Pokemon Black and White: Tony's Journey
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Tony Miller is determined to be the world's greatest Bug-Pokemon Master, and he's on his way to prove it. Join him as he and his Pokemon deal with Gym Leaders, rivals, his own dark past, growing feelings for a certain pilot, Team Plasma, and the mysterious N.
1. Prologue

_Two young men..._

_Both of which trust Pokemon more than people..._

_Both on different sides..._

_The legendaries of old are arising... along with a new one..._

_Ideals cannot exist without truth, for without truth ideals become corrupt..._

_Truth cannot exist without ideals, for without ideals the truth is meaningless..._

_A new evil is arising in the region of Unova..._

_And Tony Miller, bug catcher, is the one who must stop it..._

* * *

It was a rainy day on Unova Route 11.

The sky was dark and gray, overshadowing the grassy lands below. The wind howled and screamed like a lost soul, tearing autumn leaves from their branches and scattering them across the ground. Thunder boomed in the distance, and lightning answered with bright flashes of spectacular brightness. Rain heavily pelted the earth below, soaking every inch of the ground and leaving nothing dry.

Most people were safe in their warm, snug houses. Most Pokemon were hiding in burrows or nests, nice and warm.

However, a lone Pokemon slowly crawled through the muddy road of the route, the rain splashing and pelting her. The creature moaned as she crawled down the path, feeling weak and close to death. She could barely see anything through the impenetrable mist of the rain, so she could not see any sign of shelter ahead.

Every step she took felt like she had a hundred pounds laying on her back. Every fiber of her being was either soaked or hurting her. The rain felt like it was made of daggers, and burned her skin with each freezing stab that pelted her skin.

She moaned in pain, a small, chittering sound. "H-help..." she said in Pokemon speak.

No one could hear her over the din of the rain and the roar of the thunder. She crawled on, and on, not really sure why. She knew she was going to die if she continued on like this - deep down, she knew. She was terrified, naturally. She had only been on this earth for a few days, and already her time seemed to be coming.

Her aquamarine eyes widened.

Was that a light?

It was!

Two lights were heading towards her. She crawled forward: her kind were naturally attracted to bright lights. They looked like... like...

HONK! HOOOONK!

The Pokemon's eyes widened. With a horrified shriek, she ducked just in time for the truck to zoom over her without smashing her into a pulp. Mud and water sprayed all over her. Screaming in pain and misery, she shook the horrible, frigid filthy from her skin. Oh, it burned; it was so cold that is actually burned her.

Slowly, she stood and continued to crawl, not knowing why she even bothered. She crawled through Route 1. She crawled through the tall grass. She crawled past the now bare trees. She crawled until finally, she could take it no more.

Sobbing and whimpering, almost welcoming death, she collapsed. She looked forward and caught sight of a sign, sticking out from the earth. Naturally, being a Pokemon, she couldn't read. If she could, she would see that it read "Welcome to Nuvema Town!"

Her eyes slowly closed, and she lay there, alone and cold in the rain, on the very verge of death. She knew it, deep down.

What she didn't know is that death would not claim her that night, or the next day.

A saviour was coming for her. A saviour for all Pokemon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! Coli Chibi here with a new Pokemon fanfic starring my Pokemon OC Tony! Some of you may recognize him from Pokemon Red: Tony's Journey. Some of you may not, so let me say this now:**

**This is not a sequel to Tony's Journey, this is an AU. Pokemon Red takes place in Kanto, while this does take place in Unova. He still has the same back story, and the same family, so don't worry you'll be getting to see them if you did like them in the other one. Secondly, Tony still will have Lucky, his Butterfree from the first story, as his starter. However, he will not have any of his other Pokemon from that story. Thirdly, this is not going to be a Submit-your-own-OC story, because frankly those are very difficult to do. Fourth...ly, I am NOT giving up on the other story. I'm going to be doing both.**

**So, why am I doing this?**

**BUG. POKEMON.**

**Seriously, as bad as some of the designs of Unova Pokemon can be (sorry, but it is my opinion) I absolutely LOVE every Bug Pokemon they put out in Gen 5. So, I wanted to make a story with them, and Tony is a bug catcher, so who better to send off into Unova. Besides, I submitted Tony to a fanfic a while back by Pokerus, and Tony became one of the main characters, and Hilda's (White's) sort of love interest... which is why I was so bummed out when Pokerus cancelled it and erased it. So, I wanted to get back to Unova, with a fresh start and a new setting. **

**So, if you liked this, please fave it and review it! Tune in next time, where you meet (or re-meet) Tony, and all of his happy family, including everyone's favorite kick-arse great uncle Pappy!**


	2. The Millers move in!

Nuvema Town was a small, peaceful town that lay in southeastern Unova Region. The town was a quiet, friendly little village, surrounded by grass lands and forests. It was bathed in green in the spring and summer, bathed in orange and golden leaves in autumn, and bathed in glistening snow during the winter. The population was small, but thriving, living underneath their neighbors who lived in the larger Accumula Town.

Nuvema was a small town, so it was no really surprise that news got around fast. A few months ago, a family moved out of Nuvema and went off to another city. Their house remained their for six months without any buyers, and that For Sale sign on the front lawn, as if to mock the former owners. Then, one day, a man and his wife appeared and looked over the house. Weeks later, Nuvema residents woke up to see the ever-mocking For Sale sign was gone, replaced with one that read "Sold!"

The Miller family was moving in.

The Millers hailed from Pallet Town in Kanto, far, far away from anything or anyone in Unova. They were a small, but very close family. Word spread like wildfire about them, about how far they had come to live in Unova. Rumors were wild and rampant as well, some of them saying that they were a family of criminals, and that they left Kanto to avoid being arrested.

The truth was nothing like the rumors, naturally. The Millers were not criminals. They were as nice a family as one could find. It was a small family, but very close knit. They loved one another, cared for one another, and they stuck together through thick or thing, in rain or shine.

The Millers moved in late September. Autumn was well underway when the blue minivan drove up, followed by a large moving truck, and the Sold sign was pulled from the earth and tossed to the side of the curb. The van was unloaded, and family happily settled in.

The Miller family consisted of five members. Bradley Miller, the patriarch, Sally Miller, his loving wife, Pappy Miller, Bradley's father... and then there was Tony and Lucky...

* * *

_"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!"_

_"Lucky, dodge it!"_

_A massive Dragon-type Pokemon roared in rage, his body covered in scratches and bruises. Snarling at his much smaller opponent, he opened his mouth and unleashed a Hyper Beam straight for her._

_His opponent, however, was faster and more agile, and dodged the energy attack easily. The Dragonite's eyes widened as the second Pokemon sailed towards him, her white wings flapping rapidly, carrying her violet form towards him._

_"Alright!" the second trainer cried, a confident grin crossing his face. "Now while he's recharging, girl! Use Psychic and wrap this up!"_

_"Dragonite, watch out!" the first trainer cried._

_But it was too late: the purple Pokemon unleashed a powerful blast of psychokenetic energy. The blast sailed through the air and struck the Dragonite in the face. With a groaning roar, the best went down, kicking up dust in his wake._

_The referee shouted those words, those words he had waited to hear for years: "Dragonite is unable to battle! Lance is out of usable Pokemon! The winner, and new champion is... Tony Miller of Pallet Town!_

_The crowd went wild, cheers and cries filling the air at the young man who had defied everyone's expectations: A Bug Catcher was the new champion!_

_He went to see his family standing there, tears of joy in their eyes._

_"I'm so proud of you..."_

_"You were amazing out there!"_

_"You made the family proud, kiddo!"_

_"I can't believe I left you... I'm such a horrible mother... I was so stupid to not see how strong you really are..."_

_The crowd chanted and cheered, shouting his name like a mantra: "Tony! Tony! Tony...!"_

* * *

"Tony... Tony!"

"Mmm? Eh?"

"Wake up! We're here!

A pair of electric blue eyes slowly opened, followed by a groggy moan. "W-we're here?"

"Yeah, kiddo! Stop lazin' around! We've got work to do!"

"Oh..."

The boy gave a groaned as he rubbed his arms, which were very sore. Sleeping in the front seat of a car all night had that effect.

"Come on, up and at 'em. You got to sleep, kiddo, but I got to drive for six hours. I wanna go to sleep too, so let's get inside. Besides... it's chilly out here."

The doors to the blue mini-van slid open, and two males, one elderly and one barely out of childhood, stepped out. The elder was a bitter looking old man, with white hair, a wrinkled face, and a dark blue sweater and jeans. The second, was a young man, fourteen years of age, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater and a pair of blue jeans of his own. A cold, autumn wind blew at his back, ruffling his golden hair and giving him a small shiver.

"Well, here we are, Tony my boy... Nuvema Town."

The young man, Tony Miller, Bug-catcher extraordinaire, looked around the small town. He wasn't surprised at all with its appearance: while he had been born in Celadon City, one of the largest cities in Kanto, he had spent most of his life in Pallet Town, and he only occasionally visited Viridian City and Pewter City, and neither of those had buildings that exceeded three stories. Tony, however, enjoyed small towns like Pallet. There was something about the simpleness, the rustic nature that he found charming. Simple homes with white picket fences and shingled roofs, topped with red brick chimneys, many of which were pouring warm smoke and sweet scent of burning wood into the air. The town was surrounded by a small forest, and a small dirt road known as Route 1 led to the cities and towns beyond Nuvema.

It was relatively early in the morning when they arrived in the town. The sun was out, but the sky was dark blue, and the air was frigid. The ground was covered in brown, yellow and orange leaves, the grass was browned by the blistering cold. It was early autumn, but it felt like early winter.

Tony breathed in the cold autumn air, and a small smile crossed his face. "Nice place..." he said, finally, enjoying the fresh smelling air. He had seen pictures of the house, but he had never been to either it or Nuvema before.

"Yeah, yeah," Pappy said with a grunt as he popped open the trunk. "Better than Pallet, that's fer sure..." He hoisted his briefcase out from the back, and then Tony's, handing it to the blonde as he walked past him towards the door to their new home. "Wake Lucky up and then come inside," the old man ordered. "It's chilly out here..." he added with a shiver.

Tony smiled and hoisted his briefcase up. "Aye aye," he said with a salute. "I'll be in in a jiffy!"

"You do that," Pappy said with a nod. "Hurry up - I'm sure your aunt's made her famous hot chocolate." With that, the old man walked up the house and opened the door, walking inside.

Tony smiled as he poked his head back in the mini-van. A small female was fast asleep in the back seat, wrapped in a red, patched blanket, snoring quietly as she slept.

"Come on, girl," Tony said, shaking her. "We're here."

A pair of ruby eyes slowly opened, and a chirping sound answered him. "Breeeeh?"

"We're here!" Tony repeated. "Come on, girl, let's go!"

With a yawn, the female sat up, and her silvery wings began to flap, lifting her off her seat. She gave a chirp of glee as she flew out of the van, tugging the red blanket behind her. The Butterfree circled Tony, happily stretching her stiff wings before landing on his head and draping the blanket over his eyes.

Tony laughed as he picked the Butterfree from his head, rolling her blanket around his arm. "Glad to see you're enthusiastic, too!" the young man said. "Come on, let's go in, girl."

"Breeeeh!"

Tony stood in front of the new Miller family home. It wasn't much different from their home back in Kanto: a small house with shutters and a blue roof. The brick chimney was puffing smoke into the air, and warm lights were coming from the windows. "Nice place," the blonde said to Lucky.

"Breeeeh..."

Tony smiled and patted the Pokemon on the head. "Don't worry girl, I miss Pallet Town, too."

"Breeeh."

"Don't worry, we'll get used to in eventually. Let's go inside. I'm starving!"

"Breeh!"

Tony grabbed the silver door knob and gave it a twist. The door to the house slowly opened, a portal to a warm, cheery place. The house was already put together and furnished. As Tony walked inside and down the front hall, he passed by photographs lining the walls, of him and his family in the past, and all the little happy events that made up their life together: Tony's first birthday in their old home, that time they formed a barbershop quartet together and won the talent show, the time they went to Pewter City to look for fossils in Mt. Moon, their first Christmas together, all of those happy memories all on the wall. Nostalgia washed over Tony as he walked down the hall, nervously approaching the living room.

The living room was almost identical to the living room in Kanto. Green couch, cozy armchairs, a family portrait over a crackling fireplace, and best of all, Tony's one and only family.

"Tony! There you are!"

A bruenette rose from her seat, wearing a white skirt and a peach colored sweater. She swiftly made it over to the boy and gave him the patented Aunt Hug of Death. "I missed you sooooo much!" the woman said.

"I'm fine, auntie," Tony laughed. "It was just a car trip! I wasn't gone that long!"

Aunt Sally kissed her nephew on the head. "Oh, but it felt like ages!" she said. "Come, sit down! I've made you and Lucky some cocoa!"

"Breeeh!" chirped Lucky happily. She flitted over to her usual spot on the couch and curled up in her blanket, happy to be inside the warm house.

"Have a seat!" Sally said, handing Tony a steaming mug of cocoa and swiftly escorting her beloved nephew to the couch. Pappy was already there, too, enjoying a cup of his own cocoa, happily resting in his favorite chair.

Tony sighed happily as he sat down. "Ahh... I forgot how much I like this couch..." he said, happily.

"Every couch feels better after a long car trip like that!" agreed Pappy. "Even in Unova, the traffic is awful... Where's Bradley?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, where's Uncle Brad, auntie?" Tony asked.

"Coming!" a voice from upstairs shouted.

A dark haired man wearing a green sweater swiftly hurried down the stairs. "Heya, sport," he told Tony with a grin. "Oh, hey, dad," he told Pappy.

"'Hey dad'?" Pappy said incredulously. "I drive your nephew for six straight hours in horrible traffic and all I get is 'hey dad'?!"

Brad sighed. Pappy was notoriously difficult to please. "Sorry, dad," he said, trying not to roll his eyes.

Pappy nodded. "You should be," he said.

Tony decided to change the subject. "So..." he said, "everything's here?"

"Yup!" Sally said. "The moving men put everything exactly where I wanted them to!"

"We didn't do anything with your rooms, though," Brad said. "We thought that you should be the ones to decorate them. But we do have all of your stuff up there, so feel free to put it together when you're ready!"

"We will," Tony said. "After cocoa time, that is..." He took a long sip and smiled.

"Breeeh," chittered Lucky, sipping out of the small bowl happily.

This was how the Millers acted on a regular basis, as hard as it seemed to believe for most. In a day where snarky kids were the height of humor on TV, and where divorce and broken families were more commonplace, the Millers seemed to be a bunch of goody-two-shoes, if you'll excuse the term. That wasn't true, of course. They weren't perfect: they had flaws, they had problems: and Tony probably had the largest of all.

Zero. That was the number of human friends he had back home, and how many he had now as well. Tony was not Brad and Sally's child. He was their nephew. His mother had left him with them when he was six, and she had never come back for home. Pallet Town was small: word got around fast, and the word was that Brad and Sally had a six year old child with them, who did not belong to them. Sally never told any of her neighbors where Tony's mother was, or why she had left him with them. Rumors spread swiftly, and none of them were flattering. Growing up, Tony had no human friends. Children were told by their parents in town to avoid him, and every housewife whispered when they saw him pass. Tony did have his uncle, his aunt, and Pappy, of course, but he had never played a game of tag with another child, nor hide and seek, or any such game children loved. He was constantly alone, in a whole new town with no one to play with.

Then he met Lucky.

The then Caterpie changed his life for the better. Lucky became his best friend, and his partner. They did everything together, and as Tony grew to love the Bug-type like a younger sister, he grew to love all Bug-types. When he was eight, he became a Bug-catcher, and would spend hours on end training in the Viridian Forest, testing his wits and skills against other Bug-catchers. He made a solemn vow as a child never to train any other kind of Pokemon other than Bug-types, a vow that he had kept for eight years of his life. Finally, he had a hobby. His life was looking up, and he was happier and more enthusiastic, despite his lack of human friends.

Then, one day, Uncle Brad was transfered to Unova, to work as an archeologist there, underneath Pokemon Professor Juniper. Uncle Brad was hardly surprised that this day would come. He had worked for Professor Oak in the past, and now he was to work for the newest Professor. However, that would mean either A: Moving his entire family to Unova, or B: Leave to Unova, rent an apartment, and speak only with his family via telephone and email, and rarely actually seeing them. Well, there was also C: Quit, but that wasn't a very good choice. Thankfully, the Millers had little love for their neighbors, and little to stay behind for, so they left for Unova, a new land.

Tony would miss Viridian Forest, and Pallet Town as well, but something about Unova excited him. Maybe it was because he knew very little about it, or maybe because of how huge and amazing the land was. Simply driving there, even at night, had been very impressive. The bright lights of distant cities, the huge oaks towering over the earth, and this clean, fresh air felt great on the lungs. Not to mention the Bug-Pokemon. Tony loved Bug-types more than any other, and as such was always studying the ones found in other regions other than Kanto. He knew much about Unova's Bug-types: the massive Scolipede, the gentle Leaveanny, the shocking Galvantula...

Of course, he always had his number one girl, Lucky, with him, no matter what Pokemon were out there. Still, despite his love for Bug-types, he never went on a journey, and for whatever reason, he didn't plan on going on one.

Fate, however, has a nasy habit of deciding things for you, doesn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, in this chapter, you got to meet Tony, and hopefully got a look at his and his families' personalities. Don't worry, they'll be all getting more time and much more time to develop! Tune in next time to see our favorite female Professor, Professor Juniper herself, and see Tony get into a world of trouble... wait, he's in trouble in chapter 3? Wow, this kid is a troublemaker... **

**Anyway, new Pokemon next chapter! Please review this story, and tell me what you think that Pokemon will be! Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll probably update!**

**Also, something else I'm doing is showing Tony's current Pokemon in his party, and their abilities and moves. So, here we are:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Special Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Moveset: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleeping Powder and Dream Eater.**


	3. Professor Juniper

**Last Time, on Tony's Journey...**

**The Miller family moved from Kanto to Unova, and settled into a cozy little house in Nuvema Town. Now, as Tony finishes setting up his room, he begins to get ansty, and wants to go on a walk to check out his new home...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Afternoon arrived to Nuvema. The sun was higher in the sky, and the sky was a deep, beautiful cerulean, with little shreds of white clouds floating through the air. It was still cold, but it was warming up a bit, and the frost was melting. The muddy ground was now frozen solid and hard as a rock, and the grass seemed to shrink under the bitter chill, still waiting for spring to arrive.

As frigid as it was outside, Tony was quite warm from where he stood, or rather, from where he was lying, on top of his bed in his new room. Sitting there, on top of his green blankets, his head resting on a pile of pillows as he examined his new room. It was not too different from his room in Kanto, so he felt right at home, though he had decided to change some things. His bed lay in the corner, up against the wall and across from the door. His window as at the left hand side of his bed. He had his dresser set up underneath the window, and his bookshelf set up next to that.

Even in his room, Tony's status as a Bug-catcher was evident: not only did Lucky sleeping in his room too, in a small, custom made hammock that hung over Tony's bed, but he had a large poster that displayed the species of moth and butterfly Pokemon, and also a large poster of a Scyther swiftly charging towards the camera. His book shelf had little porcelain figures, smooth and shiny, of Pinsir, Heracross, Scizor, and Beedrill to keep the books company. Even his library was blessed with his love of insects, having many field guides to Bug Pokemon back from Kanto.

Tony yawned as he lay in his bed, Lucky sitting in her little blue hammock, just above him. He was done. His new room was finished, and he had officially moved in.

And it was driving him nuts.

As of lately, Tony was finding it harder and harder to remain still. It had started back in Kanto: he'd wake up feeling like he should go outside and walk around. Normally, he'd wait for his auntie to let him go on a walk, but long walks didn't seem to fix the problem: they only postponed it. Tony was feeling... something. A desire to be free, outside of the constraints of his home, out there in the world, the wild, just him and his Pokemon. He didn't know why though, and that bothered him.

"Breeeh?"

Tony blinked. Lucky was staring down at him, and she had quickly caught his worried expression. He swiftly wiped it away and smiled up at her. "You know what?" he asked. "I want to stretch my legs. Wanna go on a walk?"

"Breeh!" Lucky said, happily. She loved her walks with Tony.

Tony rose from his bed and put on his boots before hurrying downstairs, Lucky following him. Warm and delicious scents were flowing from the kitchen; Aunt Sally was hard at work preparing dinner for the family. A pot of boiling water sat on the stove, along with another pot filled with marinara sauce was warming up at its side. A tray of garlic bread, fresh from the oven, was placed on the counter. Tony felt his stomach rumble, despite having lunch only about two hours ago. They had been living mostly on restaurant food the last few days, and while that was okay, it was nothing compared to Sally's cooking: the woman was a _goddess_ in the kitchen.

Tony reached for a single roll of the steaming garlic bread, but Sally slapped his hand away with a wooden spoon. "Not yet!" his aunt said. "That's for dinner!"

"Awww..." Tony said, disappointed.

"Don't give me that!" Sally said, grabbing a small bottle of garlic salt without even looking and pouring a pinch of it into the sauce. "We're having a guest tonight, and I want everything to be perfect for her!"

"We are?" Tony asked. "Who is it?"

"Professor Juniper, our neighbor," Sally said, matter-of-factly. "Your uncle is working with her now, so he decided to invite her and her assistant to dinner. Be sure to be on your best behaviour!"

"Me?" Tony said, feigning innocence. "When am I not? Anyways, auntie, can Lucky and me go on a walk before dinner?"

Sally blinked. "A walk? Why?"

"You know... I like walking," Tony said. "Besides, my legs are getting antsy, and I want to check out the town."

Sally sighed. "Okay, okay, you can go. But," she said sternly, "be back before five - and stay out of trouble!"

"I will!" Tony said with a nod.

"Breeeeh!" Lucky chirped.

Sally nodded, a smile crossing her face. "Be sure to bundle up before you go!" she said.

"We will"! Tony said, rushing back upstairs with Lucky flitting behind him. He ran past Pappy on the way, who was headed to the kitchen.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Pappy asked, raising an eyebrow. "No one got anywhere by rushin' things."

"We're just going on a walk, Pappy!" Tony said, as he climbed the stairs. "We'll be back before dinner, so don't worry!"

Pappy wordlessly watched Tony ascend the stairs, before slowly walking off to the kitchen again. "He's goin' on a walk already?" he asked Sally.

"Yeah, he sure does love walking!" Sally said. "It's a good hobby, you know, _very_ good for you. I'm glad he's taken it up!"

Pappy was silent for a moment, before he whispered to himself: "It's begun."

"Hmm? What was that, Pappy?"

"Nothing, Sally-girl... Hey, is that garlic bread?"

Smack!

"Oww!"

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"June! You in there?!"

Nuvema Town, though small, was not an uneventful, or insignificant little town. Much like Pallet Town, there was a Pokemon Lab. It was a large red building, bigger than all of the houses in town, with a scarlet roof and a small, blue windmill outside, swirling and turning with the southern wind.

A woman with long, dark hair stood at the front door, holding a covered tray in one hand, whilst pounding her fist against the locked entrance. "Juniper!" she shouted. "Open up!"

There was no answer, except for silence.

Fennel scowled. "Dang it, June," she growled. "Don't tell me you forgot already!" She gave a groan and walked around the lab, heading towards the hopefully unlocked backdoor. She reached the door, and thankfully the doorknob turned in her hand and she opened the door.

"Juniper!" she shouted, angrily. "June, where are you?!"

She looked around: the kitchen was empty, and a mess. The dish was filled with dishes, and the table was covered in crumbs and bits of food, the signs of a no-doubt hurried breakfast. Fennel groaned as she walked through the kitchen, knowing what that meant. "June?" she called. "June, are you even awake?"

Again, there was no response. Fennel sighed as she walked to the one place her employer and friend was most likely to be, and there she was.

Sitting on a chair in a hideously messy office was a young woman with light brown hair tied into a neat bun and wearing a white lab coat over her clothes, frantically typing nonsensical sentences on a computer and occasionally scrawling scribbled and illegible notes on a piece of paper.

Fennel rolled her eyes as she set her tray down on top of a pile of paperwork. "June...?" she asked, walking over to her friend and crossing her arms.

"Heh...heh...heh..."

Fennel blinked. "J-June?"

Juniper slowly turned to Fennel, a huge unnatural grin across her face and her eyes wide. "Heh... Heh... Heh..."

Fennel shrieked and jumped back. "Possessed! You're possessed!

Juniper slowly stood up, walking towards Fennel with arms outstretched. "Heh... Heh... Heh..." she giggled in a zombie-like tone, that unnatural smile still plastered to her face. "Heh... Heh... Heh..."

Fennel shrieked as Juniper sized her by the shoulders, holding her tightly. "N-no! June! Snap out of it!"

"Heh... Heh... Heh..." Juniper held Fennel still with an iron grip, slowly inching her face towards her terrified friend's. Then then...

Juniper opened her mouth and gave the terrified Fennel a long, disgusting lick across her face.

"Ewwwwww!" Fennel shrieked, caught between being disgusted and terrified.

"Mmmhehehehee!" "Juniper" snickered. A purple aura surrounded the woman, and she shrunk down. Her hands and feet became paws, her lab-coat became a coat of black and red for, and her brown hair transformed into a red tuft of fur on the top of a vulpine head. "Mmmhehehehe!" the creature giggled.

Fennel gaped. "W-wha..." she muttered, confused. Then, the confusion vanished, replaced by white hot rage. "Zorua, you _little creep_!" she roared, jumping at the Tricky Fox Pokemon.

Zorua chortled as he leaped to the side, allowing Fennel to crash face first into the floor. The scientist roared with anger as she shot off the floor, crawling after Zorua with semi-murderous intent. "Get over here!" the scientist ordered, angrily.

"Mmmhehehee!" Zorua taunted, leaping onto the desk and rushing across it, scattering piles of papers and lab data every which way as Fennel chased after him, leaping at him and narrowly missing. She crashed into the table, a cloud of notes bursting into the air in the impact.

Zorua swiftly ducked underneath the table with a smirk as Fennel chased after him, bonking her head several times as she crawled after him, only adding to the scientist's frustration.

"Zorua!" snarled Fennel. "I am going to kill you!"

"Mmmhehehee!" chuckled Zorua, a violet aura covering his body again. His paws became hands and feet again, and his red and black fur became a long, raven hair that hung down to her skrt. Zorua had become an exact lookalike of Fennel, with that same leering grin. "Meheh, mehehehe!" he giggled, mimicking Fennel's voice as best he could.

"I think you want me to kill you..." Fennel growled.

"Mehehee!" Zorua-Fennel taunted.

"Raaaaagh!" snarled Fennel, wrapping her hands around Zorua's shoulders and shaking him roughly. "You little-!"

"What the heck is going on?!"

Fennel nearly leaped out of her skin. She whirled around to see her friend and employer, Professor Juniper, standing by the steps... in her nightgown and looking half asleep. "What is going on?!" the Pokemon Professor repeated angrily.

"N-nothing," Fennel said, trying not to look suspicious or wierd, which was a difficult task when you look like you're strangling your identical twin sister.

"Meheheheee!" chortled Zorua, returning to his fox-like state and skipping off.

"I really hate you..." Fennel muttered.

"I'm going back to bed," Juniper announced, walking back to the stairs.

"W-wait!" Fennel said. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Don't know, don't care. Tell me tomorrow," Juniper yawned.

"June!" Fennel said. "You forgot?!"

Juniper sighed. "Fen, I spent all night working on paper work. This morning, I had to do more, not to mention I had to go to the Pokemon Center to pick up those starter Pokemon! I haven't even gotten three hours of sleep! Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked in an exhausted and slightly whiny tone.

Fennel groaned. "Don't you remember? You have dinner with the Millers tonight!"

"The Millers?" Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know..." Fennel sighed. "Brad Miller, the archeologist?"

Zorua jumped over to Juniper and shapeshifted into a tall, brown haired man that was of course identical to Brad. "Mmmhehehee!" he chortled. He had seen the picture Brad had sent to them of his family and their new home when he had arrived with Sally yesterday.

"That's not tonight!" Juniper argued.

"It is!" Fennel said. "Don;'t you remember? He sent us pictures of his new house and family yesterday? You remember, don't you? His wife, Sally?"

Zorua shifted into Sally, who looked quite creepy with a face splitting smirk. "Mehehehee!"

Juniper blinked. "Uh..."

"His father?" Fennel asked. "Pappy, I think he's called?"

Zorua changed from lovely young woman to decrepit old man. Oddly enough, the smile was less creepy on Pappy's face.

"His nephew, Tony?"

Zorua became shorter, younger, and blonde, an exact copy of Tony. "Mehehehee!"

Juniper laughed. "Oh, Fen, and I thought my mind was scrambled!" He walked over to her desk and fished out a calendar. "See?" she asked, pointing to the date: September the Sixth. "Nothing's planned for today!"

Fennel and Zorua, who was still in Tony's form, sweatdropped in unison. "Juniper... That calendar is for _last year_."

Juniper looked at the calendar, her eyes widening. "Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes," Fennel said.

"Oh, _no_!" Juniper said, tossing the calendar away and running upstairs in a flash, shouting to herself incomprehensibly as she ran up the steps.

"The heck...?" Fennel muttered.

Zorua shifted back to Juniper and began running in circles, screaming and shouting as he mocked Juniper's panic-fit.

Juniper rushed down the stairs, dressed in her usual outfit once more. She was hopping on one foot as she placed her remaining shoe on her second foot, and then frantically placed her hair into her trademark bun. "Alright, alright," she gasped. "How do I look?"

"Mehehehee!"

"Oh, shut up!" Fennel said, bonking the pseduo Juniper on the head. "You look fine, June."

Juniper gave a gasp of relief. "Thank goodness... It's a good thing I remembered the dinner, eh?" She gave a loud, awkward laugh.

"Meheh...?" Zorua asked, changing back to his fox-form.

"Alright, good, you're ready," Fennel said. "Do you have the gift?"

"Gift? What gift?" Juniper asked. Panic returned to her face. "I'm supposed to have a gift?"

"A housewarming gift!" Fennel shouted. "You actually forgot it! I can't believe you!"

Juniper sweatdropped and bowed her head. "I'm so ashamed..."

Fennel sighed. "Honestly, where would you ever be without me? Thankfully..." she began, grabbing the tray she had come in with off the table, "I brought a gift you can share!"

"Really?" Juniper said, perking up.

"Yes, really!" Fennel said, removing the cloth that covered the tray, revealing several jiggling ruby colored cubes. "Geletin cubes!" she said, proudly.

Zorua made a gagging sound.

"Geletin cubes?" Juniper asked, blinking.

"Yeah!" Fennel said. "Geletin cubes!"

"People actually eat those?"

"D-do you want to share my gift or not?!" Fennel shouted.

"...Yes..." whimpered Juniper. "Alright, let's get going..."

"What about the lab?" Fennel asked. "You made a mess of it!"

"Oh, yeah, I did..." Juniper said. "You helped though..." She seemed genuinely surprised. "Alright then, clean up time!" she declared, pulling out a Pokeball and opening it. In a flash of scarlet energy, a small, grey and white Pokemon appeared on the ground.

"Heya, Minccino!" Juniper greeted. "You mind cleaning up for me?"

Minccino was completely silent, gaping at the collosal mess that filled the lab. "M... Myyy..."

"Good!" Juniper said, patting the dumbstruck Normal-type on the head. "We'll be back soon! Bye-bye! Come on, Fennel!" she ordered as she swung the door open.

Fennel groaned. "You're hopeless," she muttered, following her friend and shutting the door to the lab behind her.

Minccion groaned at the mess. "Myyyyy..." she said, her eyes tearing up. Minccino hate hate hated anything dirty like this, and this was an abomination among filthy rooms.

"Meheheh?" Zorua barked. In a flash of violet, he shapeshifted into an identical copy of Minccino. "Mehehe?" he offered, picking up a piece of paper and tossing it into a wastebasket.

Minccino teared up. "Myyyy!" she cried, hugging him as if he was her best friend in the world.

Zorua simply grinned. "Mehehe..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I don't care what anyone thinks, that was funny.**

**I'm not a huge fan of the anime, but I did like Zorua in it, and how he'd always shapeshift to bug the heck out of everyone. So, I decided to include that little aspect of him. Juniper and Fennel never really had much in the personality department in the games, so I wrote them in a way that felt natural to me. Juniper's brilliant, but forgetful, and Fennel is her sometimes smarter sidekick. **

**Also, if you read my Red version of Tony's Journey, you'll notice that these chapters are shorter than the ones in that! Short chapters means fast updates, after all!**

**Well, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Special Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Moveset: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**


	4. Meet the neighbors!

**Last Time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony went off on a walk with Lucky to go and explore his new town. Meanwhile, Professor Juniper and her assistant Fennel went off to the Millers home to join them for dinner. Tony plans on heading on home soon, but trouble has a way of finding the poor boy, as he'll soon find out...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony took a deep breath, and then let it out. His warm breath warmed the air, resulting in a small trail of steam in the air. He smiled. "Cold out," he said, shivering in his green sweater.

Lucky nodded. "Breeeh," she said with a nod, her voice muffled by the large green scarf she wore around her neck. She was sitting on top of Tony's head, nuzzling his blonde hair for warmth.

They were standing on top of a grassy hill, admiring the landscape that was around them. Huge trees formed a wall around Nuvema, and even the barest of these might oaks aided in creating a near impenetrable barrier around the town; the only way in or out was either by air, sea, or Route 1. To the south was the seaside, and the smell of brine, followed by the serenade of crashing waves emanated from the beach. Pappy would like that; he was a huge fishing fanatic.

A flash of brown caught Tony's eye. He turned his head to see a duo of strange Pokemon staring at him. They were brown creatures with tan underbellies, and bright red eyes. The creatures chittered to themselves and stared at the Bug-catcher and his partner.

Tony smiled. "Look, Lucky, Patrat."

"Breeeh!" Lucky said, waving. "Breeeeh!"

"Hey!" Tony said, waving as well. "Getting ready for winter?"

The Patrat quietly stared back. One of them tilted his head to the side, staring at the human oddly. "Raah?" he squeaked.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small can with a picture of a smiling Nurse Joy, matron of every Pokemon Center, painted on the label. "You hungry?" he asked, opening the can and setting it down. Tony always had a can of Pokemon food on standby, just in case. Sometimes his walks back in Kanto went on longer than he thought they would, so Lucky liked to have a snack packed.

Patrat, being rodents, had very sensitive noses. They easily could tell, even from a distance, that it was food, non-toxic, and that it smelled quite good. Still, it didn't hurt to be safe. The first Patrat gave the second, who was shorter, a look that told him to remain where he was. Slowly, the older Patrat crawled toward the Pokemon food and sniffed it warily. "Raah..." he squeaked, before taking a quick bite. His red eyes swelled, and he turned and flashed his eyes at his comrade. "Raah!"

The second Patrat swiftly joined his friend, and the two happily dug in. Tony and Lucky wordlessly watched them as they ate. Tony was thrilled that he had seen some Pokemon already, without actually having to leave town. The Patrat finished their meal and looked up with grateful smiles. "Raaah!" they squeaked in unison.

Tony smiled, giving a thumbs up. "I'm glad you liked it!" he said. "It must be hard to find food now that it's getting so cold."

"Breeeeh!" Lucky agreed with a nod. "Breeh?" she asked the Patrat.

"Raaah!" the first one said with a toothy grin. "Raah, rah!"

"Raah!" the second one agreed.

Tony kneeled. "I'm glad you like it!" he said, as if they were human beings and they were having an actual conversation. "I have some more, if you want some." He pulled a second can from his pocket and held it up.

"Raah!" the Patrat cheered, mimicking Tony's thumbs up with their paws. Tony laughed as he opened the can, taking out a small piece of the brown food and giving it to Lucky. "Here, girl, you too," he said.

"Breeeh!" Lucky said, grabbing the food with her tiny forearms and chewing it in her mandibles happily.

This was how Tony was, of course. He had no human friends, but somehow Pokemon, mere animals in the eyes of most, appealed to him more than most humans. Somehow, he could sit there for hours on end and watch a Pokemon, any Pokemon, do anything at all. Though Bug-Pokemon were his favorites, he did enjoy Pokemon such as Patrat too. They reminded him of the Ratatta that lived back in Kanto, the ones he would watch from his window with Lucky when she was just a Caterpie.

Deep, deep down, this is what Tony loved so much about his walks. Stepping outside the doors of his home, walking into the world of the wild, just him and creatures he didn't even speak the same language with. Somehow, it was what he loved more than anything. The walks had gotten longer as time went on, and the desire came more and more often. Tony was infected, not with a disease of the body, but of the mind. He had wanderlust, the first symptom that inflicts an upcoming Pokemon Trainer.

And yet, wanderlust or not, he stood there, with the Patrat and the Butterfree, watching them with wide eyes, fascinated by them. He had heard of them, and seen pictures of them, but he had never seen them up close. Their large red eyes, adapt at seeing day or night, their brownish fur, perfect for giving warmth, their large, powerful ears... all of it enthralled him. It may have seemed foolish to others, and maybe even childish, but still he was always amazed by Pokemon.

Still, fate would dictate that Tony could not spend his entire life spending time with only Pokemon. He'd have to spend time with - and grow used to - human beings outside his family.

One of said human beings was hurrying up the hill where Tony was. The Bug-catcher, however, was too busy looking over Lucky as she played with the Patrat to notice the blonde haired girl until she tripped over her own shoelaces and toppled right into Tony.

"W-what the-?!"

"Oowie!"

Both blondes tumbled down the hill, knocked down by the impact. The Patrat and Lucky froze in place as the two human rolled down the hillside, finally landing at the very bottom.

Tony groaned as he pulled himself off of the dirty ground. "What the hey-?!" he began. He looked back to the hill and gritted his teeth as he saw the Patrat, now frightened for their lives, running off. "Dang it..."

"Heh... Whoops!" said the second blonde, standing up. "Forgot to tie my shoelaces!" she said in an overly happy voice, before swiftly bending over and attempting to tie her shoes up.

Tony stared down at the blonde unhappily. She had blonde hair, cut short but lots of it, and she wore a green beret on her head. She also was wearing a matching green vest over a white shirt, and a white skirt to go with it.

The girl finished tying her shoes and looked up at Tony, completely oblivious to how annoyed he looked. "Sorry!" she said in a voice so high it made a flute sound like a tuba. "I tripped!"

"I've noticed," Tony muttered to himself, frustrated. The Patrat were long gone by now...

"Honestly Bianca..." another voice said, deeper and more controlled. "You never will learn."

Tony turned to see another human, a boy with a blue jacket and black hair, a pair of red glasses perched on his face. Thankfully, the boy seemed more interested in Bianca rather than Tony.

"No problem!" the girl, Bianca said leaping from the ground. "Just a little trip! No one got hurt!" she added with a grin.

"I beg to differ..." Tony muttered quietly.

As the dark haired boy continued to scold the blonde, Lucky flew down to Tony, a concerned look in her eyes. "Breeeeh?"

"I-I'm fine," Tony said, rubbing his head. "Why don't we go...?"

"Hey!"

Bianca grabbed Lucky and yanked the surprised Butterfree away from Tony. "Cheren, look!" the girl said, amazed. "It's a Butterfree!"

Cheren blinked. "Butterfree? That is a rare Pokemon in Unova..."

"B-breeeeh?"

"H-hey!" Tony said, angrily. "Let her go before-!"

Lucky gave a frustrated "Humph!" and flapped her wings right into Bianca's face, a poof of silver and green powders bursting from her wings. Bianca blinked and then fell over with a yawn, the Sleep Powder taking effect and knocking her out. The blonde fell to the ground snoring, whilst Lucky flew back to Tony in a huff.

"Butterfree is native to Kanto and Johto," Cheren said, not really caring that Bianca was out-cold. "By that logic, there's a good chance you are our new neighbor?"

"Uh... Yeah... I'm Tony," Tony said, trying not to be nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to a boy his age.

"I'm Cheren," the dark-haired boy answered, raising his hand to Tony. "Your next door neighbor."

Tony looked at the hand and slowly raised his own to shake it. "Uh... Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Bianca!" Bianca shouted, popping off the ground and fully awake.

Tony jumped back, surprised. "H-how are you awake already?!" he demanded.

"An unhealthy sugar intake..." Cheren muttered, shaking his head.

"So that's _your_ Butterfree?!" Bianca all but swooned. "That's _so_ cool!" Her face full of Sleeping Powder forgotten, she grabbed Lucky into a hug. "So cute!" she cooed.

"Breeeeh..." Lucky chirped, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"You're a trainer then?" asked Cheren.

"Or are you a coordinator?" Bianca asked. "She's soooo cute, so I bet she'd win lots of contest!"

"Judging by the fact she knows Sleeping Powder, that's unlikely," Cheren said in a know-it-all voice. "That wouldn't be much use in a contest."

"Oh, then maybe he's a collector? Do you have_ moooore_ Butterfree?!" Bianca said, snuggling with Lucky.

"Breeeeeh...!" Lucky whined.

"Uh..." Tony said. "I'm a trainer, yeah..."

"Ooooh!" Bianca said. "We're gonna be trainers tomorrow!"

"We're getting our Pokemon from Professor Juniper," Cheren said. "I intend to be champion," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Good for you..." Tony said. "Uh... Speaking of the Professor," he added, prying Lucky from Bianca's arms, "we have to get to dinner with her, so we kinda gotta go right now..."

"It's only four o' clock," Cheren said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sometimes we like to eat dinner early!" Tony lied. "Besides, she's probably gonna come early and chat with my uncle. So... gotta go. Bye!" he said, before turning around and running off, Lucky following him as fast as she could, eager to get away from Bianca.

Bianca tilted her head, confused. "Wow, he's so weird."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk..."

* * *

"Well... they were, uh, friendly..."

"Breeeeeh..."

Tony sighed as he walked towards his home, Lucky perched on his head. Cheren and Bianca... His neighbors were on his mind, and he wasn't sure how he felt about them. They were very forward with him, and seemed to have little regard for personal space. Cheren was quite and confident at the cost of seeming emotionless, while Bianca was bubbly and ridiculous, the polar opposite. Tony seriously had to wonder how they had become friends in the first place, seeing how different they were.

"So... they're our neighbors..." Tony muttered.

"Breeeeh," Lucky said with a nod.

"Well... They'll be becoming trainers soon, so maybe we won't have to deal with them all the time!" Tony said. He was still a bit unhappy with them personally, seeing as how they had scared off those Patrat.

Tony felt his stomach growl. Lucky looked over to him, her mood brightening. "Breeeh?" she asked.

Tony gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess we should head home! I'm starving! Let's go, girl!"

"Breeh!" Lucky cheered.

The two friends made their way back to Tony's home, heading to the more residential part of town. As they made it to the main road, a blur of motion caught Tony's eye. He whirled around, staring to the north of town and to Route 1.

A flock of strange bird Pokemon were surrounding a small shape on the road. They were white, red and grey, with huge, feathered heads and tiny wings that barely got them into the air. Tony remembered seeing a picture of one such Pokemon before... where was it...?

That's right!

They were Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokemon. They lived in flocks and flew about Unova. But what was that they were surrounding?

Tony walked closer and closer. The Rufflet didn't seem to notice or care. Finally, Tony could see what the small shape was.

His eyes widened.

"I... Is that...?"

Sitting there, covered in mud, water and scratches, was a small, white Pokemon. A Bug-Pokemon. Tony felt his heart pound with excitement. It was a Larvesta, also known as the Torch Pokemon - an exceedingly rare Pokemon. A Pokemon that was rarely seen, and was often the prize of collectors. Even the legendary collector of Kanto, Bill, didn't have such a Pokemon.

Tony looked down at the poor creature with awe and pity. Last night had been a fierce and rainy one. This poor thing was covered in mud and filth, and its coat of white fur was soaked. It would be a shivering mess if it wasn't cold-blooded. The Larvesta was almost completely motionless, save for the occasional chittering moan. "V-vrrrr..." it cried as the Rufflet pecked at it, pulling at its red horns and legs in an attempt to tear the weakened creature into smaller, edible pieces.

Tony's eyes widened and he reached into his pockets, hoping that he had some Pokemon food left to bribe the Rufflet with. No such luck.

The Larvesta cried out. "Vrrr!" it shouted. It looked past its attackers and caught sight of Tony. A begging look shone in its cerulean eyes, weakly raising a leg as a request for help.

Tony gritted his teeth. "Lucky... Let's go!"

Lucky blinked. "B-breeeh?"

Tony didn't answer with words. He screamed as loudly as he could and charged at the Rufflet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Stuff just got real. **

**Looks like Tony's caught sight of his first Bug-Pokemon - and it's one of the rarest in the region! What lengths will he go to to save the freezing creature?**

**Well, find out next time!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Special Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Moveset: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**


	5. Saving Larvesta!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony Miller, having just moved to Nuvema Town, Unova, went on a walk before a dinner with Pokemon Professor Juniper, and ended up meeting more than just his neighbors Cheren and Bianca. He found a sickly Larvesta being attacked by a flock of Rufflet!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Maybe Tony was compassionate. Maybe it was because it was a Bug-type. Maybe he was filled with pity. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing.

Or, maybe he was just plain crazy.

Before even he knew what he was doing, he had siezed a large stick from the ground that had been torn of its tree by last night's storm, and actually swung it at the Rufflet. The stick connected with the closest one's feathered head, knocking it to the ground with a squawk of pain and surprise. Tony may love Pokemon, but he hated to see one in pain, and seeing them be torn apart and eaten was the worst of all, nature or no nature.

The Rufflet squawked and cawed with anger, flapping their wings frantically and shrieking at Tony. The Bug-catcher swiftly scooped up the Larvesta in his arm. "Yeah, yeah," he growled, shaking the stick in a threatening matter. "You want some?! Come and get me!"

A Rufflet shrieked hatefully at losing his meal, and he shot for Tony in a flurry of feathers, pecking and scratching with a Fury Attack. Before the attack could land a hit, a blast of purple psychokenetic energy struck the Eaglet Pokemon and knocked it right out.

With an angry chitter, Lucky flew in front of Tony, chirping angrily at the Rufflet, and then at Tony. "What on earth were you thinking?!" she demanded in Pokemon.

Tony understood that look, and managed a sheepish smile in spite of the situation. "Sorry," he said. "Chew me out later. Let's deal with these punks first!"

Lucky rolled her eyes and glared down at the Rufflets again. Both trainer and Pokemon stood side by side, ready to defend a Pokemon they didn't even know, and they weren't entirely sure if it was alive or not.

The Rufflet shrieked and cawed, angered that they were losing their dinner. They swiftly surrounded Tony and Lucky, flapping their wings and brandishing their sharp claws. It would have been scary if they were't Rufflet; Rufflet are really quite amusing then they're flying. They barely resemble birds, looking more like big, ridiculous balls of feathers. They're also quite clumsy in the air. However, they were still dangerous, with sharp claws and beak made specifically to tear into flesh. Tony and Lucky stood back to back, at the ready, their eyes wide open and watching, waiting for their foe to make their move.

The Larvesta in Tony's arms moaned and whimpered, its blue eyes slowly opening and scanning the enviroment. "Heya," Tony said, catching sight of the Bug-fire type waking up. "Hold tight, little guy. We'll get you out of this..."

The Larvesta whimpered unhappily, confused and wondering what the heck was going on.

With a shriek, a Rufflet on Tony's right burst forward, cawing and clawing at Tony's face. Tony's arm, however, was faster. With an angry grunt, the Bug-catcher swung his make-shift club, striking the bird across the face and sending it sprawling to the ground. Another shot at him from behind, but Lucky intercepted, blocking the Flying-type's attack.

"Lucky!" Tony ordered. "Sleeping Powder!"

Lucky chirped and unleashed a gust of powders, swiftly overtaking several of the Rufflet and sending them right to sleep. The Rufflet shrieked in rage as they circled again, down to a mere three birds.

"Come on!" Tony shouted, grabbing the side of his sweater and opening it up, trying to make himself look bigger. He shouted again: "Come on! Bring it!"

He shouted loudly and angrily. The Rufflet began to look unsure with this plan, which was what he was counting on. They were small Pokemon and if he made himself look big and tough, they might just give up on the chase.

"Come on!" Tony snarled again, as loudly as he could.

With squawks and shrieks, the Rufflet backed off, picking up their fallen friends in their talons and flying off. Tony gave a sigh of relief as he watched them fly into the horizon, their bodies becoming blots against the setting sun. "Geez..."

Lucky angrily came down on Tony's head. "Breeeh!" she scolded angrily.

"H-hey!" Tony rubbed his sore head. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Breeh!"

"Well, I couldn't just stand there!"

"Breeeh!"

"Oh, don't give me that look..."

"Breh!"

"Lucky..."

"Breeeh!"

"Vrrrrrrr...?"

Tony blinked, looking down at the Pokemon in his arms. The Larvesta was looking up at him with weak and frightened eyes. "Vrrrrr..." the Bug/Fire-type moaned, unhappily.

Tony managed to get over his initial awe of being able to hold such a rare Pokemon in his arms and looked at her closely. "Hey, there..." he whispered, trying not to frighten the poor thing. "You okay?"

"Vrrrr..."

Tony gently removed his sweater and wrapped it around the frezing Torch Pokemon. Its body was absolutely frigid, and the poor thing looked half-starved. Tony made sure it was comfy inside his sweater. "Alright," he said, "I'm gonna take you to my home."

"B-breee!? Lucky said, surprised.

"We gotta warm it up, Lucky," Tony said, looking at his starter. "We can't just let it freeze to death out here! Show some compassion!"

"...Breeeh..." Lucky conceded.

Tony patted her on the head. "Thanks," he said. "Now, let's get home. We have some Pokemon food and medicine, so I'm sure we can fix you up," he told Larvesta.

"V-vrrr..." the Larvesta moaned.

"B-breeeh?!" said Lucky. She pointed to the sky, horrified. "B-breeeeh!"

Tony looked up, eyes wide. "Oh, no..."

A large shape was shooting towards them at high-speed, the horizon on its back. The creature shrieked as it swooped down towards Nuvema Town. It was a massive bird, with red, blue and white feather, a pair of sharp talons, and a wicked looking beak on its face, made specifically for tearing into meat.

Tony had heard of this Pokemon as well: Braviary, the evolved form of Rufflet. These Pokemon were fierce combatants, who were strong enough to lift entire cars into the air. To make matters worse for him, they were always looking for a fight, and they were willing to fly right into any battle, even a losing battle.

Tony swallowed and slowly began to back away. Lucky was horrified and swiftly hid behind her trainer, nervously peeking out from behind his shoulder. "No... sudden... movements... girl..." Tony whispered carefully. "Maybe... it's... not... looking... for... us..."

"Raaaawk!" shrieked the Braviary, its keen eyes swiftly catching sight of Tony. With another angry crow, he swooped down towards the boy, eyes filled with rage.

Tony and Lucky screamed as they leaped out of the way, the Braviary narrowly missing them, its talon tearing into the earth and dead grass as if flew by. With an angry squawk, it rose up again and flew off, circling and preparing to shoot down again.

Tony gritted his teeth. It was just as he feared: the Braviary was the leader of that flock of Rufflet he had chased off. It heard what he had done, and now it was coming to waste him as payback for their defeat. "Lucky, here it comes!" he shouted.

"Breeeh..." Lucky said nervously. Bug-types don't match well at all with Flying-types.

"We've got this!" Tony said. "Let's try Sleep Powder!"

Lucky swallowed and gathered her courage as best she could. "B-breh!" she said. As the Braviary shot down, shrieking angrily, Lucky flapped her wings, unleashing a cloud of green and silver powder towards the Braviary.

"Come on... come on..." Tony said, nervously. He clenched his fists as the dust obstructed his view of the monsterous bird, waiting... waiting...

"Raaaaawk!"

A huge gust of wind tore the cloud of powder apart, revealing the fully awake and very angry looking Braviary glaring down at them. With an angry shriek, he shot flapped his wings again, unleashing a vicious Whirlwind attack that sent Tony, Lucky and Larvesta flying and sprawling on the ground.

Tony groaned as he stood up, rubbing his brusied back with his free hand. The Braviary shrieked angrily, landing on the ground and spreading its massive wingspan as it glowered down at him.

"Oh, don't give me that..." he growled. "Lucky, Confusion!"

"B-breeeh!" Lucky shouted, unleashing a psychokenetic blast at the Braviary. The Eagle Pokemon shrieked in anger as he leaped to the side, the attack harmlessly dissapating at it sailed past the monsterous bird.

"Raaaaaaaaaaawk!" shrieked Braviary, rising off the ground and shooting towards Tony with talons outstretched.

Tony gritted his teeth as the Eagle Pokemon clawed at his arms, trying to snatch Larvesta away. Blood began to trickle down his arms as the Flying-type's claws scratched through his shirt and tore into his skin. Tony beat at the monster's beaked face, while shouting to Lucky: "Silver Wind! Silver Wind!"

"B-breeeh!" Lucky chirped, flapping her wings at an amazing speed and unleashing a powerful gust of glistening wind. Tony ducked underneath the Braviary and grabbed the ground, steadying himself as the gust blew the Braviary off of him and sent him to the ground with a heavy gust that nearly blew Tony over as well. It didn't do much damage, and Tony knew that well enough. But it did give him time to come up with a strategy.

"Lucky!" he shouted, standing up and bolting, Larvesta still in his arms. "Come on!"

"Breeeh!" Lucky said, not eager to stick around.

The Braviary screeched and rose up into the air and flew after tham, shrieking with rage as he drew close, talons opened wide. Tony ran as fast as he could, heading back towards...

He paused. Wait a minute. He couldn't go back to Nuvema Town with an angry bird following him! Who knows what kind of trouble it could cause?!

"Lucky!" Tony shouted. "We can't go back home!"

"Breeeeh?!" Lucky chirped, incredulously.

"Aunt Sally and Pappy don't have any Pokemon!" Tony shouted. "And Uncle Brad hasn't gotten his Pokemon back from the center yet! He'd destroy our home!"

"Breeeh? Breeeh!?" Lucky demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, I'll think of something!" Tony replied, clutching Larvesta closely in his arm. "Let's just-!"

"Raaaaaaaarwk!"

With a vicious grin, Braviary swooped down and siezed Tony by the pack, easily lifting the boy from the ground and took off with the boy and the Larvesta.

"W-Whoooah!" Tony cried as he quickly realized that his feet were not on the ground. "Lucky! Heeeeelp!"

"V-Vrrrrr!" shrieked a terrified Larvesta, horrified out of its wits.

"Breeeh!" Lucky shouted, half-horrified, half enraged. No one picks on her trainer like that! Flapping her wings, she shot into the air and swiftly flew up to the Braviary, eyes glowing with rage.

The Braviary gave a shrieking laugh when it caught sight of Lucky flying at him like some sort of action hero. With a shriek, he shot down at the Butterfree snapping at her with his sharp beak.

Lucky swiftly dodged the attack, circling and making another pass. Tony's mind was whirling; he knew Lucky wouldn't attack. They were flying about fifty feet in the air, and if Braviary was knocked out, or even put to sleep, it was entirely likely that Tony would fall to his death. He needed to think of a plan, a plan to get them to fly lower...

It quickly came to him. "Lucky! Go low!"

"Breeeh!" Lucky replied, diving towards the ground with her wings outstretched. The Braviary glided after her, shrieking at the Butterfree as he closed in.

Lucky wasn't very large, but she was faster than she looked. Nine years of training with Tony had heightened her flying speed considerably. She could hold her own against this big turkey, and she proved it, weaving about with skill and grace that the Braviary didn't possess. The monstrous bird shrieked in rage as his frustration grew with every missed snap. It didn't take long for Tony's plan to begin working; they drew closer and closer to the ground. In no time at all, they were no more then five feet from the ground.

"Now!" Tony shouted frantically. "Confusion!"

"Breeeh!" Lucky chirped, turning around and charging at the Braviary, her eyes glowing brightly. The bird squawked in surprise and amusement to see such a puny little thing flying at him with aggressive intent. He shrieked and charged for the Butterfree.

"Now!" Tony shouted when they were no more than ten feet away from each other. "Do it!"

"V-Vrrrr!" Larvesta screamed, not wanting to see the next part.

A blast of mental energy erupted from Lucky's forehead and struck the Braviary right between the eyes, filling his mind with hideous pain. The beast shrieked in surprise, amazed that such a puny thing could have hurt him so badly. His wings froze up, and he fell twisting and turning.

Lucky swooped down and grabbed Tony, wrenching him from the beast's claws just before they crashed to the ground. Naturally, Lucky's physical strength wasn't enough to lift a human, but she did help soften the fall. Both Pokemon and trainer hit the ground with grunts of pain.

Tony sat there, dazed and surprised. He was breathing heavily in short gasps, and his eyes were wide open. The Larvesta in his arms was still shaking. It looked into the Bug-catcher's eyes. Their eyes color was almost identical.

Tony slowly stood up. Lucky flitted over and helped him stand. "Breeeh?" she asked.

"I...I'm fine, girl," Tony said, finally. Slowly, he looked to the side. The Braviary was lying on the ground, unconscious, beaten by his own arrogance. The danger was over for the moment. "W-we did it..."

Lucky nodded. "Breeeh..." she said, breathlessly.

"V-Vrrrr?" Larvesta moaned. The poor thing gave a cough, smoke pouring from its mouth.

Tony held the creature close. "Don't worry, we have medicine at home," he said, patting the creature's head. "We'll get you all better, okay?"

The Larvesta gave a nervous look to both Tony and Lucky, still scared.

"Poor little guy..." Tony said, rubbing Larvesta's neck. He felt his hand brush something plastic. "What the-?!" he muttered, slowly gripping the plastic band and removing it. It was plastic, all right, durable and transparent. On the band was a small notice, much like a collar that many trainers gave their Pokemon with their names, numbers, and adresses on them.

"Larvesta: Female. Born on September 1st, this year, in Accumula Pokemon Center..." he read out loud. "Do you have a trainer?" he asked the Larvesta.

"V-Vrrr!" the Larvesta squeaked, tears welling in her eyes.

Tony sighed. "It's okay, girl," he said, patting her head and pocketing the tag. "Let's go, Lucky."

"Breeeh."

The boy, the Butterfree, and the worm departed from the out-cold Braviary, heading back to Tony's home. The blonde looked over himself as he walked. He was covered in dirt, mud and some scratches and bruises. He looked horrible, and it was almost dinner time. Not to mention the fact that he had almost been torn limb from limb.

"Oh boy... Aunt Sally is gonna _kill_ me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Larvesta is saved! Huzzah! And she's not a wild Pokemon at all, she was born in a Pokemon Center! What kind of past could this poor infant have?**

**Tune in next time for more exciting adventures! Please review and fave if you like this story!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Special Ability: Compund Eyes.**

**Moveset: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleeping Powder and Dream Eater.**


	6. Dinner with the Millers

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony rescued a Larvesta from the talons of Rufflet and a Braviary and just managed to get away. Now, he heads home, bruised, beaten and scratched up, and he really needs to come up with a good excuse for his Aunt Sally.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The sky over Nuvema was growing darker. The sun was vanishing behind the forests to the west. The air grew colder and bitter. But inside the Miller household, the light and warmth remained, glowing from the windows of the house.

Sally Miller tapped her foot impatiently as she looked out the window. "...He's late..." she muttered.

Pappy looked up from his crosswords puzzle. "Eh?"

"Tony!" Sally said. "He should have been home already! Our guests are going to arrive soon!" A look of fear began to emerge on the brunette's face. "D-do you think he could be in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Pappy asked. "We just moved in! How could he get into trouble so soon?"

Sally didn't answer. She made her way for the door.

"Sally-girl!" Pappy shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Out to look for Tony!" Sally answered. "Bradley!" she hollered.

"...Yeah?" Brad shouted back, hurrying down the stairs with his face half-shaven and his razor still in his hand. "What is it?" Brad asked. "I need to finish shaving for when the Professor arrives..."

"Never mind your shaving!" Sally said. "Tony hasn't come back yet! We're going to look for him! Pappy can stay and watch for your guests."

Brad blinked. "Sally, it isn't that late..."

"It's late enough!" Sally said. "What if he's in trouble?!"

"He has Lucky with him," Pappy pointed out. "He's probably havin' the time of his life lookin' at all the Pokemon he's never seen before."

"B-but what if he gets too close!" Sally pointed out. "What he's attacked!"

"Most of the Pokemon here are small and aren't dangerous, remember?" Brad replied. "That was a selling point for this house. Tony could handle anything around here. The only Pokemon that are slightly dangerous are the occasional flock of Rufflet that fly by around this time of year..."

Sally gaped. "Wha...?!"

"And they only eat small Pokemon!" Brad hurriedly pointed out. "They wouldn't attack a human!"

Sally looked away. "B-but..."

"Sally-girl..." This time, it was Pappy who spoke. "It's four forty-five right now. If he isn't back by five, I'll go looking for him then, okay?"

Sally blinked. "...O-Okay..." she said with a nod. "You're probably right..." she admitted. "He's never gotten into any sort of trouble... Well, yes he has, but that was when he was younger. He's older and wiser now..."

"Of course he is!" snapped Pappy. "He has you two raising him, and raising him right!"

Brad nodded. "That's right!" he told his wife, wrapping his arm around her in a hug. "No need to worry about it. He'll be fine. He's probably on his way back now."

"Yeah, he is!" Pappy agreed.

"Yeah... You're right," Sally conceded with a nod. "I guess I'm just..."

Ding dong! rang the doorbell suddenly.

Brad jumped. "Oh, no, they're here! I need to finish shaving!" he shouted, shooting back up the stairs.

Pappy rolled his eyes. "I'll get the door then..." he muttered.

"No, no, I've got it!" Sally said pleasantly. "Coming!" she sang to their guests. She swiftly and politely opened the door, revealing Professor Juniper and her assistant Fennel standing at the door... with gelatin cubes. _People actually eat those?!_ Sally thought to herself.

"Hello!" Juniper said politely. "You must be Sally! I'm Aurea Juniper!" she introduced, holding her hand over to Sally, who eagerly shook it.

"How nice to meet you!" Sally said cheerily. She loved guests. "Please, please, come in, it's chilly out there! Oh, and you must be Fennel!"

"Y-yeah, that's me!" Fennel said, adjusting her glasses. "We brought gelatin!" she offered.

"Thank you so much!" Sally said, feigning gratitude as she took the tray from the assistant. "Please, come in! Dinner's already made up, so we just need to wait for Bradley and Tony."

Fennel sniffed the air as she shut the door behind her. A beautiful combination of scents assaulted her nose: fresh garlic, warm bread, marinara sauce and chocolate cake gently wafted their way through the air, seducing her nose. She dreamily drifted to the kitchen, past the old man who was standing patiently in the hallway, ignoring him completely as she made her way to the dining room. A lovely spread was set out before her. Spaghetti was piled up in a huge pot, and a large plate of homemade garlic bread sat at the side with a nice salad to boot. A beautiful looking chocolate cake lay on the china cabinet, covered in delectable looking homemade icing. Fennel felt her mouth water as she looked over the delicious meal. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a delicious looking meal - and she lived in Striation City, near the Striaton City Gym, which was also a five star restaurant. "It looks so good..." she moaned as she reached to pull out her seat.

"Hold it, missy!"

Fennel nearly leaped out of her skin. The old man had come out of nowhere, grabbing the back of her lab coat and stopping her in her tracks. "Wha-?!" she began, surprised.

"Wait until everyone's here!" Pappy ordered. "It's rude to start dinner when not everyone is at the table."

"Pappy..." Sally groaned.

"No, no!" Juniper said. "He's totally right, it would be rude of us. Besides, Fennel, remember what happened a few days ago, after dinner at the gym?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend and crossed her arms.

Fennel sighed, remembering what had happened.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Ough..." Fennel groaned as she got out of bed. "Shouldn't have eaten so much..." she yawned, walking to the bathroom, her bare feet feeling frozen against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor._

_Fennel looked into the mirror. "Ugh... I look awful..." she muttered as she eyed her frazzled hair. _

_She opened the medicine cabinet, and reached for her hairbrush. As she did, her toes brushed against something cold and plastic. Fennel froze and swallowed, remembering her delicious dinner from the night before. She slowly looked down and saw her own personal demon... well, her second personal demon. The first was Zorua._

_Sitting on the ground was a scale._

_Fennel swallowed again, and slowly stood on the scale and switched it on with her toe. The numbers flashed on the meter._

_"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

_End flashback..._

* * *

Fennel shivered. "I'll have the salad..." she muttered. "Happy?" she asked Juniper.

Juniper tried not to be smug. "If you are, I am..."

"Don't worry!" Sally said. "I made some cheese and crackers to hold you over until dinner, just in case!" She swiftly pulled a tray from the refrigerator and offered it to Fennel, who eagerly accepted one cracker and one piece of cheese, for the sake of her dress size.

"Thank you!" the assistant said, stuffing the cracker into her mouth.

"Think nothing of it!" Sally said. "This wonderful old man is Pappy!" she added, grabbing Pappy by the shoulders. "He's Bradley's father."

"Pleasure to meet yeh," Pappy said with a nod. Personally, all of this politeness and cheeriness was staring to grate on his nerves.

"So," Juniper said, casually, "where is Bradley? I haven't seen him."

"He's on his way," Sally answered with a smile. "He wanted to be ready for you."

"Here I am!"

Brad walked through the door to the dining room, adjusting his tie. "Hello, Professor!" he greeted with a smile. "And hello Ms. Fennel!"

"Hello!" both women replied politely.

"You have a lovely home!" Juniper said with a smile. "And you've moved everything in so quickly too! I'm impressed."

"Yeah," Fennel added. "It makes my apartment look shabby!"

"Thanks!" Brad said, gratefully. "It took a lot of work..."

"But we got it just right in no time at all!" Sally finished.

Pappy rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, enough of this sugary sweetness. Everyone sit down, if yeh'd please!"

"Dad, be polite!" Brad scolded. "They're our guests!" He turned to Juniper and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "Dad isn't exactly a people person. He hasn't been for his entire life."

Pappy folded his arms and mumbled something as he sat down.

"Now we can eat, right?" Fennel asked, her mouth watering.

Juniper silently stepped on her assistant's foot. "Don't be rude!" she whispered.

"B-but I'm hungry..." Fennel groaned.

"Your dress size, Fen, remember your dress size!" retorted Juniper.

"Well..." Sally muttered. "We can't start dinner if Tony isn't here..."

"Tony?" Juniper asked. "Oh... Oh, right, your nephew! He's not here?"

"No," Sally said, nervousness creeping back into her voice. "He went on a walk earlier, and he hasn't come back yet..."

"He's a really big fan of Pokemon," Brad said. "He's probably found some Patrat to watch."

Juniper raised an eyebrow. "He does have a Pokemon, doesn't he?" she asked, concerned. Patrat weren't too dangerous, but they could be if you didn't have a Pokemon to help defend yourself.

"Oh, yes, he does," Brad said. "He has his Butterfree - her name is Lucky. He's had her since he was six."

"Well then!" Juniper said. "Then there's practically nothing to worry about! A Butterfree of that level should be able to handle any Patrat or Pidove in this area."

Sally sighed. "I know, I know... It's just..."

The front door opened and slammed shut. A streak of blonde, green and purple passed the door to the dining room in a flash. "Auntie, I'm home!"

"Oh, Tony!" Sally said, relieved. "Good to see you're back! You were gone for a long time..."

"Oh, it's not a big deal!" Tony shouted. Sally heard a cabinet being opened and then shut.

"Come on in to the dining room!" Brad ordered. "Professor Juniper and Fennel would like to say hello!"

"Uh... Give me a few minutes!" Tony called.

Sally blinked. Suspicion and worry began to emerge on her pretty face. "Tony... Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh... See, I found a sick Pokemon while I was on my walk!" Tony answered.

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped.

"She's really sick, so I brought her home for some medicine!" Tony explained. "Uh... Where is the Pokemon medicine?"

"It's in the upstairs bathroom, in the drawer!" Sally said.

"Oh. Thanks!" Tony said.

"Do you want me to help you with the Pokemon?" Pappy asked, standing up.

"N-no! I've got her! We're good!" Tony replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I'll fix her p, change my shirt and be down!"

Sally had had enough. He was hiding something - or trying to. She stood up and said "Excuse me," to Juniper and Fennel, before rushing upstairs.

"D-did we come at a bad time?" Fennel asked.

"No, no, it's probably nothing!" Brad said nervously. "I'm sure everything's fine."

Pappy rolled his eyes. "Three... Two... One..."

Suddenly, a voice shrieked from upstairs.

_"ANTONIO MILES MILLER!"_

Brad nearly leaped out of his seat. "Oh, boy..." he muttered. "Excuse me," he told Juniper and Fennel, who both looked very confused. Wordlessly, he hurried up the stairs.

Fennel groaned. "I'm never gonna get to eat..." she moaned unhappily. "Once cracker won't hold me off..."

Juniper rose from her seat. "Excuse me," she said.

"Where are you going?" Fennel asked, confused.

"Well, if there is a sick Pokemon, they're likely going to need my help!" Juniper said.

"Oh... Right," Fennel conceded. "I'll come, too."

"No, no!" Juniper said. "You stay here and keep this delightful gentleman company!" She gestured to Pappy before hurrying off.

"B-but-!"

"No buts, Fen!"

Fennel groaned. "So hungry..."

"Quit complaining," Pappy ordered.

"Aww..."

Pappy looked around, and then listened carefully, and when he was certain that they were alone, he grabbed a roll of garlic bread. "Alright, eat some bread!" he whispered.

"Really?!" Fennel asked, happily. "Wait..." Her smile vanished. "Aren't you worried about your grand-nephew?"

"Oh," Pappy said, "don't worry about him. Sally acts that way no matter how much trouble Tony got into. He's probably just scratched up a bit. It's not like this hasn't happened before... Besides, if Tony was bleedin' to death, he _would_ tell us."

"Oh," Fennel said. "Well, in that case..." She slowly reached for a delicious looking roll of garlic bread and opened her mouth.

"Fennel!" Juniper shouted from upstairs. "Put the bread down!"

"Waaaaah, no fair!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Tony made it home - though he might be in more danger here than he was out there! Now, he has to deal with his terrified Aunt and heal Larvesta at the same time!**

**So many questions, and so few answers... Will Tony get into a heap of trouble for this? Can they heal Larvesta? Why was such a young, extremely rare Pokemon born in captivity left out in the wild? What will Juniper think of Tony? Will Fennel ever get to eat something other than a cracker?**

**Tune in next time to find out! Reviews please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleeping Powder and Dream Eater.**


	7. Larvesta's Memories

**Last Time, on Tony's Journey...**

**During his family's dinner party with Professor Juniper and Fennel, Tony returned home scratched, bruised and carrying a hurt Larvesta in his hands, terrifying his aunt. Now, Tony works with his aunt, his uncle, and Professor Juniper to heal the poor Larvesta.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony considered himself a very patient young man. He had been fishing with Pappy ever since he was seven, and knew the importance of being able to wait. He could sit in one spot for hours on end when he was Pokemon watching, just to get a passing glance.

But listening to Aunt Sally's lectures was really trying.

Sally was in hysterics when Tony had told her the full story, about the Braviary and Larvesta, and how he had nearly been killed. The woman had gone on for about eight minutes about how reckless he had been, and how he could have been killed, and how that was a horrible, horrible idea. Tony tried to be patient, knowing full well that it was a reckless thing to do, but there was only so much of a scolding, even if he did deserve it, that he could take. Eventually, he was just nodding and looking ashamed, not really listening to what she was saying.

"H-how could you have-?! I mean... How?!" Sally demanded. "You could have been killed!"

They were inside Tony's room. Tony was sitting on his bed, with Larvesta still on his lap and still looking sickly. Lucky was hiding in her hammock, trying to avoid being seen. Aunt Sally was standing right in front of Tony, and Uncle Brad was quietly standing by the doorway, looking just as nervous with Sally as Tony was.

"I know!" Tony exclaimed. Aunt Sally had said that only about a half-dozen times. "I didn't know about the Braviary. I thought it was just Rufflet!"

"Would you have done it even if you knew there was a Braviary?!" Sally demanded angrily.

"...Maybe..." Tony admitted. "You know I hate when people gang up on others, auntie..."

"You could have been killed," Sally repeated. "Killed. I never want you to do anything like that ever again!"

"B-but what if someone's in trouble?!" Tony asked. "What if they need my help?"

"The gosh-darn Pope could be in trouble for all I care!" Sally snapped. "Never do that again, do you hear me?!" Her rage began to fade into sorrow and panic. "N-never again..." she practically sobbed as she grabbed Tony's shoulders. "Promise me..." she begged.

Tony composed himself. His aunt was currently a panicky, terrified mess. She had been this way before, of course. Before, it was back in Kanto, back in Pallet Town. He had two close brushes with death before, both when he was very young. Aunt Sally blamed herself, and struggled to keep Tony out of trouble - and to keep him from being taken away from her, whether it be by the cruel grip of death or the colder grip of... _Anna..._

Tony shuddered. "Auntie..." he said. "I won't. I promise." _Idiot!_ he scolded himself. _Don't make promises you can't keep!_

Aunt Sally wiped a tear from her cheek. "P-please... Just... be careful..."

"I will, I will!" Tony said with a nod.

Uncle Brad sighed. "Tony, it was nice of you to try and save Larvesta, but you forgot that your life matters too. Please, don't give your aunt any more heart attacks."

Tony sighed. "I won't, don't worry..." He looked down at Larvesta. "But Larvesta is really sick! We need to help her!"

"Ahem!" a voice from the doorway coughed.

Professor Juniper was standing in the hallway, arms folded. "P-Professor!" Brad said, surprised. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Please, head downstairs. We'll be down for dinner in a..."

"No, no!" Juniper said, walking past Bradley and into the room. "If there's a sick Pokemon you'll probably be needing my help." She reached into her pocket and removed a slick, shining device, made from dark red and black metal, with a single screen in the center.

Tony didn't have to be an expert to tell that it was a Pokedex: a high tech, highly advanced encyclopedia, used by Pokemon Trainers to scan and gain information about the Pokemon in question. It could easily display type, age, gender, abilities, moves and health.

Juniper raised the Pokedex and pointed it at Larvesta, scanning the Bug/Fire-type with an inferred beam of light. The Pokedex's screen lit up, and a robotic sounding voice said: **"Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. This is the only Bug-Fire Pokemon that exists in the world. In ancient times, this Pokemon was believed to be born from the sun, and that it was the Pokemon that taught early Unovites to make fire. This Pokemon is exceedingly rare in the wild. This specimen is female, and is less than one year old. It knows the moves Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. Its special ability is Flame Body."**

"Uh... That doesn't help..." Tony muttered.

"Be patient!" Juniper retorted. "Status report, Pokedex!"

**"This Larvesta is suffering from a heavy cold. Scans show that its lung are slightly inflamed, and its flame pouch is too cold to produce fire, and could only produce smoke at this moment. Pokemon cold medicine is heavily recommended, along with plenty of rest and warm drinks and food." **The Pokedex gave a loud beep. **"Warning! Scans show that this Larvesta has residue Pokeball radiation on its body. This Pokemon was likely released by its trainer."**

"Released by its trainer?" Brad said, confused.

"Why would anyone do that?" Sally asked. "Larvesta is very rare - the Pokedex just said so!"

"Wait a second..." Tony muttered, digging into his pocket. He pulled out the birth tag he had found on Larvesta when he had first rescued her. "I found this on the poor girl!" he told Professor Juniper, handing it to her.

Juniper looked at the tag. "This poor thing wasn't even born a month ago. It was born this very month..." she muttered. "Someone got a rare Pokemon egg, and it hatched at the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town... and then they just let it go? Hmm..." She pocketed the tag and turned to Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad. "Nevertheless, this Pokemon needs attention."

"Should you take it back to your lab?" asked Brad.

"Well, I could..." Juniper said. "But it would be fine here, really. You probably have everything you could need to care for her."

"I'll take care of her!" Tony said, eagerly standing up. "I took care of Lucky, remember? I can take care of her!"

"Tony..." Sally began.

"No, no," Juniper said. "I'm certain he should be able to handle it." She placed her Pokedex on Tony's dresser and picked the terrified creature from the boy's arms. "Let's get her her medicine. We should also make a place where she can rest... Do you have a fireplace?"

"Uh... Yes..." Brad said. This was all sort of sudden.

"Good!" Juniper said. "Let's go and get some firewood and set up a fire for this little girl! Tony, you can prepare the medicine. Sally, do you have any tea?"

"Uh... I have cocoa..." Sally said.

"That will do!" Juniper declared. "Let's go!" she shouted, hurrying down the stairs.

"Roger!" Tony shouted.

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, flitting from her hammock and following them.

Sally and Brad were left in Tony's room, all alone. Sally still looked terrified, and Brad was quiet for a long time. They stood there for some time, until Brad finally spoke: "Sally..." he began.

Sally didn't give him a chance to finish. "H-he could have been killed..."

"Sally..."

"Why would he do something so stupid!?" Sally demanded. "He... He knows he could have died! Why did he do it?!"

"...Because that's the way we raised him," Brad said, quietly.

Sally stared at her husband incredulously.

"we taught him to always think of others first," Brad continued. "We taught him that being selfish is wrong - and that you should always help others when they need it most. We're the ones who taught him that."

Tears began to leak from Sally's eyes again. "I don't want to lose him!" she sobbed.

Brad held his wife close. "Don't worry. You won't. I promise."

However, they would be losing Tony, in a way. Not to death, of course, but to the world itself.

Tony's journey was about to begin.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, professor. I'm sorry I ruined dinner..."

Tony humbly bowed his head, his face bright red in embarrassment and shame. He was standing on the front porch of his home, out in the cold night air with the professor and her assistant. He was happy that they had managed to save Larvesta, but he still felt bad that they had to go for some time without eating in order to help him.

Thankfully, Professor Juniper laughed good-heartedly as his apology. "Think nothing of it!" she said. "I'm always happy to help a Pokemon - especially one that rare! Besides, your aunt was kind enough to give us all of the leftovers!"

Fennel, who was carrying a large pile of containers filled with spaghetti and bread, tapped her foot impatiently. "June... Come on..."

Ignoring Fennel's plight, Juniper continued: "Make sure Larvesta gets plenty of rest and warm food, and make sure she gets her medicine twice a day. She should be healthy in no time!"

Tony nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Good!" Juniper said. She stared at Tony for a moment, thoughtfully. _Could he be...?_

"June!" Fennel shouted. "It's cold out here and it's getting late! I still need to drive home!"

Juniper rolled her eyes, losing her train of thought. "Oh, alright... Thanks for having us!" she called to Tony as she walked off with her assistant. "I'll see you soon!" Inwardly, she thought, _Sooner than you think..._

"Bye!" Tony shouted. "It was nice to meet you!" With that, he shut the door.

The house was very quiet, with an exception for the sound of dishes being washed in the dishwasher. Pappy was going to bed soon, Lucky was snoozing in her hammock after a long, hard day, and Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad were having a serious conversation - likely about him - in their bedroom. Tony sighed as he made his way to the living room. He knew it was his fault. He had nearly been killed by that Braviary. While he didn't want to see Larvesta get torn apart, he knew that if his aunt or uncle were in that situation, they would have let the poor thing die if it meant saving Tony.

Tony groaned. "It was pretty stupid..." he admitted to himself.

Well, now he knew.

He made his way to the living room. Sitting in a small box, near a roaring, warm fire, was the Larvesta. She was wrapped in a huge blanket, so only her head was sticking out. A warm bowl of cocoa was laying in front of her, half finished. The Torch Pokemon looked up at Tony as he approached. She still looked very weak and sick, but she was no longer terrified.

"Heya," Tony said as he approached Larvesta. "How're you?"

"Vrrr..."

Tony kneeled down and patted the Larvesta. Her white fur was soft and warm, and his hand slid through it with ease. "Why would your trainer leave you behind?" the Bug-Catcher wondered out loud. "You're such a rare Pokemon, and you're so cute, too."

"Vrrrr..."

Tony gave a yawn, surprised at how tired he felt. It had been a horribly long day, and a terrifying one as well. His limbs felt like they were going to fall off, and his eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. "I'm going to bed," he droned sleepily. "G'night. Sleep tight. Wake me if you need anything."

"V-Vrrr..." Larvesta chirped, nervously. Tony made his way to the stairs, and up to his bedroom, yawning all the way, and leaving Larvesta alone with the glowing embers of the fire.

Larvesta nervously looked around. She was still scared. Not of being eaten, notof the rain, but of being left behind - abandoned. Her eyelids felt as heavy as Tony's did; she was still weak from her sickness and her wounds. Slowly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The wind blew, and the moon rode high in the sky. Silence filled the evening air as she slept, laying there motionless.

She whimpered in her sleep, and a single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

_Everything was so dark before. But then, the egg hatched, and she saw him. Her trainer, her partner, her family._

_She was so young. She didn't really understand battles, or what a trainer was, but he treated her so kindly, so lovingly, that she knew he was her family._

_Then, she remembered that day..._

_They were in a town... there were so many people... there were these people on a big stage..._

_A man was there, and he spoke long about words she didn't understand... "Cruelty to Pokemon" and "Pokemon Liberation"._

_Then... She remembered what happened afterwards..._

_"Vrrr?"_

_"Hey, Larvesta... I'm so sorry..."_

_"Vrrr?"_

_"I know I've been a horrible person. I kept you in that Pokeball. I made you fight for my amusement! I'm a horrible person..."_

_"V-Vrr?"_

_"You're free now. Go on. Be happy in the wild, where Pokemon belong!"_

_"V-Vrr? Vrrr!"_

_Her trainer left her, sitting on that road. She tried to follow him - she really did. Days passed by in a flash. Rain, cold wind and hail pelted her poor body. She crawled down that road, searching, searching, always searching for her family._

_But she never found him._

_One day, she crawled up a tree to see if she could see him up there. She stumbled upon a Mandibuzz nest. They knocked her from the tree, sending her to the ground, and attacked her on the road._

_"Watch where you're going, you little worm!"_

_"Peck her! Peck her! This is fun!"_

_They beat her, mercilessly and cruelly. When they were done, they flew off laughing, leaving her alone on that dirt road._

_The sky rumbled, and rain began to fall._

_The Larvesta weakly looked up, her eyes filled with tears and raindrops. Her trainer wasn't there. He was never coming back._

_"I guess... we never really were family... after all..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Awww... So sad... Poor Larvy!**

**Looks like Tony just got away without a punishment - but what is Professor Juniper thinking about our young hero?**

**Tune in next time to find out! Reviews Plz!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleeping Powder, and Dream Eater.**


	8. Melancholy of a Jealous Butterfree

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**After receiving a brutal scolding from his Aunt Sally, Tony, long with Professor Juniper, healed Larvesta and gave her a place to stay. Using the Pokedex, they discovered that Larvesta had been abandoned mere days ago. Why exactly, they don't know. But Larvesta remembers her trainer leaving her after hearing about something called "Pokemon Liberation"...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_"What is **that** thing?"_

_"Her name's Lucky! I caught her all by myself!"_

_"Preeeeh."_

_"Isn't she cute?"_

_"She's disgusting. Put her down."_

_"But she likes you..."_

_"I don't care! Put her down!"_

_"O-Okay..."_

_"For heaven's sake... Leave it to Sally to let a stupid animal in the house..."_

_"She's not stupid! She's really smart!"_

_"She's an animal! I taught you that already! Or are you too stupid to remember anything I tell you?!"_

_"..."_

_"Ugh... Forget it. Put the worm down and... oh, we'll go out for ice cream or something..."_

_"C-can Lucky come? She likes ice cream..."_

_"...Fine. The worm can come. Get your shoes on."_

_"...Yes... Mom..."_

* * *

"Ough..."

It was late in the morning in the Miller household when Tony finally woke up. He shoved off his covers, his eyes wide, his breath heavy and rapid. He looked around the room, his heart pounding.

"It was a dream. It was just a dream. She's not here."

He gave a gasp of relief. "Thank goodness..." he whispered quietly. Sweat was still dribbling down his forehead. "Geez..." he muttered, rubbing his soaked hair. "It's warm today..." He yawned and stretched.

His hand touched something silky and soft.

Tony turned to see Larvesta, fast asleep on his bed, right next to him. She was snoring lightly, her body rising and falling with each breath.

Tony blinked as he stared at the Larvesta. "What is she doing here?" he wondered out loud.

Up in her hammock, Lucky gave a yawn and opened her eyes. "Freeeeh..." she moaned, sleepily. She looked down to Tony. "Freeeeeh... F-Freeeeh!?" she chirped as she caught sight of Larvesta sleeping in Tony's bed.

"Morning," Tony greeted, still petting Larvesta. "I guess she got lonely," he added with a grin.

"F-freeeh..."

"Vrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yawned Larvesta, her eyes opening. She looked up at Tony with sleepy cerulean orbs, silently watching the bug-catcher.

"Hey there," Tony said with a wide grin. "You're looking healthy! Were you feeling lonely downstairs?"

"Vrrr."

"Well," Tony said, stretching his arms again before hopping out of bed. "Let's all go and get some breakfast, eh?"

"F-freeeh."

"Vrr."

Tony went into his closet to get dressed. Larvesta followed him, until he shut the door. The Torch Pokemon began to nudge the door, hoping it would open up for her.

Tony poked his head out, with a rather sheepish grin. "Uh... I'll just be gone for a second, girl. No need to panic."

"Vrrrr?" Larvesta cocked her head to one side curiously.

"I'll be back in a flash, I promise," Tony said, before retreating back into the closet, leaving Larvesta staring at the door impatiently.

Lucky cast a wary gaze down at Larvesta, a nasty, sour feeling filling her heart: jealousy. Tony never had another Pokemon before. Well, not like this. He would watch other Pokemon, or feed them in the wild, but he never took them home. Larvesta was rare, much rarer than a Butterfree, and she was a Fire-type as well, making her very powerful in the realm of bug-catchers. And there the little pupae was - sitting in Tony's bed, like she owned the place!

Lucky shook her head. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _She's just staying for a little while so she can recover_. _She'll be leaving soon, and then it will be just Tony and me again!_

Tony emerged from the closet, dressed in his yellow shirt and blue jeans. "Alright, who's hungry?" he asked.

"Freeeh!" Lucky said, hungrily.

"Vrrr," Larvesta chirped.

"Let's go then!" Tony said, opening the door to his bedroom. Just as he was about to step out, something caught his eyes - a black and red metal rectangle lying on his dresser.

"What the... The Pokedex!?"

Tony picked up the tiny computer, holding it in his hand gingerly. "The Professor must've forgotten it..." he muttered. "We should return it to her. I mean, she might need it back!"

"Freeeh!" agreed Lucky.

Tony carefully pocketed the device and hurried down the stairs, Lucky and Larvesta following him. They made their way back to the kitchen. Aunt Sally was still there, a batch of half-made cookies in her hands. She set the cookie sheet in the oven and switched it on. "Good morning," she said. Her voice lacked some of the usual enthusiasm.

"Morning," Tony said, catching it quickly. "Larvesta's awake too."

"Good."

Tony made his way to the pantry and grabbed some cereal, swiftly setting up a small breakfast. He grabbed two cans of Pokemon food and handed one to Lucky and the other to Larvesta. Both Pokemon eagerly dug in.

Tony set his cereal bowl on the table and began to quietly eat his own breakfast. Aunt Sally never looked up from the oven. Both Lucky and Larvesta kept eating their food.

"So... You're making shortbread cookies?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Love those."

"Hmm."

"Where's Uncle Brad and Pappy?"

"Pappy went fishing, Uncle Brad went to Accumula Town to get his Pokemon back from the center."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

Tony sighed. "Aunt Sally, are you mad at me?"

Sally didn't even look at him. "No, Tony... I'm not..."

Tony groaned as he stood up. "I know you're lying," he said.

Sally turned to her nephew. "I'm... I'm not," she said. "It's just..."

Tony braced himself. He knew what was coming.

"I still can't believe you'd do that!" Sally finally said.

"Auntie..."

"I'm..." Sally stuttered. "Tony... I almost lost you - again! This is the third time something like this has happened! Once with that Raticate, once with those Tangela-!"

"Okay, that's not fair," Tony said, though not unkindly. "The Raticate and Tangela came after me."

"But this time, you went after them, Tony," Sally said. "Before you had your family to protect you - but yesterday..."

"I had Lucky," Tony answered calmly.

"What if she got knocked out?" Sally retorted. "What then?"

"I'd think of something..." Tony replied.

Sally raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

Tony sighed. "Okay, okay, I know it was really, really stupid."

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah, I know... I said I was sorry..." Tony stood up and walked over to his aunt. "I'm fine, okay?" he asked. "I got out in one piece - just like I did the last two times."

"What if next time you don't get out?!" Sally demanded. "What then?!"

Tony kept his mouth shut. He didn't have an answer for that one.

Sally put her hands on Tony's shoulders. "I... Tony, I know I'm just your aunt, but you've always been like a son to your uncle and I. If something were to happen to you..." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do..."

Tony nodded. "I promised last night," he reminded her. "I won't do something like that again. Just like I told you."

Sally gave a nod. "Good," she said. "Good..." She began to turn away.

Tony put a hand on her shoulder. "Auntie," he said. "I promise. When a Miller makes a promise..."

"He or she always keeps it," Sally finished with a sniffle.

"That's right," Tony said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Sally slowly smiled. "Okay..." she said. "I'll hold you to your word."

Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Good..."

"Vrrr? Nom, nom, nom..."

Sally gave a small squeak as she felt something tug on her white apron. Larvesta was on the floor, chewing on the fabric with vigor. "Tony!" Sally scolded. "My best apron!"

"S-sorry!" Tony said. "She must still be hungry."

Sally tugged her apron away from the hungry insect. "Bad!" she scolded Larvesta. "No eating my apron! We already had that problem with Lucky!"

Lucky blushed, not that anyone noticed.

"Vrrr?" Larvesta chirped, confused. She reached for Aunt Sally's apron again.

"Tony"! Sally shouted. "Control her, please!"

"Sorry"!" Tony said, sheepishly. He lifted up Larvesta into his arms. "Oh, by the way, auntie," he said, reaching into his pocket. "This got left behind last night." He showed her the Pokedex.

"Oh, dear," Sally said. "You should return that - and thank the Professor again. In fact..." she looked at the oven. "When these cookies are done, why not bring her some as a thank you gift?"

"Good idea!" Tony said. "Everyone's in love with your shortbread, auntie! I'll go get my shoes!" he said, turning around and preparing to head upstairs.

Aunt Sally grabbed her nephew by the shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "One more thing..." she practically growled. "You're going to her lab, and then you are coming straight home. No long walk, no scenic route, no_ nothing_. I want you home within the hours, and I want you to be in once piece without any scratches or bruises or anything at all. No rescuing any stray Pokemon this time. There, and back again. Got it?"

Tony blushed. "Yes, auntie..."

Sally nodded, satisfied. "Alright, get ready to go. I'll have these cookies ready in no time flat!"

* * *

"Jeez, even colder today..." Tony muttered, his breathing fogging as he walked through Nuvema Town again, Lucky and Larvesta flying and crawling at his side. This time, however, he had a cookie tin tucked underneath his arm, filled with delicious shortbread cookies. "Good thing you're here, Larvesta," he told the Torch Pokemon. "You're making everything warmer!"

"Vrrr," Larvesta chirped.

Tony paused in midstep, coming to a dead halt on the road.

"Freeeh?" Lucky asked, looking at him curiously.

Tony looked down at Larvesta. "You're gonna need a name," he said, matter-of-factly. "I can't just keep calling you Larvesta all the time!"

"Vrr?"

Tony reached down and picked the Pokemon up off of the ground, lifting her into the air and staring at her. She stared back, confused.

Suddenly, an idea came to Tony's mind. He smiled. "How about Sunny?" he asked.

"Vrr..."

Tony laughed, tossing Larvesta into the air and then grabbing her again. "Good! Glad you liked it!" he said as he placed her back on the ground. "Sunny it is!"

"Vrrr," said Sunny.

Lucky felt another pang of jealousy surge through her mind. He was naming it - Tony wa actually naming Larves- er, Sunny. You don't name something... unless you plan on keeping it.

"Lucky?"

Lucky blinked, noticing finally that Tony was staring at her. "F-Freeeh?" she stuttered.

"Do you think Aunt Sally would let us keep Sunny?" Tony asked. "I mean, she already ate Aunt Sally's apron - she's like family now!"

Lucky sighed. She too had taken a bite out of Sally's apron back when she was a Caterpie. She couldn't help it, really. She had been a baby at the time, and that was the Caterpie equivalent of teething.

But still... Sunny was a baby. Babies get attention and lots of it. Lucky also knew that Larvesta took a long time to reach its final stage. She'd be that little worm, soaking up all of Tony's attention for a long time...

"F-Freeeh..." Lucky said, feigning indifference. She couldn't let Tony know she was jealous.

"Well... I think she will!" Tony said. "And I bet Pappy and Uncle Brad will too! We can ask her when we get home! First things first, though..." He gave the tin cookie drum a pat. "We have a delivery to make!"

"Vrr," Sunny chirped, reaching up to Tony with her forelegs.

"What is it, girl?" Tony asked.

Sunny leaped onto Tony's army and clung to it as if her life depended on it. "Vrrr." She clung to his arm and refused to let go.

Tony laughed. "Looks like she wants me to carry her. Just like you, Lucky!"

Lucky scowled. _Please don't compare us..._

Tony placed Larvesta onto the top of his head. "Alright," he said. "Let's go finish what we started! Pokemon Lab, here we come!"

"Vrrr."

"F-Freeeh..."

They continued on, quickly catching sight of the large, red building in the northwestern corner of town. Lucky cast a jealous glare in Sunny's direction.

_Fine, fine. Stick around. See if I care. But **I'm** Tony's best friend - not you!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**ZOMYGOSH POKEMON BLACK 2 AND WHITE 2 ARE OUT NOW! ZOMYGOSH YOU CAN CATCH POKEMON OUTSIDE OF GEN 5!**

**ZOMYGOSH YOU CAN CATCH RIOLU - YES RIOLU! - LIKE FIVE MINUTES INTO THE GAME!**

**BUY IT! NOW!**

**Ahem...**

**Well, as anyone who read Pokemon Red: Tony's Journey can tell you, Lucky is Tony's best friend - and as such she tends to become jealous whenever he catches a new Pokemon. Will the Butterfree do anything drastic to secure her friend's attention?**

**Hmm...**

**Larvesta finally has a name! I hope everyone likes Sunny, because, well - Blaze is overdone, Ember is a move, and Sunny just felt right, y'know?**

**Well, tune in next time to see Tony arrive at the Pokemon Lab and face his two soon-to-be-rivals Bianca and Cheren again!**

**Oh, and Zorua's coming back too. Huzzah!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleeping Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun.**


	9. Juniper's Plot Begins!

**Last Time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony went off with Lucky and Sunny, his newly named Larvesta, to go and see Professor Juniper to return her Pokedex and give her cookies as a thank you present, completely unaware that Lucky is secretly bearing a jealous grudge for the Larvesta.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The Pokemon Lab was exactly what Tony expected it to be. It reminded him a lot of Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town - good old Professor Oak, one of the few people in Pallet Town who would actually give Tony the light of day and didn't treat him like an unwanted little freak. As such, Tony didn't feel like such a stranger as he approached the doors to the lab, Lucky at his side and Larvesta content to sit on top of his head.

"Alright," Tony said, the cookie drum in his hands. "Here we are." He placed the tin underneath his arm and knocked on the door. "Hello? Professor? It's me! Tony! You left your Pokedex at my house!"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky called.

"We brought cookies, too!" Tony shouted. "My auntie made them! They're really good!"

The door opened with a click, and Fennel stood in the doorway, a huge grin across her face.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hey, Ms. Fennel. My aunt made some cookies as a thank you gift." He held up the tin.

"Mmhehehehee!" Fennel snickered as she grabbed Tony in a fierce hug.

"H-hey!" Tony stuttered, surprised. "Why are you so clingy!?"

"There you are!"

Tony blinked. Looking over Fennel's shoulder, he caught sight of - Fennel...?

...What the-?!

The second Fennel was carrying a broom in her hand, and looked quite miffed. "Back to work!" she shouted at the still grinning first Fennel.

"Mmmhehehehee!" the first Fennel taunted.

Second Fennel growled and swung her broom.

BONK!

"Mmmhahahaha!" first Fennel cried, clutching her bruised head. A violet aura surrounded her, and she faded away into an unhappy looking Zorua.

"Alright, you little freeloader, back to work!" Fennel ordered. The Tricky Fox Pokemon glowered at her before bounding off to find somewhere to hide.

Fennel gave Tony a apologetic look ."Eh... Sorry you had to see that."

"What was that!?" Tony asked, surprised.

"That was Zorua," sighed Fennel, letting the bug-catcher in. The house was in shambles, and you could tell just by looking at the front hallway: dirty paw prints all over the wooden floors, the pictures on the walls all crooked, and there was an odd odor in the air that Tony couldn't identify - not that he wanted to. It was a shame, too, as Juniper's place was really nice. White carpets, white walls, and a very homey feel about it. A step up from Professor Oak's lab, as hard as it was for him to say.

"What's a Zorua?" the bug-catcher asked. "I've never heard of it."

Fennel sighed. "It's a Pokemon native only to Unova - and even here it's quite rare. It's sometimes called the Tricky Fox Pokemon. He can make illusions of other people and Pokemon to disguise himself. He likes to shapeshift into human form to trick people." She scowled. "He also likes throwing house parties for wild Pokemon during the night - which he did yesterday! By the way, do NOT go into the living room." She shuddered. "It's not pretty. Even Minccino couldn't stand it."

"Oh," Tony said. "Uh... Is Zorua your Pokemon?"

"Oh, no!" Fennel said. "He's not Aurea's Pokemon either. He doesn't belong to anyone - we let him in simply because he'd be a greater menace out there."

"I can see why..." Tony muttered.

"Freeeeh..." Lucky nodded.

"So, anyways, why are you here?" Fennel asked.

"Oh, right!" Tony said. "I came to give Professor Juniper these shortbread cookies as a thank you present!" he said, holding up the cookie tin.

"Ooh!" Fennel said, reaching for the tin. Thankfully, for the sake of her waist, she was able to stop herself. "Oh... Augh!" she groaned. "J-Juniper is in her lab, waiting for some kids to picking up their starting Pokemon."

"Oh, thanks!" Tony said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Fennel muttered, walking off. "I'm gonna go eat a carrot stick or something..."

Tony shook his head as Fennel walked off. "Poor Fennel... She doesn't know what she's missing..."

"Freeeeh," Lucky agreed.

"Vrrr," chirped Sunny, not really knowing what was going on.

The lab was relatively easy to find. Tony could hear the hum of machines inside, and the gentle humming of a woman at work. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

The lab was a mess - but it wasn't Zorua's fault. Notes and papers were piled up on every solid surface , or simply lying on the floor. About five unwashed coffee mugs were on the desk, some of which had been there for over a month. Despite the mess, Aurea Juniper seemed completely nonchalant about it as she typed on her computer. Beside her was a small tray, and sitting on the tray were a trio of shining red and white Pokeballs.

"Professor?" Tony called.

Juniper whirled. "Oh, Tony!" she said, seeing who it was. "You startled me! Come in, come in!" she said.

Tony blinked. She said that he had startled her, and yet she didn't really seem surprised at all... _It's almost as if,_ Tony thought, _she's been... expecting me... _"Uh, Fennel let me in," he explained. "I came to thank you for your help yesterday."

"Well, well!" Juniper said, quickly catching sight of Sunny, clinging to Tony's skull. "I see Larvesta's grown quite fond of you already! She looks quite healthy as well! I'm sure you helped her through a rapid recovery, eh?"

"Yeah, well, I did what I had to do," Tony said, ignoring his suspicions for now and giving a grin. "I named her Sunny. I'm gonna ask my aunt and uncle if I can keep her!"

Lucky rolled her eyes and groaned.

"How wonderful for you!" Juniper said. "I can see you're quite the serious trainer."

"Oh, I'm not really... you know, a trainer," Tony said with a stutter. "I mean... I used to... But, I kinda got over that."

"Oh, well," Juniper said with a shrug, trying to hide... disappointment? "Well, maybe you'll get into it again. Who knows?" She turned back to her computer with a brief, knowing grin.

_Okay, she is definitely hiding something,_ Tony thought with a frown.

"So," Juniper said, saving her document and shutting the computer off, "I'm sure you came here for more than just to show me how much better Larvesta is doing..."

"Oh, right!" Tony said. "Two more things. First of all..." He handed the cookie tin to Juniper. "Aunt Sally wanted to say thank you, too, so she made you some cookies. They're shortbread!"

"Oh, how lovely!" Juniper said, opening the tin and taking a deep whiff of the still-warm cookies. "I'll have to keep these away from Fennel..."

"Oh, and here." Tony pulled the Pokedex from his pocket and held it to the Professor. "You left this at my house."

"Oh, did I?" Juniper said. There was something in that voice she made that just screamed "I know something you don't know!" but Tony didn't know why, exactly.

"Yeah, you did," he said. "I thought I'd give it back."

"Oh, no, please!" Juniper said. "Keep it! I have plenty more!" She opened her desk drawer, revealing about ten identical Pokedexes inside. "Consider it my housewarming gift. It's better than the gelatin cubes Fennel brought, anyway..."

"Oh... I'm not sure..." Tony said, looking down at the Pokedex. He did want it, but...

"It's rude to refuse a gift, you know!" Juniper said. "Please - you'll find more use of it than I will!"

"Oh... Okay then, thanks!" Tony said. "I'll take good care of it!"

There was a knock at the door to the lab. "Professor?" a voice asked. "It's us."

"Oh, come on in!" Juniper said. "Those are the new trainers I've been expecting!" she explained to Tony, patting the Pokeballs on her desk. "They're names are..."

"You?!"

Tony whirled around to see none other than Cheren and Bianca standing at the door, both looking very surprised. "What are you doing here!?" Cheren demanded, a little more emotion in his voice than usual.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Bianca asked, cluelessly.

"What!?" Tony exclaimed. "Why!? I'm perfectly fine!"

"But you were attacked by a Braviary," Cheren stated.

"...So?" Tony asked, with a shrug. "I'm fine! Lucky and I handled it!"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky said proudly.

"A Bug Pokemon winning against a Flying Pokemon?" Cheren muttered out loud, more to himself than to Tony.

"Oh, it's not that outlandish!" Tony retorted.

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"And how, may I ask, did you hear about that?!" Tony demanded.

"Well... My mom heard it from Cheren's mom!" Bianca explained, twirling a blonde lock nervously.

"My mother heard it from Fennel," stated Cheren.

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Fennel!" she shouted. "Have you been blogging again!?"

Fennel, who was chewing on a carrot unhappily in the kitchen, decided to ignore Juniper's calls.

"Oh, great!" Tony muttered, sarcastically. "One day in Nuvema and I already have a reputation!"

"Wow!" Bianca said, changing subjects in order to avoid any more arguments. "That's a Larvesta!"

"Vrr?" chirped Sunny, wondering who the heck this human was.

"Larvesta?" Cheren looked impressed. "That is an exceedingly rare Pokemon... Where did you get it?"

Tony stared for a second. "Where did I... I saved her from that Braviary!" he shouted. "Why do you think I went and attacked the thing!? Do you think I _enjoy_ going after birds that can rip my head off?!"

Cheren and Bianca looked away, wordlessly.

"Well, now!" Juniper said. "You all know each other! That's convenient!" She grabbed the tray of Pokeballs off of her desk and held it to Cheren and Bianca. "Well then, Tony, you can help these two become trainers!"

"What!?" Cheren said, surprised. "Him, help us? Well, Bianca maybe..."

Bianca stuck her tongue out at Cheren. "Nyah!"

"Tony is actually quite the whiz when it comes to Pokemon!" Juniper explained. "I think you might be able to convince him to give you a battle, if you're nice to him."

Cheren looked over Tony, and his Larvesta. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Tony asked.

"...Alright. If you want a fight, I'll give you one," Cheren said.

"But... I..." Tony stuttered. "Oh, fine, whatever..."

"Me first, me first!" Bianca shouted, running over to the Pokeballs. "Which one do I chose...?"

"Which ones are there?" Tony asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Juniper said, picking up the first Pokeball. "This one is Oshawott!" she said, opening the ball up.

In a flash of scarlet energy, a blue and white otter-like creature with a shell on his belly emerged, blinking as it looked around. "Shaa! Shaa!" he yipped.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex. "Might as well use this thing..." he muttered, switching it on.

**"Oshawott, the Sea-Otter Pokemon," **the Pokedex beeped. **"This Pokemon, while cute, can be very dangerous. It grows a shell like horn on its stomach that it uses for both battle and for cracking open the shells of hard nuts. This Pokemon is rarely found in the wild. This specimen is male, roughly three years old, and knows the moves Tackle and Tail Whip. Its special ability is Torrent."**

"Next," Juniper said, opening the second Pokeball, "we have Tepig!"

The ball opened, and this time a rusty, orange and brown colored pig appeared. "Tep!" it snorted, smoke puffing from its nostrils. It lay down on the floor, happy to simply sit there and rest.

**"Tepig," **the Pokedex continued. **"The Fire Pig Pokemon. This excitable Pokemon has a rather lazy and carefree nature to it. It enjoys long mudbaths and quiet naps in the wild. However, these Pokemon can be aggressive, and can shoot fire from their snouts with deadly accuracy. It never eats cold food, and always roasts it with fire before eating, although sometimes it burns its food to a crisp. This Pokemon is rarely found in the wild. This specimen is male, about three years old, and knows the moves Tackle and Tail Whip. It's special ability is Blaze."**

"Finally," Juniper said, opening the final Pokeball, "we have Snivy!"

The Pokeball released its occupant - a small, green reptile with brown eyes and a tan underbelly. It held its nose in the air and folded its arms, filled with self-importance. "Sniii..." it hissed.

**"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon," **the Pokedex beeped again. **"Known throughout Unova as being a hard to please Pokeball, Snivy in the wild never follow any other Pokemon unless it respects them. As such, this Pokemon is known for its very critical attitude. It slithers through grass and trees in search of food, and is known to bask in the sun for hours on end to warm up. This specimen is female, roughly three years old, and knows the moves Tackle and Leer. Its special ability is Overgrow."**

"So," Tony said, "these are the Unova starting Pokemon..."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked. "Kanto has different starters?"

"Yeah, it does!" Tony said. "In Kanto you get either a Bulbasaur, which is a Grass-type, Charmander, which is a Fire-type, or Squirtle, which is a Water-type."

"Right you are!" Juniper said. "And just like your Kanto starters, these three Pokemon are domesticated. They're nearly impossible to find in the wild. And now..." She turned to Cheren and Bianca, who were both waiting eager. "Now you two get to chose your starting Pokemon!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Bianca said, jumping up and down. "Me first! Me first!"

Cheren smiled - or rather, smirked. "By all means," he said.

Bianca ran over to the trio of Pokemon, looking over them with eager glee. "Oooh... Which one to chose... I know!" She grabbed Snivy and yanked the surprised Grass-type off the ground. "I'll chose you, Snivy! You're a girl - I'm a girl. I can relate to girls!"

"Ssssssssssni..." moaned Snivy unhappily. Of all the trainers to get stuck with...

Cheren looked over Tony and Bianca. Tony had Bug-types. Bianca had a Grass-type. Both were weak to fire. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the Tepig and looked down at the Fire Pig. Tepig lazily opened one eye and looked up at him. "Teeeeh?"

"Tepig," Cheren said. "I'd like you to be my partner."

"Teppp!" Tepig snorted, standing up.

"S-Shaaaa..." Oshawott muttered, looking down. No one had picked him...

"Oh, it's okay, Oshawott!" Juniper said, well used to the "I didn't get picked as a starter blues". "Someone will probably pick you next time! After all, Oshawott are very popular!"

Oshawott brightened up. "Shaaaa!" he shouted, pulling his shell off and holding it in the air.

"Well then," Juniper said to the children. "It seems it's time for you to test your skills and get some practice. Why not have a battle with Tony to begin with?"

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, surprised. "B-but Professor! I've been training with Lucky for _nine years!_ They've just started! It wouldn't be fair!"

Cheren rolled his eyes. "What's the matter? Afraid you might lose to the newer generation?"

"No, that's not it!" Tony said. "Professor, Lucky and I can't fight them! We'd cream them!"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"Ssssssssni!" Snivy hissed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Well, then," Juniper said calmly. "Why not use Sunny?"

Tony blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, she's young," Juniper said. "She needs some experience, too. Why not use her for this battle? That would help even the playing field."

Tony picked Sunny off of his head and looked at the Larvesta. She was young - very young. Had her old trainer ever put her in a battle before? Would she be able to take orders? "I don't know..."

"If you're afraid, then it's understandable," Cheren prodded.

Tony groaned. "Alright, fine. I'll fight you - just stop talking."

Cheren turned red with anger, though his face remained expressionless.

"Ooh, meow!" Bianca said, clawing at the air.

Snivy rolled her eyes at her trainer. "Sniiii..." _Why would you do that? Why would you ever do that?_

Tony looked at Sunny. "You up for it, girl?"

"Vrrr," Sunny chirped.

"Well, it has been a while..." Tony muttered. "Sounds like it might be fun. Okay, let's do it!"

Juniper nodded, a sly grin crossing her face. "Very well then, everyone outside! I'd have to be some kind of idiot to let kids battle Pokemon inside my house."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Long chapter is long. Nuff said.**

**Well, Tony's met up with Bianca and Cheren again - and their three-way rivalry is begining. Who will come out on top in the next chapter? And what is Professor Juniper planning?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**


	10. Tony vs Cheren

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony met with Professor Juniper, and learned that his neighbors Cheren and Bianca were receiving their first Pokemon from Juniper. Now, after getting irritated with Cheren, he decides to help the two new trainers out and get them and their Pokemon some experience - with a battle, of course!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Tepig, Tackle!"

"Dodge it, Sunny, then use Ember!"

"Tep!"

"Vrrr!"

Tepig snorted angrily as he charged at Sunny, smoke pouring from his snout like a locomotive. The Torch Pokemon leaped to the side, dodging the swine's attack. Opening her mouth wide, she spewed a shower of tiny flames, striking Tepig with little effect.

Tony gritted his teeth as Sunny dodged another tackle as best she could. She was getting tired - he could tell that much. She was panting unhappily and struggling to keep up with the Tepig. Her only offensive move was Ember, which was little use against another Fire-type. Lucky kept looking at Tony with a pleading look, begging to be let into the battle, but Tony shook his head. Lucky would easily wipe the floor with Tepig.

Not that Tony hadn't already easily wiped the floor with Snivy. Bianca was quite ditzy (though not rock-stupid) and it showed in her battling style, as she barely knew what to do. Not that her Snivy would listen to her - at all. When Bianca said Leer, Snivy tackled, and when Bianca said Tackle, Snivy leered. The Grass Snake was currently seething next to her trainer's feet, covered in soot from a burst of Sunny's Ember. She was glaring daggers at her trainer as she jumped up and down eagerly, enjoying the fight between Tony and Cheren, almost seeming ignorant to her own defeat.

Tony had wiped the floor with her - but Cheren was proving to be a different class of foe altogether. Tony felt both angry and impressed at the same time. Cheren allowed Bianca to chose first to get a leg up on her, and he had allowed Bianca to battle first to see how Tony battled. Now, he knew that all he had was a Fire-type attack for the offensive - his two remaining moves were solely defensive. Cheren had been smart: conniving, but smart.

"Now, Tackle attack!" Cheren ordered.

Tony blinked, his mind returning to the battle. "Sunny, dodge it!" he ordered too late.

Tepig snorted loudly and charged headfirst into Sunny, throwing his full weight into the larvae and sending her to the ground with a pained cry.

"Bullseye," Cheren said with a smirk. "Tackle again."

"Tep!" Tepig snorted, charging for his foe once more.

Tony gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated. "String Shot!" he ordered Sunny. "Aim for the legs!"

"V-Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, shooting a thick strand of webbing from her mouth. The webbing struck Tepig's legs and swiftly hardened to cement-like consistency. The Fire Pig cried out as he tripped to the ground, landing snout first in the dirt.

Professor Juniper was watching from the side of her lawn with Bianca, arms folded, and deep in thought as she watched Tony and his Pokemon closely. _He's down,_ she thought, glancing at Tepig. _Now's the time to strike. Any other trainer would. Will he...?_

"Alright!" Tony shouted. "It's Trump Card time! While he's down - get away from him and use Morning Sun!"

Sunny swiftly scooted away, her five horns glowing bright orange. The sun was shining brightly today, and she could feel her strength returning. Her bruises and bumps healed away into nothingness.

Juniper smirked. _Unpredictable... I like that in a trainer. Can he wrap this up?_

Cheren's eyes widened. He didn't know that Sunny had known a healing move. "Tepig, break free!" he shouted.

Tepig snorted and struggled against the webbing. Finally, with a grunt, he broke through it, the solidified silk shattering."Tep!" he oinked, returning to his battle-stance.

"Tackle again!" Cheren ordered, adjusting his glasses. "Time to finish this!"

"Tep!" snorted Tepig, charging at the Larvesta again.

"Oh, I agree completely!" Tony said with a grin. "Ember again, Sunny!"

"Vrrr!" chirped Sunny, opening her mouth wide and unleashing a flurry of fireballs. Tepig's eyes widened as the attack sailed right at him, and landed a hit, knocking the Fire Pig Pokemon over. The attack didn't do much, but he had been hit several times already. He was beginning to pant and breathe heavily - and he didn't know any healing moves.

Cheren scowled. "It was all going so well..." he muttered.

Tony grinned. "What do you say we wrap this up?" he asked Sunny.

"Vrrr," Sunny said with a nod.

"Good!" Tony said. "Let's do it then!" He turned to Cheren. "Alright, Cheren, you seem to like letting others make the first move - so I think it's your turn!"

Cheren's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"Go ahead!" Tony said. "I'm giving you three free shots at me! If you can hit Sunny, just once, the battle's yours! I won't even attack - unless, of course," he added with a smirk, "you miss. If you do, you're going down!"

"What?!" Cheren said. "Are you crazy!?"

"You didn't let me take any free shots!" Bianca whined. "No faaaaair!"

Tony sighed. "Sorry - when we knocked Snivy out, it was on accident, sort of." _I really didn't think she'd go down that fast..._ he thought. _I mean, one hit? Good thing Cheren and Bianca are friends - he might pass this on to her._

Even Juniper seemed confused. _Is he... arrogant? Cocky? Why is he letting Cheren take free shots at his Pokemon?_

Tony grinned. "My Pappy... When I first got Lucky, I began training with her. My Pappy took me outside and put me against a Poliwag he had fished up. He told me that he'd give me three shots - and if I could hit his Poliwag, I'd be the winner."

Cheren was silent for a moment, taking the information in. Finally, he said, "So? What happened?"

"Well, the first attack was a miss, and so was the second," Tony admitted. "And then... Lucky used String Shot to stick Poliwag's feet to the ground, and left him wide open for a hit. We won."

"Freeeeh!" Lucky chirped, fond memories of that day returning.

Cheren took in the story. He sighed, and then spoke: "You... You'll regret... Leaving your guard down! Tepig, Tackle!"

"Tep!" Tepig snorted, charging at Sunny.

"Sunny, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

"Vrrr!" chirped Sunny, rolling to the side and dodging the swine's attack.

"Turn around and Tackle again!" ordered Cheren.

Tepig dug his hooves into the dirt and whirled around, charging at Sunny once more. "Tep!"

"Dodge it!" Tony shouted again, and again Sunny rolled to the side, her round shape making her quite mobile.

Cheren's hands were shaking. He was losing - he was actually losing! He was supposed to be the greatest trainer of all time, but now... He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring down his brow.

"Cheren?" Bianca shouted. "What's wrong?"

Juniper kept her eyes on Tony. He was standing there, his eyes on Cheren. He was keeping his word, refusing to attack until Cheren made his last move. There was a smile on his face. Pure enjoyment of competition and something else. Juniper recognized that smile - it was the smile of a teacher, who had passed down a technique to a student.

Then, Cheren understood. "Tepig, charge!" he ordered.

Tepig nodded and shot towards Sunny, eyes narrowed with determination. When he was within three feet of Sunny, Cheren shouted: "Now, turn and use Tail Whip!"

Tepig dug his forelegs into the ground and used the force from his charge to swing his body around. He whipped with his tail as he spun, aiming for Sunny's face.

"Nice try!" Tony said. "Sunny, jump back and use Ember on the ground!"

Lucky looked at Tony, confused. "Freeeeh?"

"Just trust me," Tony said with a grin.

Sunny leaped back, dodging the Tail Whip by mere inches. "Tackle, Tepig!" shouted Cheren. "We've got her!"

"Tep!" snorted Tepig, turning back around and leaping at Sunny. The Larvesta was already moving, though, leaping back from the Fire Peg and opening her mouth to breathe a quick burst of flames on the ground, boosting her into the air like a jet engine. She landed in front of Tony, unscathed. Tepig and Cheren had missed three times in a row.

"Well," Tony exclaimed. "Trying to use Tail Whip to soften Sunny's defenses before attacking! You got the moral of my story!"

Cheren scowled and looked away. "I don't need you to tell me how to fight strategically," he muttered.

"Well, too bad for you, but... you missed. And that means it's my turn," Tony said with a grin. "Sunny! String Shot!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny shouted, spewing a thick rope of string into Tepig once more, binding his legs and slowing him down. "Tepig!" Cheren shouted, horrified. "Break free!"

"Now, use Ember!" Tony ordered.

"Vrrrr!" Sunny opened her mouth and spewed flurry after flurry of fireballs, her horns glowing bright orange. The first volley hit Tepig, as did the second. By the time the third volley struck the poor Fire-type, he had had enough, Type-advantage or not.

"T-Teeeeh..." the Tepig snorted in pain as he fell to the ground, smoke pouring from his snout as unconsciousness took him.

"Tepig!" Cheren shouted unhappily as he ran to scoop his Pokemon up. "Good job, Tepig. Return," he ordered, opening Tepig's Pokeball and putting him inside of it.

"Well, that about wraps it up!" Juniper said. "Looks like Tony and Sunny win!"

Tony gave a whoop for joy before scooping up Sunny in his arms. "Good job, Sunny! You did great!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped happily, glad that she had a trainer again.

"Freeeeeh!" Lucky cheered, if only for Tony.

"He did it, he did it, he did it!" cheered Bianca. "Someone actually beat Cheren at something! Isn't that so cool, Snivy?"

Snivy rolled her eyes and then closed them. "Sniii."

Cheren walked over to Tony. He stared at the blonde for a few seconds, and then, slightly begrudgingly, he held out his hand. "Good... game, I suppose."

Tony took the hand and shook it. "Yeah, good battle. You _almost_ had me. And, hey, you're just starting - there's still a ton for you to learn."

Cheren nodded, adjusting his glasses. "I'll keep that in mind," he muttered.

"You both were _sooooo_ awesome!" Bianca cheered, scooping up Snivy and running over to them. "That was, like, the best battle ever!"

"It was only a low level battle," Cheren muttered. "It was nothing special."

"On the contrary!" Juniper said, joining the conversation. "I think you did wonderfully! This may be the first battle, true, but it is the beginning of your adventures!"

Tony laughed. "Sorry, Professor, no adventures for us! We need to stick at home with..." His eyes widened. "Home... Oh, no!"

"What?!" Bianca asked. "What is it?"

"I promised auntie I'd be home as soon as I could!" Tony said. "I've been here for over an hour! I'm late!" He turned to Lucky. "Come on, girl, let's go!" he shouted, before running off with his Pokemon in tow. "Thanks for the Pokedex and the battles! Bye!"

"Awwww..." Bianca whined. "I wish he could have come on our journey, too."

Cheren looked indifferent. "...We will meet again," he promised the retreating figure of Tony. "And one day I'll be the one who wins."

Juniper simply stared after the young man and said nothing. _He truly is what I've been looking for in a trainer... All that remains is his family..._

* * *

As the sun was setting over Nuvema Town, Professor Juniper finally was able to switch her computer off and sigh. Another hard day of work finished. All that remained was to eat dinner, and laze around for the rest of the evening.

Or, that's what she would normally do. Tonight she had plans.

The brunette stood up and stretched her arms with a yawn. "Dinner time..." she mumbled to herself, heading to the kitchen.

Fennel was waiting for her when she got there. Her assistant was chewing unhappily on a stick of celery. "Oh, hey," Fennel said. "Finally done?"

"You know it..." Juniper sighed, sitting down across from Juniper with a sigh. "I don't know how dad got it all done," she admitted. "So, how did the clean-up detail go?"

"Well..." Fennel began. "We got most of it clean, but the upstairs guest room needs some work still. Minccino got too tired to continue, and Zorua is just - well, Zorua."

Juniper sighed. "Jeez... Why do we even keep him around, anyway?"

Fennel shrugged, before taking another bite from her stalk. "So," she asked, "why do you keep stalking that Tony kid?"

It was a good thing Juniper wasn't drinking; she would have choked. "I-I'm not stalking him!" she snapped.

Fennel sighed. "Aurea..."

Juniper sighed, a wide frown on her face. Whenever Fennel bothered to call her by her first name, it meant she was getting a scolding.

"Look," Fennel said. "I saw you watching that battle from the upstairs window. Your eyes were on him the whole time."

Juniper folded her arms. "Who is stalking who?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?" Fennel demanded, getting straight to the point. "Why are you interested in him? You encourage him to battle and you give him a Pokedex!"

"I gave Cheren and Bianca Pokedexes, too!"

"That's besides the point!" Fennel said. "Aurea, I am your friend and your assistant. Please, tell me."

Juniper sighed. "Well, if you must know... I think he should go on a Pokemon Journey."

Fennel stared for a moment. "That isn't your decision," she said, finally.

"Oh, I know that!" Juniper said with a groan. "I'm not gonna send him off without his family knowing about it! I'm going to ask his family first, naturally."

Fennel shook her head, remembering just how angry and terrified Tony's aunt had been when he returned home with a few scratches. "You're crazy."

Juniper grinned. "It's taken you _this long_ to notice?"

"Why him?" Fennel asked. "What makes him so special?"

Juniper looked out the window. She could see the sun setting behind the massive forests that surrounded Nuvema Town. "Fennel... He saved a Pokemon. He didn't jsut save a Pokemon, he risked his own life for a Pokemon. He attacked a Braviary with a typing disadvantage for a Pokemon. There's only one other person I know who has ever done something like that."

"Your father," Fennel said.

"Yes, my father," Juniper answered. "My father became a great trainer - and then a great professor." She looked at Fennel. "Can we really expect Tony to sit in his house all his life? Did you see how happy he looked when he was battling? Fen, he had no friends back in Pallet Town - no human friends, anyway. Today, he spoke and battled and taught Bianca and Cheren - and I think they made a connection."

Fennel shook her head again. "June... I don't know... Do you think you could do it?" she asked. "Do you think you can really convince his aunt to let him go?"

Juniper grinned. "Hey, this is _me_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Juniper's plan has come into play! Will she convince Tony's family that he should go on a journey? Will Tony ever get the heck outta Nuvema?**

**Find out next time!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun**


	11. Juniper's Ambitions

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony had a battle with Bianca and Cheren, and managed to defeat them both, earning himself both rivals and friends in the duo, and Professor Juniper revealed her plan to her assisant Fennel to send Tony out on his Pokemon Journey!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_"Mom..."_

_"What? What is it? It's the middle of the night!"_

_"I... I had a really bad dream."_

_"Go back to bed, Antonio."_

_"B-but..."_

_"Bed!"_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"Oh, for heaven's sakes... What are you afraid of this time?!"_

_"I... It's just... Yesterday... You..."_

_"I told you I was sorry."_

_"But you scared me..."_

_"Go to bed, Antonio."_

_"Mom... Why did you hit me...?"_

_"BED!"_

_Y-Yes, mom..."_

* * *

Tony's eyes shot open and he bolted up. "Just a dream... Just a dream..." he repeated over and over, as if it were a mantra.

He silently looked around and sighed. It was late. It was almost Ten O'Clock. He had just gotten to sleep when he had one his dreams again.

He hated those dreams. They were nightmares, really. Nightmares that never let him forget, no matter how hard he tried. Nightmares about her - Tony's mother.

Tony shook his head and rubbed his eyes. His throat was feeling dry, and he was thirsty. He slowly crawled out of his bed. Sunny and Lucky were both fast asleep, Lucky in her hammock, and Sunny was curled up in Tony's bed again. _Best not to wake them_, Tony thought, rubbing his eyes and opening the door to his room. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light that filled the hallway. He was just about to take a step outside of his room when...

_"Absolutely not!"_

Tony blinked. That was Aunt Sally's voice... _What's wrong with her?_ he thought, nervously.

"Sally, calm down."

"There's no need to yell."

Uncle Brad and Pappy too? What's going on? Tony slowly and silently edged towards the stairs, moving as silently as he could. He could faintly make out another voice, one he had heard that morning.

Juniper?

It couldn't be? Why would Juniper be here at this time of night?

"...I'm not telling you how to raise your nephew," the voice said. Yeah, it was Juniper. What was she doing here?

"How can you be so insensitive?!" Sally demanded. "We're all still recovering from the Braviary incident, and now you want me to... to send this poor child out into the world, all by himself?!"

Tony blinked. They were talking about him, and if they wanted him to hear it they would have asked should go back to bed...

"Sally, please, calm down..." his uncle said.

"No, I will not calm down!" Sally snapped. "I don't care that she's your boss! I am your _wife!_ Support me!"

"Honey..."

"I'm not trying to cause an argument!" Juniper shouted. "I just wanted to talk about the possibility! I mean, well, he's a bright young man, he loves Pokemon and he seemed to enjoy battling enough..."

"The battle that _you_ instigated!" Sally snapped. "You give him a Pokedex, you get him into battles again - and all of this to try and get him off on some... insane, dangerous journey, out there in the wild without his family?!"

Tony's eyes widened as he heard those words. A journey - a Pokemon journey. Leaving his home for weeks on end for a shot at becoming a pro trainer. A small shot. Tony forgot the percentage of trainers who actually did make the big leagues, but he knew it was small.

All things considered, Tony knew that a journey was more than becoming a pro trainer. Pokemon breeders, Pokemon Professors and scientists, caretakers, doctors... All of said occupations required that you went on a Pokemon journey. In those regards, a Pokemon journey was sort of lie college, except you didn't have to pay as much, ad you ran around a lot.

Well, Tony did like running around, and he did like Pokemon. But now, something was nagging in the back of his mind as he eavesdropped on his family and Juniper, something that made him forget the guilt he felt for spying on them.

Juniper had been flat out manipulating him. She gave him a Pokedex, fed him lines, and set him on a battle, and all for what? So she could send him on a journey? If he wanted to go, he would have asked his aunt and uncle. He didn't need a strange woman he had only met yesterday to try and get him going on his journey.

He silently inched closer to the steps, listening intently as Juniper began to argue her point downstairs.

"I am not trying to tell you how to raise Tony. I am not trying to take him away from you. I'm thinking of his future," Juniper said, with some surprising calmness.

"You don't think we can do that!?" Sally demanded. Tony winced at her tone. Sally was as sweet a woman that you could ever come across, but when she was mad, she was _mad._

"I'm not saying you can't!" Juniper said, a tinge of annoyance entering her voice. "Look... What does Tony want to be when he's an adult?"

No one answered. Tony swallowed nervously, as he felt a cold sweat trickle down his forehead. What _did_ he want to be? An archeologist like Uncle Brad? Could he join with the Navy like Pappy did?

"Tony loves Pokemon," Juniper continued. "He was willing to risk injury to himself to save one. Maybe he'd like to be a trainer? Or maybe a Pokemon Ranger? Or maybe a researcher? You know as well as I do that to get into any job that requires knowledge of Pokemon, you need to go on a journey and win eight gym badges."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be a researcher or a ranger!" Sally retorted. "M-Maybe he'll be..."

"Look," Juniper said, "I just would like him to be my assistant, of sorts. He'll be working for me. I'll even pay him! And when he has all eight gym badges, he can do pretty much anything he'd ever want to."

"I... I can't..." Sally's voice was trembling. "He almost died not two days ago... I know what it's like for a trainer, I was one before."

"I think we all were," Pappy said.

"We know what it's like then!" Sally argued. "Cold lonely nights, walking out in the wild, sometimes going for weeks on end without seeing a single human being. Not to mention the demanding life, constantly battling gym leaders, often multiple times, and dealing with other trainers, some of whom are perfectly content to use their Pokemon to bully others... Tony's a wonderful, caring boy! I can't send him into that cruel, lonely world all on his own!"

"He won't be alone," Pappy said. "He'll have Lucky with him, and Sunny as well."

"Why are you siding with her?" Sally asked.

"I'm not taking any side in this," Pappy growled. "But know this - Tony wants to go on this journey!"

"He does?" Sally and Brad asked in unison.

_I do?_ Tony thought, nervously.

"Surely, you've both noticed it," Pappy said quietly. "The long walks, sometimes walks that go on for hours on end. constantly looking for Pokemon and simply watching them for hour on end. Now, his love of battling has been rekindled. He has the wanderlust, or the adventurous spirit, or the restlessness, whatever you wanna call it. He has it. He wants an adventure. He has his Pokemon, but he hasn't been able to go - so, he goes on his walks, and he watches Pokemon in the wild. The only way to quell it, it to let the kid go on his adventure."

Tony stood at the top of the stairs, silent, as he listened to Pappy say those words. The walks, the Pokemon watching, the battling.. were all these symptoms of this restlessness? Did he really want to go in a journey that badly?

On one hand, if he went, he'd have no human company. He wouldn't have Uncle Brad, who had to work long and hard at work, or Aunt Sally, who was busy as a housewife and was currently looking for a part-time job, and Pappy who was sadly to old to travel on foot across an entire region. He'd only have his Pokemon with him...

On the other hand... seeing the world out there, being free to go where he pleased, and being able to train Pokemon regularly... It sounded... wonderful. But could he leave his home? Could he leave his warm house, with his family who loved him to death, where he was safe and warm and secure?

He somehow knew the answers wouldn't come to him while he was awake. He silently walked back to bed, his face expressionless.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, the argument over Tony's future was reaching its end. Pappy's words had taken their toll on Sally and Bradley. Juniper remained silent.

Sally still felt a tinge of anger for the scientist - after all, she had been trying to get Tony into wanting to go on a journey. When Sally had heard from Tony that he had had a battle with their neighbors' children, Cheren and Bianca, and that he had enjoyed it. She hoped that maybe he was making friends - human friends - that he could spend time with. Then she learned they were leaving on a Pokemon journey, and that plan went up in smoke for the moment. Later that evening, after Tony went to bed, Juniper showed up and had the gall to ask if she could send Tony off into the wild all by himself. Sally had been enraged. How could this woman, who met them mere days ago and only met Tony yesterday. How could she even think of asking the boy to go out into the world for her?

But, now, with what Pappy said in mind, she knew, deep down, that Tony would want to go one day anyways. Almost every child with a Pokemon in the world wanted to go on a journey eventually. Tony was no exception.

The room was silent, until Uncle Brad spoke up. "What would he doing, if he was working for you?"

"Well, he'd be a research assistant," Juniper explained. "Not full-time, of course. If I need help and he's in the area, I'll ask him for his help. It's nothing dangerous. Besides, it would be a good experience for an up-and-coming trainer."

Sally folded her arms. "So you say..."

Juniper sighed as she reached into the pocket of her lab coat. "Here, this is for Tony," she said, pulling out a small, watch like device, with the same black and red color-scheme as the Pokedex.

"What is it?" Pappy asked. He was never a huge fan of all the ridiculous amounts of technology that were being pumped out these days.

"It's called the xtransceiver," Juniper explained. "It's a video-phone, of sorts, that lets you make four-way calls. I bought one for Tony and for you Sally, so you can stay in constant contact, no matter where he is."

Sally raised an eyebrow.

Juniper sweatdropped and coughed. "Uh, just in case you decide to let him go, that is," she said, handing Sally her own xtransceiver. "Uh, I brought the manual, if you don't know how it works..."

Sally groaned as she took the phone. "I'll be fine," she said, quietly.

The room became silent again.

Juniper swallowed. Sally was still glaring at her. Maybe she could make a bolt for the door before the woman snapped...

Sally sighed. "W-We only just got here... and already we're going to be separated?" she asked.

"H-hey, it's your choice," Juniper said.

"We wouldn't have to make a choice if you didn't force it upon us!" Sally snapped.

Juniper nodded. "...Sorry..." she said quietly. She sighed, feeling exhausted. "Look... A long time ago, a trainer named Cedric left Nuvema Town to start his own journey. While he was on his way to Accumula he saw something. He saw another trainer beating his own Patrat." She paused and took a deep breath. "He was a higher level than Cedric was, and he knew that he could get beaten badly - maybe even killed... He attacked that trainer, and managed to beat three of his Pokemon before his own Pokemon was knocked out. Then, when he had no Pokemon left, and the other trainer thought he had won... Cedric attacked him. He leaped at this older boy and gave him everything he had until he had knocked him out." She paused again, before going on. "Cedric ended up in the hospital - but he also ended up with a friend. That Patrat stayed with him for the rest of his life." She looked at Sally and Brad with determined eyes. "Cedric... Cedric Juniper was my father. He risked his life to saved that Patrat, and he went on to become one of the most recognized names in Pokemon research. I thnk that Tony has what my father had - he's not crazy, he's not stupid, he's _compassionate."_

Bradley nodded. "He is. He always has been."

"Back in Pallet Town," Pappy muttered, "whenever he found a hungry or sick Pokemon, he'd always come and get us, and he'd always help make it better again."

Sally sighed, remembering. She looked at Brad. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Bradley began, slowly. "I think that Juniper is right, in one regard. If Tony wants to work with Pokemon, than he needs to have trained and earned badges. On the other hand, she should have asked us before she got him into battling again, and she should have let us know earlier." He gave his employer as hard a glare as he dared to give her. "I think that Tony..." he finished, slowly, "should make his own decision."

Pappy nodded. "Almost every child in the world trains and earns badges sooner or later," he said. "It's a long kept tradition that my generation and yours' have kept. I went on a journey, and you three did as well... I think that Tony should be allowed to make a choice."

Juniper gave a grateful smile. "Oh, thank goodness..." she gasped.

"But..." Sally said, her original fierceness returning, "if anything happens to Tony - anything horrible at all - I am holding you solely responsible." She gave the professor a look that let her know she wasn't joking. Juniper may be the one signing the Miller's paychecks at this moment, but Aunt Sally, was, in a way, Tony's mother figure. She would kill for her nephew, if she had to. "Do I make myself clear?"

Juniper smiled nervously. "Crystal."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this was dramatic.**

**Looks like Aunt Sally might actually let Tony go on a journey! But the choice is ultimately Tony's - will he take it?**

**Well, methinks we all know who wears the pants in the Miller family, now, don't we?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compund Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun**


	12. Tony's Choice

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Professor Juniper met with Tony's family, and after much work (and a death threat from Sally) she now has permission to make him her research assistant and send him on a Pokemon journey to win all eight badges!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Morning came, just like the last one. Tony sleepily rose out of bed, woke up Lucky and Sunny, got dressed, and went downstairs. However, today was different.

For starters, Tony was barely awake. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His mind was wrapped on the subject of going on a journey.

_Me..._ he thought. _Me going out there. Beyond Nuvema, beyond Accumula, beyond Striaton... Me. I've never even walked to another city before! Why does Juniper think that I'm_ _the best candidate for her?!_

He shook his head. Maybe Juniper was crazy. That made sense. Professor Oak had been a bit kooky himself, so maybe Juniper was too.

He sighed to himself as he reached the kitchen, Lucky and Sunny following him. His entire family was there, all still in their pajamas, and all looking worried.

"Good morning," Tony said.

They responded with a few moans and mutters. Apparently, no one else got much sleep either.

"Something wrong?" he asked, well knowing that there was.

"N-No," Sally said. "W-we just had some trouble sleeping..."

"Because of what Juniper said?" Tony said. No point in hiding it, really.

The adults looked up, shocked. "You... heard us?" Bradley asked.

"I didn't really mean to..." Tony admitted. "You were kind of loud."

Pappy sighed. "Still no excuse for eavesdropping, boy."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"Freeeh?" Lucky asked, concerned.

"Juniper wanted to know... if you could go on a Pokemon journey," Sally admitted. "Without us. Out there."

"I know," Tony said with a nod.

"So, what do you think?" his aunt asked.

_What do I think?_ Tony thought. _What **do** I think?_

His mind flashed back to his dream - the dream of defeating the Elite Four of Kanto, of becoming a trainer renowned for his mastery of the Bug-type. A trainer who a champion. He could become a scientist, a professor, just like Oak or Juniper - albeit less crazy. He could help people see the power of the oft-ignored Bug-type. He could become a breeder, or a field researcher, or a ranger. He could do anything.

He could make his aunt and uncle and Pappy proud of him - prouder than ever. He could make money to help them pay the bills, and to help them live the rest of their life in luxury. He could pay for a family vacation to Sinnoh, or Hoenn, or wherever. He could buy Pappy a yacht, or any kind of ship. He could catch more Pokemon, and make more friends - even human ones. He could spend more time with Lucky and Sunny, and get them to know one another better. He could battle to his heart's content, travel as much as he wished.

He could make his mother regret abandoning him. He could make her wish she had never left him behind and that she never abused him. He would show her just how wrong she was.

He finally spoke: "I want to go."

Sally looked down, and Brad and Pappy nodded with understanding.

Tony went on, determination rising in his chest. "I want to explore Unova. I want to battle gym leaders and other trainers. I want to catch new Pokemon and make new friends. I want to see the world. I want to be a succesful trainer, so I can be a professor, or a ranger, or whatever! If I became a trainer, I could make money and help the family. I... I want to see Cheren and Bianca again, and to battle them again, and to get stronger. And..." He took a deep breath. "I think, that if we tried hard and did our best..." He picked Sunny off of the floor and Lucky flitted down and landed on his head. "I think we could be the champions of Unova."

Sally, Brad and Pappy all stared at Tony, wordlessly.

Tony blushed and coughed. "Uh... But, I guess it's really your choice, after all..."

"No," Pappy said. "This is _your_ choice, boy... and I think you've made the right one."

"We've decided," Brad said. "That if you wanted to go on a journey, that we would let you chose whether you went or not."

Tony brightened. "Really?"

"Freeeh?" Lucky asked, eagerly.

"Vrrr?" Sunny asked, confused.

"Yes, you can go..." Sally said, a little more somber than she would have liked.

"Yes!" Tony cheered, grabbing Lucky and Sunny in a group hug. "We can go! Whoo-hooo!"

"But!" Sally said, standing up. "We're going to have some rules on this journey. Sit down."

Tony sat.

"First things first," Sally said, folding her arms. "You are going to call me every night, and I do mean every night."

Tony nodded, stating, "Okay."

"You're gonna stay out of trouble," Pappy ordered. "Don't come home covered in scratches!"

"And that phone thing that Juniper gave me for you... Uh, the xtransciever has a video screen, and I will notice," Sally said, sternly.

"Yes, auntie," Tony said with a nod. _Geez, attack one giant, carnivorous bird and they label you for life..._

"And other than that..." Brad said. He shrugged and smiled. "Well... Have fun! It's a Pokemon journey, after all."

Tony nodded with a grin. "That I can do," he agreed.

Sally sighed. "Good, good... You can go," she said again. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that this was okay.

Pappy patted the woman on the back. "Don't be such a downer. We'll get through this."

Sally nodded. "Alright. Go and get ready. When do you want to leave?"

Tony thought about it. "Well, we don't have any plans... And I don't want Cheren getting too far ahead of me..." He looked at his aunt with concerned eyes. "Would tomorrow be good?"

Sally felt a surge of sadness inside. Just one more day with her nephew. "That would be good," she lied. "You should go and get ready..."

"Yes!" Tony cheered. "Lucky, Sunny, come on! We gotta pack!" He shot upstairs like a bullet, Lucky and Sunny in tow.

Pappy sighed. "Goin' out to become a man and he's still impatient as a kid in the candy store... I'll go and give him a hand. Don't want him forgettin' nothin'." With that, the old man walked off.

Sally sighed. "Well... He's going to go..."

Pappy nodded. "He's gonna keep in contact with ya, right?" he asked.

"I know, I know," Sally said. "It's just... Well, I'm going to miss actually seeing him, and Lucky, and Sunny, too."

"We all will," Brad agreed. "But he has to go eventually. He can't stay here forever." He cupped his wife's chin and looked her in the eyes. "No matter how much we want him to."

Sally sniffled. "Yeah..."

"Besides," Brad added. "With Tony gone there are a few _things_ we can catch up on..."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked, a teasing tone entering her voice.

"Yeah," Brad said. "I think you know what I'm talking about..."

Sally kissed her husband on the cheek. "I think I do... You go and get dressed and ready for the day. And when Tony leaves for Accumula... I'll go and break out that jigsaw puzzle we got when Tony was six and never were able to finish."

"Great!" Bradley said with a cheer, walking off to his bedroom.

He was only halfway upstairs when... "Wait a minute, that's not what I was talking about..."

* * *

"Alrighty then... Clothes?"

"Freeeeeh!"

"Check. Extra shoes?"

"Freeeeh!"

"Good! Tent?"

"Freeeeh!"

"Alright. Matches?"

"Freeeh."

"Righty-oh! Pokemon food?"

"Freeeh... Freeeeh?!"

"Vrrrr?"

"Oh, Larvesta, that was for the trip!"

Tony's room was a bit of a mess. He had torn his closet apart and pulled out every article of clothing he owned, shoving it into the green, worn backpack that was almost older than he was, packing up everything he would need for the journey that lay ahead. Sadly, that inventory was now short one can of Pokemon food. Sunny had gotten hungry and managed to open the can by herself, happily gorging herself on the food.

Tony sighed as he patted the Larvesta on the head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning, and I never got you any either. I can't help it. I'm just too excited!" He grabbed another can and handed it to Lucky. "I guess you should be hungry, too, eh?"

"Freeeeh," Lucky chirped as Tony opened the can. She grabbed a tiny piece and began to eat her food happily.

There was a knock on the door. "Kiddo? Can I come in?"

Tony stood up. "Sure, Pappy, come in! I'm dressed."

Pappy opened the door, a white, worn out looking box in his hands. "All packed?" he asked, looking over Tony's backpack.

Tony saluted. "Yessir!" he said, shoving the remaining cans of Pokemon food in and forcing the bag closed. "We're all set for tomorrow!"

"Good, good," Pappy said. "Sit down. I have somethin' for you.

Tony nodded, not sure if he was getting another scolding or not. "Sure," he said, sitting down on the chair by his desk.

Pappy looked over Tony. A smile of nostalgia came to his face. "Look at you..." he said. "It seems like just yesterday your uncle and me came home and found some little boy we didn't know lying on the carpet with coloring book... and now, here you are. A Pokemon trainer on his way to be a real man, self-reliant and dependant on himself."

Tony blushed. "Ah, Pappy..."

"Now, a Pokemon journey is a very big deal, kiddo," Pappy said. "I want you to take good care of Lucky and Sunny while you're gone, y'hear?"

Tony nodded. "Always," he promised.

Pappy grinned. "Good. Now, I have something for you..." He slowly opened the white box and handed it to Tony.

Tony reached into the box and pulled out a dark, navy blue sweater with a golden anchor on the right brest, and a zipper running down the middle. "Hey..." he said. "I never knew you had a sweater like this..."

"Well, I haven't worn it in over twenty years," Pappy conceded.

"Whoa," Tony said. That was pretty old for a sweater.

"This sweater was given to me by my father," Pappy said. "Captain Nathan Miller."

"My great grand-uncle?"

"Precisely," Pappy confirmed. "When I was your age, I went out on a Pokemon journey with nothing more than a Magikarp at my side. It was winter, and I had torn up my own sweater in a fight. Of course, that would be another story... Anyways, my father knew I couldn't freeze to death. So, he gave me this sweater. I wore it as I went across Kanto, and when I arrived at the Elite Four, this is the sweater I was wearin'. Now, it's true that I didn't beat the last one, but I came close. I wanted to give it to Bradley when he went on his journey, but my wife was an avid knitter, and she made him a sweater. Thankfully, your aunt can't knit to save her life, so I can give it to you now!"

Tony looked over the sweater again. "Thanks, Pappy," he said, feeling amazed about all the things this sweater must have seen. If wool could talk...

Pappy patted Tony on the back. "The time is comin', Tony, when you're gonna learn about people outside of your scope. You're gonna find people you like, and people you don't. You're gonna see the world from more points of view than you have previously." He looked into his grand-nephew's eyes with a serious look. "The time is comin'. Be ready for it."

Tony nodded. "I am." He said it in his most determined voice.

"Good." Pappy let go of his shoulder. "Keep the sweater. It'll keep you warm in winter. Who knows? Maybe you can give it to your own kid someday, eh?" He gave him a wink and walked away.

Lucky flitted up to Tony and looked at the sweater. "Freeeh..."

"Yeah, I know," Tony said. "It's way better than my other sweater." He swiftly pulled it over his head and looked into his mirror. It worked on him, thankfully, and it was just as warm as he had hoped. It was a little big, however, but he could just roll up the sleaves. Tony was not the tallest kid in the world. "Pappy took this little sweater all the way to the Elite Four." He grinned at Lucky. "We're gonna do the same, right?"

"Freeeh!"

The rest of the day was spent making preperations. Sally cooked food that Tony could bring with him. Uncle Brad got him a compass and a map, and Pappy had already made his contribution, so he decided just to watch football.

That night they all went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow, Tony's greatest adventure would begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Tony has permission! Although his aunt is still afraid to see him go, she wants him to pursue his dreams! Next time, Tony is off to the lab and then off to Accumula Town! What will he find there, I wonder...?**

**Anyways, reader question! Which Bug-Type would you like to see most in this story, besides Genesect! Let me know AFTER you review!**

**Speaking of reviews, make one now please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun.**


	13. The First Step

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony got permission to go on the ultimate adventure - his very own Pokemon journey! After preparing, and spending a restless night dreaming of what it would be like, he heads out to the Pokemon Lab of Professor Juniper with his family! All that remains if for him to take that first step for himself!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It was a cold, dark night on Route 2.

A cold chill filled the air, and a cold mist had rolled in. The moon was gone, and even the stars seemed distant and dim. Most Pokemon and people were fast asleep, warm in their beds or burrows.

There were always exceptions though.

Standing on Route 2, shrouded most in darkness except for the light of the street-lamps that lit Accumula Town, was a young woman with blue hair, tied into two pigtails that hung down the side of her face, and fashionable autumn wear. She stood tall and proud, and she had a determined, yet haughty look forever plastered on her face. She had travelled all night, heading from Striaton to Accumula Town.

She was an Ace Trainer. An elite. She was also an elitist, sadly.

The young woman opened up one of her Pokeballs, a distasteful look on her face as the occupant appeared. "Meow?" purred a soft, feline voice. It was a small, cat-like creature with tan and violet fur, and a pair of keen eyes well suited to the darkness.

"Purrloin," the girl all-but growled. "Beat it!"

Purrloin cocked his head to the side. "Meow?"

"Don't give me that look!" the girl snapped. "I don't need you anymore! All you ever were was an HM slave, and that's all! I'm taking my Pokemon - my_ real_ Pokemon - and I'm going to fight the Elite Four! I already have all the badges I'll need. What I don't need is you. All you've done was eat food and get knocked out!" she shrieked. She had lost a battle that very evening with her rival when she had tried to use Purrloin against him, hoping its great speed would allow her to defeat her much slower foe, a Crustle. It did not. She had been lugging that Purrloin around for months now, and it had never been of use to her.

Purrloin nervously backed away, seeing just how angry his trainer was, and just how dark and cold it was outside. He hadn't been in the wild by himself for a long time. There was little chance he would survive without this girl. "M-Meow!" he cried, terrified.

The girl growled. "What you don't wanna go? You too scared without me?"

"M-meow!"

Snarling angrily, the girl removed another Pokeball. "Alright, then I'll make you leave. Sawk, go!"

"Stop."

The girl froze. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. She whirled around, her eyes wide. "Who's there?!"

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the owner of the voice. Standing in the light of a street lamp, was a young man, almost three or four years younger than she was. He was wearing a white coat over a black shirt, and a pair tan pants. On his head was a black and white baseball cap. But most striking of all was his hair and his eyes. His hair was green - not a dark, deep green, but a bright tea green, so bright that it almost seemed white. Lastly, was his eyes. They were icy and gleaming, glowing even in the the darkness. He stared at the girl with a face filled with no emotion except for sadness.

The girl gave a sigh. "Just some dumb kid..." she told herself. "What do you want?!" she demanded angrily.

"Don't hurt that Purrlon." The boy's voice was as icy as his eyes.

"Oh," the elite said, faking a scared look. "And who is going to stop me? You?"

"Do you think of your Pokemon as friends?" the boy asked, calmly.

The girl blinked. "W-what?"

"Do you think of your Pokemon as friends." The boy stepped closer. "Do you stop to think about how they feel?" He cocked his head to the side. "Can you understand them?"

The elite stared. Then, she laughed, long and hard. "Oh, gimme a break!" she chortled. "You actually care about this Purrloin?"

"I care about all Pokemon. They're all equal in my eyes."

"This is my Pokemon," the girl said, still gripping Sawk's Pokeball. "I'll do whatever the heck I want with it."

"Even kill it?"

The girl stuttered, "I-I never said that!"

"But would you?"

"Shut up!" The girl was seething now. "So what if I kill it? Pokemon die all the time!"

"That does not excuse you for being a monster."

"What you call me?!" the girl challenged. She wasn't very good at controlling her temper, in case you couldn't tell.

"You're a _monster_." The boy's eyes narrowed. "Humans, by nature, _are monsters_."

The Purrloin shrank away from the girl, knowing that she was about to blow. "Why you little squirt..." she growled. "I'll-!"

"Timburr. Can you help me?"

Before the girl could say another word, a thick, wooden rod slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The girl gave a startled gasp as she was sent flying into the side of a massive tree. She flopped to the ground silently.

A muscular looking Pokemon with brown fur twirled a thick wooden pole over his head. "Burrrr," he growled at the knocked out girl, slamming his weapon against the ground in victory.

"Take her Pokeballs, please," the boy said. "And any badges. She may never become champion. She may never train again."

"Burr!"

As the Timburr went over to steal the girl's possessions, the boy walked over to the Purrloin. He looked down at the poor, shivering creature. The girl had heartlessly attempted to attack the poor cat. It was brainwashed by her. It relied on her for food, drink, shelter. He was ruined by her. "Poor thing..." he cooed, his face softening. "You've been stolen from the wild, haven't you?"

"Meow?"

"Why did I save you? Because I'm your friend."

"Meow?"

"All Pokemon are my friends."

"Meow... Meow?"

"She won't ever bother you again. If she tries to again... I'll finish her, yes."

"Meow."

"Yes, yes. Would you like to come with us?"

"Meow?"

"No. I never use Pokeballs. Were you truly happy in one?"

"Meow!"

"I didn't think so."

"Burr!" Timburr announced, striding forward with a bundle of Pokeballs and badges from all the gyms balanced on his rod.

"Good. Thank you, Timburr," the boy said. "Let's be off, shall we?"

"Meow!"

"Burr!"

The boy, and his friends, headed off. As they walked off, the boy looked over his shoulder. The elite was still slumped against the tree.

His eyes narrowed. Humans... Humans were a remarkable race. Almost entirely comprised of monsters who took what they wanted. Greed was their driving force.

They made him ill.

He looked away from the monster, and to his friends. _I will... I will save all Pokemon from those monsters. I will take them to where they can be happy - and where humans do not exist. Soon... No Pokemon will ever have to deal with humans ever again._

His resolve stronger than ever, he vanished into the night.

* * *

Once again, Tony didn't get much sleep. He was too excited. Soon, the sun came up and he bolted out of bed and got dressed, making sure to put on Pappy's blue sweater. He woke up Lucky and Sunny and fed them breakfast, before swiftly scarfing down his own breakfast. Before long, he was out the door along with Lucky and Sunny, both with green scarves around their necks, Aunt Sally, wearing her chocolate-brown sweater, Uncle Brad, and Pappy. The family made their way to the Pokemon Lab.

Juniper and Fennel were waiting for them when they arrived, both smiling pleasantly. Oshawatt was there too. He had been following Juniper around lately in hopes of finding his own trainer. The two scientists waved as they caught sight of Tony and his family approaching. "You're here!" Juniper said. "Glad to see that you're ready to go!"

"Me too," Tony agreed. "I was so excited last night that I couldn't sleep. But I'm all packed and ready to go!"

"Glad to hear!" Juniper said. "You have your xtransciever, right?"

Tony nodded, holding up his wrist and revealing the watch-like phone. "Got it."

"Good," Juniper said, reaching into her pocket. "Here! Take these!" She pulled out six Pokeballs from her pocket. "I'm sure you know how to use them, right?" she asked, handing the red and white sphere to Tony.

"Sure do!" Tony confirmed.

"And you know the rules, right?" Sally asked.

"I call you every night," Tony said with a nod. They had been over this about ten times yesterday. "I call you if I'm ever in trouble. If you can't get there in time I go and find a police officer or an adult."

Sally nodded. "That's right," she said.

"Make sure to let us know how far you're gettin'," Pappy said. "I wanna see some badges in yer case, kiddo!"

Tony nodded. "You will! I'm going to Striaton City as soon as I can, and I'll beat the gym there!"

"Be sure to make sure Lucky and Sunny get plenty of food and relaxation time," Brad reminded him. "All work and no play..."

"I know, I know!" Tony laughed. "Come on, I can remember things for longer than one day!"

"We know," Sally said. "We just..." She began to sniffle again. "We're just going miss you."

"Oh, no..." Pappy muttered. He whispered to Brad, "She's gonna start cryin' again! Do somethin'!"

Brad nodded. "Uh, dear..." Tony said. "I'm sure Tony will be fine! He's a smart kid, after all. And we'll be sure to visit him while he's gone, right?"

"Right!" Tony said, eager to keep his aunt from crying again. "Just gimme a call and we can meet anytime you want!"

"I know..." Sally said. "It's just... Well, I'm going to miss you so much..."

"Hey, hey!" Juniper said. "Let's not be somber, here! This is a big, happy event!"

"Easy for you to say!" Sally snapped. "You're not the one sending your nephew out into the world!"

Juniper backed away, nervously. "H-Hey... Uh, Fennel, help me out here!"

Fennel looked at Sally and grinned. She leaped onto the woman and licked her face. "Mmmhehehe!"

"HYAAAAH!"

"HAAAAAH!"

It took all of two seconds for Brad and Pappy to react and to knock Fennel flat on her back, a trickle of blood oozing from her nose. Both father and son had studied martial arts for years together, just in case of an emergency - and a woman randomly licking your wife/daughter in law qualified as an emergency. Oshawott looked up, amazed. _The white haired one is so old, but he fights so well!_ he thought, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Mmmheheheheh!" "Fennel" giggled, transforming back into Zorua. He scuttled away, wounded and still filled with mischief.

Juniper sighed. "S-Sorry," she said with a nervous giggle. "Zorua likes to play tricks on... everyone, really."

"Peh!" Pappy muttered. "What a disgrace of a Pokemon!"

Oshawott grinned even harder. _He's my hero!_

Juniper looked around. "Well, if that was Zorua, where's the _real_ Fennel at?"

* * *

Inside the kitchen of the Pokemon Lab, Fennel grinned as she slowly and silently grabbed the cookie tin from the top of the fridge and pulled it down.

"Just one cookie can't hurt... Just one... June won't notice..."

She pried the lid open and gazed down into the tin, her mouth watering at the selection of shortbread that lay before her.

Her "Just one" promised forgotten, she ran off to hide somewhere, giggling to herself.

* * *

"Anyways..." Juniper said, shaking her head. "I think now would be a good time to say goodbye, eh?"

"My wife gets licked by a shapeshifting Pokemon, and now you want us to say goodbye to our nephew?" Brad asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's a good time to say goodbye?"

Juniper nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

Brad sighed. "You're hopeless..."

Pappy looked over Tony one last time. He raised his hand to the boy, and Tony took it, shaking it firmly. "Have a good journey," the old man said. "Be safe and be succesful."

"I will!" Tony promised. He released Pappy's hand and gave the old man a hug. Pappy flushed, not really a big fan of showing emotion like this in public, but he returned the hug any way.

"Be good," Pappy ordered.

"Yes, Pappy."

Tony released Pappy, and Brad walked forward. "Well..." he said. "This is it. "

Tony nodded. "I know."

Brad gave his nephew a fierce hug. "Alright," he said. "Be safe, alright? Don't make your aunt worry anymore."

"I won't."

Bradley released his nephew. That left only Sally. The brunette walked forward, trying to hold back more tears. No matter how many times she told herself she was ready for this, she never was. "Are... Are you ready?"

"I am."

Sally slowly hugged her nephew and kissed him on the cheek. "C-Call me every night, and be safe," she said.

Tony returned the hug. "I will," he said. "I promise."

Sally slowly let him go and stepped back. "Look at you..." she said. "All ready to go..." She looked over to Lucky. "You be sure to keep an eye on him," she told the Butterfree.

"Freeeeh." Lucky gave a nod, not wanting to disappoint her.

"You, too, Sunny," Sally added, gazing down at te Larvesta. "And no more eating anyone's clothing, got it?"

"Vrrrrr?" Sunny chirped. She had been eying Tony's jeans all morning.

Sally sniffled. "Well... Goodbye..."

"Auntie..." Tony put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise!"

Sally nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "A-Alright. Y-You should get going."

Tony sighed and turned away. "Goodbye, everyone..." he said. "Bye, Professor."

"Bye, young man," Juniper said with a smile. "Be sure to call your aunt and me! I want to hear about your progress!"

"I will!" Tony shouted, as he turned and began to run. "I'll call soon! I'll be back before you know it! I'll win lots of badges! I promise! Come on, Lucky, Sunny!"

"Freeeh!"

"Vrrrrr!"

And with that, Tony ran off, Lucky and Sunny following him closely. He ran over to Route 1 and soon vanished into the tall grass and thick shrubbery.

Sally sniffled. "Well... There he goes..."

"He's gonna be fine," Brad said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Sally said. "You already said so..."

Pappy was silent as Tony vanished into the tall grass. "Godspeed, young man... Hey, why is this Oshawott thing hugging my leg?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tony's finally left his home! No more mushy family stuff... for a while at least.**

**What awaits him in Accumula Town? Will there be friends or foes, or maybe both? **

**Find out next time!**

**Before you go, reader question time! Who are your favorite male and female gym leaders in Unova? Mine are Burgh and Skyla, but I want to know yours. Tell me after you review, which you should do now!**

**Tune in next time for: Team Plasma and the Mysterious N!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun.**


	14. Team Plasma and the Mysterious N!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony finally took the first step away from his home with no one but his Pokemon by his side! Now, he heads to Accumula Town, and then to Striaton City for his very first gym badge!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Travelling was nothing like Tony had imagined it to be.

It was even better.

The wind blew through the brown grass, ruffling it as it passed through. Leaves fell from the trees at the wind's caress, and the sun shone in the sky. The Route was devoid of almost all life, save for the occasional Patrat that watched them go by.

Tony's legs had never felt better as he walked up Route 1. He had a heavy pack on his back, yes, but he somehow felt very light. This was it: the big adventure of his life was just at its beginning. From now on, he was responsible for himself and his Pokemon, and him alone. He'd have to make his own living out here, for him and his Pokemon.

Route 1 wasn't a very big Route at all: just about a mile of a dirt path that led to Accumula Town. Tony would have gotten to Accumula much faster if he actually hurried along, but he didn't. This was the first step, the very first day on his own had to be savored.

Lucky and Sunny were with him of course. Sunny had gotten tired of walking and ended up crawling right on top of Tony's head - which just so happened to be Lucky's favored spot. The Butterfree glared daggers at the Larvesta's back as they travelled along, angered that Tony was just letting the baby lie down wherever she pleased.

However, Lucky hid her resentment and her jealousy well, at least while Tony was there, and he went on blissfully unaware of her jealousy towards Sunny. Soon, he began to hum a travelling song he had heard back in Kanto. Sunny, as it turns out, was keen with a beat, and soon was chirping happily along with the tune.

Finally, after an hour of walking slowly and steadily along Route 1, Accumula Town came into view. Accumula was the closest town to Nuvema, and it reminded Tony a bit of Viridian City, back home in Kanto, being Nuvema's main link to the larger, more industrious cities like Striaton and Castelia. Soon, grass and dirt changed into concrete. Brick buildings stood by the streets, and the streets themselves were filled with people of all shapes, sizes and colors. Oddly enough, some of the city was elevated from the rest, standing on a huge concrete platform with steps that lead down to the lower parts of the town.

Tony looked around, feeling quite impressed and also a bit frightened. He hadn't been to a town this big in a long time, and he felt a little sheepish. Still, he couldn't become champion if he was afraid cities, so he went on.

"Jeez..." Tony muttered as he looked around. "This place is huge..."

"Freeeh," Lucky agreed, staying close to her trainer. She had never been to a city this big at all.

"What do you think, Sunny?" Tony asked the Larvesta, who was still perched on his head, comfortable in his warm, blonde hair.

"Vrrrr," Sunny said, lazily.

"That's right, you were born here, weren't you? Tony said, remembering that the Larvesta's tags said that she came from the Pokemon Center in Accumula. "I guess this place has a lot of... memories, for you."

"V-Vrrr..." Sunny said, sadly.

"Hey, no worries!" Tony said. "We're not staying for long! We'll be out of here before ya know it! We need to hurry to Striaton, after all!"

"Vrrrr," Sunny gasped, not wanting to stick around as memories of that night returned to her. The rain, the mud, the Mandibuzz... She shuddered and clung to Tony's head even harder.

Lucky rolled her eyes. _Oh, brother... Such a child..._

Tony felt his stomach growl. "Heheheh," he chuckled, embarrassed. "I'm kind of hungry. How about you two?"

"Freeeeh."

"Vrrrrr."

"Good!" Tony said. "Let's find someplace to set down for lunch, eh?"

As Tony walked down the streets, his eyes searching for a suitable location for lunch, he ran into a familiar face - or rather, she ran into him.

"GANGWAY!"

Wha-!? Ooof!"

Tony hit the ground with a huff, Sunny, getting flung off of his head and landing unhappily on the pavement.

Groaning to himself, Tony got up, dusting himself off. "You again?"

Bianca slowly picked herself off of the ground as well. "Heya, Tony!" she said. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"yeah, yeah, fancy that," Tony muttered, picking Sunny off of the ground and dusting her off. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Bianca said.

"Not you, Sunny!"

"Oh."

"Vrrrrr," Sunny chirped

"Good, no scratches or bruises," Tony said, relieved. "Glad to see you're safe and sound."

Lucky gave an envious huff. She didn't notice Bianca reaching for her until the blonde girl yanked her into her arms. "Freeeeh?!"

"Wow, she's even cuter than I remembered!" Bianca cooed, nuzzling her cheek against Lucky. "I wish I had a Butterfree."

"A common lament," Tony conceded. "Careful, she might dust you again..."

"You wanna trade for her?" Bianca asked, eagerly.

Tony and Lucky blinked. "What?!/Freeeeh!?" they shouted in unison.

"I'll give you my super awesome Lillipup!" Bianca offered.

"I wouldn't trade Lucky for an oasis of water in the middle of the desert!" Tony retorted, snatching the Butterfree away.

"So... That's a no?"

Tony sighed, feeling frustrated. "Yes, Bianca."

Lucky wasn't sure to feel angry with Bianca or grateful. On one hand, the girl wanted to take her away from Tony. On the other hand, Tony was now paying attention to her. The Butterfree decided not to dust Bianca, just this once of course.

"Hey! Cheren! Tony's here!" Bianca shouted.

Tony turned and sure enough, there was Cheren as well, walking towards him with that same, almost expressionless face he normally wore. "Tony," he greeted. "You're here."

"Yeah, I am," Tony said as casually as he could. "I'm going on a journey now, too."

"Good," Cheren said. "I don't want you getting out of practice. I want you at full strength when I beat you."

"Fine, fine..." Tony sighed. "Look, if you want a battle, can we do it after lunch? I'm hungry."

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"Fine, fine, no rush," Cheren said. "By the way, Bianca..." he added. "I was coming here to tell you something. There's a commotion at the plaza."

"Really?" Bianca asked. "What kind of commotion?"

"Apparently, some sort of speech is going to be made," Cheren said. "I was informed that it regarded Pokemon trainers."

Tony groaned. "Great timing. They give the big important speech when I'm gonna have lunch... whoever they are..." He looked at Cheren curiously. "Who is giving the speech, anyways?"

"I don't know," Cheren said with a shrug. "But it was supposed to be important."

Tony sighed. "Alright, girls," he told his Pokemon. "Let's go and check it out..."

"Freeeeh..."

"Vrrrr..."

"Oh, come on, we can eat lunch later!"

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the plaza, it was already packed to the brim. Children and adults, young and old, lined the plaza, all staring up at a small stage that had been built on a grassy patch. Tony was grateful that they had managed to get good spots to watch the speech.

It seemed like everyone in town had come to see this speech. Everyone was muttering to themselves, wondering what was going on, and when the speech would start.

Tony stared silently up to the stage, quickly seeing the occupants. Of course, it didn't take a genius to spot these guys: they stuck out like sore thumbs. They were clad in white uniforms that reminded Tony of something a medieval knight might wear, with hoods that wrapped around their heads and black and white shields with a blue letter P on their chests as their coat of arms. There were men and women, and all of them looked pretty young. There were two banners on the side of the stage, each one with the same black and white shield on them.

The crowd was restless, and even seemed a bit nervous. Two words were uttered endlessly: "Team Plasma."

"Who're these guys...?" Tony muttered to Cheren, who was standing in between Tony and Bianca.

"It's Team Plasma..." Cheren said. "They're a religious group, or so I'm told..."

Tony looked over Team Plasma again. He was religious himself, but he didn't wear something that silly. "Wonder why they're here?"

"We're about to find out!" Cheren said in a low voice. "Hush!"

A single Plasma walked forward, onto the stage. He looked over the crowd and then pulled out his bullhorn. "Announcing the arrival of His Lordship Himself, the Arch-Sage Ghetsis!"

The Plasmas in the back parted and a tall, intimidating looking man walked onto the stage, his long, pale green hair and his robes billowing in the wind. The Plasmas closed in behind him, and the herald slowly backed away, bowing as he did.

Ghetsis was a tall man, with a head of tea-green hair that hung down to his back. He had a strange, eye-patch looking thing across his eye (which served a purpose no one knew). He was wearing a long, elegant looking robe (although Tony thought it looked like one of those snuggies he kept seeing on infomercials). One side of the robe was violet with the image of a golden eye, while the other side was the opposite, golden with a violet eye, each eye with a red iris. He stood tall and proud, with a piercing gaze and a suave smile.

"Looks more like a politician than a sage to me..." Tony muttered.

Ghetsis looked over the crowd, smiling - or rather, smirking at them. "Good morning," he said, his voice as handsome as his smile, and it was loud. Ghetisis was used to giving speeches. "My name is Ghetsis. I am the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma, and the second in command. My great king has requested that I make a series of speeches to the people of this lovely region."

"We heard that it was supposed to be about trainin' Pokemon!" someone shouted in the crowd.

"Oh, it is," Ghetsis answered, completely nonplussed about being interrupted. "Today, ladies and gentlemen of this lovely town, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation."

Sunny squealed in fear and swiftly hid behind Tony, trembling with horror. Tony barely noticed though: his eyes were glued to the stage, wondering what on earth this man was talking about.

"We've lived alongside Pokemon for countless centuries, have we not?" Ghetsis asked, looking over the crowd. "We live together, work together... I'm sure most of us think Pokemon as our partners, hmm? Our friends?"

A murmur of approval swept through the crowd.

"But... Is that true?" Ghetsis asked. No one answered him, so he went on. "We humans - we take Pokemon from their homes in the forests, caves and ocean. We capture them in Pokeballs, and then we use them. Pokemon are used to battle, to do menial labor - they are made into slaves."

A roar of outrage echoed throughout some of the crowd.

"Lies!"

"Shut up!"

"No one wants to hear this!"

"Beat it, old man!"

Ghetsis sighed melodramatically. "My good people..." he continued. "Have you ever considered that maybe - just maybe - we are not as good friends to Pokemon as we believe we are? That maybe we merely assume that Pokemon wish to be with us?"

The crowd was silent. No one offered an answer. "Pokemon are amazing creatures, aren't they?" Ghetsis continued. "They have unlimited potential - but do they ever reach it, or do we scoop them up and ruin them before they can?"

Another outcry of anger rang out, but Ghetsis silenced them with his words: "I have something - no, someone, to show you." He turned to his grunts. "Please, bring him forward."

The grunts respectfully parted, and a small Patrat walked onto the stage, noticeably limping. He wore a pained expression on his face. "This Patrat was once owned by a trainer," Ghetsis explained as the Patrat stood next to him. "He was happy in the wild, but when the trainer caught him, he became domesticated. He lost those instincts that allowed him to survive in the wild. We rescued this poor creature when his trainer abandoned him in the wild. He would have perished.

"Raaaa..." The Patrat moaned, nodding. He remembered those horrible days...

"When we capture Pokemon..." Ghetsis continued. "We ruin them! We steal their instincts, we steal their ability to survive on their own! We must release our Pokemon before their instincts are dulled! We must liberate all Pokemon!" he shouted.

The crowd was silent. Many were doubtful of Team Plasma, but many were also doubtful of themselves. Could they truly be ruining their Pokemon - forever?

"Soon, good people of Accumula," Ghetsis shouted, "we must make a choice! Slavery or freedom! Pokemon as our tools - or Pokemon as the perfect beings they were made to be!" he finished, raising his arms into the air dramtically. "Thus is the will of Plasma!"

"Plasma!" the Plasmas shouted, saluting their Arch-Sage.

"We must part with you now..." Ghetsis said. "But please..." His voice softened. "Keep what I said in mind..."

"Formation!" the Plasma with the bullhorn shouted to the troops. The Plasmas gathered their banners and surrounded Ghetsis, leading him away from the stage and out of sight. They vanished amongst the buildings of the city.

Tony watched them as they left. People began to talk and mutter with one another as they walked off.

"...Are we really so horrible...?"

"Cottenee, do you hate me?"

"Maybe I should let my Throh go? I only just got him... He can't be ruined yet..."

"This is absurd," Cheren said, coldly. "If a Pokemon hated its trainer, it would leave on its own."

"Yeah!" Bianca said, knowing that Cheren was almost always right. "My Snivy-Wivy and my little Lillipup love me to bits!"

Tony looked over to Lucky, nervously. "Lucky, you like me don't you?"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky chirped. _"Of course I like you! You're my best friend!_

"Do you mean it?"

"Freeeeh!" _You saved my life when I was just a baby! We grew up together! Of course I mean it!_

Tony smiled. "Thanks girl," he said, hugging her. "I love you, too."

Lucky gave a happy sigh.

"How about you, Sunny?" Tony asked.

Lucky groaned as Tony turned his attention to his Larvesta. He managed to get her off of his back. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked the trembling Torch Pokemon. "Are you afraid of those Plasmas?"

"Vrrrr..."

"Why would..." Tony began. "Uh... Hmm..."

"What?" Cheren asked.

"When I found Sunny..." Tony began. "She had a birth tag on her neck, and she had residue Pokeball radiation. She had a trainer before me."

"Wow, really?" Bianca asked.

"That makes sense," Cheren said. "Or rather, it makes more sense than finding a Larvesta in Nuvema Town at pure random."

Tony looked over to the stage where Ghetsis had been. "I think..." he began, "that maybe Sunny's owner saw a Team Plasma speech - and he or she let Sunny go."

Sunny nodded. "Vrrrr!" _Scary!_

"Don't worry," Tony said, patting her on the back. "I'm not gonna let you go..."

Sunny nodded, tears still in her eyes. _Thank you..._

"Y-Your Pokemon..."

Tony nearly leaped out of his skin. He gave a yelp of surprise and whirled around. Standing not five feet behind him was a young man with a white coat and tan pants. He had long, tea green hair, and a black and white cap. His icy eyes bore into Tony's, and his face was expressionless. Next to the boy were two Pokemon. A Timburr, hefting a large log and a Purrlon, who was lazily eying them.

"W-Who're you?" Bianca asked, surprised.

"My name is N," the boy replied, stepping forward. "Forgive me, Lucky, Sunny, for listening in on you and your... eh, trainer... but I could not help but overhear you."

Lucky and Tony were equally surprised. Why would N apologize to a Butterfree and a Larvesta?

"Freeeeh?" Lucky chirped. _Tony, what does this guy want?_

"I want to be your friend, of course."

Lucky gave a shriek, backing away. F-Freeeeeeh!?"

N stepped closer. "Yes. I can understand what you're saying."

Cheren looked unimpressed. "Slow down. You talk too fast. What are you talking about? Humans cannot understand Pokemon language. It's impossible."

"So you can't hear them either," N said, shaking his head with remorse. "How sad. You, on the other hand..." His eyes bore into Tony's. "You speak with your Pokemon as if they were equal to you. You ask them for their opinion. They genuinely like you."

Tony blinked. "Uh... Thanks?"

"You can actually understand what they're saying?" Bianca asked. "That's so cool! How do you-?"

N ignored Bianca, and Cheren as well. He was focused on Tony at this moment. "Your Pokemon like you... Yet you train them to battle? You are a trainer, yes?"

"Well... Yeah, I am," Tony admitted.

N stepped closer again. "I am too... But I have to wonder... Are Pokemon really happy inside Pokeballs? I don't think so."

"Well, Lucky doesn't like it," Tony admitted. "She hates being cramped. So, I never put her inside one unless I really need too."

"I see..." N said. "...Battle me."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"I want to hear your Pokemon's voice again!" N declared. "Battle with me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Tony's met up with Cheren and Bianca again, along with Team Plasma! Will he accept N's challenge? Is Pokemon liberation really such a good idea? How can Tony be in trouble already!? He only just left Nuvema!**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Reader question! Which of the Unova starters is your favorite? Tell me after you review!**

**Now review please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun**


	15. Tony vs N!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony arrived in Accumula Town with his Pokemon, and he met up with his sort-of friends Cheren and Bianca. There, they saw a speech made by the Arch-Sage known as Ghetsis, the second in command to Team Plasma, a cult that has sworn to free all Pokemon from their "cruel" trainers! After that, Tony was challenged by a mysterious trainer named N - who claims that he can speak to and understand Pokemon...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony wasn't sure to react. How could he react? A young man walks up to you, claims to be able to speak to your Pokemon and understand every word that they are saying, and then randomly challengers you to a battle. What were you supposed to say?

He slowly removed his Pokedex from his pocket. N remained silent as Tony scanned his Pokemon, simply staring at him with his keen, cold eyes.

**"Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. This Pokemon always carries a large piece of lumber at its side. This lumber is heavy and unwieldy, but also acts as a gauge to this Pokemon's strength: when it can wield it without any effort, it is ready to evolve. This specimen is male, roughly seven years old, and knows the moves Pound, Low Kick, Brick Break and Rock Throw. Its special ability is Guts."**

**Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. This Pokemon is known to steal from, tease, and prank anyone it comes across. Despite this, their cute faces let them get away with it. This specimen is male, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Scratch, Growl and Assist. Its special ability is Limber."**

_Alright, a Fighting-Type and a Dark-Type, _Tony thought. _Nothing Lucky can't handle. Still, she is hungry. I don't want her battling on an empty stomach._

"Uh..." Tony stuttered. "Well, if you want one that badly, I guess I can... But I am kind of hungry right now, and so are my Pokemon. Can it wait until later?"

"No," N answered. "It can't. Timburr, please use Brick Break on Sunny."

"What!?" Tony said, surprised.

"Burr!" Timburr growled, hefting his long log and swinging it like a baseball bat at the terrified Sunny.

"Lucky, use Confusion on Timburr!" Tony ordered.

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, her eyes glowing brightly as she unleashed a burst of mental power, striking Timburr with effective force and knocking him to the ground.

"What the heck was that about!?" Tony shouted at N.

"That was a mean trick!" Bianca agreed.

"'Mean' isn't the word I'd use..." Cheren muttered. "But I have to agree. That was an underhanded tactic."

"There are no rules in war," N said, nonplussed by their accusations. "Timburr, Low Kick on Sunny. Purrloin, Scratch on Lucky, please."

"Burrr!"

"Nyah!"

Both Pokemon leaped at Tony's, eyes filled with determination.

"We're not in a war!" Tony shouted back. "Lucky, Silver Wind and blow them back! Sunny, Ember them!"

"Freeeeh!"

"V-Vrrrr!"

Lucky whipped out an intense wind of silvery wind, blowing Purrloin and Timburr over. Sunny unleashed a volley of fire-balls at her foes. Though Timburr took the hit, Purrloin swiftly leaped over to fireballs and raked his claws across Sunny's face, leave a nasty looking scratch on the Larvesta.

Sunny hut the ground with a pained squeak. "V-Vrrrr..."

"Lucky, give her a hand!" Tony shouted. "Pick get her out of there!"

"I'll help!" Bianca said, pulling out her own Pokeball. "Go, Lilli-!"

"No," N said. "This battle is between us and us alone."

"What!?" Bianca shouted, angrily. "I'm not just gonna sit there while you-!"

"Bianca!" Tony said. "I've got this, okay? I can handle this!"

Lucky swooped down and lifted Sunny off of the ground, annoyed that she had to save her. "Freeeh!" she shouted down at Purrloin and Timburr.

"Burr!" Timburr shouted back, twirling his log over his head.

"Finish this quickly, friends," N called to his Pokemon. "We have places to be."

"Meow!" Purrloin purred cruely, leaping at Lucky and Sunny with claws gleaming.

"Use Ember on Purrloin, Sunny!" shouted Tony.

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, opening her mouth and unleashing a fireball right in the Cat Pokemon's face, sending him to the ground with a burnt face. He gave pained cry as darkness took him, and he passed out.

"P-Purrloin!" N said, genuine concern in his voice.

"Burrr!" Timburr growled, enraged by the defeat of his partner. He snarled and charged at Lucky and Sunny again, swinging his massive log with deadly force.

"Lucky, go higher!" Tony called.

"Freeeh!" Lucky replied, beating her wings as hard as she could as she flew higher and higher, no easy task with the extra weight that Sunny was providing her.

"Timburr, use your log to vault up there, and then use Brick Break," N ordered.

"Burrr!" Timburr growled, charging at the Butterfree and shoving his pole into the ground. He pole-vaulted into the air, and swung his fist at Lucky.

"Lucky! Dodge-!" Tony began.

But it was too late. The attack hit the Butterfree and sent both her and the Sunny to the ground, landing on the pavement with a duo of pained cries.

Sunny moaned unhappily as she slowly crawled out from underneath Lucky, before collapsing on the ground, unable to go on. Lucky slowly stood up, in too much pain to fly up again. She angrily faced down the Timburr, slowly starting towards him. "F-Freeeeeh..."

"Timburr, finish this fight," N ordered. "Use Rock Throw."

Tony's eyes widened. Lucky was badly hurt as it was, and a Rock-type move would be insanely effective on her. "Wait, stop!" he shouted, dashing forward. "That's enough!"

Timburr smashed his rod into the cement earth, chipping off a massive, jagged piece of concrete. Without any hesitation or pause, he hurled it at the badly wounded Lucky.

With a shouted, Tony scooped Lucky into his arms just in time for her to avoid the hit - but not him. The jagged rock tore through Pappy's sweater and into Tony's skin. He gave a shout of pain as blood began to trickle down his wounded arm as he fell to his knees. Cheren and Bianca gasped in unison and ran over to help him up.

"B-Bully!" Bianca shouted, shaking her fist as she helped Tony stand.

Timburr growled angrily. "Burrrr..."

"Timburr, please, stop."

N was staring at Tony, with a genuinely confused and concerned look on his face. "You took the hit."

"I said..." Tony gasped. "That that's enough! You win, if it makes you feel any better about yourself!"

N stared for a second. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Tony demanded.

"Just curious, that's all," N said. "I told you my name."

Tony gritted his teeth as blood continued to run down his arm. "Tony," he growled. "My name is Tony."

"Tony..." N said, with a nod. "You are the only other trainer I have seen do such a thing..." He slowly made his way over to Purrloin and picked the out-cold Devious Pokemon up. "I concede defeat," he said.

"What?!" Cheren was surprised. N clearly had Tony beaten, so why would he give up? "You can't just walk away!"

"I can, and I am," N replied. "Tony..." he addressed the bug-catcher. "You fought well... and nobly. Like a knight." He turned away and walked off. "Please, think about Ghetsis's speech - and your relationship with your Pokemon. They clearly love you - but is the love they feel for you the love that all Pokemon feel for their trainers?" He laughed drily. "I do not think so. We will meet again."

He walked off with Purrloin, Timburr following close behind.

"Yeah, you'd better run, ya creep!" Bianca shouted, waving her fist.

"Are you alright?" Cheren asked, eying Tony's bleeding arm.

"I'm fine..." Tony said, feeling exhausted. "Just need a bandage." He sighed as he looked over Pappy's torn and bloody sweater. "Aww, man... I just got out of Nuvema! How can I be in trouble already?! Auntie is gonna throw a fit..."

"Well, maybe we should get you a bandage..." Bianca offered.

"Yes, there are sure to be some at the Pokemon Center," Cheren said with a nod.

Tony gently scooped up Sunny from the ground, cradling her in his arms along with Lucky. "First things first..." he said. "These two need to get healed up first!"

"F-Freeeh..."

"V-Vrrr..."

Cheren nodded. "I'll show you the way. Follow me."

With that, the two blondes and the raven haired boy made their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! What happened to you?! Stay there, I'm coming to pick you up right now! I told Juniper that this was a bad idea!"

"Auntie, auntie!" Tony said into his xtransciever. "It's only a little scratch! And I got it patched up already!" He rolled up the sleave of his sweater to reveal a white bandage tied firmly around his arm. "I'm fine! It was just some kid who got a little too eager to battle, that's all!"

Aunt Sally didn't look impressed. You had to hand it to the creators of the xtransciever: it really had excellent quality. Tony could see just how unhappy and panicky his aunt looked. "How could this have happened...?" she lamented. "You haven't even been gone for one day!"

"I know, I know!" Tony sighed. "Don't worry about it, auntie. I'm fine, okay? I'm just letting you know what happened, okay?"

Sally sighed. "Alright... Be sure to get some rest and not to strain that arm! And be sure that Lucky and Sunny get fully healed, too!"

"I know, I know..." Tony said with a nod.

"Good," Sally said. "Alright, I'm getting back to your uncle and mine's puzzle. Stay out of trouble!" she ordered.

Tony smiled. "I will, I promise. Love you!"

"Love you, too. Be safe!"

The line went dead, and Tony was more or less alone again, sitting on one of the red, plastic benches in the Pokemon Center of Accumula Town. He sighed. "Well," he said to himself, "that went a little better than expected." Personally, he was just glad that he wasn't headed home.

"Tony Miller, Tony Miller!" a cheerful voice on the loudspeakers announced. "Your Pokemon are ready!"

Tony stood up and made his way to the check-out counter. Pokemon Centers, to be completely honest, were usually all alike. This one was slightly different, though. It still had the red and white color scheme, but it was larger and even had a Pokemart inside. Tony had been able to stock up on some potions and repels while he waited for his poor Pokemon to recover from their injuries.

Nurse Joy was waiting for him as he approached. Like the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy was the same, and yet slightly different. Nurse Joys ran every single Pokemon Center worldwide, with hundreds of years of tradition behind them. They all looked much alike, with pink hair tied into two small hoops, white dresses and cheery smiles. Back in Kanto, the Nurse Joys had wavy pink hair, but in Unova they had smooth, more stream-lined hair. Their smile was still the same though, and the Joy gave it to Tony as he approached. "Hello!" she said, handing him two Pokeballs. "Here you go! Your Pokemon are fighting fit!"

"Thanks," Tony said, gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Be sure to give them some time off!" Nurse Joy warned. "They've had quite a battle!"

"Yeah..." Tony murmured to himself as he walked off. "Quite a battle..."

He made his way back to his seat and opened his Pokeballs up. Lucky and Sunny appeared in a duo of flashes. Both were healed up completely, but they still looked a little unhappy with their loss.

"Heya, girls," Tony said. "We got creamed today..."

"Freeeh..." Lucky chirped with a nod.

"Sorry," Tony said. "It's my fault..."

"Freeeh!" Lucky said, shaking her head. "Freeeh!"

"Vrrr!" agreed Sunny.

Tony sighed. "I know, I know..." he said. "You don't think it is my fault... It's just... That guy jumped us, and I couldn't even do anything about it!" He sat down on the bench again, feeling exhausted, and it was only three o'clock. He knew he wasn't gonna make it to Striaton today. Maybe he could just kick back, relax, and set out tomorrow.

"Hey! Tony!"

Bianca and Cheren skipped/walked over to him. "You got your Pokemon back!" Bianca cheered.

"Yeah, they're fine," Tony said. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it!" Bianca said with a grin.

"You can't have gotten slow already," Cheren said, critically.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that he_ jumped_ me, Cheren," he said, sarcastically.

"Oh, never mind that!" Bianca said. "We all make mistakes!"

"Some more than others..." Cheren said out of earshot.

"Hey, Cheren and I got some rooms for the night!" Bianca said. "We got an extra bunk, too! You wanna stay with us tonight?"

"N-no thanks," Tony said. He had had enough of dealing with people for the day. "I've got a tent. I think we'll just camp out. Right, guys?" he asked his Pokemon.

"Freeeh!" Lucky cheered. She loved camping out. The fresh night air, the stars, the warmth of the campfire...

"Vrrr?" Sunny asked, having never camped out before.

"Oh, you'll love it," Tony said. "I'll explain later. We'll camp out and then we'll head over to Striaton and earn our badge!"

Cheren folded his arms. "Good luck, then. You'll need it against the Striaton Gym Leader - or should I say Leaders?"

Tony blinked. "Leaders? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Cheren said in a tone of voice that implied that he was fully aware of Tony's ignorance to the first gym. "Striaton Gym has three Gym Leaders. You'll have to see for yourself." He turned to Bianca. "Let's go," he said, walking off.

"Sure thing!" Bianca said. "Seeya around, Tony! We can duke it out again next time we meet!"

"Sure, sure," Tony said, waving. "Seeya."

The blonde girl skipped off after Cheren, leaving Tony with his Pokemon alone in the center's lobby. "Thank goodness..." Tony said. "I think I've had enough of people for today..."

"Freeeh," Lucky agreed, sweatdropping.

Tony picked Sunny up and placed her on his head. Shouldering his backpack, which felt much more heavy now, he headed off to find a campsite on Route 2.

"First day out of Nuvema... Why do these kind of things always happen to me?!"

Why indeed, Tony?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Tony and N have battled - and Tony won somehow, but at the cost of injuries, both for himself and his Pokemon. Now, they head out to camp for the night. Meanwhile, what is N thinking of our intrepid hero?**

**Well, stay tuned to find out!**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun.**


	16. On the road to Striaton City!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony had a brutal battle with the Pokemon trainer known as N and his Pokemon were seriously injured because of it. After getting them healed up at the Pokemon Center, he went off to find a camping spot so he could get some rest for tomorrow.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

A full moon was high in the sky, and a chilling mist rolled over the land. The forest was silent, save for the sound of blowing wind and crunching leaves.

N stood in his campsite, silent and still as he stared up into the full moon, his eyes gleaming coldly in the moon light. Purrloin and Timburr were fast asleep behind him. They had spent the remainder of this day practicing skills that they would need for when N returned them to the wild.

I_f you truly love something, you let it go_, N reasoned to himself. He was a firm believer in Pokemon Liberation. Sadly, it seemed the rest of the world was too... stupid, cruel, greedy and selfish to ever consider letting their prized tools go.

Or so he had thought.

As N stared at the moon, memories of the battle he had had that day returned to him, and of that trainer that had selflessly taken a hit for his Pokemon. By all means, Tony should not exist. He saw his Pokemon as friends, as partners. Not as tools. Not like all of the other humans he had met.

That girl from last night who nearly attacked her own Purrloin. That hiker N came across kicking Roggenrola around. The youngsters who had been tossing rocks at harmless Patrat. The beauty who had tested her own beauty products on her Gothitelle...

N shuddered. Humans. Selfish, horrible humans! All his life he had been taught about them, and he had met with their Pokemon that had been rescued. Poor little wretches, with scars on their bodies and their hearts. N understood Pokemon. But mankind... mankind did not. They didn't care about Pokemon. They just wanted to use them.

N scowled as he looked into the sky. Humans beings were evil... So why wasn't Tony? He was not a Plasma, after all.

_Well..._ N thought. _That can change. He should be one of us. Or should he?_

N was feeling torn up. Tony was a trainer, but he did care about his Pokemon. He kept them in Pokeballs, but only when he needed to. He used them in battle, but he respected their decisions.

Tony was a caring, loving trainer who was not a Plasma.

How could he exist!?

N silently stared up into the sky, his mind wandering and wondering. A sudden light caught his eye, streaking across the sky. His eyes widened. Could it be...?

It was. A shooting star!

N remembered the stories about shooting stars, and the wishes that they supposedly gave. Perhaps he was too old for that, but for whatever reason, he wanted to make a wish. The only problem was choosing a wish. He had so many, after all...

Finally, he came up with one: "I wish... I wish that Tony will finally see Team Plasma for what it truly is. And I wish that we can... be friends..."

The star vanished from his sight, and he returned to his camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the same Route, not even a mile away...

"And there we go! All set up!"

Tony looked over his campsite, pleased that he had finally set up his tent. It was getting late. The sun was down, the moon was up, and the air was cold. Thankfully, Tony had set up a large fire, with help from Sunny, which was blazing in a fire-pit that he had made. Tony had already fed himself and his Pokemon dinner, and now he had a stick with marshmallows stuck on it cooking over the blaze. Lucky and Sunny were curled up in their scarves, as near to the fire as they dared to go. It was a cold evening, but the fire and the warmth from their scarves kept them nice and warm.

Tony sat down on top of a log he had found and made into his temporary seat and pulled the marshmallow stick from the ground. "Looks about ready," he said, pulling off a marshmallow and handing it to Lucky. "Here ya go."

"Freeeeh!" Lucky chirped, grabbing the marshmallow and chewing it happily, laying down on the grass and watching the stars in the sky.

Tony offered Sunny a marshmallow. "You hungry?" he asked.

Sunny looked over the marshmallow, sniffing it. "Vrrrr?"

"It's good!" Tony said. "I promise."

Sunny slowly ate the marshmallow. "Vrrrrr..." she moaned happily as she chewed the sticky sweet.

Tony tossed his own marshmallow into his mouth and yawned, flopping down to the grass. "Jeez," he said. "Beautiful out tonight, isn't it?"

"Freeeh," Lucky agreed, flopping down next to him (before Sunny could).

"You know..." Tony said. "I've been thinking... Remember what Cheren said the other day?"

_"Good luck, then. You'll need it against the Striaton Gym Leader - or should I say Leaders?"_

"Freeeeh?"

"He said three Gym Leaders..." he said. "I wonder if Juniper knows anything." He looked at his xtransciever thoughtfully. "Maybe I should call her and ask..."

"Freeeh?"

"Naaah!" Tony decided, folding his arms behind his head. "It's getting late and she's probably getting ready for bed! I'll just find out myself! Where's the fun in knowing everything that's gonna happen to you, right?"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky agreed.

Tony looked up the stars. A frown crossed his face. "Still, we wanna be ready for whatever comes next..." He pulled out his Pokedex, going to the Larvesta entry again.

**"Larvesta, the Torch Poke-"**

"Yeah, yeah!" Tony said, impatiently, skipping that bit. "Dang chatterbox... Here we go!" He sat up and looked over to Sunny. "It says that at her skill level, Sunny should be able to learn Leech Life soon. We should do some training tomorrow, eh?"

Lucky groaned. "Freeeh!" she whined.

"Oh, don't worry," Tony said, patting her head. "We'll do some training with you, too. You can't be too far from learning to use Bug Buzz, right?"

"Freeeh!" Lucky said with a nod, thankful that Tony wouldn't put all of his effort into Sunny.

Tony gave a long yawn. "Well, let's all head to bed," he said. "We won't be able to train if we're all tuckered out.

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed.

Sunny gave a yawn. "Vrrraaaaaaah..." she moaned sleepily.

So, Tony put out the fire, packed up their food, and carried both of his dozing Pokemon into the tent. It didn't take long for them to be asleep, their dreams filled with wild and exciting dreams.

None of them would be as exciting as what would happen tomorrow, though...

* * *

She never thought she would be here again.

Route 2, outside of Accumula Town. A tiny, safe little Route only about two miles long. So, why was she here, when she was an experienced trainer? Why would she be on such a safe, remote little road with almost nothing worth her while there.

She gave a sigh. "Alright, Gramps..." she muttered to herself, almost wishing her grandfather was really there. "Fine... You want me to be a better gym leader?" She pulled out a Pokeball. "Fine! I'll show you! Woobat, come on out!"

There was a bright flash and a white and black Pokemon with a large, pink nose appeared. "E-Eeeeeee..." it squeaked in a quiet tone.

"Alright, Woobat," the girl said. "Gramps won't let us back into the gym until we've proven ourselves to him. So, first thing in the morning, we're gonna train, train, and train like there's no tomorrow!"

"E-e-eeee..." Woobat squeaked. _W-w-why are we out here...? It's so dark..._

"Oh, don't make faces at me," the girl said. "Come on! Let's find a camping zone! First thing in the morning we train!"

"Eeee..."

Girl and Pokemon walked off down the dark Route, the calls of night Pokemon their only companions. Tomorrow, they would get their training.

Boy howdy, would they get it.

* * *

"Alright, try it again, Sunny! Leech Life!"

"Vrrrr!"

Sunny leaped forward, eyes locked with her target: a mangled looking water bottle. Opening her mouth wide, Sunny leaped and sunk her teeth into the plastic. She tried to puncture the bottle, but nothing doing. Finally, she released the bottle and fell to the ground. "Vrrr..."

Tony gave a sigh. It was late morning by now, and they had spent most of it practicing with Sunny, trying to teach her Leech Life. Sadly, she just wasn't biting hard enough to puncture the bottle. She'd need some more training to level her strength up.

Tony picked Sunny up. "Hey," he said. "It's no problem, girl, you'll get it."

"Vrrrr..."

"Trust me, you will!" Tony said, placing Sunny on top of his head. "We'll do some more training down the road. But right now, we need to get a move on!" He looked up into the trees and quickly caught sight of Lucky lounging in one of the branches. "Lucky, we're ready to go now!" he shouted, slinging his backpack onto his back. He had packed up everything he brought to the campsite.

"Freeeeh," Lucky called back, flitting down from the tree and down to Tony's side.

Tony grinned. "Alright, then, let's get a move on!" he said.

The happy company continued on their way down Route 2 once more, passing the huge trees and grassy fields. It was a warm day for autumn. The sun was blazing down upon them, and the wind was gentle and merely cold, rather than frigid. Tony's sweater kept him well warm, not to mention the Fire-type Pokemon who was lounging on his head.

Soon, Tony could make out a shape in the distance. Buildings, made with bricks jutted out of a concrete ground. Up ahead, Tony could see the dirt road merge into concrete. It was a city - Striaton City to be exact. "Look, girls!" he said. "There it is! Striaton!"

"Freeeh," Lucky cheered.

"That's where our gym badge is!" Tony said. "Let's get a move on! Looks like it's maybe a mile away!"

Lucky and Sunny both chirped for joy as Tony continued up the path. However...

"Arrrrf!"

A small, brown form sailed by Tony, hitting the ground with a barking grunt.

Tony turned in a flash and caught sight of the dog-like Pokemon as it charged back into the tall grass. "Arrf! Rrrrrr!" it growled.

"Hey, a Lillipup!" Tony said, surprised. Another bark caught his ears, and then another. More Lillipup from the sound of it, all barking and yipping in anger. "Come on..." he quietly told Lucky and Sunny. "Let's check it out..."

"Freeeh!" Lucky said angrily, flitting in front of Tony and glaring at him. "Freeeeh!"

Tony blinked. "My promise to Aunt Sally, I forgot!" he groaned, face-palming. "Well... I just want to see what it is, Lucky, that's all!"

"Freeeeeh..."

"Oh, I'll be fine!" Tony said. "I'm not gonna run into a battle!" He edged towards the grass and slowly parted it. "Just a peek..."

Standing not twenty feet away from them, in the tall grass, was a pack of Lillipup surrounding a strange Pokemon and a stranger human. The Pokemon was a small, boulder shaped creature with grey skin and brown feet and a horn. It had a yellow thing at the center of its body that looked sort of like an ear of some sort. The human was a tall man, wide in girth. He had greying hair and a beard, and was wearing a blue short leaved button up shirt and tan pants. A pith helmet was on his head, a walking stick in his hand, and a massive backpack was strapped to his back. Despite being surrounded, the man had a large, very kind looking some. Cleary, he wasn't afraid.

"Roggenrola, my boy!" the man said in a deep, jovial voice. "We seem to be surrounded!"

"Rogg!" the boulder, Roggenrola, replied.

"Well then," the man said, "let's show them a thing or two, old boy! Start off with Rock Blast!"

A Lillipup growled and charged forward at the man. The Roggenrola struck first, however, pelting the Puppy-Pokemon with a storm of huge gravel chunks, sending it to the dirt. "Roogg!"

"Whoa," Tony muttered, pulling out his Pokedex. "It looks strong..."

**Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon. Pure Rock Type Pokemon, Roggenrola live deep, deep underground. Energy pumps through their body instead of blood, and the center of each one is an energy core. These Pokemon are blind: the large hexagon on their front is not an eye but an ear, and it navigates via echolocation. This specimen is a male, roughly six years old, and knows the moves Rock Blast, Harden, Sand Attack and Headbutt. It's special Ability is Sturdy."**

"Sounds like it could be tough..." Tony muttered.

"Freeeeh..." Lucky said with a nod. She was Bug/Flying-type; Rock-type moves would demolish her, and Sunny as well.

Clearly, they were demolishing Lillipup just as easily. Every time the Normal-types lunged, it got a stone in the face for his efforts. The man and his Pokemon expertly walked through the Lillipup. It didn't take long for them to get discouraged. Yipping in fear, they made a hasty retreat.

"Hohohoho!" the man chortled as he saw his foe retreating into the tall grass. "Good show, my friend!" he congratulated Roggenrola.

"Rogg!" Roggenrola cheered, jumping up and down and kicking up dust each time he hit the ground. Suddenly, he stopped and swiveled in Tony's direction. "Roog?"

The man caught sight of Tony too. "Hoho!" he exclaimed. "I seem to have a spy in our midst!"

Tony flushed. "H-Hey!" he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

The man cut him off by laughing loudly. "Think nothing of it, my dear boy!" he chuckled. "I have nothing against having an audience!" He removed his pith helmet respectfully. "My name is Nicholas, hiker by choice, trainer by occupation! This is my faithful companion, Roggenrola!"

"Rogg!" Roggenrola called in a friendly tone.

"Uh... Hello!" Tony said. "I'm Tony... Bug-catcher by choice and trainer by occupation. This is Lucky and Sunny," he added, gesturing to his Pokemon.

"Ah, a Larvesta!" Nicholas said, impressed. "And... Hmm?" He looked over Lucky, rubbing his hairy chin. "Why, what sort of Pokemon is that?" he asked.

"Oh, Lucky's a Butterfree!" Tony answered. "They're not native to Unova. She's from Kanto, and So am I."

"Ahh!" Nicholas's dark eyes widened. "A Butterfree and a Larvesta! Two rare Pokemon! You must be a collector, my good lad! What lovely creatures!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Tony said, blushing with his Pokemon. "I'm just a trainer, that's all. I'm on my way to Striaton to win my first gym badge."

"Ah, a gym battle!" Nicholas looked quite impressed. "Just like that other boy that went this way with his lady-friend!"

Tony blinked. "Eh? Another boy and a girl?" He thought about it. "Was it a dark haired kid with a permanent scowl and a girl with blonde hair who never stopped giggling?"

"You know them, eh?"

"You can say that..." _They must've started for Striaton earlier than I did... They could've walked right past my campsite and I didn't notice!_

"Well!" Nicholas explained. "I saw them on the way to Striaton and I challenged them to a battle! The young man fought with great skill, and managed to defeat me, despite me having a Type-advantage!"

"And the girl?" Tony asked.

"Ehhh..." Nicholas rubbed the back of his head. "She did... Well, I must be honest, horribly. Her Snivy didn't do a thing she said, and her Lillipup could not do much against Roggenrola!"

"Rogg rogg!" Roggenrola agreed.

"Well, that's Bianca alright..." Tony said with a nod.

"Well!" Nicholas said. "You seem to be on the same boat as your compatriots! And I am the captain on this vessel!"

Tony blinked. "Who said anything about boats?" he asked Lucky.

Lucky gave a shrug. "Freeeh..."

"And to ride this captain's ship," Nicholas continued, "you must defeat him in combat! Hoho!"

Tony found himself grinning. Nicholas was a pretty friendly guy, and if Cheren could beat him, then he had a chance. "Alright, then!" he said. "Sure, let's have a battle!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Epic hiker is epic.**

**I really wanted to include a hiker in this story, so in the end I made one up. I was actually considering using Andy, a hiker from the Pokemon Black and White Manga (which is really good, go and read it) as a character, but I made up my own for originality. Andy was pretty epic though. He's like the only hiker ever who only has ONE Rock-type and has no Fighting-types. His other two Pokemon were a Cottonee and a Blitzle, which is awesome. Hopefully, Nicholas can be awesome too.**

**Tune in next time for Tony vs Nicholas, and our mystery female trainer reveals her identity!**

**Before we go, reader question time! Which is your favorite trainer class out of all of them! Tell me what it is after you review!**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun.**


	17. Tony vs Nicholas, the Wandering Hiker!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**A mysterious girl arrived on Route 2, and began her quest to train and show her grandfather that she was strong. The next day, our intrepid hero Tony found his way into the crosshairs of a hiker named Nicholas, who challenged him to a battle! Now, Tony prepares to square off against his friendly foe!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Dang it all!"

A blue booted foot kicked a stone across the path, before kicking another in frustration.

"There are supposed to be a bunch of Pokemon here - so where are they?!"

"Eeee..."

"I know you don't know, Woobat. Man, how're we supposed to train when there aren't any Pokemon to fight?!" she demanded.

The trainer was a gorgeous young girl, mature but still quite young. She was wearing a bright blue sweater and shorts, along with a pair of navy blue boots. She had a propellor shaped bow in her hair, keeping a small pony tail on her head of magenta colored hair tied up. She had a pretty, perfect face, and a pair of eyes as blue as the skies above.

Her pretty face was contorted in frustration at this moment, however, ruining its cuteness. The girl was better than this: she had beaten gym leaders, and she had defeated dozens of challengers! So why was she stuck scrounging for Pokemon on this puny little route?!

"Hohoho!"

The girl's ears pricked. "Woobat, you say something?"

"Eeeeee!" Woobat squeaked, shaking her body from left to right.

The girl frowned. "Hmmm... Doesn't sound like a Pokemon... Maybe it's a trainer!" A grin split across her lips. "Let's go and see! A trainer will give a bunch more experience than wild Pokemon would!"

"Eee!" Woobat cried, following her trainer.

They travelled up the Route, ears listening for any sign of that strange laugh. They heard it again, along with a faint conversation carried by the wind. The girl's grin and anticipation grew as she grew closer and closer to the sound. Could it be...?

It was.

The girl ducked behind a tree as she quickly caught sight of two trainers, both males, standing in a small clearing in a forest of tall grass. A tall man, rotund and jolly looking with a Roggenrola, and another. A young man, thin and not too tall, with bright yellow hair and electric looking blue eyes, a Larvesta perched on his head and a strange Pokemon she had never seen before flying by his side. Both looked to be Bug-types...

The girl smiled as she watched the battle commence, Woobat at her side.

"I play winner."

* * *

Tony cracked his knuckles as he faced down Nicholas. The hiker stared back, laughing in a deep, friendly voice. "Ready to begin?" he asked.

"I am!" Tony replied. "Bring it on!"

"Hohoho!" Nicholas laughed. "You're an eager one! But I won't hold back because you're young! Roggenrola, you get a quick rest, my friend!" he ordered the Rock-type.

"Rogg!" Roggenrola said with a nod of his rocky head.

Nicholas pulled out a Pokeball and opened it. "I call upon my lady Deerling!" he cried.

In a scarlet flash, a small, doe-like Pokemon appeared with peach colored fur and orange leaves on its head. "Liiiing," it said in a low, quiet voice, controlled and elegant.

"A Deerling, eh?" Tony muttered, pulling out his Pokedex again.

**"Deerling, the Season Pokemon. A Grass/Normal-type. This Pokemon's fur, scent and leaves change with the seasons. As such, they were often used in the past to predict the change of the seasons. This Pokemon is docile normally, but can be provoked into attacking if bothered enough. This specimen is female, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Leech Seed, Double-Kick, Tackle and Camouflage. Its special ability is Sap Sipper."**

Tony pocketed the Pokedex. "Alright, then, a Grass-type... Sunny, you wanna give it a try?"

"V-Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, leaping to the ground and nervously crawling to the center of the clearing.

"Thanks, girl!" Tony shouted. "Let's do our best!"

"You do that!" Nicholas shouted. "Deerling, my dear, let's do the same!"

"Ling!"

"On the count of three then?" Nicholas asked.

"Right!" Tony shouted. "One..."

"Two..." Nicholas said. "Hohohoho..."

"Three!" they shouted in unison.

"Deerling, start with a Leech Seed!" ordered Nicholas.

"Ling!" Deerling opened her mouth up wide and unleashed a volley of glowing seeds headed for Sunny.

"Sunny, Ember them!" Tony ordered.

"Vrrr!" Sunny opened her own mouth and breathed a ball of fire that flew through Deerling's attack, reducing the seeds into ashes. The fireball continued on its way, sailing right for Deerling. The Season Pokemon tensed, but awaited her trainer's orders.

"Jump out of the way and charge for that Larvesta!" ordered Nicholas. "Hohoho!"

"Ling!" Deerling called, leaping to the side easily. The Ember sailed harmlessly by and vanished into smoke. Deerling charged at Sunny, bounding across the grass effortlessly.

"Sunny, Ember again!" Tony shouted.

"Vrrrr!" Ember shouted, firing off Ember after Ember at her foe.

"Keep dodging, Deerling!" Nicholas shouted.

Deerling bound from side to side, dodging each fireball that was shot at her, proving to be an agile opponent. It didn't take long for her to reach Sunny, who was starting to get a sore throat from shooting off so many Ember attacks.

"Now!" Nicholas declared. "Double Kick, hoho!"

"Ling!" Deerling shouted, swinging her body around and kicking with her rear legs.

"Vrrrrr!" screamed Sunny as the attack conked her on the head with both hooves, sending her sprawling on the ground. "Vrrrr..." Sunny moaned as she flipped herself over, two bumbs on her forehead.

"We've got them!" Nicholas cheered. "Hohoho!"

"Rogg!" Roggenrola agreed.

"Now, my dear!" Nicholas shouted. "Finish this fight with your Tackle! Hoho!"

"Ling!" Deerling shouted as launched her whole body at Sunny.

"Sunny, String Shot!" Tony shouted quickly. "Go for the legs!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, spewing a rope of webbing at Deerling, swiftly wrapping her long legs up in think silk. The Deerling gave a surprised yelp as she hit the ground, her legs bound.

"Hoho!?" Nicholas grunted, surprised. "I didn't see that coming!"

"Ember attack!" Tony ordered again.

"Vrrr!" Sunny cried, spewing another volley of fireballs, this time striking her foe and dealing serious damage.

"Liiiing..." Deerling moaned, slumping on the ground and passing out.

"Alright, we did it!" Tony called. "Great going, Sunny!"

"Hoho..." Nicholas muttered, returning Deerling to her Pokeball. "Seems I've underestimated you! I thought I had you there! Hoho!"

"Well," Tony said, folding his arms, "I'm not gonna down that easily. Time for round 2?"

"Indeed!" Nicholas returned. "Roggenrola, my friend, lend me your strength!"

"Roggg!" Roggenrola shouted, leaping forward and landing in front of Sunny.

"Oh, boy..." Tony muttered. A Rock-type vs a Bug/Fire type was a horrendous match-up. Granted, so was Rock vs Bug/Flying, too, but Lucky had Confusion and Dream Eater, while Sunny didn't have anything that could do much damage to Roggenrola. "Sunny, come back!" he shouted. "Lucky, you're up!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky shouted, flying forward and facing down her foe.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Nicholas said, "but your Butterfree is a Bug/Flying type, is it not?"

"Um... Well, yeah..." Tony admitted.

Nicholas gave a huge grin. "Well then," he said, "this should be interesting, hoho! Roggenrola, start of with Rock Blast!"

"Rogg!" Roggenrola cried. He stamped on the grass and chunks of gravel lifted themselves from the earth, shooting right for poor Lucky.

"Lucky, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

"Freeeeh!" Lucky shouted shrilly, shooting to the side as the pebbles shot past her.

"Keep firing, Roggenrola!" Nicholas said. "She can't dodge forever, you know!"

"Rogg!" Roggenrola replied, shooting stone after stone, following Lucky endlessly via his echolocation. It take long until...

"Freeeh!"

Lucky hit the ground after taking a stone managed to hit her sound on the stomach. She fell to the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust in her wake.

"Hohoho!" Nicholas said. "She's down! Finish the fight with one final Rock Blast! Hoho!"

"Rogg!" Roggenrola shouted, summoning more rocks up from the ground. The little grass patch was beginning to resemble a detonated mine-field.

"Sleep Powder, Lucky!" Tony shouted, feeling desperate. Lucky couldn't take another hit.

Lucky ignored the pain from her wounds and gave her wings a huge flap, sending a cloud of green and silver dust into the Roggenrola. "F-Freeeh!"

"Eh?" gasped Nicholas. "Roggenrola! Are you alright?"

"Roooooooooog..."

The dust cleared revealing a snoring Roggenrola lying on the ground, fast asleep.

"Dream Eater!" Tony cried.

Lucky nodded, her ruby eyes glowing violet as a powerful beam of energy shot from her head to Roggenrola, absorbing his dreams and energy from him as he slept, while restoring her strength.

Lucky stood up at her bruises vanished and flitted into the air again. "Freeeh!" she declared, feeling her strength return.

"Awesome!" Tony shouted. "Now, Confusion!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky shouted, launching a powerful mental bolt at her snoring foe.

The attack struck Roggenrola and sent him sprawling on the ground. "R...Rogg?!" he cried, waking up with a fierce headache. "Roggg..." he moaned, standing up on shaky feet.

"Roggenrola, can you still fight?" Nicholas asked.

"Rogg..." Roggenrola moaned unhappily, stumbling towards Lucky.

"Freeeh!" Lucky growled, ready for another Confusion.

"Lucky, give him a minute," Tony ordered. "He looks like he's had enough."

"You're right, my young friend..." Nicholas said. "A real trainer knows when to withdraw. I surrunder," he said, humbly bowing his head.

"Roggg..." Roggenrola said gratefully.

"Whoohoo!" Tony cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Great going, girls! You both did fantastic!"

"Freeeh!"

"Vrrr!"

"Yes, yes, they did do fantastic!" Nicholas agreed as he returned Roggenrola to his Pokeball. "An excellent match, my young friend!" he said, wrapping Tony's hand in a fierce handshake. "You've truly knocked my socks off! Hohoho!"

"Thanks!" Tony said as Nicholas graciously released his hand. Boy, that man had a firm handshake... "You did really well, too! I thought you had me with Roggenrola..."

"It just goes to show," Nicholas said, "you can never predict what will happen in a battle! In the end, it depends on the teamwork between Pokemon and their trainers to pull them to victory! Hoho!"

"Yeah, it does!" Tony said.

"With that sort of skill boy, Striaton Gym should be no trouble at all!" Nicholas declared. "But I'd be wary, if I were you. That gym can be tricky, and it often surprises most new trainers."

"That's fine by me," Tony said. "I like surprises."

"Well... Then you're gonna love me!"

Tony swiveled around. "Huh? Who said that!?"

"Another spy!" Nicholas declared.

"Up here!" the voice, a young and female voice, declared.

Tony and Nicholas looked up, quickly catching sight of a young woman high above them, perched on the branch of one of the mighty oaks that made up the forest. "What the...?" Tony muttered. "Who the heck are you?!"

The girl leaped into the air, doing an impressive amount of flips and twirls as she descended, landing perfectly on her feet. A small, round Pokemon flew down to her side, a bat-like creature with white fur, and a large pink nose with a heart shaped mark on it. The girl was clad all in blue, and had magenta hair and blue eyes. Her face was filled with determination.

"Who am I?" she asked, sounding insulted. "I am Skyla Fuuro!" she declared. "The High-Flying girl, Flying-type specialist, and the Gym Leader of Mistralton City!" She jabbed a gloved finger at Tony. "And I hereby challenge you, Mr. Tony, to a Pokemon battle!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**DRAMA!**

**Tony may have beaten Nicholas, but another foe is lined up and ready for battle already! What's this?! Skyla is in the story already!? Why is a Gym Leader out here in Route 2? Will Tony be able to defeat her? Where is N during all of this?**

**Find out next time!**

**Be sure to review!**

* * *

**Tony's Team:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. **


	18. Tony vs Skyla! Already!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony managed to beat Hiker Nicholas in a Pokemon battle... only to be challenged out of the blue by a girl named Skyla, who claims to be the Gym Leader of the Mistralton City! **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony had come to a conclusion: Unova was filled with crazies.

First there was Bianca and her perpetually happy attitude, then there was N, the Pokemon whisperer, Nicholas was pretty dang jolly, and now there was a girl who leaped out of trees, claimed to be a gym leader, and challenged him to a Pokemon battle.

N's entrance had been odd, but this one was just... Over the top and ridiculous. Tony wasn't sure how to react, and neither were his Pokemon.

Nicholas, however, regained his wits. "Ah!" he said. "Skyla Fuuro, the famed pilot protegé!"

"Y-you know her...?" Tony asked, still weirded out.

"Well, not personally," Nicholas admitted, "but I've seen her in the news a few times! But, forgive me if I am wrong, miss," he said, turning to Skyla, "but from what I heard you are no longer the Gym Leader of Mistralton! You've been banished!"

Skyla's cocky grin vanished. "W-well you shouldn't believe everything you read!" she retorted.

"But it was in the news!" Nicholas stated. "You're on a quest for redemption, aren't you?"

"Banished? Redemption?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need... to redeem yourself?" he asked, backing away, slowly, just in case. He had promised Aunt Sally that he would stay out of trouble, after all...

"Nothing!" Skyla shouted. "I didn't do a single thing wrong! It isn't my fault in the slightest!"

"Calm down, dear girl!" Nicholas said. "Yelling will get you nowhere. Now, I'm sure Tony would be happy to battle you..."

"No I would not!"

"Well, too bad!" Skyla told the bug catcher. "You can't refuse the challenge of another trainer! Especially," she added in a cocky tone, "if she's a Gym Leader!"

"Uh..."

Skyla struck a fighting pose, throwing a few pseudo punches in the air. "Come on!" she said, enthusiasm in her voice as she punched the air. "Put 'em up! As a Gym Leader it's my duty to test the skills of trainers, right?"

Tony looked over to Sunny and Lucky. Both looked very tired after their battle with Nicholas. "I don't know..." he said. "You up to it?" he asked his Pokemon.

"Freeh..."

"Vrrr..."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry, Ms. 'Gym Leader', but my Pokemon are all tired out. No thanks!"

Skyla fell forward, her climactic entrance now spoiled. "Y-you can't just refuse a direct challenge from a Gym Leader!" she shouted.

"Can and am," Tony said. "Come on, girls, I'll heal you up." He pulled out a potion and sprayed the exhausted Lucky and Sunny.

"You should be honored!" Skyla shouted, getting up from the ground. "Y-you coward!" she taunted; she had learned in trainer's school that the easiest way to start a fight was to insult someone. She didn't mean it, naturally.

Tony shrugged. "Whatever," he said, neutrally. He had been called worse by his own mother; being insulted by some random girl didn't mean that much to him.

"Ahem," Nicholas cut in. "Pardon me for saying so, Ms. Fuuro, but I believe that you are no longer the Gym Leader of Mistralton City."

Skyla sweatdropped and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she's not?" he asked, smirking.

"Well... No..." Skyla admitted. "But I was still voted 'Most likely to succeed' in trainer's school, I'm a trophy winning gymnast, and I also became a pilot at the age of twelve years old! I'm an interesting person! You should be jumping at a chance to beat me, so you can brag to all your friends!"

"Eeeeee!" agreed Woobat.

Tony shook his head. "Look, can we do this later?" he asked.

Lucky and Sunny swallowed in unison when they saw the twinge of anger cross Skyla's face. The last person Tony refused to fight hadn't exactly reacted well to his refusal... Lucky put on her brave face, sizing up the odd looking Woobat. If this Skyla person attacked, she wouldn't catch_ this_ Butterfree by surprise!

Thankfully, Skyla, despite her cockiness and her enthusiasm for a fight, was not about to assault an innocent boy. That didn't mean she would keep her cool, though. "Come on!" she pleaded. "I need to start my quest!"

"Well, start it with someone else!" Tony retorted. "My Pokemon are tired and I'm..."

"Of course he'll fight you!"

Tony and Skyla both turned and stared at Nicholas, one with disbelief and the other with delight.

"He will?"

"I will?!"

"Of course!" Nicholas said. "Her quest is important, after all."

"Yeah, but-!" Tony began.

"You can battle her... After we eat lunch, of course!" Nicholas said. He grabbed Tony by the shoulder and whispered into his ear: "Please, just do it," he said in a low voice. "If she does not fulfill her quest, she cannot go back home!"

"What?" Tony whispered back. "Why not...?"

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Skyla asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Nicholas said. "Hohoho! Let's have some lunch and give Tony's Pokemon some time to rest up! II have cucumber sandwiches, if you'd like any. Hohoho!"

"Ooooh," Skyla said. "Cucumber sandwiches!" She rushed over and rapidly helped Nicholas set up for their meal.

Tony stared at the girl as she helped the hiker. She was determined, he had to give her that - she was also stubborn, egotistical, and kind of rude. She wasn't controlled or patient, or anything like he expected a freaking Gym Leader to be like! He didn't know much about Unova Gym Leader, naturally - but he knew about the Kanto ones. Brock, the determined and strong Rock-type master, Erika, the kimono-clad the kind and patient Grass-type trainer (who Tony had met as a child), Sabrina the cold and calculating mistress of the mental Psychic-types, Koga, the mysterious master of miasma and martial arts, and Prince of Poison-types... Skyla on the other hand was...

Well, she was younger than he expected. She couldn't be any older than he was. Secondly, she was eager, enthusiastic and peppy. She was determined, too. She simply did not fill the quota in Tony's mind. If she was not an amazing opponent in the ring, then Tony couldn't quite say why she made the Gym Leader's cut.

"Hey! Kid!" Skyla shouted, her mouth filled with cucumber, bread and mayonnaise. "C'mere and eat up! I have places to be, too, y'know!"

"Oh, I'm coming!" Tony retorted. "And don't call me kid!" He sighed, giving his Pokemon a sympathetic look. "Looks like we're stuck helping her on whatever dang quest she's on..." he sighed.

_Lucky and Sunny both groaned. Why do these kind of people always walk into Tony!?_ Lucky demanded.

_We're the ones who suffer!_ Sunny added, sweatdropping.

* * *

As Tony, Skyla, and Nicholas, along with their Pokemon, ate their lunches (Tony and Skyla never ceasing to glare at one another), another human being watched them, silently. He stood near the edge of the forest, alone. His green hair swayed in the wind as he watched them with cold, dark eyes.

"The former Mistralton Gym Leader...? Interesting..."

N sighed to himself as he focused on his target - the trainer who should not exist. Tony, sitting with some hiker and Skyla Fuuro, eating lunch with them. Why Tony would spend time with them was anyone's guess, but N knew that they would never be friends.

Skyla was a Gym Leader - or she was. The worst kind of human. Humans who were paid and honored as great, and all because they trained their Pokemon to harm one another! Tony cared for his Pokemon - Skyla did not. That was why she was removed from her position of Gym Leader.

N had personally seen to that.

Still... Lucky and Sunny... Those pure, innocent Pokemon, cared for Tony. N could see that. Lucky was Tony's best friend, and Sunny clung to him like a younger sister of some sort. But why did they care for him? Did he care for them?

Another test was needed. A more brutal one.

A massive hand stamped the ground behind N.

"Darman..."

N slowly turned to see a huge, threatening monster. A round body, covered in muscles, with a face that had a wide open mouth filled with teeth the size of N's hands. It was propelled over the ground by two arms, the width of tree trunks, and two smaller legs. The beast was breathing heavily, and smoke came from its mouth with every breath it took. "Darman..."

N smiled. "My friend, could you help me with this test?"

"Darman!"

"Good... I do not care about the others, but do not kill Tony. Throttle him a little, if you must, but I want him alive."

"Darrr!"

* * *

Skyla gave her best smile as she took her spot on the battlefield - her smile was filled with determination, a virtue she held to her heart. That determination was what earned her every award, every compliment, and every friend she had ever had.

_Now, it was going to give her her gym back. It all begins here!_ she thought. _I'll show you what's what, Gramps! I'll come back and show those snooty elders that I'm not a bad omen!_

Tony stood across from her, arms folded as he looked up into the sky. It was getting late. "Alright, let's wrap this up!" he shouted.

Skyla grinned. "Well, you're eager to get your butt kicked!" She gave him a wink and a salute. "But, if you say so... Woobat, yoooooou're up!" she shouted.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Woobat shouted, flying over the battlefield.

Tony whipped out his Pokedex in a flash; he was getting really good at that. **"Woobat, the Heart Nosed Bat Pokemon. A Psychic/Flying-type. This Pokemon can shoot powerful pheromones from its nose that calm down and lower the evasiveness of foes. This Pokemon's eyes are very small and weak, so it relies on echolocation to navigate its surroundings. This specimen is female, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Acrobatics, Attract, Gust and Heart Stamp. Its special ability is Unaware."**

"Alright, Sunny, you wanna give it a try?" Tony asked.

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, heading to the battle field.

"Aha!" Skyla laughed. "Mistake number one!" she said. "You're putting a Bug-type against a Flying-type! Mistake number two! Your Larvesta is obviously very young from the way that you treated her during lunch, while my Woobat is much more mature! Mistake number three! You-!"

"I actually decided to fight you!" Tony interrupted, putting his words in her mouth. "You gonna fight, or you gonna make fun of me?"

"No worries!" Skyla smirked. "I can do both! My journey begins with you, Tony..."

"Miller. Tony Miller."

"Whatever! My journey begins with you, Tony Miller! The next time we meet (provided you get that far) will be back in _my_ Gym at _my_ city!"

"Well, so far you've just been a pain in _my_ butt. Let's get this rolling already!" Tony called to Nicholas.

Nicholas stood in the center of the field, having been chosen as the match's referee. Deerling and Roggenrola stood at his side, cheering as the match began. "Alright, then!" Nicholas said, grinning. "Let the match between Tony Miller and Skyla Fuuro begin! Tony, my boy, as the trainer, you get the first attack!"

"Not that it will do ya any good!" Skyla boasted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Sunny, Ember, please."

"Vrrrr!" Sunny opened her mouth wide and spewed a flurry of fire at Woobat.

Skyla grinned. "Woobat, Gust!" she ordered, striking another fighting pose.

"Eeeeeee!" Woobat shrieked as she unleashed a powerful whirlwind. The whirlwind swallowed up the fireballs and transformed into a spinning, crimson tornado (of death).

"Gust again, Woobat!"

"Eeeeeee!" Woobat flapped her wings and blew the tornado right in Sunny's direction, singing the dead grass as it neared the Larvesta.

Tony gritted his teeth. _Oh. Okay. She was a Gym Leader for a reason. She has some skill. Time to see how much..._

"Sunny," he ordered, "move out of the way and try Ember again!"

"Vrrrr!" Sunny cried as she scurried away from the flaming winds. The fiery tornado finally faded away, scattering sparks and filling the air with plumes of smoke. Sunny opened her mouth wide and let loose another Ember at her foe.

"Gust again, Woobat!"

"Eeeeee!"

Another tornado was fired at Sunny, and it too transformed as the fireballs entered in, spinning towards Sunny, who was beginning to wish Tony had chosen Lucky for this. "Keep clear, Sunny!" Tony shouted.

"Vrrr!" Sunny said, leaping to the side...

And finding herself staring right at her grinning foe, Woobat.

"We've got 'em!" Skyla chortled. "Acrobatics!"

Woobat flew into the air, backflipping, before zooming down towards Sunny. With a proud "Eeeee!" she struck the Larvesta fiercely with the attack, sending her to the ground with a huge bruise to remember.

"Sunny! Can you fight?" Tony shouted.

"V...Vrrrr..." Lucky chirped.

"Well," Skyla said. "You might as well just give up now!"

Tony glared. "Are you serious? You pester me for a battle all afternoon, and now you think I should just quit?!"

Skyla folded her arms behind her head, still smiling confidently. "Hey, hey, don't blame me, pal! You're the one who came into this with a Bug Pokemon!"

Tony scowled. "...You underestimate me... Big mistake. I'll win this battle..." An idea formed in his head, and a grin to rival Skyla's slid across his mouth. "And I'll beat you with both of our attacks!"

"Whatever!" Skyla said. "One more Acrobatics ought to do it, Woobat!"

"Eeeeeee!"

Woobat flipped and swooped at Lucky again, the wind whistling around her as she drew closer to her target.

"String Shot, wide spray!" Tony ordered.

"Vrrrrr!" Sunny chirped, spewing string after string into the air at her foe. Woobat was lithe and swooped from side to side, dodging each strand of webbing easily.

"Keep it up!" Tony shouted.

"That's not gonna work!" Skyla taunted. "I learned about String Shot in my fight with Burgh! I know that it doesn't do damage!" She turned to Woobat. "Acrobatics!" she ordered.

Tony didn't know who Burgh was, but he wasn't giving up. "Keep it up, Sunny!"

Sunny shot another volley of webbing at her airborne foe. Woobat swooped down as Sunny unleashed one final shot of silk. The silk shot through the air and found its mark: Woobat's left wing. As Woobat flapped her wings, her wing slapped against her body and got stuck, leaving her flapping like a maniac, trying to stay airborne, flying in circles unhappily.

"What the-!?" Skyla's eyes widened. "Woobat, shake it off! Burgh never told me that it could do that!"

"We've got her!" Tony shouted. "Ember!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny shouted, firing off another burst of flames.

"Not yet you don't!" Skyla said through gritted teeth. "Gust, Woobat!"

Woobat frowned unhappily as she whipped up another whirlwind with only one wing and let it fly at her foe. The whirlwind swallowed up the fire once more and transformed into a whirl of flame once more.

Tony smirked. "Sunny, String Shot!"

Sunny spewed another rope of webbing, hitting Woobat right on the big, pink nose. The Heart Nosed Bat Pokemon gave a squeak of concern, unseen eyes widening.

"Now, grab it and pull it to the right!" Tony ordered, his plan coming together. Sunny nodded and grabbed the webbing with her forelegs. Thankfully, Woobat were not very heavy, and Sunny gave the rope a mighty tug, pulling Woobat to the right - and right into the blazing tornado that they had just created.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"W-Woobat!" a horrified Skyla shouted.

The winds vanished from view, revealing a badly burned Woobat. She fell to the floor with a runt, and lay still for a few seconds. Just when Nicholas was about to announce that Tony was the winner, Woobat slowly pushed herself up with her wings...

And found herself staring right into the icy eyes of Sunny.

"Woobat!" Skyla said, desperately. "Heart Stamp! We can still win this thing!"

"E-eeeeee..." Woobat cried, unleashing a swift cloud of pinkish mist. Sunny breathed the mist in and blinked. Suddenly, she felt herself relaxing... It was such a nice day out... Why spend it battling? All Sunny wanted was to curl up in a nice, warm blanket, have a cup of cocoa and some Pokemon food, and listen to Tony rant on about Bug Pokemon. That would be so...

Woobat, seeing as how Sunny's guard was lowered, bonked her right on the forehead with her nose.

Sunny blinked, the delusion ending. She scowled unhappily as she rubbed her bruised head, and glared at the Woobat.

"Ehehehehe..." Woobat chuckled nervous, her wings still too burnt to fly.

Sunny glared, and then she opened her mouth up wide.

FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!

When the fire and smoke cleared, Woobat was lying on the ground, out cold.

"Woobat, is unable to battle!" Nicholas announced. "The winner is Tony! Hohoho!"

"W-Woobat!" Skyla cried. "Return!" She pulled out Woobat's Pokeball and shrunk her Pokemon down, storing it inside for a long rest.

"Great job, Sunny!" Tony said, picking up his Larvesta. "You did great!"

"You both did!" Nicholas said. "Hohoho!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky cheered, hovering over to Tony and nuzzling his cheek.

"Thanks, thanks!" Tony said, sheepishly. "Now that we're done, we should get on our way..."

"Ahem!" Nicholas said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed at Skyla.

Skyla was still standing on the opposite side of the battlefield, her Pokeball in her hand and her head bowed. She looked very, very gloomy.

Tony sighed. "Alright, fine..." he muttered to Nicholas. He slowly walked over to Skyla. The girl didn't even raise her head when Tony approached, nor did she when Tony reluctantly held out his hand. "Uh... Good game. I can see why you were a Gym Leader."

Skyla looked up at Tony, shaking with rage and sorrow. "You beat me..."

Tony nodded. "Yes."

"B-But..." Skyla stuttered. "You can't beat me! T-This was the beginning, this was supposed to be the start of my quest! I... I lost! I hate losing!"

"I couldn't tell..." Tony murmured.

"What was that?!"

Tony raised his hands in defense; Skyla was getting aggressive. "I mean... Isn't the point of being a Gym Leader that you are supposed to lose eventually?"

Skyla gritted her teeth. "Yeah... To experienced and skilled trainers, not to some newbie like you!"

"I am not a newbie!" Tony retorted. "I've been training for nine whole years with Lucky! You're just a sore loser!"

"I am not!" Skyla retorted. "What do you know!? I give you the honor of battling me and now you thank me by yelling at me?!"

"I didn't want to battle you in the first place! I-!"

THUMP!

Tony jumped. "Eh?"

Skyla looked away, her anger forgotten. "What was that?" she asked.

THUMP. THUMP.

"My goodness!" Nicholas said, thankful that Tony and Skyla had stopped fighting, but wondering what that noise had been. "Those sound a bit like..."

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"Footsteps..." Tony and Skyla said at once.

"Vrrrr..." Sunny shivered, hiding behind Tony's head.

"DARMAN!" an angry voice roared.

From the forests, a huge monster with red fur and massive, barrel like arms landed on the ground, a cloud of dirt exploding in its wake. It roared and charged at the trainers and their Pokemon, huge legs carrying it across the grass as flames spouted from his mouth.

Tony's eyes widened. Lucky hid behind Tony with Sunny, and Skyla had to shut her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming. Nicholas gaped at the beast, horrified.

"It's a Darmanitan!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter... Took me ages... And four revisions... To get right... Grrr...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Oh, they're in trouble now... How are they supposed to stand up to a Darmanitan?! Especially considering how much damage they took during their battle with one another! And why was Skyla banished from her gym? What could she have done?**

**I really wanted to use Skyla as Tony's travelling companion in this story because she is my favorite Unova Gym Leader. She's smart, peppy, determined, a pilot, a good trainer, she's nice and kind, and she knows a lot about Pokemon.**

**Oh, and she's pretty, too. That seems to be the thing most folks notice, though...**

**Anyways, after you (hopefully) review this, please read Pokemon: True Journeys by SCI-FIWIZARDMAN. It is a pretty awesome fanfic! Give it a read!**

**Well, tune in next time for Tony and Skyla vs Darmanitan! Seeya then!**

* * *

**Tony's Party: **

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and **


	19. A Surprising Rescue!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony was jumped by Mistralton City Gym Leader Skyla Fuuro, who demanded a battle from him. Tony was reluctant, but eventually agreed, and actually managed to defeat her Woobat and win the battle! However, as the battle ended a massive Darmanitan appeared and attacked them!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

That day on Route 2, there was another trainer besides Tony, Skyla, Nicholas and N, walking across the road.

"Pansear? Pansear! Can you hear me?!"

There was no answer for the poor trainer. There hadn't been all day.

He sighed. "Of course you can't... And now my suit is filthy, too!"

"Pour..." the trainer's partner agreed, unhappily.

"Oh... Let's keep looking. There's still daylight out. We need to do this... for Chili's sake."

"Pour!"

Suddenly, a deafening roar caught their ears: "Darman!"

The trainer blinked. "Eh? Pansear?"

"Darman!" the voice roared again in the distance.

The trainer looked down at his Pokemon. "Come along, Panpour, let's go and see what is making that racket."

"Pour!"

Trainer and Pokemon ran down and then up the road as it sloped into a hill. When they reached the top, they could see down in the grassier parts of Route 2, trouble was brewing.

A massive Darmanitan, from where, he'd never guess seeing as how they were not native to these parts of Unova, was attacking three trainers and their Pokemon: a blonde haired boy, an aged, round man and...

"Skyla? What on earth is she doing out here?!"

"Pour!"

"Whatever the reason, she's in trouble! Let's go and help her!"

"Pour!"

The trainer and his Pokemon ran down the hill towards the battle... Unaware of the cold, dark eyes of N, who saw him come down from the hill.

_This day keeps getting more and more interesting..._

* * *

**"Darmanitan, the Blazing Ape Pokemon. A Fire-type that can also be part Psychic-type. While normally docile, this Pokemon can be very aggressive when its territory is invaded. Perhaps the most unique feature of this Pokemon is that some specimens possess the ability to transform into a stone-like Zen Form when it is badly hurt. In this form it is immobile, but it can fight with powerful Psychic Attacks. This Pokemon is amazingly strong, and can shatter a truck into pieces with one punch. This specimen is male, roughly ten years old, and knows the moves Fire Fang, Headbutt, Fire Punch, and Rollout. Its special ability is Sheer Force," **the Pokedex beeped from Tony's hand.

The Darminitain roared, its huge mouth wide open. "Darman!"

Tony gritted his teeth. "_Why does this always happen to me_!?" he demanded again, staring at the sky.

"Less whining, more fighting!" Skyla ordered.

Tony blinked. "What? We can't fight a Darmanitan! We'd get creamed!"

"F-Freeeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"Oh, so when you fought me and you had a typing disadvantage, you're all fine and dandy, but when you fight a Darmanitan you're completely useless!" Skyla snapped.

"Because you can't rip me _limb from limb_!" Tony retorted.

"Well, you went and knocked out my Pokemon, so what do you expect me to do?!" Skyla shot back.

"Hey, this isn't my fault! You're the one who picked that fight!"

"Excuse me!" Nicholas hollered. "Let's take care of this first!" he said, pointing to the still enraged Darmanitan. "Roggenrola, Deerling, lend me your aid for this battle!"

"Ling!"

"Rogga!"

Nicholas's Pokemon leaped in front of their trainer, ready for battle. "Here!" Nicholas shouted to Skyla, pulling out a bottle and tossing it to her. "It's a revive spray! Use it, quickly!"

Skyla's determined, cocky grin returned to her face. "Thanks!" she shouted, spraying the potion into Woobat's face.

"Eeeeeee?" Woobat moaned as she woke up, her wings carrying her from Skyla's arms. "Eeeee..." she muttered. _I was having a good dream!_

"Woobat," Skyla said, "we need your help!" She pointed at Darmanitan and struck a fighting pose. "Alright, ya dang dirty ape!" she taunted. "Time to show you how a real Gym Leader battles!"

"Oh, yes, because you did that so well a few minutes ago," Tony muttered. Lucky and Sunny both nodded.

Skyla rolled her eyes, the sarcasm clearly not lost on her. "Let's start this off right, Woobat!" she said. "Use Attract! ...Woobat?"

Woobat was cowering behind her trainer, terrified of the massive ape that was glaring down at them. "Eeeeeeeeh!"

"Oh for the love of..." Skyla seethed.

"Darman!" Darmanitan roared as he raised his fists. Fire sprouted from his knuckles and he brought them down towards the Gym Leader and her Pokemon. Skyla gave a shriek as she leaped to the side, the Darmanitan's fists pulverizing the spot she had been standing. However, the shock of the punch rocked the earth and sent Skyla to the ground with a frightened gasp.

"Darman!" Darmanitan raised his fists again and brought them down, aiming for the fallen Gym Leader and her terrified Pokemon. "Darman!" he roared angrily.

"Sunny, String Shot!"

"Vrrrr!"

A swift burst of webbing wrapped around Darmanitan's fists and tied them together. "Darman?" the beast said, surprised as he struggled against the thick webbing. "Darman...!" he grunted, pulling at the webbing.

"Roggenrola, Rock Blast, hohoho!"

"Rogg!"

A volley of stones from Roggenrola sailed over Skyla's head and struck Darmanitan in the face, knocking him flat on his back with an angry grunt. "Quickly, Ms. Skyla!" Nicholas shouted. "Get out of there!"

"Y-Yeah..." Skyla said, standing up. "Good plan!" she shouted, running back towards the other trainers with her Woobat following her.

"Good, we're together!" Nicholas said. "Darmanitan may be strong, but if we work together, we can defeat him!"

"Me work with her?" Tony said, jabbing a finger towards Skyla.

"Me with with him?" Skyla said, her opinion almost identical to Tony's in this regard.

"But she's a cocky..."

"He's a huge..."

"Quiet!" Nicholas shouted. "If you keep this up, your next argument will take place in the afterlife! We need to work together!"

Skyla glared at Tony. She turned away with a scowl and folded her arms. "Fine!" she said. "But once we take this Darmanitan down, I never have to see you again!" she told Tony.

Tony nodded. "Fine by me," he said with a sigh.

Darmanitan glowered at the humans who dared face him. He was just after the blonde one - the others could have survived if they ran off. Still, his friend said he didn't care about what happened to them...

"DARMAN!" Darmanitan roared as he breathe a plume of fire onto his web bindings. The webbing burnt away, freeing the Blazing Ape's fists. With a roar, he charged again.

"Attract, Woobat!" Skyla shouted, making sure that her Pokemon, even with her near blindness, caught a good view at the glare on her own trainer's face.

"Eeee!" Woobat said with a nod of her round body. She flitted towards Darmanitan and unleashed a powerful burst of pheromones at her foe.

Darmnitain roared as the mist overtook him, raising his fist for another Fire Punch.

Suddenly, he froze. His eyes widened.

Woobat was so _beautiful..._

The Darmanitan grinned and beat his chest, rushing over to the Woobat with a massive smile. "OH-OOH-OOH!" He swiftly bowed down to the Flying/Psychic type, before scooping her up in his arms and nuzzling him close. Woobat just managed not to shriek in fear - mainly because Darmanitan's hug was squeezing the breath out of her.

Tony blinked. "Wow... That was... Really, really weird."

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed with a nod.

"Jeez," Skyla sighed. "That Darmanitan is like... like... every guy I have ever dated..."

"Uh... Can we attack, please?" Nicholas asked. "While his guard is down?"

"Oh, good plan!" Skyla said with a nod. "Woobat! Heart Stamp!"

"Eeeeyah!" Woobat struck Darmanitan right in the center of the face, leaving a heart shaped mark. The Darmanitan blinked, surprised, as the Woobat burst from his arms.

"Now!" Skyla ordered. "Acrobatics!"

"Eeeee!" Woobat shrieked as she backflipped away and then collided with the amorous ape, sending him sprawling to the ground after a fierce blow.

"Yeah!" Skyla cheered. "Got him!"

"Eeeeeh!" Woobat cheered, grateful to no longer be in Darmanitan's arms.

"Good!" Nicholas said. "Now, to bring him down! Roggenrola, use-!"

"No, no!" Skyla said. "I want to do this on my own!"

"Eh?" Nicholas said, blinking.

"Look, this really isn't the time for...!" Tony began.

Skyla whirled around, ignoring the two other trainers. "I've got this!" she said. "I'm not a child! Now, Woobat!" she told her Pokemon. "Time to finish this! Let's wrap this up with another Acrobatics!" Skyla said, karate chopping in the air.

"Eeeeeh!" Woobat shot into the air and then looped about, sailing down at high speeds towards her foe.

Darmanitan's eyes narrowed. _I'm not gonna put up with this domestic abuse!_ With a savage roar, he gave Woobat a hideously strong Fire Punch and sent her to the ground with a pained squeal.

"Oh, no!" Skyla said. "Woobat!"

"Darman!" Darmanitan roared, charging towards the trainers with eyes blazing, fire spouting from his mouth, and flames shooting from his hands as they propelled him across the grass, burning away dead grass as he charged.

Suddenly, an elagent voice shouted "Panpour, Water Gun if you'd please!"

"Pour!" another voice, high-pitched and squeaky, shouted.

A gushing blast of water shot over the trainer's heads and splashed against the Darmanitan. The Blazing Ape screamed with fury as he backed away from them, steam rising from his body. "Darman!"

A small blue monkey Pokemon leaped over their heads. "Pour!" it chortled, before launching another Water Gun and soaking the Darmanitan again.

"My word!" Nicholas said. "A Panpour!"

Tony whipped out his Pokedex. **"Panpour, the Spray Pokemon, and a pure Water-type. Panpour live in forests and jungles, always near a body of water. Its fur is more absorbent than a sponge, and it uses them to water plants. It is said that plants that are watered by Panpour live for exceptionally long times. This specimen is male, roughly eleven years old, and knows the moves Water Gun, Scratch, Lick and Leer. Its special ability is Gluttony."**

"I know that Panpour!" Skyla exclaimed, hope welling up in her heart. "That's Cress's Pokemon!"

"Indeed it is, my dear!" a polite voice announced. The company turned to see a tall, young man, about Tony or Skyla's age, with long, dark blue hair, and dressed in a fine, but rather dirty, tuxedo. "Cress the Gym Leader and Pokemon Connoisseur, at your service!" he said with a calm bow. "And, of course, my vintage Pokemon Panpour!"

Panpour turned around from Darmanitan, calmly and politely bowed, and then turned back to Darmanitan, soaking it again with another Water Gun.

"We saw that you and your friends were in trouble, and it was only polite for us to give you some assistance," Cress said, humbly.

"Well, they are not my friends!" Skyla said. "But... Yeah, thanks a ton! I... kinda did need a little help..."

"Yeah, we did," Tony admitted. "Thanks."

"You saved our lives!" Nicholas said, his jolly tone returning. "Hohoho!"

Cress frowned. "I haven't saved them yet," he said, turning back to the battle. "Darmanitan is a fully evolved Pokemon, and Panpour cannot hold him off forever."

As if to prove Cress's point, the Darmanitan grunted and began to move forward. "Darrr..." he groaned, as he began pushing through the constant stream of water.

"Well," Tony said, "what are we waiting for, then?! Sunny, String Shot his legs!"

"Vrrrr!" Sunny cried, firing off a sticky web-line and wrapping up Darmanitan's legs. The beast fell face first into the now muddy ground.

"Roggenrola, Rock Blast!" Nicholas ordered.

"Rogg!" Roggenrola shouted, before firing off one last flurry of stones. "Roggaroggarogga!"

The stones struck Darmanitan right between the eyes. "Darman!" he roared, the stones pounded away at him.

"My turn!" Skyla shouted. "Woobat, use Acrobatics!"

"Eeeee!" Woobat cried, shooting into the air and swooping down, bashing Darmanitan across the face. With a groan, the beast collapsed into the mud, out cold.

A collective sigh of relief rang throughout the group. "We did it..." Cress said.

"Of course we did!" Skyla said, flipping a strand of her magenta hair back. "Two Gym Leaders against one Pokemon? That thing never had a chance! ...Oh, and I suppose you helped too, sort of," she told Tony and Nicholas.

Tony groaned, but Nicholas laughed. "Not a problem, my dear!" he announced.

"Thanks, Cress, sir," Tony said, gratefully. He scooped Lucky and Sunny up, looking over their wounds.

"Not a problem!" Cress said, politely. "I'm sure you whittled down its strength for me!"

"Anyways, Cress," Skyla said, getting serious, "what are you doing out here? You're... Filthy! I've never seen an inch of dirt on you, ever!"

Cress sighed. "I'm afraid that it's a long story..." he admitted. "I'm afraid it involves my younger brother..."

Skyla facepalmed. "Chili?" she asked. "What did he do now?"

"Eeeee..." Woobat whined, her wounds still aching. In fact, most of the Pokemon had been hurt, and if not in this fight, than in another.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center, first," Cress told Skyla. "I can explain there." He turned away, and pointed up the hill. "Striaton City is right over this hill! Please, follow me!"

"Thanks goodness." Tony felt very relieved. Darmanitan was out-cold, and it was time to heal up his tired Pokemon. "Let's get a move on," he told his Pokemon.

"Freeh..."

"Vrrr..."

"Come on, Mr. Nicholas!" Tony said. "Let's go!"

Nicholas shook his head. "No, no, my friend. I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Tony turned to the older man. "Eh? Why not?"

"I'm a wandering hiker!" Nicholas announced. "I go wherever the wind doth blow me - and now it blows me past Striaton, to the wilds beyond!" he said, grandly.

"But what about your Pokemon?" Tony asked.

"Do not worry!" Nicholas said with a laugh. "I do keep medicine in this huge backpack you know! Hohoho!"

Tony felt himself smiling again. "Well... I may not ever see you again... So thanks, Mr. Nicholas."

Nicholas smiled warmly. "The wind blows in many directions, my young friends! It will surely blow in your own again, one day!"

The two friends shook hands warmly. Tony turned away and followed Skyla and Cress to Striaton City. Nicholas turned away, and walked off with his Pokemon behind him.

As he walked past the forest, something caught his eye. He slowly turned and saw him. Standing there, in the shadows of the trees, was a young man with green hair and cold eyes, staring right at him.

N glared at Nicholas coldly, looking over to the wounded Darmanitan, and then back to Nicholas.

Nicholas's friendly gaze vanished, and he glared at N. Roggenrola and Deerling stood by his side, nervously, keeping themselves between the boy and their trainer.

Wordlessly, N walked away. Nicholas stared after him for a while, quietly.

"Rogg?"

"Ling?"

The hiker looked down to his Pokemon. "Let us go, friends," he said.

They walked off together, in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**DONE THANK THE LORD!**

**Wow, I'm extremely grateful that I actually managed to finish this in time. Once again, I had to rewrite this chapter. My poor fingers...**

**Anyways, Tony and Skyla are on their way to Striaton City! Will they be friends with one another, or will their differences keep them apart? And what does Nicholas know about N, anyway?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Reader Question Time: Team Plasma vs Team Rocket! Who would win?**

**Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, and Morning Sun**


	20. Striaton City

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla, and Nicholas were attacked by a massive Darmanitan, and saved at the last second by Cress, one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City! Nicholas parted ways with the group, promising to meet them again, and Tony went on his way to Striaton City, home of his first Gym Badge - and a while new pile of problems, too!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Striaton City was a quiet city, small in size but rich in culture. Buildings stood proudly in the streets, their architecture hundreds of years old. The streets were made of cobbled, gray stones, and the street-lights were ancient looking lanterns, which began to glow as the sun began to set. People happily walked down the streets, heading to their homes as the day ended. Warm and delicious scents wafted from a local cafe, as a girl with a guitar sang soft and slow as the moon began to rise over the city.

Tony didn't really have time to sightsee, though. He walked behind Cress and Skyla, who were talking with one another happily, keeping quiet himself. Lucky and Sunny had graciously fallen asleep, so Tony had been able to put them into their Pokeballs for when they reached the center. Lucky still hated being inside her Pokeball, although Sunny didn't really seem to mind. Tony simply chose not to keep her in there.

Still, a part of Tony wished that _he_ could be inside a Pokeball right now, instead of having to walk. He hadn't noticed just how tired he felt. Fighting a killer ape does that to a guy. He was sleeping at the Pokemon Center tonight. No way he was going out to Route 2 again; he didn't want to risk another run-in with that beast.

"Excuse me."

Tony blinked. He hadn't realized that Cress had been talking to him. "Uh... Yes, sir?"

Cress laughed, pleasantly. "Oh, please, call me Cress, sir. I couldn't help but noticing that you had a Butterfree and a Larvesta. Could you possibly be Tony Miller, from Kanto?"

"Oh... Uh, yeah, that's me," Tony said with a nod. "How did...?"

"Professor Juniper called us," Cress said. "She told us all about her new protegé."

Tony's face turned red. "Protegé? Heheh... I don't know about that..."

"He knows the Professor?" Skyla asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes, his family justed moved very close to her home in Nuvema Town," Cress explained. "So, I imagine you are going to challenge the gym?" he asked Tony.

Tony nodded. "I suppose you are one of the Gym Leaders?"

Cress smiled and nodded. "I am... But I'm afraid the Gym is closed, for now," he said.

"What? Why?" Tony asked. After all the trouble it had taken to get here, he didn't want to leave empty handed.

Cress sighed. "I'll explain everything at the Pokemon Center," he said. "Come along, it's this way. In fact, it is right next to our gym."

Tony gave a nod, his sleepiness vanishing as they hurried along to the center. He was feeling curious now, as to why the Gym was no longer in service. He picked up his pace and followed.

They quickly reached the Pokemon Center, standing in the north of town. As they approached, Tony caught sight of another young man who looked about Cress's age, and was wearing an almost identical suit. He had green, short hair, and equally green eyes. The man noticed them - or really Cress - as they approached and ran over to see them.

"Any sign of...?" the man began.

"No, no, I'm afraid not," Cress said, shaking his head sadly. "By the way, I found Skyla."

"Heya, Cilan!" Skyla said with a grin.

"Oh, hello Skyla!" the man, Cilan, said with a grateful grin. "How wonderful to see you again! You look well. Oh, please accept out humble condolences for what happened to you," he added, as politely as he could.

Skyla's grin vanished, and she looked away. "It's... It's nothing, really!" she said. "Just a lot of superstitious old guys running around in a panic, really."

"And this," Cress said, gesturing to Tony, "is the esteemed Mr. Tony Miller."

"Ah!" Cress said, shaking Tony's hand. "Ms. Aurea's new protegé? Delighted to meet you!"

Tony smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess... I didn't know the Professor called you about me..."

"Oh, she's probably called all of the Gym Leaders by now!" Cress said. "When she is enthusiastic about something, she lets everyone know about it." He paused, and then frowned. "But I'm afraid that we cannot give any gym battles until..."

"Until you deal with Chili?" Skyla asked. "What did that knuckle-head do this time?"

Cilan sighed. "It's a long story..." he admitted.

"Well," Cress said, "why don't you two heal up your Pokemon, and then come to the gym? That way we can give you some supper - heaven knows, you look like you need it."

Tony gave a nod. "T-Thanks," he said.

"We'll be back soon!" Skyla said. "Make sure to have everything ready by them! I'm starving!" She rushed off to the Pokemon Center with amazing speed; so fast that she almost ran face first into the automatic doors before they had a chance to open.

"Hmmm..." Cilan said. "She's handling her banishment well."

"Poor girl," Cress said, shaking his head sadly. "I think it's all simply a large amount of nonsense, piled onto a plate."

"With a sprinkle of senseless paranoia for spice," Cilan added with a nod.

"The recipe for a poor, lovely girl," Cress concluded.

Tony stared at them for a few seconds. What the...? Who talks like that? "Uh..." he said out loud, trying hard not to be nervous. "I heard that she was banished for something... What did she do?"

"Oh, you see, she..." Cilan began, before he gave a yelp of pain.

Cress removed his foot from his older brother's. "If she hasn't told you herself," he said to Tony, a little coldly, "then you probably do not need to hear it from us."

Tony sighed. "Alright, alright, I get the message. I'll go heal my Pokemon and leave them in the center."

"Oh, don't bother!" Cilan said. "Our restaurant..."

"Services the dietary needs..." Cress said.

"Of humans and Pokemon!" Cilan finished.

"Oh, great," Tony said. "I'll be back in a few!" he said, running off to the Pokemon Center.

As he vanished behind the doors, Cilan smiled. "Cress... Do you know what time it is?"

Cress looked at his watch. "Uh... six-thirty, why?"

"Wrong!" Cilan said. "It's Evaluating Time!" he cheered. "Tony is a smart young man (according to the Professor herself) who is apparently skilled enough to take on a Braviary..."

"And a Darmanitan," Cress added.

"According to the Professor, he is smart, good with Pokemon, and treats them like friends. Now we have Skyla, a Gym Leader who inherited her position, has never caught a Pokemon on her own, but is beautiful, smart, witty, determined..."

"And stubborn," Cress added with a nod.

Cilan nodded. "Indeed," he said, his peppy tone dying down. "Oh, Cress... I like Skyla as much as the next Gym Leader does, but..."

"She thinks that her way is best," Cress finished for his brother. "And..."

"She's willing to fight anyone who thinks otherwise," Cilan sighed.

Cress thought about it. "Hmm... Perhaps Tony will leave an impact on her..."

Cilan looked at his brother curiously. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Well..." Cress said, mulling it over, "if he is truly who Juniper says he is... I believe that she could indeed learn something from Tony."

Cilan nodded. "I pray that she will... I don't believe that Skyla could ever be a bad omen, no matter what happens to some silly old bell."

"Well," Cress said to Cilan, "let's be off, then. We need to have something for them to eat when they arrive!"

The two Gym Leaders walked off to their Gym, already discussing the evening's menu.

* * *

Tony had been to a fancy restaurant once.

He had been very, very young when it had happened. His mother had been invited to a dinner at a famous restaurant in Celadon - dinner with the mayor, or something - and she had already given Tony's caretaker the day off. She couldn't find another one at such short notice, so she ended up having to take him along. Tony remembered being miserable - being a five year old and having to wear a tight, constricting suit all day, having to listen to adults talk with one another all day and not pay him any heed, and not really being able to eat the delicious foods that were spread out for him because he wasn't allowed to get his suit dirty had been horrible to such a young child.

As such, it was no real surprise that going to the Striaton Gym would bring back some bad memories. It also surprised him: the sign above the gym read "Striaton Pokemon Gym, Pokemon Connoissuer Shop, and Five Star Dining!" Cilan and Cress wore those Mankey suits for a reason, apparently.

They had just gotten there from the Pokemon Center - a rather short walk, considering they were next to one another. Lucky was hovering at Tony's side, and Sunny was perched on his shoulder as per usual. Skyla had Woobat flying by her side, the Bat Pokemon having been fully healed.

They arrived at the doors of the gym, and Tony began to feel a little underdressed, considering he was going inside a five star establishment in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, both of which he had travelled all day in and probably didn't smell too good. Skyla, evidently, felt no such hesitation and swiftly kicked the doors open. "Hey, boys!" she shouted. "Skyla's here, where the food?"

Tony sweatdropped as he followed her inside. Well, it was hard to feel rude and slobby after that entrance.

The Striaton Gym, was in fact a lovely restaurant. The floor was carpeted with an expensive red rug, the tables were made from fine wood, and the lights were dimmed. A delicious smell was coming from a room Tony assumed was the kitchen. In the back of the dining area was a door with a sigh labeled "Gym" next to it. Having a Pokemon battle in the middle of the dining room would be crazy.

Cilan poked his head out from the kitchen."Ah, good, you're here!" he said, leaving the kitchen and walking towards them.

"Heya!" Skyla said, waving. "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost," Cress said, leaving the kitchen whilst wiping off his hands with his towel. He was wearing a new, clean suit. "Hello," he said. "Dinner is in the oven. It will be ready soon."

"Good!" Skyla said. "I'm starving!"

"We have food for the Pokemon, as well," Cilan said. "I have prepared some special blends particular for each Pokemon!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky said, gratefully.

"Hmm?" Cress said. "Your Butterfree..."

Tony blinked. "What about her?" he asked, nervously.

Cilan grinned. "It's Evaluating time!" he announced.

Cress grabbed Lucky out from the air, surprising the Butterfly Pokemon. "Your Butterfree's wings are quite large and strong looking, her coat is soft, and her eyes bright!"

"F-Freeehh...?"

Cilan picked up Sunny from Tony's shoulder. "Your Larvesta's eyes are quite bright, and her coat is silky and warm." He prodded Sunny rather hard in the stomach, knowing exactly where the heat sack of a Larvesta was. Sunny's eyes widened as she involuntarily breathed a huge plume of flame. Cilan ducked underneath, holding the Larvesta in one hand and pulling out a thermometer from his apron, and putting it in the fire before Sunny closed her mouth, unhappily. "Hmm hmm!" Cilan hummed. "Six hundred degrees farenheit! That's good!"

"In conclusion..." said Cress, releasing Lucky.

"Your Pokemon..." Cilan said, placing the now grumpy Sunny on Tony's shoulder again.

"Are both as fragrant and lovely as finely aged wine!" Cress said with a smile. "Aged and trained to perfection!"

Tony blinked. "Uh... Jeez, thanks!" he said, realizing that it had been a compliment. "You hear that, girls?" he asked his Pokemon. "You're like fine wine!"

Lucky blushed and looked away, giggling. Sunny kept glaring at Cilan, rubbing her stomach with one leg.

"It's simply the duty of a Pokemon Connoissuer to evaluate the Pokemon of others," Cilan said.

"Politely, of course," Cress added. "Shall we evaluate Woobat, as well?" he asked Skyla.

"No, we're good!" Skyla said. "I know Woobat is awesome!"

"Eeeee!" Woobat cheered, gratefully.

Cilan gestured politely to a table that was sitting by the window. It had plates and cups set upon it, along with lit candles as well. A smaller table for the Pokemon was furnished and set at the side. "Please, sit down," the Gym Leader said. "We'll be here shortly with dinner." With that, the two swiftly retreated to the kitchen.

"Geez," Tony said. "They look and sound a lot alike..."

"Of course they do!" Skyla said, sitting down at the table. "They're triplets, after all! All three of them - Cress, Cilan, and Chili, all run this gym together." She looked around. "Heaven knows where Chili is, though... He's normally ogling me by now." She rolled her eyes.

Tony sat down across from Skyla. The Pokemon sat down on their own table, eagerly awaiting their meals. Then, the awkwardness set in.

Tony looked around the room, wondering if he should say anything to Skyla, or if he should ignore her. He had never sat with a girl like this before - well, besides his auntie or Lucky, but this was a girl of his age, and he was sitting down on the same table as her. He looked down to the Pokemon table, hopeful Lucky or Sunny wanted to be held or something, but both Pokemon were still exhausted from the long day, and Sunny was still glaring at the door to the kitchen, waiting for Cilan to show up so she could glare at him some more.

Tony gave Skyla a quick glance, and then turned away. She was looking at him - at him! Tony's shyness and terrible social skills were boiling up inside of him. "Uh..." he stuttered. "So... How is Mistralton? I've, uh, never been there before."

"Oh, it's fine," Skyla said in a voice that indicated that it wasn't. "It's a small, little town. You wouldn't be at home there."

Tony raised an eyebrow, now looking at Skyla's face. "Pardon?"

"I mean," Skyla said, "you are from Kanto, right? Big cities like Celadon or Saffron, right?"

Tony shook his head. "Oh, no!" he said, feeling a tinge annoyed. _Still making baseless assumptions, I see..._ "I was born in Celadon but I moved to Pallet Town when I was six."

"Pallet Town? Never heard of it."

"Oh, it's small," Tony said. "Only about four or five acres."

Skyla was clearly surprised. "It is? That's smaller than Mistralton..."

"Well, Kanto isn't one big city, you know," Tony said.

"I've flown over Kanto before!" Skyla said. "I never even saw it, and I have excellent vision, too! It must be really tiny..."

Tony nodded. "It is," he said.

"And here we are!" Cilan announced as he opened the kitchen door, a large tray of food in his hand. "Tonight's special! Macronis et fromage!"

"Ooh, sounds fancy!" Skyla said. "What is it?"

Cilan placed a still warm plate of pasta bathed in cheese in front of her. "Macaroni and cheese," he said. "We were in a bit of a rush, today..."

Skyla grabbed her fork and wordlessly began to shove the food into her mouth.

"Oh, so you like it!" Cilan said, happily. "That's good!" He placed the second plate in front of Tony. "Here you are, on the house!" he said, before walking off for the Pokemon food.

"Thanks," Tony said, grabbing his own fork and eating as politely as his aunt had taught him.

Cress came up with a large, glass bottle and two wine glasses. "Care for a drink?" he asked.

Tony stared at the Gym Leader incredulously. "Don't we look a little underaged? Heck, are you even old enough to be selling that?"

Cress laughed. "It's sparkling apple cider, don't worry!" he said, pouring Tony and Skyla two glasses.

Tony gently picked up his glass and took a sip. It was good. "Thank you," he said, politely.

Skyla gulped her own glass down. "Thanks!" she said, setting down the glass, before returning to her meal.

"You're welcome," Cress said, unfazed by Skyla's manners - or lack thereof.

"And here is the Pokemon food!" Cilan announced as he made his way from the kitchen to the Pokemon's table, setting down the food. "Eat up!" he encouraged.

Lucky and Woobat gratefully dug in, while Sunny glared at Cheren, still rubbing her stomach.

Thankfully, Skyla had enough manners not to belch out loud as she finished her meal. "Great as always, boys!" she said. Her tone turned serious, and she folded her hands and put them under her chin. "Now what do you want?" she demanded.

"'Want'?" Cilan said, feigning ignorance so badly that even Tony, with his limited social interaction, could see past it. "What do you mean? We're friends, after all! Friends can treat friends to dinner, can't they?"

Cress sighed, pushing a lock of blue hair from his face. "Oh, forget it, Cilan, she knows."

Tony put down his fork, feeling curious himself. "If you want something from her," he said, "chances are you want something from me, too."

Cress nodded. "That is also correct," he said, calmly.

"It's about Chili," Cilan said, bowing his head. "He's... He's done something..."

Skyla stared at the Gym Leaders. "What did he do, Cilan?" she asked. "Did he hurt someone?"

"Well, sort of..." Cress said. "But not physically, I assure you!"

"Even Chili isn't that foolish!" Cilan agreed.

"So," Tony said, "what did he do then?"

"I'm afraid..." Cress began.

"That our brother has joined..." Cilan continued.

The door to the restaurant opened with a ringing bell, and all of the trainers and Pokemon turned to see him enter: it was a young man, with red hair and red eyes.

And he was wearing a Team Plasma uniform.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Holy Tauros! Chili a member of Team Plasma? How could this have happened? What do Cilan and Cress want from Tony and Skyla? Will Tony ever get his Gym Badge?**

**Find out next time! Same Tony Time, same Tony Channel!**

**Yeah, I'm giving Cilan his anime personality in this, or at least trying to. All he did in the games was stutter when he talked, which I found to be kind of boring. I'm not a huge fan of the anime, but I do really like Cilan; he's funny, he's smart, and he's actually pretty dang polite, which you'll see when he plays off of Burgundy (who may or may not be making an appearance. I'm undecided).**

**Also, for the record, I do like WishfulShipping, and the I don't think the Best Wishes anime is horrible. It's okay.**

**Well, tune in next time to find out what the heck is going on! Reviews please!**

* * *

**Tony's Team:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. **


	21. Team Plasma got to Chili!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony arrived in Striaton City with Skyla and Cress, and had a nice dinner at the Striaton City Gym. While there, he learned from Cilan and Cress, two of the Gym Leaders, that they needed his and Skyla's help to save their brother, the third Gym Leader Chili - who has become a member of Team Plasma!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Skyla managed to speak everyone's mind with six simple words: "Chili, you've got to be kidding!"

Sunny gave a shriek of fear and leaped into Tony's arms, hiding her face in his shirt.

There indeed stood Chili, third Gym Leader of Striaton City, a man who made a living with his Pokemon by his side, wearing a Team Plasma uniform. The young man had red hair and bright red eyes to match, and the white, medieval looking uniform covered his body. He gave a sigh as he saw Skyla. "Oh... Hey, Skyla. I'm guessin' these guys put you up to this..." He gave Cilan and Cress a glare.

Cilan shook his head. "We haven't put her up to anything!" he insisted.

"You tried, though..." Skyla murmured, arms crossed.

"Chili," Cress said with a sigh, "Skyla would like to speak with you."

"Guys," Chili said, "look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I've passed out about fifty pamphlets today. I wanna go to bed."

"Well, Skyla came all this way just to talk to you!" Cress said. "Right, Skyla?"

Skyla just managed not to glare at Cress. "Y-Yeah... I'd like to talk to you."

Chili blinked. "...Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Skyla said, standing up and walking over to Chili.

Cilan smiled. "Chili will do anything for a pretty girl!" he explained to Tony in a whisper. "And Skyla's one of the prettiest girls we know!"

"This should work..." Cress said, crossing his fingers.

Skyla looked over Chili in his new uniform. Cilan and Cress crossed their fingers in unison, muttering "Oh, please, oh, please!" like a mantra. Tony remained silent - sometimes, it was better not to say anything.

Finally, Skyla spoke.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LEGENDS IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT?!"

Cress and Cilan fell over with a moan of despair as Chili backed away from Skyla.

"How could you join up with them?!" the Mistralton Gym Leader demanded. "You... you traitor! You're worse than Elesa!"

"Skyla..." Chili said, with a sigh.

"How could you join them?!" Skyla ranted on. "They're nothing but a bunch of protesting nutjobs who dress in stupid uniforms! Look at you! You look horrible!"

"Skyla..."

"You're a Gym Leader!" Skyla shouted. "Now you're just... You're just a..."

"Skyla!" Chili roared. "Sit down!"

Skyla backed away and sat. Chili was insanely scary when angered to a sufficient point.

Chili glared down at her, struggling to calm down. To Skyla's utter amazement, he did. "Listen," he said, "for almost two years now, I've been a Gym Leader. I've battled with my Pokemon and with other Pokemon. I've made Pansear fight to his limits. One day, I met up with some of those Plasma guys, and they asked me: 'Why?' I told them that I didn't know. I mean, why the heck did I train Pokemon to battle? I already have a job here at the restaurant, I already make good money. So, that got me thinking... And that afternoon, I had a Gym Battle, and I lost. Pansear got hurt... Seeing him there, lyin' there on the ground with a big bruise on his head made me think... Why am I getting Pansear hurt? What's wrong with me? So... The next day I joined up with the Plasmas, and I let my old pal Pansear go."

The room went silent after that: Tony kept quiet, Sunny was still quivering in his shirt, Lucky was speechless that he had actually let his Pokemon go and admitted it, and Woobat was still terrified at her own trainer's outburst. Cilan and Cress had fainted.

Chili groaned. "Look, I'm... I'm happier now! I'm helping people realize their mistakes, and now Pansear can be happy in the wild!"

Tony sighed, and he opened his mouth. "Chili, sir," he said, "how long have you had Pansear?"

"Uh... Since I was five, why?" Chili asked, raising an eyebrow. Who was this kid?

"Chili, Pansear has been with you for years," Tony explained. "He's reliant on you now. He looks up to you for food, for shelter... He may not be able to survive in the wild."

Chili glowered at Tony. "Well, what do you know?!" he spat. "You're just some kid! You wouldn't know anything about Pokemon!"

"Oh, shut up!" Skyla ordered. "Tony may be a kid, but he's Professor Juniper's protegé, and he knows ten times more about Pokemon than you will ever know!"

Tony wasn't sure to be grateful for the compliment, or upset that Skyla was dragging him into this even further. He chose the latter as Chili's glare of disbelief and anger fell upon him. "This little shrimp is Juniper's new trainer?"

"Yeah, he is!" Skyla said. "And he happens to know a ton about Pokemon, and he doesn't let his Pokemon go out into the wild to starve to death!"

"Pansear will not starve to death!" Chili shouted. "He'll be fine! He's better off without me, anyways!"

Skyla's rage had reached its boiling point. Her face bright red, she shouted, "How could you ever join with them!? They're the ones who are responsible for my banishment!"

Chili growled. "You are the only one responsible for that!" he snarled. "You were irresponsible, you were selfish, and you weren't taking your responsibilities seriously! You only have yourself to blame!" he said, jabbing Skyla with his finger.

Tony stood up. "Alright, alright!" he said, pulling Sunny out of his shirt and placing her on the ground. "That's enough! Stop arguing!"

Chili and Skyla glared at one another, heedless of Tony's pleas.

"Ugh..." Cilan groaned from the floor. "What happened?"

Cress's blue eyes flickered open. "Did we miss anything?" He looked up hopefully. "Did Chili agree to come back to the gym?" he asked.

"No!" Chili snapped. "I am not coming back! I'm happy with Team Plasma! In fact, I'm HAPPIER THAN I'VE EVER BEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, the red-haired trainer stormed away, kicking open the doors to the gym and slamming them shut.

An awkward silence filled the air as the doors slammed shut. Finally, Tony managed to speak. "That went well..."

Cilan groaned as he helped Cress off of the floor. "Darn it..." he muttered. "His devotion to Team Plasma is stronger than his devotion to pretty women!"

"Who would have thought it possible?" Cress murmured.

Tony looked at the two brothers. "So, that's why the Gym is closed!" he deduced.

Cress nodded in confirmation. "Yes. We normally have three Gym Leaders here. Cilan specializes in Grass-types..."

"Cress is out Water-type user..." Cilan continued.

"And Chili is our Fire-type specialist, naturally," they finished in unison.

"I get it..." Tony said. "To counteract the three starters of this region!"

"Correct!" Cress said. "This helps us educate beginning trainers easily! They learn about strategy..."

"And typing..." Cilan said.

"And they'll learn to catch more Pokemon to add to their teams," Cress said. "We may be at the bottom of the Gym Leader ladder, but we educate trainers who have just begun, helping them down the long road to perfect their recipes of training. I use my Panpour, whom you have met."

"I use my Pansage," Cilan said.

"And Chili used to use Pansear," said Skyla, with a nod. "Where is that little guy, anyways? He was really close with Chili, right?"

"Indeed," Cress confirmed. "We all spent most of our lives with our vintage Pokemon. As such, we're all very close, and we try to do what is best for one another. But... I'm afraid Chili's desire to help his partner has resulted in him making a foolish decision."

"He let Pansear go," Tony said.

"Indeed," both brothers said.

"We're naturally quite upset..." Cress said.

"And while we know that Chili is free to make his own choices..." Cilan said.

"Well... This choice was very foolish, to be frank," Cress said.

Cilan nodded. "Poor Pansear... It's supposed to rain tonight, too," he said, looking out the window. Grey clouds were starting to drift in front of the setting sun. "I hope the little guy finds someplace warm and safe to sleep."

"So," Tony said, "why do you need me then?" he asked Cress.

"Simple!" Cress said. "You're clearly a capable trainer. So, I'd like you to search for Pansear and bring him home. Maybe once Chili sees just how miserable the poor thing is, he'll come to his senses and return to the Gym!"

"An excellent plan..." Cilan said. "But, what if it doesn't work?"

Cress sighed. "Then our three course meal..."

Cilan gave a nod, understanding. "Is reduced to two."

"H-Hey now!" Tony said, nervously. "You can't put this all on me! I mean, I'm nothing all that special!"

"'Not all that special'!" Cress said, shocked.

"You rescued that Larvesta!" Cilan said. "You took out a Braviary! With a Bug-type, no less!"

Skyla gaped. "He did what now?"

"Juniper has the utmost confidence in you," Cress said. "As such, we, as Gym Leaders and friends of the Professor, place our trust in you."

"Please, help us find Pansear!" Cilan said.

Tony looked out the window. The sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. "Well... It's getting late... But I guess I could help..."

"Oh, thank you!" Cilan said, gratefully. "Thank you very much."

"You don't have to search tonight, of course," Cress said. "You can wait until tomorrow, and then we'll get started. My Panpour is still tired from the search before, not to mention my battle with that Cheren boy."

Tony blinked. "Cheren? Black hair, red glasses, never smiles?" he asked.

"You know him?" Cress asked.

Tony sighed. "Well... He's been one step ahead of me since I started this journey."

Cress nodded. "Yes, he was here. We battled, and he won the badge, fair and square!"

Tony gave a nod. "Alright then... I can't let him get too far ahead of me! Now I'm totally gonna help!"

"I'll help, too!" Skyla shouted. "I... Ugh, I _cannot_ believe I'm saying this... I miss the old Chili... Not to mention it might help me on my quest!"

Cilan bowed. "We are in your debt. With a brilliant protegé and an esteemed Gym Leader at our side, we have the perfect recipe for success!"

Tony nodded. Inside, he felt like he was being buttered up - which he was - and he knew that while Cilan and Cress seemed to be genuinely nice, they were being nice to him in hopes of getting his help. Whatever Juniper had said about him must have painted him as some sort of Pokemon Master, or something.

Tony grinned to himself. As much as he appreciated it, that was a picture he would prefer to paint himself.

They returned to their meal.

* * *

The night was a cold and bitter one. The wind blew a chilling breath, lighting danced in the sky, and the stars seemed dim and distant. As the lightning flashed, is illuminated that broken husk of the Dream Yard.

Built several decades ago for a lab for Professor Cedric Juniper, the Dream Yard was a respected facility devoted to Pokemon research - in particular, the research of Psychic Pokemon. Munna, a Psychic Pokemon, and its evolved form Musharna, lived nearby. These Pokemon emitted a strange mist known as Dream Mist, which could project illusions, and naturally, dreams. It was the subject of heated debate and study. However, an accident one day caused a fire in the lab, and it was destroyed. All what remained now was a burnt husk, surrounded by a heavily wooded area with thick trees and tall grass.

Wild Pokemon and trainers often inhabited the area, including the now quite rare Munna. But there was a Pokemon there, that bitter evening, who was not wild.

Inside a several decades old wooden crate, struggling to keep warm, was a small, red Pokemon with large ears and a long tail. Rain, blown by the wind, cruelly pelted his face as he shivered alone inside his crate.

_"Chili..."_

Pansear felt tears of pure, horrible sorrow stream down his cheeks as he huddled his arms and legs to his body. His trainer - his best friend - had abandoned him. He was alone now, and he might be forever.

Another boom of thunder filled the air. Pansear shivered again as the rain splattered against his face.

Something splashed in a puddle, surprising the Fire-Monkey. In a flash of lightning, he saw a shadow on the wall, approaching him.

"W-Who's there?" he cried in the language of Pokemon.

Slowly, a small figure, smaller than even Pansear approached. A black face on a blue, insectoid body, with bright eyes and sharp teeth. He stared at the Pansear, topaz eyes gleaming in the lightning.

"Who are you?" Pansear asked again, nervously. He couldn't put up a fight, not in this frigid weather.

Another Pokemon approached, and then another. A Blitzle, trotted up, followed by two Patrat, a Whimsicott, and a Tranquil.

The first Pokemon walked forward. He was a Karrablast, a male, and had a determined look on his face.

"Greetings, my poor friend... I have heard that you were abandoned... Because of the mortal enemy of all Pokemon!"

Pansear blinked. "W-Who?"

The Karrablast's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Team Plasma," he snarled. "We all have had trainers before," he said, gesturing to the other Pokemon, "but we have all been abandoned because of the Plasmas." He looked up at the Blitzle. "Eh... May I?"

The Blitzle nodded. "Certainly," she said.

The Karrablast leaped on top of the Blitzle. "My fellow Pokemon!" he shouted. "Team Plasma has made the foolish decision of making us their enemy! Tonight, we shall take our trainers back! Tonight, we shall begin our war!"

"War?" the Whimsicott asked. "Really?"

"Of course!" the Karrablast said. "We cannot allow our rights to have our own trainers be taken away! Tonight, we end this!"

The Pokemon all cheered - and Pansear did too. _Team Plasma took Chili from me... Now, I'm gonna take him back, no matter how many of them I gotta go through!_

"Tonight! We ride!" Karrablast shouted dramatically.

BOOM!

The thunder exploded in the air above them, terrifying the Pokemon, who swiftly took shelter in Pansear's crate, bunching uncomfortably together. Blitzle was the only one unafraid, and she trotted happily off as the lightning flashed above her.

Karrablast looked outside. "Uh... Upon reviewing my tactics, I've realized that morning tends to be a better time for attacks. We'll do it tomorrow."

The Pokemon all moaned in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Chili was about as temperamental as you would imagine. Will he be able to mellow out? Will Tony and Skyla be able to help Cress and Cilan find Pansear? And will these Pokemon do anything rash in an attempt to defeat Team Plasma?**

**Find out next time!**

**Reader Question: What do you think I could do to make this story better? L****et me know after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party: **

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun**


	22. The Search for Pansear!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla, urged on by Cilan and Cress, tried to convince Chili, the third Gym Leader of Striaton City to quit Team Plasma and return to his duties as the Gym Leader. However, Chili refused. Cilan and Cress than requested that Tony help them find Pansear, Chili's former partner, and return him to the Gym in hopes of helping Chili realize his mistake. However, they do not know that Pansear had now joined up with a group of Pokemon who have been abandoned due to Team Plasma, and are now rising up and preparing to attack Team Plasma!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Last night's rain died down, and the sun shined down on Striaton City. It didn't take long for the busy inhabitants of the city to be out on their daily rounds. Street lights were doused, doors were unlocked, and that young lady with the guitar returned to her post at the cafe, tuning her guitar

Tony decided an early start would be best for their chances of finding Pansear. So, at seven o'clock he woke up, woke up his Pokemon, got out of his tent and fed them and himself breakfast. He had camped right outside the Pokemon Center, having decided not to check himself in, once again. It looked crowded in there, and he had no desire to spend a night in a room with total strangers.

So, he slept in his tent, and woke in the morning feeling refreshed. After a quick breakfast, and calling his Aunt Sally and telling her good morning, and how he was doing (she told him that it was okay to help Cilan and Cress find Pansear, as long as he didn't get into trouble, naturally), he set off for the Striaton Gym, Lucky and Sunny by his side. N

Of course, it didn't take him long to reach the Gym, and it didn't take him long to see Bianca either, pounding on the door with a miserable expression on his face. "Come on..." the usually bubbly blonde moaned unhappily as she rapped the door with her fist.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey, Bianca!" he shouted, deciding to help the girl out.

Bianca turned, surprised. "Oh, Tony!" she said. "Y-you're stuck here, too? I thought you'd be ahead with Cheren right now..."

"No, I'm still here," Tony said, kindly as he could muster this early in the morning. "You know, the gym is closed." He pointed at the red "Closed until further notice" sign that was on the door.

Bianca sighed. "I know..." she moaned. "But... I really want to get my Gym Badge!" she whined. "It's not fair! Why did the Fire-type Gym Leader have to leave before I could fight him!"

"That's right," Tony said, "you chose Snivy, so you need to fight with Chili."

Bianca nodded. "Yeah... But's he's gone, and now I can't get my badge!" she complained. "Cheren's already won his badge and he's off training now." She sniffled. "I feel so pathetic..."

Tony sighed and Lucky groaned. That was the same, guilt inducing sniffle Aunt Sally used. That little, pathetic sounding sniffle that made you feel like the worst person on the planet, even if you hadn't done anything wrong at all. "Hey... It'll all work out!" he said.

"B-but, it's so hard! When I ran away... Uh, when I left home, I didn't know it was going to be this hard!" Bianca sighed and folded her arms, sitting against the wall of the gym and sliding down it. "Oh... It wouldn't do me any good even if I could go and fight that Chili guy! Snivy won't do a thing I say, and Lillipup just wants to chase her tail around!" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm a horrible trainer!"

"No you're not!" Tony said. "You're just a beginner! It's always sort of hard at the start!"

"But Cheren isn't having any trouble!"

"Well... Maybe he is, but he's just keeping it pent up inside," Tony suggested.

"But Tepig does what Cheren tells him to do!" Bianca moaned. Tony sighed. "Tepig aren't as... temperamental, as Snivy are..." He placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Come on, get up. You'll get there eventually."

Bianca nodded and slowly stood up. "You really think so? You think I could be the champion, too?"

Well, not really, Tony thought. Outwardly, he said, "I think... you could do anything you set your mind to, if you really tried hard enough."

That huge Bianca grinned returned to her face. "T-Thanks, Tony!" she said, happily. "I'll try harder!"

Tony gave a breath of relief. "You do that!" he said.

HONK! HONK!

A shining blue convertible drove up to the gym and came to a stop. Cress and Cilan popped open the doors and got out from the car. "Oh, young lady!" Cress said. "The gym is still closed, and Chili hasn't returned yet!"

"Yeah..." Bianca said. "I know..."

"Good morning, Tony!" Cilan called. "Ready to begin our search?"

"You know it!" Tony said.

"Freeeh!" Lucky cheered.

Sunny growled as she saw Cilan approach them, narrowing her eyes.

"You know the Gym Leaders?" Bianca asked, curiously.

"Well... I just met them yesterday," Tony said. "We're going to find Chili's Pansear, and try to get him to come back to the gym."

"Oooh!" Bianca said, eagerly. "Can I help look for Pansear, too?"

Tony looked away, not wanting to meet the blonde's eager gaze. "Well... I don't know..." he said.

"Of course you can!" Cilan called.

"The more help we get..." Cress said.

"The easier we'll find Pansear..." Cilan added.

"And," they said in unison, "the easier it should be to convince Chili to come home!"

"Yaaay!" cheered Bianca. "I'll be sure to do my best!"

"Uh... Great!" Tony said. "Glad that you can come."

"Freeeeh..." Lucky sighed, shaking her head, before Bianca grabbed her right out of the air and cuddled with her - again.

"Oh, Lucky, you're still looking so cute and fluffy!" Bianca cooed as she cuddled the Butterfree.

"F-Freeeeh..." Lucky groaned, frustrated.

"No Sleep Powder, Lucky," Tony said as he pried the Butterfree away from Bianca. "We need Bianca's help to find Pansear!"

"Freeeh?" _We do?_

"Hmmm..." Cilan said, thoughtfully. "I wonder where Skyla could be..."

"Knowing Skyla, she's probably slept in," Cress sighed.

"Hmph! Glad to see you have so much faith in me, Cress!"

With a flip and a jump, Skyla leaped down from the top of the Striaton Gym and landed easily in front of Cress and Cilan. She gave a cocky grin and a salute. "I'm right here!" she said, striking her heroic pose.

"Oh, wow!" Bianca squealed. "It's Skyla!"

"Unfortunately," Tony muttered, sweatdropping.

"I'm here!" Skyla said. "I've got Woobat, too!" she said, pulling out a shining Pokeball and spinning it about on her finger. "Consider Pansear found already!"

Cilan sighed. "Thank you, Skyla. Your... Eh, enthusiasm will be of great help to our cause."

Skyla crossed her arms. "Well, you don't have to sound so grumpy about it..." she murmured.

"L-let's get to the plan, shall we?" Cress said, pulling a map from inside his black vest and laying it out on the hood of the car. The group gathered around the map, ready for their briefing.

"As you can see," Cilan said, "this is a map of Striaton City. Pansear can't be too far."

"You sure?" Tony asked. "How do you know he hasn't skipped town or anything?"

"Simple," said Cilan. "Pansear is Chili's best friend, even if Chili won't admit it. He's spent his entire life with him, and Striaton is all he's ever known. He won't leave the place he knows and loves."

"Plus, there's a nice little coffee-house down the road which makes wonderful donuts and lattes," Cress added. "He likes to sneak food from there from time to time, so he'll probably stick around."

"Ahhhh," Tony said with a nod. "That makes sense."

"Freeeeh," Lucky agreed. She enjoyed donuts, too.

"So, we'll split into two groups!" said Cilan. "I'll take the car and drive around town," he said, pointing to the roads that led through and about town. "I'll see if I can spot Pansear from the roads. Does anyone want to go with me? I'm going to need a second pair of eyes." He pulled out a pair of keys.

"Oh! Oh! I'll go!" Skyla said, snatching the keys from his hand. "I'll drive!"

Cilan blinked, surprised. "W-wha... You can drive?"

"Pft!" Skyla snorted. "I am a pilot, remember? I _fly_. Driving a car is a piece of cake!" she boasted, spinning the keys on her index finger.

Cilan sweatdropped. "O-of course..." he said.

"I guess we're group two," Tony said to Cress and Bianca.

Cress nodded, flipping his cerulean hair. "Let's hope our combination is a recipe for success," he said. "We'll be searching the park and the Dream Yard. There aren't any roads there, so the car won't be of any use."

"I'll do my best!" Bianca said eagerly, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Excellent," Cilan said. "I suppose we should be off..."

"Heck yeah!" Skyla shouted. She giggled as she jumped into the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Come on, Cilan! Time to soar!"

"It's a car!" Cilan said, sighing. "It does not fly!"

"Who cares? Come on, co-pilot, let's get a move on!"

Cilan groaned as he sat in the brothers' only car and buckled up. "Alright, first let's go and check..."

"Let's ride, man!" Skyla shouted, slamming the gas pedal town.

With the screech of rubber and the roar of a motor, the car shot forward, Skyla driving like a maniac whilst Cilan gave a very girlish scream.

The group and the two Bug-types all sweatdropped in unison as the car vanished from their sight. "How the hay did she ever become a Gym Leader!?" Tony demanded.

"Well... We have her grandfather to thank for that..." Cress muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Cress said, dodging the subject. "If Skyla hasn't told you..."

Tony sighed. "Then it's none of my business..." he moaned. He didn't really know why he cared about Skyla's past. Maybe it was just because she kept it secret. When something is secret, you just want to know about it more. Well, it didn't really matter. After all, it's not like he'd be seeing much of her after this. "Alright, let's get a move on..."

"Right!" Cress said. "Let's go to the park!"

* * *

The Striaton Park stood in the left side of town. Despite the chilling autumn weather, the grass was green and the sun shined brightly upon them. A large fountain sat in the center, spouting water into the air. People and Pokemon filled the park: lovers on dates, parents and grandparents watching children play, trainers giving their Pokemon some much needed time off, and some people who just found it a nice place to simply mill about.

Sadly, Tony found no sign of Pansear, and neither did Lucky, or Bianca, or Cress. Sunny had no idea what a Pansear looked like, so she just decided to nap on Tony's shoulder. They had searched for hours on end for the Fire-Monkey, with no success whatsoever. They asked around, asking the lovers, and the parents, and the grandparents, and the children, and the trainers, and even the Pokemon. Cress got out a picture and everything. But no matter who they asked, they had no luck.

"Oooooh!" Bianca moaned as she sat down on the fountain's edge, exhausted. "I'm tired!" she whined, rubbing her sore feet.

"We all are," Cress agreed, sitting down next to her. "Oh... It feels to hopeless! A dash of exhaustion to add to our stew of unhappiness!"

Tony sighed as he sat between the two. "It's always cooking with you guys," he said.

"We're chefs, we can't help it!"

"Ah." Tony stretched his arms, making sure not to knock the still snoozing Sunny off. "Well," he said, "I guess we should keep looking..."

"Yes..." Cress sighed.

Bianca moaned as she laid down on the rim of the fountain. "Five more minutes..." she begged. "I haven't even eaten lunch yet..."

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed, plopping down on Tony's head with a yawn.

"Uh... Excuse me..."

Cress's eyes widened in recognition. He turned and saw his younger brother, Chili, standing there in his Team Plasma uniform. Behind him were two other Plasmas - one male, and one female. Both had orange hair and glared at the Gym Leader and company with disgust.

"We're makin' a speech here, Cress," Chili said. "You gotta move."

"Says who?" Tony demanded.

"Says this permission slip from the mayor!" the female Plasma said in a haughty tone. She grinned as she pulled a piece of paper out and waved it in his face. "Now get a move on, kids!" she ordered.

Tony sighed. "Come on, guys," he said. "Let's get out of here."

"Awwww!" moaned Bianca as she pushed herself off of the fountain's edge. "Sooooo tired..."

Cress stood up. Gone was his calm, and polite demeanour, replaced with a thick lair of rage. "Well," he said to his brother, "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

Chili didn't even try to meet Cress's gaze. "Just... Just stuck around, okay? Listen to the speech. You might learn something."

"I doubt that," Tony said, coldly. These Plasma nuts were really starting to grate on his nerves: first poor Sunny, and now ruining the relationship between three brothers. He was just thankful that Sunny had fallen asleep due to her boredom, and that she didn't see the Plasmas and make a scene.

"Let's go..." moaned Bianca. "I'm feeling all icky now..."

Cress nodded. "I, too, am feeling... 'icky'..." he said. "I suppose I have no choice - I need to call the Pokemon League and inform them that the Striaton Gym will now only have two Gym Leaders..."

"Awww..." Bianca whined.

Cress smiled sadly. "Don't worry. You can have a battle with either Cilan or I, and you can get your badge."

Bianca perked up. "R-Really?"

"Certainly!"

"Oh, thank you!"

Tony sighed as they walked across the park again, this time to leave. It was hopeless. Chili was with Team Plasma now. Tony knew that he could get his Gym Badge anyways, but he still felt like he had been defeated.

Tony walked through the grass, head hung low, when he walked straight into a furry, black and white body.

"Bliiitz!"

Tony blinked, jumping back with a start. "What the...?" Standing before him were almost a dozen Pokemon, and none of them looked happy. "H-hey!" he said, backing away.

"What on earth...?" Cress said. "What's going on?"

The Pokemon ignored them and marched past them, heading straight for the fountain - and Team Plasma.

"Karra! Karra!"

Standing on top of the Blitzle was a blue and black Pokemon with yellow eyes and a sharp looking horn on his head. He shouted and cried in a scratchy voice, rallying the other Pokemon together.

Tony's eyes went as wide as saucers and a grin split his face. "Oh my gosh, a Karrablast!" he cheered, pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Karrablast, the Clamping Pokemon. A pure Bug-type. Karrablast are a mysterious Pokemon, as they only evolve when they are near another Bug-type known as Shelmet. These Pokemon pierce trees with their sharp horns to get to the sweet sap inside. They also use these horns to fight for mates. This specimen is male, roughly six years old, and knows the moves Peck, Fury Cutter, Fury Attack and Endure. Its special ability is Swarm."**

Tony whipped out a Pokeball eagerly. "I've always dreamed of having a Karrablast..." he said.

Lucky sighed. _You dream about having **every** Bug Pokemon!_

"Lucky!" Tony said. "Let's catch him!"

"Wait!" Cress said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. "This isn't right... Wild Pokemon don't organize themselves like that! What are they doing?"

The answer became quite clear, soon enough.

"Karra!" the Karrablast shouted. _Now, comrades! For our trainers! For FREEDOM!_

With a spirited roar, the Pokemon charged towards the fountain, and the now aware grunts looked on in terror.

Oddly enough, it was Bianca who realized what was happening first. "They're attacking!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Suspense! Drama!**

**The Pokemon are on the attack and Tony is denied a chance to capture a Karrablast! Will he be able to take the Pokemon with him on his journeys, or will he be denied this chance? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Special Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Moveset: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Special Ability: Flame Body**

**Moveset: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun**


	23. An epic attack and a swift defeat!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and co. began their search for the missing Pansear! Skyla and Cilan took to the streets in a car, whilst Tony, Cress and Bianca searched the park! However, their search beared no Pansear, and they met up with Chili and Team Plasma again, which made them decide to leave the park, deeming Chili as being completely devoted to the Plasmas by now. However, just as they were leaving, an army of Pokemon, led by a Karrablast appeared, and they charged at Team Plasma to attack them!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Karra! Karra!" the Karrablast shouted, as the Blitzle that served as his mount charged, enticing the enraged Pokemon even further. Roaring, squawking and squeaking, they swiftly shot towards their hated foes. The Plasmas gaped in fear as the Pokemon swiftly neared them.

"W-We can do this!" Chili said, instinctively reaching for a Pokeball, only to remember that he had released the one Pokemon he personally owned. "Shoot..." he muttered, sweatdropping.

"R-Run!" the male grunt shouted, before turning and fleeing as fast as his legs could carry him. The female grunt was quick to turn tail and run as well, bolting away, leaving Chili alone in front of the fountain.

People screamed and jumped out of the way as the Pokemon approached their target with murderous intent. Chili remained totally motionless, staring with wide eyes into the army. In that huge mob of Pokemon, he saw a flash of red.

"...Pansear...?"

"Chili!" Cress shouted, horrified.

"Get out of the way!" Bianca shouted.

Chili gapsed, their words reaching his ears. With a scream, he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the Blitzle's hooves as they kicked at him. With a shout of panic, the former Gym Leader followed the Plasmas as they fled from the Pokemon.

"Karra! Karra!" shouted the Karrablast, as the Pokemon took chase.

"We have to stop them!" Cress said. "Someone can get hurt!"

"I agree completely!" Tony said. "Come on, Lucky, let's go!" he shouted, before running off.

"F-Freeeeh!" Lucky shouted, following. _You're just saying that because you want to catch that Karrablast!_

"I'll help, too!" Bianca said, pulling out her Pokeball. "Gooooooo, Lillipup!" she shouted, releasing her Pokemon.

"Arf! Arf!" the Lillipup barked as she landed on the ground.

"Alright, Lillipup, use...! Uh... Lillipup...?"

The Puppy Pokemon was in the middle of blissfully chasing her tiny tail, running around in circles. Bianca moaned. "Oh... No fair..."

"Uh... Well then, I should let Panpour help then!" Cress said, grabbing his own Pokeball. "Panpour, go!"

Panpour appeared in a flash. "Pour!" he cried.

"Bianca, stay by the entrance to the park!" Cress ordered. "You can head them off if they try to escape!"

Bianca gave a salute. "You can count on me! ...Lillipup, stop chasing your tail and salute with me!"

Cress sighed, and then, with Panpour at his side, ran to fight off the Pokemon army!

* * *

Karrablast folded his arms and narrowed his eyes as he saw the impudent human stand in his way, between the Pokemon and the hated Plasmas. He was a young human male, with golden hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a dark blue sweater (or whatever the humans called them. Pokemon saw no real use for them) along with a Pokemon he had never seen before flying at his shoulder, and a Larvesta (as he believed they were called. He had seen one on television) snoozing as it clung to the human's shoulder.

"Alright!" Tony said, holding out his arms as he stood in front of the Plasmas. "That's enough!"

Team Plasma stood - or rather, had collapsed, behind him. The Pokemon had given them a relentless chase, and none of them had any Pokemon to back them up - they were simply supposed to get the area ready for the Arch-Sage's speech, not battle some lunatic army of Pokemon!

"Karra!" the Karrablast ordered. "Karra!"

"Sorry," Tony said, "but we are not moving!"

"Freeeh!" agreed Lucky.

"Y-you're protecting us?!" the female Plasma stammered.

Tony laughed. "Don't be silly! I just want to catch that Karrablast!"

"W-What?!" the male Plasma said, horrified. "So when you catch it..."

"You're on your own, Buttercup!" Tony said. "You might wanna start running..." he hinted

The grunts didn't need to be told twice, and swiftly made their hasty escape, leaving Tony and Chili behind, along with the Pokemon.

"Shouldn't you be going, too?" Tony asked, as the Pokemon roared at the loss of their targets.

"B-but Pansear..." Chili said, vacantly, pointing into the mob.

Tony followed Chili's gaze. Sure enough, there in the angered mob was a small, red Monkey Pokemon, screeching angrily. "Oh, it is Pansear!" Tony said, surprised.

"What's he doing with them?!" Chili asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "It might have something to do with you abandoning him."

"I didn't abandon him!" shouted Chili. "I...!"

"Why don't you go and join your friends? Tony asked, as the Pokemon began to draw closer to him, eyes blazing with anger. "Leave this to the trainers! Ready, Lucky?" he asked his Butterfree.

"Freeeeh!" Lucky nodded.

"Ready, Sunny? Sunny"

The Larvesta slowly cracked open an eye. "Vrrr?" she moaned, sleepily.

"Uh, hey," Tony said. "I kinda need a hand. Up for a battle?"

"Vrrrraaaaaw," Sunny yawned, looking around - and quickly noticing Chili, still standing there in his Plasma uniform. "VRRRRR!" she shrieked, horrified.

FWOOOOSH!

Chili gave a yelp as he turned and fled after the other Plasmas, narrowly escaping the fireball that Sunny breathed at him. "Alright," Tony said, placing Sunny on the ground. "Now then... Let's do this! Lucky, use-!"

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded.

Tony whirled about, recognizing the voice instantly. Standing not five feet away was Ghetsis - the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma, whom he had seen speak in Accumula Town. The man looked very much unchanged, still wearing his golden and violet robes billowing in the breeze with his green hair. His cold keen eyes ignoring Tony, focused solely on the mob of Pokemon.

"Why do you attack us?" the Arch-Sage asked the Pokemon, his voice pleasant. "We merely wish to aid you - to free you!"

The Pokemon gave a roar of fury. Evidently, they recognized Ghetsis as well. The Karrablast urging them on, they charged for the sage. Tony gave a yelp of fear, grabbing Sunny and Lucky and leaping to the side, narrowly avoiding being trampled.

Ghetsis watched the Pokemon approach, a teasing smile on his face. He reached into his robes and pulled out a black and golden Pokeball - an Ultra Ball. He hit the button, and the sphere popped open.

A huge gold and black beast emerged from the ball, towering over even the willowy Ghetsis. "Graaaaaaah!" it roared in a voice like thunder, that shook the entire park.

It was a huge, reptilian beast with golden armor-like scales coating its body. It stood on two huge legs which propelled it easily across the ground. It had to short forearms, and each hand had sharp claws, made for tearing. Its head was long and narrow, streamlined for speed, and it had two huge tusks, shaped like and as sharp as the blades of an axe.

Tony's eyes widened in recognition. "A Haxorus," he whispered breathlessly. All his Pokemon did was cower in terror.

The Haxorus gave an ear-splitting roar, snarling angrily right into the faces of the attacking Pokemon. The Blitzle panicked and reared back, whinnying in fear. The rest of the Pokemon followed suit. The Karrablast tried to calm them down, but it was too late. Panicking and terrified, the Pokemon army split up, the once brave Pokemon running off in every which way in a mad dash. Tony faintly saw Pansear, looking terrified and miserable, following Blitzle back into town. Karrablast was still on top of Blitzle, trying to convince the Pokemon to turn around and fight again as his mount carried him off against his will.

"Thank you, Haxorus. Return."

"Graaawr..."

The massive Dragon-type vanished in a flash as the Plasma grunts, including Chili, ran up to their Arch Sage, bowing their heads respectfully. Evidently, it was them who had gone to warn Ghetsis about the attack, in hopes to get the Arch-Sage to a secure location before the Pokemon attacked him. Ghetsis however, had no intention of running away, and decided to handle matters himself.

Tony wasn't thinking of Ghetsis, though. His eyes were on that Karrablast as he was carried off by Blitzle. His mind was still set on capturing that Pokemon.

"Lucky, Sunny, come on!" the bug-catcher said. "We're gonna catch that Karrablast!"

"Vrrrr?" Sunny asked.

"Well... What else are we supposed to do?" Tony said with a shrug as he picked Sunny from the ground. "I don't want to stick around for that speech..."

"And why not?"

Tony nearly leaped out of his skin. Ghetsis was standing right behind him, arms folded behind his back. Tony swallowed as he faced the man. He had never noticed just how tall he was - he was a foot and a half taller than Tony was. Sunny slowly hid behind her trainer's legs, terrified of the tall man's piercing gaze.

Thankfully (for Sunny, at least) Ghetsis's gaze was only on Tony. "Is there a problem, young man?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no, sir," Tony said. "I just... Have something to do, that's all."

"I see..." Ghetsis said. "Hmmm... I remember you..."

Tony felt his heart beat faster. Lucky floated closer to his side. "You do...?"

"Yes..." Ghetsis said. A knowing smile appeared on his face. "Ahhh, yes, you were in the crowd during my recent speech in Accumula Town..."

"Oh..." Tony muttered, nervously. "You remember me?"

"I never forget a face," Ghetsis said, plainly.

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine as his nervousness grew. Ghetsis was intimidating up close.

"So, young man," Ghetsis said, "you seem to be a trainer."

"Oh, eh, I am," Tony said.

Ghetsis smiled. "Well then, Mr..."

Tony closed his mouth. He didn't want Ghetsis to know his name. Thankfully, he was saved by the approach of Cress.

"Tony!" Cress shouted breathlessly as he approached the younger trainer, Panpour at his side. "Are you alright?" he asked, panting for breath. Evidently, Cress wasn't used to running.

"Oh, he's fine," Ghetsis said. "No one is hurt."

"Oh," Cress said, hiding his distaste well. "W-Wonderful."

"Ah, the second brother of the Gym Leader Trio," Ghetsis said, turning and staring at Chili, before returning to his brother. "Come to see the speech?"

"No," Cress said. "We've come to look for Pansear... But it seems as though we've had no luck..."

"Uh, actually," Tony began.

Cress ignored him. "Chili. I'm calling the Pokemon League, and I'm telling them that you've quit. This is your decision... and as your brother, I'll be there should you ever need anything...

Chili looked away. "T-thanks..." he muttered.

"So good to see you being so supportive of your brother in such a hard time..." Ghetsis said. "He really is doing a brave thing, joining Team Plasma. I cannot imagine the other Gym Leaders would be so... supportive..."

"You can say that again..." Tony muttered, remembering Skyla's reaction.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat," Cress said, folding his arms, "we need to get going. Come along, Tony."

Tony nodded. "Let's go," he told his Pokemon.

They walked silently away, as Ghetsis and the grunts looked on.

"Hmm..." Ghetsis muttered. "Well, it seems that the fight has scared away our potential audience. It seems that the speech will have to wait..."

"S-so we came all this way for nothing?" the male grunt stuttered.

"Of course not," Ghetsis said, smoothly. "There is something else to accomplish." He looked at the two grunts. "Have you ever heard of a Pokemon called Munna?"

"Yes, Your Honor," the female grunt said with a nod. "They're a Psychic-type."

"I know 'em, too, sir," Chili said. "Used to see them from time to time in the Dream Yard."

"They are also native to this area, yes," said Ghetsis. "They exude something known as Dream Mist. Something that Team Plasma can use to achieve its goals."

Chili nodded. "Understood, sir. We'll bring some Dream Mist back to you."

Ghetsis shook his head. "Chili, my boy, you have only just begun on your journey," he said in a kind voice, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "There is no need for you to rush. Robert and Angela will handle this," he said with a gesture to the other grunts.

"B-but..." Chili said.

"You," Ghetsis said, "will be on patrol. Keep an eye out for those poor, mislead Pokemon, and report in if you see any."

Chili slowly nodded. "Yes sir..." he said, quietly.

"Thank you," Ghetsis said. "Be on your way."

Chili nodded and walked off, silently wondering if joining Team Plasma was really such a good idea...

Ghetsis watched the young man walk off, before he turned to the other grunts, reaching into his robe. "We must have Munna," he said, "for our device to work..."

"We understand," Angela said.

Ghetsis pulled two Pokeballs from his cloak and handed them to the grunts. "I do not care what you have to do to get the mist," he told them. "Whatever the cost, it is worth it, be the cost pain... or a life."

The grunts both nodded. "We'll see it done, sir," Robert said. "We would not wish to disappoint you."

Ghetsis turned away, his robes billowing in the wind. "No. You would not."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Tony knows where Pansear is. But can he convince the Monkey to return to the Gym? Will he ever catch Karrablast? Will he ever get his badge? **

**Tune in next time for more answers... and more questions as well...**

* * *

**Tony's Team:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. **


	24. The Search for Dream Mist!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Cress and Bianca went looking for the lost Pansear of former Gym Leader and newest Plasma convert Chili - and they found him! He was with a gang of Pokemon who wanted revenge on Team Plasma, led by a battle-hungry Karrablast! Before they could attack Team Plasma, however, Ghetsis showed up and scared the Pokemon off with his Haxorus. However, Tony spotted Pansear with the Pokemon who attacked the Plasmas, and Cress now believes that Pansear hates Chili now, and would never come back for him. After Tony and Cress left, Ghetsis told his Plasmas to find the Pokemon called Munna and bring him Dream Mist from it - no matter the cost!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The sun was beginning to descend from the sky as late afternoon arrived in Striaton City. Tony, Cress, Lucky and Sunny left the park and made their way back to the Gym. They swiftly caught sight of Bianca as she sat by the edge of the park, exhausted after she chased her Lillipup around while they were gone. So much for heading off any escapees. Not that she would have been able to do much. She had put her Lillipup back in its Pokeball and was lying on the grass, breathing heavily.

"How'd it go?" Bianca panted to Cress.

The Pokemon Connoisseur hung his head. "Well... The Pokemon have been chased off," he said. "But... It seems a hollow victory - a meal that both tasted terrible and wasn't very filling." He sighed. "Chili isn't coming back..." he moaned. "And we haven't seen Pansear."

"B-but I did!" Tony said, suddenly. "I did see Pansear!"

Cress and Bianca stare. "You did?" they asked, surprised.

"Freeeh!" Lucky said with a nod.

"I saw him in that big mob of Pokemon!" Tony explained. "He was trying to attack Team Plasma with them!"

Cress shook his head. "No, no, that cannot be... Why would Pansear attack Team Plasma if Chili was with them...?" he wondered.

"Maybe because Team Plasma... sort of took Chili away from him?" Tony asked. "I mean... I can't imagine he'd be happy with them after that..."

"So he joined up with those Pokemon to teach those Plasmas a lesson!" Bianca said, getting the idea.

"Well... Looks like they're the ones that got schooled," Tony said, shaking his head sadly.

"Freeeh..."

"Vrrrr..."

"Did you see where they headed?" Cress asked.

"They ran right over here... Past Bianca..."

"Sorry!"

"...Then, they ran right into town!" Tony finished.

Cress nodded. "Well... It doesn't seem to be any use..." he admitted. "Chili is still with the Plasmas, and Pansear is with those Pokemon now..." He folded his arms and sighed. "Let's go back to the Gym. I need to make a call."

Bianca shook her head. "No way! I don't wanna give up just yet!" she announced. "Right, Tony?"

"Of course not!" Tony said. "No way I'm letting that Karrablast get away!"

Bianca blinked. "What? Karrablast? We were talking about Pansear..."

Tony turned red. "H-him too!" he said, sheepishly.

Cress rolled his eyes. Well, he was a Pokemon trainer... this was to be expected. "Alright... I'm going back to the Gym to call the Pokemon League and start on dinner. Tony, Bianca, you two can go ask around town if anyone saw where Pansear went."

"Sure thing!" Bianca said, saluting. "You can count on me!"

"Yeah," Tony said with a nod. "We'll...

A sudden beeping cut Tony's off. "Huh? The Xtransceiver is ringing..." he murmured as he answered the call. The video screen revealed the pretty face of Aurea Juniper staring back at him. "Oh, Professor, hey!" he said.

"Ooh, hello, Professor!" Bianca said.

"Professor, hello," Cress said, trying to sound enthusiastic despite the situation.

"Hello, Tony, Bianca, Cress!" Juniper replied. "Any luck getting Pansear back?" she asked, concerned.

"Sorry, no..." Tony shook his head. "But I did see a Karrablast!"

Lucky rolled her eyes. _Will you get over the Karrablast already!? Sunny's bad enough..._

"Oh, good for you," Juniper said. "That's a rare Pokemon in those parts... Well, as much as I'd like to discuss Pokemon with you, I have a favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?" Tony asked, curiously.

"Well..." Juniper said. "I'm afraid Fennel went and got herself sick yesterday. She's been home all day, and I need some of her research notes. I've called her a few times, but she won't answer her transceiver. I was wondering if you could drop by her house and see how she's doing, and ask for the notes. You can send them to me from the teleporter at the Pokemon Center!"

"Oh..." Tony said. "If I do that, it could take a while, and Karra... Ahem! _Pansear_ could get away..."

"Oh, it won't take that long!" Juniper replied. "Besides, you are my research assistant! Don't you remember all of the trouble I went through to get you out of Nuvema Town?"

Tony sighed. "No..." _Not that I'm not grateful, but I didn't ask you to do that..._

"Don't worry, it won't take long!" Juniper said. "I wouldn't be asking you this if I could go myself, but Zorua's made another mess..." She grumbled to herself. "I hope Fennel gets well soon... she's the only one who can control the little devil, and even then just barely..." She paused, and then smiled again, her frustration gone. "It'll only take a little while!" Juniper promised. "And then you can go looking for _Pansear_ again." She gave him a wink.

"Alright, I'll do it..." Tony said, surrendering with a sigh.

"Great!" Juniper said, happily. "She lives in a house in Striaton! 555, Lillipup Lane!"

"I'll be there," Tony promised.

"Thanks!" Juniper said. "Be sure to tell Fennel to get... Zorua! What did you just break!?"

"Mmmheeheehee!"

The line went dead. "Well, then..." Tony told Lucky and Sunny. "Who wants to go and visit Fennel?"

"Freeeeeh," Lucky said, indifferently. She hadn't really seen much of Fennel, so she couldn't really have much of an opinion of her.

"Vrrrr?" Sunny asked, cocking her head to the side. She didn't even remember who Fennel was.

"Looks like we're splitting up once more," Cress said. "I'll head back to the Gym and make my calls."

"I'm gonna ask around town and see if I can find Pansear!" Bianca said, determined. "I'm not giving up!"

Tony smiled. "Alright then, we'll go and see if Fennel has those notes!" he said.

Cress nodded. "Best of luck to both of you," he said, giving a nod. "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry that it seems to be for naught. Farewell, for now," he said, walking off.

"Don't give up hope yet!" Bianca shouted, running off. "We can do this! It's not over until the fat lady sings!" She paused. "Well, gee, that's not a nice thing to call someone..." She shrugged and ran off, deeper into town.

Tony sweatdropped. "L-let's get going," he told his Pokemon. "We'll go to Fennel's place, grab the notes, head out to find that Karrablast... uh, and Pansear, and then we'll go to our gym battle with a new Karrablast to help us out!"

Lucky facepalmed.

* * *

Fennel's house was just where Juniper had said it would be: 555 Lillipup Lane. It was a nice looking house, with dark bricks for walls and a green roof. The lights were all out except for a light upstairs, in what Tony guessed was the bedroom.

Tony managed to convince the young man who Fennel had somehow and for some reason gotten to guard the door, after he assured the boy time and time again that he was not a thief, or Fennel's boyfriend. Not that Tony thought Fennel as unattractive, but she was a little old for him. He knocked, and then knocked again, and then rang the doorbell, and then sent Lucky to fly up to the window and knock on that. Then he shouted for her.

After a minute or so of that, and a neighbor telling him to shut up, Tony decided that he'd just try to get in. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. He swung the oak door open and walked inside. He entered the house silently, feeling very awkward.

"Fennel? Hello?"

"Freeeeeh~?"

"Vrrrrraaaaaaw..."

"Stay awake, Sunny, you've already had a nap today."

Fennel's house was clean - very clean. The floors were well polished and mopped, the pictures on the walls (most of Fennel, and the people Tony assumed was her family, along with a few with Fennel and Juniper as kids) were all straight, and the stairs didn't so much as creak. Given the condition of Juniper's lab, it was clear where most of Fennel's cleaning energy went.

Tony made his way upstairs and over to the bedroom. "Fennel?" he whispered. "Are you there...?"

Inside the room, he heard a voice. "Maria... I love you..."

Tony blinked. "Wha...?"

"But I must tell you something important..."

Tony slowly put his ear to the door. _Is Maria Fennel's real name?_

"I'm not really your husband!"

Tony heard a gasp inside the room, and for whatever reason, he pushed the door open. "Fennel?!"

There indeed was a very surprised looking Fennel, her hair messy and undone, and wearing a pink t-shirt and pajama shorts instead of respectable lab coat. She looked pretty sick, too. Her nose was running, her skin was very pale, and her eyes were glossy. The TV in her room was running a soap opera, the source of the strange conversation.

"T-Tony?" she asked, her voice very nasally. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... Fennel sent me. She said she was having trouble calling you."

Fennel smiled. "She... She was checking up on me?" she asked.

"Actually... She wanted some research notes..." Tony admitted, sweatdropping.

Fennel's smile vanished, and a scowl emerged on her face. "D-darn it, Aurea!" she shouted. "Can't you see I'm sick?!" she demanded to her friend, despite the fact she was miles away in Nuvema Town.

"S-sorry," Tony said, awkwardly.

Fennel sighed. "It's not... *sniff* your fault," she said, blowing her nose into a tissue, before throwing it into a huge pile of tissues on the floor. "June's just making you *sniff* do her dirty work for her. I don't have *cough!* the notes, because I don't have my mist!"

"Mist? What mist?" Tony asked.

"Dream... Achoooo!" She blew her nose again. "Dream Mist. These Pokemon called Munna breathe it."

"Oh, yeah!" Tony said. "I've read about Munna before. They live in the Dream Yard, right?"

Fennel nodded. "You see that machine over there?" she asked, pointing to a strange looking machine hooked up to a bed in the corner of the room. "That's my.. *cough!* greatest invention! It's called the Dream Sync!"

"Oh," Tony said, looking over the strange contraption with his Pokemon. "Uh... What's it do?"

"Well," Fennel said, happy that he was interested, "to put it simply, it uses the Dream Mist to display the dreams of Pokemon, so we can find out what they want." She sneezed again, before continuing. "With this, we can find out what Pokemon are thinking, and prevent communications errors between Pokemon and trainers." She sighed. "But, that's just my prototype, and I haven't been able to use it. Munna are very shy Pokemon, and Dream Mist fades away very quickly. I went out last night to find some during the rain, but then I got this cold!"

Tony sighed. "Well... I guess I could look for one for you..." he said.

"Y-you mean it?" said a surprised Fennel. "Oh, thank you! Thank... HAHCHOO! Thank you very much." She pointed to the closet. "I have my Mist Collector in there!" she said. "Get it and put it on!"

Tony opened the closet and looked inside. "Where is it? Behind the vacuum cleaner?"

"It... it is the vacuum clean... Uh, it's not a vacuum, it's the Mist Collector!"

Tony hefted the device out from the closet. It was a vacuum - but with a transparent container instead of a bag, and a pair of straps so you could put it on your back. "Uh... Wow," he said, as he put it on. "You make this?"

"Well, technically a salesman sold it to me..." Fennel admitted. "But I did add the straps!"

Tony gripped the handled hose and raised it, quickly noting a button on it. "What's the button do?" he asked.

"Oh, that sucks in the mist!" Fennel sniffled. "But it doesn't work unless you turn the switch on the back on."

Lucky nodded. "Freeeh!" she said, flipping the bright red switch on the back on. Tony's finger, however, was still on the button of the Mist Collector, and the device switched on - and sucked Sunny, who was curiously nosing the hose - into the collector in a flash.

"S-Sunny!" Tony said, horrified. He ripped the pack off and opened the back up.

Fennel turned red. "Oh, yeah..." she said. "I forgot to tell you... Keep small Pokemon away from the hose! They might get sucked up!" she said, sheepishly.

"Are you okay, Sunny?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Vrrr!" Sunny said, happily. _Let's do it again!_

For the second time that day, Lucky facepalmed and shook her head. _Id__iot..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Tony's off for an errand for Fennel, while Bianca continues her search for Pansear! But where did Karrablast go? And has Cilan survived Skyla's driving?**

**Find out next time!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, and Morning Sun**


	25. The Dream Yard

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**After Tony, Bianca and Cress failed in their attempt to reunite Chili and Pansear, Tony was asked by Professor Juniper to go to Fennel's house for some research notes. Fennel, who is sick with a cold, tells Tony that in order for her to complete her experiment, she needs some Dream Mist from a Munna, and she gives Tony her Mist Collector (a vacuum with a back strap) and sends him and his Pokemon out to find some in the Dream Yard!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Skyla Fuuro tapped her finger on the steering wheel in a combination of nervousness and impatience. Cilan was sweating nervously, looking terrified. A pair of footsteps was walking towards their car, and they knew darn well who it was.

A green haired woman with a buzz-cut and a tan police uniform leaned over and tapped on the glass, a stern expression on her face. Skyla swallowed and lowered the window, slowly facing Officer Jenny. "Is there a problem, Officer?" she asked, smiling nervously.

Jenny nodded. "There is," she said. Either she didn't know who Skyla was, or she didn't care. Skyla was used to get stared at by now - she was a celebrity after all... or she had been. But this was not a stare she wanted to have aimed at her.

"Officer," Cilan said, raising his hands, "I had nothing to do with this...!"

"I can see that, Mr. Cilan," Jenny said. "Out of the car, both of you!"

Skyla groaned as she got out of the car. Cilan groaned, too, as Jenny pulled out her notepad and began to scrawl something down. A ticket, probably. "License," she told Skyla, curtly.

Skyla grumbled and reached into her short's pocket, pulling out her three weeks old driver's license. This was not gonna be good for her record.

Jenny shook her head as she looked over the license. "Sixteen years old and already up to trouble..." she muttered. "And people wonder why you got kicked out of the gym..."

Skyla clenched her fist, but a glance from Cilan shut her up. Evidently the Officer Jenny of Striaton had heard of Skyla - and she had heard nothing good. Speeding probably wasn't going to help her opinion of the former Gym Leader either.

Jenny slapped the ticket in Skyla's hand. "It'll just be a toll this time," she warned, "but next time..." She let her words hang of as a threat.

"We understand, Officer," Cilan said, before Skyla could answer. "It won't happen again."

Jenny gave a nod and muttered to herself as she made her way back to her sleek, white motorcycle. With a roar, she drove off again, leaving them in the parking lot of a local grocer.

"W-we should get going..." Skyla said, after a moment of silence.

Cilan nodded. "We should." His voice was devoid of any feeling, but Skyla had known him long enough to know when he was angry.

Cilan climbed into the driver's seat; there was no way he was letting Skyla drive again. He started the car, and Skyla got into the passenger seat. The car took off again, heading back to the Striaton Gym. It was getting late, and they were getting nowhere with the search.

Skyla folded her arms behind her head. "P-peh!" she said, trying to counsel Cilan. "You go a little bit over the speed limit, and the Jenny's go nuts! Am I right?"

Cilan didn't answer. He kept his eyes straight ahead, and said nothing.

Skyla felt an air of awkwardness setting in. "Uh... Sorry about the ticket... But I'll pay for it!" She held up the ticket and unfolded it. "I'll pay all... 5,000 Poke?!" she exclaimed, suddenly. "Is she crazy!? That's almost all my money!"

Cilan still didn't answer. He kept his green eyes on the road.

Skyla raised an eyebrow. "Cilan, you okay?"

"Skyla." Cilan's voice was cold. "Can I be perfectly frank with you?"

"Uh... Okay... Sure..."

Cilan took a deep breath. "You are by far the most irresponsible woman I have ever met in my entire life."

"H-hey!" Skyla protested. "I am not! You take that back!"

"Then tell me, please," Cilan said, as he braked the car at a red light, "why were you speeding?"

"I was going a few miles over the speed limit!"

"Ten is _not_ 'a few', Skyla!"

"Y-yes it is!"

"See? There you go again!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Cilan sighed as he stepped gently down on the gas. "You always do that!" he said. "You never, ever take responsibility for your actions!"

"I do, too!" Skyla argued.

"Name one time," Cilan said.

Skyla blinked. "Uh..."

"Name one time that you did something wrong and you took full responsibility for it," Cilan said.

Skyla's mind flashed back, searching her memories for a time that she had actually done something wrong, she had actually admitted to it and actually gotten punished for it. "Uh... There was... No... Uh..." She sighed. "W-well, so what if I can't think of a time off the top of my head?!" she demanded.

Cilan sighed as he drove up to the Striaton Gym, parking on the side of the road. "You can't think of anything."

"Well, my memory isn't one-hundred percent perfect, you know!" Skyla said, folding her arms as the car came to a stop. "Besides, speeding isn't that big a deal!"

"It is when it costs that much money!" Cilan said, putting the car into park. "Have you ever considered," he said, getting out of the car, "that your inability to accept your wrong-doings and make up for them might be part of the reason you were banished?"

Now it was Skyla's turn to be enraged. "Don't you dare go there!" she snapped. "That wasn't my fault and you know it!"

"Then whose fault was it, Skyla?" Cilan asked.

"I told you! It was Team Plasmas'!" Skyla answered. "They... they broke the bell, not me!"

Cilan sighed. "Skyla..."

"It's not fair!" Skyla shouted. "It... it's not my fault..."

Cilan rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "...You're... right..."

"I am?" Skyla asked, still looking very depressed.

"You're my friend, Skyla..." Cilan said. "And... while I do not approve of all of your means and methods... The bell... I do not believe that that was your fault."

Skyla managed a smile - a genuine, non-cocky, friendly smile. "Thanks, Cilan..." she said, gratefully.

"But the ticket is your fault, and you're going to pay for it yourself."

"Oh, no fair!"

"Oh, you're back."

The door to the Gym was standing open, and Cress was in the door-way. "Hello," he said. "How did it go?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid," Cilan admitted. "We didn't see Pansear."

"Well... We did," Cress said, sadly.

"You did?!" Skyla said, delighted. "Where is he?"

Cress sighed. "I'm afraid he - and a large group of Pokemon - just went on a rampage through the park."

Cilan's jaw dropped. "Wha...?"

Cress nodded. "They were trying to attack Team Plasma - Chili included. Tony thinks that Pansear might hate Team Plasma for recruiting Chili."

"Jeez..." Skyla said. "I hate Team Plasma as much as the next Gym Leader, but I didn't think Pansear would actually try to attack them."

Cilan nodded. "Pansear may enjoy a good battle, but he's quite laid-back and simply wants to live in perfect comfort. The thought of him attacking someone is... bizarre. Like putting whipped cream in a summer salad."

Cress agreed, "Yes, it is. But I'm afraid that it's the truth."

Cilan sighed. "Yes, I suppose so..."

"So, where'd the kid head off to?" Skyla asked.

"Professor Juniper called. She wanted him to get some notes from Fennel," Cress said. "He called me from Fennel's house, and said that he was going to the Dream Yard to find some Dream Mist for her. I have no idea where Ms. Bianca got to, though... She went to keep looking for Pansear."

"Well," Cilan said, "we'd better get to work on dinner."

"I agree," Cress said.

"How does tomato soup and salad sound?" Cilan asked.

"Well... It does sound good... But Chili was always the best with soup..."

"And he was always the best with cinnamon buns, too..."

The two brothers sighed in unison. Skyla sweatdropped. "Uh... How about we order pizza?" she asked.

Cress and Cilan looked up, shocked. "Order..." Cilan said.

"Pizza?!" exclaimed Cress.

"What, is our cooking not good enough for you!?" they said in unison.

Skyla raised her hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Uh, better idea! I'll help make soup!"

The boys stared incredulously. "You can make soup?" they asked.

"Of course I can!" Skyla said. "Just give me a can-opener and a pot, and I'll have your soup done before you can blink!" she boasted.

"...We don't use canned soup," Cilan said.

"W-well, maybe you should!" Skyla retorted.

Cress sighed. _This day just keeps getting longer and longer..._

* * *

"Oh, fine, Sunny, one more time."

VROOOOOM!

Tony popped open the back of the Mist Collector and let the giggling Sunny out. The Larvesta had insisted on being sucked inside five times now. She really, really enjoyed it. Tony, being Tony, wasn't one to refuse a simple request from his Pokemon like that, so he gave her what she wanted. However, even he could only take so much of that - and they did have a job to do.

Tony placed the still giddy Sunny onto his shoulder and strapped the Collector back onto his back. "Okay," he told Lucky. "Let's go!"

"Freeehh."

Tony knew very little of the Unova Region's culture, people, and celebrities, but he did know the Pokemon, and he did know the lands fairly well, as he had always been good with maps. It didn't take him long to find the Dream Yard.

Tony looked around and gave a whistle. This place looked like it had been hit by a tornado or two. The buildings were torn to pieces ages ago, and mostly the rusted frames remained. It didn't look all that safe, and Tony was praying that the decades old beams wouldn't fall down on him. Thankfully, they didn't, and Tony walked through the wild looking area confidently.

"Jeez..." he muttered, as he peeked his head inside a room that was still more or less standing. A Purrloin looked at him from the darkness, before bolting away. "This places must've been huge..."

"Freeeh..." agreed Lucky, her large eyes able to see crumbled tables and boxy, huge computers that were older than she was, lying in piece on the floor.

"Come on," Tony said, hefting the vacuum on his shoulder. "Let's go and find a Munna..."

"Freeeeh!"

"Vrrr!"

Tony left the crumbling building behind, and began to walk deeper into the dream-yard. However, before he could, a strange sound caught his ears.

"K-karra! Karra!"

Tony's eyes widened. He gestured to Lucky and Sunny for silence. "Shhh!"

Thankfully, both Bug-types got the message, and didn't make a peep. Tony slowly creeped over to a large bush and, as silent as he was able, pushed aside the shrubbery, eyes wide.

There, in the tall grass next to that old building, his horn stuck in the ground and suspending him upside down in the air, was a very frustrated looking Karrablast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Halloween! Here's a Halloween question for ya, Pokefans! Which Pokemon is your favorite Ghost-type? Mine are Duskull and Cofagrigus!**

**Well, Tony and Karrablast are finally having their epic showdown! It's about time! Will Tony come on top in this fight?**

**Also, an announcement for my readers! I'm taking a short break from this story so I can work on my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. Sorry, but the readers of that story deserve some updates. I'll update that one, and then work more on this one until I can find a schedule that suits me.**

**Also, I'd like to recommend reading Pokemon: Gold and Silver Chronicles by Geardirector! Tony's gonna make an appearance in it! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

**Tony's Team:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. **


	26. Tony vs Karrablast!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla was ticketed for driving over the speed limit, and she and Cilan had a heart to heart, where Cilan revealed that he doesn't think her expulsion from the Striaton Gym was her fault. Meanwhile, Tony, along with Lucky and Sunny, went to the Dream Yard in search of Munna - but they found Karrablast again, who was stuck in the ground. Now, Tony plans to capture him and add him to his team!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Karrablast had had a horrible day.

The Bug-type struggled unhappily as he worked to pull himself out from the ground. In her hast retreat, his former comrade Blitzle had accidentally knocked him from her back, and he had landed horn-first in the dirt. He had called for her to come back, but she kept running and running. Now, he was alone.

Karrablast grunted unhappily as he felt his strength leave him. No use wasting all of his energy now. He had to conserve. This wasn't over! He _would_ get Team Plasma, and he _would_ make them pay!

He gave an angry grunt. _Look at me... This is hardly a fitting position for a noble warrior, such as myself, to be in! It's so humiliating! _He began to struggle and wriggle again, determined to pull himself from the ground.

"Hmmm... What's this?" a female voice hissed from the grass.

Out of the corner of his eye, Karrablast saw a green, snake-like creature slithering into the glen. It was a Snivy - he had seen one in day-care before. She eyed Karrablast with an arrogant look.

Karrablast hated asking for help, but this was a moment where he felt he had no choice. Swallowing his pride, he said, "Ahem! You there!" he shouted in the language of Pokemon.

"Hmmm?" The Snivy asked.

"Would you be so kind as to give me a hand?" Karrablast asked, eagerly. "I'm sort of stuck here," he admitted.

"Mmmm..." The Snivy seemed to think it over. "No." She began to slither off.

"W-what!?" Karrablast said, angered and surprised. "W-wait! I need your help!"

Snivy shot him a smirk as she slithered back into the shrubbery. "H-hey!" Karrablast shouted. "Y-you wench! It would take you all of five seconds to help me!"

"Snivy!" a voice shouted - a human voice. "Where'd ya go?"

A blonde, human female, about fourteen years of age, bounded by the tall grass Karrablast was stuck in. The Snivy's eyes widened, and she tired to hide, but the human noticed her and scooped her up. "There you are!" the girl said to the struggling Snivy. "We're supposed to be looking for Pansear!" she reminded the Grass-type.

"Sniiii!" the Snivy hissed, angrily as the blonde human returned her to her Pokeball.

"K-kara!" Karrablast shouted, waving his arms as he tried to get the blonde's attention. "Karra!"

Unfortunately, the blonde had something else in mind other than Karrablast - in fact, she hadn't noticed him at all. She bounced away humming to herself, leaving Karrablast alone again.

The Bug-type sighed. _Ungrateful wench!_ he thought, his mind on Snivy. She hated her trainer - he could see that. She didn't know how lucky she was.

Karrablast remember his trainer. There were times he wished he couldn't, but deep down, he knew he could never forget her.

Forget Gwen...

* * *

_It was a warm, sunny day in Nimbasa City as the girl walked down the street, unhappily balancing a pile of groceries as she walked down the streets towards the local Pokemon Daycare. Her dark, golden brown hair gleamed in the sun, and her blue eyes filled with worry and unhappiness as she struggled to keep all of the bags in her arms, not wanting to bruise the strawberries or break the eggs. No one she passed offered to help her, and her high-heeled shoes were not meant for this sort of work. She was almost there - the Pokemon Daycare was just around the block - when she tripped over her own foot._

_"Oooh! Oh no!" she shouted._

_Before one of the paper bags could hit the pavement, its contents damaged and ruined by the hard stone, a blue and yellow shape bolted forward and scooped the bags up singled handedly._

_"Karra!"_

_The girl looked down, surprised. A small Pokemon had caught and balanced all of her bags like they were nothing! "Karra!" Karrablast said, smiling nobly._

_"Oh, thank you!" the girl said. "You're so very helpful. My name is Gwen."_

_"Karra!" _

_"Could you help me carry these bags to the Daycare Center? They're very heavy, and without them I can't make lunch for the baby Pokemon."_

_"Karra!"_

_Karrablast helped Gwen with her bags - a minor thing, perhaps, but it lead to a serious friendship. Karrablast became Gwen's confidant, her advisor, and her helper. He watched the baby Pokemon when Gwen and her grandfather were busy, and kept them orderly and in line. If something needed to be lifted or moved, no matter how heavy, Karrablast would always do it. He simply could not refused a request from Gwen, who took to calling him ."My little knight" and Karrablast was happy - happier than he could ever be in the wild._

_Then, one day, it happened._

_Gwen came home later than usual, looking very worried. She barely ate her dinner, and whenever Karrablast tried to help her with the dishes, as he had always done, she simply refused. One day, she took Karrablast out into the wild and let him out of his Pokeball._

_"Karrablast... I'm so sorry...!"_

_"Karra?"_

_"I... I used you... You've helped me for almost three years now, and you've never complained... But I just kept asking and asking, and demanding and demanding... I'm such a horrible person. You'll be happy out in the wild... Goodbye, Karrablast...!"_

_She turned away, tears in her eyes._

_"K-karra!" Karrablast shouted, chasing after her._

_"Karrablast, no. You can't."_

_"Karra!"_

_"Karrablast... No. I order you... to stay out here..."_

_Karrablast could not refuse a request from Gwen. So he stayed there as she walked off back to her home. He prayed and prayed that she'd come back, and take him home._

_But she never did._

_Days later, Karrablast learned of why she had left him behind from a Tranquill, who had also been released into the wild: "There are humans that call themselves Team Plasma," the bird said, somberly. "They have dedicated themselves to making trainers release their Pokemon into the wild."_

_"Why?! Why would they do such a thing?!" Karrablast demanded._

_"They say that humans enslave us," the Tranquill said, preening his feather as he spoke. "Sometimes humans listen to their speeches, and believe that they have enslaved us and ruined us."_

_"Gwen is perfect in every way! She would never do such a thing!" Karrablast seethed._

_"I am sorry," the Tranquill said. "But it's too late for that. Your friend has fallen to their words."_

_Karrablast growled. "Very well..." he growled. "I will not stand for this! Team Plasma shall pay for the pain they have put me... nay, put all Pokemon who have been abandoned because of them! I hereby declare war on Team Plasma! I shall take their lives as compensation!"_

_He travelled from town to town, and gathered some followers. The attack on the Plasmas in Striaton would have been the beginning of a glorious crusade._

_Would have being the keyword._

* * *

"Holy... Oh my... I can't believe it!"

Karrablast blinked, surprised. He had been so lost in his bittersweet memories, that he had not noticed that impudent boy from earlier standing before him with his Pokemon. "K-Karra?!" he said, surprised.

The boy walked fearlessly into the clearing. "Geez," he said, "you look a little stuck there. Need a hand?"

"K-karra?" Karrablast muttered.

The boy grabbed Karrablast and effortlessly yanked his horn from the ground. "There ya go!" he said. "That better?" he asked, setting Karrablast down.

Karrablast looked up at the boy with suspicion, and his Pokemon. He didn't know what sort of Pokemon either one was. He backed cautiously away, ready to attack if need be, keeping his eyes on the boy.

"I'm Tony," the boy said, introducing himself, "and this is Lucky and Sunny. I think you already know us, though."

"Karra..."

"Well," Tony admitted, "to be completely, 100% honest, I kinda came here to catch you."

Karrablast narrowed his eyes. _I should have known!_

"But I'd prefer to just befriend you, if possible," Tony said. "I mean, I'm guessin' you've had a trainer before this, right?"

Karrablast nodded, still on the defensive.

"I guess Team Plasma came in between you two, right?"

"Karra..."

"Well... I don't think just abandoning your Pokemon is right," Tony declared. "You won't have to worry about that with me. So how about it? You wanna come with us?" He held out his hand.

Karrablast stared at Tony's hand. Part of him wanted to go with him - he had been encountered by trainers before, and none of them had ever bothered to talk to him before they attacked, or try to befriend him. Maybe...

No!

"Karra!" Karrablast shouted, lunging at Tony. However, the bug-catcher leaped back with surprising agility for a human. A determined, competitive grin appeared on his face. "I thought you might say that..." he said. "Alright then, we'll just do this the old fashioned way! Lucky, you're up!"

The strange purple Pokemon flew forward. "Freeeh!"

Karrablast gritted his fangs. "Karra!" he shouted, opting to use Peck, seeing as how this creature was a fellow Bug-type. He lunged for the Pokemon, horn first.

"Lucky, dodge it!" Tony cried.

Lucky flitted to the side, white wings propelling it away from Karrablast with ease. Karrablast growled as he landed, ready to shoot at the creature again.

"Alright, girl!" Tony said, "soften him up with Confusion!"

Karrablast blinked, and then gaped. "K-karra?" _Y-you're a woman?_

Lucky nodded. "Freeeeh!" _Yes, I am! Is that a problem?_

"Vrrr!" the worm-like called. _I'm a girl, too._

Karrablast turned away. "Karra karra!" _I cannot stike a woman! It would be uncouth of me!_

Lucky cocked her head to the side. "Freeeh?" _So, you're not going to fight?_

"Karra!" _Never!_

"Freeeh." _Well, then, you've just made this easier..._

A powerful bolt of mental energy struck Karrablast with deadly force, knocking him off of his feet and sending him sprawling on the ground. Karrablast groaned in pain, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Gotcha!" Tony shouted.

Something hit Karrablast in the back of the head. Karrablst turned just in time to see a huge beam of energy envelop him. He shrunk down, and was sucked inside the Pokeball.

* * *

The ball rocked once to the right.

Tony held his breath.

It rolled to the left.

He crossed his fingers.

And then...

DING!

Tony gave a whoop of victory. "Alright!" the blonde shouted, scooping up his Pokeball as excitement filled him. He had never actually caught a Pokemon before - Lucky and Sunny went with him voluntarily. Now, he had finally done it, and added a new addition to his team, along with a better chance of winning the Unova League. "I caught him! My very own Karrablast!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tony's finally caught his Karrablast! Now if only he could find that Dream Mist he was looking for! We also got to see Karrablast's past, and like Sunny's, it's pretty sad. Will he ever seen Gwen again?**

**Reader question time! Escavalier vs Accelgor! Who would win? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, and Morning Sun**

**3: Karrablast, unnamed, male**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and Fury Swipes**


	27. Team Plasma's True Colors!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Karrablast, after leading a failed revolution against Team Plasma, found himself stuck in the Dream Yard, where he sadly remembered his trainer, Gwen, and how she abandoned him. Tony showed up while he was reminiscing, and challenged Karrablast to a battle. Karrablast refused to hit Lucky because she was a female, and Tony was able to easily capture him!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Alright, Karrablast, come out!"

The Pokeball popped open, and Karrablast emerged, surprised and annoyed. "Karra?! Karra!" he demanded, glaring up at Tony with contempt.

Tony shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You're the one who picked that fight."

"Karra!" Karrablast spat, crossing his stubby little arms.

"Anyways," Tony said, "these are your new team-mates! Lucky is my Butterfree, and Sunny is my Larvesta!"

"Freeeeh..." Lucky greeted, none-to-thrilled about having to share Tony with yet another Pokemon.

"Vrrr?" Sunny chirped, cocking her head to one side with a curious looking expression.

"Karrra!" Karrablast said, turning away.

"Oh, come on," Tony said. "Don't be like that!"

"Karra!"

Tony sighed. "Alright, then," he said, reaching into his pocket, "it's time to bring out the big guns..." He pulled out a can of Pokemon food and popped the can open with his thumb. Karrablast was no stranger to Pokemon food, and it caught his nose in an instant. "You hungry?" Tony asked, holding the can out to him.

Karrablast's mouth watered at the sight of those delicious looking brown nuggets. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten food like that. Wild berries and tree sap weren't cutting it for him - he had refined tastes now. He slowly reached for a piece of the food and ate it as politely as he could - Gwen had taught him to have manners.

"You like it?" Tony asked.

Karrablast froze, his eyes widening. _He's trying to bribe me! _With a grunt, he tossed the food aside and turned away, refusing to look at Tony.

"Hmm..." Tony said, completely unimpressed and unwilling to give up. "Looks like I have a challenge..." He grinned. "I do love a challenge..." he said, thoughtfully.

Lucky sighed, looking down at both Sunny and Karrablast. Again. He was doing it again! He got another Pokemon and now he was going all ga-ga for it, whether he liked it or not!

Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable.

Tony put his hand on his chin as he gazed down at Karrablast. "Hmm... You'll need a name, though..."

"Karra!" snarled Karrablast, angrily. Karrablast was what Gwen had called him, so that was the name he had wanted.

Tony sighed. "Okay, okay," he said. "We'll talk later. Right now, I need to go and find that Munna..." He pulled out Karrablast's Pokeball again and opened it, returning the beetle-like Pokemon to his new Pokeball. "Let's get a move on! Fennel needs that Dream Mist, and pronto!"

"Freeeh..." Lucky agreed, unhappily.

Tony looked at his Butterfree with a concerned look. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Lucky felt a tinge of annoyance. _Is something wrong!? You've only now just noticed?! _

Before Lucky could say anything else, however, Tony heard a voice - a happy sounding, female, human voice. "Bianca?" he murmured, turning around.

"Freeeeh?" Lucky chirped, looking around, confused.

Tony knew he had heard Bianca's voice - but what was she doing out here? "Bianca!" he shouted. "You out there!?"

He didn't hear the girl answer in words, but he did hear a happy sounding "Heeheehee!" coming from the north.

Tony picked Sunny up and placed her on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go and see what's up!" he told his Pokemon.

Lucky nodded. "Freeeh!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny said. _I wanna go ride in the thingie again!_

Tony swiftly made his way north, Lucky and Sunny with him, as always. He tore through the brush, the large shrubs, and the thick branches, and navigated around piles of shattered and crumbled rubble. It didn't take him long to find Bianca - the bubbly blonde was quite easy to spot.

She was sitting in a grassy clearing, surrounded by trees and tall grass, giggling as she tickled a small, laughing creature. It was a round, lavender animal with small legs and forelegs, flower-like spots, and a long proboscis hanging off of its face. Tony recognized it instantly - it was a Munna, the very creature he had been seeking.

How in the _heck_ did Bianca of all people find it?!

Tony pulled out the Pokedex out of sheer habit. **"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. A close relative to the Kanto Native Drowzee, Munna eats the dreams of humans and Pokemon, giving it strength and nourishment. If it eats dreams, the people who dreamt them forget them. As such, sometimes people use Munna's ability to help them focus on their work. The mist that they emit from their bodies can cause people to see hallucinations. This specimen is female, roughly three years old, and knows the moves Psywave, Lucky Chant, Defense Curl and Yawn. Its special ability is Forewarn."**

"Oh!" Bianca said, still giggling as Munna nuzzled her stomach. "Hi... Heehee... Tony!" she greeted. "I found a Munnahahahaha! S-stop it, please!" she laughed.

"Muuu!" Munna laughed, happily.

"Hey," Tony said, still surprised. "Weren't you looking for Pansear, still?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, well, I was!" Bianca said. "But then I found Munna... Heeheee!... all alone here! She wanted to play... so we did... Hahahaa! S-stop, please, Munny!"

"Muuuu!"

"H-hey!" Bianca laughed. "I-is that a vacuum cleaner?"

"Actually," Tony said, it's a Dream Mist Collector. Totally differant. Anyways, you seem to be having better luck with Pokemon than I was, earlier," he remarked, more to himself than to Bianca. "So," he asked her, "are you gonna catch it?"

"Ooh... I dunno..." Bianca panted, as Munna finally granted her mercy. "I don't think I can keep up with her..."

"Oh, I think you can," Tony said, a little drily. Giving how Bianca always seemed to be on a permanent sugar rush, she seemed to be the perfect trainer for a Pokemon that liked to randomly tickle people out of nowhere. "Besides, she seems to like you," he added.

"Oh, she does!" Bianca gushed. "Not like Snivy... Maybe she does wanna by my Pokemon!" She leaned in to Munna. "Wanna come with me? I have some super-tasty Pokemon food!" she cooed, putting on her cutesy voice.

"Muuu?" Munna cocked her head (or entire body, really) to the side, curiously.

"It'll be lots of fun!" Bianca promised. "Trust me!"

"Muuuu... Muuu!" Munna said, bolting away with a giggle.

"What the...?" Tony muttered.

"Ooh!" Bianca said. "She wants to play tag!"

Tony looked at the other blonde, utterly amazed. Bianca was special... granted, special could mean a whole lot of things, but Bianca wasn't dumb (albiet she was a little ditsy) and she wasn't really a bad trainer. She did things at her own pace, like Tony did. An understanding for Bianca came upon Tony, and he felt a little bad about all the times that he had thought the girl as being stupid. Bianca was smarter than she appeared to be on the outside, and she was quite good with Pokemon as well. Munna instantly seemed to trust her.

Bianca happily took chase after the Munna, laughing happily as Tony looked on. "Freeeeeh," Lucky chirped, tapping Tony on the head and gesturing to his Mist Collector.

"Oh, right!" Tony said, in a "duh!" voice. "Now how do I get Munna to spit out the mist...?"

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

Tony and his Pokemon looked over in Bianca's direction, and Sunny gave a shriek and hit behind Tony. The two Team Plasma grunts from before had made their way into the clearing - and they were _beating_ Munna.

W-what?!

Bianca was shouting and waving her arms as the two, nearly identical grunts kicked the poor Psychic-type harshly. Munna gave a weak gasp as a poof of violet smoke poofed from her mouth. Tony found himself staring. What the heck was going on?!

"Hey!" he shouted.

The grunts turned, identical looks of disconcern written on their faces. "Oh," the female said, "it's those kids from the fountain."

"Yeah, darn right it is!" Tony said. "What on earth are you doing?! You're hurting that Munna!"

"Leave Munny alone!" wailed Bianca.

"We need the Dream Mist," the male grunt said, before kicking Munna again.

"And Munna breathe out the stuff!" the female grunt added, her own foot connecting with the Psychic-type.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, just wait a minute!" he shouted, as if that would actually get them to stop. "W-what about your speeches?!"

"What about them?" the male grunt asked.

"Well... You..." Tony stuttered. "Oh for the love of... Would you stop kicking the poor thing and pay attention for a minute?!" he shouted. "You were just going on in Accumula about humans beings oppressing Pokemon, and how that was wrong, and how we should let our Pokemon go! Now you're just going to beat a Pokemon until it gives you what it wants?!"

"It's a necessary evil," the male grunt said, nonchalantly.

Tony felt something inside him snap. He remembered a day, a long time ago, when she had said that.

* * *

_"Mom, why can't Madeline watch me anymore?"_

_"I had to fire her, Antonio."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I have more important things to spend money on than child-care."_

_"But how will she make money?"_

_"She'll find another job, or she'll starve."_

_"Isn't... Isn't that evil, Mom?"_

_"If it is, it is a necessary evil."_

* * *

"Alright," Tony growled, "now you've asked for it! Lucky, we're taking these guys out!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed, angrily.

The female grunt gave a haughty laugh. "Y-you?! Take us out?! Don't make me laugh!"

"You're just a kid!" the second grunt added. "You couldn't beat us in a hundred years!"

"Oh, sure, laugh at the dumb kid!" Tony remarked. "As least I'm not the one dressed up like a Camelot Wannabe!"

The female grunt narrowed her eyes. "Oh, petty insults? Such a child..."

"Well, at least I'm not an old lady..."

Well, if there was to be a list of ways to offend a woman, calling them an old lady was in the top three. The Plasma's face turned red as she grabbed a Pokeball. "Alright, time for little children to go to bed!" she snarled.

The second Plasma pulled out a Pokeball of his own. "Don't expect any mercy, kid."

Lucky flew in front of Tony, a furious look in their eyes as they glared down their foes. "I wasn't offering any!"

"Uh..." Bianca said, as she looked over her two Pokeballs, each containing an equally disobedient Pokemon. "I think I'll just watch..." she said, somberly.

"Go, Patrat!" the male grunted shouted, popping open his Pokeball.

"Purrloin, rip 'em to shreds!" the female Plasma growled.

A Patrat and a Purrloin emerged in a flash, glaring down their foe. Lucky growled as she gazed down at the Pokemon.

"Heh!" Tony taunted. "No massive, semi-legendary Dragon-type? I'm disappointed."

"We don't need the Arch-Sage's Pokemon to defeat a little runt like you!" snarled the female Plasma. "Now, Purrloin, use Scra-!"

"Silver Wind, Lucky."

A huge gust knocked both opposing Pokemon off their feet and sent them to the ground.

"H-hey!" the female grunt snarled. "No fair! We weren't ready yet!"

"What," Tony asked, "am I too fast for you, _Granny_?"

"Scratch!" the female grunt spat, pulling out a small, compact mirror from her pocket. "Do I have wrinkles...?"

Tony gritted his teeth as the Patrat and the Purrloin approached. It was just him and Lucky - Sunny was still too scared and was currently clinging to Tony's leg, and Karrablast wouldn't be of any help at all. Bianca stood on the sidelines, feeling pathetic and helpless as she looked at the poor, bruised Munna, still hiding behind the Plasmas with a terrified expression on her cute little face.

"Heh... We're outnumbered, girl."

"Freeeh!"

"And there's two of 'em..."

"Freeeeh!"

"So... Five minutes?"

"Freeeeh? Freeeh!"

"Alright, then, eight minutes, tops."

Feeling confident and knowing full-well they couldn't afford to screw this up, Tony and Lucky charged. Neither of them noticed Karrablast's Pokeball begin to shake.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The epic first showdown between Tony and Team Plasma begins! How will it end? And where are Chili and Pansear?**

**Find the answers, next time!**

* * *

**Tony's Team:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. **

**Karrablast, unnamed, male**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, Peck and Endure.**


	28. Chili's Redemption!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony struggled to get his new Karrablast to listen to him, but the Bug-type was not in the mood to take orders from him. Tony wasn't willing to give up, though, but he was distracted from this task when he heard Bianca nearby. Tony found Bianca playing with a Munna, the very Pokemon he had been seeking for Fennel's research! However, before he could get any Dream Mist from it, two of Team Plasmas' grunts arrived and attacked Munna in hopes of extracting Dream Mist for some insidious machine. Tony wasn't about to take that standing down, so he attacked with Lucky!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Chili sighed as he walked into the Dream Yard, his hands in the pockets of his Team Plasma uniform. He had been coming to the Dream Yard ever since he was a boy - back when the lab wasn't a ruin. He had played there with Pansear when he was a child, and sometimes, when he lost his temper, he'd go there to simmer down.

Today, oddly enough, he was there to contemplate his life. Yes, Chili, thinking deeply. It is weird, isn't it?

Chili sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day. He kicked a stone into the tall grass as he walked through the ruins, feeling miserable. When he had joined Team Plasma, he had joined to help Pokemon - to help Pansear.

But Pansear had attacked him. Chili still couldn't get over the fact that his beloved friend had attacked him. He had tried to make Pansear's life better, but it seemed that he had only made it worse.

"S-sear!"

Chili froze. "Pansear?" He whirled from left to right, searching for any sign of the Fire-Monkey. A feeling welled up inside his heart, along with his guilt - hope.

He caught sight of a furry red tail hanging down from a chestnut tree. Chili facepalmed. Of course Pansear was there - Chili and Pansear had spent a lot of time in that old chestnut tree, back in the old days. The former Gym Leader walked up to the tree, looking up into the thick branches.

Pansear was there, angrily smashing a chestnut against a branch in an attempt to smash the nut open, hurting his fingers on the nut's spiky shell.

Chili found himself smiling for whatever reason. He looked down on the ground and swiftly found a small, round stone. Picking it up, he said, "Hey."

Pansear's ears pricked, and he looked down with shock and a touch of hope on his face. "S-sear...?"

Chili held up the stone. "Use this - might make it a bit easier, y'know."

Pansear stared down at the stone and his trainer. After a few moments of hesitation, he wrapped his tail around the branch and swung down, snatching up the stone and swinging back onto the top of the branch in one motion. He brought the stone down on the chestnut and broke it open. "Sear!" the Fire-Monkey cheered as he shoved the nut into his mouth. He looked down at Chili gratefully, but then remembered what Chili was now. He folded his arms and turned away with a huff.

Chili sighed. "Pansear... I've been an idiot... But don't tell Cilan or Cress I said that..."

"Sear?" Pansear said, still not looking at his trainer in the face.

"I hate to say it... But Skyla and that Tony kid were right," Chili said. "We've been friends all our lives. Letting you go like that... It was one of the worst things I ever could've done..."

"Sear..."

Chili turned away. "I'm done - I'm done with Team Plasma! I've had enough of those jerks!" He looked down at his uniform, and clenched his fists. "But... What's done is done. If you don't forgive me... then I understand why..." He slowly began to walk away.

"S-sear?"

Pansear jumped down from the tree, tears of joy in his eyes. "Sear?"

Chili turned, happy tears streaming down his face. "Pansear..."

"Sear..."

"Pansear!"

"Sear!"

The trainer and his Pokemon embraced one another, Team Plasma completely forgotten. "Aww, buddy!" Chili said. "It's good to have ya back."

"Sear!" Pansear agreed.

"Let's head back to the gym!" Chili declared.

"Sear!"

"And Pansear?"

"Sear?"

"We must never speak of this again. If Cilan and Cress found out I cried..."

* * *

"Lucky, Confusion!"

"Freeeh!"

Patrat hit the ground again with a pained squeak as Lucky's mental powers struck him down with a fierce blow. The rodent stood up with a growl, glaring at Lucky with crimson eyes.

Tony had only been at it for about three minutes now, and he had basically wiped the floor with both the Plasmas. Both of their Pokemon had yet to land one hit - one hit - on Lucky. Purrloin was panting heavy, and Patrat could barely move. The Plasmas were simmering with rage as they watched the fight go on and on, and their Pokemon fail in battle.

Tony felt embarrassed for them - really. This was just sad. Two full grown adults being beaten by a kid, how shameful!

However, even if he did feel a little embarrassed for them, he still was enjoying beating them. Serves them right for being such huge hypocrites.

The female Plasma gave a shriek of fury as her Purrloin finally collapsed. "D-dang it!" she snarled. "Don't just stand there!" she ordered the male grunt. "Do something!"

"Uh..." The grunt stuttered and muttered to himself. "Patrat, do something!"

Patrat, despite the pain that filled him, managed to roll his eyes. "Raaa..." he murmured, sarcastically.

The female Plasma scowled as she returned her Purrloin to her Pokeball, and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I-I'm calling for back-up!"

"Bring 'em on!" Tony taunted. "You need all the help you can get!"

"Yaaay!" Bianca cheered from the sidelines. "Go Tony!"

"Hold him off, idiot!" the female Plasma ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the male retorted angrily.

"Should I call a marriage councilor?" Tony asked, trying hard to hide his grin. "I think you two could still work this out..."

"Shut up!" the woman ordered. She was practically foaming at the mouth at this point.

The male Plasma took advantage of Tony's momentary distraction. "Hypnosis, Patrat!"

"Raaaa..." Patrat's eyes glowed brightly as he stared down Lucky. Lucky found herself staring back, and the color of her eyes began to fade as sleep overtook her. She gave a brief squeak before she hit the ground, fast asleep.

"Lucky!" Tony shouted, surprised. He ran over to assist his snoozing Butterfree. "W-wake up!"

"Hah!" the female Plasma taunted with a rude smirk. "Not so tough without your Butterfree, are you? Looks like we won't even be needing those reinforcements!"

Tony scowled. "It isn't over yet!" he snapped. He looked down at Lucky - still asleep. He looked behind him to see Sunny still quivering in terror. _This isn't good..._ he thought.

"I think it is," the male grunt said with a grin. "Get the Munna," he told the woman, "and I'll make sure that this boy... 'liberates' his Pokemon."

"Got it!" the female Plasma said.

"No!" Bianca shouted, swiftly putting herself between the Plasmas and Munna. "Leave her alone!"

Crack.

Tony blinked, looking down to his belt. "What the...?"

The Pokeball on his best burst open, and Karrablast appeared in front of him. "Karra!" the Bug-type snarled.

The Plasmas were surprised - and horrified. "T-that..." the male stuttered.

"It's that Pokemon! The one that attacked us!" the female said, backing away with fear written in her eyes. She looked from left to right, expecting to see an entire army of Pokemon emerge to attack them.

"Karrablast...?" Tony blinked, confused. "Do you want to help us?"

Karrablast glared at Tony and folded his arms. "Karra!"

"Oh... So you just want to take down Team Plasma?"

"Karra."

"Alright then," Tony said, still holding the sleeping Lucky, "let's do it!"

"Huh..." the male said. "He's all alone now..."

"And he doesn't have his little friends to help him!" the woman said, a smirk emerging on her face again.

"Patrat!" the male Plasma ordered. "Take that little runt down! Use Bite!"

"Raaa!" Patrat shouted, as he charged at his foe. Sure, he was weakened from his fight with Lucky, but Karrablast didn't seem all that tough... By the time Patrat reached his foe, he saw the smirk on Karrablast's face - and by then, it was too late.

"Karrablast!" Tony said, quickly regaining his wits. "Dodge and use-!"

"Karra!" Karrablast shouted, charging forward and ignoring Tony completely. He leaped at Patrat and unleashed a harsh Peck right into the rodent's gut. Patrat gave a shriek of pain and hit the ground, knocked out.

"P-Patrat!" the male Plasma said, surprised. "Impossible! I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, son!" Tony cheered. "Great job, Karrablast!"

"Hmmph!" Karrablast huffed, folding his arms. "Karra!" _Ignorant boy! The battle is far from over! Now we fight the Plasmas! _With a snarl, he charged at the Plasmas, his sharp horn gleaming like a sharpened spear.

"N-not so fast!" the female snarled. She swiftly turned around and shoved Bianca aside from Munna, surprising the girl. She placed her black boot on top of the wounded Pokemon. "One more step..." she threatened. "...and your little friend gets it!"

Karrablast froze, coming to a halt. "K-Karra!" _Cowards! Slime! Fiends!_

Tony was equally frozen. He couldn't bear to see such a young Pokemon suffer needlessly - or worse. The Plasmas sensed his hesitation easily, and were delighted.

"That's right..." the male said. "You act all big and tough, but when the chips are down, you're _nothing_."

Tony gritted his teeth. "Cowards..."

"Call us all the names you'd like!" the woman taunted. "You can't do anything to stop us now!"

Tony clenched his fists as he and Karrablast stared at the Plasmas, silently. Both sides glared at each other, daring the other to make the next move. But could Tony fight back with a life on the line?

* * *

"Hmph! I cannot believe they would kick me out of the kitchen!" Skyla fumed.

"Eeeee..." Woobat agreed, sheepishly. She really couldn't disagree with her trainer, even if she did make a can of sauce explode.

Mere moments ago, of course, Skyla had tried to help make dinner at the Striaton City Gym - and naturally, having little experience with cooking other than with TV dinners, she wasn't very good at it. Somehow, she had managed to make a can of tomato sauce exploded, which was quite the accomplishment. Cilan and Cress had "requested" that she leave the kitchen after that little incident.

Skyla muttered to herself about the unfairness of things as she made her way down the path that led to the Dream Yard. She remembered this place pretty well, just like Chili had. When she was a girl, her parents had visited Striaton on a business trip, and Skyla was allowed to play near in the Dream Yard with Cilan, Chili and Cress. Back in the good old days, when they were all kids, with no troubles and a bright future ahead of them.

Back before the Dream Yard had been destroyed. Back before she had been banished.

Skyla paused, and after a few moments she let out a heavy sigh. Here, where she was alone, her boastful and cocky nature fell away, and her inner sorrow and troubles emerged.

She had been banished. All her life she had been the best at everything she had done. She was popular, she was beloved, her parents were always proud of her and always pushing her to do better. But now, she was all alone. Out on the open road, expected to redeem herself for something that wasn't even her fault!

Something rustled in the tall grass. Skyla turned her head slowly, only mildly curious to what it could be. She saw a flash of grey and black in the bushes.

"What the...?"

"Eeee...?"

In a flash, several figures rose from the tall grass, clad in a familiar uniform. Team Plasma's uniform. The Plasmas popped up from the tall grass, swiftly surrounding Skyla on all sides. There were four of them, and only one of Skyla. Woobat gave a shriek as she swiftly realized that they were surrounded.

Skyla felt anger well up inside of her. Team Plasma - those nuts who were responsible for her fall from glory. "What do you want?!" she snarled.

A female grunt with long black hair smirked as she noticed the Gym Leader's unhappiness. "Well, we were on our way to help some of our allies..."

"But then we saw you, all alone..." a second grunt, a short man with brown hair said.

"And we figured," a female with blue hair said, "that defeating a Gym Leader would be quite beneficial to our cause."

"Oh!" the first grunt said, feigning surprise. "But you aren't a Gym Leader anymore, are you?" she asked in a taunting tone.

Skyla cracked her glove-clad knuckles. "I may not be a Gym Leader anymore..." she snarled, "but I'm more than enough to take out a couple of losers like you guys!"

"E-Eeeee!" Woobat agreed.

"Big talk!" the male Plasma said. "Let's see if you're really as strong as you think you are. Let's see how tough you are without your Gym Pokemon!"

The Plasmas sent their Pokemon out in a flash, surrounding the Gym Leader and her Woobat. A Yamask, a Watchog, a Whirlipede and a Palpitoad. Skyla swallowed as she eyed her foes, struggling to keep her charade of confidence. "Oh, is that all you've got?" she asked, rubbing her nose with her finger. "I was expecting more..."

"It's more than enough to deal with a failure like you!" a grunt declared.

"I'll give ya a five second head-start," Skyla said, as nonchalantly as she could. Her heart was beating like a drum, and a small bead of sweat ran down her brow, but she tried to keep cool. She might be able to scare them away...

"Rollout, Whirlipede!"

"Whirrrr..."

The Whirlipede wooshed by Skyla, just missing running over her foot, and rolling straight for Woobat. "Woobat, dodge it!" Skyla shouted, overcoming her surprise.

"Eeeee!" Wobbat shrieked, swooping to the side as the Whirlipede zoomed by, narrowly missing her.

"Watchog!" the female grunt shouted, pointing to Woobat. "Use Bite!"

"Shadow Ball, Yamask!" another grunt ordered.

"Dodge it, Woobat!" Skyla ordered, frantically trying to think of an attack or something she could use to counter against her foes. Woobat flew to the side and just managed to evade Watchog's gnashing teeth as the rodent leaped at her and tried to sink her teeth into the Flying-type. However, she was not fast enough to evade Yamask's Shadow Ball. The blob of darkness struck Woobat in the back and sent her to the ground with a pained shriek.

"Woobat!" Skyla shouted, terrified.

"Like I thought..." the female grunt said with a sneer. "You're _nothing! _Time for you to pay for all of the pain you put Pokemon through! Watchog, use-!"

"Pansear, Incinerate!"

"Seeeear!"

A blur of red leaped over the Plasma's head, landing in front of Skyla. "Sear!" it shouted, breathing a huge plume of fire that struck Watchog square in the face. The Pokemon swiftly turned and unleashed another huge burst of fire, torching Whirlipede and Yamask. All three Pokemon went down with pained cries, all of them out-cold.

"Sear!" the red, monkey-like Pokemon cheered.

Skyla's eyes widened, and her mouth split into a grin. "Pansear!" she cheered. "Awwright, great job!"

The dark haired Plasma whirled around. "Who... Who did that?!" she snarled.

The answer surprised everyone.

Standing there, the setting sun glowing on him, was Chili, his Team Plasma uniform in his hands - and wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt...

Wait, what?!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Chili's back on the good side! The bad news is, he wasn't wearing anything under his uniform other than his underwear... Awkward... Also, more bad news... Munna's being held hostage by Team Plasma! Will Tony and Bianca be able to save her?**

**Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion!**

**Reader's Question! Who is your favorite Pokemon Champion? I think mine are Alder and Cynthia! Be sure to tell me after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, and Morning Sun**

**3: Karrablast, unnamed, male**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and Fury Swipes**


	29. Bianca is a Blackbelt!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Bianca's fight with Team Plasma came to a halt when the Plasma grunts held Bianca's friend Munna hostage and threatened her if Tony and Bianca tried anything. Meanwhile, Skyla Fuuro, former Gym Leader of Mistralton City, was surrounded by another group of Plasma grunts, who wanted to take her down for her "crimes against Pokemon", and was just about to be beaten when she was saved by the now reformed Chili and Pansear, who are now ready to kick some Plasma butt!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The road to the Dream Yard was silent out of shock and also awkwardness. Sheer awkwardness.

Chili, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of red boxers (without the little hearts, thankfully. Seriously, who wears underwear like that?), glared at his former Team Plasma allies. He tossed his uniform at the grunts, and it landed in front of the lead female with dark hair. "Consider that my resignation, toots," Chili said to the Plasma, cracking his knuckles as he did. "Now back off from Skyla, or else!"

The grunt sneered as she glared down at the uniform, then at Chili. "B-big talk for a guy wearing nothing but his underwear!" she snarled, her face turning red. "Y-you're nothing but a traitor!"

"I know," Chili said, "I betrayed my brothers and my friends when I joined you losers - and I betrayed Pansear, too."

"Sear!" Pansear agreed, smoke still fuming from his mouth.

"Now," Chili said, a cocky grin to match Skyla's cross his face, "I suggest you beat it, punks!"

"Or what?!" a Plasma snarled.

"You really think you can take two Gym Leaders on with only one Pokemon with ya?" Skyla asked, flipping back a strand of magenta hair.

The Plasmas looked at each other, than to their one remaining Pokemon: The Palpitoad, a large, tadpole-like creature covered in huge warts, looked from side to side, realizing that he was outnumbered. "Palll..." the Water/Ground- type croaked nervously.

"Y-you think you scare us?!" the second female snarled. "W-we can take you on!"

Chili smirked. "Okay, then, bring it on! Pansear, use Incinerate!"

Skyla smirked as well. "Woobat!: she shouted, as her companion fluttered off of the ground. "Use Gust!"

"P-Palpitoad!" the male Plasma stammered. "Use-!"

Before he could get the words out, both attacks struck to the Palpitoad. While neither one was very effective against a Pokemon of his type, they did sting. That just about did it for Palpitoad. With a panicked croak, he leaped over the heads of the Plasmas and Skyla and swiftly leaped away in a hasty retreat.

"Palpitoad!" the male Plasma shouted, angrily. "Get back here and fight!"

Skyla laughed. "Looks like we won! As if there was any doubt!"

"Owned!" Chili taunted.

The Plasmas turned bright red with rage and humiliation. They swiftly returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and made a hasty retreat after the cowardly Palpitoad. "T-this isn't over!" the male grunt shouted.

"Yeah!" the female grunt agreed. "You'll pay for what you've done to Pokemon! The day is coming where Pokemon will be free from humans like you!"

"We're shakin'!" Chili replied, sarcastically. "Get a move on! If I see ya in Striaton again, you'll be dealing with not just me, but my brothers, too!"

The Plasmas made a a hasty retreat, spitting and swearing as they fled from the two Gym Leaders. Pansear and Woobat let out a cheer as their foes ran from the battle. They had won.

"Great job, Pansear!" Chili said, giving his Pokemon a thumbs-up.

"Seeear!" Pansear cheered, happily.

Chili looked over to Skyla, who was making her way towards him. "You didn't do half bad yourself..." he admitted. It was sort of a lie, though. Skyla would have probably lost if he had shown up.

Skyla punched Chili in the arm. "Oww!" Chili exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "The heck was that for?!"

"That," Skyla said, "was for that boneheaded move you made when you joined up with those losers!"

Chili rubbed his arm. "I came back, didn't I?!"

"Yeah... In your underwear..."

Chili blinked, looked down, and his face turned redder than his hair. "Son of a..." he murmured.

Skyla laughed. "Oh, fine, I'll forgive you," she said, still giggling.

Chili sighed. "Gee, that... that means so much to me..."

"Anyways," Skyla said, changing subject, "we've got another problem to deal with! Those losers said that they were going to help some other Plasmas in the Dream Yard!"

Chili looked up. "A Munna..." he said, quietly. It was all coming together in his head.

"A what?"

"His Lordshi... Eh, that Ghetsis jerk, said that they needed a Munna for some kinda experiment or somethin' like that," Chili explained. "I'll bet they're up to somethin'."

Skyla gave a cocky grin. "Well, they're gonna regret it!" she declared. "Time for me to whip some butt!"

"Time for you to whip some butt?" Chili asked, folding his arms.

"Seeear?" Pansear asked, confused.

"Oh, shut up," Skyla murmured. "Come on, let's go and see what they're up to!" she shouted.

"Can't I put on some clothes first?"

"No, we don't have time! Let's go!"

"Awwwww..."

* * *

The air in the center of the Dream Yard was deathly silent.

Tony and Karrablast glared at the Plasmas, who glared right back. The woman's boot was still planted firmly on Munna's head. Bianca looked on, green eyes wide and sweat dripping down her brow as she wondered if she could do something.

"Well?" the female Plasma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Karrablast gritted his teeth and backed off. "Karra..." he snarled, angrily.

"That's right..." the male Plasma said. "You, too, kid..."

Tony scowled as he slowly backed off. "Alright, alright... Let her go."

"Why would we do that?" the female grunt asked. "We still need a hostage - and we still need Dream Mist, too!" She pressed down on Munna with her foot. The creature gave a moan as she released a small plume of Dream Mist, which swiftly vanished in the air.

"L-leave her alone!" Bianca said; she had had enough of these two bullying her friend, and she was going to put an end to it, one way or another.

"Oh for the love of..." the female Plasma muttered. This girl was starting to get on her nerves. "Would you take care of her?!" she asked the male grunt.

The male grunt nodded, cracking his knuckles. "With pleasure." He started towards Bianca.

"Bianca!" Tony shouted. "Get out of there!"

Bianca shook her head. "I'm not leaving until Munny is safe!" she declared.

Tony found himself staring, as did Karrablast. That guy looked about four years older than Bianca, and he didn't seem to have any qualms about hitting a younger girl.

With a roar, the male grunt suddenly charged. Tony cried out as he swung his fist at Bianca.

Bianca, however, wasn't going to take that. She side-stepped and grabbed the man's outstretched arm with her smaller hands. Turning around, her back against the surprised Plasma, she put all the force of his charge into her own attack, easily flipping the man over her back. He landed on his back in a pile of tall grass, and didn't move again.

Tony nearly fell over. "Wha...?!"

"What the...?!" the female Plasma stuttered.

"KYAH!" Bianca shouted, leaping into the air and planting her foot right in the woman's face. The Plasma fell off of Munna, spitting out a mouthful of blood and a broken tooth as she hit the ground. Bianca swiftly scooped up her Munny and leaped away, landing next to the stunned Tony and Karrablast, along with the asleep Lucky and the petrified, but also quite surprised Sunny, staring at Bianca with huge eyes.

"What... How... Wait a minute!" Tony finally said. "How did you do that?!"

"Oh, Munny!" Bianca said, cuddling her Pokemon. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Muuuu!" Munny said, relieved.

"Bianca, seriously, what the heck!?"

"Oh," Bianca said, "my Dad made me take karate lessons when I was little. I'm a black-belt."

"Oh," Tony said. "Is that all? Why didn't you do that in the first place!?" he demanded.

"Dad said I was only supposed to do it when someone on the street grabbed me from behind!" Bianca explained. "But this was an emergency, so I decided to break the rule - just this once!"

Karrablast sighed. _Why couldn't I have been captured by her...?_

The female Plasma picked herself off of the ground, wiping blood from her bruised face. "You... You little...!" she slurred, her voice distorted by her newly fat lip. She glared at Tony and Bianca, who both steadied themselves for another battle. All of them were unaware of the violet mist that was floating into the clearing.

Tony recovered his wits. "You want more?" he asked. "Don't make Bianca kick you again!"

"Yeah!" Bianca shouted, striking an absolutely ridiculous looking karate pose.

The female Plasma backed away. "Y-you idiot!" she shouted at her fallen ally. "Get up!"

"I... Can't..."

"Why not?!"

"Because... She... Threw... Me... Onto... A... Rock... Owww..."

The Plasma threw her arms in the air. "I don't believe this!" she shouted. "I cannot believe this!"

"Insolent fools!"

The grunts both yelped in terror. Tony and Bianca gasped and Karrablast growled. Sunny hid behind Tony again, and Lucky snoozed soundly in her trainer's arms. Standing behind the female grunt, in the tall grass, was Arch-Sage Ghetsis, arms folded behind his back and an enraged expression on his normally calm face.

"Y-your Lordship!" the female grunt said, kneeling on the ground. "Kneel, you idiot!" she snarled at the fallen Plasma on the ground.

"I... I... Can't..."

Ghetsis appeared in front of the female grunt in a flash, surprising her so much that she stumbled back, terrified. He didn't seem to walk at all - it looked like he had teleported there. "We are Team Plasma!" he snarled, glowering at his terrified underlings. "Our mission and birthright is to take Pokemon from foolish, cruel trainers! You have failed me!" In a flash, he was behind the grunts. "You shall pay for what you have failed to accomplish..." he growled in a low voice.

The female grunt swallowed. "S-s-s-sir!" she said. "W-w-we're sorry!"

"Y-yeah!" the male grunt added, pushing himself off the ground. "J-j-just give us another chance!"

"Return to base!" Ghetsis ordered angrily. "I'll deal with you there..."

"Sir!" they said, saluting, before running - or rather, stumbling off due to their injuries.

Tony stared at Ghetsis, who turned his view to them. "Alright, what's going on here?!" he demanded. "Why did you scare off your own guys?!"

"Karra!" Karrablast shouted, charging at Ghetsis. Before Tony could say a word, he leaped at Ghetsis, ready to tear him in two. However, when he hit the man, he passed right through him as if he were made of smoke. Karrablast fell to the ground with a grunt. He pushed himself up, staring at "Ghetsis" with a surprised expression. "Karra?"

"Ghetsis" gave a long, sleepy yawn as his body faded into smokey, violet mist. When the fog cleared, a sleepy looking Pokemon was floating there. It had a long, purple and lavender body, curled up like a crescent, with violet mist rising from a spout on its head. "Musha..."

"Muuu!" Munna said, delighted. She floated over to the other Pokemon happily. "Muu!"

"It's a Musharna!" Tony said, overcoming his surprise.

**"Musharna," **the Pokedex said, **"the Dowsing Pokemon. A Pure Psychic type, and the evolved form of Munna. Like its pre-evolution, Munna, Musharna is distantly related to the Drowzee line of Pokemon, and survives on a diet of dreams. This Pokemon breathes Dream Mist, which is much more potent than Munna's, and can create entire illusions. This Pokemon is constantly asleep, but can detect what is happening through telepathy. This specimen is female, roughly nine years old, and knows the moves Psybeam, Dream Eater, Hypnosis and Lucky Chant. Its special ability is Forewarn."**

"Now it all makes sense," Tony said, smiling to himself. "Musharna must have read the Plasmas' minds and used their memories of Ghetsis to create an illusion to scare 'em off!" he exclaimed, impressed.

"Wow!" Bianca grinned and folded her hands. "She must be Munny's Mom, so she wanted to protect her from those Plasmas!" she exclaimed, as Munna and the Musharna began to nuzzle one another happily.

Tony nodded. "Looks like everything worked out in the end," he said, gratefully. "Good thing you knew karate, eh?"

"Yeah!" Bianca said, blushing. "Oh, don't tell my dad... He hates it..."

"When you get into trouble like this?" Tony finished for her, chuckling. "Don't worry, I know how you feel. Don't tell my auntie, either. She'd kill me."

"Got it!" Bianca promised, laughing.

"Vrrr! Vrrr!" Sunny chirped. She crawled in front of Tony, waving her forelegs to and fro. "Vrrr!"

"What is it, Sunny?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sunny gestured to the Munna and Musharna, and then to the Mist Collector. "Vrrr!"

"Oh, right!" Tony exclaimed. "Fennel's research!" He returned Lucky to her Pokeball to free his hands, and then ran over to the two Psychic-types, switching on the Mist Collector. The Munna and Musharna looked at Tony curiously as he sucked up the Dream Mist that was emanating from them. "Hey, sorry!" Tony said. "This should only take a second."

"Musha," Musharna said, indifferently, before returning her attention to Munna. "Musha?"

"Muuuu!" Munna said. She floated over to Bianca and plopped down on the blonde's head. "Muuu!"

Musharna made a sighing sound, still completely nonplussed to Tony's vacuuming. "Musha..." she said with a nod.

"Muu!" Munny cheered, hopping off of Bianca's head and into her arms.

Musharna slowly floated off, Tony following her with the Mist Collector still running. Finally, the Musharna turned around and gave him a glare. "Musha..."

Tony chuckled sheepishly. "S-sorry," he said, switching the collector off. "I think I have enough."

Musharna nodded, gave one last glance to Munna and the confused Bianca, and then floated off into the tall grass, vanishing in a cloud of mist.

"Well," Tony said, shouldering the hose of the collector. "Looks like Fennel is gonna get her Dream Mist after all!"

Bianca looked down at Munna, who was cuddling the girl happily. "But why didn't Munny go with her mom?" she asked.

"I think 'Munny' wants to stay with you," Tony said, matter-of-factly.

Bianca's eyes went wide. "S-she does?!" she said, excitement filling her voice. "You do?" she asked Munny, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Muuu!" Munny said with a nod of her round body.

"Awesome!" Bianca cheered. "We're gonna have so much fun, Munny! Just you wait!"

Tony looked over to the side of the field. Karrablast had picked himself off of the ground and was dusting himself off. Tony walked past the estatic Bianca and Munny, looking down on his newest Pokemon. "Hey, Karrablast," he greeted.

"Karra..." Karrablast murmured. He had a little more respect for Tony now that he knew he was against Team Plasma and not with them, but he still would much rather find Gwen again.

"You did great out there!" Tony said, giving Karrablast a thumbs up. "I would've been creamed if you didn't help me!"

Karrablast tried not to feel flattered. "K-Karra..."

Tony grinned, an idea popping into his head. "I've got it!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I've got the perfect name for you!"

"Karra?"

"Lancelot!" Tony said. "You know, like the knight?"

"Karra?"_ Like a knight? Hmm... Well, he seems to pick a good nickname, if anything..._

"Perfect!" Tony said. "It's perfect for you!" He pulled out the newly dubbed Lancelot's Pokeball and returned him to it. "Let's head back to town," he told Bianca. "We need to go to the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah, we do!" Bianca agreed. "Poor Munny is still hurt!"

Tony pulled out Sunny's Pokeball. "Time to go, Sunny... Sunny?" He looked around. "Sunny, where'd you go?" he asked.

He heard a giggle from inside the Mist Collector.

Tony sighed. "Sunny..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, another chapter's done and done! Hope you liked it! Be sure to review!**

**Also, be sure to check out Three Musketeers, a Pokemon fanfic by Random Visitor Girl! It is awesome, and it's accepting OCs for a limited time! Tony's already in it, too!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and Fury Swipes**


	30. A Well-Deserved Rest

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Bianca defeated Team Plasma with the help of Lancelot, Tony's newly dubbed Karrablast, and saved Munna. When Team Plasma tired to kidnap Munna again, an image of their Arch-Sage Ghetsis appeared and threatened them, scaring them off. It turns out that the illusion of Ghetsis was created by a Musharna, Munna's mother, who allowed her child to go with Bianca for her hard efforts. Now, Tony and Bianca head back to Striaton to give Fennel the Dream Mist she asked for that Tony was able to get from Musharna!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony handed the canister from the Mist Collector to Fennel. "Did someone order some Dream Mist?"

Despite her horrible cold, Fennel managed a smile. "Y-you brought it! J-Juniper was *cough!* right after you!" she said, rubbing her dripping nose. She grabbed the container and slowly got out of bed, stumbling over to her invention. She tapped a few buttons on the Dream Sync and a panel slid open, revealing a spot for the Dream Mist. Fennel carefully placed the Dream Mist into the slot and slid the panel shut. "F-finally..." she said. "I can *cough* see my invention in action, for the first time ever!" she exclaimed, proudly.

Tony stared at Fennel. "You mean, you've never actually used this thing?" he asked.

"Well... *sniffle*, I have, before... I know it works on Pokemon... But I don't know if it works on humans..." Fennel admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "But don't worry! It'll work fine, probably! I just need to test it... HACHOO!" She blew her nose in her sleeve. "Now, I need to find a test subject..." she said, thoughtfully.

Tony inwardly sighed. Fennel was sick, and the only one who knew how to operate the machine. Bianca had travelled back to the Pokemon Center to heal up Munny, and that weird kid from earlier had gone home for dinner. That only left one real option. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked, feeling exhausted with everyone having a request for him.

"Oh *cough! cough!* no!" Fennel answered. "You've already *cough!* done so much for me today. I couldn't *sniffle* ask you for that. I'll just call Juniper over and get her to run it for me tomorrow."

Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's okay then..." he said. "I should get going," he said. His Pokemon were hurt, and he was very, very tired. Fighting off hypocritical Pokemon emancipation cultists would do that to you.

Aunt Sally was going to kill him.

Fennel rubbed her nose. "Yeah, it is getting late. *Sniffle!* Thanks for the help! I'll be sure to let Juniper know how helpful you've been."

Tony nodded once. "Thanks," he said. "I hope your experiment goes over well."

Fennel grinned. "I feel *sniffle* already! Thanks a lot."

* * *

Tony plopped down onto his sleeping bag with a groan. "What a day..." he moaned.

"Freeeh," Lucky agreed, sleepily. She had recovered from Patrat's Hypnosis, but she was still feeling sleepy. A good night's sleep would do her some good.

"Sunny gave a long yawn as she curled up next to Lucky, the Butterfree groaning as she did. Sunny kept her warmer, yes, but she still wasn't over the Larvesta's place in her and Tony's lives. Or that new guy...

Sitting outside of Tony's green, one person tent was Lancelot. The Karrablast had refused to sleep in the tent with them, still bitter about being caught. With any luck, he'd run off...

Tony had taken Lancelot running off into consideration, but he was too tired to argue with the rebellious Pokemon, so he decided to let him sleep outside. Both Tony and Lucky could still see the Karrablast's silhouette against the tent, in the dying light of the sun and the growing lights of the street lamps.

Tony looked at his wrist and began to type on his xtransciever. "I'm gonna call auntie," he told Lucky. "Gotta keep one of my promises..." he murmured to himself, still unhappy that he ended up fighting Team Plasma. That might have escalated into a dangerous situation. Then again, he did have black belt Bianca with him, so it probably would have worked out either way.

You know... probably...

Lucky gave a yawn and fluttered to the entrance of the tent.

"Going to get some fresh air before bed?" Tony asked without even looking up from the transceiver.

"Freeeh."

"Don't go too far. It's getting late."

"Freeeeh."

Lucky pushed through the flaps of the tent and gave her wings a flap. She winced. They still felt heavy from the fight with the Patrat. She was getting out of shape, no thanks to all the training Tony had been giving Sunny. And for what? Leech Life? Lucky rolled her eyes. The baby couldn't even use a low-level move like that. Sure, Lucky couldn't use it, but that didn't mean that she couldn't if she had been a Larvesta. Then again, if _she_ _had_ been a Larvesta, she would probably be a Volcorona by now.

Lancelot stood up and began to walk away from the tent. "Hey!" Lucky shouted in Pokemon. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here," Lancelot replied, not even pausing.

Inwardly, Lucky felt a cheer building up. He was leaving already? Perfect! Now it was just her, Sunny and Tony.

Of course, Tony would be devastated, but he'd get over it.

Wouldn't he...?

Lucky's delighted face fell. If Lancelot did leave then Tony would be very unhappy. Lucky had seen Tony like that before - back when she was just a Caterpie and his mother left him. He had become almost comatose - he rarely talked (even to Lucky) he rarely ate, he rarely left his room... he simply sat wherever and stared off into space. It had been horrible. So horrible, in fact, that Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad actually took him to a child therapist. It took almost three months before Tony was eating regularly and talking with Lucky, just like before.

Lucky felt frustration bubble over her sorrowful memories of those horrible months. She had no choice - she _had_ to force Lancelot to stay!

Lucky just managed not to give a shriek of rage and fury as she fluttered after Lancelot. "You sure you want to leave?" she asked. "Tony buys the best Pokemon food there is, after all, and it could get very cold tonight."

"I'm positive!" Lancelot replied. "I cannot abide being in the vicinity of that insolent boy any longer!"

Lucky's frustration built with every hateful word spat out about_ her_ trainer. "You little... ingrate!" she finally managed to spit. "Tony is the greatest trainer to have ever walked this earth!"

Lancelot gave a dry chuckle. "Clearly," he said, completely unconvinced.

"You should be down on the ground and thanking your lucky stars that you have a trainer like Tony!" Lucky shouted.

Lancelot whirled and glared at Lucky. "Be silent!" he ordered. "I only have one trainer, and that will always be Gwen!"

"Gwen? Who's Gwen?"

"She is the most lovely and kindest girl on the face of the earth!" Lancelot said, clearly not above praising his own trainer - former trainer, that is. "Even on her worst day, she is a thousand times the trainer that that boy will ever be!"

"Oh, sure she is..." Lucky murmured sarcastically. "Well, where's Gwen now, then?"

Lancelot froze, his nostalgia smile vanishing. "I... I fail to see how that is any of your business...!" he stuttered.

"She dropped you by the side of the curb, didn't she?" Lucky asked.

"B-be silent!" Lancelot fumed, glaring at the Butterfree.

"Or what?" Lucky asked, not threatened in the slightest. "I thought you didn't hit girls."

Lancelot scowled. "W-whatever!" he grumbled. "I'm leaving." With that, he turned around and began to stomp off.

"Wait!" Lucky shouted. "I need to tell you something!"

Lancelot sighed and turned back to the Butterfree. "What is-?"

Lucky gave a flap of her wings, releasing a puff of sleeping poisons right into the Karrablast's face. Lancelot gave a surprised gasp before falling to the ground, fast asleep.

Lucky growled as she seized Lancelot by the legs. "The things I do for you..." she grunted, as if Tony was actually there and could understand her.

Grumbling to herself, Lucky dragged Lancelot into the tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony had finished typing in his aunt's number into the xtransciever. After a few minutes of waiting, the friendly, pretty face of Aunt Sally appeared on the small screen, smiling happily as she saw her nephew's face for the first time that day. "Tony!" she said, delighted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, auntie," Tony said. "Just tired. It's been a rough day."

A look of worry crossed his aunt's face, as Tony predicted. "Are you okay? Have you gotten into trouble?"

"No, auntie..." Tony half-lied. "I was just helping Fennel with her research. She wanted some Dream Mist from a Munna, so I got her some, like she asked. Nothing really dangerous," he said, as nonchalantly as his conscience allowed. It was sort of true... "Oh, and I caught a Karrablast, too. I named him Lancelot."

"Oh, thank goodness," Sally said, her smile returning. "I'm glad to hear that things are looking up, dear. How about that Pansear? Did you find him?"

Tony's face fell. "Oh, dang it!" he muttered. "I forgot all about Pansear... Juniper called me for a favor, and I was just focusing on getting that done..."

"I see." Aunt Sally's voice sounded cheerful, but Tony saw that little bit of anger cross her face. Evidently, Sally was not fond of Juniper's habits of getting her nephew to do things for her without asking his aunt first. "I should have a... word with Ms. Juniper about this..."

Tony shook his head. "Auntie, it's fine. Mr. Cress said that Bianca and I could challenge the gym anyways, so I'll just do that in the morning. Then I'm gonna get a move on to the next Unova Gym."

"Oh?" Sally asked. "Which gym would that be?"

Tony thought over it for a second. "Uh... Right! It's Nacrene, Nacrene City."

"Ohh, really?" Sally asked. "What a coincidence! Your uncle and I am going to Nacrene in three days, too!"

Tony stared. "You are? What for?"

"The Nacrene Museum, of course! Your uncle is going to look over some of the artifacts they've collected recently from the Ruins of Alph."

Tony grinned and nodded. Of course Uncle Brad would be looking over those. Brad was an expert when it came to Johto mythology, having spent a good deal of his childhood there when Pappy and Tony's Great Aunt had been deployed to Cherrywood City in Johto. The man could actually read the ancient language known as Unown Tomes. "That's awesome!" he said. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay!" Sally said, cheerfully. "It'll be so nice to see you again after all this time!"

"Auntie... It's only been about three days..."

"Well, it feels longer..." Sally turned away from the screen. "Pappy! Bradley! Tony's on the transceiver! Do you want to say hi?"

"Can't!" Pappy shouted from the living room. "Watching the game!"

"Go Beedrill!" Bradley cheered over the din of the distant television. The Beedrill was the football team of Viridian City. Evidently, Pappy and Uncle Brad had managed to get cable from Kanto, just in time for football season.

"Osha!" another voice cheered.

Tony blinked. "What was that?" he asked.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Sorry, dear, you know how your uncle and Pappy get about football..." she deadpanned.

"No, not that!" Tony said. "It sounded like a Pokemon..."

"Oh, that!" Sally exclaimed. "It's that Oshowatt from Juniper's lab, the starter Pokemon that didn't get picked... He showed up at our door this morning, and he looked a little cold, so I let him in. He's been hanging around Pappy all day, like he's his little fan boy!"

Tony laughed. "Well, there are worse people to idolize, right?" he asked. "How does Pappy feel about him?"

"Well..." Sally said, "he took him fishing this morning. They came back soaked to the bone. I really have no idea what they were doing..."

"It's probably best we don't find out..." Tony said with a yawn.

"Oh, you really are tired, honey," Sally said, concerned. "Alright, you get some sleep. Be sure to call me after you challenge the gym!"

"I will, auntie," Tony said, gratefully. "Night."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too, auntie."

Tony switched the transceiver off and flopped back down into his sleeping bag. "Jeez..." he muttered, sleepily. He reached for his green back-pack and opened it, pulling out a cookie tin. He popped off the lid and pulled out a shortbread cookie. Popping the cookie into his mouth, he gave a sigh. He had sort of lied to his aunt... Well, he had to. If he didn't, she'd be worried sick, and he'd probably have to go back to Nuvema Town.

Still...

"Freeeh..."

Lucky pushed her way back into the tent, dragging a sleeping Lancelot behind her. Tony smiled. "Hey there," he said. "Did he fall asleep?"

Lucky slowly nodded. "Freeeh." _You could say that..._

"Well, he has gone through a lot today..." Tony said. "I think we all have. Put him next to Sunny - that'll keep him nice and warm."

Lucky complied, dumping the Karrablast rather unceremoniously right next to Sunny before laying down on Tony's sleeping bag. She gave a loud, long yawn.

Tony patted his friend on the head. "Me too, girl, me too..." He yawned again. "Let's eat something before bed," he said. Tomorrow, you and me are going to the gym."

"Freeeeh?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, really."

"Freeeeh!"

Pokemon and trainer swiftly succumbed to sleep before they could eat much. Their dreams were filled with their thoughts of the coming day, and of their battle with the Striaton Gym.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like Tony finally completed his task for Juniper, although it might take some time before Fennel's machine actually works. Now, he's getting rested and ready for his big battle tomorrow. But which Gym Leader will he be fighting?**

**Find out next time!**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, Peck and Endure.**


	31. Tony vs Chili, Cilan and Cress!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony delivered Fennel her long-awaited Dream Mist before heading out to his tent for a good night's sleep. Lancelot, his newly acquired Karrablast, attempted to flee from Tony, but Lucky stopped him, knowing that Tony would be sad if Lancelot did run away. After calling his Aunt Sally and bidding her goodnight, Tony and Lucky went to sleep, eager to challenge the Striaton Gym in the morning!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

This was it; today was the day. After days of travelling and nearly getting killed by giant fire apes and hypocritical Pokemon liberation occultists, he was finally back in front of those doors. But this time, things were different: this time, he had a very, very rebellious Karrablast with no intention of doing a thing he said with him.

"Lancelot, come on!"

"Karra!"

Tony gritted his teeth as he opened his Pokeball for the sixth time. "Back inside!" he ordered, as the beam of scarlet energy shot at Lancelot. The Bug-type leaped out of the way of the beam, growling at his trainer defiantly.

Tony groaned as Lancelot landed again, and shot off again. Lucky flew to cut him off, chittering angrily as she flew in front of the Karrablast. She shook her wings and unleashed another gust of sleeping powder at him, in an attempt to immobilize him long enough for Tony to place him back in his Pokeball. Sadly, Lancelot was on to Lucky's tricks at that point, and didn't want a repeat of last night's incident. He leaped over the Butterfree with surprising agility for one his size, landing behind her and shooting off again.

"Oh, dang it!" Tony shouted, chasing after Lancelot. "Sunny," he shouted to the Larvesta perched on his shoulder, "gimme a hand! Use String Shot!"

"Vrr," Sunny chirped, spewing a line of webbing. The silk caught Lancelot's leg and tripped him, sending him face first into the cobbled ground.

"Gotcha," Tony grunted, frowning. He had been so enthusiastic about catching Karrablast, but the Bug Type wouldn't do a thing he said. Tony sighed; he would have prefered to keep Lancelot out of his Pokeball, like he did with Lucky and Sunny, but he'd have to stay in there now.

Few people had turned their heads to the plight of the bug-catcher, and those that did simply shook their heads and walked off, muttering to themselves. Tony felt a tinge of embarrassment, but he shook it off; he had been through worse, and anything they were calling him... well, he had probably been called that before.

Oh, well...

Tony turned around and marched back to the gym, placing Lancelot's Pokeball on his belt. "Geez," he muttered, "we really need to work on his attitude."

"Freeh," Lucky agreed, shaking her head.

Tony silently made his way back to the Gym, deep in thought as he wondered who he would be facing. Would it be Cress or Cilan? If he was fighting Cilan then he was sure he could win: both Lucky and Sunny had a major advantage over a Grass-type Pokemon. Panpour would prove a little more difficult, but not too difficult if he used Lucky. Chances are, he wouldn't be able to use Lancelot.

"Tony! Hey!"

The door to the gym burst open and Bianca leaped out. "Look, look, look!" she announced, holding a gold, blue, red and green bow-tie shaped medallion. "I won the Trio Badge!" she shouted, skipping around happily.

"Oh, good for you," Tony said. _First Cheren, and now even Bianca is ahead of me!_ he thought. _I just can't win!_

"So," he asked Bianca, trying to overcome his own jealousy, "who did you battle? Cress or Cilan?"

"I got to fight Chili!" Bianca said.

"Wha...? Chili? I thought he..."

"He came back!" Bianca cheered. "He quit Team Plasma, made up with Pansear, and went back to the gym last night and asked if he could join again! Munny and me beat him and won the badge!" she finished, proudly. "Take that, Cheren! I've caught up with ya, now!"

"Wow," Tony said, "he actually came back? And Pansear was with him?"

Bianca nodded, and Tony's smile grew. "That's great!" he said.

The doors to the gym swung open, revealing Cress and Cilan. The brothers grinned down at Tony and swiftly grabbed him by the arms.

"There he is!" Cilan announced.

"The man of the hour!" Cress added.

"W-whoa!" Tony cried, as the two brothers dragged him into the gym.

"Seeya, Tony!" Bianca shouted, waving as the doors slid shut. "I hope he wins his badge..."

* * *

Chili was waiting for them, in the gym's battle arena. The youngest of the Striaton Brothers had ditched his Team Plasma uniform and switched for his tuxedo, black vest and red tie. "There you are," he said, as the brothers brought Tony into the gym. "Took ya long enough." The voice was taunting, but in a good natured way. Tony felt slightly at ease, helped by the fact that the arena was actually quite pleasant. It fit right into the brother's elemental affinities, made with red, blue, and green tiles, creating three huge stripes, with a multicolored Pokeball in the center. The arena was rectangular, with comfy looking seats, elevated from the ground, surrounding it, for spectators to watch from.

"Good to see ya," Chili said, offering Tony his hand. "I owe you a lot..."

"Uh... You're welcome," Tony replied, a little awkwardly. This guy had been Plasma-nutty mere days ago, and now he was shaking Tony's hand and acting quite polite. It was a little weird.

"Oh, look," Cilan laughed, "he's feeling shy!"

"How humble of you," Cress told Tony with a grin. "Please, if it hadn't been for you, Chili would have probably been stuck with those Plasmas for life!"

"I would not!" scoffed Chili, glaring at his elder brother.

"Oh, come now," Cilan laughed, "Chili only just got back! You can't start picking on him already, Cress."

Cress laughed. "Oh, it's nothing mean. It is only some special brotherly love, you know?" he asked Tony.

"No," Tony said, shaking his head. "I don't have a brother."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Cilan said.

"But seriously," Chili interrupted. "Thanks. I... I probably would have made a stupid choice or two if I stayed with those Plasmas."

"But..." Tony stuttered, "I really didn't..."

"Don't be silly," Cilan said.

"Chili came back because..." began Cress.

"You were right," Chili said. "Pansear wasn't a wild Pokemon - he is a scruffy little guy, but who knows how long he would have stayed alive back there. If you hadn't helped me learn that, I might have let him stay out there. So... uh... thanks..."

Cress sniffled. "It's so good... to hear you finish our sentences again!"

Cilan patted Tony on the back. "Nothing less is to be expected from Professor Juniper's protegé!"

Tony's face turned red. Here it was again - he was the center of attention for a bunch of strange people, all of whom expected way too much from him. He wanted to be a famous trainer, yes - but on his own merit. Not by whatever it was Juniper was telling people.

Oh, well...

"Ahem!"

Tony turned to see Skyla walking into the arena. The magenta haired girl had her arms folded, glaring at the three brother. "I do believe that _I_ helped return you to the gym, too," she reminded Chili.

"Uh... How?" Chili asked. "All you did was call me an idiot."

"Because it was true!" Skyla insisted.

Tony rolled his eyes, though he was grateful that Skyla wasn't giving him unwanted compliments. Granted, she was just praising herself...

"So," Cilan said to Tony, ignoring Skyla, "you've come for a Gym Battle, correct?"

"Oh, yeah, I have!" Tony said. "I guess I'm fighting Chili, right?"

"Actually," Cilan said.

"We've been thinking..." Cress added.

"And we thought it might be good," Chili said.

"If we were to have a triple battle!" all three brothers finished in unison.

"What?" Tony said, surprised. "A triple battle? As in, with three Pokemon? I didn't think that was legal in league rules..."

"Oh, it's relatively new," Cilan said, nonchalantly. "We haven't had one in some time, so it would be nice to have one, to see how much our bond as brothers has strengthened."

"Bianca told us that you've captured a Karrablast," Cress added. "All three members of your party likely need experience - especially if you intend to take the Basic Badge from Nacrene City."

"Besides, it'll be fun," Chili concluded, simply.

Tony thought about it. Lancelot wouldn't do a thing he said... but Lucky and Sunny had worked really hard, and they could pull him through.

A grin flashed across his face. "Alright, then," he said, "let's do it!"

* * *

The arena was swiftly set for the battle. It was the typical Pokemon arena: rectangular in shape, with stone tiles made of red, blue and green bricks. There was a large Pokeball pattern in the center, and two platforms on either side, one for the leaders, and one for the challenger. There were seats all around, for anyone who would want to witness the battle taking place. For whatever reason, Skyla decided she wanted to watch, and she was seated up front with Woobat at her side.

The referee, an aged, white haired man, ran to the center of the arena. "The Gym Battle between the Striaton Brothers of Striaton City and Tony Miller of Pallet Town may now commence! This is a triple battle - no substitutions, and only three Pokemon! As challenger, Tony has the first attack.

Tony pulled out all three of his Pokeballs. "Lucky, Sunny, Lancelot, go!" he shouted, releasing his Pokemon.

Lucky and Sunny emerged, ready for the battle ahead of them (although Sunny didn't know a thing about "gym battles"). Naturally, Lancelot simply turned around, sat on the floor, and glared at Tony contemptuously.

"Pansage!"

"Panpour!"

"Pansear!"

In a trio of red flashes, a trio of Pokemon appeared to match Tony's: the green monkey, with a bush of greenish, fluffy hair known as Pansage. The second was a blue monkey that Tony had seen before, Panpour. The final one was Pansear, the red monkey that Tony had encountered in Striaton City Park, with curly, reddish hair on its head. All three monkeys chattered with excitement for their battle, delighted to have Pansear back with them.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex with his shaking hands. This was his first Gym Battle, and it would be better for him if he knew his foe.

**"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. Often seen in jungles with others of its kind and its close cousins, Pansear and Panpour. The leaves on this Pokemon's head are extremely nutritious, and can be harvested painlessly. They are popular amongst tea and aroma lovers. This specimen is male, roughly eleven years old, and knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Lick and Vine Whip. Its special ability is Gluttony."**

**"Pansear, the High Temp Pokemom. This Pokemon uses its fiery breath to roast berries and nuts. Known to be mischievous, but also very friendly, even in the wild. It fights with searing flames that reach over six-hundred degrees. This specimen is male, roughly eleven years old, and knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Lick, and Incinerate. Its special ability is Gluttony."**

"Like the ref said..." Chili called to Tony.

"The first move is yours!" finished Cilan.

Tony nodded. "Alright..." she said. "Sunny, use String Shot! Wide Spread!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, spewing a wide net of sticky silk that swiftly landed on the trio of monkeys. The Gym Leaders' Pokemon shrieked unhappily as they tore at the binding net, distracting them long enough for Tony to make his next move.

"Now!" the bug-catcher shouted. "Lucky, Sleep Powder!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky shouted, flying over the monkeys and whipping up a storm of sleeping dust, raining the poison down upon her foe.

"Nice strategy," Cress said, cooly. "Not bad at all."

"But not good enough!" Chili shouted. "Pansear, buddy, Incinerate!"

"Sear!" Pansear nodded and opened his mouth wide, unleashing a wide burst of fire, swiftly burning the webbing away into nothingness. That left the swiftly falling cloud of sleeping poisons come from above.

"Now to deal with that cloud!" Cress shouted. "Panpour!"

"Pansear!" Chili said.

"Pansage, prepare for flight!" Cilan ordered.

Tony didn't know what the brothers were planning, but he wasn't going to sit there and find out. "Sunny, use Ember on Pansage!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny opened her mouth wide and spat out a flurry of fireballs at the monkey.

"Pansage, dodge!" Cilan shouted. "Then jump on!"

Pansear and Panpour turned their backs to one another, wrapping their tails around one another's tail. Pansage leaped aside, dodging Sunny's attack, and then jumped onto the other two monkeys.

"Lucky, try Sleep Powder again!" Tony shouted.

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, flapping her wings and creating a massive cloud of green powders that threatened to cover the monkey and put them all to sleep - if that happened, Tony would have this battle, hook, line and sinker.

"Water Gun," Cress said, calmly.

"Incinerate!" Chili ordered.

"Pour!"

"Sear!"

Opening their mouthes wide, Panpour and Pansear unleashed a spout of water and a burst of flame. With Pansage clinging onto their backs, they began to spin around, pouring more energy into their attacks. They shot off of the ground, propelled by jets of fire and water. Spinning like a top, they tore through the cloud, scattering the sleeping poisons and dissipating the cloud. They tore through the air, flying right for Tony's Pokemon.

"What the-!?" Tony said, surprised.

"Sometimes, one must think outside of the proverbial box," Cilan said with a grin. "Now Pansage, jump down and use Vine Whip!"

"Sage!" Pansage cried, leaping down from the other two monkeys. He twisted around, his tail growing longer and longer. With blinding speed the tail shot out and swiftly wrapped Lucky and Sunny up, binding the two Bug-types. Pansear and Panpour landed on the ground and charged toward the bound Pokemon.

"S-Sunny!" Tony shouted. "Use Ember on the vine!"

"V-vrrr!" Sunny shouted, spewing a fireball onto Pansage's vine. The fire swiftly shot down the vine and scorched the surprised Pansage. The Grass-type screamed, and his tail's grip loosened around Lucky and Sunny.

"Break free!" Tony shouted, as Panpour and Pansage drew near. "Then, use Silver Wind!" he told Lucky.

Lucky nodded, knocking Pansage's tail away with a single flap of her wings. "Freeeh!" she chirped, flapping her wings and whipping up a powerful whirl wind, striking all three monkeys with a powerful attack. Pansage hit the ground with a grunt, paining coursing through his body. Panpour was hurt, but still standing. Pansear had barely felt a thing.

"Panpour, Water Gun!" Cress ordered, pointing to Lucky.

"Pour!" Panpour cried, spewing a burst of water from his mouth.

"Lucky, dodge it!" Tony shouted. "Sunny, String Shot on Panpour!" He looked down onto the battlefield at Lancelot, who was still glaring up at him. "I don't suppose you want to help, huh?"

"Karra!"

"That's what I thought..."

Lucky flew to the side, the stream of water sailing harmlessly by. Sunny spat a thick blob of webbing at Panpour, swiftly wrapping the Water-type's legs up and immobilizing it.

"Pansage!" Cilan shouted. "Give Panpour a hand! Use Lick on Sunny!"

"Sage!" Pansage cried, charging at Sunny and leaping into the air.

"Lucky!" Tony shouted. "Silver Wind! Take him out!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky cried, giving the mightiest gust of wind she could muster right into Pansage. The Bug-type attack knocked the Grass-type out of the sky, and he fell to the ground with a grunt.

"P-Pansage!" Cilan cried.

"S-Sage..." Pansage muttered, passing out.

"Pansage is unable to battle!" the referee shouted, raising his hand. "Leader Cilan can no longer battle!"

Cilan bowed his head respectfully as he returned Pansage. "It's only natural..." he said. "I do have a three way disadvantage after all... I leave it to my brothers!" He walked off of the platform and up to the stands, sitting down next to Skyla, who was watching the match with awe.

"This is seriously his first triple battle?!"

As Cilan left, his brothers didn't let up the slack, or let his absence ruin their battle. Even as he descended the stairs of the platform they were giving orders.

"Panpour, Water Gun on Sunny!" Cress ordered, going for the super-effective hit.

"Sunny, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

"V-vrrr!" Sunny chirped, leaping to the side just in time to avoid a frigid stream of water as it shot past her.

"Pansear, Incinerate on Lucky!" Chili shouted.

"Sear!" Pansear snarled as he breathed a plume of fire towards the Butterfree.

"Lucky, dodge!" Tony called.

Lucky easily flew to the side , the fireball sailing harmlessly past.

"Don't let up!" shouted Chili. "Incinerate again!"

"Sear!"

"Dodge it again, Lucky!" Tony shouted.

Lucky obeyed, and flew to the side again, the attack missing.

"Alright!" Tony said, "try a Confusion attack!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky cried, as she launched a wave of mental energy at Pansear.

"Pansear, dodge it and use Incinerate on your paws!" Chili ordered.

Tony blinked. "A-wha...?"

Pansear breathed a plume of fire onto his own hands, which began to burn like torches, harmlessly searing the High Temp Pokemon's hands. Pansear grinned as Lucky as he charged.

"Now, Scratch!" Chili ordered. "Show them the secret technique we've been working on!"

Pansear charged for Lucky and leaped at her, swiping with a flaming claw.

"Lucky, dodge!" Tony said, trying to pay attention to Sunny's attempts to keep dodging Panpour and Lucky's attempts to keep dodging Pansear.

However, Lucky was getting tired, and she moved too slow. Pansear's flaming hands scratched against her skin, combining his Incinerate and his Scratch for a powerful blow. Lucky gave a shriek of pain as she was knocked to the ground, sent skidding over to where Lancelot was moping.

"Hmph," the Karrablast grunted. "Karra!" _Is that all?_

Lucky glowered at Lancelot. "Freeeeh!" _You're one to talk! You haven't done a thing!_

Lancelot folded his arms. "Karra!" _I refuse to do a thing that that sorry excuse for a trainer says!_

Lucky growled. _Oh, that is it!_ She grabbed Lancelot and held the surprised Bug-type over her head. _You're gonna be useful and help Tony!_ she snarled as Pansear charged at her. _Whether you like it or not!_ With a grunt, she tossed the screaming Lancelot right into Pansear's face, knocking both Pokemon onto the ground.

Pansear groaned as he stood up. Sear...? Sear!" _Oh, hey, it's you!_

Lancelot pushed himself off of the ground. _Oh, it's you... I didn't recognize you at first... I see you've found your way back to your trainer._

"Sear!" Pansear said with a nod. Yeah, I did, thanks to your trainer! He told my trainer why what he did was wrong! He's a real hero!

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Karra..." Sure he is...

"Pansear!" Chili shouted. "What're you waiting for! Scratch!"

Pansear nodded and viciously struck Lancelot off the face with a flaming claw. Sadly, Lancelot wasn't as high leveled as Lucky was, and couldn't take the surprise attack. With an angry and surprised grunt he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Karrablast in unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

Tony tried not to let it bother him as he returned the Karrablast: Lancelot wouldn't do a thing he told him to, after all... "Lucky, Sleep Powder!" he ordered.

"Freeeh!" Lucky cried, dousing Pansear with sleeping poisons. This time he didn't have his little Elemental Whirlwind attack to break up the cloud, and he quickly succumbed to the attack, falling asleep on the ground.

"Oh, no, Pansear!" Chili said, shocked.

"Now, Dream Eater!" Tony ordered, eager to finish Pansear off.

"Freeeh!" Lucky shouted, draining Pansear's dreams and energy away. Pansear's eyes shot open, and with a pained gasp he passed out again, knocked out.

"Pansear is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Leader Chili can no longer battle!"

"B-burned out..." Chili said vacantly as he returned Pansear. He silently joined his brother and the still awed Skyla.

"Time to finish this," Tony murmured.

"I agree!" Cress said, running a finger through his cerulean locks. "Panpour, Water Gun on Lucky!"

"Pour!" Panpour said, surprising Lucky with a Water Gun to the face. Lucky fell to the ground, soaked and burnt. She struggled to rise again, but she couldn't and fainted soon after.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "The next to KO his opponent wins!"

Tony swallowed as he returned Lucky. "G-good job, girl... Get some rest..." He was down to one Pokemon, and Sunny was weak to Panpour.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Sunny! String Shot again, then Morning Sun and charge!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny shouted, swiftly trapping Panpour with a blob of webbing. Then, with her foe immobilized and struggling to break free, she focused on her orange horns, which swiftly absorbed sunlight from the window and restored energy to the Larvesta.

"Alright," Tony said, "now..."

Snap! The webbing around Panpour came loose and began to fall.

"Use Leech Life!" Tony shouted.

Sunny nodded and charged. "Vrrrraw!" she cried, leaping onto Panpour, mouth wide, and biting down onto his tail. "Nom nom nom..."

"P-pour!" Panpour shrieked, as he began running in circles, struggling to knock Sunny from his very sensitive tail.

"Panpour, shake her off!" Cress shouted.

"Sunny, keep it up!" Tony ordered.

Panpour ran round and round, and Sunny kept biting and biting, quite enjoying the ride, actually, until...

"P-pour..."

Panpour fell to the ground, dizzy and tired. Tony held his breath until the Water Type's eyes closed, the referee raised his hand. "Panpour is unable to battle! The winner of the Trio Badge is Tony Miller of Pallet Town, Kanto!"

Tony felt a cheer bubble up inside, and finally let it loose. "Alright, we did it!" he cheered. "Great job, Sunny!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny shouted happily.

"An excellent attempt, Panpour!" Cress said, returning his Pokemon. "You did very well!"

"We all did well!" Cilan agreed from the stands. "Tony, come here, if you'd please."

Tony walked to the center of the field, meeting with the Striaton Triplets.

"It is our honor," Cress said.

"To give you," continued Cilan.

Chili reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining badge, identical to Bianca's. "This Trio Badge!" he finished.

"And take this as well!" Cilan said, pulling a small, grey disk from his pocket. "It's a TM for the technique known as Work Up!"

"We know that you'll be able to put it to good use!" said Cress.

Tony took the badge and the TM. "Wow... Thanks! Thanks a lot!" he said.

"Don't mention it!" Cress said. "We owe you much, so this is the least we can do!"

"well..." Cilan said. "Maybe we owe him some lunch, too. After all, he did do so much for us..."

"I'll make the soup!" Chili announced.

Cilan and Cress began to cry. "It's so good to have you back!" they shouted, grabbing their brother.

Chili's face turned as red as his hair as Tony and Sunny looked on, laughing with triumph as they moved a step closer to the Unova League.

Staring down at them from the stands, Skyla stood up and wordlessly walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow... 31 Chapters in... And Tony won his FIRST Gym Badge...**

**Words fail me...**

**Well you won't have to wait as long for the next Gym Battle! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I hope the battle was entertaining. I really do like the Elemental Monkeys, so I wanted to show them in a positive light in this battle, with the brothers having signature moves and good tactics. I hope it worked!**

**Tune in next time for... Wrath of the Plasma Knights! I should be able to update tomorrow if all goes well, so please read it then!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and Fury Swipes**


	32. Wrath of the Plasma Knights

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony arrived at the Striaton City Gym, where he faced the Striaton Brothers Cress, Chili and Cilan, and after a grueling battle managed to defeat all three of them! Now, with the Trio Badge in hand, Tony prepares to head off to Narcrene City for his second badge and to meet up with his family when they come to visit the Nacrene City Museum!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

In the center of his planning chambers, a single light on the ceiling shining down upon him, Ghetsis frowned. "So... you've failed me..."

"Y-yes, Your Holiness..."

Team Plasma was a large organization. Larger than most people would like to believe. Thousands of members, public and secret, were spread across Unova, waiting - biding their time for that right moment.

Thankfully, most of these members were hidden, waiting for the word of their leader - their King and Chosen Hero, who would lead them to absolute victory and purity. Once their King gave the word, Unova would be theirs, and the rest of the world would follow soon afterwards.

But for now, they had to bide their time. Their speeches were a good strategy for their liberation plans - they made people uneasy, and doubtful of themselves. People without hope were very easy to control. But now, the time for speeches was almost over. Or it would have been, if they had a Munna with them.

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes as he glared at the two grunts below him, whom he had entrusted an important task. They had returned empty handed, but had gone on and on about some girl who had kicked them around, and a boy with a Butterfree who had beaten their Pokemon. The boy with the Butterfree part was what got Ghetsis' attention.

Tony Miller... No, Tony Maruko...

Ghetsis raised his hand, silencing the grunts from their babble. "Enough. You are excused."

"W-we are?" the female asked, amazed.

"Leave."

"T-thank you, Your Holiness!" the male said, gratefully. They swiftly retreated, delighted that they had avoided Ghetsis' wrath.

"Idiots," Ghetsis said, as the doors to his dark, dark chamber slammed shut. Plasmas like that gave the glorious team a bad name. But they would serve a purpose of some sort, eventually.

"I couldn't agree more," a cold female voice said, devoid of any feeling. "Of course, I calculated a 43.1 percent chance of them succeeding in the first place."

Ghetsis nodded. "I see..."

"Shall I go to the Dream Yard?" the young woman asked from the darkness. She tapped a few unseen buttons, and said, "I calculate a 78.9 chance of me succeeding."

"The propaganda machine..." Ghetsis said, "is no longer our King's goal."

"It isn't?"

"He sent me a message mere moments ago," Ghetsis continued. "Trickery will no longer suffice in his plans. The only way to take Unova is by taking the Championship."

The woman didn't say anything for a second. She tapped more buttons, before saying, "Our King only has a 45.5..."

"Silence!" Ghetsis said, suddenly. "Your mathmatics can predict many, many things, Numera. But our King is beyond your feeble calculations! He has been born, raised and trained to be the Hero of Legends - to be the true King of Team Plasma!" Ghetsis turned his head in Numera's direction, a scowl on his face. "I will not allow anyone... even one of his hand-picked Knights to slander his name..."

Numera's almost invisible form shifted uncomfortably in the darkness. "F-forgive me, Your Holiness."

Ghetsis stared for a second, before turning away. "You are forgiven. Now, we must turn our thoughts to our next plan... Where are the other Knights?"

"...I do not know where Sir Mystico is..." Numera said. "...And no one ever knows where Sir Faceless is... However, Lady Frost is on a mission at this moment."

"Ah, yes," Ghetsis said. "It seems, as my age catches up to me, my memory has begun to fade..."

"She will return soon," Numera insisted. "Whatever your plan is, I shall accomplish it."

Ghetsis stared at the shadowed form of the woman. "Hmm... My spies have informed me that they have reason to believe that the skull... of Reshiram lies in the Nacrene City museum."

"...I calculate a 49.5 percent chance that they are correct..."

"Be that as it may, it is a risk that we must take," Ghetsis said. "The time for speeches is drawing to a close." He rose from his chair at the head of the planning table. "Unova shall be taken by force - as per our King's wishes. Numera, which of His Majesty's Knights has the best chance of taking the skull from the museum? It will be guarded by more than just cameras and security guards. The Gym Leader, Lenora, is notoriously strong amongst the Gym Leaders."

Numera was about to calculate who had the best chance of taking the skull when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Suddenly, the room seemed to be filled with bright red eyes, glowing blue flames, and leering grins.

"Mmmeheheh..."

"Eeeheeeheee..."

The eerie laughs of Ghost-Pokemon were all it took to announce the preacense of a Plasma Knight.

"Why, Your Holiness..." a male voice, smooth and sly, said. A figure garbed in white emerged from the darkness. "Obviously the best choice is moi."

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The younger man snickered. "I was born in Nacrene and I was on the streets by the time I was ten. I know the place like the back of my hand. Besides," he added with a giggle, "Lenora uses Normal-types... And you both know my... specialty."

"Mmmehehehe!"

"Eeeheeeheee!"

Ghetsis cast his eye back to Numera. "Well?"

"He has..." Numera began, slowly and unhappily. She didn't care for this particular Knight. "He has a 79 percent chance of success."

"You see, Your Worshipfulness?" the Knight chortled. "Even she agrees with me!"

Ghetsis nodded. "Very well, Sir Mystico. Go with my blessing." He placed his hand on the Knight's shoulder. "May the power of Reshiram and Zekrom themselves guide you..."

Mystico bowed. "I am honored, Your Honor. I shall take the skull - even if I have to break a few to get it. Heh-heh-heh..." He turned to shadows and the lights. "Well, my friends, we're off! Nacrene City!" he announced.

"Mmmehehehe!" The shadows wrapped around the white-garbed man and swiftly surrounded him. When the shadows returned to normal, and the shivers running down Numera's spine ceased, the Ghost-types, and Mystico, were gone.

"Thank goodness..." Numera said, distastefully.

Ghetsis leaned back into his seat. "I can see it..." he said. "The future that... my son has dreamed of... It is coming into reality..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route 3, a figure shot across the grass, followed closely by a lone Deerling. Both were panting heavily as they ran from their foe, who pursued them casually, but doggedly. It was nearly midnight - a crescent moon was high in the sky, and Route 3 was devoid of almost any humans, except for two.

Hiker Nicholas panted as he ran, his large body surprising agile as he kept up with his Deerling's pace. Still, as fast as he ran, _she_ was faster - and she was still chasing them. He wouldn't give up, though. He couldn't.

He tripped over something - a root, or a rock, he really didn't care what it was - and hit the ground with a grunt. He rolled over to protect the frozen form of a Pokemon that he clutched in his arms: Roggenrola, his trusted partner and friend, frozen solid. Hopefully, being near the very warm Nicholas's body would thaw the Rock-type out, but that seemed far too good to be true.

"Ling?" Deerling asked, terrified for her trainer's safety.

"Hohoho..." Nicholas laughed. "I am fine, my dear... Just tripped. Let's be off!" He tried to run forwards, but stumbled back to the ground; he had twisted his ankle. Deerling grabbed her trainer's heavy coat with her mouth and tried to pull him to his feet.

She saw them, of course. The hiker stuck out like a sore-thumb, and the Deerling was crying loudly as she tried to pull her trainer off of the ground. She silently moved towards them, her mission clear" take nothing but the hiker's life, leaving nothing but footprints.

Nicholas groaned as Deerling finally helped him to his feet. He slowly turned, and faced his attacker. He couldn't run anymore, and they all knew it.

His attacker was a woman, of about medium height. He knew nothing of her hair color, her skin color, or her eyes color. She was clad in a kimono, made from pure white silk with no pattern on it, save for a single, ice blue snowflake on the bottom right. Her head was wrapped up with a hood, and her face was covered by a white mask, devoid of any features save for the eyeholes and with a painted icy blue P on it. A pair of equally icy eyes stared at him from inside the mask, daring him to make his move. In her gloved hands was a folded up fan, which she tapped impatiently into her palm.

"Niiite..."

"Niiiiite..."

Two pure white Pokemon floated to her side, their faces devoid of any happiness. Vanillite, they were called. Pokemon that seemed to be made of snow and ice, with perfectly round head and sharp looking bodies. The air around them grew foggy and frigid.

Nicholas gritted his teeth. "Alright," he said, "who will be the first to taste our wrath?!"

"Ling!" Deerling shouted, standing defensively in front of her wounded trainer.

The woman's eyes narrowed from inside her mask. She unfolded her white and blue fan, and raised it, giving it a gentle flap.

"Niiite!" the Vanillite cried, summoning spears of ice from the frozen air and lobbing them at Deerling.

"Deerling, Double Kick!" Nicholas ordered.

"Ling!" Deeling said, whirling about and lashing out with her long legs, swiftly smashing the spears into piece.

The woman flapped her fan again, and another volley of Icicle Spears shot towards Deerling. Deerling's legs shot again and swiftly smashed the new spears to pieces.

"Now!" Nicholas shouted. "Leech Seed!"

"Ling!" Deerling cried, spitting seeds at the Vanillite.

The woman flapped her fan again, and the Vanillite's eyes glowed as a reflective shield covered them. Deerling's seeds bounced off of the Mirror Coat and struck Deerling in the face. It didn't do much damage, but it did distract her long enough for the woman to give a final flap of her fan.

"Nite!"

A duo of freezing Icebeams shot from the Vanillite, freezing poor Deerling solid in a thick prison of ice.

"No!" Nicholas shouted. "Deerling!"

The woman stared at him, daring him to make another move. The Vanillite stood at the ready as the woman raised her fan.

Nicholas sighed as he pulled out two Pokeballs. "Very well... I know when I am beaten... Roggenrola, Deerling, return," he said, shrinking both of his Pokemon back inside their Pokeballs. "I suppose I should surrender..." he said, pocketing them... and secretly drawing out a third. "But..."

The woman's eyes widened. She flapped her fan, and the Vanillite unleashed two Ice Beam at the hiker.

Nicolas ducked under the attack just in time. He could feel the frigid beam's energy crawl over his skin, giving him some nasty frostbite on his back. But it didn't matter. He opened his newest Pokeball. "I knew you'd come after me eventually!" he said, as the Pokeball popped open and a Pokemon emerged. "So I thought to bring back-up!"

In a flash or red, a blue and black Pokemon with a short body and legs, but a long, rodent-like face and long, clawed arms, made for digging. "Burr!" the mole-like Pokemon shouted.

"Drillbur, use Dig!" Nicholas ordered.

"Burr!" Drillbur shouted. He leaped into the air and shot for the ground, spinning like a drill. He tore through the ground and easily went through it, like a fish swims in the sea. Nicholas leaped after him, jumping into the pit just in time. Another Ice Beam from the Vanillite missed his head as he ducked inside, swiftly freezing the top of the hole shot with a several pound chunk of ice. Vanillite were good at freezing things - but not thawing them.

The woman stared at the ice for a moment, silently glaring at the hole, and then at her two Vanillite, who shrank back with fear.

Finally, she closed her fan, and walked away, the Vanillite following her.

The hiker was safe - for now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**

**Well, today we got to look over the inner workings of Team Plasma and see what their next plan is! Looks like they're heading to Nacrene City, too... Tony's gonna have his hands full!**

**I'm gonna be honest... yeah, I joke about Team Plasma being the Pokemon PETA, and yeah they are pretty much about as threatening as Team Galactic was... but next to Team Rocket, Team Plasma is my favorite evil team in Pokemon. I like the fact that they're organized and have a clear goal other than money. I was really kind of disappointed that there weren't any Plasma admins in the games, so I made up the Plasma Knights! I hope they don't seem out of place... Tell me what you think of them so fair, because you'll be seeing more of them in the future. **

**The Plasma Knights are essentially above the usual Plasma Squires (or Plasma Grunts) but below the Sage. So essentially:**

**Team Plasma King**

**Arch-Sage**

**The Council of Sages**

**Plasma Knights**

**Plasma Squires.**

**The Knights are essentially commanders, hand-picked by the King himself to lead the most important of Plasma operations. They have high-level Pokemon, and rarely suffer from defeat. Now that Team Plasma is going on full-out war with Pokemon trainers, they'll be in charge of some key missions... I hope Tony can hold his own against them...**

**Anyways, thank for reading! Please review, folks!**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, Peck and Endure.**


	33. Tony vs Cheren Round 2 (Almost)

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Ghetsis, the Arch-Sage and second in command, plotted with the Plasma Knights - the commanders of Team Plasma - and sent the Knight known as Sir Mystico to steal a skull from the Nacrene Museum - a skull they believe has connections to the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth, which will allow the King of Team Plasma to take command of Unova, and then the world. Meanwhile, Hiker Nicholas was attacked by another of the Plasma Knights and narrowly escaping with the help of his Drilbur. Why would Team Plasma attack someone as friendly as Nicholas?**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony took his time preparing for his trip to Nacrene. First, he sold his TM for Work-Up - he was grateful for it, but he didn't think he'd be using it, and a wandering trainer had offered him a good price when she caught him looking at it near the park. Poor girl had lost all of her badges and Pokemon, and she needed to start over again, having obtained a Patrat in the Dream Yard to use. Thankfully, she had paid 5,000 yen for it, being rather desperate, so Tony had made a bit of a good deal on his part. He bought some food from the Striaton Gym (mainly several cans of deluxe Pokemon food, but also plenty of trail mix for the trip). He also bought a box of Cilan's special tea-leaves and sent it home to his Aunt Sally; she loved tea, and he had a feeling she'd enjoy Cilan's more than her usual brands. After he had a good dinner for himself and his Pokemon at the Gym, he bid the three brothers a fond farewell, promising to show up for a rematch one day. With the good-byes and thank you's said and done, Tony headed off in the morning to Route 3.

Route 3 was different than Route 2. First things first, there was a Pokemon Day-Care Center right outside of Striaton, where a dedicated staff would take care of your Pokemon for you. Tony had heard that it could be a good way to get your Pokemon to gain strength, but he would prefer to train them himself. Besides, why was the Day-Care Center outside of the city rather than inside it?

As Route 3 went on, the path split: if you went south, and then to the west and across a bride that crossed a lake, you would arrive at Nacrene City, home of Tony's next Gym Badge and the Nacrene City Museum, where he would meet with his Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad. If you went past the Pokemon Center and kept going east, ignoring the lower path, you'd arrive at Wellspring Cave, a small cave that was inhabited by wild Pokemon that could make a good spot for training.

Tony had reached that split in the road by noon, and was getting ready to set up for lunch. It had been a long walk, and he and his Pokemon were hungry.

"Alright," Tony said, as he reached the split. "Who's ready for lunch?"

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped.

"Vrrr!" agreed Sunny. Lancelot was inside his Pokeball, due to his habit of making a break for it if he was out.

"Great!" Tony said, surveying the landscape. "Now, what looks like a good spot...?" He looked from left to right, and then behind him.

He froze, and his eyes widened. Standing not ten feet behind him was Skyla Fuuro and her Woobat. The Mistralton Gym Leader was wearing her usual blue suit and propeller bow tied into her magenta hair. Woobat flew at her side as she stared at Tony, swiftly feigning nonchalance.

Finally, Tony said it: "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Peh!" Skyla said. "You don't own the route! I can be here if I want! Besides," she added, "I just so happen to be going to Nacrene City."

Tony sighed. "Alright, then, fine... Have fun. I'm gonna eat lunch."

"Oh, what a coincidence! So am I!" Skyla said, pulling off her navy blue backpack.

Tony sweatdropped. "Good for you... I'm going to sit over there..." he said, gesturing in a random direction. He didn't really care where he sat now, as long as he was away from Skyla.

So, he set up underneath some trees by the side of the road that led to Wellspring Cave. Skyla set up across the road from him, and was busily eating a sandwich while her Woobat ate some Pokemon food. Occasionally the former Gym Leader would look over in Tony's direction, as if expecting him to do something, before returning to her sandwich.

Tony could barely eat. How could he? That... _girl_ was staring at him! She had followed him, too - Tony knew a lie when he saw one. She knew she would be running into him out here. But what did she want from him.

"Vrrr?"

Tony shook his head, realizing that an unopened can of Pokemon food was in his hand. "Oh... Sorry, girl," he said, popping off the lid. "Here you go."

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, swiftly digging into the can of food. Lucky was already eating, and Lancelot was moping on the blanket, sitting next to his barely touched Pokemon food. Tony didn't really blame him; he wasn't very hungry either. His mind was still on Skyla, wondering why on earth she was following him...

_What does she want from me?! Does she want payback for her loss? Does she want a rematch? Is she trying to learn my strategy or something? What does she want, dang it!?_

"Freeeeh!" Lucky said, suddenly.

Tony shook his head, returning to reality. "What is it?" he asked.

Lucky flew up and pointed down the path to Wellspring Cave. Tony could faintly see a figure and his Pokemon in the tall grass, fighting off another Pokemon. Tony's eyes adjusted to the distance, and then widened. "Hey," he said, "it's Cheren!"

Indeed it was Cheren. The black-haired boy stood next to an orange and brown Pokemon, fighting against a Purrloin in the grass. Tony could faintly hear him shout "Pignite, use Arm Thrust!"

"Come on!" Tony said, returning the moody Lancelot to his Pokeball. "Let's go see what's going on!" he told Sunny and Lucky.

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"V-vrr...?" Sunny said, disappointed that she couldn't finish her meal. She looked from the running Tony and Lucky, to her can of food, before grabbing the can with her mouth and following after Tony and Lucky. Skyla and Woobat stared on, confused.

By the time Tony reached Cheren, he had already managed to get Purrloin on the ropes. The Devious Pokemon was panting heavily as he faced down his foe: a large, swine-like creature, standing upright with stubby legs. Powerful arms were raised upright, striking at the Purrloin with powerful blows. It has a swirly tail, topped off with a plume of hair at the end.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex, and switched it on. **"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tepig. This Pokemon is known for its voracious appetite. It eats pounds and pounds of vegetable matter not just to feed its stomach, but to feed its internal fire. The fatter the Pignite, the more powerful the fire it breathes. Its body is so fat that it can deflect a cannonball. This specimen is male, roughly three years old and knows the moves Ember, Odor Sleuth, Flame Charge and Arm Thrust. Its special ability is Blaze."**

"Finish it, Pignite," Cheren ordered. "One last Arm Thrust."

"Nite!" Pignite rumbled, his voice much deeper than it had been as a Tepig. He charged for Purrloin and struck the Devious Pokemon with a fierce punch, knocking the Dark-type to the ground.

"He's down," Cheren said, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it at the Purrloin. The Pokeball popped open and shrunk Purrloin down inside, before falling to the ground. It rolled to one side, and then to the other, before it finally stopped with a Ding!

Cheren allowed himself a small smile as he seized the Pokeball. "Caught you," he said.

"Nite!" Pignite cheered.

"Good job, Pignite," Cheren told his Pokemon. "Purrloin isn't the bulkiest of Pokemon, but it is quite fast. He'll be good for quick attacks."

"Hey, Cheren!" Tony shouted, waving to his rival.

Cheren turned, surprised to see Tony, but able to conceal his surprise by the time Tony and his Pokemon made it over. "Oh, you've finally made it this far. Good for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, gesturing to Pappy's sweater. The Trio Badge was pinned to the right breast of the sweater. "I got the Trio Badge. I heard that you did, too."

"Yes, I did," Cheren said. "I caught my own Pansage to help me fight against Cress, so the battle really was easy."

"Good for you," Tony said with a grin. "Bianca won, too."

Cheren raised an eyebrow. "Bianca? Really?"

"Really, she did!" Tony said.

"Probably," Cheren said. "So, you have the Trio Badge, and I have the Trio Badge... Let's see which one of us is stronger."

"Nitte!" Pignite agreed.

Tony grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Okay! Sounds like fun!" he said.

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"Nom nom nom..." Sunny nodded and kept eating her lunch.

"Two on two?" Tony asked, knowing full well that Lancelot wouldn't do a thing he said.

"Sounds good," Cheren agreed with a nod. Purrloin was still tired out from his fight with Pignite anyway, not to mention the fact that he had only caught it, and it wouldn't be too keen to listen to him yet. "Alright, let's..."

"Hey, Tony!"

Tony winced. "You've have got to be kidding me..."

Skyla ran into the grass, followed by Woobat. "Whatcha doing?" she asked. "Training? Sounds fun! Need any help?"

Cheren nearly fell over. "Y-you're... You're..."

"Oh, hey!" Skyla said with a salute. "I'm Skyla! No doubt you've heard of me!"

Cheren stared at Tony with disbelief. "You're travelling with a Gym Leader?" he asked, jealousy evident in his voice. He randomly finds a Larvesta and gets to travel with a Gym Leader?! Some people get all the luck...

"No I am not!" Tony said. "She just so _happens_ to be on the same road as I am," he added, totally not believing that at all. But, then again, how do you tell someone that a Gym Leader might just be following you?

"No way..." Cheren said. "Have you battled her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," Tony said.

"Did you win?"

"Easily."

"H-hey!" Skyla growled. "You did not!"

"So, anyways," Tony said, ignoring the former Gym Leader. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Cheren said, not about to lose while a Gym Leader, former though she may be, was watching - especially a very, very pretty Gym Leader. Cheren was a teenage boy, after all. "Pignite, you're up!"

"Nite!" Pignite snorted, leaping forward, smoke pouring from his snout.

"Sunny, let's do it!" Tony said.

Sunny sighed and pushed her can of food aside for the moment. "Vrrr..."

Skyla stepped back and watched the combatants prepare to fight. Now I can see what makes him tick... she thought.

"Freeeh..."

Lucky was glaring prominently at Skyla. The Mistralton Gym Leader forced a smile. "Hey there, cutie," she said. "Don't you look cute?"

"Freeeh..." Lucky growled again, making her dislike for Skyla very clear. Woobat made a "Meep!" sound and hid behind Skyla's back.

"Now," Tony said, "without any further interruptions, let's do it! Sunny, use-!"

"Move it, kids!"

A duo of men charged past them, nearly trampling Sunny had she not jumped out of the way. The Larvesta looked at the men and screamed as they ran past, quickly recognizing the uniforms. Tony did as well, as did Cheren and Skyla.

The Plasma Grunts ran by the almost Pokemon battle, breathing heavily as they ran down the road that led to Wellspring Cave.

"H-hey!" Tony shouted, angrily. "Jerks! Try saying excuse me next time!" He still had bad memories of Team Plasma from yesterday. A sinking feeling entered his heart: those guys were running away from something or someone. Chances are, they were up to no-good.

"H-hey! Stop!"

The teens whirled to see Bianca running towards them, followed by a young girl Tony had never seen before. She was a young lady, about twelve years old, with bright blonde hair and slightly dark skin. Tears were pouring from her eyes and onto her pink shirt as she struggled to keep up with Bianca.

"T-Tony, Cheren!" Bianca gasped as she came to a stop. "D-did you see any of those Plasma guys go by?"

"Bianca..." Cheren said, surprised. "Yes, they went towards Wellspring Cave. Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing good, I'll bet," Skyla said, darkly.

"Bianca, what happened?" Tony asked.

The little girl sobbed. "T-they... they stole... They stole my Pokemon!" she cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Tony met up with Skyla again, whether he wants to or not, and he's met up with Cheren again. But before they could square off in an epic battle, Team Plasma interrupted. Looks like the gloves are off now: Team Plasma is at open war with Pokemon trainers!**

**Will they be able to save the girl's Pokemon? Find out next time!**

**Anyways, reviewer question: If you could have any Gym Leader travel with you on a Pokemon journey, which one and why? Tell me after you review!**

**Reviews make me happy and make me write faster (usually) so review please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Peck, Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes and Endure.**


	34. Wellspring Showdown!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**While travelling on Route 3 to Nacrene City, Tony discovered that Skyla, former Gym Leader of Mistralton City, was following him to Nacrene City, although she refused to admit it. Afterwards, Tony met with his rival Cheren, who was in the middle of capturing a Purrloin for his team. Before the two could have a Pokemon battle however, they were interrupted by two Plasma Grunts running past them to Wellspring Cave. Bianca and a a little girl ran up and revealed that the Plasma Grunts had just stolen the little girl's Pokemon!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

There were three things in the world that Tony hated: his mother, any kind of squash or gourd, and thieves, although not necessarily in that order. Team Plasma fit into one of those categories today. They had actually stolen a Pokemon - from a small child.

Tony felt a indescribable rage boil inside of him. He hated thieves, almost as much as he hated his mother, and certainly more than he hated any winter vegetables. He had had a low opinion of Team Plasma before, but now his distaste for the cult had grown. They, who claim to be the friends of Pokemon, had just taken one away from a little girl. They had just made a very big mistake.

"They were headed for Wellspring Cave," Cheren said, coldly. "That cave's a dead end."

"Perfect," Tony said, grabbing Sunny and placing her on his shoulder. "Then there's nowhere for them to run."

The little girl was still crying unhappily, moaning on and on about how "pathetic I am" and "this wasn't supposed to happen" even as Bianca tried to comfort her. "It's okay, it's okay..." she cooed to the girl. "We're going to get your Pokemon back."

"Yeah!" Skyla reassured. "Don't worry, kid! You've got a Gym Leader on your side, now!"

"Former Gym Leader."

"Shut up."

The girl sniffled. "R-really?" she asked, hopefully.

Tony nodded. "We'll take care of them. Bianca, you stay here and guard her," he said, gesturing to the girl. "Just in case more Plasmas come. If they do..." He made a karate chop into the air. "You know what to do."

Bianca nodded and saluted. "Gotcha!" she shouted, determined to prevent any harm coming to the girl.

"You're certain Bianca is the best choice for that?" Cheren asked.

Tony almost smiled. It appeared that Cheren was unaware of his friend's black-belt ranking. "Trust me, I have a feeling she can handle herself," he said. "Sunny, return," he told the still terrified Larvesta, returning her to her Pokeball. The Plasmaphobic Pokemon would be better off inside her Pokeball for this battle.

Cheren wasn't sure how someone who tripped over her own shoelaces on a regular basis would be a good choice as their defense against Team Plasma, but still, it meant that they could have three strong (or semi-strong, in Tony's case...) trainers to fight the Plasmas with, including a beautiful young Gym Leader. "Fine. Let's go, before they get away."

Tony and Skyla nodded. "Right!"

The trio of teens ran off, leaving Bianca to counsel/protect the little girl until they returned.

* * *

Wellspring Cave, as mentioned before, lay in the upper western corner of Route 3. If you kept going to the left on Route 3, you'd end up there. It was a small, underground lake, made by hundreds of years of rain-water soaking into the ground above and falling into a stone pool below.

The air of the cave was cold, due to a lack of sunlight. Tony and co. found themselves walking inside, and quickly found themselves at the shore of the underground lake. "Geez, it's cold," Tony whispered, trying not to attract any attention just yet.

"Do you see them?" Cheren asked, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

"No..." Tony said. "They're hiding... Cowards..."

"Freeeeh," Lucky agreed.

Skyla frowned. "So we have to go look for them?! That'll take forever!"

"Right..." Tony agreed. "Hey..." An idea came to him. "Let's make them come to us."

Cheren thought about it, the same idea Tony had coming to him. "Not a bad idea..." He turned to the darkened cave. "Hey, Tony, look!" he shouted. "It's a Roggenrola!"

"Let's catch it!" Tony shouted, hoping he didn't sound too obvious. "It'll help us complete the Pokedex!"

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice shouted.

The two Plasma Grunts from earlier leaped out from behind a boulder and into their path. "You won't lay one hand on that innocent Pokemon!" the first grunt, a dark-skinned male, snarled at the teens.

The second grunt, a young man with bright blue eyes, looked around, confused. "H-hey... Where is...?"

"The Roggenrola?" Cheren asked with a shrug "Oh, I'm sure that there are some somewhere in this cave."

"You guys never finished school, did you?" Skyla taunted.

The Plasmas were simmering with rage. "You tricked us!" bright-eyes shouted.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Tony said sarcastically. "Now, hand over that girl's Pokemon and we'll let you go!"

"We're not afraid of you!" the older grunt snarled. "And we will not be giving this poor abused creature back to that girl!"

"That girl will never be able to fully use this Pokemon to its fullest potential!" the younger grunt added. "Doesn't that make the Pokemon sad?"

"She's, like, ten years old!" Tony shouted. "She's a kid! She's a beginner, probably! Just because it isn't a fully evolved whatever it is doesn't mean that she and her Pokemon can't get strong together! We're all young at some point!"

"S-shut up!" bright eyes shouted. "She's a Pokemon trainer... and so are you! You're all the same!"

"Collecting Pokemon like baseball cards, battling your Pokemon without mercy..." the older grunt murmured. "Is that supposed to make you tough?!"

"Oh, sure, that's a lot coming from you guys!" Tony retorted. "Two days ago I found two Plasmas kicking around a Munna, trying to get it to spit up some Dream Mist!"

"Y-you're lying!" bright eyes shouted, raising his fist.

Cheren shook his head. "Don't bother arguing with them, Tony. They won't listen to reason."

"Then they're gonna listen to force!" Skyla concluded. "Woobat, go!" she shouted, pulling her Pokeball out and tossing it into the air. Woobat appeared in a flash and flew in front of her trainer, glaring at the Plasma Grunts with unseen eyes.

Cheren agreed whole-heartedly with Skyla, tossing his own Pokeball. "Pansage, go!" he ordered, releasing his Grass Monkey Pokemon. The Pokemon was almost identical to Cilan's, but had a more mature, calm look to him. He joined up with Woobat, ready to take on the Plasmas.

"Lucky, you're up!" Tony shouted.

"freeeh!" Lucky chirped, putting herself between her trainer and the Plasmas.

The Plasmas' eyes widened. "I-it's him!" the older one murmured.

"The Boy with the Butterfree!" the second said, stepping back.

"You know me?" Tony asked, surprised.

"You know him?" Skyla and Cheren asked in unison.

"You're the one who destroyed our King's plans for his Dream Machine!" bright eyes shouted.

"Yeah, because they were beating up an innocent Munna to get it!" Tony said. "...And what the heck is a Dream Machine?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern!" the older grunt shouted. "We're sure to earn the Blessing of the Sages if we defeat you and liberate your Pokemon!"

"Yeah," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen..."

The older grunt pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Patrat!" he shouted, releasing the Scout Pokemon. The rodent glared at his foes with his bright red eyes shining in the light at the caves entrance.

Bright eyes tossed a Pokeball of his own. "Go, Trubbish!" In a scarlet flash a small, disgusting Pokemon appeared. It appeared to be a pile of slime and mud wearing a trash bag for a suit. Two beady white eyes sat on top of its "head" right above a drooling mouth filled with sharp-looking teeth. It almost reminded Tony of Grimer, a slimy sludge-like Pokemon that was native to Kanto. He knew what this Pokemon was: it was Trubbish, Grimer's distant cousin. just to be safe, he pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon. A pure Poison Type. Trubbish eats garbage, or scavenge dead plants of Pokemon. As it eats, its body grows. It usually lives in landfills, where garbage has piled up. Most Pokemon cannot stand pollution, but Trubbish thrive in it. They tend to wear trash-bags to keep warm. This specimen is male, roughly seven years old, and knows the moves Poison Gas, Acid Spray, Double Slap and Explosion. Its special ability Sticky Hold."**

Tony's eyes widened. "E-explosion?" he stuttered. Skyla and Cheren backed cautiously away; Explosion was considered to be a forbidden move by the Pokemon League. When a Pokemon used it, it stored up energy and then released it, a massive explosion ripped through the air, more powerful and lethal than any known Pokemon move. It was so powerful, however, that if the Pokemon that used it was not careful and skilled, the attack would rip through their body and kill them - not knock them out, but kill them. The move was banned for being cruel to the Pokemon who had to use it.

So, why in the heck did a member of a organization that was dedicated to the liberation and equal rights of Pokemon have a Pokemon that had a potentially lethal move?!

Tony sighed. Team Plasma got more and more stupid every time he met with them.

"Hey," bright eyes said, "why the heck are we letting him scan my Pokemon?! Trubbish, Acid Spray!"

"Trub!" Trubbish said in a guttural, slimy voice. He opened his foul mouth wide and spewed a wide burst of purplish acid at the teens. Tony and co. screamed and ducked underneath the attack, just missing the slimy acid as it flew over head. It landed behind them, sizzling as it melted centuries old rock into a puddle in mere seconds.

Skyla wasn't in the mood to become a puddle, so she gave her order before the Plasmas had the chance to give another. "Woobat, Heart Stamp that pile of junk!"

"Pansage, Bullet Seed on Patrat!" Cheren said.

"Eeee!" Woobat shrieked as she flew into the air and then sailed down, releasing a plume of pheromones into Trubbish's face. The Trash Pokemon gave a relaxed sigh as the mist took effect, only to receive a powerful smack in the slimy face while his guard was down.

Pansage wasn't any slouch in battle either, swiftly spewing a barrage of stone-hard seeds at the Patrat. "Sage!" he shrieked as five volleys hit home, knocking the Patrat flat on his back with a pained cry.

"Finish him with a Rock Smash!" Cheren ordered. Evidently, he had given his Pansage quite the extensive move set, showing his more serious out-look on training.

"Sage!" Pansage leaped into the air, shooting fist first at the stunned Patrat.

"Trubbish, Poison Gas!" bright eyes shouted, panic ebbing from his voice.

"Trub!" Trubbish opened his frothing mouth wide and breathed out a cloud of violet gas from his dripping fangs, swiftly filling the air.

"Pansage, fall back!" Cheren shouted.

Pansage landed on his tail, and sprung back on the appendage, managing to avoid the poisonous gas. But if it drew any closer, it would have them all coughing and hacking with pain.

"Acid Spray, Trubbish!" ordered bright eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" Skyla!" said. "Gust, Woobat!"

"Eeeeee!" Woobat shrieked, flapping her wings and whipping up a windstorm, bathing the Plasmas and their Pokemon in their own reeking toxins. The grunts covered their mouthes and backed off, coughing and hacking. Patrat moaned unhappily as he slumped to the floor, out cold.

"Dang it all...!" the older grunt snarled. "Do something!" he ordered bright eyes. "I am not goin' back to jail!"

Bright eyes coughed as he covered his mouth, the poisons blurring his vision. "T-Trubbish, use Double Slap!" he coughed.

"My turn," Tony said. "Lucky, use Confusion!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, striking Trubbish down with a telekenetic wave. The Poison-type was down for the count, and struggling to move, staring up at Lucky with his beady little eyes filled with fear.

"It's over!" Cheren shouted. "Give it up!"

Bright eyes scowled. "N-no!" he shouted, backing away. "Trubbish, Explosion."

"T-trubb...?" Trubbish turned to his trainer, horror evident on the Trash Pokemon's face.

"Do it, I said!" bright eyes shouted. "You'll be fine!"

"T...trub..." Trubbish's body began to glow as he took in dangerous levels of power - too dangerous for a low-level Pokemon like it. He began shaking and crackling with energy.

"Trubbish, no!" Tony shouted. "Don't do what they say! Don't-!"

"Be quiet!" bright eyes shouted. "Trubbish, now!"

Trubbish moaned as the power became too much. It began leaking from him... His eyes widened as a blast of power tore through his skin, and then another.

Tony opened his mouth to scream, but it was too late. With a deafening roar, Trubbish's body exploded, slime and gunk flying everywhere as a fireball tore the Pokemon apart. The explosion engulfed the fallen Patrat, and roared as it drew blindingly quickly towards Tony, Skyla, Cheren and their Pokemon.

"Tony!"

Cheren grabbed Tony's arm and yanked him back as Pansage leaped into the air and grabbed Lucky, dragging them away as the explosion ripped through the air. Skyla had the good sense to leap down as the attack tore through the air, pulling Woobat down with her.

It was horrible. The noise, the surging energy, and shivers that ran down their spines were all horrible to bear. It was over in about five seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Tony moaned sorrowfully as he pushed himself off of the ground. Tears sprang from his eyes as he looked at that little blot of burnt gunk that had been Trubbish.

The Pokemon was _dead._

"N-no..." He stood up, his legs still wobbly as he stumbled forward. His ears were still ringing as he approached the Pokemon's remains. Patrat's remains were there, too. The Scout Pokemon had been too close to the blast. "You..." He glared at the Plasma Grunts, who were rubbing their own ears unhappily. "You killed them..."

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, floating to her trainer's side.

"Dang it..." the older grunt said, ignoring Tony's words. "They're still alive..." They hadn't been as close to the explosion as the teens had been, and only were suffering an ear-ache.

"L-let's fall back!" the second grunt said. "Come on!" he shouted, running deeper into the cave.

"You'll pay for this!" the older grunt shouted, following his companion.

Tony groaned as he stumbled after them. Cheren and Skyla pushed themselves up as well, more angry about the attempted murder than the dead Pokemon. The teens stumbled after the grunts as they retreated.

Catching turned out to be easier than they thought.

Crack!

With a crunch of earth and rock, along with the crumbling of gravel, the ground beneath the Plasmas collapsed underneath them. With a scream, they fell into a pit that was almost eight feet deep, landing on the dirt floor with a grunt.

"Oooh..." bright eyes groaned. He looked up, quickly catching sight of the teens staring down at them with just as much surprise as he was feeling. "Dang it!" he shouted, kicking the dirt wall.

"Get us out of here!" shouted the older Plasma.

"Why should we?!" Tony growled. An old anger woke up inside of him, anger he hadn't felt in nine years.

Cheren put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Calm down," he said, quietly.

"Calm down?!" Tony whirled at his rival. "How can you say that after what they've done!"

"We still need the girl's Pokemon back!" Cheren retorted, trying to remain calm himself. "We can't risk hurting it."

Tony's face fell. "...R-right... You're right..." He turned away.

Skyla looked into the pit. "Well," she told the glaring grunts, "looks like you guys are stuck in there! That's convenient."

"Get us out of here!" pleaded the older grunt.

"Give us the girl's Pokemon back first," Cheren retorted, folding his arms.

"Sage!" Pansage agreed, mimicking his trainer's posture.

Bright eyes sighed. "Fine..." he said, reaching into his pocket and tossing up a Pokeball. "Here it is!"

Skyla easily caught the Pokeball. A strange pink Pokemon that she had never seen before stared out at her, a massive tongue stick out of its mouth. "That's it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering what the heck it was.

"That's all she had, we swear!" the older Plasma said, worried that Skyla might not let them out.

Skyla shrugged and pocketed the Pokeball. "Well, then, let's go," she told Cheren and Tony.

"W-where are you going?!" bright eyes said, horrified. "Y-you said you'd get us out!"

"Oh, we will," Cheren said. "I'm certain that Officer Jenny would be happy to lend us a ladder."

"And a free, all expenses paid trip in her squad car!" Skyla added with a smirk.

The Plasmas moaned in unison.

"I'll stay behind..." Tony said. "Someone needs to keep an eye on them, I mean."

Cheren slowly nodded. "Alright... But," he added, seriously, "don't pull anything you'll regret."

Tony nodded. "I won't."

Cheren stared at his rival, before he returned Pansage to his Pokeball. "We'll run to Nacrene and find Officer Jenny," he said. "We'll be back soon. Ms. Skyla," he added, "please give Tony the girl's Pokeball, just in case they come looking for us."

"Good idea," Skyla said, tossing the Pokeball to Tony. "Keep an eye on those losers," she said, gesturing to the whole before running off with Cheren. "We'll be back before you can say Manfred von Richthofen!" she promised.

Tony nodded as Skyla, Cheren, and Woobat shot off to find Officer Jenny. The Plasmas in the hole began to groan and grumble about their lot and life.

But Tony wasn't looking at them. His eyes settled on the scorched remains of the Trubbish, sorrow, guilt and hate filling his soul.

"Freeeh?" Lucky chirped, putting her hand on her trainer's shoulder.

Tony sighed. "Come on, girl," he said, walking to the corpses. "Give me a hand with this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**R.I.P. Trubbish. R.I.P. Patrat.**

**Okay, while I wasn't very enthusiastic about a lot of the designs in Gen 5, I do really like Patrat and Watchog, and for whatever reason, I think Trubbish and Garbodor too, despite Garbodor's unfortunate lack of physical Poison-type moves. I do prefer Grimer and Muk though, but that's a personal thing.**

**Anyways, Pokemon death! Welcome back to Lavender Town, kids. Pokemon do in fact DIE, a fact that isn't used enough in the later games, though there was a mention of death with one of Alder's Pokemon. Anyways, Tony's alone with the Plasmas now - will he do anything he'll regret? And why was there a hole trap dug out right there?**

**Find out next time!**

**Oh, by the way, I won't be updating on Sunday due to teaching and trying to get some work done on my PMD fic. Sorry! I should hopefully be back to it on monday!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and Fury Swipes**


	35. Rest in Peace

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla and Cheren ran to the rescue of a little girl's Pokemon that had been stolen by Team Plasma and managed to corner them in Wellspring Cave. However, the resulting Pokemon battle ended horribly when one of the Plasma Grunts ordered his Trubbish to use a forbidden Pokemon Move known as Explosion. The attack killed both Trubbish and the Patrat that the grunts had been using, horrifying Tony. When the Plasmas attempted to escape, a mysterious pit opened underneath them and they fell in. Skyla and Cheren left to get Officer Jenny, while Tony stayed behind to guard the Plasmas.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Lancelot, come out."

Lancelot's Pokeball popped open, and the Karrablast appeared in a flash, looking as grumpy as ever. "Karra," he grumbled, looking up at Tony with disdain.

Tony sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with this now. "Lancelot, I need a favor," he said. He gestured to the hole with the Plasmas in it. "I need you to guard these Plasmas."

Lancelot peered down into the hole, finding some small amount of joy to see the Plasmas glaring back at him. Still, he really, really did not want to do what Tony said. He folded his arms and turned his back to his so-called trainer.

Tony felt a growl escape his lips. His fingers trembled, and he kneeled to the ground, glaring at the Karrablast. He grabbed the Bug-type with turned him so they were face-to-face. "Alright, listen here," Tony said, his face dark and threatening in the shadows of the cave, "I've been putting up with this for two days now, and I'm sick of it. You don't like me - and I'm okay with that. If you don't want to stick around with me, then fine, don't. Run away if you want. But right now, I need your help." He pointed inside the hole. "They just killed their Pokemon - I'm not sure if you were paying attention in your Pokeball, but they did, and they were gonna leave their corpses on the cave floor to decay. I'm going to bury them, but I can't do that and keep an eye on them at the same time. I need Lucky's help to bury them because Sunny's too young and she's afraid of Team Plasma."

He set the flabbergasted Karrablast on the ground. "So, are you going to help or not?!" he demanded.

Lancelot looked past Tony. Two smoldering corpses sat on the ground - the victims of Team Plasma. Lancelot had been asleep in his Pokeball earlier, when an explosion woke him up. He didn't know it had claimed the lives of two Pokemon.

Lancelot looked up at Tony, and slowly nodded. "Karra!" he said.

Tony gave a breath of relief. "Thank you," he said. "Keep an eye on them. And..." He reached to the side and chose a smooth stone the size of a potato from the cave floor. "If either of them try anything funny, throw this at them."

Lancelot saluted. "Karra!" he declared.

Tony turned to Lucky. "Lucky... can you help me?" he asked.

"Freeeh," Lucky chirped with a nod.

Tony quietly reached into his back pack and pulled out two small towels. His aunt had packed them so that he could dry off after taking a swim in a lake, should he still be on his journey during the warmer seasons of Unova. Thankfully, they had remained unused so far, and were perfect for their new function, as gruesome as it felt.

Tony kneeled over the charred remains of Trubbish and slowly wrapped them inside the towel, making sure that they firmly bound inside the makeshift coffin. Satisfied with his work, he did the same to the Patrat. With that done, Lucky helped him take the Pokemon outside of the cave.

"We'll be back in a second," Tony shouted to Lancelot. "Keep an eye on them."

"Karra!" Lancelot replied.

Tony left Wellspring Cave, followed by Lucky, his depressing task about to unfold. As he left, he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him. Human eyes, filled with sympathy.

Hiker Nicholas peeked out from behind a sharp looking boulder, watching Tony sadly take the dead Pokemon to their final resting place. That afternoon, he had fallen asleep in the Wellspring Cave, still recovering from last night's encounter. He had awoken to the sounds of battle. He silently went to investigate the fight, only to discover that Tony, that brave little bug-catcher, was there, along with the lovely Ms. Skyla and the intellectual Mr. Cheren. He listened in, and it didn't take him long to find out what was happening. He wanted to help, but he couldn't expose himself. Not in front of two Plasmas, anyway. Thankfully, he could easily tell that those kids could defeat those Plasmas without his help - until Explosion happened.

Nicholas had been dumbfounded that a Plasma would be so willing to let his own Pokemon die - but rage took over his shock, and he took action. He sent his newest Pokemon, Drilbur, to excavate a trap behind the Plasmas, digging a hole deep enough to contain them, but keep a thing layer of soil above the pit to ensure that they didn't notice it - until it was too late.

But still, two lives had been lost today, and a young man was forced to be the witness.

Nicholas sighed silently. He couldn't stay here - he had to keep moving.

He silently ducked behind the boulder, and vanished.

* * *

Tony remembered back when he was nine years old, and his family went to Lavender Town.

A long time ago, seven years before Tony arrived in Pallet Town, left behind by his mother, and one year before he was even born, Laura Miller, Pappy's wife, lost her beloved Wigglytuff to old age. She had had that Wigglytuff since she was ten years old and went out on her own Pokemon Journey. While Pappy had hated the obnoxious thing he did comfort his wife and take the body to Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower.

Lavender Town was a small town. During the civil war of Kanto, the town had remained neutral. However, it was captured by the western armies and made into a hospital town. As the death toll of both humans and Pokemon rose, the citizens of the town had noticed that Pokemon were burned when they died - they fought and sacrificed themselves as well, but they were never considered to be worth a burial. Mr. Daikichi Fuji, a young man at the time, built a cemetary for any Pokemon who died. The war ended, and the soldiers were forced from Lavender Town, but Fuji kept up his cemetary. Eventually, it grew bigger and bigger, and eventually became a tower which Fuji, now well over eighty years old, dubbed Pokemon Tower. The tower was a massive gravesite, with enough room to bury millions of Pokemon.

Four years after Laura and Pappy had buried Wigglytuff, Laura died peacefully in her sleep after a long struggle with illness. She was buried in Viridian City Memorial. Pappy took to visiting both her grave, and also Wigglytuff's grave, if only for her sake. Now that they had moved away, Pappy would have to make a plane trip to get to Kanto, and a bus trip to get to Lavender Town. But back then, it was different. Brad and Sally had decided to go and pay their respects as well, and they took Tony with them. Tony was a young boy, still naive, but coming to terms with mortality, and the inevitability of death. He knew that one day he'd have to face it.

He didn't know it would happen so soon though.

Tony dug his small shovel into the earth on last time, and then yanked a final clod of dirt out, placing it into the pile. He was standing right outside of Wellspring Cave, in the grass at the side of the dirt road. The sun was beginning to fall as evening drew ever closer.

Tony put his shovel away and looked over his work. Two neatly dug graves lay before him, the result of his digging.

Tony sighed. It has to be done. He grabbed Trubbish's remains and gently placed them into the grave, before moving onto Patrat. Both Pokemon were placed neatly into their makeshift graves.

Tony picked up his shovel and began to bury the poor Pokemon, whispering prayers as he did so. He knew that they had fought against him, and that he could have been killed, but it was that look in Trubbish's eyes when the Plasma had told him to use Explosion - that look of fear, sorrow and betrayal. Trubbish had cared for his trainer, and his trainer had treated him, for lack of a better word, like trash. He had ordered his death without a second thought.

Tony finished burying the two Pokemon. Two mounds of dirt lay on the side of the road, alone and destitute.

"Freeeeh," Lucky chirped, as she pushed over a smooth, oval shaped stone.

Tony gave the Butterfree an appreciative nod as he placed the stone above Trubbish's grave and shoved it into the dirt. He reached into his bag and pulled out a mallet, used for forcing the stakes of his tent into the ground. He pulled out one of the stakes and set to work, using his makeshift chisel to carve words into the tombstone. Lucky pushed over another stone and Tony repeated the process. His work done, he stood up and stepped back, looking over the graves. On each tombstone, scrawled in rather clumsy looking letters, were the Pokemon's names and the cause of death:

"Here lies Trubbish, killed by the selfishness of his trainer by using Explosion. He is gone, but not forgotten. Rest in peace."

"Here lies Patrat, killed by the Explosion of Trubbish and selfishness of his trainer. He is gone, but not forgotten. Rest in peace."

"Flowers," Tony said, suddenly. "Let's get them flowers." Flowers would be hard to find in autumn, but it was worth a try. He could probably find a daffodil or two.

"Freeeeh," Lucky agreed.

The two walked and flew off in search of wild flowers, unaware that as they left the graves, a lone boy walked silently up to them. He stared first at the graves, and then to the retreating figure of Tony.

"Tony..."

N shook his head. A trainer had done this - a trainer had killed his own Pokemon in an attempt to win. Monster... all of them...

Except for Tony. Tony, who buried the Pokemon. Tony, who gave them tombstones. Tony, who had left to find them flowers.

N clutched his head with frustration, his pale finger kneading into his tea-leaf hair. Who was Tony?! Why did he care when no one else seemed to?! Humans were horrible, selfish monsters, and only Plasmas were pure! Only Plasmas saw the light, and saw Pokemon as friends! Tony wasn't a Plasma, so why did he do this?!

Why...?

Hundreds of conflicting thoughts buzzed inside of N's head as he struggled to sort out his mind. He had to find out why. He had to know who Tony was, and why he did what he did.

N slowly turned to leave. But before he could, something caught his eye; something Tony has missed.

In a small patch of grass, mostly hidden from sight except when revealed by a gust of wind, were two small daffodils.

* * *

Tony gave a defeated sigh as he returned to the graves. He hadn't been able to find anything that even resembled a flower. He knew that it didn't really matter, but he still wished he could have done something to show respect to the fallen innocents.

As Tony and Lucky reached the grave, Tony froze. Sitting on top of the dirt mounds, right in front of the tombstones, were two daffodils, one for each Pokemon. Tony looked from left to right. He didn't see anyone.

Giving a small smile, Tony returned to Wellspring Cave to guard the Plasmas.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Pokemon...**

**Well, it looks like Lancelot now has some semblance of respect for Tony now! Let's hope it develops further! And now N is really confused about Tony... I wonder what will come of that?**

**Well, tune in next time for the next exciting entry in the series! Review please!**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, Peck and Endure.**


	36. Welcome to Nacrene City!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**After two Plasma grunts killed both of their Pokemon by ordering their poor Trubbish to use Explosion, Tony gave both Pokemon a proper burial, unaware that the mysterious boy named N had seen Tony bury the Pokemon and give them their own graves. Confused by Tony's actions, N left to ponder thing, but not before giving the deceased Pokemon flowers. Now, Tony guards the Plasma Grunts trapped in Wellspring Cave while Skyla and Cheren head back with Officer Jenny!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Good job, kids!" the Nacrene City Officer Jenny said with a grin. "We'll take it from here," she declared as her two fellow officers shoved the unhappy Plasma Grunts into the back of their squad car.

It was late by the time that Officer Jenny arrived at Wellspring Cave. The sun was just beginning to set. Though Skyla and Cheren had run all the way to Nacrene, it did take them some time before they got there. Both of them were still sweaty and tired, but they were glad that justice had been done.

Cheren wiped off his glasses. "It's not a problem," he told Jenny.

"They didn't have a chance!" Skyla boasted.

"Of course they didn't!" Jenny said. "Going up against strong trainers like you guys, they didn't have a chance!" She slammed the door to the squad car shut, sealing the Plasmas in the back. "The judge is going to throw the book at these guys... Using a move like Explosion..." She shivered. "They'll be gettin' ten to fifteen years in the slammer for Pokemon abuse, so don't you worry!"

"Thank you," Cheren said with a nod.

Jenny got into her car and drove off, carrying the Plasmas with her. Hopefully, what she said was true, and the Plasmas would pay for what they had done. But still...

Tony's eyes were still firmly glued to the gravestones of the dead Trubbish and Patrat. While he was glad that they could rest in peace, a nagging depression still clung to him like a burr. Lucky, Sunny and Lancelot were all in their Pokeballs, and he was ready to get back on the move to Nacrene, but still...

Skyla walked over to his rival and stood by his side. "Ki... I mean, Tony..." she said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know..." Tony sighed. "I just wish I could've done something about it... It's not fair. Trubbish was a trained Pokemon - he'd do anything for his trainer. And his trainer... he took advantage of that bond."

"Well, it just goes to show ya!" Skyla said, flipping her magenta hair. "Ya can't trust any of those hippie cultist nut-cakes!"

Cheren, despite his admiration for Skyla's skills as a Gym Leader, rolled his eyes. "You could have worded that better..."

"Heeeey! Guys!"

Bianca ran down the road, followed by the younger girl. "Hey, Bianca," Tony greeted.

"H-hey!" Bianca panted, as she came to a stop. "We got tired of waiting!" she gasped.

"D-did you...?" the girl stammered. "Did you save...?"

Tony pulled out the girl's Pokeball and handed to her. "I think this belongs to you," he said.

The girl's eyes widened, and she gave a delighted laugh. "Licky, it's you!" she cheered, taking the Pokeball and leaping happily into the air. "T-thank you!" she told Tony gratefully. "Thank you so much! I-if Licky had been taken away I don't know what I'd do..."

Tony shook his head, smiling softly. "No, no..." he said. "It was more of Cheren and Skyla than me."

"Well," Skyla said, rubbing her nose while a cocky grin returned to her face. "I try to be humble, but heaven knows, it's hard."

"Happy to be of service," Cheren said with a confident nod. He looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. I'm heading to the Nacrene Pokemon Center."

"Not a bad idea," Skyla commented. "I'm starving."

"Are you coming, too, Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"Nah!" Bianca said. "I'll catch up later! I need to make sure this one gets back to her parents alright!" She gestured to the girl.

Tony yawned. "Alright, then," he said, wanting nothing more than to go to Nacrene, set up his tent, and then pass out. "Seeya around then," he said. He turned and began to walk off to Nacrene. Skyla and Cheren followed, the setting sun shining down on them with orange radiance.

"W-wait!" the girl shouted as Tony began his long walk to Nacrene. "What's your name? You never told me!"

Tony turned around and smiled. "It's Tony - Tony Miller," he said. "Seeya around!" he repeated, before running off to catch up with Cheren and Skyla.

"Bye, Tony! Bye, Cheren! Bye, Skyla!" Bianca shouted, waving after them.

The girl simply stared after them. "T-Tony... Miller?"

"Yeah, Tony!" Bianca explained. "He's my next door neighbor in Nuvema!"

"...Did he always live in Nuvema?"

"Hmm? Oh, no!" Bianca explained. "He's from somewhere in Kanto... Uh, Pellet Town?"

"Pallet Town."

"Yeah, that's it!" Bianca exclaimed. "So, should we get going?"

"Yes... We should."

Bianca and the girl walked off, Bianca her usual, bubbly self, The girl, however, was anything but bubbly. All of the admiration, gratefulness and praise she had felt towards Tony was now gone, replaced with anger. An anger that had been fed and nurtured for almost two years now.

The girl stared down at her Pokeball, as her Pokemon and best friend, Licky, stared back. He was a Lickitung, a Pokemon also native to Kanto. She came froim Kanto, just like Tony. She had never met him before, personally, anyways, but she knew everything she needed to know to hate him with a passion.

Clutching the Pokeball in her hand, the girl silently followed Bianca back to Striaton.

* * *

Nacrene City, sometimes called a Pearl of a Place, or the City of the Arts, was an interesting city - namely due to the fact that it barely resembled a city at all. Nacrene was made of warehouses - almost nothing else was there, save for the famed Nacrene Museum and the Pokemon Center. The warehouses had been used over a hundred years before to store food supplies from the growing Castelia City, which lay to the west. A massive railroad carried good from Nacrene to Castelia, as well as to many other places. Small houses were built in Nacrene for the worker to live in with their families. Coal was discovered in the Wellspring Cave, and fossils were, too. Nacrene grew and grew, bigger and bigger.

However, soon warehouses were built in Castelia, and gasoline replaced coal, one of Nacrene's primary exports. The little warehouse town died a slow death as railway workers, miners and warehouse workers abandoned their town. Soon, it became nothing but a lonely relic of the past

Years later, however, it had a startling rebirth. Thirty years ago, a fire broke out in Castelia City, destroying many of the homes of the lower classes in town. People were starving and freezing on the streets, and the charity efforts simply weren't enough. So, one day, a man named Moses Aloe led anyone who would come with him to the remains of Nacrene, and in mere months they had fixed and renovated the ruined town, making homes out of the still sturdy warehouses. Moses built up the Nacrene Museum to showcase fossils and artifacts that were found while digging, which attracted tourists. Eventually, Moses became the Gym Leader of Nacrene until he retired and stepped down for his daughter Lenora. Nacrene was a proud town, beloved as the inspiration for many artists and nature lovers. The town's Museum, scenic cafes, warm weather, clean air, fossils, and convenient location right by the Pinwheel Forest made it quite the vacation location. The town had given the world some great artists as well as great research at the famed museum, including Burgh Arty, a famed dabbler in all fields of arts.

However, it also had given the world a lesser know artist - a darker and stranger artist. His name was Simon, Simon Silk - but nowadays he went by the name of Mystico.

That's Sir Mystico to you.

What could be said about Mystico that couldn't be said about the other Plasma Knights? He tended to be reclusive, rarely seen by the grunts. He was skilled in the art of the Pokemon Battle, an art that had been forced upon him by his parents. But, deep down, he didn't like fighting. He just wanted to make people smile!

Of course, smiles were hard to come by when you're with the Plasmas. So, he focused on making himself and his Pokemon smile "Laugh and the world laughs with you!" he'd say. His Pokemon enjoyed his humor, and they enjoyed his skill in battle. Evidently, they enjoyed beating their enemies down. So Mystico stayed with the Plasmas, if only for his Pokemon.

Well, that and teasing Numera was just _soooo_ delightful.

The Plasma Knight grinned to himself as he entered his hometown for the first time in so many years. "It's good to be back..." he muttered to himself, keeping the collar of his black trench coat covering his face. "I wonder if mom and dad are still around? Oh, but that's unlikely... Heh-heh-heh..."

"Mommy, that man is laughing funny!" a little boy shouted to his mother, pointing to Mystico as he walked by.

"Don't point, dear, it's rude," the mother chastised as she led her son down the cobbled road and to their warehouse home.

Mystico made a quick face at the boy as they went. "Lousy kid..." he murmured, walking off.

He walked through the entire town - he felt obliged to do it. It had been a long time since he had been there, and he wanted to see what had chanced. Nothing really had. Warehouses lined the brick roads, some painted in vibrant colors by budding artists, and some that hadn't been painted since they were built over a hundred years ago.

Keeping his face hidden, Mystico made his way to the Nacrene City Museum. He looked over the decades old architecture, quite impressed. It was still as amazing since the last time he saw it.

It was almost a shame that he was going to ruin it.

Shadows began to curl around the man as he faced the museum, eerie lights surrounding him. The Plasma Knight knew what was in that museum, and he knew he had to bring it forth - for the sake of Pokemon. Like his Pokemon. Humanity and Pokemonity could simply not co-exist. Sure, there were those like him, who really did care about their Pokemon, but mostly they were just human beings - solely focused on themselves and putting food on their own table, no matter how many landfills they made, no matter how many creatures had to die. But soon, the world would be made perfect - good and evil clearly shown and divided.

That was his King's Dream - and it was his dream, too.

Mystico let his collar fall, exposing his face to the world for a mere moment before he vanished, a malicious grin written on his lips. The shadows gathered around him, and he vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it seems like the girl has a grudge against Tony! I wonder why that could be... Hmm...**

**Mystico has arrived in Nacrene! What's he planning to do with the museum? **

**I really hope you guys liked the visual descriptions of Nacrene City. I always did like how that town looked, and I couldn't wait to put it into words. I hope it worked out!**

**Anyways, tune in next time to meet a new character or two, and for Tony to begin his training around Nacrene City for his upcoming Gym Battle! **

**Oh, and also, I have just put up a Poll on my profile! If you want Tony to catch a Bug-type Gen 5 Pokemon, then be sure to vote on your favorites! Thanks!**

**Be sure to review please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Peck, Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes and Endure.**


	37. The Safari Ranger

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**After burying the fallen Plasma Pokemon, Tony returns the unknown girl's lost Pokemon to her before heading off with Cheren and Skyla to Nacrene City, unaware that the girl knows who he is and actually hates his guts! Meanwhile, Mystico, a high-ranking Knight of Team Plasma, arrived in Nacrene City as well, with his malicious plans ready to put into action...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_"Mom...? What's going on?"_

_"...Pack your things, Antonio, you're going on a trip."_

_"What? Where are we going?"_

_"Not 'we' - you. I'm coming back home - you're not... for a little while."_

_"...Why? W-where am I going?"_

_"My stocks have dropped, Antonio."_

_"You dropped your socks?"_

_"Not my socks, you little idiot... Stocks. I'm losing money. I cannot afford to keep childcare, and you are a disturbance to my offices. So, as of tomorrow, I am sending you to live with my sister, Sally. She lives in Pallet Town."_

_"Where's Pallet Town?"_

_"Nowhere important, I can assure you."_

_"Oh... Uh... Will you visit me...?"_

_"...I may not be able to find the time."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Antonio, I swear, if you start crying..."_

_"I... I'm not. I'll go and pack..."_

_"Good..."_

_"Mom...?"_

_"What now?"_

_"What is Sally like?"_

_"Don't call her Sally - she is your elder and she deserves some respect. Call her Aunt Sally."_

_"Yes, mom..."_

_"You will call her husband Uncle Brad."_

_"Yes, mom..."_

_"You will do all of your studies, you will do any chores they assign you, and you will be polite and silent."_

_"Yes, mom..."_

_"Good... Go and get packed. We're leaving tomorrow."_

_"Y-yes... M-mom..."_

* * *

"Uggggh... Mom..."

A pair of emerald eyes show open. "Ugh..." A deep voice groaned sleepily. "What time is it...?" He raised his hairy arm and rolled up the yellow sleeve to his shirt. "Only six..."

The full-grown man pushed himself out of his sleeping bag, running a hand through his insane mop of blonde hair. "Well... the early Pidgey gets the Caterpie, I guess," he muttered.

"Mom... No..."

The man looked around. No one else was in his green, one-man tent. "Who is that...?"

He slowly pushed himself out of his grey sleeping bag, groaning as he did so. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a band of leather, swiftly using it to tie up his hair into a massive, low hanging pony-tail. Sighing and grumbling to himself, he pushed himself out of his tent.

Oddly enough, there was another tent right next to his. A green tent, like his, only smaller. Upon further examination, he realized that it was his tent, technically - it was the same exact model, a tent available at any Pokemart in the Kanto Region. Could whoever owned this tent be a fellow Kantonian?

"Don't..." the voice moaned. "Please..." It was a young voice, and male. Probably about fourteen, fifteen years old.

The man reached out to the zipper of the tent. Dare he open it? Curiosity killed the Meowth, after all...

"Mom..."

The man swallowed as he unzipped the tent, his horrible sense of curiosity getting the better of him.

Inside was a young man, with bright blonde hair, wrapped in a green sleeping bag. He was trembling as he slept, still muttering and moaning to himself in his sleep. The snoozing forms of two Pokemon sat beside him.

"Mom... Don't leave me..."

The man slowly reached over. "H-hey... kid..."

"VRRRRRR!"

FWOOOOOSH!

The man leaped back a very girlish scream. One of the Pokemon had just torched his arm, catching his sleeve on fire. "Waaaah! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" he screamed, waving his arm like a lunatic.

Unsurprisingly, the boy woke up with a start. "Who? What?" he stuttered, looking around.

"Hot, hot, hot!" the man kept shouting, waving and blowing on to his arm as he desperately tried to extinguish his flaming shirt.

"Vrrrr!" A small white and orange insect leaped out of the tent, breathing another plume of fire at the intruder.

"Call it off!" the man shouted, leaping away from the attack. "Call it off, kid!"

Tony (because it was obviously he) shouted, "Sunny, stop!"

Sunny froze, extinguishing the fully formed fireball in her mouth. But she kept her icy eyes on the man, growling fiercely as a warning to keep his distance.

"Hot, hot, hot!" the man shouted, finally ripping his entire sleeve off of his shirt and tossing it to the ground, stomping it with his weather-stained hiking boots. It didn't take long for the sleeve to be merely a smoking rag.

Tony pulled out his flash-light, switching it on. It was still pretty dark out, and he couldn't make out the face of the man. He shined his light at the stunned intruder, revealing his fact to him.

He was a tall man, lanky and straight as a beanpole, with a thin face and green eyes. His hair was the same color as Tony's, blonde as freshly harvested wheat. However, his hair was wild and long, completely bushy and unkempt, save for a thick band of leather that kept the lower part tied into a massive pony-tail that covered his entire back. A small beard was on the end of his chin, and his face was as thin as the rest of him. He was wearing a pair of blue, badly worn blue jeans, equally worn brown hiking boots, and a yellow, collared shirt, minus one sleeve due to Sunny's Ember attack.

"Uh... Hey," the man said, awkwardly. His voice was low, but had a jovial tone to it.

"Hey..." Tony said, suspicion creeping into his voice. "So... you gonna explain to me why my tent is open, or do I have to go and get Officer Jenny?"

The man raised his hands in defense. "H-hey now!" he said, nervously. "No need for that, honest! I heard you moaning in your sleep, and I thought you might be sick or in trouble! I just wanted to see if I could help, really!"

"Vrrrrrrrrr..." growled Sunny, smoke drifting from her mouth.

"Freeeeh," Lucky agreed, flitting up to the man's face angrily. "Freeeh!"

"Oh, hey, a Butterfree!" the man said. "Oh, hey, a Larvesta, too. You a bug-catcher?"

"Maybe," Tony said, not willing to reveal anything personal yet. "But I don't think you're in any position to be asking the questions..." He pushed himself out of his sleeping bag, fully awake. "Alright, pal," he said, "who are you?"

"N-name's Patrick," the man said. "Who're you?"

"I'm asking the questions," Tony reminded him. "Now, why did you open up my tent? Be honest - Lucky and Sunny aren't too fond of you right now."

"Vrrr..."

"Freeeeh..."

Patrick swallowed. "I... I already told you," he said. "I heard you talking in your sleep... I thought you might be sick and need help!" He chuckled nervously. "I've always been kinda curious... I couldn't help myself..."

"You're not helping yourself."

"Freeeh."

"Vrrrr."

Patrick stepped back another step. "Honestly, I just wanted to help!" he blurted. "You really were talking in your sleep!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, really?" he asked. "Then, tell me, what was I dreaming about?" he demanded.

"Wha-?"

"If I was really talking in my sleep, then you should know what I was dreaming about!" Tony said, ready to order Sunny to String Shot the man up. "So, what was I dreaming about?"

Patrick swallowed. He had never been held at Pokemon-point by a kid before. A few women, yeah, but not a kid. "Y-you were talking about your mom... and asking her not to leave you," he said, finally, before bracing himself for an oncoming attack.

Tony stared wordlessly at the man, and then sighed. "Y-you're right..." he said, sadly. "Oh... Lucky, Sunny, it's okay. Let 'im go."

Patrick nearly fell to the ground as he sighed in relief. "Thanks, kid," he said, gratefully. Uh... sorry for the whole intruding thing."

Tony looked away. "It's okay... just don't let that happen again. I mean, what if I wasn't dressed?"

Patrick laughed awkwardly. _Been there, done that..._ he thought to himself. "You've got it, never gonna happen again," he promised. "Like I said, I'm Patrick. Who're you?"

"Tony," Tony said, convinced that the man really had just made a mistake when he opened his tent. "Tony Miller."

A wave of surprise crossed Patrick's face. "Miller?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Tony said, "why?"

Lucky and Sunny tensed, ready to attack again.

"As in... the archeologist, Brad Miller?" Patrick asked. "I'm a bit of a fan of his."

"Yeah, he's my uncle," Tony said.

"I heard that he moved to Unova," Patrick said, smiling. "Heh, well, then, here's a hello back from home!" he said, grabbing Tony's hand and shaking it. "I'm from Kanto, myself."

"Really?' Tony asked, surprised. "How are things back home?" he asked, eagerly. While he had been enjoying Unova so far, he did miss Kanto a bit.

"I'll tell you," Patrick said, "but first..." he looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise. "I'm feeling a bit hungry... let's eat something first."

Tony nodded, feeling hungry himself due to his early awakening. Besides, he was eager for news. "Sounds good to me," he said, smiling.

* * *

Breakfast time came and went, and Tony found himself sitting in the campsite by the forgotten railroad tracks for quite some time, sitting on the ancient beams as they talked for hours on end.

Tony enjoyed Patrick's company. The man was kind, patient, and willing to talk to Tony like he was an adult. That, and he wanted to talk about Tony's favorite subject, Pokemon, both Kanto and Unova Pokemon. Of course, they didn't just talk about Pokemon. They talked a lot about Kanto. Tony admitted that he really did miss the warmer climate, the fried rice his auntie would make, and the Viridian Forest especially.

So, they talked, and Tony learned a few things. Patrick was from Fuschia City, but had travelled around most of his life, before settling down in Fuschia again. He now worked as a Park Ranger at the Safari Zone. He had been married three times (Tony personally thought that marriage should be a one-time deal, but he didn't say so). He also was quite the Pokemon Trainer, and enjoyed battling and Pokemon watching, just like Tony did. He had come to Unova to take a vacation, and to try his hand at winning the Unova League.

He also had lots of news from home. Team Rocket, a criminal organization from Kanto, had been defeated, their bases discovered and their members arrested, thanks to a strong group of trainers. Several companies were under investigation in Kanto now, for alleged involvement. A few of them had even gone under, losing all of their support due to their dealings with the Rockets.

Including Maruko Corp. According to Patrick, the business was heading down the tubes, far beyond recovery.

Tony tried not to smile when he told him that.

Thankfully, they managed to keep the conversation mostly on training: their methods, their means, and of course, their Pokemon.

Naturally, he was interested in what Pokemon had, so Tony, naturally, wanted to show him. So, he did.

"Lucky, Sunny, Lancelot, come out!"

Tony's Pokemon appeared in a trio of flashes, growing to their full-size in seconds.

"Hey..." Patrick said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Not bad, not bad at all! Good line-up you've got here."

"Thanks," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head, "but Lancelot won't do a thing I say..."

"Karra..." Lancelot murmured quietly.

"So, what sort of Pokemon do you train?" Tony asked, eagerly.

"Not too many," Patrick said. "I mean, I wanted to get a fresh start, so I left my other Pokemon back in a Daycare Center in Kanto, except for my first Pokemon. I'll be bringing back my new team with me when I go home - I'm sure they'll be able to help me with my ranger duties." He reached onto his belt and pulled off two Pokeballs. "These guys are all I have..." he said, popping them open.

Two Pokemon appeared, one from Kanto, and one from Unova. The first was a Pokemon Tony had seen before, a tall creature, taller than he was, with a tree-trunk like body, supported by two clawed legs. Several heads were perched on top, underneath a thick bush of palm leaves, each coconut face grinning widely. The second was smaller, and much cuter compared to the first. It had a brown, fuzzy body, with a huge head covered by cream colored wool, along with green horns sprouting from the side of her head. The creature had a huge, happy grin on her face, her amber eyes shining.

Tony followed his new instincts and blissfully pulled out his Pokedex, scanning the duo of Grass-types.

**"Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokemon. A Grass/Psychic Type, and the evolved form of Exeggcute. Known in Kanto by its nickname of "the Walking Jungle" this Pokemon has been known to confuse map-makers and nesting Pokemon by migrating into open fields and sleeping, making it appear as if a jungle sprouted up overnight. This Pokemon is native to Kanto and sometimes Johto, and is very rare in Unova. This specimen is male, roughly 12 years old, and knows the moves Psychic, Leaf Storm, Wood Hammer and Giga Impact."**

**"Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokemon. A Pure Grass-type, and the evolved form of Cottonee. Known for its often mischievous behavior, this Pokemon rides on strong winds in search of human towns to inhabit. They often play tricks on humans, and can sneak into their houses easily. They can slip through any gap that it at least one foot in diameter. They leave their extremely soft wool behind them wherever they go. This specimen is female, roughly seven years old, and knows the moves Cotton Spore, Mega Drain, Tail Wind and Leech Seed. Its special ability is Infiltrator.**

"Cool," Tony said, very impressed.

"Yup," Patrick said, proudly. "Coconut's my main Pokemon, always giving me a hand with my ranger duties," he declared, patting the Exeggutor on one of his yellow heads.

"Exxegg!" Coconuts said, all of his faces grinning proudly.

"And I caught Whimsy when I first got into Unova," Patrick said, ruffling Whimsy's adorably soft wool. "Coconuts thought she looked cute, so I had to."

Coconuts grinned down at Whimsy, who merely rolled her eyes. "Whimssssy..."

"They both look great!" Tony said. "You win any Gym Badges yet?"

"Well, I was just on my way for my Trio Badge," Patrick explained. "I went for the Basic Badge here, first, but..." He grinned sheepishly. "To be completely honest, the Gym Leader swept through my team without too much effort," he admitted with a red face.

"Really?" Tony asked, surprised that an adult could get beaten so easily. "Wow... Jeez, I was going to challenge the Gym Leader in a few days, when my aunt and uncle get here..."

"Your aunt and uncle are coming here?" Patrick asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my Uncle Brad is going to the Nacrene Museum to look over some artifacts, and then they're gonna watch me fight the next Gym Leader!" Tony explained. "Hey, do you want to come?" he asked. "You can meet my uncle, if you want!"

Patrick swiftly shook his head. "Thanks for the offer," he said, "but... I really don't like bein' in one place for too long, and I gotta head to Striaton post haste."

"Oh," Tony said, slightly disappointed. He would have liked for Patrick to be there to see him battle too, for whatever reason.

"But," Patrick said, seeing the disappointment on Tony's face, "I can help you train for the fight. I mean, you've got one more Gym Badge than I do, after all, you've got a better chance!" he said, gesturing to the Trio Badge on Tony's sweater. "Let's have a battle!"

"A battle? Tony said, surprised. Three Bug-typs against two Grass-types? That didn't seem to be too fair...

"Come on, I'm not as wimpy as I look," Patrick joked.

"Exxeg!" agreed Coconuts.

Tony smiled. "Alright, sounds like fun. Let's do it!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Tony and his family aren't the only Kantonians in Unova! Tune in next time to see Tony face down Patrick in preparation for both of their upcoming Gym Battles!**

**Anyways, reader question time! If you could live in any region of Pokemon, where would you live? Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova? Answer the question after you review!**

**Thanks for the reading! Please review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Leech Life, Morning Sun and String Shot.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Swipes, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure.**


	38. Tony vs Patrick!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony met Patrick, an older Kantonian Trainer who has traveled to Unova for his vacation and plans on competing in the Unova League. Naturally, Tony and Patrick decide to have a battle between their teams, both consisting of Kanto and Unova Pokemon!**

**What will happen? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony and Patrick squared off in the center of their campsite. Blue eyes met green as the two blondes stared at one another, both breathing slowly and cautiously A Pokemon battle was a serious affair, even between those who were friendly with one another. They had agreed to a two on two battle, no substitutions and no potions or items. The sun was rising into the air as the battle began.

Tony burst forward, shouting "Sunny, you're up!"

"Vrrr!" chirped Sunny, leaping onto her trainer's shoulder and then down to the battlefield, ready to fight off whatever Patrick chose.

"Heh," Patrick chuckled with a smirk, "I figured you'd chose your Fire-type. But that won't matter: go, Coconut!"

"Exeg!" the Exeggutor shouted, stomping forward with six grins on all of his faces. The much larger Grass/Psychic-type stared down at the much smaller Bug/Fire-type. They stared off as their trainers stood at the ready, orders already on their lips as they charged for their foe.

"Sunny, String Shot!" Tony ordered.

"Vrrr!" Sunny opened her mouth wide and spewed a thick rope of webbing at her foe, tying his legs together and sending him crashing to the ground with a grunt.

"Now, Ember!" Tony shouted, clenching his fist.

"Vrrrr!" Red-hot flames spewed from Sunny's mouth, blasting towards her fallen foe.

Patrick was anything but unprepared for this event - it had happened to him before, and he was ready for it. In fact, he had been anticipating it. "Coconuts, Leaf Storm!" he shouted.

"Exeeg!" Coconut said, his heads knocking together as he whipped up his leaves into the air. The leaves hardened to rock-like consistency and shot towards the flames of Sunny's attack. The leaves caught fire, absorbing the entire attack, before swirling around the Larvesta and falling to the ground, creating a ring of fire around the surprised Sunny. Several leaves whirled back behind the fallen Grass/Psychic- type, slicing the webbing that was holding his legs together, allowing Coconuts to stand up again.

"Gotcha!" Patrick said with a grin. "Now, Giga Impact!"

"Exegg!" Coconuts roared, leaping into the air above Sunny, before slamming down with the full force of his body.

"Sunny, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

"Vrrrr!" Lucky chirped, leaping over the fiery wall as Coconut's massive bulk smashed into the spot she had been mere moments before, kicking up a wave of dirt and dousing the flames, reducing them to smoke.

Tony's mind was in a whirl as he struggled to think of a move to use. Patrick had already used Leaf Storm, an attack that takes up a lot of energy and weakens the Pokemon's "Special Attack" as it was often called, so it was unlikely he'd use that again. Giga Impact was a move that took up a lot of energy, and required the user to recharge after the attack. That gave him an opening.

An opening he was wasting at the moment.

"Sunny, Ember, fast!" Tony shouted, desperation ebbing into his voice.

Sunny unleashed a third volley of fireballs, striking the weakened Exeggutor with a powerful burst of flames.

"Got him!" Tony shouted, glad that he had done some damage at least.

"Not bad," Patrick said, "but still not good enough! Coconuts, Psychic!"

A telekinetic force pulled Sunny off of the ground, holding her in the air with mental power. Sunny began wriggling unhappily in the air as she struggled against the mental force, weakened though it may be by the Leaf Storm.

"Sunny, Ember again!" Tony shouted.

"Coconuts, Giga Impact!" Patrick countered.

Sunny opened her mouth to breathe a ball of fire at her foe, only to realize that Coconuts was in the air, the wind whistling as he fell down towards her and landed on her. The Psychic attack ended as Coconuts body-slammed Sunny into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust as they hit. When the dust cleared Coconuts was standing above a stunned and bruised Sunny, lying out-cold on the ground.

"Dang it..." Tony murmured unhappily, returning Sunny to her Pokeball.

"One down, kid," Patrick said, folding his arms. "Come on, you've got one more Gym Badge than I do. You can do better than that."

Tony looked over to his Pokemon. Lucky looked eager to put Coconuts in his place. Tony was about to tell her that she was up, when...

"Karra."

Tony felt someone pull the leg of his jean. Lancelot was staring up at him, an eager look in his eyes. Tony held his breath for a second, and then asked "Do you want to give it a try, Lancelot?"

"Karra!" Lancelot said with a nod.

Tony gave a hopeful grin. "Alright then, you're up!" he declared as Lancelot leaped onto the battlefield, facing down Coconuts.

"Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said he wouldn't obey you?" he asked.

"Well..." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head, "he had a change of heart I guess! ...Or I _hope_..."

"Oh, okay then... Coconuts, Giga Impact!" Patrick ordered.

"Exegg!" Coconuts roared, leaping into the air and looming over Lancelot.

"Lancelot, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

"Karra!" Lancelot leaped to the side, the Giga Impact missing him as Coconuts landed in the ground with a grunt.

"Now, use Fury Cutter!" Tony shouted.

"Karra!" Lancelot shouted as he sliced Coconuts across one of his faces, sending the Exeggutor crashing to the ground with a roar of pain.

"Alright!" Tony said, delighted that Lancelot was willing to actually obey him. "Fury Cutter again!" he ordered. Being a Bug-type expert and enthusiast, he knew that Fury Cutter got stronger every time that it hit. Not to mention that it was four times effective against a Grass/Psychic-type like Coconuts.

Lancelot struck Coconuts across the body again, leaving a red mark on his bark-like skin. Coconuts was panting now, breathing heavily as he stumbled back towards his own trainer.

Patrick grinned at Tony, unfazed by his predicament. "Not bad... But it ain't over yet! Wood Hammer, Coconuts!"

"Exegg!" Coconuts roared, raising his massive foot above Karrablast and slamming it towards the Bug-type with amazing speed.

"Dodge it!" Tony shouted. Lancelot was way ahead of him, leaping to the side as the Exeggutor's foot smashed into the ground, leaving a deep imprint in the ground. Coconuts winced in pain as he stepped back: Wood Hammer was an attack that often recoiled on the user, doing a bit of damage to him, too.

"One more Fury Cutter!" Tony ordered, seeing Coconut's guard was down.

"Karra!" Lancelot shouted, eager to finish his foe off. With a powerful swipe of his sharpened horn, he struck Coconuts harshly across one of his fruit-like heads. The Exeggutor stumbled back and fell to the ground with a crash, knocked out.

"Timber!" Tony shouted, happily. "Good job, Lancelot!"

"Karra," Lancelot said, giving his fallen foe a curt nod to show that he had done his best, and that he had the Bug-type's respect for that.

Patrick returned Coconuts to his Pokeball. "Good job, Coconuts," he said, pocketing the ball. "Well, you managed to get out of that," he told Tony, returning his attention to the boy. "Bit like I said: it ain't over yet. Whimsy, you're up!"

"Whimsi!" Whimsy said as she floated onto the field, her woolly hair waving in the autumn wind.

Tony managed to hide his grin, trying not to seem overconfident. Whimsicott weren't the best things to send after a Bug-type, especially considering her lack of any attacking moves that weren't Grass-type. Still, Patrick was older and had been training longer than he had. He could very well have something up his sleeve. Tony decided to test the waters and see what the man was planning, so he gave the order: "Alright, Lancelot, use Fury Cutter!"

Lancelot shook his head and sat on the ground. "Karra!" he declared.

Tony blinked. "Wha-?!" he said, surprised. "Aww... He was doing what I said and everything..."

"Freeeeh!" Lucky chirped, shaking her fist at Lancelot. _What are you doing?! Fight already!_

"Karra!" Lancelot retorted. _I will not hit a woman! No matter what he says!_

"Come on, Lancelot," Tony said. "Why did you stop?"

"Karra!"

"You fought Coconuts... why won't you fight Whimsy?" Tony asked.

"Karra!" Lancelot grunted, despite knowing full well that Tony couldn't speak his language.

"Is it because... Whimsy's a girl?" Tony wondered.

Lancelot looked up to his trainer and gave a nod. "Karra."

"Oh..." Tony said, everything coming together. "I get it now... I guess your Trainer trained you to be really polite, huh?"

"Karra."

Tony sighed, looking over to the surprised Patrick. "Looks like you win," he said. "Lancelot won't fight a girl."

Whimsy folded her arms and looked away, making a "Humph!" sound. Obviously, she had been insulted.

Patrick nodded. "Well... at least you know when to give up, and you know not to push your Pokemon too hard. Good job, kid." He gave a boyish grin. "I'm... proud of you."

Tony turned red. "Aw, jeez..." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucky gave Lancelot a harsh glare as he sat there, content that his trainer understood. "Freeeeh..." _Idiot..._

"Karra." _Wench._

Thankfully, Tony returned Lancelot to his Pokeball, ending a potential argument. "Thanks, Lancelot," he said. "You gave it your best." He was unhappy for his loss, but glad that his Karrablast would so something he said. "Guess we're done for now," he told Patrick.

"Well..." Patrick said. "To be frank, if we kept fighting, I think you would've won."

Tony smiled. "Thanks."

"But..." Patrick continued, "the Gym Leader here, Lenora - she's something else, kid. She'll destroy you if you aren't ready." He looked over Tony. "Also, don't be relying on your Karrablast - Lenora's Pokemon are mostly female, so you don't want to have to send him out there where he won't fight."

Tony nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Jeez, that leaves me with Lucky and Sunny. Lucky's a strong girl, but Sunny's pretty young..."

Patrick nodded as he walked over to Tony. "Seems to me that you need to do some training... When did you say your aunt and uncle would arrive?"

"The day after tomorrow, why?" Tony asked.

Patrick grinned. "Perfect. That gives you some time to work on your Pokemon. I'm no Bug-type expert, but I think if you did some training before the big match, it'd do you some good."

Tony grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed, looking at Lucky. "We were gonna practice learning Bug Buzz together, right?"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky agreed.

"And Sunny can learn Flame Charge, too!" Tony continued. "We'll get to practicing right away!"

"Freeeh!"

"Sounds good!" Patrick said, giving Tony a pat on the back. "Well," he said, looking at the rising sun, "it's getting bright out... I need to get a move on if I want to reach Striaton by night." He walked over to his tent.

"Well... Goodbye," Tony said.

Patrick looked up and smiled. "Hey," he said, "we can meet up again someday for a rematch. How's that sound?"

Tony grinned. "Sounds great!" he said. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you again!"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky said with a nod.

"Seeya, kid," Patrick said with a nod and a smile. With that, Tony went off to the Pokemon Center, healed up his Pokemon, and began his training. Patrick silently packed his supplies, healed his own Pokemon, and set off to Striaton, never looking back.

Neither of them noticed N watching them as they departed from the clearing, silently observing Tony, and then Patrick as they left. Without a word, N walked off to the Striaton Gym.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it looks like Tony lost the battle with Patrick, but at least Lancelot will do something he says. Let's hope it stays that way... Here's hoping that Tony's training with his Pokemon bears good results for his Gym Battle! **

**But what was N up to, and what happened to Mystico? Why did he go to the Nacrene City Museum?**

**Find out next time!**

**Reader Question Time! Who is your least favorite Gym Leader to fight in any Pokemon game? Mind are Clair from Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heart Gold and Soul Silver, due to her being an annoying fight (if you have an Ice-type or an Ice-type attack, you can't lose. If you don't, it's a pain in the rear) not to mention her refusing to admit defeat and whining like a little pansy brat. She only gives you your badge because that sagely guy threatens to tell on her. Sheesh! In second place, I have Erika from Red, Blue, Yellow and the remakes. I like Erika and all, but I always get angry when the Grass-type Gym poisons me more than the freaking Poison-type Gym does.**

**Oh well.**

**Reviews please! I'll update ASAP!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Silver Wind, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and Fury Swipes**


	39. A Surprise Blizzard!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony challenged Patrick, another Kantonian Trainer, to a Pokemon battle, but ended up losing due to his Karrablast, Lancelot, refused to fight against Whimsy, Patrick's Whimsicott, due to Lancelot's chivalrousness preventing him from striking a female****. Patrick told Tony that he should work on teaching his Pokemon some new moves before he challenged the Nacrene City Gym before heading off to Striaton City. Tony decided to give what Patrick said a go, and has spent the last day in training before he goes to face the Nacrene Gym, unaware that the mysterious N was watching them...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Alright, Lucky, try it again!" Tony ordered.

"Freeeeh!" Lucky chirped, flapping her wings harder and harder until...

Bzzzzzzzzzzz!

A buzzing sonic boom shot through the air, destroying the wooden target and sending twigs and twine flying everywhere.

"Great job!" Tony said, delighted. "Now, Sunny, you try!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, her orange horns glowing white hot as she charged at her own target. The Larvesta burst into flames as she charged, striking the stick target with powerful force, roasting it to mere ashes in seconds.

"Alright, last one, Lancelot! It's all you!"

"Karra!" Lancelot snarled as he charged at the final target, swinging his razor sharp horn like a sword and slicing it clean in half with an x-shaped strike.

It was a cold sunset in Nacrene City when they finished their training. All about Tony's little campsite by the old train tracks the remains of small figures, resembling scarecrows made with twigs and twine, lay on the ground, either piles of shattered wood or little hills of smoldering ash.

Lucky had mastered Bug Buzz, Sunny had mastered Flame Charge, and Lancelot had mastered X-Scissor.

Tomorrow, they would challenge the Nacrene Gym.

Tony was ecstatic. So ecstatic in fact, that he never noticed the cold wind from the north, nor the small white harbinger of what was to come fall from the sky and land on the earth, laying on the cold, hard ground.

* * *

Night arrived, and the hour grew late. The sun vanished completely from the sky, and a cold wind, colder and more bitter than any other wind that year, blew into Nacrene City. Soft, white stuff began to slowly fall from the sky. It didn't take long for the tent to covered in a thick white coat, and the ground around to be covered as well.

It quickly covered the trees of the neighboring Pinwheel Forest as well, covering the bare branches with frosty cold, and drifting down to the forest floor. A cruel wind began to blow as the sky grew darker and darker, and the air grew crisp.

Pidove and Tranquil shivered in their nests. Sewaddle crawled up mighty oaks and clustered together to keep warm inside of hollow trees. Pansear, Pansage and Panpour gathered around makeshift fires. Those humans still awake in Nacrene looked out from their warehouse windows and quickly made their way to find their heavy, warm clothing, or to dust off their snowshovels.

Fall was over. Winter had come to Unova.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was cold. Very cold. So cold, that he had slipped his sweater on last night in order to warm up. So cold that his sweater did little to keep him warm, and it dragged him unhappily out of his sleep in an instant. He gave a gasp and he could see his breath. "S-Sunny!" he whispered, reaching out with his arm for the Larvesta. He felt around and eventually touched something fuzzy and very warm, and quickly pulled her sleeping form over to him. "Ahhh... That's better," he said, Sunny's Flame Body warming him up in an instant. He felt feeling return to his fingers and toes, and his legs could move again.

Tony sat up with a groan, moaning and talking to himself incomprehensibly. Eventually, he managed to say, "It's freezing..."

Well, he wasn't wrong about that: it literally was freezing.

Tony sighed and shook Sunny, waking her up, before turning to Lucky and Lancelot, and shaking them awake as well. None of them were happy, of course, except for Sunny, who was still relatively warm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tony said, noting the unhappy looks on Lucky and Lancelot's faces. "I don't want to be up, either. But, you know what they say: karpe deum." He raised his fist and grinned. "Today's the big day - Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad are coming, so we got to look our best!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed with a nod.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed, feeling extra-confident that morning. "I'm ready for anything!" he said, grabbing the entrance to his tent and pulling it open, jumping confidently out of the tent...

...And proceeded to trip and fall face first into a huge pile of snow as it poured into his tent.

"Except snow! Except snow!" Tony pulled himself out of the chilling powder, but it was too late - snow had gotten into his sweater and all over his face, and his hands were numb. Tony went from confident to cold in less than a second. He climbed out of his tent, teeth chattering.

Nacrene City was indeed underneath a blanket of snow, almost a foot deep. Tony was almost mystified. He lived in Kanto, which was much warmer. This was the first time he had actually seen real snow before.

"Jeez Louise," the bug-catcher said, his breath puffing into the air like a little cloud as he spoke. "We got hit by a blizzard..."

Lucky flitted out of the tent, equally amazed. "F-freeeh?!" she said, horrified. She had never seen snow before, or heard of it. Neither had the very surprised Sunny, who was born before winter and was less than a year old. Only Lancelot had ever seen the frozen powder before. He could remember spending time with Gwen in the snow - she made him a little scarf and took him sledding, and they made snowmen and snowball... Lancelot shook his head. Those days were over now.

Tony shuddered. "O-okay..." he chattered, "I think I know why it was so cold last night..."

"Karra...?" _You think...?_

Tony looked over to his tent and groaned. That thing was going to be a nightmare getting out of the snow. He sighed. "Let's get this over with..." he moaned.

* * *

Rule Number One when dealing with snow: wear heavy clothing. Rule Number Two? Have a Larvesta.

Tony gave a comfortable sigh as he held the Larvesta in his arms, her Flame Body ability thawing his blood and bringing feeling back to his hands as he walked towards Nacrene City Pokemon Center - an easy building to find, really, as it stuck out like a sore thumb: a big, industrialized, shining sore thumb. Tony was still cold, yes, but the heat was spreading over his body, making up for his complete lack of winter clothing. Hopefully, the Pokemon Center would be heated, and Nurse Joy on her usual duty, allowing him to give his Pokemon a pre-Gym Battle Checkup.

With that goal in mind, and his Aunt and Uncle on their way, Tony felt a spring in his step. Digging his foot into the snow, he pushed himself harder towards the Pokemon Center. Nothing was going to spoil his spirit now!

"Heads up!"

A ball of slush smacked Tony in the side of the face. The blonde gave a surprised yelp as he tripped over his own two feet and fell face first into the snow. He pushed himself out of the snow, spluttering and shaking the snow out of his hair. Sunny was completely unaffected, as the snow melted from her face and evaporated in an instant.

A pair of blue-booted feet appeared in front of the fallen Tony's face. He slowly glared up at Skyla, staring down at him with a cheeky grin. The magenta-haired girl was wearing winter clothing, naturally. A light blue coat and matching snow-pants, along with a beanie that covered her hair, with an exception of a hole on top that allowed her ponytail and propeller bow to stick out. Clearly she didn't feel bad about the slush ball in the face. "Gotcha," she said, in a cheeky tone. "I said heads up, didn't I? A little slow on the reflexes, Blondie!"

Woobat flew to her trainer's side, and shrieked in agreement. "Eeeeeh!"

Tony glared daggers at the former Gym Leader. "What do you want?" he asked with a growl.

"What?" Skyla said, surprised. "I'm going to the Nacrene City Pokemon Gym! Aren't you going, too?"

"No," Tony said, shaking the snow off of his body. "I'm going to the Pokemon Center, and then to the Museum!"

Skyla stared, and then laughed. "You really_ are_ from Kanto!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing..." Skyla swiftly changed subject, as to avoid an argument. "You do know that the Gym and the Museum are inside the same building, right?" The look on Tony's frozen face told Skyla that he didn't, so she continued: "Lenora, the Gym Leader, is the Museum's Curator as well as the Gym Leader. Just like how the Striaton Brothers have their little restaurant, and how I'm a flying-ace!"

"Eeeeeh!" Woobat agreed.

Tony grumbled to himself as he walked off. "Ugh..."

"Hey, it's not MY fault we just happen to be heading in the same direction again," Skyla said, nonchalantly. "Maybe it's fate, or something."

"Maybe there's a former Gym Leader who can't take a hint!" Tony grumbled under his breath as he made kept moving towards the Pokemon Center, Skyla and Woobat still following him despite the fact that Skyla never mentioned going to the Pokemon Center at all. The girl was still talking on and on, irritating him to no end. Part of Tony wanted to yell at her to leave him alone. However, given his social awkwardness, it was hard to do. Tony had never spent time with a girl like this before - someone who just couldn't take a hint, and wouldn't stop following him. Besides that, she was a Gym Leader, and (though he was loathe to admit it) she was a skilled Trainer, if not a bit too traditional and by-the-book. She was friendly - sort of - but she seemed to enjoy making baseless assumptions about him, and when she said he was from Kanto, it almost felt like she was insulting him...

The Pokemon Center drew within view, and Tony still hadn't ditched Skyla. By now, Lucky and Lancelot (despite Lancelot having no idea who Skyla was) were both glaring daggers at the obvious girl as she went on and on and on, talking at great lengths about how she missed flying, and how she wished she was in the air right now.

You and me both, thought Tony, struggling to tune Skyla out.

In fact, he covered his ears, and didn't hear a word she said after that - and he didn't hear th screech in the distance, or the frightened cries of humans and Pokemon on the streets as they looked up. Tony didn't notice the beast until it flew right over his head, its dark shadow staining the white earth.

"Freeeh!" Lucky said, surprised.

"Karra?!" Lancelot demanded.

"Vrrrr?" Sunny cocked her head to the side, curiously.

"Raaaaaaaarwk!"

Tony's eyes widened as a massive scaled form flew above him and plunged to the ground, clumsily running into Tony and sending him, surprised but unharmed, into the snow.

Skyla gave a frightened scream and Sunny leaped off of Tony's head, memories of the Braviary Incident returning to her. Lancelot gritted his teeth as he readied for combat, and Lucky simply rolled her eyes.

It was a massive beast, five feet fall and with a massive wingspan that was almost ten feet long. Its body was covered in lavender scales, and it stood on two, clawed legs. It had a long mouth filled with serrated, razor sharp fangs, and two keen eyes built for spotting prey from hundred of feet in the air.

"T-Tony!" Skyla shouted, horrified. Woobat shrieked and hid behind her Trainer.

The Aerodactyl leaned in to the completely surprised Tony's face... and gave him a long lick.

"Ugh! Eww! Terror!" Tony complained, wiping sticky saliva from his face. "I'm wet enough as it is!"

"Rawwrk!" laughed Terror with a grin.

"Terror, look what you did!" a scolding voice said.

A man and a woman, wearing a green jacket and a violet jacket respectively, jumped off of the Fossil Pokemon's back.

"Honestly," the woman said, shaking her brunette head. "Now Tony's all wet! He might catch a cold!"

Tony couldn't help but smile as his Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad helped him off of the ground.

* * *

**Well, Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad are back. But what's Pappy? Since when did Brad have an Aerodactyl? How will Sally react to Tony spending time with a Gym Leader who was banned for ambiguous reasons and won't leave her beloved nephew alone?**

**Well, those will be answered next time, so stay tuned. **

**Anyways, wish me luck: tomorrow I'm taking the GED test to see if I can graduate High-School. So, like I said, please wish me luck, and hope I took the right notes!**

**And now... ****Reader Question Time! Giovanni vs N! Who would win? Answer after you review?**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge , Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Peck, Fury Cutter, X-Scissor and Endure.**


	40. An Aunt's Concern

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony successfully taught Lucky to use Bug-Buzz, Sunny to use Flame Charge, and Lancelot to use X-Scissor. Now, feeling quite confident and prepared for his upcoming Gym Battle, but unprepared for a sudden blizzard hitting Nacrene City, and also unprepared for Skyla, who still refuses to leave our hero alone. As Tony and Skyla headed off to the Pokemon Center they were surprised by the sudden arrival of an Aerodactyl, carrying with it Tony's Uncle Brad and Aunt Sally, who were coming to the Nacrene Museum for business and to watch Tony compete against Narcrene City Gym Leader Lenora!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It hadn't been that long since Tony had actually seen his aunt and uncle. In all honesty, it had only been about four or five days. That's a pretty small number when you compare it to the other three-hundred and sixty-five days of a year.

But still, Tony couldn't help but feel overjoyed as his aunt gave him a long and warm hug - namely because she was warm and it was very cold outside, but still, he was happy. The last few days had been very, very eventful, and that made them feel all the longer.

"Ooh," Sally said as she squeezed her nephew into a powerful hug, kissing the top of his head happily. "I missed you so much..."

"I can tell," Tony said, his voice muffled in his aunt's shirt.

"Come on, Sally," Brad joked. "You don't even kiss_ me_ that much... Well, not in public anyways..."

"I'm having trouble breathing..." Tony said.

Sally laughed. "Oh, I just missed you so much!" she gushed, shaking her nephew from left to right. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"It's only been, like, five days," Tony murmured.

"But it feels like six!" Sally said.

"Alright, Sal, let him breathe," Brad said with a chuckle. "It's good to see you, Tony," he told his nephew with a grin. "The house just isn't the same without you."

Tony took a deep breath as his Auntie let him go, thankful to be out of her death-like grip. "It's good to see you guys, too," he said. "You too, Terror!"

"Raaarwk!" Terror agreed, nodding with a grin.

Terror was one of Uncle Brad's two Pokemon. While it's true that he had had many more in his youth, having been a Pokemon Trainer as a young man, Terror, his Aerodactyl, and his starting Pokemon, Shell, his Blastoise, the final form of Squirtle, Kanto's Water-type starter. Blaster was likely back home, lazing about inside of their house - he never was a very active Pokemon to begin with.

Terror was Brad's main Pokemon in his studies of archaeology. His large size and ability to fly allowed him to cross great distance easily, making it easier to travel from site to site. However, an Aerodactyl was a very controversial Pokemon to own. In the past, Aerodactyl was easy to obtain: the Pewter City Museum could clone you one from ancient DNA found in amber. An expensive, but effective process. However, things were different, now: nine years ago, the Cinnabar Island Pokemon Laboratory exploded after a series of horrible experiments in cloning, resulting in almost every scientist on the project dying - including Professor Matthew Oak and his wife Jade Oak, the son and daughter-in-law of Professor Oak.

After that incident, cloning, which was already a very, very controversial study, became even more controversial. Eventually, cloning was outlawed in Kanto, and soon spread far and wide to the other regions of the world, and even to Unova. Thankfully, Aerodactyl had been bred enough to be re released into the wild. However, their numbers were still dwindling due to their primary diet being Tauros, a Bull Pokemon that was almost as rare nowadays as Aerodactyl was. The Aerodactyl species was no longer extinct, but it wasn't quite safe just yet.

Thankfully, Brad had gotten his Aerodactyl via legal means. He had found the Fossil Pokemon flying about over Cinnabar Island, poisoned after an accidental run-in with a Tentacruel. Brad healed his wounds and they had been together ever since.

Naturally, a Flying-type attracts a lot of attention - especially from an enthusiast of said type. In mere moments, having recovered from her initial shock, Skyla was right in front of the surprised Terror, eyes wide and smiling.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, happily as she poked and prodded Terror's face.

Sally, who had been watching Tony introduce Lancelot to Bradley and her, turned to Skyla. A suspicious look crossed her face. "Tony..." she said, quietly but in that tone that made Tony shut up. "Who is this?"

"Oh..." Tony said, nervousness creeping into his voice. He knew what that tone meant. "Uh..."

Skyla looked up from the flattered Terror. "Hiya!" she said. "I'm Skyla, a buddy of Tony's! You must be his parents!" She held out her hand to Sally. "How do you do?"

The silence that followed was so horrifyingly quiet that one could here a pin drop - in the snow.

Skyla sweatdropped. Did I say something wrong...? she thought, nervously, keeping her grin on her face.

"We're not his parents," Sally managed to say, putting an equally fake smile on her face. "I'm Sally, Tony's aunt. How nice to meet you!" She shook Skyla's hand, making sure to put unnecessary pressure on the former Gym Leader's fingers.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Skyla lied. _Please let go, please let go, please let go! My poor fingers..._ she whined mentally. "Oh, and this is my Pokemon, Woobat!" she said, gesturing to Woobat, whose poor eyesight made it difficult to see the fakeness of Sally's grin.

"Eeeeeh!" the Psychic/Flying-type chirped with a grin.

"Yes, yes, how nice," Slaly said. "Tony, Could I speak to you for a minute?"

Tony swallowed. "Y-yes, Auntie..." he sighed.

"Good." Sally released Skyla's hand, who swiftly hid it behind her back and began shaking her sore fingers to get blood rushing through them again. She grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him off, keeping her fake smile on.

"Uh, dear..." Brad said, nervously sensing the insane amount of tension that was growing. "What about my meeting? I need to get to the museum..."

"That can wait, _Bradley_."

Brad winced: the tone in Sally's voice changed in an instant, and it was very clear to him that she wasn't happy. To be honest, he didn't really blame her. He had no idea who Skyla was - Tony had never mentioned her in any of his phone-calls. That boy was going to get an earful...

Skyla stared after Sally as she and Tony went off to be alone. "She doesn't like me, does she...?" she asked, hoping that the answer wasn't what she thought it would be.

Brad sighed. "Well, to be honest... Probably not. She's really bad at hiding her feelings." He stared after his wife with a grim expression. Just like her sister...

"So... Can I fly on your Aerodactyl?"

"No."

"Awww..."

* * *

"You have exactly five minutes to explain that... girl, young man."

Tony winced as his aunt's eyes bore down upon him, making him feel small and afraid. "Uh... Well..."

"You call me every night and sometimes in the morning," Sally continued, her arms folded across her chest. "Not once have you ever mentioned someone named Skyla. Explain to me why she seems to think that she's your friend already, especially considering the past difficulties you've had making friends.

They were standing outside of the Pokemon Center, ankle deep in the snow as Tony prepared himself for a long, long scolding. Time for "keep eye contact and nod" method of withstanding a lecture. This was going to be painful...

"Well?" Sally was trying to tap her foot impatiently, which was hard to do when it was buried by snow.

"Uh... See..." Tony stuttered.

"Tony... You know that I want to be informed when you start dating, right?"

"What?!" Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised. "I'm not dating her!" he exclaimed.

"Then why would not tell me about her?" Sally demanded.

"Because I thought I'd never see her again!" Tony explained. "I met her around Striaton City, and then I left, and she ended up here, too! It was strictly coincidental!"

"Then why didn't you mention her?" Sally asked.

Tony swallowed. He had never mentioned Skyla because whenever he met her it was because something dangerous was going on. The Darmanitan and Team Plasma at Wellspring cave, for example. "It just sort of slipped my mind," he lied, guilt welling up in his heart. He hated lying to his aunt more than anything else. "I mean, those were an eventful five days!"

Sally didn't look convinced. "So... She just ended up here, too, right?"

"Yes..."

Sally leaned over to her nephew. "Tony, is she following you?"

"No..."

"She is, isn't she?" Sally sighed melodramatically. "Oh, my goodness... She just so happened to end up in the same exact city as you, did she? I'm going to have a 'word' with that young lady!" She began to stomp off.

Tony, for whatever stupid reason, felt complied to defend Skyla. "Auntie, wait!" he cried. "She's not following me, really!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Tony said, his mind racing to think of an excuse, "she really did just show up here by coincidence!" _That's what she tells me, anyways... _"She used to be a Gym Leader in Mistralton City, and she's on a training journey with her Woobat!"

Sally looked over her nephew. "Really?" she asked.

Tony nodded, knowing full-well that his journey could depend on this. "Yes."

Sally stared, and then she gave a long breath of relief. "Okay, okay... It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be," Tony said, feeling even worse now. "It's okay..."

Sally nodded and kissed her nephew on the forehead. "No, I am sorry. I should have trusted you more. I know you wouldn't start dating without telling me - especially such an older girl!"

"By two years..."

Sally hugged her nephew again. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I really need to have more faith in you."

Tony smiled, but inwardly felt awful. _No, Auntie... No you _really_ don't._

Wordless, aunt and nephew made their way back to Skyla, Brad, and the Pokemon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Duhn duhn DUHN! Drama!**

**Well, it looks like Tony's really dodged the bullet this time. But will his conscience get the better of him in the future, and will he be able to keep the sham up considering all of the danger he seems to find himself in? I mean, let's face it, the kid's a danger-magnet. **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**By the way, Pokefans, excellent news! I have passed my Reading/Science/Social Studies GED Exam! I just need to get a 410 on Mathematics and on Writing and I'm done with high school and (hopefully) on my way to getting a part time job and preparing for college! Thanks for the support you guys provided for me!**

**READER QUESTION TIME: Which male and female Gym Leader would you like to see get put into a pairing? They can be from any generation! Be sure to tell me - after you review!**

**Review and tell me what you think, please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**


	41. Enter Lenora!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad arrived in Nacrene City, and were surprised to meet Skyla, the former Mistralton Gym Leader who has been following Tony around recently. Sally overreacted to this and swiftly came to the conclusion that Tony and Skyla were dating due to the fact that Tony never told her about Skyla before. Tony, who had neglected to mention Skyla in his calls due to the fact that whenever she showed up he seemed to do something dangerous, told his Auntie that Skyla had met them there by pure coincidence and nothing more. Sally bought it, and now she and Tony are heading back to Bradley and Skyla, before heading of to the Nacrene Museum!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_"So. You're leaving him again."_

_"I'm needed elsewhere."_

_"You're needed here, Anna."_

_"...Make sure that Tony gets rid of that worm."_

_"Why?"_

_"If you're going to give him Pokemon, have the decency to give him some strong ones. If he actually intends to go through that ridiculous notion of becoming a champion, than he's going to need something better than those things."_

_"..."_

_"I'm leaving now."_

_"No."_

_"...Excuse me?"_

_"Tony loves Lucky. He'd be crushed if I took her away."_

_"Well, then, that changes everything, doesn't it?"_

_"The answer is no, Anna."_

_"You're not his mother - no matter how much you wish you could be."_

_"...I hate you."_

_"..."_

_"I hate you... I really do. You have money, you have power... but you also have a son. A son you neglect, insult, abuse and yet still - still! - he thinks you're the greatest mother in the world!"_

_"So, you're jealous of me."_

_"Oh, you bet I am."_

_"It's not my fault you can't have children, you know. Petty hatred will get you nowhere in life. What sort of example do you think you're setting for Tony?"_

_"...Get out."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Get out right now - and never come back. He doesn't need you in his life anymore."_

_"You can't be serious."_

_"I am, Anna. I am not just some subservient little girl you can push around anymore. You obviously only care about money, so go - make money. Be famous. You've kept Tony's existence mostly private, haven't you? Now you can go back to making copious amounts of money, most of which you'll never actually need, without having to come to my house every month and abuse your own son."_

_"...Fine. The little brat's your job now. But tell me, how do you that sweet, sweet boy will react... when he discovers that you're the one who sent his mother away forever? Do you really think that he'll still love you after that?"_

_"Oh, trust me. He will."_

* * *

"Auntie?"

Sally blinked, returning to reality. "Huh...?"

Tony was waving his hand in front of his aunt's face. "Are you okay? You kind of spaced out..."

Sally forced a smile. "It's nothing, Tony, really," she said. "Let's hurry."

Tony bought it, naturally. Gullibility seemed to run in the family.

As did keeping secrets. Big, honking secrets that could potentially ruin Sally's life.

* * *

They made is back to Brad, Skyla and the Pokemon. Skyla had forgotten about the seething glares and injuries that Sally had provided her and was fawning over the very pleased Terror, who always did enjoy a compliment, deserved or not. The Aerodactyl was beaming with pride as Skyla ran her gloved hands gingerly down his muzzle, giving him a boatload of compliments, some deserved and some not, while Brad and Tony's Pokemon speechlessly looked on.

"Hi!" Sally said. "We're back!"

"Oh, good," Brad said, wincing. He took a cautionary step away from Skyla, just in case.

"Who's a good boy?" Skyla cooed to Terror. "You are! Yes you are!"

"Ahem," Sally coughed; evidently, Skyla hadn't noticed her approach.

Skyla made a tiny meep sound as she slowly turned to face Sally. "Uh... Hello again... Did you do what you went off to do?"

"Actually, yes, we did; and I have something to say to you."

Skyla nodded. "Uh-huh... Go ahead."

Sally put on a genuine apologetic smile. "I'd like to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I thought you and Tony might be dating without my knowledge or consent."

"Oh, don't worry, that will..." Skyla almost said "never happen in a million, billion years" but stopped herself just in time to avoid Sally's wrath again. "Uh... I'm a firm believer that a boy's family should be the first to know when he starts dating... uh, besides the girl, of course."

_Nice save,_ thought Tony, sweatdropping.

"That's good to hear!" Sally said, holding out her hand again.

Skyla slowly shook it, wincing as she did so. Thankfully, Sally didn't try to break her hand this time around, and Skyla was able to pull her hand away. Say, what do you know, it still had all five fingers!

"Well, uh..." Skyla stuttered. "Sorry for... uh... well, Tony not telling you."

"That's not your fault, dear," Sally assured the former Gym Leader.

Tony sweatdropped again. Ouch...

"So..." Skyla asked, "can I fly Aerodactyl now?"

Bradley shook his head with a sigh. "No."

"No faaaaaair!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find the Nacrene City Museum. It stood in the north of the city, tall and proud as it stood above the warehouses of the city, strong grey walls and a powerful green roof aided one another as they guarded a powerful repository of knowledge and wisdom. Inside were collections of the most valuable historic artifacts in the Unova Region: fossils, tablets, weapons, sarcophagi, thousand year old scrolls, paintings, stones, bones, and armor.

Oh, and the gift shop had cool key-chains, if you're interested.

Brad impatiently checked his watch as they made their way to the museum, deathly worried of being late and making a bad impression. Tony, his wife, that Skyla girl (who was still moping because he wouldn't let her ride Terror), and all of their Pokemon (with an exception of Terror, who attracted a lot of attention, and was safely stowed inside his Pokeball) made their way up to the museum. "We're gonna be late..." Brad murmured.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Sally encouraged. "We've got plenty of time to watch Tony's Gym Battle!"

"I meant for my meeting..." Brad deadpanned.

"You'll be fine, Uncle," Tony said, patting the older man on the back. "They need someone like you in there! Otherwise, how will they translate that Alph Lithograph thing?"

"You know Tony, there are other people who can translate that language," Brad said.

"Yeah, but you're the best at it!" Tony replied, flippantly.

"Can't argue with that kind of logic," Sally laughed.

Skyla winced - not out of fear, but of awkwardness and a little bit of jealousy. This family was tight-knit, so tight-knit that it was almost sickeningly sweet. Skyla hadn't seen a member of her own family in weeks, ever since she left Mistralton, and even when she was in her hometown her parents were generally absent. She had her grandfather, true, but ever since she ascended to the position of Gym Leader she gradually felt herself growing farther and farther apart from him, made no better by her banishment and her quest for redemption - something he was partially responsible for.

Dang it...

Skyla folded her arms as she followed the Millers to the museum, ignoring the happy conversation going on with the family.

"So, where's Pappy?" Tony asked. "I mean, I know he's not into natural history, but he does watch the History Channel all the time. I thought he might like to come and see all of the old armor and stuff."

"Well, to be honest," Brad said, "Dad is... well, bonding with that Oshawott."

"He is?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yes, he is," Sally said. "He's even named him Razor. I think he's taking the little guy bowling today..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Accumula Town Bowling Alley...

Razor the Oshawott gritted his teeth as he stared down the alley, holding a heavy blue bowling ball in his tiny arms. He took careful aim, remembering everything he had been taught, lining up his shot carefully. Finally, with a grunt, he rolled the ball down the alley. It sailed down the well-polished floor and SMACK! into the pins. Nine of the ten pins flew up into the air and down to the ground, the beautiful sound of wood clattering against wood music to Razor's ears.

However, one pin remained, standing but also wobbling back and forth wildly as its brethren fell to the ground. Razor's eyes narrowed._ You will fall..._

Obviously, the bowling pin knew what was good for its health, and fell to the ground.

"Shaaa!" cheered Razor, leaping into the air happily.

Pappy laughed. "Good job, kid. Just like I told ya." He patted the ecstatic Oshawott on the head. "Come on, I'll buy you one of them cinnamon soft pretzels."

"Osha!"

* * *

"Well, at least Pappy has something to do," Tony said with a grin.

"Yeah," Brad agreed. "Maybe now we can get some alone time," he told Sally with a grin.

"Oh, be nice," Sally retorted. "So he walked in on us that one time!"

"Well... it was embarrassing!" Brad said, turning red. "Why can't we pick more gender neutral jigsaw puzzles? We always have to do the Princess riding on the Rapidash..."

"But I love that puzzle!"

"You love my dad heckling me, that's what you love!"

Tony simply smiled: this is what family was all about.

* * *

The inside of the Nacrene City Museum was massive. It had to be to support the massive amount of artifacts inside. Once upon a time, it had been a train terminal for the railroads that ran from and to Nacrene City, carrying massive payloads of cargo.

The entrance was wide and spacious, with white walls that seemed to go up forever, and a soft blue carpet on the floor. But that's not what people came to see: they came to see artifacts, and boy did they get to see them. Suits of armor lined the walls, fossils of prehistoric Pokemon were placed on polished wooden displays, from Kabuto to Archeops, sarcophagi stood tall and proud, gold and silver glimmering in the light, and best and most impressively of all was a massive Dragonite skeleton, standing at the entrance of the museum, staring down imposingly through empty eye sockets as visitors entered the museum.

Lenora was waiting for the Millers when they arrived, standing in front of the skeleton. Lenora was a tall woman, with dark skin and dark eyes. She had blackish-green hair, kept in a wild afro-like state, and was wearing a red and yellow headband, along with a white, slightly frilly short and bell-bottom green pants. She grinned widely as the Millers and Skyla made their approach, and she made her way over to them.

"Bradley," she greeted in a deep, rich voice. "How nic to see you again!"

"Hello, Lenora," Brad said, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm glad I could make it. The snowstorm blocked Route 1, so we had to fly here with my Aerodactyl." He gestured to Sally. "This is Sally, my wife."

"Hello!" Sally said, bowing her head politely.

"And this is my nephew, Tony," Bradley continued.

"Hi," Tony greeted, trying not to be nervous. Lenora was a Gym Leader after all.

"Oh, I was wonderin' when you'd get here!" Lenora said, delighted. "You're Juniper's protegé, right?"

"Uh... Yes," Tony managed to say.

"Yeah, Aurea told me all about you," Lenora said. "You're that little man who took on that Braviary! Pretty brave thing to do, if you ask me."

Sally flinched but said nothing.

"And Skyla," Lenora said, smiling at the Mistralton Gym Leader as she pulled her into a surprise hug. "I didn't think I'd see you here! C'mere, kid!"

Skyla turned bright red. "Aw... shucks..." she said, blushing.

"You know her?" Sally asked, surprised.

"Of course I do," Lenora said, still hugging Skyla. "All of us Gym Leaders know each other."

"Yeah, we do," Skyla gasped. "Can you let go now?"

Thankfully, Lenora did let go, before Skyla died of a lack of oxygen. "Right," she said, "straight to business than. I need you to look at those lithographs that I told you about," she told Bradley. "You can read that stuff, right?"

"It's a second language to me," Brad boasted. "I'll have it figured out in a jiffy!"

"Good, good," Lenora said. "Y'know, it's hard to find people who can read that Torchic-scratch nowadays..." She looked over to Tony, Sally and Skyla. "I figure that you came all this way for a Gym Battle," she said to Tony, "but that'll have to wait until we're done with those ruins. Until then, you can take a tour - on the house."

"Oh, that's very gracious of you," Sally said.

"Yeah, thanks," Tony agreed. "I was hoping I could."

"Freeeh," Lucky agreed.

"Good to hear!" Lenora said with a grin. "Hey, Hawes, get over here!"

"Coming, dear!"

A thin man, who had been looking over a fossil of a Armaldo, made his way briskly over to the group. He was tall and thin, with brown hair and a pair of glasses. He wore a white shirt covered by a tan sweater-vest. "Hello," he told the group with a friendly smile and a nod. "Bradley Miller and company, correct?"

"That's right," Lenora said. "This is my husband, Hawes, the Vice-Curator here. Hawes, can you give them the tour?"

"Gladly," Hawes said, always eager to teach someone about something. "Come with me, please! We can start in the prehistory exhibit and work our way up!"

Tony's group happily went off with Hawes, while Lenora showed Brad to where she was keeping the Alph Lithographs.

None of them noticed a green haired boy open the doors to the museum, look around briefly, and make his way to the library.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hectic week, I'm afraid. Not to mention I rewrote this chapter about five times...**

**Anyways, Lenora's here! One of my favorite Unova Gym Leaders, and the first black person in Pokemon, not to mention a member of the first bi-racial couple in Pokemon history. But what is N up in the museum? And where's Mystrico?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! If you could turn into one Pokemon at will whenever you wanted to, which one would it be? I think I'd turn into an Arbok, personally, but what about you? Lemme know after you review!**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**


	42. The Return of N

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Aunt Sally, Uncle Brad, Skyla, and their Pokemon made their way into the Nacrene City Museum, where they were greeted by Lenora, the Gym Leader of Nacrene City and curator of the museum. While Lenora and Bradley went off to translate some ancient Lithograph from the Ruins of Alph, Tony, Aunt Sally, and Skyla followed Hawes, Lenora's husband, on a tour of the museum! Meanwhile, the mysterious N entered the museum as well, up to who knows what...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Hawes gave them a whirlwind tour of the museum, quickly and efficiently flying from one exhibit to the next. They went from fossils of ancient Pokemon, to mummies and sarcophagi, to suits of centuries old armor from all over the world, to scrolls of paper that were so insanely old that they couldn't be touched, to a small meteorite that had fallen from space and landed somewhere in Hoenn.

Despite being a very fast tour, it was very informative, and Tony did honestly feel smarter than he did when he came in. Hawes took them all the way through the museum, until he had shown them just about everything. Even Skyla, who had been to the museum many times before, found it interesting.

"And that," the vice-curator announced, "is it! I've shown you everything that there is to show! I hope you found this helpful and informative!"

Sally nodded graciously, smiling happily. "I never knew that there was such a difference in Unovan armor and Kantonian armor! Thank you so much!"

Hawes flushed. "Eh, well..." he said, grinning sheepishly, "I just say what I've been taught, that's all..."

"Hey," Tony said, "what's that?" He pointed to a display case that was by the meteor, running over to it as he did so. Inside the case was a simple, smooth stone, as black as coal and as smooth as glass. It was completely round, except for a few tiny notches cut into it.

"Hey, I've never seen that before," Skyla said, as the group looked over the rock. "Is it new?"

"Ah, yes," Hawes said, adjusting his glasses. "This stone was found in Relic Castle, in the desert outside of Castelia City."

"Oh," Sally said, looking quite impressed. "What was it? Was it some sort of item used for tribal worship?"

Hawes turned red again and sweatdropped. "Actually, for all intents and purposes, it's just a regular rock." Everyone fell over as he said those words. "For all we know, it's a thousand year old doorstop or paper-weight. It's rather pretty to look at, and we had a spare display case, so we just put it there."

"Awww..." Skyla complained. "I thought it was some kind of legendary key to a treasure, and you had to leap through booby traps to get it..."

Hawes laughed. "Lenora and I, leaping through booby traps? Please, we haven't done that since that one time in Johto." He paused and shivered. "Worst honeymoon ever..."

"It is sort of pretty looking," Sally mused as she stared at the stone.

"Well, you can buy a replica in the gift-store if you want," Hawes offered.

"Ooh, a gift-shop?" Sally said, delighted. She loved gift-shops. "Where is it?"

"Uh... this way," Hawes said, gesturing back towards the entrance. "I'll show you."

"Tony, come on!" Sally said. "They have a gift-shop!"

Tony, who had been staring vacantly at the Dark Stone, shook his head, returning to reality. "Oh... Oh, no thanks, Auntie," he said. "I think I'll go check out..." He looked around desperately, quickly catching sight of a sign that read "Library". "I want to check out the library!" he said.

"Oh, okay," Sally said. "Well, then, I guess I'll just take Skyla!" She grabbed the surprised Mistralton Gym Leader's arm. "Let's go!" she said, following Hawes to the gift shop.

Tony almost felt bad for Skyla. She didn't know what she was getting into. Gift-shops were expensive, and Aunt Sally always wanted to see everything - absolutely everything - before she made a purchase, and she usually purchased quite a bit. Tony remembered his trip to the Pewter City Museum when he was only nine years old: Aunt Sally had bought so much that she couldn't pay for the bus-ride home, and they ended up walking from Pewter to Pallet Town. By the time they got home, they were both exhausted, but Sally was still delighted with the various Kabuto and Omanyte bathsoaps she had bought.

...Aunt Sally could buy a lot of soap.

Well, better Skyla than him, right?

He turned to his Pokemon. "So... who's up for the library?"

* * *

The library was huge, plain and simply. Despite being confined to the very back of the museum, and taking up very little space compared to the rest of it, it was still very large. It's brown and tan tiled floor gleamed as if it was freshly waxed, and the sun shone brightly through the windows, made all the brighter by the sparkling snow. But the light was almost nonexistent in the dark recesses of the bookshelves, and each aisle was bathed in shadows, making them feel dark and mysterious, but in a good way. The air was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Books of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves, some decades or even a century old, and some brand new, and only just published. Some were less than an inch thick, and some were thicker than your head, and weighed a few pounds. Each genre or subject had an aisle of its own, which made exploring this jungle of knowledge slightly less harrowing.

Tony swiftly found the Pokeology Section and began to look through the books, very impressed with the massive amount of intelligence that could be crammed within four walls. Tony loved books, especially books about Pokemon. It didn't take him long to find the books about Bug-types, dozens of them, really. Volumes from before Tony was even born could be found, with statements such as "Scyther does not evolve" and "Bug-types are weak against the Poison-type" which were hilariously out of date. Tony naturally didn't just look up books about Bug-types: he quickly found books about other Pokemon as well, and soon he and his Pokemon were sitting on the floor of the Pokeology Section, surrounded by a pile of books.

"Hey, Lucky, get a load of this: 'Eevee only has three evolutions'," Tony said, looking through a book devoted to the Eevee Species of Pokemon from Kanto.

"Freeeh," Lucky chirped. She was laying in front of a book about Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree, eying a particularly attractive male Butterfree that had been sketched for the book.

Tony put the book aside and picked the next one in his pile - the Bug-types of Unova. He flipped it open and swiftly found Karrablast. "Look, Lancelot!" he said, showing it to the Bug-type.

Lancelot looked over the picture of his own kind and snorted. _Look at that goofy smile! What a vain fool!_ he scoffed.

Lucky rolled her eyes. You're one to talk...

Tony flipped through the pages and found a very blurry photograph of a Larvesta. "'Larvesta'," he read out loud. "'The Torch Pokemon. The first form of the world's only Bug/Fire-type. Larvesta was believed in ancient times to have been born from the sun, and was worshiped by primitive tribes'..."

"Vrrr?" Sunny chirped, looking at the picture. It was a very blurry picture, naturally - Larvesta was an exceedingly rare Pokemon in the wild. The photographer (a Mr. Todd Snap, according to the credits for the photo) was lucky to have seen that much of the Pokemon. Sunny didn't see much resemblance, personally.

"Karra..." Lancelot growled, his voice becoming gravelly and hard.

Tony blinked. "Lancelot? What is...?"

"Nyaaah..."

Tony looked down the dark aisle and quickly caught sight of the Purrloin, watching them with its bright eyes. The Devious Pokemon slowly began to creep forward, snarling as he did so.

"Well... There's a familiar face..." Tony murmured. "It can't be..."

"Burr..."

Tony and his Pokemon whirled to see another familiar face. Timburr was there, hefting his wooden rod in his tannish arms. The Fighting-type growled as he began to move towards them. They were cut off on both sides.

"Not good..." Tony murmured.

"Freeeh..." Lucky agreed.

"Nyaah!" Purrloin shouted, leaping at Lancelot and Sunny.

"Big mistake," Tony said. "Lancelot, X-Scissor!"

"Karra!" Lancelot shouted, leaping at Purrloin as he came down, slashing twice with his razor sharp horn. Purrloin was fast, but not durable, and the hit hit him hard. With a screeching cry, the Devious Pokemon was sent to the ground, rolling across the ground before passing out in the the aisle across from the one they were in.

"Burr!" Timburr shouted, thrusting his thick beam at Tony. Tony sidestepped frantically as the rod missed him. Timburr growled as he he raised his rod again, and swung it horizontally towards Tony once more.

Tony did the first thing that came to mind: he jumped, leaping to the side of the the massive oak bookshelf and grabbed onto it. Timburr swung again, and Tony leaped up a couple of shelves, finding agility he didn't know that he had has the beam smashed into where had been several seconds before, kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake from books that hadn't been moved from their spots in over ten years.

"Lucky, Confusion!" Tony ordered as he held perilously over the battle, gripping the shelf with shaking hands. "Sunny, Flame Charge!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped as she battered Timburr with powerful waves of mental energy, eager for revenge after the incident in Accumula Town.

Sunny was just as eager for payback as Lucky was, charging for the struggling Timburr with her horns glowing bright orange. With a "Vrrr!" she leaped into the air, burst into flames, and collided with Fighting-type. He went down with a gasp, his wooden weapon clanking to the ground.

A thin-faced, dark-haired librarian poked her head into the aisle. "Shhh!" she hissed, venomously.

"Yeah, but..." Tony protested.

"Shh!" The librarian gave him a scathing glare and vanished from view.

"...Wierd..." Tony sighed. "Good job, guys," he said.

Lucky gave a nod to Tony. She opened her mandibles to speak, when...

"Doove!"

A swift grey form shot down from the ceiling and struck Lucky harshly in the chest, knocking her to the ground with a pained cry.

"L-Lucky!" Tony said, surprised. "Sunny, help her!"

The grey form flew up and circled the aisle, before shooting down again towards Sunny. The Larvesta opened her mouth wide to breathe a burst of fire, but a burst of water struck her from behind: another Pokemon had appeared from behind, and it had just soaked the now soaked Sunny.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex, gritting his teeth as the two newcomers circled his Pokemon. The first was a small bird-like Pokemon, no bigger than Lucky, covered in grey feathers.

**"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. A Normal/Flying-type. Pidove are common sights in cities, where they roost on just about anything. This Pokemon is not very intelligent, and tends to forget orders that its trainer gives it very quickly. This specimen is male, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Air Cutter, Leer, Quick Attack and Roost. It's special ability is Big Pecks."**

The second Pokemon was a very strange looking creature. It was legless, hobbling about on a black and blue, wart covered body with a pale peach face. Two beady eyes stared at Tony's Pokemon, and a slimy, tadpole-like tail propelled him towards them.

**"Tympole, the Tadpole Pokemon. A Water-type Pokemon. Tympole's large, wart-like cheeks are capable of producing sounds too high pitched for humans to hear. This Pokemon lives in lakes and pond, but often hops around from pond to pond in search of food. This specimen is male, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Bubblebeam, Mud-Shot, Supersonic and Aqua Ring. Its special ability is Swift Swim."**

"Oh, not good," Tony murmured. "Not good at all."

"Well?"

Tony's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He whirled around, and found himself staring into the cold, cold eyes of N. The green-haired young man had climbed up the other side of the bookshelf, and had pushed several books aside so that he could look Tony in the eye.

"It's your move."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Man, I love libraries... Especially huge, filled to the brim with books libraries...**

**Anyways, Tony's in trouble - again. I don't think anyone was really surprised, am I right? Thank goodness Aunt Sally's in the gift shop...**

**Geez I hate Pidove and Tympole. To be fair, I hate every Normal/Flying-type, with an exception of Doduo and Dodrio. (I kind of like Starraptor, but its first two forms discourage me from really caring.) I don't like Tympole because... Well... I dunno, I think it's the baby face.**

**Its second and third form are cool, though.**

**Which brings me to my reader question! What Pokemon do you not care for? Answer after the review!**

**Which you should write and post... now!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**


	43. Tony vs N Round 2

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony went on a tour of the Nacrene Museum, and managed to escape a long and frustrating trip to the gift-shop with his Aunt Sally and Skyla by going to the library and looking at old Pokemon Biology books. However, while he was there he was attacked by N and his two new Pokemon, a Pidove and a Tympole. Now, Tony and his Pokemon are surrounded on all sides...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony got straight to the point: "What do you want?!" he angrily demanded.

N kept his face as neutral as ever. "To see what kind of trainer you really are," he said. "I need to know."

"Then you could _ask_ me!"

"Then you could lie to me." N looked down at the battle. "Your move."

Tony groaned. Both Lucky and Sunny had taken effective hits, but they weren't out yet - far from it. N had picked a bad time to pick a fight, seeing as how Tony now had three Pokemon against N's two... assuming that N wasn't planning on sucker punching him again.

He took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and focused on the battle. "Lucky, Sleep Powder on Tympole!" he ordered, suddenly.

"Freeeeh!" Lucky shouted, flapping her wings and whipping up a green burst of dust and blasting it at Tympole.

"Tympole, use Aqua Ring," N said calmly.

"Tymp!" Tympole said. Water spewed from his mouth and surrounded him, creating a shield around him as the sleeping poisons settled down onto him, taking effect. Tympole's eyes drooped and with a bubbly yawn and he fell back, the bubble jiggling as he did so.

"Now, Dream Eater!" Tony shouted.

"Freeeeh!" Lucky cried, swooping at the shielded Tadpole Pokemon. A beam of purple energy burst from her scarlet eyes and struck Tympole, who writhed in pain under the Psychic-type attack.

"That's not going to work," N stated quietly.

As if to prove his trainer's point, Tympole's eyes shot open just as Lucky's attack ended. The water inside the shield began to glow, and all weariness and pain from the Water-type's face vanished.

"Aqua Ring allows Tympole to heal faster than you can hurt him," N said. "And Swift Swim allows him to move faster than you can. Observe."

Tony's eyes widened, sensing a trap. "Lucky, get out of there!"

Lucky chirped fearfully as she propelled herself away from Tympole. However, the Water-type was faster in such moist conditions. He bounced off of the ground like a rubber ball, looming over Lucky as she shot back.

"Now, Super Sonic," N ordered.

"Tymp!" Tympole shrieked, opening his mouth wide and spewing a sonic boom. The attack hit Lucky, piercing her ears and sending her to the ground, writhing in pain and confusion as she fell.

"Karra!" Lancelot growled, catching Lucky before she hit the ground and gently placing her on the floor. He turned and glared as Tympole landed on the floor, that blasted shield of water still protecting him.

The librarian, who had heard the Tympole's shriek, poked her head in again. "Shhhh!" she hissed, before retreating again.

"Pidove," N said, paying the librarian no mind. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Dove!" With an amazing amount of speed, Pidove rammed into Lancelot's back, sending him skidding onto the ground. Sunny gave a fearful cry as she looked from stunned Lancelot to confused Lucky, wondering what to do and if this was the end of the line.

Tony, however, knew that he wasn't going to lose to N - not after what happened in Accumula. Keeping calm and focused, he readied himself for his move.

"Pidove, Air Cutter."

"Doove!" Pidove began to whirl around and around at an amazing speed, a mini-whirlwind gathering around him as he did. With a "Dov!" he unleashed a blade-like rush of wind, spinning rapidly as it whirled towards Lancelot and Sunny.

Tony had had enough. "Lancelot, use Endure!" he ordered.

"Karra!" Lancelot declared, placing himself in front of Sunny and taking the hit. He winced as the super effective blow hit him, striking his face and chest. Blood began to trickle down his mouth, but he held firm, refusing to give an inch.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Tony ordered.

"Karra!" Lancelot cried, leaping at Pidove with his sharpened horn at the ready.

"That's not going to..." N began.

Tony grabbed a book from the shelf he was hanging on - a big, thick volume of Patrat and Watchog Physiology - and jammed it right into N's face. The green-haired trainer fell from the shelf with a startled gasp. He hadn't expected that to happen.

"Shut up," Tony growled. It was against the Pokemon League rules to do that, but N didn't seem to care about those rules either, so he didn't feel bad. He returned his mind to the battle, focusing on getting out of this in one piece.

Thankfully, Lancelot had carried out Tony's order: he leaped at Pidove and struck him viciously with his X-Scissor. It's true that it wasn't very effective, but Swarm had kicked in from that Air Cutter, not to mention Lancelot's training with Tony. Both of his sharp strikes tore into the bird's skin, leaving an x-shaped mark on his chest. Pidove gave a cry of pain as he fell to the ground, KO'd. That left Tympole.

Said Typole was in the middle of tormenting poor Sunny, bouncing about as the Larvesta scurried left and right in as she tried to avoid him, running herself ragged as she hopelessly tried to escape from the Water-type.

"Lancelot, use X-Scissor again!" Tony ordered.

"Karra!" Lancelot leaped at Tympole and tore through the watery shield - and quickly found himself unable to move effectively in the water. "Karrrargh! Blurgh! Blurghle!"

"Tympole rolled his eyes and unleashed a Bubblebeam, blasting the water-logged Lancelot out from his bubble.

"K-karra..." Lancelot growled as he picked himself off of the floor.

"Vrrr..." Sunny chirped, backing away from the shielded Tympole, frightened as the Water-type hopped towards them.

"Nothing can get past Tympole's Aqua Ring," N said, who was still lying dazed on the floor of the next aisle, rubbing a bruise on his nose. "Whatever damage you do is simply healed and ignored."

Tony rolled his eyes and kicked the book case roughly. A few volumes on Unovan History fell from the shelves, one of them clonking poor N on the head, effectively shutting him up again. The libarian poked her head again. "Shhh!"

"'Shhh' yourself!" Tony retorted, his mind racing to find a way to break through that shield before N recovered from the book to the skull. Lancelot was still awake, positioning himself between Tympole and Sunny to keep the Larvesta safe. Lucky was still recovering from the Super Sonic. But even if she was awake, what could she do? Tympole's Aqua Ring would heal the damage as soon as it hit, and being in the water made it very fast and dangerous. He had to get it out of the water somehow...

But how?

He had no Electric-type, nor a Grass-type, the only types effective against Tympole. He didn't know how long that Tympole could keep up that shield, but he wasn't willing to take a chance: he had to end this now and he knew it. Jeez, that N guy really got him steamed.

Steamed...?

Steamed!

The idea that came to Tony's head was so crazy that it had to work. "Sunny, use Flame Charge on Tympole!"

Both Sunny and Lancelot stared incredulously at Tony. Even Lucky, who was reeling on the floor from her confusion, thought that was a stupid idea. Pokemon may not have human level intellect, but they know when they can win and when they can't.

This was not a favorable match-up.

"Trust me!" Tony shouted, leaping down from the bookshelf and to the back of the aisle. "I have a plan!"

Sunny swallowed, but did as she was told, bursting into bright orange and red flames and charging for the bemused Tympole. Lancelot shouted at her to stop, but she kept her faith in Tony and leaped into the bubble to face Tympole.

Just as she did, Tony opened the curtain to the window on the other side of the aisle. Bright light shot into the entire aisle, shining on Sunny. Fire-types were stronger in the sun, whether they were submerged or not, not to mention...

"Sunny, use Morning Sun!" Tony ordered.

"Vrraughle," Sunny chirped from the bubble, her body glowing bright orange as her wounds sealed themselves and she felt energy returning to her. Tympole blasted her with a Bubblebeam, but between the sun shining in, weakening his Water-type moves, and Morning Sun healing her every second, it naturally had little effect on her: her wounds healed before she even felt them.

Say... was it getting hot in here?

It was: the water of the Aqua Ring was beginning to boil and bubble. Steam began to rise from the diminishing bubble. Tony grinned: his crazy plan was coming into effect. "Flame Body!" he told N, who was just beginning to recover his senses. "You're not the only one with an ability that works in the water! Sunny's body is boiling the water, which in turn turns that into steam!"

N, who was still lying in a pile of books, nodded. "O-of course..."

"And when all of the water's steam..." Tony said, grinning as Sunny's body burst into flames. The Aqua Ring vanished with a sizzle, steaming rising high into the air. "It's sauna time!"

Tympole fell to the ground, his extremely sensitive skin dried up. He panted weakly as he tried to summon forth another Aqua Ring, but nothing doing. Sunny fell to the ground next to him, a little waterlogged, but other than that in perfect condition.

Tympone was down, and he was open for the final blow, and Tony saw this. He gave the order: "Lancelot, X-Scissor!"

Lancelot grinned. "Karra!" he shouted as he flung himself at Tympole, slashing him across the face. The Water-type hit the side of the bookshelf, shaking it again, and went down with a moan, out cold: Tony and his Pokemon had won the battle.

"Whew," Tony gasped, wiping his brow - Sunny's little bath had made the entire aisle a little steamy. "We did it, guys! Great work!"

"Freeeh..."

"Vrrr!"

"...Karra..."

Tony bent over and scooped up the wounded Lucky. "We should head to a Pokemon Center..." he said, returning Lucky to her Pokeball. He looked over N's knocked out Pokemon as well. "N should, too..." he said. "But first..."

Tony and his Pokemon swiftly ran to the next aisle. N was lying on the floor, silently looking up. A large volume of world history on the top shelf had been shaken loose by Tympole's impact, and had been wobbling dangerously at the edge. It slowly leaned over and fell from the shelf. N's eyes widened as the several pound book shot down at him, promising a powerful blow in the face.

Tony stuck out his hands and casually caught the book, saving N from another bruise or two. "Alright, pal," he said, looking down on the trainer. "I'm sick and tired of you sneaking up on me. Now, you're going to tell me why you're really following me and what you're up to - and don't lie to me!"

"Karra!" growled Lancelot, looming over N threateningly.

N stared up at Tony for what felt like a long time. Then, slowly but surely, something strange happened: he smiled. Not a normal smile, but a large, boyish, almost childish smile.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he asked Tony.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there goes N's menace, right down the tubes. A couple of heavy volumes to the face will do that. And what the heck is this friend stuff? What's he up to?**

**Find out next time!**

**Reader Question Time! If you had to go on a date with any Pokemon character (metaphorically) than which character would it be? Answer after you review!**

**Pappy: "This is Pappy saying that you should review, punk!"**

**Razor: "Osha!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**


	44. Build up for a battle!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**While looking up books in the Nacrene City Library, Tony was attacked by the mysterious trainer called N, and was forced into a dangerous battle against his Pokemon. Despite being cornered on both sides and suffering a type disadvantage, Tony managed to beat N's Tympole with Sunny, Tony's Larvesta, by using Sunny's Flame Body to boil Tympole's Aqua Ring and reduce to it steam. After beating N, Tony demanded to know why he kept attacking him, but N asked Tony if he wanted to be friends! What the heck is going on here?!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony stared for what felt like forever at N, trying to say something - anything. He tried to say "What's wrong with you?!" but all that came out was "Wheeh?" He tried to demand "If you want me to be your friend, than leave me alone and stop attacking me!" but still his words were garbled and strange: "Ehhh..."

N picked himself off of the ground, books sliding off of his body as he did so. "I want to be friends," he said. His voice was friendly - so friendly that Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. This was insane - he was insane, or at least emotionally unstable. He had to be.

"Why?" Tony finally managed to say.

"Because you care," N said, casually. "You care about Pokemon - more than other humans do."

Tony turned red, feeling flattered, despite the fact that it was a compliment from a psycho. "I... I don't know about that..."

"Not everyone take a hit for his Pokemon," N pointed out. "Not everyone goes out of his way to bury two Pokemon that were used against him."

Tony stared again. "H-how do you...?"

"I saw you bury them," N said, quietly. He almost sounded ashamed - almost. "I'm the one who put the flowers there. I was going to say hello, but I was in a bit of a rush..."

_Tony! Tony get out of there!_ the Aunt Sally in Tony's mind shouted. That's probably what he should have done - he should have gotten out of there. However, nothing ventured... "So, you've been following for almost a week?" he asked, trying to seem calm despite the growing worry in his mind.

N nodded. "Yes."

"Oh..." Tony looked down to Sunny and Lancelot, who were both staring with open hostility at N, ready for him to make another move just in case. Both of them were willing to attack, but Lancelot was wounded.

Then again, so was N... There were still plenty of books around to use if worse came to worse. Okay, okay, he could do this.

"So?" N asked.

"So what?" Tony retorted.

"Do you want to be my friend?" N asked again.

Tony groaned. "N... Are you insane?!" he finally asked.

N honestly looked hurt, but said nothing.

"It's really, really rude to follow people around like that!" Tony continued. "Don't you know anything about manners!? People can go to jail for doing stuff like that!"

N looked away. "I'm sorry," he offered, quietly.

Tony took a deep breath and calmed down. "If you wanted to be my friend, you shouldn't have attacked me back in Accumula Town, and you shouldn't have attacked me now. Someone could of gotten hurt!"

"Someone did get hurt," N said, evenly. He rubbed his bruised face unhappily.

Tony sighed. "N..." He didn't really know what to say.

"You don't want to be my friend," N said, quietly turning away. "I shouldn't be surprised. I don't have any human friends."

Tony felt a welling sense of pity and curiosity build up inside of him, and the question came out before he could stop it: "Really?"

"Yes, really," N said.

"Oh," Tony said. He had been on that boat before... "Why?"

"...I was abandoned as a child," N said, matter-of-factly. "I went through foster home to foster home. No one wanted me. The other children wanted nothing to do with me. So I ran away." He was silent for a moment, before going on: "I found friends in Pokemon, and I learned to speak with them, I suppose. Something that no one else has ever been able to do."

Tony felt a horrible guilt well up inside his heart, but his internal Aunt Sally shook her head. _He could be lying!_

"I was found by my father and adopted again," N finished. "He's a good man... He let's me talk to Pokemon whenever I want. But... the Pokemon he bring to me..." N's shoulders began to shake, and he bowed his head.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what was happening: N was crying. A fifteen or so year old young man was crying in public, quietly, yes, but still he was crying. That was more emotion than most males would show in public.

"N..." Tony began.

N managed to slow his silent sobbing. "Everywhere I look... Pokemon are exploited, used, beaten... I can't let that happen to my friends. I just can't."

Tony stepped closer. "Are you... a member of Team Plasma?" he asked.

N shook his head. "No... But I do agree with much of their teachings - about Pokemon Liberation." He turned to Tony, his cheeks still wet. "Do you?" he asked.

Tony swallowed before he answered. "Yes... and no."

N raised an eyebrow.

"I know that there are lots of trainers out there who are just in it for money, or fame... or collect Pokemon like stamps or dolls," Tony admitted. "I know a lot of people don't care about their Pokemon's wellbeing..." He faintly remembered watching a news story with his Auntie about Team Rocket, and how they stole and sometimes killed Pokemon; it gave him nightmares for weeks. "But... I also know a lot of people who treat their Pokemon almost like family. My Uncle Brad treats his Pokemon really well, and so does my Aunt Sally. My Pappy used to train for the Indigo League back in Kanto, and he treated all of his Pokemon like his officers and confidants. Chili - the Gym Leader from Striaton City - he had a total breakdown when he let his Pansear go. When they got back to together... I've never seen anyone smile like that." He turned to N again, who was watching him with an expressionless face. "And..." he admitted. "I've seen a part of Team Plasma that I really wish I hadn't."

N slowly nodded. "I heard about what happened in Wellspring Cave," he said, quietly. "Every organization has its... weaker members."

"Yeah," Tony said. "You're probably right..." He didn't even want to know how N had heard about what had happened at Wellspring.

"Tony!" a female voice shouted, echoing throughout the normally quiet library.

Skyla, Tony thought. "She's looking for me," he said, obviously. "I... I'd better go..."

N made a sour face. "The Mistralton Gym Leader..." he said, quietly.

"Is that a problem?" Tony asked.

Thankfully, N smiled again. "I need to give my friends some medicine. We'll meet again," he promised.

For whatever reason, as N gathered his Pokemon together, and Tony, along with his Pokemon, walked off off to the entrance of the library. For whatever reason, he didn't feel afraid of N's promise to meet again this time. In fact...

Tony turned around and made his way back to the aisle where N was. He was spraying potions on his wounded Pokemon - evidently N didn't like using Pokemon Centers. (Which makes sense, seeing as how he doesn't believe in putting Pokemon inside Pokeballs, and the healing machine at every Pokemon Center required your Pokemon to be in a Pokeball.) "Hey, N..." Tony said.

N slowly turned and faced Tony. "Yes?"

"If... If you really want to be friends," Tony stuttered. "I guess... I mean, we can be... I suppose."

The smile that appeared on N's face was bright enough to light up a black hole. "I'd like that," he said, brightly. "Let's see each other again."

Tony sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah, let's... How about..."

N spoke up: "We will meet again," he said. "The meeting place doesn't matter."

"Oh."

"Tony!" Skyla's voice shouted again.

"Well..." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head. "See you!" He turned around and went off, Sunny and Lancelot following.

N nodded. "You will. You will."

* * *

Skyla was at the entrance to the library, currently receiving a scathing glare from the dark-haired librarian from behind her desk. The glare was transferred to Tony as he approached, but he ignored her. Rather, he focused on Skyla, who was wearing a large, Archeops head-shaped cap over her magenta hair, and was sipping a slurpie from a 18 ounce plastic cup in her hands.

"Heya!" she said, waving. "Why didn't you tell me your aunt was so awesome? She bought me all this stuff!"

"Uh, yeah..." Tony said, sweatdropping. "She's a keeper, alright... I just hope she has enough for the hotel."

"Anyways," Skyla said between sips, "Lenora was lookin' for you."

"Eh? She was?"

"Yeah! Remember, you have a Gym Battle with her," Skyla explained, before sipping from her drink again.

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed.

"I do? But I didn't know that was today!" Tony said, panicking. "Oh, jeez, I have to get to a Pokemon Center!" he shouted, running off and slamming the library door behind him.

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed again.

Skyla rolled her eyes as she made her way out, too. "What a cranky lady..." she murmured, as she casually let the heavy wooden door slam shut.

The entire library shook and a books fell from its shelf, narrowly missing N as he made his own way to the door. The librarian sighed as she buried her head into her hands. "I don't get paid enough for this..."

* * *

"Did you find him?" asked Lenora.

They were standing in front of the Dragonite skeleton again, where they first had seen each other. Brad and Sally were there, Bradley marvelling over his wife's ability to buy that much scented bath-soap, along with Lenora and her own husband, Hawes. Skyla was there, still slurping away at her frozen drink.

"Yup," Skyla said as she released her straw. "I told him he had a Gym Battle and he ran off to the Pokemon Center."

"Well, that's odd," Hawes said. "Was he battling with someone in the library?"

"No, no!" Sally said, still looking happily at all the great soaps in her bag. "Tony wouldn't do that! He loves libraries, so he'd hate to make a mess of one!"

"That's good..." Lenora said. "That glares that librarian can give..." She rolled her eyes. "It's almost like I'm workin' for her, not the other way around!" she huffed. "Well, he'll be back soon. The Pokemon Center isn't that far away from the museum."

As if to prove Lenora's point, Tony ran through the doors of the museum, panting heavily. Lucky, Sunny, and Lancelot followed him inside as he made his way up to the group. "I'm here, I'm not late!" he panted. "So, how'd the translation go?" he asked Brad.

Bradley sighed. "Eggs... Milk... Bread... It was just a several hundred year old grocery list..." he lamented.

"And after all we went through to get it..." Hawes lamented. "Second worst honeymoon ever..."

"Well, not every discovery can be big and amazing. Besides, this does prove that there was some sort of economy in Alph, which tells us something new!" Lenora said with a grin.

"You see, Dear?" Sally asked, patting her distraught husband on the arm. "You did make a discovery, after all... Oh, and you reminded me to make our shopping list for next week."

"Well..." Brad admitted. "That's something."

Lenora looked over Tony, and then his Pokemon. "Well, looks like you're ready for our little battle. Time to see if you're really as good as Aurea says you are."

Tony nodded, still breathless and deathly nervous. "S-sure," he said. He hoped the training that Patrick had suggested would pay off. "Sounds great." He looked to his Pokemon. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Freeeh!"

"Vrrr!"

"Karra!"

"Good," Lenora said. It had been a good while since she had battled a decent trainer, so if what Aurea said was true, she was going to enjoy herself. Her prized Pokemon, raised with loving care since her girlhood, were itching for a good challenge. Sure, that Cheren kid that came through a few days ago was almost a good fight - almost being the keyword here. He lost the battle without knocking out Lenora's first Pokemon, though he came close to knocking her out. Maybe this kind would do better.

"Come on," she said, eagerly. "Let's get a move on. You want to ref, Honey?" she asked Hawes.

Hawes smiled, but he shook his head. "No thank you, dear. I do have a grocery list of my own, remember? But I look forward to hearing about it tonight."

"Alright, but hurry back," Lenora ordered. "In the meantime..." she said to Tony, "I'll just have to deal with you. You want the Basic Badge, kid? Well you're gonna have to earn it. Follow me!" With that, she turned around and walked off to the battle arena in the back of the gym.

Tony felt his heart beating faster and faster as he began to follow Lenora. "I can do this... I can do this..."

"Of course you can, Tony," Sally said, patting her nephew on the head. "We'll be there to cheer you on."

"That's right," Bradley agreed.

"Hey," Skyla said. "If you can beat me, then you should be able to handle Lenora, no problem!"

The encouragement helped Tony's nerves, if only a little. With reassuring smiles from his family, his sort-of friend, and two from his Pokemon (Lancelot was trying to keep stoic, as usual), he followed Lenora with confidence and a smile.

As the little group made their way to the arena, none of them saw then tall man, sitting near the entrance, his face hidden behind a newspaper. None of them saw him eye the Dragonite skeleton with a dark look. With a silent smirk, the man left the museum and went after Hawes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, ladies and gents, it's almost time for the big epic battle! Tony vs Lenora! Who will win, and who's this creepy guy stalking Hawes?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! Who is your favorite Normal-type Pokemon? Mine are the Rattata line and the Patrat line, but I also like Kangaskhan, too. Who's your favorite! Answer after you review!**

**Lenora: "Review, kids! It shows that you cared enough to give the writer some insight and some constructive criticism!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**


	45. Tony vs Lenora, Round 1!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, after defeating N in the Nacrene Museum's Library, and was shocked to discover that N wanted to be his friend. Tony, despite being unsure of what to say, was convinced to be N's friend after N revealed that he was abandoned as a child, just like Tony, and also like Tony he only had Pokemon friends growing up. Skyla came looking for Tony and told him that Lenora was ready to take him on in a Gym Battle for the Basic Badge! Tony rushed off, healed his Pokemon, and followed Lenora to the Nacrene Arena, where he'd compete for his second badge - however, neither he nor his family, friends, or Pokemon noticed a mysterious figure follow Hawes, Lenora's husband, as he went out to buy groceries...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The actual Pokemon Gym was in the very back of the museum, behind the library. Well, not really "behind"... more like "under." The Nacrene City Museum was a crowded building, so there was little room for the gym itself. So, Lenora's father, Moses, had converted the basement into the gym. It also served as Lenora and Hawes' collective office, or just their little getaway for when life got a little hectic, and they needed a little alone time.

The arena itself was a grey platform with guard-rails to keep the Pokemon inside, rising out from the brown and tan floor. The usual two platforms, one for the challenger and one for the Gym Leader, sat on opposing sides of the battlefield, with the usual stands on the side for guests to watch the Gym Battle on. Said stands were occupied by an ecstatic Aunt Sally and a silent Skyla, who was unhappily nursing a case of brain-freeze from her frozen drink. Uncle Brad, whom Lenora had requested to referee the fight in place of Hawes, stood in front of the stands, arms crossed and ready to begin the match. In the back of the arena was the door to Lenora and Hawes's private office, where neatly kept piles of books and paperwork were stacked up for later study, along with the small stone slab with contained the Alph Shopping List.

Tony and Lenora made their individual ways to their platforms, swiftly climbing up them and facing one another. Lenora had a competitive smile on her face as she eyed the much less confident Tony. Being a Gym Leader was hard work, but not as hard as being a trainer: Lenora could lose to Tony and still come out with a smile on her face: after all, the ultimate fate of a Gym Leader was to be a wall for the challenger to overcome. Sooner or later, a Gym Leader must lose.

Tony, on the other hand, felt a great deal of pressure as he climbed that ladder and onto the platform, his Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. He was very thankful that Lenora had agreed to a two-on-two match, as Lancelot wouldn't fight a female Pokemon, something that could prove to be disastrous for Tony's strategy - what little strategy he had, anyway. He had no Fighting-type Pokemon on his team, but Normal-types didn't have much in the resistance department, so maybe he'd be able to pull this off. Still, Patrick's warning about Lenora's skill hung in his mind as he faced Lenora down. He took a deep breath and prepared himself, focusing solely on the battle that lay before him.

Bradley, who had had some experience before as a referee to Pokemon Battles, raised his hand and shouted "The Gym Battle between Tony Miller from Pallet Town and Gym Leader Lenora of Nacrene City will now begin! As the challenger, Tony may have the first attack!"

"It's all yours, kid," Lenora called, pulling a Pokeball out of her belt.

Tony scooped up a Pokeball of his own and tossed it out. "Sunny, go!" he shouted.

In a bright flash, Sunny appeared on the battlefield, ready for anything. "Vrrrr!"

Lenora didn't have anything to counter a Bug/Fire-type, but that didn't matter to her. So, she sent out her usual first choice: "Herdier, go!"

In a flash, a dark brown and grey terrier-like Pokemon appeared, towering over the much smaller Sunny. "Raaowf!"

Tony pulled out his Pokedex: **"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon. A pure Normal-type and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier is a Pokemon that has been domesticated by ancient Unovites. Known for its loyal nature, Herdier will do anything its leader tells it to do, even at the risk of its own life. This Pokemon's long, thick fur keeps it warm on cold winter nights, where the temperatures can drop to extremely low numbers. This specimen is female, roughly twenty years old, and knows the moves Bite, Take Down, Leer and Retaliate. Its special ability is Intimidate."**

Tony swallowed as he took in his surroundings. They were underground, and the room was lit by lights hanging from the ceiling instead of light from the sun coming in through windows, meaning Morning Sun would be useless. To make matters worse, Herdier's intimidate worked like a charm, sending metaphorical shivers down Sunny's nonexistent spine, lowering her attack. However, she still had three moves that would work fine down here. The first move was his, so without any prompt from Lenora, he took it: "Sunny, let's start out with a Flame Charge!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny cried, bursting into red-hot flames as she charged at Herdier.

"Herdier, use Take Down!" Lenora countered.

"Raowf!" Herdier barked, charging at the much smaller Pokemon. Both challenger and leader Pokemon hit one another and bounced off one another, both taking a hard hit. Sunny wasn't as bulky as Herdier, and Take Down was a powerful move - so powerful, in fact, that it recoiled on the user. Combined with a hit from Sunny's Flame Charge, even if she wasn't as strong as she normally would be, and if you add Flame Body to the mix, giving Herdier a nasty burn, then you have a recipe for pain.

"Sunny!" Tony shouted. "You okay?"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, rising off of the ground: she wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"Herdier, can you stand?" Lenora asked her own Pokemon.

"Roww..." Herdier growled as she stood up and glared at the smaller Pokemon, her burn sending waves of pain through her body.

"Good," Lenora said, "now, use Bite!"

"Roww!" Herdier barked as she charged at Sunny, her mouth wide open. Her sharp fangs glistened in the light as she leaped at the smaller Pokemon.

"Sunny, dodge it and use Ember!" Tony countered.

Sunny leaped to the side just as Herdier landed, her teeth sinking into the hard, concrete floor instead of soft Larvesta. Sunny opened her mouth wide and breathed a plume of fire at her foe.

"Herdier, dodge it!" Lenora shouted.

"Rooow!" Herdier growled as she leaped to the side, the fireballs harmlessly exploding on the arena's floor.

"Now, Bite again!" Lenora ordered.

"Rowwr!" Herdier shot towards Sunny, mouth wide open. Herdier had always been a temperamental kind of girl, and getting a stinging burn right on her muzzle made her all the more angry. The fact that she was having trouble against such a little runt made her furious. With speed that only rage can bring, she leaped at Sunny, and just as Tony was going to order her to dodge, she sunk her teeth into the Larvesta.

"V-Vrrrr!" Sunny cried as Herdier began to shake her like a rag-doll.

"Sunny!" Tony shouted. _I need to get her out of there!_ he thought. "Use Flame Charge!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny shrieked as she burst into flames, right in Herdier's mouth. The Normal-type spat her out like spoiled milk, her mouth burning from the Torch Pokemon's flames.

"Herdier!" Lenora shouted, surprised.

"Now, Ember!" Tony ordered, knowing that he couldn't let up on Herdier yet.

Sunny opened her mouth and blasted Herdier in the face with a massive plume, sending the Normal-type to the ground with a cry of pain. The smoke cleared and revealed the fallen form of Herdier, lying unconscious on the ground. Round one was Tony's.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" Brad announced. "The winner is Tony Miller from Pallet Town!"

"Great job, Sunny!" Tony cheered. "You did great!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny cried, happily.

"Yeah, Tony!" Aunt Sally cheered loudly.

"Hmm... Not bad..." Lenora admitted. "But you're only half-way through!" She returned her fallen Pokemon to its capsule and pulled out another, announcing, "Time for your second challenge! Go, Watchog!"

With a vibrant flash, Lenora's second Pokemon appeared - a taller, thinner version of Patrat, with dark brown fur, striped with yellow. It stood on its hind legs, staring down at Sunny with soul-piercing, ruby eyes. "Waaah!" it announced, standing ready for battle.

**"Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon. A Normal-type, and the evolved form of Patrat. This Pokemon's wide eyes can see perfectly, day or night. It lives with others of its own kind in the wild, and one is always on lookout duty, keeping its eyes open for predators and rival Patrat clans. Even trained stealth operatives in the pitch black of night cannot sneak up on this Pokemon when its on the alert. This specimen is female, roughly nineteen years old, and knows the moves Retaliate, Hypnosis, Crunch and Leer. Its special ability is Illuminate."**

"Watchog, use Leer!" Lenora ordered, not giving Tony time to comprehend this information: a Gym Battle was a Gym Battle after all.

"Waaah!" Watchog shrieked, glaring down at Sunny with scarlet eyes glowing brightly. Sunny flinched unhappily as she stepped back, swallowing nervously as the intimidating Pokemon loomed over her.

Thankfully for Sunny, however, Tony chose this moment to switch out: "Sunny, return," he ordered, opening Sunny's Pokeball and returning her to it. Sunny had done well, but she had been a bit battered, so it was time for a fresher Pokemon to take her stand. "Lucky," he shouted, pulling out his Butterfree's Pokeball, "you're up!"

Lucky appeared in a flash, rising above the battlefield as her large wings propelled her towards her foe. "Freeeh!"

"Now, Bug Buzz!"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky cried, beating her powerful wings until a sonic boom burst through the air, knocking Watchog over.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat us!" Lenora retorted. "Watchog, use Retaliate!"

"Waaah!" Watchog leaped into the air, and slammed into Lucky with an insane amount of force. Lucky felt all of the air pushed out of her lungs, tears forced into her eyes, and her wings come to a dead halt. She fell to the ground with a moan of misery and passed out.

"L-Lucky is unable to battle!" a surprised Brad declared. "The winner is Leader Lenora of Nacrene City!"

"L-Lucky!" Tony cried, returning his poor Butterfree to her Pokeball. "Sorry, girl..."

"How'd she do that?!" Sally demanded from the stands, her good mood from Tony's previous victory ruined.

"Retaliate," Skyla explained, having gotten over her brain-freeze. "It's a move Lenora made herself. The user focuses all of the rage and anger it feels after one of its partners has been knocked out, and unleashes it on its foe!"

"Oh, no... If Tony loses, he'll be crushed!" Sally whispered to herself.

Tony tried to keep a cool head as he he reached for Sunny's Pokeball. Lenora was still staring at him, smiling - not a smug smile, but a competitive smile. She had enjoyed the fight so far, but now it was one on one. Both Pokemon were wounded, but could Sunny stand up to Watchog? Lenora, being a researcher, wanted to find out.

Tony was much less eager to continue, however. His confidence has dwindled once again. Patrick had been right, of course: Lenora was a challenge. But after all of that hard work, Tony was not willing to give up. He'd have to continue.

Fortunately for Tony, he didn't have to continue. A Nacrene Museum Security Guard, a young man, ran down the stairs to the gym, horror and surprise written on his face. "M-Mrs. Lenora!" he gasped, collapsing into the gym.

"W-what is it?" Lenora asked, surprised by the intrusion. "What's going on?"

"It's Team Plasma!" the guard explained.

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. "T-Team Plasma?"

"Those guys in the cute little knight suits?" Sally asked. "Two of them were passing out pamphlets near our house a while ago..."

"They're upstairs right now!" the guard exclaimed.

Lenora raised an eyebrow. "What are they up to?" she asked. "You wouldn't be panicking like this if they were passing out some little papers."

"They're upstairs..." the guard said, "and they're trying to steal our Dragonite skeleton!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Double Drama!**

**Yeah, given how tough Lenora's battle is in the games I could not just have Tony beat her in such a simple, quick way. Heck, if not for the interruption, things may not have won that battle.**

**Speaking of Tony, boy is he in it deep.****Not only is he in a losing battle against Lenora, now Team Plasma's shown up to ruin everyone's day! Is this Mystico's plan? Will Team Plasma take the skeleton? And what happened to Hawes?**

**Find out next time!**

**Lucky: "Freeeeh!" _Review please_! "Freeeeh?!" _And what the heck was with with me getting knocked out in one move?!_**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**


	46. Sir Mystico: The Ghastly Plasma Knight!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony went to challenge Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City, inside her museum/gym. Tony expected a hard fight, and he got it: while he and his Larvesta, Sunny, did manage to take out her Herdier, Lenora's Watchog proved to be a much bigger threat, able to take out Tony's Butterfree, Lucky, with one hit of Retaliate. However, before the match could be decided, Team Plasma attacked the museum, planning to steal the Dragonite skeleton in the lobby!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**P.S.: This chapter is dedicated to my younger brother Jack, whose birthday is today! Happy birthday, buddy!**

* * *

Anyone who knew Tony personally wouldn't be surprised to see him hurrying through the library, ignoring the shouts of protest from his Aunt Sally as he followed Lenora. For some bizarre macabre reason he couldn't resist running head first into a dangerous situation. He had to; he liked this museum a lot, and he didn't want anyone to destroy it - especially a bunch of people of whom his opinion of grew lower and lower by the second.

So it was that Tony followed Lenora back into the main lobby of the Nacrene City Museum. The lobby was in chaos when they arrived: visitors were running left and right, panicking and screaming. However, even stranger - and much more disturbing to both Tony and Lenora - were the security guards and their guard Herdier, being hoisted into the air by an unseen force. Blue and violet energy radiated from them as they screamed and flailed about.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Lenora demanded, rushing to the front display of the Dragonite. Sure enough, there was Team Plasma - lots of them. Twenty of them at the least, male and female, all standing in a line, all of them with Pokeballs at the ready. None of them seemed happy to see the Nacrene City Gym Leader as she made her way to them, but they ignored Tony altogether - that suited Tony just fine.

"Alright, you punks got about five seconds to clear outta here!" Lenora threatened. "No one comes into my museum and raises a ruckus and gets away with it!"

"Oh, there you are! I was getting bored waiting for you!"

Lenora looked around. None of the Plasmas had spoken. "Who's there!?"

The voice chuckled, flippant but dark. It was filled with scorn and spoke again in a jeering tone: "My, my... Lenora, famed Gym Leader of Nacrene City, and curator of the Nacrene City Museum. I've been expecting you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"As a matter of fact, ya did," Lenora shouted, looking from left to right to find the speaker. "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed. "If you insist! Look up, sweet-cheeks!"

Lenora did, and so did Tony. Then they saw him, hovering up there, a silly smile plastered on his face. "Hello!" he announced.

He was a tall man, and a thin one, too. He wore a black cape over a white, skin-tight suit, with a large Team Plasma insignia covered the entire chest. Strangest all was his face - it was painted as white as his jumpsuit, and his lips were bright red, almost like he was a clown. A white top-hat sat on the top of his black hair, which hung down to his neck. The bizarre man leered down at them from above, grinning cheekily at Lenora.

"Who the heck are you!?" Lenora growled, unimpressed with the floating clown.

The clown laughed at Lenora's frustration. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Mystico - Sir Mystico to you. You could call me a Plasma Knight, I suppose."

"I'm gonna call you a thief!" Lenora retorted. "Now, let those guards down!"

Mystico rolled his eyes. "Hmm... Fine..." he sighed, snapping his fingers. The auras around the guards vanished in an instant, dumping them all unceremoniously on the floor with their Pokemon. They were alive, but it would be a while before they were conscious again, meaning that for now it was just Tony and Lenora against twenty or so Plasma Grunts, and one Plasma Knight - whatever that was.

Lenora pulled out a Pokeball and opened it. "Go, Watchog!" she shouted, releasing her Pokemon.

"Lancelot, you're up!" Tony ordered, releasing his Karrablast.

Lancelot's eyes widened and then narrowed as rage ran through his veins at the sight of the Plasmas. He growled and stood at the ready next to Lenora's Watchog, eager for Tony to tell him who he could slice up first. "Karra..."

"Hoohoohoo!" Mystico laughed. "Oh, well, I was hoping to get this job done without a fight... but it's been so long since I've battled an opponent that could actually be a threat! Cofagrigus, take it away!"

Out of nowhere, two blue balls of fire appeared and towards Lancelot and Watchog, sizzling in the air as they shot for their targets. "Lancelot, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

"Karra!" Lancelot cried, leaping to the side.

"Watchog, you too!" Lenora ordered. "Then, use your Illuminate!"

"Waaah!" Watchog shouted, leaping to the side and dodging the fireballs. As she did, her eyes began to glow brightly before flashing.

A blackish, formless shape appeared in the air right in front them. "Mmmeheheheh..." a slow, chilling voice snickered as the blackish blob slowly took shape and form. When the haze cleared, all that remained was...

"A coffin?" Tony said, surprised. There indeed was an eleborate coffin, a sarcophagus , standing there before them, gold and blue gleaming in the sun as it stood before them, motionless.

"Tony, get out of here," Lenora said, seriously.

"B-but I want to help!" Tony protested.

"Then help clear the room," Lenora ordered. "Get the guards and people out of here: things are about to get very messy."

As if to prove Lenora's point, the coffin began to shake, blackish energy gathering around it. A long, boneless arm, black as ink, shot out from the side of the coffin, followed by another, and another, and another, until four hands were sticking out from the sarcophagus. It began to float in the air as a pair of leering red eyes and a hideous smile appeared on its face. "Mmmmeheheheh!" it laughed as it rose into the air, glowing bright as it did so.

"W-what the...!?" Tony stuttered. "What the heck is that thing?!" he demanded, pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon. A Ghost-type, and the evolved form of Yamask. In ancient times, kings would have this Pokemon raised to serve as the guardian for their tombs. They love eating gold, so kings would have all of their treasure buried with them. If any grave robbers entered the tomb, Cofagrigus would wrap them up with shadowy gauze, effectively mummifying and dooming them. This Pokemon has a long lifespan, and still can be found in ancient ruins. This Pokemon is very dangerous, and any wild specimen should be avoided at ALL COSTS. This specimen is male, of unknown age, and knows the moves Toxic, Shadow Ball, Psychic, and Will-O-Wisp. Its Special Ability is Mummy."  
**

"A Cofagrigus," Lenora growled. "Just like my second date with Hawes."

"You guys have a weird relationship..." Tony said, sweatdropping.

"Well, you might have one, too, sooner or later," Lenora pointed out, before returning her attention to Mystico. "So, a Cofagrigus? I guess the clown get-up should've given it away, but you are a lunatic if you think a Ghost-type can beat me!"

"'Beat you'?" Mystico laughed. "Hoohoohoohoo! I don't need to beat you, _Gym Leader_." He sneered her title as if it was an insult. "I don't even need to hold you off! To be completely frank, I'm just very, very bored - and so are my Pokemon. So, I figure beating the tar out of such a "strong" and "kind" Gym Leader would pass the time nicely. Of course, even if you do beat me - which ain't gonna happen - you're not going to catch me. You're not going to catch any of us!"

"Big talk for a guy who hasn't done anything yet!" Tony shouted.

Mystico ignored Tony, still focused on Lenora. "Now, let's begin!"

"Hold it!" Lenora ordered. "What in the heck do you guys want, anyway?! I have a feeling you punks aren't here to check out the exhibits."

"Oh, on the contrary!" Mystico taunted. He vanished in a flash and appeared in front of the surprised Plasma grunts, landing on the floor. The grunts swiftly backed away - it was no secret amongst the ranks that Mystico's creepy yet flamboyant attitude scared most Plasmas. "We love history! We're especially interested in your Dragon-type skeleton." He gestured to skeleton grandly. "We're so interested, that we thought we'd take the skull home to show the others!"

"Over my dead body..." Lenora growled.

"If you insist!" Mystico laughed. "Cofagrigus, it's showtime! Use Toxic!"

"Meheheheheh!" Cofagrigus chortled, spewing poisonous bile at Lancelot and Watchog. Both Pokemon dodged, and the toxins splattered on the floor. The janitor would be getting a raise today.

"Use Crunch!" Lenora shouted to Watchog.

"Wahh!" Watchog cried, leaping at Cofagrigus and sinking her sharp fangs into one of his ghastly arms.

"Oooh, bad move on your part!" Mystico said.

"Meheheheheh!" Cofagrigus began to glow with a dark aura as blackish tentacles shot out from his arms, swiftly wrapping up the surprised Watchog. The tentacles turned white as Watchog fell to the ground, wrapped head to toe in bandages.

"What the heck!?" Tony said, surprised.

**"Special Ability: Mummy," **the Pokedex said. **"Mummy wraps the foe up with shadowy tendrils that resemble gauze if the foe made physical contact. These tendrils can completely immobilize Pokemon and humans. These tendrils can easily be spread from Pokemon to Pokemon with contact. Only the Yamask line of Pokemon is known to posses this ability."**

"Physical contact!?" Tony lamented. Lucky was unconscious and Sunny was too terrified of Team Plasma to fight against them. All he had to use was Lancelot, and he only knew physical attacks.

Lenora was in an equally bad spot, but she wasn't willing to give up. "Watchog, rise above it!" she ordered. "We can't let these miscreants have their way in here!"

"Waaah..." growled Watchog as she stumbled off the ground, still wrapped up like a mummy.

"Hmm, persistent one, aren't you?" Mystico said. "Fine then - let's see how long you last! Cofagrigus, use-!"

Suddenly, a loud, high pitched trio of voices began singing out loud, surprising the heck out of everyone: _"Sailor outfit! I wear it everyday so I look super-cute like those girls from anime! Ooh!"_

Everyone silently and awkwardly stared at Mystico, who was so red that you could see it through his make-up. "Ehehehe..." he chuckled weakly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell-phone. "The tone... it came with the phone."

"I'll bet it did," Lenora muttered.

"Uh... hello?" Mystico asked, switching on the cell-phone. "Oh, Your Honor, how delightful to hear from you! Yes, we're at the museum, Your Honor. Uh... no, no complications, sir... Why are we late? Well... Oh, of course Your Honor, the skull it top priority, we'll get it now. Yes, Your Honor. Goodbye." He shut the phone. "Sorry to cut things short," he said to Lenora, "but I'm afraid that this is your lucky day! I'm going to let you live!" He turned to his gawking minions. "Don't just stand there! Get the skull!"

"Oh, yes, sir!" the Plasmas said in unison, rushing towards the skeleton.

"Over my dead body!" Lenora said again, leaping in front of the skeleton and holding her arms out.

"What she said!" Tony agreed, rushing to Lenora's side.

"Karra!" agreed Lancelot.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" Lenora reminded the Bug-Catcher.

"Sorry," Tony said, "but I can't let you do this alone! Besides, I have something to settle with this jerks!"

Mystico cut off any further argument from Lenora: "Oh, but we will be taking the skull," he explained. "And you will not be following us!"

"And why is that?!" Lenora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mystico smirked, pulling off his cape and tossing it beside him. As it came down, it froze in the air, as if settling on something; in fact, it had settled on something - a tall, coffin shaped box, previously unseen, was beneath the cape. With a grin, Mystico yanked his cape off, revealing a replica Cofagrigus coffin inside. Even the Plasmas didn't know what was going on, nor how Mystico got it into the museum without them seeing him do so. They had been with him the whole time, hadn't they?

"Now, who wants to guess what's in here?" Mystico asked with a grin. "I'll give you a hint - he's twenty-nine years old, live here in Nacrene City, has brown hair and brown eyes, his favorite food is cinnamon toast, and he's currently the co-curator of Nacrene City's famed Museum of Natural History!"

Tony and Lenora's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as Mystico yanked open the coffin, revealing a tied up, gagged, terrified and struggling Hawes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Triple Drama! Duhn duhn duhn! Mystico (who was a clown this whole time. Weird...) has Hawes! Will Tony and Lenora be able to do anything against him now that he has a hostage?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Five imaginary dollars to the guy who knows what song Mystico has for his ring tone. It's also my sister's ringtone, which was pretty embarrassing when I had her phone and I was standing in the line at Game Stop and I got a call.**

**Heheheh... Awkward.**

**Anyways, reader question time! Which generation of Pokemon do you think has the superior starter Pokemon! Answer after you review, please!**

**Mystico: "Review - or Hawes gets it! Muahahaha!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**


	47. Pinwheel Forest

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Team Plasma has attacked the Nacrene City Museum! Neither our intrepid hero Tony Miller, nor Nacrene City Gym Leader Lenora was willing to let the Pokemon Liberation Cult get away with it, but discovered that along with the Plasma Grunts was a Plasma Knight named Sir Mystico, who specialized in dangerous Ghost-type Pokemon! Before Tony and Lenora, along with Lancelot, Tony's Karrablast, and Lenora's Watchog could scrap with Mystico's Cofagrigus, Mystico's superiors contacted him and told him to bring the Dragon Skull that he had been sent to steal back to them. The Plasmas tried to steal the skull, but Tony and Lenora refused to let them, until Mystico revealed his trump card: he had captured Lenora's husband, Hawes!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" Hawes cried from behind his gag, struggling unhappily as he attempted to escape from the thick gauze the bound him. However, it was all in vain: the gauze was far too thick for Hawes to break through without help. "Mmmph! Mmmph!" he cried as Mystico slammed the door to the coffin shut.

"I jumped him while he was on his way to the grocery store," the clown explained to the dumbstruck Lenora. "Seems we each have something the other wants! Here's the million dollar question, though: which do you want more? Some old bones or your oh so precious hubby?"

"You coward!" Tony shouted, angrily.

Mystico shrugged. "Nobody's perfect," he admitted. "Lenora, please, let's level with one another." He shot over to Lenora, pushing Tony over in the process and wrapped his arm around the shaking Gym Leader, leading her to the side so they could talk in private.

"Now," Mystico hissed, "I really don't have any desire to hurt your hubby - really, I don't! - but... my associates don't share my sparkling sense of compassion, I'm afraid." He made a gesture to the Plasma Grunts, none of whom seemed happy to still be there. "So, let's be reasonable, eh? You get your hubby, I get my skull, everybody wins! Cross my heart and hope to die," he promised.

Lenora glared at the Plasma Knight and removed his arm from her body. Even though her voice shook with fear, she was clearly infuriated with the Plasmas. Her anger bled into her voice as she spoke to Mystico. "If you touch _one hair_ on his head, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Mystico asked. "Please, enlighten me. What will you do?"

Lenora didn't answer for Hawes's sake. She kept her steely, but frightened gaze on Mystico, who smirked in response: he had her. "Now, what do you say?" he asked. "A simple trade, hmm? Your Hawesy-Wawsy for a minor, simple little skull."

This time, Tony was the one who spoke up: "If it's so minor, then why all this trouble to get it?"

Mystico rolled his eyes. "Children are to be seen and not heard!" he snapped. "Answer me, do you want my deal or not?!" he asked Lenora fiercely, the humor vanishing from his voice.

Lenora nodded. "Take whatever you want - just don't hurt Hawes."

"Can do!" Mystico turned back to the Plasmas. "Alright, boys and girls, time for some magic! Cofagrigus, the skull, if you'd please!"

"Mmmeheheheh!" the Ghost-type laughed as he pulled the Dragon Skull from the skeleton with his inky hands. "Mmmheheheheh!" he declared, holding the skull in the air as he floated in front of the Plasma Grunts.

Mystico chuckled as he made his way back to his Pokemon and the Plasmas. "Perfect! Be gentle with it - fossils are delicate."

"Alright, you have it!" Lenora shouted. "Now let Hawes go!"

"Hmm?" Mystico thought it over. "Now, why would I do that? If I let Hawes go, then I lose my hostage, too!"

"You promised!" Tony reminded him.

"Oh, I'll send him back!" Mystico said, pulling his cape off and tossing it over the coffin again. "I'll mail him back the moment I get home! Boy, I hope I have enough postage... Until then, looks like he's staying in here!" He removed his cape from the box, revealing that it had vanished again. "Well, it's been fun!" he taunted.

"Mystico!" Lenora shouted - or rather, Lenora roared - as she charged at the magician.

Cofagrigus was faster, though, swiping poor Lenora aside with one powerful swing of his inky tendrils. He pulled his trainer off of the floor with Psychic, holding him above the fallen Gym Leader. "Mmmheheheheh!"

"Well, we gotta go now!" Mystico shouted as he landed on top of Cofagrigus, sitting down and crossing his legs. "It's been fun!" he taunted as he reached underneath his hat and pulled out a handful of blackish pellets, tossing them to the ground. "Seeya! PLASMAKADABRA!"

The pellets hit the ground and exploded, a huge plume of black haze blasting forth into the air, hiding the Plasmas from view. When the smoke cleared, Team Plasma, leaving Tony, Lenora, and the Pokemon alone in the lobby.

But not for long.

Tony ran to the window, followed by Lancelot, and peered outside. Sure enough, there were the Plasma grunts, running to the west side of town, towards the famed Pinwheel Forest. "There they go!" he told Lenora. "We need to go after them!"

"How?" Lenora's voice cracked. "They have Hawes - if I go after them, they'll..."

Tony looked down to Lancelot: the look on the Karrablast's face was all he needed to see to know what he had to do. Before Tony had time to register what was going on, Tony kicked open the door to the museum and chased after the Plasmas. Lancelot followed him, ready to taste the blood of the Plasmas.

Lenora stood there, silent and morose at the horrible feeling of helplessness that sunk into her heart. Hawes was gone - her husband had been taken away from her, and she hadn't been able to lift a finger to stop it. She stood there silently for quite some time.

Then, she trembled, and sorrowfully fell to her knees.

* * *

"Lancelot, level with me... Am I an idiot?"

"Karra."

"Thanks. I just wanted to know."

Standing tall, proud and untamed by man, the Pinwheel Forest laid in the western corner of Nacrene City, and led off to Castelia City, Unova's largest and most prosperous city. The forest was dark - and the heavy snow that covered the tops of the trees made it all the dark, bathing the ground below in shadows. A clond wind rustled the branches, howling like a lost soul as it tore through the canopy, shaking snow from the tops of the trees and sending down to the earth below. A bitter chill filled the silent air. Tony had been looking forward to coming to Pinwheel Forest before - the place was crawling with Bug-types. But now, in the cold and with Hawes's life on the line, he found himself regretting the decision to enter immensely.

Tony moaned as he shivered unhappily, reaching into his backpack. "You're right," he told Lancelot. "I am an idiot."

A few days back, Lancelot would've wholeheartedly agreed. But now, for some reason, he felt bad for Tony, or something like that. Of course, he'd never admit it out loud. Still, running into a dangerous forest after a group of Pokemon Liberation Cultists who have a hostage, with no GPS, no idea how to get through the woods safely, no idea how to rescue previously aforementioned hostage, and no idea how to get through the forest alive was an insanely stupid idea.

Hey, it was a spur of the moment thing, really.

Tony pulled a few potions out from his pack and then Lucky's Pokeball. He opened it up, releasing Lucky onto the ground, before giving her a few spritzes with the potions. Color slowly returned to Lucky's compound eyes, she she slowly flitted off the ground. "Freeeeh?" she asked.

"Uh... Hey," Tony said. "How're you?"

"Freeeh. Freeeeh?"

"Yeah, about that..." Tony rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he told Lucky where they were, why they were there, and what had happened so far. By the time he was done, Lucky was giving both him and Lancelot a very unamused glare.

"Freeeeh..."

"I know, I know," Tony sighed. "It's not my fault that Hawes got kidnapped, and I don't trust that Mystico guy at all! What if he's lying and isn't ever going to release Hawes? The guy was wearing clown make-up and laughing like a lunatic, so I don't think he's the pinnacle of mental health..." Of course, Lucky didn't know a thing about mental health, and neither did Lancelot: at this point, Tony was just arguing with himself. This had been a dumb, dumb plan.

Tony finally stopped rambling to himself and focused on the situation at hand. "Okay," he said, checking his watch, "it's getting late. Lucky, I need you to fly above the canopy and see if you can see where we are. Maybe you can see those Plasmas or Nacrene City from up there!"

Lucky nodded and shot up through the trees. "Freeeh!"

"Alright," Tony said, slinging his backpack back on. "Lancelot, we need to come up with a plan to save Hawes - otherwise those Plasmas will get away!"

"Karra!" Lancelot agreed.

Lucky flew down from the treetops. "Freeeh!"

"Did you see the Plasmas?" Tony asked.

Lucky shook her head.

"How about Nacrene City?"

Another shake of the Butterfree's head allowed the sense of hopelessness in Tony's heart to grow. "Alright," he said, "did you see _anything_?!" he asked, exasperated.

Lucky nodded and landed on the ground. She ran over to a snowy bush and grabbed a twig, before drawing on the ground with it. She slowly traced three large rectangles and then traced triangles on top of them. While it was a crude picture, it didn't take Tony long to realize what she had drawn: "Skyscrapers," he said, quietly. "Of course! Castelia City's beyond this forest. The Plasmas must have a base there, or something. Which way was it?" he asked Lucky.

Lucky gestured to the right of their current position. "Perfect!" Tony said. "Let's go - but keep it quiet."

Tony shouldered his pack, made sure Sunny's Pokeball was firmly attached to his belt, and they got a move on. They walked for a long, hard hour, cutting through the deep, dark woods. Occasionally they had Lucky fly up and check their position. Slowly, but surely, they were making their way to Castelia City. Even though Tony had long ago lost track of where the path was, he kept moving on and on, determined to save Hawes, no matter the cost. Lenora and Hawes seemed like a nice couple, combined with the fact that hated Team Plasma with the fire of a hundred suns at this point.

So, he went on, oblivious to the dangers that lurked ahead.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tony to regret his decision. His Pokemon began to regret it, too. All of them wished they were back in Nacrene City, fast asleep right now, except for Sunny, who was inside her Pokeball and blissfully in the middle of a warm nap.

It was getting dark outside the forest - meaning it was already almost pitch-black underneath the dense canopy. The air had become even colder, as if something was sucking the heat and warmth out of everything. Even Tony, clad in his heavy sweater and gloves, was completely frigid, his toes and fingers almost frozen. Lucky and Lancelot were worse off. Their warm, colorful scarves did little against this could. Lucky was too cold even to fly, and was stumbling along the ground with Lancelot, whose facade of indifference to the cold was beginning to fail.

But perhaps what was worse than the could was their energy - or lack thereof. Tony felt like he was half-dead. His eyes were drooping, and his limbs felt heavy and useless. As he stumbled along, his backpack felt heavier and heavier, and his Pokemon's pace grew lower as they began to fall behind. Soon, after they had climbed a tall, tree covered hill, they had had enough.

"Okay, break time," Tony declared, pulling off his backpack and letting it slide out of his weary hands to the ground. His aching back quickly felt better without the amazing weight of the pack crushing it. Lucky and Lancelot gratefully collapsed to the ground.

"F-fire..." Tony shivered. "We need a fire..." He pulled out Sunny's Pokeball.

Suddenly, he froze. His legs gave out from beneath him and he fell forward. Sunny's Pokeball fell from his hand and bounced down the hill and into the darkness. "S-Sunny!" Tony cried. He pushed himself to his feet and tried to chase after the Pokeball, not willing to lose Sunny.

"Eeheeheehee!"

Tony's breathe froze in his throat as he fell over again, landing on the ground. He moaned in pain as he pushed himself up and collapsed again. Gritting his teeth, he stood up again, grabbing onto a nearby tree for support. "W-w-who's t-t-there?" he demanded through chattering teeth.

Another surge of weakness ran through him, and he fell onto his back. Something began to move towards him, glowing bright blue as it neared him. Tony struggled to sit up, and found himself staring into a pair of tiny eyes.

"Eeheeheehee!"

It was a small, creature, completely nonthreatening in appearance. It's body was small and white, candle-shaped and stubby. A pair of Tony arms were on its sides, and above its glowing yellow eyes was a brightly burning blue flame. The creature laughed innocently as it approached the terrified Tony.

Tony swallowed. He looked over to Lucky and Lancelot - both were struggling to stand, and to fight this ghastly thing. But that would do little good. Tony knew what this thing was. This small, adorable little thing, was a Litwick - one of the most dangerous Pokemon in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THE HOBBIT IS OUT TODAY! REJOICE! REJOICE! GO AND BUY TICKETS AT ONCE! GANDALF COMMANDS YOU!**

**Ahem...**

**Well, Tony's really done something bone-headed now, and it might cost him his life! I mean, Team Plasma was dangerous and all, but a Litwick is absolutely deadly. Why on earth does the Pokemon League allow people to train Pokemon that have a Pokedex Entry that states:**

**"While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it."**

**Seriously, WTF? This thing can eat your life force (whatever the heck that is...) without you even noticing! Why can people train it?**

**Because it's cute, I guess. Lousy kawaii Pokemon... I hope cuteness is worth your life!**

**Reader Question! Which Pokedex Entry do you think is the scariest? Personally, I think it's Hypno's: "It carries a pendulum-like device. There was once an incident where it took away a child it had hypnotized."**

**You know, for kids!**

**Anyways, answer the question after you review!**

**Smeagol: "Reviews, little readers, reviews! Please give thems to usss..."**

**Gollum: "They are not reviewing, my precious..."**

**Smeagol: "But reviews make the chibi one happy, my precious! What should we do, precious?"**

**Gollum: "If they don't reviews, my precious, then we eats them!"**

**Smeagol: "Yesss, my precious... If readers don't review, then we eats them whole."**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**


	48. A Mysterious Savior!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Sir Mystico, the first of the Plasma Knights, and his minions stole the Dragon Skull from Nacrene City Museum, rendering the Nacrene Gym Leader Lenora unable to act by kidnapping her husband Hawes. Tony secretly pursued Team Plasma into the Pinwheel Forest, and ended up getting completely lost, a horrible weariness taking hold of his body. Just as he was ready to take a break, he was attacked by an unseen foe and lost the Pokeball that held Sunny, his Larvesta. Before Tony could find it, he found himself face to face with one of the most dangerous Pokemon in the entire world - a Litwick!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Pinwheel Forest was dark, mysterious and in some cases terrifying. Well, to a human, anyway. Pinwheel Forest was untamed by man, wild and rampant. It stood as a defiant symbol of nature, dividing powerful cities and industrialization by the sheer force of hundreds and hundreds of years of uncontrolled growth. Once you set foot underneath the canopy, you were apart from civilization. There were no Pokemon Centers, Pokemarts, hotels, houses or even those little shacks for travelers that you'd sometimes see by the roadside. There was nothing but the wilderness.

Despite the horror of solitude from the human race, he loved it there. He loved the dark shade beneath the trees, filling his mind with artistic thoughts. His hand gently navigated his weapon of choice - a new charcoal pencil - across the empty page. Trees rapidly took shape across the page of the sketchbook, sprouting up from nothingness as they took shape. He smiled as his art began to take shape, thrilling in sensation as in mere minutes, the forest roof in the late afternoon took shape on the page.

"..Help!..."

The artist's hand stumbled, almost drawing a big, ugly line across his perfect sketch. He looked around, both curious and annoyed. "Hello?" he called.

"Help..." the voice cried again, carried from afar by the wind, desperation in its tone.

The man sighed and tucked his sketchbook away. "I guess I'd better see what that is..." he murmered, before leaping down from the tree tops and down to the forest below.

* * *

**"Litwick, the Candle Pokemon," **said the Pokedex. **"A Ghost/Fire-type. Though small and nonthreatening in appearance, Litwick is a high-threat level Pokemon. This Pokemon uses its bright light to attract prey, and then leeches at its life force until it perishes. This Pokemon absorbs all warmth in the air to fuel its flame, making the air about it frigid. This Pokemon is extremely dangerous, and should be avoided by novice trainers at ALL COSTS. This specimen is male, roughly nine years old, and knows the moves Ember, Fire Spin, Smog and Substitute. Its special ability is Flame Body."**

The Pokedex slid from Tony's hand as he fell back, unable to keep up his strength. He could barely breathe as he slumped against a tree. His skin was deathly pale, and his face was sunken in, making him appear older than he was. The Litwick stared down at him with that innocent smile, his flame glowing brighter and brighter as he devoured Tony's very life.

"H-heeeelp..." Tony tried to shout, his voice giving way and turning into a wheeze as his life slipped away.

"F-Freeeeh..." Lucky moaned, herself weakened by Litwick's diabolical appetite. She struggled to stand up, and tried to unleash a Confusion attack at Litwick.

"Heeheee!" laughed Litwick in a taunting voice, a burst of of bluish flames shooting towards Lucky and Lancelot. It was a Fire Spin attack, swiftly trapping Lucky and Lancelot in a fiery tornado.

With Litwick distracted, Tony tried to stand up, settling for crawling, and leaped at the the Litwick as best he could, determined never to go down without a fight. Of course, being a Ghost-type, Litwick simply phased through Tony, allowing the boy to collapse to the ground. "Eeeheee!" Litwick laughed, floating above Tony. Tony's life force was almost gone - it would take a miracle to save him now.

That, or a rock falling from the sky and landing right on the Litwick.

"Dweee!"

Which just so happened to be what happened next. A large rock appeared out of nowhere, striking Litwick fiercely and knocking him away from Tony. The Candle Pokemon gave an angry cry as he hit the ground, surprised and enraged by the intrusion. The flame on his head glowed brightly as he glared at the cone-shaped rock. "Eheh?!"

"Dwee!" A pair of sharp-looking orange claws popped out from the rock, followed by a small, orange head with two beady black eyes. The crab-like Pokemon glowered at Litwick, ready for anything the Ghost-type could throw at him.

"A... A... Dweeble...?" Tony moaned. He reached for his Pokedex with numb fingers, just managing to hit the button.

**"Dweeble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. A Bug/Rock-type. Dweeble live in the arid areas of Unova, where plenty of large rocks can be found. This Pokemon uses acidic saliva to melt sturdy rocks so that they end up hollow, and they turn these rocks into their homes. When Dweeble outgrows its shell, it tosses it aside and hollows out a new rock. This Pokemon seems slow, but when it doesn't have its shell on it can move faster than some of the fastest Pokemon in the world. This specimen is male, roughly eight years old, and knows the moves Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Smack Down and Faint Attack. Its special ability is Sturdy."**

"Dweeble! Use Faint Attack!"

"Dwebb!" Dweeble cried. He leaped out of his shell, revealing his tiny orange body and tail, before striking Litwick with an amazing amount of speed, sending the Ghost-type to the ground, reeling after such an effective hit.

A man burst from the bushes and scooped a surprised Tony off of the ground with one arms, and Lucky and Lancelot with the other. With an amazing amount of agility, he leaped up into a tree, placing Tony and his Pokemon safely on one of the low-hanging branches. "Stay here," he ordered, before leaping down to aid his Pokemon.

He was a bizarre man to look at. He had brown and unruly hair on his head, and pale skin covering his body. He was clad in a green shirt and a strange pair of purple and green vertically striped pants, along with a dark green cape hung around his neck. Tony faintly saw a flash of red and white on his waist as he descended to help his Dweeble against Litwick - he was a Pokemon Trainer, and evidently an experienced one.

The man was quick to take control of the situation now that Tony was safe and out of the way, shouting out his order to his Pokemon: "Dweeble, use Smack Down again!"

"Dweeb!" Dweeble cried, leaping back into his shell and jumping at Litwick. He retreated into his shell and plummeted towards Litwick, the air whistling around him as he drew closer to his target. But Litwick was faster, swiftly shifting to the side with an angry growl. The fire on his flared at he unleashed searing blue Fire Spin at Dweeble, surrounding him with a fiery prison.

The brunette laughed flippantly. "Well, we've seen this trick before, haven't we? Dweeble, spin around and use Sand Attack!"

"Dweeb!" Dweeble cried as he retreated into his shell and began spinning about rapidly, sand and dirt from the forest floor flying everywhere and smothering the Fire Spin, freeing Dweeble from Litwick's grasp. Litwick growled angrily as his fire began to burn even brighter, determined to simply drain the spinning Bug-type's life force away if he couldn't beat it in open battle - but a thick clod of sand and dirt from Dweeble sailed through the air and landed right on his head, extinguishing his flame.

The Litwick screamed with rage and agony as his flame was doused. The very moment it vanished, color returned to Tony's face, and his youthful appearance as well. His wrinkles vanished in an instant, and feeling returned through his numbed limbs. His Pokemon twitched and slowly stood up, strength returning to them.

"Ehhhhhh!" screeched the enraged Litwick, greenish smoke pouring from his mouth.

"A Smog attack, hmm?" the man asked as the toxic fumes surrounded him. "Oh, I suppose it is. Keep your eyes peeled, Dweeble."

"Dweeb!"

Tony rubbed his eyes. Though strength had returned to him, he still felt a little tired. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a violet flash of heat, and Litwick slowly emerged from the cloud of noxious gas, a small flame dancing on the top of his head and a fire-ball in his hands.

"Behind you!" Tony shouted.

"Eeeheeh!" Litwick shouted triumphantly, tossing the Ember attack at Dweeble's back.

"Faint Attack," the man said, nonchalantly.

Dwebble leaped out from his shell, the fireball striking it and glancing harmlessly off. In one swift move he leaped into the air at the surprised Litwick and sliced at him with his pincers. Both Pokemon landed on the ground, Dweeble breathing heavily and Litwick silent. After a long pause, Litwick's form shuddered and slowly fell apart, sliced vertically in half by Dweeble.

Tony nearly fell out of the tree - that man had_ killed_ the Litwick, just like the Plasmas had killed Trubbish and Patrat. He opened his mouth to ask why he had done that, when the man spoke: "Well, would you look at that..."

The man bent over Litwick's remains and picked them up. Litwick hadn't been Litwick at all: instead, it had been a small, Litwick-shaped dummy. A decoy, or more realistically a Substitute, a difficult to master Pokemon technique, in which the user created an illusion of themselves with their own energy, capable of fighting for them and using their attacks.

It all came together in both Tony and the man's heads: Litwick hadn't meant to hit them with a sneak attack from the cover of his Smog - not personally, that is. He had made that cloud to hide himself so he could use Substitute without anyone noticing, the clever little thing...

Tony slowly slid out of the tree, dusting himself off. Lucky and Lancelot followed suit. "Uh... thanks..." the Bug-Catcher offered meekly.

The man turned to Tony, raising an thin eyebrow. "Young man, do you know how dangerous it is out here?" he asked. "You could have been killed!"

Tony sighed unhappily. He knew he'd be getting a scolding from his aunt and uncle when this was over (provided he survived, that is) and bow he was getting a scolding from a complete stranger. "I know, I know..." he admitted. "But, well... It's a really long story."

"Well, I have time," the man said. "Tell me."

"I have time" the man had said, but who knew how much time Hawes had? So, Tony told him the story as quickly as he could, telling him all about Lenora, Hawes, Mystico, Team Plasma and the Dragon Skull. He also told him, with a heavy heart, that he had lost one of his Pokemon. By the time he was done, the man looked very concerned.

"So, Hawes is in trouble, eh?" the man asked.

"Yeah, he is!" Tony insisted. "So I need to get going!"

The man put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Hold it, young man. You're too young to be going up against criminals like that, especially kidnappers."

"B-but..." Tony began.

"This is a job for a Gym Leader!" the man declared.

"Dweeb!" Dweeble agreed.

"Yeah, but Lenora can't fight them as long as they're holding Hawes hostage!" Tony exclaimed.

The man and his Pokemon almost fell over. "Oh, come on!" the man shouted, grabbing Tony by the shoulders and shaking him. "You seriously still can't recognize me?"

"W-w-w-who a-a-a-are y-y-y-you t-t-t-then?!" Tony stuttered as the man shook him.

The man released him. "I'm glad you asked!" he declared as Tony and his Pokemon all sweatdropped. He tossed his cape back and raised his hand to the heavens, shouting "The name is Burgh - Premier Artist of all things Insectoid and Gym Leader of Castelia City!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hurry, it's Burgh! My favorite Gym Leader from Gen 5, and one of the only Gym Leaders I partially almost resemble! Well, we both have brown, messy hair (though mine hasn't gotten that nuts - yet) we both are partial to green, working on art, and insects (both the fictional and real ones. Bug-type Pokemon are obviously my favorite) and we're both kind of flamboyant... well... sort of... The only really flamboyant thing about me is my Vincent Pryce impression (though I can only do him as Ratigan) and the fact that I'm a brony. That's about it...**

**But it's enough for me!**

**Anyways, reader question time! Burgh vs Bugsy! Who would win if they went up in a fight against one another? Tell me after you review!**

**Burgh: "Reviews, people, reviews!" (Giggles in a girly way.)**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**


	49. A Moody Sewaddle and a Cowardly Venipede

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**In an effort to save the kidnapped Hawes from the clutches of Sir Mystico, a Knight of Team Plasma, Tony foolishly tried to follow them into the Pinwheel Forest, where he was attacked by a highly-dangerous species of Pokemon known as Litwick, which almost sucked all of the life out of him before a mysterious stranger intervened and saved him. The Litwick was defeated, but not before making a Substitute and using it to distract his foes and escape. Tony told the man why he had come into the Pinwheel Forest and the man informed him that he was Burgh - an Bug-type specialist and the Gym Leader of Castelia City!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"You're a Gym Leader?" Tony asked, unable to believe it. Sure, if this man was a Gym Leader, like he said, then that meant he was a Bug-type Gym Leader (which would be awesome), but Burgh just seemed so... odd. Sure, the Striaton Brothers had been odd, able to compare just about anything to cooking, and Lenora and Hawes constantly reminiscing about their dangerous sounding honeymoons in foreign lands was pretty odd as well, but they looked like regular people. Burgh most certainly did not look like a regular person, especially with the cape. Though, Tony had to admit, it did look really cool.

Burgh sighed, feeling that all of the drama and intrigue was now gone from the situation at hand. "Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?" he murmured to himself. "Yes, I am a Gym Leader, young man... I also happen to be a close personal friend of Lenora and Hawes." In order to dispel any doubt that Tony might have, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out black and white (rimshot!) photograph from several years ago. A much younger Burgh was standing inside of the Nacrene City Museum, alongside Lenora and Hawes as children. All three of them were standing in front of the Dragonite Skeleton in the lobby of the museum. "You see? We've known each other since we were children. I'm from Nacrene City, like Lenora."

"Oh..." Tony said, quietly. "Jeez, Lenora had hair like that as a kid, too?" Off subject, yes, but it was weird to see three people you knew only as adults as children in school uniforms.

"That's besides the point," Burgh said, putting the photo away. "Now, do you know which way those Plasma guys went?"

"Uh... I think that they're heading for Castelia City," Tony explained. "It's supposed to be really big... well, you'd know that... so I think that there might be a hidden base there, or something like that."

"Perfect!" Burgh said. "I'll be able to find them - I know this forest by memory. Now, you should head back to Nacrene City right away."

"B-but I can't!" Tony protested.

"Please," Burgh said, calmly. "I have plenty of Pokemon with me, most of them quiet, too. I should be able to get Hawes out of there without any of those Plasmas noticing in a jiffy!"

"But I need to find Sunny, my Larvesta!" Tony explained. "I dropped her Pokeball when that Litwick attacked and it rolled down the hill!"

"Hmm..." Burgh put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "That is a problem... That hill is very steep, and very bumpy - your Pokeball could have ended up in dozens of spots... It could take a while to find it..." He looked over Tony, and then his Pokemon. "Hmm... A fellow Bug-type enthusiast, hmm? Butterfree are quite rare in Unova, I might add..." He thought it over some more. Tony silently waited for the man to say something - but no matter what Burgh said, he wasn't leaving; not without Sunny.

"Alright!" Burgh said, suddenly. "I have absolutely no idea who you are, but if you're willing to put your life on the line for a friend of mine, then you must also be a friend of mine! What's your name, young man?"

"Tony, Tony Miller..." Tony said, surprised. Burgh didn't know who he was? Juniper seemed to have spread word of him to the other Gym Leaders he had met so far, so why not Burgh? Unless, he wasn't really a Gym Leader... But he did have that picture of him, Lenora and Hawes... _Augh, I hurt myself in my confusion!_ Tony thought, unhappily.

"Well, Tony," Burgh said with a grin, "seeing as how you're a Bug-type enthusiast like me, you should have no problem using this!" He pulled out a Pokeball and hit the opening mechanism, releasing the Pokemon inside. In a scarlet flash, it appeared on the ground. It was a small Bug-type, with a long, worm-like body, along with yellow skin, an orange muzzle and mouth, and black eyes. It had collar made from an oak leaf around its neck, and stared up at Tony with a bored, almost unfeeling expression. "Waaad..." it chirped monotonously.

"A Sewaddle..." Tony murmured, pulling out his Pokedex - he knew all about Sewaddle, seeing as how it was very similar to Caterpie, which he had personally raised.

**"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokemon. A Bug/Grass-type. Sewaddle live deep in the forests where they can find lots of leaves to eat. This Pokemon is beloved by fashion designers because of its instincts to make warm clothes out of leaves for itself, sewing them together with sticky webbing. This Pokemon is believed to have taught ancient, observant Unovites how to sew. This specimen is female, roughly six years old, and knows the moves Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, Tackle and String Shot. Its special ability is Swarm."**

"This Sewaddle was born here," Burgh explained. "She probably knows the place better than I do. So, here's the plan, little boy: I'm going to go and find those Plasmas, and you're going to find your little Larvesta, and then have Sewaddle lead you back to the entrance." He tossed Tony Sewaddle's Pokeball, who caught it and stared at it blankly. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Uh... Sure," Tony said. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it!" Burgh said. "I'm going now - be good, and find your Larvesta. Oh, and be sure to show it to me later! I've always wanted to see one up close! Come along, Dwebble."

"Dweeb!" Dwebble agreed as his trainer returned him to his Pokeball.

"I'll be back in Nacrene City in a flash!" Burgh promised. "And I'll have Hawes with me!" he added.

Tony nodded, his determination returning. "Alright," he said, "I'll find Sunny! Good luck!"

"Good luck to you, too!" Burgh said, before leaping up into a tree and shooting off, moving at amazing speeds as he shot from branch to branch.

Tony gave an amazed whistle. "Wow... That guy is something."

"Freeeh..." Lucky agreed.

"Karra!" Lancelot murmured, unimpressed by Burgh's... eh, flair.

Tony looked down at Sewaddle, who stared boredly up at him. "Uh... Hey, there."

"Waaad..." Sewaddle gave a yawn and curled up, deciding to take a nap.

Tony moaned, face palming. "This is going to hurt..." he groaned. "Come on, Burgh said you'd help!"

"Waaad..." Sewaddle murmured indifferently.

Lucky landed on the ground and grabbed Sewaddle by the leafy collar. She pulled the Sewing Pokemon up so that she could look her right in the eyes. "Freeeeh!" she growled in a low tone. "Freeeeh."

Sewaddle rolled her eyes. "Waaad..." she said, conceding defeat.

Lucky dropped the worm onto the ground. "Freeeh!" she chirped, gesturing to Tony.

Sewaddle gave a heavy sigh: she just got free of one idiot, and now was getting ordered around by another - bliss. She looked up to Tony with a frustrated, but expectant face.

"Uh... are you ready now?" Tony asked.

"Waaad."

"Oh, good!" Tony said, relieved. "Jeez, Lucky, what did you say to her?"

"Freeeeh." _Nothing I'm proud of._

"Alright!" Tony said. "Let's find Sunny - before anything bad happens to her!"

And so, they set off down the hill: Sewaddle grouching about at the front, Tony close behind her, Lucky by his side, and Lancelot following close behind with a small, knowing smile on his dark face.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The small, but piercing cry filled the the snowy clearing. Though most couldn't hear it over the howl of the coming evening wind, it did garner some attention. High, high up in an ancient, hollow oak tree, a pair of sleepy, yellow eyes opened, followed by a frustrated, raspy growl. "Ugh..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shut up..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shut up...!"

"*Pant* *Pant* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A purple head poked out of the tree trunk. "SHUT UP!" he shouted, angrily.

If the source of the noise heard him, it was ignoring him. He grumbled angrily - there went his plans for hibernation. He snarled unhappily as he crawled out from his burrow and down the tree. That noise was bound to garner a lot of attention, and there were somethings in this forest that you _did not_ want to disturb.

He crawled lower, and lower, and lower, until he made it to the bottom. He crawled across the snow ground, his multiple legs scuttling across the frozen earth. His small purple and green form slowly navigated the thick foliage of the forest, occasionally stopping to sense vibrations in the air, its tail and antenna twitching as he did so. The worm-like Pokemon never stopped grumbling, until he found the source of the crying.

It was a strange Pokemon that he had never seen before: a white, fluffy worm with orange spikes running around its head. It had a black face and icy blue eyes, which were filled with unhappy tears as it bawled on and on without a pause. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Venipede groaned. "Hey! Hey you!" he shouted in Pokemon.

The strange Bug-type turned to him. "H-h-huh...?" she sobbed.

"Keep it down!" the Venipede hissed angrily.

"B-b-but..." the worm sniveled. "My trainer... HE'S GONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Venipede winced as the shrill scream filled the air again. He looked down into the grass and caught sight of something white and red - one of those weird balls that those two-legged pink-skins used to capture Pokemon. This... whatever the heck it was was a captured Pokemon.

"What... what... what if he left me?!" the worm sobbed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Augh!" the Venipede cried, shaking his head to try and stop the ringing in his ears. "Look... just... just be quiet, okay?! I'm tryin' to sleep, kid!"

"W-w-w-will you h-h-help me?" the worm cried, nuzzling the Venipede with her soft head.

"What?! No! I can't do that!"

"PLEASE! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Alright, alright!" the Venipede shouted. "Just... just quiet down!"

The worm did quiet down. "R-r-really...?"

"Yes..." the Venipede groaned. "Just shut up. Or else you're gonna attract 'em!"

"Huh?" The worm cocked her tear-soaked face to the side.

"Attract 'em!" the Venipede hissed. "They hate it when you make too much noise, and when yer too loud..."

"You!"

The Venipede winced and slowly turned his head to face the forest. The worm turned her head as well, facing the cold, dark woods. There were five Pokemon standing there, facing them.

"Who dares to distract our training?!"

They were short, stout creatures, with dark orange, thick skin. They stood upright like humans, and had powerful looking, three-fingered hands. Their faces were stern looking, with black eyebrows and noses. They had tied makeshift vine-made belts around their waists.

Growling angrily, the five Pokemon approached the two Bug-types. "Uh... What do we do?" the worm asked.

The Venipede swallowed. "I'll tell you what we do." He turned around and scampered off. "RUN!" he cried.

Sunny (for of course it was she) stared at the Venipede as he ran off, and then to the five Pokemon, who glowered at her. With yells of fury and rage, they leaped into the air and shot right for the lone Larvesta.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, you all were expecting to see a Sewaddle, and you did - a very bitter and jerkish Sewaddle. Seriously, what a shmuck. Thank goodness she's just on loan. Also, I know everyone expected to see a Venipede, too. Looks like your prayers have been answered! But will Tony be able to capture this attitude filled yet aso cowardly Bug-type? Will he be able to save Sunny, too? And what of Burgh, Hawes and Team Plasma?**

**Find out next time!**

**Reader Question Time! Lucario vs Zoroark! Who do you prefer, and which one would win in a battle? Be sure to answer after you review!**

**Burgh's Sewaddle: "Wadd." _Review. Now. _**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Female Sewaddle, on loan from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug-Bite, Razor Leaf, Tackle and String Shot.**


	50. The Search for Sunny!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**After being saved from a hungry Litwick by Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh, Tony explained his situation to him, telling him about the kidnapping of Hawes by Team Plasma. Burgh told Tony to go home, and that he would handle the Plasmas, but Tony had lost his Larvesta, Sunny, when Litwick attacked him, and refused to leave the forest without her. Burgh, seeing that Tony was determined and would never leave his Pokemon behind, lent him his incredibly moody Sewaddle, who had been born in the forest and (probably) knew her way around, telling Tony to find Sunny and then head to Nacrene City. Tony agreed, and the two went separate ways, Tony to find Sunny and Burgh to find Team Plasma. Meanwhile, Sunny had managed to find the company of a aggressive but cowardly Venipede, who had been awakened by her constant crying. When the Venipede told her to be quiet, and promised to help find her trainer if she shut up, they were attacked by a group of Fighting-type Pokemon, who had been enraged by Sunny's crying. The Venipede ran away, leaving Sunny to fight against these enraged Pokemon by herself...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

When everything finally became quiet, and the screams of pain and agony, along with pleads for mercy ended, Venipede opened his eyes, and slowly stuck his head out of the bush. He was alive, somehow. He had gotten away from those Throh. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Made it..." he said.

Yes, he had... but at what cost?

The Venipede shrugged, shaking his head. Whatever gruesome fate that had met that Pokemon... well, it wasn't his fault! She was the one screaming and carrying on, not him!

The Venipede sighed. Well, whatever had happened... it was over now. The Throh were merciless towards those that interrupted their training. They had probably gone back to punching rocks somewhere in the depths of the forest. He slowly peeked his head out into the clearing, to make sure that the cost was clear.

If the Venipede had a jaw, it would have dropped. Standing there, in a circle of melted snow and singed, dead grass, was Sunny - completely unharmed by the Throh. In fact, the Throh were lying about on the ground, moaning and groaning as they nursed their burns unhappily.

"Wha...? Wha...?" Venipede stuttered, almost falling over.

Sunny looked over the fallen Throh and shrugged, crawling over to Venipede. "Can't you help me find my trainer?" she asked, tears still spilling from his eyes.

"Eheh... Eheh... Sure," Venipede said, swallowing. "I mean... uh... You came to the right place! I know this forest like the back of my leg! I'll get you to your trainer before you know it!" he promised, really hoping that he could find her trainer - bad things seemed to happen to this girl when she got mad...

"R-really?!" Sunny asked, hopefully.

"S-sure!" Venipede promised. "Uh... You really showed them chumps a thing or two... Ahem, yeah, let's get goin'."

"Okay!" Sunny said, wiping her tears away.

The two insects got moving, leaving the burnt and beaten Throh to lament their loss in the clearing. Clearly, they needed to train more.

* * *

Tony loved Bug-Pokemon. He loved them more than any other kind of Pokemon - it was a part of who he was. He hoped one day to be a Pokemon Master, renowned for his skill with the Bug-type, and bolstering an underrated species of Pokemon. But even Tony had his limits, and he had just reached his.

Lucky had been easy to train, and so had Sunny. Tony had been with them since their births. Tony had grown up alongside of Lucky, and he had raised Sunny himself. Both were like sisters to him, and he couldn't imagine life without them, hence his desire to reunite with Sunny.

Training Lancelot had been hard - very hard. His stubborn attitude had provided Tony a difficult wall to overcome, but he did it. Lancelot had finally seen that Tony was a good, honorable trainer, with respect for all Pokemon, both the living and the dead. As such, he had decided to follow Tony's orders. Also, he had developed a strange fondness of poor little Sunny, and had no desire to see her hurt.

Even in the face of adversity, Tony didn't give up with his Pokemon - his friends. However, Sewaddle was neither his friend nor his Pokemon. As such, it's pretty easy to guess how he'd handle Sewaddle's complete disobedience. Not five minutes - five short minutes after they had left from the spot where they had met Burgh, the Bug/Grass-type chose that moment to collapse on the ground and refuse to get up again, refusing even Lucky's threats. The Sewaddle was intent on napping, and that was that.

"Come on!" Tony shouted. "Why can't you help me?!"

Sewaddle, who was lazily cracked open an eye, simply yawned. "Waaaaaad."

Tony gave a frustrated groan, kneeling on the ground. "This could be a matter of life and death!" he shouted. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Waad."

Lucky landed and growled at Sewaddle in a threatening tone. "Freeeh..."

Sewaddle rolled her eyes and then turned away from Tony and his Pokemon, intent on taking her nap. "Waaad."

Tony groaned. It was starting to get late, and he knew that they'd be in serious trouble if they were caught out here in the middle of the night. Sure, he had his tent, but he had no idea where he was. He did know, however, that he was low on healing items, and did not want to get caught out in the the dark by some viscous wild Pokemon. That left him two options: 1: Call his Auntie on the Xtransciever, or 2: Get Sewaddle to listen to him and find Sunny.

He sighed, knowing which option he had to pick. Aunt Sally valued Tony's safety far above Sunny's. If anyone was going to find her, it would have to be Tony. That meant he'd have to get Sewaddle to come with him, lest he let Burgh's Pokemon go. He was beginning to wish that Burgh had given him Sewaddle's Pokeball, too. If he had, he could just return Sewaddle to it and be done with it; but now, there was only one option.

Tony gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled the Sewaddle off the ground. "Alright, fine," he said, "be that way." He'd find Sunny, and then he'd call for his Aunt Sally. He'd start a campfire and use it to signal for help. There was no way that Nacrene City, which was so close to the Pinwheel Forest, wouldn't have a rescue plan for someone if they got lost inside of it.

Sewaddle gave Tony a resentful glare as he picked her up, and then looked at his hand. Without a moment of hesitation she opened her mouth wide, and proceeded to sunk her sharp teeth into Tony's arm. The Bug-Bite tore right through Pappy's sweater and right into Tony's skin, not too deep, but deep enough to draw blood.

Tony's eyes widened and he screamed, shaking his arm as he struggled to break free from Sewaddle's grasp. "Let go, let go, let!" he screamed. "Lucky, gimme a hand!"

Lucky groaned as she grabbed Sewaddle by the tail and angrily pulled the worm off of Tony's arm, tossing the squirming Bug-type to the ground. Sewaddle curled up, glared resentfully at Tony and Lucky, and then resumed her nap. She wasn't going anywhere.

Tony groaned as he sat down. He silently looked at his xtransciever - the idea of calling Aunt Sally was getting better and better all the time. He looked over to Lucky and Lancelot. "What do we do now? Our guide doesn't seem to want to help us, and we can't just leave her here."

"Freeeeeeh?!" _And why the heck not?!_

Lancelot looked over Sewaddle. "Karra..." he murmured, thoughtfully.

"Do you have an idea?" Tony asked.

"Karra!" Lancelot said with a nod. He grabbed Sewaddle by the tail and slung the surprised Bug/Grass-type over his body. Sewaddle squirmed and bit, but all she could go was sink her teeth ineffectively into the hard carapace on Lancelot's back.

Tony grinned, despite himself. "Great idea," he told Lancelot, patting him on the head. "Now we don't need to leave her."

"Karra!" Lancelot said, absolutely pleased with himself.

"Freeeh..." Lucky said, relieved. When she noticed the grin that was on Lancelot's face, she asked "Freeeh?"

"Karra..." Lancelot said in a knowing tone.

"Alright," Tony said, shouldering his backpack and taking a deep breath. "No turning back - not until we bring Sunny with us. We're all in this together, and we're all gonna finish this together."

"Freeeh!" _Right!_

"Karra!" _Of course!_

"WAAAAAD!" _I hate you!_

Tony nodded, assuming that they were all with him. "Let's go!" he shouted, before marching off, the Pokemon following behind him - whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

They traveled for another hour, the sun beginning to fall from the sky. Soon it would be dark out, and then they would be in some serious trouble. However, Tony pushed on and on, never giving up. His Pokemon pushed on with him, Lancelot too concerned for Sunny's well-being to care about the weight of Sewaddle on his back. The Bug/Grass-type had gotten tired of resisting already, and now was wordlessly slumping against his body as he carried her alongside of Tony.

They covered the entire area, their eyes and ears open for any sign of Sunny. They tore through the forest, leaving no stone unturned, and no tree unclimbed. All three of the party members that gave a darn about Sunny were shouting her name, desperate to get her attention. Time went on and the sky grew darker still, with the sun just lying above the horizon.

Tony gave a gasp of weariness and misery as he sat down. His legs ached, he was hungry, he was tired, and he wanted to give up - but he knew that he couldn't. He just had to find Sunny.

Still, he knew that he couldn't overexert himself - if he tired himself out and passed out, it wouldn't be beneficial to anyone. He knew that much. He sighed as his xtransceiver began to vibrate again - Aunt Sally wondering where he was, probably. She had called so many times that he had to put the transceiver onto vibrate. She was probably worried sick right now, but when Tony got back she'd be enraged.

Tony buried his face into his hands. This had been stupid - he ran into the forest to help Hawes escape from the Plasmas, but in the end he was the one who needed saving. Who knows - maybe Mystico would actually keep his word and return Hawes to Lenora. Then again, you should never trust a guy who walks around in clown make-up for no reason.

"Freeeh?" Lucky asked as she floated over to Tony, landing on his back and tapping his head.

Tony sighed. "Lucky... not now."

"Freeeh..." Lucky said, quietly; if Tony wasn't in the mood to talk to her, then he was really upset.

Tony groaned as he stood up, looking over his Pokemon. Lucky was flying very close to the ground, and Lancelot was having some trouble hefting the now silent Sewaddle off of the ground. They were all exhausted.

"What should we do?" Tony asked, quietly.

"K-Karra!" Lancelot announced, standing tall again; he always had been a never-say-die type.

"Waad..." Sewaddle perked up suddenly, and quickly took advantage of Lancelot's weariness. She tore out of his grasp and shot for the hedges that surrounded them, swiftly vanishing amongst the leaves.

"H-hey!" Tony shouted,angrily. "Sewaddle!" He growled as he chased after her, stumbling through the brush and almost tripping into the valley below. Thankfully, he managed to catch himself, and he managed to grab Sewaddle, lifting the squirming worm off of the ground. "Bad girl!" he scolded. "Bad... girl?"

Down below, in the valley that they stood above, a rare spot where the trees were less dense, and the ground was rockier. Massive boulders had been hauled there by a group of strange Pokemon. They came in two varieties there were blue ones, tall and lanky, with black eyes brows and noses, and there were stouter orangish red ones, with faces that looked very much the same. The Pokemon were all in the middle of a viscous training session. Some were chopping at the boulders with fearsome karate chops, pulverizing boulders into rubble in a single strike. Others were leaping at one another, catching each other, and easily tossing one another aside. They never let getting knocked down stop them, always rising up afterwards to continue their training. Tony had heard of these Pokemon: the blue ones were called Sawk, and the orange ones were called Throh. He instinctively pulled out his Pokedex, switching it on.

**"Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. A pure Fighting-type. By observing this Pokemon, ancient Unovites are believed to have created karate. This Pokemon is training at least twenty hours of the day. They tie together vines to make into belts. This Pokemon is normally very passive, but will attack anyone who disturbs its training. This Pokemon has a very high threat level, and should be avoided by novice trainers. This specimen is male, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Focus Energy, Bide, Karate Chop and Rock Smash. Its special ability is Sturdy.**"

**"Throh, the Judo Pokemon. A pure Fighting-type. By observing this Pokemon, ancient Unovites are believed to have created judo. Like its cousin, Sawk, Throh spends twenty hours of the day in training. They tie vines together to make belts. Like Sawk, it is only aggressive when its training is interrupted. This Pokemon has a very high threat level, and should be avoided by novice trainers. This specimen is male, roughly seven years old, and knows the moves Seismic Toss, Focus Energy, Revenge and Bind. Its special ability is Guts."**

Tony gave a breath of relief. If he had run any further, he could have stumbled down there and interrupted the training session, and that would have ended horribly. He was just about to turn around when he saw her.

Tony's eyes widened. At the other side of the valley, looking down on the fighting Pokemon, were two other Pokemon, both of them with long, worm-like bodies. The first was a small, green and maroon colored creature which Tony easily recognized as a Venipede. The second... Well, how many Larvesta could be in the Pinwheel Forest?

"Sunny!" Tony whispered. Then, he shouted, "Sunny! Guys, it's Sunny!"

"Freeeeh!"

"Karra!"

"Hey!" Tony shouted, leaping into the air and waving his arms to get her attention. "Sunny!"

Sadly, fate decided to play Tony yet another cruel hand - or rather, Sewaddle decided it. Seeing as how he was distracted, Sewaddle wriggled out of Tony's grip and fell to the ground. She angrily sunk her teeth into Tony's ankle. Tony screamed in pain and shook his leg, desperately trying to shake the Bug/Grass-type from his legs. He lost his footing and, a shocked Lucky and Lancelot watching, he tumbled down into the valley, taking Sewaddle, who was still gnawing his leg, with him.

They tumbled and rolled down the hill, grunting and shouting as they did so, and finally they came to a stop in the very center of the training ground, bruised, battered and both very frustrated. "Oh," Tony growled at Sewaddle, "wonderful. Simply wonderful."

"Waaaad!" Sewaddle retorted.

"Saaaaw..."

"Throo..."

Tony and Sewaddle winced in unison and slowly turned to see the Sawk and Throh staring at them. All of them were staring at them angrily, slowly striking fighting poses. "Not good..." Tony murmured, and for once, Sewaddle agreed with him completely.

"Saaaw!"

"Throo!"

Without hesitation or fear, the Fighting-types leaped into the air and rushed Tony.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Holy crap, fiftieth chapter in the house! Wh00t!**

**Well, Tony remains in it deep - not only is he lost in the Pinwheel Forest, but he's also faced with external and internal problems. Not only is he stuck with a Sewaddle that won't do a blessed thing he says, but now he's found himself in the middle of a training session for Sawk and Throh, two Pokemon that do not like to be interrupted in the middle of their training! Oh, and it looks like I'm gonna torture you with another cliffhanger, huh? Muahahaha!**

**Anyways, reader question time! Last week we debated Lucario vs Zoroark, and I learned that most people believed Lucario to be the superior fighter in that match-up. So, here's a brand new question:**

**What was your first Black and White Team? If you haven't played the game (like me) then what would it be? So far, I've only planned Snivy, Patrat and Joltik, but I'm always open to suggestions. But this is about you, so which Pokemon would be your first choices! Be sure to tell me after you review!**

**Sunny: "Reviews please!" :D**

**Venipede: "You gotta problem with that? Eh? EH?! Review, chumps!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**

**4: Female Sewaddle, on loan from Burgh. **

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug-Bite, Razor Leaf, String-Shot and Tackle.**


	51. The Karate Clash!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Sunny, Tony's Larvesta, who had been cornered by a group of fighting-type Pokemon called Throh, easily swept through them, surprising a nearby Venipede. Sunny begged the Venipede to help her find her lost trainer, and he agreed, terrified that if he said no she'd torch him, too. Meanwhile, Tony's search for his beloved Larvesta was not going so well, as Burgh's Sewaddle, who was lent to Tony to help guide him through the Pinwheel Forest, was completely lazy and refused to help Tony in any way. However, while Tony did manage to find Sunny, Sewaddle's aggressive misbehavior led to them both falling down into a valley filled with Sawk and Throh, two extremely dangerous Fighting-type Pokemon!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Hawes wasn't claustrophobic - but he was getting there. He was getting there alright, and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He also wasn't crazy about the dark. So, naturally, he hated being in the dark, and being cramped. He was also starting to really hate clowns.

He had been in that accursed coffin for almost two hours now, still tied up in tight, constricting gauze, unable to move or speak. Never once had any of the Plasmas stuck their heads in to see if he was still alive. Maybe they just didn't care - that didn't surprise Hawes, really. They probably didn't care about whether or not he lived or died, and while his hearing was muffled by the coffin's thickness, he had heard what had happened out there. This Mystico, or whatever he was called, had used Hawes to blackmail Lenora into letting them go.

Hawes sighed unhappily, feeling pathetic. It seemed that Lenora had to constantly pull him out of scrapes: their three honeymoons to various nations of the world (generally the exotic ones that were rich with ancient ruins to explore) each had some sort of dangerous situation they'd end up in, and Lenora was the one who got them out of danger. Now, however, Hawes was on his own - he couldn't count on Lenora to save him this time. He would have to save himself.

So, he kept struggling. Even as weariness gripped his body, he kept squirming, trying to break free, until, finally, his right hand came loose. Hawes gave a muffled combination of a gasp of relief and a laugh of triumph. One hand was all he needed. He swiftly dung underneath the bandages again, struggling to reach into his pocket.

Despite his calm demeanor and cool head (in most situations) Hawes was normally a very calm man. He almost never lost his temper, or even got that angry. But that Mystico character had jumped him on the way to the grocery store, swiftly tying him up with that Cofagrigus's Mummy ability - Hawes was really starting to hate Cofagrigus. His second date with Lenora had been awkward enough for him while he was a teenager, but getting trapped inside one of those with her, stuck in that incredibly restricting place with an extremely attractive teenage girl had been the the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to him. Being cramped and in pitch-blackness was terrifying, to say the least.

Hawes wasn't going to give up though; he promised himself that much. For Lenora's sake, as well as his own, no to mention so that he could show that clown a thing or two. He had to escape. So, after much hard work and wriggling he managed to get his hand into his pocket and pulled out his weapon of choice - his pocket knife/letter opener. Underneath his bindings, Hawes smiled - he had been a junior trainer as a boy, and as such kept their motto - "Be prepared for anything" close to his heart. While his knife hadn't sliced anything other than envelopes for a few years, it was still sharp - certainly sharp enough to cut these bindings. If Mystico hadn't been in such a rush to kidnap him, and if he hadn't just wrapped him up using Mummy, he would have taken the time to search Hawes. So, he never knew that Hawes had a pocket knife - or a Pokeball.

Grinning grimly, Hawes got to work.

* * *

Tony managed to duck just in time as the Sawk's hand shot by, nearly cleaving his head off. Sewaddle was equally fast (or equally lucky) and managed to leap out of the way just as a Throh slammed into the ground, almost squashing her into jelly. The Sewaddle's previously bored attitude was gone, replaced by panicky fear._ Serves you right_, Tony thought grimly as he leaped back, narrowly missing another Karate Chop from Sawk.

This had been a horrible idea. Tony had to keep reminding himself of that, over and over and over. He had run into trouble and get right into the middle of it again - just like with Sunny and the Braviary and with Team Plasma at the Dreamyard. Of course, he had survived those encounters - this one he wasn't so sure about.

"Lucky! Lancelot! Help!"

"Freeeeh!" Lucky cried, her weariness forgotten. She shot down the hill at a speed that would make a Ninjask jealous and flew right above the angry Sawk and Throh, dousing dozens of them with a cloud of Sleep Powder. Several of them toppled over, fast asleep, including the ones attacking Tony and Sewaddle - but there were more to come. Many more. In a second, five Throh were in the air, leaping at at Lucky with hands outstretched, ready to squash the Butterfree.

"Karra!" Lancelot was already in the air, slashing the Throh with a vicious spinning X-Scissor, sending his foes to the ground. He landed in front of six Sawk, all of whom launched themselves at him the moment they saw him, punching, chopping and kicking at him. Lancelot couldn't dodge all of the attacks, but he could Endure them - and then he could return them back stronger than before. With a roar that would make the real Sir Lancelot shed a manly tear (providing that Sir Lancelot ever did exist, which isn't likely) he struck back with a nasty X-Scissor, sending five... scratch that, ten of the Fighting-types down to the ground in a single blow.

Lancelot proudly looked into the crown of Sawk and Throh, who were tossing themselves at him. Apparently they wanted to get beaten to a pulp. Spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground, Lancelot charged, screaming like a maniac.

Tony wiped a proud tear from his eye (of course, it might have been the horrifying situation that had caused it, but hey...). "I taught 'im that..." he whispered happily.

Sewaddle rolled her eyes in response. "Waaaad..." she murmured, sarcastically.

"Thro!"

Tony's heart nearly leaped into his chest as a Throh landed in front of him, raising his massive hands as he charged the Bug-Catcher. Lucky was blasting away with her Confusion, and Lancelot was Pecking at a few foes of his own. The only Pokemon who could help him was Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle, Razor Leaf!" Tony shouted, pointing to the Throh.

"Waaaaaad?!" Sewaddle cried, glaring contemptuously at the human who thought that he could order her around.

"You wanna die?!" Tony shouted, leaping back just in time to avoid a Rock Smash from the angry Throh.

Sewaddle growled angrily, upset that Tony was actually right about something. She snarled as she faced the Throh, shaking leaves off from her frilly collar. Energy poured into the hardened leaves as she hurled them at the Fighting-type.

Throh gritted his teeth as the sharpened leaves dug into his skin enough to draw blood. "Throoo!" he growled, angrily, rising up to fight the Sewaddle - but a hand on his shoulder silenced him.

It was one of the older Sawk in the group, who stared down at his student with a steely gaze. It was time to show him how a real warrior fights. The younger Throh bowed down and allowed his master to face Sewaddle. "Saaaaw..." Sawk proclaimed, striking a fighting pose, hand outstretched and at the ready.

Tony returned the Fighting-type's steely gaze, focusing on the battle at hand rather than Lucky and Lancelot as they tore at the other Sawk and Throh. "This guy looks tough..." he murmured to Sewaddle. "We need to play it smart, and..."

"Waaaaad!" Sewaddle cried, unleashing another Razor Leaf before Tony could finish. The sharpened leaves shot towards the silent Sawk with deadly accuracy.

However, Sawk was ready, using Focus Energy. Time seemed to slow down as he focused solely on the leaves, moving towards him in slow motion. His hand shot out, snatching a leaf between his fingers and tossing it into his free hand. He did it again and again, until he had plucked every leaf from the air, all in less than two seconds. As the second finally ended, he opened his hand, revealing a handful of useless leaves, before dumping them onto the ground.

"W... Whoa..." Tony said, very impressed.

"Saaaaw!" Sawk shot forward, crossing his arms and striking Sewaddle in the face with a Cross Chop. Sewaddle screamed in pain as she was sent flying into Tony's stomach, knocking both of them to the ground with a huff.

Tony gasped as he sat up, Sewaddle rolling off of his chest. "That hurt..." he croaked.

"Saaaaaaaw!" Sawk cried, leaping at Tony and chopping at his throat.

"Vrrr!"

FWOOOSH!"

Just as Sawk chopped at Tony, a fireball struck him from behind, stunning him and knocking him over. Tony leaped out of the way, clutching the beaten Sewaddle in his arms as he did so. The fireball landed on the ground, sizzling and vanishing to reveal the small, adorable attacker.

"Vrrr!"

"Sunny!" Tony cried happily as the Larvesta leaped into his arms, happily nuzzling his chest.

"Vrrr!" Sunny cried, enthralled to have her trainer back.

"I'm so glad that I found you!" Tony said, happily. "Where have you been?"

"...Eh... Veeni..."

Tony's ears perked at the sound of a chirping rasp. He looked down and his eyes widened with delight - staring up at him was a Venipede. A real live Venipede!

"Awesome!" Tony cried, scooping up the surprised Venipede. "You found a friend! Isn't that great?"

"Vrrr!" cheered Sunny.

"V-veni..." Venipede stuttered - he hadn't known that the Larvesta's trainer would be so grabby.

"Saaaw..."

Sawk rose off of the ground, dusting himself off as he faced Tony and his Pokemon. He struck another fighting pose, and gestured for Sunny to make her move.

"Vrrr!" Sunny growled, leaping at the Fighting-type and bursting into flames.

The Venipede winced and turned away as the Sawk cried out in pain, smoke and ashes flying into the air. "Veni..." That's gonna leave a mark...

Even Sewaddle seemed intimidated. "Waaaad..." she agreed.

As they said those words, Lancelot lashed out with one final X-Scissor, bringing down five more foes, while Lucky, dusted and Confused her targets. The battle was over. The ground was covered in out-cold Sawk and Thorh, some cut, some asleep, and some clutching their throbbing heads. However, Lucky and Lancelot weren't that much better, covered in bruises and weakened by fatigue and the battle. There was no way they could fight anymore today.

Tony waved over to his Pokemon. "Guys... look! Sunny's back!"

"Freeeeh?!" Lucky shouted, delighted - until she realized that she was actually delighted that the little attention seeking brat was back. "F-Freee..." _I mean_, _whatever..._

"Karra!" Lancelot chortled. _Lying wench! You know you care about her!_

Lucky snarled. "Freeeeh..." she growled, grabbing Lancelot by the... eh... neck. _I do not! I care about Tony, that's all! Not her - and especially not you!_

Lancelot merely smirked in response.

"So, who's your friend?" Tony asked, placing Venipede on the ground and scanning him with his Pokedex.

**"Venipede, the Centipede Pokemon. A Bug/Poison-type. These Pokemon live in dark forests or underground. They possess a dangerous poison in their mandibles that can render Pokemon as large as a Unfezant completely immobile. This Pokemon uses this poison to repel predators, such as Bird Pokemon. Its skin also oozes poisons when threatened. It uses its feelers on its head and tail to sense what is going on around it. This specimen is male, roughly seven years old, and knows the moves Poison Sting, Rollout, Screech and Pursuit. Its special ability is Poison Point."**

"Cool..." Tony said, quietly. He looked to Venipede with bright eyes. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked. "You look really strong, and you did help Sunny out!"

Venipede winced. He hadn't really helped Sunny find him - they had walked about ten feet from his tree, and boom!, there Tony was. Did he seriously want to go with some human and do...

Say... Who was the cute green one?

Venipede grinned as he caught sight of Sewaddle, who was dusting herself off. Hello, honey-suckle... he thought. Burgh's Sewaddle was even prettier than that other Sewaddle he had met previously - the one who seemed to think she was too good for him. _Well,_ Venipede reasoned, _if she's with bright-eyes, here,_ _then I might as __well go along with it... _

"Veni!" he agreed.

Tony nearly leaped into the air and cheered, but he was way too tired. He had saved Sunny, and now he wanted to go back to Nacrene City, to see if Burgh had saved Hawes. Still, he had one last thing to do. He pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it against Venipede's face, absorbing him inside. Before he vanished, he gave the Sewaddle a wink. _Seeya later, toots!_ The ball wobbled and wobbled, until...

Ding!

Tony grinned as he placed the Pokeball back onto his belt. "I'll name you later," he said.

Sunny looked absolutely enthralled that the kind Venipede was coming with them, dancing around happily. Lucky naturally looked unhappy, and Lancelot put on his stoic face again.

Tony pulled out Lucky, Sunny and Lancelot's Pokeballs next and returned them. "Time for a nice rest..." he told them. Lucky, despite her loathing of being cramped, was actually happy to be back inside of her Pokeball. "Alright," Tony said, relieved. He looked down at Sewaddle. "You want to take us out of here?"

Sewaddle curled up in a ball and began to snore.

"Yeah, I thought not," Tony sighed. He looked at his xtransceiver. "Time to call Aunt Sally..."

KA-BOOM!

The sound of the explosion nearly knocked Tony off of his feet. He quickly whirled about and saw the cloud of smoke rising into the air. Before he knew what was happening, he had left the valley of the fallen Pokemon and climbed up into a tree. The smoke was coming from the same direction of Castelia City.

"Burgh... Hawes!"

Wordlessly, Tony leaped down from the tree, grabbed the unhappy Sewaddle, and made his way towards the site. Once again, danger had found him.

Aunt Sally was going to be mad...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**DANG IT, TONY, CAN'T YOU EVER STAY OUT OF TROUBLE?!**

**Well, then there wouldn't be a story, would there?**

**Oh well. Tune in next time to see what became of Tony, Hawes and Burgh, and the epic battle of Burgh vs Mystico!**

**Reader Question Time! Imagine, if you will, that you're walking along on your way to school/work/whatever, when suddenly a guy wearing a lab coat runs by being chased by a vicious, angry Rattata! He accidentily drops his briefcase on the ground, and it opens up, revealing three Pokeballs! The guy begs you to stop the Rattata using one of the Pokemon. Inside one Pokeball is your favorite Pokemon in the world, and in the other is Arceus!**

**Which one do you choose? ****Answer after you review!**

**Venipede: "Veni!"_ Review to see more of Mr. Handsome here!_ "Veni!" _And review with an idea for a name for me, while you're at it._**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Female Sewaddle, on loan from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug-Bite, Razor Leaf, Tackle and String Shot.**

**5: Male Venipede, unnamed**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	52. Burgh vs Sir Mystico (Sort of)

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony found his lost Larvesta, Sunny, deep within the Pinwheel Forest - but also coming across a training ground for Sawk and Throh, quickly being attacked by the Fighting-types. After a fierce battle, Tony, along with Lucky, Lancelot, Sunny, Burgh's Sewaddle and a Venipede whom Sunny had met while lost managed to beat all of the Sawk and Throh after a long, hard battle! Just as Tony was about to call his Aunt Sally for help, however, he saw an explosion in the direction of Castelia, where he believed Team Plasma was heading. Knowing that Burgh had gone after Team Plasma as well, Tony decided once again to jump into danger, and ran in the direction of the explosion to help Burgh defeat Team Plasma and save Hawes!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Not that the dark bothered Mystico - to be honest, he loved the dark. Perhaps it was because everyone else seemed to be afraid of it. Perhaps it was because he could hide in the darkness, and be alone, free from humans and their petty desires, alone in the darkness - except for his Pokemon, of course. They were the only ones who could understand a tormented soul like his.

Mystico felt a kinship between himself and Ghost-types. Ghost-types were often mistaken for devils and demons in ancient times, and today the public opinion hadn't changed much. Most people were afraid of Ghost-types - just like people were afraid of Mystico, who only wanted to make people smile.

Well, if you can't have the happiness of people, then you can have their fear. Darkness makes fear, so Mystico reveled in the shadows, and he reveled in fear - even the fear of his underlings. It was no secret that Mystico's habit of vanishing and reappearing inside the Team Plasma HQ, along with his habit of wearing make-up and laughing manically were considered to be terrifying by most of the grunts, and it was considered bad luck to have to serve under him.

Of course, they did more than just fear him - some of them resented him. Mystico, like the other Plasma Knights, was never a Plasma Squire. The day he had arrived he had been given the title, and the very next day he was ordering them about. None of them knew who he was, or where he came from, but they did feel that it was unfair that he should be promoted ahead of them. Of course, they didn't know who else they would serve if not Mystico - the other Plasma Knights were even more reclusive than he was, with an exception of the Knight of Steel, Numera, who tended to be with Ghetsis at most times. So, serve under Mystico they did; their King had commanded it. He commanded all of Team Plasma, even the Plasma Knights.

Mystico smirked as the darkness grew around the forest. The Plasma Knights, the most dangerous and powerful of the Plasma Military, hand-picked by the King himself to be the Sword of Justice and Liberation, a weapon to protect and free all Pokemon. Four Knights to stand against the entire Pokemon League, and destroy their Gym Leaders.

A pity that Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City, would live to see the end of this day. Mystico had really been looking forward to fighting her, and subsequently defeating her. It wasn't anything personal, really, but a Nacrene native should defeat another Nacrene native, and none of the other Knights were from Nacrene... of course, the only one he knew anything about was Numera, and she was from Castelia. Not that she could hold a candle to Mystico and his friends.

"Lit!"

Speaking of candles...

A bright, blue light flew out from the trees, screeching unhappily. Mystico raised his hand, bringing the Plasmas behind him, along with his Cofagrigus, who was currently carrying Hawes's coffin. The light approached, and revealed itself to be one of Mystico's Litwicks - badly hurt, too. The Candle Pokemon wobbled in the air as he floated towards his friend. "Lit..."

"Litwick?" Mystico gently caught Litwick in his gloved hand. "What happened to you?"

"Liiiiit..." Litwick moaned unhappily.

Mystico's eyes darkened. "We're being followed, aren't we?"

"Lit..."

Mystico slowly nodded. "Good job," he congratulated. "Get some rest." Litwick gratefully nodded and faded from view, vanishing completely. Mystico turned his attention to his underlings. "Alright, boys and girls!" he announced. The Plasmas all winced at the jovial nature in his tone. "Apparently, someone didn't get the "we have a hostage" memo. So, we need to hurry along and deliver the Dragon Skull." He reached underneath his cloak and pulled out said skull from seemingly nowhere. "Let's get a move on - his Sageliness awaits us."

"Plasma!" the grunts shouted, saluting the Plasma Knight. They hurried off to their meeting place - unaware of the silhouette of Burgh, watching them from above in the shadows of the trees. Giving a Cheshire Cat smile, he began to follow them.

* * *

Sage - the definition of the word is a wise man, someone filled with enlightenment and intelligence, who is well-rounded and intellectual in the ways of the world, and filled with wisdom. Sages were known to be wise, to be brilliant, to be enlightened.

Team Plasma, as you know, was the center of enlightenment. As such, it was only natural that they'd have sages - the Seven Sages to be exact. (A/N: Insert Ocarina of Time joke, here, please.) Seven men of enlightenment and wisdom, united against the evils of slavery and cruelty that the Pokemon Leagues promoted.

Sage Gorm was one of those sages. The old man had reached enlightenment long ago, and had been recruited into Team Plasma. Like the other sages, he was old - enlightenment rarely is bestowed on the youthful - with pure white hair and a a wrinkled, kindly face. He wore the traditional cloth of a sage - a dark, black robe with golden trim, and a tall, cylindrical hat on his head. His hands were folded into his robes, giving him the appearance of an ancient king. He was flanked by two Plasmas - or at least, two Plasmas that were actually visible.

"Greetings, Sir Mystico. How are you holding up, fellow subject of our King?"

Gorm's slow, creaking voice filled the silent clearing that lay just before the road outside of the forest, leading to the largest metropolis in Unova, Castelia City, where one of Team Plasmas' HQ's could be located. Even now, the Arch-Sage himself, Ghetsis, was awaiting Gorm's return with the sacred skull, which Mystico had obtained as promised.

Mystico bowed down on one knee, the Plasma Grunts who followed him doing the same. He held up the skull to the sage. "I am well, your Holiness. As promised, I have delivered the Dragon Skull."

Gorm put a warm, kind hand on Mystico's shoulder. "You've done well," he said, quietly. "I should expect nothing less from a Plasma Knight. Did you encounter any problems?"

"Not yet, sir," Mystico said. "I took a hostage - Hawes, the Nacrene City Museum's co-curator and loving husband to the Gym Leader, Lenora." He gestured to the coffin with a smirk. "Sadly, one of my Litwick friends who stayed behind to see that no one followed us has informed me that we are being followed - evidently someone does not care for Hawes's continued well-being."

"I see..." Gorm said, quietly. "I trust that you shall deal swift justice to this intrusion?"

"Naturally, Your Honor."

"Good." Gorm held out his hands. "Now, please give me the Dragon Skull - in the name of Pokemon Liberation. Plasma!"

"PLASMA!" the grunts chorused.

Mystico complied, handing the skull to the sage. Just as the skull left Mystico's hands, however, and entered Gorm's, a thick blob of webbing struck the skull and yanked it out of the old man's hands.

"What on earth?!" Gorm gasped as the skull sailed through the air and into the trees.

"Who dares-!?" snarled Mystico.

A taunting and elegant voice called out from the trees: "Well, a little bug told me that Team Plasma had kidnapped a good friend of mine, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? These important looking guys!"

A tall man with crazy-looking brown hair and a green cape rose from the tree's canopy, followed by a green and yellow mantis-like Pokemon, with leafy blades on its forearms, a thin body and a face that was bright and cheerful, despite the situation. Mystico recognized it as a Leavanny, a Grass/Bug-type, and the final form of Sewaddle.

The Plasma Grunts recognized him at once, shouting and swearing angrily. Mystico forced a smile onto his face as he approached the tree, Cofagrigus following him. "Well, well..." the clown sneered. "Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City, and close personal friend of Lenora!"

"Yes," Burgh said, keeping his own confident smile on as well. "And you must be Sir Mystico, the Plasma Knight. I've heard of you from a friend - though I wish I had heard better things about you."

"And I you," Mystico returned. "Well, as much as I'd enjoy making small-talk, we all have places to be, so..." His face darkened and his voice turned hostile. "Hand over that skull."

Burgh pulled the Dragon Skull out from his cloak and held it in the air. "You want this, don't you? Care to explain why?"

"If I did, I'd have to kill you," Mystico said. "Of course, I probably have to kill you anyways..."

"Mmmmheheheh..." agreed Cofagrigus.

"Well," Burgh said, sounding offended, "I'm just trying to be civil, and you're threatening me! I'm starting to get nervous... and my palms seem to be sweating..." The Dragon Skull began to slip from Burgh's hands, and almost fell. The Plasmas all screamed out in unison, horrified, until Burgh caught it, smiling smugly. "You see what I mean?" he asked. "It's slippery, isn't it, Leavanny?"

"Leah!" Leavanny agreed with a smile.

Mystico hated being outmaneuvered - especially in front of his underlings, and especially in front of a sage of all people. While he was enraged, he knew that the mission had to be accomplished. "Alright, then," he said, his voice cracking. "What do you want?"

"I want Hawes," Burgh said. "Let him go right now, and I'll give you the skull - intact, of course."

"You first," Mystico replied, folding his arms.

Burgh narrowed his eyes in response. "No thanks - I happen to know how the last trade-off you did went. Not a very honest man, are you?"

Mystico grinned. "I'm a magician," he said, matter-of-factly. "I used to make my living off of trickery. But of course, you're not exactly in the position to be calling me out on my sins, are you, _Gym Leader_?"

"Do you want the skull, or not?" Burgh demanded.

"Sir Mystico," Sage Gorm whispered, "without that skull, we cannot..."

"I know, Your Holiness, I know," Mystico said. He glared up at Burgh again. "Well... you seem to think you're in the position to be demanding anything." He gestured to the coffin with Hawes. "What's to stop me from simply killing Hawes, here?"

"You could..." Burgh admitted. "But I wouldn't recommend it." He raised the skull high in the air, the threat of him dropping it all too real.

Mystico bowed his head. "I see that I have no choice..." he admitted. The Plasmas gawked at the Plasma Knight, unable to believe that he'd surrender - to a Gym Leader, a sworn enemy to Team Plasma of all people!"

Burgh felt a wave of relief wash over him as Mystico admitted defeat. "I see you're a reasonable man," he said, gratefully.

"Yes..." Mystico said. "It seems I don't..." He looked up at Burgh and smirked suddenly. "Or do I?"

Burgh's eyes widened as a bead of sweat ran down his face - it really _was_ getting hot up there. But it didn't get warm in winter, unless...

"Luuuure..."

Burgh's eyes widened as he whirled around, quickly catching sight of the fireball shooting for him and Leavanny. He cried out as he pushed Leavanny out from the tree, following suit. Both Gym Leader and Pokemon fell to the ground, losing their grip on the skull. The skull sailed into the air, Cofagrigus swiftly capturing it with Psychic.

Burgh moaned as he looked up. Mystico beamed down upon him as his second Pokemon hovered down to his side, a flaming blue orb with twisted metal limbs, staring down at him with yellow eyes - a Chandelure, the final form of Litwick.

"Now..." Mystico snapped his fingers, and a bluish light burst into the air, fading away after a split second to reveal a sword - a long, sharp blade with a curved, silvery guard and an inky black handle. Mystico seized the sword from the air and pointed it at Burgh's face. "What was that you were saying about me being 'reasonable'?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Burgh's in trouble now - it's a nice change, isn't it? Tony isn't in trouble for once! Of course, now it's just another Bug-type Specialist in trouble, but hey, what can you do?**

**Looks like Burgh's in a dangerous situation. Mystico is under no circumstances a Plasma Grunt - he's a Knight, and a much larger threat than any normal grunt, both in a Pokemon Battle and outside of it, something that I plan on emphizing in the next chapter. **

**Speaking of next time, I have an announcement: I'm going to visit relatives in Maryland, so I won't be able to update over the weekend. So, I expect lots of reviews when I get back, you hear me? Thank you for the support and patience in advance!**

**Now, reader question time! If you were a Gym Leader in the Pokemon League, what type of Pokemon would you use? I mean, I'd obviously use Bug-types, but what would you use? Answer after you review!**

**Mystico: "Alright, review or Burgh and Hawes both get it! Muahahahaha!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**

**4: Female Sewaddle, on loan from Burgh. **

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug-Bite, Razor Leaf, String-Shot and Tackle.**

**5: Male Venipede, unnamed **

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech and Pursuit.**


	53. Pinwheel Showdown!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Sir Mystico, one of the four Plasma Knights, stole the Dragon Skull from the Nacrene City Museum, also kidnapping Hawes, the husband of Gym Leader Lenora to use as a hostage. However, just as Mystico was about the hand the Dragon Skull to the Plasma Sage Grom, when it was stolen back by Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City. Burgh threatened to smash the skull if the Plasmas didn't let Hawes go, and Mystico complied... but only long enough to sucker punch Burgh and his Leavanny by having his Chandelure sneak up on them from behind and attack. Burgh lost the skull and Mystico's Cofagrigus grabbed it, leaving Burgh at the mercy of the Plasma Knight!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Burgh really, really didn't want to die - well, not now, anyways. Yes, it was true that everyone dies eventually and he was no different, but like most people Burgh wanted to die of good old age. He did not, however, want to be fatally stabbed by a clown in a jumpsuit. Especially when a friend was in danger.

Still, he couldn't really argue with Mystico when he had a sword at his throat, ready to end his life at a moment's notice. So, he sat there, his mind at a complete blank, waiting for Mystico to slit his throat. His Leavanny, his childhood friend, stared at the sword in Mystico's hands, growling angrily at the Plasma Knight, but too afraid for Burgh's life to make a move.

Mystico stared down with his dark eyes, still smiling. After a second, he surprised Burgh, along with everyone else in the clearing, by retracting his sword. "Get up," he ordered.

Burgh stared. "Eh?"

Sage Gorm looked over Burgh distastefully. "He is giving you a chance to save yourself, Gym Leader, though you do not deserve it. Stand up and fight, if you want to die with any sort of dignity."

Mystico laughed. "If I'm going to finish you, I'd prefer to finish you in a battle - not while you're lying on the ground like a pathetic child. So stand up - I suppose I owe you that much."

Burgh scowled - this Mystico guy was arrogant, cruel, and he also outdressed him, three things he couldn't stand from another man. So, he slowly stood up. "I will take Hawes back," he promised Mystico and the Plasmas.

Mystico smirked as he raised his sword again. "You will try. Cofagrigus, Toxic, Chandelure, Fire Blast!"

"Mmmmeheheheh!" Cofagrigus laughed, tossing huge blobs of toxins at Leavanny, while Chandelure blasted at the Bug/Grass-type with a massive star-shaped Fire Blast.

"Leavanny, Protect!" Burgh shouted.

"Leah!" Leavanny cried, raising his bladed arms and surrounding himself with bluish shield. The poisons splashed against the force field, followed by a fearsome wave of fire. The reek of boiling sludge filled the clearing, but Leavanny remained unaffected.

Burgh pulled out a second Pokeball and opened it. "Dwebble, spinning Sand-Attack! Leavanny, spinning String Shot!" he ordered as Dwebble emerged from his Pokeball

"Leah!"

"Dweeb!"

Both Pokemon set to work, spinning around rapidly and unleashing their attacks: Dwebble doused the area with frigid earth, striking several Plasmas with huge clods of dirt and sand, while Leavanny spat huge globs of webbing, splattering against other Plasmas and tying them up in sticky webbing. All of the grunts backed away, swearing and spitting. Several of them placed themselves in front of the currently untouched Gorm, trying to keep him safe, or at the very least clean.

The Plasmas retreat gave Burgh more room to act against Mystico, who remained completely unimpressed as a huge blob of webbing wrapped around Chandelure, and clods of sand began to smack against Cofagrigus. "Hmm..." the clown droned. "Not bad... but pretty unimpressive coming from a Gym Leader!" He snapped his fingers, and his Pokemon took action: Chandelure burst into flames, vaporizing the webbing, while Cofagrigus retreated into his coffin shell, the sand harmlessly striking him to no effect.

"Alright, stop!" Burgh told his Pokemon, knowing that this tactic wouldn't be effective now. "Leavanny, Razor Leaf on Cofagrigus, Dwebble, Smack Down on Chandelure!"

Mystico laughed. "Hoohoo! Chandelure, Cofagrigus, switch places!"

All four Pokemon did what they were told in a split second: Leavanny spun about and unleashed leafy blades the size of steak knives, and just as sharp, launching them at Cofagrigus while Dwebble leaped into the air and retreated into his shell, body slamming towards Chandelure. However, Mystico's Pokemon were just as fast, if not faster. Cofagrigus and Chandelure shifted positions in an instant, a fatal blow against Burgh's strategy. Leavanny's Razor Leaf sailed towards Chandelure, the leaves bursting into flames before they could hit and turning to ash, drifting harmlessly to the ground. Dwebble sailed down and struck Cofagrigus, barely doing any damage. To make matters worse, black tendrils leaped out of Cofagrigus's arms, tying up Dwebble in blackish gauze. The Bug/Rock-type gave a whimper as he collapsed onto the ground, immobilized by the Mummy.

Burgh gaped while Mystico chortled. "Well, well!" the Plasma Knight taunted. "This is the power of a Gym Leader? How pitifully pathetic!"

Burgh was beginning to feel pathetic. He was an award winning artist and a Gym Leader as well, and he was getting beaten by a clown, out-matched by every move Mystico made. He knew he wasn't the choicest of candidates for the position of Gym Leader - a few of the Unova Gym Leaders, such as Clay, the Ground-type specialist, and Brycen, the Ice-type specialist, couldn't even believe it when Burgh was made the Gym Leader of Castelia City. Now, even Burgh was having trouble believing it. He silently bowed his head, feeling thoroughly horrible.

Mystico smirked. "Don't you think it's time we call this off?" he asked. "Looking at you right now, beaten and broken... why, it hurts me to see a grown man in such a position! Don't you think you should just give up? You know, surrender?"

Burgh's hands began to shake, and he looked up at Mystico, forcing a competitive grin to his face. "Ladies first!" he shouted, pulling out a third Pokeball and opening it up, releasing his third Pokemon: it was a Whirlipede, the second form of Venipede, a rounded creature with a thick, purple exoskeleton, free of legs or mandibles, with large feelers and toxic spikes sticking out of his skin. The tire-shaped Pokemon landed on the ground with a chittering grunt, ready for Burgh to give the order.

"Use Poison Tail!" shouted Burgh, pointing to Chandelure.

"Whirrr!" Whirlipede chirped, spinning around in place like a tire, kicking dust in the air before shooting at the Chandelure like the tire of a sports car, poison dripping from his spines and feelers.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Mystico chortled. "Cofagrigus, Psychic on Dwebble!"

"Mmmeheheheh!" Cofagrigus raised an inky hand and used telekinetic power to lift the still mummified Dwebble into the air.

"Now, use him to block off Whirlipede!" cackled Mystico.

"Mmmeheh!" Cofagrigus shifted the struggling Dwebble in the air and blocked Whirlipede off; as he did, the blackish tendrils leaped off of the Bug/Rock-type and swiftly bound up the surprised Whirlipede as well, wrapping up the feelers that it used to roll its body across the ground and immobilizing it. Cofagrigus chuckled as he dumped both of the mummified Pokemon to the ground. That left just Leavanny to deal with two much stronger Pokemon.

Mystico was laughing hard now. "I-i-is that it?!" he giggled. "If all Gym Leaders are this pathetic, we may not even need Resh-!"

Gorm coughed aloud, shutting Mystico up. "Sir Knight..."

"Ahem... Right..." Mystico murmured. "Well," he said to Burgh, "you'll find out soon enough! Oh, wait - no you won't. Finish 'em off, boys!"

"Mmmeheheheh!"

"Luuuure..."

So, there Burgh was: caught in the Pinwheel Forest against a magician clown, down to one Pokemon who could actually fight, who happened to be going against horrible odds. The artist, however, never was a quitter, and wasn't willing to give up, especially with Hawes's life on the line. He looked over to Leavanny; the look on the Nurturing Pokemon's face was all he needed to know what he had to do.

Burgh glared at the still chortling Mystico and his Pokemon. "Leavanny, Razor Leaf!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Burgh, The Plasma Grunts, Mystico, Sage Gorm, or their Pokemon, a pair of electric blue eyes were watching them from the safety of the bushes. He sat there in a tense silence, observing Burgh's losing struggle against Mystico, deeply worried. "Oh, man..."

Tony quietly groaned as he turned around._ Of course,_ he thought, miserably. _Of course there'd be trouble. _

"Waaaad."

Tony swiftly put his hand over Sewaddle's mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. Annoying thing napped the day away when they didn't need to be stealthy, but when they did need to be quiet it just had to open its big mandibles. Thankfully, the Bug/Grass-type got the hint and shut up, though she pouted as she did it. Tony returned his attention to the much larger problem at hand: Burgh was in trouble, and he was the only one who could help him.

But how?

Tony rubbed his head as he tried to come up with something that he could do. First things first - Hawes had to be rescued. Even if Burgh did beat Mystico, he could just fall back on his hostage and render Burgh helpless. Tony had a hunch that the co-curator was still inside of the coffin that Cofagrigus was holding, but that left the big question: how to get him out?

Lucky was exhausted, as were Lancelot and Sunny. That left Tony with two options: Sewaddle... He looked over the sulky-looking Sewing Pokemon. "Okay, not gonna happen..." Or his new Venipede...

Suddenly, an idea popped into Tony's head, and he grinned. He slowly pulled Venipede's Pokeball from his belt; the Centipede Pokemon stared up at him with lazy eyes, and then turned his attention to the napping Sewaddle.

Tony slowly peered out into the clearing: Burgh and his Leavanny were struggling against Cofagrigus and Chandelure, while the Plasmas all watched the Gym Leader dance for their amusement (metaphorically.) Tony hefted the Pokeball in his hand. "I think I might have a nickname for you if this works..." he told the Venipede.

"...How about... Strike?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First things first: HA! IT'S DECEMBER 24TH, 2012, AND I'M STILL ALIVE! BITE ME, MAYANS! **

**Secondly: Happy Holidays, everyone! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah or that other thing, have a happy one!**

**Well, it took a while, but we've finally had a real Gym Leader vs Plasma Knight battle... and, boy, did it end up badly for the Gym Leader. As mentioned before, Plasma Knights are chosen by the Plasma King and promoted to their rank immediately, which would mean that they're relatively tough from the very beginning, and this fight proved it. From the very beginning Mystico was tossing Burgh around and toying with him, easily countering any move that the Gym Leader made against him. It seems pretty obvious that if the fight keeps going, Mystico would wipe the floor with him - and keep in mind, Mystico is the only Plasma Knight we've gotten a good look at so far! Imagine how tough the others must be...**

**So, reader question time! If you had to be a member of any evil Pokemon Team, which one would it be? I'd probably be a member of the older Team Plasma, because they eventually turn good - well that, and they get that epic battle theme. So, which one would you chose? Answer after you review!**

**Burgh: "Uh... reviews would be nice... Because then the author will write me out of this crazy situation faster!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Female Sewaddle, on loan from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug-Bite, Razor Leaf, Tackle and String Shot.**

**5: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	54. Tony vs Mystico!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Burgh, the Bug-type Artist and Gym Leader of Castelia City found himself in a life-or-death duel against Sir Mystico, Ghost-type Magician and one of the four Knights of Team Plasma, with Hawes, co-curator of the Nacrene City Museum, and an ancient and valuable Dragon-type Pokemon skull on the line! While Burgh fought valiantly, it was clear from the very beginning that he was outmatched, and Mystico tossed his Pokemon around like rag-dolls, unaware that our intrepid hero Tony was watching them all this time from the bushes, and is planning on saving Burgh and Hawes with his new Venipede, whom he had decided to nickname "Strike."**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Chandelure, Fire Blast!"

"Luuuure..."

"Leavanny, Protect!"

"Leah!"

A hideous burst of flames struck Leavanny's weakening shield, filling the chilled winter air with blistering heat for a split second before returning to the now usual bitterness. "Now, Razor Leaf on Cofagrigus!" Burgh ordered.

"Leah!" Leavanny shouted, unleashing a powerful flurry of dagger-like leaves, sailing right for the yet to be hit Cofagrigus.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Mystico snarled through ground teeth. This battle had been amusing at first, but now it was simply dragging on and on; evidently, any Gym Leader could fight well if backed into a corner. As much as he would like to do this slowly and painfully, he had places to be. Time to dispose of pretty boy.

Cofagrigus's Will-O-Wisp collided with Leavanny's Razor Leaf, reducing in the leaves roasting into ashes and the fireballs sailing towards Leavanny, who easily dodged, landing next to his sweating trainer. Burgh was just as tense as Mystico was - scratch that, he was even more tense. If Mystico lost, he had his minions to fall back on; nothing would be badly hurt but his pride. If Burgh lost, there was a fantastic chance that it would be curtains for him. Mystico seemed to be pretty eager to kill him, and he had a sword. All Burgh had was his sketch pad, so unless Mystico wanted to challenge him to an epic sketching showdown (which would be quite an interesting turn of events, Burgh had to admit) it didn't seem that he'd be making it out of this one.

_I can't die now!_ Burgh thought as he ordered his Leavanny to dodge another Fire Blast. _I have so many paintings and sculptures left to make! So many galleries to fill! Well, that and I think I left the oven on at home. I have to go and turn that off..._

"Psychic, Cofagrigus!" Mystico shouted, getting fed up Leavanny's constant dodging and weaving.

"Mmmeheheheh!" chuckled Cofagrigus, raising his hands and lifting the frightened Leavanny off of the ground.

Mystico smirked. "Now, Fire Blast!" he ordered Chandlure.

"Luure..." Chandelure said weakly; the Leavanny had been a hard target to hit, and he was feeling weaker after using Fire Blast so many times. Blue and purple flames spouted from his body and blasted into the air, striking Leavanny with a searing, vicious burst of heat and fire.

"Leah!" Leavanny shrieked as the kanji-shaped fire attack struck him. Bugs and fire do not mix, and neither did leaves and fire, so needless to say the attack was super effective. The Bug-type twitched and fell to the ground, out cold.

"Leavanny!" Burgh shouted, now openly panicking.

"Don't worry," Mystico said, his velvety voice now filled with a faux-sympathetic tones. "I'll see to his recovery personally - right before I release him back into the wild where he belongs!"

"No..." Burgh said, his mind wrapped in disbelief as he faced what was quite possibly the worst defeat in his history as a Gym Leader.

"Yes!" Mystico chortled. "Time to bid you a final adieu, Gym Leader!" He jabbed a finger towards the distraught Burgh. "Finish 'im off, gents!" he told his Pokemon.

"Lure!"

"Mehheh!"

Two Shadow Balls shot from the two Ghost-types, the blacking energy fizzling as they sailed towards the terrified Burgh with deadly speed. The artist gave a yelp as he ducked underneath the attack, mentally fumbling for a plan - any plan. Leavanny was out-cold, Whirlipede and Dwebble were helplessly bound in Cofagrigus's Mummy, and the Plasmas had him outnumbered, not to mention they still had Hawes.

"You can't dodge forever!" Mystico sneered. "Stay still and give up already! I'll make it quick if you do!" he promised, drawing his sword.

"No thaaaaanks!" Burgh yelped as he ducked underneath another Shadow Ball, rolling away from the pursuing Ghost-types - and right into Mystico. The artist fell to the ground as the clown loomed over him, saber in his hand and pointed towards him. Without another word, Mystico stabbed at him, missing by inches as Burgh Krabby-walked to the side with a yelp.

"Hold still!" Mystico ordered, thrusting again, only for his blade to pierce the ground instead of Burgh's heart.

Burgh scuttled backwards, his shaking hand reaching into his pockets for something, anything to defend himself with. He felt his hand grip something cold and metallic and he pulled it out and held it up just in time to block Mystico's blade.

Mystico twitched as he looked at Burgh's weapon of choice. "A... A pen...?"

Indeed it was a pen, made from silvery metal, in Burgh's hand. "Uh... Yes..." he said, just as surprised as Mystico was. "It's the pen I got from my father when I graduated Trainer's School. It's made from high-quality, durable steel, and it's completely waterproof." He paused, and a silly grin crossed his face. "Hey! Look, the pen_ is_ mightier than the sword!"

"Uh... Sir Knight?" one of the Plasma Grunts asked meekly. "Do you need any help? I mean, we outnumber him..."

"Oh, shut up!" Mystico shouted, tugging at his sword; however, the previous attack had embedded it into the durable pen, and Burgh had no intention in letting his pen - or Mystico's sword - go. "Let go!" the Plasma Knight ordered angrily.

"No!" Burgh retorted. "It's... my... pen!" he shouted, tugging as hard as he could until the pen came free. He collapsed to the ground. "Finally," he gasped, looking over the pen. "I got it..."

Mystico growled as he jabbed his sword against Burgh's throat. "...back..." the Gym Leader finished meekly.

Mystico growled and raised his sword again: he had had it with witty remarks, with the constant dodging and with the fact that Burgh was still alive. With a furious snarl, he brought the blade down, slicing at Burgh's neck with intent to decapitate the Gym Leader and end his reign of terror once and for all.

At that moment, Tony made his move. He would have made it much sooner if his Venipede had been willing, but evidently all eight of the Centipede Pokemon's feet had gotten cold. It took a lot of convincing from Tony to get him willing to fight, but he eventually caved in, and Tony made his move, rising silently from his hiding place, and holding the Venipede carefully in his hand, as if he was holding a bowling ball, he wound up his arm and aimed for Mystico's legs, before rolling the Venipede towards Mystico, whispering "Use Rollout!" as he did so.

"Veni!" the Venipede cried as he rolled into a tight ball and shot past Burgh's fallen Pokemon. Though all of the Plasmas saw the strange, rolling creature shooting towards Mystico, and all of them cried out in warning, the clown was too busy about to behead Burgh. As such, he was caught completely off guard when the Venipede struck him in the legs, sending him to the ground with a surprised shriek. His sword flew into the air, fell to the earth and pierced the ground harmlessly, quivering in the wake of the attack.

Tony smirked. _Strike,_ he thought. _That's the perfect nickname. _

Burgh took that moment to make his get away, returning all three of his Pokemon before running to Tony's side. Though grateful for his fellow Bug-Catcher's help, he did feel a bit annoyed that the young man was still in the Pinwheel Forest instead of safe back in Nacrene City. "I thought I told you to find your Larvesta and go home!" he reminded Tony as he took his position behind the trainer who still had Pokemon.

"Yeah..." Tony said, turning red. "Sorry about that. This actually happens to me a lot... Oh, check it out, I caught a Venipede!"

"Veni," Strike greeted, trying to play cool.

"Talk later, fight now!" Burgh insisted.

Meanwhile, Mystico looked like he was having an emotional spasm, his face twitching from enraged to amused, back and forth until it became just plain disturbing. Even his Pokemon slowly floated away to a safe distance. The Plasmas watched their Knight's emotion attack with a growing sense of unease; before they had just heard stories of Mystico's possible mental instability, but now they were witnessing it first-hand, and it was scary. Any second it seemed like the Plasma Knight might explode. The only one who seemed unaffected was Gorm, who watched with unknown intent, eyeing both Mystico and Tony, wondering who this newcomer was.

He looked... familiar... somehow... No, it couldn't be...

Mystico finally got a sentence out. "So... the great and mighty Gym Leader need to hide behind a mere child..."

Tony stepped forward. "Alright, that's enough!" he shouted. "Let Hawes go, right now!"

"'Let Hawes go, let Hawes go'!" mimicked Mystico sarcastically. "You know, not everything's about that nerd. Besides..." His eye narrowed dangerously. "What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"I've beaten Plasmas before!" Tony shouted - not to boast or anything, or course; he just wanted to try and intimidate the Plasmas. "I took down two of your group at the Dream Yard in Striaton City, and two more in the Wellspring Cave! I'm not afraid of you!"

A wave of murmurs filled the grunts as they began to speak and whisper amongst themselves. Mystico didn't seem affected, simply glaring at Tony with dark eyes. Sage Gorm stepped forward, carefully looking over Tony. "So..." he said, quietly. "You are the one who is responsible for those events... In that case I have something for you."

Tony swallowed, but held his ground. "Yeah? What is it?"

Gorm bowed his head. "A sincere apology."

Tony nearly fell over, and Burgh gaped. "Eh... what...?!" they both stuttered.

"The events in the Wellspring Cave were nothing short of Pokemon cruelty at its lowest point," Gorm continued. "Even the Gym Leaders of Unova have never sunk to such a vicious low."

"Eh... thanks?" Burgh muttered, not sure whether to be flattered or not.

"No organization is perfect," Gorm admitted as he stepped out from behind his bodyguards, slowly walking over towards Tony. "There are always bound to be some bad apples. The members who had committed the act have been arrested, and they shall be punished gravely for their crime."

"That doesn't change what happened." Tony's voice became very cold as he remembered what had happened to those poor Pokemon only yesterday.

"Indeed it doesn't," Gorm agreed. "However, we cannot allow such treachery amongst our own ranks destroy our morale. Justice requires eternal vigilance!"

"You call this justice?!" Tony exclaimed. "Kidnapping an innocent man, stealing from a museum... That's wrong!"

"Wrong?" This time, it was Mystico who spoke. "Wrong? Let me tell you what's wrong, _little boy_," he hissed venomously. "Pokemon being torn from their homes and families, forced into fights for their trainers' amusement. Pokemon who are beaten and starved to maximize their ferocity, who live only to fight others. That's what's wrong in this world."

"But beating and starving your own Pokemon was made illegal years ago!" Burgh argued.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Mystico snapped. "That doesn't stop it from happening..." His voice trailed off, and a serious face of sorrow and horror crossed the clown's face. Tony was no psychologist, but he knew, deep down, that Mystico had seen something that he wished he could unsee - something horrible.

"Kidnapping and stealing are not tasks I partake in with any sort of joy," Gorm said with a sigh. "But it must be done to ensure the safety of Pokemon."

Tony, for once, didn't have anything to say. He was blown away, really. When he fought the Plasmas in the Dream Yard and the Wellspring Cave, he saw them as hypocrites and cultists; horrible, judgmental people with little regard for their own dogma. But looking over this old dude and Mystico, he saw something - a genuine concern for Pokemon well-being and a desire to improve their lots in life. A part of him agreed - he often heard on the news back in Kanto of people who abused or used their Pokemon, and sometimes they could get away with it due to a single slip-up in the legal procedures. However, while a part of Tony did agree with them, he knew that stealing was usually wrong, and so was kidnapping.

Burgh managed to speak both his and Tony's minds: "Even if you're fighting for a good cause, stealing and kidnapping are both wrong!" he declared.

Mystico gave the Gym Leader a scathing glare. "So is enslaving wild Pokemon and forcing them into battle."

"I don't enslave-!"

"Then what would you call it?" Mystico demanded. "Your Holiness, this... _Philistine _clearly has no appreciation for our efforts to secure a peaceful future for Pokemon," he told Gorm.

"P-Philistine?!" Burgh stuttered, enraged by the accusation.

"Might I suggest that we dispose of these two?" he asked, casting a skeptical eye on Tony, who glared back with defiance.

"The Gym Leader, yes," Gorm said. "But the boy is a child. He has yet to be corrupted completely. Perhaps..." He looked over Tony. "Perhaps you'd like to join us? To make a difference in the World of Pokemon?"

Tony nearly fell over. He had never had anyone attempt to recruit him out of the blue before, especially someone from an organization that he currently had mixed feelings about. "N-no..." he stuttered. "I... I can't..."

Gorm seemed genuinely dissapointed. "How sad... Sir Knight..." He gestured to Mystico and stepped back.

Mystico grinned. "Finally..." he said, relieved. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you were throwing things at me!" He snapped his fingers, and Chandlure and Cofagrigus appeared at his side. "Allow me to return the favor! Shadow Ball!"

Both of the clown's Pokemon cackled as they shot balls of darkness towards Tony, Strike and Burgh, forcing them all to duck. "Alright, Strike!" Tony shouted. "Use Rollout on Chandelure!"

"V-veni...!?" Strike cried, looking at Tony with wide eyes.

"Just do it, okay? We need to get out of this!"

Strike was about to refuse when he saw Sewaddle peer her head out of the bushes, looking around with a bored expression. "V-Veni!" he said, forcing himself to be brave. It'd all be worth it in the end... He swiftly rolled into a ball and shot towards Chandelure, whirling even faster than before due to Rollout's effect; it kept getting stronger each time you use it.

However, Strike could use the move a hundred times and he would still lose. If a Gym Leader wasn't on par with Mystico, than a mere boy with one Gym Badge had no chance. He didn't even have to tell Chandelure to attack Strike, and before the Venipede even knew it he had been blasted by a Flamethrower attack and sent sprawling across the ground, burnt and beaten.

"Strike!" Tony exclaimed, horrified.

"No need to worry about him..." Mystico raised his hands and grinned diabolically. "Worry about _yourselves_!" he declared. "Psychic!"

Cofagrigus's eyes glowed as he lifted Tony, Burgh and Strike off of the ground and then slammed them together with an amazing amount of force. Tony and Burgh gave groans and gasps of pain as they were dropped onto the ground, thoroughly defeating both of them. Strike had the good fortune to already be unconscious.

Tony groaned as he slowly sat up - only to find his throat on the receiving end of Mystico's retrieved sword. The Bug-Catcher tried to say something (or scream, whichever came out first) but all he managed was a little gasp. He stared up at Mystico with wide eyes, hands instinctively fumbling for a Pokeball.

Mystico smirked. "Move it, kiddo," he ordered.

"N-no..." Tony gasped. His hand slid against Lucky's Pokeball, but Mystico put more pressure against his neck with the tip of his sword. If he pushed any harder, he'd draw blood.

"Leave him alone," Burgh ordered. "He has nothing to do with this."

Mystico roughly shoved Tony aside, sending the blonde to the floor. "Oh, I know," he said. "Don't worry, he'll have plenty of time to repent - you on the other hand..." He raised his sword over Burgh for about the tenth time now, ready to end it, when... Of course...

"Hold it right there, clown!"

Mystico twitched. "OH, WHAT NOW?!" he roared, looking over to see who had interrupted him this time. His rage was swiftly replaced by shock - in fact, a sense of amazement and disbelief took hold of everyone, Tony, Burgh, and Plasmas.

Standing there was Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City, arms folded across her chest and a glare on her face - and standing next to her was Hawes, completely unharmed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another Happy Holidays to all of my readers! I hope it turned out well for you, and you got lots of Gamestop or Barnes and Nobel gift cards like me!**

**Poor Mystico - can't slit a throat without someone tossing something at him or shouting at him. What a pain...**

**Reader Question Time! If this story was the actual Pokemon anime, and it had an opening theme, what do you think it would be? Answer after you review! **

**Strike: "Veni..." _Great, I got a name, and then I got pantsed. Wonderful. Eh... review..."_**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**

**4: Female Sewaddle, on loan from Burgh. **

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug-Bite, Razor Leaf, String-Shot and Tackle.**

**5: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech and Pursuit.**


	55. Lenora and Hawes vs Mystico!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Burgh found themselves neck-deep in trouble. In their attempt to save the kidnapped Hawes from Team Plasma, they ended up in a battle against Sir Mystico, the Ghost-type specialist of Team Plasma, who soundly defeated both of them with almost no effort. However, just as Mystico was about to finish them off, Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City appeared, along with the supposedly kidnapped Hawes, her husband!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"What!?" Mystico shouted.

"What...?" Tony cried.

"Wha...!?" Burgh stuttered.

The Plasmas all had similar reactions, some of them gaping, some of them falling over, shocked, and some of them using words that I really don't want to write down. Cofagrigus ripped open the coffin that they had sealed Hawes in, only to find that it was empty, save for some cut and torn gauze. Somehow, the co-curator had escaped from his prison without them even knowing about it.

Hawes, completely unscathed and fine, smiled apologetically down at Tony and Burgh. "Hello, Tony, hello, Burgh. Sorry to worry you!"

"H-how...?" Tony asked.

"The kids raised a good point!" Mystico seethed. "How did you escape?! You should still be in that coffin!"

"Well, it's simple, really," Hawes explained. "You see..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Finally!" Hawes whispered to himself as he cut his legs free from the bandages, releasing himself from the gauze. Finally, he could reach his hand into his pocket and pull out his Pokeball. Hands shaking, he felt his fingers slide across the smooth surface of the ball. He desperately grasped it and pulled it out, fumbling for the release button._

_*CLICK!*_

_A very brief flash burst from the Pokeball as it opened, and a pair of bright green eyes stared down at Hawes, along with glowing yellow, green and red dots that blinked on and off._

_"Eleg?"_

_"E-Elgyem!" Hawes stuttered; the claustrophobia was starting to get to him. "C-can you Teleport us back to the museum?"_

_"Eleg!"_

_"Good, do it please!"_

* * *

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"And that's how I escaped!" Hawes finished, feeling decently proud of himself. "I teleported back to Nacrene City, told Lenora what was going on, and here we are now!"

Hawes's rescuer floated out in front of his trainer. It was a small, green creature with a massive head, with a strange marking on his huge forehead, resting upon a massive body. Its jade eyes glowed brightly, with a multitude of green, red and yellow lights flashing on and off on its arms. "Eleg!" he cried.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex: **"Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokemon. A pure Psychic-type. There are no recordings of this species of Pokemon in any archive ever, and it was first spotted fifty years ago near the crash-sight of a meteor. As such, this species, along with its evolution Beheeyem, are believed to be from outer space, much like the Kantonian Cleffa Line of Pokemon. This Pokemon's massive head has an appropriately massive brain, allowing it to use powerful Psychic-type attacks. The blinking lights on its body are believed to be a method of communication, though no one knows for certain. This specimen is male, roughly seven years old and knows the moves Psybeam, Signal Beam, Teleport and Protect. Its special ability is Telepathy."**

"Let 'em go!" Lenora ordered Mystico.

"And what if I don't?!" Mystico retorted.

This time it was Lenora's turn to snap her fingers. The moment the sound left her fingers, the ground beneath Mystico shook and burst open, showering the magician in dirt and knocking him over. Two Watchogs leaped out of the ground, putting themselves between Tony and Burgh and Mystico and his goons. The two were the older brothers of the Watchog Lenora had used to fight Tony and defend the Nacrene City Museum when Mystico attacked. Needless to say, they were eager for a little payback on the behalf of their younger sister.

Tony pushed himself from the ground and returned the burnt Strike to his Pokeball. "G-good first try, Strike," he said, sweatdropping.

"Come on!" Burgh shouted as he ran over to Lenora and Hawes.

"Right!" Tony agreed, following Burgh away from the battlefield. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is that you stay back and let us handle this!" Lenora replied. "And I mean it this time," she added; her tone was hard, but not harsh.

"R-right," Tony agreed with a nod, keeping behind the husband/wife duo and out of Mystico's range.

Speaking of which, Mystico was now a fuming mess, shaking, twitching, snarling, spitting and hissing all at once. The Plasma Grunts all took a few more cautionary steps back as their leader passed the boiling point and exploded. "Why...?! Why...?! Why!?" Mystico seethed. "Why can't anything ever go right for me?!" He screamed to the heavens. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Mmmeheheh..." Cofagrigus agreed, patting his friend sympathetically on the back as he exploded.

"I-it's not fair..." Mystico murmured quietly.

"Well, stealing and kidnapping aren't fair either!" Hawes shouted. "Now return the skull!"

Mystico's eyes widened and then narrowed, almost glowing bright red. "_Make me._"

"If you insist!" Lenora replied with a smirk. "You wanna go first, hun?" she asked Hawes.

Hawes grinned and nodded. "Just like our eleventh date! Elgyem, use Psybeam!"

"Elge!" Elgyem cried, as a bright, multicolored beam spouting from his head and blasting through the air, striking Cofagrigus in the face and sending the Ghost-type sprawling to the ground, more annoyed than hurt.

"Chandelure, use Flamethrower!" Mystico snapped.

"Lure..." Chancelure cried, as a plume of blue flames blasted towards the two Watchogs.

"Alright, boys, use Dig again!" Lenora ordered.

"Waaah!" both Watchogs shouted in unison, leaping into the air and burrowing into the ground. The flames struck the ground where they had been mere seconds ago blasting nothing but empty earth. Before Mystico could give another order, the ground beneath Chandelure shook and then exploded, both Watchogs striking the Ghost/Fire-type, sending him to the ground with a ghostly moan. Both Chandelure and Cofagrigus rose up again, snarling and hissing as they leered down contemptuously at their foes.

Mystico scowled. "You think that's gonna stop us?" he said in a low voice.

"No," Lenora admitted. "But this might! Shadow Ball!"

Both Watchog nodded, folding their hands together and forming inky balls of energy, before thrust their hands out and shooting the orbs at Mystico's Pokemon, striking both of them. Lenora smirked as Mystico's Pokemon fell to the ground, wounded and exhausted - not just from Lenora, of course, but also from Burgh's previous assault. This time, it was Mystico's turn for an uphill battle.

Or it would be, if they actually had kept fighting.

"Time for you to give up!" Hawes announced.

"If you surrender the skull and yourselves now, I'll be sure to tell Officer Jenny to go easy on you!" promised Lenora.

"Never!" all of the grunts shouted in unison; the thought of surrendering to a Gym Leader was a complete and utter violation of Plasma Dogma, clearly stated to be wrong in all of their books.

Even Mystico, who was the one who was actually fighting against the Gym Leader and her husband, was adamant that he could win. "Win or lose," he shouted, "I'll never surrender! If you want to bring us to Nacrene City, you'll be bringing us in _body bags_!" He snapped his fingers and another sword appeared; snatching it from the air, he jabbed it towards Lenora and Hawes. "To the death, Gym Leader!" he challenged.

"That may not be necessary."

The calm voice of Gorm pierced the roar of his subordinates, and brought calm to the forest. The old man was pocketing a black cell-phone into his dark robes. "I have just received word from base - the skull... is not what we were looking for. We were sold false information."

Mystico looked absolutely flabbergasted. "W-what...?"

"You mean it isn't connected to Reshira..." one of the grunts began, before about five others covered her mouth and ordered her to shut up.

"...You mean Reshiram?" Lenora asked, folding her arms.

The look that Mystico gave the Plasma Grunt was absolutely morbid. Sniveling pathetically, she slowly backed away and hid behind her cohorts. "Yes..." Gorm admitted. "Reshiram - the legendary Dragon of Truth."

"Who?" Tony whispered to Lenora; he had never heard of this Reshiram before.

"Shh!" Lenora hushed. "Well, I could have told you that that skull didn't belong to Reshiram - first of all, that's a Dragonite Skull."

"A what?" Mystico found himself asking.

"A Dragonite," Hawes said, "is a Dragon-type Pokemon commonly located in mountainous parts of the Kanto and Johto regions, however they are occasionally known to fly around the world. One must have expired in the Unovan Desert some hundred or so years ago. We found the skeleton a few years ago..."

"Our fifth date..." Lenora reminisced happily.

"And we put it on display in the museum!" Hawes finished. "Also, it would have helped if you had actually read the information sign on the front of the display instead of just stealing it."

"Yeah!" Burgh agreed. "Besides, that skull couldn't belong to Reshiram - Reshiram's just a myth."

"That's right," Lenora said with a nod. "You're full grown adults - you should know better than to chase fairy tales."

Mystico forced a smile. "'Reshiram's just a myth'," he said, repeating Burgh's words. "I hope you remember those words when it _torches_ you."

"Reshiram _is_ real," Gorm stated. "There is no reason to hide your approaching doom from you, Gym Leaders - and guests," he added, nodding to Tony and Hawes. "For hundreds of years, mankind has exploited Pokemon. Our ancestors had no choice but to domesticate Pokemon - but we do. The time has come to allow Pokemon to be their perfect selves in the wild! However, the slavery of these poor creatures is too encoded into society..." His eyes flashed. "But no longer! The Chosen One - our King - shall complete the prophecy of legends! Reshiram shall be reborn and return to the world, and our King shall free all Pokemon of the world with words alone! Plasma!"

"PLASMA!" the grunts and Mystico shouted back in unison, bowing their heads at every mention of their "King." The speech didn't seem to have much effect on Lenora, Hawes, or Burgh, but it did on Tony - he didn't know what or who Reshiram was, but it seemed that Team Plasma had plans for it. They had plans; that scared him, too. This wasn't a robbery for profit or to make a point - they were planning something massive.

"To you, Bug-type Pokemon user Burgh, and the Normal-type user Lenora, I say... know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles," Gorm said. "We will retreat for now, but this is not the end - you shall regret the day you took up a sword against us. Mystico," he said to the Knight, "return the skull."

Mystico rolled his eyes as he unceremoniously tossed the skull towards the group. Hawes have a scream as he leaped for the skull, crashing on the ground just in time to catch the smooth, fragile bone before it smashed against the forest floor. "Thank goodness..."

"Well," Mystico said, as the Plasmas clustered around him, the Sage, and his two Ghost-types. "I'd say it's been fun, but it hasn't. Normally, I'd kill you all right now, but..." He thought it over. "If you hadn't stopped me from leaving, I would have returned to base with a worthless skull, and that would have been humiliating! So, as a special thank you present just for you, I'm going to let you live for today!"

"Oh, gee, thanks," Tony said, sarcastically.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lenora declared. "Watchog, stop them!"

"Waaah!" the Watchogs cried as they charged the Plasmas.

Mystico smirked and snapped his fingers. A huge burst of blackish fog erupted around the Plasmas, covering them completely. The clouds swirled around and around like a black tornado of smog, sending the Watchog's flying. Tony covered his face as the smoke spun around and around, and then abruptly stopped. When it cleared, Team Plasma was, naturally, gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I had to have an Elgyem in the story. At first I thought it was just a cool looking Pokemon, but then I really read it's name and laughed - Elgyem = LGM. Hah! Oh, and Beheeyem, BEM is pretty funny, too.**

**Clever you, Gamefreak, clever you.**

**Speaking of Elgyem, did you know it's the only Pokemon that can learn Teleport by breeding? Weird.**

**Reader Question Time! What is your favorite extraterrestrial Pokemon? Mine, personally, is Deoxys because of his epic design, four forms, and kickin' battle theme. Answer after you review!**

**Gorm: "Please review this work of non-profit, literary work. PLASMA!"**

**Plasma Grunts: PLASMA!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	56. The Legend of the Twin Heroes!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**A fierce battle in the edge of the Pinwheel Forest came to an end: Lenora, the Gym Leader of Nacrene City and her husband Hawes saved up and coming Pokemon Trainer and title-character Tony Miller and Burgh, Bug-type Gym Leader of Castelia City, and defeated a group of Team Plasma grunts and their leader, the emotionally unstable clown-like Plasma Knight, Sir Mystico. During the fight, Gorm, a Sage of Team Plasma, revealed that Team Plasma's goal was to revive a legendery Pokemon called Reshiram - something that Tony has never heard of before. Lenora, Hawes and Burgh are all skeptical of Team Plasma's true motives, and all believe that Reshiram is nothing more than a myth. The Plasmas naturally disagree and beat a hasty retreat, vanishing with the help of Mystico's Ghost-types before our heroes could stop them. Having retrieved the stolen Dragonite Skull, the group headed back to Nacrene City, Team Plasma's escape and threats still on their minds...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Boy, are you crazy?"

Tony gave a nod. "You know, sometimes I think I might be."

"Stop tryin' to be funny," Lenora ordered.

Tony looked up at the Normal-type user. "I'm not," he said. "I might really be crazy. I mean, I saw a dangerous situation and I just... jumped right into it!" He sighed. "I almost got killed, like, three seperate times today."

"Yeah..." Lenora agreed. "Don't let it happen again, y'hear? Your aunt was bawling her eyes out when she found out you went after those creeps. You deserved the earful she gave ya, you know."

Tony nodded with a wince. The moment he was out of danger he made the difficult choice to call his Aunt Sally and tell her just what had happened, leaving out no small detail, and naturally got an earful for his recklessness. He had run into a dangerously thick forest, gone after a group of dangerous criminals, almost got himself killed by a Litwick, almost got himself killed by a group of Sawk and Throh, almost got himself killed by a clown in a jump-suit with a top-hat and carrying a sword, and then he actually had the gall to catch a new Pokemon while he was there! Just who did he think he was?! Needless to say, Uncle Brad had made Sally hang up so that he could calm her down.

Of course, while Tony wasn't getting scolded by Sally, Lenora seemed more than willing to fill in for her - she'd make a good mother someday. She hadn't let up on him ever since they started down the long, tiring road through the Pinwheel Forest back to Nacrene City. Thankfully, she decided to have some sort of mercy and let up on him, giving him credit where credit was due.

"Still..." the Nacrene Gym Leader admitted. "Your heart was in the right place, and you did go out of your way to help Hawes and me - so thanks. I owe you one."

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "No, no..." he insisted. "I owe you guys. I mean, if you hadn't come along, that freak would've finished us off."

Burgh nodded. "We came all this way to help you, Hawes," he told the scientist, "but in the end you saved us. Well," he sighed, "I feel thoroughly pathetic." He hung his head with a groan.

"That's not true," Hawes reassured the two Bug-type enthusiasts. "Sure, you didn't actually save me, but if you hadn't interfered with the Plasmas, they would have gotten away with our Dragonite Skull." He gave the fossil in his arms a pat, as if to make sure it was actually there. "While it would have been worthless to their plans, I still doubt that they would have sent it back to us. You saved us one very expensive piece of bone, so I thank you."

"So do I," Lenora agreed with a grin. "You did really great - I guess that;s what we should expect from a Gym Leader and..."

"Juniper's protegee, I know," Tony said, just managing to feign a smile. He really, really wished that he would be known as something other than "that kid Juniper thinks might have some skills" to the Gym Leaders he had encountered so far.

"Wait a minute..." Burgh murmured. "You're Juniper's new protegee?"

Wish granted!

"Y-yeah, I am," Tony admitted.

"Don't be so modest!" Lenora scolded. "Of course he is, Burgh, who else would he be? Didn't you get Juniper's call?"

Burgh blushed. "Eh... Sorry. I've been camping out here for the last week, getting inspiration for my wondrous words of whimsical artwork, and getting to know my Sewaddle better. I must say, though..." He gave Tony a grin. "After you took her for a while, she seems much more agreeable! What did you do?"

Sewaddle was indeed much more agreeable at the moment - to be frank, the Sewaddle was shaking inside of her Pokeball, terrified of having _two_ near-death experiences in one day. She had been born in these woods, but now she was starting to see how dangerous they really were. She was sticking with Burgh - he might be a weirdo, but he didn't want her dead.

Besides, that Venipede was giving her weird looks earlier. What was his deal?

Tony shrugged, completely amazed that a Pokemon like that Sewaddle could actually be behaving now. "I didn't really do anything..."

"I told you not to be so modest!" Lenora reminded him with a chuckle.

Tony sighed as Burgh joined in the praising. "You're really something if you're the Professor's protegee! It takes a lot of talent to catch the eye of someone with such high-standards!"

"She does?"

"Oh, yes," Burgh said. "It's also good to hear that she's finally chosen another protegee. The last one... didn't turn out so well."

"I see..." Tony murmured, not really listening.

Lenora noticed the thoughtful gaze in Tony's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been thinking..." Tony muttered. "About what that old guy said... something about Reshi... Uh... Reshi..."

"Reshiram," Hawes corrected.

"Yeah, that's it!" Tony exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's part of a very old myth," Burgh explained, "an ancient story of the founding of the Unova Region."

Now Tony was definitely interested. "Really? The founding of the entire Region?"

"Don't get so excited, kid," Lenora scolded. "Like I told that Plasma, it's just a story."

"To be precise, it's an oral legend," Hawes agreed. "We've never discovered any sort of carvings, cave paintings, scrolls or anything of the sort to prove that it actually happened. As such, it's tattered lore, at best."

Tony looked down, disappointed. "Oh..." He looked up at Hawes, a little hope in his eyes. "Can you tell me the story?"

"Well..." Hawes admitted. "I suppose so... Ahem..." He cleared his throat and began. "About two-thousand five-hundreds years ago, there was no Unova Region. The entire land was a handful of small kingdoms and empires, always at war with one another. The war claimed hundreds of lives each year - the land became barren with no one to till it, and wild Pokemon began to vanish from the wilds as the demand for more of them for the war grew and grew. Victory seemed impossible for either side, but still each kingdom refused to surrender, too blinded by their own hatreds and prejudices.

"Undoubtedly, it was all of this horrible war that brought the Great Dragon down from the heavens. It was a Legendary Pokemon like no other, with the power to devastate the entire region faster and more brutally than any war could. However, instead it searched across the land in secret, eager to find a human worthy of its immense powers, who would bring order to the realm. Instead, he found two: twin brothers who had come to the mountains with their aging, widowed mother, to protect her from the war. The Great Dragon came to the brothers and offered them his powers. The brothers, while rivals with one another, agreed to work together. They flew down from the mountain on the back of the Great Dragon and down to the lands below.

"The brothers defeated any armies that rose against them, and forced their leaders, every king, queen, emperor and empress, prince and princess to meet with one another and discuss their differences to find a peaceful solution. None of them were willing to question the might of the Great Dragon, and the Twin Heroes, as they are often called, were declared the Kings of the Region, which they named Unova, which is an ancient word meaning "United." There would have been great peace... However..."

Tony sighed. "There's always a however."

"'Fraid so, kid," Lenora agreed.

"The Twin Heroes were as different as night and day. They only worked together for the sake of their mother, so when she died of old age... The younger brother wanted to use the Great Dragon to fly to distant lands, where wars were brewing and people were dying. He thought that they could use the Great Dragon to end all wars. However, though strong his ideals were, his brother disagreed. The elder brother preferred thinking to fighting, and believed that the Great Dragon was a blessing to them that would allow them to find out the truth to all things: enlightenment could be theirs' with the Dragon's help.

"Naturally, with their beloved mother gone, neither brother had any desire to accept the point of view from the other. They began to fight with one another, and the Great Dragon was caught up in the middle. The Great Dragon couldn't chose between truth and ideals, and the conflict inside of it was so great that it tore him in half!"

"Augh!" Tony said, surprised. That little revealtion came out of nowhere, and was pretty dang grim. "J-just not being able to make up its mind split it in half?!"

"No, not like that!" Burgh said with a laugh. "The Great Dragon was split into two Dragons, one a Dragon of Truth, and the other a Dragon of Ideals!"

"Oh," Tony said, turning red. "Continue," he told Hawes.

Hawes did so: "The Great Dragon became two dragons: the Dragon of Ideals was the Black Dragon, Zekrom. The Dragon of Truth was the White Dragon..."

"Reshiram?" Tony asked.

Hawes nodded. "You catch on fast."

"According to the legends," Lenora continued for her husband, "both brothers saw what happened to the Great Dragon as sign that their argument split their Dragon in two, and if they were to truly battle it would split their newly created land in two. The brothers agreed that their goals shouldn't get in the way of their kingdom and the peace that they had created. So, they refused to seek either goal, and kept their Dragons with them to ensure peace throughout the land. However, one day the elder brother died, and the younger twin soon followed after, leaving their kingdom in the hands of their sons. The sons took after their fathers, including their rivalry."

Burgh nodded. "Legend says that neither son wanted to share the kingdom - and much like their fathers, one valued truth and the other ideals. They tried to use Zekrom and Reshiram to battle, but the two dragons became enraged by the ignorance of the sons, and in their rage they brought an end to the region that they had helped create."

Tony gaped. "You mean...?"

Lenora nodded. "That's right. Zekrom and Reshiram destroyed Unova with thunder and fire, bringing the gleaming metropolis to an end. Both dragons departed from the world, and lay in wait for the descendants of the heroes to come and bring Unova back into its golden age."

"Wow..." Tony murmured.

Lenora laughed. "That's exactly what I said when my dad told me when I was a girl. That's all it is, kid, a bed time story. There isn't any proof that it ever happened, and there probably never will be."

"The only thing that sort of counts as proof of the story being true is that the Relic Castle, which is in the desert north of Castelia City, is supposedly the castle of the Twin Heroes, and where they ruled Unova. But that's never been proven either," Hawes stated.

"Oh, look!" Burgh announced, pulling Tony out of the legend and back into the real world. "There's Nacrene City!"

Nacrene City indeed lay a short distance ahead of them, glowing brightly in the lights of street-lamps reflecting off of the snow, making the city and glow in the night. "Thank goodness..." Hawes murmured. "I'm exhausted."

"You and me both, hun," Lenora agreed. "Let's get home. We all need some rest."

"Yeah..." Burgh said.

Tony nodded absently, his mind still wrapped up on the fascinating ancient legends of Unova. Reshiram and Zekrom were burned into his mind, and he didn't stop thinking of them, even as they approached the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jeez, I love fictional history and legends. I find them so easy to write for for some reason. Kudos to the Game Freak writers for making such an epic legend behind Zekrom and Reshiram. It really feels epic to have such well put together mythology in a series of games that aren't exactly plot heavy. **

**Speaking of legendary Pokemon, which one do you prefer in Black and White? Reshiram, Zekrom or Kyurem? I like Zekrom out of the mascots the best, but Kyurem looks freaking nasty, so I like him a lot, too. Which one is your fave? Answer after you review!**

**Lenora: "Review, hun!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech and Pursuit.**


	57. Team Plasma's next plot

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

******Tony, having just escaped from Team Plasma, was on the way back to Nacrene City with Lenora, Hawes and Burgh. As they walked back, Tony asked Lenora about the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram, an old oral legend that Team Plasma's ultimate plan revolves around. Lenora, Hawes and Burgh told Tony the story of the Twin Heroes, how they founded the Unova Region, and how their conflict over truth and ideals split the legendary Great Dragon into two separate entities, one called Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals, and Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth, and how the conflict between the heroes' sons caused the two Dragons to destroy ancient Unova. With the story told, our hero and his group arrive back in Nacrene City, where they plan to get a good night's rest in preparation for Tony's rematch with Lenora in the morning!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The cold air of the meeting room was even chillier than usual. It was practically frigid. Mystico could almost see his breath.

The Plasma Knight slowly slid out of the shadows and slithered across the floor, his cape trailing behind him like some sort of malformed shadow. As always, he found himself at home in the pitch darkness of the meeting chamber. The only light in the room was the dimmed screen of a blank computer screen, casting an eerie glow on both Mystico and the woman.

She was clad in an outfit much like that of a regular Plasma Grunt. However, it was made of steel instead of fabric. A black visor hid her green eyes, and her helmet covered up her chocolate hair; the only part of her face that was shown were her unsmiling lips. A calculator-like device was strapped to her wrist, made from durable metal instead of cheap, expendable plastic. The woman had a cleaning rag in her hand as she polished the beak of a large, silvery bird Pokemon, covered in red and silver steely feathers. It was almost man-sized, and had a vicious looking beak made for tearing and ripping, and equally sharp talons that could lift a man off of the ground. However, what really caught Mystico's eye was the camera attached to the bird's neck by a collar. The magician frowned, hoping that that bird hadn't been near the Pinwheel Forest recently.

The woman barely even looked at Mystico as he entered the meeting room. "Mystico," she said, monotonously.

"Numera," Mystico greeted.

"You're back from your failure," Numera stated. As usual, she kept her voice emotionless, but Mystico knew that the brat was getting some amusement out of this.

"I didn't fail," the magician sneered. "The skull wasn't the one we were looking for, that's all. I left it behind and returned to base." He folded his arms. "That's all."

"My Skarmory saw what happened," Numera said, stroking her bird again. "I sent it to monitor the operation - Arch-Sage's orders." She slowly turned to face Mystico. "I got a front seat to see your travesty."

Now Mystico was really angry, twitching and snarling to himself as he glared at his fellow Knight. "If you had actually killed the Gym Leader," Numera continued, "then I predict..." She paused and began to rapidly type on her wrist-mounted calculator. After a brief few seconds, as she calculated the odds of Burgh's Team defeating Mystico's, combined with the boy's chance of winning (a small one), combined with the twenty or so grunts that came with them... "If you actually destroyed the Gym Leader outright, instead of toying with him, you would have won - you had a ninety-seven percent chance, combined with the seventy-nine percent chance you had in taking the skull successfully." She stared at him incredulously. "You are the only person I know who can still fail utterly with such amazing odds," she said curtly.

"Big talk from the little wallflower who has never even been on a field mission!" Mystico sneered in response.

"I'm not a stupid brute like you," Numera stated. "I'm of more use here, rather than out there."

Mystico growled as he turned away. "C-call me whatever you like..." he snapped bitterly.

"Thank you. I will." Numera turned back to Skarmory and began to polish the Flying-type again. Numera adored her Skarmory - in secret, of course. She never openly displayed emotion in front of all of those who were unworthy. It was a Pokemon from the distant Johto Region, where she had obtained it during her girlhood. It was also a very proud Pokemon, who enjoyed her trainer's attention whenever she could get it.

"Where are the others?" Mystico mumbled, slipping into one of the seats that sat around the table.

"I have as good as a guess as you do, for once," Numera replied. "Lady Frost returned from her mission, and is hiding somewhere in the castle. Sir Faceless is..."

Mystico laughed dryly. "Missing, as per usual. How is it that they managed to become Plasma Knights when they're hiding all of the time?"

"How is it that you became a Plasma Knight when you're always flailing around like a child?"

Mystico's eyes twitched again, but he stayed in his seat. "Oh, shut up..." he muttered. "I earned my right to have this rank! His Majesty, the King Himself has deemed it so." A flicker of a cruel smile crossed his lips. "Unless... of course... you disagree with that selection, hmm?"

"...The King is The King. I have no say in what decisions he makes... But if I did..." She turned away from the Skarmory and glared at Mystico from behind her visor. "If I had a say in the matter, I would have had you banished the very moment you first failed."

"Which would be today, from your perspective," Mystico pointed out.

"Yes," Numera replied.

Mystico turned away with a grunt, tapping his fingers impatiently on the oaken table.

The door to the meeting room slid open, and the room became even colder than before as Lady Frost entered. The kimono-clad Knight, her face still hidden behind her mask, glided across the floor, chose a seat far from both Mystico and Numera, and sat down without a word or sound.

If Mystico was infamous amongst the Plasmas, than Frost was an even bigger source of rumors and theories Her identity had never been revealed to anyone - granted, the same could be said for all of the other Plasma Knights, but Frost was different. She never spoke to anyone, even to the Arch-Sage Ghetsis. She was also dreaded to the lower ranking members. The Plasma Knights all had specialties, both in talents and in Pokemon, and Frost was the Hunter. Three members of Team Plasma had betrayed the group before, three grunts who didn't fully appreciate the glory of their cause and had the audacity to leave. Frost hunted them down and brought them back in mere days, and none of the grunts were ever seen again.

Needless to say, Frost made a room very tense, and Mystico and Numera smartly decided to say nothing to greet her, simply focusing on awaiting instructions from the Arch-Sage. They'd get them - along with a big surprise as well. Just as Mystico was becoming impatient again, the doors slid open.

Ghetsis was there, of course - but there was someone else. A short figure, wrapped up in robes, his face concealed by shadow. None of the Knights could make out his features or his gender, but they did see the crown that was lying on his head.

All three Knights threw themselves off of their chairs and bowed down in unison, getting down on two knees. "Your Majesty," Mystico and Numera greeted in unison. Frost, as usual, said nothing.

Ghetsis lead the hooded figure into the room, smiling all the way as he led his one true master to his seat at the table. The King of Team Plasma had arrived at his castle, and he was ready to hear reports. "I trust you are comfortable, My King?" Ghetsis asked with a grin.

The figure murmured a barely audible "...Yes..."

"Very well..." Ghetsis said. "Good evening, my fellow Plasmas," he said to the Knights. "Rejoice and be glad, for today your King has graced you with his presence and it anticipating your reports. Mystico..." He looked over the clown and raised an eyebrow. "You may start," he said, knowing full-well of Mystico's failure.

Mystico swallowed and nodded, keeping his head bowed. Numera was going to _love_ this... "As you undoubtedly know, Sire, the dragon skull in the Nacrene City Museum belonged to a Dragonite, a Pokemon native to Kanto, and had no connection whatsoever with the legend."

The King nodded. "Yes."

Mystico sighed, knowing that he had to tell the rest of the story. "In order to claim the skull with as little harm as possible coming to any sort of Pokemon, I kidnapped Hawes, the husband of Gym Leader Lenora and co-curator of the Nacrene City Museum. I took the skull and went to the appointed meeting place in the Pinwheel Forest. However, I was followed by Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City, and some trainer of some sort..."

"Yes."

"I defeated them soundly, of course..." Numera had to bite her lip to keep her from making a smart remark. "...But the Gym Leader Lenora arrived, as did her husband... As it turns out..." Mystico bowed his head even lower. "When I captured him, I neglected to search him for a pocket knife or a Pokeball. He cut his way free and used his Pokemon to Teleport back to the museum... After that, we learned that the skull was fake and we retreated to preserve the lives of our Pokemon, and those poor little things in the clutches of the Gym Leaders." He swallowed again. "And... that is all, My Lord."

The King nodded, and then turned to Frost. "Do you have anything to report?" Ghetsis asked for his master. "Did you dispose of this latest traitor?"

Frost said nothing at all.

Ghetsis stepped forward, anger overtaking his handsome face. "Are you refusing a question from your King?!" he demanded.

Frost shook her head.

"Than answer the question, yes or no!"

Frost slowly shook her head again.

Ghetsis turned away unhappily. "The traitor... and what he stole... remains lost to us, I'm afraid," he told the King.

The King nodded silently, and then gestured to Ghetsis. The Arch-Sage leaned over and the King whispered into his ear. Ghetsis nodded, and turned to the Knights again. "Our King has a new task at hand that requires the diligence of a Knight," he said. "Mystico... this boy whom you saw with Burgh. Did you catch his name?"

Mystico shook his head. "No, Your Holiness. Should I have?"

"No," Ghetsis replied. "I know who he is - and now you shall as well. His name is Tony Miller, or at least he says it is. His real name is Tony Maruko."

A silence took hold of the room as the Knights pondered the name. "Maruko?" Numera asked. "As in...?"

"Yes. Anna Maruko, former business tycoon and richest woman in the Kanto Region." Ghetsis smirked, as if he was proud to have discovered this knowledge. "Of course, Anna Maruko went out of business after her involvement with Team Rocket." Mystico and Numera tensed at those words - they hated Team Rocket with a passion. It was one of the few things they saw eye to eye on. "Tony is her only son and child."

"I never knew that she had a son, My Lord," Numera said.

"Most people don't," Ghetsis admitted. "Anna kept his birth a secret after her husband left her. She left young Tony with her sister, Sally Miller, when he was six years old and hasn't seen him for nine years."

Mystico nodded. "I see..."

"This Mr. Maruko has proven to be a formidable foe..." Ghetsis said. "He has interfered with one of our operations three times now. It would not be wise to tolerate a fourth time. However... Mr. Maruko has proven that he loves his Pokemon in the past." He pulled out a piece of paper from beneath his robe. "When he was six, he once ran away from his aunt's home by himself to buy medicine for his Pokemon, and almost ended up getting torn apart. He has a Larvesta that he saved from being eaten and once again almost was killed, this time by a Braviary. That sort of courage and love for Pokemon should be on our side, not against it."

"He stood up for a Gym Leader, My Lord," Mystico stated. "He was offered a chance to join us already, but he threw that chance aside in favor of those Pokemon League brutes."

Numera naturally made a quick calculation in her mind. "He's interfered three times now, and he's refused an offer to join. I calculate a very low chance that'd join us."

"Oh?" Ghetsis raised an eyebrow. "You don't think that he'd be a worthy Plasma?"

"He's only a boy."

"As both you and I have said, he's foiled us thrice," Ghetsis pointed out. "He even played a hand in defeating your fellow Knight." Mystico winced. "Does that not concern you?"

"With all due respect, Mystico is incompetent," Numera declared.

The King glared out at Numera from the darkness. Ghetsis sighed. "I see you still have trouble working in a team..." he said gravely. "How unfortunate." He turned away. "It may also interest you to know that this boy..." He turned away to hide his smirk. "...is a personal protegee and aide to Professor Aurea Juniper."

This time, it was Numera's turn to twitch, a wave of anger and resentment, fueled by humiliations of the past and years of a deep hatred that she had nursed deep down in her heart for years now passed over her normally expressionless face and then vanished in an instant. "Aurea Juniper...?"

"Yes..." Ghetsis said smoothly. "I realize that this is a sensitive subject to you, given your... complications with her in the past..."

"She ruined my life, My Lord," Numera pointed out.

Ghetsis nodded. "Yes, yes, I know... This Tony could be a great threat, or a great asset - we must assure that he joins us or is incapacitated if he chooses not to. Our King commands it!"

The three Knights nodded in unison.

Ghetsis smiled again. "Good... Lady Numera, congratulations - it's time for you to receive your first field assignment. You are to monitor Mr. Maruko - keep an eye on him at all times; learn is training techniques, the Pokemon he has, the moves they know, and his tactics. We must know everything about him. Make contact only if necessary."

Numera was shocked. "S-sir... With all due respect, I believe that I'd be more efficient in our efforts in locating Reshiram, rather than in monitoring a travelling trainer."

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes. "Lady Numera, you seem to have a nasty habit of forgetting your place. I suggest that you overcome this habit before it interferes with your duties."

"S-Sir Mystico is the stealthy one, sir," Numera argued, quietly. "Or perhaps Lady Frost would be a better choice."

"Mr. Maruko has seen Mystico," Ghetsis snapped. "In the event that he would have to approach him it would be very unlikely that he would be able to conceal his identity, given his extravagant personality. Lady Frost would be an even worse choice for this assignment, and Sir Faceless is on one of his own. If you continue to argue, you will be banished from this court." He gave Numera the coldest stare a mortal man could muster. "Do you understand me?"

Numera bowed her head. "Yes, Your Holiness. I'll... prepare for my mission."

"Do so," Ghetsis ordered. "You may leave."

Numera nodded, standing and leaving. Though she stood straight, Mystico could see the dejected slump in her shoulders. A tiny smile graced his rosy lips. _Serves you right,_ he thought.

"Sir Mystico," Ghetsis added, "your failure weighs heavily..."

Mystico nodded, swallowing. "O-of course, Your Holiness..."

"However, seeing as how the skull was actually of little importance," Ghetsis added, "your King has decided to grant you a second chance to redeem yourself."

Mystico brightened at once. "H-he has?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Ghetsis nodded. "Take advantage of your King's great and infinite mercy and do not fail Him again," he ordered.

Mystico bowed even lower. "Thank you, Your Highness!" he cried. "I won't allow such an outrageous failure occur ever again!"

"Good," Ghetsis said, gratefully. The shadowy shape of the King nodded in approval. "The spies who sold us the information about the skull are actually refusing to give us a full refund for their false information. We are fighting an up-hill battle against the Pokemon League tyrants, and cannot allow any advantage go to waste. Find the spies, and convince them to give us our money back." His visible eye narrowed. "By any means necessary."

Mystico grinned. "It shall be done, Your Highness," he promised the King. "May I take my leave?"

"Yes," the King murmured.

Mystico stood up and backed away, fading into the shadows and vanishing completely, that massive smirk still on his rosy lips.

"...Lady Frost," Ghetsis said. "You may retire for the night. Return to your room."

Frost wordlessly stood up and shambled off, as silent as ever. The door silently slid shut behind her. Ghetsis was now alone with his King.

The Arch-Sage bowed down to his leader. "Master, might I also take my leave."

The King nodded. "Yes." Then, he slowly began to stand up. "I must go. Take care of things for me while I'm gone."

"You're leaving already?" Ghetsis asked, surprised. "Master, you've only just returned!"

"I know," the King replied, gliding silently past Ghetsis, his cloak trailing behind him. "I still have work to do."

Ghetsis bowed his head. "Master, once you have Reshiram by your side, we may free all of the Pokemon in the world. Please, do not overexert yourself now."

"Some Pokemon cannot wait," the King said as the doors slid open. "You'll hear from me tomorrow, Arch-Sage. Goodbye... and keep an eye on Tony."

Ghetsis bowed deeply as the door slid closed, leaving him alone in the dark. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Is it weird that I like writing for Team Plasma so much? I dunno...**

**Oh, well...**

**Reader Question Time! If you play Super Smash Bros., and if you had a say in a new Pokemon character that would appear in the next one, which character would it be? Answer after you review!**

**Numera: "Reviews provide this author with a pointless sense of happiness and fulfillment As such, if you actually like this story, leaving a review would likely encourage the author to write faster. I'd do it, if I were you and shared your bizarre hobbies."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge , Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Peck, Fury Cutter, X-Scissor and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Defense Curl and Screech. **


	58. Concerns for the future

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Sir Mystico, the Ghost-type Plasma Knight returned to the Team Plasma HQ to report his recent attempt to steal the Dragon Skull, which was once thought to have a connection to the legendary Dragon-type Pokemon Reshiram. After Mystico an argument with Numera, the Steel-type specialist of the Plasma Knights, Ghetsis, the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma entered the room, along with a surprise guest - the King of Team Plasma, their absolute ruler. The King knew that Mystico had been attacked by Tony Miller, revealing through Ghetsis that his real last name was Maruko. The Plasmas were astonished to learn that Tony was also the protegee of Professor Auera Juniper, the Pokemon Professor whom Numera hates and claims to have ruined her life. Ghetsis orders Numera to monitor Tony, and she reluctantly agrees to do so. When all of the Plasma Knights leave, the King tells Ghetsis that he is leaving again, and that he still has Pokemon to save from their trainers; Pokemon that cannot wait for Team Plasma to ally themselves with Reshiram.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"What were you thinking?!"

Just keep eye contact and nod, Tony. Eye contact and nod. It'll all be over soon.

It was about midnight by the time the Millers got back to the hotel, which, of course, signaled the beginning of Tony's scolding. Of course, he deserved it, and he knew it. However, that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

Still, he did deserve it - he broke his promise to his Aunt Sally to stay out of trouble, and he almost got himself killed for it. Tony knew that much. Of course, Aunt Sally knew it, too, and she went on and on and on.

"You promised me!" Sally insisted, standing over Tony as he sat on his hotel bed. "You promised me that you'd stay out of trouble!"

"I know..." Tony admitted.

"You could have been killed!" Sally went on. "What if you had been killed?!" Sally was a mess: her hair was an absolute mess, her face was bright red, and she was twitching and shaking as she rambled on, sometimes incoherently, about how stupid Tony had been. "You promised!" she repeated.

"I know," Tony repeated - he couldn't think of much else to say.

Unfortunately for Tony, Bradley decided to join in on the scolding. Bradley, who was normally the one who simply stood by and allowed Sally to issue the verbal punishment; Bradley, who was generally supportive of Tony's Pokemon Training and his Pokemon Journey. Bradley, who was much, much less clingy than Sally was. When he joins in on the scolding, you knew you were in trouble. Uncle Brad hadn't scolded Tony since the Raticate incident back in Pallet Town, almost nine years ago, and Tony had been six at the time. This was some sort of momentous occasion, in a weird way.

"Tony, you gave us your word," Brad said, sternly. "You know that. Why would you go and get yourself in a situation like that when you knew that you made that promise?"

Tony looked down at his feet. "I didn't want Hawes to get hurt..." he said, meekly.

Aunt Sally sighed. "None of us did. But that doesn't mean..."

"Those... Plasma guys said they'd send him back," Brad reminded him. "You shouldn't have..."

"Uncle Brad, they stole a skull from the museum!" Tony answered. For the first time since he could remember, he felt a tinge of anger enter his voice as he spoke to his aunt and uncle. "They were being led by a guy with clown make-up! I don't think he's exactly the pinnacle of mental health, and I don't think that he'd keep that promise!"

Uncle Brad and Aunt Sally looked from one to the other, both sighing and shaking their heads. "Tony, this isn't about Hawes or those weirdos," Brad said, finally. "It's about you breaking your promise."

Sally sat down on her own bed, shaking her head. "Tony, you made a commitment to us. A commitment which you just broke."

"I had to do something!" Tony insisted. "I couldn't just leave him there!"

A tense silence followed, filling the hotel room with a sense of tension and dread. This had been the first time Tony had ever talked back like this, and neither his aunt or his uncle knew how to react. Sally had grown up in a foster home in Celadon City, crowded with about twenty other children, including her sister. Her caretakers had almost no control of what the children did (including Sally, who wasn't as well-behaved as she was now), and as such she had never actually been disciplined in her life.

Bradley, on the other hand, had Pappy for a father - a military man in the Kantonian Navy who had as little regard for disobedience as home then he did at his ship. Bradley remembered one horrible, horrible day when he had shouted most disrespectfully at his mother, refused to do any of his chores, and essentially made an absolute monster of a twelve year-old out of himself. When Pappy came home, he had Bradley doing push-ups for almost two whole hours, and then made him run ten laps around town. Needless to say, after Bradley recovered, he made it a point never to disrespect his mother again.

That led them to the problem at hand: Tony had broken his word, yes, but he did it to try and help someone else. Yes, they said not to endanger himself, but they also always had taught him to help others. So, he had disobeyed them to obey them... or something like that...

Augh...

Sally took a deep, long breath. "Everybody... everybody calm down," she ordered, the tension in the room making her skin crawl. "Let's talk this through..."

Tony and Bradley slowly nodded as they faced one another. The air grew a bit more calm as they decided to talk out their problems like civilized human beings. Tony had broken his promise, yes, but as per usual he did so to help someone else - and it was a human this time, and not a Pokemon. So, he committed a sin in an attempt to do good - could they punish him for this?

Sally sighed. Tony had always been such a well-behaved boy, so she had very little ability to actually punish him. She had never had to punish him. She didn't want to punish him, either. He had told a lie, but... there were worse things to lie about.

She knew that personally.

_Tony... Anna...!_

Sally sighed. "Alright... Tony..." she began, "what you did was very irresponsible and very dangerous. However, you did do it to save someone else, so I can give that to you... So, I'm not going to take you home."

Tony released a breath of relief that he hadn't even known was inside of his lungs. He hadn't know that his career as a Pokemon Trainer was on the line. "T-thanks..."

"But..." Sally's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you ever - and I mean ever - do something like that again, I will drag you home. By force, if I have to." She leaned over to her speechless nephew. _"Do you understand me?"_

Tony nodded, the words caught in his throat. He finally managed to choke out, "Y-yes, Auntie..."

* * *

"D-dear..." Hawes stuttered. "My arms..."

Lenora ignored her husband as she sunk her face into his shoulder. With Tony back at the hotel with his aunt and uncle, and Burgh heading off to the Pokemon Center, she was alone with her husband in the darkened Nacrene Museum. Her facade of courage and fearlessness broke down now that she was alone with her husband. So, she hugged him lovingly, struggling not to cry. "I... I thought that I lost you..." she admitted, her voice shaking.

Hawes shook his head. "Well, you didn't," he said, patting Lenora on the back. "I'm fine..."

Lenora nodded as she squeezed her husband harder. "I'm just so happy..." she murmured.

"I know, dear... Let's get to bed."

"Yeah... Not a bad idea... I'm tired, and that Tony kid's gonna be around here tomorrow, looking for his rematch." Lenora yawned. "Let's go, hun..."

The husband/wife duo made their way to bed - when a noise caught their ears, just as they were making their way past the ancient armor exhibit.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

There, lying on one of the green, wooden benches, fast asleep, was Skyla Fuuro, snoring loudly. She was bundled up into a ball as she snoozed, her head resting on her arms. Lenora and Hawes looked over the former Gym Leader; Skyla had been with Lenora when Hawes and Elgyem had teleported back into the evacuated museum, and picked Lenora up to take out the Plasmas, leaving Skyla alone with the Millers, who were too busy fretting about their nephew's well-being to really notice her.

Lenora grabbed Skyla by the shoulder and gave her a shake. "Skyla..."

"Snarrk... Mmph... Uh...?" Skyla's sky-blue eyes slowly popped open, weakly looking around the dark museum. "Izzit mornin'...?" she slurred.

"Well... technically..." Hawes admitted.

Skyla yawned and wiped a blob of drool off of her face. "Did you stop the Plasmas...?"

"Yes, we did," Lenora confirmed with a nod. "Couldn't wait for us to get back, huh?"

"I tried... Skyla said, stretching her arms. She was quiet, which was very strange. Even after just waking up, she was usually just as peppy as usual.

Naturally, Lenora was concerned for her younger friend. "You alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Skyla sighed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

"How do you feel?"

"...Pathetic..." Skyla admitted, finally.

"Pathetic?" Hawes raised an eyebrow. "How so? Skyla, you're..."

"An award-winning gymnast, a pilot at the age of fifteen, the youngest Gym Leader in the Unova League, I know," Skyla lamented. "Yeah, I know... but..."

"Gettin' booted outta Mistralton's been getting you down, huh?" Lenora deduced, sitting next to her younger friend.

Skyla nodded. "It's not just that, though... I mean... When I started this journey, I had a battle with that Tony kid - I had a type advantage and I still lost. When Hawes got caught, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't go after him, I couldn't fly over the forest to cut those creeps off. I just... sat here and didn't do anything." She clenched her fists and lamented, "Why did this have to happen to me?!" She buried her face into her gloved hands. "It's not fair..."

Lenora gave the former Gym Leader a pat on the back. "Sky... Sometimes bad things happen to good people - and I know that you're a good person. Those old-timers back in Mistralton are just a superstitious bunch of morons."

Skyla felt a tinge of annoyance at her friend's words: Lenora was a scientist, and believed in very little that couldn't be scientifically proven. The bell was no exception, even though Skyla held the bell close to her heart, as did any Mistralton Native. Still, Lenora was trying to help her, and so far had been one of the few people that wanted her to open up about her problems, so she didn't try to argue. "What should I do?" she asked. "You're a Gym Leader, too, and everyone knows how strong you are. What's your secret?"

"M-my secret?" Lenora asked, surprised. Lenora was probably the worst person to ask about this; like Skyla, she had inherited her Gym from a family member, whereas most of the other Gym Leaders, like Burgh, had earned the right to be a Gym Leader, and he and Lenora had pretty much the same secrets: training and lots of it, combined with a healthy relationship with your Pokemon. However, Skyla knew that (probably) and it wasn't really much of a secret to begin with.

Still, Skyla was staring up at her with those big, blue eyes, expecting an answer. "First things first," Lenora said. "Get yourself a good night's sleep. I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"Really?" Skyla asked, hopefully.

"Really," Lenora said. "Now go to the Pokemon Center and go to bed."

Skyla nodded. "R-right! Thanks so much!" she cried, as she ran to the door of the museum.

Hawes and Lenora watched her go. "Well..." Hawes said. "You certainly knew how to handle that."

Lenora nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"So, which secret of yours are you going to teach her?"

"I have no idea... Let's go to bed."

"Yes, dear."

Without another word, the couple went off, hand and hand, to their bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year! (Unless you live in/come from a culture that celebrates it at a different time than I do.) Here's to another fantastic year (for the most part...) with lots of updates from yours truly! :D**

**Well, Tony got into some trouble with his aunt and uncle, but it looks like he's still on his journey, and Skyla got an epic pep-talk from Lenora! **

**Geez, Aunt Sally got scary...**

**Anyways, tune in next time for the epic rematch between Tony and Lenora! Who will win?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! If you had to invite a Pokemon character to dinner, who would it be? Answer after you review!**

**Sally: "Review - _now!"_**

***Shivers***

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	59. Tony vs Lenora, Round 2!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**After helping rescue Hawes and the Dragonite Skull from Team Plasma, Tony arrived back in Nacrene City, where he met up with his Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad and got a vicious scolding for jumping into a dangerous situation when he promised his aunt that he wouldn't. Thankfully, the Millers stopped before they had what might have been their very first argument of all time - but Aunt Sally made it very, very clear that if Tony tried something like that again, she would bring him home and end his journey. Meanwhile, Lenora and Hawes returned to the Nacrene City Museum, where they worked and lived, and saw that Skyla, former Gym Leader of Mistralton City, had fallen asleep while waiting for Hawes to return. Feeling torn up about her mysterious banishment and that she was helpless when Hawes had been kidnapped, Skyla asked Lenora if she knew any secrets that could allow her to become a better trainer. Lenora, while not knowing any good secrets, really, decided that she would help Skyla first thing in the morning.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"So, you're finally back. I've been waiting for you, kid!"

Tony swiftly climbed up to the top of his own platform. "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am," he said, honestly, as he reached the top.

Lenora laughed. "Please, call me Lenora. No need to get all formal on me. Now..." she cracked her knuckles. "Where were we, yesterday?"

They were back inside the underground arena of the Nacrene City Gym, both trainers on their respective platforms as they prepared for their Gym Battle. With any luck, this one would go on uninterrupted. Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad were sitting in the stands, ready to cheer their nephew on despite yesterday's incident, along with Skyla; Lenora had instructed the magenta-head to observe the Gym Battle and take notes - maybe she'd learn something. So, she sat there in the stands with a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other, ready to jot down anything that might be of use to her.

Hawes took back his place from Bradley as the referee. "The Gym Battle between Tony Miller of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Lenora will now begin! The battle will be a two-on-two battle with no substitutions! As the challenger, Tony may have the first move!"

Tony pulled a Pokeball from his belt with a steady hand as he cleared his head of all distractions, focusing solely on the battle. He had laid awake in his bed last night, his mind whirling about as he tried to think of a strategy to use. Finally, he had one - a daring one. A strategy that almost seemed crazy. If it worked, he'd have the Basic Badge. If it failed, however, he'd have to face Lenora again after some harsh training. Of course, there was very little actually at stake - this wasn't a battle with the Elite 4, where losing meant you had to begin your journey again. This was just a Gym Battle - a stepping stone on his way to the league.

He opened the Pokeball. "Go, Lucky!" he shouted. _I hope I can pull this off..._

Lucky emerged from her Pokeball in a flash of light, flapping her wings to get blood pumping through them again after that cramped little rest. She was fully healed from yesterday's events, and ready to get some payback against Lenora's Watchog from yesterday's little Retaliate incident. "Freeh!"

Lenora chose her own Pokeball and opened it. "Go, Herdier!" she shouted, releasing her Loyal Dog Pokemon once again. The brown and black Normal-type landed on the battlefield, standing across from Lucky, silently awaiting her trainer's order.

Knowing that the first move was his, Tony made it: "Use Sleep Powder!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky cried, flapping her wings to create a gust of greenish powder, blowing towards the waiting Herdier.

"Herdier, hold your breath and then use Take Down!" Lenora ordered.

"Rowf!" Herdier barked, before shutting her mouth with a snap, charging headfirst into the sleep-inducing spores and leaping at Lucky.

Tony waited for the exact right moment to make his call. Just as Herdier was about two feet from Lucky, he shouted, "Lucky, fly up!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, flying up into the air, dodging Herdier's attack; the Loyal Dog Pokemon crashed onto the ground, skidding across the Pokeball Symbol with a growl.

"Now, use Bug-Buzz!" Tony ordered.

"Freeeh!" Lucky beat her wings with powerful flaps, creating a sonic boom. The wave of sound struck the fallen Herdier, blasting the Normal-type across the rest of the battlefield.

"Herdier!" Lenora cried. "Can you still stand?"

"Roowf...!" growled Herdier as she rose off the floor, glaring at Lucky.

"Good!" Lenora said, relieved. "Then it's not over! Use Bite!"

"Roowf!" Herdier growled, charging for Lucky again.

"Lucky, fly up!" Tony cried, just as Herdier leaped at her with her jaws wide open.

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped, beating her wings and floating above Herdier as she passed, missing the Butterfree completely.

"Keep at it, Herdier!" Lenora ordered.

"Rowwf!" Herdier barked, leaping again at Lucky.

"Bug-Buzz!" Tony shouted.

"Freeh!" Lucky cried, beating her wings again and slamming Herdier to the ground with a sonic blast.

"Now, try Confusion!" Tony ordered.

"Dodge it, Herdier!" Lenora cried, getting desperate - though she was also impressed: Tony had thought this through very well, dodging Herdier's every move and attacking while her Pokemon's back was turned. Evidently, Tony did have a lot of talent; heck, he had more talent than he had had when they had battled yesterday. Still, she was a Gym Leader, and she wasn't giving up.

Besides, Skyla was watching her, expecting some kind of Pokemon Trainer enlightenment, or something.

Herdier followed her trainer's commands, as always, leaping to the side and dodging the violet blast of mental energy. "Now," Lenora shouted, use Leer!"

"Rowf!" growled Herdier, as she gave Lucky a vicious glare, freezing the Butterfree in the air, surprised by the harshness of the gaze.

"Use Bite!" Lenora ordered before Tony could counter her own attack.

"Rowf!" Herdier barked, leaping at Lucky and grabbing the Butterfree in her mouth, shaking her roughly.

To Tony's credit, he stayed calm. In fact, he had been hoping for this. Lenora had just made the same mistake as she had yesterday with Sunny. "Use Sleep Powder, now!" he shouted to Lucky.

Lucky nodded and gave her wings a flap, a cloud of powder bursting into the surprised Herdier's face, putting it right to sleep. "Now, break free and use Dream Eater!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky said, breaking out from Herdier's jaws, striking the sleeping Herdier's face with a tendril of psychokinetic, draining away energy from the Loyal Dog Pokemon as it slept, healing her own wounds.

"Herdier, wake up!" Lenora desperately shouted.

Herdier's eyes slowly opened, grunting unhappily as she tried to rise to her feet - but ultimately fell to the ground, out-cold. Lucky's Dream Eater took it's affect and finished the Normal-type off.

"Herdier!" Lenora cried as her Pokemon finally slumped to the floor.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" Hawes shouted, gesturing to Tony's platform. "The first point goes to Tony Miller from Pallet Town!" he declared, as Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad politely clapped and cheered.

"Good job, Lucky!" Tony shouted, giving his Butterfree a thumbs-up.

"Herdier, return." Lenora pulled out Herdier's Pokeball and returned the Loyal Dog Pokemon to its capsule. "Well," she said to Tony, "this almost feels like a repeat of yesterday. Let's see if it ends up the same way! Go, Watchog!" She pulled out her second Pokeball and popped it open, releasing the familiar shape of her Watchog onto the battlefield, standing straight with her arms crossed as she glared at Lucky with those gleaming eyes.

"Alright, Lucky," Tony said, pulling out her Pokeball. "Return!"

Lucky whirled around at her trainer incredulously. "F-freeeh?!"

"Don't worry!" Tony said as he returned Lucky to her Pokeball. "I've got a plan!" He pulled out a second Pokeball and popped it open. "Alright, Lancelot, you're up!"

Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad's jaws dropped. "W-wha...?" Brad stuttered.

Skyla, who had been frantically scribbling notes, looked over to the surprised Millers. "What is it?" she asked.

"Tony said that Lancelot wouldn't hit a girl," Sally explained. "So why is he using him when Lenora's Watchog is female?"

Skyla shrugged, before jotting down more notes.

Lancelot, meanwhile, had appeared on the battlefield in a flash. "Karra!" he grunted, glaring at the Watchog.

Watchog glared right back, growling, "Waaah!"

Lancelot's eyes widened - that was the voice of a female. "Karra...?" He looked up at Tony, incredulously.

"Don't worry!" Tony reassured him with a grin. "You won't have to hit her! Just get ready!"

Lancelot growled, but obeyed; maybe his trainer was onto something.

Lenora folded her arms and grinned. "A change of strategy? Well, mine still works! Watchog, use Retaliate!"

"Waah!" Watchog cried, getting down on all fours and charging for Lancelot, eager to get revenge for her friend's defeat.

Tony saw his plan coming together, and gave the order. "Lancelot, Endure it!"

Lancelot gritted his fangs as he raised his arms in defense, allowing the much larger and heavier Watchog collide with him. "K-karra!" he growled, digging his tiny feet into the ground as the Watchog pushed and pushed, still enraged by Herdier's defeat. Still, he kept standing, hoping that Tony actually had some sort of plan to get him out of this.

Watchog gave a growl as she leaped back from Lancelot, not wanting to waste all of her strength on defeating the Clamping Pokemon. This was just the opening that Tony needed, pulling out Lancelot's Pokeball again. "Good job, Lancelot! That'll do!"

Lancelot nodded as the red light of the capture device enveloped him, thankful that his chivalrous code had not been defied. "Karra."

Tony returned Lancelot's Pokeball to his belt and then popped open Lucky's Pokeball once more. "Time to wrap this up!"

"Freeh!"

Lenora was a scientist - so, she knew a good strategy when she saw one. She wasn't vain either, and gave credit where credit was due. "I get it now..." she said, thoughtfully. "You used your Karrablast to Endure Retaliate so that I couldn't use it again!"

"Well," Tony admitted, "I had to get creative. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday!"

"That makes sense..." Brad said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Good job, Tony!" Aunt Sally gushed with pride.

Skyla's hand began moving faster and faster as she jotted down the notes

"Smart move," Lenora said with a nod. "But it won't win you this match! Watchog, use Crunch!"

"Waaah!" Watchog grunted, leaping at Lucky with her mouth wide open.

"Lucky, dodge and use Bug-Buzz!" Tony countered.

Lucky flitted to the side, dodging Watchog before blasting another sonic boom at the Lookout Pokemon.

"Watchog, keep moving!" Lenora ordered. Watchog nodded and leaped to the side, feeling her skin crawl and her ears perk as the shrieking wave of sound passed by.

"Keep it up, Lucky!" Tony encouraged.

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, unleashing Bug-Buzz after Bug-Buzz in her attempt to hit the Watchog. The Normal-type began to circle the Bug-type as the battle reached its peak. It was do or die time - each side only had one Pokemon that they could use, and the next KO meant victory.

"Lucky, stop spinning and use Sleep Powder!" Tony shouted.

"Freeeh!" Lucky chirped, flapping her wings and creating another cloud of sleeping spores.

"Watchog, get back!" Lenora ordered, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow. It had been a while since she had had a battle this intense. "Time to wrap this up!"

"I agree!" Tony replied. "Lucky, Confusion!"

"Freeeh!"

"Watchog, dodge and use Crunch!" Lenora countered.

"Waaah!"

Lucky unleashed a violet beam of power at Watchog, who dodged it and leaped at the Butterfree, gnashing her fangs as she struggled to sink her teeth into the much smaller Bug-type. However, Lucky dodged and weaved, launching attack after attack, none of them landing a hit. The two Pokemon were swiftly becoming exhausted, neither of them landing a hit as they dodged and ducked.

The battle grew more and more intense, and the air in the room became heated as the audience watched, spell-bound by the fearsome conflict; Skyla had even stopped jotting down her notes, her pen frozen in her hand as it looked like Lenora's Watchog had Lucky, only for the Butterfree to flit away from the Normal-type's jaws. As soon as it looked like one Pokemon had the upper hand, the other forced them back with a near-miss and took the upper hand for their own, only for it to be taken back seconds later.

Then, in a split few seconds, it all ended.

"Watchog, use Hypnosis!"

"Lucky, use Sleep Powder!"

Watchog's eyes began to glow brightly just as Lucky's wings flapped, unleashing a burst of dust into her face. The Watchog's eyes twitched, and then closed completely as sleep overtook her. However, it was taking Lucky as well - the Hypnosis was taking hold. Seeing his Butterfree's wings begin to droop, Tony desperately shouted, "Use Bug-Buzz!"

Lucky, though groggy with sleep, nodded. Calling up what remained of her strength, she gave her wings a might flap, unleashing one last blast of sound. The attack struck the Watchog and sent her flying. She skidded across the floor, gave a grunt, a twitch, and slumped on the ground, just as Lucky's eyes dimmed and she plopped to the floor herself, fast asleep.

The battle was over; Tony had won.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**LUCKY WINS. SLEEPALITY.**

**Huzzah, Tony wins his second badge! A good way to start the New Year, eh?**

**Anyways, guess what? Pokemon White: Hilda's Journey, the story where Tony first made an appearance, was cancelled some time ago, but the writer, Pokerus, is remaking the story and Tony's going to (probably) be in it! Be sure to check out Pokemon Black: Zero-One, by Pokerus, and hey, if he/she is still accepting OCs, maybe he/she will take one!**

**Reader Question Time! If Tony was to travel with a Gym Leader other than Skyla, who would you like it to be? Answer after you review, please!**

**Tony: "Alright, I won! Review, guys!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech and Pursuit.**


	60. To Castelia City!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony returned to the Nacrene City Gym to face Lenora, the Gym Leader of the entire city. Though Tony had battled against Lenora before, the last time had been a stalemate, interrupted by the sudden arrival of Team Plasma. This time, however, the battle went uninterrupted, and Tony had spent a long night previously coming up with a strategy to defeat Lenora's Retaliate Strategy, tricking the Gym Leader into attacking his Karrablast, Lancelot, who endured the hit and allowed Lucky to finish off Lenora's Watchog, earning Tony his hard-sought Basic Badge!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Well, I suppose this belongs to you," Lenora said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the second of Tony's Unova League Gym Badges. "Here you go, kid - the Basic Badge!"

The Basic Badge was a fitting name for the small piece of steel - it was very, very basic in design. The badge was just a dark purple rectangle with a golden rim, and a few golden lines running through it. Though simple in design, it gleamed in the light of the overhead lamps, and there was a certain charm to the simplicity.

Standing in front of Lenora in the center of the battlefield, Tony accepted the Basic Badge with the usual amount of dignity and respect as he usually did. "Awright! I got it!" he cheered, jumping proudly into the air.

Lenora nodded. "Yes, you did," she said, sweatdropping over the boy's odd amount of enthusiasm. "Here," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small, silvery disk. "You can have this, too," she said, placing it into Tony's hand. "It's the TM for Retaliate - a move I'm sure that I don't have to explain to you!"

Tony grinned. "T-thanks, ma'am... I mean, thanks Lenora!"

"Great job, honey!" Aunt Sally cheered as she, Uncle Brad, Skyla and Hawes raced down from the stands and over to the two combatant. Sally wrapped her nephew into an affection Ursaring hug. "You were fantastic!" she gushed, squeezing her nephew.

"Auntie, not in front of the Gym Leader..."

"Good job, son," Brad said, patting his already embarrassed nephew's head as his wife cradled him. "You did fantastic, just like she said."

"An excellent battle, dear," Hawes told his wife with a sympathetic smile.

Lenora smiled back with a nod. "Hey, I'm a Gym Leader. It's my job to lose, eventually - and I get paid well for it, too!" she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. Being a Gym Leader, evidently, was a rather fulfilling job. It's no wonder that it was such a sought-after position.

So, Tony's journey continued on. With two badges in hand, he was now one step ahead of Cheren and Bianca, and a step closer to the Unova League. With a new badge and a new Pokemon on his team, he felt stronger and a bit more confident in his abilities. However, now that he had two badges, he knew for a fact that the next Pokemon Gym would be much, much tougher - and getting to Castelia City would be a challenge on it's own.

Still, as Tony bid goodbye to Lenora and departed the Nacrene Gym with his aunt and uncle, he felt great; after all was said and done, he was the one who came out the winner.

* * *

"Great family," Lenora said, still waving her arm as the Millers made their way back to the Warehouse Hotel. "Really great."

Hawes agreed. "They sort of remind me of your family, dear."

"Heh," Lenora agreed, "they do, yeah. Maybe Tony will be a Gym Leader one day, too!"

Hawes shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Mmm..."

A feminine moan caught the couple's ears, and they turned to see a depressed looking Skyla descending the steps to the Nacrene Museum, shoulders and arms drooping. Her notepad was tucked underneath her arm. The former Mistralton Gym Leader gazed weakly at Lenora as she reached the bottom of the steps. "Hey..."

"Hey, hon," Lenora said, concerned. "So, did you learn any great secrets? Any strategies?"

Skyla shook her head, muttering "No," in a pathetic voice.

Lenora sighed. "Let me see your notes," she said, holding out her hand.

Skyla slowly handed Lenora her notepad, with a bit of hesitation, and allowed the Nacrene Gym Leader to look over her notes. Lenora flipped through the pages. She raised an eyebrow, and then sweatdropped. "You've gotta be kidding me..." she muttered.

Hawes looked over his wife's shoulder. "What is... it...?" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

Skyla had started out taking notes - that was true enough. But after about three pages of writing down every move that Tony and Lenora had used during the battle, she had started just scribbling on the paper, and eventually started drawing doodles of a chibi-ized version of herself flying around in a jet, another version of her unleashing some sort of huge energy beam at some rather crudely drawn versions of what Lenora was going to assume were the elders in Mistralton City, and finally a chibi Skyla giving a victory pose while surrounded by a Swanna, a Tranquil, and a Swoobat, standing on top of a mountain with a big sun in the background.

Lenora twitched. "T-these a-are notes?!" she muttered.

"They would be..." Hawes murmured, "if this was an _art class..._"

"I got bored, okay?!" Skyla huffed, folding her arms. "And..." She sighed. "I didn't figure out any secrets or anything..."

Lenora blinked. "That... that's right!" she said.

"Eh?"

"Lesson number one!" Lenora said, tossing Skyla back the notepad. "Pokemon Battles can't be studied with pens and papers - the only way to get better is to experience them as often as possible, to befriend more Pokemon, and to work hard and do your best!" She gave Skyla a grin and a thumbs-up.

Hawes sweatdropped. "I could have told her that..." he said to himself.

"T-that's it?" Skyla said, surprised. "That's the big secret?"

"That's right!" Lenora declared, patting Skyla on the back. "Love your Pokemon, care for them, and train with them and you can climb any mountain and cross any ocean - provided you have the right HM's."

A slow smile came to Skyla's face as her eyes brightened. "I... I get it! Yeah!" she declared. "You're right - I do need training, and I know how to get a ton."

"You do?" Lenora and Hawes asked.

Lenora nodded. "Sorry, but I have to get going. I need to keep travelling and hone my skills!" she declared.

"Oh..." Lenora said, surprised. "Okay, then... But before you go..."

"We have something for you," Hawes finished.

Skyla blinked. "Y-you do...?"

"Yeah, we do," Lenora said with a knowing smile. She reached into her bulky jacket and pulled out a small, cylindrical device. It was a rather large device considering that Lenora had been hiding it in her jacket, warm to the touch battery shaped. It was made from extremely solid glass and metal, serving as a canister for an extremely precious cargo: inside of the transparent container was a small Pokemon Egg, the size of large lemon. It was a greenish color, with yellow blotches all around.

"An egg...?" Skyla asked, surprised. "But, why?"

"Consider a good luck present," Lenora said, as she handed the incubator to the former Gym Leader. "I have faith in you, hon, and so does Hawes."

Hawes nodded with a smile. "We hope that you can take your Gym back," he agreed. "The Unova League wouldn't be the same without it."

Skyla sniffled before she caught herself. "Uh... Heh-heh... Thanks..." she said, swiftly wiping a happy tear from her eye. "I mean... really, Lenora, Hawes... Thank you... This really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad it does," Lenora said in a motherly tone. "You'll love it when it hatches. Be sure to take care of it, okay?"

Skyla nodded. "I will," she promised as she slid the incubator into her Navy-blue backpack. "Seeya, Lenora, seeya, Hawes."

"Goodbye!" the husband and wife said in unison, waving as their friend strode off with a confident skip in her step, and a new Pokemon on the way in her backpack.

"Well," Hawes said cheekily, "you certainly taught her a lot, _teacher._"

"Oh, shut it... Her little doodles were kind of cute, though."

* * *

Sally sniffled as she clenched her nephew to her chest. "Oh, honey..." she whispered.

"Auntie... Again?"

The Millers' time in Nacrene City was now over. For starters, Tony had earned his second Gym Badge and needed to move onto the next one; also, the Warehouse Hotel was pretty expensive, and Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad weren't made of money, you know. So, they found themselves in front of the Pinwheel Forest, under the shadow of the trees, ready to see Tony off.

"Well..." Uncle Brad put his hands into his pockets; he wasn't huge on goodbyes. "I guess this is goodbye for now, Tony. Great job, son. We'll be waiting for word of your next win!"

Tony nodded with a grin. "Yeah... I'll miss you guys!"

"Freeh!" Lucky, who was flying by Tony's shoulder, agreed.

Sally nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Thankfully, she wasn't the same sobbing wreck she had been when Tony had first left home. "I'll miss you so much," she gushed, hugging her nephew again.

"I know, I know..." Aunt Sally released Tony, who straightened out his sweater, the Basic Badge gleaming alongside of the Trio Badge on his chest. "I'll be fine, so don't worry!"

Sally nodded. "Remember - no going..."

"After a criminal organization, I know," Tony said with a nod.

"And no running into the forest, either!" Sally added. "Stay on the path, where it's safer."

"Yes, Auntie..."

After a short pause, Sally gave her nephew another hug. "Be safe..."

"I will. Promise."

Sally nodded. "Alright, then - get going. We'll see you when you call tonight."

Tony nodded and saluted. "I will!" he promised, running off with Lucky behind him. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Bradley and Sally shouted, waving as their nephew plunged once again into the Pinwheel Forest, eager to continue on his journey.

"Goodbye... He will stay out of trouble, won't he?" Sally asked Bradley.

Brad nodded. "I have a feeling he will. Don't worry."

Sally nodded, and the couple watched as Tony's form finally vanished underneath the shroud of the forest. "We should get going."

Brad nodded. "Way ahead of you. Terror, use Fly!"

* * *

Pinwheel Forest was absolutely beautiful - when you weren't being attacked at all angles by angry, territorial Pokemon and insane clown cultists.

Tony let out a deep breath of fresh, clean forest air. His breath fogged in the air and faded away. It was a cold, cold day. A fresh cloud of snow was beginning to pour down, covering the tree-tops and making the forest even darker.

"Cold..." Tony muttered. "All the more reason to get to Castelia City as quickly as we can!"

"F-f-freeh..." Lucky chattered, shivering in her emerald scarf.

"Let's go!" Tony said with a grin, stomping through the snow.

"H-h-hey! Wait up!"

Tony froze and slowly turned. Even in the shadow of the Pinwheel's canopy, he could easily recognized Skyla; she seemed to be showing up quite often on his journey. "You again..." he muttered as Lucky growled.

"Y-y-yeah!" Skyla said, shivering in the cold as she stomped through the snow. "Fancy seeing you here again. Let me guess - on your way to Castelia City?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, I am... I suppose you can come if you want," he decided, walking off again.

"H-hey!" Skyla shouted, chasing after Tony as he walked off. "It's just a coincidence, that's all. You should be thankful! I mean..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." For whatever reason, Tony found himself smiling. "Let's go. I want to get Castelia as soon as possible."

And so, Tony set off with, of all things, a human companion at his side, and a bright future ahead of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, with Nacrene City out of the way, Tony is off to Castelia City, and this time he has Skyla with him, willingly allowing the former Gym Leader follow him! What sort of crazy shenanigans will they get into on the road to Castelia?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! Did you cry at the end of Toy Story 3? Answer after you review!**

**...What do you mean that had nothing to do with anything?**

**Skyla: "Review, guys!" ;D**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	61. Another Journey Begins!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**After winning his Basic Badge from Lenora, Tony prepared for his journey to Castelia City, the closest city to Nacrene City, and set off after bidding goodbye to his Aunt Sally and Uncle Brad. Meanwhile, Skyla Fuuro, former Gym Leader of Mistralton City, questioned Lenora about how she could become stronger and take back the position of Gym Leader in her hometown. Lenora told Skyla that she could become a better trainer by catching more Pokemon and training hard, so Skyla decided to continue on her own journey, travelling alongside of Tony (whether he likes it or not...). So, the two are now heading towards Castelia City, unaware of the challenges and dangers that lay in wait of them there!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Nuvema Town always did look wonderful during the winter. There was something about the small village-like nature that made it sparkled when it snowed; maybe it was the snow gleaming in the sun, or the smoke gently pouring from the chimneys and up to the cloudy sky. Whatever it was, the winter made Nuvema Town feel magical.

Maybe that was one of the reasons that Auera Juniper's father, Cedric Juniper, had put up his Pokemon Lab there. Maybe that was one of the reasons Juniper kept the lab there, living in that house even after her parents moved out and her father retired (sort of... well, not really) from the profession of Pokemon Professor. Maybe the beautiful winters, and springs and summers and autumns were what made Nuvema Town stand out from the rest of the more industrialized region.

However, with all the maybes that surrounded Nuvema Town, and the presence of the Pokemon Laboratory there, there was one thing that was for certain - Fennel's commute was an absolute pain. Especially during the winter.

Juniper's raven-haired assistant and fellow scientist shivered as she pushed the door to the laboratory open, forcing her way into the warmth and comfort of Aurea's home. "J-J-June!" she called through chattering teeth. "I-I-I'm h-here!"

"Oh, hello, Fennel," Juniper's voice answered casually - she was in the kitchen, from the sound of it.

Fennel growled as she pushed the door to the lab shut, forcing the snow that had tumbled in after her back outside. "'Hello, Fennel'," she grumbled as she tore off her long, pink jacket and kicked off her snow-boots, leaving her in her lab coat pink-dress. and "I just had drive through several hours of traffic in the wake of a snowstorm to get here, you know!" she shouted as she made her way to the kitchen. "A little sympathy would be nice! ...Or maybe some cocoa."

"How about some green tea, instead?" Juniper said, sipping her own tea-cup as her friend entered the kitchenette. Evidently, the cold had effected Juniper as well: she was wearing a green sweater underneath her lab-coat.

Fennel made a sour face. "I'd rather have cocoa..."

"Fine, go ahead!" Juniper said in between sips. "_I'm_ not the one who will suffer for it..."

Fennel sighed. "I'll take the tea..." she groaned.

"That-a girl," Juniper said with a grin, finishing her own cup and standing up to make Fennel one. "So, how's the Dream Machine goin'?"

"Well, thanks to Tony, it's going well," Fennel replied. "Of course, it's still in the beta stages..."

"Mm-hmm..." Juniper replied, barely paying any attention. "Well, speaking of Tony, guess who just won the Basic Badge?"

"Tony?"

"Bingo!"

Fennel rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, so you were right about him having some talent, whoopdy-doo," she said as Juniper handed her a steam mug of tea. "I suppose you're feeling pretty proud of yourself right now."

Juniper grinned as she sat back down, folding her arms behind her head. "As a matter of fact, I am!" she said. "I told you that he had talent, didn't I?"

Fennel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." she murmured, picking up her tea and eyeing the steaming green liquid. "He's really special, I know. You don't have to rub in the fact that you were right - again."

"Oh, Fen..."

Fennel cautiously sniffed her tea. "So, where's he off to next?"

"Well, he called me and said that he's heading for Castelia City next. He's probably looking forward to seeing Burgh again, and ogling over his Bug-types."

"Wait... again?" Fennel asked. "They've already met?"

Juniper sweatdropped. "It's a long story..."

"Hmm..." Fennel murmured. "Castelia City? Do you think he'll be in time for our own trip?"

"Of course he will!" Juniper said, nonchalantly. "He is my assistant, isn't he? He'll be happy to help."

Fennel raised an eyebrow. _There she goes, assuming that everyone will just conform to her opinion and won't question a thing_, she thought. _One of these days that's_ _really gonna bite her in the butt... _She sighed, shaking her head. "If you say so... So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Just some preparations for the expedition," Juniper said. "Nothing too taxing."

Fennel nodded, relieved. "Good, good..."

DING-DONG!

"Eh?" Fennel looked up from her mug. "Who's that? Were you expecting anyone?"

"Uh... no," Juniper said, going over her schedule in her mind. "Not that I can remember..." She stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Any new trainers coming to get a starting Pokemon?" Fennel asked, following the professor.

"No..." Juniper mumbled, thoughtfully. "And if there are, they're going to be sorely disappointed. I already gave away all of the starters."

The duo of scientists reached the front door. Juniper slowly gripped the nod and pushed the door opened, revealing the two who had decided to intrude on their otherwise peaceful morning. "May I help you?"

There were two humans standing outside of the door: a man and a girl. The man was a tall, well-built fellow. He was aged, but still quite handsome, with a muscular build that allowed him to fill his black business suit well. His graying, black hair was well-combed and brushed. It was evident to Juniper that this man was wealthy - very wealthy.

The younger of the two was a small girl, just out of maturity but still very short, almost three who heads smaller than Juniper was. She had short cut honey-blonde hair on top of her pretty face, and blue eyes that seemed to shine like sapphires. She was wearing a long magenta coat that Fennel recognized from a rather upper-class clothing line she had seen while shopping in Nimbasa City a week or two ago. One thing was for certain for both scientists: these two were _rich_.

"Hello," the man said, his deep, velvety voice enough to make a lesser woman melt on the spot - thankfully, Juniper and Fennel had their dignity to maintain, though both were willing to admit that he was pretty handsome. "Is this the Juniper Pokemon Lab?"

"Y-yes, it is," Juniper confirmed. "I guess the lab-coats sort of gave it away... Ahem, hello! I'm Professor Aurea Juniper, and this is my assistant, Fennel."

"Hello," Fennel greeted.

"Hello," the man said, politely. "My name is Martin Silph, and this is my daughter, Karen." He gestured down to the shy-looking blonde. "She had decided that she wants to compete in the Unova League, and we've come to see if we could obtain a Starter Pokemon for her. Would that be possible?"

Juniper inwardly moaned. This wasn't good. "Well, sir, I'd say you've come to the right place, but I'm afraid that we have no Starter Pokemon right now," she said, folding her arms. "I'm afraid that the policy is that you have to order them in advance and then pick them up."

"Aww..." Karen moaned, quietly.

"So sorry, my dear," Martin said, patting Karen on the head. Turning back to Juniper, he asked, "Very well. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll order them in advance and then come back and let Karen make her choice. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Juniper shook her head. "No, no, it's not your fault. Sometimes mistakes happen." She knew it wasn't really her fault, but she did feel a bit guilty about not having any more starters. If she hadn't allowed Pappy Miller to take that Oshowatt home, then little Karen could have a starter right now.

Martin nodded. "My apologies," he said. "Come along, Karen, dear," he said, looking down at his daughter patting his daughter on the head. "I'll order your starters back at the hotel."

"Uh... Daddy? I'm over here..."

Martin blinked, and Juniper and Fennel gaped. There were two Karens now, one on each side of Martin. "W-what...?" Martin said, whirling between the two Karens, trying to decipher which one was actually his daughter. "What's going on?"

Both of the Karens stared at one another, one of them real, genuinely confused and disturbed of what she was seeing, and the other a malicious prankster, who easily mimicked the shocked expression of the real Karen. Which one was real? Who was the fake?

Well...

The Karen on Martin's right snickered, a huge grin splitting across her pretty face before she vanished in a purple flash, revealing...

Fennel's eyes widened, rage replacing her shock. "Zorua!" she snapped.

The Tricky Fox Pokemon was in a snickering, chuckling fit as Martin and Karen stared down at him, absolute speechless. "Mmmehehehee!"

"I-I'm so sorry, sir!" Juniper apologized as Zorua grinned up at them. Fennel was almost shaking at that point, every fiber of her being struggling to keep her from decking the Dark-type then and there.

"I-it's not a problem," Martin said. "Eh... what is that?"

"That's Zorua..." Juniper muttered unhappily. "The Tricky Fox Pokemon. It likes to shape-shift into other people and mess with them. Sorry..."

"Oh, so it's your Pokemon?" Martin asked, curiously; he had never heard of a Zorua before.

"Oh, no," Juniper exclaimed, shaking her head. "He's wild - he just stays in the lab and messes with us as opposed to messing with everyone else in town."

"Daddy, look!"

Karen was on the floor, cradling Zorua in her arms happily. "He's so soft and cute!" she gushed.

"Mmmeheh?" Zorua murmured, just as surprised as Juniper and Fennel were. He had never been called _cute_ before...

"Can I have him?" Karen asked Juniper as she cuddled the Zorua. "If he's really wild I can be his trainer! I promise!"

"Uh... I don't know..." Juniper murmured. "Zorua's... well..." She struggled to think of a nice way to say what she felt of Zorua. "He's... special."

"Yeah," Fennel said, "he might be a little too much of a challenge for a new trainer..."

"But I'm not a new trainer!" Karen explained, pulling out a Pokeball. "I already have another Pokemon! Daddy, can't I train Zorua? Please?"

Martin seemed to mull it over; seemed being the keyword. Juniper knew a guy who spoiled his kid when she saw one - she had seen several in her time. Finally, Martin said (not surprising Juniper at all, naturally) "Would it really be a problem?"

Fennel looked at Juniper, a question gaze in her eyes. "Well..." Juniper began, ready to state that Zorua really wasn't a well-behaved sort. Just as the words were about to leave her mouth, Fennel grabbed her by the arm and whispered into her ear.

"Aurea, if you say yes, we never have to deal with Zorua again!"

"Well, glad to know whose side your on..." Juniper muttered, sweatdropping.

"If it's a matter of money, than I assure you I'll pay for it," Martin promised. "How much?"

_Cha-ching!_ both Juniper and Fennel thought at the same time. "Uh, well," Juniper stuttered, "I think Zorua would be a good match for your daughter! I'll go get the adoption forms right now!" she declared, running off to her office.

It took all of Fennel's willpower not to shout with joy or do a victory dance, she simply congratulated Karen on her "excellent taste" while hoping that the girl was willing to deal with the Pokemon's quirks. _Well,_ Fennel thought, _I've put up with him for five years. I'm sure she can handle him._

Karen, thankfully, was fully confident in her abilities as a trainer, and was now completely convinced that her time had come. "We're going to go all the way to the Unova League!" she promised Zorua, and herself.

"Mmmehehee!" Zorua chortled - well, he had a new target, and he was getting a free trip, too. As nice as tormenting Fennel was, a change of scenery would be nice.

And so it was that Martin and an ecstatic Karen drove off in Martin's extravagant limousine, leaving for Striaton City, while Juniper and Fennel watched them from the front of Juniper's lab.

"Good kid..." Fennel said, absentmindedly.

"Yes..." Juniper murmured, blissfully counting through the bills that Martin had given her.

"Bad taste in Pokemon," Fennel finished.

"Oh, for sure."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**GOING TO SEE THE HOBBIT, NOW, FTW!**

**Whew... Moving on...**

**Looks like Karen Silph from the older version of Tony's Journey is back, suckers! What sort of craziness will she be getting into in Unova? Why is she in Unova? And is her stepmother in Unova, too? Also, Zorua's back in business, too! Yeah, I sort of had to use him, didn't I? He is pretty dang funny. You'll be seeing more of them in the future, so stay tuned!**

**Reader Question Time! Who is your favorite Pokemon Professor? Mine are Samuel Oak and Cedric Juniper! Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, Male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, Peck, Endure, and X-Scissor.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech and Pursuit.**


	62. The Sky Arrow Bridge!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Professor Aurea Juniper and her assistant and colleague Doctor Fennel met with one another in Juniper's Pokemon Lab in Nuvema Town to discuss an upcoming expedition near Castelia City that Juniper had been planning. Juniper is confident that Tony will be in Castelia City and will be more than willing to help with the expedition, but Fennel isn't so sure of Juniper's predictions or assumptions. Before the two can get on with their preparations however, they are interrupted by the arrival of a wealthy man named Martin Silph, and his daughter Karen, who have come to procure a Starter Pokemon for Karen, so she can start off on her own Pokemon Journey. Juniper regretfully informed Martin that she had no starters left, but Karen was swiftly enthralled with Zorua, a Dark-type Pokemon that is capable of shape-shifting, and enjoys causing problems for Juniper and Fennel. Although Juniper and Fennel are naturally reluctant to let a Pokemon as mischievous as Zorua go with such a young girl, but the promise of never having to deal with Zorua's antics again, combined with the money that Martin Silph promises them, helps make up their minds, and they give Zorua to a happy Karen, who promises that she'll be the one to take the championship!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The Accumula Town Nurse Joy looked down at the papers. Then at the trainer. Then at the papers again.

_Oh... Oh, my..._ she thought.

"Is there a problem here?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "Uh, no..." she said, straightening the pile of papers on her desk. Every day, hundreds of trainers arrive at the Pokemon Center to have their Pokemon healed, or to stay the night. However, there was another service that these Pokemon Centers offered, and that was the ability to renew a Pokemon Trainer's License to Compete in the Pokemon League.

Accumula Nurse Joy had renewed licenses before - but never for someone this... well... old.

Nurse Joy cleared her throat. "Well... Uh, Mr. Miller, you have a fairly impressive list of accomplishments..." He did, too - it said here that he had competed in the Indigo League, and had almost taken the championship, but that had been decades ago, before she was even born - heck, it might've been before her mother was born! "And all of your papers are in order... But..."

"But what!?"

Nurse Joy sighed. "Sir... aren't you a bit... old for this?" She winced as the words left her mouth, knowing that she wouldn't get a reaction out of it.

Pappy Miller, for once, however, managed to keep his cool. "Old? Me?" he asked, an almost innocent tone in his voice. "What makes you think that?"

"Uh..." Nurse Joy stuttered. "Sir... you're clearly over fifty..."

"I'm sixty-four," Pappy confirmed with a nod.

Nurse Joy smiled meekly. "Well, yes... That's exactly my point."

Pappy leaned over to the woman, staring at her with his hard eyes. "Is that so?" he asked, his raspy voice without emotion.

Nurse Joy swallowed, slowly releasing for the alarm button that was hidden under her desk. "Well... yes, sir..."

"Well, then," Pappy said, calmly, "tell me: is there an age restriction on training Pokemon and competing in a League?"

"Yes."

"At what age is it illegal?"

"Uh... ages under ten years old cannot compete... sir..."

"Do I look like I'm under ten years old?"

"No..."

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Well... yes..."

"Listen here, missy," Pappy all but growled. "I served in the Navy, the Police Force, competed in the Indigo League, I'm a Black-Belt in Karate, and I work-out regularly. My blood pressure is perfect, and I'm the pinnacle of health for a man my age! Heck, I'm probably the strongest fellah in my family! I am perfectly capable of training a Pokemon, whether you think I can or not!"

Nurse Joy winced, slowly backing away. "Uh... Please don't cause a scene, sir..."

"Is there a problem here?" a commanding female voice asked.

The Accumula Town Officer Jenny, who had been summoned via the silent alarm button underneath the desk, folded her arms and gave Pappy a hard glare. Despite the situation looking bad for him, Pappy kept his cool. "Yes, there is, Officer," he said, calmly. "This young lady is refusing to renew my Trainer's License because she thinks I'm too old!"

"Jenny!" hissed Joy. "I think he might be senile! Do something!"

Jenny frowned, her hand slowly reaching for a Pokeball that was on her black belt.

_Dang it!_ Pappy thought, angrily. _They always assume that I'm senile! Time to pull out the big guns..._ "F-fine..." he said, turning away from the two women. "I understand... I guess I really am too old to be a trainer again..." He faked a sniffle. "I just wanted a chance to see my grand-nephew again. He's gone off on a journey of his own... and I miss him so much. I live with my son and his wife, and I'm always just a third wheel back at home..."

Jenny's hand slid away from the Pokeball as concern etched over her face.

Pappy went on: "I guess I need to face the facts o' life. I'm not a young man anymore. I'm old now - I guess I should just hang up my Pokeball and try to get into golfing or checkers or somethin'..." He slowly began to walk away. "I-I'll just go home... watch the news..." He smirked to himself. "And three... two... one..." he whispered.

"S-sir!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, picking up his papers. "Uh... Your papers are all in order... and legally you can join the league. So, I guess I really can't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to renew your license."

Pappy grinned before he put back on his sad old man's face. "R-really?" he asked, quietly.

"Well..." Joy murmured, feeling embarrassed. "Legally... there is no reason I shouldn't really give you a license... So, yes, I'll renew it for you, sir."

Pappy was laughing like a maniac on the inside. On the outside, however, he gave a small smile. "Bless you, my dears, bless you." _...Suckers!_

Looks out Unova League Elite Four; a new trainers was on his way, and he could make you cry - or make you feel absolutely horrible about yourself as a human being.

* * *

The road to Castelia City was a long, hard one. However, Tony and Skyla were both in excellent shape, and took a large bite out of the journey by the end of the day. They would have gotten further, if it hadn't been snowing so hard, and if the snow was shallow. However, there was no such luck: the snow was three feet deep, and more and more kept falling down from the sky. So, with the snow piling up and the wind blowing in their faces, the duo was tired out - and half frozen - by the time they got out of the forest.

However, the sight that awaited them was well worth the effort - to Tony, anyways.

As they breached the forest at last, Tony found himself on top of a large hill, that looked over a massive river, flowing out into the ocean. The rivers was huge - literally miles and miles from one side to the other. Above the river, standing tall and proud, was a massive bridge, suspended into the air by four massive pillars of stone and steel: Sky Arrow Bridge, the link between Nacrene City and Castelia City.

The Sky Arrow Bridge had been built years before, back before either Tony or Skyla was born, back when Lenora and Burgh were just toddlers, and before the fire in Castelia City destroyed most of the lower and middle class dwellings, and Nacrene City was revived to suit the needs of the evacuees. When it was first created, it was considered one of the modern wonders of the Unova Region. It stretched for three miles across the Eastern Unova River. Thousands upon thousands of cars and trainers crossed the bridge daily, and hundreds passed by the hour.

Soon, Tony Miller and Skyla Fuuro would be two of those thousands.

The two trainers stared out at the Sky Arrow Bridge, and beyond the bridge. In the distance, there were massive spikes sticking out of the ground, made from bricks and metal. Sky Arrow Bridge was swiftly forgotten as Tony beheld Castelia City - the biggest city he had ever seen. Bigger than Celadon and Saffron City - combined. Naturally, of course: Castelia was the largest city in Unova, and the main center of business in the region. Hundreds upon hundreds of people lived there. Every day, thousands of cars and people arrived and left.

"Jeez..." Tony murmured, spellbound by the sheer size of it - and frightened, too. He hadn't been to a city this large before, and he hadn't been to a really large city at all since he was six years old, and even then he spent most time inside of his mother's penthouse with his babysitter. The thought of going to Castelia seemed like a bad idea all of the sudden.

Then again, that's where Burgh was - and his Bug-types. Tony loved Bug-types more than he loved breathing. So, there was something to strive for: get in, ogle over amazing Bug-types, get out. Simple.

But, of course, with Tony, you know it wouldn't be simple.

"Hey!"

Skyla was almost halfway down the hill, making her way towards the bridge. "We won't get to Castelia City just by staring at it!" she shouted.

"C-coming!" Tony shouted, running/stumbling down the hill, Lucky flying by his side as he caught up with Skyla.

They swiftly made it to the front of the bridge, and quickly saw that there was more than one bridge that made up Sky Arrow - in fact, there was a bridge within the bridge. **(Author's Note: BRIDGECEPTION!) **More specifically, there was a bridge built between two traffic lanes, built strictly for pedestrians, so they could walk over it rather than have to navigate through the lower section of the bridge during rush hour.

The pedestrian bridge was mostly empty, save for a few city workers from Castelia who were walking about the top of the bridge with Pansears and Sandiles. The Pansears melted the snow that was covering the bridge, and the Sandiles scattered sand about with their Sand Attack in order to give pedestrians a little extra traction.

Even with that extra traction, Tony couldn't help but stumble up the bridge. His legs were shaking. He had never been this high in the air before - well, okay, he probably had back when he was six years old. But before he had a window between him and the fall. Now, he had another road beneath him, with speeding cars zooming to and from Castelia. The main road had just been cleared and sanded down by the workers, meaning that cars that had been waiting impatiently on either end were now driving like crazy, speeding across the road in a desperate attempt to reach their destination in a timely manner.

So, being high up and having speeding cars all around naturally made Tony nervous. He kept up pace with Skyla, eager to get across the bridge he had been admiring mere seconds ago. He didn't mask his fear at all, so Skyla naturally saw it.

"What's your problem?" the magena-head asked.

"S-sorry..." Tony stuttered. "I've never been this high up before... And the cars are driving kind of fast."

Skyla rolled her eyes, almost completely unsympathetic. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "I was flying at twice this height before I was six!"

"You were allowed to fly a plane when you were six?!"

"No, of course not. My Grandpa flew the plane - I was in the backseat."

"Oh." Tony turned red. "That makes sense..."

Skyla sighed. "Come on, if I can do it, you can do. Let's go!"

Well... that was sort of encouraging.

Tony swallowed his fears as best he could and kept up the pace, Lucky flitting lazily behind. Naturally, she wasn't afraid of heights. Tony struggled to keep his cool as he put one foot in front of the other and kept on keeping on. It'd all be over soon.

Of course, Fate came along, and...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A blue, feathered form slammed into Skyla with an amazing force, knocking the girl over. Tony and Lucky gave a surprised cry as Skyla fell backwards, slamming into the guardrail of the bridge. She tripped over her own two feet and teetered over the edge. With a scream, Skyla fell over the rail and down towards the merciless, speeding traffic below.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**GOT BACK FROM THE HOBBIT AND IT WAS PRETTY GOOD FTW!**

**Whoo...**

**Anyways, I have an announcement to make. Cilan, would you do the honors?**

**Cilan: "It's EDITING TIME!"**

**Jeez, I am such an idiot... In chapter 60 (Sweet goodness, I've actually gotten that far with only two gyms done...) Skyla was supposed to get a Pokemon Egg from Lenora and Hawes as a going away/good luck present, but I was in a rush and forgot... Sorry! Don't worry, I went back and fixed it, like a good author should. As such, you might want to go back and read that chapter again, if you feel like you missed something.**

**Sorry.**

**Well, Tony leaves his aunt and uncle with a promise to stay out of trouble, and yet trouble finds him anyways. What're the odds? It's as if the writer has this strange sense of sadistic amusement and enjoys seeing his creations in pain.**

**Hint, hint.**

**Anyways, reader question time!**

**Champion Cynthia vs Champion Alder! Who would win? Be sure to answer after you review!**

**Cilan: "Review please!"**

**Retcon time is done, so get out! Yeesh...**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	63. The Clumsy Ducklett!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Pappy Miller, Tony's Grand-Uncle, applied to receive his Pokemon Trainer's License, and used his wits and a acting skills to convince the local Nurse Joy to renew his license. Meanwhile, Tony and Skyla began to cross the Sky Arrow Bridge, the bridge that spans the Eastern Unova River and connects Nacrene City to Castelia City. While crossing is normally no problem, and Fate, naturally, decided to play a nasty hand of cards - not to the usual whipping-boy of Tony, but instead to Skyla! While they crossed the bridge, a strange Pokemon fell from the sky and collided with Skyla, knocking her off of the bridge!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Another day, another promise to stay out of trouble broken. Nothing really new for Tony, of course. Still, he really would have preferred to have gone a week or two without something like this happening.

Still, Tony found himself leaning over the edge and grabbing for Skyla's legs as she fell. Thankfully, he was either fast enough or lucky enough, and his hands managed to grip Skyla's boots, grabbing her just in time before she cracked her skull on the pavement below. The Gym Leader screamed as she hung there, suspended over speeding traffic only by Tony's arms.

Tony gritted his teeth as he felt Skyla's weight tug him down. He was at the very edge of railing, and Skyla was pulling him down. He desperately dug his booted feet into the ground, struggling to support their combined weight. "Lucky...! Help...!" he croaked, terrified.

"F-freeh!" Lucky chirped, horrified. She grabbed the back of Tony's shirt and struggled to pull her trainer up before both he and Skyla plunged headfirst to the hard concrete below. "F-freeh!" Lucky groaned, her tiny forearms completely useless when it came to heavy lifting.

"P-pull me up!" Skyla begged.

"I'm... trying!" Tony grunted, his arms straining already. He felt his boots began to slip on the ground, and Lucky pulling him wasn't helping him at all. He couldn't try to grab another of his Pokemon to help; one arm would not be enough to support Skyla like this.

Tony's eyes widened as Skyla's legs began to slip away from her boots. The Mistralton Gym Leader screamed as Tony caught his second, more desperate wind, pulling vainly as he made a final attempt to save her life. Just as Skyla began to slip away again, another pair of arms came down and grabbed Skyla's legs, saving her from falling to her death.

"Tony! Pull!"

Tony recognized the voice, of course, but scarcely had time to register it in his mind. He did as it ordered, gripping Skyla's legs with the force of a Mankey-wrench and pulled the magenta-head back onto the top of the bridge. Both Skyla and Tony collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and terrified, but thankful that they were both still alive.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Tony could honestly say that he had never been so happy to hear Bianca's voice before. "Bianca..." he gasped, as Lucky leaped into his arms and nuzzled him, horrified that she might have lost her trainer. "Thank goodness..."

Bianca, who was wearing a heavy orange jacket over her usual clothing, gave a relieved smile in response. "It's no problem..." she said, equally breathless. "Just... trying to help."

Tony slowly pulled himself off of the ground. "Y-you okay, Skyla?"

Skyla was as pale as a snowflake. Her eyes were still wide, even as she sat there, completely safe. "Y-you saved me..."

Tony, who was trying to reassure his panicky Butterfree that he was okay, looked over to the grateful magenta-head. "Hey, don't thank me," he said, "thank Bianca. If she hadn't come along, we'd _both_ be dead."

"Freeeh!" Lucky sobbed, nuzzling Tony's face again.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine! Down, girl!"

"Thanks..." Skyla said, breathlessly, to Bianca.

Bianca gave her usual silly grin. "Not a problem, ma'am!" she exclaimed, giving a salute. "Happy to help!"

"What hit me...?" Skyla muttered to herself.

"Waaak..." moaned a voice from the ground.

A small blue Pokemon was lying on the ground, moaning weakly, wings fluttering uselessly as it attempted to rise off of the ground. It was a bird-like Pokemon, with blue feathers that were covered in filth and frost. A wide, yellow beak was on its face, and two dim eyes stared up pitifully at the trainers, barely open. The creature gave short wheezing breathes as it laid there, weak and wounded.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex: **"Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokemon. A Water/Flying-type. A semi-aquatic herbivore, Ducklett are a common sight in the Unova Region. Despite being Flying-types, these Pokemon tend to be poor fliers and are much better swimmers. They dive underwater to find their favorite food, peat moss, and are capable of swimming better than some Fish Pokemon. This Pokemon normally navigates south for the winter with flocks of its own kind. This specimen is female, roughly five years old, and knows the moves Water Gun, Water Sport, Defog and Wing Attack. Its special ability is Keen Eye."**

"Hey, it is a Ducklett!" Bianca exclaimed. "Oh, I love Duckletts... I remember that I used to go with my mom down to a lake and feed bread crumbs to the Duckletts there..." she said, nostalgia welling up in her heart as she remembered those happy days.

Skyla strode forward, gently lifting up the incredibly sick-looking Pokemon up. "What's wrong with her?" she asked, staring into the Ducklett's unfocused eyes, concern etched into her face. "She looks awful..."

Tony remembered that the Pokedex was more than just an encyclopedia - Professor Juniper had used it to see Sunny's medical condition when he first met her in Nuvema Town. "Uh... Status report, Pokedex!" he ordered, remembering that that had been what Juniper had said. The Pokedex beeped, scanned Ducklett again, and gave its report.

**"This Ducklett is suffering from poisoning. Scans show that the wings have been paralyzed, and are stiffening up. The reason for this infection is like a member of the Venipede line of Pokemon, who use a powerful poison to defend themselves from Flying-type predators. An antidote is highly recommended; if one is not administered the results could be either permanent immobilization in the wings, or death."**

"D-death?!" Tony exclaimed, surprised. "Oh, nuts..." he muttered, pocketing his Pokedex and pulling off his backpack, swiftly tearing it open and searching frantically. Oh, man, I don't have one! Bianca, do you have one?"

Bianca shook her head. "No!" she exclaimed. "I don't! Oh, what was I thinking?!" she lamented, unhappily. "Stupid, stupid!"

"Everyone calm down!" Skyla ordered sternly. "Panicking isn't going to help Ducklett out. Everyone take a deep breath."

Tony and Bianca obeyed, calming down as they exhaled a heavy breath. "Okay, okay," Tony said, calming himself down. "What do we do?"

"First things first..." Skyla said. "None of us have an antidote, so we need to get to the Castelia City Pokemon Center. Until then, we have to keep this little girl alive and comfy."

"Right!" Tony and Bianca said in unison.

"Now," Skyla continued, "Tony, what can you tell me about Venipede poison?"

Tony thought it over; being the Bug-type expert, he naturally had a decent amount of knowledge about it. "It's injected by either the mandibles, feelers on the tail, or the small points that cover its exoskeleton. It's used as a defensive weapon against Bird Pokemon that try to eat it. Ducklett and Venipede are are vegetarian, so they didn't attack each other for food. I think that Ducklett landed near a Venipede, and the Venipede thought that Ducklett was trying to eat it, so it..."

"That's not what I meant!" Skyla exclaimed. "Tell me what you know about the poison in general! How can we stop it?"

Tony thought it over briefly. Thankfully, for the Ducklett's sake, the answer came to him in an instant. "Lucky, use Sleep Powder on Ducklett!" he ordered.

"Eh?" Skyla looked down at the sickly Ducklett, and then at Tony. "Why?" she asked. "How will that help?"

"Venipede's venom is a poison that moves through the bloodstream," Tony explained as Lucky lightly dusted Ducklett in the face. "When Ducklett panics, her blood flows faster, and the poison spreads faster, too, and takes effect faster. If she's calm - or asleep - her blood flows slower, giving us more time!"

"That makes sense..." Bianca murmured to herself.

Ducklett gave a quiet quack as her eyes drooped and finally shut, sleep overtaking her. "Good thinking," Skyla said. "Now let's go!" she ordered, turning back towards Castelia City and running. "We need to get Ducklett to the Pokemon Center - pronto!"

Tony and Bianca nodded, and took after Skyla. With new found urgency and and energy, the trainers and their Pokemon made their way to Castelia Cit. The business center of the entire Unova Region, the Pokemon Center, and Tony's third Gym Badge, awaited them.

None of them noticed the Skarmory perched above them on one of the support pillars, gazing down at them with cold eyes, before taking off and following them to the city.

* * *

Tony was very, very happy when he stumbled inside of the Pokemon Center. Castelia City was even bigger than he thought it had been from a distance. So big, in fact, that it was completely overwhelming to a boy who hadn't been inside of a city like this since he was six.

The Bug-Catcher gave an exhausted, overwhelmed gasp as he finally made it inside. The Pokemon Center was, thankfully, almost entirely empty; in comparison, outside was a crowded, mangled mess. The streets were covered in people and cars, all fighting to reach their destinations, regardless of who got in the way. Tony ran into about twenty people just walking past the "Welcome to Castelia City!" sign, all of whom responded either with annoyance or ignorance, shouting angrily at him or just outright ignoring.

Skyla hadn't had the same problem. "It's in the walk," she had explained to him as they finally reached the Pokemon Center, and he lamented his inability to get through the city without bumping into people. "I looked and walked like I was in a serious mood, so they left me alone!"

Of course, Tony was in a serious mood, too, but that didn't work for him. Maybe Skyla was just better when it came to crowds; she was actually from Unova, so she probably traveled to Castelia before. Maybe that was it.

Imagine it, if you will: Tony Miller, a boy who was slightly socially awkward, crowded in a city of tens of thousands, a city where everything was in motion and everything was loud and in your face. Maybe then you'll see just how he felt, and why he was so happy to be inside of the quiet, peaceful Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Nurse Joy!" Skyla shouted, running towards the counter, Bianca following her. "We need your help, please!"

The Nurse Joy on duty muttered in response. The Pokemon Healing Machine, the large, cylindrical device that was used to heal Pokemon (duh), was currently wide open, a large panel on the front pulled off. The Nurse was wearing a pair of work jeans instead of her usual cute little dress, and was inside of the machine as if she was underneath a car. Evidently, it was time for the machine's repairs.

Tony, who had taken a moment to have a few nervous breaths with Lucky, made his way to the counter. "Is the Nurse here?" he asked, looking down with concern at the unconscious Ducklett. The Water Bird Pokemon looked worse than before, shivering in her sleep.

"Yeah, she is!" Bianca folded her arms. "But she won't pay any attention to us!" she added, unhappily.

"Hey!" Skyla shouted. "Ma'am, this Pokemon is really, really sick! Hurry up and do your job! At least lend us an antidote!"

The Nurse Joy sighed and slowly pulled herself out of the machine, looking up at the three trainers. The trainers looked down with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Skyla was so shocked she almost dropped Ducklett.

The Nurse sighed. "Yeah, yeah..." he muttered. Yes. He.

This Nurse Joy - was a man.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Surprise! Male Nurse Joy! XD Didn't see that coming, did ya?**

**And it looks like a sick Ducklett has had a run in (literally) with Skyla! Will Skyla catch Ducklett and add her to her team? And when will Tony face Burgh for his third Gym Badge?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! Which Eeveelution is your favorite? Mine's Flareon, but I like pretty much all of them. Be sure to answer after you review! :D**

**Male Nurse Joy: "Review... Yeah... What're you lookin' at?!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	64. A Male Nurse Joy!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**As Tony and Skyla were crossing the famed Sky Arrow Bridge, a strange Pokemon collided with Skyla and sent her careening off the edge, saved just in time by Tony and Bianca, who had been on her way to Castelia City to get her third Gym Badge. When Skyla was safe, she discovered that the Pokemon that hit her was a badly poisoned Ducklett, who had been stung by a Venipede in the Pinwheel Forest. Eager to get the Ducklett an ****antidote, Tony and co. rushed to the Pokemon Center in Castelia City, where they discovered that the local Nurse Joy was in fact a _man!_**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony tried not to laugh. He really did. Sadly, he failed; a small snicker escaped his mouth, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Skyla let one escape, too; as did Bianca. In seconds, they were all chuckling with one another, unable to contain their laughter. They weren't trying to be mean or anything - it was just such a ridiculous concept, and it was right there in front of them.

The Nurse Joy was a man, a little older than Skyla was. He was tall, well-built, and rather handsome; however, his short-cut hair was bright pink, just like any Nurse Joy's would be. He was wearing a white shirt with a red cross on the right breast, along with matching pants. Naturally, he was very, very unhappy to see three kids laughing at him.

"Okay, okay," Nurse Joy said with a monotone voice. "Haha, he's a nurse, but he's a guy. Hilarious."

"S-sorry!" Bianca chortled. "It's just... you're a man... with pink hair!" She burst out into a round of high-pitched laughter again.

Tony wiped away a tear from his eye. "Uh... Skyla... The Ducklett," he reminded her.

"Oh..." Skyla shook her head, remembering why they had come to the Pokemon Center in the first place. "Oh! Oh, right!" She held up the sickly Ducklett. "This Ducklett needs help!" she explained.

"Yeah, I can see that..." Nurse Joy muttered. "Healing machine's busted," he muttered, gesturing to the wreck behind him.

"Well, can't you lend us an antidote, then?" Tony asked, anxiously.

"What do you mean 'lend' you an antidote?" Nurse Joy asked, raising an eyebrow. "You gonna give it back?"

"Just give us an antidote already!" Skyla shouted impatiently. "This poor bird's sick!"

The Joy sighed. Muttering unhappily to himself, he reached underneath the counter and pulled out a bottle of antidote, the common poison cure for Pokemon. "Here," he said, tossing the bottle to Tony. "Take it. Heal it. Beat it."

"Not very joyful, is he...?" muttered Tony to himself.

"Thank you!" huffed Skyla, snatching the antidote from Tony and walking off. "It's okay, little girl... I've got you."

"Uh..." Bianca, who had stopped laughing, thankfully, "when the machine is fixed can you heal up my Pokemon? I was training in the Pinwheel Forest on the way here!"

"Heal them yourself," muttered Nurse Joy indifferently.

"Joseph Alexander Joy!"

Another Nurse Joy, this one a woman, thank heaven, stomped pass Tony and Bianca. While she did look almost identical to all of the other Nurse Joys (no surprise there), she did have a rather aged look to her, more mature than the younger nurses that they had met so far on their journey. "That is no way to treat a trainer!" she scolded the male nurse.

Joseph Joy muttered and grunted, shaking his head as he ducked back underneath the Healing Machine, returning to work.

The female Joy gave Tony and Bianca an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry about my son's behavior," she said. "He simply doesn't appreciate the great honor he has working here."

Joseph snorted from underneath the Healing Machine.

"The moment he's done," Nurse Joy continued, raising an eyebrow in the direction of his son, "he would be _more than happy_ to take care your Pokemon for you." The tone in her voice was kind to Tony and Bianca, but it was also harsh. Evidently, this was a woman who didn't appreciate any sort of bad attitude, even from her own family.

"No, it's okay," Tony said, feeling that it wasn't all Joseph's fault. "We kind of laughed at him when we first saw him... By accident!"

"Sorry!" Bianca peeped meekly.

"Well, you should be!" the Nurse retorted, sternly. She walked off in a huff, leaving guilty looking Tony and Bianca behind. "Children these days! Not an ounce of respect in them! Joseph, I'll be in my office."

Joseph grunted in response.

Nurse Joy retreated to her office in the back of the Pokemon Center, leaving the others in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, the silence didn't last long at all, as Tony had questions for Bianca. "So," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "you did some training?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bianca said, brightening up. "I won the Basic Badge from Lenora! It was really hard, but I did it! After that I went to train in the Pinwheel Forest, and I caught a Panpour like Cress had! My Pokemon are all tired out now, so I wanted to get them some rest."

"Good plan," Tony agreed. "Hey, maybe later we can battle again. I've got a new Venipede who needs some training."

"Sounds like fun!" Bianca said with a grin. "But first I want to go to the Castelia Gym to fight the Gym Leader Burgh. Then I'll have three badges and be ahead of Cheren for once!"

"Eh? Cheren has his Basic Badge?"

"Yeah, he does. He got it before me, as usual..."

"Hey."

Joseph pulled himself out of the machine and returned to the front desk. "The machine's fixed," he said monotonously. As if to prove his point, the Healing Machine began to buzz and beep, power surging through it.

"Oh, great!" Bianca cheered, charging towards the front desk while fumbling in her purse for her Pokeballs. "Please heal my Pokemon, ma'am... Sir! I mean, sir!"

If it bothered Joseph, it didn't show - then again he was moody anyways. "Yeah, yeah..." he muttered, taking the Pokeballs and sliding them on the machine. "This'll take a second..."

With Bianca distracted, Tony turned his attention to Skyla, who was sitting in the red benches on the side of the Pokemon Center. The Flying-type specialist had just given Ducklett her antidote. Ducklett was still weak and tired, but the poison had been purged from her veins, freeing her of danger.

"She okay?" asked Tony, concerned.

"Yeah, she's getting better," Skyla replied. "She'll be on her feet again in no time flat!"

"That's good to hear..." Tony muttered. "I wonder what she was doing here, though... I mean, the Pokedex said that Ducklett fly south in the winter, right? Why is it here when it's so cold?"

"That's easy!" Skyla said; her expertise of Flying-types was shining as she continued: "Like your Pokedex said, Ducklett aren't exactly flying aces. In fact, they're kind of terrible. It isn't an uncommon occurrence when one gets lost from the migrating flock. Usually, they can find their way again, but sometimes they don't. Thank goodness this one ran into me!"

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "So... you gonna catch it?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean..." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "You really seem to like it..."

"Well, I do," Skyla admitted. "It reminds me of back when I was still the Mistralton Gym Leader... I inherited all of my Pokemon from my Grandpa, and my favorite was his Swanna, the evolved form of Ducklett! It flew like a dream and with such skill..." Her eyes began to gleam as happy memories returned to her in a flash, the happy feeling of nostalgia radiating from her. "If I could get this Ducklett to evolve into a Swanna... It'd be a huge help!"

"Well, then ask it when it comes around," Tony told her. "That's how I got Sunny, after all."

"Yeah... Yeah!" Skyla exclaimed, raising a fist in the air. "That's a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"...What?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Waaaak...?"

Ducklett's eyes slowly opened. "Waaak...?" she squawked, looking around, confused.

"Heya, little lady!" Skyla greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Skyla - I just saved your life!"

"Waaak?"

"He's Tony - eh, I guess he helped, some."

Tony sweatdropped, rolling his eyes.

Ducklett looked as confused as ever. "Waaak?" she asked, looking up at Skyla.

"Oh, yeah," Skyla went on, "by the way, I was wondering if you'd like to be my Pokemon. You know, I was the Gym Leader of Mistralton City once, and with your help, I could be that again! We'd be unstoppable, masters of the air, with no one to hold us down and no limitations!" She stood up with a fiery gaze, thrusting her fist into the heavens. "What do you say?!" she asked Ducklett, practically burning with enthusiasm.

"Waaaak... Waaaak?" Ducklett cocked her head to the side, absolutely flabbergasted. She had no idea what a Gym Leader was, or a Mistralton, or... well, pretty much everything that Skyla had mentioned was absolutely foriegn to her.

Skyla sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a can of Pokemon food. "I've got food," she deadpanned.

"Waaaak?" Ducklett sniffed the can as Skyla opened it and offered it to her. She nervously took a bite, and... "Waaaak!" With a happy quack, Ducklett swiftly pecked the can dry, happily gurging herself on the little nuggets. "Waaak!" she declared with a grin.

Skyla returned the grin. "So you wanna come?"

"Waaak!"

"Awesome!" Skyla pulled a Pokeball from her pocket and popped it open. "Alright, then, welcome to my team!"

The Pokeball absorbed the Ducklett, shrinking her down and sealing her inside. After a few shakes, it made a "Ding!" signifying that Ducklett had been caught. Skyla grinned as she held the Pokeball aloft. "Got 'er!"

Tony rolled his eyes, but gave a small hand of applause, as to be polite. "Very impressive..." he congratulated.

"Here."

Joseph, who had been tending the impatient Bianca, handed her back her Pokeballs. "Your Pokemon are healed and all that..." he muttered, uncaring. "We hope to see you again... but not really."

"Thank you!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna go and challenge Burgh right now!" she proclaimed, running to the entrance. "Meet me there, okay?"

"Okay!" Tony and Skyla agreed.

"Buh-bye!" Bianca shouted, passing through the automatic doors and charging outside, back into the streets of Castelia.

Tony pulled out his own Pokeballs, turning to Lucky. "We'd better get healed up, too," he told his Butterfree. "Burgh's gonna have some amazing Pokemon on his team, so we need to be prepared!"

"How do you know that they'll be awesome?" Skyla asked.

Tony laughed. "Duh! They're Bug-types! Of course they'll be awesome!" he declared, thrusting his fist into the air, much like Skyla had been. "So I'll have to be even... eh, awesome...er."

Skyla sweatdropped. "Whatever you say, weirdo..."

Joseph groaned. "They don't pay me enough for this... Oh, wait, I don't get paid at all..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's almost Gym time, everyone! Tony vs Burgh is coming up! But first, we're gonna see a few faces, some new and some old. Hey, don't worry! It's a short walk to the Castelia Gym! How much trouble could Tony get into, right?**

**...Right?**

**Reader Question Time! What other Pokemon would you like Skyla to get on her journey? Answer after you review!**

**Bianca: "Review! Mahahaha!" XD**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	65. An Unexpected Reunion

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

******After saving a lost Ducklett and arriving in Castelia City, Tony, Skyla and Bianca met Joseph Joy, a male Nurse Joy who unhappily had been left in charge of the Castelia City Pokemon Center. The group had an admittedly unintentional laugh at the male Nurse's expense, only to be scolded by his overbearing mother, who was, naturally, a Nurse Joy. Afterwards, Skyla befriended the Ducklett she had saved, and invited the Water Bird Pokemon to join her team in hopes that one day it would evolve into a graceful Swanna. Bianca got her Pokemon healed and left for the Castelia City Gym to challenge Burgh for her own Gym Badge, leaving Tony to get his own Pokemon healed in preperation for his own battle against Burgh, a duel against a fellow Bug-type specialist!**

******What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Alright, they're healed," muttered Joseph as he removed the tray with Tony's Pokeballs from the Healing Machine. "Your Pokemon are healed... Please come again... Or not..."

"Don't worry," Tony deadpanned in a voice to match Joseph's. "We won't."

"Let's get a move on," Skyla suggested, as eager to get out of that Pokemon Center as Tony was. Joseph had been nothing but rude the moment that they had stepped through those doors. Not that Skyla blamed him, really - I mean... he's a _male nurse_ with _pink hair._ That's not something you'll ever live down.

Tony popped open all of his Pokeballs. Lucky, Sunny, Lancelot and Strike all emerged and landed on the ground. It was a welcome change for a few of them - Sunny, Lancelot and Strike had been inside their Pokeballs for a good, long while now, and they were getting cramped and needed a chance to stretch their legs. It was also the first time since yesterday that Strike had been outside of his Pokeball, which meant that he had yet to be introduced to Tony's other Pokemon.

Now, of course, was as good a time as any, after all. He could be using Strike, after all, in the Gym Battle up ahead. Burgh had had a Leavanny yesterday, and a Poison-type would be a good choice to use against it.

"Hey, guys," he said in a friendly voice to his Pokemon. "Today's the big day! We're going to get out third Gym Badge! But first things first - everyone say hello to Strike! He's our new friend a teammate."

Lucky groaned, but faked a friendly tone for Tony's sake. "Freeeh."

"Vrr!" Sunny chirped in a friendly tone, already knowing her friend very well - or so she thought.

Lancelot muttered, "Karra," while looking over the Venipede with the skeptical eye of a warrior.

"Veni," Strike greeted, trying to play it cool. He looked around, a confused look crossing his face. "V-veni...?" he asked. _Say... where's the cutie?_

"Freeeh?" _Who?_

"Veni!" _The cutie! That pretty little Sewaddle from yesterday. Cute yellow face, green colors, big black eyes, mandibles that make you want to..._

"Karra!" Lancelot grunted, interrupting Strike's... interesting interpretation of Sewaddle. _Get on with it!_

Lucky rolled her eyes. "Freeeh..." That little brat? She isn't Tony's Pokemon - he just borrowed her.

Strike stared. "Veni...?" _What...?_

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Karra!" _It means that you're perverted fantasies will not come to pass!_

Strike moaned as he slumped onto the floor. "Veni..." he moaned pathetically. No fair...

Sunny nuzzled against her friend. "Vrrr!" _Don't worry! I'm still here! _

Lucky sighed. "Freeeh..." she told Strike. _Get over it... _

"Veni..." Strike looked over Lucky. His expression brightened considerably. Grinning up at her, he said "Veni!" _Say... You're a sight for sore eyes yourself, sweet-cheeks!_

"F-freeeh...?" Lucky chirped, confused; she had never been flirted with before.

Lancelot's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. "K-karra!" _Y-you_ i_nsolent worm! _

Tony, despite not actually knowing what his Pokemon were saying, knew a potential fight when he saw one, and broke it up. "Hey, hey, that's enough!" he said. "Lancelot, Strike's new and inexperienced. So try to get along with him, okay?"

Lancelot folded his stubby arms. "K-karra..." he muttered, still glaring at Strike. If Venipede's had tongues, Strike would be sticking his out right now.

"Alright," Tony said, returning Sunny and Lancelot to their Pokeballs. "Stay in there for now, guys," he said. He looked over to Strike and held out his arm. "Say, you wanna have a ride?" he asked.

Strike gave a squirming shrug, unsure of why to say no, and climbed up Tony's arm and up to his shoulder, much like Sunny had a few days ago.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed as Strike perched on his shoulder. "Let's go, Lucky. If we hurry, we could win our third Gym Badge on the same day we won our third!"

"Freeeh!" Lucky cheered.

And so, Tony, Skyla and their Pokemon left the Pokemon Center, on their way to the Castelia Gym. They left behind a grateful Joseph, who was just glad to see those annoying kids go. "Good riddance..." he muttered to himself, before pulling out a Pokemon League Magazine and sitting on the desk. "Dang kids..."

* * *

Castelia City was massive, of course. It was the business center of the region after all. In fact, only about two thirds of the people in the city were actually native to Unova - Kantonians, Johtonians, Hoennites, and Sinnohnians, some on business trips and some on vacations, crowded the streets, either blending in or standing out in the crowd. The Sinnohnians stood out more than the others - they always had a rather unique sense of fashion. Vibrant colors and scarves, whether it was winter or not, along with interesting headgear. If you ever see a guy in a beret, chances are he's Sinnohnian. (**Author's Note: Or Jamie from Mythbusters.)**

One Kantonian, however, was having a heck of a time trying to get through the city. Tony stayed as close as he could to Skyla, trying to mimic the way she walked in order to avoid bumping into anyone else. Thankfully, he didn't run into anyone - although it might have had something to do with the highly poisonous and aggressive Venipede perched on his shoulder like a Bird Pokemon, ready to sink his mandibles into any passerby who so much as looked at him funny.

As such, the crowds steered clear of both Tony and Skyla, parting like the Red Sea as the two walked in between them.

Castelia felt much less overwhelming without the crowds, but it was still a sight to behold. Every building was a tower - none of them had less than three stories. It almost felt like walking inside of a canyon made of steel, stone and glass. Every side of the street had signs, some flashing and some not, begging them to come and sample their wares. Tony felt his stomach growl as he passed several restaurants, some of which boasted Kantonian Cooking, with delicious smelling aromas drafting through the doors and windows.

Tony shook his head. Dinner could wait. Gym Battle first.

"Come on!" Skyla shouted. "Burgh's Gym is just at the end of this street!" She pointed to a street-sign that read "Whirlipede Way."

"Great!" Tony said, excitement bubbling up inside of him. "Let's..." He paused. What was that noise?

"Tony?" Skyla, who had managed to make it about ten paces away before she noticed that her companion wasn't following her anymore. "What is it?" she asked.

Tony turned his gaze to the entrance of a dark, ugly alleyway that lay between two buildings. He heard the sound again - the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. He had heard such a sound many times in action movies. Someone was beating on someone else.

"Tony? What's..."

"Shh!" Tony hissed to Skyla, edging over to the alley and peering in, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

It was what you'd expect from an alley: the walls were dark grey and somber looking, save for a few profane insults written as graffiti. A dumpster sat against the left bulding, a hideous stench rising above it in fumes. The floor was filthy, and looked as if it hadn't been cleaned since the very day the cement had been laid there.

But perhaps the ugliest sight of all was what was currently happening inside of the alley. Two large young men, older than Tony, were beating on a smaller boy. One was holding the boy's arms to prevent him from fleeing or fighting back, and the other was walloping the boy in the stomach with meaty fists. The two roughnecks were clad in black jackets - one was bald, and the other had a massive head of black, greasy hair. The bald one kept wailing on the younger boy as the other one held him still - not that it mattered, really; the younger boy wasn't struggling.

To make matters even worse, the young man was N. His handsome face now bruised and bloodied, his black and white cap lying on the ground, trampled and ruined, and worst of all, he wasn't even fighting back. He couldn't.

But Tony could.

His promise to stay out of trouble was forgotten as he slowly crept into the alleyway, gesturing for Lucky and Strike to be absolutely silent. His eyes scanned the ground for a weapon, and he found it - a chipped, broken piece of a brick. He slowly picked it up and slowly snuck up behind Baldy.

The bald roughneck had just raised his fist again, ready to shove it right into N's face one more time. He never knew that Tony was behind him; nor did his partner in crime, who was too focused on the beating to notice the boy and his Pokemon sneak up on them. They didn't know Tony was there until he brought the brick across the back of Baldy's head. The punk fell to the ground without a word, collapsing in a heap.

Greasy swore and tossed N aside. "You little snot!" he snarled, his voice as ugly as he was. He raised his fists and charged at Tony.

Tony hadn't been in a real, human on human fight since... well... ever. But that didn't stop him. So, he took a deep breath, braced for impact, and started swinging. Evidently, the punk had the same strategy, and the two humans pummeled each other. Tony landed an uppercut on Greasy, only to receive a kick in the groin and a sock in the stomach in return. Thankfully, the punk wasn't much of a fighter either - fighting's harder when you didn't have the other guy outnumbered and simply had to hold him still so your friend could pummel him. Also, Tony still had his brick with him, so his punches hurt a little more.

Of course, Tony could have ended the fight in an instant if he told Lucky, who was watching with a horrified expression, or Strike, who had the good sense to leap from Tony's shoulder when the fight began, to attack Greasy - but, hey, it was a heat of the moment thing.

So, Tony kept swinging and swinging, sweat and blood dripping from his brow, until he swung, missed and was decked across the face, and knocked onto the floor.

"That'll learn ya..." Greasy snarled. He raised his foot to kick Tony in the side while he was down. He would have, too... however...

"Leave him alone! Aerial Kick!"

In a blur of blue and magenta, Skyla leaped over the fallen Tony and brought her booted foot right into the punk's face, breaking his teeth and sending him to the ground with his buddy. Greasy moaned and sobbed as he clutched his bleeding face. He considered himself very attractive.

Tony gave a gasp of relief as Skyla pulled him off of the ground. "Don't do that!" she snapped irately. "You could have been killed!"

"I know..." Tony muttered, rubbing his mouth to make sure he still had all of his teeth. Thankfully, he did. "Sorry..."

"You should be..." Skyla muttered, genuine concern in her voice. "Don't do it again," she repeated.

"Freeeh!" Lucky agreed, sadly.

"I won't..." Tony said, wiping dirt and blood from his face. "I won't..."

"Y-you little freak!"

Greasy had recovered from Skyla's Aerial Kick and was helping the still dazed Baldy off of the floor. "Just you wait, you little snot!" he shouted at Tony. "Your girlfriend won't be there to save you, next time! I'll-!"

Lucky's eyes flashed bright violet, and she gave an enraged "Freeh!" before blasting Greasy in the face with a Confusion. The attack knocked him across the alleyway, his body as limp as a rag-doll's. He moaned as he looked up at the infuriated Butterfree, swiftly turning tail and running off, screaming like a small child, leaving Baldy unconcious on the ground.

"Freeeh!" Lucky growled. _Good riddance!_

"Veni..." Strike said, very impressed._ I like a girl with a lot of fight in her..._

"N..."

Tony had already forgotten his own injuries and was looking over his beaten friend. "Who?" Skyla asked, staring at the odd-looking boy whom Tony had been willing to put his life on the line for.

"His name is N," Tony explained. "He's a friend of mine. I didn't want to see him get hurt."

"Ugh..."

N's cold, swollen eyes slowly opened, but warmed up as they saw Tony's face. "T-Tony..." he gasped, blood leaking from his mouth. "T-Tony..."

Tony bent over and grabbed N's arm, helping him off of the ground. "Here you go," he said, kindly. "Are you okay?"

N smiled as kindly as he could. "I'm fine..." he said; and then, he collapsed into a surprised Tony's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Poor N. He got the crap beaten out of him. I mean, sheesh, poor kid... Thank goodness Tony and Skyla were there to kick some butt and save him! But why would those two jerks want to beat on N, anyway?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! How many of you thought that there would be a Pokemon: Gray Version after Pokemon Black and White? I know I did. Be sure to answer after you review!**

**N: "Reviews would be nice... as well as an ice-pack..." **

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge , Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Peck, Fury Cutter, X-Scissor and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Defense Curl and Screech. **


	66. When Skyla met N

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony finished his preparations to face Burgh in the Castelia City Gym, and was on his way there with Skyla. However, on the way through Castelia City, Tony saw two roughnecks beating on a young man in an alley-way. Tony swiftly recognized the victim as N, a strange boy who wants to be Tony's friend. Forgetting his promise to his Aunt Sally to stay out of trouble (for, like, the ten-billionth time in a row...), Tony jumped in and, with the help of Skyla (and by help, I mean she saved his skin) he managed to save N, who promptly passed out on him.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"You're back," Joseph Joy said, unhappily. "You said you wouldn't be back. Remember?"

Tony rolled his eyes, about as happy as Joseph was to be back at the Castelia City Pokemon Center. However, he swallowed his pride, and asked the question. "Do you have an ice-pack that I can borrow? I'll give it back."

Joseph looked over Tony, then Skyla, and then the bleeding, bruised N, leaning on Tony's shoulder, barely able to stand. "Yeah..." he said. "I think I can get you one. Get into a fight?"

"Yeah..." Tony admitted, his own injuries still throbbing.

"You win?"

"Of course we won!" Skyla snapped, getting impatient. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't!"

To both Tony and Skyla's surprise, Joseph actually smiled - it was very, very small, but it was there. "Good," he said with a nod. "Some of those creeps out there need a good thrashin'. That'll learn 'em." He turned away and walked off. "I'll get you an ice-pack," he said, opening the door behind the counter that led to the back rooms. "Wait a minute or two." With that, he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on," Tony muttered to N, leading him over to the waiting area. "You need to sit down."

"Thank you," N muttered, only half-conscious.

Tony and Skyla helped the boy sit down, making sure he was comfortable. N looked horrible; his right eye was blackened, his lower lip was swelled up, and dried blood stained his face and jacket. Tony wasn't exactly sure that an ice-pack would actually do much. Well, it would sooth the black eye, if anything.

"You okay?" Tony asked his friend, concerned.

"I'm fine..." N said. "It doesn't really hurt that much," he lied.

Tony didn't buy it. "Just stay put, okay? Nurse Joy will be back with an ice-pack soon."

N raised an eyebrow, wincing as he did so - even that was painful to him. "That was a Nurse Joy? But he's a..."

"A guy, yeah," Skyla said with a nod. "We thought it was weird, too."

"Oh, yeah," Tony said, a realization dawning upon him. "Skyla, this is N, N, this is Skyla. She's..."

"I know who she is," N said - with, to Tony and Skyla's collective surprise, an almost scathing, disdain-filled voice. "She's the _former_ Gym Leader of Mistralton City." He made sure to emphasize the word "former" with as much of a sneer as he could muster.

"Not a fan?" Tony asked, surprised. Skyla could be a little (okay, really) cocky and self-confident at times, but she was also very kind - especially when it came to Pokemon - and had made a pretty good travelling companion so far. As such, Tony was at a loss to see why N seemed to hate Skyla.

"It's nothing personal against her," N said, as if Skyla wasn't there, "I don't like any of the Gym Leaders."

"W-what?" Skyla seemed genuinely surprised that someone could dislike all of the Gym Leader in the entire region - well, for good reason, because that was kind of nuts. "Why not?! A lot of the Gym Leaders are really great people! How can you say that you hate them? Do you even know any of them?!"

"I don't need to know any of them," N replied. "They enslave Pokemon - they enslave my friends. They use them to fight, they use them like puppets, and they get paid to do it." He actually sniffled. "How can we live in a world like this?"

"We don't enslave Pokemon!" Skyla argued.

N stared up at her coldly. "Then what would you call it?"

"We just... catch them!" Skyla explained as best as she could. It was a feeble argument, and she knew it. N did, too, and that didn't help his opinion of Skyla, or any of the other Gym Leaders either.

Tony sweatdropped. "L-let's not argue..." he begged.

"Why not?!" Skyla demanded. "He's completely narrow minded and judgmental! He doesn't even know me personally, but he's already forming an opinion on me and all of the other Gym Leaders!"

Tony bit back a remark regarding their first meeting, where Skyla swiftly assumed that he was a beginning trainer. Then again, it's not as if his first meeting with N had been a good experience, either. It was kind of hard to chose a side, here.

Well, not really, actually.

"N..." Tony took a deep breathe and let it out. "You know... I'm a Pokemon Trainer, too. You don't seem to hate me."

"I don't," N replied. "I can't hate you, Tony. You're my friend. You can't hate your friends."

"Yeah, I know that," Tony confirmed with a nod, "but I'm doing the same thing that Skyla's doing - I compete with my Pokemon. Why don't you hate me then?"

"Because your Pokemon are your friends," N replied. "They genuinely like you."

"Skyla's Pokemon like her, too!"

"Y-yeah!" Skyla said, confidently. "I love my Pokemon, and they love me!"

N turned his cold eyes to Skyla. "Prove it," he ordered. "Let me see your Pokemon."

"Why should I?" Skyla asked, folding her arms and turning her back to N.

"Skyla, just let him see them," Tony said.

"I don't need to prove anything to..." Skyla began.

"J-just do it, okay?!" Tony said, harsher than he intended. "I mean... Just show him."

Skyla sighed, but reached down to her belt. "Woobat, Ducklett, come out!" she declared as she opened her Pokeballs.

Woobat appeared, flapping her wings and floating in front of N's face, while Ducklett appeared and clumsily fell to the ground, not nearly as adept at flying as Woobat was. N's face brightened as he saw the two Pokemon. "A Ducklett and a Woobat..." He stood up and looked over the Flying-types. "Hello. My name is N. How are you?"

"Eeeeek!" squeaked Woobat.

"Waaaak!" Ducklett quacked.

"Is that so?"

"Eeeek!"

"I see... What do you think of your trainer?"

"Eeeek."

"Really?"

"Eeek!"

"And you, Ducklett?"

"Waaak!"

"She did? She saved your life?"

"Waaak!"

"Oh..."

Skyla tapped Tony on the shoulder, and gestured for Tony to follow her. Tony did so, leaving N to continue his conversation with Skyla's Pokemon. The moment they were out of earshot, Skyla began.

"What is he doing?!"

"Uh..." Tony rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. "I forgot to tell you... You see, N can sort of... talk to Pokemon... and he understands what they're saying, and all that..."

The look on Skyla's face - well, it was the look you'd be giving at the time. It was rather hard to believe, after all. "P-pardon?" she asked, gesturing to her ear. "I think something's in my ear..."

"No, no, I'm serious," Tony said with a nod.

"Oh!" Skyla said, nodding. "Now it all makes sense. He's crazy."

About one week ago, Tony would have wholeheartedly agreed with her. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. "Don't call him that... He's not crazy."

"What would you call it then!?"

"He's just..." Tony gave a groan, rubbing his brow. "He's just... I dunno."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Skyla asked.

"Well... he talked with Lucky and Sunny when I first met him, and they seemed to think that he understood them."

"Oh... so you're crazy, too."

"I am not!"

"Excuse me."

N had managed to sneak up on the whispering teens, surprising both of them with his sudden intrusion. Both Ducklett and Woobat were by his side, looking up happily at their trainer. "I'm sorry," he said, simply, to Skyla.

Skyla simply stared as N continued: "Your Pokemon... they like you, too, I suppose... They don't want to leave your side, at the least."

"Oh... Ahem... Of course they like me!" Skyla exclaimed. "That's because I raise them with love and respect!"

Tony bit back yet another smart remark regarding the fact that Skyla hadn't even had her Ducklett for an hour yet.

"I'm sorry..." N muttered again. "It's just... I thought you were like the other trainers I've met."

Tony looked over his friend suspiciously. "N..." he started. "That's why they were beating you, isn't it?"

N slowly looked up at Tony, sadness in his eyes as he relived the attack in his mind.

"It was..." Tony said, seeing the truth. "You saw them abusing Pokemon, didn't you? You ran into it to try and save 'em, and they attacked you."

"Yes..." N admitted. "That's what happened. They were beating on a Purrloin... I didn't have any Pokemon, but I couldn't just stand there... They overpowered me."

"Of course they overpowered you!" Tony snapped. "They were twice your size! You could have been killed!"

"Sorry..." N whispered pathetically.

And then, in that instant, Tony finally understood what he put his aunt through. He had only known N for a short while, but there was something about him - some sort of odd innocence he hadn't seen before, some sort of mortality and willingness to endanger himself for the benefit of another. Maybe it was because N wanted to be his friend, and didn't seem to have any human friends of his own. Maybe it was because he actually did enjoy N's company when he wasn't attacking him out of nowhere.

Hmm.

"It's... It's okay," Tony said, putting his hand on N's shoulder. The tea-haired trainer winced as he felt a pang of pain shoot through his body: one of those punks and hit him there. "Just don't do that again... I mean, make sure you have a Pokemon with you the next time, alright?"

N nodded. "I will," he promised. "Thank you... both of you. I..."

DING-DING-DING!

N's Xtransceiver, strapped to his wrist, began to vibrate and ring. N sighed. "I have to go," he said. "My father needs me."

"But what about your eye?" Tony asked.

"And your lip?" Skyla added.

"I'll be fine," N insisted. He gave a kind smile. "Thank you for your help. We'll meet again."

"Yeah," Tony said with a sigh. "We will." And that's what worries me...

"Good-bye..." N called as he made his way to the door to the Pokemon Center. "It's been nice, Tony. I look forward to out next meeting."

"Uh... Yeah..." Tony replied, as the automatic doors slid shut. "Seeya, N. Bye."

Skyla sweatdropped. "What a weirdo..." she muttered.

"Oh, he's okay," Tony assured her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Skyla looked over to the Bug-Catcher. "Well, we should get going. You have to win that Gym Badge, right?"

Tony's face brightened. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "I do! Let's go!"

Skyla returned Woobat and Ducklett to their Pokeballs. "Let's go!" she said, brightly, looking forward to the Gym Battle as much as Tony was.

The two companions burst out into the city again, and swiftly headed back in the direction of the Castelia City Gym. As they left, Joseph Joy finally returned with an ice-pack, only to find the Pokemon Center empty. Joseph groaned, sat down on the counter, and placed the ice-pack on his now aching head.

"I hate my life..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was awkward.**

**Oh well. Tune in next time to finally see Tony arrive at the Castelia Gym, where he'll meet Burgh again, along with a few new faces!**

**Reader Question Time! Do you think Joseph should become a recurring character? Answer after you review!**

**Aunt Sally: "Now you know how I feel, Tony... Review, please!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	67. The Castelia City Gym!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla saved Tony's friend N, an odd trainer who claims to be able to speak to and understand the language of Pokemon, from a pair of ruffians, and brought him to the Pokemon Center for an ice-pack. While there, N spoke with Tony and Skyla, and was surprised to learn that Skyla's Pokemon actually liked her, just as Tony's did. N also revealed to Tony the reason he had gotten into that fight - he had seen the two thugs beating on a Purrloin, which N felt inclined to save. While Tony scolded N, he also felt a sort of understanding for him, having also constantly risked his life to help others. Before Tony and N could really plan to see each other again, N recived a call from his father, and knew that he had to go. He bid them goodbye, and Tony and Skyla swiftly turned their attention to Tony's upcoming Pokemon Battle with Burgh in the Castelia City Gym, where, if he won, he'd obtain his third Gym Badge!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Castelia City Pokemon Gym was rather easy to find. Unlike most of the buildings, which were silvery-colored, Burgh's Gym was a bright green-colored building with the Pokemon League Logo on top like a billboard. As such, it stood out amongst the rest of its fellow buildings, much like Burgh would stand out amongst pretty much everyone else in the whole world.

I wonder if that was intentional...

Anyways, Tony and Skyla stood outside the Castelia City Gym. The late afternoon sun was high in the sky, shining down on the companions. Both felt confident as the automatics doors slid open, and they strode inside of the Gym.

Said confidence vanished when they saw what lay in wait.

"Is... Is...?" Tony cocked his head to the side. "Is that... honey?"

The Castelia Gym was more than just a Gym - like with the Striaton Brothers, whose Gym was also their restaurant, and Lenora, whose Gym was also the Nacrene City Museum and Library, Burgh's was his art studio. As such, the red walls, the color of wine, were covered in paintings, mostly of Bug-type Pokemon. The lights were very dim, giving the Gym the feel of a gigantic Beedrill or Combee hive, which was like Burgh's intent. However, what really stood out was a wall made of a golden, liquid-like substance - honey.

Skyla gave a groan. "Oh, no..." she moaned. "I thought he said he'd take these down!"

To add to the hive experience, Burgh had actually drenched the walls with honey. Not only that, but every door was a virtual "honey-fall", with an stream of honey being dumped down from the ceiling, into a grate on the floor, into a machine where it was purified, and back up to the ceiling again. Burgh's paycheck, if you couldn't tell, was quite extravagant. Despite only using Unova Bug-types in his Gym Matches, Burgh did own a fair amount of Combee hives, and used their honey not only for eating, but for art. With honey-drenched walls, dim lighting and hexagon shaped rooms, the feel of a hive was complete.

"Burgh did this...?" Tony muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Skyla nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, he did. He said he wanted an authentic Bug Pokemon experience, so he made the Gym like a Combee hive. Of course, that means it's a sticky mess..."

Tony looked over the honey door, partially amazed but partially dreading having to walk through it. "Oh, nuts... The Gym is that way, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Tony swallowed. Wincing, he slowly put his hand against the honey wall. It was just as sticky as he thought it would be. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed his way through the sweet slime, moaning as he did so. Finally, he burst through the wall, honey dripping to the floor as more came down to replace the honey that now covered Tony, top to bottom.

"Ick..." Tony complained. He didn't mind getting dirty, but getting sticky was no fun at all. Thank goodness all of his Pokemon were in their Pokeballs: Bug-types _loved_ honey.

Skyla had similar sentiments as she pushed her own way through, sticky honey clinging to her skin and clothing. "Gross..." she moaned, sniffing the honey on her arm. She paused, looked over it curiously, and then gave it a lick. "Mmm..." she moaned, licking her lips. "It's good though. So, there's your authentic Bug-type experience! How do you like it?"

Tony raised his arms, only to find that they were stuck to his shirt. "Well... it's... uh... interesting. But, it's also kind of annoying. I mean, this would be like..." He paused to think of a good comparison. "This would be like trying to capture a Flying-type Pokemon experience by shooting trainers through giant cannons!"

Skyla turned bright red. "Eheheh... Yeah, that's right... Uh... Let's move on."

They did. They pushed through the rest of the Gym with diligence - and lots of honey. They had to push their way through at least four other walls in the hive-like maze in order to finally reach the arena. However, their perseverance paid off. They pushed their way through one last sweet barrier, and there it was: a pair of black, automatic doors with the word "Burgh's Arena!" written in bright, glowing neon green.

"F-finally," Tony gasped as they made their way to the door as best they could, as the honey was starting to constrict their movements. "We made it."

"Let's get this over with..." Skyla said, exhausted. "Burgh better be willing to pay my dry-cleaning bill when this is done!"

The black doors slid open, letting Tony and Skyla through into a small, rectangular room with grates on the sides of the walls, and sprinklers on top. To their collective surprise, the door slid shut.

"Huh...? What's going...?"

The sprinklers on the ceiling began to spray down a chilling burst of water onto the two teens. "COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" they shouted, surprised by their unexpected shower. Mercifully, the shower ended in about thirty seconds, but as it did they heard a humming sound, and bursts of extremely warm air flew through the grates on both sides, swiftly drying up the water in mere seconds. Finally, the door that actually let them into the arena opened it, revealing Tony and Skyla, both surprised but completely dry. Evidently, Burgh didn't want people trailing honey all over the arena.

Tony stepped out of the shower, looked at Skyla - and laughed. He couldn't help it. "Y-your..."

"W-what? What is it?"

"Your hair!" Tony finally managed to laugh.

Skyla, not being a girl who fret over her appearance, didn't have a compact mirror. So, she settled for pulling a glove off, reaching her bare hand up and feeling her hair. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "N-no way..."

Tony snickered, covering his mouth. "N-nice afro!"

Skyla growled, but her mouth twitched and slowly curved into a smile. It wasn't long before they were laughing together. It was just too ridiculous not to laugh at.

"C-come on..." Skyla said, trying to push her poofed-up hair back down. "Let's go find Burgh."

Tony grinned. "Right!"

* * *

The moment he stepped into the arena, Tony would honestly say that the trip had been worth it.

Burgh's love of art was evident in the entire Gym, but nowhere else was it more beautiful than the arena. Sculptures of Bug-types sat at either side of the entrance, one of a Dwebble and one of a Sewaddle, both made from white marble. Paintings of all of Burgh's Pokemon sat on all of the walls. However, most beautiful of all where the windows. The ceiling was made from colored glass. The sun was shining down the windows, casting a brilliant glow on the floor. Blues, yellows, greens, reds, oranges and purples filled the room, but mainly on the center of the battlefield, casting a glow on the combatants. It was so bright that Burgh never even turned on the lights in the arena. The windows didn't have any particular shape - they were just simply colorful. Tony loved it.

It was the usual set-up. The battlefield with a long rectangle, with observation stands on both sides for spectators, and two platforms on either side of the field, one for the Gym Leader and one for the challenger. Said platforms were currently occupied: a Gym Battle was taking place - two Pokemon were locked in combat for a chance at a Gym Badge.

Tony and Skyla made their way to the stands, deciding that they might as well watch. There was Burgh, standing tall and proud on the Gym Leader's platform, his dark green cape exchanged for a red scar. Tony expected to see Bianca on the challenger's platform, but she wasn't there, much to his disappointment. Instead, it was a girl he had never seen before, younger than he was. She was a pretty lass, with dark skin, wearing a tan shirt and white shorts, despite the chilly weather, though she also had a bright pink sweater wrapped around her waist. However, what really stood out about her was her hair - or rather, the maroon forest that sat on her head. The girl's hair was absolutely insane, hanging down all the way to her legs. It was so long that you could hide a body in there. Somehow the girl had actually decided her hair wasn't ridiculous enough, so she had tied two Tepig-tails on the top, sitting on her sides like a pair of ears.

Skyla swiftly recognized the girl. Of course, with hair like that, she'd be hard for anyone to forget. "Hey, it's Iris!"

"Iris?" Tony looked from Skyla to the girl as he sat down in the stands. "Do you know her?" he asked, making himself comfortable.

"Yeah, I do," Skyla replied. "She's Iris, from the Village of Dragons."

"The what?"

"The Village of Dragons," Skyla repeated. "It's a small village - really small. Smaller than wherever you're from. So small that it isn't even on any maps."

Tony whistled. "That's small."

"Yeah, it is. Anyways, she came all the way from her village to train with Dragon-type Pokemon under Drayden," Skyla continued.

"Who's Drayden?" Tony asked, feeling a bit sheepish due to his lack of knowledge.

Skyla, thankfully, didn't poke fun at his ignorance to Unovan people and places. "Drayden's a Gym Leader from Opelucid City who specializes in Dragon-types. He handpicked Iris to be his apprentice, kinda like Juniper picked you as her aide."

"Oh..." Tony muttered. "If Iris is his apprentice, is he around?"

"I hope not," muttered Skyla, folding her arms. "You don't know Drayden. He's a crabby old guy. Why Iris decided to train under him is beyond me. He's cold, cruel, harsh, and..."

"And he's standing right behind you."

Both Tony and Skyla froze and slowly turned - and found themselves staring into the blazing topaz eyes of Drayden himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HONEY GYM FTW!**

**But... more importantly... I may be a little late with this announcement, but...**

**POKEMON X AND POKEMON Y HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED!**

**A fully 3D environment! A region that looks to be based off of Europe! A Gym with a giant spider web that appears to be a Bug-type Gym! Three new starters, all of which look pretty decent! If you have a 3DS, be sure to check Pokemon X and Y when they come out in October of this year!**

**Which brings me to my reader question for the day: if you've seen the trailer to these great looking new games, which of the three new starters is your favorite? Mine is without a doubt Chespin! Answer after you review!**

**Chespin: "Cheeh!" _Review, guys! And chose me when you play through X and Y!_**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	68. Enter Iris and Drayden!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla arrived in the Castelia City Gym, and swiftly found themselves in a sticky situation when they came across the honey-covered maze that lay before the actual Gym. When they arrived in the actual Gym, Tony found that Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City, already had a battle to wage against a strange girl named Iris, a Dragon-type trainer who had come from the Village of Dragons to trainer under Drayden, the Gym Leader of Opelucid Gym and Master of the Dragon-type. Skyla began to recount to Tony about how unpleasent Drayden was - only to discover that he was right behind them.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"D-Drayden!" Skyla exclaimed, sweatdropping. Grinning nervously, she added "Fancy seeing you here!"

It was easy to see why Skyla felt intimidated. Drayden was a large, dare I say vicious-looking man. Despite clearly being elderly, he still was tall and muscular, having spent years of training to heighten his own physical prowess alongside of his Pokemon. His skin and hair were both white as snow, and his bright yellow eyes gave him an almost inhuman look. His beard was perhaps his oddest feature of all; it was curved and groomed to cover his entire mouth. It did its job so well that someone looking at him from a distance might think that his beard was in fact his mouth. It naturally gave him a Dragon-esque appearance. He was wearing a simple white collared shirt with tan pants, and a pair of dark, violet suspenders covered with scale-like spikes.

Drayden knew that he had intimidated the two trainers. He intimidated most people, really, and that was the way he liked it - it meant that cowards wouldn't waste his time by speaking to him. However, he knew Skyla wasn't a coward, despite her flaws (Drayden was very fond of finding flaws in other people.) So, he continued: "Indeed. Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Fuuro." His voice was deep and grating as sandpaper. "I thought you were on a journey of some sort."

"Well... I am!" Skyla explained. "Uh... What I mean is... I'm travelling with Tony, here." She gestured to the speechless Tony. "Say hello, Tony."

"Uh... H-hi..." Tony managed to spit out. "I'm Tony, Tony Miller - Professor Juniper's protegee and aide. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"No."

"Oh..."

Drayden looked away from Tony and Skyla. "Be quiet," he ordered. "They're going to be finishing this battle up, soon." He pulled out a ticking stopwatch from his pocket and returned his attention to the battle at hand.

Tony and Skyla looked to each other, shrugged, and sat down in their seats. They got to the battle late, but there was no shortage of action. Both challengers were down to their last Pokemon, and both of them were wounded and exhausted. In mere moments, the battle would be over.

Iris's Pokemon was a small, cute Dragon-type. It was short and grayish-green, with a long crest rising on its round head. Its eyes were bright red, and two tiny tusks were sticking out of each side of its mouth.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex. **"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. A pure Dragon-type. Axew is..."**

Drayden reached over Tony's shoulder and switched the Pokedex off. "Be quiet," he grumbled.

"Hey!" an indignant Tony shouted.

Drayden gave him an icy glare shutting him up. "I said, be quiet," he repeated. Evidently, Drayden was a man who expected his orders to be followed. The Dragon Master returned his attention to his apprentice's battle.

"Axew!" Iris ordered, a confident grin on her face. "Use your Dragon Rage!"

"Yew!" Axew cried in a voice too adorable to take seriously. He opened his jaws and breathed a plume of bluish flames towards her target: Burgh's Leavanny.

Burgh gave a flippant grin. "Leavanny, use Protect!"

The leafy mantis-like Pokemon smiled as she raised her arms, a protective field appearing around her. Axew's attack struck the shield and harmlessly splashed against the unharmed Leavanny, uselessly fading into smoke and cerulean sparks. "Now," Burgh continued, "use String Shot!"

"Leavan!" Leavanny shouted, spewing a rope of webbing at Axew. Before Iris could say a thing, the Dragon-type was bound and wrapped by the attack, flopping uselessly to the ground.

"Oh, no! Axew!" Iris cried.

"Now!" Burgh said, snapping his fingers. "Use Struggle Bug!"

"Leavan!" Leavanny cried, vibrating her shining body as she flung herself at the bound Axew, glowing bright green as she did so.

"Axew, use Slash to break out!" Iris shouted desperately.

"Yew yew!" Axew snarled - adorably, might I add - and did as he was told, managing to scratch a hole in the webbing and loosen it enough for him to escape - but not before Leavanny released her attack, striking the tiny Dragon-type with a burst of energy and sending him flying into the air, screaming in pain. "Yew!" Axew cried, giving one final slice to his bindings and breaking free.

"Good job!" Iris shouted, relieved. "Now, use Dragon Rage again!"

Axew, who was still in midair, opened his jaws and breathed a fireball, sending it flying towards Leavanny. Burgh, however, was just as quick as Iris was when it came to a battle - maybe even more so. "Leavanny, Protect again!"

"Leav!" Leavanny raised her arms again, easily blocking Axew's attack. Axew landed on the ground, wincing as he did so. That last Struggle Bug had done a number on his stubby little legs, particularly his left one. Still, he glared defiantly on the more-or-less chipper Leavanny, refusing to back down.

"Axew, can you still fight?" Iris asked.

"Yew!"

"Good!" Iris wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. "Alright, let's use Dual Chop!" she ordered.

Drayden snorted from the stands. "Now she decides to do it..." he muttered. "She should have done that three minutes ago."

Skyla, either to spite Drayden or cheer on a friend, shouted "Go, Iris!"

"You, too, Burgh!" Tony added.

"Oh, you're just cheering for him because he's obsessed with Bug-types, too."

"N-no! I've met Burgh, but I've never met Iris. That's all."

"Riiight."

Drayden rolled his eyes. Evidently, neither Tony nor Skyla understood the meaning of the word "quiet." "Children these days..." he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Iris's Axew was slicing in vain at Burgh's Leavanny with glowing claws as the female Bug/Grass-type dodged and weaved, happily laughing as she did so. Axew was getting exhausted, but refused to let up on his much more agile foe. "Yew!" he cried as he narrowly missed slashing Leavanny's leg, only for Leavanny to leap back, the attack missing yet again.

"Leavanny, use Protect!" Burgh ordered.

Leavanny, who was in the middle of leaping back, crossed her arms as she landed, a protective field sprouting around her. Axew began to claw at the shield, each slash repelled easily. In no time at all, Axew was exhausted, panting heavily as he stopped slash, his arms feeling like jelly.

"Now, Struggle Bug!" Burgh declared with a huge grin.

"Leavan!" Leavanny cried, leaping at Axew again as a bright green glow covered her shaking body.

"Axew!" Iris shouted. "You use Protect!"

Burgh and Leavanny's eyes widened in unison as a field of energy covered Axew. Leavanny's body smacked into the field and slid down unhappily to the ground with a whimper. As Leavanny shook her head and returned to her sense, Iris realized that her time had come.

"Now, use Dragon Rage again!" the wild girl shouted, seeing the opening.

"Y-yew!" gasped Axew. Exhausted though he may be, he breathed one last Dragon Rage. This time, it hit the stunned Leavanny right in the chest, sending her flying across the arena, skidding across the giant, painted Pokeball symbol on the floor. With a surprised gasp, the Leavanny's body went limp as she slipped into unconsciousness managing to eek out one last tiny smile, as if to say "Geez, that was fun" before her eyes shut.

"Leavanny!" Burgh cried, wringing his wild hair with his hands.

"Leavanny is unable to battle!" the referee shouted from the side of the arena. "Therefore the winner of the match and the Insect Badge is Iris from the Village of Dragons!"

Iris leaped happily into the air and down to the arena below, unfazed by the seven foot fall from her platform. She ran over to her exhausted Pokemon and nuzzled it against her cheek. "Great job, Axew!"

"Yew yew!" Axew said, exhausted but thrilled by his victory.

"Take a good rest," Iris said kindly, patting her Pokemon on the head. Axew gave a nod and leaped into the Rattata's nest of Iris's hair (I told you she could keep a body in there!), settling down inside her comfortable locks. Of course, now is not the time to discuss the repercussions of keeping a live Dragon inside of your hair (Salmonella, anyone?)

"Very good!" Burgh said politely as he climbed down from his own platform. "I conceed to defeat."

Drayden clicked the stopwatch, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Good job, Iris!" Skyla shouted while Tony clapped.

Burgh turned, surprised. "Oh, Skyla... and Tony, too! Hello there!"

"Hi, Skyla!" Iris shouted, waving to her friend.

"Hey!" Skyla replied. "You did great! Didn't she, Drayden?"

Drayden snorted as he glared at his stopwatch. "Ten minutes and forty-five seconds. You should have been able to defeat him in almost half of that time."

Iris stuck out her tongue at her mentor.

"Don't be so hard on her, Drayden," Burgh said as he reached into his pocket. "A badge is a badge is a badge, right?"

Drayden rolled his eyes, still appalled that someone like Burgh could be a Gym Leader. "Just give the girl her badge."

"Gladly," Burgh replied calmly. "Ahem - Iris, by the power invested to me by the Pokemon League of the Unova Legion I hereby confer upon you the Insect Badge. Yadda yadda yadda, etc. Here you go." He handed Iris a small, green badge, shaped like the wing of a Yanma or a Yanmega, glittering brightly in the light that descended from the stained-glass windows. "I'd give you a TM, but I don't think any of your Pokemon can learn Struggle Bug."

Iris snatched the badge from Burgh's hand, leaping for joy as she did so. "Great!" she shouted. "Thanks a ton!"

"Don't mention it," Burgh replied. "You've earned it." He turned to Tony and Skyla. "I suppose you two are here for Gym Battles, too?" he asked.

"No," Tony answered, "just me. I can't wait!"

"Me either!" Burgh admitted. "I've always wanted to see a Larvesta up close..." He made a sniffling sound. "I've waited so long for this..."

Drayden groaned. "Control yourself, Burgh."

"I can't help it!" Burgh exclaimed.

"It's okay," Tony told Drayden. "I want to see his Bug Pokemon, too. I'm sort of a fanatic..."

Drayden simply closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Grouch," Skyla murmured.

"Hey, Gramps!" Iris called from the arena. "You said that once I was done with my Gym Battle I could go tour Castelia City! Can I, now?"

Drayden shrugged indifferently as he walked off towards the backdoor. "Do what you want. Just be sure to be back at the Pokemon Center before tonight, or I'll leave without you."

"Great!" Iris cheered, ignoring the possibility of Drayden leaving without her. "Skyla, come on! Let's go!" She turned around and ran to the back door.

Skyla sighed. "She's never been alone in Castelia before, has she?" she asked Burgh.

Burgh smiled sheepishly. "Not once," he said.

Skyla nodded. "I thought so. Well, see you, Tony," she said. "I can't let Iris get lost in Castelia City."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, yeah, go save your friend. I can take care of myself!"

Skyla laughed as she hopped down from the stands. "I'm not saving Iris from Castelia, I'm saving Castelia from Iris!" she said to herself with a grin. "Seeya! Lemme know how your battle goes!" With that, she followed Iris's path and left the Gym through the back door.

"You know..." Tony said to Burgh, "had I know there was a back door, I probably would have used it."

Burgh laughed. "What's the matter? I thought you of all people would enjoy the experience of a Bug-type's home!"

"So did I," Tony admitted, "and then it happened. I do like honey, though."

"Well, come down here," Burgh said. "I'll heal my Pokemon and we can battle!"

"Sounds good," Tony said eagerly, making his way down from the stands.

"Waad!"

A thick glob of webbing wrapped around Tony's legs. With a surprised gasp he fell down the steps face first, landing unhappily on the floor below. "What...?"

A familiar, and angry voice growled behind him. "Waaad..."

Tony's eyes widened. Could it be...? He slowly turned around and groaned: it could be. There, crawling down the steps, growling and snarling, was the very same Sewaddle that Burgh had lent him yesterday.

Evidently, she hadn't forgotten him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jackarse Drayden is a jackarse. So is jackarse Sewaddle.**

**The time for the battle of the Bug-types is nearly upon us! Nothing can stop this epic showdown of epic proportions!**

**...Maaaaaybe...**

**Reader Question Time! Which Gym Leader do you think has the most completely impractical Gym in history? Clair's big-arse pits of lava? Falkner's bottomless pits? Skyla's cannons? Burgh's honey/spider-web elevators? Which one do you think is the most impractical? Answer after you review!**

**Iris: "Review, everyone!"**

**Axew: "Yew yew!" _Yeah, review - and buy Iris some dandruff shampoo, it's kind of gross in here._**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge , Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Peck, Fury Cutter, X-Scissor and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Poison Sting, Defense Curl and Screech. **


	69. A New Crisis!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla met Drayden, the cold and cunning Gym Leader of Opelucid City, and his apprentice, the energetic wild child Iris, who had just defeated Burgh, Gym Leader of Castelia City, in a Gym Battle for the Insect Badge! With Insect Badge in hand, Iris went off to explore Castelia City with Skyla in tow, leaving Tony and Burgh to prepare for their Gym Battle. However, Tony's good mood was ruined by the arrival of Burgh's Sewaddle, an extremely temperamental Pokemon whom Burgh had lent to Tony previously, and is none too pleased to see the younger Bug-Catcher again.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Hey, look! 'Authentic Kantonian Cuisine'! Let's go try some!"

"Oh, ice cream! I wanna cone!"

"Wow, look at the view! Let's get a picture!"

While Skyla was by now means a fan of Drayden (she naturally considered him to be rude, cold, creepy and crabby), she could actually see why he was so distant from everyone all the time: Iris.

Iris was a little whirlwind. The thirteen year old girl had never been in a city before. However, unlike Tony, who had seemed very quiet and awed, even a bit frightened by the sheer size of the city, along with how much was happening at once. Iris on the other hand was the opposite. Every shop, every diner, every cafe, every grill, every department super-center, every glowing neon sign, every pawn shop fascinated her. She ran from left to right, bounding happily across the street, eagerly sampling everything that was free, and putting genuine consideration into everything that wasn't.

Most people would be tired out in a flash, exhausted by Iris's fervor. However, if there was anyone to keep up with her, it was Skyla. Skyla, while not coming from a place so rural it literally wasn't recognized as an actual town, was from Mistralton City, which was more of a town than anything, and had only one thing to note, and that was the airport. Well, the Mistralton City Gym would have been noteworthy, too, but that was beside the point. The point was that if anyone was able to keep up with the Dragon Girl, it was the girl who was flying at Mach 5 when she was nine.

Naturally, by the time they had gone to about fifteen different tourist traps, neither one was even winded as they walked along the road that led around the center of Castelia City. Iris was eating a caramel apple in one hand, holding an ice cream cone in another, and wearing an "I Heart Castelia City!" t-shirt over her tan village clothing. Skyla had an authentic Kantonian boxed lunch in her arms, chewing on a rice-ball as she and Iris walked through the city, happy as could be for the moment.

"I can't believe that I've never been here before," Iris said, in between bites and lick. "This place is great! The food is good, too!" She opened her mouth and practically inhaled her Castelia-Cone with a "Nom!"

"Yeah," Skyla agreed. "You can see a little bit of the whole world on one street!"

"And without a passport or plane tickets, either," Iris added, chewing her sticky caramel apple. "And best of all, Gramps isn't here to ruin it!"

"Shh!" Skyla hissed. "Don't jinx it!"

Iris laughed. "Yeah, yeah... So, how's your journey going?"

"Oh..." Skyla sighed. "It's... It's going, I guess."

Iris gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "That bad, huh?"

"Well... You know..." Skyla muttered. "It's like... It's like if someone sent you to go grocery shopping, but didn't tell you what to buy, and you can't call them back to ask what they wanted."

"Beans."

"Excuse me?"

"Whenever Gramps sends me grocery shopping, all I have to buy is beans!" Iris answered. "I don't know if he really likes them, though, but they're all I see him eat."

"That could explain why he's always so rude..." Skyla mused. "Oh, I don't know... Grandpa sent me to find myself, but I just don't know how... I'll never be able to go home at this rate..."

"Why don't you just do what I'm doing?" Iris asked. "League rules say that if you can beat all of the Pokemon Gyms in the region, you can challenge one again to a battle royale, and if you win you get to be Gym Leader in place of the previous one. That's how I'm gonna take the Opelucid Gym!"

"I can't..." Skyla muttered miserably. "I was banished from Mistralton itself, not just the gym. I can't go back until I find myself."

"But you don't need to find yourself; you're right here!"

"I know!"

Iris rubbed her head with her free hand. "This is so confusing..." she muttered.

"Yew yew!" Axew agreed, poking his head out from Iris's hair.

"I don't get it either..." Skyla admitted. "I just wish I did... I miss Mistralton City, and the airport, and Grandpa..."

Iris handed Axew the remains of her caramel apple, allowing the Dragon-type to finish her snack. "Well, don't worry about it! You'll figure it out eventually!"

Skyla nodded. "I hope so..."

"M-Ms. Skyla!"

"Huh?" Iris turned around to see a blonde girl, a little older than she was, heading towards them. "Who's that?"

"Oh, hey!" Skyla exclaimed, recognizing the girl instantly. "Bianca! How're-?" she began.

Bianca moaned as she ran over to them - or rather, limped over to them. As she drew near, Skyla's eyes widened. Bianca had a nasty bruise on her cheek that hadn't been there this morning, and she was walking with a visible limp.

"Oh my gosh!" Skyla exclaimed. "What happened?! Are you okay?"

"I-I was walking..." Bianca stuttered. "I was going to the Pokemon Gym... And then... And..."

"And then what?" piped Iris.

"T-Team Plasma..." Bianca whimpered pathetically. "T-They hit me on the head when I wasn't looking, and then they stole..."

* * *

"Are you alright, Tony?" Burgh asked, helping the younger Bug-type fanatic up, only for him to fall over again. "Oh, looks like Sewaddle got you with her String Shot, hmm?"

Tony gritted his teeth as Burgh pulled the webbing from his legs, glaring daggers at the Sewaddle. Sewaddle glared right back with even greater disdain. "You know what? I think she did."

"Sewaddle, why would you do that?" Burgh asked sternly. "Say you're sorry, right now!"

"Waaad," Sewaddle retorted, wriggling down from the stands and off on her own.

"Sorry about her," Burgh said sheepishly. "I'm afraid that Sewaddle isn't nearly as friendly as her older sister is." He patted his Leavanny's Pokeball on his belt. "I'm afraid she has a rebellious streak. I can't get her to even train with me."

Tony thought back to a few days ago, when Lancelot wouldn't do a thing he said and went out of his way to make things harder for him. "Yeah... I know how you feel," he admitted.

"Well, I'm sure she'll come around eventually!" Burgh exclaimed. "Anyways, enough small talk. Show me!"

"Show you what?"

"Your Bug-types!" exclaimed Burgh, eyes glowing brightly. "Show me them!"

"Okay, okay!" Tony exclaimed. "Sheesh..." he muttered, pulling off his Pokeballs and opening them one at a time. Lucky, Sunny, Lancelot and Strike emerged in a flash, staring up at the artist, who stared back with a huge grin.

"They look fantastic!" Burgh exclaimed. "I've never seen a Butterfree or a Larvesta this up close before." He pulled out a camera. "Eh, you don't mind if I get a few pictures, do you? I want to paint a few portraits later!"

"Uh... Sure..." Tony said. "I mean... if it's alright with my Pokemon."

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped happily with a nod.

"Great!" Burgh said, snapping a few pictures while Lucky struck a few poses in the air.

Tony sweatdropped. "Drama queen..." he muttered, chuckling to himself. "How about you guys? Do you want to get portraits?"

"Vrr?" _What's a portrait?_

"Karra!" _Hmph!_

"Veni... Veni!" _Oh, I don't... Honey!_

Strike scurried off, leaving a confused Tony and a glaring Lancelot behind. Sure enough, there was Sewaddle, sulking unhappily in the corner by herself. "Hey!" Tony shouted. "Strike, where are you going?"

Strike blissfully scuttled over to Sewaddle, who was just drifting off to sleep in her dark corner. "Veni!" _It is you!_

Sewaddle lazily cracked open an eye. "W-waaad?" _W-what?_

Strike cleared his throat so it sounded deeper and more masculine. "Veni..." _It's been a while.._.

"Waaad..." _Oh, it's you... You saw me yesterday_.

"Veni!" _A day away from you is an eternity for me!_

"Waad..." _Eh... Okay..._

"Hey, Strike!" Tony shouted, running over. "What's wrong?"

"Veni..." _If this is wrong, I don't want to be right!_

Swadloon winced, taking a cautionary step back.

Tony sighed and picked up his Venipede. "Sorry... I guess..." he muttered to Sewaddle. "Come on, you, we have a Gym Battle to get ready for."

Strike moaned unhappily. "Veni?!" _Who are you to stand in the way of true love?!_

Burgh had finished taking snapshots of Lucky, Sunny and Lancelot (who did enjoy the attention, but would never admit it.) "Alright!" the artist announced. "Thank you for your time!"

"Freeh!"

"Vrr!"

"...Karra..."

"You want to take a photo of Strike while you're at it?" Tony asked as he placed the unhappy Venipede back down to the ground.

"No, no, it's not a problem," Burgh replied, pocketing his camera. "I already have a Venipede. Now!" He clapped his hands. "It's time for our Gym Battle! I look forward to seeing your Bugs in combat! I'll heal up my own Pokemon, and..."

The backdoor to the gym slammed open. "Burgh! Burgh!"

Skyla and Iris rushed inside the gym's arena. In between them was an exhausted and miserable looking Bianca, limping on the ground as Skyla and Iris helped her across the arena. "We need your help!" Iris exclaimed.

"What?" Burgh asked.

"What happened?!" Tony asked, quickly seeing the bruises on Bianca's face, and the limp in her step. "Bianca, are you okay? Did someone mug you?"

Bianca nodded. "Y-yes..."

Burgh folded his arms. "Oh, dear..." he murmured, concerned. "What happened?"

"It was..." Bianca blinked back her tears. "Team Plasma."

"What?!" Tony and Burgh exclaimed in unison.

"That's right!" Skyla nodded. "But it gets worse!"

"T-they..." Bianca sobbed. "They stole my Pokemon!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ZOMYGOSH BIANCA NO!**

**Well, as if Castelia City wasn't safe enough, now you have to deal with Plasma muggings... which I guess would be kind of like if PETA went around conking people on the back of the head and taking their wallets...**

**That's a weird image... but not too far-fetched.**

**Yeah, I'm not a huge PETA fan - of course, if you're a Pokemon Fan, chances are neither are you. (COUGH Pokemon Black and Blue COUGH!)**

**Anyways, enough about People Eating Tasty Animals, it's reader question time! Which Gym Leader do you think is the absolute easiest to beat. Try not to use Brock or Cheren, or any other Gym Leader from the beginning of the game. I'm talking about the Gym Leaders that come later on and just fail, like Lt. Surge in Pokemon Yellow, or Chuck in Pokemon Crystal, both of which have teams that are insanely easy to beat (especially Surge, who has one Pokemon who can't do anything to you if you have a Geodude.) ****Answer after you review!**

**Lt. Surge: "Review, punks! And what's that about me having a horrible team!?"**

**You're right... You know what? You're right. It's not a team - it's one flipping Raichu who can do crap against a Ground-type!**

**Lt. Surge: "...Jerk..."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	70. Tony, Bianca and a Pep-Talk

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City, were just about to partake in a Battle of the Bug-types! However, just before they could, Skyla and Iris came in with an injured Bianca, who had just had her Pokemon stolen from her by Team Plasma!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"They did!?"

Bianca nodded with a whimper. "Yeah... They did."

Tony slammed his fist into his open palm. "Why those... Those...!" He gave a scream of frustration and left it at that.

Burgh was just as concerned, even though he didn't know Bianca. Getting your Pokemon stolen from you was horrible, no matter who you were. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Bianca sniffled. "I was coming here, sir, for a Gym Battle. W-while I was walking along, by myself, I saw one of those Plasmas walking around near the Gym. I thought she was up to no good, so I told her to go away. But when I went to tell her to leave, someone jumped at at me and got me from behind... When I woke up, the Plasmas were g-gone... and so were my Pokeballs..."

"I see..." Burgh muttered, thoughtfully. "It does seem like those Plasmas are still up to no good..."

"Hey, Burgh!" A thought popped into Tony's mind. "Remember when the Plasmas stole the skull from Nacrene City, yesterday? They were heading in the direction of Castelia City when they were running for it."

Burgh nodded. "So, they must have a base somewhere nearby..." he concluded.

"That's right!"

"So, what are we waiting for?!" Iris exclaimed. "Let's go and find 'em and give 'em a whooping!"

"Yeah!" agreed Skyla, just as eager to whip some Plasmas as Iris was.

"Except we don't know where their base is..." Bianca muttered pathetically.

Skyla and Iris nearly fell over.

"Um..." Burgh chuckled sheepishly. "Well... That's not exactly... true..."

All eyes turned to the bright red Burgh, who was rubbing the back of his head. "You see..." he began.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Tony whispered. "Simply unbelievable."

"You knew it was there this whole time," Skyla exclaimed, "and you never told anyone about it!"

They were standing outside of the front of the Castelia City Gym and staring across the street. Sitting there was a large building, several stories high - with two shield shaped black and blue banners with an electric-looking P emblazoned on them. The Team Plasma base was literally right outside of Burgh's Gym.

Burgh rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... They only put up the banners recently..." he said, meekly.

"That must be where my Pokemon are!" Bianca exclaimed. She took a deep breath and began to stomp across the street. "No one steals my Pokemon and gets away with it!" she announced.

"Hey, hold it!" Iris shouted, grabbing Bianca's shoulder. "You can't just waltz in there and start demanding things! You don't have any Pokemon, right? You'll get creamed!"

"Uh, actually..." Tony began, remembering that Bianca was an accomplished black-belt.

"Don't worry," Skyla assured the blonde. "You've got two Gym Leaders and a Gym Leader in-training on your side! We'll get your Pokemon back in a snap!"

"Shouldn't we call Officer Jenny?" Burgh asked.

"For the love of..." Skyla face-palmed. "Man up, Burgh!"

"It's part of a Gym Leader's duty to protect his city! Those guys are committing crimes and hiding out in_ your_ city!" Iris added. "Are you really going to just sit down and take that?!"

"Well, no..." Burgh stuttered. "But..."

"Well, then, let's go!" Skyla insisted. "Stealing Pokemon is unforgivable! We're going to teach those guys a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Right!" Tony nodded, steely determination in his eyes. "Let's go, Lucky!"

"Freeh!" his lifelong partner agreed.

"Hold it, you two." Skyla grabbed Tony by the back of his shirt and Lucky by her wing. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you promise your aunt that you would stay out of trouble?"

"B-but..." Tony stuttered.

"No buts!" Iris chirped. "A promise is a promise!"

"She's got a point," Burgh agreed.

Tony groaned. "Awww..." he muttered. When he really thought about it, however, he should have been grateful: he didn't have to get involved with the personal problem of someone else and he didn't have to break his promise and risk being forced home by his Auntie.

But...

Tony turned to see Bianca, concern and misery still written on her pretty, normally smiling face. It didn't seem right to just sit there while his friend - one of his first human friends - suffered. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

As if Skyla could read his mind, she added "You can keep an eye on Bianca and be her bodyguard. That way, she has someone to defend her if those Plasmas come back to try and attack her again."

"Good idea!" Burgh said with a nod.

"Yeah!" Iris agreed.

Tony _just_ managed not to moan. Great. Instead of helping get Bianca's Pokemon back, he got to stay there and babysit her until the Gym Leaders were done with saving the day. Still, it was better than sitting on his hands and doing nothing. So, he nodded and said "Okay. We can do that."

"Freeh!" Lucky agreed.

"Good!" Skyla pulled Ducklett's Pokeball off of her belt. "If we're not back in ten minutes, call Officer Jenny."

"Right."

"Let's do it!" Iris proclaimed.

"Time to show those crooks not to mess with Burgh!" Burgh added.

The Gym Leaders and the Gym Leader in-training crossed the street, and made their way to the Plasma's base. They boldly opened the doors and strode inside for what might have very well been the most dangerous confrontation of their life, leaving Tony and Bianca by the side of the street.

* * *

Bianca moaned unhappily as she slumped on the wooden bench, her depression somehow turning her spine to jelly. "They've been gone for so long..." she moaned.

Tony sighed as he switched off his Xtransceiver, ending his call with Officer Jenny. "It's only been about ten minutes," he said to Bianca. "Officer Jenny's on her way. She'll be here soon."

Bianca nodded absentmindedly. "Mm-hmm..."

Tony sat down next to Bianca, Lucky landing on his lap. The Butterfree began to nap on her trainer's lap, leaving Tony and Bianca to sit and wait for either Officer Jenny to arrive.

"I'm pathetic," Bianca said, suddenly.

"Huh?"

Bianca moaned, burying her face into her hands. "I'm pathetic..." she repeated.

Tony winced. "Bianca, you're not..." he began.

Bianca turned her head and looked up at Tony. Tears were spilling from her jade eyes and down her red cheeks. "Did you know that I had the worst scores in my class at school?" Tony didn't answer, so Bianca went on. "Well, I did... I'm clumsy and I'm not very smart, either. I get lost easily, and I'm not very neat, and I'm allergic to turnips."

"Well, nobody's perfect..." Tony said after a moment of hesitation.

Bianca sighed. "My parents didn't even want me to go on my Pokemon Journey because they thought something like this might happen. And now it has... My Snivy won't listen to me, Cheren's always ahead of me - just like in school - and now..." She sniffled again.

Tony stared as Bianca began to cry again, burying her face back into her hands. _What to do, what to do...?_ he thought, rubbing the side of his head. _How would Auntie handle this...?_

"Bianca," he said, hoping that he wouldn't screw this up, "you know... People grow at different rates."

"That's what my mom said..." Bianca murmured unhappily.

Tony winced. "Well, it's true, you know..." he continued. "And, for what it's worth, even with your... occasional instances of clumsiness, and your aversion to turnips, you've still come all this way. You may have a Pokemon who's disobedient - and trust me, I've been there - but you still earned two badges so far. Not to mention the fact that, to be frank, if you actually got into a fight with those Plasmas, you'd have swept the floor with 'em."

Bianca, who had stopped sobbing by that point, managed a tiny chuckle. It was barely audible, but Tony heard it just the same. So, naturally, he must have done something right. Might as well keep it up. "Everyone has problems that they need to deal with. You're not pathetic, or stupid, or anything like that, okay? You're just a little clumsy and forgetful, and those are little things compared to all the positives."

"Positives? Like what?" Bianca asked.

Thankfully, Tony was on a roll, and went on without breaking a sweat. "For starters, you're a black-belt, and you're not even twenty - some people have to train for years to get that belt. You're optimistic, you're brave... If it wasn't for you, Skyla and me probably wouldn't be here right now. You've earned two badges already, and Professor Juniper trusted you with a Pokemon - so she must think you're fantastic, too."

Bianca looked up at Tony with stars in her eyes. "Y-you mean it?" she asked, her bubbliness returning.

"Uh... Yeah," Tony confirmed.

Bianca beamed and grabbed Tony in a fierce hug, surprising the Bug-Catcher. "Thanks so much!" she gushed. "You're right! I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself! Now's the time for action!" She stood up and began to march over to the Plasma HQ.

"Hold it!" Tony said, grabbed Bianca's arm. "You don't have any Pokemon, remember? We need to let Skyla and the others handle this."

"Oh... Right..." Bianca plopped back down on the bench, and the two sat there, in silence, as the sun began to set.

* * *

_"Now, Tony, what seems to be the problem?"_

_"..."_

_"I can't help you unless you talk to me."_

_"I don't want to..."_

_"Alright, then, we'll just sit here, in this room, for an hour and a half saying nothing, then."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...hates me."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"My mom hates me."_

_"Because she abandoned you?"_

_"She abandoned me because she hates me..."_

_"Hmm... I thought that this might be what this was about."_

_"Why does she hate me?"_

_"..."_

_"I... I was good... I behaved... Why didn't she love me?"_

_"Tony... Some people... Some people just don't like to have attachments to other people - sometimes even people that they're related to. It is not under any circumstances your fault."_

_"..."_

_"Tony, your aunt and uncle tell me that you're not eating, you're not speaking... you won't even play with your Caterpie... Lucky, was it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Does this have any connection with your mother leaving you?"_

_"..."_

_"Tony, the only way you're going to get any better is if you talk to me. Bottling up your feelings is unhealthy. You can say anything you want within these four walls."_

_"It... It's not fair..."_

_"..."_

_"All of the others kids have moms and dads in Pallet Town. My mom left me... and my dad left me before she did... Why don't I get them when everyone else does?!"_

_"Tony... there are more children out there than just you that don't have parents. Some never even met their parents."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry about what your mother did to you. What she did is very, very wrong. I can see that it still hurts you a lot. However, being angry and sad like this, not eating or speaking... It's only going to make things worse."_

_"...Okay..."_

_"Now, our session is going to end soon. When it does, your aunt is going to take you home. Eat dinner, get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow, play with Lucky. Okay?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Tony's as good as giving pep-talks as he is at Pokemon Battles. That's all fine and dandy, but what about Team PETA and the Gym Leaders? What's going on inside that building? Heck, what's going on inside of Tony's head?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! If you were a Pokemon Professor, which Starter Pokemon would you hand out? Gen 1, Gen 2, Gen 3, Gen 4, Gen 5, or Gen 6? Answer after you review!**

**Bianca: "Review if you want me to get my Pokemon back!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	71. Team Plasma in Castelia City!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's friendly rival Bianca was robbed by Team Plasma, her Pokemon stolen from her. Tony, Burgh, Skyla and Iris were all eager to take back Bianca's Pokemon and kick some Plasma butt! Tony, however, was left behind with Bianca to be her bodyguard, Skyla reminding him of his promise to his Aunt Sally to stay out of trouble. As such, Tony remained behind with Bianca, giving the depressed girl a pep talk to cheer her up, remembering his own therapy sessions from his childhood as he did so.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Being a Gym Leader had its perks. First of all, it generally meant that you were the best Pokemon Trainer in town, or that you had a relative who thought you were worthy of the title, or that you had beaten all eight Gym Leaders of the region and had beaten one of them in a battle royale, with no holding back. Either way, being a Gym Leader meant you were strong. But it meant something else, too: being a Gym Leader meant you were the city's protector, alongside of the police.

Pokemon were more than just pets and companions - they could be weapons, too. Trained Pokemon tended to be very devoted to their masters, whether their masters deserved such devotion or not, and most Pokemon could cause chaos, whether is be mild annoyances or full-blown devastation. As such, Gym Leaders, who had very strong Pokemon, had to often take up the duty in the olden days of dealing with criminals and rampaging wild Pokemon. It was a tradition that hadn't died out, even in recent times.

As such, Skyla, even though she hadn't been a Gym Leader for long, knew it was her duty as a Gym Leader and a Pokemon Trainer, to always stand up against injustice. Especially the Plasma variety of injustice. As such, she was more than willing to break into their base and lay down the law. So, she did so, Burgh and Iris at her side.

If you've been inside one skyscraper in Castelia, you've been inside _one_ skyscraper in Castelia. Not two of them looked alike on the inside. Sometimes it was the floor, sometimes it was the walls, sometimes it was the ridiculous amount of knickknacks and memorabilia. If you looked at the inside of this building, it was very, very clear that this was a Team Plasma facility.

Plasma banners were placed by each side of the elevator. Posters were plastered on the walls, with slogans like "You wouldn't send your children to fight against the Elite 4 - Why send a Pokemon?" along with "Last year, thousands of Pokemon world-wide were killed by human cruelty. Help prevent that from every happening again. Pokemon Liberation." and, of course, "Gym Leaders make thousands of dollars every year by battling with Pokemon - Pokemon who could be living happy, fulfilling lives in the wild right now and have no use for our money. Is that fair? If you don't think so, go to ." A TV, attached to the wall, was playing an "...and I'm a Plasma" commercial.

The Gym Leader, Ex-Gym Leader, and Soon-To-Be Gym Leader, all made their way inside, and over to the front desk. A female Plasma was sitting behind the desk, playing with a lock of orange hair as she lazily read a magazine. A small Darumaka plush, the kind that you couldn't knock over, no matter how many times you nudged it, sat on the desk, faintly rocking back and forth.

Burgh went for the polite approach. "Hello," he said, politely.

"Do you have an appointment?" the Plasma asked, boredly. You couldn't blame her, really; she had been sitting behind that desk for about five hours now, with little to no activity.

"Eh... No..." Burgh admitted.

The grunt sighed, not bothering to look up at them. "If you want to meet with the sages for conversion, you need to schedule an appointment."

"We're not here to convert!" Iris piped.

"Whatever it is, then, we aren't buying."

Skyla slammed her gloved hands on the table, surprising the Plasma. "What do you think...?!" she began, looking up at them. She swiftly recognized Burgh and Skyla, though she had no idea who the heck Iris was. "Y-You!" she peeped, sliding away from them on her revolving chair.

"We need to talk with whoever's in charge!" Skyla stated. "Send him or her down, pronto!"

The Plasma shivered, but regained her composure as best she could. "I... I'm afraid I can't do that. No appointment, no meeting."

"Ma'am," Burgh said, calmly, "a young girl's Pokemon were just stolen from her. She identified a Plasma as the thief. The police are already on their way." The woman's eyes widened with fear as Burgh mentioned the authorities. "I think we all want to get through this without any arrests. So, why don't you just tell whoever is in charge here that we want to talk to them, okay?" He smiled as politely as he could muster.

The grunt stared back at him. Then, she politely smiled back. Her hand slowly slid underneath the table, gently pressing the alarm. "Of course," she said with a nod, still smiling. "I'll buzz you up right now." She picked up the phone and pretended to call upstairs. "This may take a few minutes," she said.

Burgh nodded, relieved. "Don't worry. We can wait!"

DING!

The elevator doors slid open and six Plasma Grunts leaped out, none of them looking happy, and all of them with Pokeballs. The secretary ducked underneath the desk as the grunts opened their Pokeballs, releasing a Trubbish, two Patrats, a Pidove and two Purrloins.

Skyla groaned as she pulled Ducklett's Pokeball out. "So much for being civil..." she muttered.

Burgh sighed as he grabbed a Pokeball of his own. "Why can't we all just get along...?"

* * *

"They've been in there for a while..." Bianca murmured, worried.

The sun was just setting behind the tall skyscrapers of Castelia. A very long, very stressful day was coming to an end. A day filled with such happy, memorable events such as nearly falling off of a bridge, getting into a fight with older boys to save a friend, walking through walls made of honey, and getting to watch over a girl who had just been mugged.

Let me remind you - Tony's only been on this journey for a little over a week. Most people don't have this much excitement in a year, much less a week. Of course, most people weren't such trouble magnets.

Tony tapped his foot impatiently. The rescue party had yet to return with Bianca's Pokemon, and Officer Jenny had yet to show up as well. Things were not looking good. Every fiber in his body was telling him to go and see what was wrong, but if he did, Auntie would likely find out about it, and then he could kiss his journey goodbye.

So, he was left with a hard choice: help his friends and go home, or stay there with Bianca and do nothing. It didn't seem like a hard choice... but could he do that at the cost of his friends?

Decisions, decisions...

"Maybe we should go in and see if they need any help..." Bianca muttered.

Tony nodded. "M-maybe..." he admitted. "But... I mean, you don't have your Pokemon. How are you gonna defend yourself? I know that you know karate, but that doesn't make you immune to Flamethrowers and Hydro Pumps. You need a Pokemon to defend yourself with."

"Oh, yeah..." Bianca moaned unhappily. An idea popped into her head. "Maybe I could borrow Lucky!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Freeh?!" Lucky, who had been asleep on Tony's lap, chirped, just as surprised as her trainer was.

"Oh, come on!" Bianca begged. "It's only for a little while, I promise!"

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Bianca..."

"Well, well, Mr. Miller. What a pleasant surprise."

Ghetsis's silky voice was instantly recognized by Tony's ears. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he slowly turned to face the Arch-Sage. There he was - in a sweatsuit.

Eh?

Ghetsis was actually wearing a green sweater and sweatpants. His face and tea hair were slightly wet with sweat, and he was red in the face. Evidently, he had been running for a while. "How nice to see you again," he told Tony with a smirk. "We seem to be running into each other a lot, hmm? How delightfully odd."

"Uh..." Tony stuttered. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You told me, of course," Ghetsis said, casually.

"I don't think I did..." Tony muttered, suspiciously. "W-what are you even doing here?"

"A simple jog," Ghetsis answered. He gestured to his thin, yet athletic body. "This doesn't happen on its own, you know!"

"You!" Bianca interrupted the two, standing up and jabbing a finger at Ghetsis. "You're the guy who's in charge of all of those Plasmas!"

"No, no, of course not," Ghetsis said, shaking his head. "I am merely the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma, the second-in-command to our great King. He is the one who commands us, not I."

"Well," Bianca growled, still enraged, "my Pokemon were just stolen from me by Team Plasma, and I want them back!"

"Bianca!" Tony hissed. "Calm down!"

"They were?" Ghetsis sounded genuinely surprised. "How tragic. Why would they do that?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What sort of trainer are you, I wonder..."

"I'm a..." Bianca looked away. "I'm a..."

"She's a great trainer," Tony interrupted. "Her Pokemon liked her... for the most part. She doesn't deserve to have them stolen from her!"

Ghetsis nodded. "I see..." he murmured. "Well, this is a problem. Stolen by Plasmas, you say?"

"Yes!"

Ghetsis nodded and smirked again, looking down at the two blondes and the Butterfree. "Well, then," he said, still grinning, "allow me to take care of this situation. Follow me, please.

Ghetsis crossed the street over to the Plasma HQ - and Tony, Lucky, and Bianca, followed him, terrified, but determined. It wasn't one of their better ideas. They were walking into danger, and they knew it, but they went on anyways - and all for the sake of Bianca's Pokemon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ghetsis without his snuggie?! What madness is this?!**

**Sorry that this chapter is late. Been a crazy week. I got my Writing GED (naturally!), so all I have left is math, which I've been studying for a lot. It's been a pretty hectic couple o' days, but I did update a few times, so let's count our blessings, shall we? Like having Ghetsis in sweat clothes. Isn't that worth waiting for?**

**Take a good look, ladies - eh, good read, I suppose.**

**Are there any ladies even reading this? Hmm.**

**Alright, enough rambling on my part. Reader Question Time! If you were the supreme leader of an evil organization in Pokemon, where would you put your evil base? Answer after you review!**

**Ghetsis: Jeez, I look good in this... Anyways, review."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	72. Ghetsis to the rescue!

**Last time on Tony's Journey... **

**Skyla, Burgh and Iris stormed inside of the Team Plasma Headquarters in Castelia City, launching a desperate rescue attempt to save Bianca's stolen Pokemon from the cult. It didn't take long for the three to be attacked by Team Plasma, enraged that a Gym Leader, a former Gym Leader and a Gym Leader in-training would dare intrude in their base. Meanwhile, Tony and Bianca met the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma, Ghetsis, who was on a light jog. After hearing that Bianca's Pokemon had been stolen from her, Ghetsis told them that he would "take care of things." But can Ghetsis be trusted?**

**What will happen? Find out now!**

* * *

"Ducklett, use Water Gun!" Skyla shouted.

"Waaaak!" Ducklett squawked, spewing a blast of water from her bill and soaking the attacking Trubbish. The Poison-type was sent flying into his trainer colliding with the Plasma Grunt with a satisfying smack. Both trainer and Pokemon slumped over dual moans as they slipped out of consciousness.

"Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered.

"Yew!" Axew roared (adorably) as he spewed a sapphire fireball, blasting the already throttled Patrat in the face. The Normal-type toppled to the floor, leaving his trainer smashing his foot on the ground and shouting in frustration.

"Alright," Burgh said, snapping his fingers, "Leavanny, use-!"

"No, no, no, wait!" The remaining Plasma Grunts threw down their Pokeballs and raised their hands in the air. "We give up!" one of them said, terrified.

Ducklett, Axew and Leavanny all gave a collected breath of relief as the Plasmas gave up. Skyla grinned as the grunt surrendered. "That's right," she said, "now, take us to your leader! We're taking that girl's Pokemon back!"

As if to challenge Skyla's declaration, the elevator DINGED! again. The doors slid open to allow two elderly, wizened men to step out. The first was tall, with a tall, bullet-shaped hat, colored black, like the rest of his robes. A long white mustache covered his mouth, hanging down his thin face. The second was slightly shorter, but looked a good deal the same, with a white beard and a wrinkled face. He was wrapped in brown clothes, identical to his fellow sage's garb.

The taller, darker man sniffed. "I thought it would be a sort of poetic justice to place our base across the street from a Pokemon Gym. It seems to have been a bad idea, after all..."

"Gym Leader Burgh," the shorter man said. "I am Rood, and this is Bronius. We are Sages of Team Plasma."

"W-wait a second," Burgh said, raising his hand. "Your name is Bronius?" he asked the darker sage.

"...Yes..."

"Are you a...?" Burgh began, a tiny grin on his face.

Bronius's face turned red and he lost his composure. "No I am not!" he snapped.

Rood raised his hand for silence. "Why do you attack us?" he asked, calmly. "We have made no move against you. Do we not have the right to personal property and privacy like everyone else?"

"Yes, you do," Skyla answered, "but you don't have the right to _steal_!"

"Pardon?" the sages asked in unison.

"What's the primary guiding principle of Team Plasma, again?" Burgh cupped his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Was it... 'Take what you want from people'?"

"You bad men!" Iris shouted, just to hammer the point in - and display her complete lack of creativity in the regards of insults.

"I'm afraid we have no idea what you're talking about," Bronius said, regaining his composure.

"You should!" Skyla crossed her arms. "Some of you Plasmas just stole some Pokemon from a girl! We're here to take them back!"

"Waaak!" quacked Ducklett, standing by her trainer's side, glaring defiantly at the sages.

"Give 'em back now, and we'll go easy on you!" Iris threatened.

Rood shook his head. "My good people... We seek Pokemon Liberation through peaceful means, not through force. We have stolen no Pokemon."

"'Peaceful means'?" Burgh laughed dryly. "So, that's what the robbery at the Nacrene City Museum was... 'peaceful'..."

"We had nothing to do with that robbery," Bronius retorted.

"Oh, didn't you?" Burgh asked. "So, the Plasma Grunts that rushed inside were just figments of my imagination, eh? Maybe that man - Sir Mystico, I believe - who loudly proclaimed that he was a Knight of Team Plasma didn't exist at all."

"Sir...?" Rood cocked his head to the side.

"Mystico...?" Bronius thought it over, then shook his head. "Never heard of him, I'm afraid."

"Like heck you didn't!" Skyla snapped.

Rood sighed. "There is no need for conflict, really. We're all mature adults, aren't we?" He looked at Iris for a moment, shook his head, and returned his attention to Skyla and Burgh. "Please leave, now, or we will call the police."

Iris smirked. "Too late. We already did," she lied. "They're on their way right now to arrest the lot of you!"

"Oh?" Bronius asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"That's right," Burgh said. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or not?"

Both sages stood firm. "I refuse to be intimidated by the threats of Gym Leaders!" Rood declared. "Leave now, or else we will deal with you ourselves!"

"Bring it on, old man!" Iris shouted.

"Yew yew!" Axew agreed.

Rood and Bronius's eyes narrowed dangerously as their hands retreated inside of their robes, pulling two black and golden Ultraballs from the confines of their cloaks. The trio of heroes winced as the elderly men drew their arms back, prepared to release their Pokemon. The battle would have been a fierce one, if...

"That's quite enough of that."

The commanding voice of Ghetsis cut through the tense air like a hot knife through microwaved butter. Bronius and Rood froze in their tracks. Burgh actually squealed and Iris nearly fell over. Skyla whirled to face the Arch-Sage, recognizing the voice at once.

Ghetsis strode into the front room, managing to keep his air of importance and authority despite the fact that he was clad in workout clothes and covered in sweat after a long, long run. Thankfully, he wore a lot of deodorant that day. Tony and Bianca followed, both very tense and nervous. Tony had a hand on his belt, ready to release Lancelot at the first sign of trouble. Lucky was perched on Tony's head, glaring at Ghetsis, just in case he tried anything.

"Bronius, Rood," the Arch-Sage said with a nod.

"Arch-Sage." Both sages bowed their heads in unison. "How was your jog, sir?"

"Quite pleasant, actually," Ghetsis said with a nod. "It would have been better if I had not heard some _disturbing_ news from our friend Mr. Miller here." He cast a suspicious eye over the surrendered Plasma Grunts, all of whom seemed even more afraid of Ghetsis than they were of the Gym Leaders.

"I'll take it you're the one in charge?" Burgh asked, suspiciously. Leavanny silently put herself between her trainer and the Arch-Sage, just in case.

Ghetsis smiled politely and nodded. "Indeed I am," he answered. "And you must be Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City. How very nice to meet you. I only wish the circumstances of our meeting weren't so dire."

"That makes the two of us," Burgh agreed with a nod, still glaring at the Arch-Sage.

"And my, my!" Ghetsis said, turning his attention to the glaring Skyla. "If it isn't Ms. Fuuro. How lovely to see you again."

Skyla crossed her arms, her glare intensified. "Bite me."

Ghetis shrugged off the insult with the usual amount of dignity and composure he kept. "If this is about the incident with the bell, Ms. Fuuro, I'm afraid I had nothing to do with that," he stated, striding past the Gym Leaders and over to his fellow sages.

"Like heck you didn't!" Skyla snapped, rage boiling inside her. She started towards Ghetsis, but Burgh put a hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"We don't want to fight you," Burgh said, sternly. "But we will if you don't give..."

"Ms. Bianca's Pokemon back?" Ghetsis asked.

Burgh froze. "How did...?"

"Mr. Miller was kind enough to inform me," Ghetsis replied with a calm smile. "Don't worry - I'll handle this."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Ghetsis's face turned stern, and he turned to the nervous Plasma Grunts. "Well, let's have it!" he ordered. "Who did it?"

The grunts swallowed, and a few of them looked away.

Ghetsis went on: "You've shamed yourself, and the proud name of Team Plasma in the process in the theft of innocent Pokemon. You may lighten the blow of this dishonor by admitting what you did was wrong now, and surrendering the Pokemon back to their owner."

After another tense silence, two grunts, one male and one female, stepped forward, their heads bowed.

Ghetsis nodded. "So... you're the ones responsible, hmm?"

"Yes, sir." The female reached down to her belt and unclipped three Pokeballs, dropping them to the floor.

Ghetsis turned to Burgh. "Here are your culprits, Gym Leader." He gestured to the two shamed grunts.

"I see..." Burgh didn't sound convinced in the slightest. "That certainly is convenient, isn't it?"

Bianca bolted over to the fallen Pokeballs, scrambling to the floor as she gathered them up. A relieved smile crossed her face as she saw the faces of her Pokemon staring up at her through the transparent tops of the Pokeballs. Even Snivy looked relieved to see her. "T-thank you," she stuttered to Ghetsis.

"Bianca!" Iris shouted. "Don't thank him! He's in charge of those creeps!"

"B-but I got my Pokemon back..." Bianca murmured.

"There, now," Ghetsis said with a grin. "Everything is better now."

None of the Gym Leaders, nor Tony, were convinced. "Is it, now?" Burgh asked.

"Why'd ya give her Pokemon back!?" demanded Iris. "I thought you wanted to liberate Pokemon from people, not return them!"

Ghetsis folded his hands in a sagely-looking way. "It's simple, really. All Team Plasma wants is for people to convert. By their own choice, not by force. It doesn't count as a good deed if it is forced upon you. I'm afraid, however..." He glared at the two guilty Plasmas "...that some of us are a little... overzealous in their attempts to free Pokemon. For that, I apologize. Please understand that our intentions are pure, though we obviously have different opinions than you do. I'm certain that you Gym Leaders are more than mature enough to accept that."

Skyla's face turned bright red and she stomped away. "Come on," she grunted to Tony, grabbing him by the arm. Before Tony could raise a word of protest, Skyla dragged him outside, Lucky following her trainer, grumbling to herself.

Ghetsis shook his head. "I thought she might say that..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day, folks! :D**

**Huzzah for more sages! I dunno why I like Team Plasma so much; maybe it's because they have Seven Sages, like in Ocarina of Time, one of my favorite video games of all time, and one of the most nostalgic. I always thought that was weird, though - a sage is usually defined as a wise man, yet in Ocarina, the majority of the sages (Zelda, Saria, Impa, Ruto, and Nabooru) are all women, whereas only two (Rauru and Darunia) are men. Heck, Rauru's the only one who looks old, for that matter. I mean, yeah, Impa has white hair, but she looks young other than that. Also, she has white hair in Skyward Sword, and in that game she's clearly a young woman.**

**Weird.**

**Anyways... ****Reader Question Time! If you were the leader of a villainous organization in Pokemon, and you needed a legendary to take over the world, which one or group would you use?**

**Bronius: "Review, if you would please."**

**Wait... Your name really is Bronius... Are you sure you're not...**

**Bronius: "I'm _sure_! By goodness!" (Stomps off) "Miserable little..."**

**I was just gonna ask if he was a bro... You know what? Forget it...**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	73. The Arrest and the Parole

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla, Burgh and Iris broke into the Team Plasma HQ in Castelia City, busting their way through a group of Plasma Grunts with ease as they struggled to rescue Bianca's Pokemon from the Pokemon Liberation Cult. However, just as they were about to do battle with two of Team Plasma's Seven Sages, the Arch-Sage and second in command of the group Ghetsis entered with Tony and Bianca, quickly discovered the culprits, and returned Bianca's Pokemon to her. Though Bianca was overjoyed, Skyla was much less willing to forgive Ghetsis, and dragged Tony outside of the base.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Skyla... What the heck was that about?!"

It was dark outside. Night had finally fallen upon Castelia City. Despite this, the city hadn't slowed down in the slightest. Lights were beaming brighter than ever, a thousand neon signs trying to garner the attentions of passerbys, and cars riding down the road flashing their headlights and signals as they made a desperate bid to drive home for dinner and rest.

Tony and Skyla were standing across the street from the Plasma HQ, back in front of Burgh's Gym. The two humans sat on the bench by the side of the road, bathed in the glow by the overhead streetlight, casting a bright glow down upon them. Tony was staring with concerned eyes at Skyla, who had her arms folded and a very angry expression on her face. Lucky perched on Tony's head, while Ducklett stared up at her trainer remorsefully.

"Well?" Tony asked, waiting for an answer.

Skyla glared at Tony fiercely. "You saw what he was doing!" she snapped.

"Who?"

"Ghetsis!" Skyla slammed her hand on the bench. "You saw what he was doing! He was acting all calm and innocent so that he could make us Gym Leaders look bad!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll bite. Why would he do that?"

"Why else?" Skyla asked. "So that we'd look like a bunch of temperamental whackoes who just attacked them for no reason! Then, we look bad to the public, and then Team Plasma looks better in comparison. People start listening to them more, and people start liberating their Pokemon... I mean, you know how gullible the public can be, and how the news can blow everything out of proportion, right?"

"Uh... No..." Tony murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "Not really..."

"Well... they are!" Skyla huffed.

Tony leaned back, making himself comfortable. He had a bad feeling that he was going to be there for a while. "Uh... Ghetsis... He seemed to know you."

Skyla scowled. "We've met."

"Oh..." Tony took a deep breath and let it out. "Where'd you meet?"

Skyla didn't answer. Tony sighed and placed his arms behind his head. She didn't want to talk - that was fine. There were lots of things he didn't want to talk about, too.

Of course, the only way that it would ever get better was if they did talk about their problems; of course, they didn't know that at the time, so you can hardly blame them.

Suddenly, just as the silence moved past being awkward into being uncomfortable, Skyla spoke: "I met him in Mistralton City," she said. "Before they... kicked me out."

Tony nodded. "Oh."

"He... He's the one who got me kicked out..." Skyla confessed. "He won't admit it, but he's the one who did it."

"Yeah..." Tony murmured. "Well... He never seemed like a completely trustworthy guy... Heck, he knows my name, and I don't think I ever introduced myself to him..."

"What a creep."

"I know, right?"

Skyla sighed. "Anyone who actually buys that 'we've never heard of Mystico' excuse has to have problems, or something. I mean, they robbed the museum in broad daylight! How could they ever get away with that?! And that creep is going around with his holier-than-thou attitude, as if he isn't involved in any of this! I can't believe it..."

Tony sighed. "Well... Sometimes bad people can get away with things they do..." He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "But... But with all the evidence against Team Plasma, I think that they might be in some serious trouble now that they're caught."

Skyla looked up hopefully. "You really think so?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Tony was wrong, sadly. Officer Jenny arrived mere moments afterwards, along with a squad of the Castelia City Police. Traffic had been insanely heavy, and even with their sirens on it had been a long process getting through. However, it was worth it, in Skyla's eyes, to see Ghetsis, Rood, Bronius, and their underlings in handcuffs and being led away by the police. The Arch-Sage of Team Plasma and his cronies had been arrested.

For all of one hour.

Ghetsis, Bronius and Rood were released from the police station mere moments after they had arrived. The police had investigated their hideout thoroughly, and found absolutely nothing that connected them to the Nacrene City Museum Robbery. They went through their computers, their records, their logs, and there wasn't a clue to be found. Ghetsis claimed that the Plasmas who robbed the Nacrene Museum were clearly "a horrific imitation. Simply a group of troubled minds impersonating us."

Whether or not the police actually believed that, I'll never know. What I _do_ know is that Ghetsis, Bronius, and Rood, along with the majority of the grunts, were released that same night, and made their way back to their HQ by the Gym early in the morning. Burgh found it out the next morning as he arrived at his Gym, only to see Team Plasma converts leaving the Plasma "Chapel." After that, he almost bumped into a jogging Ghetsis, who bid the Gym Leader a polite - and rather smug - good morning. Not only that, but both Rood and Bronius had taken to jogging as well, joining their chief in his work-out, even though neither one was as young as Ghetsis, nor as limber.

Which brings us to where we are now. Skyla, Burgh, and Iris were sitting dejectedly in a cafe, steaming beverages sitting untouched on the polished wooden table of their booth. A fresh cloud of snow was gently wafting down from the sky, the flakes gleaming in the morning sun. The next day had arrived, and the trio had to start their day with the knowledge that the battle they had had last night had almost been for naught. If Bianca's Pokemon hadn't been saved in the process, they would have wasted their time. Team Plasma was still free to operate, and they were back to square one.

Tony chose this moment to enter the cafe, having easily recognized Iris's forest (hair) through the window as he made his way to the Castelia City Gym. He had slept in a Pokemon Center for the very first time, seeing as how it was too cold out to camp. Yes, it was awkward for him, sleeping in a room with strangers, but a warm bed and a warm breakfast, followed by a warm shower made it all worth it in his eyes. He was feeling refreshed and, dare I say, chipper - until he saw the downcast expression on his friends' faces.

"Oh, no..." Tony muttered. "What happened?"

"Team Plasma... That's what happened," Skyla murmured dejectedly.

"They're out of prison," Burgh said, rocking his latte in his hand, the steaming caramel liquid inside wobbling back and forth as he did so.

"What?!" Tony sat down in the booth, next to Skyla. "How?"

"Lack of evidence," Skyla spat, before sipping her mocha something or another.

"They searched the entire place," Iris continued, "but they didn't find anything about the robbery in Nacrene City or anything. So, they put the two who stole Bianca's Pokemon in jail and let the others go."

Tony groaned. "Great..." he muttered. "Not even a trial..."

"It's not fair!" Iris banged her fists on the table, shaking her mug of cocoa. "They're clearly the bad guys! Why didn't the police arrest them and throw them in jail!?"

"Because that's not the way it works..." Tony explained. "To actually send them to a jail, they'd need to have lots of evidence." He leaned back in the cushioned seat, silently. "It's like I said last night," he said, more to Skyla than to the others. "Sometimes horrible people get away with things like that."

"Yeah..." Skyla and Burgh muttered in unison. Iris remained unhappily clueless.

"So..." Tony looked from Gym Leader, to former Gym Leader, to Gym Leader trainee. "What now?"

Burgh's eyes flashed. "Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands up. "Let's just stop for a second! Moping won't get us anywhere, right? Team Plasma will get caught eventually - they always do."

"Yeah..." Iris brightened up. "The good guys always win in the end!" she declared.

"Okay..." Skyla said, brightening up a bit. "But what do we do now?"

"What else?" Burgh asked. "Tony and I still have a Gym Battle to finish! Let's go to the Gym and get to it!"

Tony brightened. "That's right! We do!" he exclaimed, looking forward to his third Gym Battle, and hopefully his third badge.

"Freeeh!" agreed Lucky.

"Sounds great!" Iris cheered. "I wanna come, too!"

"Huh?" Skyla raised an eyebrow at her younger friend. "But don't you need to find Drayden and get going on your journey? You're late as it is. He probably left without you!"

Iris gave a cheeky grin. "Oh, don't worry. He won't leave without me. You see..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small set of keys. "I have the keys to the house, and he's too paranoid to have a spare."

Skyla shook her head as Tony stared at the wild girl with awe. "You're crazy," Tony decided.

Iris laughed. "Come on! Has it really taken you this long to notice?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's right, folks! The next chapter is the big moment you've been waiting for! The Battle of the Bug-types! Tony vs Burgh! Who will win? Who will lose?**

**Find out next time!**

**Reader Question Time! Tacos or pizza? Which do you prefer? Answer after you review!**

**Chili: "Review, guys! And fave tacos!"**

**Chili!? What the heck are you doing here?!**

**Chili: "Hey, man, you mentioned tacos, which are spicy!"**

**Whatever...**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	74. Tony vs Burgh Round 1!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony learned from Skyla that Ghetsis, the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma, is partially responsible for her banishment from her hometown of Mistralton City. Naturally, Tony was sympathetic, and adamant in his belief that Ghetsis and his cronies were clearly guilty and would go to jail for stealing Bianca's Pokemon. Sadly, that was not the case. Despite the robbery of the Nacrene City Museum and Bianca's Pokemon clearly being committed by Plasmas, there was no evidence that connected Ghetsis, or the rest of Team Plasma for that matter, to either of those crimes. As such, Ghetsis and his Plasmas went free after less than an hour of jail time. Though downtrodden by this outcome, Burgh brought a little joy to our heroes by finally accepting Tony's Gym Challenge!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The trip back to the Gym was a fast one; they used the back door to to the arena, avoiding a long and sticky walk through the honey maze.

The challenger and the Gym Leader took their places; Tony stood on one platform, across from Burgh. Skyla and Iris were sitting in the stands, Iris bouncing in place as she eagerly awaited the match. The sun was beaming down through Burgh's stained glass windows, casting brilliant lights upon the battlefield, giving it an almost magical glow.

"The Gym Battle between Tony Miller from Pallet Town and Gym Leader Burgh from Nacrene City will now begin!" the referee shouted. "Each side will use three Pokemon, with no substitutions, and the battle is over when one side has no more usable Pokemon left! As the challenger, Tony may have the first move!"

Tony pulled out his first Pokeball, going over his three choices for the battle in his mind. He had spent all of last night thinking over which Pokemon to use in the battle, and ultimately came up with yet another strategy that could prove risky, but could also work. So, he released his first Pokemon: "Go, Lucky!"

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped as she floated above the battlefield.

Burgh laughed flippantly as he released his own Pokemon. "Go, Dwebble!"

The orange Bug/Rock-type appeared from Burgh's Pokeball, landing on the ground with a thud and raising his claws at Lucky. "Dweeb!"

Tony and Lucky winced in unison. Butterfree and Rock-types did not mix well. Thankfully, Tony hadn't sent out Sunny, who was younger and lower leveled than Lucky was, and didn't have the advantage of flight. Still, despite the serious disadvantage, Tony kept calm. "Neat, a Dwebble," he complimented Burgh. "Is it the same one from the Pinwheel Forest the other day?"

"That's right!" Burgh said proudly. "Dwebble's one of my oldest partners!"

"Dweeb!" Dwebble agreed with a confident grin.

Tony nodded, confidence welling up inside of him, too. If it was the same one from Pinwheel Forest, then is must have the same moves: Struggle Bug, Faint Attack, Smack Down and Sand Attack, with the special ability of Sturdy. Okay, he could handle this... "Lucky, use Confusion!" he ordered.

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped, blasting at Dwebble with a mental energy beam.

"Dwebble, dodge and use Smack Down!" Burgh countered.

"Dweeb!" Dwebble leaped into the air, Lucky's attack harmlessly striking the floor where he had been. Retreating into his shell, the Dwebble body slammed towards Lucky as he shot down from the air.

"Lucky, dodge it!" Tony shouted. Lucky darted to the side, Dwebble sailing right past her and slamming to the ground with a audible thud. "Now, use Confusion again!" Lucky nodded, and blasted away at Dwebble with another beam of mental power, striking the Bug/Rock-type this time. Dwebble winced as the blast struck him, stumbling to the ground under the force of Confusion and his heavy shell.

"Now, use Sleep Powder!" Tony shouted; it would be easier to hit Dwebble once he was asleep.

"Dwebble, hide in your shell and use Sand Attack!" Burgh retorted.

Lucky roughly flapped her wings, sprinkling sleeping spores towards her target. However, Dwebble easily retreated into his shell, unharmed by the powder, and began to rapidly spin about like a top, kicking dust up into the air towards Lucky. A thick clod of dirt struck Lucky on the forehead, stopping her attack and getting stinging sand into her eyes.

"Now, Struggle Bug!" Burgh said, snapping his fingers.

Dwebble cried as his body began to spark and hum with insectoid energy. He leaped into the air and unleashed a green burst of energy, striking Lucky lightly, barely doing anything but knock her back a bit. "Use Bug Buzz!" Tony said, just as Dwebble had landed and was exposed.

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped, flapping her wings as hard as she could - however, instead of a deafening sonic blast, all she could manage was a tiny POP! that didn't even make Dwebble blink. "F-freeh?

Tony slapped himself - he had forgotten about the effect of Struggle Bug. Lucky's special attack had been lowered, and now Bug Buzz, Confusion and Dream Eater would all be next to useless. He opened his mouth to order Lucky to do... something... He didn't know what to order, really... However, Burgh was a Gym Leader for a reason - he saw an opening and he exposed it.

"Dwebble, use Smack Down!"

"Dweeb!" Dwebble leaped into the air again, retreating into his shell and zooming down towards Lucky again, spinning like a living drill.

"Lucky, dodge it!" Tony shouted, his mind still whirling as he tried to think of something to do. Maybe he could get Dwebble with Sleep Powder now that his guard was down...

"Dwebble, leap out of your shell and use Faint Attack!" Burgh ordered.

The descending Dwebble popped out of his shell as it plummeted towards Lucky. The Butterfree dodged the shell, but was then sucker-punched by Dwebble's Faint Attack, slamming Lucky to the ground with an unhappy grunt. Dwebble landed and swiftly pulled his shell back onto his back while Lucky struggled to her feet.

Tony sighed. "Good job, Lucky. Take five."

Lucky turned, staring incredulously at Tony as he recalled her to her Pokeball. He placed it onto his belt and sent out his next Pokemon. "Alright, Sunny, you're up!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped as she popped out of her Pokeball, landing on the battlefield.

"Daaw!" Burgh and Dwebble cooed in unison. "She's so cute!" Burgh said, finding Sunny's confidence to be absolutely adorable, despite the fact that she was rather outclassed. "But we can't hold back!"

Tony sweatdropped. _This guy's too openly emotional... What is it with Unovan male Gym Leaders? They're either too flamboyant or just plain creepy._ Shaking his head, he focused on the battle that was currently losing. "Sunny, use Ember!"

"Vrr!" Sunny shouted, opening her mouth and spewing a flurry of fireballs at Dwebble.

"Dwebble, Sand Attack!" Burgh countered.

"Dweeb!" Dwebble cried, retreating into his shell and spinning rapidly around, dousing the flames with dirt and sand.

"Now, use Smack Down!"

"Sunny, dodge it and then use Ember again!" Tony shouted.

"Vrr!" Sunny chirped, leaping to the side and dodging Dwebble's body. Just as the heavier Bug-type hit the ground, she breathed another scattershot of fire, this one striking the Dwebble and sending him careening across the floor in his shell.

"Gotcha!" Tony said with a grin.

"Dwebble!" Burgh shouted, surprised. "Can you still fight?"

"D-dweeb..." Dwebble grunted, pushing himself off of the ground with a shaky and slightly burnt claw.

"Good," Burgh said, relieved. "Now, use Struggle Bug!"

"Counter it with Flame Charge!" Tony retorted.

"Dweeb!" Dwebble shouted, charging towards Sunny with his vibrating body glowing bright.

"Vrr!" Sunny chirped, her horns sparking brightly as her body burst into flames. She charged at Dwebble, and Dwebble charged right back. Both Pokemon leaped at one another, colliding with a burst of flame and energy.

Both Pokemon were flung to the ground. Sunny landed on her legs, a little bruised, but still conscious. Dwebble, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, collapsing to the ground unhappily, the weight of his shell feeling heavier than before. With a moan, the Bug/Rock-type's stalk-eyes closed and his body slumped to the floor, his shell rolling off of his back and revealing his motionless, tiny tail.

"A-aaah!" Burgh cried, wringing his hands through his hair. "Dwebble!"

"Dwebble is unable to battle! The winner is Tony Miller from Pallet Town!" the referee announced as Skyla and Iris went wild in the stands. Tony's face turned red, but he was glad to have support.

"Good job, Dwebble," Burgh complimented as he returned his fainted Pokemon. "I guess it's time for round two! Now you can face the full fury of my artistic wrath!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What does... 'artistic wrath' have to do with a Pokemon Battle?"

"N-never you mind... Now, it's time to face your next challenge: the Pokemon who helps me mix my paint! Go, Whirlipede!"

Burgh's second Pokemon emerged on the battlefield in a flash. It was a lavender creature, as round as a tire, with a pair of yellow eyes in the center of its circular body. Sharp and toxic spines stuck out from its top and bottom, dripping poison onto the field. "Whir!"

Tony pulled out his Pokedex, though he easily recognized the evolved form of Venipede. **"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon, and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede is the cocoon stage of Venipede, reached after sufficient muscular growth and feeding is obtained. While normally very docile and motionless, this Pokemon will roll at high speeds at predators, impaling them with their toxic spines. This specimen is male, roughly eight years old, and knows the moves Poison Tail, Struggle Bug, Pursuit and Screech. Its special ability is Swarm."**

Well, Whirlipede was bigger than Sunny was, but Sunny was a Fire-type, and Whirlipede didn't have Dwebble's Rocky-typing to save him. So, though it was risky, Tony kept Sunny in. "Sunny, use Morning Sun!"

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, glowing brightly as she absorbed sunlight from the windows, restoring health to her battered form.

"Whirlipede, use Poison Tail!" Burgh ordered.

"Whir!" Whirlipede grunted as he began to rotate and place, building up strength before he charged.

"Wait a second..." Tony murmured. "Which part is his tail?"

"All of him!" Burgh flippantly laughed. "Get her!"

Whirlipede shot forward, acidic poison hissing on the ground as it splattered from his spines. He shot towards Sunny at a surprising speed. Tony didn't need to be a human speed radar to see that Sunny couldn't dodge that. So, he went with the counter attack. "Use Flame Charge!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny chirped, bursting into flames and charged right towards the much larger Pokemon. The two Bug-types collided - but Sunny was the only one who felt it, sent flying across the field by the sheer force and weight of Whirlipede's attack. She groaned as she flipped over, suddenly feeling dizzy and weak. One of Whirlipede's poisonous spines had stabbed into her exoskeleton, and venom was now flowing through her veins. It wasn't lethal, but it did hurt...

"Sunny! Behind you!"

Sunny's icy blue eyes widened as Whirlipede struck her again, this time from behind. She slid across the ground again, Whirlipede rolling past her, spinning around and then charged towards her again. "Sunny!" Tony shouted. "Use Flame Charge to get out of the way!"

"Vrr!" Sunny burst into flames and leaped to the side, Whirlipede rolling past her and narrowly missing the much smaller Pokemon. However, the strategy was still good, so he turned, drifted, and charged towards Sunny again.

"Use Ember!" Tony ordered.

"Vrr!" Sunny shouted, spewing flames at the insectoid buzz-saw. They all hit, but it didn't even faze him. He rolled through the fire with ease, and collided once more with Sunny sending her flying again. The Larvesta screamed as she slid across the ground and slammed into the base of Tony's platform.

"Sunny!" Tony cried. "Are you okay?"

"V-vrr..." Sunny growled, flipping back to her feet. She winced as she did so - the poison was taking its toll, and even at such a young age she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Tony saw that, too. If this battle was going to end in victory for them, it had to end - now.

"Poison Tail again!" Burgh ordered Whirlipede.

"Whir!" Whirlipede chittered, rolling towards Sunny again.

If an attack from the front didn't work... "Sunny, jump and use Ember on the ground!"

From the stands, Iris gaped. "What?! Is he crazy!?"

Skyla folded her arms and shook her head. "Something tells me that he has an idea. He always does..."

Sunny obeyed her trainer's orders, leaping into the air and breathing a burst of fire onto the floor. It rocketed her into the air just as Whirlipede shot past. Just as she landed behind him, Tony gave the order: "Now, Ember him from behind!"

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, blasting the rolling Whirlipede from behind. The fireballs struck him, made him wobble a bit, but he still kept rolling. His speed kept the attack from doing much. He whirled about and rolled at Sunny again.

Tony gritted his teeth. If an attack from the front didn't work, and an attack from behind wouldn't work, he had one last direction to hit 'im from. As Whirlipede rolled around for another pass and charged at Sunny again, it was time to bring the repetitive battle to its end. "Dodge and Flame Charge him from the side!"

"Vrrr!" Sunny leaped to the side, as ordered, wincing as she did so. Her vision was starting to began blurry and dark. Just as Whirlipede passed her, she charged, exploding into fire as she did so. She hit him from the side, burning him and doing hard damage. The Bug/Poison-type gave a scream of pain and fell to his side, immobile.

"Now, Ember one more time!" Tony cried, desperately. Sunny complied, blasting away at the fallen Whirlipede. After what felt like an hour long battle, the Curlipede Pokemon gave a gasp and passed out. Sunny followed suit, the poison taking its hold and knocking her right out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"Good job, Sunny," Tony said, gratefully, as he returned the Larvesta to her Pokeball. "You gave it your all."

"Excellent effort, Whirlipede!" Burgh congratulated, returning his own Pokemon. "I guess I'm down to one Pokemon - but I'm not done yet!" He told Tony with a confident grin.

Tony returned the grin. "Bring it!" he ordered.

"I will!" Burgh pulled out his final Pokemon. "Go, Leavanny!"

Tony pulled out a Pokeball of his own. "Go, Strike!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, sorry this took so long to get out. I hope the battle wasn't stale or anything. Here's hoping that Tony wins in the next part!**

**Yes, I know Burgh's Dwebble's ability is actually Shell Armor in Black and White. I get most of my experience from the game by watching Lueroi and Superskarmory's walkthrough videos, and I honestly thought that pretty much every Dwebble in the game had Sturdy. Whoops. Sorry. Well, tune in next time for the final round and the conclusion of the battle!**

**Anyways, reader question time! Which city in Pokemon Black and White is your favorite? Be sure to answer after you review! :D**

**Burgh: "Reviews, please!"  
**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	75. Tony vs Burgh Round 2!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony challenged Burgh in the Castelia City Gym and after a fierce battle, it came down to Burgh's last, and strongest Pokemon, his Leavanny. In response, Tony sent out Strike, his Venipede - who has never competed in a professional Pokemon Battle before, much less a Gym Battle! What on earth is Tony planning?!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Two Bug-types landed on the gleaming battlefield. The first, a small, purple and green centipede with bright yellow eyes, lazily regarding his foe. The second was a tall mantis with leafy arms, a yellow face, and a happy smile on his face.

Tony pulled out his Pokedex with a shaking hand. It almost slipped out from his palm, he was so nervous. Burgh was fighting extremely well against him. Dwebble had softened up two of his most experienced Pokemon, and Whirlipede had been worse. Lucky was badly hurt and Sunny was down. That only left Strike, who had a type advantage, but no experience. The one time he had actually used him in battle had been against had been Sir Mystico, and that hadn't turned out so well.

**"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon and the final form of Sewaddle. A Bug/Grass-type. Leavanny is the final form of Sewaddle, evolving to this form only after reaching a certain level of happiness. Leavanny are known to use their silk to sew clothing for other Pokemon, which helps them keep warm during the winter. As such, this Pokemon has next to no natural predators, as even they need some warmth during the colder months. This specimen is male, roughly fourteen years old, and knows the moves String Show, Struggle Bug, Razor Leaf and Protect. Its special ability is Swarm."**

Well, it was do or die time. Tony knew that. As nice as Burgh was, he had no desire to stay in Castelia longer than he had to, or to have to rematch Burgh. Time to put this battle to rest.

"Alright, Strike, you ready?" he asked his Venipede, hopefully.

Strike was about to answer that he didn't really - then, he saw her. She was there, sitting in the stands, curled up on a seat and watching the match with uncaring eyes.

_My honey!_

"Veni!" Strike hollered, waving his legs blissfully at Sewaddle. "Venniii!" _Hey! I'm dedicatin' this fight to you, sugar face!_

"Waaad?" Sewaddle cocked her head to the side. _You're going to dedicate beating up my older brother to me...? ...Cool._

"Veni!" Strike said, waving in Tony's direction.

Tony wiped his brow. "Good," he sighed, relieved. "Alright, start out with Screech!"

"Veni!" Strike leaped forward, opened his mandibles wide, and released an earsplitting shriek. Leavanny winced as the high-pitched squeal rang through his ears, and Tony, Burgh, Skyla and Iris all gritted their teeth.

"N-now!" Tony shouted. "Poison Sting!"

"Veni!" Strike shouted confidently, charging at Leavanny with fangs dripping poison.

"Leavanny, use Protect!" Burgh countered.

"Leavan!" Leavanny laughed, raising his arms and creating a shield. Strike slammed into the shield and bounced off. The Venipede fell to the ground, rubbing his wounded snout.

"Leavan..." Leavanny said, looking down at Strike. So, you're the guy who's flirting with my sister...

"Veni... Veni!" Uh... Yo!

Leavanny's eyes narrowed and he raised his arms, his friendly expression now gone. "Leavan!" he shouted, unleashing a flurry of Razor Leaf right in the Venipede's face. Naturally, it had little effect, but Strike got the message.

"Veni?" _Protective type, ain't ya?_

Burgh sweatdropped. "Uh... What are they saying...?"

Tony shrugged, just as confused as Burgh was. "No idea..." he admitted. "Uh, Strike, Poison Sting."

"Veni!" _Gladly!_ Strike leaped at the still fuming Leavanny, sinking his fangs into the surprised Bug/Grass-type's leg.

"Leavanny, use Struggle Bug!" Burgh ordered.

"Leavan!" Leavanny shouted, shaking Strike off of his leg and pouncing at the Venipede.

"Strike, dodge and use Roll Out!" Tony countered.

"Veni!" Strike cried, leaping back just in time. Leavanny hit the floor, stunned, leaving him open to attack. Strike rolled into a tight ball and shot over to Leavanny, like a pinball getting slammed by a spring, and struck his foe right in the face. Strike bounced off of Leavanny and back to the floor, bouncing back up and hitting him again, doing even more damage than before.

"Keep it up, Strike!" Tony cheered, seeing Leavanny's begin to falter against the Centipede Pokemon's assault.

"Leavanny, use Protect!" Burgh countered. Leavanny's familiar force-field popped back up, knocking Strike to the ground and blocking his attack with ease. "Now, use String Shot!" Leavanny nodded, spewing a thick blob of webbing at Strike and swiftly wrapping his target up. Strike wriggled unhappily as he flopped to the ground, immobilized by the sticky strong.

"Now, use Struggle Bug again!" Burgh ordered.

"Leavan!"

"Strike!" Tony shouted as Leavanny leaped at the fallen Venipede. "Use Screech again!"

"Oh no..." Burgh, Skyla and Iris muttered in unison, putting their hands to their ears.

"VEEEENIII!" shrieked Strike. Leavanny froze in mid-attack, backing away as he struggled to block out the hideous noise.

"Now, Poison Sting again!" Tony ordered.

"Veni!" Strike sunk his teeth into Leavanny's leg again, making sure to inject an extra heavy dose of the poison this time. The Bug/Grass-type cried out, stumbling back as he felt the poison working.

"L-Leavanny!" Burgh cried.

"We've got 'em!" Tony shouted, breathlessly. "Poison Sting, one more time!"

"Veni!" Strike shouted, leaping at Leavanny and biting into his neck. The Leavanny screamed unhappily, falling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Leavanny is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "The winner of the match and the Insect Badge is Tony Miller from Pallet Town!"

Tony was so happy he nearly fell over. "We did it..." The meaning of those words finally came to him. "We did it! Good job, Strike! You were awesome!"

"V-Veni..." Strike gasped, exhausted but proud. He had beaten that Leavanny to a pulp - and Sewaddle had seen it all. Nice bonus.

"Hot stuff, Tony!" Skyla cheered.

"Great job!" Iris agreed.

"Aw, shucks..." Tony murmured, turning as red as a tomato.

"Well," Burgh said, as Tony, Skyla, and Iris met him in the center of the arena. "I guess that this is your's now! I confer upon you the Insect Badge, and this TM for the move Struggle Bug. Use it in good health and all that."

"Thanks!" Tony said, taking the Yanma wing-shaped badge, clipped it underneath the Trio Badge on his sweater, and took the dark green TM from the older Bug-type specialist. "Now I'm one step closer to the Unova League!" he said, feeling stronger and more confident. Burgh hadn't been as hard as his first fight with Lenora, but it had been hard, and it felt good to have it behind him.

"Veni!" cheered Strike, crawling onto Tony's shoulder to receive an appreciative pat from his trainer. "Veni!" he called to Sewaddle. _You see that? That was all for you, babe!_

Sewaddle rolled her eyes and crawled off.

Strike was completely unfazed. _She digs me. She totally digs me._

"So, where to next...?" Tony asked, already eagerly anticipating his next Gym Battle.

"Well, the closest city is Nimbasa City," Burgh said, casually. He didn't notice the unhappy look that flashed across Skyla's face. "That's where Elesa lives - she's the Electric-type Gym Leader of the Unova League. She's strong, but I'm sure that you could handle her. You handled me and Lenora, anyways. Just be sure to arrive as soon as you can. Elesa's schedule is pretty hectic."

"It is?" Tony asked. "Why?"

"Such a kid..." Iris muttered, shaking her head.

_I'm not a kid,_ Tony thought, a little resentfully, _I'm from Kanto - I don't know much about Unova._

"Elesa isn't just the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City," Iris went on, "she's also a famous supermodel! She's got her own magazine and everything! It's only natural that she'd have a crowded schedule."

"Uh... Okay then..." Tony said, not really caring about supermodels or anything like that. (He was a boy, remember.)

"Oh, no need to be nervous!" Burgh said. "Elesa's a real sweetheart. She'll like you."

Skyla turned away, hiding her scowl. "Y-yeah..." she muttered. "She's a REAL sweetie... Come on, Tony, let's go. We need to... get ready or something."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Tony exclaimed. "I need to call Aunt Sally and let her know I won! Seeya, Burgh, seeya, Iris!"

"Goodbye!" Burgh and Iris waved as Tony and Iris walked off. "You know..." Burgh said with a grin, "I think those two are gonna turn out okay."

Iris, who had seen the pain on Skyla's face, nodded. "I hope so..." she muttered.

"M-Mr. Burgh...?"

Burgh and Iris both turned to the source of the voice: the entrance to the arena. Bianca stood there, covered from head to toe in sticky honey, dripping down from her slimy body to the floor. "I-is that a shower in there?" she asked, sheepishly. "Because I think it's broken."

Iris wisely turned tail and ran off, leaving Burgh behind. The Gym Leader sighed. "I'll get a mop."

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon in the Bel Household in Nuvema Town. Lazy and quiet. It had been quiet ever since the child of the house had left home - or, to be precise, ran away from home.

It was a neat, orderly house, both on the outside and the inside. The smooth wood floors were kept polished, the rubs were kept vacuumed and fluffy, and the cream-colored walls were were perfectly painted and without a single dent. The kitchen produced many a delicious meal, the living room had hosted hundreds of parties, meetings, and get togethers, and the house was normally a very warm and comforting place. However, it was a time of unrest in the house, and the news report on the widescreen television didn't help matters.

"...In other news, yesterday it seems that there was a Pokemon robbery in Castelia City. Isn't that right, Summer?"

"That's right, Mike. According to police reports, a young lady by the name of Bianca Bel had her Pokemon stolen from her by the organization known as **P**okemon **L**iberation **A**nd **S**eparation from **M**ankind's **A**trocities, also known by the shorter and more popular acronym of Team Plasma. Ms. Bel was hit on the head from behind and her Pokemon were taken from her. Police arrived on the scene and arrested several members, along with three "Sages" from the Plasma Headquarters in Castelia City, including their Arch-Sage Ghetsis. However, all of the sages were released soon after, along with most of the grunts. No proof was found that they were connected in any way to this crime, nor any proof that connects them to the robbery of the Nacrene City Museum two days ago, or the Wellspring Cave incident. The Arch-Sage Ghetsis has informed us that 'in every barrel of apples there is at least one that is rotten. Team Plasma and the police must work together to expose these rotten apples and remove them from the barrel whenever we can.' What do you think, Mike?"

"Well, Summer, I think that Team Plasma is becoming more controversial by the hour... In fact..."

"Click!"

A tall, portly man switched the television off and stood up. "Dear," he called to the kitchen, "I'm leaving."

His wife, who was preparing dinner, looked up from her work, confused. "What? You're leaving? Where are you going?"

The man made his way to the front door, throwing on his coat and clipping several Pokeballs to his belt. "Where I should have gone a week ago. I'm bringing Bianca home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pokemon Liberation And Separation from Mankind's Atrocities... I like the sound of that.**

**HOLY CRAP WE GOT SNOW IN VIRGINIA! Of course, it's really more slush than snow, but beggars can't be choosers. Not that I really wanted snow... Still, I got to dominate in a snowball fight. **

**Also, I discovered that I CANNOT WRITE while listening to music on headphones. Noted. No more of that for me, folks. From now on I write bare-eared. **

**Huzzah! Tony's reached the next milestone in his career as a Pokemon Trainer! With the Insect Badge at hand, he's ready to head to the next city and the next Gym! However, the only way to go is to the north, through the mysterious and dangerous Route 4... For most trainers, getting through this route would be no problem, but for Tony...**

**Well... You know... ;D**

**Anyways, reader question time! Which music track from Pokemon Black and White is your favorite? I like Relic Castle and the Final Battle with N. What do you like? Answer after you review, suckahs! ;D**

**Strike: "Veni!" _Ladies, review for the Strike-Man!_**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	76. Preparations for the Desert!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony faced Burgh down in a final battle, and managed to defeat the Gym Leader's prized Leavanny with Strike, his Venipede. With the Insect Badge at hand, Tony decides to head to Nimbasa City next, the home of the Nimbasa City Gym, and the next Gym Leader, Elesa. Though Tony is ecstatic about getting his next badge, Skyla is significantly less excited about seeing Elesa again...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It was late afternoon in Castelia City, and the end of a long, long day was quickly approaching. Tony now had his Gym Badge and was ready to move on to Nimbasa City. He was already preparing for the journey across the treacherous Route 4, making sure he was well-supplied with food, both for humans and Pokemon, to take on the trip. The Bug-Catcher was bright and cheerful, full of energy and tireless in his preparations.

Skyla wished that she had half the enthusiasm that Tony had. Sadly, she didn't. Nimbasa City was a place with a lot of memories for her - but most of them were unhappy memories. Memories of betrayal and abandonment.

_Elesa..._

Skyla sighed as she slumped into the bench at the Pokemon Center. Tony was getting his Pokemon a check-up before they set off tomorrow, just in case. Oddly enough, (or perhaps, normally enough. Skyla wasn't sure...) Joseph wasn't behind the counter, or manning the healing machine. His mother, the elder Nurse Joy, was hard at work, looking flustered and frustrated as Pokeball after Pokeball was shoved into her arms, muttering to herself the whole time. Either she detested the job as much as her son seemed to, or something else was wrong.

"Hey."

Skyla looked to her side to see Iris. The younger girl smiled sympathetically at her older friend. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

Skyla nodded. "Sure..."

Iris took a seat and set to work. "So... Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, well..." Skyla murmured. "You know how it is. Tony would get lost without me, I mean... Besides, he really is a nice kid..."

Iris nodded. "He sure looks it..." she admitted. "Anything... going on between you two?"

Skyla turned bright red. "A-are you crazy!?" she exclaimed, louder than she intended. "He's, like, three years younger than me!"

Iris gave a teasing grin. "Oh, I know," she said.

Skyla turned even redder. "Oh..." she muttered, feeling very humiliated.

"Oh, lighten up!" Iris told her. "Is this about Elesa?"

"So what if it is?" Skyla said, darkly. She folded her arms and scowled at the mere mention of the supermodel's name.

Iris's smile vanished, remembering just how serious this situation was. "Right..." she said. "You're still upset with her..."

"Of course I'm still upset with her!" Skyla exclaimed. "Wouldn't you be if someone betrayed you and left you hanging when you needed her the most?!"

Iris winced. "Well... Yeah, I guess I would be..." she admitted.

"I rest my case," Skyla stated.

Iris sighed. "Skyla, Elesa didn't mean to hurt you. I'm positive!"

Skyla huffed and said nothing. Iris winced. Elesa had been Skyla's best friend since they were very young, before Iris was even born; the two had been inseparable throughout their lives, going through trainer's school together, summer camps together, and that painful little segment of life called puberty together. Even though the two had very different interests and goals in life, they both remained close friends, and would meet as often as possible.

All of that ended, like so much of the joy in Skyla's life, when she had been banished from Mistralton City, sent on her quest of self-discovery and repentance. Skyla was forced from her home, and her friendship with Elesa was put on hold. It was a bad memory - Skyla didn't want to remember it, and Iris wisely kept her mouth shut about it.

"You know..." Iris muttered, "if you're going to Nimbasa City with Tony, you're gonna have to see her eventually."

"No, I won't," Skyla replied evenly. "You know how crazy Nimbasa City is - I'll have plenty of stuff to do while he has his Gym Battle. We go, he fights, I play, we leave, end of story."

Iris sweatdropped. "So, what happens if Tony mentions that you're travelling with him?"

"He won't."

"What if Elesa beats it out of him?"

"...Hmm... She really might do that..." Skyla shrugged. "Tony wouldn't squeal," she decided.

Iris moaned. "Oh, for Pete's sake... Talk to her, already!" she ordered. "Hiding from your problems isn't going to make them better or go away! This is kid's stuff!"

Skyla scowled. "Don't you have something better to do?" she grunted.

Iris moaned. "You are such a kid..." she lamented.

"I'm way older than you are! I'm-!"

Iris shook her head and stood up. "Look, I have to go. You know how Drayden is - can't do a thing without me. I really think you and Elesa should just, you know, talk. Okay?"

Skyla sighed, knowing that Iris wouldn't leave if she didn't say something that implied that she would try to make up with Elesa. "I'll... think about..." she murmured.

Iris nodded. "That's all I ask. Bye." With that, the Dragon Girl walked off, the enthusiastic spring in her step lessened.

Skyla moaned. "Great, Skyla. Just great."

* * *

Tony tapped his foot impatiently as his xtransceiver vibrated and ringed. Aunt Sally wasn't answered. Aunt Sally always answered right away, no matter what time it was. Three rings had passed now... no, four... five... six... Still no answer.

Tony's eyes went wide as the seventh ring arrived. She wasn't answering. Oh, no. Something must have been wrong. Aunt Sally must have been robbed, or fell and hurt herself, or...

"Click!"

"Mmm... Tony? You're calling early."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as his Auntie's face emerged on the screen. The brunette was wearing her pajamas and lying on the couch, a sickly but happy look on her face. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tony said, concern returning to him in a flash, though not nearly as powerful as it had been moments ago. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried for his aunt's health.

Sally laughed quietly. "I'm fine," she said. "Just a little stomach bug, that's all. You woke my up from my nap, I'm afraid."

Tony turned red. "Sorry."

"It's no problem," Sally insisted, "I'm always happy to hear from you! How did your Gym Battle go?"

"Oh, yeah. I won!" Tony exclaimed proudly. "Now I've got three badges, and tomorrow morning Skyla and me are going to Nimbasa City tomorrow for my fourth!"

"Oh?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "Be sure to be careful about Nimbasa, dear. I've been there before, for mine and Bradley's honeymoon. It's very entertaining - but not all forms of... entertainment are for someone of your age."

Tony turned even redder. "A-Auntie... I remember my promise, don't worry. No trouble for me!" He wisely chose not to mention yesterday's incident about Team Plasma. Of course, he hadn't really been in trouble there... really.

"Okay, then," Sally said, her smile returning. "Be sure to keep an eye on your wallet while you're there - nothing's cheap in Nimbasa, from what I remember. And don't stay up too late, even if there's a party - there always is... And..."

"Auntie..."

Sally laughed. "I know, I know... I'm your aunt, I have to worry about these things, you know. It's how it works."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tony muttered. "So, how's Uncle Brad and Pappy?"

Sally's smiled vanished again. "Well..." she said, somberly, "I'm afraid that they've had a... disagreement."

"Uh-oh..." Tony sighed. "What about? What did Uncle Brad do this time?"

"It wasn't your uncle, actually..." Sally explained. "It was Pappy."

"Oh, boy... Who did he kill?"

"No, it's not that," Sally said. "Your Pappy... has decided to pursue his career as a Pokemon Trainer again."

"He has?" Tony's face brightened. "Oh, that's great!"

"Tony!" Aunt Sally scolded. "The man is sixty-five years old! He's too old to go off walking across an entire region!"

"Oh..." Tony said, sweatdropping. "Uh... Yeah, what you said..."

Sally sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly... Pappy came home a day or so ago and told us that he had somehow managed to get her trainer's license back. He said he was going to compete in the Unova League. Bradley was naturally very concerned and the two ended up arguing. When we woke up this morning, Pappy was gone. He probably went to Striaton City, to the closest Gym. Bradley went out this morning to find him, but he hasn't come back yet."

Tony sighed. "Okay, okay..." he said. "Tell you what; I'll call Pappy and ask him what's up, okay? Maybe he'll listen to me."

Sally nodded. "Well... I hope so..." she said. "Thanks, honey. Glad to hear you got your badge. Love you."

"Love you, too," Tony said. "Get well soon!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Aunt Sally switched the transceiver off, and Tony swiftly set to work dialing Pappy's number. "Jeez, Pappy... What were you thinking?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**500+ REVIEWS FTW! That's my record, folks! Thanks for 500+ reviews, and keep them coming! Let's see if we can make 1000, eh? Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

**Well, Tony's finally done with Castelia City! Tune in next time to see Route 4, the return of some familiar faces, and maybe even the plots of a sinister Plasma Knight...**

**Reader Question Time! As I've said many times in the past, I am not a huge fan of the Pokemon anime. I like Advanced Generations, Diamond and Pearl, and Black and White well enough, but for the most part I'm not a fan. However, a lot of people are fans of the anime, and that's perfectly okay. So, if you like the Pokemon anime, which series do you think is best? The original, or the more recent series that weren't done by 4kids? Answer after you review!**

**And after you review and answer the question, go onto Youtube and look up Did you know gaming Pokemon! They're filled with awesome facts, theories, and trivia about the beloved series! Go and look them up right now! You'll find out interesting stuff, such as...**

**Why Psychic-types are weak to Bug-, Ghost-, and Dark-types,**

**Censorship in the Pokemon Games,**

**The similarities and references to older games in Black and White,**

**And the story behind Magikarp's evolution to Gyarados, and much, much more! Go and check 'em out!**

**Iris: "Seeya later! Review!"**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	77. Route 4

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**With his Insect Badge at hand, Tony went off to the Pokemon Center to heal up his Pokemon and give his Aunt Sally a call to report his victory. However, he discovered from his aunt that his Pappy had gone out and had his trainer's license renewed, and plans to compete in the Pokemon League despite the fact that he's in his mid sixties! Worried for his great-uncle's health, Tony promised his Aunt Sally that he would call him and ask what was up.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Ring... Ring... Ring... Click!"

"Eh? Who's callin'?"

The wizened face of Pappy appeared on Tony's wrist. "Ah, Tony!" the old man exclaimed, grinning as he recognized his grand-nephew. "It's been a while! How are ya, sonny?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Tony said. "I, uh, got three badges now."

"That so? Well, I guess I have some catchin' up to do, eh?" Pappy laughed.

"Uh... Yeah... About that... Uh, where are you?"

"Striaton City Gym," Pappy answered. "I just won my first Unova League Badge - the first of many, I promise ya, kiddo. So, I'm only two behind ya!"

"You're in Striaton already?" Tony asked, surprised. "That was fast..."

"Excuse me," a polite sounding voice asked on Pappy's side of the call. "Is that Tony?" Cilan stuck his green-haired head onto the camera and waved. "Hello, Tony! How nice to see you again!"

Pappy grunted as he shoved Cilan off of the camera before Tony could say anything back. "Rude little... Can you believe this place? Bunch of weirdoes walking around in Mankey suits - and don't get me started on those food metaphors! Bunch of fruit loops..."

"Uh, we can hear you, you know..." Cilan muttered off-screen.

"Stop eavesdropping!" Pappy ordered. Returning he attention to Tony, he asked "So, why'd ya call me? Wishing me good luck on my travels?"

"Uh..." Tony stuttered. "Actually, Aunt Sally asked me to call you."

Pappy frowned. "Oh. So, you want me to go home, too."

"Well... No... I mean..." Tony groaned as he tried to come up with the right words. "Pappy, you're sixty-five," he finally said.

"So? Does that mean I'm too old to follow my dream?"

"Uh..." Tony sweatdropped. "Well..."

"Tony," Pappy said, sternly, "I may be old but I can take care of myself, contrary to what _my son_ thinks. After I competed in the Kanto Leagues as a child I dedicated my life to serving others - I was in the Navy, and I was a cop. Now, I'm old, and neither the Navy nor the police want me anymore. My son is married and has a family of his own, and my wife..." He paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued. "Laura's gone now. I live with my son and that's it... I'm just an old, broken, jobless man. But that's going to change! I'm returning to Pokemon Training! I'm going to take on the champion, whoever he or she is, and win the Unova League, whether my son thinks I can or not!"

Tony winced. There is was - Pappy's "I'm going to do whatever I want" voice. He meant what he said and he wouldn't be backing down. "I... I understand," Tony said, finally. "Good luck, Pappy. Maybe we can battle sometime."

Pappy's grin returned. "Glad ya see things my way, kiddo. Don't think I'm gonna hold back on you just because you're my grand-nephew!"

Tony returned the grin, despite himself. "You worry about yourself, old-timer!"

Pappy laughed. "Well, then, I'll be seeing you later! Seeya!"

The screen went black. "Yeah... Seeya..." Tony said. "Oh, man, Auntie's gonna kill me..."

* * *

The next day arrived just like any other. The sun rose, the moon fell, and Tony and Skyla began walking, and walking, and walking. Tiring work, yes, but they were getting used to it. Besides, walking miles daily was a great workout. So, the two friends trekked on, undaunted by the fierceness of Route 4.

Route 4 was one of the natural oddities of the Unova Region. It stood out amongst the rest of the region. Unova was covered mostly in grasslands, mountains, and forests. Route 4 was a desert, a massive body of sand and dust, baked by thousands of years of heat to a near lifeless crisp.

Even during the winter, the sun shone down on the sandy ground, and no snow graced the parched earth. Rain was just as rare. No plants grew, except for cacti and those other, unlucky plants who had wasted their time in stick their heads out from the sand, leafless and shriveled in the never ending heat. The only Pokemon who lived there were the kind that was used to endless heat or those that could burrow in the sand during the day and came out during the night.

Humans had neither advantage. So, it was a hard trip for both Tony and Skyla. The sand slowed every step they took and sometimes tripped them up. It was so annoying that they finally settled for walking on the side of the road that led through the desert, getting off whenever a car drove by. Thankfully, it wasn't as sweltering as it would be during the rest of the year. Winter's chill had affected the desert as well, so Tony only had to take off his sweater and carefully tie it around his waist, rather than pull off his sweater and his shirt. It was only about sixty degrees, and it was actually a nice change, despite the sand.

They were about thirty minutes into the route, talking amongst themselves as they walked along, when they heard Bianca.

"HEY! WAAAAAIT!"

The blonde was gasping and sweating heavily as she ran down the road, over to the surprised duo. "S-saw y-you guys..." she gasped, wiping a wad of sweat from her forehead. "W-walking t-this way... T-thought I-I'd c-catch up."

Tony steadied the exhausted blonde, both disgusted and impressed that she actually ran all this way just to catch them. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. "You need some water?"

"N-no..." Bianca said, waving her hand dismissively. "I've got a canteen..." She reached into her bright yellow backpack and pulled out a canteen, taking a greedy swallow from the bottle. "That's better!" she exclaimed, perking up. "So, anyways, you're heading to Nimbasa City, right?"

"Yeah, we are," Skyla said with a nod. "Why?"

"I'm going, too," Bianca explained. "So, I was thinking, why don't we travel together? I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

_She's got a point_, Tony thought. There was no real reason for either him or Skyla to say no, and he honestly would enjoy her company. "Alright," he said to the girl, giving her a thumbs up. "Sounds good!"

"Yeah, why not?" Skyla agreed.

"Great!" Bianca cheered. "Thanks! It's nice travelling with Pokemon, but having someone to talk back to you is nice, too!"

"Yeah, it is..." Tony admitted as they walked off again. Despite his own social awkwardness, he had to admit that this journey wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable without Skyla, Cheren or Bianca's company. As such, the company marched on, a new member now inside of its ranks.

* * *

"Strike, use Poison Sting!"

"Panpour, Water Gun!"

Strike charged at Panpour as the monkey spewed a massive burst of water, the Venipede tore through the stream and sunk his fangs into Panpour's leg, causing the Water Monkey Pokemon to cry out and pain. "Now, use Roll Out!" Tony ordered, seeing an opening.

"Veni!" Strike shouted as he released Panpour's leg. He leaped back and rolled into a tight ball, shooting towards the poisoned monkey.

"Panpour!" Bianca shouted. "Dodge and use Scald!"

"P-Pour!" Panpour nodded, leaping to the side as Strike rolled past him, wincing as he landed on his wounded leg. He aimed for the centipede and spewed a boiling blast of water at the Bug/Poison-type, striking him in the back and sending him skidding across the sand. Strike growled as he turned to face his foe. The Panpour glared right back, his normally happy-yet-derpy face covered with the anger of competition.

"Alright, that's enough," Skyla shouted from the picnic blanket. "It's warm enough out here without Panpour shooting boiling hot water, you know!"

Bianca blushed. "Well... Yeah," she admitted. "Good job, Panpour!"

"Pour!" Panpur cheered as he leaped into his trainer's arms, nuzzling her face lovingly.

"Good work, Strike," Tony agreed. "Practice makes perfect, you know. We should start working on Steamroller next..." he murmured thoughtfully to himself.

The group had been travelling for hours, just stopping mere minutes ago for some lunch. All of their Pokemon were happily eating (Except for Bianca's Snivy, who still seemed to hold her trainer in contempt) on a large blue picnic blanket that Bianca had wisely packed. Bianca had won her Insect Badge recently, and was extremely eager to win her next badge, perhaps even more so than Tony was. So, the two decided to have a battle - a practice battle, of course, in order to temper their Pokemons' skills.

"Veni!" Strike boasted. Did you see that? _I'm amazing!_

Lancelot rolled his eyes in between bites. "Karra..." Congratulations, you can actually fight. Good for you.

Lucky was just as unsympathetic, not even looking up from her meal as she sat next to her trainer. Only Sunny saw Strike's skill as amazing, happily cheering on the Venipede.

The group ate their lunches, sitting comfortably underneath the noon soon, enjoying a gentle breeze that had escaped from the chill of the winter. So far, their trip across the desert had been perhaps the best trip of this journey. No Plasmas, no crazy Darmanitan, nothing.

But... Well... You know...

Slow, something began to shift in the sand behind the ground. A grey, cold head slowly rose from the sand. It looked human, but was dark and almost expressionless, with unblinking eye and cold lips. Dark slate hair hung motionlessly from her head as she stared sightlessly at the group, who remained unaware of her presence.

The head slowly began to move towards them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**GHOST HEAD! FLEE!**

**Run away! Run away!**

**Whoo... Ahem...**

**Anyways, looks like Tony, Skyla and Bianca are off on the open road again, all together! What sort of trouble will they get into in the middle of the desert? What awaits them in the sand? What is that Skarmory up to? And what's up with the ghost head?**

**Tune in again to find out! :D**

**Reader Question Time! Professor Oak arrives at your house and offers you the chance to go on a Pokemon Adventure! You're halfway through high-school/college, and leaving could be disastrous for that, but if you take the Pokemon and win the Unova League, you could be the champion! What do you do? Answer after you review!**

**Ghost Head: "REEEEEEEEEVIEW!"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	78. The Devilish Dwebble!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony called his Pappy, who had recently made a controversial decision to begin his career as a Pokemon Trainer again at the age of sixty five. Though Tony was concerned for his grand uncle's health, he knew that being the champion of a Pokemon League had been one of his dreams as a boy, and that Pappy had been growing bored with his life as a sit-at-home old man. As such, Tony told Pappy that he supported him, and hoped to be able to challenge him again someday. The next day, Tony and Skyla, joined by Tony's rival/friend Bianca, start out on the desert road of Route 4. When they stop for lunch, however, they are unaware that they are being watched...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

If Lucky had eyelids, they'd be twitching right now.

Here the Butterfree was - surrounded by three Pokemon she wished Tony had never met or caught. Sunny, the baby, Lancelot the grouch, and Strike the self-proclaimed "ladies' man." All three Lucky found downright annoying and repulsive. Really. She did.

Sunny was a baby who hogged a great deal of attention, Lancelot's misplaced sense of chivalry was irritating at best, and Strike was just downright arrogant and lecherous. And yet, despite their obvious flaws, Tony liked them. More than her, it seemed. These days, Tony seemed to use her less and less, choosing Sunny, Lancelot, and even Strike, who had next to no experience in battle, over her. Tony was fascinated by his shiny new Pokemon, leaving poor Lucky alone.

Really.

It wasn't that Lucky was _petty_ or anything... It's just... Well, where had Sunny been when Tony's mother had abandoned him? Where was Lancelot when Tony had been suffering from depression? Where was Strike when Tony was all alone, abandoned and afraid, and in great need of a true friend? None of them had been there for Tony - but Lucky had. Lucky had always been there for her trainer, and here she was - almost forgotten among the shiny new Bug-types. It just was not fair.

"Lucky?"

Lucky looked up at her trainer, who was staring down at her with - she happily noticed - concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" Tony asked. "You're not eating."

"F-Freeeh..." Lucky went for the big, adorable eyes, nuzzling her head against her trainer's side. Well, she wasn't _completely_ neglected. "Freeeh."

"Okay then," Tony said, brightening up. "Eat up, okay? You need to keep up your strength for our next Gym Battle!"

"Freeh!" Lucky agreed with a grin.

"But aren't you going to the Nimbasa Gym?" Bianca asked in-between bites of her sandwich.

"Uh... Yeah," Tony confirmed.

"Well..." Bianca took another bite, chewed, and then swallowed. "The Nimbasa Gym Leader, Elesa, uses Electric-types. Aren't Flying-types weak to Electric-types?"

A light bulb went on in Tony's mind as he sheepishly remembered that Bianca was right. Skyla frowned and scoffed, murmuring to herself in between sips of her soda. "Heh-heh..." Tony chuckled, blushing, "I guess you're right... Whoops... Sorry, Lucky...

"F-freeeh?!" Lucky whined.

"Well," Tony said, apologetically, "I'd hate for you to get the heck shocked outta you. I know you're a strong Pokemon, but Electric-types are usually very fast - faster than you, maybe."

Lucky scowled, and folded her tiny forearms. "Freeeh..." she muttered, thoroughly defeated.

"Veni," comforted Strike, patting the Butterfree on the back._ Better leave the fighting to the men, sweetcheeks! Right, Lancy?_

"K-Karra!" _My name is not Lancy!_

Lucky moaned. _What did I do to deserve this?_ she wondered unhappily.

"I can't wait to get to Nimbasa City..." Bianca said, wistfully. "I'm actually going to meet Elesa!" she squeed girlishly.

Skyla feigned a gagging noise to Woobat and Ducklett, neither of which got their trainer's animosity towards this "Elesa." Woobat only joined Skyla after she had been banished, as a goodbye gift of sorts from her Grandpa, and you all know where she got Ducklett from.

"Elesa's one of my idols!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "She's so beautiful, but so strong, too! Don't you think so?"

"Uh... I have no idea..." Tony admitted. "I've never met her or seen her or heard of her or... anything, really."

"Not you!" Bianca scolded. "I was talking to Skyla!" Skyla winced as the blonde's lips spoke her name, and she found herself the center of a conversation she wanted no part of.

"Yeah, that's right..." It all came together in Tony's head, too. "You've known every Gym Leader we've come across! You must know Elesa, too, right?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Skyla admitted.

"So, what's she like?" Tony pressed; Skyla was facing away from both him and Bianca, so they couldn't see the unhappy expression that had crossed her face.

"She's..." Skyla began, not sure if she should lie or just shatter and destroy Bianca's perception of the supermodel. "Uh..."

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

Bianca's high-pitched scream gracefully put an end to the conversation. The blonde leaped off the blanket, fell down on her rump, and scrambled away, her faithful Munna, Lillipup and Panpour putting themselves between their trainer and a perceived threat. Sadly, Bianca accidentally kicked over Snivy's food bowl as she crawled away, frustrating her already irate starter Pokemon.

"L-look!" Bianca pointed a shaking hand beyond their picnic blanket.

Tony and Skyla turned to see the lone, slate head sticking out from the sand, staring up at them with unblinking eyes. Both trainers leaped back from the entity, surprised by what they were seeing. "W-What is that?!" Tony stuttered.

The head didn't answer. It simply stared up at them, silent and unseeing. After a moment, an orange claw stuck its way out of the sand, snatched a few pieces of Pokemon food from the blanket, and sunk down into the sand again.

Skyla raised an eyebrow. She fearlessly strode over to the head, and, Tony and Bianca speaking out in protest, she leaned over and picked the head off of the ground - along with its inhabitant. It was a familiar Pokemon to them all, orange, insectoid, with a pair of bright black eyes mounted on stalks, perfect for peering out from underneath the sand without being exposed, a pair of orange pincers, more for gathering food than for attack, four legs that scurried uselessly in midair, and a barely visible tail, thin and wagging back and forth.

"A Dwebble," Tony said, surprised - and intrigued. His Bug-Catcher tendencies were coming back to him.

"B-but the head..." Bianca stuttered.

Skyla giggled. "Look," she said, "it's the head of a statue!"

It was. The head was neither flesh and blood, nor energy and ectoplasm. It was cold, hard stone, carved by an expert's hand. It was the bust of an incredibly beautiful woman, with a stone tiara on her head, and a kind by sad, yet brave all the same expression frozen onto her face for all to see. The entire bottom of her head had been carved out and melted down by the Dwebble's dedicated claws and acidic saliva, making it an effective shell for the Bug/Rock-type.

"Oh..." Bianca muttered, as it all went together in her head. "I see..."

"D-dweeb!" the Dwebble cried in a high pitched voice, unhappy that its meal had been ended prematurely.

Tony looked over the Dwebble with eager eyes. "Looks to be about seven years old," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. "Healthy looking claws, bright eyes... Hmm..."

Lucky moaned as all of the Pokemon turned their attention to the struggling Dwebble. Great. Just great. Another Pokemon, another attention grabbing squirt to take Tony away from her. Again, what had she done to deserve this?

"What's a Dwebble doing wearing that bust?" Bianca asked.

"I dunno..." Skyla said with a shrug. "It is a pretty nice bust, though. Must be expensive."

**(Author's Note: After editing this chapter, I realized that yet another bust joke was in a Gen 5 Pokemon Story that I have written. I realize that this joke is probably becoming old for anyone who has read _Your Bust_, by me, or for anyone who has watched Animaniacs. You will not be seeing this joke in my fan fiction again.)**

"Uh... Yeah, it must be..." Tony muttered, unclipping a Pokeball from his belt. "Hold it still, please."

"WAIT!"

The gruff sounding voice surprised the group. Skyla's hands lost their grip on the Dwebble, and it fell down to the ground. The Bug/Rock-type saw its chance and bolted away as fast as its shell allowed.

A pair of burly looking men with tanned skin, work uniforms, and wearing hardhats on their heads charged across the sand, waving their arms. "Stop that Dwebble!" one of the men shouted, his voice filled with desperation and panic.

The man's words clicked inside of Tony's mind. "S-Strike!" he shouted. "Cut it off!"

"Veni!" Strike said cockily, charging towards the fleeing Dwebble.

It didn't take long for Strike to catch the Dwebble - they were slow by nature, the heavy rock on their back built for defense and shelter, rather than mobility. In mere seconds, the Venipede leaped over the Bug/Rock-type, landing in front of it with a smirk. "Now, use Poison Sting!" Tony ordered, seeing the opening.

"Veni!" Strike cried, leaping towards the Bug/Rock-type.

Oddly enough, Dwebble grinned, its eyes glowing bright magenta. Strike froze in his tracks and fell to the ground, spellbound. "V-Veni..."

"Strike, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Veni..." Strike cried, grabbing one of Dwebble's claws and placing a respectful nip (the Bug-Pokemon equivalent of a kiss) at the end of Dwebble's claw.

Tony groaned, facepalming. "Oh... Great... Attract... That Dwebble must be female."

"Looks like it's up to me!" Skyla boldly declared. "Ducklett, use Water Gun!"

"Waaaak!" Ducklett quacked, clumsily spewing a blast of water at the Dwebble. Dwebble was ready for this, sadly, and quickly grabbed the spellbound Strike, using him as an effective shield. The water struck Strike right in the face, soaking him to the exoskeleton but leaving Dwebble completely unharmed.

"Dweeb!" Dwebble taunted, rolling the soaked Venipede into a ball and chucking him at Ducklett. The attack struck the surprised Water Bird Pokemon, and knocked both her and Strike to the ground.

"H-hey!" Skyla shouted, enraged. "Why you little...!"

"Dweeb!" Dwebble laughed as she jumped into the sand, spinning like a drill as she burrowed underneath. In a flash, the Bug/Rock-type was gone.

"Aw, man!" Skyla pouted. "We got wiped..."

"We lost the statue, too!" Bianca moaned.

"No!" Tony shouted. "I lost my Dwebble..."

Skyla and Bianca turned and glared at the Bug-Catcher. Tony was completely unapologetic. "Well, I did!"

Skyla's fist came down onto Tony's head none-too-lightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I pulled a Snivy. Big whoop. **

**As I've said before, the Black and White anime really isn't that bad - heck, there are times where it's pretty good - so I can draw a little inspiration from it, right? Right?**

**Anyways, Tony just missed his chance to catch that Dwebble, but opportunity often knocks twice... What sort of adventures await the group at the desert resort? Tune in again for a few familiar faces, and a new place, too!**

**Reader Question Time! What's your favorite dog-based Pokemon? Mine are Poochyena and Mightyena, but what are your's? Answer after you review!**

**Dwebble: "Dweeb!" _Reviews please!_**

* * *

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	79. The Desert Resort

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Bianca and Skyla, who were having lunch in the middle of the desert, were surprised to see a ghostly head staring at them from the sand. However, the head turned out to be the head of a statue, not the head of a ghost, and a Dwebble had carved its home into it. Two workmen came out and begged the group to catch the Dwebble, but it defeated Tony's Venipede Strike with an Attract and then used him as a weapon against Skyla's Ducklett. Before the group could do anything else, the Dwebble got away!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"It got away..." The younger of the two workers groaned unhappily as he reached the teens, wiping sweat from his face as he skidded to a stop in the sand. "It got away..."

"Yeah, it did..." Tony said, rubbing the top of his bruised head while casting a glare at Skyla. "Was it your Pokemon?"

The sour look that crossed the older man's bearded face told him otherwise, but the younger man felt words might answer the question better. "No, it's not," he explained. "But that statue is, and we really need it back!"

"Can't you just order another one?" Bianca asked.

The older man sighed. "That statue is a Burgh Arty original, specifically requested by the resort's owner. It took months for us to get it...

"Not to mention it cost the boss a pretty penny..." the younger one added.

"In short, it's irreplaceable," the bearded man concluded.

"And expensive," the younger one piped in.

"And if we don't get it back, the boss'll have to start cutting expenses to pay for another one."

"And by cutting expenses, he means 'firing workmen.'"

"Oooh..." The teens nodded, fully understanding the workers' plight.

The older worker grunted. "Well, like it or not, it's gone, now. We'll need a better plan to catch it than just running after it."

"Maybe we could rent some Herdier," the younger one offered.

"Herdier?" The older man spat in the sand. "They're herding Pokemon, not hunting! We'd need a Houndoom, or somethin'..."

Tony sweatdropped; it was like the workers forgot that they were even there. "Uh... Let's go..." he told Skyla and Bianca.

"Yeah," agreed Skyla.

"Hey, wait!" the younger worker said as the group began to leave. "You're not actually thinking about going to Nimbasa City, are you?!"

"Yeah, we are," Bianca explained. "Is that a bad idea?"

The older worker shook his head. "Tourists." He spat in the sand again. "Didn't you watch the weather report? There's a sandstorm coming, tonight."

"Yeah," agreed the younger man. "You're too far away from Nimbasa City to make it tonight."

"If you try to go now..." The older man shook his head. "Then you'd be hopelessly lost - or dead by morning. And the nastier Pokemon tend to come out at night, looking for stupid travelers to prey upon..." He gave a spooky wave of his fingers in front of the now frightened Bianca's face.

The younger worker sighed. "You play _Dungeons and Dragonite_s a little too much..."

"Ain't no shame in that," Bianca said.

Tony's eyes widened. "Wait..." he said, a little shaken by the fact that they had just narrowly avoided getting lost in a sandstorm or killed. "You mean... we have to turn around and go back!?"

Skyla groaned. "Ah, man!" she pouted, frustrated.

"Hey, no worries," the younger worker said. "You can just set up camp near our construction site. Most trainers do."

"Yeah, it's just over that hill," the older one agreed, pointing to a sandy hill that laid a short distance away from them, knowing that the prospect of having a safe place to camp would be much preferable to the teens when their only other choice was a several hour walk back to Castelia City.

"Really?" Bianca asked, eagerly. "That's great, come on, let's go!" She grabbed Tony and Skyla by the arm and dragged them off before they could raise a word in protest.

"Hey," one of the workers shouted, "what about your Pokemon!?"

Bianca froze. "Oh, right..." She turned around and smiled sheepishly at the glaring Lucky, Sunny, Lancelot, Strike, Woobat, Ducklett, Snivy, Lillipup, Munna and Panpour, none of whom were happy with the possibility of being left in the desert. "Whoops!"

Let the throwing of plastic food bowls commence.

* * *

After recovering their Pokemon, the group followed the workers to the construction site of the Desert Resort. One questions the idea of putting a vacation resort in the middle of the desert that's constantly struck by vicious sandstorms, but, hey, it's not our money, is it? Because, heaven knows, if it was our money, it'd be getting spent on something better.

Anyways, Tony, Skyla and Bianca, along with Lucky, Sunny, Woobat and Ducklett, whom had been left out of their Pokeballs, surveyed the landscape that lay before them. The resort was only partially finished. Metal frames were visible, sticking out of the concrete foundation. Excavators, dump trucks, and other such bulldozers were parked across the area, all of them parked and silent. The resort itself did look like it would be nice when completed, though. The architecture looked old and mysterious, a large, elaborate fountain, with brilliantly carved Water-type Pokemon made of marble, Panpour, Oshawott, and even Squirtle sitting in happy-looking poses, waiting for that day when water would be pumped out from their open maws to the delight of children as they tossed their loose change into the clear water.

Of course, like the workers had said, trainers had made their temporary abode near the safety of the site, where there was ample shelter. The workers had an extra trailer or two just in case of sandstorms, and the trainers were free to use them if need be. Of course, this wasn't for free. Being a construction worker in the middle of a desert, was, as you'd expect, boring and frustrating at times. It was made all the worse by the fact that their satellite dish had been damaged by a wild Pokemon of some sort (somewhere, out there, a Scraggy had a brand new metallic hat), which meant no TV. As such, having trainers battle nearby was like having your own personal Pokemon League Channel, right in front of you at all times.

"Wow..." Bianca looked around at the wide variety of trainers and Pokemon, walking around, chatting and battling. "Look at them all..." she said, impressed.

"Yup," the older worker said. "Lots of kids headin' to Nimbasa today. 'Course, most of 'em knew about the sandstorm. Good thing you ran into us, otherwise you might've ended up lost, or worse."

The younger worker looked down at his watch. "Uh-oh," he muttered, "we're back on the clock. Let's go."

"Right-e-o," the older worker said. "Seeya around, kids. Stay out of trouble."

"We will..." Tony said, hoping that he could.

The workers walked off, leaving the trio alone. "So, where should we set up camp?" Tony asked, petting Sunny's head.

Bianca ignored him. "Look at all the trainers!" she exclaimed. "I can get a lot of practice here!"

Skyla nodded. "Hmm..." she muttered to herself. "Woobat and Ducklett could use some practice, too..."

Tony sweatdropped - an easy feat, considering the heat. "Uh... I guess I'll just train, too..." he said, a little unhappily. He was feeling tired and hungry from his interrupted lunch, and was eager to begin Dwebble hunting again. A Bug/Rock type would be helpful against Fire-types, the usual foil of the Bug-type.

"Hey, look! It's Nurse Joy!"

Tony shook his head, returning to reality. "What?"

Bianca pointed over to a small crowd, that was currently spectating a fierce Pokemon Battle. There was a Nurse Joy there - but not a female one. Sure enough, there was Joseph Joy, standing calm and cool as he battled against a younger trainer, who was twitching and sweating as his Pokemon was walloped.

"What's that Pokemon he's using?" Skyla asked. "I've never seen one before."

Tony recognized Joseph's Pokemon in an instant. It was a tan-colored monkey-like creature, with a round body and a long pair of arms and legs, along with a curvy tail. He pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to Skyla and Bianca. **"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. A pure Fighting-type. This Pokemon is notoriously ****temperamental, and often attacks others for next to no reason. If one becomes angry, they ALL become angry. They love to eat wild chestnuts, but become frustrated when they hurt their hands on their spiny shells. This specimen is male, roughly six years old, and knows the moves Karate Chop, Assurance, Low Kick and Focus Energy. Its special ability is Vital Spirit."**

"It's a Kantonian Pokemon!" Tony proudly exclaimed. "I remember that I used to be terrified that Mankey would break into my house as a kid and break everything inside my house to get to my Auntie's chestnut cake."

"I wonder where Joey got a Mankey?" Bianca wondered.

"Well, we can ask him when he's done," Skyla decided. "He's about to start!"

The group went silent, and watched the ferocious battle as it began.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Why I have such trouble updating?!**

**Sorry I keep having these weird update delays, guys. I'm in a middle college program and working for my GED, so I don't have nearly as much time as I used to to write this. I currently have four three hour classes a week, and I've been home schooled most of my life, so I'm not used to going somewhere else to get my education. No worries, though, once I have my GED two of those days of class will be gone, so I'll be able to (hopefully) update more often! :D**

**Anyways...**

**Huzzah, Joseph is back! When you see a male Nurse Joy, you know he has to be a main character, no questions asked. Oh, and he has a Mankey, too, one of my favorite Gen 1 Pokemon! I wonder what will become of this fine fellow and his boisterous buddy...**

**...Oh, yeah, happy Super Bowl, or whatever. I'm not a football guy, if you couldn't tell. I did, however, get to watch Military History in the back room while guzzling Pepsi, so I enjoyed myself. _The Lost Battalion_ was on, too, and that's one of my favorite movies! :D**

**Reader Question Time! Do you think there should be a Joseph's Journey Pokemon fan fiction? Answer after you review!**

**Joseph: "Review, 'kay?"**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	80. Mankeying around

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla and Bianca arrived at the Desert Resort, a vacation condo that was being built in the middle of the desert. The site was occupied by dozens of trainers, including the world's only male Nurse Joy, Joseph Joy, who was in the middle of a fierce Pokemon battle with his trusted partner, a Mankey.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Seeing a limousine driving across sand was an odd sight. Limos were built for streets, not for sand. However, there was no road leading to the Desert Resort yet - and the owner of the limo refused to arrive on anything save for her limo. She deserved that much, after all.

It was a bumpy ride, but a fast one. The driver knew that his employer was in a hurry, and he knew that if he didn't arrive on time his own job could be at stake. Pedal to the metal, the limo shot across the sand, occasionally slipping and sliding as it glided across the sand to its destination. The Desert Resort rose out from the sand ahead, as if in salute to its owner and master.

The limousine drove up to the front of the resort, driving carefully past workers and trainers alike. The workers swiftly got clear, knowing full-well who the limo belonged to, but many trainers stopped and gawked, wondering who had arrived and who owned such an elaborate and expensive car. The limo's progress slowed, and the poor driver was forced to slam his hand onto the car's horn to clear the way. Finally, it managed to choose a safe spot to park, free from the curious eyes of trainers and their Pokemon.

The driver got out from his seat and swiftly made his way to the back of the car, popping the door open. "We've arrive, ma'am."

Wordlessly, soundlessly, like a silent arctic breeze, she stepped out from the limousine, scowling as she did so. She hated the heat. She hated sand. She hated the desert. The only reason she was making a resort here was because the real-estate was dirt cheap. She was a thrifty woman, and she had good reason to be.

The foreman of the workers, who had been enjoying a cold drink before looking over the blueprints of the resort, got a report from a grimfaced worker. "Boss... It's her... The Dragon-Lady is here."

The foreman sighed. "Oh... No..."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Joseph Joy had taken his life into his own hands - and it felt great. You wouldn't know it from his face, as he kept his usual neutral expression, but there was something there - his voice was a little less gruff, there was a spring in his step... It felt great.

Why did he feel so great? Because yesterday he had finally done it. He had finally run away from home.

Please understand. Joseph, despite his gruffness, was not a horrible person. He also did love his mother, Nurse Joy. He wasn't an ingrate or selfish or anything like that - but he also wasn't a Nurse Joy, not really. That was the problem: he wasn't something his mother wanted him to be.

The Society of Nurse Joys was an old group, dating to ancient times. According to legend, there was once a beautiful common girl with pink hair, who lived alone after the death of her mother with her identical twin sister. The girl's sister tended to get sick easily, and was constantly bedridden, so the girl took to being her sister's own personal nurse. Her only friends, aside from her sister, were the forest Pokemon, and she would heal them whenever they were ill or wounded. One day, the girl came across an ill traveler, a young man, and his faithful Ponyta, and nursed him back to health. The man rode off and returned a day later with a set of noble garments and a host of servants and soldiers. It turns out that the girl had saved the young king, who had been wounded by a wild Pokemon while on his daily ride. The king offered the girl great treasures and riches for her service, but the girl requested only that her ill sister be allowed to live in the king's palace until her health returned. The king graciously agreed, and took the sickly sister to his palace by the sea, where the cleaner air quickly restored her health. With that done, the king gave the sisters a small clinic to run, paid for from his own wallet, to help aid the sisters in their quest to heal Pokemon of whatever ailed them. Those two pink-haired women became the first Nurse Joys.

It's true that not all Nurse Joys are descended from the two legendary sisters (heck, not all of them even have pink hair, really) but the tradition remained. Many girls would dye their hair pink and head to nursing schools, before working in Pokemon Centers of their own, giving semi-free health care to all trainers and their Pokemon. Like the legend, the Pokemon Centers were paid for by the government and taxes.

That was fine and dandy and all, but... well... It just wasn't for Joseph Joy.

It's a little more complicated than that, of course. Joseph's mother, Amelia Joy, had come from a long, long line of Nurse Joys, dating back to perhaps the first two sisters themselves. Her mother had been a Nurse Joy, and her grandmother, and her great grandmother, and her great, great great grandmother. Her sisters had become Nurse Joys as well. So, naturally, she had expected that her first-born child would take up the tradition. Her first-born child - and only child - was Joseph. A boy. Amelia knew that there had never been a male Nurse Joy, and she knew that a male Nurse Joy might not be accepted. So, she waited for another child to take up the proud mantle.

Five years went by, and she had no other children - namely because she and her husband had a falling out and had separated two years after Joseph's birth. No daughters to take up the family position - only a son. So, it came to pass that a then five year old Joseph would take up the family tradition, whether he liked it or not.

And he did not like it one bit.

That's why he ran away. His mother forced the tradition onto him. He argued, yes, he said he didn't want to be a Nurse Joy, but his mother wouldn't hear of it. He would be a Nurse Joy, whether he liked it or not. So, after going for thirteen years of training for a career he didn't want to take part in, he finally had enough, packed his backpack, left a note, and ran away. He didn't really know what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go, or who he wanted to meet, but he did know that he did not want to be a nurse, under any circumstances. He had had enough of the sneers and chuckles from trainers, the fact that he was the only man at the annual Nurse Joy picnic - also, whenever he went, they always ate the deviled eggs before he could get to them - and he had had enough of his mother dictating everything, not just what he ate or what clothes he wore, but what career he would take and where he would work. The woman refused to hear of him taking any other sort of career whatsoever - she freaking forced him to memorize the manual for the Pokemon Healing Machine at the age of seven. So, he really didn't feel bad about it.

He didn't really feel bad about beating this kid, either. Snot-nosed little punk came along, spouting lines about Joseph's pink hair and his white nurse's shirt. Naturally, the kid - Joseph didn't ask for his name and he didn't care - challenged him to a battle, which Joseph was currently winning, hands down. The kid's Pokemon - a Roggenrola - was stumbling about, wounded and exhausted.

_Time to wrap this up_, Joseph thought. "Temper, use Karate Chop."

"Raaanky!" Temper the Mankey cried gleefully, leaping at his dazed foe and striking him with a vicious chop of his paw. The Rock-type went down like a house of twigs in a windstorm.

"No!" the other boy shouted. "Roggy!"

"R-Roggen..." moaned his fallen Pokemon, unable to stand up and fight.

"It's over," Joseph said, almost smiling. "Good job, Temper," he added, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a peeled chestnut - his Pokemon's favorite treat. He tossed it to his Mankey, who caught it and stuffed it into his unseen mouth.

"Way to go, Joseph!" a cheery female voice shouted.

Joseph winced as he turned his head away from his retreating opponent. That blonde girl... Bianca... was there, with those other two that he didn't remember. "Oh... Hey..." he muttered.

"Hiya!" Bianca said, perkily.

"What are you doing out here?" the boy... Eh... Tony... asked.

Joseph scowled. "What are you, my babysitter?"

Tony raised his hands defensively. "Just asking!"

"As a matter of fact, I'm on break," Joseph muttered. "That's all."

"So you walked out into the middle of the desert for a Pokemon Battle?" Skyla asked. "I know about go hard or go home, but that's pretty hardcore."

"It's an... extended break," Joseph lied smoothly.

Temper leaped up onto his trainer's shoulder and growled at the trio. "Raaanky!" he growled. _You got a problem wit dat? _

"You did great" Bianca cheered, trying to avoid an argument. "Your... Uh... Mankey was really cool!"

"How'd you get a Mankey?" Tony asked, curiously. "Aren't they normally native to Kanto?"

"Well, I'm _from_ Kanto," Joseph muttered.

"Really? So am I! Wow, what a coincidence!"

"Yeah..." Joseph turned away. "I'd better go now. Seeya around... maybe..."

"Raanky!" agreed Temper, leaping back to the ground.

"You're going so soon?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah."

"But I wanted to battle you!" Bianca whined.

"Sorry."

"Hey!"

One of the workers ran over to the group, looking frantic. "You kids..." he said, breathlessly, to the crowd of trainers. "You all need to get out of here, right now!"

"What?"

"No fair!"

"I'm tired!"

"My Pokemon need their rest!"

"You'd throw us out into the sand and heat?!"

These complaints, and other such laments filled the air. No one wanted to leave the resort. Even Tony was shouting out complaints to the bewildered worker. "I'm sorry!" the man shouted back. "I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. The owner of the resort is here to an unscheduled inspection, and she wants all of you to get off of her property. If you stay, she's gonna call the police!"

The riot seemed to die down after those words were spoken. No one wanted to go to jail - but no one wanted to spend the night out in the desert either. After a brief silence, Bianca demanded "Who's the owner?! I wanna have a word with her!"

The worker sighed. "The owner... Ahem... Her name is Ms. Anna Maruko."

It took all of six words that left the worker's mouth to completely destroy Tony's good mood that day - and for a few days to come. The owner of the resort was Anna Maruko.

His mother.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the most despicable character I have yet to put to fiction, the one, the only ANNA MARIA MARUKO! **

**Crowd: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Anyways, reader question time! On a scale of one to ten, how much do you dislike Anna, despite the fact that she's never actually physically appeared in this story yet. Answer after you review!**

**Tony: "...Uh... Review... I guess..." :(**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	81. The Return of Anna Maruko

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and co. met up with Joseph Joy, the world's only male Nurse Joy, while preparing to camp in the desert resort. Though Joseph claimed that he was on an "extended break" he had actually run away from his home in Castelia City, to escape his mother, who had been forcing him to take up the family mantle of nursing. However, their reunion had been interrupted by the arrival of Anna Maruko - Tony's mother, who had abandoned him when he was six, and hasn't seen him since that day, nine years ago.**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

**(Author's Note: Being playing "The Imperial March" right now.)**

* * *

Anna Maruko scowled, narrowing her icy blue eyes. Two workers nervously removed the tarp from the statue that stood proud and tall in front of the school. Tall was right, but it was hard to be proud when you were decapitated.

Sure enough, the statue was headless. The statue that had costed Anna five-thousand dollars, ruined. The statue of a fierce-looking warrior woman, based off of the queen of one of the two legendary Twin Heroes, holding a round shield in one hand, and a long spear aloft in the air, pointing it defiantly at the heavens. Anna, though not much of an art-lover, did like the statue. It reminded her of herself as a girl - standing alone against the world, stubborn, brave and with a fierce will to win and any cost.

Of course, Anna still had her head. (Author's Note: For now...)

Anna slowly turned her freezing stare to the foreman, a man who was almost a head taller than her. However, even the foreman couldn't look at that stare without shivering. The man swallowed nervously, and awaited for Anna to speak.

"Mr..."

"Uh... Rogers, boss."

"My name is not boss."

"My name is Ryan Rogers, Ms. Maruko."

"Hmm..." Anna nodded once; she hardly cared. "Tell me, Rogers - where is my statue's head?"

The foreman swallowed. "It was stolen, ma'am..."

"By whom?"

"A Dwebble, ma'am."

"...Elaborate."

The foreman winced; he had forgotten that Anna wasn't from Unova. "It's a Bug/Rock-type Pokemon that uses rocks as shells. It saw the statue, and... well, it must have thought that the head would make a nice shell..."

Anna's scowl intensified. "And you let it go."

The foreman sighed. "It dove into the sand and dug its way off somewhere. It'd be impossible to find a single Dwebble in the desert - it's hundreds of miles wide."

Anna returned her gaze to the statue, as if her glare could restore her sculpture's head to its proper place. "Five-thousand dollars, gone..." she muttered unhappily. Inwardly, she was screaming, crying, and throwing herself onto the ground and kicking and wailing, but outwardly she remained stoic and calm, despite the twitch in her eyebrow. Powerful billionaires did not throw tantrums; even former billionaires.

Anna had made a mistake - a big mistake. She had privately sold the designs to the Silph Co. Master Pokeball, an amazing Pokeball that could capture any Pokemon in one try, to one of her only friends - the famous socialite and fellow tycoon, Giovanni Sakaki - who, it just so happens, was the leader of the infamous Pokemon Mafia: Raid On Cities, Knock-out, Evil Tusks - better known as Team Rocket. (Author's Note: WHAT THE (Censor) DOES THAT ACRONYM EVEN MEAN?!)

Well, as anyone with a basic knowledge of current Kantonian events would know, Team Rocket had been disbanded, and their leader, Giovanni, was missing. Anna Maruko, however, was connected to the incident, and was quickly tossed in front of an eager army of vicious prosecutors, all of them eager to be the one to send Anna to the Celadon City Prison for Women, a place that Anna had no desire to go. She spent almost everything that she had, buying off witnesses, paying for the best lawyers everything that she could do to stay free. In the end, she was declared innocent, but she had lost almost everything. She had gone from the richest woman of Kanto, with billions of dollars at her disposal, to owning less than fifty-thousand. She lost her buildings, her penthouses, her Pokemon... her husband, her step-daughter... Everything she had sacrificed so much for and worked hard to obtain was almost gone. All she had left was her driver, Jerry - her only friend in the world right now.

Said only friend was currently shielding his employer from the sun with a black umbrella, sweating his his black suit as he looked over the statue as well. Jerry also enjoyed fine art, and seeing this happen was rather depressing. Jerry had worked for Anna for about twenty years; he knew her better than anyone did. He knew how to read what she was feeling behind every neutral expression she put on her face, and he knew, at this moment, she was inwardly in tears. This operation was proving to be quite expensive, and Anna didn't have the money she used to. That's why they were building it in the desert, after all - it was the only real-estate she could afford.

"Ms. Maruko," he said, "this is a minor setback."

Anna nodded. "I know. Art doesn't really have any meaning." Her scowl intensified. "It probably wouldn't have attracted anyone to the resort. Sand baths, hot-tubs, and those drinks with the umbrellas in them..."

"Pina Colladas, ma'am."

"Thank you, Jerry." Anna sighed. "Get rid of the statue..." she ordered the foreman. "I'll take the cost out of someone's paycheck."

"...Yes, Ms. Maruko," the foreman said with a nod.

"Ms. Maruko!"

A younger worker ran up. "Ms. Maruko," he said, "I did as you instructed, but some of the trainers are being... difficult."

Anna groaned. "Jerry, get the megaphone," she ordered. "And get the Houndoom, while you're at it."

"Yes, Ms. Maruko."

* * *

There they were - the unhappy, protesting trainers, crowding the construction site. They were booing at her, for lack of a better term. Anna was used to it, but she didn't like it. She didn't like it when people shouted at her; it made her feel a bit small, and she hated seeming small.

Thankfully, Anna seemed much bigger when the crowd of trainers caught sight of what was next to her. Jerry walked beside his employer, with four leashes in his hand, each leash ending with a large, black and red Pokemon, canine in appearance with long, curved horns on its head and an arrow-tipped tail. The dogs were barking and baying at the now nervous crowd, spittle flying from their teeth-filled jaws.

Most of the trainers didn't recognize these Pokemon, but a Pokemon enthusiast in the crowd did; they were Houndoom, vicious Fire/Dark-types that were often used for security. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen those four dogs - it had been a while.

The enthusiast was, of course, the only one who knew of Anna's cruelty personally. Her only son, Tony. The son she had kept secret from the majority of the world, neglected, abused, and abandoned.

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine, anger, fear, and sorrow welling up inside of him. There she was, almost completely unchanged after all of these years. His mother, who had haunted his nightmares for years now. The woman who left him behind, who thrust him into a long period of depression, who was responsible for him going to therapy. She was standing right there, right in front of him, unaware that her son was there, staring at her with a bleak face.

Tony didn't know what to do. He could just stand there, but what would that accomplish? He could charge up there, confront her... No... That wouldn't work... He couldn't do that.

Lucky began to growl, but Tony wisely hushed her. He knew that there was no point in charging Anna - it wouldn't accomplish anything. It might make him feel good, sure... but it would cause more problems than it would solve... So, he stood there and silently watched her.

Anna's freezing eyes, a trait that her son had inherited, scanned the crowd, sweltering underneath the hot sun in her favorite red business suit and skirt. A megaphone was in her hand. After a brief silence on her part, she silenced the crowd by putting the megaphone to her mouth.

"My name is Anna Maruko!" she shouted, her voice amplified by the megaphone. "I own the land you're standing on! I am a citizen of Unova and a taxpayer! It is not safe for you, or productive for my workers, for you to be sleeping in this area! If you are not gone in five minutes, I will turn these Houndoom loose and call Officer Jenny! That is all!" She handed the megaphone to the stunned foreman, who gave the crowd an apologetic gaze.

The crowd seemed to wince in unison. Anna was right, sadly; she owned the land they were sitting on, and she wanted them gone. She had no idea why the foreman would actually let these people camp out around here. It was not a campground, it was a construction site.

Slowly, but surely, the angry crowd simmered down, and split up. There was no need to stick around here. The sandstorm would be coming soon, and none of them wanted to be there when it did.

Tony, Skyla, Bianca and Joseph quickly found themselves following the others, Tony more eager than the rest to get out of there.

* * *

"Aww, man!" Bianca complained, stomping her foot on the sandy ground. "No fair! I can't believe she kicked all of us out!"

Skyla shared the same sentiments. "What a witch!" she seethed, clencing her fists.

"More than a witch..." Joseph muttered. "That's Anna Maruko, former CEO of the Kantonian company Maruko Corp."

"'Former'?" Skyla asked.

"She got involved with the wrong people," Joseph said, kicking a stone by the side of the road.

"Team Rocket..." Tony said, quietly; he was practically whispering.

"Team who?" Bianca grinned. "Is that a sports team or something, because it sounds cool!"

Joseph whirled at the younger girl, shutting her mouth with a glare. "They are not a sports team. They are - or were - terrorists who use Pokemon to commit crimes."

Bianca shrank back. "Oh. Like Team Plasma?"

"Worse. Team Rocket has no problem with anyone getting hurt - whether they be Pokemon or human. At least Team Plasma has rules against hurting Pokemon."

"Oh..." Bianca muttered.

"Hey, Tony."

Tony, who had been staring wordlessly at his feet, looked up to Skyla, startled. "Eh?"

"Are you okay?" Skyla asked. "You look a little pale."

"Oh..." Tony sighed. "I'm..."

"Honk! Honk!"

The large green van drove up to them, on the road that led back to Castelia City, carrying a large trailer behind it. A woman was leaning out of the window on the driver's side, waving happily to the teens. "Hey there!" she shouted.

Tony, Bianca, and Skyla froze. "Professor Juniper?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, Coli Chibi, what's your total score on your GED?**

**It's OVER 3000!**

**That's right, folks! I have my GED, so I'm back to a two-day school week, which should hopefully allow for more time for my stories! Thanks for the patience! :D**

**...Seriously, what does the Team Rocket acronym mean? I pulled Pokemon Liberation And Separation from Mankind's Atrocities out of my butt for the Team Plasma acronym, but Raid On Cities, Knock-out, Evil Tusks?**

**It makes no sense...**

**Anyways... She's baaaack. Anna Maruko, ladies and gents. Buy your torches and pitchforks here.**

**I don't have a reader question this time. Sorry, folks. But review anyways, please! :D**

**Anna: "Do yourself a favor, and don't review this trash."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	82. An Expedition and Numera's Schemes!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's mother, Anna Maruko, showed up at the Desert Resort. It turns out that Anna had lost most of her money and had moved to Unova to try and rebuild her millionaire empire in Unova, after she lost everything when she made a deal with the nefarious Team Rocket. Anna forced all of the trainers who were planning to camp out near her construction site, threatening to set her Houndoom on them and call the police if they didn't. The trainers wisely complied and fled from the site, all of them depressed that they would have to go back to Castelia City before the sandstorm struck the desert. However, Tony, Bianca, Skyla and Joseph Joy were all surprised to see Professor Juniper driving up to them in a van, with a large trailer tied behind it!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked as the van came to a halt.

Juniper put the van in park and hopped out. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing what appeared to be an archaeologist's choice of garb. Her lab coat was gone, replaced with a thick tan vest with various pockets over her green shirt, and a pair of matching shorts. A pith helmet was placed on top of her head. "Well," the Pokemon Professor began, "I was looking for you guys, actually. Oh, hello, Skyla! How long has it been? Five years?"

"Only three," Skyla said with a smile as the Professor hugged her. Juniper had a very hectic schedule as a Pokemon Professor, that left little time to visit other people. She and Skyla hadn't seen each other physically in some time, and they hadn't even spoken on the phone or xtransceiver in a while.

"Well, I'm glad that you're all here," Juniper exclaimed happily. "The more the merrier! Get in the van, please, we have to go!" She bolted back to the van.

"Hey, wait!" Tony shouted. "Where are we going?"

"Relic Castle of course!" Juniper said with a "duh!" tone. "Didn't Fennel tell you?"

"No."

Juniper twitched and froze. "Fennel!" she shouted, frustrated.

Fennel, who was wearing identical attire to Juniper, poked her head out of the passenger's feet. "Don't you patronize me! I was too busy packing, and you wouldn't remember to change your stockings if you didn't have me!"

Juniper groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Okay, okay, okay..." she muttered. "Not that big of a problem."

"I disagree..." Joseph muttered, completely deadpan and unimpressed by the fact that two well-known celebrities were right in front of him.

"Ahem." Juniper cleared her throat. "Fennel and I are leading an expedition to Relic Castle, deep inside of the desert, where..."

Tony spoke up, remembering the story Lenora, Burgh and Hawes had told him about the legendary Twin Heroes, their conflict, and the destruction of ancient civilization. "Where the Twin Heroes were supposed to live, right?"

Juniper nodded. "Yes, that's exactly right!" she told Tony, who grinned in response. "We're going to go to the ruins in order to study Pokemon History, and prove... once and for all, to the whole world!" She pointed her hand dramatically into the air. "That Reshiram and Zekrom never existed, never will exist, and that the Twin Heroes are just a silly myth!"

"Yeah!" Tony, Skyla, and Bianca cheered in unison, pumping their fists into the air. Then, after a brief silence. "...Wait... What...?"

Joseph sweatdropped. "Why am I still hanging out here...?" he asked Temper.

The Mankey shrugged in response. "Rank."

* * *

For better or for worse, the teens got into the van - even Joseph, for reasons that even he didn't know, got into the van and buckled up. With a full crew of intrepid, but confused, explorers, the van set off to its destination: Relic Castle, the ruins of the desert, and the supposedly former home to the Twin Heroes.

None of them noticed the Skarmory flying directly above them.

* * *

"Professor Aurea Jane Juniper..."

Control was one of the guiding principles of the Plasma Knight Numera's life. Control. Control of self, control of emotions. Control of everything she could. Knowledge was power, and Numera had knowledge in abundance.

However, control of self was very difficult when you were currently spying on the woman who ruined your life. The woman who destroyed her chance for a career as a brilliant scientist and battler, recognized world over for her brilliance and intelligence.

Numera scowled as she stared into her helmet's visor. The camera that was attached to Skarmory's head was sending images directly back to her, allowing her to see Juniper's van. She could practically see that know-it-all, self-obsessed, dream crushing smirk on her face...

Numera growled and shook her head. _No, no.._. she thought unhappily. _The mission. Focus on the mission. Juniper will be crushed and destroyed once Reshiram is with us..._

But still... If Numera didn't crush her, someone else might do it. That was unacceptable. Juniper was Numera's to defeat - Numera's to destroy.

Numera sighed, knowing that her self-control was slipping. That was also unacceptable. She was not that cackling idiot, Mystico - she had intelligence and willpower. She would follow her orders.

Grumbling and groaning, she returned her attention to the screen. Control... Control... She had self control...

Juniper would be her's in due time - and _then_... Numera gave a tiny smirk on her pale lips. Then the Pokemon Professor would see what price she would pay for humiliating her all those years ago...

* * *

You all probably know the history of Relic Castle. According to the legends, the Twin Heroes lived there back in the golden age, before the Great Dragon split into two Pokemon, and before the sons of the heroes returned to their fathers' old ways and began the conflict anew, leading to the destruction of ancient Unova. Nowadays, it was just an old ruin, buried deep underneath the sand. Only the top of one of its ancient towers stuck out from its baking prison, a final plea from the ancient castle to remain in the world. The may come in the future when the sands of time join with the sand of the desert, and bury the remains of the citadel forever.

Multiple tents had been set up around the castle entrance, and a team of archaeologists was already setting up equipment and tables. Juniper drove the van up to the site and put it in park. "We're here!" she announced.

Tony hopped out of the car, wearing a pith helmet like Juniper's. Lucky and Sunny hopped out after him, Sunny perching on his shoulder, as per usual. "Finally!" he exclaimed, looking over the site.

Skyla joined him, wearing the same kind of helmet. "Relic Castle..." she muttered. "Never thought I'd end up here."

Juniper grinned as she looked over the site. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "This'll do us well. Now we can begin our excavation!"

Fennel nodded, gritting her teeth as she shouldered a heavy backpack. "Yeah... When do we start...? And when can I put this down...?"

Juniper ignored her and strode off, shouting greetings to one of the scientists. The two began to talk to one another as they walked off to observe the site.

Fennel groaned. "Screw this," she muttered, plopping the backpack to the ground.

Bianca and Joseph got out of the van, too, Temper still clinging to his trainer's backpack. "What a dump..." Joseph muttered, not impressed in the slightest.

"Don't be such a grump!" Bianca chastised. "Just think! We're going into an ancient castle to discover fantastic... uh... well... discoveries!"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear the Professor? We're going to disprove a legend, not discover one."

Bianca's shoulders drooped. "Oh, yeah..."

"Dude, chill..." Tony told Joseph.

"You are a grump," Skyla agreed, narrowing her eyes.

Joseph and Temper shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Ranky?" agreed Temper.

"I'm just sayin'," Joseph went on, "that a lot of people really love that myth, and she's tryin' to disprove it. There are easier ways to get hate-mail, you know."

Fennel sighed. "Well... In a way, you're right..." she agreed.

"He is?!" Tony and Skyla exclaimed.

Fennel nodded. "Look, keep this between us," she said, "but Juniper really, really hates that myth."

"But it's just a myth," Bianca pointed out.

"Yeah, what harm can it do?" Tony asked.

"It's a long story..." Fennel explained. "Have you ever heard of Cedric Juniper?"

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed. "He was the Pokemon Professor of Unova before Juniper was."

"He's also Aurea's father," Fennel said. "You probably know that. Well, since he retired, you'd expect him, to, you know, retire. Kick back, relax, all that jazz. But... well, he's always believed in Zekrom and Reshiram, and ever since the day he retired and found himself without any guidelines to follow, Pokemon to hand out, or stuff like that, he's been searching for them. He's not a young man, and Aurea's worried about him. She keeps asking him to settle down, but he never does. She's worried he'll get hurt. So, she's really grown to hate that myth. That's why when she was asked to do some research in the Relic Castle, she jumped at the chance to dig in there and find the proof she wants - that Reshiram and Zekrom never existed. She wants to bring her father home."

If Joseph was impressed or touched by this heartfelt tale, he didn't show it. "Proof that they don't exist? Do you really think we'll find it here?"

Fennel shrugged. "It's her best bet, really..."

"Hey!" Juniper waved over to the group. "Stop standing around! Come here!"

"Coming!" they shouted in unison, before heading over to Juniper and the scientists, ready to begin their excavation.

* * *

Numera scowled again.

She felt herself scowling often that day. But she did have good reason to. Her archenemy was right there, and she was doomed to follow her orders to merely observe, rather than exact justice. The justice that she... Eh... the Pokemon of the world so rightfully deserved!

Focus on the mission... Focus on the mission...

Numera growled, clenching her fists. No. Juniper had to fall - and Numera had to do it. But how? How could she do it without giving herself away to her current target, whom she was merely supposed to be observing and not attacking?

An idea popped into her head - it was only natural. She was a genius, after all. A genius that was above all others.

She smirked to herself as she spoke to her Skarmory via her two-way radio. "Skarmory, return to me. I have a plan."

"Skaar!" her Pokemon loyally replied.

Numera shut the camera off and awaited her Pokemon's return. "Soon..." she whispered to herself - and Numera never whispered to herself. "Soon..."

By the time the day was over, Professor Juniper would be her's to kill.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Grumpy Male Nurse Joy is grumpy.**

**The gang's arrived at Relic Castle with a new member to the team and a new objective to boot! But what is Numera planning? And what did Juniper do to invoke her wrath?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! What do you think Juniper did to make Numera so angry? Answer after you review!**

**Fennel: "A review or two would be nice, thanks!"**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	83. Relic Castle

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and co. met Professor Juniper and her assistant Doctor Fennel in the deserts of Route 4, where the two scientists invited our heroes to join them in an expedition to the Relic Castle, where Juniper plans to prove that the stories about Reshiram and Zekrom are just mythology and that such Pokemon never existed. Fennel revealed to the teens that Professor Juniper's father, Cedric, was obsessed with finding the legendary Dragon-types, and had left his retirement to find them, worrying his daughter and successor, who worries that he might harm himself on his journey and believes that if she can disprove the legends, she can bring her father home. Meanwhile, the Team Plasma Knight Lady Numera is watching the group, and recognizes Juniper as her archenemy, who "ruined" her life back in the academy - and now the Plasma Knight plans to destroy Professor Juniper personally!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the excavation site to be set up. Tents were pitched, tables spread out, and equipment was polished and prepared for the big dig. With that done, the team crowded around the largest table, consisting of about six scientists (Juniper and Fennel included), and four Pokemon Trainers - and I'm sure you already know who they are.

Juniper looked over the assembled team from her place at the head of the table. "Alright, everyone!" she began. "Today's the day! It's time to go into those ruins and find the proof that I... Ahem... _We_ need to prove that Reshiram and Zekrom never existed!"

No one applauded her; they simply looked from one to the other awkwardly, not sure if they supported this expedition or not.

Regardless, Juniper went on, unfazed by the silence. "Now, as you may or may not know, these ruins have been protected by the Unovan Government for quite some time now. After years of asking, we've gotten permission to explore it more thoroughly. Please remember that these ruins are not our's, so let's try not to blow anything up. They'll bill me if we do."

Everyone nodded. Don't blow anything up; now that was a goal they could get into.

"Now, we're going to split up into teams of three - that way, we can split up, but ," Juniper continued. "My team is going in first - any volunteers?"

Tony, who had developed a sweet tooth for ancient culture and Pokemon due to his uncle's influence, raised his hand. "Me!"

"Me, too!" Bianca shouted eagerly.

"Perfect!" Juniper said, satisfied. "That means Skyla and... uh... Nurse Joy..."

The remaining four scientists (all of whom were male) snickered in unison. Joseph scowled. "Joseph. It's _Joseph_."

"Right, Joseph - you two are with Fennel."

Skyla inwardly frowned at the prospect of having to spend time with Buzzkill McSnarky, but put on her usual confident grin. "Awesome!" she said, giving Fennel a thumbs up.

"Wee..." Joseph muttered, raising his finger and waving it about.

"You know..." Fennel muttered, having even less tolerance for Joseph than Skyla did, "if you don't want to help us, why are you here?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

Fennel twitched.

Juniper sweatdropped. "Uh... Let's get a move on, guys!" she told Tony and Bianca. "Get some of those backpacks and get ready!"

Tony and Bianca nodded. "Right!" they declared, running off to get their equipment.

Juniper beamed as she gazed over to the ruins. For over twenty years the Relic Castle had been a protected site, where an archaeological expedition was all but forbidden to all but the most famous (or persistent) of scientists. Juniper wasn't _that_ famous, but she could be very persistent when she wanted to, and after months of arguing and pleading she finally convinced the City Council of Castelia City, as the castle was technically the property of said city, (in fact, several tunnels in the Castelia City sewers lead into the lower levels of the castle, meaning that Castelia City could have been built up from the remains of the village that might have been built on the foot of that castle) that she would be as gentle as a feather inside those ancient ruins - take nothing but pictures, leave nothing but footprints.

That was the plan - but much like Tony, Professor Aurea Juniper had a nasty habit of ending up in trouble, even in situations that seemed safe.

* * *

With backpacks on their backs, flashlights on, canteens hanging off their belts, and emergency repels sprayed, the groups set in. They set a beacon at the entrance that could lead them back to the door via their GPS-esque devices. With that done, they plunged inside.

The ruins were dark, deep, and mysterious. The air was still and dusty, not a puff of wind to be felt. It was silent, too; silent as death. The only sound was the occasional shuffle of sand made by the explorers' feet, and the flapping of Lucky's gentle wings.

After walking for about ten minutes, the groups came to a large chamber. Eyes wide with fascination and wonder (or, in the case of Joseph, feigned indifference) as they looked about the impressive room. Stone pillars held a massive stone ceiling above them, carved ages ago by master masons. If this palace wasn't owned by the Twin Heroes, whoever did own it back then must have been quite rich.

"I wonder what this room was..." Bianca broke the silence with her spellbound gasp, spinning around and around as she tried to take it all in.

"Who knows?" Juniper answered with a shrug as Bianca began to stumble dizzily after she finished spinning. "This castle was only found last year, when a sandstorm blew the sand that was covering the top off, and we've only recently been allowed inside. We'll need to clean out some of this sand before we can get any real ideas."

She was right enough - the room was mostly buried in sand. Heck, for all they knew, they could be standing twenty feet off of the actual floor, walking on a sea of tiny crystals and stones. The ceiling was pretty close to their heads after all, so close that Joseph, the tallest out of all of the, had to crouch.

Tony was almost as spellbound as Bianca was. He gently traced his hand on a beautiful mural carving on the wall, depicting two serpentine Pokemon - they looked sort of like the Kantonian Dragon-type Dragonair, but with strange, curved collars. They looked very mystical and regal - and for a moment there, Tony felt as if he was back in time. His mind wandered and explored what the castle must have been like during the old days, wondering what the ancient fortress had seen - battles, ages gone by, feasts, parties, politics, prisoners...

He closed his eyes as he ran his hand over the smooth, cold stone, ignorant to the others in the group. He imagined that he was there - in this palace, with the Twin Heroes. Perhaps... He turned a little red, almost embarrassed... Perhaps, they really had existed at one point.

"Freeeh?"

Tony's eyes opened and he shook his head, reality returning to him. He ceased being an explorer in an age gone by that may have not even existed and swiftly became Tony Miller, Bug-Catcher extraordinaire from Pallet Town, Kanto, again. "Sorry, girl..." he told his Butterfree. "Zoned out."

Lucky nodded. "Freeh."

"Alright!" Juniper said, bringing an end to the conversation that Tony hadn't heard. "I'm going to set up another beacon here, so we can find out way back. Let's see what else we can find! Call me if you see anything, okay? And keep your xtransceiver's on!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tony answered. "Come on, Lucky, Sunny, let's go!" he shouted, charging deeper into the fortress.

"Freeh!"

"Vrr!"

"Hey, wait up!" Skyla shouted, taking off after Tony. "You'll get lost!"

"Wait for meeee!" Bianca agreed, shooting after the two.

Joseph sighed. "Might as well go along," he told Temper.

"Ranky!" the Mankey agreed with a nod of his roundish body.

As the teens departed, Juniper stood there, filled with pride as she saw Tony lead the group on. The desire to make discoveries, to explore... so much like her father...

Her father...

Juniper sighed. "Come on, Fennel, let's go."

Fennel nodded. "Right," she agreed.

The two friends walked off - unaware of the man who hid behind one of the pillars, shrouded in the shadows, watching them with keen, cold eyes. Without a word, or a noise, he began to follow.

* * *

"...Hahah! Read it and weep guys! Rummy!"

"Steve... we're playing poker."

While the inside of the Relic Castle was interesting, the outside was currently anything but - unless, of course, you liked card games.

The four other scientists who had joined the good Professor on her excursion were currently crowded around the shaded table, shielded from the sun by a large tent, with a deck of cards to keep them occupied. These scientists were... well... they were the "labby" sort of scientists, not the "Dr. Jones" sort of scientists like Juniper was... Not that Fennel was a "Dr. Jones" sort either, but, hey, Aurea needed a sidekick - or the occasional kick in the pants... er, skirt - both of which Fennel could provide.

The other four scientists were not there to dig into the ruins or the sand - they were in there to examine whatever the Professor dug up, discover how old it was, and then ship it off to Lenora in Nacrene City. Nothing too complicated. The perfect plan, or so they thought - after all, a real perfect plan is a plan that can be altered at the first sign of trouble.

Not thirty yards away, the sand shifted, and a grey head slowly rose from underneath the sand, staring at the unaware humans with bulbous scarlet eyes, black antenna twitching as they collected scents from the targets.

_"Durant..._" a voice spoke into her ear. _"Advance."_

"Dura..."

The sands parted as the creature rose from the earth, dust cascading from its body as it did. Six steely legs began to scuttle across the sand, supporting a wingless, insectoid body. A pair of foot long mandibles, sharp as Ginsu knives, snapped eagerly as it crawled towards the camp.

Another creature rose from the sand, identical in every way, save for its size - this one was much smaller, almost half the size of the first. More smaller creatures rose from the sand, circling the camp until it was completely surrounded by steely, snapping insects.

The scientists were too wrapped up in their game to notice the creatures as they were swiftly surrounded - nor did they notice the armored-clad woman land behind the insects on a Skarmory, joining her minions in their assault.

Numera's booted foot sank into the stand, and the woman strode forward to the ignorant fools who dared called themselves scientists, holding herself tall and proud as her armor gleamed in the sun.

None of the scientists saw the danger - until it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, if Juniper is the Dr. Jones sort, who the heck is Fennel? Shortround? Willie Scot? That... Australian... Guy...?**

**Dude... _Indiana Juniper and the Raiders of the Lost Arcanine... _**

**That would be da sh*t.**

**MAKE IT HAPPEN NINTENDO!**

**Reader Question Time! Which of the Pokemon movies is your favorite? Answer after you review! :D**

**Indiana Juniper: "Ekans... Why did it have to be Ekans...? Oh, we'll be right back."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	84. The Plasma King's Schemes

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Professor Aurea Juniper led Tony, Skyla, Bianca, Joseph and Fennel into the ancient ruins of Relic Castle, in hopes that she might find proof to disprove the myths of Zekrom and Reshiram. The group quickly got to work exploring the ruins, spellbound by the amazing, ancient castle. However, they were unaware of the dangers within - a man is following the group, and outside the cold and calculating Team Plasma Knight Lady Numera is closing in on their camp, in hopes of a chance to destroy Professor Juniper, her arch nemesis. **

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

It was a momentous day in the Team Plasma HQ. For the first time ever, two non-Plasmas were being brought through the doors.

As prisoners.

"L-let me go, ya ugly freak! Let me go!"

"..."

"Didn't you hear me?! Let me go!"

"..."

"H-help! Somebody help us!"

A quartet of Plasma Grunts were leading a pair beaten, blindfolded, and tied up - but regrettably not gagged - punks. A very familiar looking pair of punks. It was greasy and baldy, the two punks who had attacked Tony and N in Castelia City, mere days ago.

The two punks were forced down the dark hallways of the Plasma HQ, blindly stumbling about as they helplessly struggled against their metallic bonds. They shouted, threatened, and spat at the unseen Plasma Grunts, who easily manhandled them along, without a word to their prisoners. Though the two hooligans tried to seem brave and tough, they were afraid - very, very afraid.

With good reason; they had been captured by a Plasma Knight.

The doors to the throne room hissed as they slid open automatically at the grunt's approach, allowing them entry to the room. This room was even darker than the hallway, shrouded and cold.

"Remove their blindfolds," a cold voice from behind the grunts ordered.

The grunts did as they were instructed, and sight slowly returned to the two delinquents - though they somehow wished it hadn't.

A young man was sitting not ten feet away from them, elevated above the lower folks on a tall throne, staring down at them with bright eyes that gleamed with disdain, even in the darkness. He was wrapped in dark robes, hiding the majority of his form. On his lap, was a familiar face - a beaten, bruised Purrloin, covered in recently patched scars and cuts. The man was gently petting the Purrloin as he glowered at the two punks.

The two young men swallowed in unison.

"So..." The cloaked figure's voice was filled with a void of mercy or compassion; clearly, he had no desire to see baldy or greasy leave without a sufficient punishment. "You hurt this dear little Purrloin... Why?"

The two young men looked from one to the other, sweat dripping down their brows as they gaped like Magikarp, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get them killed on the spot.

"I'm expecting an answer," the figured hissed coldly. "A good one could very well save your lives."

"We... We just..." baldy stuttered.

"It attacked us!" greasy lied.

"...Did it, now...?" The figure's robes shifted, staring down at the Purrloin. The poor Dark-type winced as he looked up at the wraith, pain from her previous injuries still evident in her gaze. "I think you're lying."

"W-we're not-!"

The figure sighed. "Get them out of my sight," he ordered. "Take them to the dungeon - there, they'll have plenty of time to think about ways they can inprove themselves."

Ignoring the protests of the thugs, the Plasma Grunts mercilessly dragged them off to their fates. The doors slid open and then slammed shut.

The Plasma King sighed as he continued to stroke the Purrloin. "Disgusting."

"I could not agree more, sire," a cold, robotic voice hissed.

Metal boot clanked on the floor with every heavy footstep that he took as he walked into his King's line of sight. He looked almost out of a nightmare, wrapped in pitch-black armor, save for a glowing, red, triangular visor, covering his face. Following him was a humanoid Pokemon, almost of human-height, covered in steely red and silver skin, sharp blades hanging off of every inch of his body, from his helmet-like head, to his axe-blade covered chest, to his long scimitar arms. The Pokemon followed his trainer's gaze to the Plasma King, staring at him with bright, topaz eyes.

"Sir Faceless..." the King said. "You've arrived."

Faceless nodded. "I have, milord."

The Plasma King chuckled. "You know, the other knights were wondering when you'd show up."

"They are not my masters."

"How true, how true..." The King leaned back into his chair. "I, however, am. I have a mission for you."

"Good. May I have it?"

The King nodded. "Eager, aren't you?"

"To strike a blow in the name of Pokemon Liberation? Always, milord."

"Good..." The Plasma King removed his hand from Purrloin's head, and folded his hands. "Good... As you likely know, Lady Frost has failed us. The traitor has escaped, and in his hands is a great danger... to us and all Pokemon. He cannot be allowed to escape again. That... abomination must be returned to us for proper disposal."

"Very good, milord."

The Plasma King nodded. "That is all. Take it back, Sir Faceless - or the future of our dreams will be ruined by that monster."

"I will, milord. Shall I take my leave?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." He bowed and got out, his Pokemon following him.

The Plasma King didn't take a moment to rest, quickly tapping a button on his throne. "Sir Mystico."

Mystico's high-pitched voice rang through a speaker that was mounted on his throne's arm. "Yes, My King?"

"Has Lady Numera answered any of your messages?"

"No, My Lord she has not..." Mystico sounded genuinely resentful. "Perhaps she's... indisposed at the moment, My King."

_You'd like that, wouldn't you?_ The Plasma King thought. "I need all of my Plasma Knights alive and well. Go and find her, at once."

"Yes, My Lord," Mystico said, smoothly. "I'll bring her back... or, what's left of her... Hehehehe..."

"No," the Plasma Knight corrected. "Do not return to HQ afterwards. I'll meet you in Nimbasa City. If she's still following Mr. Miller, than juding by her last report, she'll be nearby."

"Yes, My Lord! I'll go at once!" Mystico's line went silent.

The Plasma King leaned back in his chair. His Plasma Knights were valuable assets to his goal. So, naturally, the more the merrier.

Ghost, Dark, Steel, and Ice... Four types currently occupied the Round Table of the Plasma King, in contrast to the revolting Gym Leaders and their Pokemon League. Soon, however, a fifth knight would join their ranks.

A Knight... of the Bug-type.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Relic Castle group to separate from one another. It was a big place with a lot to see, and four curious teens and two thrilled scientists could cover a lot of ground.

Tony wordlessly, almost mindlessly walked about the halls, his bright eyes absorbing every detail and every inch of the fortress. Skyla, though she didn't have any archaeologist relatives, was just as fascinated, her mind hard at work imagining what everything had been all those ages ago. Though she wasn't saying it out loud (as she didn't want to offend the good Professor) she did believe in the legends of Zekrom and Reshiram, and the thought that those amazing dragons had once been there was almost overwhelming. Bianca was tiptoeing about, trying to avoid her spasms of clumsiness inside the very old, very expensive, and very fragile ruins. Joseph and Temper were gone, and no one knew where they had gotten to.

Juniper beamed as she took a photograph of an ancient, chipped mosaic, portraying a picture of a Darmanitan sitting in a meditative position. This was fantastic. After all of the pleading and promising she had to do, it felt great to finally be inside the castle. The information that could lurk behind these walls could be worth a lot to the world of Pokemon History.

"Hey, June," Fennel said from behind her, "I'm going to go check out the rest of the castle, okay?"

"Sure, sure, go ahead!" Juniper agreed. "I want a few more shots of this room. We want to get good shots for all of the magazines that want pictures!"

Fennel grinned and nodded, before walking off, just as eager for a little international fame and fortune as Juniper was. She vanished deeper into depths of the castle, leaving Juniper to her photography. The Pokemon Professor snapped several more pictures before pocketing her camera. _Alright,_ she thought._ Next, I'll..._

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Juniper sighed as her xtranseiver began to buzz. She raised an eyebrow as she looked on the watch-esque phone's screen, which read: "Unknown Caller." Probably a salesman, so she ignored it. However, it kept ringing, and ringing, until Juniper lost her patience and switched it on. "Hello?"

A young woman was staring back at her, her head mostly covered by her smooth helmet, and a black visor covered her eyes. "Aurea Juniper?"

Juniper raised a suspicious eyebrow. Almost no one ever called her by her first name. "Yes? Who is this?"

The woman cocked her head to the side. "You've forgotten me? How sad. I haven't forgotten you."

"Uh..." Juniper sweatdropped. There _was_ something about that woman's voice... Some familiar...

"Well, it doesn't matter if you remember me or not," the woman said coldly, disdain leaking into her monotone voice. "My name is... well... that's not important. What is important is this." The camera switched from the woman's face to a frightening image - the other four scientists that Juniper and Fennel were working with, tied up and gagged, terror in their eyes as they struggled against their bonds. Surrounding them were insectoid steely creatures - a Bug/Steel-type Pokemon known as Durant. The Durant were snapping their razor-sharp mandibles as they snarled at the scientists, their intentions quite clear.

The screen returned to the woman. "They're alive, for now. But that can change - in a heartbeat."

"What do you want?" Juniper asked, now glaring at the woman.

"I want you, out here, with your Pokemon, right now. You will not inform your human allies of this situation. If you do, they will die. You will follow the Durant that I'm sending for you outside. If you don't, they will die. Then, you will try to defeat me. If you fail..."

"They die, I get it!" Juniper snapped.

The woman almost looked amused by her outburst. "Don't keep me waiting."

The line went dead, and the sound of scuttling legs caught Juniper's ears. The Durant were coming; she'd have to work fast. She swiftly began to type a text message into her xtransciever, and dropped it to the ground.

She finished just in time; the Durant rounded the corner and glared up at the scientist. She glared right back. "Alright," she snarled, "take me to your leader."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Reviews make good presents, but so do car keys... with a car... inclu...ded...**

**Ah, the song's failed.**

**Anyways, it's my birthday! Huzzah! :D **

**Staying on the actual subject of this chapter, we finally get to see the fourth Plasma Knight, Sir Faceless - Mysterious Master of Dark-types, and the Earl of Espionage. To make matters worse, Sir Mystico is on his way to the Relic Castle, too! One Plasma Knight is bad enough, but how can our heroes stand up to two at the same time? Especially considering the fact that Tony couldn't beat one Plasma Knight with a Gym Leader's help to boot! To make matters worse, Numera has taken the scientists hostage (Plasmas really seem to like hostages...) and is calling out Juniper for what she came for - a one on one showdown in which Numera will finally show Juniper just how pathetic she really is... Or will she?**

**I guess you'll just have to tune in again to find out... ;D**

**Reader Question Time! Do you think I should split this story (which is coming close to exceeding one hundred chapters) into two parts? Or should I just leave it as is? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	85. Lady Numera's Identity Revealed

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Two prisoners were brought to the Team Plasma HQ - the same two ruffians who assaulted Tony and N in Castelia City - and were promptly thrown into the dungeon for their crimes. The King of Team Plasma then met with Sir Faceless, the fourth Plasma Knight, and sent him off to capture the mysterious traitor to their organization, and retrieve what was stolen from them. Meanwhile, the Plasma Knight Lady Numera captured the scientists who were working for Professor Juniper at the Relic Castle, holding them hostage and demanding a solo showdown with Juniper. Juniper agreed - but not before leaving a message for Tony and co., telling them what happened to her.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Juniper didn't keep Numera waiting, as requested.

The Pokemon Professor strode out from the entrance of Relic Castle, flanked by the two Durant. Her narrowed eyes quickly found Numera, who stared back with equal disdain, hidden by her visor. "Aurea."

Juniper nodded. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to elaborate?" she asked, walking confidently towards the Plasma Knight.

Numera cracked her neck. "Oh, I will... I want you to know why you have to die before a snuff you out."

Juniper winced. Oh, so her life was on the line. That was... unfortunate. She looked over to the scientists, gagged and tied, staring pleadingly at her, with a swarm of angry-looking Durant surrounding them. Durant were herbivores, but those mandibles weren't for show. "Alright..." she told Numera. "And if I win, you call of your Pokemon and surrender."

Numera gave a small, tiny smile. "That's an unlikely outcome - in fact..." She flipped open a panel on her steely gauntlet, revealing a calculator. She typed in a few numbers, and then said, "A two point five percent chance of winning. No, no, I'm teasing you. You have no chance of winning."

"Confident, aren't you?" Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have good reason to," Numera agreed. "Do you know why?"

"Humor me."

"First of all - I'm _smarter_ than you are. Second of all... I worked for my position. I worked hard."

"Are you saying I didn't...?" Juniper began.

"Yes, I am!" Numera angrily interjected. "Because you're daddy's little girl - you have this job because of your father and nothing more! You have _my_ job - _my job!_ - because you took the trouble of _being born._"

Juniper felt sweat dripping down the back of his head. Whoever this lunatic was, she knew a lot about her. "My father gave me that job because he knew that I would work hard and do my best, and because he knew that I had the intellect for it. I did not get that job because my father spoiled me."

Numera snorted. "I'm sure..." she said, sarcastically. "You're lying. You'd say anything to save your life, wouldn't you? Just like you'd say anything to get good grades - just like you'd backstab your friend and lab partner." The smile vanished and she folded her arms. "Isn't that right, Aurea...?"

Juniper gaped. "Who... Who are you?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" Numera shook her head. "Pitiful. This proves that you got your job because of your father... No actual Pokemon Professor could be this stupid." (Author's Note: Meanwhile, Professor Oak sneezed.)

Numera took a step forward. "Don't you remember?" she asked scathingly. "You... Me... Fennel... The Pokemon Academy in Driftveil City?" She paused and then said "My invention... The Hickory Pokedex?" She turned her head to face a gaping Juniper, waiting for her archenemy to speak.

Juniper gaped. "It... It can't be... Agatha? Agatha Hickory?"

Numera nodded. "You finally put two and two together. Good job, Aurea - you get a gold star!" She clapped with mock enthusiasm.

"What happened to you?" Juniper asked. "Agatha, I haven't seen you in years! What's going on?! ...And what happened to your voice?"

Numera faced her former friend again. "What's going on is justice. You destroyed me, and I'm going to destroy you for it."

"I didn't destroy you!" Juniper retorted.

"You humiliated me!" Numera raved, enraged by Juniper's defiance. "You made me look like an absolute _idiot_ - in front of the whole academy - in front of everyone! You ruined me! You ruined my chance for a future in the field of science! You made my invention - my dream, the dream that I've held in my heart since I was a tiny girl - look like _child's toy_!"

Juniper stepped back. "Agatha..."

"It's Numera now!" Numera snapped. She tapped her calculator. "I've rebuilt my Hickory-dex in a portable form. I've given myself a new name. I have a new life, and I've gotten rid of my _ridiculous_ accent! I've become a better trainer - and a better scientist - than you ever will be!"

Juniper stared coldly at the angry, ranting husk of a woman that had once been a good friend. She looked at the woman's chest, quickly seeing the Plasma insignia plastered on her steel breastplate. "So, you joined the Plasmas..." she said, accusingly.

Numera nodded. "I did. Our King saw potential in me, and he offered me the rank of knight. I took it, of course... But..." She sighed. "To be completely honest, I really just want to be on the winning side. In a few short months, the Pokemon League will be no more. In a way, you saved me - if I had become a Pokemon Professor, I would have been branded an enemy of Team Plasma as well. Of course, they probably wouldn't be doing nearly as well without me..." She returned her glare to Juniper. "And that doesn't excuse you for betraying me, either."

Juniper scowled. "Then... Then I guess Agatha is really gone, isn't she?"

"Not gone," Numera corrected. "Transformed into something better."

"No!" Juniper shouted. "No, Agatha wasn't like you are - even at her worse, Agatha was a hundred times better than you!"

Numera gritted her teeth. "You ignorant moron... I am Agatha! I am Numera! And I am now _your executioner!_ Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

"Skaar!"

Juniper's eyes widened as a shadow shaded her from the beaming sun. She looked up to see a massive Skarmory - Agatha's Skarmory - shooting down towards her. Juniper remembered the Skarmory, and evidently the Skarmory remembered her, too. She leaped back just in time to dodge Skarmory's razor- sharp wing as it sliced into the sand. Dust and sand showered Juniper as she fell on her back; opening her jade eyes, she glared at the Skarmory and pulled out a Pokeball.

Tears in her eyes, Aurea Juniper stood up and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Minccino!"

* * *

Mystico scowled angrily as he adjusted his top hat to block out the sun. "Lousy desert..." he muttered resentfully.

"Driiift," his companion replied.

Mystico hated the heat. He hated sand. He hated Numera. And here he was, in a place with all three of them.

Great.

The Plasma Knight tried to make himself comfortable, but no such luck. Drifblim were built for flight, not comfort. The Ghost/Flying-type was hot-air balloon shaped, purple and yellow, with ribbon-shaped arms that easily lifted his trainer of the ground as he soared across the sands of the desert. While it was strong and fast, it wasn't very big, and as such he had to cling to Mystico's shoulders as he flew across the desert, keen eyes scanning the sands for any sign of his rude ally.

After an agonizing hour of baking in that horrible sun, he finally spotted her. Numera was on the ground, near that little ruin, the Relic Castle - fighting against someone.

"Oh..." Mystico's ruby lips split into a grin. "That little idiot! She blew her cover, didn't she?" He stopped laughing when he realized the seriousness of those words. "Oh my... That _little idiot!_ She blew her cover, didn't she?! Drifblim, bring us down, please!"

"Driif," Driftblim said with a nod, beginning his descent.

The enraged clown glowered down at Numera, who remained ignorant to his approach. "You little brat..." he snarled. "Call me an idiot, will you? Well, when the king hear's that you disobeyed his orders, we'll see who is the _real_ idiot, you little snot!"

* * *

Inside the Relic Castle, the group had found themselves down on one of the lower levels of the castle. A spiral staircase twisted down deeper within the castle, and down to a dark chamber, halfway buried in sand. The sand was so high that Joseph had to crouch over, and Temper had to get down from his back to avoid knocking his head (er...body) on the ceiling. The room was large, but all the sand made it difficult to navigate.

This room was in shambles. Chunks of the walls were crumbled away to nothing, the bricks disintegrated into sand by centuries gone by. Even the stone pillars looked a little unstable; one was in two pieces, part of it in its place on the ceiling and the lower half crumbling slowly away on the ground, halfway sunken into the sand.

"I'm tired..." Bianca moaned, the thrill of being one of the first human beings to step foot into the castle in ages wearing off.

"You're tired?" Tony asked, skeptically. "How can you be tired? This is awesome!"

"Vrr!" agreed an equally optimistic Sunny.

Bianca sighed. "Yeah, but my legs are killing me..."

Fennel wasn't too tired, but she was hungry. "Alright," she said, "let's break here."

Tony groaned. "Aww..."

"Finally," Bianca sighed.

Skyla shared her sentiments, sitting down on the crumbling pillar. She wasn't used to spending so much time underneath the ground, preferring to the open sky to the cold dankness of under the earth any day. "When should we head up?" she asked Fennel, reaching into her bag for some food.

Fennel, who was pulling out her own lunchbox, eagerly anticipating her sandwich, shrugged. "Whenever Juniper calls us and tells us to, I suppose. She's in charge here, not me." She opened her lunchbox, only to discover that her egg-salad sandwich and chocolate cookies had been replaced by carrot sticks and broccoli. "Aurea..." Fennel snarled, clenching her fists.

Bianca moaned as she plopped down to the camp. "I'm so tired," she repeated. "I think I might go up early..."

CRACK!

Joseph, who was closest to Bianca, looked around, surprised. "The heck was that?" he asked.

"Eh?" Skyla looked over to the Nurse Joy. "What was what?"

"I heard something..." Joseph muttered. "It was faint but it was there..."

CRACK!

The sand beneath Bianca shifted and began to drain away. The floor in the room they were in at the time, sadly, had a rather thin floor, and years of water damage and time had deteriorated it to the point of collapses - especially in one point of the floor. A point that was almost directly below them.

The floor shattered underneath the pounds of sands, and the sands began to swirl and drain down into the darkness... carrying the terrified explorers and their Pokemon with it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Lent everyone who actually celebrates it! ;D**

**Numera: "Juniper... I was once your best friend and now I'm a prat."**

**Juniper: "That's not true... That's impossible!"**

**Numera: "Search your feelings, and you will know it to be true!"**

**Juniper: "Nooo! Nooo!"**

**Seriously, why the heck do I keep comparing Juniper to George Lucas stuff? For the love of Mike, George Lucas isn't even awesome anymore! The prequels are testament to that.**

**Oh, well...**

**So, we get to see Numera's true identity! A former classmate of Juniper's named Agatha Hickory, who was humiliated by Juniper in the academy! How did Juniper humiliate her? Is Numera just being petty? And what sort of accent did she have? **

**To make matters worse, there's trouble in the Relic Castle, too! The mysterious man is closing in, and Bianca's found herself sinking into the sand! Will she make it out alive?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! What do you want to see most in Pokemon X and Pokemon Y?**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	86. Juniper vs Numera!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Professor Juniper began her epic showdown with the Plasma Knight Lady Numera, who revealed herself to be Agatha Hickory, one of Juniper's friends from school. Though the details are sketchy, Agatha was beaten in a Pokemon Battle against Juniper in front of the entire Pokemon Academy, and was humiliated by her former friend. She left the academy, swearing revenge. Seeing Agatha's hatred and loathing of her, Juniper concluded easily that her old friend was now gone, and replaced by a void of hate and a desire for revenge, and, with both her life and the lives of her colleagues at stake, engaged the Plasma Knight. Meanwhile, Tony and co. were exploring the ancient Relic Castle, unaware of the dangers that faced Professor Juniper outside. However, danger quickly found them, the floor underneath them collapsing away, dragging them into a whirlpool of sand!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_It's not fair,_ was the only thought that Tony could muster as he plunged into the darkness. _It's just not fair. The trouble _found_ me! It's not my fault!_

Naturally, Tony's promise to his Aunt Sally should have been the least of his worries. There he was, spiraling into a sandy demise, and all he could think about was his promise to his aunt. It took a high-pitched squeal from Sunny and Lucky pulling at his hair, struggling to pull him out from the sinkhole. He swore for probably the first time ever and struggled against the current as it dragged him and the other down.

Joseph swore, too - again and again and again, before finally shouting "Temper! Gimme a hand!"

"Ranky!" Temper screeched, wrapping his tail around his trainer's outstretched arm and sinking his paws into the ground. The Pig Monkey Pokemon growled as he pulled and pulled his trainer, sweat dripping from his brow as he struggled against the pull of the sand. Thankfully, the Fighting's paws were strong, and he just managed to support his trainer's weight.

The others were not so lucky, however - none of them had Fighting-types. Tony, Skyla, Bianca and Fennel struggled in vain as the sand pulled them down, shouting and screaming as they clawed uselessly at the sinkhole, trying in vain to save themselves.

Joseph groaned. As annoying as these kids could be, he wouldn't wish death on them. "Grab my legs!" he shouted to Bianca, raising his legs from the sand and holding them out to the girl.

Bianca cried out as she pounced as best she could at Joseph's legs, her sweaty fingers slipping down the smooth material of his jeans. "I... I can't!" she cried, as her chest began to vanish underneath the sand, swiftly beginning to ebb up to her neck.

Fennel gritted her teeth. She still had one arm free, and she put it to good use. She shoved against Bianca's back, close enough for Joseph to wrap his legs around her. With a roar of fury, the normally monotone Joy grabbed Bianca by the head and yanked her up to solid ground.

"Bianca!" Tony shouted as the sand began to drag him under. "Take..." He grabbed the panicking Sunny on his shoulder and held her like a football. "...Care of... Lucky and Sunny!" he shouted, not willing to take his Pokemon down with him. He tossed the teary-eyed Larvesta to the blonde, who managed to grab her out of the air.

"F-freeeh?!" Lucky cried, horrified. She vainly pulled at her trainer's hair.

"Go... Get... Aurea!" Fennel shouted as she, Tony and Skyla began to circle the bottom of the hole.

"Hurry!" Skyla shouted.

And with that, the trio vanished down into the pit, falling into the darkness. They screamed briefly, and then fell silent, as their bodies vanished into the darkness below.

Lucky stared down into the hole, her body trembling as her trainer - her best friend - vanished into the darkness. Tears began to drip from the Butterfree's compound eyes and down to the still shifting sand.

"Tony... Skyla... Fennel..." Tears spouted from Bianca's eyes too. "T-They're gone..."

"F-f-freeeh!" Lucky screamed, flapping her wings and diving down into the hole after her trainer.

"L-Lucky, wait!" Bianca cried, beginning to sob. "D-don't go... Sniffle... Wahh... WAAAAAHHUHUH! Tony and Skyla and Fennel... are dead!"

"Vrrraaaaah!" cried Sunny, sharing Bianca's sentiments, only tenfold; Bianca had lost a friend, but Sunny had lost her family.

Joseph scowled, swearing and pounding his fists on the ground, cursing his failure. If he had only been a little faster...

"Oww... Hey... We're alive!"

"Huh?"

"Vrr?"

"...The heck...?"

Lucky burst out from the hole, flapping her wings excitedly. "Freeeh!" she cried, overjoyed, gesturing down into the pit with her tiny arms.

Joseph, Temper, Sunny and Bianca carefully peered down into the pit, shining their flashlights inside. Sure enough, Tony was alive, as were Skyla and Fennel. The trio had fallen on top of the large pile of sand that had dragged them down, bruised, but alive. "Hey..." Tony muttered, waving as the light passed over him. "We're alive..." He tried to stand up, but winced and fell back down. "Hurt... but alive."

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, thankful that

"Oh, I think I broke my butt..." Skyla muttered, sitting up and rubbing her bruised backside.

Fennel was no worse off, but kept her mind focused. "Joseph... Go and get Juniper. Tell her to bring some rope, okay?"

Joseph nodded. "Right. Stay right there."

"Do we have a choice?" Tony asked.

"Come on, Temper..." Joseph muttered to his Pokemon. The Mankey nodded, and the two walked off, heading back the way she came.

"Hey!" Bianca shouted, tucking Sunny underneath her arm and chasing after Joseph. "Waaait for meee!" she cried as she caught up with Joseph... and, unbeknownst to both of them, ran past a quiet man who was hiding behind one of the pillars, silently and stealthily observing them from his hiding place.

Tony groaned as he laid back down on the sand, wincing as he did so. Lucky flew down and landed on her trainer's chest, nuzzling him happily. Tony returned her smile and gave his best friend a firm rub on the top of her fuzzy head. "Well..." he said, more to himself than to the others. "We're alive."

Skyla winced as she sat down again. "Yeah, but I won't be sitting right for weeks..."

Fennel clicked on her flashlight. "Where are we?" she asked, shining the light around.

Tony winced as he stood up, managing to get on his own two feet and switch on his own flashlight. "Good question..." he said, shining the beam across the wall. "See any doors?"

"I can barely see anything..." Fennel muttered. "Even if we do find a door, we should stay put and wait for Juniper to come and find us."

"Yeah..." Skyla agreed, lying down in the sand. "So... Anyone know any good songs?"

* * *

"Minccino, use Thunderbolt!"

"Minnchi!" the battered Chinchilla Pokemon cried as she generated an electrical surge, blasting at the still unscathed Skarmory.

"Skarmory," Numera said, her voice neutral and unconcerned. "Protect."

"Skaar!" the iron bird shrieked as a blue shield sprouted out from her body, deflecting the lightning bolt away.

"Now," Numera said. "Steel Wing."

"Skaaar!" Skarmory screeched as she struck Minccino roughly across the face with a blade-like wing, sending the poor Normal-type sliding across the sand, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

"No!" Juniper cried. "Minccino!"

Minccino groaned as she pushed herself off of the sandy ground, blood dripping from her fur to the sand. She gritted her teeth - she was filthy! Nobody got her filthy! With a snarl, she launched herself at Skarmory...

...And was promptly smacked to the sand for her trouble by Skarmory's steely wings.

"No..." Juniper muttered as her Pokemon's body went still. Minccino looked horrible; she was bruised, bloodied, and limp. Her fur was matted with blood and her right eye was bruised and blackened. Though Numera was a Plasma, she clearly had little qualms when it came to hurting Pokemon. Of course, there was the factor that Numera hated Juniper, and hated her friends, too.

"Hmm..." Numera checked her watch. "Three minutes, twelve seconds. Pitiful."

Juniper pulled out Minccino's Pokeball and returned the badly injured Pokemon. "Good try, girl," she said, as soothingly as she could.

"Well, that's that," Numera said, casually. "Looks like I won - and we both know why."

Despite the danger of the situation, Juniper rolled her eyes. Agatha, though normally very quiet, did have a bad habit of going on and on when you got her started, and she looked ready to give a long, tedious speech.

"It's because," Numera began, "I'm smarter than you. I always have been and I always will be. You knew this to be true. That's why you pretended to be my friend - so you could take advantage of me and sabotage me behind my back!"

Juniper shook her head. "You can't really believe that."

"I do believe it!" Numera snarled. "Because it's the truth!

"No, it's not!" Juniper shouted. "I didn't pretend to be your friend - I wanted to be your friend!" She stepped forward, putting her hand to her heart. "Agatha... if it really is you... When I saw you at the academy you were alone and miserable. You didn't have any friends, and you were always hiding in your room or in the library. As your teacher, I was worried about you, and I wanted to help you. You needed a friend."

She stepped forward again, and Numera stepped backwards. Her Skarmory looked from Professor to Knight, silently awaiting an order to tear out Juniper's throat. The four scientists, who had been struggling against their bonds, now watched, spellbound, by the Professor's stirring, heartfelt speech.

Juniper went on, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Agatha... Can't you see that we really were friends? Don't you remember the times we spent together? We went bowling we went on expedition, we went to the museum... We did it all together, as friends. You can't really believe that I was faking it the whole time. I was your friend - and I still want to be your friend."

Numera gaped. Juniper now was less than two feet away from her. Slowly, the Pokemon Professor held out her hand to her former friend, a small smile crossing her face. "Come back with me," she begged. "I can get you help... If you really want to be the Pokemon Professor then I'll name you my successor, fine. I'll look over your new Hickory-Dex and recommend that it be accepted by the Pokemon League. It's not too late, not yet. _Please_... stop this right now, before you go down a path that I can't follow you down."

Numera stared at Juniper's outstretched hand. The Skarmory stared at it. The scientists stared at it. Heck, the Durant stared at it. Juniper silently awaited for Agatha - not Numera, _Agatha_ - to give her an answer.

Numera's body was shaking, and Juniper was so close that she could see the familiar jade eyes underneath her visor. Then, for a moment, Numera slowly raised her hand, quietly reaching out for Juniper's...

Numera's eyes flashed, and then darkened. "L-liar... Liar!" she shouted, bawling her hand into a fist and punching at Juniper.

Juniper ducked underneath Numera's fist, stumbling down to the sand. Hurt, she looked up at her former friend, who glowered down at her.

"You're lying to me!" the Plasma Knight shrieked. "You're just like the rest of them!"

"No-!" Juniper stuttered.

"Skarmory!" Numera shouted, ignorant to Juniper's protest. "Use Steel Wing!"

"Skaar!" Skarmory cried, slicing down at the dumbstruck Juniper with razor sharp wings.

"Temper, Karate Chop!"

Just as Skarmory's wings came down, a peach and brown fuzzy Mankey leaped over the Professor and struck the Steel/Flying-type harshly across her face. Skarmory shrieked and fell backwards, more surprised than hurt.

"Who dares-!?" Numera began, her calm composure gone and now just a shrieking, rampaging harpy of a woman.

Joseph Joy put himself in between himself and the fallen Juniper, glaring daringly at the Plasma Knight as Temper jumped to his side. "I dare."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me a while to get this one out. I'm sick as a dog right now (what does that expression even mean? Do dogs get super extra sick in comparison to other animals?) and I can barely breathe without coughing... and when I cough it kind of hurts... And my nose is clogged... And I have a headache... And I have two sores in my mouth that make it hard to chew without pain... Baiscally, my entire head in in constant pain. So it's kind of hard to write right now. But don't worry, I rarely get sick, so I should be healthy in no time! :D**

**Anyways, Joseph's in trouble - Burgh couldn't take on a Plasma Knight with three Pokemon on his side, and he's a Gym Leader! What chance does an everyday Joe - or rather, an everyday Joy (rimshot!) stand with only one Pokemon, especially since Numera just destroyed a much older and more experienced Pokemon Professor? And what troubles await Tony, Skyla and Fennel in the Relic Castle?**

**Well, you'll just have to tune in again to find out! :D**

**Reader Question Time! Which Steel-type Pokemon is your favorite? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	87. A Battle of Wills!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla, Fennel, Bianca and Joseph Joy were all trapped inside of a sinkhole in the Relic Castle, and Bianca and Joseph managed to pull themselves out just in time - however, Tony, Skyla and Fennel were pulled underneath the sand. Thankfully, the room below them wasn't too far from where they fell, and the sand cushioned their fall and kept them from breaking their backs. Joseph and Bianca went to get help, just in time to see Juniper lose to Lady Numera, the Plasma Knight. While Juniper tried to reach her old friend, Numera refused to allow Juniper's kindness and attempted to murder her, until Joseph intervened.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Who... Who are you?!" Numera snarled, spittle flying from her mouth as she growled ferociously at the intruder.

Joseph didn't answer with words; he did, however, return the woman's scowl. He looked down to Professor Juniper and said, "We found your xtransceiver, and got your message," he said.

Numera's left eye twitched, and she just barely managed to regain her calm demeanor. "Wait... I've seen your face on the news... You're the Castelia City Nurse Joy's son, Joseph."

Joseph remained silent, though he was visibly disturbed that Numera knew his name. "Yes," Numera went on, "you ran away from home, didn't you? Your mother was looking for you. She even put an add in the paper."

"...Can't say I really care," Joseph said, grimly.

"Joseph!" Juniper shouted. "Run! Get out of here! This is an enemy far beyond your skill!"

"You don't survive growing up in Vermillion City by running away from your battles," Joseph told the Professor, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Ranky!" agreed Temper, mimicking his trainer's movements with his paws.

Numera wasn't impressed. "This battle is none of your concern. Leave now and I won't kill you," she promised; whether or not she intended on keeping that promise, no one knows.

"I don't think so," Joseph said, adamantly. "The Professor here pours her heart out to you and offers you a chance to be friends again, and you throw it away. Now, you're gonna go on and kill her? I don't think so," he said again, really meaning it.

Numera's eyes narrowed. "How much did you hear?" she asked venomously.

"Enough to know you're a colossal brat."

Numera's temper flared. "I am not a brat!" she screamed. "And in case you haven't noticed, my Skarmory clearly has an advantage against your pinheaded primate! Picking a fight with me would be suicide - crazy!"

Joseph smirked. "Lady... All my life my ma's raised me to smile and wave, to be happy twenty-four seven, she never let me die my hair to some color other than pink... Essentially, she raised me to be a chick. Does that sound like the picture of mental health to ya?"

Numera considered it. "No... No it doesn't. Hmm."

"Bingo. Temper, this chick just called ya a pinhead. You gonna stand for that?"

"Ranky!"

"You do know what pinhead means, right?" Joseph asked, a knowing smirk appearing on his mouth. "She just called you an idiot!"

Temper, being a Mankey who was named Temper, was so red that he could be mistaken for a tomato. (If tomatoes were hairy and had eyes and ears and... okay, not really...) Snarling and snorting, the Pig-Monkey Pokemon pounded his fists together as he glared at the unimpressed Skarmory. "Raaanky!" _Nobody calls me an idiot!_

Numera wasn't impressed. "Such fighting spirit..." she drawled sarcastically, "...but you'll both be dead in three minutes. Poor little things."

"Look who's talkin'," Joseph replied. "You're the one who just threw away a chance to get that job you've always dreamed about just for a chance to murder a well-known public figure. Do ya really think you'd get away with that? The reward on your head would be huge."

Numera snorted. "Team Plasma would protect me," she huffed.

Joseph laughed. "Yeah, they would... Or would they? Not every Plasma is devoted to their cause, or did you not hear about that little incident in Wellspring Cave?"

Numera winced, knowing full-well that the Wellspring Explosion Incident had been a serious blow to the public's views on the Plasmas.

Joseph saw the wince, and went on. "Come on... Even in a group as pure and holier-than-thou as Team Plasma has some bad apples. I'm sure your charming and loving personality's made ya some enemies."

Numera's eyes widened, and she clenched her fist. "Mystico..." she growled. "That clown would sell me out, wouldn't he...?"

Mystico, who was peering over a sand dune with a pair of binoculars up to his face, chuckled. "In a heartbeat, toots," he said, out of Numera's earshot.

"I'm just sayin'," Joseph said. "I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but even I can poke holes in your plan. Might be a good time to throw in the towel, eh?"

Numera scowled. "...I..." She clenched her fists again. "How can one of you... bubbly morons, male though you be, outsmart _me_?! I am a genius! I have an IQ of over three-hundred! I can't be wrong! It's... It's... _Impossible_! I don't believe it!"

Joseph folded his arms. "Believe it, toots."

"Don't call me toots!" Numera screamed. "I am not a child!"

Juniper winced. On one hand, Agatha had once been her friend... on the other, now she was quite intent on killing her, friendship or not. Part of her wanted to say something, but all she do was stare and gape as this_ Male Nurse Joy_ completely verbally tossed around Numera.

Numera was a mess; her calm, cool, confident demeanor was gone, replaced by a twitchy, finicky mess. Mere days ago she had enjoyed quite a bit of personal satisfaction at seeing Mystico in such a state, but now she was worse off than he was. Thank goodness he couldn't see her right now.

Mystico, meanwhile, was snickering to himself.

"You're... Urgh... You're right..." Numera muttered, dejectedly. "Killing Aurea would be _intensely_ satisfying... But all of her brainless followers would hunt me down to the ends of the earth, and whatever reward was offered would be more than enough for certain members of my organization to double-cross me..." She scowled. "So, I can't kill her... For now..."

Joseph gave a breathe of relief. "Glad that you're smart enough to see that."

Numera returned her gaze to the Joy, grinning widely... and disturbingly. "But you on the other hand..." she said, "...If I kill you, the Nurse Joy Foundation can just replace you with a new recruit. Of course, they probably already have seeing as how you just left your assigned post in Castelia City, and I doubt anyone would miss you."

Joseph winced. "Uh..."

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Joseph winced and leaped back as Skarmory's blade-like wings sliced at him, narrowly missing his neck. "Temper, Karate Chop!" he ordered.

"Raanky!" Temper shouted, chopping at Skarmory's wing. The Fighting-type and the Steel/Flying-type clashed, striking each other with fierce force. Both Pokemon leaped back, glaring at one another with angry eyes.

"Uh... Joseph?" Bianca, who was standing near the entrance to the Relic Castle, with a terrified Sunny still tucked underneath her arm, called. "Do you need a hand?"

Joseph scowled. "I told you to keep low!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but..." Bianca muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Just get the rope and do what we came to do!" Joseph ordered.

"Right!" Bianca said, remembering her friends' plight. She quickly spotted the emergency equipment on the table in the tent... which is where the tied up scientists were, surrounded by Durant. Swallowing her fears, Bianca dauntlessly stepped over the Iron Ants, as the insects silently watched her tiptoe through them, either impressed or dumbfounded by the girl's courage. "Excuse me... Pardon me... Sorry!" Bianca said, sheepishly, as she finally managed to reach the bag. She reached in with her free arm and pulled out a long coil of rope, before turning around and slipping through the Durant again. "Sorry! Coming through! Sorry!"

Numera looked over to the Durant as Bianca made a break for the entrance to the Relic Castle. _"After her?_" she offered.

The largest of the Durant nodded. "Dura!" she ordered, snapping her mandibles.

"Dura!" the other Durant said, charging after Bianca. The insects swiftly scuttled into the tunnel after the blonde.

"Bianca, look out!" Juniper shouted.

"She'll be find," Joseph said, nonchalantly. "She has whats his face's Larvesta with her, so as long as she remembers that Bug/Steel-types are extremely weak to Fire-type attacks she'll be fine."

Juniper winced. _Unless Bianca has one of her short-term memory attacks again_, she thought, sweatdropping.

Joseph cracked his knuckles again, glaring at Numera. "Time to settle this."

Numera turned on her calculator and switched on her invention, the Hickory-Dex. Mankey's data flashed on the screen on her visor, showing its strengths, weaknesses, moves, abilities... and its usual attack and reaction speed.

Numera smirked. _You seem quite confident of yourself,_ she thought._ Let's see how long you last._ "Skarmory, use Peck!"

* * *

Mystico had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. This was just too rich. Numera's real name was _Agatha_ of all things, she was actually a tantrum tossing little brat with a superiority complex that made him look stable, her name was Agatha, and... did he mention that her name was Agatha?

Agatha! _Hah! _

Oh, and the icing in the cake? She was fighting a Male Nurse Joy.

Mystico smirked. His only regret was that he didn't have a video camera. No matter who won or lost the battle, it was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Epic Joseph is epic.**

**Seriously, I mean... pwned. He just verbally owned Numera like a boss. Of course, he still has to fight her, and she pretty much outmatches him, but, hey, points for trying, right?**

**Looks like trouble's going to find Tony again! How many times can one guy get into a life or death situation in a matter of weeks?! And this time it's ants!**

**Not the ants! Not the ants! AAAAAAAH!**

**Okay, obligatory _Rifftrax_ reference over. **

**So, Joseph has to fight off an emotionally unstable Plasma Knight, Bianca's being chased by vicious ants, and Tony, Skyla and Fennel are doing... Who knows what. I wonder how I'll screw over their lives this time!**

**Well, I guess you'll just have to tune in again to find out. ):D**

**Oh, and I don't have a reader question for this chapter. Sorry. Feel free to suggest some, though. Coming up with 'em is kinda hard. **

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	88. Fennel's Explanation

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Joseph Joy arrived just in time to save Professor Juniper from her crazy homicidal BFF Agatha Hickory - now known as the Plasma Knight Lady Numera. Though Joseph was able to convince Numera that killing Professor Juniper would be a bad idea, as killing a well-known public figure who has a lot of friends in the Pokemon League, many of whom would be willing to place a high price on the head for the murderer's capture, was a plan that could easily backfire, seeing as how past experiences have proven that not all Plasmas would be willing to stick up for Numera and a few of them (namely Numera's rival, Sir Mystico) might actually try to turn her into the authorities. However, while Numera agreed that killing Juniper would probably backfire, she sees no reason as why not to kill _Joseph_. With that revelation, Joseph and Numera began to battle against one another, but not before Numera sent her Durant colony after Bianca, who was getting some emergency rope to aid her friends, who were trapped in the Relic Castle.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Okay, seriously," Skyla said, shaking her head. "How can you not know '_Believe in Myself'_? That's the greatest song of all time!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm from Kanto! I listen to Kantonian Music! I've only been in Unova for a few months now! How am I supposed to know what music is popular around here?!"

"It was an amazing song!" Skyla argued. "Everyone should know it! Do you think you can do the chorus if I tell you what the words are?"

"Uh... I guess so..."

"Great! Fennel, you can do the guitar!"

"With what? I can't even play the kazoo!"

"With your mouth! It's easy! Don't tell me you've never air-guitared before!" Skyla held out her arms as if she was holding a guitar. "Like this..." she said, before rapidly moving one hand across invisible string, banging her head up and down as she made guitar noises. With that finished, she gestured to Fennel. "Like that," she said, proudly.

Tony sweatdropped. "I think your invisible guitar is out of tune."

"Freeeh," Lucky agreed.

"I wasn't asking _you_."

"Shh!" Fennel raised her hand for silence. "Did you hear that?"

Tony and Skyla quickly jumped up, wrapping their arms around one another and staring down at the floor with terrified expressions on their faces. The last time someone had heard a tiny sound that they hadn't heard, it had ended badly. "Is the floor cracking again?" Tony asked, wide eyes scanning the floor.

"No..." Fennel looked around suspiciously, raising a hand to her ear. "It sounds like..."

Now, Tony and Skyla heard it, too. It sounded like... knives? Knives, yeah. Hundreds of them scraping against each other and... stone? Not just one or two knives, either - it sounded like hundreds of them. Then, they heard a high-pitched. "W-whooa!" followed by a "Vrrr!"

Bianca and Sunny tumbled headfirst down the hole in the ceiling, screaming as they did so. Tony released Skyla and jumped forward, arms outstretched. "I've got her!" he shouted.

It turned out as well as you'd expect. Tony succeeded in cushioning Bianca's fall with his body. Of course, a one-hundred and fifty pound girl falling twenty or so feet down and on top of anyone was going to hurt whoever she hit. Dust and sand flew into the air upon her impact, and when it settled, Bianca was sitting, unscathed, on top of a motionless Tony.

"Oh..." Bianca looked over herself, and was quite happy to find herself unscathed. "Thank, Tony!" she said, gratefully.

Tony groaned. "N-no problem... I can taste my spleen..." he moaned.

"Freeeeh!" Lucky chirped angrily, shoving Bianca off of Tony and landing in front of her trainer's face.

"Bianca?" Fennel looked over the blonde; she didn't seem to be wounded. "What wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Bianca took a deep breath and then said, "Well, we went to go get the rope back at camp and when we got there there was this crazy lady called Numera, but Professor Juniper called her Agatha, and she was trying to beat up Professor Juniper, but then Joseph stopped her, but then she tried to kill Joseph, and Joseph told me to go and take the rope to you guys, and..." She stopped talking and began panting, out of breathe.

Fennel had barely registered anything that Bianca had said - namely due to Bianca's habit of speaking very quickly - but she did pick out a few important words: "Agatha," "beat up," and "Professor Juniper".

Fennel's eyes widened. "Wait a minute..." she muttered. "Agatha? Agatha Hickory?"

"Uh..." Bianca quietly looked back to the confrontation with the woman. She did mentioned a... "Well, she said she had something called the Hickory-Dex, so I think so..."

"Oh my..." Fennel swore. "Agatha Hickory..."

"Who?" Tony, who was pulling himself off of the floor, asked her.

"Agatha Hickory..." Skyla knew that she had heard that name before, but she couldn't place where she had heard it. "I know that name..."

"You should," Fennel said, somberly. "Agatha was Juniper's first personal student. Her... apprentice, if you will. Like what Tony is now." She looked at Tony, who was still trying to pull himself off of the ground. "Well... not exactly like Tony is now..." she admitted, sweatdropping.

Tony caught the smart remark. "You know... this might be easier if you guys helped me."

"R-right..." Bianca admitted. "Sorry!" She ran over to help him up.

"I remember her..." Skyla said, recognition flaring in her eyes. "She came with the Professor over to Mistralton City when I was younger, back when Gramps was still the Gym Leader! Whatever happened to her?"

Fennel sighed. "It's a long story..."

"Give us the abridged version then," Tony said as he limped over with Bianca's help, curious to hear about Juniper's prodigy.

"Well..." Fennel rubbed the back of her head. "It's not really my place to say, but... Before Juniper was the Pokemon Professor of this region, she was a teacher at the Pokemon Academy in Driftveil City. While she was there, she befriended a student named Agatha Hickory. Agatha was from the southwestern Unova, from a very small farming town, and she earned a scholarship a the Academy. She was always a quiet kind of girl; she never went to any of the parties that were held, she sat alone at lunch... She just sat around and studied. Aurea noticed her, and decided to open up to her. The two became very close friends. Until..."

"There's always an 'until'," Skyla muttered; Tony and Bianca nodded in agreement.

Fennel sighed. "Aurea and Juniper got into a debate... Agatha invented a device called the Hickory-Dex - an altered Pokedex that was not only capable of scanning a Pokemon's statistics, but capable of calculating their attack movement and speed, allowing the trainer who was using the device to see the exact moment that their Pokemon should dodge, and the precise moment they should attack. Agatha hoped that the device would be authorized in the Pokemon League, but Juniper was a little skeptical about it. So, the two decided to test it with a Pokemon battle. An official inspector from the Pokemon League arrived to examine the device, and the entire Academy came to watch the battle." Fennel sighed again, sounding sadder this time. "Sadly, Agatha was a Pokemon Trainer first and a computer programmer and builder second. The Hickory-Dex was made on a budget, too, so it was made mostly of used parts, some of them in less than desirable condition - not to mention the fact that it was clunky and pretty much completely immobile. Agatha tried her hardest, but the device just up and died on her in the middle of the battle and she lost."

"Ouch," Tony muttered. That sounded awful - having something you worked so hard on fail in front of everybody sounded awful.

"That's an understatement," Fennel concurred. "Agatha was devastated. She swore off all contact with Aurea, graduated from the academy, and just vanished. We never saw her again. Aurea was heartbroken."

"Wow..." Skyla said, sadly. "That's so sad..."

"It is..." Fennel agreed. "I haven't seen Agatha in years... and now she's actually attacking Juniper?"

"Well, now she's attacking Joseph..." Bianca said.

"The point is," Tony said, "we've got another problem. Let's go and help him!"

Skyla raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

Tony sighed. "Except for me, because I promised Auntie I wouldn't do anything dangerous..." he muttered.

"That's right," Skyla said with a nod. "We'll take care of this!"

"Now how do we get the rope up there?" Fennel asked, looking up the hole as Bianca blushed, remembering that her own clumsiness had made the job harder.

"We'll handle this!" Skyla bravely declared. "Woobat, go!" she shouted, tossing Woobat's Pokeball into the air.

The ball popped open and Woobat flapped out. "Eeek!" she shrieked, circling the air around her trainer.

Skyla grabbed the rope from Bianca and tied it into a lasso. With that done, she tossed it to her Woobat, who snatched it up with her mouth. "Alright, Woobat!" Skyla shouted. "Tie that rope around something and then toss it down to us!"

Woobat nodded, flapping her inky wings and vanishing through the hole in the ceiling. Skyla grinned. "We'll be out of here in no time!" she declared.

"Eeeek!" Woobat screamed, swiftly shooting back down the hole, the rope still in her mouth. She flitted about in a frantic, panicking fashion; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something had spooked her.

"What's wrong, girl?" Skyla asked as her Pokemon flew into her arms.

Woobat didn't have to answer. The sound of metal scraping against stone was back - and it was getting louder and louder.

"Oh..." Bianca turned red. "I forgot to mention that I was being chased."

Steely insects began to swarm down from the hole, their dagger-like mandibles snapping as they climbed across the ceiling and then down the walls. Their bulbous red eyes glared at the humans and their Pokemon, their feelers and antenna twitching as they approached.

Tony looked around them. They were completely surrounded in seconds by the iron insects, and none of them looked friendly in the slightest.

Tony screamed - with _joy._ "Durant!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Heheheh... It's a bit of an Easter Egg, but _Believe in Myself_ is Tails' theme from Sonic Adventure. The lyrics really seemed to fit Skyla, in particularly the chorus:**

_**"I wanna fly! **_

_**So I can reach the high-est of all the heav-ens!**_

_**Somebody will be**_

_**Waiting for me, so I have gotta fly higher!"**_

**It's an okay song, though in comparison to a lot of the other character themes it's not as good. I honestly prefer Knuckles epic jazz/rap theme _Unknown to M.E_., and Sonic's theme _It Doesn't Matter._**

**And do I even need to talk about _Open your Heart?_**

**Bottom line, Sega may have made some crappy Sonic Games, but the music was still good. Not that Sonic Adventure was crappy or anything, because it was really good. **

**Well, we're not here to talk about Sonic the Hedgehog, we're here to talk about Pokemon! So, here's the reader question that has some relevance to what I was just talking about: name a character from Pokemon, and then name an existing song that you feel fits their character. The catch is, it can't be a song from the Pokemon Series itself! Make it from somewhere other than Pokemon, and tell me why it fits the character!**

**With that said, thanks for reading! Now please review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	89. Durant Attacks!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla, and Fennel, who were debating upon which song to sing to pass the time, Bianca dropped in (literally) and warned them that Joseph was defending Professor Juniper from the wrath of Lady Numera, the Plasma Knight. When Bianca told Fennel that Professor Juniper had called Numera Agatha, Fennel recognized her as Agatha Hickory, and explained that she was Juniper's prodigy before Tony was. Though the two had been very close friends, Juniper felt skeptical about Agatha's invention, the Hickory-Dex, and that led to the two having a Pokemon battle, which Agatha lost due to her Hickory-Dex Prototype being very faulty. Agatha swore off all contact with Juniper and vanished shortly after graduation. Realizing that both Juniper and Joseph were in danger, the group doubled their efforts to escape. However, their efforts were halted by the arrival of Numera's army of Durant!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Tony gushed. "Durant! Actual Durant!" He pulled out his Pokedex with a trembling hand.

**"Durant, the Iron Ant Pokemon. A Bug/Steel-type. Durant live deep underground in massive colonies, only surfacing from their tunnels to forage for leaves to eat. Though these Pokemon have keen night vision, they dislike bright lights and can't see well in sunlight. Durant are in constant battle with their primary predator, the Fire-type Heatmor, and are known to rig traps in their nests to dispose of them."**

Said Durant quickly and strategically surrounded the humans and their Pokemon. Their razor-sharp mandibles gleamed in the glow of their flashlights, and their ruby eyes burned like fire. Despite their threatening appearance, Tony couldn't be more delighted. "Durant are some of the rarest Bug-type Pokemon in existence!" he exclaimed. "Not many trainers ever get to catch them because they live so deep underground, and only surface in forested areas!"

"Great..." Fennel said nervously. She wasn't a Bug-Catcher, so she wasn't as blind to the danger as Tony was. "So, why are they in the middle of the desert?"

"I don't know, but it's awesome!" Tony replied.

Lucky bonked her trainer on the head, bringing him back to his senses. "Uh, right. Sorry, I've wanted Durant for ages - but I'd like a Scyther more..." he said, thoughtfully.

Fennel scowled. "Not good..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"Agatha... She always liked Steel-type Pokemon," Fennel explained. "And she was also studying a way to control a massive amount of Pokemon at once."The scientist's eyes quickly caught small, silvery devices mounted on the top of one of the Durant's head, staring at them with round lenses. It didn't take long for Fennel to recognize what they were. "Cameras," she said. "Agatha's watching us."

As if to prove Fennel's point, a speaker on one of the Durant buzzed and came to life. Numera's voice filled the dark room. "Fennel... It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Fennel found herself saying. "What do you want?"

Numera seemed completely nonchalant about the situation at hand. "Oh, nothing from you, rest assured. You'll survive, for now."

Bianca stepped forward, fiercely glaring at the camera Durant. "Leave Professor Juniper alone!" she demanded bravely. "You... You... Jerk!"

Numera snorted. "Oh, a jerk... How mature of you."

"She's right!" Skyla shouted. "You are a jerk!"

Now Numera was genuinely amused. "Ah, yes, a Gym Leader - former though she may rightfully be - who made her living, albeit briefly, on the suffering of Pokemon is calling _me_ a jerk."

Skyla scowled as the pieces came together in Tony's head. "You're a Plasma, aren't you?" he asked the woman.

Numera didn't answer.

"You are, aren't you?!" Tony demanded.

"So I am," Numera confirmed. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it kind of does," Tony insisted. "You guys keep going on about Pokemon Liberation and yet you constantly use Pokemon to do your dirty work!"

"Do you do any different?" Numera calmly asked.

"My Pokemon are my friends," Tony growled. "They _want_ to spend time with me and be with me."

"Friends?" Numera almost sounded humored. "Friends? What good are friends? I had a friend, once - just one friend - and she betrayed me."

"Aurea didn't betray you!" Fennel shouted.

"I'm not going to argue with you Fennel - I already know which one of us is smarter." Fennel turned red at Numera's scathing words. "Not that it would matter if you were smarter than me - because you're not going anywhere until I say so. But don't worry - I'll let you all go as soon as I deal with your rude friend."

"Joseph..." Bianca said, concerned.

"Oh, yes," Numera said, sounding boastful now. "Don't worry - I'm not going to kill Aurea - yet. But no one will miss Mr. Joy, here, and Nurse Joys are a part of the Pokemon League, and therefore the enemies of Team Plasma."

"Oh, come on!" Tony shouted. "How is providing healthcare for Pokemon something bad in your weirdo theology?!"

"You're a dense one..." Numera muttered. "The Pokemon League is a tyranny - a blight against Pokemon! The world has suffered under it long enough."

"This is because your invention got rejected, isn't it?!" Skyla growled.

"Oh, that's just a bonus," Numera said, nonchalantly. "I'd be careful if I was you, though - chose which side you're on, and chose wisely. The Pokemon League worldwide will soon be _no more_." Numera paused, and let those words sink in. "You should be free to go in about ten minutes. Until then, sit down and shut up."

The speaker went silent, and the room did as well. The Durant stared at the the humans and their Pokemon, and they stared back.

"Got any ideas?" Skyla asked Fennel, as quietly as she could.

"None," Fennel lamented. "I don't have any Pokemon that would be effective against a Steel-type, and even if I did we're outnumbered ten to one."

"What should we do then?" Bianca asked.

"What about Sunny?" Tony asked.

Bianca blinked, and looked down to the Larvesta who was still tucked underneath her arm. "Oh... Right..." she said, sheepishly.

Tony grabbed his Pokemon from Bianca. "You think you can handle this?" he asked the Bug/Fire-type.

"Vrr!" Sunny said, bravely.

The Durant began to chitter angrily, snapping their mandibles and moving closer to show that they meant business.

"Okay," Tony said, "here's the plan. We..."

"Hey!" Skyla snapped. "You promised your Aunt, remember? You said you'd stay out of trouble!"

"But... But...!" Tony protested.

"Well, then what do we do?" Fennel asked. "Does anyone else have a Fire-type?"

"No," Skyla admitted. "I have Flying-types, though."

Fennel nodded. "That's good... but a Flying-type can't do the same kind of damage that a Fire-type could." She looked at Tony. "Could we borrow your Larvesta?"

Tony would normally protest - as would Sunny - but both of them could see that this was a situation that called for cooperation. "Alright," he said in surrender. "Be good, girl." He said, handing her to Fennel.

"Good," Fennel said, placing Sunny on the floor. "What kind of Fire-type moves does she know?"

"Uh, Ember and Flame Charge," Tony answered.

"Perfect," Fennel said with a nod. "Alright, we need to take these guys out, fast and hard. Go all out, and don't let up," she whispered to Skyla.

Skyla and Woobat nodded confidently. "Right!" Skyla said.

Bianca pulled out a Pokeball of her own. "I'll help, too!" she said, bravely.

Tony sweatdropped. "And I'll just... stand here, I guess..." he muttered. He wasn't sure what disappointed him the most; the fact that he was essentially useless in this situation, or the fact that there was an entire colony of Durant around him and he couldn't catch one because they were Numera's.

"Alright," Fennel said, "Sunny use Ember!" she shouted, jabbing a finger at the Durant who were guarding the door.

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, opening her mouth and breathing a huge plume of fire, her body glowing with heat as the fireballs left her mouth, sailing at high speeds at the Durant.

"Woobat, use Gust!" Skyla declared in unison with Fennel.

"Eeek!" Woobat shouted, flapping her inky wings and whipping up a whirlwind and sending it flying. The Ember and the Gust joined forces, the fireballs being absorbed by the tornado. The gust of fire washed over to the surprised Durant.

"Alright!" Skyla said, confidently. " We got 'em!"

Everyone else seemed pretty confident with their success - until the smoke cleared, that is. As it did, the Durant appeared - completely unharmed. "What the...!?" Fennel stared at the Iron Ants, wide-eyed. "How...?"

Numera's voice buzzed from the speakers once more. "You didn't seriously think I'd take you prisoner without monitoring you all the time, did you? Come now, Fennel, you're not that stupid.

Fennel gritted her teeth; now she was really angry. "Agatha!" she growled.

"It's Numera now," Numera corrected. "Protect is a handy technique, isn't it? Especially for a Pokemon with a rather large weakness, such as Durant." She sighed. "You couldn't have simply behaved yourselves, could you, you stupid idiots? Oh, well, I'll just have to beat the lot of you into unconsciousness, won't I? Durant - immobilize them, but do not kill them."

"Dura!" the Durant cried, snapping to attention and crawling forward.

Bianca tossed out her own Pokeball. "Go, Panpour!"

"Pour!" the Water Monkey Pokemon cried as he landed in between his trainer and the Durant.

"Hurry, use Water Gun!" Bianca begged, quickly seeing that they were getting surrounded. Panpour nodded and spewed a blast of water at the nearest Durant; however, it went just as well as it did before. A blue shield shot up around the Durant, protecting him from the now useless attack.

The Durant were hardly impressed, nor was Numera. The insects slowly swarmed around the group, their jaws sparking as they rubbed them together. For a moment, it seemed that the Iron Ants had them - however, fortune smiled upon them - or frowned. It was sort of hard to tell.

As the group bunched together, back to back, trying in vain to think of a way to counter the Durant's heavy defense. Naturally, all of their collective weight was in pretty much one spot - and that spot, naturally, was eroded by time.

There was a sickening crack, and all of the humans and their Pokemon winced in unison, knowing full well what that meant.

The floor gave in, and the group plunged into the darkness yet again, screaming and wailing as they vanished in the shroud of shadows. Lucky shrieked with a combination of frustration and despair, and plunged after them, leaving the surprised, sweatdropping Durant behind.

Numera, who had observed everything, was in a fix. "Y-you idiots!" she snapped. "Go after them, now!"

"Dura?" the Durant looked from one to the other, confused. Didn't she want them gone?

"If that boy dies, the King will have my head! Rescue him, now! Forget about the others."

The Durant nodded, and set to work. One perched on the edge of the pit, gripping it with his forelegs and mandibles, dangling dangerously above the darkness. A second Durant crawled onto him, grabbing the bottom of his abdomen. Another followed suit, gripping to the lowest Durant's abdomen. It didn't take long for the others to join them, slowly forming a living, writhing ladder.

It wouldn't be long now...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Out of the frying pan... and you know the rest. **

**Reader Question Time! Which Elite 4 do you like the best? I like the Unova Elite 4 a lot, but I also like the Kanto/Johto one, too. Which group is your favorite? Answer after you review!**

**...Uh... No reason to have someone else say it right now, so... review. **

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	90. Lost in the Caves

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and co. were surrounded by an army of Durant, and trapped in the Relic Castle, at the mercy of the Plasma Knight Lady Numera. Numera was perfectly content to simply hold them hostage, but naturally our heroes wanted nothing to do with her plan. Lead by a valiant attack by Fennel and Tony's Larvesta, Sunny, followed by Skyla and Bianca and their own Pokemon, they tried to escape - a promptly failed, due to Numera's Durant all knowing the powerful defensive move Protect. Just when it seemed that all was lost, the fragile floor collapsed beneath them AGAIN and sent them plummeting into darkness once more. Will dangers await them, or salvation?**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

When Tony woke up, he knew only one thing: he was cold. Very, very cold. He was also very wet.

His blue eyes slowly slid open as consciousness returned to him. A shiver ran down his spine as he awakened, a combination of cold stone and cold waters chilling him to the bone. It was then that he realized that his face was in the water, and he couldn't breathe.

Tony bolt up and gasped for air. He had been lying on his stomach on a rocky shore, completely soaked from head to toe by the rushing water. It was dark, too - so dark that he couldn't see anything. All he knew was that he was cold, he was wet, he was blind, and he was alone in the dark.

"Skyla?" Tony's fear-filled call filled the cave, echoing mysteriously in the blackness. "Skyla, are you there?"

_"Skyla, are you there?"_ his own voiced answered.

"Bianca? Fennel?" Tony shivered, both from the cold water and the chill of fear. "...Anyone?"

"_Bianca? Fennel? Anyone?"_ his own voice taunted, almost sounding malicious in the distortion of the echo.

Tony stood up unsteadily. "Gotta get out of the water," he told himself through chattering teeth. "Gotta get out..."

He stumbled and sploshed through the shallow water, every step resounding with a loud splash as he struggled to shore. Thankfully, he was close to drier stones, and his footsteps changed from splashes to slightly damp stomps on hard stone. Despite that, he was freezing - sunlight hadn't shone down there since... well, ever. There was no light, only darkness, and no warmth, and while Tony did have his Pappy's sweater and gloves and the like, they were all soaked now by the water, and it had probably gotten into his backpack, and all of the supplies inside it. There was no telling if anything he had was good.

Tony sat down on the shore and huddle his arms and legs together. "S-so cold..." he muttered, trying in vain to get warm. "Maybe Sunny can..."

Tony's eyes widened. "Sunny... Sunny! Lucky!" He was on his feet now, whirling from left to right, his eyes desperately trying to see anything in the haze. Lucky and Sunny had been out of their Pokeballs - and now they were gone. "Lucky, Sunny!" he shouted again. "Can you hear me?!"

_"Lucky, Sunny! Can you hear me... me... me..."_

"Oh, shut up," Tony muttered, anguish and rage welling up in his heart. Lucky was gone - his best friend was _gone_. Sunny was gone; poor little Sunny, who was just a baby.

Tony felt like his legs were made of jelly, and he fell to his back. Here he was, alone in the dark, all alone. He didn't know if his friends were alive, nor his Pokemon - arguably his closest allies and companions. He was blind, he was wet, he was cold, he was alone, and he didn't know if any of his friends were alive. Misery set in, all of the bad events of the day taking hold of him. Attacked by a Plasma Knight (for the second time in a row, no less), separated from the humans whom he had trusted enough to befriend, who stuck with him despite his social disabilities, separated from his beloved Pokemon, and getting to see his mother, who broke his heart and threw him away all in the same day.

Mom...

Tony scowled, clenching her fists. The exciting trip to Relic Castle had almost made him forget her. That woman constantly dominated his dreams, the puppet-master behind his nightmares. She put him through therapy at the age of _six_ for heaven's sake.

Reality is a strange thing - a little thing can change your perception of it, and in that moment, alone, defeated, and freezing, Tony almost could imagine Anna's short yet dominating figure leering down at him with that unimpressed sneer that she had imprinted upon him as a child.

"Is that it?" she would say. "You're giving up already? Pathetic."

"Shut up," Tony ordered.

Dream-Anna ignored him. "You're my son - you have my blood running through your veins. I would have hoped you would have inherited my perseverance at the least." She scowled. "I suppose you've inherited your father's uselessness."

Tony didn't try to defend his father; he didn't even know who he was, and for all he knew he could be just as bad as Anna was - or worse. "Shut up," he repeated, wishing he had something else to say. That was all he could think of at the moment.

"Well," Dream-Anna huffed, "fine, then. Give up and die down here - I won't miss you."

"And I wouldn't miss you," Tony retorted. "If I die here, the one good thing that will come from it is that I won't have to live on the same planet as you do."

Now Dream-Anna was offended. "You ungrateful little brat... I am your mother! I brought you into this world. I deserve some respect."

"You're not my mother!" Tony shot back. "You abandoned me, remember? As far as I'm concerned, Sally's my real mother!"

"That would explain the complete lack of manners," Dream-Anna sneered snidely. "Well, you moron, as long as I have your attention, please, allow me to give you a hint, since you're too dense to figure it out yourself."

Her voice felt very close to him, almost as if she were whispering right into his ear. "Check your belt, you idiot," she growled. And with that, she was gone.

Tony blinked, realizing just how Zubat-Crazy that had been. "I'm going nuts..." he sighed. Despite that, he checked his belt with his hands, and despair turned into joy as he felt two Pokeballs on his belt - and they were shaking. With shaking hands, Tony unclipped the Pokeballs and opened them up. A brief flash filled the air, illuminating the tunnel for a split second.

"Karra?!"

"V-veni?"

Tony felt a brief surge of joy at the familiar voices. "Lancelot, Strike," he said, relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Karra! Karra?!"

"Look, I don't know how we got down here, but it's too dark to see and we're seperated from the others. We need to work out way through here, okay?"

"Karra!" Lancelot declared bravely, despite his blindness.

"V-veni..." Strike muttered, not really feeling it.

"Great," Tony said, glad to have some support. He shrugged off his backpack and felt around inside of it. "I know Auntie packed... There!" He pulled a small, waterproof flashlight, the sort with a strap on it that allowed you to tie it around your head, and switched it on. Sure enough, it worked, filling the cave with light.

It was a round tunnel, almost perfectly so. Jagged pieces of stone hung from the ceiling and sprung out of the floor. The ground was mostly covered in a slow moving underwater river. There were only two possible ways to go - either backwards, or forwards.

Tony naturally chose forward. If the river carried him here, it might have carried the girls and their Pokemon farther away. "Alright," he said, pointing the light down into the dark hole that lay before them. "Let's go," he said.

"Karra!" Lancelot declared, taking point.

Strike merely sighed and shook his head; no females, beautiful though they may be, were worth this.

* * *

Skyla hit the ground with a grunt. With almost inhumane agility and speed, she leaped to her feet, ignoring her bloody nose, and the blood dripping out of her mouth. _A rock! A rock!_ the voice in her head shouted. Skyla complied without question, quickly spotting a rock on the floor, round and smooth. She grabbed it in her gloved hand and smashed it against the charging Fennel's face, resulting in a satisfying _"Crick!_" as the scientist's glasses shattered, cutting into her scowling face. Fennel wasn't deterred though, and her hands quickly found their way around Skyla's throat, forcing the girl to the ground, both of them unaware that Bianca had recovered from the roundhouse kick to her face, and was picking up a rock of her own to use.

As the trio of humans battled to the death, their masters watched in silence, blissfully observing the battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Anna: "Tony... You will go to the Dagobah System. There you will meet Yoda - the Jedi Master who instructed me in the art of being an all-around horrible person."**

**Tony: "Mooooom!"**

**And then Skyla rode up on a Tauntum and everything was okay! Except is wasn't.**

**As long as we're on the completely non-related to Pokemon subject of Star Wars, please, share your thoughts on the fact that Disney now owns Star Wars and plans on making more movies. It's true that I'm not a massive Star Wars fan (thank you, prequels...) but I like the movies okay (_The Empire Strikes Back_ is my favorite), and I have mixed feelings on Disney making more movies. One one hand, Disney has produced crap and milk every franchise they have for every penny and half-penny it's worth, and on the other, they've produced great works of film and now Star Wars will outlive George I used to make great movies before green screen came around Lucas. So, what do you think about it?**

**Yeah, I know it has nothing to do with Pokemon, but nerd culture is more than Pokemon. Shut up.**

**Dream-Anna: "Review... And may the Jerk be with you."**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	91. The Sinister Sigilyph

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony woke up alone in a mysterious, unknown cave. He was blind, half-frozen, and to his horror Lucky and Sunny were both missing, along with Skyla, Bianca and Fennel, and their Pokemon. While Tony was initially broken by the horror of the situation, a delusion of his abusive mother oddly enough motivated him into action. He unleashed his two remaining Pokemon, Lancelot and Strike, pulled out his flashlight, and began to travel through the caves in search of his friends - unaware that they were fighting one another to the death, watched by a trio of malicious creatures who took pleasure in their conflict.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how long they had trekked through the tunnel - whatever had happened to him had skewed his perception of time. He wasn't sure if it was day or light outside, but he did know that chances were, Skyla and the others were in danger, and - promise or no promise - he was the only one who could help. Of course, this could very well mean that his Aunt Sally would drag him home to Nuvema Town when this little escapade was over, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Human and Pokemon lives were at stake, and he could no longer afford to keep that promise.

Lancelot kept at the point, his keen eyes more used to the dim light than Tony's were. The Clamping Pokemon bravely marched on tirelessly, keeping lookout for any aggressive Pokemon. Thankfully, they didn't pass anything particularly dangerous. A flock of Woobat flew overhead briefly, but they didn't make any attempt to attack the strange outsiders.

Strike was significantly less confident than his Karrablast companion. Being lost was one thing, but being lost in the dark was something else all together. He had never been a big fan of the dark... N-not that he was afraid of anything!

Well, he was, and so was Tony. Lancelot was, too, though he wouldn't admit it. They didn't know where they were going, and they didn't know if their friends were alive. All that they knew was that they were lost, and they had to quickly become, well, un-lost.

However afraid they were of the dark, however, was nothing compared to what fear they would experience in the tunnels to come.

* * *

Skyla snarled, spittle and blood flying from her bruised lips as she jabbed her elbow into Fennel's bloody face. The hands that were clamping around her neck loosened, and the High-Flying Girl jammed her knee into Fennel's stomach. Fennel gave a strangled gasp as Skyla tossed her off, quickly getting on top of her foe and reaching for another stone.

With a feral growl, Bianca threw a stone of her own - thankfully, not a very large one - and struck Skyla in the back of her head. Skyla fell forward and slumped to the ground, allowing Fennel to toss her off. Normally, she would be unconscious - heck, any of them would be lying on the floor out-cold, under normal circumstance. However, these were not normal circumstances. Normal circumstances would not have three young women, who all considered each other to be a friend, attacking each other with murderous intent.

Indeed, it was not natural circumstances that had these innocent women trying to kill each other. Their masters told them to fight - and they didn't want to make them angry. They were their masters, after all.

With that thought in her numb head, Skyla kicked Bianca in the stomach and pounced on top of her, as her bound Woobat, suspended helplessly in midair, begged her to stop.

* * *

Tony walked on for about an hour - not that he knew it - until he finally found the girls.

However, he almost wished he hadn't.

Tony's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. Skyla was kicking Bianca's side as Bianca gnawed on Fennel's knee, as Fennel was sinking punches into Skyla's face. Blood was dripping down their skin and soaking into their clothing, and they were covered in bruises and welts, along with scratches and bite-marks. Fennel's glasses were shattered, and the broken glass was digging into her face.

None of the girl's seemed to mind, though - they were too focused on their endless rage with one another, and it didn't take Tony long to discern why. Their eyes were visibly glowing bright purple, without pupils or irises. They were under the effect of a Hypnosis attack.

They were fighting in a large, circular chamber, carved by human hands rather than the hand of time. A few cracks were in the ceiling, allowing some sunlight to leak into the room; evidently, they were close to the ceiling. Elegant carvings and ancient language covered the walls, and bizarre statues stood at the tall, rectangular entrance, gaping at Tony with their jaw-filled mouths as he stood silently at the doorway, watching him as he watched the spectacle before him.

Tony almost made the mistake of speaking up. Thankfully, his eyes caught sight of the source of the danger before him before he did so, and quickly hid himself and his Pokemon from their view. They were Pokemon, with round, winged bodies, and a single-eyed head. Strange draping tales hung from their bodies as they hovered in place, and they were covered in bizarre patterns that almost seemed like tribal painting. Their jade eyes were glowing with psychic powers as they watched their slaves battle, chuckling to themselves in their strange Poke-speech: "Siiigiill..."

Tony slowly popped out the Pokedex (which was naturally water-proof) and wisely lowered the volume. **"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon. A Psychic/Flying-type. Sigilyph is one of the longest lived species of Pokemon ever discovered: living specimens have been found with pieces of a Kabutops claws embedded in their wings - Kabutops is a Kantonian Pokemon species that is believed to have gone extinct roughly eight-million years ago. According to ancient scripture, this species of Pokemon was used by ancient Unovites, domesticated to guard their cities with their powerful Psychic-type attacks. They flew around on perfectly remembered patrols, and many can still be found to this day in ancient ruins, still flying those patrols, even though their masters are long dead. These Pokemon can be insanely difficult to train due to their belief that they must still patrol their routes, and tend to lash out at anyone who takes them away from their homes. These specimens are of undetermined age, and know the moves Hypnosis, Psybeam, Air Cutter and Mirror Move. The special ability of the first two is Wonder Skin, while the last one has Magic Guard."**

"Sigilyph," Tony muttered, fearful and awestruck. He had never seen one before - and he was really wishing that he didn't have to. Something had happened to these Sigilyph; it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that. Whatever had happened to them made them snap; snap enough to take control of the girls' minds and force them to battle against one another. Maybe flying the same paths four thousands of years had destroyed them mentally.

Indeed it had. For over three thousand years this trio had patrolled these hallways, keeping watch over their long-dead master's ancient temple. Those thousands of years had been nothing but monotonous and lonely, and after the first two thousand they had lost their minds. Now, they had something to entertain themselves with - for the first time ever, they had intruders, and it was such fun to see them hurt each other!

Not that Tony knew just how nuts they were. All he knew was that the girls were in trouble, and he was the only one who could help them. "Okay..." He looked down at his Pokemon. "Any ideas?"

Strike immediately did a one-eighty and tried to scuttle off. He would have, too, Lancelot's foot hadn't come down onto his tail. "Karra!" the Karrablast hissed, pointing into the corner. Suspended by psychokinetic power, dangling helplessly in the air, were the Pokemon. Lucky was struggling against the Sigilyph's grip, though she was obvious exhausted, Woobat's wings hung limply by her side, Panpour was shivering with fright, and Sunny... Poor Sunny was worst off of all, barely conscious as she dangled, and completely soaked - the Sigilyph had captured them shortly after they had fallen into that underground river, and she had fallen into the water.

Tony wasn't sure to be overjoyed to see his Pokemon were alive or horrified to see that Sunny was obviously horribly ill. He had to do something to save his friends.

"Lancelot," Tony muttered. "Strike. I have a plan."

Lancelot nodded. "Karra!" he said curtly.

"V-Veni..." Strike muttered, struggling to pull out from under Lancelot's foot.

"Alright," Tony said, "I'll distract them - you go for the Sigilyph when their backs are turned, okay?"

"Karra!"

"V-veni?!"

Tony ignored Strike's protests - this wasn't the time to be skittish. He quickly saw his weapon of choice; a round, aerodynamic-looking stone. He picked it up and left the doorway. Thankfully, he was no stranger to playing catch with his uncle, so he had a bit of a pitching arm. So, with his promise to his Auntie remembered but ignored, he took aim at the Sigiliyph who seemed the closest and fired away.

The Sigilyph, who had been laughing uproariously as his pawn (Bianca) used a sweeping kick to knock Skyla on the door, found the entertainment fare less enjoyable when the stone struck his large, jade eyes. The Flying/Psychic-type fell to the ground, out-cold. As he did, his control of Bianca vanished, and the blonde collapsed to the ground, her injuries knocking her out before she could register what had happened.

Every head in the room swiveled at Tony. The Sigilyph stared at this impudent boy, and Tony stared defiantly back.

"Sigil!"

With their masters' commands, Skyla and Fennel release each other and marched zombie-like at Tony, eyes glowing with malice and hands outstretched.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Insert a Hypno Toad joke that I won't get because I don't watch Futurama here.**

**You know, they say that women wrestling is hot, but I don't see it. Maybe it's the blood. Also, what the heck, me?! There is hypnosis in a Pokemon story but there's no Hypno?! How can you do such a thing?!**

**Shut up, me. Hypno aren't native to Unova (at least I'm pretty sure) and I'm pretty sure they don't live under an ancient civilization. Sigiliyph are pretty cool and creepy, though, so I hope they made a good substitute. I guess ancient Unovites didn't take into consideration the fact that even an animal will go crazy if it does the same job for an infinity. A**

**Also, yes, the hypnotized gladiator scene was kind of based off of a scene from _The Dark Elf Trilogy_. I'm not sure if you've read it, but, yeah, that's where it's from. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Anyways, reader question time. Which Pokemon is the last one you'd like to meet in a dark alley? Answer after you review!**

**Sigilyph: "Siiiigiiiil." _Reeeeeeviieeew._**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	92. Sigilyph Smackdown!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Lancelot and Strike were lost underneath the Relic Castle caves, separated from their friends and without a clue where they were. After marching through the dark, lonely caves, they found Skyla, Fennel and Bianca attacking each other! The trio was being controlled by a group of insane Sigilyph, Psychic-type Pokemon with powerful mind control powers, who had also taken the girls' and Tony's Pokemon as prisoners. With no other option he could think of, Tony engaged the Sigilyph. **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

When Tony had started his Pokemon Journey, he hadn't expected this.

He had expected that his journey would be filled with challenges. Gym Leaders and the Elite Four awaited to be overcome, trainers of every shape and size wanting to challenge him, fierce storms and bad weather to try in vain to deter his progress (well... not in vain... That sandstorm had stopped him...), and dangerous wild Pokemon to catch and battle.

He did not, and would not in a million years, imagine that he'd be fighting _zombies._

Tony jumped back as Fennel leaped at him, arms outstretched as she clawed at her friend. Skyla joined Fennel, charging mindlessly at the Bug-Catcher. Gritting his teeth, Tony leaped again, this time to the side, and Skyla collided with a statue of an Axew. The zombie girl gave a strangled-sounding gasp as she slid to the ground.

Get him! the voice of the Sigilyph shrieked in her head. Kill him! Kill him!

_Yeah..._ Skyla thought weakly as she stood up. _Good plan, yes, good plan... Kill... Tony..._

_Tony...?_

Tony swallowed nervously as he eyed the Sigilyph, who stared back at him, snickering to themselves in their own language. Bianca and her own Sigilyph were still lying on the ground, both of them out cold - for now. Tony hoped he could finish this fight before either of them woke up. If Bianca woke up first, she'd likely panic and become another target for the Sigilyph's zombies, and if the Sigilyph woke up first... Well, he was in enough trouble as it is.

Despite the eminent peril before him, Tony kept brave and he kept on the move. As he provided an ample distraction, Lancelot was scurrying up the stone walls, followed by a reluctant Strike, waiting for that perfect moment to leap on the Sigilyph and bring them down. Despite his weakness to Flying-types, Lancelot was never one to back down from a fight (against a male... or a being of undetermined gender. Lancelot didn't have a problem with those.) and grinned at the chance to take down these cowardly, female striking beasts.

Lancelot grinned fiercely as he reached the top of the statue, sitting on the strange Dragon-type's snout. The first Sigilyph was floating close to the statue - too close. The Karrablast saw the opening and took it. Screaming a battle-cry of "Karra!" he leaped onto the Avianoid Pokemon, wrapping his tiny arms around its equally tiny head. The Sigilyph shrieked unhappily as it flailed about, struggling to throw the Karrablast off. However, Lancelot held firm, refusing to give an inch.

"Siigil!" the Sigilyph cried, frantically flying about, slamming against the walls and statues in an attempt to knock Lancelot off. Lancelot, however, was faster, and scuttled about his body in that way that a Bug-type did: quickly and agilely crawling across the Flying-type's body, dodging every attempt to throw him off.

"Sigil!" the second Sigilyph growled, aiming a gleaming Psybeam at Lancelot.

"Lancelot, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

Lancelot grinned and leaped off of his unwilling mount just as the other one fired, sailing over the blast and landing on top of the second Sigilyph, as the blast struck his previous mount in the face. The Sigilyph, though not affected too much by the attack, stumble backwards, wounded.

"Good job!" Tony cried as he saw the Sigilyphs' power of Skyla and Fennel begin to waver. Both of the girls were stumbling about, clutching their heads unhappily as the hypnosis began to wear off. "Keep it up!" Tony encouraged.

"S-Sigil!" the first Sigilyph growled, his eye glowing evilly as he glowered at Lancelot, who merely glared back, undeterred by his foe's enraged expression (if a Sigilyph could even have an expression, that is.)

"Karra," returned Lancelot evenly, crossing his arms as he perched on the Sigilyph's dumbfounded friend.

By now, Skyla and Fennel were stumbling about, their hands on their heads, caught between their own free will and the control of the Sigilyph. "W-w-what...?" Fennel moaned, her eyes fading from their hypnotic gaze to her regular blue, and back to the gaze.

"T-T-Tony..." Skyla groaned. "K-k-kill...? Why are we killing...?"

"Skyla, Fennel!" Tony shouted, running up to Skyla and shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. "Snap out of it! Wake up!"

The Sigilyph sighed and grumbled to themselves, unhappy with the current circumstances, before increasing the force of their mental attack. Skyla and Fennel screamed, and then swiftly returned to their zombie-like state. Skyla snarled as she pushed Tony off of her, and leaped on top of him, struggling to wrestle him down as Fennel joined the dog-pile.

"Lancelot!" Tony cried, barely able to breathe. "H-heeeeeeelp!" he gagged as Skyla began to grasp at his throat.

Lancelot snarled as he leaped sunk his teeth into the Sigilyph's head. The Psychic-type began to scream loudly, flying about in circles as he struggled to shake the biting creature off of his head. Fennel began to return to that odd state of mind, halfway between mindless rage and having common sense, but Skyla, however, remained violent and mindless, though if one looked closely, they could see a smidgen of self-control and regret in her eyes, which is likely why she was simply scratching at Tony and not grabbing a stone and bashing his skull in.

"Strike!" Tony shouted, grabbing hold of Skyla's arms and trying to hold her still. "Help Lancelot out!"

Strike, who was perched on the wall, looked over to the fight. Lancelot was struggling to hold onto his Sigilyph, who was flailing about unhappily while his friend blasted away with Psybeams, trying to land a hit on the nimble Bug-type. "Veni..." the Venipede muttered unhappily.

"Go on, it's fine!" Tony shouted. "Just distract him long enough that he loses his control of Skyla! If they're both being distracted than they might lose their grip on the Pokemon, too!"

Strike winced. "V-veni..." he groaned before gathering what little courage he could muster and leaped at the second Sigilyph, gripping into him with his multitude of legs. The Sigilyph began to giggle in an odd, hollow-sounding laugh as Strike scuttled around his body, ticking him inadvertently as he tried to avoid the Psychic-type's attacks.

It was just too much for the Sigilyph - the Pokemon attacking them, controlling the two young ladies, levitating the Pokemon, the tickling. Their mental grip loosened, and Lucky, Woobat, Sunny and Panpour plopped down to the ground, free of their mental powers. Lucky, Panpour and Woobat all growled as they stood up, glaring hatefully at the Sigilyph, while the sickly Sunny plopped unhappily to the ground. "Freeh!" Lucky shouted, leading the charge.

"Karra!" Lancelot ordered, leaping off of his unwilling mount. Strike happily followed suit, leaving the two Sigilyph to their fates. The two Psychic-types twitched as the humans' Pokemon made their attacks.

"Freeh!" Lucky shouted, beating her wings and unleashing a Bug-Buzz.

"Eeek!" Woobat screamed, blasting a Gust attack at her foes.

"Pour!" Panpour joined in, spewing an unusually large Water Gun at the Sigilyph.

All three attacks hit home, striking the two psychotic Psychic-types and blasting them against the wall. When the smoke cleared, all of the Sigilyph were out-cold. They had won.

Skyla's eyes changed from violent, sickly purple to her usual sunny day blue sky. "W-what the...?" she moaned, before she collapsed to the ground, hurt but still conscious.

Fennel followed suit - thankfully, they had received the easiest injuries to cope with, while Bianca was the most battered. As she fell down, the ever chivalrous Lancelot leaped forward and grabbed her, somehow supporting her weight with his tiny frame and setting her gently onto the ground.

Tony gave a breath of relief as he set the unconscious Skyla next to Fennel. "It's over," he said, gratefully. "Thank goodness."

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped, landing on top of Tony's head and nuzzling his hair. As she did so, Woobat and Panpour ran over to their trainers, concerned for their health.

Tony gave Lucky a tiny pat on the head before rushing over to the limp figure of Sunny, leaving Lucky naturally flustered and jealous. The Bug-Catcher gently scooped up the half-frozen Bug/Fire-type. "Hey, girl," he cooed, concerned. "How you feeling?"

"V-vrr..." stuttered Sunny weakly.

Tony pulled out Sunny's Pokeball and returned her into it. "Stay in here," he said, "and I'll check you into a Pokemon Center when we get out of here." He pocketed the Pokeball, a grim look crossing his face. "_If_ we get out..." he corrected himself. He shook his head and sighed. No; he couldn't think like that. He'd survived the river, the cave, the Sigilyph... There was no way that he was going to mope about now.

Looking on the bright side of things, Tony turned over to Lancelot and Strike. "Great job, guys," he said, giving them a thumbs up. "You did awesome, Lancelot. You to... Strike?"

Strike was currently curled up into a ball, entirely motionless. Lancelot looked over the Venipede with a critical eye. "Karra?" What do you think you're doing?

Strike didn't answer - he didn't even blink. His body slowly began to shake and vibrate until...

"Crack!"

The Venipede's skin split right down the middle, changing from vibrant violet and green to a dull, lifeless grey. Something began to grow and change inside of the now broken skin. Violet spikes shot out from the skin, tearing it to pieces, growing from the length of pencils to the length of broadswords in seconds. Light lavender skin replaced dark purple, with bright magenta spots dotting the creature's tire-shaped body.

Strike slowly blinked, then opened his eyes. Gone were his legs, his old skin... everything that made him a Venipede. Now, he was Whirlipede, the Cocoon Stage of the Pokemon.

Despite the situation, Tony gave a delighted shout, grabbing the roughly four-foot tall curled up creature in a fierce hug. "Strike! You evolved!"

"Whirl?" Strike, unused to his new, circular body, rocked back and forth, finally realizing that he was much bigger than he used to be. Well, well, this was interesting... "Whirl!" he exclaimed, very impressed with his now much deeper voice - females dig deep voices. Well-known fact.

Tony gave a happy breath of relief as he sat down. "Well..." he muttered. "I guess this was all worth it."

"Eeek."

"Pour."

Woobat and Panpour gestured to their out-cold trainers, lying on the ground.

Tony turned red. "R-right. I didn't forget them. Here, let me take care of them..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Huzzah! After about ninety chapters, one of Tony's Pokemon has actually evolved!**

**(Victory dance.)**

**Well, looks like getting lost might have been worth it (but not really) because our heroes have just found a shrine to Reshiram! It almost makes you forget that Joseph could very well be dead right now... Almost being the keyword, here.**

**A-anyways, reader question time: If you could have any legendary Pokemon, which one would it be? Answer after you review! **

**Sunny: "Achoooo!" (Review... Sniffle...)**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Venipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	93. In the Shrine of Reshiram!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and his Pokemon, who were lost in the caves underneath Relic Castle, found a trio of Sigilyph, who were hypnotizing Skyla, Bianca and Fennel to fight for their amusement. Tony naturally engaged the Sigilyph and with the help of his Pokemon was able to defeat them. Not only that, but Strike, his Venipede, evolved into a Whirlipede, too! Now, with the Sigilyph soundly trounced and a new power on his side, Tony sets to work in reviving his allies.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

When Skyla woke up, she only knew one thing: her head really, really _hurt. _Then, she made the mistake of trying to move, and found something else out: everything hurt. She had a headache in her entire body.

Tony steadied her as she tried to sit up. "Easy, easy," he scolded. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh..." Skyla moaned, groggily. "What hit me...?"

"A Sigilyph."

Skyla's eyes went wide, and she looked around the room eagerly. "Sigilyph? Where? Those are super rare!"

Tony sweatdropped. "They tried to kill you," he said curtly. "Jeez, you are obsessed."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Skyla shot back, though her words were laced more with humor than venom.

Woobat landed next to her trainer, nuzzling her arm happily. "Eeek," she said, relieved.

Skyla rubbed her partner behind the ear. "Good to see you, too," she agreed. "So, what happened to the Sigilyph?" she asked Tony.

Tony grinned, despite the situation. "I knocked them out," he explained, "and when they started to wake up I sent 'em packing down the way I came in."

"Good for you," Skyla said, before trying to stand again. She winced as she did so. "Oww..."

"Careful," Tony warned her. "What do you remember?"

"Uh..." Skyla rubbed the back of her head, as if friction could get her brain started again. "I remember that the floor collapsed beneath us... again... Then we splashed down into the river... and then... Nothing." She paused and thought about as hard as she could without hurting her head. "I think that those Sigilyph might have seen us in the water and grabbed us while we were unconscious," she hypothesized.

"Probably," Tony admitted; it was a good guess. "Now hold still and let me help the others."

Fennel and Bianca moaned in unison as they began to stir from their own states of unconsciousness. "What happened?" Bianca moaned, rubbing her head. "I feel like I just ate my mom's three bean salad..."

"Pour..." Panpour comforted, hopping up to this trainer and giving her a friendly pat on the head.

Fennel rubbed her wounded face. Out of all the girl's, she had taken one of the nastiest wounds: her glasses had been shattered, allowing chunks and shards of glass had dug into her face. Tony, thankfully, had a first aid kit on hand, and was able to pull out the glass and bandage her face while she slept. Still, she was now down a pair of glasses. "What happened?" she asked.

"Sigilyph," Tony and Skyla answered in unison. Afterwards, Tony swiftly explained what had happened: the Sigilyph, the river, and also (with a load of enthusiasm) how Strike had finally evolved into his second form.

Fennel nodded. "Sigilyph, eh? That would explain the headache..." She rubbed her head unhappily. "How... Ugh... How long were we out?"

"About ten minutes," Tony answered. "Why?"

Fennel's eyes widened. "Ten minutes? How long have we been down here?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "No idea..." he said.

Fennel turned pale. "That means that Joseph could have already lost to Agatha," she said, quietly.

A shocked silence filled the room. The teens, lost in the moment and the drama with the Sigilyph, had forgotten about Joseph, who was fighting Numera on the surface. Or was he? He could already have lost, now. After all, Numera had him badly outnumbered, and she didn't seem like the kind of woman who kept her promises.

"Oh, no..." Bianca muttered. "Joseph... What if he's...?" She shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"I'm... I'm sure he's fine..." Skyla said, failing to even lighten her own spirit. "He seemed pretty strong before..."

"Nevertheless, we need to get out of here," Fennel said, standing up as best she could. Her legs still had the consistency of jelly, but she just managed to stay up. "Aurea, Joseph and the others need our help!"

"Right!" the others chorused.

"Okay..." Fennel blinked, her confidence dropping. "So, uh... How do we get out of here?"

Everyone groaned in unison. "Well, we fell down a hole and went down a river, so we can't go that way..." Tony said.

"None of our Pokemon know Dig..." Bianca sighed. "Do they?"

Everyone shook their heads. "That rules that out..." Fennel muttered. "Did anyone save their flashlight?"

"I've got mine, but it's small," Tony said.

"Well, that's a start," Fennel said, glad that this situation didn't seem completely hopeless. "So, we just need to find a way out."

Tony nodded. One flashlight wouldn't provide much illumination, but it was better than nothing. He began to shine the light about the room, scanning about the ancient structure. Ancient text, piles of rubble, giant Dragon-type statue, the way they came in...

"Wait..." Fennel raised her hand. "Go back..."

Tony nodded, the light bobbing on top of his head, and slowly turned back to the left. The light slowly began to illuminate something big - something _massive_ - looming above them. The group gaped as they silently gazed up at the monolith that laid before them.

"Is... Is that...?"

The statue with made of pure white marble, and stood over ten feet tall, carved by a small army of master masons. It had a curved, almost crescent-shaped body, covered in tufts of fake, stone hair. Long arms were raised in the air, with curved, magnificent wings on the sides. Its head was hung on a long neck, raised in the air as it gazed down at them with sapphire eyes.

Though it was a statue, the stare was intimidating and piercing. It froze the entire group, paralyzing them with the dominating gaze. "It's..." Bianca stuttered, clutching her shaking Panpour in her arms.

"Reshiram..." Fennel finished.

"That's Reshiram?" Tony asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, not the actual dragon... Eh..." Fennel turned red. "If it exists or not..."

"Of course it exists!" Skyla declared, grinning. "And the proof is in the pudding! They made a statue to honor it!"

"Well..." Fennel said, sweatdropping. "That doesn't necessarily mean..."

Tony interrupted her eagerly. "This must have been a shrine that the ancient Unovites made to honor it! Maybe it has a sleeping chamber around here..."

Fennel sighed. "Oh, man... Aurea's gonna be crushed," she lamented. "She came here hoping that there was _no proof_ that they might have existed..."

The teens' enthusiasm died down slightly. "Oh, yeah..." Tony muttered.

"Nothing good ever comes out of denying the legends," Skyla proclaimed. "That's what Grandpa used to say."

Fennel groaned. "I know, I know... Kids, I... I believe in the legends, too, but... Aurea just wants her dad to come home."

The teens' enthusiasm was all gone by now as they remember exactly why Professor Juniper had come all this way. Aurea missed her father, who was running about the world despite his age, and just wanted him to return to his cozy, safe retirement.

"So..." Bianca muttered. "What do we do? I mean, we can't just hide that we found this, can we?"

Fennel groaned. "No, we can't..." she admitted. "Great..."

Tony was only barely aware of the turmoil that lay before them. His eyes had returned to the statue of Reshiram, slowly taking in every detail of the legendary Dragon-type. Something caught his eyes: a pedestal sitting between the feet of the statue, as pure white as the statue. Tony frowned as he slowly, carefully made his way to the pedestal, hoping not to set off some sort of trap.

"Huh..."

"What is it?" Skyla asked, joining him.

"It... It looks like something was supposed to be here," he said to her, pointing to the pedestal.

"Whatever it was, it probably got stolen," Fennel interrupted, "when the castle was abandoned."

Suddenly, Skyla spotted something. She grabbed Tony's head and pointed it behind the massive statue. "Look!" she shouted.

A tunnel was sitting behind the statue - not a tunnel made by the masons who made this castle, but a crudely carved tunnel. "Has someone..." Tony slowly said, "has someone been here before us?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Skyla answered.

"No, no, after the ancient Unovites and before us!" Tony explained.

"It was probably just a Pokemon," Fennel said, looking over the tunnel. "Hmm... If this tunnel leads to the surface..." she murmured, thoughtfully.

"Dura..."

Bianca's ears perked. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

The sound of metallic legs scuttling along the group began to echo from the tunnel that they had come from, quickly filling the room. The Pokemon all put themselves in between their trainers and the sound of the approaching Durant.

"You really think that this leads to the surface?" Skyla asked Fennel.

"Well, it curves upward, so..."

"Then get a move on!" Skyla shouted, shoving the scientist into the tunnel. "Bianca, Tony, let's go!"

"Right!" both trainers said, returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs for safe keeping. The two charged past Skyla and into the tunnel.

Woobat flew up to Skyla. "Eeek!" she cried, gesturing as best she could with one wing to the tunnel, and the sounds of the approaching Durant.

Skyla returned her Pokemon and shoved her into her pocket. "It's okay, girl," she muttered. "No way those bugs are gonna catch me!"

With that, she charged after her friends into the tunnel.

* * *

To Joseph's credit, he lasted about an hour against Numera.

Sweat was dripping from his brow by the time that Temper took the final blow. Though he tried to keep his cool, and remain confident, these was panic written in his eyes. He shouted his orders, kept his mind on the battle, and kept in front of the Professor.

"Skarmory, Wing Attack."

"Skaar!"

Skarmory shrieked as she rushed at the weary Temper. The Pig Monkey Pokemon tried to dodge the attack, but the wounds that his foe had struck him with hindered his abilities. He stumbled, and was struck by the sword-like wing of the Steel-type. With a screech of pain and weakness, Temper was sent flying into his trainer, sending both him and Joseph to the sandy ground.

Numera let out a brief, barely audible sigh of relief. Skarmory's metallic armor was covered in cracks and dents, courtesy of Temper's Karate Chops, and Numera had no desire to lose a single Pokemon to this moron. Of course, she didn't; she was smarter than him. She was smarter than all who were present.

Joseph's pathetic moan returned Numera to reality. She could praise herself later. "Skarmory, finish them," she ordered as nonchalantly as she could muster; she had only been planning on killing Professor Juniper, not Joseph. She really didn't see any harm in letting him live, but, well, he had insulted her and humiliated her in front of so many people. That was inexcusable in her book.

"No!" Juniper bravely put herself in-between the Skarmory and the Nurse Joy. "If you want to kill him," she said, coldly, "you'll have to go through me."

"Challenge accepted," Numera replied evenly. "Skarmory..."

Skarmory shrieked, charging for the hated Pokemon Professor with blade-like wings at the ready.

And then, the ground exploded.

Sand and dust blasted up into the air, showering Numera and Skarmory. The Plasma Knight gritted her teeth as she shook sand and grit off of her armored body. "Who dares-!?"

Tony poked his head out from the hole, followed by Skyla, Bianca and Fennel, along with Bianca's Munna, who was still glowing with psychokinetic energy from her Psybeam. "Hiya. What did we miss?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Reshiram FTW!**

**Oh, and Joseph be in trouble. Big blippin' surprise, eh?**

**Anyways, reader question time! Which Pokemon type is your least favorite? Mine is the Dragon-type, for its sheer unfair amount of resistances (why the heck does it resist Electric-types!?). So, answer - but only after you review! ;D**

**Numera: "Great, not I've got sand in my visor... Ugh... Review."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	94. Anna's Lament

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla, Fennel and Bianca found themselves in a mysterious chamber dedicated to Reshiram, the Legendary Pokemon of Ancient Unova. Though dumbfounded by the magnificence of the chamber, they quickly remembered that up above on the surface, their sort-of friend Joseph was fighting against the Plasma Knight Lady Numera to save Professor Juniper, and was likely losing. After they discovered a tunnel (and possible evidence that someone was there before them) the group high-tailed it to the surface, with a swarm of ravenous Durant crawling after them. They breached the surface just in time to save Joseph from Numera, who had beaten him and was just about to execute him!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Y-you?!" Numera stuttered, enraged and terrified, as her eyes fell onto Tony.

"Uh... Yeah, me!" Tony declared, feigning fearlessness.

"We're here, too, y'know," Skyla added, wondering why Tony garnered such panic.

Numera was certainly not afraid of Tony, knowing full well that her skills as a trainer and her Pokemon far outmatched his. However, she was afraid of Ghetsis - and her King. She had been ordered to observe and monitor Tony, not actually approach him. In her attempt to take revenge, she violated an order.

_No, no,_ she thought. _This isn't a problem. None of the other Plasmas can see me. I'm safe._ "This isn't any of your concern," she snapped to the teens. "Stand aside and be spared."

Fennel leaped out from the tunnel. "Not a chance," she snarled. "You stand down, Agatha! We've got you outnumbered..." She looked around and noticed that the majority of the Durant swarm was still there, watching them. "For the most part," she added pathetically.

Numera snorted. "You don't know what you're dealing with! I am not a knight for no reason! My power and mah skills made mah King..." she paused and coughed. "Ah mean... I mean... Ahem..."

"Wait a minute, was that a southern drawl?" Skyla asked.

"N-no it was not," Numera snapped.

"Well," Juniper said, a little weakly, "she is from the south..."

Bianca couldn't help it. She began to laugh and giggle uproariously, earning a glare from Numera. "And what is so funny?!" she hissed, keeping her native accent in check and switching to her monotone voice. In moments of anger she had a bad habit of letting an "Ah" slip instead of an "I" and the like.

"I'm sorry!" giggled Bianca. "But... Your voice on the transceiver was so creepy... and then it was kind of silly... I couldn't help it..." She grinned apologetically at the Plasma Knight, shrugging.

Skyla giggled a bit too. "It is... kind of... Heheh..."

Numera was bright red. Now this... this brainless little worthless... She gritted her teeth together, unable to think of the proper insult to give someone like her - clearly a rich, well-off girl, who likely had no experience in the dealings of the real world, who obviously didn't have a degree to her name... and she was mocking her.

Numera almost lost her cool, once again. She had had a enough of being laughed at by... by... people like her! People like them! "Skarmory..." she said in a low tone.

Even her Pokemon shuddered at the coldness of her voice, and Bianca clearly saw that she had said something wrong.

Numera glared up at the group in the tunnel, all of whom were fumbling for their Pokeballs. "Giga Impact," she ordered coldly.

"Look out!" Juniper shouted, raising her hand as Skarmory leaped into the air and shot at the teens with amazing speed, ready to crush them with its massive, steely body. The teens cried out as the avian missile shot towards, them ducking underneath into the tunnel.

"Cofagrigus, Protect!"

In a flash, a massive, coffin shaped Pokemon appeared in front of the Skarmory, a protective shield around its body. With a shriek, Skarmory uselessly crashed into the Ghost-type, and toppled to the ground, Cofagrigus' Mummy Ability activating and wrapping her up in blackish gauze.

"What?!" everyone seemed to shout at once.

A cold laugh filled the air. "Well, well... I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

The ground next to Numera exploded in a puff of black smoke. When it cleared, it revealed the owner of the voice and the master of the Cofagrigus: Sir Mystico the Plasma Knight. The Ghost-type master grinned at the crowd, his rosy lips gleaming in the dying sun, his black cape flowing in the desert wind, making him almost appear wraith-like.

"Mystico!" Tony shouted, recognizing him instantly. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just picking up Agatha here," Mystico snickered, gesturing to his fellow Plasma Knight.

Agatha went red. "H-how much did you hear...?" she growled in a low tone.

Mystico chuckled, unable to contain his mirth. "Oh, a good deal, Agatha... Now, did 'ya'll' forget about your orders? Hahahaha!" He was clutching his sides by now. "Who knew that little Ms. Wallflower was a Southern Belle! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Numera shouted, as red as a tomato.

"Oh, and it gets better!" Mystico snickered. "Your BFF was Professor Aurea Juniper herself, one of the top-ranking faces on our enemies' list!" He looked over to Juniper. "Eh, no offense."

"Uh, yes, lots of offense," Juniper growled, folding her arms.

"Weeeeell, it's been fun and all, but I'm afraid we've got places to be," Mystico explained. "Let's go, Cowgirl," he ordered, grabbing Numera by the arm.

"Unhand me, youu-!" Numera began.

Mystico glared at her, and sneered, "King's orders, _Ms. Kitty_." Numera went pale, and swallowed, realizing that she was in serious trouble. She looked over almost pleadingly to Professor Juniper, who simply shook her head, as if to say "This was the path you chose for yourself."

"You're not going anywhere!" Skyla shouted, leaping out of the tunnel. "Not after what you pulled in Nacrene City, ya creep!"

Mystico rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm on a tight schedule!" He pulled out a small pellet from his pocket. "Seeya around, kiddies!" he shouted, tossing the pellet to the ground before anyone could do anything.

The pellet exploded, black and blue smoke rising in a tall column into the sky, standing as a dark beacon in the desert. The mist began to swirl about, shielding Mystico and Numera from view.

Tony gritted his teeth. "They're getting away!" he shouted.

"Munna, use Psybeam!" Bianca shouted, gesturing to the smokescreen.

"Muun!" Munna shouted, blasting away at the cloud with a blast of mental energy. The violet beam sailed right through the cloud, and blasted out on the other side, hitting nothing at all and sailing into the distance.

"Mystico!" Tony shouted, enraged that the Plasma who had caused so much trouble was getting away again. "Get back here and fight!"

"Sorry!" Mystico's voice seemed to echo throughout the desert, sending shivers down their spines. "I'm under strict orders from our King not to kick you around like a bean bag!"

"What are you talking about?!" Tony cried. Confusion welled up in his body. Why would the King of Team Plasma not want him dead? He had interfered with their operations at least four times by now. "Who's your King!?" he demanded.

"Don't worry - you'll find out soon enough!" Mystico taunted. "Waahahaha!"

There was a loud explosion, and the smoke began to fade away and drift to the skies. When it cleared, these was no sign of Mystico, or Numera.

* * *

Anna Maruko gave a relieved sigh as the beautiful, half-frozen water poured down her dry throat. She gulped it down, feeling refreshed after a long, long day of dealing with morons. "Thank you, Jerry," she said, wiping her mouth.

"Very welcome, Ms. Maruko," Jerry answered as his employer handed him the empty bottle.

The day was coming to an end. The sun was mercifully setting in the distance, its baking light slowly fading away into the chill of the night. Faint stars began to peer down onto the world, giving the sky an almost mystical, timeless look to it, as if the world had gone out of its way to create this beautiful combination of day and night.

Sadly, the beauty was lost on Anna. She hadn't enjoyed the natural beauty of the world in quite some time. Not since her fall from grace... and her loss of everything.

Anna frowned as she watched her workers make their ways to their cars, ready to go home after a long day of slacking off. Now she knew why they were such cheap labor. _Idiots..._ she thought angrily. She felt envy for them, as well. She couldn't help it. She could hear them speaking to one another as they made their way past her.

"Well, if I'm late again, my woman'll be angry with me."

"My kid got detention today, so I gotta give him a talking to."

"Hey, Jimmy, isn't today your daughter's birthday?"

"Sure is! I'll be sure to tell her that you all said 'happy birthday'!"

"My day off is tomorrow, so I'm going fishing with my son."

"Really? Any chance I can join you?"

The workers went by her, and soon most of them were gone. Anna stood there, with Jerry, in silence. And, it was that moment, that instance of watching people with homes, families, someplace to come back to and smile at - it was that instance when Anna Maruko felt alone in the world.

However, her sense of loneliness soon vanished, when...

"What the heck is that?!"

One of the construction engineer's cries brought Anna out of her self-pity. She turned her head and opened her mouth to ask what had happened. Eyes widening, she ducked as a violet beam of energy shot overhead, sailing over to the metal skeleton that would soon be the Desert Resort. The Psybeam struck something, and something exploded.

The workers all cried out as a cloud of dust rose up from the site. Then, there was a hideous metallic "Creak!" as the skeleton shook, shuddered, and finally toppled over. It fell to the ground with a hideous grinding noise, bringing an end to days of hard work and thousands of dollars.

Anna trembled. A sound escaped her lips, meaningless but threatening. The workers are took this as a sign to back off.

They ran off, jumping into their cars and trucks, and leaving Anna and Jerry alone. Anna couldn't take it any longer. She threw her head back, fell to her knees, tossed her hands into the air, and then she screamed as loud as she could. Her anguished cry filled the air, and shot across the desert.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Birthday to my deceased Great-Grandmother Gigi!**

**Hurry for accidental property damage by Bianca!**

**Anna: "Speak for yourself!" "Turns on "How could this happen to me?" and huddles up in the corner.) "I hate my life..."**

**Uh... Jeez... That's actually kind of depressing... Uh...**

**Oh, and y****ay, Mystico's back!**

**...What? I missed Mystico... Ain't no shame in that. The Plasma Knights are awesome, in my opinion.**

**You know what? Reader Question Time! Which Plasma Knight is your favorite? Sir Faceless, Sir Mystico, Lady Numera or Lady Frost? Answer after you review!**

**Mystico: "Good to be back, kiddies! Read and reviews! Waahahaha!"**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	95. Relic Castle Aftermath

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and co. arrived just in time to witness Lady Numera the Plasma Knight attempting to kill their friend Joseph Joy. However, just as Numera turned her attacks on the teens, her fellow Plasma Knight Sir Mystico arrived and stopped her, revealing that thy were actually under orders not to kill them. Mystico dragged Numera off, informing Tony that soon he would have to meet the Team Plasma King. **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Professor Juniper sighed as Fennel helped her out of the tunnel. Great - just great. A statue of that stupid dragon. A perfect way to end an already horrible day.

To be honest, everyone was feeling rather morose. Numera was gone. Her Skarmory had flown off as soon as it broke through its bonds, and the Durant tunneled off as soon as they poked their heads up out from the tunnel, saw that their trainer was gone, and tunneled off to find her. The sun was setting, the wind was picking up, and the sandstorm that the workers had warned them about was about to hit them.

Tony was sitting down in the sand, quietly watching as Juniper and Fennel conversed about the statue, acting as if nothing had happened to them. It didn't take a psychologist, however, to see that Juniper was feeling horrible, and not just about the Reshiram statue either. The fact that the faith in the Legend of the Twin Heroes was only going to be renewed rather than decreased was only the icing on the cake of misery, now.

Tony saw it - that's not because he was particularly insightful, of course. Everyone saw it. Juniper was heartbroken. Agatha, one of her best friends from a long time ago, had tried to murder her, and it was killing her inside.

It wasn't just the fact that Agatha had tried to kill her, of course - there was more to it than that. Agatha tried to kill her, and Agatha blamed her for everything that had happened to her. And, in a way, she was sort of responsible: when Agatha had showed her the Hickory Dex, she had been very skeptical. Using complex mathematics to calculate the trajectory and speed of Pokemon moves, and using that knowledge to effectively dodge and counter an enemy's attacks was a rather daunting promise to make, and the clunky, barely functional prototype didn't soothe her doubts in the slightest. She was studying to take up her father's place as Pokemon Professor of Unova, so when the Pokemon League had asked her to analyze the device, she had to say yes... which resulted in the battle that destroyed her friendship with Agatha, and broke the poor country girl's heart.

But now... Juniper wiped a tear from the corner of her eye while Fennel went on about their journey in the ancient ruins. Something had happened to Agatha - something horrible. She was barely recognizable now. Agatha had been kind, sweet, a little shy and anti-social but with a beautiful, big heart, filled with a love for Pokemon and knowledge. Now... Now she was Numera, this horrible, empty shell, filled with none of Agatha's good points. Where kindness was, there was resentment, where curiosity was, there was arrogance and a sense of narcissistic self love, and where there was a heart that Juniper's kindness had opened up, there was now a black, shriveled little thing, under strict lock and key.

She was right - Agatha Hickory was gone. Gone forever, maybe. Now, there was just Lady Numera, the Knight of Team Plasma, and the enemy of the Pokemon League.

"Aurea..."

Juniper blinked as Fennel placed her hand on her shoulder. The raven-haired woman's eyes were filled with sadness and sympathy. Fennel had been Numera's friend, too, and she was feeling just what Juniper was. "Aurea..." she said again. "It's not your fault."

Juniper almost whimpered, and let Fennel continue: "Agatha was a sweet girl... but... Well, we both know that she never handled failure well... or criticism."

"I know..." Juniper murmured. "But..." She sighed and closed her soaked eyes. "What if I hadn't won that battle? What if I never became the Pokemon Professor and she did?"

Fennel's answer was simple, but enough to make her point. "You did."

Juniper finally broke down. It was just to much for her. She began to cry, starting slowly and quietly but quickly breaking out into powerful sobs that shook her body. She buried her head into Fennel's shoulder, who rubbed her friend's back and soothed her sadness.

Tony watched in silence, his heart wrenching at the sight of the normally well put together and strong woman breaking down and crying. Crying like someone who had lost everything. She had lost something important - she had lost a close friend to the darkness, and she would probably never be coming back.

Tony closed his eyes, and realized that he was crying, too. He didn't know why: Numera hadn't been his friend. Maybe it was because... deep down... he knew what Juniper was going through. He quickly realized that maybe Juniper was worse off than he was: after all, Numera had once actually cared for Juniper.

Anna had never really cared about him. Not really. He had had his heart broken into pieces by a woman who didn't like him at all. Juniper had her heart broken by someone who loved her back at one point. In a way, that was much, much worse.

Tony wiped his eyes, stood up, and walked off - unaware of the stone head that rose out of the sand, and the the pair of black eyes on orange eye-stalks that poked out after it, watching Tony as he left.

* * *

It took all of Numera's self-control to not break down and cry.

Humiliated, thwarted, insulted, and all in public, in front of the unworthy eyes of those morons. What's worse, she was caught by _Mystico_ of all people, caught disobeying orders that were given to her by her King. And now, it was time to pay the piper.

His Majesty had requested her presence.

Old Nimbasa Town was a small village that was all that remained of ye old Nimbasa City. Unlike its sister, which was now covered in flashing neon lights, and covered by skyscrapers, Nimbasa Town remained small and quiet. It was a tranquil little spot that laid between Route 4 and Nimbasa City, free from the emptiness of the desert and the bustling activity of the city.

Yet, the sight of this pretty, happy little town filled Numera with nothing but fear.

It was evening by now. The moon was slowly rising into the sky, and stars began to beam down from the blackness of space. All of them seemed to be staring down at Numera, watching her, anticipating her fate.

She shivered - not because of the stars, but because of her own stupid mistake. If the King was displeased with her... it could mean the end of her career as a Plasma Knight. Or worse - he might actually order her...

...Execution...

This night couldn't get any worse.

Numera swallowed, unaware of Mystico's leering grin as he walked behind her, his hand on the hilt of his hidden sword, just in case she tried to run. She had been naughty, and her punishment was waiting for her. The King was not going to be happy with her disobedience - and lucky Mystico was going to get a front row seat to her humiliation.

This night couldn't get any better.

The two Plasma Knights approached the playground that stood in the center of town. A long figure was sitting on the swing set, wrapped in dark cloaks as he slowly swung back and fourth. Numera raised an eyebrow, turning to Mystico, who was just as confused. This was the meeting place, right?

The boy stopped swinging. "Lady Numera. Sir Mystico."

The voice was familiar, and the two realized at once that this was indeed their King. They fell down to their knees and bowed their heads. "Your Majesty," they said in unison.

The Plasma King nodded, his back still turned to them. "Lady Numera..." his normally even voice had a tinge of anger in it. "You've disobeyed me."

Numera swallowed. "S-Sire..."

"Explain yourself - now."

"I... I..." Numera took a deep breath, and let it out. "I saw an ample opportunity to destroy Professor Juniper and I attempted to do it."

"Hmm..." The King didn't sound convinced. "Because of your past with her?"

Numera turned pale. "Y-yes, Sire."

The Plasma King sighed. "This... failure... is a disgrace."

"B-but..." Numera stuttered. "Mystico failed you, as well, in the Pinwheel Forest!"

The Plasma King scowled at being interrupted, but ignored it. "Sir Mystico," he said in a tone that made even Mystico shiver and step back, "did not fail me. He did as he was told and met His Holiness in the forest. The operation was a failure because the skull was a fake. Despite this, he followed his orders. You, however," he seethed, "failed not because of a mistake on the part of our spies, but on your own merit. You were ordered not to engage and yet you did, all for the sake of your own petty desire for revenge."

Numera felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Not only had her King heard about her past, but he was completely unsympathetic about it. "S-Sire..."

The Plasma King interrupted her. "This was your first field operation... and you failed and disobeyed orders. Thankfully for you, this was only your first failure, and therefore I have decided to forgive you. Do not let it happen again," he added harshly.

A relieved smile slowly spread across Numera's lips, though she quickly hid it. "Thank you, Sire," she said, bowing her head.

"Do not thank me yet," The Plasma King said. "I am only forgiving you because your gathered the information that I needed. I know how to sway Mr. Miller to our side. I have a plan, that shall require both of you to work together."

Mystico and Numera cast glares at each other, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

The Plasma King reached into his cloak and held it a letter to his side. "Mystico," he said. Mystico nodded and took the envelope. "Find Tony and give this to him. It's a challenge from me."

Mystico bowed. "Your wish is my command, Sire."

"Numera," The King said. "I have a mission for you as well - one that you can not fail."

Numera nodded rapidly. "I won't, Sire."

The Plasma King nodded. "It involves... Mr. Miller's Gym Leader friend... I want her _gone_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Juniper: "Uh... Can I borrow that?"**

**Anna: "I don't see why not. Here." (Hands Juniper her radio.)**

**Juniper: "Thank you. I'll be in the corner." (Begins to play "How could this happen to me?" on the radio)**

**Ah, but I tease: they both have very good reasons to be sad. Juniper's is better, though.**

**Anyways, looks like the King of Team Plasma is about to make his move! What nefarious scheme is he planning for Tony and Skyla? Will the two be able to fight off the Plasmas? **

** Well, tune in next time to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! You are a Pokemon Trainer. Professor Oak has just asked you to accompany him on a journey to the top of Mt. Silver in search of the Legendary Bird Pokemon. At the same time, Professor Juniper has requested that you come to Unova and accompany three new, very inexperienced trainers on their own adventures.**

**Do you climb up a dangerous mountain with an elderly Professor Oak to find the birds, or do you essentially become a babysitter for three newbies? Personally, I'd go with Oak - I mean, the guy is pushing sixty. He's too old to be climbing mountains alone. However, I want to know what you would do! Answer right after you review!**

**Plasma King: "...Review..."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun. **

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	96. Another crisis? Already!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**An exciting trip to the Relic Castle was soured by a series of misfortunes. An attack by the Plasma Knight Lady Numera, formally known as Agatha Hickory, left a distraught and emotionally unstable Professor Aurea Juniper pining the loss of her former friend, and an expedition into the ruins almost lead Tony and his friends to their early graves. It didn't go so hot for Lady Numera, either, who was caught and humiliated by her rival Knight Sir Mystico, and brought back to the Plasma King to face punishment. Thankfully for her, the Plasma King didn't punish her at all, and gave her and Mystico their assignments. He had a plan that would finally bring Tony Miller to the side of Team Plasma, and begin the downfall of the accursed Pokemon League!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling.

Ceiling...?

Tony groaned, running a hand through his golden hair. He was dead tired: he was so tired that he couldn't even remember when he had fallen asleep, or where he was. All he knew was that there was a nice, warm blanket on top of him, and he didn't want to wake up.

He had to, however.

Tony scowled and shoved the blanket off of his body, surprised to see that he was still wearing his day clothes. He must have been so tired that he didn't bother to get dressed for bed.

Tony rubbed his head and swung his feet off the edge of the bed, muttering groggily as he tried to wake himself up. "Ugh..."

"Oh, you're finally awake," Skyla said, surprising him. The magenta-headed girl was sitting in the bunk underneath him, her hair badly frazzled due to a combination of yesterday's misadventures and the fact that she hadn't let it down last night. "Morning."

Tony gave a grunt in response as he hopped down from the top bunk. Bianca was asleep in the bed across from them, snoring into her pillow and muttering to herself in her sleep. "Where are we...?" Tony groaned, rubbing, the back of his head. "I feel like I just came back from the dead..."

Skyla nodded. "Yeah, I know..." she moaned sleepily. "We're in the Castelia City Pokemon Center again. I think we came back here with the Professor and she dropped us off..." Evidently, the High-Flying Girl's memories of what had happened last night were just as sketchy as Tony's were.

Tony looked over Skyla, who was polishing a small, glass and metal cylinder in her hands. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Skyla patted the canister fondly. "It's an incubator! Lenora gave it to me before we left Nacrene City. I think the egg is gonna hatch soon!" she said, the weariness leaving her voice. As if to prove her point, the small egg rocked back and forth a bit.

Tony whistled. "Awesome," he said, leaning over and examining the egg. "What kind of Pokemon is it?" he asked curiously.

"Dunno," Skyla said with a shrug. Her eyes glistened like sapphires. "But I'll bet it's awesome," she said, eagerly. "Maybe it's..."

_"Zapdos, use Thunder!"_

_"Gyaaaah!"_

_"Articuno, use Blizzard!"_

_"Gyoooh!"_

_"Moltres, use Fire Blast!"_

_"Graaaaaaah!"_

Tony raised an eyebrow as Skyla mentally swooned at the power of her imagined Pokemon. "Uh... You okay?"

Skyla blinked. "Eh, what?" She sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly. "I think I'm still asleep..." she muttered.

Tony sweatdropped. "Yeah, well..." he said, reaching down to his belt. "Hey... Wait a second... Where are my Pokemon?!"

A wave of panic washed over Tony as he realized that his Pokeballs were gone. "S-somebody must have stolen them!" he exclaimed, horrified.

A voice on the Pokemon Center's loudspeaker corrected him. _"Attention Tony Miller, Skyla Fuuro, and Bianca Bel! Your Pokemon are ready! Wake up and come and get them already!"_

Tony collapsed to the floor with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness..."

Skyla raised an eyebrow. "Weirdo."

* * *

Nurse Joy (the female one) was waiting for them when they arrived, looking not too joyful. "Well!" she huffed, folding her arms. "It's about time you loafers woke up! It's almost noon!"

"Woke up" was a bit of an exaggeration. Tony and Skyla were still drowsy, and Bianca actually seemed to still be asleep as she leaned back and forth, her eyes barely open. "Sorry," Tony said as politely as he bothered. "We're here to pick up our Pokemon."

"Hmm?" Nurse Joy raised an eyebrow. "You already got yours back," she said, picking up Skyla and Bianca's Pokemon and handing them back to their trainers, having to practically shove them into Bianca's arms.

Tony turned pale. "I did?"

"Yes, yes," Nurse Joy said. nonchalantly. "Your little sister came by about five minutes ago and got them back for you. Ask her about them."

Now Tony was really panicking. "I don't have a little sister!" he shouted. "I'm a single child."

Nurse Joy blinked, surprised. "Oh? Oh, dear..."

"You gave a random little girl my Pokemon?!" Tony demanded, horror, despair and anger filling his voice.

"She said she was your sister!" Nurse Joy defended, raising her hands. "She had a trainer card and everything that said Sarah Miller! It's not my fault!"

Tony nearly fell over and fainted, right then and there. Having his Pokemon stolen from him was essentially the same as having his family move away while he was asleep without leaving a message or the address of where they were going. The poor boy just seemed to shut down, going absolutely silent and shaking all over, a look of utter anguish written on his face.

Skyla quickly and wisely took control of the situation. Slamming her hands onto the counter, she demanded, "What did she look like?!"

"Uh..." Nurse Joy scratched her chin thoughtfully. "She was short and blonde."

"Oh, that narrows it down..." Tony moaned, burying his face into his hands.

"And she left this letter," Nurse Joy added, annoyed by Tony's breakdown. She pulled an envelope out of a her pocket and handed it to them. It was a small, pink piece of paper, with the words "To the bestest Big Brother in the whole world!" written on it. Such a heartfelt message had never been so hatefully scrawled onto a piece of paper, and Tony's hands were shaking as he popped open the envelope, pulling the letter out, and reading it.

The letter was made up of magazine clippings, as per usual for this sort of thing, and read: _"I have your Pokemon! If you ever want to see them again, come to Nimbasa Town Playground at Six O'Clock today and defeat me in battle! Come alone or your Pokemon will suffer!_

_Love, 'Your Little Sister'!"_

Tony crushed the letter in his fists. "She's a dead girl walking," he announced, the nonchalantness in his voice sending a chill down Skyla's spine and fully roused the oblivious Bianca out of her nap.

"Where's Nimbasa Town?" Tony demanded.

"Uh... Right across Route 4..." Nurse Joy said. "It's right in front of Nimbasa City. I think it's about a day's walk."

"Let's go," Tony said adamantly.

"And do what?" Skyla asked.

"Find this little brat and take care of her," Tony said coldly. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

"Who messed with your friends?" Bianca asked, yawning.

"Tony, that's a challenge to a duel!" Skyla pointed out. "You need a Pokemon to battle her, and you don't have any now!"

"Why not?" Bianca asked, curiously.

"Where am I supposed to get a Bug-type Pokemon at this hour?" Tony lamented.

"Why not use one of mine?"

"I can't! I swore that I'd only use Bug-types!"

"Well, you can't really afford to keep that promise now, can you?"

"...I... I dunno..."

Nurse Joy interrupted them. "If you're going to argue, than do it outside!" she ordered.

"Don't you snap at us!" Skyla shot back. "This is your fault!"

"It is not!" Nurse Joy retorted. "I thought she was honestly his sister! Now please leave - I have my own problems to worry about! That ingrate of a son of mine ran off while I wasn't looking and now I have to do all this work by myself!"

The teens sweatdropped and scurried off, knowing full-well where Joseph had been but not in the mood to tell Nurse Joy about it.

Tony groaned. "I guess I don't have a choice..." he muttered. "I'll have to use something other than a Bug-type..." A flash of inspiration gleamed in his eyes. "Or..." he said, thoughtfully.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Tony was on the ground in a humble bow. "Please, lend me your Pokemon!" he begged a bewildered Burgh.

Burgh, who was sitting in the middle of Castelia City Park, sweatdropped. A sketchbook was in one of his hands and in the other he held a charcoal pencil. He had just been about to sketch a scene of the park when Tony had interrupted him, followed by Skyla and Bianca, all of whom he had thought would be in Nimbasa City by now. "Uh..." he muttered, trying to think of something to say.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Tony begged. "It's a matter of life or death for my Pokemon! Please!"

"He's serious, Burgh!" Skyla said, grabbing Burgh by the arms and shaking him. "This is an emergency!"

"It really is!" Bianca insisted.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Burgh shouted, shoving them off. "Start from the beginning, please," he said, placing his sketchbooks on the side of his bench.

"Someone stole my Pokemon," Tony lamented, allowing Burgh to see the dire nature of the situation. He showed the Gym Leader the badly crumpled threatening letter.

Burgh looked over the note with a raised eyebrow, the seriousness of the situation dawning on him. "Hmm... Magazine clippings? How cliche." He looked to Tony, concern written on his face. "So, you're going to answer this challenge?"

"Yeah, I am!" Tony said bravely. "My Pokemon are everything to me! I can't leave them behind!"

"Hmm..." Burgh thought it over for a brief second. "Nah, I couldn't let a fellow Bug-Catcher go unaided! Of course I'll help!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Here! Use this!"

Tony grabbed the Pokeball eagerly. "T-thank you!" he said, grateful that Burgh had such faith in him. "Thank you so..."

He looked at the Pokeball, and through the transparent top he could see the ever-moody face of Sewaddle staring back up at him. "...Much..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, crud, this isn't good... Someone stole Tony's Pokemon! Time to lock and load and saddle up! This chick is toast!**

**Tony: "You know it!" (He, Skyla and Bianca slap on cowboy hats.)**

**Skyla: "Now where's my revolver?"**

**Bianca: "Who needs a revolver?" (Cracks knuckles.)**

**And now Sewaddle is travelling with them! Could Tony's day get any worse? Well, let's find out, shall we? );D**

**Well, that's all for today! Tune in next time for more exciting adventures!**

**Oh, yeah, reader question time! If Pokemon was to have a crossover with another game, which game would it be? Personally, I think Zelda with Pokemon would be sweet. I mean, they already made a reference in the German dub of _Ocarina of Time_, so why not a full-blown crossover?**

**What do you think? Answer after you review!**

**Uh... Who's gonna ask for a review? Okay, I will: Reviews please!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Confusion, Sleep Powder and Dream Eater**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Peck and Endure.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit.**


	97. On our way to the confrontation!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony was in for a rude awakening back in the Castelia City Pokemon Center, where he discovered that a young girl stole his Pokemon whilst masquerading as his younger sister! After receiving an angry challenge from the girl, who is waiting for him in Nimbasa Town, Tony rushes to Gym Leader and fellow Bug-type specialist Burgh, who agrees to lend Tony one Pokemon to use against this mysterious girl - and the Pokemon is Burgh's volatile Sewaddle, a Pokemon that rarely does anything she is told to do!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The walk across Route 4 was a long one, made all the longer by the sense of dread and apprehension that clung to Tony's heart as he crossed the desert.

His eyes were glued to the Pokeball that Burgh had given him. Sewaddle stared up at him, the usual cross of contempt and indifference that she held for everyone in her eyes. Tony couldn't believe that Burgh actually kept the thing around. He was hard-pressed to remember a time he had ever met a Pokemon who was so irate and uncontrollable. He never wanted to see the thing again, and yet here it was in the palm of his hand.

Skyla and Bianca, who were walking in front, and it didn't take them long to notice the downcast look on Tony's face. Skyla slowed her pace so that she was next to Tony. "Hey, cheer up!" she said, an optimistic smile on her face.

Tony looked up, completely _not_ optimistic. "Cheer up? My best friends have just been kidnapped, I've been challenged to a duel for their lives, and the only Bug-type Pokemon I have hates me with every fiber of her being. What is there to cheer up about?!"

Skyla winced. "Okay, good point..." She rubbed the back of her head. "Well... You can always borrow Woobat if you want to. She'll do what you say if I ask her to."

"No, I can't..." Tony groaned, rubbing his face unhappily. "I can only use Bug-types. I made a promise."

"A promise to who!?" Skyla asked.

"To myself!" Tony replied. "Bug-types are always considered to be the bottom rung of the Pokemon Ladder - the worst of the worst! There's never even been a Bug-type Champion! Well, that's not true, and I'll prove it!"

"Yeah, yeah, they're your favorite type, I get it," Skyla sighed. "But like I said before, do you really have a choice? Who knows what she'll do with your Pokemon!"

Tony swallowed as hundreds of horrible thoughts flashed before his mind's eye. That little brat could be doing anything right now. Like...

_"Hehehehe..." the girl chuckled evilly as she placed the tied and gagged Sunny on the seat in the dunking booth. "I heard that Fire-types like water. Is that true?"_

_"Mmmrrrph!" the panicking Sunny cried, struggling to break free of her bonds. _

_"You can't answer me?" the girl asked in pseudo confusion. "Oh, that's okay - I'll just test it myself!" She picked up the tied up Lucky like a baseball, took aim, and sent the screaming Butterfree flying at the target._

Tony shuddered. "We've got to hurry!" he shouted, breaking into a run.

Skyla grabbed him by the shoulder, bringing him to a halt. "Hold it!" she ordered. "You can't just rush in like that! You need a plan!"

"Skyla's right," Bianca said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"I know, I know!" Tony said, still panicking. "But what can I do?! If she sees me with someone else she could really hurt my Pokemon! She could even..." He swallowed nervously at the thought.

Skyla nodded; she didn't know Tony's Pokemon too well, but she knew that he obviously cared a great deal about them, and would be devastated if something bad was to happen to them. "Okay, okay, don't worry," she said. "We'll fix this together. First things first: who hates you enough to do this?"

Tony was hard pressed to think of someone who did. Team Plasma, maybe. After all, he had gotten in their way before. However, if Team Plasma wanted him dead, why not simply have him killed? After all, Mystico was able to vanish at will, and seemed to be able to move very quickly. Why not simply appear, stab Tony to death, and then vanish?

Then, Tony remembered Nurse Joy's words: a little blonde girl had done this to him.

_Mom...?_

Tony shook his head. No, no, stupid! Anna wasn't very tall, but she no one in their right mind would mistake her for a little girl. Besides, she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with Tony whatsoever. Why provoke him into a meeting with her?

"I don't know..." he admitted. "She doesn't sound familiar..."

"Well, don't you worry!" Bianca said, patting him on the back.

"That's right," Skyla agreed, "we'll be right there with you!"

"But the letter said to come alone..." Tony pointed out.

"You leave that to me," Skyla said with a wink. "I've got a plan that just might work..."

The trio picked up the pace to Nimbasa Town, now with renewed vigor, as Skyla explained her plan.

* * *

On the far left of Nimbasa Town, there was a little playground, a place where the local children could play to their hearts' content. It was the usual fare: slides, swings, forts and monkey bars covered the grassy lot, along with sandboxes and water fountains. You know, the usual.

The playground was normally crawling with children, but it was a school day that day, and they wouldn't be out for a few hours now. That left the entire playground to her.

Karen Silph gave a comforted sigh as she laid back against a large sturdy oak. She brushed her sandwich crumbs off of her magenta shirt as she enjoyed the pleasant weather, waiting for the arrival of her hated rival: Tony Miller.

For two years she had waited for this moment. In a few hours, he would arrive, and then she'd finally be able to sweep the floor with his arrogant face. She'd finally show him just how much stronger she was than him.

Karen couldn't help but smirking to herself as she pulled Tony's Pokeballs out from her backpack. His Butterfree was glaring up at her while smashing her body against the transparent top of the Pokeball while his Karrablast glared contemptuously at her, and his Whirlipede began to spinning in place in an attempt to smash through his prison. Only his Larvesta - an extremely rare Pokemon, Karen noted with a tinge of envy - wasn't resisting. The poor thing looked exhausted, and was napping.

Karen was almost tempted to keep the Larvesta, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Not because she genuinely respected that fact that Tony had caught them fair and square, of course. She just knew that daddy wouldn't be happy if she stole Pokemon from someone.

Not that he'd be happy with what she was doing now...

Karen scowled to herself. _It's just a one time thing!_ she argued with her conscience.

_That's how it starts_, her conscience replied evenly. _But you know that one sin only leads to another._

Karen frowned. Her conscience sounded a lot like her father. It's just... she thought.

_What? Getting payback? Revenge? It's not Tony's fault that..._

"Shut up..." Karen mumbled to herself. "I'm gonna give his Pokemon back to him after I beat him. It's just..."

_Just what?_

"You know what it is!" Karen shouted. "I had to listen to that... that... _witch_ go on and on about him for years! He deserves this!" The volume of her voice carried across the park, catching the attention of a single man sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper.

_Why's that? He didn't do anything._

Karen moaned, rubbing her face. "Well, it's too late for regrets, now!" she snapped. "I already have the..." She slapped herself. "I've really got to stop talking to myself..." she muttered pathetically.

Shaking her head, she stood up and tossed Tony's Pokeballs haphazardly into her backpack. Soon he would be there, and then she'd beat him and toss his Pokemon back to him. That's all there was to it. Soon she wouldn't have to waste time with someone like him anymore. Everything would be okay.

She sighed, not sure if she believed that.

She checked her watch: 2 p.m. He'd be here very soon. Finally, she'd have the satisfaction of knowing that that witch had been wrong about her all this time!

A strange mix of happiness and guilt filled Karen's mind, clouding her senses - clouding them so much that she never noticed the man sneaking up on her until...

"PLASMAKADABRA!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jeez, looks like everyone's in trouble, now. Tony's Pokemon have been kidnapped and the kidnapper has just been kidnapped to boot! What a world, eh? **

**Will everything work out in the end? And what is Skyla's plan?**

**Tune in again to find out!**

**Hey, guess what? I've been having trouble coming up with reader questions. So, it's... Cilan?**

**Cilan: "It's story trivia time!"**

**That's right! It's time for trivia about this story, along with trivia about Pokemon in general. Whenever I don't have a reader question, I'll have trivia! I hope you find it informa... uh... useful... uh... entertaining information!**

**Yeah, that's it...**

**So... let us begin!**

**Tony's Journey Trivia:**

**Did you know that there are characters in Tony's Journey that are inspired by popular anime?**

**Pappy's design is based off of Kagome's grandfather in**_** Inuyasha**,_** albeit without the beard and goatee, and without the obsession with putting random plants and animal parts in his shed. **

**Lancelot's original name was going to be Gourry, after Gourry Gabriev from _Slayers_, a chivalrous (for the most part) but not too bright warrior who follows the main character, Lina Inverse, around. I changed the names around because Lancelot is much smarter than Gourry is and not as goofy, so it seemed to be a poor choice for a name. Don't let that discourage you, however! Next time you catch a Karrablast, name it Gourry. **

**Oh, by the way, the guy who did Gourry's voice also did Brock's voice in _Pokemon_. Huh.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the trivia! Let me know if you did after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Clover, female Sewaddle**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, Tackle, and String Shot.**


	98. Anticipating the Duel

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's brief respite in Castelia City was brought to an end upon the discovery that a small girl, claiming to be his little sister, stole his Pokemon from the Pokemon Center! Receiving a challenge to an angry duel, Tony heads off to old Nimbasa Town to meet his challenger, his only Pokemon remaining is Burgh's Sewaddle, an extremely disobedient Pokemon with a nasty temper to boot. Meanwhile, Karen Silph, the girl who had kidnapped Tony's Pokemon, was having a battle with her own conscience over her recent sin. After serious consideration and talking to herself for about five minutes, she decided that she would stomp him and his Pokemon flat and then return his Pokemon to him. However, this plan was soured by the arrival of a certain Plasma Knight, who had heard Karen talking to herself and has decided to integrate her into his own plan...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony swallowed as he checked his watch for the tenth time in a row. 5.45 p.m. She was late and he was terrified.

He tapped his foot as he sat on his swing, eyes scanning the playground. Children were heading home for dinner, following their parents back to their homes. That left Tony, and the ice cream woman, who was walking around the playground with her white kart, occasionally shooting a glance towards him.

Tony sighed, pulling out Sewaddle's Pokeball. With a groan, he opened it up, releasing the Sewaddle on the swing next to him. The Bug/Grass-type gave him a scathing glare as she began to rock back and forth on the swing. "Waaad."

"Hi," Tony said.

"Waad."

"How're you feeling?"

Sewaddle spewed a blob of string at Tony's face, but Tony had been expecting something like that and leaned back, the attack missing him entirely. He sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I thought you might say that. Listen, I'm not gonna enjoy this anymore than you are, but I need to get my Pokemon back."

"Waaad." _To heck with them._

"You know... Lucky?"

"Waaad." _To heck with her._

"Sunny?"

"Waaad." _To heck with her, too._

"Lancelot, Strike? You remember Strike, right? He seemed to like you."

"...Waaad." _To heck with all of them._

Tony sighed, not needing to understand Pokemon to tell that she wasn't concerned. "You can't go back to Burgh until I have my Pokemon," he bluffed.

Sewaddle spewed another blob of string at Tony, once again forcing him to dodge. "Alright, alright," Tony grunted. "What do you want?"

Sewaddle shrugged with her forelegs, only adding to Tony's frustration.

"You don't even know what you want?!" Tony cried unhappily. "Come on!" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Piiiidove! Piiiidove!"

Tony rolled his eyes as he switched his attention from Sewaddle to the ice cream woman, who was staring at him expectantly whilst cawing like a Pidove. She stopped the chirping and then began to make bizarre hand signals at him, and then stopped and stared at him as if she expected him to signal back.

"What are you doing?" Tony called.

The ice cream woman face-palmed, before typing on her xtransceiver and hiding behind her kart. Tony's own xtransceiver began to ring, and he answered it. Skyla pulled off her hat and glared at him on the screen. "You're gonna blow my cover!" she complained.

"Sorry," Tony said, sweatdropping. "What's with the hand signals, anyways?"

"It's a spy thing!" Skyla scoffed. "Don't you watch any TV?"

"Spy movies were never my thing. I prefer nature documentaries."

Skyla sighed. "Oh, forget it. What I was trying to say was..."

"And where, may I ask, did you get that kart and uniform?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Skyla turned red. "Uh... I borrowed it..." she said, weakly. "I'm gonna return it... It's for a good cause, right? And there's no ice cream inside, I checked, don't worry."

Tony groaned. "This is so..." he muttered. "Aggravating..." he said, not really wanting to say what he really felt.

"Just keep calm," Skyla said. "She's late, but she still probably wants that duel with ya. Just keep calm and wait - Bianca and I will take care of everything!"

"Where is Bianca, anyway?" Tony asked, deciding not to comment on Skyla's declaration.

"Oh, she's... Wait... Tony! I think it's her!"

Indeed it was her. A little blonde girl wearing a pink shirt slowly walked into the playground, silently shifting back and forth as she stalked towards the swing set, Tony, and Sewaddle. It took Tony and Skyla a few moments to recognize her.

"Wait..." Tony muttered.

"That's..." Skyla said, squinting her eyes to get a clearer view at her.

It was: it was that cute little blonde girl from Wellspring Cave, the one who had her Pokemon stolen from her, the one who Tony and Skyla, along with Cheren, had helped by saving her Pokemon. Tony remembered that day; the desperate expression on the girl's face, the battle with Team Plasma in the cave, the reek of the roasted remains of that poor Trubbish, the Pokemon burial, and giving the girl's Pokemon back.

However, that isn't the point: the point is, Tony had helped this girl out. By all means, she shouldn't hate him at all. Could she really be the one who stole his Pokemon?

Tony was going to find out.

"Hey," he greeted, hopping off of the swing.

The girl didn't answer. She simply stumbled on, almost mindlessly.

"It's you again," Tony said, trying again.

Again, no answer.

"Tony!" Skyla's voice cried on the transceiver. "Something's not right here! Be care-!"

Tony switched the transceiver off. "Are you the one who stole my Pokemon?" he demanded, getting straight to the point.

The girl nodded once, responding this time.

"Alright..." Tony crossed his arms, trying to seem more confident than he really was. "Why'd you do it, then?" he demanded.

The girl silently reached to her pocket, pulling out a shining Pokeball. "Licky," she muttered in a quiet voice. "Go."

She popped open the Pokeball and unleashed a pink Pokemon that Tony, given his affinity for wildlife documentaries easily recognized as a Lickitung, a Pokemon native to the Kanto Region, a pink, salamander-like creature with a chubby, reptilian-body and a ridiculously long tongue sticking out from its mouth, saliva dripping from its tip. Though Tony knew a good deal about Lickitung, just to be safe, he pulled out his ever-useful Pokedex. **"Lickitung, the Licking Pokemon. A pure Normal-type. Its tongue is longer than its body, and is covered in a paralyzing toxic. This Pokemon uses its tongue to grab fruit for food, but it also uses it to defend itself, as it is stronger than its arms. This specimen is male, and roughly six years old."**

Tony scowled. "Alright," he said, pounding his fist into his hand. "You want a fight? You've got it. Sewaddle, let's go."

Sewaddle scowled, but mercifully jumped off the swing, more for a chance at Lickitung than for any love of Tony.

The trainers eyed one another in tense silence, as did the Pokemon. It was then when Tony realized something: this girl was hypnotized. The shambling way she walked, the dead, lifeless look in her eyes. Someone was pulling the strings, here, and it wasn't this girl. That explained a lot, actually - there was no way that she'd actually hate him on her own.

Right?

"Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf!" Tony shouted.

Sewaddle yawned boredly. "Waaaad."

"Please?" Tony offered meekly.

"Waaad."

"Oh, come on!"

"Licky... Use Lick."

"Licki!" Licky shouted, his voice muffled by his tongue as he spat it out and brutally struck Sewaddle across the face, sending the moody Bug/Grass-type flying across the park and sliding across the grass.

"Use Wrap."

Tony, who was still dumbfounded by by the sudden attack at Sewaddle, found himself quickly grabbed at bound by Licky's powerful tongue. He screamed and struggled as the Normal-type lifted him into the air. "Sewaddle, help!" he shouted.

"W-wad..." Sewaddle growled as she pushed herself off of the ground, glaring daggers at Licky, who returned her glared. Neither Pokemon appeared very threatening, but they were very eager to scrap with one another.

With as savage as a roar as such a tiny thing could muster, the Sewaddle charged.

* * *

This horrible situation had just gone from bad to worse.

Tony was captured by the Lickitung, Sewaddle was wounded and didn't seem to want to back down, and that seemingly sweet little girl from before was trying to kill Tony. That left only two people to save the day. Skyla and Bianca.

Skyla gritted her teeth, tossing her "borrowed" ice cream woman's hat. "Bianca!" she shouted. "Hold onto something!"

Bianca popped her head out from the top of the kart, a half-eaten fudgy-pop in her mouth. "Hmm?"

Skyla gave a battle-cry as she charged down the hill, looking as fierce as a woman with an ice cream kart could possibly look.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HOLY CRAP NEW EEVEELUTION IS REVEALED AT LAST!**

**WHY NO CLOUDEON, INSECTEON OR TOXEON NINTENDO!? WHY?!**

**Okay, okay, okay, I'm chill, I'm chill... It's type has let to be revealed yet, anyways. Go check it out! It's called Sylveon, methinks. **

**Uh, right. Author's Note:**

**Another hypnotized girl?! Jeez, Tony must be feeling some serious deja vu. Oh, well, tune in next time to see the exciting conclusion!**

**Story Trivia Time!**

**Did you know (probably not) that Tony's Sewaddle was originally going to be obtained in place of his Karrablast? She was originally going to appear during a Team Plasma speech in Striaton City and attack Ghetsis during the speech due to her abandonment. I switched it to Lancelot because I figured that Tony could catch a Sewaddle in the Pinwheel Forest... which never happened...**

**And before Sewaddle was going to be caught there, it was going to be a Galvantula. I changed that because it seemed a bit unfair to give Tony a high-level Pokemon so early, and because it seemed to be a copy of the way Black obtained his own Galvantula in the Pokemon Black and White manga.**

**Speaking of which, that was pretty much the inspiration for the way Tony obtained Lancelot: an angry Pokemon who lost his trainer because of Team Plasma. However, while Black's Galvantula sought another trainer, Lancelot wants his own trainer back.**

**Oh, yeah, by the way, Tony's getting a Galvantula - because Galvantula is freaking _awesome._**

**Well, that's all for now! Tune in next time for more exciting adventures!**

**Hypno-Karen: "Reeeeeevieeeeeeeeew." **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Female Sewaddle, borrowed from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move-Set: Razor Leaf, Bug Bite, Tackle and String Shot. **


	99. The Epic (sort of) Duel!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony met up with the kidnapper of his Pokemon - who happens to be the same little girl who lost her Pokemon to Team Plasma that Tony helped back in Wellspring Cave, aiding Skyla and Cheren in the recovery of the stolen Pokemon. However, Tony quickly realized that girl was under the effects of hypnosis, and was clearly not in her right mind at the time. (Sadly, Tony doesn't know that this girl really does hate him, hypnosis or not...) Now, Tony is captured by the girl's Lickitung, and only Skyla and Bianca can save him!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Mystico couldn't help it; he simply had to chuckle. "That's right, little girl... Slam him around all you want..."

Numera snorted. "We're trying to convert him, you imbe..." She caught herself just in time, though Mystico still gave her a snarky grin.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo..." the magician chuckled. "You really can't remember who's wearing the pants around here, Agatha. In case you've forgotten..."

Numera scowled. "His Majesty placed you in command of this operation."

"And...?"

Numera almost vomited. "Your word is his word... _Until this nightmare is over..._" she added underneath her breath.

The two Plasma Knights were floating high above the ground, Mystico on his floating Drifblim and Numera mounted on her Skarmory, who was circling her mischievous pseudo-ally. Both had binoculars in their hands as they stared down at the battle between the hypnotized Karen Silph and the captured Tony Miller/Maruko. This was a part of the plan - a highly improvised part of the plan, but a part of the plan nonetheless.

Mystico grinned maliciously as he returned his attention to the battle. "Oh, it's just a guilty pleasure, m'dear, that's all. He has put us through some trouble, hasn't he? I think we're obliged to a little payback."

"I don't care about some insignificant little..." Numera folded her arms. "He's not important."

"That's right..." Mystico grinned. "Your little friend Juniper is the one you want. Patience, m'dear, patience - her time will come soon enough. All of their times are on their way..."

"Hmm..." Numera returned her attention to the battle. "He's such a soft boy..." she said distastefully. "But if there is one thing that worthless human being can do, its see potential in trainers. She saw my potential, after all..."

Mystico bit back a sarcastic remark.

"Regardless, I find it difficult to believe that he will ever garner the skill needed to become a Plasma Knight," Numera added. "I'm afraid I find her King's trust in his skills to be... misplaced," she admitted.

"Hmm..." Mystico hated to admit it, but he agreed with her. This Tony Miller had been a pushover when he had challenged the Plasma Knight, and even though he had obtained two badges since that day he was still a relatively young trainer... and in the Pokemon League to boot. There was little strength to be found in such trainers. "It is not our place to decide," he said, though with a surprising lack of smugness and malice, to Numera. "If the King says he is to be a Plasma Knight, than a Knight he shall be - or he will be, when the time is right."

Numera decided not to press the issue, and shut her mouth. All she could do was monitor the boy, and pray that all of this time spent with the clown would not be spent in vain.

Seeing Skyla charging his little puppet, Mystico smirked and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Gentlemen? It's time. Send in the troops."

* * *

Tony struggled in vain, wriggling in the slimy grip of his foe. He tried everything. Jerking his body back and forth, kicking into thin air, shouting incomprehensibly, everything. Sadly, none of it worked: Lickitung held on to him with vicious strength, refusing to let him go.

Sewaddle scowled as she leaped at Lickitung, unleashing a powerful Razor Leaf attack. She shook her worm-like body left and right, unleashing volley after volley of boomerang-shaped leaves, and sending them sailing at Lickitung. The projectiles began to strike, slash, and shatter against the the thick hide of the Normal-type, wounding him enough to loosen his grip on Tony. The teen gave a shout as the slimy appendage's grip grew weaker, giving him enough time to break out from the tongue's constrictive grip.

Tony fell to the ground and ran like the devil himself was after him, wiping the disgusting saliva off of his clothes as he did so. "Sewaddle, String Shot!" he shouted.

Sewaddle spat our a thick rope of string, wrapping around Tony's legs and sending him crashing to the ground. "I mean on the Lickitung, not on me!" Tony almost roared as he pulled his face out of the ground, spitting out a few blades of grass as he did so.

Sewaddle rolled her eyes, but complied anyway, firing off a second round of silk.

"Licky... Lick..." the girl droned.

"Lick!" Licky slorped, raising his tongue to block the String Shot. The Lickitung skilfully wrapped the blast of silk around his tongue and then retracted it, pulling the unfortunate, surprised Sewaddle over to him.

"Now, Stomp."

"Licki!" Licky cried, smashing his foot down onto Sewaddle and forcing into the ground.

"Sewaddle!" Tony cried, feeling oddly concerned. "Get out of there!"

"Waaad..." Sewaddle growled, pushing her tiny body up, almost helpless underneath the heel of the much larger Pokemon. Licky growled right back, increasing the pressure and forcing the Bug/Grass-type down to her face.

"Take this!"

The ice cream kart slammed against Lickitung's body, knocking him off of Sewaddle and flat onto his back. "Bianca, now!" Skyla shouted.

The kart shook, and like a Jack-in-a-box, Bianca leaped out and gave a mighty "Hiyah!" as he landed her foot right between the hypnotized girl's eyes, knocking her noiselessly to the ground.

Bianca landed on the ground and struck her usual karate pose, while Tony and Skyla clapped politely. "That's what you get!" the blonde said, dusting off her hands as she looked over the fallen girl. "Oh... Jeez..." she said, awkwardly. "I didn't realize she was so little..." she muttered guiltily. "Hey, isn't that...?"

"Yeah, it's her," Tony sighed. "But I think she was being hypnotized. I hope your kick knocked her out of it..."

"L-licki!" Licky hopped off of the ground and ran over to his trainer. "Licky!" he cried, shaking the unconscious girl. When that didn't work, he went for Plan B. He gave the girl's face a long lick, drenching her with saliva.

"Auuugh!" The girl bolted up, wiping huge globs of spit off of her face. "L-Licky! I told you not to do that!" she complained. It took her a moment to realize that she and her Pokemon were not alone. "Y-you!" she exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Tony. "Y-you're here!"

"That's right," Tony said. "It's okay, now. You're safe."

"Why is my eye throbbing...?" the girl muttered, ignoring Tony. She gently touched her right eye with her finger and leaped up. "You gave me a black eye!" she shouted, horrified.

Indeed they had. The girl's eyes was badly swollen and dark pruple, making it difficult for her to blink without pain. It didn't hurt that much, but it was enough to make the tiny blonde livid. "You gave me a black eye!" she snarled, jabbing a finger at Tony. Any guilt she felt over stealing his Pokemon was now gone.

"A-actually that was me..." Bianca piped weakly.

"Y-you're horrible!" the girl shouted, pulling out another Pokeball. "You just sat there while she gave me a black eye, you... jerk!"

"Hey, hey, cool down!" Skyla ordered, raising her hands defensively. "You were being hypnotized! Bianca's kick snapped you out of it."

"Stop lying!" the girl shouted. "I'm a tiny, defenseless girl! You can't just go around kicking little girls! It's horrible!"

"But you were hypnotized!" Tony argued.

The girl scowled. "Then why don't I remember it?" she demanded.

"Because... Well, it's kinda weird..." Skyla explained. "When you're hypnotized, you're sort of in that weird state of mind where you know what you're doin' but you can't really do anything about it... It's complicated..."

"Besides," Bianca piped in, "if you weren't hypnotized, then why would you take Tony's Pokemon? He helped you save yours."

"I know," the girl said. "I wasn't hypnotized when I took them. I _meant_ to take them!"

"...Eh?!"

The girl folded her arms as Licky jumped in front of her. "That's right, I did take them!" she boasted. "And you're not getting them back until you beat me! And it serves you right - kicking a poor little girl in the face... You monster!"

"A, I didn't kick you!" Tony snapped, his hostile mood returning. "B, the only monster here is you, ya little brat!"

"B-bully!" the girl shot back.

"Thief!"

"Jerk!"

"Squirt!"

The girl grabbed Tony's collar and, with a surprising amount of strength, pulled him down to her level. "Maruko!" she hissed in his ear with a dangerous grin.

Tony almost had a heart attack right there: she knew. "W-what...?"

"You heard me..." the girl said, releasing him. "I know your secret! I know all about you and your past!"

"H-how...?"

The girl turned her back. "I'm a genius, that's how. Now, are you going duel me and get your Pokemon back, or do I have to tell _everyone_?"

Tony scowled, his hands shaking. "You... You little..."

"Hold it right there!"

A pair of gloved hands grabbed Tony and pulled him away, tossing him back with a surprised Bianca and Skyla. A wall of men and women, all wearing black and white, put themselves between the teens and the little girl.

The leader of the Plasma Grunt, carrying a Team Plasma banner in his hands, stepped forward. "This has gone on long enough!" he shouted at the surprised little girl. And then, he said something that nearly gave Tony _another_ heart attack. "Return the boy's Pokemon to him - at once!"

Wait, what?!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HOLY CRUD WE JUST GOT A NEW POPE! YUS!**

**Of course, if you're not Catholic that probably doesn't mean anything, but, hey, I'm pretty much morally obligated to announce it. Heh.**

**Anyways, back to the story...**

**Huzzah for surprise evolution! Now, she looks as grumpy as she is! I know that a Bug/Grass-type isn't the most popular choice for a Pokemon (4x weak to Fire- and Flying-types, not to mention a crapton of regular weaknesses) but when I saw Swadloon's face - the most epic face any Pokemon has ever had in the history of the world - and I knew at that moment that she was needed in Tony's party.**

**Oh, and it's Team Plasma to the rescue... What? What's going on here?**

**Reader Question Time! I'm sure I've already asked about your favorite criminal team in Pokemon, but which one is your least favorite team? Mine is, without a doubt, Team Galactic. They suck so badly...**

**So, which one is your least favorite? Answer after you review!**

**Team Plasma: "Review! And don't you dare say we're your least favorite team - at least we have some clear cut and understandable goals... Unlike Captain Emo and the Moronkateers.**

**Cyrus: "...Everything is pointless..."**

**Team Plasma: "See what we mean? Let's face it, we're probably the best villains you've ever gotten out of Pokemon."**

**Dusknoir: "I disagree."**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Female Swadloon, borrowed from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, Tackle, and String Shot.**


	100. Saved by Team Plasma! (100th chapter!)

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony was attacked by a hypnotized little girl who had stolen his Pokemon and challenged him to a duel. After incapacitating the girl (due to a karate kick in the face from Bianca) she revealed that she was in fact the one who stole his Pokemon - and she revealed that she knows that Tony's real last name is Maruko! Before the battle between the two could go on, they were interrupted by the arrival of Team Plasma, who demanded that the girl return Tony's Pokemon to him!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"What?!" was the word that quickly spilled from the lips of those present who were none-Plasma.

The Plasma Squire slammed his banner's shaft into the ground. "You shall not leave until this boy's friends are returned to him!" he shouted again. "Plasma!"

"Plasma!" chorused the other grunts.

The girl looked from left to right. There was a virtual wall of human beings in front of her, each of them with Pokeballs. She knew that she only actually had two Pokemon on her, and while those Pokemon had been enough to win her three Gym Badges so far, but she didn't want to risk a battle with so many foes at once.

She scowled hatefully and grabbed her backpack, shaking it out and dropping five red Pokeballs onto the ground. "Fine! Take them! They _reek_ like Bug Pokemon do, anyways!" she shouted hatefully. "I-I'll get you for this!" she threatened Tony, before turning tail and running away, Licky following her.

"Wait!" Tony pushed through the wall of Plasmas as he shouted at the retreating girl. "Come back!"

The girl didn't heed his words. She kept running, and vanished into the horizon before anything else could be said.

"Dang it..." Tony muttered so quietly that no one could hear him.

The Plasma Grunts quickly grabbed Tony's Pokeballs off of the ground, gave them a quick dust off, and handed them back to the still dumbfounded Bug-Catcher. "Here you go, sir," the leader said. "Safe and sound!"

"Be more careful next time!" one of the female grunts. Oddly enough, there wasn't even a hint of smugness or disdain for a Pokemon Trainer in her voice. Her tone almost sounded... concerned. Strangely, Tony would have preferred the more evil tone of voice. That was something he was familiar with at least; this was just bizarre.

"Uh..." He struggled to find the right word, finally settling for "Thanks... I owe you... one... I guess..."

"No, no, it's our pleasure!" the leader said, hefting his banner again. "Our King has tasked us with ensuring the safety of all Pokemon in the area."

"O-okay..." Tony grabbed his Pokeballs eagerly from the grunts, and was relieved to see his Pokemon looking up at him with wide eyes and happy expressions. "I thought you guys were against trainers having Pokemon, though..." he pointed out.

"Oh, well..." The leader shrugged. "It's the Pokemon League, really, and its endless cycle of pain and suffering that we're against." A few of the grunts cast fierce and obvious glares at Skyla, who, being Skyla, returned them in full. "We heard that you had come so far to save your Pokemon, so we had to help. A trainer like you deserves no ire."

"Oh..." Tony pocketed his Pokeballs. "Eh... Thanks again. I'd better go get them healed."

"Yes, yes, do that," the leader said. "Oh, but before you go, here." He handed him a piece of paper: a Team Plasma brochure. "Be sure to look up some of our speeches. I think you'll find them very informative."

"_Very_ informative," the female emphasized, with a tone of... Was... Was that _seduction_ in her voice? She winked at him with a grin before the Plasma Leader gave a sharp whistle and lead them all away, his banner held in the air.

"...The heck was that?!" Skyla finally said as the Plasma vanished from view.

"That's not what they were saying before!" Bianca complained. "They said that all trainers should release their Pokemon when we first saw them!" She folded her arms and gave a huff, not forgetting about her own mugging at the hands of the Plasmas. "H-hypocrites!" she shouted, though she knew full well that they couldn't hear her.

Tony ignored the huffing of his female compatriots, focusing on his Pokemon. Thankfully, they were all alive; the girl hadn't hurt them at all, only taking them to provoke him into a battle. Mentally promising his friends that he'd take them to the Pokemon Center, he wordlessly pocketed the Pokeballs, and turned his eyes in the direction that the girl had run.

_"Maruko!"_

Tony shivered. She knew his real last name somehow. Seeing his biological mother and someone who knew who she was within two days of each other was a bit too much for him. He felt a little faint, really. In fact, he almost fell over.

No, scratch that, he did fall over, right there and then, catching himself just in time. Skyla and Bianca, who were debating with each other over what Team Plasma was up to, quickly saw the plight of their friend and ran over to help him up, concern written on their faces. "Tony! Are you okay?" Skyla asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Tony said, still hunched over on the ground.

Bianca looked over his face. "Are... Are you _crying_?" she asked.

Tony felt something wet drip down his cheek. He was crying. "I'm just..." he lied, his voice cracking, "so happy to see my Pokemon again..." He gave as convincing a smile as he could to ease the girls' worry.

Bianca, being Bianca, bought it. Skyla however, remained skeptical. Despite this, she didn't have a chance to question him any further, as she heard a weak "Waaad..." from behind her.

Sewaddle was picking herself off the ground, her skin cracking, light spilling out from the fragments. With a vibrant burst, the skin was torn away as her body transformed before their eyes. Sewaddle's body faded away and then emerged again, rounder and larger. By the time the light faded, the evolution was complete.

Sewaddle was no more. Her long, worm-like body had been replaced with a perfectly spherical one. A leafy cloak was wrapped around her round body, save for her face, which now looked even more morose and humorless than ever. A pair of green antenna twitched on top of her head. "Loon..." she grunted, hardly impressed wit her own evolution.

"Oh. Hey. A Swadloon," Tony said, glad that there was a distraction to hide his previous sobbing. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokemon. A Bug/Grass-type and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Living deep in forests, hidden under thick foliage these Pokemon survive on a diet of leaves and berries. These Pokemon are notoriously picky with their food, and as such they are only found in the most healthy of forests. The cloaks they wear keep them warm during the winter. Oddly enough, their droppings act as remarkable fertilizer, which could explain why the forests they live in are so fertile."**

"Awesome," Tony said, though his voice wasn't exactly enthusiastic. "Burgh'll be thrilled. Good job, Se... I mean, Swadloon."

Swadloon grunted and then fell flat on her face, exhausted from her injuries from her battle with Lickitung. "Loon..." she moaned.

Tony mercifully returned her to her Pokeball. "L-let's go to the Pokemon Center," he said. "I'm exhausted." He walked off without recieving a word of agreement from his friends, who watched wordlessly - and suspiciously - as he walked off.

* * *

It was ten p.m. by the time that Tony had managed to garner the courage.

He silently slid open the door to the room that his friends and him were spending the night in. Skyla and Bianca were slumped over in their bunks, snoring like lawnmowers. The Pokemon were all curled up in the corner, save for Burgh's Swadloon, after a long evening of joyous celebration, thrilled to have their trainer back. While Tony managed to laugh and play with his friends, he couldn't wipe away the storm clouds that hung over his heart.

He knew what he had to do, and after much self-debate he finally got to it.

He walked to the lobby of the Pokemon Center. An exhausted-looking Nurse Joy was just getting ready to shut down and go to bed, and was visibly unhappy to see Tony. "May I help you?" she asked, hoping that she couldn't.

Tony shook his head politely. "No, no. I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could use the computer right now."

Nurse Joy nodded, thankful that she didn't have to help with that. "Of course!" she said politely. "Don't stay up too late, please!" she advised. And with that, she walked off, yawning as she went off to her own room.

Tony slid into the computer chair, tapping the keyboard until it switched on. All Pokemon Centers provided free PC access to trainers, so they could check their emails and such. There were only a few however, so it was wise to get on in the evening, when most of the crowds had gone to bed. Now, Tony had the computer to himself - and some privacy to boot.

He entered his trainer I.D. number and the computer allowed him access to the internet. With a deep breath, he typed two words into the search engine: Anna Maruko. In less than a second, the engine showed several results. Tony grabbed the mouse and clicked Kantopedia and the entry scrolled out for him.

"Anna Maruko (born on February 3, 1979) was a Kantonian business woman and one of the most successful business owners in the Kanto Region, rivaled only by Martin Silph and Giovanni Sakaki," Tony muttered aloud, disdain dripping from his voice as he looked over the list of his mother's accomplishments before he arrived at something very interesting. "In 2011, Anna Maruko married Martin Silph, CEO of Silph Co." Tony frowned and clicked Martin Silph's name, leading to another page. "Martin Silph..." He scrolled down, his eyes scanning articles about the famous CEO, until... "W-what... That's..."

His eyes went wide as he clicked a picture on the side of the screen. It was a picture of Martin Silph, standing side by side with his new wife, Anna Maruko, at their wedding day. It felt really weird to see Anna a: smiling and b: wearing a wedding dress. To make matters worse, there she was: that girl. That little kidnappers was there.

"Martin Silph and Anna Maruko at their ill-fated wedding, with Martin's daughter Karen Silph..."

Tony moaned. Great. Bianca had given the daughter of one of the richest people in the world a black eye - heck, she had just given his step-sister a black eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**100th Chapter! Whooot!**

**Go Speed Coli, go Speed Coli, go Speed Coli GOOOOO!**

**Needless to say, that's more chapters than I've ever pumped out for a single story before. Special thanks to everyone who has been with me since the beginning of this story! I'm gonna keep writing, so you keep reviewing, please! We're all in this together, so let's make it fun!**

**Reader Question Time! Professor Oak has (finally) died.**

**Professor Oak: "H-hey!"**

**...Anyways, the Pokemon League wants you to take his spot of Pokemon Professor! However, his grandson, Dou... Ahem, I mean Blue wants this position too. You're more qualified and would do a much better job than Blue, but he wants to follow his grandfather's footsteps. Do you take up the job of Pokemon Professor or let the less-qualified Blue take up his grandfather's mantle?**

**Answer after you review!**

**Professor Oak: "Review... Why the heck did I have to die for your reader question?!"**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Female Swadloon, borrowed from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	101. Confessions

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's kidnapped Pokemon were saved - by Team Plasma of all people! The Pokemon Liberation cultists chased off the young kidnapper and returned Tony's Pokemon to him! Tony's own concerns, however, were focused on the girl who had kidnapped his Pokemon - a girl who knew his real last name was Maruko. Haunted by this, Tony actually went online and did some research, finally discovering the girl's real name: Karen Silph, daughter of Kantonian philanthropist and billionaire Martin Silph, CEO of Silph Co. - who just happened to marry Tony's biological mother, Anna Maruko, mere years before!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Skyla groaned as she stepped outside of her room scratching her head as she sleepily shambled down the halls of the Pokemon Center. 11 p.m. was way too early for her to be up, but something had come up that had forced her prematurely out of bed. Namely, the absence of a certain Bug Catcher.

Skyla tried to call Tony's name, but all that came out was a zombie-like "Uuuunh..." that echoed through the lobby eerily. Nurse Joy had wisely gone to bed, and Skyla was alone, walking barefoot across the cold tiles of the lobby. Tony was nowhere in sight.

Skyla groaned again. _Where is he?_ she thought tiredly. She had already checked the rest of the Pokemon Center, including the boy's bathroom (she just poked her head in called for him, don't worry!) and the supply closets (Nurse Joy was running low on antidotes; she had better go and buy some more) but hadn't seen hide nor hair of the younger trainer.

Skyla rubbed her eyes, not sure what to do. On one hand, Tony was missing, and he could be in danger; on the other hand, she was really, really tired right now.

No. She knew that she had to find him. It was the right thing to do after all, though it wouldn't help her get any sleep. After all, who knows what had happened to him? He could be in trouble.

She was about to turn around and check the bathroom again when she saw him. Tony was standing outside of the Pokemon Center, quietly and motionlessly staring up at the sky, standing right in front of the transparent automatic doors.

"What the...?" Skyla murmured, wondering why the heck Tony was out at this hour. With no better option, she decided to satisfy her curiosity, walking over to the door and stepping outside as it slid open.

Tony, who had been muttering to himself, stopped in mid-sentence, turning over to Skyla as she stepped outside. "Hey," he said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey," Skyla said, shivering a bit as she stepped outside. Spring had just arrived, but it was still a bit chilly, and the white tank top and blue shorts she wore to bed weren't exactly the warmest things in the world. "What're you doing out here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tony replied.

"I got thirsty, so I went to get a drink of water," Skyla explained. "When I got back, I noticed you were gone. Now answer my question: what're you doing out here?" she asked again.

Tony stared blankly at Skyla before returning his gaze to the stars. "Just stargazing." He pointed up. "Look, there's Gyarados."

Skyla looked up. "What?"

"Gyarados, the constellation," Tony explained, still holding his hand in the air. The sky was filled with stars, glowing brightly over Nimbasa Town, filling the air with a menagerie of lights. "See those nine stars?" he asked. "The ones in the snakish-shape. That's Gyarados."

Skyla followed his finger and saw the stars he was pointing at. She smiled and shook her head. "I think that's actually Serperior," she said. "I guess Kantonians have their own constellations, eh?"

Tony nodded. "Never pegged your for an astronomer," he said quietly.

"Well, when you spend as much time in the air as I do... ahem, _did,_ you get to know the skies." Now it was Skyla's turn to point to the sky. "See the North Star?"

"Yeah."

"I used to fly in the dark," Skyla went on, eyes glowing with nostalgia. "When you fly in the dark, it's really weird: the ground is completely dark except for the lights of cities, and the sky is completely dark except for the stars and the moon - and when the moon is new you can't see that either. It can be tricky to tell where you are sometimes. One time..." she chuckled "...I was flying upside down and tried to land on the North Star!"

She broke out into a fit of giggles, and Tony had to laugh, too. It was pretty funny, he had to admit.

"Good times..." Skyla said, after taking a deep breath. "Good times..."

"I'm sure they were," Tony said.

And with that, the mood became somewhat serious and somber. Skyla went silent, and Tony, after a second, knew why. All of this talk about stars and flying reminded Skyla of good old Mistralton City, her hometown, where she was no longer allowed.

At one point in his life, back when he was much younger, Tony had felt like an alien in Pallet Town. He was only five when he arrived, and all he had known up to that point was the bustling activity of Celadon City on those rare moments where he was allowed to leave his mother's penthouse with his nanny. Pallet Town was small, and everyone seemed to know everyone there. Of course, everyone in town quickly found out about him, and his apparent lack of parents. Even as a child, he could feel the cold, unfriendly stares of suspicious townsfolk and heard the whispers of gossip. Skyla, he knew, had it worse: she had a grandfather who had loved her, a Pokemon Gym, and she could fly her airplanes. Now, she was just another wandering ronin trainer - her wings, you could say, had been clipped.

"Tony..."

Skyka's voice brought Tony out of his musings. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Earlier, when you were fighting that girl," Skyla said, "she called you something that I didn't hear. She whispered it to you. What did she call you?"

Now it was Tony's turn to fall into a mournful silence. "She called me... a name..." he said, quietly, really hoping that Skyla bought it and didn't question it.

"What, like a cuss?" Evidently she didn't.

Tony sighed and bowed his head. He had two choices: lie or tell the horrible truth.

He sighed again: Skyla was his friend. She kept knocking on his door no matter how shy he was until he opened it for her. She had been at each one of his Gym Battles, and, like it or not, she had been a support to him. In all seriousness, deep down, he knew that this journey wouldn't be nearly as nice without her. She deserved the truth...

A highly edited version of the truth!

...No... That's still a lie...

Tony came out and said it. "She called me Maruko."

Skyla's eyes flickered with recognition. "M-Maruko...?" she asked quietly. "You mean...?"

"My real last name is Maruko, yeah."

"You mean you're related to that crabby business-woman?"

Tony finally said it: "She's my mother."

Skyla stared - and then laughed. She didn't mean to, but it just came out. "Hahaha! Y-you? You're mother is... But she's so... And you're so... Hahaha!"

Tony silently turned back to the Pokemon Center and began to walk inside.

"W-wait!" Skyla shouted, seeing that she had hit a nerve - okay, a lot of nerves. Thankfully, Tony paused in front of the open doors, and Skyla was able to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just... well, she was so cold and nasty and you're so... you."

Tony bowed his head and made a strange sound that seemed like a cross of a sob and a sigh.

"Sorry," Skyla repeated, rubbing the back of her head. "Really... Hey, why didn't you say hello when we saw her? I mean, if she's your mom..."

Tony's shoulders were beginning to shake, and Skyla realized finally that she had come across a very, very unhappy subject for Tony. It didn't take long for her to see that he was crying - he was actually crying. "Tony?" Skyla asked in a tiny voice.

Tony turned to her, his cerulean eyes filled with tears. "She abandoned me," he said with a sniffle.

Skyla's mouth dropped. "W-what?"

"She abandoned me," Tony explained, turning away again. "When I was six years old she left me behind with my aunt and uncle. I hadn't seen her in over nine years until yesterday."

Now Skyla really felt guilty. His mother was a subject that Tony didn't like to discuss - just like with Skyla and her banishment. "Tony..."

"It's... It's not so bad, really..." he replied, waving his hand. "I mean... she never really loved me at all. When she left me behind, I finally got it. I moved on with my life." He wiped off his face. "I want to move on..." he admitted. "But..."

Skyla put a hand on his shoulder. "Tony..."

"I... She... When she left me behind I got depressed - I mean, seriously depressed. I wasn't eating or anything, I was just huddling up in the corner and begging my mom to come back, as if she could hear me. I had to go and see a therapist. I... I still see her in nightmares sometimes... And seeing her in person..." He shivered. "I... I never wanted to see her again... but there she was..." He clenched his fist. "And she hasn't changed in the slightest. Setting Houndoom after all those kids... She's the same witch she was nine years ago." He bowed his head, trying as hard as he could not to cry in front of a girl. "I... I hate her," he admitted.

"Tony..." Skyla said quietly. "You don't have to keep it bottled up around me. I won't tell anyone - cross my heart and hope to die."

That was all the incentive that Tony needed. He burst out crying, finally able to let it all out. Skyla wrapped her around around him and held him close, patting him on the back like a mother would do for her child - a real mother, anyway.

So, he cried: he cried like we all do from time to time, but are too ashamed to admit that we do. He cried for his damaged childhood, his orphaned self, his parentless upbringing, and the shock that seeing his mother again had brought, along with all the horrible memories that had come with it.

He didn't know how long he had cried; he hadn't thought to keep time as he sobbed his heart out in Skyla's shoulder. However, all tears must come to an end eventually, and Tony's finally did. He pulled away from Skyla and wiped his face off. "Sorry..." he said, feeling a touch humiliated.

Skyla smiled kindly. "Hey, don't worry about it," she ordered. "We all cry every once and a while - even me... but don't you dare tell anyone!"

There was an awkward pause, and then they started laughing. "I won't," Tony promised between chuckles. "Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whitney: "That was a good cry!"**

**Indeed it was, Whitney, indeed it was. **

**Well, it looks like Tony found someone he trusts enough to reveal his deepest secret! Thankfully Skyla was there to be a shoulder to cry on. Now, with that out of the way, our happy group can make its way to Nimbasa City! I wonder what they'll get wrapped into on the way...**

**Without any further adieu, it's Reader Question Time! **

**If Tony's Journey was an anime, which opening of the Pokemon anime do you think would work best for it? Answer after you review!**

**Whitney: "Review!"**

**...Don't you have a Pokemon Journey to ruin with your Miltank? Get outta here!**

**Whitney: :P**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Female Swadloon, borrowed from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	102. Awkward awakenings and a free Swadloon

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla shared a rather heartfelt moment outside of the Pokemon Center, where Tony finally told his friend the terrible truth: he was abandoned as a child by his mother, Anna Maruko. Thankfully, Skyla believed him and like any good friend stood as a pillar of strength in his time of need. **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Nicholas the hiker pulled himself out from the sand. "T-thank you, Drilbur," the heavyset man gasped, dusting the sand off of his hiking outfit. "Return," he added, pulling the Ground-type's Pokeball out and opening it.

"Bur!" the mole-like Pokemon cried, happily raising his hands into the air as the light enveloped him and returned him to his home.

Nicholas groaned. Well, two days underneath the ground with little food and rest was not his idea of a picnic, but it was a necessary sacrifice. He had made a lot of them in recent times.

The rotund man groaned as he sat on the ground. It was dark and cold out. The normally friendly faces of the moon and the stars were visible, but offered no comfort for the exhausted hiker.

_Friendly faces..._ Nicholas mused with a sigh, _are getting harder to find nowadays..._

Well, they weren't impossible to find. Just recently he had seen Ms. Skyla, Ms. Bianca and Mr. Tony again, crawling around with the famous Dr. Fennel in the Relic Castle. Of course, they hadn't seen him; the hiker had wisely kept himself hidden, even though it pained him to do so when those wonderful, well-behaved young people were in danger, but he had a mission to accomplish, regardless of personal sacrifices on his part.

Better he suffer than the entirety of Unova, after all. The needs of the many...

Nicholas sighed and stood up. Route 4 was a big route, and even cutting through the Relic Castle hadn't shaved off much time. He had dug deep into the ground, and found that which he sought. Now, all that remained was to return to his base.

Nicholas stood up and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. With that done, he set off.

He had lives to save, and he needed to work fast. The thralls of the Plasma King were already hunting him, and he had lives to save.

With that thought in mind, Nicholas set off.

* * *

Tony snorted as the sun shone on his face, finally waking him up. "Uhh... Whuzzat... Ugh..." He creaked open his eyes and tried to huddle into his blanket - only to find that there was no blanket.

"What the...?"

Something wet began to ooze down Tony's cheek, and he felt a strange warmth. He weakly tried to stand up, but an arm was wrapped around him, preventing him from moving.

Now Tony was fully awake - who wouldn't be? His eyes were wide open as he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. He was outside, in front of the Pokemon Center, leaned against the wall. He wasn't alone, either: Skyla was asleep right next to him, her arms wrapped around him as she snored away, drool running adorably down the side of her mouth. The High-Flying Girl had huddled up to him in her sleep for warmth.

And then, with the realization that a girl was cuddling him in his sleep, puberty finally decided to kick in.

Tony was bright red and sweating, wondering how on earth this had happened. Were they actually so tired that they had fallen asleep outside? Sure, it had been a long night, but had they really been that tired?

Click!

A light flashed in his face, surprising him out of his musings. It was then when he noticed Bianca, camera in hand, grinning as she finished taking a snapshot of Tony and Skyla in a rather compromising position.

Tony stared, and then, now very, very awake, leaped up. Skyla slumped to the ground with a snore as she lost her support. "Bianca!" Tony shouted, grabbing for the camera. "Give me that!"

"Nuh-uh!" Bianca chortled, blowing a raspberry at the Bug-Catcher. "I'm scrapbooking when my journey is done, and I want to remember _that_ forever!"

Skyla creaked open her own eyes. "Ugh..." she moaned. "Is it morning already...? Hey..." she muttered, becoming aware of her surroundings. "Why the heck am I asleep on the front lawn?" she asked Tony. Quickly taking note of his failing chase after Bianca, she asked, "And why are you chasing her?"

"She... Camera..." Tony gasped, trying as hard as he could to catch Bianca but failing miserably. "Picture... Slow down!"

"Can't make me~!"

Skyla rolled her eyes and stuck out her foot, tripping both Bianca and Tony (accidentally on his part) as they ran past, sending both blondes to the grassy ground with a pair of surprised cries. "Alright," Skyla said, grabbing Bianca's fallen camera. "It's too early in the morning for this! What's on this..." She looked at the camera's memory and her eyes went wide as she saw the picture Bianca had just taken. "Wha..." she whimpered, her face turning bright red.

"I wasn't going to show it to anyone!" Bianca whined, still lying on the ground.

"You said you were gonna scrapbook it," Tony pointed out, picking himself off of the other blonde and dusting off his pajamas.

Bianca pouted. "Meanie. What's the fun of scrapbooking if it's not a little bit embarrassing? It's fun! You should see my scrapbook from school..."

Skyla rolled her eyes and tossed the camera back to Bianca, still bright red. "W-whatever... Eh, anyways, I think we'd better, uh, go inside... You know, our Pokemon are probably waking up right now." She swiftly headed back in the Pokemon Center, her blush still flaming over her face.

"I'd, uh..." Tony stuttered, feeling a bit humiliated himself. "I'm gonna go and get my Pokemon..." he said, rushing inside after Skyla.

Bianca watched them go, and grinned to herself as soon as the doors slid shut: Skyla hadn't deleted the picture...

* * *

Tony tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for his call to go through. He glanced nervously on the side of his bunk, where Swadloon was glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that..." Tony muttered. "You'll be on your way home, soon, I promise."

"Looon..." Swadloon sniffed.

Burgh's face finally appeared on the screen of the xtransceiver. "Oh, hello!" the Gym Leader greeted in a friendly tone. "Did you get your Pokemon back?"

"Yeah, I did," Tony answered. "Thanks for lending me Sewad... Uh, well, Swadloon now. She was... a lot of... uh... help."

"Eh?" Burgh looked around the screen. "Sewaddle evolved? Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he said, positioning the camera so that Burgh could see his newly evolved Pokemon. "Here she is."

Burgh's eyes went wide. "She evolved? Now?! She's been with me for years and she's never evolved! Do you know what this means?!"

"That... she didn't battle enough?" Tony offered, sweatdropping.

Burgh grinned. "No! It means that you've built a bond with Swadloon!"

Tony frowned. "Mmm... No. No I did not."

"Of course you did!" Burgh laughed. "You are the good Professor's, heaven bless her soul, protegee after all! In fact, I think you should keep Swadloon with you!"

"What?!"

"Loon!?"

"That's... I mean..." Tony was bright red, sweat dripping down her brow. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. I mean, Swadloon likes you!"

"No, she doesn't," Burgh replied without any hesitation. "Please, take her! She'll be a good influence for you, and you on her!"

"Burgh, I don't think-!" Tony stuttered.

"Bye!" Burgh said, shutting the link before the younger Bug Catcher could finish his explanation.

Tony and Sewaddle groaned in unison, slumping back into the bed in unison.

Skyla chose this moment to return from the changing room, wearing her normal spring and summer attire: a blue shirt and blue shorts, along with, naturally, blue suspenders. "So, how'd it go?" she asked.

Tony's unhappy moan was the only answer she got.

* * *

Karen Silph flung open the door to her massive bedroom and leaped into her plush bed, finally allowing herself to sob now that no one was looking. She buried herself underneath her pink fluffy blankets, curled up into a ball and finally let yesterday's tears burst through her eyes, wincing as she did so.

It had been a long ride back to Nimbasa City; in all honesty, if she had said to heck with the limo and gotten out to walk she would have arrived home much faster, but her father had very strict rules regarding going through such a large city without being accompanied by another human being, and her driver couldn't just leave the limo out in the middle of the highway. Thankfully, they managed to get back to the Silph Family Mansion by morning.

Silph Co. was a big company. It was the biggest company in Kanto, due to not only excellent business practices and hard work, but also due to the fact that its only two rivals were convicted of crimes and now penniless. Now it was moving into the Unova Region, hoping to expand its reach to other regions of the world. As such, Martin Silph moved himself and his daughter Karen into Unova, to oversee operations and allow Karen to pursue some Pokemon Training.

And that had been Karen's plan; really, it had. But that plan had just been spoiled by her own actions.

Beaten... humiliated... by the son of that witch no less. It was more than she could take, and her swollen, painful black eye, that stung every time she blinked, didn't help matters, either. She felt hot and torn up, caught in a battle with her conscience and her miserable past with her awful step-mother. Her soul felt

A gentle hand shook her shoulder from underneath her blanket. "Karen? Honey?"

Karen winced as she recognized the voice of her father. "Yeah...?" she hiccuped.

Martin Silph slowly pulled the blanket away. His eyes went wide and any words of comfort he had to say died in his throat as he saw the huge bruise on the poor girl's eyes. "Oh my..." He grabbed his daughter's shoulder. "Karen, who did this to you?!" he demanded, his protective father mode going on red alert.

Normally, Karen would be overjoyed to have the support of her very, very rich and powerful father on her side. But, now, seeing the concern in such a moral, upstanding man's eyes and knowing full well that she had made a mistake, she couldn't help but sob harder. "Daddy... I did something bad..." She buried her head into her father's suit and began to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, well, well... Looks like Tony's stuck with Swadloon now! Muahahaha! Burgh, you diabolical man! Not as diabolical as Bianca, though! XD**

**Well, Tony's stuck with Swadloon, now... Will this partnership finally flare up, or will it go up in smoke? Well, whatever the answer is, at least Tony has a brand new Pokemon to help (or hinder) in his quest for glory and fame!**

**...Yeah, he's screwed.**

**Anyways, story trivia time!  
**

**Aunt Sally's appearance, protective and kind nature, and her habit of making Tony feel really guilty are all based off of two characters: Delia Ketchum from the _Pokemon_ anime and Angelina Fowl from the _Artemis Fowl_ series of books... Minus the temporary insanity on Angelina's part, naturally. Lulz. **

**Anna Maruko's entire character was based off of me trying to avoid cliches. Abusive fathers tend to be a dime of dozen in fanfics, so I decided that an abusive mother would probably be a good way to break from tradition.**

**Lastly, Lucky was actually going to be absent from this story, replaced by a female Swadloon named Clover. I decided to scrap this idea, because Tony without Lucky felt a bit weird, and of course, now Tony has a Swadloon anyways. Heh.**

**Well, that's all for now! Tune in next time for more exciting adventures!**

**Swadloon: "Loon... Loon!" (Review... And help me!)**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	103. A Father to Daughter

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla received a rude awakening by Bianca, who couldn't resist taking a photo of them while they were cuddled up together in front of the Pokemon Center. To make matters worse, when Tony told Burgh that the Sewaddle he had borrowed had evolved into a Swadloon, Burgh decided that Tony should care for the irate Pokemon, and didn't give him too much of a choice in the matter. Meanwhile, would-be kidnapper and little rich girl Karen Silph returned home with a bruised ego and a bruised eye, not to mention an aching conscience, and was forced to tell her father that she had stolen Pokemon from Tony.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"And... And... And... And then I ran away! Waaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaah!" Karen cried.

The shrill sound of the young girl crying was enough to scare the maids and butlers who were listening at the door, trying to make out what the girl was crying about behind the heavy, almost soundproof oaken door.

Martin sweatdropped as his daughter buried her face into his suit again, sobbing and sniffling into the very expensive silk sports jacket, soaking it with tears and snot. "Uh..." the father stuttered, trying to regain his wits. "Honey..."

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Karen cried. "I knew that stealing was wrong, but I was just so... so... Waaaaaaaaah!"

Martin finally gained his sense, and gently patted his daughter in the back as he embraced her in a warm hug. "I know, honey, I know. Anna hurt me, too."

Karen looked up at her father, eyes glassy with tears. "I... I know..."

"However..." Martin's tone of voice took a slightly different tone, and Karen knew she was in for a rare scolding. "Stealing is wrong, and you know better than that - and no," he added, as his daughter was just about to speak up, "even though you intended to give them back, it still counts as stealing. I'm very disappointed in you."

Karen bowed her head, her sobs slowing and softening. "I know..." she whimpered.

"And you are getting punished for it," Martin added reluctantly. He hated to punish his daughter; it made him feel like the villain. Still, it had to be done. "No TV or desserts for a week, and no spending your allowance for a week, too, so you don't just buy movie tickets or ice cream," he said after a moment of hesitation. "And I'm going to find this boy so you can apologize to him," he added.

"What?" Karen swallowed. "I have to say I'm sorry to him? He's..."

"Dear," Martin said, "I know that Anna was..."

"Evil?"

"Uh..."

"Diabolical?"

"Well..."

"A Gold-Digger?"

Martin sighed. "Okay, okay, yes, she was all of those things... and more. However, her son is not the same person that she is, and even if he is just as big of a evil, diabolical gold-digger as she was doesn't give you the right to steal from him. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy..." Karen said pathetically.

"We're going to find him," Martin said adamantly, "and nice or not, you're going to say that you are very sorry. Clear?"

Karen bowed her head and whimpered. "Yes, daddy."

Martin looked over his daughter, sitting there with a pathetic look on her face, and felt any anger and disappointment he had felt melt into compassion. "Alright," he said, kindly. "Let's go to the kitchen and see if we have some frozen vegetables for that eye."

"Dad, we don't buy frozen vegetables. We get everything fresh," Karen pointed out.

"Well, then let's go and buy some frozen vegetables," Martin decided, grabbing his daughter by the hand and pulling her off of the bed. The daughter/father duo made their way outside, relieved and at peace.

Well, for the most part.

Martin ran his hand through his mostly black hair, pulling out a grey hair and looking at it as they made their way to the limo. _This girl..._ he thought, a sad grin on his face. _I guess I am getting older..._ He looked out the window and stared at the bright blue sky, filled with wispy clouds and a beautiful glowing sun.

_She takes after you, Rose... Though I think you would have gone after Anna and not her son..._

* * *

The life of a competing Pokemon Trainer was a life of travel, never staying in one place for too long; as such, the time had come to say goodbye to Nimbasa Town.

Tony tightened the laces to his boots, wrapped Pappy's sweater around his waist, strapped on his backpack, and made sure that his badges were safely pinned to the front of his bright yellow shirt. He let his Pokemon, save for Strike and his new Swadloon, out of their Pokeballs, allowing his first three to fly and walk by his side, though Sunny was curled up on his shoulder as per usual. With his Pokemon at his side, and Skyla equally as prepared, they set off. Their destination? Nimbasa City.

The sun was beaming down from the sky, and the air was clear. Winter was short in Unova (though at the very least it existed here: it was spring, summer, spring, summer, spring, summer all the time in Kanto), and it was ending already after a mere month and a half. Now, spring was on its way. The grass was growing green again, flower buds were starting to poke their heads out of the ground, and leaves were staring to sprout on their trees. Of course, the climate warming up was partially due to Nimbasa Town being next to a desert, so it never got that cold.

Well, good weather or bad, the call of the Pokemon League and the dream of becoming the champion prevented trainers from staying in one spot for too long. So, the moment they were dressed and prepared, they set off, cutting right through Nimbasa Town before lunch time, and heading down Nimbasa Road.

It wasn't hard to spot their next destination. Sitting there in the distance, they could see tall skyscrapers, beaming bright neon lights even in the day. Nimbasa City: entertainment capitol of the Unova Region.

Even Tony, who wasn't native to Unova, knew all about Nimbasa City. His aunt and uncle had honeymooned in Nimbasa in the past, and celebrity news from the city could be found in the check out aisle of any Kantonian super market. Still, he had naturally never been there before. Of course, he wasn't there to enjoy the sights: he was there to win his next Gym Battle, and reach the half-way point of his long quest for the Pokemon League.

"We're almost there!" Bianca cheered.

"Woohoo..." Skyla said in a mopey voice, twirling a her finger around with false enthusiasm. "Let's just get this over with..." she muttered, walking off again.

_Killjoy,_ Tony thought, following the former Gym Leader. Thankfully, he decided not to press the issue.

"I can't wait to meet Elesa!" Bianca gushed, ignoring Skyla's grumbling.

"I can't wait to get my next Gym Badge," Tony said with a shrug. "She uses Electric-types, right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..." The Bug-Catcher went silent, beginning to plan for the battle, wondering which Pokemon he should use against the Gym Leader's Electric-type ensemble. _Lucky's not going to be much good against an Electric-type, and none of my Pokemon know any Ground-type moves..._ he thought. _The only one with any resistance to electricity is..._ He mentally groaned. Swadloon...

Tony had nothing against the Sewaddle Evolutionary Line - he loved it, really. He loved all Bug-type Pokemon (yes, even the more-or-less lousy ones, like the Burmy Line) and Swadloon were no exception, but this Swadloon was just so... completely and utterly disobedient. She didn't make it clear what she wanted, and she didn't do a thing that Tony said. She didn't even try to get along with her new trainer.

Well... She hadn't really gotten a chance to spend time with his Pokemon. Maybe they could open her up.

Well... It was worth a try...

* * *

"Hmm... They're making good time..."

Mystico smirked from his Drifblim, dangling above the land as he observed the rapid progress of Tony and co., his semi-unstable mind already plotting his next attack on young Mr. Miller's misguided view on which side he thought was the right side. "They'll be in Nimbasa City in no time, provided no unforeseen misfortunes occur," he snickered.

Numera reached her hand beneath her visor, rubbing her poor head, that seemed to grow more and more sore with every word that passed through the clown's ruby lips. She almost was beginning to wish that her Skarmory's wings would fail right now. "So?" she asked irritably.

Mystico chuckled. "Oh, be patient, Aggy. We just have to wait! He'll be in Nimbasa City at any time now."

"Don't call me 'Aggy'," Numera growled angrily. "And what are you planning? Deliver the letter already, and get it over with."

"Well, you see, I would do that," Mystico said snidely, "but I'm afraid that he might be somehow be convinced that we're evil or something. Some moron had to go and try to publicly kill a well-known Pokemon Professor who also happened to be a friend of his." He stared humorlessly at the female Plasma Knight. "Ring any bells?"

Numera wisely said nothing at all.

"Good girl," Mystico muttered, returning to his binoculars. "Now, like I said, _Aggy_, be patient: I'm still reeling him in."

Numera folded her arms, but said nothing. _One of these days, you imbecile_, she thought angrily, narrowing her jade eyes at the unaware Mystico. _One of these days..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Daww, Karen made up with her dad. Of course, now she had to apologize to Tony... I wonder how that'll turn out...**

**Karen: "I'm sorry... that you're a..."**

**Martin: "Karen..."**

**Karen: "Uh... Yeah, I'm sorry."**

**Well, it's almost time for good ol' Nimbasa City! Tune in next time for exciting adventures in glowing neon brilliance! :D**

**Reader Question Time! What do you think this story needs more of? It's not that I need fresh ideas, I just want some reader feedback! Lemme know, guys and gals, kay? Be sure to answer after you review!**

**Uh... Review! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Female Swadloon, borrowed from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	104. The Return of Pappy! (Oh, and Cheren)

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Karen Silph admitted to her father that she stole Tony's Pokemon in an attempt to take revenge on her step-brother Tony, in order to take out her anger on his mother and Karen's step-mother Anna. Martin, though sympathetic for his daughter, punished her for stealing though with the usual, fatherly kindness. Meanwhile, Tony and co. were on their way to Tony and Bianca's next Gym Battle in Nimbasa City, unaware that they were being spied upon by the two Plasma Knights Sir Mystico and Lady Numera...**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

"Alright, Pignite, Arm Thrust!"

"Nite!"

A powerful orange and grey arm slammed palm-first into the rock pile, resulting in a loud, cracking sound. The user repeated the attack, smashing the pile again, and again, and again before finally giving it a rest. The rocks remained in their way, barring the path.

Cheren scowled, shaking his head._ Wonderful, just wonderful,_ he thought as his Pignite backed off from the rock pile, panting loudly as he rubbed his sore palms. What a wonderful way to start today's journey to Nimbasa City.

Cheren had camped out last night, not really willing to sleep in the crowded Pokemon Center. Out here, he could perfect his techniques with his Pokemon. Unfortunately, he had awoken that morning to find a huge pile of rocks and rubble lying right in the center of the road. Of course, he could have just walked around these rocks, but they were right in the middle of the road. If a car came around, they were out of luck.

So, Cheren had decided (albeit a little reluctantly) to play the Good Samaritan and clear the rocks away. Sadly, Pignite had never shattered any rocks before, and to make matters worse he didn't know the move Rock Smash, a Fighting-type technique designed specifically to target the weakest point in a rock and strike it for maximum damage. Pignite knew Arm Thrust, and all that allowed him to do was strike the pile without any effect, breaking off bits and pieces but never destroying it outright.

Cheren groaned. _I'm too nice for my own good,_ he thought. "Alright, Pignite," he told his starter, "Arm Thrust one more time."

"N-nite..." Pignite gasped, standing up again and raising his hand. "Nite!" he shouted, smashing his palms into the rock pile.

Crack!

Cheren's eyes widened. "You got it!"

Indeed he had; Pignite had struck a weak point, and the rubble was cracking and crumbling. Sadly, Cheren, despite his impressive I.Q. for his age, had neglected to realize that they were on a rather steep hill, and now that the rocks had shattered, they were beginning to roll down the hill - right towards him and Pignite.

Cheren's eyes went wide as he finally realized that this hadn't been a great idea. "Pignite!" he shouted. "Get out of the way!" He gave a yelp as a rock the size of his torso fell off the shaking pile, forcing him to leap to the side as it crashed to the ground where he had just been standing. Without any further need for encouragement the boy and his Pokemon leaped off of the road as the rock slide rumbled past, grey and brown chunks of earth rumbling down the road...

And right towards Tony, Skyla, and... Bianca?!

Cheren's eyes went wide as he recognized his ditzy childhood friend. What the heck was Bianca doing with Tony? Never mind that, he thought, shaking his head. "Look out!" he shouted, waving his arms at the group.

Of course, the other teens saw the rock slide because none of them were stupid or deaf. "M-move it!" Skyla shouted, leaping off of the road, followed quickly by the others.

"What the heck was that?!" Tony exclaimed.

Bianca didn't bother to answer, turning her attention to the rock slide. "Look!"

The rock slide was roaring down the road, right towards an unaware old man, who was quietly walking up the hill. "Look out!" Tony shouted, waving his arms.

The old an looked up, calmly eyeing the avalanche. One massive boulder was rolling in front of the others, and charging right towards him. In mere seconds, he'd be flattened.

"Razor, use Razor Shell!"

"Wott!"

It was over before anyone could even blink. A flashing slash tore through the boulder, cutting it clean in half. The two halves collapsed to the ground, sliding harmlessly besides the old man.

"Now, Anchor, use Rock Smash!"

In another blinding flash, a Sawk landed in front of the unconcerned old man, wearing a white gi around his blue body. "Saawk!" the Sawk shouted, his blue arms a blinding blur of motion as they pulverized every single boulder that came down at the old man, reducing them to dust effortlessly.

The rock slide had a very short life of about one minute. The old man's Pokemon landed in front of him, completely unscathed. "Excellent work, gentlemen," the man said, chuckling to himself in a wheezing voice.

It was then that Tony recognized the man. A smile spread across his face as he ran down the road. "Hey! Pappy!"

* * *

The ground trembled and shuddered as Dwebble poked her head out from the, shaking dirt off of her body. Grinning to herself, she reached into the hole she had dug and pulled out another rock. She hefted it onto her shell, still the decapitated head of that sculpture, and carried it to the pile she had been working on.

"D-Dweeb?!"

Dwebble couldn't believe her eyes. Her pile was gone!

"Dweeb!" the Bug/Rock-type screamed, tossing her rock to the ground with a scowl. After all her hard work making this road block, it just up and vanished! Now she had to start all over!

Dwebble sighed, snapping her claws with frustration - until she saw the retreating figures of a few familiar humans...

Heh... They had gotten past her road block, but they hadn't lost her yet!

Without another word, she followed them, tunneling into the ground again.

* * *

Pappy Miller did what he did best - have fun at the expense of another. Namely, Cheren.

"Seriously, kid, did you not think that those rocks would just vanish in thin air when you broke 'em? Heheheheh!"

Cheren turned bright red. "Urgh..."

The now larger party was sitting down for a picnic lunch, grateful for the company of both Cheren and Pappy. Of course, Tony was much happier to see Pappy. His grand-uncle always had been the life of the party, and his skills as a trainer were incredible to behold.

Pappy brought a good deal of news from his own Pokemon Journey. He already had three badges, just like the Tony, Cheren and Bianca did, and was on his way to Nimbasa City for his first. He only had two Pokemon, Razor and Anchor, but was planning on catching a third Pokemon near Nimbasa to add to his collection. He had not only won three badges, but he also was keeping count of every battle he had won up to this point: thirty wins, zero losses. That was pretty impressive, but Pappy was adamant that he could do much better.

Of course, that meant that Pappy still had no intention of going back to Nuvema Town, and no intention of giving up his journey. Tony couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about that; Uncle Brad and Aunt Sally were probably worried, and if what Auntie had said was true, Uncle Brad was out looking for his father, in hopes of convincing him to come back home.

_Well, I can't do anything about it,_ Tony thought. _Pappy's an adult, and he can make his own decisions. Even if he is really,_ really _old..._

Pappy's Pokemon had come a long way, too. Razor was no longer a tiny Oshawott; he had grown to almost twice his original height, and his fur had changed from white and light blue to black and dark blue. A fiercer look was on his face, and he now wielded two scallops. The Oshawott had evolved into his second form: Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon.

He also had a Sawk named Anchor (from what Tony understood, Anchor had been one of Pappy's nicknames in the Kantonian Navy, along with a few, less-than-nice nicknames. Pappy even had a tattoo of an anchor on his arm, but you couldn't tell it was one, now, as his arm was all wrinkly now) a powerful Fighting-type Pokemon that Tony recognized from the Pinwheel Forest. Of course, Tony had battled against this species of Pokemon and its cousin, Throh, during his misadventures while he chased after Mystico. Of course, Tony was positive that this Pokemon wasn't one of the Sawk that he had faced... Then again, it did look at him funny when it first saw him...

Huh...

Pappy chuckled as he shoved another mouthful of rice into his mouth, enjoying the red that was covering Cheren's face. "Seriously, kid, think things through next time. Someone could have been hurt if I hadn't shown up."

Cheren's face grew all the redder as Bianca - freaking Bianca - began to snicker. Here he was, the smartest young man in his class (and possibly in Nuvema Town) being served royally by a man more than five times his age and laughed at by _Bianca_ of all people... It was just too much for him. "Yes, I get it, sir," he muttered. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Pappy laughed, slapping Cheren in the back, causing the younger trainer to wince. "We all learn from our mistakes."

"He's right you know," Tony said, quick to agree with his grand-uncle.

Cheren turned redder than ever. Now he was getting lectured by the kid who tackled a Braviary with a Butterfree. "W-whatever," he said, hoping he could change the subject. "Anyway, Mr. Miller, you said you're on your way to Nimbasa City, too?"

"Of course I am!" Pappy replied. "Next Gym Battle is there, after all. Some dame named Lisa."

"It's Elesa," Bianca corrected.

Pappy shrugged indifferently. "Whatever. The point is, this next Gym Battle is mine. I haven't lost an Unovan battle yet, and I don't plan on starting now! Speaking of which..." He turned to Tony, his usual competitive smirk appearing, the kind he only gave to Tony when they played checkers together. "You've got three badges, too. Let your Pappy see how far you've come, eh?"

Tony returned the grin. "Sounds awesome!" he said, giving Pappy a thumbs up.

Cheren frowned, adjusting his glasses. "I was just about to ask the same thing," he told Tony.

"Uh..." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

"I wanted to battle Cheren!" Bianca declared. "And this time I'm gonna win!"

"You'll try..." Cheren replied a bit coldly.

Skyla clapped her hands, silencing everyone. "I've got an idea!" she declared. "One that'll make everyone happy..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Skyla: "Tony! What's Pappy's awesomeness level!?"**

**Tony: "It... It's..."**

**Bianca: "Oh, we all know this joke. It's..."**

**All of them: "..._Over nine-thousand_!"**

**Pappy: "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Keheh!"**

**Well, everyone's favorite old dude is back! And Cheren is too, because people were asking for him. See? I did keep you guys in mind when writing this! :D**

**Anyways, reader question time! Should there be a Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire: Pappy's Journey? Answer after you review! **

**Pappy: "Review, kiddies!" **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	105. Tony and Bianca vs Pappy and Cheren!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, Skyla and Bianca witnessed a rock-slide inadvertently started by Cheren, Tony and Bianca's rival. However, the possibly threatening avalanche was reduced to dust by Tony's grand-uncle Pappy, who was on his way, like the others, to Nimbasa City. Pappy is quick to challenge Tony to a Pokemon Battle, (as people in Pokemon are wont to do) but complications arise when Cheren and Bianca want in on the action. Thankfully, Skyla has a plan that just might work...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Iiiiiiiiiiiin this corner of the ring! He's the crazy kid from Kanto with a love for Bug-types, partnered with the bombshell of a blonde, straight from Nuvema Town, the two, the only, Tony Miller and Bianca-!"

"Skyla, what in the heck are you doing?"

Tony's well-earned question brought Skyla right out of the moment. "I'm giving you an introduction!" she explained. "Now, pipe down and let me finish!"

Tony sweatdropped, raising his hands. "Fine, fine... Sheesh... Proceed."

"I will, thank you," Skyla replied. "Ahem. In the other corner, we have two others challengers! He's (supposedly) the smartest kid in Nuvema Town, partnered with a rock-hard veteran from the Kantonian Navy!The two, the only, Cheren Mamako and Pappy Miller!"

"I think she tried harder with their introduction," Cheren muttered.

"Shh!" hushed Pappy.

"Each team will use two Pokemon - that's one Pokemon per person!" Skyla declared. "The match is over when one team has no more Pokemon to use! Now, begin!" she shouted, karate chopping at the air while Woobat and Ducklett began to cheer wildly, waving around the pom poms that their trainer had given them.

The trainers quickly selected their Pokeballs and unleashed their Pokemon of choice.

"Lucky, you're up!"

"Munny, go!"

"Anchor, up and at 'em!"

"Liepard, prepare yourself!"

The quartet of Pokemon emerged in a flash. Lucky and Munny stood side by side, the former incredibly grateful that her trainer was using her, while their foes faced them down. Pappy had sent out his Sawk, Anchor, who bowed to his foes before striking a fighting pose, raising his hands in a karate-like manner. Cheren's Pokemon was a new face, however. It was a large, purple feline with golden spots, a long, thin body, and a mischievous look on his face.

**"Liepard," **the Pokedex told Tony as he scanned the feline, **"the Cruel Pokemon, and the evolved form of Purrloin. While not extremely strong, this Pokemon can move at amazing speeds, vanishing in an instant. This Pokemon is known to be a keen hunter, preferring to attack from behind rather than the front. This specimen is male, and roughly five years old."**

_What's he planning?_ Tony thought suspiciously. _Cheren's supposed to be smart - why would he send out a Dark-type against a Bug-type? Unless he's planning on going after Munny... Well, I'm not gonna let that happen!_

"Alright, go!" Skyla shouted, raising her fist into the air. (See, this is what happens to you when you spend the biannual Gym Leader's conference watching TV with infamous Sinnoh Gym Leader Crasher Wake.) "Fight!"

"Liepard, use Hone Claws!" Cheren ordered.

"Paaaard," the Dark-type hissed, slashing his claws on the ground. Sparks began to fly from the claws as the hard earth sharpened them to a razor-sharp point.

"Lucky, use Bug-Buzz on Liepard!" Tony ordered, seeing that Cheren was getting ready for a much more powerful attack. Lucky, who was incredibly grateful that Tony had chosen her and not one of those new guys, complied instantly, unleashing a burst of sonic waves at the Dark-type.

"Liepard, dodge and use Scratch on Munna!" Cheren ordered. His Pokemon snapped into action with the grace you'd expect, leaping to the side without even batting an eye as he leaped at the frightened Munny, slashing at the Psychic-type with his claws.

"Munny, dodge and use Yawn!" Bianca ordered.

"Muu!" Munny cried, floating to the side and giving a loud yawn. A bubble flew from her mouth and popped right in the surprised Liepard's face. The Dark-type began to stumble back and forth as sleep began to take hold of him.

"Bug-Buzz again!" Tony shouted.

"Freeh!" Lucky agreed, blasting away at the drowsy Liepard.

"Anchor, Protect!" Pappy ordered. "Get in front of Liepard!"

"Sawk!" the Fighting-type cried, leaping in front of Liepard and raising his arms. A blue shield appeared around his body and deflected the attack.

"Now!" Pappy continued. "Use Toxic!" Anchor grunted with a nod, raising his hands and shooting blobs of toxic energy at both Lucky and Munny, spraying the two Pokemon with rancid smelling gunk. Lucky and Munny winced, tears streaming down from their eyes as the noxious reek filled the air. "Gotcha!" Pappy chuckled. "Wrap this up! Fire Punch on Lucky!"

Sawk roared as he leaped into the air, his fists bursting into flames. With a snarl, he sailed down towards his Butterfree foe, hands outstretched.

Tony was taken aback by the variety of Anchor's moves: Pappy had trained him well - better than he had trained his own Pokemon, admittedly. However, knowing when to quit had never been one of his strong points, so he kept at it. "Lucky, dodge and use Confusion!"

Lucky gave a pathetic sounding whimper that made Tony wince as she flitted back, dodging Anchor's attack and unleashing a powerful beam of mental energy at her target, striking him square in the chest. The Fighting-type barely even flinched as pain coursed through his nervous system like electricity.

"Munny, use Psybeam on Sawk!" Bianca shouted, seeing that this battle was quickly going south on their part. Munny blasted away at Sawk with rainbow-colored beams of mental force, but the Fighting-type dodged without even an order from his trainer.

"Liepard, can you fight?" Cheren asked; his voice was neutral, but his eyes did show concern.

"Paaard..." Liepard snarled, standing off of the ground with a growl. His eyes were still half-opened, but he was still conscious - for the moment.

"Alright," Cheren said, "use on Fury Swipes on Munna!"

"Pard!" Liepard sneered. The Dark-type pounced on the much smaller Psychic-type, slashing at it with its claws. Munny screamed unhappily as the claws scratched against her skin. She angrily shot off Psybeams at her foe, but they were all completely ineffective against the Liepard.

"T-Tony, give us a hand!" Bianca shouted.

Tony sweatdropped. "R-right," he said. "Lucky, use Bug-Buzz on Liepard!"

"Freeh!" Lucky chirped, blasting the Liepard - and also the wounded Munny. Bianca and Cheren stared with dumbstruck faces as both of their Pokemon were flung to the ground, both of them unconscious.

"Dang it!" Bianca shouted unhappily.

"S-sorry..." Tony muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Time to wrap this up!" Pappy shouted. "Anchor, Focus Energy!"

"Saawk..." Anchor narrowed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, focusing on the wounded Butterfree before him.

"Lucky, Confusion!" Tony cried.

"Too late!" Pappy shouted. "Fire Punch, Anchor!"

"Sawk!" Anchor shouted, shooting forward and smashing his fist into the Bug-type and sending her flying to the ground with Munny and Liepard. Lucky twitched unhappily as the punch, the fire and the poison taking their toll and knocking her out.

"And it's over!" Skyla shouted. "Blue Team wins!" she declared, jabbing her fist towards Pappy and Cheren.

* * *

Tony finished administering the medicine to Lucky, and watched colors return to the Butterfree's eyes. She looked up at her trainer apologetically, and he returned the gaze. "Good job, girl," he congratulated.

"F-freeh..." Lucky gave a mandibular smile, despite the pain that was still coursing through her body. Tony was paying attention to her, and boy had she missed that.

As Tony tended to his Pokemon, Pappy and Cheren were congratulating themselves for a battle well fought. "Not bad, kid," Pappy told Cheren. "Of course, you let your Pokemon get handicapped..."

Cheren just managed not to scowl at the older man. "I'm sorry I didn't have anything to counteract sleep," he muttered.

Pappy slapped Cheren's back so hard it nearly knocked him over. "Don't worry about it, kid! You can only get better."

Cheren winced and rubbed his back unhappily. "Y-yes sir..."

"Aww... He slapped your back," Tony said with a cheeky grin. "That means he likes you."

"He doesn't slap you," Cheren muttered.

"Well... Yeah..." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Last time he did that, I was feeling sick all day and he accidentally made me throw up all over the floor. Aunt Sally made him sleep in the garage."

Pappy shivered. "D-don't remind me," he muttered. "Well," he said, turning his attention to Tony, "it's getting late. You kids better camp out and get ready for tomorrow."

"What?" Tony asked. "You're not staying with us?"

"Nah!" Pappy snorted. "You're a big boy - you can take care of yourself. Besides, I'm feeling pumped after that battle, and I need to walk it off." He ruffled Tony's hair. "Besides, far be it from me to horde in on your journey. Have fun, kiddo! Seeya around."

"Bye!" the teens chorused as Pappy walked off into the distance, looking tall and proud despite the hunch in his back.

"There he goes..." Tony said.

"Jeez, Tony," Skyla said, "why didn't you tell me your grandpa was so awesome?"

"That's not the word I'd use to describe him..." Cheren muttered.

Despite himself, Tony gave Cheren a small thwap on the back of his head.

"Augh!" Cheren grunted unhappily. "What was that for?!"

"It's because I like you," Tony said cheekily.

"Alright." Cheren raised his fist. "Let me show you just how much I 'like' you!"

Tony gave a yelp and ran off, Cheren chasing him.

Skyla shook her head. "And they said I was immature," she chuckled. "...Bianca, don't even think about it."

"But I like you, too..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First things first Poke-Fans! Suede, Linkara and Jew Wario, internet comics of highest caliber, have just put up their review of Pokemon Movie 3! Find it on youtube! It's awesome!**

**You ever notice that Pokemon Movie 3 is pretty much Silent Hill for kids? Weird. **

**I'm not even joking. Find it. Watch it. Now. **

**Moving right along, Tony finally got to battle with his Pappy, and, naturally, he ended up losing. Pappy does have years worth of experience after all, and Tony, though by no means a bad trainer, isn't quite up to level with Pappy yet. He'll need more practice before he gets to be that good!**

**Announcement time! As a reader has pointed out, a good chunk of these chapters consists of the author's note and Tony's Pokemon line-up. As such, I feel it's kind of unfair to you (the reader) so from now on, I will only have an author's note if there's something important to announce or say. I will still have either reader question time or trivia, so don't worry.**

**Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Female Swadloon, borrowed from Burgh**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	106. Swadloon is named!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Bianca faced off against Pappy and Cheren in a double battle royale, finally resulting in Pappy and Cheren defeating both Tony and Bianca! Though Tony wanted Pappy to stick around, his grand-uncle was quick to walk off again in search of more adventure.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The next morning arrived, along with two surprises.

_"Dear Skyla and Tony,_

_I'm heading off to Nimbasa City. Bianca's tagging along. Try not to get lost._

_Cheren."_

And also...

_"Hiya, guys!_

_Cheren and I are going to see Elesa! And, to be honest, I think you might be slowing me down. Sorry!_

_Love, Bianca."_

"...'Try not to get lost'?" Tony asked, looking over the note that Cheren had left. "Cheren, you shmuck..."

"...'Slowing me down'?" Skyla rolled her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Cheren and Bianca had gone on ahead, having risen out of their sleeping bags before Skyla and Tony did, heading off early without so much as a word to their companions. Nice... Cheren likely was trying to get ahead of Tony or something, and he had taken Bianca along for the ride. Of course, it also fell upon Tony and Skyla sleeping in...

Eh, moving on.

Tony and Skyla got on with the day, starting with breakfast - a small one. They were running really low on food - human food anyways. The Pokemon were still had plenty of food, due to the two visiting the Pokemon Center for most of their meals. As such, breakfast was scanty that day, and if they didn't arrive at Nimbasa City as soon as they could, they'd likely go hungry at lunch and dinner.

"Hey, uh, Tony...?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah?" Tony replied.

"How much of that Pokemon food is left?"

"Uh, I've got a few cans. About seven, I think. Why?"

Skyla groaned. "I'd even eat that..." she sighed, plopping down onto her back.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well... Uh, yeah..." He admitted. "But, I've tried this stuff before, so, don't even try."

"Freeh!"

"Eh, sorry, Lucky."

Tony sighed. Pokemon food didn't taste good, but he was pretty hungry, and watching his Pokemon eat was pretty depressing. The only one who wasn't eating was Strike. Being a Whirlipede, he was a cocoon Pokemon and as such didn't need to eat until he evolved. He was too busy keeping Swadloon company, though Swadloon clearly didn't want anything to do with the larger Bug-type.

Swadloon...

Tony sighed. Usually, Pokemon seemed to like him. Not Swadloon. Usually Pokemon would do whatever their trainer said, loyal to a fault. Not Swadloon. Well, that wouldn't be so bad, if she had a legit reason to be such a snot - but she didn't, and if she did she wasn't sharing it.

To make matters all the worse, as Tony stared at her it only cemented the fact that he was stuck with the tsundre Bug/Grass-type. Well, not really - he could technically just release her...

After all that Plasma nonsense? I don't think so! Besides, that would be quitting, and Tony Miller did not quit!

Well... Maybe Professor Juniper could use Swadloon to help in her research? Professor Oak would often take care of Pokemon that belonged to other people on his ranch so that he could study their behavior, or just to give them a little time off. Did Juniper have a ranch?

Well... After the incident with Numera it would be sort of awkward to ask Juniper for a favor...

Tony almost felt angry with Burgh - no, scratch that, he was angry with Burgh. Who does he think he is, just dumping his insanely disobedient Pokemon with whoever he pleased?!

Jerk...

"What do I do?" he asked aloud to himself.

"Go shopping and buy us some food," Skyla replied.

"Not that..." Tony rubbed his eyes. "It's Swadloon. What am I gonna do about her?"

"...One would assume that you, being a Pokemon Trainer, would _train_ her."

"I'd rather train a rabid Growlithe..." Tony moaned.

"What's a Growl... Never mind." Skyla shook her head. "Look, you can either train her or release her. That's it."

"Or I could put her in a daycare center," Tony pointed out. "Not that that would solve my problem, really, and that can really rack up expenses, too..." Tony moaned. "I have to do it. I have to train her... Stupid morals..." Tony put his face in his hands. "To make matters worse, she's the only Pokemon I have that will be decent against an Electric-type in regards to typing advantages. All of my other Pokemon don't have any resistance, and Lucky's weak against Electric-type attacks..."

"So what?!" Skyla demanded, leaping to her feet. "Are you saying a Flying-type can't beat an Electric-type?!" she demanded.

"Uh..."

"Well you're wrong!" Skyla declared. "I've beaten Elesa before, and I use Flying-types exclusively!"

"You have?" Tony's eyes began to sparkle as he leaped up and grabbed Skyla's hands. "You've gotta help me!" he begged. "I've got nothing against her, nothing! I've seen what Electric-types can do to a Pokemon, and even if they aren't weak to them they can end up completely paralyzed and helpless!"

Skyla turned red, pulling her hands away. "I'll help you, I'll help you!" she cried. "Sheesh, chill out..."

"Sorry..." Tony muttered.

Skyla sighed. "First things first..." She jabbed a finger at Swadloon. "We're going to have to get training with Swadloon!"

"Loon?" Swadloon hardly looked impressed with Skyla's proclamation. "Loon," she sighed indifferently, closing her eyes and yawning.

Skyla stared for a second, and then said, "Ducklett, use Water Gun, please."

Ducklett spewed a small stream of water into Swadloon's face, surprising just about everyone. The Bug/Grass-type's expression shifted from mild-annoyance to outright rage. "Loon!" the Pokemon shrieked, charging at the now very afraid Ducklett.

"What was that for?!" Tony asked, more annoyed by Swadloon's rampage than the inconvenience to the Pokemon.

"It's like training a Lillipup," Skyla explained. "You gotta give 'em a little spritz if they're making a mess."

Swadloon snarled as she hurled a Razor Leaf at Skyla, slicing her ponytail off as she just narrowly missed the former Gym Leader's face. Skyla gave a peep and quickly ducked down, grabbing Ducklett away from the now irked Bug-type. "Okay, okay, bad idea!" Skyla shouted.

"Swadloon, knock it off!" Tony ordered.

Swadloon scowled but obeyed - namely because Lucky and Sunny were both glaring at her, and she had no desire to fight either of them. Tony sighed again, longer this time. "Okay, okay... What now?" he asked Swadloon.

Swadloon sniffed again.

"Do you want me to release you?"

"Loon..." Swadloon looked like she was actually debating the matter. On one hand, no more obnoxious, dumb blonde. On the other hand, she'd have to find her own food and deal with predators in the wild.

Hmm...

Tony folded his arms behind his head and laid back on the blanket. He didn't know what else to say. This Pokemon didn't know if she wanted to stay with him or if she wanted to be in the wild. She was essentially just... there, spitting and hissing at everyone and taking up space in his party where he might be able to put a Pokemon that actually liked him.

He sat there for a little while. Skyla said something, but he didn't pay any attention to her; he was too focused on wondering what to do with Swadloon. Eventually, Skyla got bored with waving her hand in her face and walked off to try and find some early blooming fruits to satiate her hunger, her Woobat and Ducklett following her.

Tony finally propped himself up, surprising all of his Pokemon. "Alright," he told Swadloon. "I don't know what you want, and you don't know what you want. That's perfectly fine. So, let's make a deal, alright? Just... deal with me a bit, and try to level with me, and when you decided what you want, you can do it, no matter what it is." He paused, and then quickly added "Eh, provided, of course, that it doesn't involve killing anyone. Okay?"

Swadloon's gears began turning. That wasn't a horrible deal... "...Loon... Loon." She grunted and gave a nod.

Tony nearly fell over again with relief. "T-thank you," he gasped, feeling oddly grateful. "You're gonna need a name..." He looked over the Swadloon, and then over the grassy fields. A small plant poking its head out of the ground caught his attention, its three leaves blowing in the breeze. "How about Clover?"

"Loon?"

"Karra?"

"Freeh?"

"Whirl?"

Sunny gave a six-legged shrug. "Vesta," she said happily._ I like clovers!_ And with that, she took a mouthful of the clovers and happily began chewing.

"You know, like a lucky clover," Tony explained. "You can be her training buddy, Lucky."

"F-freeeh?!" Lucky cried, mortified.

"Loon..." Swadloon finally conceded with a grunt, officially allowing herself to be named.

Tony gave Clover a pat on the head. "Thanks," he said, relieved. "Let's get started - right now."

The newly-dubbed Clover scowled, but said nothing.

* * *

"What the devil was that...?"

Numera sighed, knowing she was going to regret asking, "What the devil was what?"

Mystico didn't even look up from his binoculars. "That boy..." he murmured. "He was actually talking to his Pokemon as if... it were a person."

"So he's..." Numera bit her tongue to keep herself from saying "crazy" in front of Mystico. "So he's..."

Mystico smirked. "He's perfect - just like our King said. He's everything a Plasma should be, save for the fact that he's in the Pokemon League."

"Then deliver the letter and be done with it!" Numera ordered.

Mystico rolled his eyes. "Your lack of patience is growing taxing on my nerves," he sighed melodramatically. "I should have a word with the King about it..."

Numera turned away so Mystico didn't see her turn bright red.

Mystico's smirk returned tenfold. "That's what I thought. Be patient!"

Numera didn't say anything. She did, however, switch on her Hickory-Dex, zoomed in on Mr. Miller, and began scanning his Pokemon, leaning against her Skarmory's neck.

The King could have all the faith in this boy that he wanted - but Lady Numera liked to be prepared. That's why she was the brains of this outfit.

* * *

**Reader Question Time: **

**Would you prefer longer chapters that take longer to put up but have more content, or shorter chapters that have less content but are up more often? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	107. Nimbasa City!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla woke up to discover that Bianca and Cheren had left earlier in the morning, Cheren to get a head start and Bianca to increase her chances of meeting Elesa. Though miffed that they had been left behind, Tony and Skyla still press on towards Nimbasa City. On their way, Tony finally confronts his disobedient Swadloon about her misbehavior, and finally manages to more-or-less tame her, giving her a new name, Clover!**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

"Jeez, Lucky, I said go easy on her! Yeesh..."

Tony waved his hand in front of Clover's slightly swelled eyes. Thankfully, the Bug/Grass-type actually managed to follow the hand's movement, meaning she was still (more or less) conscious. "Alright," the Bug-Catcher sighed. "Hold still and I'll fix you up." He pulled out a potion (one of his last potions, as he hadn't really thought to restock on medicine. Pokemon Centers had spoiled him.) and gave Clover a spritz.

Clover looked horrible. Her leafy cloak was badly turn and her yellow face was flicked with purplish bruises, making her look like a rotting fruit. She cast a glare, usually reserved for Tony, at Lucky, who returned the glare.

"Don't worry," Tony tried to soothe her. "We should be in Nimbasa City by tomorrow. I'll get you a proper check up when we get there. Until then..." He pulled out her Pokeball and popped it open. "Get some rest."

Clover didn't say anything (namely because moving at all hurt). She just allowed the Pokeball's light to envelop her and absorb her inside of its mechanism.

Tony put Clover away and yawned. He looked up, surprised to see how late it was getting. It was late afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. They had acutally spent the whole day training. Clover, as Tony had planned, had trained with Lucky, and had learned a very, very important skill: dodge. She learned it after the second Bug-Buzz to the face had nearly knocked her right out of her cape and half-way back to Nimbasa Town. Of course, Lucky, being a much higher-level Pokemon, still managed to land several super-effective hits on Clover.

Clover and Lucky weren't the only ones Tony had training. Lancelot and Strike had a rather impressive sparring match while Sunny happily cheered them on. It ended with both Pokemon being too exhausted to fight on, though, of course, they were both too masochistic to admit it to anyone. Especially Lancelot, who loathed the idea of ever losing to a Pokemon like Strike.

Tony, who had been running back and forth between the matches, was just as tired as his Pokemon were. Of course, he hadn't taken any attacks to the face, so he really wasn't one to talk. Still, he was exhausted. There was no way he'd be making it to Nimbasa City that night - which meant no dinner tonight.

Thankfully, when he returned to the campsite, Skyla was back, with an armful of miscellaneous berries and fruits on her lap and a guide of Unovan Plants was in her hands, with a list of berries, both the poisonous and the safe to eat. The High-Flying Girl was shuffling through her pile, tossing poisonous fruits and berries aside and making a pile of the edible variety.

Well, it was a miss matched dinner at best, but it was a dinner. So, the two humans and their Pokemon ate, talked, and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow, they'd continue their journey and arrive at their next destination - and their next checkpoint.

* * *

"Greetings, Sir Knight. Greetings, Lady Knight. It is good to hear from the two of you again. How goes your mission?"

Mystico and Numera instinctively dropped to their knees, despite the fact that there was no way that Bronius could see them. "It goes well, Holy One, very well," Mystico said. "We're continuing our observations and awaiting the proper time for an approach and an offer to be made."

"Good, good," the Sage replied. "And the Gym Leader?"

"She's still alive, sir. We haven't made any attempt to dispose of her yet," Numera said.

"I see..." The tone of Bronius' voice was completely neutral, neither happy nor angry with this information. "When do you plan on encountering the two?"

"As you know," Mystico replied, "our King seems to want to meet Mr. Miller in Nimbasa City." Inwardly, both Mystico and Numera frowned; Nimbasa was a big city with a big population to match. That was a lot of witnesses that could potentially lead to trouble. Still, it wasn't their place to question the Plasma King. "We'll deal with them there, the moment we receive the order, sir."

"Good, good," Bronius mumbled.

"Sir," Mystico said, "I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Miller and Ms. Fuuro have been travelling together for some time now. Their relationship seems to have developed considerably. As much as a Gym Leader, even a former Gym Leader, make me feel nauseous, I do believe that killing her might ensure Mr. Miller's mislead conception of us may be cemented into his mind."

_My, my,_ Numera thought. _That was a good deal of big words coming from your mouth, clown. Trying to compensate for something?_

"It is not the place of a Knight to question the word of a King," Bronius said. "Surely your time with Numera has taught you that."

Mystico nodded. "My apologies, Sage. I should have kept that to myself."

"Think nothing of it, Sir Knight," Bronius replied. "Simply keep your eye on the ball and remain vigilant. The time of our ascension grows nearer and nearer."

"Yes, Your Holiness," both Knights said in unison.

"Plasma."

"Plasma."

Bronius switched off the signal, and the xtransceiver went dead.

"Bronius..." Mystico murmured. "I wonder if he's..." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"They should reach Nimbasa by tomorrow," Numera stated. "We'll have to get there first."

"Naturally." Mystico smirked. "Arrange a hotel room, Agatha. First class, if you'd please. I'd like to be well-rested for tomorrow."

Numera didn't bother to argue with the clown. She was tired, too, and a hotel bed and breakfast sounded tempting. "I'll see what I can do," she muttered.

Mystico nodded. "Good, good... It's about time we finished this excursion. It's almost time..." He looked up at the sky. It was a new moon tonight, and the stars seemed faint. Darkness. Mystico loved the dark. His grin only grew. "It's almost time..." he repeated.

* * *

Nimbasa City!

Castelia City was the business capitol of Unova. Nimbasa City, however, the was the entertainment district. The pleasures of a hundred cultures all blended into a single stretch of land. While Castelia City was primarily silver and grey, Nimbasa was bright and multi-colored, with bright neon lights and flashing signs, each competing with one another to catch the attention of passerby's, some toting good businesses and some...

Well... This isn't that kind of story.

Tony knew he was here for his Gym Battle, but he couldn't help but want to explore. And by explore, I mean, find the grocery market and buy food... and then find a restaurant and get some lunch. Already he was drooling over the premise of an all you can eat buffet. He was so hungry that it almost made him forget that every food that was in this city probably wasn't nearly as good as his Auntie's food.

"Skyla, hurry up!" he shouted, eagerly anticipating food.

Skyla was much less excited to see the familiar sight of Nimbasa City. In fact, she looked a little sick, and she felt it, too. Her stomach had been flip-flopping all morning and she almost felt like she was going to throw up. Needless to say, she was slow to catch up to Tony. "Yeah, yeah..." she muttered. "What's the rush?"

"Well..." Tony said, "I'm kind of hungry right now. Aren't you? I mean, we missed breakfast."

Skyla frowned. If she ate something, she'd probably throw up. In fact, she would, without a doubt. "N-not really," she said. "I'm not feeling hungry, today."

"Eh? You feeling sick?"

"No... I don't think so..." Skyla said. Of course, she wasn't sick at all. She was terrified. Of course, she'd never admit it to anyone, not even to herself. She really was wishing that they could just skip this city, but if Tony wanted to get into the Pokemon League, he had to win the badge here.

Greeeat.

"Come on!" Tony's voice brought her out of her self-pity party. "If you feel sick, we can get some medicine when we get into town!"

Skyla sighed. "Coming, coming..." she grumbled. And then, something in her backpack began to shake around. "What the...?"

Skyla quickly pulled off her backpack and set in onto the ground. Reaching inside of the bag, she procured her incubator. The egg inside was shaking like the last leaf in a fierce autumn gale.

Skyla looked up to Tony, with eyes wide open. "It's gonna hatch!"

* * *

A new birth, be it man or beast, is a wondrous occasion. This hatching egg was no exception, and Skyla was happier than an expecting mother. Minus the pains of childbirth, naturally.

Naturally, she also wanted her new Pokemon to be born someplace safe and with proper medical equipment. So, she went to the Pokemon Center - and then, she saw the line.

"What in the name of Manfred Von Richthofen is going on?!"

About fifteen trainers, young and old, were lined up in front of the Pokemon Center - note that I said outside of the Pokemon Center. There were about twenty to thirty more inside of the center, sitting in line and waiting for their Pokemon to be healed, checked-on, or returned to them. Also, judging from how the line was moving, they wouldn't be getting inside anytime soon.

"Dang it all!" Skyla shouted angrily, her face bright red. "What kind of world is this where a girl can't get free healthcare for her egg without waiting in line for three hours?! What the heck is going on?!"

"Hello, everyone!"

The voice nearly made both Tony and Skyla leap out of their skins, though for different reasons. A giant TV screen was blaring a commercial with bright lights and loud music, so loud that it actually made it over the din of the crowd. An extremely beautiful blonde woman, with pale skin, bright blue eyes that rivaled Tony's, and an absolutely perfect figure beneath her electric-looking black and yellow outfit. "My name's Elesa and I'm here to tell you all about my Nimbasa Gym Challenge! Starting tomorrow, in the lovely Nimbasa Gym, we'll be having a tournament to see who gets to face me and wins not only the Bolt Badge, but also a one-thousand dollar coupon for any Pokemon Mart of Department Store in Unova! Think you've got what it takes? Then sign up at your local Pokemon Center!" She gave a wink, and vanished from the screen, with a few lines of text describing the tournament.

"E-Elesa..." Skyla muttered.

"Hey, that looks fun!" Tony said. "We should join!"

"S-shut up... Let's just find someplace for my egg to hatch safely."

Tony pulled out his map. "Well... Would a day-care center work? There's one..."

"That's perfect," Skyla said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off, her egg tucked beneath her arm. "Let's go." Without another word, she stomped off... unaware that someone was watching them, wrapped in a dark trench coat. Without a word, the shrouded woman followed them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Reader Question Time, everyone! **

**You find three boxes on the street, each one with at least one Pokemon up for adoption. In one there's three Pikachu, in the other three Eevee, and in the last one Bidoof. You may adopt only one of these Pokemon. A crowd of trainers is on its way right now, and you know that it's very unlikely (pretty much impossible) that the Bidoof will be adopted. What do you do?**

**Adopt a Pikachu, an Eevee, or swallow your pride and adopt and possible train a Bidoof?**

**Answer after you review! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	108. The Miracle of Life

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla arrived in Nimbasa City (freaking finally!) when Skyla noticed that the egg that Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City, had given her was shaking, and on the verge of hatching! Eager to make sure that the egg hatched somewhere where it would have medical attention in case something went wrong, the duo went to the Pokemon Center, only to discover a massive line was stretching out from the Pokemon Center. As they were wondering what the heck was going on, a commercial popped up with the famous model and Gym Leader of Nimbasa City Gym, Elesa, who announced that she was holding a special tournament, where the winner would not only win a Bolt Badge, but also a massive gift certificate for any store in the Unova Region! Though Tony seemed eager to join the tournament, Skyla hated the idea and was quick to change the subject. With the Pokemon Center way to crowded for them to get inside, Tony recommended that they go to a local day-care center, which would probably be able to help them. So, the two walked off, completely unaware that someone in a dark trench coat is following their every move...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"What a dump!"

Well, to be fair, that was a pretty good observation regarding the day-care center. It was a dump. It was a tiny little shack with a red shingled roof that was badly rusted. The white paint was peeling off of the walls, and the Pokeball Symbol that was painted on the sign was so faded it looked pink rather than red. There was a field that surrounded the building, for Pokemon to frollick and play in. Of course, it didn't look like it had been used in some time. The grass had grown rampant; it was up to Skyla's thigh, and any small Pokemon that played in it would have gotten lost in it. If it wasn't for the neon "Open!" sign in the window, they'd think that this little hobble had been closed for years.

Aside from that, the place just seemed out of place. It was... small. Also, it was old fashioned. It really seemed out of place in a city where everything seemed to be huge, bright and new. Heck, it was sandwiched between two much larger buildings, making it seem all the more insignificant.

Tony rapped his knuckles on the door as gently as he could, worried it might fall off, and opened it up. "Hello?" he called inside. "Anyone there?"

"Eh? Come in! The sign says open!"

Needing no further prompt, Tony and Skyla opened the door and walked inside.

The inside matched the outside: it looked old and rundown. The interior design was similar to that of a Pokemon Center, red and white floors and white walls, albeit a ten year old Pokemon Center. The desk sat at the right side of the door, and it was buried under envelopes, coupons, and general random mail, opened and unopened. Two shelves were decorated with knick-knacks from all over the world of Pokemon. A porcelain Meowth grinned down from his spot next to a framed photo of the famed Professor Cedric Juniper, former Pokemon Professor, who sat smiling happily above the lower shelf above several Pokemon-themed jelly-jars from Kanto and Johto, which Tony remembered from the super-markets growing up. The walls badly needed a repainting (or to be torn down and rebuilt). The room, however, was empty, the voice's owner nowhere to be seen.

The voice called for them again: "We're in the back room! Come in!"

The backroom was... well... guess. Yeah, it was the same as the rest of the center, aged. The only thing older was the happy-looking rotund old man who waited for them inside. He was bald as a bean, save for a pair of bushy grey eyebrows perched over his olive eyes, and his skin was darkened from years of exposure to the sun. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts, along with badly worn flip-flops on his large feet. If the man had a white beard and a red coat, he'd be a dead-ringer for good old St. Nick though Nicholas was a much better look alike.

"More customers!" the man said, absolutely delighted. "This is my lucky week! Welcome to my day-care center! My name is Oliver, owner and only employee! What can I do you young people for?"

Skyla didn't hesitate to hold up her egg. "I got this egg a while back," she explained hastily, "and it's going to hatch. I wanted to make sure that it was healthy and everything before it did. You know, just in case."

"Of course, of course," Oliver said. "That's perfectly understandable. The healing machine'll be up and running as soon as Joey here finishes up with it."

He tapped the antique machine with his hand, and Tony almost thought that it was going to collapse by the sound it made. Thankfully, it stayed standing, and did not collapse on the young man who had his entire torso in the maintenance shaft, working hard on repairing the machine's innards. A Patrat was perched outside, sitting next to a toolbox and handing the young man whatever he asked for.

"With all the trainers in town, it seemed like the perfect time to do some renovations," Oliver explained. "How's it going down there, Joey?"

A grunt was his only reply, followed by "Scout, gimme the needle noses."

"Patra!" Scout replied, reaching into the toolbox and handing a pair of pliers to the young man's waiting hand, which quickly retreated back inside of the machine.

It didn't take long for Tony and Skyla to recognize the voice. "Hi, Joseph," they said in unison.

Joseph slid out from the machine, looked up at the trainers, and slid back under. "Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked. "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah, we've met," Skyla said. "Hey, Joseph! Your mom is looking for you! Do you want to make her worry?"

"I'll give her a call," Joseph replied in a tone that implied that he wouldn't.

"What are you even doing here?" Tony asked.

"Poor boy had nowhere to sleep last night," Oliver replied. "I let him stay in the back room and he said he'd fix my healing machine for it. I'm surprised he knows how to work the thing. That models half as old as I am!" he chuckled. "Bought it at the flea market."

"Looks more like you bought it from heaven," Joseph muttered.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because this freakin' thing is held together by hopes and prayers," Joseph answered. "And gum. Lots of gum."

Oliver laughed. "That's a good one!" he chortled. "You're a pretty bright boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Joseph pushed himself out from underneath the machine. "It's fixed. Give it a run," he said as Scout pulled a white rag from the toolbox and wiped the grease off of his face.

"Excellent!" Oliver said happily. "You're a natural. You ever consider a career in Pokemon nursing? I'm sure a Nurse Joy would be more than happy to have your help in a center!"

The look that crossed Joseph's face could have curdled new moo moo milk. "Thanks," he said, his voice cracking.

The egg cracked and Skyla nearly fell over. "It's hatching!" she shouted. "It's hatching!"

"Bless me, girl, calm down and put it on the table!"

The group (even Joseph) gathered around the egg as it began to shake and crack. After several agonizing seconds, the crack widened, and an orange mouth with a small horn poked its way out from the egg. The egg shook again and another crack began to spread. A blue feather, soaked with yolk, slowly pushed out from the confines of the shell, followed by another.

The anticipation in the room grew. Skyla's eyes were practically bugging out from her eyes, and it took a good deal of self-control not to shout "Break out, already!" to whatever the heck was in there. After all, it was probably best for the creature inside not to have its welcoming party to the world be some girl shouting into its ear.

Crack! Crick! Crack!

A blue and orange head finally broke through the shell, finally entering the world with blinking eyes and raspy breaths. "Arch...?" it croaked weakly as its egg horn broke off and fell to the table.

Tony almost swore. "A-A-Archen."

"Archen..." Skyla muttered. "Archen?! W-what?!"

Joseph hardly looked impressed. "You kids into cloning?" he asked suspiciously. "That's illegal now, y'know."

"No, I'm not!" Skyla defended. The Archen winced and slowly hid back in its shell at the volume of the girl's voice. "I got this Pokemon from a friend!"

"A cloner friend?"

"Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City!" Skyla answered. "She doesn't clone Pokemon... Anymore, anyways..." she added meekly.

"Well, she could have bred some Archen before it became illegal," Tony said. "Anyways, I'd just like to kind of bring this to the table, so, uh, the fact is that there is a nearly non-existent Pokemon _right here_ in front of us."

That realization finally washed over the group and an awed silence fell. Skyla's mouth curled into a smile and she finally let a laugh rip out. "I can't believe it," she cheered, keeping her voice down. "I've actually got an Archen!"

"Congratulations," Oliver offered, clapping his hands and grinning.

"Yippee," Joseph said, twirling a finger around.

Skyla reached inside of the egg with careful hands and pulled the Archen slowly from the shell, holding it up. The creature was staring with wide eyes at the Flying-type enthusiast, who grinned at the hatchling. Tony was quick to scan the Pokemon, naturally. Pokedexing Pokemon was becoming an instinct by this point. **"Archen, the First Bird Pokemon. A Rock/Flying-type. This Pokemon is believed to be the ancestor of all Bird Pokemon. Though it went extinct many years ago, it has been successfully revived thanks to modern (and now illegal) science. Sharing traits with both Bird and Dragon Pokemon, this omnivore is actually a poor flier, only capable of gliding. This specimen is male, and has just been born. Its special ability is Defeatist." **

"Welcome to the world, little guy," Skyla cooed to the Rock/Flying-type.

Archen wordlessly stared back; then, he sunk his fangs into Skyla's hand.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I just found out that there is no actual day-care center in Nimbasa City. The old man just happens to be there at the time. Whoops! Well, there are probably more day-care centers than one in a more realistic-ey Unova, right? **

**Right?**

**Reader Trivia Time!**

**Numera's real last name is Hickory, as in the Hickory Tree. Therefore, if she did become a Pokemon Professor, she would have kept in tradition of having a tree or plant based name.**

**Anna's design is pretty much identical to the design of Tesla Gauss from _Megaman Battle Network 5: Team Protoman_, albeit with blonde hair instead of brown.**

**That's all for the day. Please review if you like this story. **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	109. Lancelot's Origins

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla's Pokemon egg finally was going to hatch! Heading to the Nimbasa City Pokemon day-care to make sure that the baby was healthy when it hatched, Tony and Skyla ran into Joseph Joy and the owner of the center, a friendly old man named Oliver. Finally, the moment arrived and the egg hatched to reveal an Archen, a Pokemon who began its first day of life outside of its egg by sinking its teeth into Skyla's hand! (Ouch...)**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Turns out eating leftover takeout was a good way to soothe the pain of a Pokemon's first chew toy.

Skyla scowled to herself as she chewed her chow mein, flexing her now-bandaged hand and wincing as she did so. "I can't believe she bit me..." she murmured.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to stick your hand right where it could bite you," Joseph replied, earning a well-deserved glare from the magenta-head.

Oliver chuckled: it was good to have some young people in the house again. "Well, the poor thing was just born. I guess it was just surprised when you picked her up. Maybe Archen isn't a social Pokemon and instinctively wanted to flee."

"I guess so..." Skyla said dejectedly, fiddling with her fingers. Archen was currently tucked in his Pokeball, the tiring ordeal of hatching having taken a good deal of strength from his tiny reserves. Thankfully, Skyla quickly brightened. "Well, I won't let that stop me! I'll just have to train him. I should give Lenora a call and let her know that I'm grateful for the gift."

"Good idea," Oliver said. "Now, where is your other friend?"

"Who, Tommy?" Joseph asked.

"It's _Tony_," Skyla corrected.

"...Whatever. He's out in the yard, feedin' his Pokemon."

"Oh." Oliver sipped his tea. "Good, good."

"So, Mr. Oliver, how long have you been here?" Skyla asked.

"Since the day I was born," Oliver said. "And before that. My parents owned this building far before I did. I inherited it from them - my brother, well, he's a wanderer. My own son got into business, so I never gave it to him. I used to have an heir..." He sighed sadly. "But she's gone, too. I'm afraid that this place might die with me, one day."

"Don't talk like that!" Skyla exclaimed. "You'll find someone to keep it going!"

Oliver smiled sadly. "Well," he said, "it is a nice thought - but it's more difficult than that. This old day-care center... Her days are numbered. After all, most trainers prefer to raise their own Pokemon." He sighed. "Well, it's my own fault. I didn't get with the times when I should have."

"Breeding."

"What?"

"Pokemon breeding," Joseph repeated. "Most Pokemon won't try to mate when they're with their trainer - guess they're shy or something. Open a breeding center. Kids love to take care of eggs and hatch them."

"That is true..." muttered Oliver. "Well, that would be a good idea, if not for the fact that I'm barely making end's meet as it is. There are plenty of Pokemon Centers in Nimbasa City, most of them with some sort of celebrity endorsement. All I've got is this." He shrugged. "Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," he decided, sipping his tea again.

Skyla changed the subject. "So, Joseph," she asked, "what are you doing in Nimbasa City?"

"I didn't know I needed your permission to go anywhere," Joseph retorted.

"That's not what I meant!" Skyla scowled.

"If you really need to know, I'm joining the Nimbasa City Tourney," Joseph said with a sigh. "Got nothing better to do," he added grimly.

"How about you?" asked Oliver. "Are you joining the Tourney, too?"

Skyla turned red. "I don't think so," she said, raising her hands. "I mean, I'm... busy."

"I thought you were Toby's-"

"Tony!"

"...Tony's sidekick," Joseph finished.

"I am not his sidekick!" Skyla argued. "We're travelling companions!"

"You winning any Gym Badges?" Joseph asked.

"No..."

"Is he?"

"Yes..."

"Side. Kick."

Skyla was about to go into one of her tangents, but quickly decided against it. After all, she was a guest in some's house, and she didn't want to wake up Archen. "I'm not his sidekick," she grumbled, folding her arms and glaring contemptuously (and adorably) at the unfazed Joseph.

"Then why do you travel with him?" Joseph asked.

"Because," Skyla answered without any hesitation or doubt, "he's my friend, and I trust him. Besides, I was a Gym Leader - I don't need any Gym Badges."

Joseph stared, and shrugged. "Whatever," he said.

* * *

Sunny snickered as she dove into the grass again, vanishing from sight. The tall stalks ruffled wildly as she crawled through the tunnels, the clean air and lush foliage sending shivers of excitement through her body and elating her natural instinct to forage and explore.

"Don't go too far," Tony warned his Larvesta as she happily wriggled about in the grass. Chuckling to himself, he popped open a few cans of Pokemon food. Sunny really seemed to enjoy playing in the grass; he'd have to stop more often and let her let off some steam.

Lucky and Clover were already shoveling their food into their mandibles, hungrily chewing up the nuggets. Thankfully, Clover seemed more focused on the food than glaring at anyone, which was (hopefully) a sign of happier, more agreeable days with the Swadloon to come. Tony could hope, in the very least.

Well, two more Pokemon to let out. Better get to it.

In a flash, Lancelot and Strike appeared on the grass. Strike was quick to roll off to Clover, not having to eat, but Lancelot, however, went completely rigid, looking around with wide eyes.

He... knew this place... Didn't he?

He did!

Lancelot tore off to the center, passing through the Lillipup door and into the house.

"Eh?" Tony stood up. "Lancelot? Where are you going?"

* * *

He was back.

Lancelot tore through the house, eyes as wide as saucers as he ran through the center. The pictures that hung on the walls, the knick-knacks, the random garbage sitting everywhere... This was it. He was back.

This was his house.

Lancelot never thought in a million years he'd ever return to this place. Memories began to swim through his head, good ones and very painful ones. He had lived here for what felt like years (in reality it had been nine months) with Gwen and her grandfather. Gwen... Perfect, innocent Gwen...

"Karra...?" _Where is Gwen...?_ "Karra!" _Gwen!_

Karrablast burst into the dining room just as Skyla, Joseph and Oliver finished lunch, surprising the trio. "Wild Pokemon got in," Joseph said.

Skyla rolled her eyes. "It's Tony's Karrablast, Lancelot," she explained. "What's wrong with him...?"

Lancelot leaped up onto the table, right in front of the surprised Oliver. "Karra! Karra!" he shouted, waving his tiny forearms wildly.

"Uh..." Oliver murmured. "Hello, little guy," he offered.

Lancelot leaped at Oliver and grabbed his collar, so that they were looking each other eye-to-eye. "Karra!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...?" Oliver looked quizzically at the Karrablast. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"Maybe he's sick," Skyla said.

"With what? Hysterics?" asked Joseph.

Lancelot gave a hissing sigh, leaping off of the table and clamoring back to the hallway. Before any of them could ask "What the heck was that about?!" he ran back, a picture frame in his tiny arms. He leaped onto the table again and thrust the picture into Oliver's arms. "Karra!" he shouted.

The picture was of Oliver, a pretty blonde girl, and a Karrablast. Oliver had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, and the girl was smiling brightly as she cradled the Karrablast in her arms. "Karra!" Lancelot explained, pointing to the Karrablast and then back to him.

"Oh..." Oliver said with a nod. "I get it. Yes, that is a Karrablast like you."

Lancelot stared for a second in absolute silence, eyes wide with disbelief, before slapping himself in the face. "K-karra..."

Tony chose this moment to enter the kitchen. "Hey, has anyone seen Lancelot? He ran off."

"He's right here, acting like he's crazy," Skyla answered.

Lancelot nearly fell over. Were all humans _this_ dense?!

"Who's that in the picture?" Tony asked, gently taking the frame from Lancelot.

"Oh, that's my granddaughter, Gwen," Oliver explained. "She used to live with me with her Karrablast, helping around the center, running errands, you know, that sort of thing. She was a sweet girl."

"What happened to her?" Tony asked. He regretted asking almost immediately as a sad look crossed Oliver's face. "I mean... I haven't seen her... Uh..."

"She's... gone..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. She made her decision." Anger joined the remorse of Oliver's face. "If she wants to hang around with those cultists and spit upon years and years of family tradition, than that's her choice, not mine."

Tony gave a breath of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"What?"

"I thought... Eh, never mind."

"She's a cultist?" Joseph asked bluntly.

"Yes, sort of."

"What kind?"

Oliver looked out the window and scowled. "That kind," he said, pointing outside at a familiar pair of grunts, who were walking down the streets with arms full of brochures. "Those Pokemon liberation nuts. They're everywhere in Nimbasa City... What're they called again... ? Team Laser? Proton?"

"Team Plasma," the three teens growled in perfect unison.

Lancelot snarled. "Karra!" he roared, falling to his face and smashing his tiny fists onto the ground with anguish and hatred.

"Is he alright?" asked Oliver, concerned.

Tony sighed. "Lancelot hates Team Plasma. I think his trainer abandoned him after a... speech..."

The gears in Tony's head finally began a turning. His eyes widened as a little "Ding!" went off in his brain. "Lancelot..." he asked, "do you think Gwen was...?"

Lancelot leaped up, nodding rapidly. "Karra! Karra!" he exclaimed, happy that somebody got it.

Oliver was just as surprised. "Karrablast?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Karra!" Lancelot ran over to Joseph and Skyla, picked up their plates and utensils, hopped down from the table and ran over to the sink, all without dropping a single fork.

Oliver was awed. "Oh my word, it is you!" he cried. "Karrablast! I was so worried when Gwen said that she released you!" He picked up the tiny Bug-type and gave him a fierce hug. "I should have known you'd find your way back here one day. I just didn't think it'd be so soon!"

"Karra..." Lancelot agreed with a nod.

Tony was just as surprised as Oliver was. "Uh... Wow. I guess this is your home, right, Lancelot?"

"Karra!"

"And this Gwen girl was your trainer?"

"Karra..."

"Well..." Tony looked over the picture again. "She sure seems nice. I guess I understand why you were so angry in Striaton City, now."

"Karra!"

"Thank you so much..." Oliver said, "for taking care of Karra... Ahem, Lancelot. I was really worried about this little guy."

"Well, I just..." Tony began. "I mean... You know..." He turned red. "Aw, shucks..." was all he could say, earning a laugh from everyone - save for Joseph who just gave a small smile but quickly hid it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Lancelot found his home, and his trainer's grandfather. Sadly, his trainer is now a part of Team Plasma... Ouch... Well, at least he found Oliver. That's something.**

**Reader Question Time! If there was a Pokemon MMORPG, would you pay to play it? Answer after you review! :D **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	110. A calm evening

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**An unexpected reunion enlightened Tony's travels as he ran into Oliver, the grandfather of his Karrablast, Lancelot's former trainer! Though the news that his former trainer, Gwen, had joined up with Team Plasma saddened Lancelot, he was overjoyed to be home again!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Heya, little guy..."

"Arch..."

Archen's eyes winced as the brightness of the room; thankfully, Skyla noticed and was quick to dim the lights, easing the newborn's pain. "It's okay," she cooed. "Everything's fine..."

Her voice was soothing, and though she knew that Archen didn't know a word of what she was saying that he'd recognize this tone as comforting and motherly. She gently preened the Rock/Flying-type's soft feathers with her uninjured hand. The feathers were still a bit most from being inside of the egg, but they'd dry off in time.

Archen looked confused, and Skyla didn't blame the poor kid. He had just been born into the world, his confined life inside of an egg finally ended by the destruction of his shell and the escape into the new world, a new life filled with happiness and sadness, ease and hardships, play and toil. He wouldn't have to fly the skies alone, either. He had Skyla, and Woobat and Ducklett, too, to help their new little brother of sorts on his way.

"Arch...?" Archen cried quietly, still confused. Instinct was telling him to climb a tree or something but this girl was warm, and he felt safe in her arms.

To heck with instinct, Archen had a mom.

The Rock/Flying-type gave a comfortable yawn as he buried his face into Skyla's warm shoulder, gave a yawn, and fell right to sleep.

Yeah, to heck with instinct.

* * *

Tony threw down his sleeping bag and slid inside, happy that he was sleeping inside of a controlled environment for the first time in a while. After Lancelot's past had been put into the light again, Oliver had naturally asked them to stay the night with him and Joseph, and Tony had naturally agreed. He agreed a little too quickly, come to think of it. Let's hope that cultivated trust didn't prove destructive.

The fact remained that he trusted Oliver, the same way he trusted Skyla, N (sort of...) his Aunt Sally, his Uncle Brad, Pappy, and even Bianca and Cheren, and even Joseph a little bit, was a huge improvement from before. Tony remembered not too long ago, mere months ago in fact, when any human other than his family seemed to annoy him. He couldn't help but chuckle at his past self's grouchiness now. This journey wouldn't have been as much fun without his friends, old and new.

Tony let his Pokemon out, said good night to them, called his Aunt Sally and wished her a good night, and went to sleep, already planning his next move for tomorrow.

* * *

"Thank you, Lancelot."

"Karra."

Oliver took the tea from the Bug-type's hands, sipping it happily in the dimmed dining room. Lancelot was there with him, as was the silent Joseph. It was late in the evening, but all three men were having trouble sleeping. Oliver and Lancelot were just too happy to fall asleep, and Joseph had something on his mind.

Oliver sighed as he slumped happily into his chair, muttering a few thankful prayers as he did so. "Well," he said, more to himself than to anyone else, "I suppose things are finally looking up."

Joseph snorted.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" asked Oliver curiously.

"You're still losing your business," Joseph pointed out. "You've got other problems to worry about."

Oliver smiled and laughed gently. "One thing at a time, young man," he pseudo-scolded. "Live your life one day at a time and never forget to smile once a day. That's what my wife used to say."

Joseph didn't respond.

"What about you?" Oliver asked in between sips. "Do you smile once a day?"

"Not really," Joseph admitted. "It's hard to find a reason to smile nowadays."

"Is that so?"

"My dad and mom split up when I was five, my mom is trying to strong-arm me into going into a career-field that I hate, I never get any time to myself, everyone laughs at the concept that I'm a male nurse - and I saw you snicker when I mentioned it, so don't you dare deny it - and to top it all off I can't sleep in any Pokemon Center because my mom knows every Nurse Joy in Unova because she dragged me off to the Nurse Joy Annual Picnic and Barbecue, so every Nurse Joy is going to know my face, and my mom will have probably called them all already, and if they see me they'll call my mom, who will call Officer Jenny - because _of course_ they know each other - and she'll come and drag me off to Castelia City, legal or not, and I'll have to deal with my mom's tangents and rants again."

Oliver gave a whistle. "That's quite a lot on your plate," he admitted. "So, what are you going to do about it? Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna do what my dad did. Get the heck out and find my own life," Joseph replied.

Oliver nodded. "Well..." he said. "I'm not your father or your mother, obviously. I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. I will, however, give free advice. Feel free to follow it or not follow it. Just keep it in mind." He leaned closer to the Nurse Joy and said, "The actions of one man can affect many others. Your actions aren't just affecting you: they're affecting your mother and your family. I don't know exactly how she treated you back at your home, but I have little doubt that she's worried about you right now. Live your own life, son - just don't ruin your loved ones' in the process."

The room was completely silent for a few moments before Oliver said, "Well, I'm beat. See you in the morning!" And with that, he stood up and walked away, Lancelot following him. The door to the dining room shut, leaving a silent Joseph behind to contemplate the old man's words.

* * *

"It's almost time," said the Plasma King.

Mystico and Numera bowed their heads. "Yes, Your Majesty," they intoned.

"Tony's in Nimbasa City. Fuuro is with him. I want them monitored closely at all times. Never let them out of your sight."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'll be in the city shortly. Sir Faceless and Lady Frost will be with me. Until we arrive, I want every Plasma Chapel alerted that it is almost time for my plan to come into fruition. It is to be kept an absolute secret from anyone else - no one is to be informed, not a soul! I realize that neither of you have the richest social lives, but I will not take any chances."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"...Good... I may not have Reshiram - yet - but the Pokemon League must be destroyed now. I will have no more Pokemon suffer needlessly! And no city in this whole world is as festering and black as Nimbasa City when it comes to the Pokemon League's wretched influence."

Mystico cleared his throat. "Sire, if I may..." he began, "Mr. Miller seems to still be competing in the Pokemon League, and we believe that it is only logical that he will attempt to compete in the Nimbasa Tourney in order to get his badge in a timely matter."

"I know this," the Plasma King replied. "Don't worry, my friend. I have a plan to ensure that Tony is removed from the tournament, after which I shall meet him and make my proposition of friendship. He will accept it - he and us are not so different. We care more for Pokemon and their innocence than the corruptible soul of mankind."

Numera just managed not to laugh aloud. Just.

"Be prepared, my friends," the Plasma King warned. "Never drop your guard. Our time is near. I shall arrive in four days, after my preparations have been made."

"Yes, Sire," both Knights answered automatically.

"Good. Farewell for now." The line went silent.

* * *

"Skyla, Joseph, come on, come on! Let's hurry!"

Tony jogged eagerly down the Nimbasa City streets, followed by Lucky, Sunny and Lancelot, heading towards the Nimbasa Pokemon Center. "We've got to hurry!" he shouted. "If we don't, we might miss submissions!"

Skyla and Joseph were taking their sweet time, both out of fear, though their fears were different. Skyla was feeling very sick again, and Joseph was wrapped up in a black trench coat and fedora, wearing a pair of suspiciously dark sunglasses as he shuffled besides the former Gym Leader. "Submissions don't end for another hour," Joseph grumbled. "And cut down on sugar in your cereal."

"I didn't eat any cereal, though..." Tony muttered. "I drank Mr. Oliver's tea...

"He's got a point," Skyla told Tony as they caught up with the eager Bug-Catcher. "I mean, we don't have to rush... Besides, I mean, why join the tournament, anyways? I mean, a gift card isn't that great of a prize... and you can just win your Gym Badges later, right?"

"You remember what Iris said?" Tony asked. "Elesa has a crazy crowded schedule! This could be my only chance for months to take her down and win my badge!"

Skyla frowned. "Y-yeah... Right..."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Joseph groaned. "You don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"Elesa and Skyla were best friends," Joseph said, shocking Tony and Skyla alike.

"H-how did you know that?!" Skyla demanded.

"Magazines. Internet. Gossip," Joseph deadpanned. "You were a celebrity at one point, remember? The way you tie your shoelaces is newsworthy to the general public."

"Well, the jokes on them. My shoes don't have laces!" Skyla scoffed.

"Well, if you guys are friends, then why don't you want to see her again?" Tony asked.

"Because..." Skyla murmured something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"...my feelings..."

"What?"

Skyla sighed. "Because... When I needed her most, she wasn't there for me, and that hurt my feelings," she admitted quietly.

"Oh." Tony slapped himself, realizing that was at the least the second most stupid response to that declaration. "Skyla..."

"I-it's fine, really," Skyla said, unaware that her face was turning red.

"...Well... If it's any consolation..." Tony muttered. "You have me... And Lucky, too."

"Freeh?!"

"And Lancelot and Sunny, and all my Pokemon seem to really like you!" Tony declared. "Oh, and my family likes you, too. And so does Joseph."

"Don't push it..." Joseph muttered to himself.

"And your Pokemon all love you!" Tony added. "Right?"

"...Yeah, I guess you're right..." Skyla admitted, a little sheepish at the number of people and Pokemon who seemed to like her.

"Well, if you have so many friends, why do you need to worry?" Tony asked in an "isn't it obvious?" voice.

"You're right!" Skyla declared. "Let's go! I'm joining that tournament, too!" she shouted, taking off. "Come on!"

Skyla ran off in a flash, surprising the two boys and the Pokemon, who followed after her - failing once again to notice the trench coat clad figure watching from a distance.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I like to call this a build-up chapter, because... it's build-up. What more do you want from me?**

**Reader Question Time! What do you want more? A new and improved Pokemon Stadium or a new and improved Pokemon Snap? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	111. Training Time!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla coddled her newly hatched Archen, Oliver and Joseph talked about life, and Tony eagerly prepared for the N1 Grand Tourney. The next day, Tony, Skyla and Joseph headed off to the Pokemon Center to sign up for the tournament. While Skyla was nervous at the concept of facing Elesa, her former friend who was promoting the tournament, Tony gave her some encouragement which proved to be very effective, as Skyla decided that, despite not caring about getting a Gym Badge, she was going to join the N1 Grand Tourney as well!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Bradley Miller yawned unhappily, knowing full-well that he was about to sleep on the bus - again.

Weeks had gone by since he left home to find his aging father and bring him home before he got hurt or had a heart-attack or something. Or hurt someone else, of course; Pappy could do that like an old pro. Being in the Navy had toughened him up into a lean, tough piece of work, with absolutely no tolerance for whining or weakness, which young trainers and some adults seemed to have in abundance these days.

The bus's doors slammed shut and it began to roll off. It was almost midnight, and Bradley had been up all day, and all day yesterday and the day before that, tearing apart Castelia City in his search for his father. He hadn't found a single sign for him, with an exception of the local Gym Leader (whom Bradley thought was very, very odd) who said that an old man had trounced him in a Pokemon Battle and had gone off to Nimbasa City. Thankfully, Bradley saw news that there was going to be a tournament, and he knew by the piles of trophies, ribbons, and badges in his father's room that Pappy would be joining that tournament.

Which meant a several hour bus ride through Nimbasa City traffic, without a warm bed or good dinner. Great. To make matters worse, Sally still was feeling under the weather, and he wasn't there to help his wife.

Bradley groaned and leaned back on his seat, folding his arms. _Sometimes_, he thought, _you're more trouble than you're worth, dad._

"This seat taken?"

A slightly portly brown-haired man in a black business suit was standing in front of him, looking just as worn out and exhausted as Bradley did. He couldn't say no, being on the same boat. "Sure thing," he replied.

"Thank you," the man said, plopping next to Bradley. "What're you doing out here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Bradley grunted. "I'm looking for my dad. You?"

"My daughter. She ran away from home."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. How old is she?"

"Fifteen."

Bradley blinked. "Oh, thank goodness," he sighed.

"Pardon?"

"It's just... I thought she might be a lot younger than that. If she's that old she probably has a trainer's license, right?"

"She does - of course, she got it without my wife's or my consent, and then had the gall to forge our signatures so that she could get her starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper and went off on her journey in the middle of the night, even though I specifically told her that I didn't think she was ready." The man was simmering by now. Bradley knew exactly how he felt. "She's sort of clumsy and naive, and she's very reckless, not to mention she bruises easily. I told her that her journey could wait until she was sixteen, but no, she had to leave whenever she felt like it."

Bradley put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head with sympathy. "Man, I know how you feel."

"How so?" asked the man.

"My dad ran off," Bradley explained.

"So? He's a grown man! Let him fend for himself."

Bradley scowled, not at the man but at his father, and let the rant loose. "I know he's a grown man - he's sixty-five years old! Despite this, he seems to believe that he's a teenager and can just run across the entire region without any problem. He's short-tempered and hates whiners - he used to be in the Navy, back in Kanto - and he's completely convinced that he's always right!" Bradley froze, realizing that he had gone a little far on a complete stranger. "Sorry... It's just... He's not young anymore, and I don't want him to have a heart-attack or something on the road..."

The man nodded, understanding at last. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said politely. "If we're on the same bus, then both my daughter and your father are probably in Nimbasa City."

Bradley nodded. "Yeah. There's that tournament thing coming up, and my dad can't ever say no to competition."

"And my daughter loves Elesa's designs and dresses," the man agreed, "and won't pass up on a chance to battle her. She'll be there."

Bradley smiled, and then groaned. "Jeez," he sighed, "it's a pain to have to be the mature one."

The other man nodded. "I'll say. I'm Raoul, by the way. Raoul Bel."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bradley Miller."

* * *

"Here you are, Ms. Fuuro. We'll call your transceiver when the tournament begins!" Nurse Joy said politely, handing a shining pass to Skyla's waiting hands, which snapped it up eagerly.

"Thanks!" Skyla said, pocketing the ticket. She turned to Woobat and Ducklett with a wide grin. "Alright, the N1's in two days, so we've got to get training! Archen was just born yesterday, so you two are the only ones who I can count on for this."

"Eeek!"

"Waaak!"

"Right!" Skyla clenched her fists. "Let's go!" she shouted, running off with her Pokemon - and right past the silent spy, who quietly looked up from her paper as the High-Flying Girl ran past her.

* * *

"Alright, here you go, Mr... Uh...

"Smith."

"Smith?"

"John Smith."

"..."

"You gotta problem with my name?"

"No, no, of course not. Here's your ticket. Keep track of it because it cannot be replaced."

"Thanks."

The disguised Joseph turned away from counter, shaking his head. "John Smith?" he asked himself as he walked away from the Nurse Joy, who was staring oddly at his back. "Most generic name_ ever_."

Still, he was in. They were all in. Soon, they'd all be competing in a tournament - on national television, no less.

It was that moment where Joseph realized that he probably wouldn't be able to stay on the tourney with this stupid get-up. Chances are, his mother would see him, and chances are she'd try to pull something.

Well... He'd jump off that bridge when he got to it.

* * *

Tony was ecstatic, eagerly holding the shining golden ticket in his hands. He was signed up and everything. Soon, he'd be in a Pokemon League Official Tournament on national television!

On... National... Television...

Tony turned bright red. That meant if he lost, he'd lose in front of just about anyone with a TV in Unova, or even in other regions!

Oh, well, one problem at a time.

Of course, Tony quickly discovered that the N1 had attracted many more trainers than him, and some of them he knew. He quickly caught sight of a trio of familiar faces: Pappy, Cheren, and Bianca, who had all met up with each other and were currently chatting about the tournament and their desire to win it. Pappy quickly noticed Tony, Skyla and Joseph and called them over.

"You finally made it," Cheren observed critically as the trio approached the second.

"Yeah, we did," Tony said, ignoring the snide tone in his rival's voice. "Glad to see you all again! Bianca, you remember Joseph, right?"

"Hiya!" Bianca greeted.

Joseph muttered something in return before saying, "Could you try not to draw attention to me?" to Tony.

'Oh, right," Skyla said, remembering her manners. "Uh, Cheren, Pappy, Joseph, Joseph, Cheren and Pappy."

"Ahoy," Pappy said, while Cheren gave the Nurse Joy a curt nod.

"Hey," Joseph muttered, adjusting his hat to hide his identity better.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Tony. "I mean, we've got a couple days before the tournament starts."

"The only thing we can do!" Pappy shouted. "Train! Play my music!"

* * *

Tony sat quietly in the grassy hills that surrounded Nimbasa City, surrounded by his Pokemon. His arms were folded behind his head as he quietly watched the clouds, trying to think of strategies that would aid him in the tournament, and, more importantly, strategies that would work against Elesa.

No Ground-types on his team, and none of them could learn that many Ground-type moves. Clover was a Grass-type, but Grass-type moves weren't super-effective against Electric-types, not to mention the fact that Clover was Clover. She was calm now... but would she be calm in the tournament? Lucky was part Flying-type, which ruled her out (Sorry, girl), so that left him with three more choices: Strike, Lancelot, and Sunny.

Then again, it would be a tournament, meaning that he wouldn't only be facing Electric-types. He'd just have to work with them all as hard as he could!

"Alright!" Tony leaped off of the ground, surprising his relaxing Pokemon. "It's time to get started, guys! We're gonna start training as hard as we can until it's time for the N1! Who's with me!"

"Freeh!"

"Vrr!"

"Karra!"

"Whirl!"

"...Loon."

Tony whipped out his Pokedex. "Alright," he said, quickly skimming over the Pokedex pages for his Pokemon. "I've got a list of new moves for you to learn, so let's give them a try! You ready?"

The Pokemon nodded and leaped up with their trainer, the training regiment beginning.

* * *

It was hard work, but it did its job. Tony and his Pokemon were a blur in that secluded field, eagerly working as hard as they could to grow stronger, faster, more agile and more durable to enemy attacks. Potions, antidotes and burn heals were sprayed left and right, and the grass was torn, burnt and poisoned as attacks flew.

The Pokemon felt fatigue begin to sink into their bodies, but kept up their training. Tony wasn't any slacker either, running left and right with sweat water-falling down his brow and all over his shirt, spraying medicines were needed, giving words of encouragement to every success and failure, and occasionally allowing his own Pokemon to use him as a practice dummy.

Before long, the work started to really pay off. Strike's Poison Sting and Pursuit vanished and were replaced by Poison Tail and Iron Defense. Lancelot tossed aside his Fury Cutter in exchange for Slash and his Peck for Bug Buzz, Clover gave up Tackle for Protect, Lucky switched out Confusion for Rage Powder and Sunny took up Bug Bite for Leech Life.

The Bug-types weren't just in possession of some fancy new moves; they were also much stronger and faster now. Past losses and victories fueled each of Tony's training techniques. It wouldn't be long now, before his Pokemon were ready for the N1.

Still, they still had work to do, so they kept at it, as the shrouded, trench-coat clad woman observed them in secret.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**IT'S THE EYE OF THE... Eh... Butterfree, I guess...**

**Anyways, reader question time! What is it you look forward to the most in future Pokemon games? Personally, I want character customization! What do you want? Answer after you review! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Rage Powder**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Bug Bite and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Slash, Bug Buzz and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Iron Defense and Poison Tail**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Protect. **


	112. The Obligatory Montage

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Bradley Miller, Tony's uncle, continued his quest to find his father, Pappy, and bring him home before the old man hurt himself or someone else. On the way to Nimbasa City, where he knew Pappy would be, he met a kindred spirit in Raoul Bel, who is on the same boat as Bradley is, and is going to find his daughter Bianca and bring her home after she ran away from home to pursue a career as a Pokemon Trainer. Meanwhile, Tony, Skyla and Joseph signed up for the N1 Pokemon Tournament, along with Pappy, Bianca and Cheren. All six trainers quickly parted ways to train separately, with Tony teaching his Pokemon several new moves outside of Nimbasa City, during a hard training regiment!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"T-twenty... Twenty one... Twenty... Okay, break time, everyone! Take five!"

Tony plopped down to the ground, the push-ups having taken their toll. You know, he thought, with all the walking I've done across an entire freaking nation, you'd think that I'd be in better shape than this...

The sun was starting to set over the city and the plains that surrounded it, and the brutal training regime was finally over. Bug Pokemon don't have sweat glands, but if they did the ground beneath them would be thoroughly soaked. All of Tony's Pokemon were exhausted. Lucky's wings ached so badly that she couldn't fly, Sunny had just given up and started napping, Lancelot was panting, but trying to keep standing and appear as stoic as usual, Strike was wobbling back and forth, and Clover was huddled up in her cloak. Yes, the training hurt, but to be honest, it was that good kind of pain: the kind of pain that only hard work earned, and announced the arrival of new strength and skills.

Tony groaned as he pushed himself off of the ground. "Ouch..." he muttered, obviously a little less appreciative of the training than his Pokemon were. "W-why don't we all run to the Pokemon Center and get some rest?"

All of his Pokemon muttered pathetically in agreement.

* * *

"Alright, Ducklett, one more time! Try it again!"

Ducklett gave a quacking grown, but complied to her trainer's order. She focused on Woobat, who was flitting in place five feet in front of her, giving her a "Come at me, sis, come at me!" look behind her bushy hair.

"Alright, do it now! Go for it!" Skyla shouted through her megaphone. "Use Acrobatics!"

"Whack!" Ducklett shouted, shooting forward at Woobat, flapping her wings and clumsily flying into the air.

"Alright, you've got it!" Skyla encouraged. "Come on, come on, come on! Do it!"

Ducklett took a deep breath and attempted an aerial back flip, only to pull out too late and smack right into the ground, beak first. The Flying/Water-type was left in the ground, her beak holding her in place as she wildly and frantically flapped her wings and legs in the air.

Skyla sweatdropped. "T-that could have gone better..." she admitted as Woobat grabbed Ducklett's tail with her mouth and yanked her out of the ground. "But we're not gonna give up! It took Woobat a while to learn that move, too!"

"Eeek!" Woobat complained, blushing.

"We'll just keep trying again and again!" Skyla shouted. Then, noticing the exhausted, downtrodden look on Ducklett's face, added, "Tomorrow."

Both of her exhausted Pokemon collapsed to the ground, tuckered out but relieved that their training was over.

"Arch?" Archen piped from his resting place on Skyla's head, wondering what was going on.

Skyla gave the Pokemon a pat. "Don't worry," she soothed, "you'll get it eventually. Come on, let's head on back to the Pokemon Center!"

* * *

"Come on! Is that all you've got?!"

Meet Sandile, a tan and black crocodilian Pokemon, native to the desert of Route 4 and the surrounding areas. It was a small Pokemon with a long body, tail and snout, and four tiny legs on each side. A pair of black eyes sat on top of his head, serving as the Pokemon's para scope when it burrowed into the sand. That's what the Sandile, now with the nickname of Sandy (creative...) honestly wished he could be doing right now: burrowing into the sand.

However, he had been captured by a human: a crotchety old man who's only purpose in life seemed to be to make Sandy's life harder. Even now he was working his newly caught Ground-type like a tool, forcing him through a nasty training regime. Any other Pokemon in the world would have probably turned and bitten the old man's leg, but Sandy always did love a challenge...

"Sandy, Crunch!" Pappy ordered again.

The Sandile snarled as he leaped at his target: a rock that was riddled with bite marks and chips. Using every ounce of power he possessed, the Sandile seized the rock in his powerful jaws and squeezed as hard as he could, until "CRACK!" the rock shattered into rubble, spilling from the Ground-type's jaws and onto the ground.

The Ground-type looked up at his new trainer and his two veteran Pokemon. Pappy have a nod of approval. "Mmm... Not bad, not bad..." he admitted. Razor mimicked his trainer's actions, and Anchor gave the new guy a stern, but approving glace. "That'll do for today," Pappy conceded. "But tomorrow, I want to see three shattered rocks, y'hear?"

Sandy gritted his teeth and gave a daring grin. "Sand!" _Bring it!_

* * *

Cheren silently tapped his pen on the edge of his notebook, deep in thought. Tomorrow was the N1, and that meant he'd be battling on national TV, which was the last place on the planet he wanted to be seen losing. As such, he was going to be prepared for anything.

The book was filled with strategies, plans and theories for his Pokemon and him to put to use. Moves that were outside of the official book, that could be implemented to throw other trainers off guard and expose their Pokemon's weak spots. Plans that would let him win.

No more giving the other guy a fighting chance, no more using Pokemon when they had a type-disadvantage, no more games. He was playing to win from this moment on, no exceptions.

Cheren closed the notebook and stood up. Tomorrow, they'd begin training in secret.

* * *

Bianca happily bit into her rice ball. "So, anyone feel like training?" she asked her Pokemon.

"Sni!" Snivy snipped, turning her nose up to her trainer.

"Muu..." Munna yawned sleepily, having had a full day.

"Snore..." Panpour was evidently asleep already.

"Arf!" Lillipup said, leaping off of the picnic table and chasing her tail again.

Bianca laughed. "Me either. We can just do it tomorrow! Anyone want a rice ball?"

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Midori, you're all signed up! Good luck with the N1!"

"Thanks, gorgeous," Patrick Midori replied, giving the nurse a wink before snatching away his pass and walking off, leaving a slightly flustered Nurse Joy behind. The Kantonian Park Ranger had finally arrived in Nimbasa City, and was enjoying the sights and sounds before he entered that N1 thing everyone was ranting about. He just made the deadline, and he was in a bit of a rush to get his next Gym Badge (his vacation couldn't last forever, after all. The boss didn't like him that much) so why not?

The doors to the Pokemon Center slid open, letting Patrick out into the city again. The park ranger grinned as his eyes scanned the crowded streets. Proper; just like Celadon City back home, every corner crowded and full of life. The scent of warm food filled the air, reminding him that it was almost dinner-time. He'd better go and find a restaurant - that Hoenn place looked pretty nice.

He began to walk off - and nearly ran right into Tony Miller, who had just turned the corner. The younger blonde jumped back with surprise, before delight came over his youtful face.

Patrick inwardly cringed.

"Hey, Patrick!" Tony greeted. "Fancy meetin' you here!"

"Hey, kid," Patrick returned, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this. "How's it been?"

"I've been great. I've already won two more badges since the last time I saw you, and I've caught two more Pokemon to boot!" Tony replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know," Patrick muttered. "I mean, I've caught two more, and I've won two badges, too. I'm here for my fourth. I guess you've already won yours, eh?"

"Nope! That's why I joined the N1!" Tony replied, only adding to Patrick's fears.

Pappy and Skyla chose this moment to round the corner. "Eh?" Pappy looked over Patrick suspiciously. "Tony, who the heck is this guy?"

"This is Patrick," Tony introduced before Patrick could say anything. "We met in Nacrene City a while back. Patrick, this is Skyla and Pappy."

"Uh... Hiya," Patrick said, waving as he smiled as politely as he could muster.

"Patrick's from Kanto, too," Tony said, continuing with the introduction. "He's a park ranger in Fuchsia City."

"That so?" Pappy cast a skeptical eye over the ranger. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh, you know, vacation," Patrick replied. "Decided to travel around Unova, and all." He shrugged. "Decided to do a little training while I was here, y'know?"

"Patrick's joining the N1 with us!" Tony said. "Maybe we can have a rematch, then," he said hopefully.

"Maybe..." Patrick rubbed the back of his bushy head. "Look, Tony, I'd love to chat, but I've got to get to dinner. Seeya around, okay?"

"Sure thing," Tony said. "Bye!"

The other two members of the trio made their own farewells, and Patrick beat a hasty retreat. He sighed miserably as soon as he was sure he was out of earshot. He hadn't been expecting to see Tony ever again, and it was for the best if he didn't. The boy was better off without him in his life.

Still...

Patrick looked over his shoulder to see Tony and his friends vanish inside of the Pokemon Center, happily chatting with his compatriots He had been happy to see Patrick - overjoyed, even.

Patrick smiled sadly, and kept walking. Maybe they would see each other again in the N1. Who knows? Maybe it would be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Live to win! Til you die! Til the light dies in your eyes! **

**Reader Question Time! What Pokemon do you like even though other people seem to think it sucks? I like every HM Slave, for example. Which ones do you like, even though there's ample reason to dislike them?**

**Answer after you review! :D**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	113. Off to a theme park!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and co. began a harsh training regiment in preparation for the N1 Tournament in Nimbasa City! Afterwards, Tony met up with Patrick Midori, a Kantonian park ranger who was in the Unova Region on his vacation, and competing in the Unova League with his free time. Although Patrick was initially reluctant to socialize with Tony and his friends, for unknown reasons, he decided that maybe the N1 would be fun, and to give it a chance.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The next day arrived, and the training began again. Tony quickly wished it hadn't.

"Hah... Hah... Can't... Done... Break time... Oww..."

The Bug-Catcher groaned as he collapsed face first into the ground - again. "I hate push-ups..." he muttered unhappily.

All of his Pokemon nodded with agreement. Though they weren't doing push-ups, the training was starting to wear on their bodies. After all, the N1 was going to begin tomorrow, and they had been training almost none-stop for two days now. All of the Bug-types were slumped to the ground near their trainer, panting tiredly at 10 A.M. no less.

"I'm never gonna join the military..." Tony groaned, flipping to his back and rubbing his sore arms. "I wouldn't last a week..."

"Oh, come now. You're tired already?"

Oliver walked out from the Daycare Center with a few water bottles. Since he didn't have much business, or any real reason to say no, he decided to let Tony and his Pokemon warm up in his yard by slicing up the tall grass with their attacks and doing their stretches. "Don't overwork yourself " the old man warned, handing Tony a water bottle.

Tony swiftly muttered a raspy thanks and swallowed the entire bottle in one gulp, still lying on his back. "Ugh..." he moaned. "I don't think I've trained so hard in my life..." he complained. "My arms and legs feel like jelly..."

"Freeh..." Lucky agreed weakly, plopping down onto her trainer's torso.

"Well," Oliver said, nonchalantly, "I think there's something to be said about persistence. You've trained hard, young man, and hard work always pays off in the end." He smiled encouragingly. "I think you'll do well in that tournament," he said.

"I don't know..." Tony muttered. "My Pappy is joining the tournament, and he's one of the best trainers I know. Skyla's joining, too, and she used to be a Gym Leader. And there's probably a lot of tougher trainers out there than all of us, and they're going to compete, too..."

Oliver nodded. "That is true," he admitted. "I had this same problem when I was a boy, you know," he added. "I joined a fair share of tournaments, too."

"So what did you do?" Tony asked.

"The same thing a boxer does before his big match," Oliver answered. "I trained until the day before the tourney, and then I relaxed myself and my Pokemon so we'd all be fresh and alert for the tournament."

Tony considered the old man's words. Well, he did have a point. Tony had been running on all cylinders since he arrived, for the evenings he spent at Oliver's home with his friends, as the Pokemon Center was far too crowded to sustain the party. He was in the city of festivals and lights and he hadn't taken a single moment to have a little fun! Tony turned red, realizing that any other boy his age would have gone and had some fun by now; he wasn't sure if his endurance and perseverance in his training was impressive or depressing. "You've got a point," he admitted. "I don't want us all to be exhausted for the tournament... How about it, guys?"

Tony's Pokemon voiced their agreement, although Lancelot made it clear that he could still keep going and _totally_ wasn't tired at all. "Alright," Tony said, sitting up. "So, what should we do while we wait?"

"Well..." Oliver said, quickly, "as long as your Pokemon need some rest and relaxation, why not leave them here?"

"Here?"

"I mean..." Oliver said, "business isn't all that good lately, and my place has the most reasonable prices in comparison to others. Besides, it would give your Pokemon a chance to relax in peace and quiet." He held out his hand to Tony. "So, what do you say?"

Tony smiled and took Oliver's hand. "What do you think, guys?" he asked his Pokemon as Oliver helped him off the ground.

It took a while to get an actual response. Clover naturally wanted to stay behind, and Strike wanted to stay wherever she was. Lancelot wanted to keep close to Oliver for a bit longer, and Sunny wanted to take another nap. Lucky, naturally really did not want to stay behind, out of a combination of not getting along very well with the others and wanting to go someplace with her trainer.

"That's okay," Tony said as soon as everyone's opinion was known. "Lucky can fly, so she can keep up with me in a crowd."

"Freeh!" agreed Lucky happily.

"Alright, Oliver, we'll do it," Tony told the Daycare Man. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry," Oliver said with a smile and a wave. "You don't have to pay me until you come to pick them up. The price is one-hundred and fifty per hour. Does that seem reasonable?"

Tony nodded, seeing as how in the Pokemon world one-hundred and fifty poke was pocket change; he paid more for _lemonade_ than for this. "Sounds good!" he said, bowing his head. "Thank you!"

So, Tony bid a temporary farewell to his Pokemon, save for Lucky, who was perched triumphantly on her trainer's blonde head, a farewell to Oliver, making sure to inform the old man that if anything went wrong to call him. With that, the Bug-Catcher and his overjoyed starter began to walk off. However...

Tony came to a pause, looking down at his xtransceiver. For some reason, he felt an overwhelming urge to invite...

* * *

"Hey! Skyla!"

Lucky twitched angrily as the magenta-head dashed over to her and Tony, waving and laughing as she approached. Apparently, getting some alone time with her best friend was a little difficult seeing as how he had to be such a nice guy that he befriended just about _every single_ human being and Pokemon he came across._ Great._

As it turns out, Tony thought that he'd spread Oliver's good idea around to his friends, though Skyla was the only one who showed up. Pappy seemed extremely skeptical about this whole "relaxing" concept, and Cheren seemed convinced that Tony was just trying to lower his guard and learn his strategies. Bianca, oddly enough, couldn't be reached at the time. Maybe she was training, too.

Anyways, Skyla dropped off her own Pokemon at the Daycare, except for Archen, whom she was keeping with her, to help him get a little more used to the new world. Oliver was gracious for the extra business, and with that done, Tony, Skyla, Lucky and Archen walked off, goalless and ready for some good old fashioned fun.

Then came the question: what should we do?

Skyla had the answer: "Come on!" she said. "Let's go to Rondez Gardens!"

* * *

Nimbasa City was the entertainment capitol of Unova, and the capitol of Nimbasa City was Rondez Gardens. Rondez Gardens was the largest theme park in Unova, and one of the largest in the world. It was also Nimbasa City's cash cow, making millions of poke daily, and ensnaring thousands within its webs of roller coasters, bumper cars, and overpriced games and food.

Tony had never been to an amusement park before, naturally. Heck, he had never even been to a carnival before. As such, this was a completely new experience for him. Well, the park was, but waiting in line wasn't.

Mercifully, the line wasn't too bad, and Tony and Skyla quickly made it to the front of the line. The gate of the park was a large building that separated Rondez from the rest of Nimbasa, colored black and neon purple, with flashing lights even in the day time.

"Welcome to Rondez Gardens!" the voice at the ticket box said, a high-pitched, female voice with a machine-like distortion to it. The ticket box was literally just a black box with a slot for money, a slot for tickets, and a camera to see who was there, so for all Tony knew it actually was a robot.

"Uh, hi," Tony said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Can we get two tickets?"

"Sure!" the computer replied with a bubbly giggle. Two bright lavender tickets slid through the slot. "Go on in!"

Tony and Skyla blinked in unison. "Uh... Thank you, but I haven't paid yet," he protested.

"You don't have to pay!" the voice chimed. "Because..." A bright neon sign flashed on the screen, reading "CUTE COUPLES GET IN FREE!"

Tony and Skyla turned as red as tomatoes. "W-what? Why?" Tony had to ask.

"Because it's a special day today!" the computer replied cheerily.

"What day is it?"

"Friday!"

"So?"

"Every day is a celebration of life at Rondez Gardens!" the computer sang.

"B-but we're not..." Tony stuttered.

Skyla stamped on his foot and shut him up. "Thanks!" she said, grabbing Tony's arm and dragging him to the gate.

"Welcome to Rondez Gardens, cute couple!" the voice chimed.

"The heck was that about?!" Tony asked as soon as he was sure he was out of earshot.

"Well, tickets are expensive..." Skyla replied.

"Oh..." Tony felt oddly dejected. "Okay..."

"Come on!" Skyla said, changing the subject. "Let's go!" She quickly dragged him off, Lucky crying out angrily as she did.

* * *

"That'll be one thousand poke, please!" the voice sang.

A gloved hand slipped a large bill into the machine, which beeped with gratitude. "Welcome to Rondez Gardens!" it sang, sliding out a ticket.

The shrouded woman snatched the ticket from the machine and slid off silently, keeping to the shadows as it entered the park.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Before anyone asks, yes Rondez Gardens is an homage to Busch Gardens. I have no idea why I'd homage that place, because I really hate it, but, there you go. To be honest, the roller coasters and Ferris Wheels in Nimbasa City remind me a lot of Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure.**

**"Welcome to Twinkle Park, cute couple!" Lulz. You get it now?**

**Reader Question Time! **

**Aside from Splash, which Pokemon move do you think is the absolute worst? Remember, I don't want a move that simply loses its use over time: I want a move that is completely and thoroughly awful. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	114. Rondez Gardens

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and his Pokemon were absolutely exhausted by the difficult and tedious labor of training for the N1, and when Oliver suggested that they take a break before their big battle, to ensure that they weren't exhausted for tomorrow's tournament. Tony happily agreed, and left all of his Pokemon, except for Lucky, in the care of Oliver's Daycare Center, where they could get all the rest and relaxation they could need. Tony quickly called up Skyla, who also left her Pokemon in Oliver's capable hands, and went off with Tony, showing him Nimbasa City's most famous location: Rondez Gardens, the famous theme park of the Unova Region! While it seemed that they'd have to pay a hefty fee for their tickets, the cashier told them that cute couples get in for free, mistaking the duo for boyfriend and girlfriend. While Tony (foolishly) tried to tell the cashier that he and Skyla weren't a couple, Skyla was quick to pretend to be his girlfriend to avoid spending too much money on tickets and led a dumbfounded Tony off into the park, unaware that they were being followed...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Rondez Gardens was like nothing Tony, Lucky, or Archen had ever seen before, at least not in real life. The streets and roads were deprived of any cars and filled only with thousands of people and Pokemon. Instead of apartments and houses by the side of the street, there were gift shops, rides, games, and refreshment booths. The air was filled with happy noises and the beautiful aroma of funnel cake and French fries.

Rondez Gardens was bright and fantastic. Purple and yellow were the primary colors of the park, along with sleek black. Bright neon lights beamed in the air, even in the daylight, somehow making such a bright place seem all the brighter.

Tony gave a whistle. "Wow," was all he could think to say.

Skyla grabbed his arm (again) and dragged him off so hard that Lucky flipped off of her trainer's head and had to fly to catch up with them, swearing in her Butterfree language all the while. "Come on!" the former Gym Leader shouted. "Let's go to the Whirlwind!"

"The Whirl-what?!" Tony asked with a yelp, finding himself pulled deeper into the park.

* * *

Tony was extremely grateful he had only had toast for breakfast: if he had eaten anything else, it would be all over his lap right now.

The Whirlwind was exactly what you'd expect: four arms attached to a central motor, each arm with three arms on their own motors and gyros, and each of those arms having a spinning trio of bright yellow cars on it. The central platform would spin its arms and the arms would spin their arms, and the cars would twirl about in the air, and Tony's stomach flip-flopped over and over as he gripped the safty bar for dear life, as if holding on as tight as he could would keep him from throwing up.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Skyla shouted, arms in the air as she and Tony were tossed like a salad and spun like a top. She hadn't flown in such a long time that this was exhilarating for her.

Mercifully, like all rides, the Whirlwind didn't last too long, and mercifully set the cars to the ground with a metallic whirring.

Tony slumped into his seat, eyes as wide as saucers. "I think I need to sit down..." he muttered.

"Let's do it again!" Skyla cheered.

Lucky, who was perched on the fence that surrounded the Whirlwind, shook her head. "Freeh..." _You brought this on yourself..._

* * *

Tony whimpered pathetically as he walked through the park with Skyla, Lucky, and Archen, hunched over and with arms dangling. "That was horrible..." he murmured.

"That was fantastic!" Skyla retorted nonchalantly. "But I guess not all rides are for everyone," she added.

"Ya think?" Tony asked, weakly looking up at his companion.

Skyla winced and sweatdropped. This wasn't the best introduction to Rondez Gardens for Tony. "Okay, okay..." she decided. "You can chose what we do next, okay?"

Tony nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm not getting a snack or drink..." He rubbed his stomach again. "What to do, what to do...?" He looked around at the various attractions, until one caught his eye. "Hey, a fishing game!" he said, making a beeline over to the small booth.

Tony had been to a small festival once in Pallet Town, where his Pappy had collected a school of Magikarp that people could try to catch and win. Of course, most people didn't want to train Magikarp, which were, as you probably know, notoriously weak Pokemon, but everyone played the game anyways, namely due to the fact that Magikarp made decent pets for your backyard ponds and because if they didn't Pappy would spend the rest of the festival glaring daggers at them.

The fish in this Unovan fishing game weren't Magikarp, naturally. They were tiny, eel-like creatures, smaller than Tony's hand. They were white in color with red spots on their noses and tiny black eyes. Their bodies were almost entirely transparent, and occasionally flashed with a jolt of electricity. The little fish swam in a large, plastic container that sat on the counter.

**"Tynamo," **the Pokedex chirped, **"the Elefish Pokemon. A pure Electric-type. When alone, these Pokemon produce a current of Electricity so weak that it couldn't charge a cell phone. When gathered together with others of its kind, it can produce a nearly unlimited amount of electricity, more powerful than a lightning bolt. These Pokemon live in deep caves or in the ocean. They have both lungs and gills, so they can live in both air and water."**

"Cool!" Tony exclaimed, pocketing his Pokedex. "Can I try, sir?" he asked the vendor.

The vendor, a park employee with large lips and a bald head, gave a grin. "Sure thing, partner!" he said with a heavy western drawl. "It'll cost ya a hundred Poke for three tries!" He handed him a pair of rubber gloves and a small net.

"I thought you only trained Bug-types," Skyla scolded, raising an eyebrow.

"I do," Tony replied, handing the man his money and sliding on the gloves. "But my Auntie's been home alone for a bit now, so maybe a little Tynamo will help to keep her company." He gripped the net with his gloved hand and stared into the water, carefully took aim and narrowed his eyes. "Ready!" he announced.

"Then go!" the vendor shouted, making a karate chop with his hand.

Tony gave a "Hiyaah!" as he swung his net into the water, aiming for the nearest Tynamo. The EleFish Pokemon quickly darted to the side, allowing the net to harmlessly pass by her.

"Dang it," Tony growled, taking aim again. "Missed... Gotcha!" He thrust his net into the water, aiming for the largest, and hopefully slowest Tynamo, who quickly descended and allowed the net to sail over his head.

"Crud..." Tony muttered.

"Ya'll still have one more shot," the vendor reminded.

Tony nodded, staring at a small, slow Tynamo, lazily swimming through the water. He mentally visualized crosshairs locking onto the minnow-like creature. "Target locked," a voice said in his head. "Prepare netting system. Netting system ready. Engage Operation: Get Aunt Sally a present."

Tony took a deep breath and made sure he was absolutely ready, gripping his next carefully before raising it and swinging down, this time silent as can be. The net plunged into the clear water and scooped the surprised Tynamo out of his home and out into the air. Unfortunately, Tony had put too much power into his swing and as he pulled the net from the water he accidentally catapulted the Tynamo through the air and into a bust that was planted next to the booth.

The trench coat clad spy had chosen this moment to poke her head out from her hiding spot in the bust, only to receive a face full of Tynamo. Both the girl and the fist fell back into the bush and to the ground.

"BZZZZZZZT!"

After a small flash, the Tynamo swam out of the bust, sliding through the air as if it were water. Skyla quickly snatched the net from Tony and scooped up the Electric-type. "Gotcha!"

Tony chuckled embarrassingly. "Does that count as a fourth scoop?" he asked the vendor, whilst return his gloves.

"Naah!" the vendor scoffed. "You caught the little guy, so he's all yours!" He tossed Tony an empty Pokeball. "Take good care of it, y'hear?"

"I will," Tony promised, opening the Pokeball and absorbing the Tynamo inside of it. "Thanks," he told Skyla.

"Don't mention it," Skyla said, tossing the net back to the vendor. "Come on! It's my turn to pick!"

Tony mentally winced but kept smiling. "Alright," he said, following Skyla as she ran off.

"Ugh..."

The spy rose out from the bush, slightly charred by Tynamo's electrical attack. "Well, howdy!" the vendor called nonchalantly. "Wanna try your hands at fishing? Only a hundred poke for three tries!"

The spy simply growled and stalked off, leaving the confused vendor behind. "What a rude lady," he muttered. "Probably don't get enough calcium."

* * *

Tony was feeling glad that Skyla had let him stay off of this ride; she didn't seem to enjoy it.

"Urgh..." the former Gym Leader moaned pathetically as she left the ride. "That was awful..." she admitted.

Tony looked up at the ride: a massive tower with bright neon lights covering it and elevator chairs that went up slowly, and plunged down at breakneck speed. It was called the Whiplash, which was one of the reasons Tony didn't ride it: the ride outright advertised that it could severely injure you. "There, there," he soothed, patting Skyla on the back. "I thought you liked flying."

Skyla cast a glare at her companion. "That," she hissed, "was _not_ flying."

Tony sweatdropped. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Tony winced as Skyla smashed into him - again. "Come on!" he whined. "Give me some space!"

Skyla laughed as she reserved her bumper car and then slammed down on the gas again, ramming into Tony's car. "You want some space? You've got earn it, Blondie!"

"This isn't fair!" Tony grumbled as he reversed away from Skyla. "You know how to drive!"

"Consider this your crash course!" Skyla laughed. "Hah! 'Crash course'! That's rich!"

* * *

By the time they were off the bumper cars, both of their stomachs had stopped flip-flopping. It was near lunch time, and they were getting hungry, so they decided it was time for some snacks.

"Do they sell anything healthy here?" Tony asked as he set his large cup of lemonade and funnel cake on their table, which sat in front of the "Lightning Fast Concessions Stand." "I mean," he went on, "this stuff can't be good for you... and it's expensive," he added with a little bitterness.

Skyla shrugged, slamming her own drink down, alongside a box of nachos. "Just be grateful that we got in for free," she said.

"Yeah, because we lied," Tony pointed out.

"No we didn't!" Skyla scoffed. "They said that cute couples get in for free, right? They didn't say that the cute couple had to be actually dating, did they?"

"...No."

"See? They didn't specify!" Skyla grinned and popped a nacho into her mouth. "You've got to specify! She said we would make a cute couple, so we got in for free!"

"So..." Tony found himself nervously twiddling his thumbs. "We'd make a cute couple...?"

Skyla shrugged. "I dunno."

Tony sweatdropped. "Thanks..." he muttered, before turning his attention to his funnel cake, unaware that Lucky was glaring daggers at Skyla.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's like Tony's first date, except both he and Skyla are barely aware that this is kind of a date. Hehehe!**

**Oh, and the Tynamo vendor is Masa, Dentech City's most famous fishmonger! (Karate pose.)**

**Reader Question Time! What Pokemon is the first Pokemon that you ever used? Mine was Spinarak, which is part of the reason he's so high on my list of favorites. :D Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	115. Patrick joins in

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla began their vacation at Rondez Gardens, the greatest theme park in Unova! The day was filled with fun and not-so-fun events, such as getting sick on the Whirlwind, whiplash on the Whiplash, and catching a Tynamo at the fishing booth for Tony's Aunt Sally! **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Patrick scowled as he stroked his goatee, staring at the shaved ice stand. "Okay, I'll bite," he said, looking at the vendor. "What the heck is a Blue Hawaii?"

The vendor, a young man, shrugged. "Beats me," he replied. "I don't even know what a regular Hawaii is!"

Patrick shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, it looks good. Gimme one of them, please," he said, handing the vendor a bill and receiving a foam cup filled with ground ice covered with light blue syrup and a plastic spoon sticking out of it. Patrick shoveled some into his mouth and walked off.

This was looking to be a great day.

Patrick had been training all day yesterday, and naturally he had decided that he should take a good rest before the N1, and what better way to kick back and relax than a day at an amusement park? So, Patrick grabbed himself an expensive ticket and took off for Rondez Gardens.

The day was perfect weather-wise. The sun was shining brightly, but not too brightly, the sky was blue with a couple puffy clouds, and the wind was blowing a perfect breeze that kept the air just right. It made Patrick glad to be alive and glad to be in Unova - his only regret was that he didn't have a woman to be - or at the very least pretend to be - his girlfriend so that he could get in for free.

"Hey! Patrick!"

Patrick somehow wasn't even surprised to hear Tony's voice. There he was - that messy-haired blonde kid with his cute magenta-head girlfriend. Somehow, they had been lead together for a third time.

Patrick sighed and put on his usual lazy smile. "Hey," he said, giving a wave. "You're here, too."

"Yeah, we are," Tony said, giving a quick salute. "We were kind of exhausted from all the training so we thought we'd take a break. How about you?"

"Same," Patrick replied with a shrug. "So, you come with your Pappy?" he asked, looking around for the old man.

"Nope," Skyla answered, "it's just us!"

Patrick looked at the two and a sly grin crossed his face. "Oh-hoh," he chuckled. "I get it... Don't worry, you two lovebirds, I'll leave you alone. The Rondez View is at the eastern part of the park, for when you need it~!"

Tony and Skyla turned red in unison for the second time that day. Unlike before, this time they weren't getting free tickets out of this misconception. "We're not dating," Skyla quickly replied, "and he's not by boyfriend!"

"Lemme guess," Patrick said, folding his arms with an unconvinced look in his eyes. "He's your friend, and he just happens to be a boy."

"Exactly!" Skyla exclaimed.

"That's how it starts..." Patrick chuckled, letting the kids blush and stutter wildly again. "Well," he said, mercifully changing the subject, "if this isn't a date, why don't we hang out for a bit? You know, play some games, ride some rides, the works. I mean," he stuttered quickly, "you don't have to if you don't want to, and we won't be alone or anything. I just... uh... you know."

"Sure!" Tony said brightly, happy to get over the dating subject. "The more the merrier, right?"

"You can come - as long as you can ride Accelgor Mountain without crying like a girl!" Skyla agreed with a cheeky grin.

Patrick scoffed. "Kid, I can handle a stampede of Tauros, poachers, and tourists. You think a little roller coaster can scare me?"

* * *

Turns out, Accelgor Mountain did a fine job at scaring Patrick - though, to be fair, Skyla was scared out of her skin, too.

The car rockets noisily through twists and turns, screams of the passengers drowning out the roar of the electric motor and the whir of the wheels on the tracks. Skyla and Patrick screamed loudest of all as the car shot through loops, turns, and corkscrews.

Tony and Lucky just shook their heads, both of them having wisely chosen to stay off the right. "Man..." he said, "I feel bad for them. I bet they're wishing they didn't get on."

"Freeh."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Skyla screamed.

"I KNOW!" Patrick shouted back. "TONY'S MISSING OUT!"

* * *

"Alright, kiddo," Patrick said, taking Tony's last baseball from his hand. "Lemme show you how it's done. I was part of the Fuchsia Venonats when I was your age. Struck out nineteen batters."

The park ranger took careful aim at the red and white target, gripping the ball in his hand and slowly raising it. "It's all about hand/eye coordination," he told Tony. "Keep your eye on that target, and..." The man silently put his full power into his arm and sent it flying. It sailed through the air like a bullet, slamming against the target right in the bulls eye.

The clown, who was sitting in the dunking booth, gave a whooping laugh as he plunged into the tank. The baseball wasn't done its journey, though: it ricocheted off of the target and shot through the air again, shooting right into the gut of the spy. The shadowy woman's eyes bulged out of her head as she clenched her stomach and fell down in the middle of the street.

"Hah!" Patrick cheered as Tony and Skyla provided polite applause. "Got it! Right in the kisser!"

"Awesome job!" Skyla exclaimed. "With that kind of aim, maybe we can win some of those stuffed Cubchoos over there."

"Well, let's go and see!" Patrick proclaimed, leading them off to the bottles game, completely missing the spy, who was still lying flat on her back, twitching with agony.

"Mommy," a little girl said as she walked by the fallen stalker, "that lady is lyin' on the ground."

"Don't stare, dear," her mother replied, "it's rude."

The spy scowled as she stood up, moaning unhappily.

"Aww, someone looks like she's having a rough day!" the clown called, getting back on his seat in the dunktank. He reached into his baggy red pants and pulled out a baseball, tossing it to the spy. "Come on, dunk me!"

The spy looked at the ball for a moment, before tossing it at the target. "Why not?"

* * *

The day went by in a flash. Rides, games, snacks and fun filled every second, and with every second that passsed Tony, Skyla and Patrick knew their decision to spend the day at Rondez Gardens had been a good one.

The sun was setting and the evening was drawing near, and the gang was tired, and eager for an early bedtime. After all, tomorrow was the N1, where their skills as trainers and the hard work they had done would be put to the ultimate test against trainers from all over Unova, and maybe even all over the world. So, with the fun day behind them, they began their preparations to go home.

Tony yawned as he leaned on the edge a large concrete planter, filled with brightly colored flowers, that stood by the entrance of the park. Lucky was curled up lazily at his side, obviously having trouble staying awake. Tony felt tired, too, but, like this morning, it was a good kind of weariness. It meant that tonight he'd be getting plenty of sleep, and be able to be fully rested for tomorrow's events.

The day had been a profitable one, too. Not in money, but in memories and memorabilia. Patrick and Skyla had been fantastic to have around (partially because they could help split the bill, of course) and they had the souvenirs to prove it. Patrick had won himself a stuffed Cubchoo (what he planned to do with it, Tony didn't know) and Skyla had won a stuffed Rufflet. Tony, aside from the Tynamo for his Auntie, had also won an inflatable mallet (who doesn't love those?) and was currently finishing off the last of their popcorn as he waited for Skyla and Patrick to get back from the bathroom.

"Freeeh..." Lucky yawned, leaning her head on Tony's lap.

Tony chuckled and have her a fond pat on the fuzzy head. "Feeling tired, eh?"

Lucky shook her head, standing up and faking alertness. "Freeh"!

"Nice try," Tony said, not buying it at all. "Go ahead and nap. I'll bring you back in your Pokeball."

Despite her distaste for Pokeballs, Lucky was exhausted, and complied, falling into a deep sleep at once, allowing Tony to absorb her into her Pokeball.

Placing his friend into his pocket, Tony gave a loud yawn and leaned back as far as he could without falling into the flowerbed. Tomorrow was the day: the N1 Tournament. He knew he should be nervous, but he was honestly too tired to be anything but exhausted. Thankfully, all that was left on his agenda was to pick up his Pokemon and take a long, long nap.

"T-Tony! Psst!"

Tony's ears pricked at the sound of Bianca's voice. He looked around, but there was no sign of the bubbly blonde. I must be so tired I'm hearing things... he thought, shrugging it off.

"Tony! I said 'Psst'! Don't you know what that means?!"

Bianca slowly poked her head out from the flowerbed, giving Tony a start. The Bug-Catcher leaped up with a squeak, terrified by the girl's sudden - and completely bizarre - appearance. "W-w-w-what the heck?!" he stuttered wildly, eyes bulging at the sight of the girl.

"Shh!" Bianca hissed. "You've gotta hide me!" she begged.

"Hide you?" Tony shook of his weariness, quickly seeing that Bianca was in trouble. "Who's after you," he demanded. "I'll protect you."

"It's... um..." Bianca turned red, though Tony couldn't see it through the posies. "You see... Oh, no, it's him!"

A slightly portly, well-dressed man was walking towards the exit, a serious expression on his face. He was wearing a blue suit and had brown hair, and at his side was a large canine Pokemon that Tony recognized as a Herdier, who was sniffing the ground wildly for the scent of something.

"He's gonna find me!" Bianca peeped nervously. "You have to do something!" Bianca begged.

"Do what?" Tony whispered. "Who is that guy?!"

"No time to explain!" Bianca tossed Tony her beret. "J-just take this and hide! I've been wearing it since I was one year old, so it has my scent all over it!" She paused, and then hastily added, "But don't try to pawn it off or anything! I want it back when we get away!"

Tony looked at the beret, and then at Bianca, who swiftly poked her head underneath the flowers again. He was about to ask Bianca what was going on again, but another voice demanded his attention: "Excuse me, young man."

Tony turned around to find himself face-to-face with the man, who stared at him - and the beret - with suspicious eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jeez, that's two _Lucky Stars_ references in one fan fiction. Actually, the fishing booth was a bit a reference, too, so that's three. Yowzah. **

**Why can't I make any references to _Usagi Drop_? That's my favorite anime and show ever, so you would think I could reference it more often.**

**...We'll get to it eventually.**

**Holy crud, 900+ reviews! That's about nine reviews per chapter. Thanks everyone! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Reader Question Time! If you could have any super power, which one would it be? I'd have super intelligence, because that means I can pretty much just invent crap to give me every other power. What about you? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	116. The Spy reveals herself!

**Last time on Tony's Journey... **

**Tony and Skyla met up with Patrick at Rondez Gardens and invited the Park Ranger to join them for a day of fun and relaxation at the park. After hours of fun, the trio was preparing to leave the park. However, Tony was confronted by Bianca, hiding in a flower planter, who told him that a man was stalking after her and that she needed his help. Before Tony could ask for the identity of the stalker, Bianca hid again and Tony found himself confronted by the mysterious man and his Herdier...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

If Aunt Sally had been dead, she would be rolling in her grave right now, so fast that she'd drill all the way back to Kanto.

Once again, Tony found himself with a dangerous situation grabbing him right by the nose - and this time it wasn't even hit fault! What the what?!

"Yes, sir?" he replied to the man's voice, as calmly as he possibly could. Sadly, one of the traits Tony had inherited from his loathed mother was her chilling, icy glare, and it was starting to ebb out right now, narrowing his eyes in a dangerous matter at the larger man.

The man got right to the point. "Where is she?" he asked in a low voice.

"Where is who?" Tony replied, feigning ignorance.

"You know who I mean," the man growled. "You're holding her beret! Where is she?! Tell me, right now!"

Tony's cold reply passed through his lips before he could stop it. "Make me," he hissed in a tone that he doubtlessly inherited with the Anna Maruko glare.

There was tense silence for a few short seconds... and then, the man punched Tony square in the face.

It happened very fast - one moment Tony was standing tall and proud and the next he was lying on the hard concrete, groaning unhappily as he clenched his swollen eye. He didn't scream, or howl, or cry, but he did mutter, in a rather high-pitched voice, "Bad idea!"

Then he heard his Uncle Brad swear, which was a double surprise. Tony hadn't heard Bradley swear since the day they had first met, the day when Bradley and Pappy had come home from a father/son fishing trip to find a blonde, six year old boy whom they had never seen before in their living room, silently coloring a picture. That was the first surprise; the second surprise was just the fact that Bradley was actually there.

"Raoul, what the heck was that?!" Bradley demanded angrily, as he ran over to the man.

"He knows where Bianca is!" Raoul retorted, still simmering. "He knows and he won't tell me! He has her hat, the one I got her when she was a baby! I'm not going to let some punk I don't know take my little girl away!"

"That 'punk' is my nephew!" Bradley snapped back, surprising Raoul. Turning his attention to his stunned nephew, he asked, "Tony, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I think..." Tony said, standing up and brushing himself off. Noting the shocked expression that crossed Bradley's face, he asked, "What?"

"Y-you..." Bradley stuttered. He looked almost apologetically to Raoul. "Oh, boy..." he sighed. "Tony, you have a black eye."

Tony let out a breath of relief. "Oh, whew!" he exclaimed. "I thought something was broken or something..."

"Tony, you have a black eye!" Bradley shouted. "Sally is going to explode!"

Tony turned white, remembering that he had promised to stay out of trouble. Of course, he had broken that promise before at Route 4 (to be fair, he had nothing to do with that little escapade) which he had wisely not informed his Aunt Sally about. But this... this wasn't something he could hide! The xtransceiver had a screen and tomorrow he'd be on national TV! "Oh, man..." Tony looked at the silent Raoul. "You'd better start running, because when my Auntie sees this she is going to explode."

"I'm not running from anyone," Raoul proclaimed. "Not without my daughter with me! Where is she?"

"Yeah, about that," Tony began, "is Bianca really your daughter?"

"Of course she is!" Raoul snorted.

Tony sighed and reached into the planter, swiftly grabbing Bianca's blonde head and pulling the girl out from the flowers, kicking and screaming. "Lemme go!" she whined.

"Bianca!" Raoul shouted, shocked. "What on earth are you doing in there?! You know you're allergic to too much pollen!"

Bianca pouted. "Am not," she said, sniffling.

"That's beside the point," Raoul said, shaking his head. "You're coming home with me, young lady! Right now!"

"No!" Bianca shouted. "You can't make me!"

"Yes, I can. I'm your _father_. I can do that."

"Uh..." Tony raised his hand. "Why does she have to go home?"

"Tony, let's focus on the problem at hand, please," Uncle Brad told his nephew. "You got a black eye!"

"Relax! Yeesh..." Tony rubbed his swollen right eye and winced. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll just turn off the transceiver's screen and tell Aunt Sally that's its broken, and during the tournament I'll wear sunglasses."

"That won't work!" Brad exclaimed, grabbing Tony by the arms. "Look... your Aunt was going to surprise you by showing up for the tournament and watching you at the stadium! The woman has x-ray vision or something like that! She'll read my mind! _She'll know_! And then she'll _kill_ Raoul and me for letting it happen!"

Tony swallowed. "Oh my gosh..." he murmured. "She'll drag me back to Nuvema Town and I won't be able to complete my journey!"

Brad sweatdropped. "Thank you for the concern..." he muttered dejectedly.

"Oh, what do I do...?" Tony moaned, pacing back and forth. "I'm so doomed..."

"Hey, Tony," Patrick said, choosing this moment to leave the bathroom. "What's going..." The ranger's eyes went wide as saucers as Tony looked pathetically at him, quickly noticing his black eye. "Who...?" Patrick's face turned bright red, and he grabbed Tony's arms. "Who did this two you?!" he demanded.

Bradley raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite, Tony. Who is this guy?"

"Uncle Brad, Patrick, Patrick, Uncle Brad," Tony swiftly introduced. "Patrick's a park ranger from Kanto, on vacation here in Unova. I told Aunt Sally about him. Actually, he's a fan of yours."

"Uh, yeah," Patrick said, awkwardly. "Your work in the Ruins of Alph was really fascinating."

"Thank you," Bradley said politely, "but getting back to the situation at hand..." He grabbed Tony's shoulders again. "What do we do?!" he begged.

Bianca was having her own problems. "I'm not going home!" she told her father firmly. "I'm a trainer now, and you can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Trainer or not, I am your father!" Raoul shot back. "You wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me, and I deserve some respect for that!"

"That doesn't mean I have to sit in Nuvema Town for the rest of my life and do whatever you say!" Bianca angrily retorted.

"Enough of this!"

The clear, cool voice of the spy completely dissolved the argument. The woman stood in the faint light of the street lamps as they switched on to combat the darkness that was growing in the sky. "There's no need for argument," the woman said, her trenchcoat flapping in the breeze.

Everyone sweatdropped at once. "Who the heck are you?" they asked in unison.

The woman pulled out two Pokeballs. "Emolga One and Emolga Two! Spotlight!" she declared, tossing the Pokeballs into the air.

Two white, yellow and brown Pokemon appeared in a pair of bright, multicolored flashes. They were squirrel-like in shape, with white bellies and faces, and brown fur covering the top of their heads and their arms. Flaps of skin hung between their arms and their legs, allowing them to easily glide through the air. Their Pikachu-like appearance quickly allowed Tony a realization that they were Emolga, an Electric/Flying-type native to the Unova Region and distantly related to the popular Kantonian Pokemon Pikachu.

"Emol!" both Emolga shouted in unison, flying in circles around their trainer before hovering in mid-air and unleashing a bright Flash attack on their trainer, illuminating her body. The young woman grabbed her coat and tore it off, elegantly tossing it aside as the Emolga glowed even brighter than before.

The Flash attack illuminated the young woman's thin, perfectly-shaped form. She wore a tight, yellow and black striped sleeveless shirt and black, equally skin-tight pants. A pair of what appeared to be old-fashioned headphones were on her ears, and her skin was remarkably pale, much like a porcelain doll. Her hair was a lemony blonde, and her eyes were an electric blue that matched Tony's.

It took everyone a few seconds to see any of that, of course, as the flash had momentarily had blinded them all, and even afterwards they were seeing spots. It was then that they all recognized her: Elesa, fashion model, singer, and Gym Leader of Nimbasa City.

"What the...?" Tony began.

Bianca made a sound that was something between a squee and a wheeze. "It's... It's... Elesa..."

Elesa nodded, her face calm. "Honey," she told Bianca, "you go on your Pokemon Journey."

That's all it took for Raoul to overcome his dumbfounded coma and speak up. "Excuse me!" he exclaimed angrily. "Is she your daughter?"

"No," Elesa admitted.

"Are you in any way related to her?"

"Probably not."

"Do you even know the details about her running away from home?"

"Uh..."

"He makes a good point," Bradley muttered.

"Who's side are you on?!" Bianca shouted. "He gave your nephew a black eye, remember?"

Patrick scowled, glaring Raoul. "So, you're the one!" he exclaimed.

Raoul nervously took a step back from the more muscular man. Despite being a beanpole, Patrick did have wiry muscle covering his body, developed over the years he spent at the Safari Zone. "T-that was an accident..." he admitted.

"Alright - so is this!" Patrick exclaimed, throwing a punch at Raoul.

"Knock it off!" Tony shouted, causing Patrick to freeze instantly. "It was just a misunderstanding, Patrick. It's not his fault."

Patrick retracted his fist, but kept his glaring eyes on Raoul. "Alright, then," he asked, "who's fault is it, then?"

"Bianca's," Tony said, pointing to the surprised blonde.

"H-hey!" Bianca cried, feeling betrayed. "T-Tony! How could you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Tony replied. "Instead of telling me that this guy is your dad, you let me think he's stalking you, and now I have a black eye!"

"T-that's right!" Raoul agreed.

Elesa sweatdropped. A model shows up in a beautifully flash entrance, and all anyone could focus on was shouting at this girl. _Well_, she thought, _I never thought I'd prefer them being crazy_ _fans and crawling all over me. Never thought I'd think that._ She shivered and shook her head. "L-look," she said, "why don't we all just sit down and discuss our problems like logical human beings?"

"I can't believe I just took a punch for you!" Tony shouted. "Do you have any idea how angry my Auntie is going to be?!"

"I just didn't want to go back to Nuvema Town!" Bianca argued.

"Oh, but you're fine with me going back, right?" Tony demanded.

Elesa scowled. "Okay, enough of this crud. Emolgas, use Thunder Wave."

"Emol!" both Emolga proclaimed, unleashing a paralyzing burst of energy and striking down the humans with their lightning.

With gasps of unhappiness, the charred victims collapsed to the ground, still smoking from the attack.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's kind of funny. Tony just got a black eye and I currently have a nasty case of pink eye. Coincidence, I assure you. Hey, Karen got a black eye, too! Now they have something in common aside from Anna!**

**Black eye step-siblings club go!**

**And now Elesa's here, too, and she was the one who was stalking our heroes! What on earth was she up to, and what will Skyla say when she sees her ex-best friend again? Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! What's your favorite food? Mine is pretty much anything with cheese and marinara sauce (chicken parmigiana, lasagna, ziti, etc.). Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	117. Intervention by Elesa!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**A fun day at Rondez Gardens was ruined by the arrival of Raoul Bel, Bianca's father, who came to bring her back to Nuvema Town. Tony defended Bianca, not knowing that Raoul was her father, and got clocked right in the eye for it, earning himself a black eye. Uncle Brad, who had been searching for Pappy, interrupted the fight, followed by Patrick, and it didn't take long for a full blown argument to break out over who was right and who was wrong. Thankfully, the fight was interrupted and ended by the arrival of Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, who stunned them all with Thunder Wave to calm them down... Because nothing calms people down like third degree burns and electrical shocks, right?**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Elesa finally managed to calm them all down after apologizing profoundly for the electrocution and helping them all sit down on the planter. All of them were slightly singed by the Thunder Wave, and none of them were happy, but the knew that just shouting and spitting again could potentially mean that they'd end up arguing all night. As such, they sat down and began.

"Now, let's begin," Elesa said in a calm tone, much like one a teacher trying to sort out an argument would have. "Bianca, you first."

"I just wanted to go on my Pokemon Journey," Bianca muttered pathetically. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"There is something wrong about forging your parents' signatures and running away from home, though," Raoul muttered, sitting next to his daughter.

"There's also something wrong about punching young men in the face," Patrick observed, crossing his arms.

"He makes a good point," Bradley said bleakly, wondering how to soften the blow of Tony's black eye to Sally and save himself a tongue-lashing.

"I still can't believe you just let your dad punch me!" Tony exclaimed, still hung up on that.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Raoul said meekly.

Elesa gave a shrill whistle. "Hey!" she snapped. "It's Bianca's turn to talk! ...Though they do make good points, honey, this is kind of your fault."

Bianca turned red. "I couldn't take it anymore!" she wailed. "Nuvema Town is so small and boring, and dad won't ever let me go anywhere without supervision! I got antsy! And Cheren was going to move away, too, and he was my only friend in town, and then what would I have done?!" she cried.

Raoul spoke up again. "Look, I know that you would have missed Cheren..."

"Don't you patronize me about Cheren!" Bianca shouted, jabbing an accusing finger at her father. "You still hate him because of the Pidove Incident!"

"Whoa..." Tony grinned to himself. "Cheren has a personal 'Incident', too? I'd love to hear about that..."

"I don't hate Cheren," Raoul said, shaking his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And I haven't gotten hurt at all!" Bianca protested.

"I saw the news, Bianca. You were mugged and your Pokemon were stolen from you!" Raoul retorted. "You have gotten hurt! I know you want to be a Pokemon Trainer, but with those Team Plasma lunatics running around and protesting the Pokemon League, chances are you could get caught in the middle of the battle! I don't want that to happen to you!"

"S-see?" Elesa offered eagerly. "Now you see it from his point of view."

"You stay out of this!" both Raoul and Bianca ordered the model. The father and daughter froze and looked at each other quietly. They both sighed and the others watched quietly.

"Look..." Raoul chose his words carefully. "I know that you want to go on your journey and all that, but it's just not safe, You're a young girl - a target to any punk or thug out there."

Bianca folded her arms and huffed, but didn't scream or rant this time. "I'm not helpless," she said. "I know karate, remember? You made me take those classes."

"She's right!" Tony added, losing a bit of his bitterness as he remembered Bianca's karate getting them out of two pickles previously. "She took out a pair of Team Plasma Grunts like they were nothing!"

"T-that's right!" Bianca said, remembering the incident at the Dream Yard. "I did! I knocked 'em out because they were bullying a Munna!"

Raoul raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Tony and Bianca nodded. "Really!"

"See?" Elesa asked. "All you had to do was..."

"Please don't interrupt," Raoul ordered again before turning his attention back to Bianca. "Honey..." He struggled to find the right words.

Bianca broke in. "Dad, I'm a teenager now. I know that you're worried and all, but I'll only be young once. Besides," she added, "I really want to get into Pokemon Training, and one day I might even be a Gym Leader! I can't be a Gym Leader if I don't go on a Pokemon Journey!"

"I know..." Raoul sighed. "That doesn't excuse lying and running away though..." The business man sighed and buried his face into his hands, deep in thought.

"So..." Bianca muttered. "Can I stay on my journey?" she asked.

Everyone held their breaths, before Raoul said, "...We'll see."

Bianca sighed unhappily. "That means no... Can I stay in the N1? I've already signed up..."

"...Yes, you can," Raoul said. "I'm in the city, so I might as well give it a watch."

"T-thanks," Bianca said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Raoul said. This would be a good chance to see just what his daughter was made of. Who knows? Maybe she was much better than he thought. "Let's go back to the Pokemon Center and call your mother. She's been worried sick about us. I'll imagine she'll have some choice words for you, too," he added.

Bianca pouted, but knew there was to be no escape for her this time. "Yes, dad..." she said pathetically.

Raoul looked down to Tony. "Eh... I'm sorry about the eye... Really."

Tony sighed. "Forget about it. It was just a misunderstanding," he assured.

"Just don't let it happen again," Patrick said with a little harshness in his voice.

Raoul nodded. "Sorry," he said, "eh, thank you for your time," he told Elesa.

"Um..." Elesa really didn't know what to say. "You're welcome," she said, settling on that.

And with that, Raoul led his daughter off silently, vanishing from sight as they stepped into the park's entrance and vanished into the darkening vale of evening.

Tony yawned. "I'm exhausted," he said tiredly.

"Me, too, " Bradley agreed.

"Me, three," Patrick groaned.

"You know," Elesa pointed out, raising a thin eyebrow, "you could at least try to act concerned for her."

"I am concerned," Tony retorted, though without any venom in his voice. "I'm just tired right now." He let out another yawn, covering his mouth. "I'm gonna head back to the daycare and get my Pokemon."

"Me, too," Patrick said. "Big day tomorrow, kiddo. We'd all better get some sleep."

Bradley whimpered. "Sally's going to be here tomorrow," he muttered unhappily. "She's gonna explode."

"We'll jump off that bridge when we get to it, Uncle Bradley," Tony said, pulling his despondent uncle to his feet. "I have a present for her, so I'll try to soften the blow for you."

"Thanks..."

"We'd better go and get Skyla," Tony said. Then, he froze. Wait a second... Didn't Skyla and Elesa know each other? He turned to ask Elesa, but when he did the Gym Leader was gone - vanished. Not even her trench coat was left behind. "The heck...?"

Bradley and Patrick followed his gaze. "Whoa," Patrick muttered, "super hero style. Where'd she go?"

Bradley shrugged. "No idea. She said she was a Gym Leader, right?"

Tony nodded. "I guess that means I'll be running into her again eventually," he said.

"Hey, guys!"

Skyla pranced up to the group from the bathroom. "Ready to head back for our Pokemon?" she asked.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked.

"The soap dispenser was busted," Skyla explained. "It was ludicrously slow. Had to wait, like, ten minutes before I had enough to wash the tips of my fingernails, much less my hands. Anyways, let's head back for our Pokemon!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Um... Okay," he said, not thoroughly convinced. Were all the soap dispensers broken, or did Skyla just not think to try and use another one?

"You kids go ahead," Patrick said with a yawn. "I'll go pick up mine. Seeya around."

"Right!" Tony shouted as the thin man walked off. "We'll see each other in the N1. Good luck, because there's no way you'll beat me!"

Patrick chuckled as he walked off. "Right, kid. Seeya around..."

* * *

Tony and Skyla led Uncle Brad back to Oliver's Daycare Center, introduced the two, and paid their fee. They bid Oliver a fond farewell and a promise to visit some time when they were free, and went off. Originally they had been planning to camp out, but Bradley would have none of it; he and Sally had already arranged a hotel room, and that's where they'd all be sleeping tonight.

Of course, Tony and Skyla, along with all of their Pokemon, were more than happy to spend the night in a nice, warm hotel - until they found out that there were only two beds. Needless to say, Tony ended up on the floor. Not that he cared or anything: the rug was almost as plush as the mattress was.

So, the fun day came to an end. There had been some bumps in the road, yes, and inwardly they were all worried that Bianca might actually have to go home, but for now they were at rest... except, of course, for Skyla.

The High-Flying Girl, despite her denial, had seen her former best friend today, and she had been too afraid to approach her. Now, she had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I borrowed the Pidove incident thing from Pokerus, though I'm pretty sure Pokerus got it from the manga. **

**Yeah... I know this is a bit of a venture from the games, but I always found that part to be pretty stupid. Bianca's father is developed pretty horribly in BW, and Elesa is not Bianca's mother. I realize not all parents are good parents (Anna, Tony's unseen father, for examples in this story) but Bianca's father doesn't seem that big of a jerk, just really overprotective. And let's face it: if you had a slightly ditzy daughter and lived in a world where there was currently a crazed group of fanatics running around attacking Pokemon trainers, would you let her go and train Pokemon without supervision? Aside from that, Elesa just jumped into that argument (both in the game and this story) without any idea about what's going on, really. I guess that's why Elesa's my least favorite female Gym Leader in Gen 5; that and she doesn't do all that much in comparison to Lenora (helps you go after Team Plasma when you first meet) and Skyla, (tests you as a trainer and climbs a legendary tower with you) whereas Elesa calls out Bianca's father and tells some guy to lower a bridge... **

**Huh.**

**Look... The Fourth Commandment. Just sayin'.**

**Anyways, reader question time! **

**What do you want to see in the N1 Tournament? Answer after you review!**

**That's it for now! Tune in next time for the beginning of the N1!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	118. Skyla's Secret

**Last time on Tony's Journey... **

**Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, forced an intervention when an argument, regarding Bianca running away from home and forging her parents' signatures, broke out between Bianca and her father, Raoul, quickly spreading it to Tony, Patrick, and Uncle Brad. Bianca explained that the reason she ran away was because she felt restricted in Nuvema Town and wanted a chance to see the world, train Pokemon, and find her future. While Raoul was still angry that Bianca had lied and run away from home, he decided not to drag his daughter home right away and let her still compete in the N1. Afterwards, Elesa vanished and the party separated, eagerly anticipating tomorrow's events... except for Skyla, who had seen her ex-best friend, Elesa, and was too afraid to approach her.**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

Tony's eyes slowly flickered open. He winced as he did so, his black eye stinging as he returned to the world of the awake. "Urgh..." he muttered, shaking his head.

It wasn't morning. Tony tried to see what time it was on the clock, but his vision was fuzzy. He wanted to go back to sleep, but something had woken him up: the sound of a sliding door opening and then shutting, none too quietly. Wordlessly, he rose from his sleeping bag and staggered to his feet.

"Skyla..."

Uncle Brad had picked a good hotel for them to sleep at, which wasn't too hard to do, seeing as how they were in Nimbasa City. They had gotten a good room with a balcony and everything, and standing out on that balcony, silently leaning her head and arms on the guard rail, was Skyla.

Tony really wanted to go back to sleep, but his curiosity was nagging at him. So, he slowly staggered over to the sliding glass doors and slid them open. "Hey," he greeted.

Skyla whirled around, shaking her head in sleepy surprise. "Oh! Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Guess I finally dozed off..."

"Yeah, right next to a three story drop," Tony observed cynically. "You know, I got out of that bed and slept on the floor for a reason, and it wasn't so that you could accidentally fall to your death."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Skyla muttered, turning her gaze to the city. Tony didn't blame her; they couldn't see a star in the sky, but bright neon lights were beaming all around them, bathing everything in light. Bright purples, greens, and yellows beamed through the air in a blinding flurry of vibrant colors. The entire city seemed to be trying to make up for the lack of stars.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

Skyla grumbled. "It's none of your..."

"Business?" Tony finished. "Getting into other people's business is my life." That was true enough. After all, he had ran right into, what, twenty life-threatening situations that he had nothing to do with? "Come on," he goaded gently, "I told you about my 'mommy issues', didn't I? You can trust me. If you want to keep it secret, I won't tell anyone."

Skyla didn't say anything for a few seconds as she mulled the Bug-Catcher's words in her head, finally decided that Tony wasn't wrong. "F-fine..." she decided at last. "It's Elesa..."

"Hmm?" Tony raised an eyebrow, joining Skyla on the edge of the railing. "You saw her? What about the 'soap dispensers'?"

"You didn't actually buy that, did you?" Skyla snorted. "You don't really think that all of the dispenser were broken, did you?"

"Well, it is a public restroom..."

"Yeah, but it's a public restroom for women. It's always nicer than the one for men."

Tony shrugged. Having never been inside a woman's bathroom, he wouldn't know.

"I saw Elesa, yeah," Skyla admitted.

"And you didn't want to talk to her," Tony guessed.

"You know?"

"Well, you always seemed a bit anxious whenever someone brought her up," Tony conceded.

"And you never asked about it?" Skyla asked, raising her eyebrow at her younger friend.

Tony shrugged. "Back in Striaton City, Cress said it wasn't any of my business. He sounded pretty serious, too." He chuckled. "I guess he cares about you."

Skyla turned red. "W-well, he was always a softie," she muttered.

"Don't be stupid," Tony scolded. "All of the Gym Leaders we've met so far liked you. You have a lot of friends. I'm a little jealous," he admitted.

"They liked you, too," Skyla pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "When I was a kid, I didn't have many friends. And by that I mean, I didn't have any friends, until I met Lucky."

Skyla shrugged. "Sounds tough," she said, quietly. "I used to be like that."

Tony sensed a story coming on, but said nothing. So, Skyla began: "When I was a kid, I lived in Mistralton City. Mom and dad were always flying around the world, so I lived with my grandpa, the Gym Leader. Mistralton is a small town, just like Pallet. Not a lot of people there, and almost no kids my age lived nearby. I was always lonely until, one day, when I started going to gymnastics, I met Elesa. We became best friends after that." She chucked to herself. "I mean, it was weird, don't get me wrong. She was the daughter of a model whereas I'm the daughter of an airline hostess, she's prim and proper and all that jazz and I'm about as tomboyish as you can get... But it worked, for some reason. I guess we just sort of leveled each other out or something. Then again, we also both dreamed of being Gym Leaders one day, so that could have helped."

Skyla went silent for a moment, before continuing. "We grew up together, trained together, ate together... I mean, we were like sisters, practically. It was great. I've never had a friend that was that good." She realized what she had just said, and gave Tony and apologetic glance. "No offense."

"None taken. Continue."

Skyla sighed. "It was all good until that one day... It was about a week after my grandpa stepped down from his post as Gym Leader and gave me the title. Elesa was coming over and we were going to have a party, when..." She scowled. "Ghetsis showed up."

"Ghetsis?!" Tony exclaimed, before remembering that everyone else was asleep. "I mean... Ghetsis? What?"

Skyla scowled. "He and those Plasma morons showed up and started spouting their 'Pokemon Liberation' crud," she went on angrily. "I called 'em out in front of the whole town, and, well, one thing led to another, and when the carnage was done we settled on a little deal."

"Which would be?" Tony asked, trying to hide how eager he was to finally find out why Skyla had been booted out of her hometown.

Skyla sighed sadly, and Tony quickly regretted his enthusiasm. "Just nearby Mistralton City is a tower - Celestial Tower. For over a hundred years it's served as the final resting place for deceased Pokemon."

Tony nodded, understanding. "Just like Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town," he murmured.

Skyla nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, on top of the tower, there's a bell - the Bell of the Heavens. It's thousands of years old, Tony, passed down for generation after generation, used in ancient times to bring rain for crops and end pestilence. That bell is one of the most important things in the entire region of Unova. Whenever someone in town gets married, the bell is rung, whenever someone dies, the bell is rung, and whenever a trainer sets out on their very first journey, the bell is rung... or was rung..."

"What happened?" Tony whispered.

Skyla sighed. "It was the day I became a Gym Leader when Team Plasma showed up. Ghetsis knew our local traditions and challenged me. We'd both ring the bell, and the elders would decide who's intentions were the most pure by the tone of the bell - they can do that, you know. Anyways, Ghetsis rang the bell first, and it sounded okay, considering he's such a skid-mark. But... when I rang the bell..." She trembled.

"It didn't sound good?" Tony asked, concerned.

"It didn't ring at all. It cracked. And fell. I broke it."

Skyla buried her head into her hands, trying as hard as she could to hide the tears in her eyes. "I killed it!" she exclaimed. "The most valuable thing in the entire region and I broke it!"

Tony sweatdropped, waving his hands. "S-Skyla," he muttered, "it's not so bad..."

"It is so bad!" Skyla exclaimed. "That bell was sacred! It's been used since the days of the Twin Heroes! It's saved us from drought and plagues! And I was the one who killed it! I mean, what will happen next time the black plague comes around! Everyone in town will be doomed!" She sniffled. "It's no wonder the elders ran me out of town. I doomed them all!"

"I don't think the plague will be making a comeback anytime soon..." Tony muttered.

Skyla moaned, slumping down to her knees. "We're doomed..." she sobbed. "I'm such a failure..."

"You're not a failure," Tony sighed, patting his friend on the back. "And that story doesn't have much to do with Elesa, anyways. Where was she?"

Skyla whimpered unhappily. "She was there when I broke the bell - and the town elders kicked me to the curb."

"What did she say?"

"That's just it," Skyla hissed, bitterness entering her voice and mixing with the sadness. "She didn't say anything. I lost everything I ever loved and she doesn't say _anything_." She snorted angrily. "Some best friend... She didn't even try to stand up for me."

"That does sound bad..." Tony said, nodding in agreement.

"It is," Skyla agreed sourly. "When I needed her the most... she wasn't there for me. Maybe... we were never really friends after all. She didn't even say goodbye..."

Tony hesitated for a split second, but it wasn't long before he had wrapped his friend in a warm, kind hug, much like she had done not so long ago in Nimbasa Town, when he had told the story of his mother and her neglect and ultimate abandonment of him. "It... Uh..." he muttered, searching for the right words. "Everything will work out... Dang it, I should be better at this... Uh..." He coughed and finally said, "Look - it won't get any better if you don't talk about it. That's what my therapist used to say."

"I just did talk about it," Skyla said, her voice muffled by Tony's hug.

"I mean... maybe you should talk to Elesa about it. Privately."

Skyla scoffed, pulling out of the hug just enough for her words to be clear. "Privately? Please. Elesa's probably surrounded by a bunch of rich shmucks and reporters all the time. She doesn't need me..."

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say," he said. "Just think about it, okay?"

Skyla yawned sleepily, finally remembering what time it was. "Yeah, yeah," she murmured. "Let's just go to bed... Wait a second, you had a therapist?!"

"Good night, Skyla."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Daww, more late night bonding. First Nimbasa Town and then this. Wonder what will happen during the next late night scene... ;D**

**Reader Question Time! If you couldn't have a traditional starter Pokemon, which one would you want? Answer after you review! :D**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Move Set: Bug-Buzz, Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, and Confusion**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Move Set: Ember, Flame Charge, Leech Life and Morning Sun**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Peck and Endure**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Move Set: Rollout, Screech, Poison Sting and Pursuit**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Move Set: Bug Bite, Razor Leaf, String Shot and Tackle.**


	119. The N1 Begins!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony and Skyla shared a heartfelt conversation underneath the moonlight (again), and Tony learned why Skyla had been tossed out of her hometown of Mistralton City. As it turns out, on the day she was to finally become a Gym Leader, Skyla was challenged by the Team Plasma Arch-Sage Ghetsis to ring the Bell of the Heavens in Celestial Tower, a sacred relic of the ancient past that is believed by the natives to be a divine artifact, said to be able to gauge the purity of the hearts of those who ring it. When Ghetsis rang the bell, everything went well, but when Skyla rang the bell it cracked, and the elders of Mistralton City, believing this to be a bad omen, banished her from their hometown to avoid cataclysm, and to make matters worse, Elesa, Skyla's best friend, didn't say anything to defend her friend from her fate. Though Tony sympathized with Skyla, he believes that he should try to make amends with Elesa, but only time will tell if she does...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"ANTONIO MILES MILLER!"

A pair of nesting Pidove awoke with a start, nearly falling from their nest as they broke into a panicky fit. A family of humans, who had planned to begin their day by sleeping in, were shaken out of their beds by the inhumane screech. Somewhere, a car alarm went off, blaring wildly as if in mortal terror.

Of course, that was what happened to those who were far away from the scream. Those who were close were quickly reminded that this had been a very bad idea. Sadly, the encounter was inevitable, and they all knew it.

Sally Miller stood before our heroes, shaking with concern and rage as she stared blatantly at Tony's swelled black eye. The poor woman had come all this way, hoping to see the gleaming, perfect face of her nephew, dressing in her finest casual clothes for the occasion (which really was just her usual pink shirt and blue skirt), and eager to root for her nephew's upcoming victories in the N1. She had not been expecting to see a bruise on his perfect little face, and now she was both horrified and, of course, enraged.

"Bradley!" Sally hissed, casting a glare at her husband. "What happened?! He didn't have a black eye when he called me yesterday morning!"

Bradly swallowed, hoping that Sally didn't cause too much of scene in the hotel's lobby. "Well, you see..."

"Oh, my goodness, someone hurt my baby boy!" Sally sobbed, grabbing Tony into a fierce hug. "Who did this to you?! I'll skin him alive!"

"A-Auntie, it's no big deal!" Tony said, sweatdropping.

"Don't you tell me it's not a big deal!" Sally snapped, jabbing her face into Tony's. "Bradley, why isn't this boy in the hospital?!"

"It's just a black eye, Mrs. Miller..." Skyla said, meekly, only earning a murderous glare from the Kantonian for her troubles.

"Auntie, it was just a misunderstanding," Tony tried to explain. "It's my fault, really! I mean, I was really standoffish with the guy..."

"Which guy?! What's his name?!" Sally demanded.

"Let me explain..." Bradley offered. "...Over breakfast. Is anyone hungry, because I'm starving..."

"Bradley..."

Brad swallowed. "Well... It was like this..."

* * *

"Well, well!" Sally snarled, folding her arms. "Mr. Bel chose the wrong boy to punch in the face, because the Bels live right next door to us! The moment I get home I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Tony was bright red by this point. "I'm not hungry," he said, shoving his plate aside, still covered in scrambled eggs and apples slices.

"Dibs!" Skyla called, grabbing his plate and shoveling his food into her hungry mouth.

"You know, it's a buffet..." Tony pointed out.

"Don't care," Skyla muttered in between bites, "I'mma hungry."

The Millers, and Skyla, had just taken their seats for a pleasant breakfast buffet at the hotel's dining area. Of course, the food did little to satiate Tony's worries. Uncle Brad had finally managed to explain the circumstances of Tony's injury to Aunt Sally, who was still enraged by Raoul Bel's horrible behavior from last night, try as Brad might to soothe his wife's worries.

Sally was still simmering. "Tony, I thought I told you not to get into trouble!" she scolded her nephew.

"I didn't!" Tony argued. "He came at me, not the other way around..."

Sally scowled. "It's not fair..." she lamented. "Why do all of these horrible people target my boy?!"

"Auntie..."

Bradley groaned. Pappy was still missing and now Sally was all emotional. Great. This trip to Nimbasa City was turning out to be worse and worse every minute he seemed to be there, and if this is what Sally was going to scream at him when they were in public, he didn't want to know what she was going to say when they were alone...

However, as Bradley's worries grew, Sally, oddly enough, switched from pure concerned rage to her usual cheery self. "Well, it all turned out okay," she conceded "so I guess we should just forgive and forget... _For now, anyway_."

"R-really?" Tony and Bradley asked in unison, surprised by Sally's sudden change of emotion.

"Sure, sure," Sally scoffed, "everything will be fine. After all, it was just a misunderstanding... and if he does it again, I'll tear him limb from limb."

The Miller men winced. "Y-yikes..."

Thankfully, two xtransceivers began to ring at once: first Tony's and the Skyla's. Both trainers quickly switched it on and received an identical message: "Hello!" a cheery female voice, obviously a recording, greeted. "This is an announcement regarding your participation in the N1 Tournament! The tournament is about to begin! Please head at once to the Big Stadium in the North Western corner of Nimbasa City!" A quick map popped up on the screen, showing the location of where the tournament would begin.

"Alright!" Tony and Skyla cheered in unison, leaping out of their seats. "Tournament time!"

Bradley chuckled at the teen's enthusiasm. "Well," he said, standing up, "let's get going, then! Can't be late or you'll be disqualified!"

"Hold it!"

Sally's voice quickly froze the trio in their place, shivering with fear at the concept that another rant was coming. Thankfully, Sally reached into her purse instead of beginning to scream and rave again. "No child I raised is going on national TV with a big black eye on his face." She pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. "Put these on," she ordered.

Tony nodded, taking the sunglasses and flipping them onto his face in a way that he hoped was cool. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "What do you think, Skyla?"

Skyla was about to laugh at Tony's overly dramatic style, but the look that flashed over Aunt Sally's face stopped her cold. "They're awesome," she said plainly, and left it at that.

* * *

Big Stadium was yet another thing that set Nimbasa City apart from the rest of the cities, towns and villages in the Unova Region. Its name said it all: it was a stadium and it was big, made just right for any sporting event, from football, to soccer, to basketball to baseball, which Bradley and Pappy had grown to appreciate. Of course, if tennis was more your thing, the Small Court was nearby.

Naturally, the stadium was also fully equipped to support Pokemon battles, and over the course of this week it would be holding hundred of matches within its walls. Even now, trainers and spectators were swarming into the arena. A cheer slowly began to rise from stands as the anticipation grew and grew.

The trainers were feeling the anticipation, too - but they were also feeling crowded. About sixty Pokemon Trainers from all over the world were crowded into the locker rooms, filling every inch of the tiny space like a jar of olives. The majority of them were unhappy with it, but there were a few lucky young men who found themselves pressed closely against beautiful women.

Despite the uncomfortably close quarters, everyone was excited, making sure that their Pokeballs were well-polished and that their Pokemon were healthy. Tony and Skyla managed to stay together (really, really closely together) but they couldn't see anyone else that they recognized. They all probably ended up in another locker room.

Uncle Brad and Aunt Sally managed to claim some good seats, namely because Sally had been jogging with her spare time now that the weather was nice, and quickly found the perfect spot for her and her husband, close enough to the ring to get perfect pictures of Tony's victories but close enough to the concession stand in case they got hungry. In fact, the moment they arrived Aunt Sally sent Bradley out to go and get her some nachos, kabobs and a soda.

The excitement finally reached fever pitch when an enthusiastic male voice shouted over the loud speaker, "Welcome to the Big Stadium, and the N1 Pokemon Battle Tournament!"

The crowd went wild as exciting battle music, orchestrated by a master, began to blare over the speakers. The jumbo tron flashed brightly as the words "N1 Pokemon Tournament!" flashed on the screen. Confetti and streamers flew through the air, propelled by air guns.

"Hi!" the voice went on. "I'm Ted Lewis, Pokemon Announcer Extraordinaire! I'll be your announcer for this tournament! And with me is my lovely co-host, your favorite Gym Leader and mine, Elesa Kamitsure!"

The crowd went wild again, as did most of the trainers in the locker room. TV screens were going off in there as well, allowing the crowded trainers to hear the announcement and see their placement.

"Good morning, everyone," Elesa's velvety voice purred. "It's good to see such a turn-out in both trainers and spectators today. I wish my best to every trainer in the competition. Let's see whose Pokemon shines the brightest!"

Skyla snorted. "She always did like that shining crud," she murmured below her breath.

"The rules are simple!" Ted explained. "We're going to mix and match each and everyone in this tournament together, all thirty-two competitors, randomly. Once done, we'll take place in Round 1, which Elesa likes to call..."

"Lightning Elimination!" Elesa's voice exclaimed. "For the first thirty-two matches, each trainer will use only one Pokemon to battle! The match will be over when one Pokemon is unable to battle, or after five minutes. If the time limit is reached, than the referee will judge which Pokemon is in the best condition and therefore the winner!"

"The second round will be the classic Three-On-Three!" Ted announced. "Each trainer will use up to three Pokemon in this battle, and fight for twenty minutes until one team is unable to battle! If the time limit is reached than the team with the most Pokemon wins!"

"After all of that, we reach round three! The finals, against moi!" Elesa finished. "The trainer who comes far enough gets to fave me on national TV, and wins not only a Thunder Badge but also a gift card for any Pokemon Mart in the Unova Region! Aren't those great prizes, Ted?"

"They sure are, Elesa," Ted agreed. "It almost makes me wish I was a trainer, too! But, the solemn duty of announcership calls, and I shall answer it! So, without any further adieu..." The jumbo tron and all of the TV screens flashed, and within a moment the faces of all thirty-two trainers were on the sixty-foot TV screen. The faces slipped over like cards, their backs blank, and quickly shuffled together. "Let's get this tournament started!" Ted proclaimed as the shuffling card separated, their faces still hidden as they paired up.

Sixteen matches sat across the board, and Tony and Skyla stared at the screen, waiting to see which match would be theirs'...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Fun Fact: Ted Lewis is the actual announcer from Pokemon Stadium.**

**I like to think that the Big Stadium is like the Hampton Colosseum. You can do pretty much anything there, as long as you reserve it.**

**Reader Question Time! What's your favorite Pokemon spin off? Mine's Mystery Dungeon! Answer after you review!**

**...Eh, second reader question... Have I asked that one before? I can't remember...**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	120. The Match-Ups!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Aunt Sally arrived in Nimbasa City and promptly exploded in the hotel lobby when she saw that Tony had a nasty black eye. Thankfully, they miraculously managed to calm her down in time for the N1 Tournament! Our heroes arrived at the Big Stadium in Nimbasa City, where the matches were shuffled up randomly. Now, sixty trainers await their match-ups with bated breath, wondering who will fight who.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ted exclaimed, "we have our match-ups!"

The pictures were all lined up in pairs, and they all quickly flipped over to reveal the match-ups. Tony quickly scouted the big-screen TV for his face, though it took him a short moment to find it. However, he did find Patrick, Cheren, Joseph, Bianca and even Pappy on the list. Finally, he caught a familiar flash of his own face and quickly found it. There he was, in smiling photograph form, next to a picture of a bizarre-looking girl's glaring face.

She was an extremely pale-skinned girl with white hair, in a style that reminded Tony of a clove of garlic, oddly enough, keeping a small ponytail above her head with a blue and magenta hair band. She had bright blue eyes, the same as his, but with noen of his friendliness. The girl was scowling in her picture, giving a glare that sent shivers down Tony's spine. "The heck is that...?" he wondered aloud. He read her name on the bottom of the card: "Roxie Homika."

Skyla snickered as she saw Tony's match-up. "Oh, man," she giggled. "You have to fight Roxie? Ouch!"

"You know her?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yeah! She's from Virbank City in southwestern Unova. She's training to be the city's Gym Leader. She loves to use Poison-type Pokemon." Skyla shuddered. "The things she'll do to your Pokemon when you fight her... and the things she says when she loses. Ugh... She's a total brat and a spitfire." She rubbed Tony's blonde head with a grin. "Good luck with that!"

Tony winced as he eyed Roxie's photo again. The girl glared back contemptuously, soothing none of his worries. A difficult trainer so soon? He had no desire to get wiped out in the very first round of the tournament; he'd never hear the end of it from Pappy if he did. "Great... Who'd you end up with?"

Skyla scanned the screen, put a finger on her chin. "Hmm... There I am!" she declared. "Right next to..." She raised an eyebrow as she looked over her foe: a large-looking boy, with dark skin and darker hair, along with a pair of bushy eyebrows over his onyx eyes. "'The Floccesy Tauros'," she read aloud, confused.

"There are Tauros in Unova?" Tony asked. "I thought they were only from Kanto..."

"Maybe," Skyla said with a shrug, not knowing what a Tauros was, and not really caring because it didn't sound like a Flying-type. "A lot of Pokemon from other regions live in western Unova. Sometimes they even end up in other parts of Unova."

"Even Bug-types?" Tony asked eagerly.

Skyla shrugged. "Beats me. Well, Floccesy Town is in southwestern Unova, so I guess maybe you can find those Tauros thingies there. Whatever the reason, he looks like a nasty customer..."

"Nastier than Roxie?" Tony asked hopefully.

Skyla laughed. "Not a chance."

"Now that we have the match-ups, it's time to get started!" Ted Lewis shouted. "Round 1 begins now - and the first match is..." He paused dramatically before crying, "Pappy Miller vs. young Joey Elroy!" Two pictures flash on the screen, first the wizened face of Pappy and secondly the young face of a small, eight-year old boy.

"Alright, Pappy!" Tony cheered.

"Competitors of this match must now arrive at the arena! All non-combatant contestants must now report to your own special spectator's area! The N1 begins... now!"

* * *

"I knew it..." Bradley muttered. "I just knew that he wouldn't be able to resist it..."

"Oh, dear..." Sally muttered. "Don't let your father's midlife crisis ruin the tournament."

Bradley scowled and folded his arms, muttering unhappily to himself.

Meanwhile, Tony and Skyla were sitting at the very bottom of the stands, in a special section reserved for trainers. Everyone who wasn't competing was crowded into the seats, watching the field with a varity of gazes, from curious to critical to eager.

It was the oddest match to start the tournament with: an elderly man who looked too young to be training Pokemon and a young boy who looked too young to be training Pokemon faced off on the arena. Pappy was wearing a special jersey he had bought solely for the tournament, colored dark blue with white stripes running down his arms, and a Magikarp-shaped insignia on his chest. His foe, Joey, was a young boy with dark hair, an orange sleeveless shirt, and a cocky smirk on his face as he regarded his much older foe, clearly not taking him seriously.

The arena was a large rectangle, about thirty feet long and twenty feet wide, and made from grey concrete. A large white Pokeball emblem was painted in the center, more for decoration than for anything else. Two platforms sat at either side, much like in Pokemon Gyms, with both the trainers standing on top of them, facing each other with iron gazes.

"The first match of Round 1 will now commence!" Elesa cheered from her place in the announcer's booth. "On the left side of the ring we have Joey Elroy from Striaton City, an upcoming Pokemon Trainer who is the top of his class at the local trainer's school! On the other side we have Pappy Miller!"

"Say, Elesa," Ted interrupted, "doesn't Mr. Miller look a little old to be here?"

"Of course not!" Elesa replied. "You're never too old for Pokemon, Ted! In fact, I'm happy to see Mr. Miller here. It says on his entrance forms that he competed in the Indigo League and almost won, and has competed in dozens of tournaments before this one!"

Pappy smirked at the model's praise. Well, he thought, somebody in this day and age can respect their elders...

"Well, we'll see if that experience hasn't gone rusty!" Ted replied. "Time to get this match going! Mr. Referee!"

The referee, an old, graying man with a black and white striped shirt, stepped down to the side of the arena. "This is Lightning Elimination!" he proclaimed. "Only one Pokemon can be used on either side!" He pulled out a remote from his pocket. "Begin course randomization!"

"Eh?" Pappy muttered.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Huh?!" every other competitor seemed to murmur in unison.

The ref hit the button on the remote and the giant screen quickly began to shuffle through a variety of locations: a grassy field, a windmill-covered valley, a rocky mountain, a volcano, a factory, until finally landing on a grass meadow. The moment it did, the battlefield shuddered and slowly split into two horizontally, shocking everyone who knew nothing about it. With a metallic whine, the same exact course on the big screen rose out from the depths of the arena's pit. It was a plain grassy field, with little special about it.

"The course is selected! A grassy field!" Ted exclaimed. "And it looks like everyone is dazzled by the new addition to the arena!"

The crowd quickly overcame their dazed surprise and broke into an enthusiastic applause. Everyone was impressed with the amazing technology and the new exciting addition to the battle, all of them wondering how the different battlefields could effect the results of the battle.

When the cheering finally began to die down, the referee shouted, "Let the battle... begin!"

"You're going down, old man!" Joey shouted, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Patrat!" he shouted, unleashing his chipmunk-like Pokemon onto the battlefield.

Pappy snorted, completely unimpressed. "Disrespectful little whelp! I'll teach you some manners! Anchor, no mercy will be tolerated!" he proclaimed, unleashing the Karate Pokemon onto the battlefield. The blue humanoid glared at the Patrat, but bowed respectfully nonetheless, as most Sawk would.

Joey ignored the polite gesture. "Patrat, Hyper Fang!" he shouted, taking advantage of Anchor's greeting.

"Pat!" the Patrat shouted, leaping at the bowing Sawk.

"Anchor, dodge it!" Pappy ordered.

"Sawk!" Anchor shouted, leaping to the side and allowing Patrat to bite the grassy ground beneath them.

"Aah!" Joey cried, terrified.

"Don't start crying yet!" Pappy scolded as Patrat picked himself off of the ground, spitting dirt and grass out of his mouth. "We're not going to knock your Pokemon out while he can't fight back!" He smirked at the now much less cocky youngster. "There's no sport in it."

"I-I'll show you sport!" Joey threatened, turning his baseball cap backwards, which was evidently his serious mood switch. "Hyper Fang again, Patrat!"

Pappy laughed as the Patrat leaped at Anchor again. "Smack the taste out of his mouth, Anchor!" he ordered his Sawk.

"Sawk!" Anchor grunted with a nod. Without any hesitation, he smacked his hand right across the attacker's face, sending saliva flying from his mouth as he was sent to the ground again.

"Ouch!" Ted exclaimed from the booth as Joey stared, dumbfounded and shaking, at his dazed Pokemon. "That looks like it hurt! Pappy and his Sawk seem to have this match completely in their control!"

"Poor kid..." Tony muttered, folding his arms and shaking his head. "He has no idea what he's up against."

"Well, if you get far enough you'll be against him, too," Skyla pointed out.

"You too," Tony said with a nod. "We could even end up against each other..." he added.

"Who cares?" Skyla said, rolling her eyes. "It's just a tournament, Tony. It's not a war. We're still friends, even if I beat you into the ground."

"I'm sorry, who was it that beat who on Route 2?"

"T-that was then and this now!"

"Oh, forget it," Tony said. "Pappy looks like he's going to finish this kid off."

Indeed Pappy was. "Alright, kid, you've had your fun," he told the youngster. "However, this is where it ends! Anchor, Karate Chop!"

"Sawk!" Anchor roared leaping with blinding speed at the terrified Patrat. With brutal strength and deadly accuracy he chopped Patrat right across the face, sending him flying to the ground, out cold.

"N-no! Patrat!" Joey exclaimed.

"A savage hit!" Ted cried.

"It looks like it's over," agreed Elesa.

The referee agreed. "Patrat is unable to battle! The winner is Pappy Miller!"

Pappy chuckled. "As if there was any doubt!" he cheered, raising his hands into the air in response to the crowd's wild applause. "Good job, Anchor."

"Sawk," his Pokemon replied calmly, bowing at the fallen Normal-type.

"That was a fast match!" Ted announced. "Pappy Miller advances to the next round in a swift victory!"

"Sadly, with one winner comes one who didn't make it," Elesa sighed. "Good job, Joey! You tried your best, and that's all that matters!"

Joey turned red. "S-she knows my name..." he said dreamily, swooning happily despite his loss.

The cheering became even wilder as Pappy and Anchor made their victory march back to the contestant stands, already hungry for the next battle. "With that battle done, it's time for the next match on the line-up!" Ted announced. "The next match shall be..."

The screen went black, before two familiar photos appeared on the screen. "Tony Miller and Roxie Homika!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, he might have the top percentage of Rattata, but his Patrat needs some work. **

**Reader Question Time! What's your favorite Poke-Meme? Mine is probably "Free health care - 350 dollar lemonade." That always cracks me up! Answer after you review!**

**Tune in next time for Tony vs. Roxie!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	121. Tony vs Roxie!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**The N1 Tournament finally began with a battle between Pappy and Youngster Joey, which ended about as quickly as you'd expect, with Pappy's Sawk Anchor easily destroying the boy's Patrat. Now, the next battle is about to begin between Tony and a notoriously ill-tempered Gym Leader in training by the name of Roxie!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony took a deep breath as he climbed up onto his platform, only letting it out when he arrived at the top. The battlefield had returned to normal, and the next match was about to begin. This was it - do or die time. If he lost, he'd be humiliated in front of everyone in the arena.

Tony swallowed as he noticed several cameras, operated by various cameramen and women, zooming in on him. "Everyone's watching..." he muttered. If he failed here, everyone in the world would see him flunk out.

Part of him wanted to run away, but voices began to ring in his ears.

"Go, Tony! You can do it!"

"You've got this one!"

"You can do it, kid!"

Tony looked over to the competitors stand. Skyla was with Patrick and Pappy. It seemed that they had gotten together in between rounds. "You can do it!" they kept cheering.

"Don't you dare lose!" Pappy ordered.

"Don't be afraid!" Patrick cried, putting in his own two cents. "Trust in your instincts!"

Another voice rang over the rest of them: Aunt Sally's voice. The woman was cheering wildly, with a foam Number 1 hand raised in the air as she screamed her love for her nephew. Tony stared, then smiled, and then adjusted his sunglasses, before pushing himself onto the top of the platform.

"The next match is about to begin!" Ted announced. "The first battler is Tony Miller, a Kantonian!"

"Miller?" Elesa's voice asked. "Do you think he's related to our previous competitor Pappy Miller?"

"Indeed he is!" Ted confirmed. "It says here that Pappy is his great-uncle! Perhaps some of his skill has rubbed off on his grand-nephew! It also says that Tony has won three Gym Badges already and is actually in the employ of the Professor Aurea Juniper!"

Tony turned red as the crowd went wild about his association with the good professor. "I-it's not that big of a deal..." he muttered sheepishly.

"Well, if he has that sort of skill," Elesa said, "we're in for a rare treat! Now, here comes our second competitor!"

Said competitor was climbing up her own platform, a microphone in her hand. Roxie Homika glared angrily at Tony. She looked just like the photograph Tony had seen did, wearing an overly long purple and blue striped shirt, so long that her free hand was invisible beneath her sleeve. Giving Tony a fierce grin, she spoke into the microphone. "Play - my- music!" she roared, her voice shrieking throughout the Colosseum.

A raucous rock anthem blared over the speakers, surprising everyone, even Ted and Elesa. Roxie jabbed her free hand in Tony's direction. "You there, Tony Miller!" she shouted. "I hear that you're quite fond of Bug-type Pokemon! That's appropriate, because, just like a Bug-type, I'm going to squash you here and now!"

Tony blinked. "Wha-?"

"I've trained for years to become a Gym Leader, only to be held back and mocked because of my petite proportions!" Roxie went on. "But at least I don't look plain stupid like you do!"

Sally rose out of her seat. "Who does that little brat think she is?!" she roared angrily. "I'll break her arm!"

"S-settle down, dear," Bradley advised, noting the odd looks others were giving them.

"Your tournament fun ends right here!" Roxie roared. "Prepare to run home, crying for your mommy!"

Tony stared at Roxie, who stared right back. There was a brief silence, and even the crowd didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Roxie asked.

"Well what?" Tony scratched his head. "Should I... say something?"

"Yes, you moron!" Roxie spat. "You're supposed to have comebacks!"

Tony turned red. "W-well, I don't like to call names..."

"Goodie two shoes..." Roxie hissed disgustedly.

"But, I will say this." Tony raised his hand. "First off, I do not cry. Secondly, if I did cry, I would not cry to my mother. Thirdly, last time I checked, six year old's weren't allowed to compete in tournaments."

Roxie turned bright red, and steam was practically pouring from her ears. "You little..." she snarled. "I'm twelve, you punk!"

Tony blinked, genuinely surprised. "R-really? Oh... Sorry."

"Save your sorry's for after I destroy you!" Roxie roared. "Prepare for devastation! I'm gonna have you begging for mercy when I'm done with you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Tony muttered, bored already with Roxie's threats. "Hey, Mr. Ref, can we have our field?"

"Certainly," the referee replied, pressing the button. "And the battlefield shall be..." The screen flashed through a plethora of battlefields before settling on a fiery, blasted landscape, with plumes of hot smoke rising into the red, smoky sky. "The fire stage it is!" the referee shouted.

The battlefield split again, and a molten, rocky wasteland rose from the pit. The ground was completely barren of life, and dotted with small geysers, each of them with hot smoke rising from them and vanishing into the air.

Tony and Roxie both winced in unison as they felt the course's heat. _Dang it..._ Tony thought. _I should have known it would be a fire field!_

Roxie was equally flummoxed. _Now what do I do!? Venipede's weak to fire, and Koffing's gasses are highly flammable! I guess I have no choice..._ She unclipped a Pokeball from her belt. _On the bright side, this is gonna hold him back, too!_ She thought with a grin. "Alright, time to wipe you out, punk! Go, Grimer!"

Roxie tossed her Pokeball into the air and released her Pokemon. At first, it seemed to just be a blob of purple sludge that splatted onto the molten landscape, but a pair of eyes opened up on the blob and it slowly rose off of the ground, raising a pair of slimy appendages like arms as it gaped at Tony with a large, rancid mouth. The moment it landed, a fierce reek filled the air, causing the unfortunate referee to cover his nose.

"Hey, cool!" Tony complimented. "A Grimer!" Naturally, he pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. A pure Poison-type. This Pokemon is believed to be the result of toxic mutations on microscopic creatures, mutating them into a being of living poison. Despite their horrible smell, Grimer are actually very beneficial for the environment, eating pollution and waste in polluted waters. This Pokemon can actually be very friendly also, and tends to be loyal to its trainers. This specimen is male and roughly nine years old."**

"Hey, egghead!" Roxie shouted. "Stop your stupid gaping and chose your stupid Pokemon already!"

"I'm gonna get you for this, you little tramp!" Sally shrieked angrily, wishing that she sat closer to the arena so that she could throw her soda at the white-head's smug face.

Tony chose the only logical choice for this battle. "Alright, let's do our best!" he cried, pulling out his first Pokeball. "Go, Sunny!"

The Larvesta landed on the scorched battlefield, her icy blue eyes meeting Grimer's black ones. "They're staring each other down!" shouted Ted. "Who will make the first attack?"

"That'd be me!" Roxie shouted. "Use Poison Gas!"

Grimer opened up his mouth and belched a hideous cloud of gaseous toxins. The poisons slowly wafted towards the nervous Sunny, who kept her cool and awaited Tony's orders.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Tony ordered.

Sunny crawled to the side, making the unfortunate mistake of stepping right next to one of the geysers. The moment she did it belched a plume of smoke and then a burst of fire. The Bug/Fire-type just managed to leap aside before she was consumed by the flames.

"W-what the-!?" Tony exclaimed.

"Get 'em, Grimer!" Roxie screamed. "Use Pound!"

"Grime!" the Grimer gurgled, charging Sunny with fists raised, and, like the Larvesta, sliding right past a geyser The Poison-type just managed to leap back in time to avoid being badly burned by the flames. Both of the Pokemon were nervously looking around the battlefield by now, keeping their eyes on the geysers, and their trainers did the same, both of them already breathing heavily.

"Looks like the competitors have just found out about the flame geysers the hard way," Elesa mused with a snicker.

"Indeed they have!" Ted agreed. "The entire battlefield is a virtual minefield of fire! It's going to take a good deal of agility to avoid being hit by both your opponent and the booby traps! I wonder how the two and their Pokemon will work around this obstacle..."

"Dang it all!" Roxie snarled. "I knew I should have picked Koffing! He can float over the geysers!"

"If I had picked Lucky..." Tony murmured to himself, "she could fly over the geysers, too and take our that Koffing with her Confusion..." He shook his head. "well, bygones are bygones, and time's running out. Sunny, let's do this, okay?" he asked his Larvesta.

"Vrr!" Sunny cheered, readying herself for an attack.

"Alright, hold your ground and use Ember!" Tony ordered.

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, shooting a fireball storm at Grimer.

"Grimer, counter with Sludge!" Roxie retorted.

"Grime!" Grimer belched a blob of poisonous muck and shot it at the Ember attack. The two attacks collided and exploded, several geysers going off as they did. The air was quickly filled with the stench of burning sludge and smoke, causing the two trainers' eyes to tear up. Unfortunately for Tony, Roxie was used to such smells and recovered first.

"Grimer, use Sludge again!" she ordered. "Rapid fire!"

"Grime!" Grimer gurgled with a nod, forming two lumps of gunk in his hands and tossing them at Sunny, whilst belching another blob for good measure.

Sunny dodged the first two attacks, but the last one hit her right on the face. The Larvesta whined unhappily as she shook the slime from her face, tears streaming down her eyes. "A decent hit!" Ted exclaimed enthusiastically. "It looks like Tony's in deep trouble!"

"They're both in trouble if they can't wrap this up!" Elesa added. "Two minutes are left on the clock!"

Tony swallowed. Two minutes left and Sunny was the only one who had taken a single hit. Only a hundred and twenty seconds to turn this around. Thankfully, a plan had been forming in his mind and finally came into being. Ted's words rang through his mind: _"I wonder how the two and their Pokemon will work around this obstacle..."_

Why work around it... when you could use it?

_Only one minute thirty seconds to go!_ Tony thought. _Better make the most of it!_ "Sunny, use Flame Charge!"

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, bursting into red hot flames and charging right at Grimer. Geysers of flame burst up on all sides whenever she drew too close, but a quick order from Tony got her through the obstacle and before long she was right in front of Grimer.

"Grimer, Sludge! Go!" Roxie ordered, gritting her teeth.

"Dodge and hit him from the side!" Tony ordered.

Sunny scampered away from Grimer's attack, her tiny legs moving like they've never moved before. With the attack dodged, she leaped at Grimer and struck him in the side, sending him sliding back...

...And right on top of one of the geysers.

A massive plume of flame rose from the earth, consuming the unfortunate Poison-type. When the fire and smoke finally cleared, and blackened and dumbfounded Grimer was still standing there, eyes wide. He coughed out a plume of smoke and then slowly liquefied into unconsciousness.

"Alright!" Tony cheered.

"No!" Roxie screeched.

The referee raised his hand in Tony's direction. "Grimer is unable to battle! The winner is Tony Miller!"

The crowd went wild, especially Aunt Sally. Tony turned red, still not used to having so much attention. Roxie was staring at the battlefield, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as she tried (and failed) to speak coherent words. "Y-o... W-ha... H-ho..."

"Great job, Sunny!" Tony cheered.

"V-vrr!" Sunny happily cried, raising her tiny forelegs into it the air in a victory pose.

"Looks like this match is over!" Ted exclaimed. "Tony Miller used the geysers on the battlefield as a weapon to take out his foe, in a fantastic display of strategy!"

"Despite her best efforts, it looks like Roxie's done here," Elesa sighed. "Well, knowing Roxie, she'll learn a good deal from this experience and become a better, wiser trainer because of it."

Roxie, who had just returned her Grimer, promptly exploded. "Hey! You!" she screamed at Tony. "Don't think for a second that this is over! That win was just a fluke! If this was a real battle I'd have creamed you like you were nothing!"

Tony sweatdropped. "Sunny, return," he said, absorbing the Larvesta back into her Pokeball. "Let's go back to Skyla and the others."

"Don't you walk away from me!" Roxie screamed. "I'm not done with you!"

Tony simply waved his hand as he climbed down the ladder, completely ignorant to Roxie's insults. "Yeah, yeah. Good game! Better luck next time!"

"I'll get you for this!" Roxie screamed as security climbed up to the platform and began to hall the girl off.

* * *

"Well, now," Martin Silph said, lowering his binoculars. "He was pretty skilled."

Karen pouted. "I could have won faster..."

"Karen..." Martin scolded gently. "Don't be bitter."

"Yes, daddy..."

The father and daughter were sitting in their own private box. Martin had paid for a good chunk of the renovations that had been made recently to the arena, and as a result had earned a private box (complete with snack bar and air conditioning) for himself and his friends and family as a special thank you from the city. Naturally, he wanted to observe the tournament, and naturally his beloved daughter had joined the tournament with intent to win.

However, Tony Miller's inclusion had been something of a surprise. Martin was happy to see the boy, as now he might have a chance to actually have his daughter apologize for their past indiscretion. Karen didn't really know how to feel about it: after all, she didn't really want to apologize, but she knew she had to. It was the right thing to do after all. However, she admittedly felt a bit excited at the prospect of facing Tony down in a real, fair and square battle on national TV no less.

"Dear," Martin said, "your match should be starting soon."

"Right," Karen said, standing up. "I'd better go and get ready. I'll make you proud, daddy!" she shouted, running off to prepare.

Martin laughed as he called, "I'll always be proud of you, dear!" after his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Boy, that was a long chapter. **

**Before anyone says I wrote Roxie OOC, look at her quotes on Bulbapedia. She's a bit of a shmuck. I'm sorry, but she is. Kudos to the design team, though, she looks cool. **

**Also, as you might have noticed, the story's rating has changed. Turns out having death in a story that's rated K+ is a big no no. Whoops! :D**

**Reader Question Time! If you entered a Pokemon Tournament, which Pokemon would you bring? Would you use the Pokemon you love or cheap out with legendaries? Answer after you review! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	122. Bianca vs Karen!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony faced his first foe of the N1 Tournament, an obnoxious and loud girl named Roxie, who specialized in Poison-type Pokemon. After a fierce battle, Tony and his Larvesta, Sunny, were able to defeat Roxie and her Grimer, allowing them to advance to the next round! **

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

"Alright, Sunny, you've got this..."

"Vrr..."

Sunny was ramming her head against a free seat in the trainer's stand, her normally blackish exoskeleton now turning a stony grey. Finally, her skin cracked and split in half, and the Larvesta squirmed out of her old skin, almost twice the size she had been before.

Tony was delighted. "Looks like you've had your first shed!" he exclaimed, picking up Sunny's disposed exoskeleton.

Sunny was now about two feet tall, as opposed to her usual size of about one foot. The Larvesta was finally starting to grow up.

Sunny flung herself up to her trainer, happily plowing into him and forcing him down to his seat. Evidently her weight had increased with her size. "Vrr!" she squealed happily.

Tony grinned, despite the wind getting knocked out of him. "I'm happy, too," he grunted, reaching to the floor and picking up Lucky's split skin. "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir..." He paused, feeling someone staring at him, and turned to Skyla, Patrick and Pappy, who were looking at him oddly. "What is it?" he asked.

"And people wonder why I like Bird Pokemon so much," Skyla muttered, shuddering.

"Hey guys!"

Before Tony could come up with a reply to the odd stares, Bianca skipped over to where they were sitting, nearly plowing over a few trainer to get there. "How is everything going? Did I miss anything?"

"You just got here?" Patrick asked, surprised.

Bianca blushed. "Uh, well, I slept in," she admitted sheepishly. "I don't even know who I'm fighting... But I'm here now, and ready to compete! I'm gonna win this thing! If I do, maybe then dad will see that I'm totally responsible!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Bianca's enthusiasm. She wanted to show she was responsible, and yet she was late to the tournament...

"S-so," Patrick said, trying to change subjects, "what Pokemon are you planning on using?" he asked Bianca.

Bianca shook her head. "I'm not telling you," she scolded. "No fair getting an advantage!"

"Well, looks like we're about to find out, regardless of advantages," Pappy muttered, pointing to giant screen. "They're you are, kiddo," he told Bianca.

Sure enough, Bianca's face popped up on the screen... followed by another familiar one. "K-Karen?" Tony exclaimed, as two blonde girls were posted on the battle board.

"It's her!" Bianca cried, dumbfounded.

"Our next match will be between Bianca Bel and Karen Silph!" Ted exclaimed. "Bianca's a trainer from Nuvema Town, who has won three Gym Badges already! Her opponent is Karen Silph, a Kantonian girl and daughter of Martin Silph, who also has three Gym Badges! Martin Silph is a successful businessman from the Kanto Region, who actually donated a good deal of money for the reconstruction of this stadium!"

"Wait a minute!" Skyla exclaimed. "That little brat is loaded?!"

"You know her?" Pappy asked.

"Yeah, she's a thief!" Skyla snarled. "She stole Tony's Pokemon not too long ago, right Tony?"

Tony, who had been staring wordlessly at Karen't image, shook his head. "R-right," he muttered. "I mean, uh, she did, back in Nimbasa Town."

"That so?" Pappy asked. "Then why the heck is she still alive?"

"I'm... Uh, let's just watch the match. You're up, Bianca. Good luck," Tony said, sweatdropping at Pappy's lack of compassion for such a young - albeit nasty - girl.

"Thanks!" Bianca cheered. "Just you guys watch! I'm gonna win this thing!" she cheered, prancing off to the arena.

"So," Patrick asked as soon as Bianca was out of earshot, "does she have a chance?"

"In an actual one-on-one fight against Karen? Oh, yeah, totally," Tony said. "In a Pokemon Battle, though? I don't know..."

"Well, it's time to find out!" Skyla said. "They're about to go at it!"

* * *

"The competitors have arrived on the field and the battle is about to begin!" Ted announced as Bianca and Karen climbed up their platforms. "They're squaring off and preparing for an exciting battle!"

Bianca cast a glare at the dumbfounded Karen, who quickly recognized her as well. "We meet again, at last!" she growled. "Time to make you pay for stealing Tony's Pokemon!"

Karen blinked. "Y-you? You're here, too?!"

"That's right!" Bianca said, throwing her hair back with a confident smile. "And I'm here to wipe the floor with your smug face, so put 'em up!" She began jabbing punches in the air.

Karen scowled. She had to apologize to Tony, yes, but this girl had given her a black eye, so she was feeling a lot less sympathetic towards her. "Whatever," she growled.

The referee pulled out his remote and hit the button. The screen flashed a majority of battlefields before landing on a sand desert landscape. "Looks like it's the desert course for these two!" Ted exclaimed as the sandy battlefield, completely bare of anything other than sand, rose out from the pit. "The battlefield is excellent for digging, but the traction can be treacherous! Which Pokemon will the competitors chose for this battlefield?"

"Go, Munny!" Bianca shouted, tossing her Pokeball out. Munna appeared and floated down to the battlefield, hovering in place as she prepared for battle.

A grin flashed over Karen's face but she wisely hid it. "Alright, then," she said, picking up a Pokeball of her own, "let's see how you handle this!" With that, she opened the Pokeball. "Go, Mei!"

Karen's Pokeball popped open to reveal a weasel-like creature, with yellow and pink fur covering her body. It stood about three feet tall, and was humanoid in shape. It took a fighting stance the moment the it landed.

"Both competitors have chose their Pokemon," Elesa announced. "Bianca's chosen the dazzling Psychic-type Munna, while Karen's chosen Mienfoo, a swift Fighting-type."

"Now, folks, I'm sure I don't have to remind anyone of this, but Fighting-types are weak to Psychic-type attacks! It seems that Karen is at a disadvantage in this match, but then again, you can never tell what will happen in a Pokemon battle!"

"That's true, Ted," Elesa agreed. "Let's judge this battle on the outcome, rather than the set-up, shall we?"

Bianca glared at Karen. Karen glared at Bianca. The crowd's cheers escalated as they awaited the two girls to make their move.

* * *

"Whoa," Tony muttered, impressed. "Look at that!"

"They're haven't done anything yet," Pappy said dryly, waiting for the fight to start.

"That's just it!" Tony explained. "Bianca hasn't just rushed in. She's really thinking hard about this."

Skyla nodded, seeing it too. "You're right," she exclaimed. "I guess with her journey at stake, she's not taking any chances with this one."

"What sort of chance could she take, though?" Pappy muttered. "The announcer just said it aloud: Fighting is weak to Psychic."

"Like Elesa said," Patrick replied, "let's judge this fight on the outcome, not the set-up." He cast a suspicious look at the still motionless Karen. "So this girl stole your Pokemon?" he asked Tony.

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

Patrick scowled. "Little brat. I hope your friend drives her into the ground."

Tony shrugged. "I guess so," he said, studying Karen. She looked pretty much the same as she had when he last saw her, save for her black eye, which was fading away nicely. Tony winced, remembering his own black eye, still hidden behind his sunglasses. It was strange that they both had gotten black eyes so close together, and that they were, of course, step-siblings. It was bizarre... First his mother, then his step-sister... What was next? His half-brother? His father?

What a weird world this was...

"Hey, look!" Skyla shouted, pointing to the battlefield. "They're starting!"

* * *

A confident grin crossed Bianca's face. "Munny, Psybeam!" she shouted, pointing at the Mienfoo.

"Mun!" Munny shouted, blasting away at the Fighting-type with a blast of mental energy.

"Mienfoo, charge her!" Karen countered.

Mienfoo silently leaped into action, charging across the land battlefield and charging Munny. The Psybeam hit it straight in the chest, but it glanced off as if it were nothing at all, surprising Bianca. Munny's pink eyes went wide as the Fighting-type leaped into the air, looming above her with a leering grin.

"Now, Faint Attack!" Karen ordered.

Mienfoo vanished into the air and then appeared behind Munna, slamming into her body with a super-effective hit. Munna was sent flying to the ground, sliding across the sand.

"Gotcha!" Karen grinned.

"A fierce blow!" Ted exclaimed wildly. "Munna's down after one shot! Can she recover from that?"

Munny snarled, her eyes flashing as she hovered off of the ground. "Mun," she growled at the Mienfoo.

Bianca was dumbfounded; Mienfoo had taken a direct hit from Psybeam but it hadn't taken any damage at all. "W-what the...?"

"Faint Attack again!" Karen ordered once more. "Finish the job!"

Mienfoo once again vanished and then appeared behind Munny, surprising the Munna before striking her down again. This time, Munny didn't get up.

"Oh, no!" Bianca cried, clutching her head.

"Munna is unable to battle!" the ref proclaimed. "The winner is Karen Silph and Mienfoo!"

"We did it!" Karen cheered. "Great job, Shadow!"

The Mienfoo nodded, before a violet aura covered its body, before shrinking down and becoming a familiar face. "Z-Zorua?!" Tony exclaimed.

"It appears that Mienfoo was actually a Zorua in disguise!" exclaimed a surprised Ted. "An amazing strategy on Karen's part! Zorua is a Dark-type and therefore immune to Psychic-type attacks. So, it used its Illusion Ability to disguise itself as a Pokemon that would be weak to Psychic-type attacks."

"Ted, is that legal?" Elesa asked.

"Indeed it is!" Ted confirmed. "It wouldn't be fair to the species to handicap them in tournaments, after all!"

Bianca pouted miserably. "Return, Munny," she said, opening Munny's Pokeball. "Good try..."

"Hey!" Karen called. Bianca winced, fully expecting some sort of rude comment, but to her surprise, Karen said, "Good game," and left it at that, waving to the overjoyed crowd before walking off with her Zorua.

Bianca sighed. "Oh, no..." she muttered.

"Looks like Karen Silph isn't just rich with money!" Ted shouted. "She's also rich with strategy!"

"I guess Bianca didn't shine enough today," Elesa lamented, sounding just as unhappy with the win as Bianca was. "Don't worry about it, honey! Train hard and you'll do better next time!"

Bianca gave a small, sad smile. Well, Elesa has remembered her, if anything, so that was something. Still, she had lost on the first round and directly in front of her father, who was probably calling a cab right now to take them both back to Nuvema Town.

"Well, now that that match is over, it's time for the next one!" Ted announced. "And the next round shall be... Skyla vs the Floccesy Tauros!"

Elesa, in the stand, blinked. "Say what?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I just read Larvesta's Pokedex entry and it says that it's about three feet tall. I've always been writing Sunny like she's about one foot tall so far. Well, she's a baby, so I guess it makes sense. Huh.**

**Sheesh, Karen wiped Bianca out. Poor girl... A buddy of mine took down Caitlin in BW2 without taking any damage just by using his Zoroark, so I tried to capture that in this battle, and just how scary fighting someone you can't hurt can be, **

**Reader Question Time! What's your favorite 5th Gen Fighting-type Pokemon? I personally like Sawk for whatever reason. What about you?**

**By the way, go and check out the Pokemon fan fiction called Destiny Plaza by Limitless Horizon! It looks like it's going to be really awesome, and the author is taking requests!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	123. Skyla vs the Floccesy Tauros!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Bianca faced her first - and tragically last - opponent in the N1 Tournament: Tony's self-proclaimed rival Karen Silph. Though Bianca put serious thought into her strategy and didn't rush straight into the fight without a plan, she fell right into Karen's trap, sending her Munna out to fight against Karen's Mienfoo, only to discover that it wasn't a Meinfoo at all! Instead, it was Karen's Zorua, who quickly defeated Bianca's Pokemon and knocked her out of the tourney!**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

"I can't believe that crud was legal," Pappy snorted as Bianca walked off dejectedly. "Little brat's nothing but a coward, hiding behind an illusion rather than fighting head on!"

Patrick shrugged. "Not really," he muttered. "It's just strategy, that's all."

"Oh, what do you know about it?!" Pappy retorted angrily. "Gutless little brat was too scared to take on Bianca in a straight fight, that's all!"

Patrick winced as the old man hollered into his ear. "Uh, well," he said, "the best offense is a good defense, right?"

Pappy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You ever enlist in the Army?" he asked.

"No..." Patrick replied awkwardly.

Pappy snorted and looked away. "Heaven help you if you get to face me," he grunted. "I'll show you just how much your strategy and defense are worth in a real fight!"

Even Tony rolled his eyes at that one. How could a man who had been in the Navy regard the benefits of strategy with disdain? Maybe it was a Pokemon battle thing.

Tony shook his head, turning his attention to the ring. Skyla was making her way to the battlefield, standing tall and proud as she climbed into her platform and stared across the battlefield. "You can do it, Skyla!" Tony found himself cheering. That was all the crowd needed, too, and they quickly followed suit.

Skyla turned as red as her hair. "Uh.. Geez..." she muttered awkwardly.

"Next up on the battlefield is Skyla Fuuro, a native to Mistralton City!" Ted announced. "According to her entrance forms, Skyla's quite fond of Flying-type Pokemon!"

"Yeah, she is," Elesa muttered, barely listening.

"Is that so? Do you know Ms. Skyla, Elesa?" Ted asked.

"W-wha... I mean, eheheh..." Elese chuckled. "Oh, we know each other, yeah. She used to be a Gym Leader and she's my..."

Before she could finish, Ted (who wasn't trying to be rude and was just on a tight schedule) announced, "And here comes her opponent! The Floccesy Tauros!"

The Floccesy Tauros was just like his picture: a huge young man of dark hair and tanned skin, covered in muscles. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and a red cape tied around his neck. Over his face he had a red mask, with the white design of a bull-like Pokemon glaring at his opponent. Skyla was surprised: this guy was a wrestler. She just hoped he was here for a Pokemon battle and not a wrestling match...

The Tauros looked over to Skyla and folded his arms as he eyed her, as if he was seeing if he could discern her value as a trainer just by looking at her hard enough. "The Floccesy Tauros is from southwestern Unova!" Ted continued. "Flocessy Ranch to be specific! He spends his time working on his parents' ranch and earning money for it by both Pokemon battles and wrestling! Not bad for a sixteen year old!"

Pappy gaped. "H-he's only sixteen?!" he exclaimed. "I didn't look that muscular when I was his age!"

Tony looked at his own arm, which was scrawny in comparison, and then to Skyla, who was standing fearlessly against her foe. _Good thing she's not going against him_ _in an arm wrestling contest..._ he thought wryly.

The Tauros nodded at Skyla, arms still crossed. "Let's have a good fight," he said, his voice as gruff as you'd imagine.

Skyla returned the nod. "Let's. Stage us, Mr. Ref!"

The referee nodded, hitting the button and randomizing the battlefield until...

"A grassy meadow once more!" Ted exclaimed. "While there isn't anything particularly interesting about this course, it does have a simple charm to it, don't you think so, Elesa?"

"Hmm... Yes..."

Skyla didn't waste any time dwelling on the fact that her former best friend was staring down right at her. "Go, Woobat!" she ordered, unleashing her Pokemon. The tiny bat-like creature flitted into the air, her wings blowing the tall grass about as she flew about in circles.

The Tauros unleashed his own force of nature. "Go, Tauros!" he shouted, tossing his Pokeball.

The beast emerged from camptivity and landed on the ground. It was a massive beast, bovine in shape with dark brown fur and a pair of sharp horns mounted on his head, sharpened to fine points. The Tauros snorted angrily as it stamped on the ground with its hooves. "Ross!" it mooed angrily, kicking up dart and grass.

"The two Pokemon are completely different types!" Ted announced to the cheering crowd. "Woobat is small and light, built for agility and quick reactions, whereas Tauros is solid muscle, built for charging foes at top speed and taking them down in an instant! How will this affect the outcome of the match?"

Skyla inwardly smirked. Tauros was strong, but it didn't have wings. For now, she had the advantage, and she had to play to it. "Woobat, swoop down at Taorus!"

"Eek!" Woobat screeched, skyrocketing towards Tauros.

"Tauros, Iron Head!" the Floccesy Tauros grunted.

"Ross!" Tauros bellowed, lowering his head and charging at the much smaller Pokemon.

"Fly up and use Acrobatics!" Skyla ordered.

Woobat shot up into the air, the Tauros passing harmlessly beneath her. Then, she swooped down with an elegant flip and struck Tauros hard in the side. The crowd cheered, and someone shouted, "Ole!" which quickly spread across the spectators. "Ole!"

"Now, fly up and use Psybeam!" Skyla quickly ordered again.

Woobat complied and shot up into the air whilst blasting away at Tauros with a scatter shot of psychokinetic energy. Several of the multicolored beams struck Tauros, forcing him to the ground with a pained grunt.

"Savage hits!" Ted cheered. "Looks like Woobat's advantage of flight make it a foe to be reckoned with for a ground-bound Pokemon like Tauros! Will his trainer be able to counteract this assault, or is this where it ends?"

The Floccesy Tauros's eyes flashed as Skyla ordered her Woobat to stop raining beams down on Tauros. "He's down for the count!" she said. "One more Acrobatics ought to finish the job!"

"Eek!" Woobat agreed with a nod, shooting down at Tauros once more.

Tauros's eyes narrowed. On the ground, a tiny pebble trembled, and then shot into the air. It narrowly clipped the side of Woobat's body, surprising both the victim and her trainer. Silence seemed to reign until a tiny stream of blood began to trickle down Woobat's furry face.

Skyla's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

The Floccesy Tauros grinned before roaring, "Now, Stone Edge!"

A dozen pebbles rose off of the ground and sped toward Woobat. "Woobat, dodge it!" Skyla shouted in a panicky voice.

Woobat gave a shriek of fear as she flew to the side, trying uselessly to dodge the stones. Unfortunately, one of them struck her wing with brutal strength for something so small. Woobat cried weakly as she plummeted from the sky and down to the tall grass below.

"It's super effective!" cried Ted. "One Stone Edge was all it took to knock Woobat from the sky!"

Woobat weakly moaned as she pushed herself out of the grass, only to find herself staring at the equally injured but much more angry Tauros. And the most dangerous Tauros was an angry one.

"One minute on the clock!" Ted shouted. "It looks like it's all over!"

"Not if I know Skyla it's not..." Elesa muttered.

Skyla was panting heavily as she struggled to think of a strategy. Something, anything, that could help her pull off a win. She has less than sixty seconds to do this, too.

"Tauros, Wild Charge!" the Floccesy Tauros ordered.

Tauros reared back and roared, electricity coursing through his body and to his razor-sharp horns. The Wild Bull Pokemon snorted as he charged at the Woobat.

"Woobat, dodge it!" Skyla begged.

Woobat winced as she stuck her good wing into the ground and used it to leap to the side, Tauros missing her and crashing to the ground. "Now, Psybeam!" Skyla ordered. Woobat blasted away at Tauros, landing a hit but not doing nearly enough damage to put the beast down.

Tauros roared as it rose off of the ground. "Finish it!" the Floccesy Tauros ordered, punching in the air. "Wild Charge!"

Skyla's eye twitched. "W-Woobat, use Attract!"

Despite the brutal beating she had taken, Woobat managed to give a wink at the charging Tauros. A powerful burst of pheromones immobilized the beast in his tracks, his eyes wide as he looked at the now much more beautiful than she had before Woobat. She didn't have horns, but not bad, not bad...

"Tauros, snap out of it!" the Floccesy Tauros shouted.

"Get 'im, Woobat! Psybeam!" Skyla ordered.

"Eek!" Woobat cried, unleashing one final burst of energy. The beam sailed through the air and hit the love struck Tauros right in the forehead. The Tauros's eyes went wide as he took the hit, standing absolutely still before quietly falling to hide side.

"It's down! And just in time!" cheered Ted. "Skyla pulls of a narrow win against a powerful foe and moves onto the next round!"

"Yeah!" cheered Elesa. "Go Skyla! Whoo!" She paused and then added, "Oh, uh, and a great effort from the Floccesy Tauros. You did great!"

The Tauros nodded as he returned his Pokemon, taking his defeat stoically. He gave Skyla a nod and departed from the stadium.

Skyla nearly fell over, she was so happy. Woobat weakly flitted up to her trainer, badly hurt but still conscious. She had won. Somehow, some way, she had managed to pull off a victory, narrow as it may be. However, that wasn't what she was focusing on. She was focusing on that announcer's booth.

She knew that Elesa was watching her this very moment - and she didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1000+ Reviews! Whoot! (Victory dance.)**

**Reader Question Time! Who do you want to see fight next? Answer after you review! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	124. A Surprising Showdown!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla faced against her bizarre opponent, the professional wrestler known as the Floccesy Tauros, and managed to just barely defeat his Tauros with her Woobat's help. With this battle out of the way, Skyla is now one step towards being crowned Queen of the N1... but she still has some stiff competition to get through, first!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The next battle was between a rich-looking lady named Katrina and a Gothic-looking young man named Paul. In other words, it was a fight between two people you don't care about, and therefore we shall move onto something more interesting. Namely, our heroes.

Tony and Skyla, their matches done, and their Pokemon healed up, finally took a break and made a visit to the spectator stands to see Uncle Brad and Aunt Sally. Sally was ecstatic to see her nephew fresh off his victory (and happy to see Skyla, too, admittedly) though she wasn't entirely happy that she had to shoo off other spectators who began to crowd the two victors.

"I knew you'd win!" Sally gushed, squeezing her nephew into a fierce hug. "And so easily, too! That's my talented young man for you!"

"I won, too," Skyla pointed out as Sally squeezed her blushing nephew.

"That's nice, dear," Sally replied, hardly paying attention to the girl.

"Uh," Tony said, as soon as Sally graciously released him from her vice grip. "How are you liking the N1 so far - aside from me winning, I mean."

Sally shrugged. "I've seen worse," she said nonchalantly. "But the concessions stand is top-notch! Almost as good as my cooking, even. Speaking of which, Bradley..."

Bradley sighed, standing up. "What do you want this time?" he deadpanned.

"Just a refill," Sally pouted, holding up her cardboard cup with a pout.

Bradley groaned and took the cup. "I'll be right back," he said, walking off.

Tony sweatdropped. Aunt Sally wasn't usually this hungry at home. Maybe she was just getting some playful payback at Uncle Brad for running out on her when Pappy went off on his journey again. That only made Tony feel guilty too, of course. After all, Aunt Sally had been feeling sickly shortly after Bradley had left, and Tony hadn't been there for her either. It was times like this when he wished he had a present to give her...

Wait a second...

Tony slapped his forehead. "I forgot!" he exclaimed, reaching into his bag. "I got you something Aunt Sally!"

"You did?" Aunt Sally asked. "But, Tony, my birthday isn't until September!"

"Yeah, I know," Tony replied, pulling out Tynamo's Pokeball. "But I figured you might like this. It's a Tynamo," he said, displaying the Electric type through the transparent top of the Pokeball. "I won it at Rondez Gardens. An Electric-type fish Pokemon. I remember that pond we used to have in our backyard back in Pallet Town, and you really liked that, so I figured I'd give you a fish to keep in one if you got another one put in. Besides, it has lungs and it can levitate, so if you don't want a pond it can still flat around the house!"

"Well, you've thought of everything..." Skyla muttered.

"Oh, Tony!" Sally exclaimed, grabbing her nephew into another fierce hug. "You shouldn't have!"

Tony, who was having difficulty breathing, muttered, "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't..."

"Hi, I'm back," Bradley announced, walking to their seats with Sally's soda. "Here's your cola," he told his wife, offering the cup to her.

"Bradley, look!" Sally exclaimed, showing her husband Tynamo. "Tony got me a Pokemon! Why don't you ever get me Pokemon?"

Bradley turned bright red. "Uh..."

"Well, while your up, go and get your nephew a soda, too," Sally ordered. "Do you want lemonade or cola, honey?" she asked Tony.

"N-no thanks!" Tony said, sweatdropping. "I'm not thirsty."

"Well, in that case, I'd like a churro," Sally told Brad. "Could you go and get one for me?"

Thankfully, Bradley was saved by the announcer. "And it's over!" Ted announced. "Katrina pulls of a brilliant victory and moves onto the next round, while her honorable opponent bows out with honor! The next battle will commence, and the combatants will be... Bradley Miller and Patrick Midori!"

Tony blinked. "What?" he asked, surprised. "Uncle Brad, you're in this tournament, too?"

"Yes, I am," Bradley replied. "I applied the other day, because I figured dad would be in it. Father or not, I need to knock him down a few pegs and get him to come home. Which means I have to get down there - pronto!" With that, he quickly ran off to get to the arena.

"Bradley!" Sally exclaimed, just as surprised as Tony was. "What about my churro!?"

* * *

Patrick blinked, a cold sweat running down his back. "I have to fight him?" he asked, surprised.

Pappy was just as surprised. "My son competing in the N1?" he asked. "What's he doing out here?! He has a wife to look after and a job to work! I raised him better than that!" the old man growled, raising his fists and clenching them into fists. "You there, safari man! Wipe the floor with him!" he ordered Patrick.

"I... I can't do that!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Pappy demanded.

Patrick sweatdropped. "Well, it's... Uh, n-never mind..."

"Look," Pappy explained, "it's easy. Go out there and win. That's it! Now pull up your skirt and get out there, you girl!"

Patrick stared for a second before walking off, shaking his head. This couldn't end well...

* * *

The two men faced each other at the battlefield, both Kantonian in origin. One, a loving husband and family man, and a successful archaeologist. The other, a three-time divorcee who was still looking for the real Mrs. Right, and a park ranger who just made enough money to support himself and his Pokemon. Not only that, but there was a difference in their skill levels as well: Bradley hadn't battled in over six months, his last friendly battle with Tony had been back in Kanto (and he had lost, despite his Aerodactyl's massive type advantage), whereas Patrick was competing in the Unova League and had a line of work that required that he be a good battler: safari rangers weren't just for keeping the Pokemon out of trouble; they were for keeping poachers and thieves from stealing away the rarer ones, and in his day Patrick had put his fair share of Rocket Grunts into the hands of Officer Jenny.

"Our next match is about to begin!" Ted announced. "We seems to be having an abundance of Kantonian competitors today, Elesa, because both Bradley Miller and Patrick Midori are both from the Kanto Region!"

"Another Miller?" Elesa exclaimed. "Is he related, too, or is Miller a really common last name in Kanto?"

"It seems they are related," Ted replied, shuffling through a pile of papers. "Bradley is the uncle of Tony Miller and the son of Pappy Miller! Well, it seems that they're having a family reunion in this tournament! I wonder if anyone else competing is related to them?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Tony muttered, sitting next to Aunt Sally.

"What was that, dear?" Sally asked.

"Nothing," Tony replied.

Patrick cracked his knuckles as he eyed Bradley cautiously. "Let's do the best we can," he said.

Bradley nodded grimly. "Sorry, but I really want to bring my dad home. I have to beat you."

Despite the situation, Patrick actually grinned. "You have to try," he corrected.

The referee hit the button and the course was selected: a rainy, muddy battlefield. "It seems we have our battlefield choice!" Ted exclaimed. "But that's odd - there's not a cloud in the sky!"

"Not for long there's not!" Elesa corrected.

With a metallic whir, four pipes out of the ground with the dirt covered battlefield, each one with a sprinkler attached to the very top. The four sprinklers came to a half, standing almost fifteen feet off the ground, and began to rotate around and around, spraying the battlefield and the trainer with a relentless spritz of water, quickly turning the dirty ground into slippery mud.

Patrick nodded. "Alright, then. If that's the case, then..." He pulled out a Pokeball and let it fly. "Go, Typhoon!"

In a flash a massive toad-like Pokemon appeared, covered in huge warts. It stood taller than most men on a pair of stubby legs, its massive body making up most of its height. Each wart was as big as a watermelon, and it had a pair of massive, red eyes. "Toad..." it croaked, its throaty voice echoing through the arena.

Tony whipped out his Pokedex: **"Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokemon and the final form of Tympole. A Ground/Water-type. Living in swamps and marshes, these Pokemon are amphibious in nature and can often be seen in great numbers, along with its lower-level evolutions, when heavy rains pelt the lands. Its croak can cause ear-splitting vibrations. This specimen is male and roughly nine years old."**

Bradley pulled out a Pokeball of his own. "Go, Terror!" he shouted, unleashing his own beast. Terror emerged over the battlefield and gave a screech as he began to circle his opponent.

"Looks like this match is underway!" Ted announced. "Seismitoad vs. Aerodactyl! The two Pokemon are completely different types! How will this affect the outcome of the match?"

Bradley quickly took initiative. "Terror, use Thunder Fang!"

"Rawk!" the Aerodactyl shrieked, shooting at the Seisimitoad, who made no move to dodge him. With a roar, Terror sunk his electrically charged fangs into the amphibian's arm, unleashing a powerful volt of electricity. However, Typhoon was completely unfazed by the attack. In fact, it barely even tickled.

"W-what the...?" Bradley muttered.

Patrick chuckled, adjusting his safari hat. "Big mistake. Typhoon's part Ground-type. Now, Typhoon, shake him off and hit him with Brick Break!"

"Toad!" Typhoon chuckled, grabbing Terror's head with his free hand and ripping the Aerodactyl off. Then, he clenched his fist and smashed it right into the Fossil Pokemon's face, sending it flying through the air and slamming down into the muddy ground.

"A decent hit!" Ted cheered.

Bradley gritted his teeth. Not one minute into the match and Patrick was already wiping the floor with him. Time to step things up. "Terror, fly up!"

Terror's eyes narrowed as he shot into the air, surprising both Patrick and Typhoon. "Hmm?" Patrick murmured, hardly seeming involved.

"Now, Hyper Beam!" Bradley ordered.

The crowd went wild. Hyper Beam was one of the most infamous Pokemon attacks of all time: a beam of pure energy so powerful that it was practically always a one-hit KO. The cheer escalated as Terror charged a beam of blue and yellow flickering energy in his jaws and, with a roar, let it loose. A massive blast of pure power, almost ten feet wide at the tip, shot to the ground, crackling loudly as it streaked towards Typhoon.

Patrick smirked, his eyes hidden behind the brim of wide hat. "Typhoon..."

"Toad!" Typhoon chuckled, dodging the attack with ease. In fact, the Seismitoad moved with amazing speed for a creature his size, bolting in a flash from one place to the other, so fast that it almost seemed like he warped there.

It didn't take long for the Hyper Beam to lose power and dissipate into the air, and when it did Bradley and Terror, along with the crowd and the announcers, were both left dumbfounded at the sight of the unscathed Typhoon, who was not in the muddy crater that the attack had made.

"W-what?" Bradley exclaimed.

"Swift Swim!" Patrick replied. "Seismitoad is faster than anything when it's raining! That's mistake number two, Miller," he said playfully, his reluctance to defeat Bradley forgotten.

Bradley took a deep breath. It's just a game, he reminded himself. "Alright," he told the ranger, "but I won't make a third mistake! Terror, use Fly!"

"Typhoon, use Bounce!" Patrick countered.

Terror flew into the air, eager to put a couple dozen feet between him and that Seismitoad, but was sadly surprised to see Typhoon leap into the air and loom right in front of him, those eerie red eyes glowing with triumph. "Now, Brick Break again!" Patrick ordered. Typhoon complied, smashing his fist into Terror's body and sending him flip-flopping across the muddy ground.

"Time to finish this!" Patrick muttered to himself. "Now, Hydro Pump!"

Typhoon opened his gaping maw and inhaled deeply, readying the ending blow.

"Terror, use Dragon Breath!" Bradley shouted desperately.

Terror, who was lying in the mud, lifted his head and did as he was told, breathing a plume of bluish fire at his foe. However, without even an order from Patrick, Typhoon zoomed away appearing directly behind the terrified Aerodactyl and unleashing his final attack. "Toad!" the beast roared as he breathed out a massive gushing flood of water, completely engulfing Terror in a wave of power and water. The water quickly flooded the battlefield, soaking into the mud and cascading off of the field and down to the concrete floor of the arena.

When the aquatic carnage finally ended, Terror was lying on the muddy ground, soaked and unconscious "It's over!" Ted cried. "Patrick Midori wins the match and moves onto the next round, and Bradley Miller sadly doesn't join his nephew and father in the next round, despite his best efforts."

"Too bad, Mr. Miller," Elesa consuled from the booth. "Better luck next time!"

Oddly enough, Bradley was hardly surprised that he had lost. Guess I wasn't into it, he thought, feeling stupid and pathetic. "Good game," he told Patrick somberly.

Patrick's joyful mood was dashed as his foe walked off with his wounded Aerodactyl. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Good game."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**All that fighting, and Sally still didn't get her churro...**

**Reader Question Time! Which Legendary Pokemon is your least favorite? Personally, Regigigas is kind of lousy in my opinion. Answer after you review!**

**Sally: "Review if you like churros!"**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	125. From Father to Son

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**A surprising battle took place in the N1, when Uncle Brad got onto the battlefield with Patrick! As it turns out, Brad joined the N1 to defeat his father, Pappy, to force him to see that he wasn't a young man anymore and to come home before he hurt himself. Unfortunately for the out of practice Bradley, Patrick proved himself a foe worthy of recognition, quickly taking advantage of the rainy battlefield with his Seismitoad, and wiping the floor with Bradley in the first round!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Finally, by the time afternoon arrived it was halftime. Half of the matches were finally done, and half of them were being randomized and prepared by the computers. In the meantime, the competitors were taking a quick break. Some went to get a bite to eat, some went to the bathroom, and some went to the locker rooms to cool off.

Bradley Miller groaned miserably as he plopped down onto a bench. That, without a doubt, had been the worst Pokemon battle he had ever had the misfortune of participating in. He had been stomped flat and tossed aside like he was nothing, and not only that, he had lost in front of his own wife and nephew, not to mention his father!

Bradley buried his face into his hands and let out a long sigh. "Ugh..."

"You know, to be fair, the battlefield was pretty much in my favor, man."

Patrick's voice brought Bradley out of his requiem of self-pity. "What are you doing here?" he asked, with as little venom as possible in his voice.

Patrick shrugged. "Just saying," he replied, putting his arms behind his back. "If the battlefield hadn't been a rainy one, you might have won."

"Probably not," Bradley admitted, standing up and dusting off his green shirt. "It's been ages since I've battled Pokemon. My usual training partners are not at home now. Well," he added, "Sally has a Pokemon again, so maybe I can train with her."

Patrick smiled. "Sounds like fun," he confirmed. "Having a wife and all that."

"You ever have one?" Bradley asked.

"Three," Patrick said with a sigh. "I know, it's sad. Three women and they all broke it off with me. You're a lucky one: you've been married what, ten years now?"

Bradley raised an eyebrow. "How did...?"

"Tony told me," Patrick replied. "We talked a lot back in Nacrene City. He's a great kid. You've done a fantastic job with him. You should be proud," he said sincerely.

Bradley turned red. "Well..." he admitted. "It's more Sally than me. I mean, my work requires that I travel to a lot of places. Sally used to be at home alone, until my dad moved in. Then when we adopted Tony she was thrilled. She came this close to spoiling the kid, too." He chuckled sadly. "She's never had a kid before - and she never had a mother either - and she's still the best parent a kid could ask for."

Patrick nodded. "Well, she can't do it alone," he ensured Bradley. "Look at you, man - a big time archaeologist family man, Pokemon trainer and you can understand a dead language from thousands of years ago. You're a great man - greater than me, that's for sure."

Bradley turned bright red. "I'm not all that great," he said sheepishly.

Patrick chuckled. "Yeah, well..." he finished, "good game. Train hard next time, and maybe you'll stand a chance." With that, the ranger tipped his cowboy hat and walked off.

Bradley felt himself smile. Well... That hadn't been so bad after all.

"You!"

"Good feelings gone," Brad lamented. Sure enough, stomping down the long hall of the locker room, was his father, looking absolutely enraged, and followed by Tony, Skyla, and Sally, all of whom looked sheepish.

"Dad..." Bradley began.

"Don't you 'dad' me!" Pappy ordered harshly. "What was that out there?! That... embarrassment! Heavens, boy! Have you remembered nothing I taught you about training Pokemon!?"

Bradley sweatdropped. Oh, so that's what this was about. "Dad..." he began again.

"Let me finish!" Pappy ordered. "Secondly, what the heck are you doing running around the region looking for me! You have a wife and a job to take care of! You're a man, so man up! Take responsibility!"

Brad scowled. "I wouldn't be out here if you hadn't run off!" he retorted, the aggressiveness in his voice audible.

Skyla wisely chose this as a moment to sneak off, leaving the Millers to their own devices. She left just in time, because that's when the full blown argument began.

"I don't need your permission to leave the house!" Pappy snapped. "I'm a grown man! I can go wherever I want!"

"You're too old for this kind of thing, dad!" Brad retorted. "What about your health?"

"My health is fine!" Pappy scoffed. "I'm as healthy as a Horsea! As strong as a Tauros!"

"And as noisy as a Loudred..." Brad muttered quietly.

"I'm in perfect shape for a man of my age!" Pappy finished. "And, in case you haven't noticed, I've allied myself with a powerful pack of Pokemon, all of them loyal to the cause, and all of them strong! Stronger than your Aerodactyl, anyways..."

"Oh, way to rub it in..." Brad murmured.

"The point is," Pappy exclaimed, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Dad, you're not a young man anymore!" Bradley argued. "What about your health! What if you fell and hurt yourself in the middle of the wild and couldn't move?"

Pappy scoffed. "My Pokemon would carry me to the nearest town, obviously!" he snorted.

"And how will they get out of their Pokeballs if you can't move to open them up?" Bradley asked skeptically.

"Details," Pappy sniffed dismissively.

Aunt Sally tapped Tony on the shoulder. "Maybe we should go," she whispered. "These two need their alone time."

"Are you sure?" Tony whispered back. "I mean, what if they start fighting?"

"They'll be fine," Sally replied. "They just need some time to blow off steam. Let's go and get something to eat - I never got my churro, but now I'm in more of a nacho mood."

Tony sweatdropped. "R-right..."

The two sneaked off as the argument continued. "Dad, I get that you want to train Pokemon again - we all do, sometimes - but you're just too..."

"Old?" Pappy growled. "Go ahead and say it, I dare you." He scoffed angrily. "Too old for this, too old for that! The Nurse Joy almost didn't renew my license because I was 'too old' to train Pokemon. Thankfully, I still have my charms. Your mother always fell for them."

"Before or after she hit you over the head with a frying pan?" Bradley asked wryly.

Don't be wise with me!" Pappy ordered.

Brad sighed. "Okay, dad, I get it. You're a super-charming, super-strong, super-human. Great for you. However, you're still a mortal - just like the rest of us. And you are really, really mortal. Super mortal, even."

"You think I don't know that?" Pappy asked after a pause, his voice considerably less angry. "I'm old, Bradley - I'm really old." He gave a wheezing sigh. "But I'm only old on the outside! On the inside... I feel... Useless."

"Dad, you're not useless..." Bradley began calmly.

Pappy cut him off. "I am!" he retorted. "I've lived with you for over ten years, son! Ten years of not having a job! Ten years of sleeping in your house, eating your food and for no rent!"

Bradley sweatdropped. "I'd say you've had it pretty good," he said meekly.

"I have - too good," Pappy grunted. "I can't live this way! In my day, men were their jobs! I was in the Navy, and then I retired and joined the police force! Now..." He groaned. "I'm old and worn out, but I can't just sit down, play bingo, and wait to die!"He gave a gasp, and for a moment Brad was horrified that this outburst had led to a heart attack. "I just..." the old man wheezed. "I need something to do. A hobby - one that pays."

"Pokemon training," Brad said with a nod.

"Exactly," Pappy said. "I'm not paralyzed or broken or anything - I'm still as strong as a Tauros, and I will not come home again! The next time I go home I'll be going to a house that I bought with my own money!" He grinned to himself. "Maybe a little condo by the beach, only without the idiot teenagers in too small swimsuits running around..."

Brad stared at his father. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Pappy replied.

Brad sighed. "Alright, then, fine. I guess I can't stop you."

"No, you can't," Pappy agreed.

"But I can say this," Brad continued. "First off, regardless of where you'll be living, you're still _my_ father, and you will stay in touch with me. You know how to use that transceiver of yours, and you will be calling me every night to tell me how you are, just like Tony does for Sal."

Pappy reluctantly nodded. As much as he hated being ordered around (and by his own son, no less) he knew that that was a reasonable demand. "Understood," he grunted.

"Good," Bradley said. "Also, you're going to have to send some of that prize money home to me."

Pappy gaped. "What?!" he exclaimed angrily. "What for?!"

"Simple," Bradley said with a smirk, folding his arms as he fearlessly stared down his father. "You may be out and running around Unova, but the majority of your stuff is still in your room. Oh, excuse me, my room - since it's _my_ house. You wanted to support yourself, right? Well, now you can pay me to keep all of your old trophies and stuff."

On the outside, Pappy was scowling. On the inside, he was chuckling at his son's shrewd attitude. Well, he was right; he had wanted to actually work for something. "Fine, fine," he said as gruffly as he could manage. "It's a deal. Just don't you go throwing my trophies in the attic!"

Brad shook his father's hand. "Wouldn't dream of it, dad," he said.

There was a short pause after that, and Brad realized that that had probably been the most emotional moment he had ever had with his stoic father. His deceased mother was usually in charge of the emotional nourishment department. He was about to bring that up, when his transceiver went off.

"Bradley here," Brad answered, switching the device on, expecting it to be Juniper with work for him, only to see the anguished-looking face of Tony instead. "Tony? What is it?"

"U-Uncle Brad!" Tony cried. "It's Aunt Sally! She just fainted in the hallways and she isn't waking up!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this update was later than I wanted to put it up! I had a graduation to attend to. I'm out of middle college! Huzzah!**

**Oh, wait, Sally's in danger. No happy time. **

**Reader Question Time! Who is your favorite character in this story so far? Answer after you review!**

**Until next time! Coli Chibi signing off!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	126. A Blessing in Disguise!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**After his devastating defeat at the hands of Patrick, Brad went to recuperate alone in the trainer locker rooms, only to be confronted by his father Pappy. After an argument between the two, Brad realized that the reason his father had left home was because he felt that living in his son's house and eating his son's food made him a leech off of his family and less of a man. As such, Brad decided to stop arguing with his father about going to train Pokemon again, although he also demanded that Pappy call him every night to check in and that he pay rent for all of the space his things were taking up at Bradley's house. However, the newly repaired mood was shattered when Tony called the two and revealed that Aunt Sally had just passed out!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"It was the kabobs, wasn't it?"

Sally had her face buried in her hands, trembling with fear as she awaited the verdict. "Just say it, doctor," she whimpered. "I've eaten too much junk food and my cholesterol is too high. I need to watch my heart now, don't I? If I don't I'll have a heart attack and die. Just say it."

Even the presence of her loving husband Bradley and the knowledge that Tony and Pappy were there for her two, sitting anxiously in the waiting room, didn't calm Sally's fears. She had awakened after her brief dizziness spell in the Miller minivan, being rushed to the nearest hospital for an emergency check-up. Sally hated hospitals with a capitol H. A long time ago, when she had been... less Sally-ish, she had a nasty run-in with a school of Tentacool and Tentacruel, jellyfish-like Pokemon with poisonous stings. If Bradley hadn't been there to save her, she would have been dragged underneath the water and killed, and even after she had been saved she had been stuck in a hospital bed for days on end while she received treatment for the dozens of stings that had been shoved into her body.

Now, however, she was really doomed. She was in the hospital not because of a Pokemon attack, but because she had had a hankering for junk food.

The hospital didn't help her fears, either. It had a horrible color-scheme: white walls and red and white checkered floor. White, the color your skin became when you died, and red, the color of blood. Great.

The final nail in Sally's imaginary coffin, Doctor Bates, the doctor who had just done a series of tests on her, was a tall, pale man, completely bald and with an honest to goodness eye patch over his left eye. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, and his white lab coat billowed wherever he walked, making him seem bigger than he actually was.

"Hmm..." Bates muttered, his voice raspy and hissing. He shuffled through the data he had collected from the check-up. "Fascinating."

"Uh, Doc?" Brad asked. "You want to fill us in?"

"Patience..." Bates ordered, turning back to the couple and placing his checklist on his desk, right next to the pile of razor-sharp surgical tools. "Well, Mrs. Miller," he hissed, "I have some good news and some bad news..."

Sally nearly started crying right then and there. "Bad news first, please..." she whimpered pathetically.

"The bad news is you've put on two pounds," Bates explained. "You should really try to eat a more balanced diet."

Sally blinked, confusion joining fear in her head. "That's it?" she asked.

Bates shook his head. "Mrs. Miller, have you been experiencing nausea as well as dizziness lately?" he asked.

"Well, yes, a few days ago..." Sally replied.

"I see..." Bates smiled as pleasantly as he could, which of course looked like an evil smirk. "Mr. Miller, has she been experiencing any... rampant mood swings?"

"I have not!" Sally protested. "Or have I?" she asked, tapping her chin and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she has," Bradly deadpanned.

"Good... Good..." Bates rasped. He cleared his throat. "I knew I'd regret not buying more cough drops... Ahem. Well, here's the good news. You're not sick, and your cholesterol is fine. In fact, this is a blessed event." He handed Sally a small pile of papers. "Congratulations. You're...""

* * *

"Never liked these places..." Pappy muttered. "Always gave me the creeps..."

Tony was a nervous wreck, and Pappy wasn't really helping to soften his fears. Aunt Sally had been gone for a long time, and he was mortified that she might be in serious danger. Inwardly he was blaming himself; after all, he hadn't been home to help her. Maybe this journey hadn't been such a good idea...

Pappy scowled as he tossed the magazine he had been reading aside. "Who keeps around magazines from two years ago?" he grumbled unhappily. "And that medicine smell is driving me nuts. And those fake plants are so obvious. And that nurse over there keeps looking at me funny. I tell you, boy, I hate hospitals."

"Do you think she's okay?" Tony asked in a quiet voice.

Pappy sighed. "You know how your aunt is, boy!" he chided. "She'll be fine. It's just a little too much excitement for her."

Tony groaned and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing his black eye to the surprised Pappy. "What the heck happened to you?!" he demanded.

"A misunderstanding," Tony explained. "Aunt Sally had a freak out when she saw it. Maybe that's what set off the fainting..."

Pappy snorted. "Boy, what do you know about health?" he asked. "It'll take more than your black eye to knock your aunt off her feet. She drove all the way here, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Tony shivered; what is Aunt Sally had fainted on the highway, driving at seventy-five miles per hour?

"She probably drove through last night to get here," Pappy explained. "She's tired, that's all. Probably..."

The doors that led to the doctor's offices flew open and Aunt Sally strutted out, the happiest, most euphoric look on her face that Tony and Pappy had ever seen. Giggling to herself, she walked right past the waiting room and right outside of the hospital, barely noticing Tony and Pappy as she hummed to herself.

The two Millers stared after Sally and then looked to each other, each of them mouthing "What the heck was that?" Their questions were answered when a dumbfounded Bradley stepped out of the hallway after her, looking happy but stupefied at the same time.

"Bradley, what the heck is going on!?" Pappy demanded.

"She's... Uh... She's..." Bradley stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is she?!" Tony begged, leaping up and grabbing his uncle's arm. "Oh, please tell me she's not terminally ill and has just vowed to spend the rest of her short life being happy!"

"What?! No, she's not dying!" Bradley exclaimed. "She's... pregnant!"

Both Tony and Pappy went silent for a split second, and then burst out chuckling and giggling themselves, in the same stupor Bradley was in. "S-she is...?" Tony asked.

"She is..." Brad's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "She is!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a dad - a real dad! And it only took eleven years!"

"'Bout time you manned up, son," Pappy chortled, slapping Bradley on the back.

"We need to go and celebrate!" Tony cheered. "Milkshakes on me!"

The trio of Miller men, old, middle-aged, and young, ran out of the hospital, laughing happily, unaware of the bizarre faces they were receiving from hospital patrons.

* * *

Skyla tapped her foot impatiently as she typed in Tony's number - for the fifth time. Once again, she received his answering machine, which, while humorous the first time, had quickly gotten on her nerves: "Hi, this is Tony... Bet you thought I was actually at the phone, right? Well I'm not! Leave a message!"

Skyla scowled. "Smart-Alec little punk..." she grumbled as her xtransceiver beeped. "Hey, Tony!" she said, finally settling for just leaving him a message. "You're going to miss Cheren and Joseph's matches! Call me when you can, okay? Bye." She switched the sky-blue device off and gave a sigh. "What a weird kid..."

"Oh, I don't know. He seemed pretty nice to me."

Skyla gave a shriek as she leaped up onto the bench she had been sitting on. Standing directly behind her, in a locker room for sweaty sportsmen no less, was Elesa, wearing her usual electric yellow and black sleeveless shirt and extremely tight black jeans that chaffed slightly. Skyla stared for a few seconds, and Elesa wordlessly stared back, blue eyes locked on blue eyes. Finally, Skyla coughed and stepped down from the bench. "Oh," she coughed, trying to forget about her terror-fit. "It's you."

"Yeah," Elesa said quietly, "it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Skyla asked, turning away and folding her arms. "I thought you were doing that announcing thing."

"I'm on a coffee break," Elesa replied.

Skyla rolled her eyes. "You don't drink coffee," she retorted, "and if you did you wouldn't find it in here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go make sure my Pokemon are ready for Round 2."

"Round 2 doesn't start until tomorrow," Elesa reminded her. "Besides, I just said I needed a coffee break to get out of the stand. I wanted to talk to you."

Skyla started to walk off. "Maybe later," she said, "I'm busy right now."

Elesa put her hand on the High-Flying Girl's shoulder. "Too busy for a friend?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"We're not friends anymore," Skyla replied in a tone so cold it have her the shivers.

Elesa retracted her hand, looking wounded. "Skyla..."

"Just go and get your 'coffee'," Skyla snipped, walking off. "I've got stuff to do."

"Skyla, wait," Elesa called, chasing after her former friend. "I just want to talk."

"We're talking now, in case you haven't noticed."

"You know what I mean." Elesa grabbed Skyla's hand, holding her in place. "Come on, Skyla, please..."

"If you wanted to talk, you should have talked when we were back in Mistralton."

"Skyla..."

"I've got to go," Skyla huffed.

Elesa sighed sadly, letting her friend's hand go. Skyla was about to stomp off again, when...

"Wait."

Elesa had pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper, and was writing down a quick note. "I know a cute little juice cafe," she said. "I'll buy, okay? Just... show up. I'll be there at nine tonight."

She pushed the note into Skyla's hand and then walked off without another word. Skyla stared at the note for a few seconds, growled, and crumbled it up, tossing it into the nearest wastebasket before walking off...

And about ten seconds later, she came back and fished out the crumpled up note, and put it in her pocket.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Red and white is also the color-scheme of the local Save-a-Lot. I hate that store.**

**Sally has a baby! Wh00t! Huzzah for the miracle of life.**

**Reader Question Time: What were your favorite TV show sas a kid? Mine was probably Thomas the Tank Engine (the good one, mind you) when I was really young, but I liked Spider-Man and Transformers Armada, too. Which ones are yours? Answer after you review!**

**Till next time! Coli Chibi signing out! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	127. Apologies

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Sally's medical emergency was really a blessing when it was discovered that our dear Mrs. Miller was actually pregnant with her first child! Meanwhile, Skyla was surprised with a visit from her former friend Elesa in the locker room, and while Skyla was reluctant to talk to her, she decided to meet Elesa later in a small juice shop. **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this..._ Skyla thought to herself.

Well, in reality, she could believe it. After all, deep, deep down, she wanted this. However, just because she wanted it didn't mean she couldn't be in denial about it, right?

Skyla sighed as she stirred her drink idly with her straw. She was sitting in the open air cafe that Elesa had asked her to go to. It was an outdoors kind of place, with round, metallic tables, made from dark brass, each one topped with an umbrella, not that they'd be much use tonight.

To be honest, Skyla was actually happy to be outside right now. It was a clear, warm night, with a gentle breeze blowing through the air, ruffling her magenta hair and making the temperate perfect. Also, the juice in her hand (she hadn't bothered to ask for a specific flavor. All she knew was that it was pink) was pretty dang good, albeit unidentifiable. Maybe it was a Pink Hawaii. Had she not been there to confront some serious emotional problems, she'd actually be perfectly content.

Nine O'Clock finally arrived, and when it did a shadowy figure slid silently up to the cafe, clad in a shady trench coat and fedora. She silently walked over to the half-asleep Skyla. "Is this seat taken?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Skyla looked up, recognizing Elesa's voice at once. "What's with the goofy get-up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh!" Elesa hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard her friend. "I don't want anyone to know it's me! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have the press after your picture twenty-four seven?"

"No," Skyla replied, not really caring. "I'm not here to listen to you whine, you know."

Elesa slid into the seat across from Skyla. "Yeah, I know," she replied. "So, why are you here?"

"Honestly?" Skyla sighed. "I want an apology."

Elesa nodded. "I figured as much," she confirmed.

"And not just an apology!" Skyla slammed her hands on the table, finally letting it out. "You left me there! When everyone went against me, when everything was at its darkest hour, you weren't there for me. You _left_ me." She glared at her friend, squinting hard to make sure that Elesa didn't notice the tears that were starting to leak through her eyelids. "Why?" she hissed.

Elesa bowed her head, ashamed. "I was afraid..." she whispered.

"Of what? A few whiny old people who smell like prunes?"

"No..." Elesa sighed pathetically. "I... I had just became a model, remember? My public appearance was everything. I thought that if I sided with you, it'd appear all over the news... People would have been talking about it for months, and a lot of the good I want to do would have been made harder."

"That's it?" Skyla clenched her fist, crushing her cup and spilling the juice everywhere. "That's your excuse?" she asked.

"No, it's my explanation," Elesa replied quietly. "There's nothing that could excuse what I did. I was selfish, plain and simple - I was putting my own dreams a needs above my friend when she needed me the most." She bowed her head. "I failed you. I'm sorry."

Skyla turned red. "I..."

Elesa interrupted her. "I know that you were hurt by what I did," she went on, "and there's no excuse for it. I know that I can't really expect you to forgive me so easily, but... I just want you to know that I'm sorry. That's all," she said in a soft voice. "I... I should go..."

Elesa stood up and began to walk away. Before she could get two steps away, however, Skyla grabbed her hand. Elesa turned to ask what was wrong, only to be cut off when Skyla wrapped her around her neck in a soft, forgiving hug that put the model's fears to rest.

They stood there for a good fifteen seconds, silently embracing each other on the side of the streets, the street lights shining down upon them like the light from heaven.

"Skyla... are you crying?"

"No..."

"You totally are..."

"Shut up."

"Right."

* * *

Like many cities in Unova, in Nimbasa City there was a Plasma Headquarters. And tonight there was a very, very large meeting at said chapel.

The grey walls were decorated with brightly colored ribbons. A red carpet was spread at the entrance, having been vacuumed seven times in preparation for the evening's events, and was lined, side by side, with two straight lines of Plasma Squires, each of them holding a Plasma banner and bowing their heads.

The lights dimmed, and it all began.

The automatic doors slid open slowly, as if they somehow knew the magnificence of the man that was about to arrive. The moment the doors slid open, the guests of honor entered.

First, it was Sir Mystico and Lady Frost, both Knights dressed in their finest as they walked side by side, followed by the handsome form of Arch-Sage Ghetsis, along with two more sages, Bronius and Rood, all of them wearing their most elaborate robes, trimmed with gold and sewn by master seamstresses.

But of course, the regal and splendor of the sages was blown away by him. Dressed in completely white robes, a symbol of his obvious purity, was the Plasma King, his face garbed in white rags that covered his mouth. A magnificent golden crown sat upon his head, signifying his divine right to lead. He was followed by the last four of the great Plasma Sages, along with the final two Plasma Knights, Lady Numera and Sir Faceless. Both of them had polished their metallic armor, likely to match their King's magnificence.

"Plasma!" the Squires saluted, bowing their heads even deeper as they stamped the ends of their banner onto the ground in perfect unison.

The Plasma King paused. He silently looked over the gathered grunts. There were only twenty of them here, but far more laid in wait for his order. Finally, the King raised a hand and spoke to his followers. "Thank you, loyal ones, for this most excellent reception. Rest assured that my visit is not for leisure. The time has come to strike a blow upon the Pokemon League - the time has come to cleave a mortal wound in their tendrils."

"Plasma!" the Squires shouted again.

The Plasma King nodded. "Please remain here - my Knights and Sages shall meet in the chapel." He bowed his head (a sign of true humility for such a great king) and his impressive force of wisdom, power and courage headed deeper within the halls of the H.Q.

In every Plasma H.Q. there was a chapel, a room for contemplation and prayer. This H.Q. was no different, and the chapel had been spruced up before the arrival of the King so that everything was gleaming. The floor was made from pure white and black marble tiles, and seven pews sat on either side. The room was lit only by candles, all of them illuminating a large mural on the wall, seated on a tall alter and behind a throne. The picture depicted two dragons - one black and one white.

The Plasma King slowly strode to his throne and sat upon it, the Knights and Sages all bowing in unison as they gathered about the elevated alter. "Plasma," they all said, not a loud chant but a low, reverent whisper, though, of course, the ever irreverent Lady Frost remained silent.

The Plasma King nodded. "You may rise," he ordered. "Sir Faceless, are the plans for tomorrow compete?"

"Yes, My King," Faceless rumbled, his deep voice echoed within his visor.

"Sir Mystico, is your part in my play ready?" the King asked the magician.

Mystico smirked. "It is, Your Holiness."

"And you, Lady Numera?"

Numera nodded. "I've done the calculations. Your brilliant plan has..." she felt Ghetsis glare at her with his one eye, and quickly said, "a perfect, one-hundred percent chance of success. It is fitting for a King of your magnificence."

"Good." The Plasma King nodded. "Lady Frost? Is your task clear?"

Frost nodded once.

"Excellent." The Plasma King slowly rose. "Tomorrow, Tony Miller/Maruko joins us at long last. My friend will finally see the error in the ways of the Pokemon League and join us in our noble goal of salvation and liberation."

Ghetsis bowed his head. "Of course, Your Highness," he congratulated. "He shall be a valued asset to your most reverent cause."

The Plasma King nodded. "More than you know, Arch-Sage," he said, looking to the mural behind his throne, eyeing in particular the black dragon. "More than you know... Ensure that all of our Squires within this city are prepared. We have more than enough numbers to fulfill my plans here, but I do not want to leave anything to chance. We will be prepared for any eventuality."

Numera cleared her throat. "Sire," she said, quietly, "if we are to prepare for any eventuality, should we not consider the small, hardly existent chance of Mr. Miller disaproving of your cause?"

Numera halfway expected Ghetsis to berate her - again - but the Plasma King was quick to answer, and without venom towards the Knight of Steel. "If he does, he will die," he said with cold finality. "The Pokemon League is a menace, and all who serve it must be stopped - no matter the cost."

Mystico almost shivered, and it took all of her self-control for Numera not to gape at the proclamation. Talk about verbal whiplash - the Plasma King went from calling Miller/Maruko his friend to saying that they might have to murder him in a matter of seconds. Numera, naturally, questioned his sanity (then again, Numera seemed to be under the impression that everyone was nowhere near as smart as she was) but Mystico remained loyal, pushing the sudden change in the Plasma King's mood to the side. It made sense, when you really thought hard about it. Miller might join the enemy and go against them - he'd have to be destroyed if he did.

The Plasma King sat down in his throne. "Go to your room and get some rest," he ordered. "Our time is coming and you must be ready, mentally and physically."

"Yes, My Lord," all present declared (save for the Plasma King and Lady Frost). They all got up and headed off to their sleeping chambers.

Tomorrow was the day they changed the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Daww, Skyla and Elesa are friends again. :D**

**And huzzah, more Team Plasma! For whatever reason I love writing for them.**

**Good news! New X and Y stuff if out, and we finally, after all these years, get customizable avatars... sort of. Really, we just get to change the skin and hair color. But hey, it's better than nothing... or Lucas's stupid hat.**

**It's a step in the right direction is all I'm saying.**

**Reader Question Time! Should the Plasma Knights have little stories that explain their origins in greater detail? Answer after you review!**

**That's all for now! Seeya! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	128. Patrick vs Karen!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla and Elesa, after months of not speaking to each other, finally have a heartfelt meeting in which Elesa apologizes for not standing up for Skyla when she was banished from Mistralton City. Meanwhile, at the local Plasma H.Q., the Plasma King, his Sages, and his Plasma Knights all met up in preparation for their deadly scheme. The next day, they planned on striking a devastating blow against the Pokemon League - and bringing Tony to their side. **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The next day arrived. It was rather grey outside, despite it being Spring. It was cloudy, but no rain had fallen yet. Still, the Big Stadium's emergency rain dome was switched on and slowly moved across the top of the arena, covering it with a waterproof guard, just in case of rain.

By seven o'clock, the crowds from yesterday had returned tenfold; not a single seat was vacant, and the concession stands were jam-packed with hungry customers, with lines of almost fifty at each one. Cheers were filling the air as the combatants quickly filed into their own spectator's booth, eagerly anticipating their next big battle.

Round one was ready to continue.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" Ted Lewis announced, causing a wave of cheers to rush through the crowd. "Welcome to the second day of the Pokemon N1 Tournament! We've got a lot of fantastic matches waiting for you today! I'm Ted Lewis, tournament announcer by trade, and this is my lovely co-host Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City! Good morning, Elesa, and how are you today?"

"I'm wonderful, Ted," Elesa answered. "In fact, I feel better than I have for a long time."

"Glad to hear!" Ted announced. "Now, the time has come to get this tournament started! It's time to continue round one! Yesterday we got to see thirty-two combatants fight in sixteen matches! Sixteen trainers lost and sixteen went onto the next round! Now we've got sixteen trainers and eight matches to see today, each of them a Lightning Elimination! After that, we move onto round two for the last three battles, the semi-finals and then the finals! After that, the winner gets to battle Elesa herself!"

"Best wishes to everyone and their Pokemon today!" Elesa announced. "It's time to shine, so everyone get ready while our computers randomize the matches!"

* * *

Tony cracked his knuckles as he eyed the jumbo tron, his heart beating faster as he waited for the results. He was feeling especially chipper today - and everyone he met knew why, as he seemed to work "Hi, my Aunt Sally is gonna have a baby! I'm going to be a big cousin!" into every conversation he had had that day. He was absolutely ecstatic about his baby cousin's newly discovered life; not only would he have essentially a younger brother or sister, but maybe with a baby of her own Aunt Sally wouldn't worry quite as much about him.

The only one who was as happy as Tony was Skyla, who was, naturally, walking on air. She had come back to the hotel very late last night and this morning she showed no signs of fatigue after her late night. As it so turns out, she had made up with her friend Elesa, and they were BFF's again. It was a tremendous weight off of her chest, and it made her current predicament seem easier, now that she had her friend on her side. Elesa had even offered Skyla to join her for a few private training sessions, to help improve her skills.

Needless to say, both of them were glowing with happiness, and it seemed to spread to the others. They were sitting in the comfortable plush seats in the much less crowded due to most of the losing trainers had hit the road by now, save for a few who were watching with the rest of the spectators, seeing what they could learn from the victors to improve their own game.

Tony and Skyla were sitting with Pappy and Patrick, along with two other familiar faces: Joseph Joy, the eternally deadpan male nurse and Cheren, the cool and confident rival of Tony's, both of whom had won their respective matches. Joseph really had nowhere better to sit, and Cheren was secretly following the "keep your friends close and enemies closer" strategy.

Eyes wide and shining with anticipation, they watched the screen flicker and flash, and in an instant the very first match was on the screen. "The opening event for today will be... Patrick versus Karen!"

* * *

Two blondes stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, staring each other down (as per usual). Patrick was staring hard at Karen, who returned the look back to him. While Patrick knew little of Karen herself, he knew she was a Silph - the richest family in the Kanto Region. He also knew, from what Tony had filled him in on before he went to face his foe, that she had stolen Tony's Pokemon. Rich little debutante or not, he didn't appreciate that attitude.

However, she didn't seem too nasty right now... Maybe it was just because Patrick had a soft spot for adorable little girls, and Karen was pretty cute.

"Our next battle will be Patrick against Karen!" Ted announced. "As you all know, Patrick won his battle yesterday with his Seismitoad, using the rainy battlefield to get the drop on his opponent, whereas Karen won using her Zorua's Illusion Ability to trip up her foe. Which Pokemon will they chose for this battle?"

Before either trainer chose a Pokemon, the referee hit his remote, randomly selecting a battlefield. "And the battlefield is..." Ted went silent until the screen flashed to the picture of a sunny beach. "A seaside battlefield!"

The battlefield rose from the bottom of the pit. It was a shallow pool with a thin layer of sand on the bottom and a small amount of salty water covering it. Water - the ideal battlefield for a Grass-type Pokemon!

"Go, Coconut!" Patrick shouted, tossing out his Pokeball. The Walking Forest Pokemon landed with a splash into the water, chuckling happily with his multitude of heads as he stomped forward, sploshing and splashing in the frothy brine.

"Go, Licky!" Karen countered, unleashing her Lickitung onto the battlefield. The pink Pokemon slurped loudly as he glared at the Exeggutor, saliva dripping from his tongue into the water.

"We're in luck today, folks! Two Kantonian Pokemon going up against each other!" Ted explained. "Lickitung is a Normal-type, famous for its long tongue. Exeggutor is a Grass/Psychic-type Pokemon with three independent heads! These natural oddities are about to go head to head, but only one can come out on top!"

Karen took a deep breath as she eyed Coconut. If she wanted a chance to fight Tony in this tournament, she'd have to be smart. Cracking her knuckles, she shouted "Licky, use Wrap!" jabbing her finger at the Exeggutor.

"Lick!" Licky slurped, shooting out his tongue and wrapping it around Coconut's tree trunk, squeezing as hard as he could to immobilize the Grass/Psychic-type.

"Lickitung seems to have the advantage of this fight," Elesa commented.

"Indeed he does," Ted replied. "A Lickitung's tongue is twice as long as his body and it's also one giant muscle, capable of amazing feats of strength!"

Patrick tipped his hat. "Not bad, kid," he called to Karen, "but not good enough!" Naturally, Patrick had allowed Karen to make the first move in order to see if her Lickitung would use one of its own attacks. Now he knew it was actually Lickitung - if it had been an attack like Faint Attack or Dark Pulse, it would probably be her Zorua in disguise.

Patrick cut right to the chase before Karen could respond to his declaration. "Coconut, use Egg Bomb!"

Coconut's trio of heads chuckled happily as they generated power through their body. A tiny, egg-shaped bomb sprouted from the Exeggutor's palm leaves, and with a trio of chuckles the Grass/Psychic-type launched the bomb right onto the Lickitung's tongue.

The bomb landed on the tongue and quickly rolled down Licky's tongue and right up to his gaping face. "Liggi?" he questioned, finding it hard to talk without his tongue in his mouth.

The egg flashed bright orange and then exploded right in Licky's face. His tongue went slack and fell off of the smug Coconut. When the smoke cleared, Licky was standing there, eyes wide as saucers (which was hilarious for a Pokemon with such beady eyes) and his singed tongue lying on the ground, twitching occasionally.

"Exec!" Coconut's three heads all burst out into a fit of uproarious laughter as they stared at the dumbfounded Normal-type's stupified expression, unable to contain their mirth. Heck, even the crowd thought it was pretty funny, and some of them started laughing, too.

Karen turned bright red, gritting her teeth. She was getting humiliated - right in front of her father of all people. _Dang it all..._ she thought angrily. _I can't go down like_ _this... There's no way I'm going to lose now!_

Sadly, Patrick didn't get that memo. Also, Patrick was smart enough not to let her sit there and make plans to beat him. So, he shouted, "Coconut, use Seed Bomb again!"

Karen and Licky both gaped as the Coconut Pokemon began to bring the rain, eggs rocketing into the air from the Exeggutor's leaves and raining down towards Licky. "Licky!" Karen shouted in desperation. "Use-!"

The bombs hit the ground, one by one, and exploded the moment they landed. The battlefield was covered in bright flashes of light, and plumes of smoke. Salt water flew into the air with each detonation. The audience went wild with surprise, while Karen stared on, terrified that her friend was beaten.

The Egg Bombs finally halted. Patrick and Coconut scanned the smoking battlefield for any sign that Licky was still conscious. The Lickitung must have taken some serious damage from those attacks, but it might still be standing...

Patrick's green eyes went wide, as did all six of Coconut's. "W-what?!" the ranger exclaimed.

The smoke was clearing, and they could see the outline of a Pokemon standing in the midst the smoke, a faint glow surrounding it. The smoke finally cleared, revealing Licky standing there, completely unharmed with a bright blue force field surrounding him. The shield faded away into nothing as Licky stared down the less-confident Coconut. Karen did the same to Patrick, who was surprised that for all the effort they had put into hitting the Lickitung, they hadn't landed one hit with all of those bombs.

"Licky, use Fire Punch!" Karen ordered.

"Coconut, sidestep!" Patrick countered.

Licky charged forward, his fist bursting into red-hot flames. He swung at Coconut, who stepped to the side and let the Lickitung crash face-first into the salty water. "Now, Egg Bomb!" Patrick ordered.

"Exeg!" Coconut cried, tossing another bomb at the fallen Normal-type.

"Protect again, Licky!" Karen cried.

Coconuts snarled, all three heads starting to get frustrated with this battle. They fired off another egg-shaped bomb, but, just like last time, Licky blocked the attack and rose up.

"Both Pokemon look to be getting tired!" Ted exclaimed. "And there's only thirty seconds on the clock!"

Sweat was dripping down Karen's brow. Patrick was breathing heavily. Both trainers knew that this was their last chance to pull off a win. That's when one trainer made a move - and a mistake.

"Coconut, use Psychic!"

Coconut's eyes glowed brightly as he unleashed his psychic powers, lifting the surprised Licky off of the ground. "Gotcha!" Patrick grinned. "Finish it with Giga Impact!"

Karen narrowed her eyes. "Licky, use Surf!"

Licky's eyes flashed bright blue as Coconut leaped at his frozen form. The pool began to bubble and froth, slowly ebbing away towards Karen's side of the battlefield. Coconut's eyes went wide and he froze in mid-attack when he saw the large wave that had formed behind Licky. Without a word of warning, the wave crashed down, striking Coconut full force.

"Exeg!" Coconut cried as he was washed away, coughing unhappily as he slid across the muddy sand. Karen and Patrick weren't exempt from this attack either, having gotten two face fulls of water.

"And it's done!" Ted announced. "Time's up! It's now up to the referee to call the winner!"

The referee stroked his mustache as he eyed the two Pokemon. "Hmm..." he muttered, pulling a flag from his pocket and waving it... in Karen't direction. "Karen's Pokemon is in the best condition! Therefore her team wins!"

Karen nearly fell over, she was so happy. "Good job, Licky," she exclaimed, breathing heavily as her Pokemon raised his arms triumphantly in the air.

Patrick sighed. "Thanks for the help, Coconut," he said, returning his Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Good job, kid," he congratulated Karen.

Karen nodded. "Thank you," she replied. "Good game." Evidently, she was a good winner, even if she wasn't a great loser.

The crowd went wild as Ted cried, "Patrick did his best, but in the end the judge's word is final! A special thanks for our Kantonian competitor!"

"However, we can't dwell on that match forever," Elesa added. "It's time for the next match, which will be..."

The screen flashed, and two faces appeared. "Skyla versus Joseph!" Elesa exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Dunno why, but I love Exeggutor. It's one of my fave G1 Pokemon.**

**Reader Question Time! What is your favorite musical? Mine are The Nightmare Before Christmas and, of course, 1776, one of the most quotable movies of all time.**

_**"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is called a disgrace. That two are called a law firm, and that three or more become a congress."**_

Answer after you review!

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	129. Skyla vs Joseph!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Patrick and Karen faced each other in a battle royale at the N1 Tournament. After a fierce battle, Karen just managed to defeat the older trainer with the help of her Lickitung, Licky! Now, the next match is set to begin: Skyla against Joseph!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Tony, do me a favor."

Skyla popped open Archen's Pokeball, releasing the First Bird Pokemon onto the ground. The tiny avian reptilian looked up meekly at his trainer, still confused about what was going on. "Arch...?" he chirped quietly.

Skyla gingerly picked her Archen off of the ground and placed him into Tony's lap. "Here," she said, "I need you to take care of Archen for me."

Tony blinked, looking down at the tiny baby Pokemon. "Me?" he asked. "Why? I've never handled a baby Pokemon before..."

"Don't be silly, it's easy!" Skyla scoffed, waving her hand. "Little Archie needs to see how a Pokemon battle works so he can get lots of experience!" She gave the Flying/Rock-type a fond pat on the head. "Be good for Uncle Tony now," she cooed to the tiny Pokemon. "Mommy will be back as soon as she beats Joseph, okay?"

"Arch..." Archen muttered shyly.

Tony gently gave the Early Bird Pokemon a pat on the head as Skyla bid her farewells and walked off. "Don't worry, kiddo," he said, "I know a lot about being an uncle. I've had a good teacher."

"Hey, Tony."

Patrick made his way through the trainer's stand, sitting down next to the younger trainer. "Your watching your girlfriend's Pokemon while she's up?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, she's... H-hey!" Tony turned red. "She's not my... Eh... Yeah, she's up."

Pappy snorted from behind Tony. "I'm surprised you're still here," he told Patrick. "I thought you lost your match - to a little girl."

Patrick ignored the insult easily - he had heard worse. "You kidding?" he asked. "I want to see how far Tony and the others get. Besides, it'll be good experience, right?" He flashed the old man a cheeky grin. "Or are you just sad that you never got to fight me?"

Pappy rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Shh!" Tony shushed. "They're starting!" He pointed to the battlefield as Skyla climbed up to her post. "Watch and learn, Archie," he told the Archen.

Archie did just that.

* * *

Skyla grinned as she cracked her knuckles, standing on top of her platform as the crowd behind her went wild with excitement. A few of them even began to chant her name, feeding into her ego and lust for a good battle. Yesterday's victory and her renewed friendship with Elesa had her feeling fantastic, and nothing, not even a loss, could possibly get her down.

However, Skyla wasn't the only returning hero to the arena. Joseph Joy was standing on the opposite platform, still clad in his white nurse's uniform. Though he looked as deadpan and moody as ever, the crowd didn't care, and cheered his name like he was the champion of the region or something like that.

"Our next match is between Skyla and Joseph!" Ted announced. "Yesterday, Skyla managed to defeat her opponent, the Floccesy Tauros, in a fierce battle with her Woobat, despite having a clear disadvantage against the much larger and bulkier foe. Similarly, Joseph was gravely underestimated by his opponent, Ace Trainer Emily, but quickly proved to be a fierce comatant regardless of his hair-color!"

"It just goes to show you," Elesa commented, "you can't judge people by appearances."

"Right you are!" Ted agreed. "Well, I don't think I can effectively judge which of these two can win by their appearance so the only way to see is to have them fight! Mr. Referee, the battlefield!"

The referee pulled out his remote and hit the button. "The battlefield will be..." The screen flashed to a halt, revealing... "The grassy meadow once more!"

The grass-covered tranquil little battlefield slowly rose out from the ground, coming to a halt. The crowd went wild as the trainers chose their Pokemon.

"Good luck, Joey!" Skyla shouted. "You're gonna need it. Go, Ducklett!" She tossed out her Pokeball, releasing the Water Bird Pokemon, who flopped to the ground face first but quickly shook it off and stood up, looking very nervous to be out here.

Joseph remained expressionless as he unleashed his own Pokemon. "Hedorah, go!" He shouted, opening up his own Pokeball. A green, smelly Pokemon landed on the ground, trash bag-shaped. The Trubbish plopped to the ground and glared at Ducklett.

"Oh, hey, a Trubbish," Tony said, a pang of sorrow entering his heart as he remembered the "Wellspring Incident." He quickly shook it aside and turned his attention to the match. "Watch and learn, Archie."

"Arch?"

"Looks like Skyla's going with Ducklett, a Water/Flying-type, whereas Joseph's chosen Trubbish, a pure Poison-type!" Ted announced. "Neither Pokemon has a particular typing advantage over the other, which means that this battle could take a while! Too bad they only have five minutes!"

Skyla cracked her knuckles. "Alright, Ducklett, let's do this! Start with Water Gun!"

"Hedorah, counter with Sludge Bomb!" Joey countered.

Ducklett unleashed her Water Gun at the same time that Hedorah blasted with his Sludge Bomb. Both attacks collided with an explosion of water and gunk, spraying across the battlefield.

"Now, use Poison Gas!" Joseph ordered.

"Trub!" Hedorah declared, breathing a foul purple smog from between his razor sharp teeth. The smoke began to flood the arena, a foul smell in the air as it puffed towards the frightened Ducklett.

Skyla sweatdropped. Maybe choosing Ducklett hadn't been such a great idea... She shook her head, knowing that she had made her choice; besides, there was no way she could do the entire tournament with just Woobat. "Alright, Ducklett!" she shouted. "Fly into the air!"

Ducklett swallowed as she flapped her wings as hard as she could, clumsily lifting off into the air and away from the foul gasses. "Alright!" Skyla cheered. "Now, Water Gun from above!"

"Wack!" Ducklett cried, spewing another blast of water down from the air.

"Hedorah, dodge and Sludge Bomb!" Joseph ordered.

The Trash Bag Pokemon leaped to the side, Ducklett's attack missing again. Then, he unleashed another volley of rancid projectiles at the poor Water/Flying-type.

"Use Acrobatics to dodge!" Skyla shouted.

"W-wack..." Ducklett cried as she pushed herself through the air and pulled into a tight spinning dive, dodging the attacks and skyrocketing down towards the surprised Hedorah, who stared with wide eyes as Ducklett unceremoniously smacked right into him, both Pokemon hitting the ground with a pair of grunts.

"H-hey!" Skyla exclaimed. "Ducklett, you did it! I knew a little pressure would help you learn it!"

"Something tells me that's not how the attack's supposed to work," Joseph deadpanned.

Skyla scoffed. "And what do you know about it?" she asked.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Hedorah, can you fight?" he asked, turning his attention to his Pokemon.

Hedorah easily leaped back to his... eh... feet, and raised a tendril. "Trubb!" he replied.

"Good. Now, use Poison Gas up close!"

Trubbish opened up his mouth and breathed a massive plume of poisons at Ducklett, sending the poor Water/Flying-type into a fit of coughs as the poison took hold of her body.

"Ducklett!" Skyla shouted, horrified.

"Now, get her with Double Slap!" Joseph pressed.

"Trub!" Trubbish shouted, slapping the coughing Ducklett multiple times across the face, leaving a pair of bright red marks on both of the bird's cheeks. With one final smack, Trubbish sent the wounded Pokemon flying to the ground, gunk clinging to her bruised form.

"Ducklett, stand up!" Skyla shouted desperately.

Ducklett moaned as she slowly pushed herself off the ground, her wings shaking. She hadn't had a fight like this before - not ever. Her vision was getting foggy from the poison's effect, and her wings were too weak to lift her off the ground.

"I'm getting bored, Hedorah," Joseph told his Pokemon, with his usual amount of enthusiasm injected into his tone. "Let's finish this. Sludge Bomb again."

"Trub!" Trubbish declared, taking another deep breath and building up another mouthful of bile.

"Ducklett, use Feather Dance!" Skyla shouted.

Ducklett's eyes narrowed as she beat her wings with a mighty "Waak!" Feathers leaped off of her body and landed on the surprised Trubbish, sticking to him like glue. In no time at all, he was trussed up and feathered like he was a bird Pokemon himself.

"H-Hedorah?!" exclaimed Joseph in a quiet voice.

"Gotcha!" Skyla laughed. "Surprised, ain't ya? You're not the only one who did his training! Now, Water Pulse!"

"Waak!" Ducklett shouted, unleashing a ring-shaped blast of water, striking the feathery Hedorah and knocking him down.

"No, Hedorah!" Joseph shouted, which was probably the most emotion Skyla had ever heard in his voice.

The Trubbish flopped to the ground with a grunt, out-cold. Ducklett gave an exhausted pant as the poison took complete hold, collapsing to the ground with a groan.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "However, because Ducklett knocked Trubbish out first, Skyla wins!"

"Yes!" Skyla exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air and earning the crowd's cheers. "Who's your mama!" she shouted at Joseph.

Joseph rolled his eyes, returned Hedorah, and silently walked off.

"And it's over!" Ted announced. "Skyla wins!"

"That's right!" Elesa exclaimed, overjoyed for her friend. "Special thanks for Joseph Joy and his excellent final performance!"

"With that out of the way, it's time for the next match!" Ted announced. "Which will be..." He hit the button and the jumbo tron flashed two faces. "Cheren versus Tony!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Before you even ask, yes, there was a great deal of resisting temptation on my part in not naming this chapter "The Mighty Ducklett." I'll probably save that one for later. **

**Fun fact: Hedorah is the name of the Smog Monster from _Godzilla. _**

**Announcement time! I'm now in college, everyone, and it's going pretty good. However, it also means my schedule is pretty hectic with homework and studying. The good news is I only have two courses; however, the courses are Eng 111 and MTT 2, both of which are difficult classes, and I don't get back home until five P.M. As such, I might now be able to update on Mondays and Wednesday. Don't worry! I'm not giving up on any of my stories, so be sure to keep your eyes out for my stories!**

**In other news, be sure to read Liberty Gardens, a Pokemon story by Reblog Lady. It's about a Pokemon trainer's academy and the writer's accepting OC's! Tony's already in it! :D Check it out!**

**Reader Question Time! What is the worst video game you've ever played? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	130. Tony vs Cheren Round 3!

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Skyla went up against Joseph in the N1 Tournament! It was Ducklett versus Trubbish, and after a daring battle Skyla and her Ducklett managed to pull off a win!**

* * *

The arena was loud and vivid. The crowd was in an absolute uproar as the next two combatants prepared for combat. However, such joy and excitement came with a price: for starters, a lack of perception.

Everyone was so focused on the upcoming match, that none of them noticed one suspicious individual, who was standing in the shadows of the top of the arena, halfway hidden from view. It was a shortish but threatening woman, wrapped in a snowy white and icy blue kimono.

Lady Frost silently looked down at the battlefield, her mask's advanced, built-in binoculars allowing her to see the trainers better than those in the front row could. There were two trainers, one a black-haired boy in a blue jacket and the other a blonde young man with a bright yellow shirt and a blue sweater wrapped around his waist. Frost stared for a second; he looked awfully familiar...

She shook it off and pulled out a long, silver tube with a scope on top, and took aim.

* * *

Neither Tony nor Cheren were looking forward to the fight.

The two young men had entered their "stare each other down" mood, naturally; everyone seemed to. Both of them had shaking hands and racing minds. Yes they had had difficult opponents before, Tony with Roxie and Cheren with his foe, an obnoxious girl named Georgia, but this time it was different.

Tony knew Cheren. He had only met him a few times, and he had only battled him twice, but all the same he knew he was a trainer to be reckoned with. Cheren, likewise, knew Tony to be a serious trainer, and not to be underestimated. He had faced him twice and twice he had lost.

Cheren gritted his teeth. His first battle with Tony, back at Professor Juniper's laboratory, was burned into his mind, along with Tony's smug, self-confident face when he had let him and his Tepig take a few free shots at his Larvesta. Cheren hadn't felt so humiliated in a long time, though that wasn't nearly as bad as the "pudding incident" he and Bianca had inadvertently started during his younger years.

Defeats and custards aside, Cheren had no desire to lose to Tony again, with so much at stake. This time, he promised himself, he would be the one who came out on top. There was no way he'd let some weird Bug-Catcher from Kanto beat him again.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Joseph asked, sitting next to Joseph in the trainer's stand, just as Ted and Elesa made their intros.

"Which one?" asked Skyla.

"Tony," Joseph deadpanned. "I saw Cheren win the other day - he wiped the floor with his opponent. Tony and that weird freak were on about the same level. You think he has a chance?"

"He'll win," Pappy snorted, "without a doubt! He's a Miller!"

_In name and spirit only..._ Skyla thought to herself.

"It doesn't matter if he wins or loses," Patrick declared. "As long as he has fun, he's won."

"Says the loser who wiped in the second round," Pappy stated wryly.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

As they spoke, the referee prepared the battlefield. The screen flashed a menagerie of arena's, before finally landing on a picture of a mountain. "The mountain course!" the referee declared as the new battlefield rose from the earth.

It was a massive battlefield, with not a bit of flat ground to speak of. A single, rust-colored mountain peak rose out of the ground, standing about fifteen feet tall and thirty feet wide, each slope steep and uneven, covered in rocks and bumps. The battlefield was so big that it was almost impossible for Tony and Cheren to see one another.

"The battlefield is finally ready!" Ted announced. "However, neither trainer has made a move! They're staring each other down in absolute silence."

"I'm starting to get a western vibe from this, Ted," Elesa agreed. "These two are taking this fight seriously!"

Indeed they were. Even when the rumbling mountain rose before them, neither boy conceded an inch to the other. Both of them were mentally playing out strategies in their minds, wondering which Pokemon to use and which Pokemon his opponent would use.

_He'll use his Larvesta, Cheren thought,_ scratching his chin. _He knows about my Pignite, and that the only Pokemon he has to counter him. _

_He'll use Pignite, won't he? _Tony looked over his foe's belt. There were four Pokeballs on it. _He had three last time I saw him_, Tony thought. _I know he won't use_ _Liepard or Pansage. He's not stupid. Is that fourth one a wild card...? _

The crowd had become silent, but was teeming with energy and impatience. As well Cheren, who gave a self-confident smile to himself. Tony will be planning on using his Larvesta, and he knew it - so he decided to put a hole in that plan and made the first move. "Go, Boldore!" he shouted, pulling a Pokeball and throwing it out.

Cheren's Pokemon landed on the mountain with a audible thud. A trio of stubby legs allowed it to crawl to the mountain's peak with ease, supporting its jagged, disk-shaped body. A pair of what Tony assumed were eyes stared at him from the peak daringly. Its rocky skin was covered in red ruby-like crystals, glowing brightly with energy.

Tony wisely pulled out his Pokedex. **"Boldore, the Ore Pokemon. A pure Rock-type and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Boldore live in caves deep, deep underground. The energy core in the center of their body is leaking power, which crystallizes and turns into the red crystals you see on its body. This specimen is male, and of unknown age."**

_Smart-Alec_, Tony thought with a wince. Cheren had been anticipating that Tony would use Sunny or Lucky - both of which wouldn't stand much of a chance against a Rock-type. Even if Tony didn't use them, he still was a Bug-type trainer, and a Rock-type would be an effective choice against any of his Pokemon.

Except for...

Tony mentally groaned as he pulled a Pokeball off of his belt, keeping his confident facade on the outside. "Alright," he told the smirking Cheren. "If that's how you're gonna be...!" He quickly turned around and whispered to the Pokeball. "Please, oh please, oh please do what I say this one time, please!" he whispered in less than two seconds, before turning around and opening the Pokeball. "Go, Clover!"

Clover the Swadloon landed on the mountainside, yawning as she stared up the mountain side, observing the glaring Boldore on the peak. "Wad..." she murmured, shaking her round body.

Now it was Cheren's turn to wince._ A Swadloon? He has a Swadloon!? Dang it, I should have known!_

"The competitors have chosen their Pokemon!" Ted announced. "Cheren's chosen Boldore, a Rock-type, and Tony's chosen Swadloon, a Bug/Grass-type! Both Pokemon have an advantage over the other! How will this affect the battle's outcome?"

Tony took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, Clover, let's do our best... please!"

"Wad..."

"Boldore, Power Gem!" Cheren shouted, taking initiative.

"Bold!" Boldore rumbled, the red gem on its forehead glowing brightly before shooting a multicolored beam of energy at Clover.

"Clover, dodge it!" Tony shouted.

Clover did just that, jumping to the side with an eye-roll. The beam of energy struck the ground, forming a small tower of glowing, jagged crystals in its wake.

"Now, Razor Leaf!" Tony ordered.

Clover whipped up her leafy cloak and unleashed a boomerang-shaped leaf, hardened and sharpened, sailing through the air towards Boldore.

Cheren scowled. Boldore was strong and bulky, but too slow to dodge blows effectively. As such, he was forced to watch as his Pokemon took a super-effective hit, focusing on the counter attack instead. "Boldore!" he shouted to the wounded Rock-type. "Use Power Gem again!"

"Clover, dodge it!" Tony retorted, confidence starting to well up inside.

Clover leaped aside again, the crystallized beam missing her again.

"Now, Razor Leaf again!"

"Wad," Clover muttered, firing off another boomerang.

"Shoot it down with Power Gem!" Cheren countered.

"Bold!" Boldore rumbled, blasting the boomerang out of the air with ease.

"Now, Rock Slide!" Cheren shouted.

Boldore's crystals glowed brightly; the ground began to shake wildly as rocks pulled themselves out from the mountain and loomed over the surprised Clover. Cheren grinned fiercely to himself. "Go!" he ordered.

The rocks plunged down towards the Bug/Grass-type, the air whistling around them as they plummeted to the ground.

"Clover, Protect!" Tony shouted desperately.

The rocks hit the ground with a series of loud pounds, quickly burying the Swadloon in a pile of boulders, dust flying through the air with every impact.

"Clover!" Tony cried.

"Got it," Cheren muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"It looks like this battle might be ov... Wait a second!" Ted's voice went from somber to enthralled in zero point two seconds. "Could it be?"

The rock pile shook as a Razor Leaf tore through it, followed by another, and then another. In mere seconds the rock pile went from boulders to pebbles as they crumbled into rubble, revealing the unharmed Clover, who looked as deadpan as usual as she stared at the dumbfounded Boldore, completely unimpressed.

"And it's good!" Ted cried. "Swadloon doesn't even flinch!"

Cheren's mouth went wide open. "W-what...?" he gasped.

Tony let out a gasp of relief. "G-great job, Clover!" he exclaimed. "Alright, let's wrap this up! Razor Leaf!"

Cheren scowled. Height advantages be darned, he shouted, "Get down there! Let's make this a melee battle!"

"Bold!" Boldore leaped down to the mountain side, his body grinding loudly as he scraped down the rocky terrain.

"Razor Leaf him!" Tony ordered.

Clover nodded, unleashing another razor-sharp blade of leaves, striking the Ore Pokemon right between the eyes. Boldore groaned as he tumbled down the rest of the mountain, his body battered and beaten by the rough terrain. Finally, the poor Rock-type crashed right in front of Clover, who snorted back a laugh as the pathetic Pokemon hit the ground.

"B-bold..." Boldore groaned, weakly pushing himself off of the ground with shaking legs. He looked pathetically up at the smug looking Clover, wincing as he did so.

"One more time!" Tony shouted.

Clover's cape shook as Boldore and Cheren watched in terror. She charged another Razor Leaf attack...

* * *

Frost's eyes widened. _Now._

She pulled the trigger, and the dart went flying.

* * *

Clover was just about the hurl the leaf, when...

"W-wad!?"

The Swadloon froze in her tracks, before slumping forward, groaning in pain. Tony's eyes went wide. "W-what?!" he exclaimed. "Clover, what's wrong?"

Cheren, who was dripping with sweat, saw an opening and went for it. "Power Gem!" he cried desperately.

Boldore grunted in pain as he fired one last blast of power, nailing the weakened Clover right in the face and sending her flying. The poor Swadloon twitched once before fainting in the rubble.

The crowd went dead silent with shock. Ted gaped. "Uh..." he muttered, just as surprised as the rest. "And it's over... I guess! Cheren pulls of an amazing victory that has to be seen to be believed... and I can't believe it myself..."

"Too bad for Tony..." Elesa sounded genuinely sorry. "I guess he's done..."

Tony quietly returned Clover to her Pokeball before morosely walking off, as the crowd went wild for Cheren. The battlefield slowly began to sink into the ground again, taking the mountain down below... along with the poisonous dart that had hit Clover, which had fallen off of her when Tony returned her to her Pokeball.

Lady Frost shouldered her dart launcher and walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Tony... His N1 fun ends here... but why would Lady Frost sabotage his tournament performance?**

**Reader Question Time! What kind of new Pokemon would you like to see in Pokemon X and Y? I'd like to see a Bug/Dark-type, personally - Bug counters most of Dark's weaknesses. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	131. Dealing with Defeat

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's Pokemon Tournament experience came to a tragic end in a battle against his rival Cheren. However, unbeknownst to our hero, this loss has suspicious undertones, as Tony's Pokemon, his Swadloon, Clover, was hit by a poisoned dart, curtosy of the Plasma Knight Lady Frost! What on earth is Team Plasma up to now?**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony slumped against the lockers, giving a loud sigh as he bowed his head.

He had lost; to make matter worse, he lost when it looked like he was a shoe-in to win. He had had it - he really did. Somehow, someway, Cheren snatched that win from right underneath his nose.

He felt... humiliated...

It wasn't the humiliation, of course. Well, at least not just the humiliation. His Pokemon had trained so hard - worked so hard - and he had let them down. Even Clover had tried her best - and she didn't even like him! Yet, he still lost. He had been the one calling the shots, and he had botched something.

Great...

"Honey..."

Sally walked into the room, the sympathetic aunt look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine..."

Sally shook her head. "No you're not," she noted. "Oh, honey..." she cooed, wrapping her arms around his head and pushing it to her chest. "You tired your best, and that's all that counts."

"I know..." Tony sighed. "I just..."

"It'll all be okay," Sally ensured. "I've lost my share of Pokemon battles, too, you know."

"I know..." Tony said again.

Sally looked around. "Where are your friends?" she asked.

"They probably still have battles..." Tony lamented. He shook his head. "Never mind. They have things to do. Where's Uncle Brad?" he asked.

"He went to go get me a churro," Sally replied. "Come to think of it, if I'm not there, he'll probably eat it..." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And I'm eating for two now, too..." She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter, honey. That important thing is, you did your best, and I love you whether you win, lose, or draw."

Tony smiled sadly. "Thanks, Auntie," he said.

Sally kissed her nephew on the forehead. "You're welcome. Now, let's go and watch the rest of the competition."

Tony shook his head. "No thanks," he said. "I'll pass. I'm feeling a little tired. I'm gonna give my Pokemon some rest and get a bite before heading back to the hotel."

Sally nodded, understanding her nephew's decision. "Alright. Be safe, okay? I'll get your uncle and we'll head back for the night after Pappy's match, okay?"

"Okay," Tony replied with a nod. "See you then."

The aunt and the nephew bid their farewells and departed, a bittersweet feeling setting over the two.

* * *

"He lost..."

Martin Silph said, "You sound disappointed," in between sips of his soda.

Karen pouted. "I wanted to beat him," she complained.

Martin raised an eyebrow, setting his cup down into its holder. "Dear," he said, "I thought we talked about this."

Karen folded her arms. "I know..." she muttered. "It's just... I kind of wanted to fight him again."

"Fair and square this time?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, that too."

Martin chuckled, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Well, don't worry. You still need to apologize, don't you? As long as he's in the city, you'd better find him and apologize. After all, your match is over."

Karen just managed not to scowl; she hated apologizing to anyone other than her father. "Alright," she said, hopping off of her chair. "I'll go find him..."

"Good girl," Martin said with a smile. "Take the limo and be home by nine, alright?"

Karen sighed as she walked off. "Yes, daddy," she muttered, not looking forward to this one bit.

* * *

Somehow or another, Tony ended up at Oliver's place again.

The blonde was silently sitting in the daycare's newly trimmed lawn, leaning against the worn walls of the building as he held a still steaming cup of tea, courtesy of a sympathetic Oliver, who had seen his defeat on television. His Pokemon were morosely laying about the the lawn. Lucky seemed to be glaring at the silent Clover, almost as if she thought she had lost on purpose. Sunny was silently crawling about the grass. Lancelot looked insanely depressed that he hadn't been able to test his new skills in the tournament. Strike was quietly wobbling back and forth.

Tony felt worse than ever now. His Pokemon's little hearts had broken when he had confessed to them that they had lost. Now they were all sad and tired, depressed that their hard training had been for nothing.

Well, not nothing. After all, he did have his battle with Elesa... Then again, like Iris had said, Elesa's schedule was crowded at all times: it could be a long time before he got to fight her. He might as well move onto the next town, whatever it was called, and challenge the gym there.

Tony moaned as he slumped down to the ground. This had been a disaster.

"Hello, Tony."

Tony looked up, surprised to hear a familiar voice. N was standing outside the daycare center, wearing his usual outfit. Tony's Pokemon perked their heads up curiously, but only Lucky, Sunny and Lancelot recognized the bizarre youth. "Hi," Tony greeted, standing up and dusting himself off. "What are you doing here?"

"I said that we would meet again, remember?" N replied with a shrug. "I guess you forget," he said nonchalantly. "With all that tournament nonsense in your head, it's no wonder someone like me might be forgotten." He shrugged again.

Tony turned red. Oh, yeah. N had promised that they'd meet again, hadn't he? "Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's not a problem," replied N. "I saw you on television. You joined the N1."

Tony winced. Given N's views on Gym Leaders and Pokemon Trainers, he probably wasn't too fond of tournaments either. "Well, yeah..." he admitted. "I wanted to see how far my Pokemon and I had come in skill... and they did too."

N nodded. "I see," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Tony sighed. "Sad, I guessed."

"Why?"

"We lost."

"So?" N seemed genuinely confused. "It was just a tournament, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah, I guess it was..." Tony admitted. "It's just... I really wanted to win."

N sighed as he hopped over the fence. "It's probably for the best," he said. "It was a tournament for humans after all."

Tony just managed not to roll his eyes, feeling a rant coming on.

"I mean," N went on, "who wins the tournament? The humans do. The prize was for them, not the Pokemon, who work hard for it." He paused and shook his head. "Not that I think you're selfish or anything..." he quickly added.

Tony raised his hand. "It's alright, N," he said. "I know how you feel about the Pokemon League and all. Just because we have different opinions doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

N stared for a second. "Tony," he said, "are you doing anything this evening?"

Tony raised an eyebrow; N hadn't answered his question. "I don't really have any plans," he admitted. "I'm a little hungry, though. Why?"

N smiled. "I've been meaning to go to Rondez Gardens. Would you like to come with me? I'll pay."

"W-well..." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know."

"It'd be a good chance to get some rest and recover, for both you and your friends," N explained. "You're all tired, aren't you?" he asked Tony's Pokemon. They gave various chitters and grunts in response, and N confirmed his suspicions. "They are tired," he told Tony. "They said so."

Tony sighed. "You guys want to hang around here?" he asked his Pokemon. "I'll pay Oliver again and everything."

The Pokemon chorused agreements for various reasons. "Alright," Tony said. "I'll set it up." He turned to N. "I'll meet you there," he agreed.

N smiled. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Mystico smirked as he stood on one of Nimbasa City's many buildings, his binoculars observing the scene between Tony and N. "Well, we've got that taken care of..." he chuckled. "In the meantime..." He turned his binoculars to the Big Stadium. "I've got my own business to attend to. Heh-heh-heh."

The Plasma Knight laughed as he bounded off.

* * *

Sure enough, N was waiting for Tony outside of Rondez Gardens. He was easy to spot, with that head of green hair, even in a crowd. The two said little, and simply made their way into the park.

They seemed to just walk along for a good deal of time. They passed booths and rides, without any real apparent goal. Neither said much; N led the way and Tony found himself following the odd trainer.

Before long, Tony found himself and N right in front of an impressive Ferris Wheel in the very back of the park. It was covered in bright neon purple and yellow lights, and it was over sixty feet tall.

"Whoa..." Tony said. "Never got onto this one..."

"It's the perfect time to get on," N said with a nod. "There's no line because everyone's at the tournament." He looked up and down at the massive monolith. "I like Ferris Wheels..." he said out of nowhere.

"Well, let's get on, then," Tony replied.

N nodded. "Certainly. We'll get a great view of Nimbasa City from up there. Let's go."

"Alright," Tony said, looking over the ride... and catching sight of a plaque. It said: "Rondez Wheel - the perfect place for cute couples!"

Tony turned red. Come to think of it, he had seen a romantic, black and white movie with his auntie once where a couple got on a wheel... "Uh, N...? Did you read that plaque...?"

"Yes," N said nonchalantly; he didn't get it at all. "There's two of us, so we're a couple."

"It's not that kind of couple..." Tony muttered. Still, he followed N into the car, and the attendant shut the door and locked it.

They were all alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, is anyone else creeped out that N pretty much just asked Tony on a date? Because I am! **

**I sense trouble brewing... Of course I do! I'm the writer! Maha! Hah! Hahahahaha!**

**Shout out time! Look up the excellent Pokemon fan fiction called Becoming the Master, by Captain Price. It has - shock of all shocks - an intelligent Ash Ketchum!**

**Duhn duhn duhn!**

**Reader Question Time! If you won the lottery, what would you buy and why? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	132. N's Secret

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony was recovering from his brutal defeat at the N1. To his surprise, he ran into N, the odd trainer who claims to be able to speak to Pokemon. N offered to go to Rondez Gardens with Tony, to relax and get over his defeat, and Tony decided to give it a go. Now, the two are riding in the Rondez Wheel, a massive Ferris Wheel in the back of the park, where they'll be all alone...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The Rondez Wheel slowly began to turn up, carrying Tony and N's car up into the air. The sun was setting by this point, giving Tony and N an excellent view of Nimbasa City bathed in the orange light of the sun.

The ride was nice and smooth, without any bumps or stalls. The cars were furnished with soft, comfortable seats. Tony hadn't been on a Ferris Wheel before, but he was sure that this was the nicest one he'd ever be on in his life.

The ride carried them slowly into the air, and Tony had to admit that it felt nice to see the sunset from here. It almost made him forget all of his problems. He gave a relaxed sigh as he leaned back into his chair.

"It's an excellent view, isn't it?" N asked.

"Yeah, it is," Tony agreed. "We never had any of these back in Kanto."

"Hmm..." N nodded his head politely. "I love Ferris Wheels," he said again, once again right the heck out of nowhere. "The circular motion... The mechanics... They're like collections of elegant formulas."

Tony sweatdropped, wondering where that had come from. "Oh," he said, trying to sound like he got that.

N looked away for a second. "I like machines..." he went on. "I like fixing things, putting them together... It makes me happy. Do you like fixing things?"

Tony chuckled. "Well, back in Pallet Town I tried to fix our plumbing, once, when Uncle Brad and Pappy were away," he said wistfully. "I nearly flooded the house..." he sighed, sweatdropping.

N chuckled. "Well, there are other things you can fix," he said. "Like, for example, society."

"Eh?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

N's face became softer, and sadder. "I need your help, Tony," he whispered. "Something's going horribly wrong."

Tony's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

N's eyes turned from Tony's face to the city, looking at the Big Stadium. "For hundreds of years, this problem has plagued us," he explained. "The Pokemon League."

Tony swallowed. "N... It's the Pokemon League... I don't think..."

"Do you know what the punishment for killing another Pokemon in an official league battle is?" N asked suddenly.

"Uh..."

"You don't know? That's okay." N looked at Tony sadly. "There is no punishment," he explained. "If you went up against a Gym Leader - say your friend, Skyla - and she killed Lucky, she wouldn't be punished for it."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Skyla wouldn't do that," he defended.

N nodded. "I know, I know," he agreed. "Not willingly, anyways. Still, though, I need your help."

"N, how can I help you protest the Pokemon League when I compete in it?" Tony asked exhaustively.

N's eyes darkened. "No," he said. "There will be no more protests. I've tried that before. It didn't work. I've sent out flyers, brochures, set up meetings and everything. Nothing worked. The number of humans who use Pokemon for their own selfish desires... if anything, it's probably grown."

Alarms started to go off in Tony's head. "N..."

"Tony, you love Pokemon, right?" N asked, cutting him off.

"Y-yeah, I do," Tony replied.

"Would you do anything to save them?" N asked. "Would you do anything to save your friends?"

"My friends...? Yes..."

"Then join me," N begged. "Join me, Tony! I need you with me. Together, we can destroy the Pokemon League - we can make people release their Pokemon back into the wild! We can end this... this world of grayness and misery!" He looked at our hero seriously; Tony saw that he wasn't joking. "We can do it... but we have to work together. It's the only way we can liberate Pokemon; working together!"

The moment "liberate" and "Pokemon" left N's mouth was the moment when it all finally came together for Tony. Inwardly, he cursed his own stupidity for not seeing it sooner. Claiming to speak to Pokemon, disliking trainers in general, constantly stalking him, releasing his own Pokemon, and now this?

N was a Plasma, and Tony said it aloud. "You're a Plasma, aren't you?" he asked, suddenly feeling very unsafe.

N's eyes narrowed. "I'm not _a_ Plasma," he corrected softly, "I am _the_ Plasma." He sat up straight. "My name is Natural Gropius Harmonia, and I am the King of Team Plasma!"

"T-the King...?!" Tony gasped, memories of the incident on Route 4 returning to him. Mystico had taken Numera way for violating the King's orders. He had told Tony that he'd learn about the Plasma King "soon enough." He hadn't expected that it would be this soon. "You..." Tony stuttered. "You're the King?!"

N nodded. "I am."

"But you're just..."

"A child?" N raised his eyebrow. "Yes, I'm quite young. But you're never too young to do the right thing, am I correct?"

"N..." Tony tried to come up with the right words, but was too shell shocked to think straight. "Why?" he asked, in a rasping tone.

"Because," N replied, "for hundred of years, Pokemon and humans have lived side by side, and for hundreds of years, humans have _exploited_ them. Pokemon are my friends - all of them." He raised his fist and clenched it angrily. "I won't tolerate it!" he shouted.

"So you're just going to steal them?" Tony asked suspiciously. "Just like that?"

"I'm not going to steal them," N replied simply. "I'm going to save them."

"From people who love and care about them!" Tony argued.

"If you love something, you let it go," N replied.

Tony tried to think of a good retort, but all he could do was stare in dumbfounded shock as the situation finally took its toll. N was the King of Team Plasma. He was a criminal. "Y-you can't be..." he whispered. "How? How did you become King?"

"Ghetsis is my foster-father," N replied. "I was a child of prophecy." He looked out to the sky. "Destined to became the Hero of Truth and bring order to this world, by separating Pokemon from their oppressors."

"You're crazy!"

N sighed. "That's what most people say," he admitted. "But I'm not - I'm the Chosen One." He looked pleadingly once more to the shocked Tony. "But I need your help."

Tony looked away. The Ferris Wheel had stopped, and even if it was still moving it wouldn't be moving fast. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Dark. Ice. Ghost. Steel." N's voice took a poetic tone. "I have four Plasma Knights, two of which you may know - Sir Mystico and Lady Numera. Mystico's love of Pokemon and hatred for humanity earned him a place at my side. Lady Numera's intelligence earned her the same. I have two other Knights, as well. Sir Faceless's skills in espionage and battle earn him his place, and Lady Frost serves me as a punishment for her crimes." He looked to Tony. "Four Knights for four types - but there are far more types. Bug is one of them."

N stood up, the car shaking slightly as he did so. "I want you to be a Plasma Knight," he told Tony.

"W-what?" Tony gaped. "M-me? But I'm not..."

"Strong enough?" N finished. "I prefer to measure a Knight's worth by their kindness - and their potential. When Mystico joined our ranks, he was hardly older than you are now. He earned his position and trained with his friends, and they became strong - stronger than any Gym Leader I've seen. I understand he easily defeated Burgh from Castelia City."

"Yeah, he did," Tony agreed. His voice turned hostile. "After he kidnapped an innocent man, threatened him with death, stole from the museum, and tried to murder me and at least three other people."

"It's a necessary..." N began.

"If you say 'it's a necessary evil' I'm going to deck you," Tony promised.

N frowned. "Tony," he said, "please. We need you, I need you. We can save our friends from their oppressors, together! Imagine, a world without humans - a world just for Pokemon, to live freely among themselves!"

"N..."

"You know that I'm right!" N pressed. "Hundreds of Pokemon die every year because of trainers trying to get to the Pokemon League. Is that right?"

"No..." Tony admitted.

"Then you know what I'm saying is the truth," N declared. "I'm going to destroy the Pokemon League," he promised. "And to do it, I shall summon forth the Dragon of Truth - Reshiram. With him by my side, everyone will see that I'm right."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" Tony asked. "N, humans need Pokemon. Without them, we wouldn't have eggs, milk, bread..." N didn't seem convinced (actually, he seemed disgusted) so Tony went on, "without them the economy would be destroyed, hundreds or thousands of people would be without work! N, there'd be... total anarchy and chaos!"

"If this grey world cannot survive without exploiting another, it deserves to fall in upon itself," N said coldly. "I swore it upon the Dragons themselves, Tony - I will see the end of the Pokemon League and its tyranny. You need not get in the crossfire." He looked over Tony sadly. "Please, as my friend - throw away this selfish lifestyle. Join with Team Plasma and I'll give you whatever you want."

Tony subconsciously reached for his Pokeballs, mentally cursing as he remembered that he had left his Pokemon with Oliver. "You don't have anything I want," he muttered.

N shook his head. "I have the thing you want more than anything," he whispered, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Revenge."

Tony blinked, and N explained. "I know about your mother, Tony. She abandoned you. I know where she is. I can help you get revenge for what she did to you," he whispered, his voice becoming cold and terrifying, almost psychotic. "Join with me, and you can make her sorry that she ever abandoned you. You cna make her suffer."

Tony froze. Kill... Anna? "You're insane," he whispered. "You're insane!" This time, it was a proclamation. He found himself standing up as well. "My mother hurt me - badly - but I don't want to make her suffer! That's not my place - just like it's not your place to stea everyone's Pokemon!"

"Liberate!" N shouted back. "I'm liberating them!"

"You can call a Miltank a Tauros, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't milk the Tauros!" Tony argued.

N sighed. "You're not going to join us."

Tony nodded. "No, I'm not."

N shook his head sadly, genuinely hurt. "Well..." he said, shaking Tony's hand. "I'm sorry that we couldn't work this out..."

N's cold eyes flashed, and he siezed Tony by the wrist, squeezing his xtransceiver with incredible force. Tony cried out as he heard a snapping sound, relieved that it was only the transceiver that had shattered.

N roughly shoved Tony down onto his seat. "You were my friend, Tony," he said, sorrow and rage in his voice. "I trusted you."

Tony rubbed his sore wrist, fear gripping his heart as he saw that N had completely disabled his transceiver. "I trusted you," he shot back.

N sighed, walking over to the door to the car. "You know, I should probably kill you," he admitted. Tony's face went white until the strange boy added, "But you were my friend once - and you're not evil, not like the Gym Leaders. You're just delusional."

Tony scowled. "Pot calling kettle black."

N said nothing in return as he kicked open the door to the car. "You've foiled three Plasma operations so far," he lamented. "As such, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interfere with the fourth. So, you'll be staying up here, until I'm done with this city."

Tony stared at the Plasma King and then looked down out of the window. The Rondez Wheel was surrounded by Plasma Grunts - including one in the control booth for the wheel. "They'll be keeping nearby," N explained, "to ensure you don't try to do anything crazy, like climb down yourself. Now, if you'd please excuse me, I have a tournament to destroy."

"T-Tournament...?" Tony gaped. The N1. "N," he said, "Skyla, my family - they're at the N1."

"I know," N replied simply. "I have nothing against your family, don't worry. But..." He sighed. "Skyla's chosen her side - and now she has to pay the piper. Sigilyph!"

The Avianoid Pokemon swooped down, shocking the terrified Tony and allowing N to climb on. "I'll deal with you later," he promised. "Until we meet again."

The Sigilyph flew off, N in tow, leaving a horrified Tony with the knowledge that N and Team Plasma were going to attack the N1 - and he was powerless to stop it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**Seriously, I really think that the Ferris Wheel scene was written with solely the female character in mind. Otherwise, this is really a bit squicky...**

**But, seriously. Like we all knew, N is actually the King of Team Plasma. I know that trying to build up the surprise was kind of pointless, seeing as how you either played the game, or, like me, watched a walk through of it, but I wanted to keep readers who may not have played the game in mind. Besides, it's a great scene.**

**Reader Question Time! If you were teaching at a Pokemon Academy, which class would you teach? I'd probably teach Battles 101 or something like that. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	133. Skyla and Pappy vs Mystico and Numera!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony's life has just been turned upside down and inside out. During a meeting with his friend N, in Rondez Gardens, Tony learned the terrible truth - N is the King of Team Plasma, a criminal organization of terrorists who seek to "liberate" Pokemon from their human "oppressors." Buying into Tony's love for Pokemon, social awkwardness around other humans, and his hatred for his mother, N tried to convince his friend to join him a the fifth Plasma Knight. Naturally, Tony refused, and N, in turn, shattered his xtransceiver and left him trapped in the Ferris Wheel, unable to do anything as N flew off on his Sigilyph, to go and attack the N1 Tournament!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Another long day in the life of a Pokemon Trainer ended. The sun was setting, the Pokemon were heading to their homes for a good night's sleep, and so were Skyla and the Millers. The happy little group, tired from the day's battles, was heading through the nearly empty hallway that lead to the exit. Though today's matches weren't quite over yet, all of the matches that they wanted to see were done with; as such, there was no reason to stick around, especially when they were hungry for an actual dinner.

Bradley yawned loudly. "Time to head back to the hotel," he told Sally sleepily. "I'm all worn out."

Sally nodded in agreement. "Me, too..." She started typing on her transceiver. "I'm gonna give Tony a call."

"You do that," Skyla said. "I'm meeting El... ahem, a friend of mine at a restaurant. We're gonna have some dinner."

"Sounds like fun," Bradley agreed, rubbing his own growling stomach. "I could use something to eat, too..."

Sally frowned as she tapped her transceiver. "Hmm... That's odd. Tony's not answering..."

"He's probably asleep," Pappy said from beside her. "He's had a busy day and all that." He yawned loudly. "I'm feeling pretty tired, too. Dead tired."

"Funny you should mention the word 'dead'..."

Skyla's ears twitched as she and the Millers whirled about in unison. Standing there, in the shadows, was Sir Mystico. The Plasma Knight had swapped out his white outfit for a pitch black suit and cape, complete with his usual top hat. The clown knight was smirking widely as he slowly stalked towards Skyla, chuckling to himself.

"Mystico!" Skyla growled, putting aside her shock and strapping on her brave face. "I was wondering when you'd show your cowardly face! Finally garner the guts to face me in person, huh?" Inwardly, she was feeling much less confident, but figured putting on a courageous facade might make the clown think twice before attacking her.

It did not. Mystico chuckled. "Oh, please," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't flatter yourself."

The Millers, naturally, recognized Mystico from Lenora's description and the news. Bradley was quick to put his body in front of his wife's, just in case the magician attacked them. Pappy did just what was expected of him, stepping forward with Skyla to challenge the Plasma Knight. "I saw you on the news," he growled to the approaching clown. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here."

Skyla cracked her knuckles; knowing that Pappy was on her side made her feel a little more confident. "Now's your chance to run away!" she offered, praying that he'd accept it.

Again, Mystico was completely unfazed. "Beat it, old timer," he leered at Pappy. "I'm here to deal with the Gym Leader, not you folks."

Pappy stood his ground. "If you think I'm going to let some queer in make-up beat up a family friend, you are as crazy as you look!" he retorted.

That struck a nerve. Mystico's eyes flared, but he quickly regained his joviality. "My, my... Quite the mouth on this one. And here I thought the older generation was more venerable and wise..." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Whatever. The more the merrier and all of that." He cracked his neck and pulled out his trademark saber. "I'll just have to deal with both of you!" he shouted.

Skyla pulled out Woobat and Ducklett's Pokeballs, while Pappy went for Anchor and Razor. Mystico chuckled at the motion as his best friend Cofagrigus slowly appeared next to him, mimicking his friend's eerie grin, followed by the glowing form of Chandelure.

Pappy grinned. "Four on two..." he muttered. "We have a good chance, kiddo."

"Actually, I calculate a thirty-five point nine chance of you succeeding."

Skyla nearly screamed right there, slowly turning around to see that the other side of the hallway was now blocked by the familiar and unfriendly form of Lady Numera, fiddling with her Hickory-Dex. "Well," she said in a neutral voice, "that can't be right." She marched right past the frightened Bradley and Sally. "Your chances should be much lower than that."

"Oh, great," Skyla muttered nervously. "You're here, too."

Numera nodded. "Someone has to make sure that Mystico doesn't botch it up," she replied.

Mystico twitched, but kept his cool.

"Besides, I'd hate to miss a chance to wipe you out," Numera finished, pulling out two Pokeballs of her own. "I just wish that pink moron was here, too..."

"What did I ever do to you!?" Skyla demanded.

"Remember laughing at my accent?" Numera asked coldly.

Skyla smiled weakly. "Can't you take a joke...?" she asked meekly. She couldn't see Numera's eyes beneath her visor, but she knew she was glaring. "Thought not..."

"Bradley!" Pappy shouted. "Get Sally out of here! We'll handle these losers."

"Yes, you'd better run while you can," Mystico agreed. "Things are about to get pretty crazy around here!"

"Dad, I can't..." Bradley began.

"Forget about me!" Pappy retorted. "You've got a wife and a baby to save! Now get going!"

Sally and Bradley looked from one to the other, sadness written in their eyes. "W-we're going!" Sally announced as the couple ran off. "Be safe!"

"Hmm..." Mystico stroked his chin. "She's pregnant, eh? Wonderful - her child will have a beautiful, perfect world to be born into!"

Pappy snorted. "Right - and I'm sure you two are the ones to accomplish that?" he said sarcastically.

"No, not us," Numera replied.

"We're just the extras in this little performance," Mystico explained with a chuckle. "Sadly, you two won't be around long enough to see the grand finale!"

"Enough with the banter," Numera interrupted. "I'd rather be elsewhere like now, and far away from you." She glared at Mystico. "You take the old man; I'll handle the girl."

Mystico shrugged indifferently. "Fine by me. No need to waste time with these weaklings."

Pappy scowled, popping open his Pokeballs and unleashing Anchor and Razor. "Kid," he said to Skyla, "you think you can handle her?"

Skyla looked to the emotionless, half-hidden face of Numera and then back to Pappy. "Y-yeah, sure!" she lied. "Let's do this!" she shouted to Numera, unleashing her Woobat and Ducklett, both of whom looked as confident as Skyla was faking.

Numera silently unleashed her two Pokemon: her Skarmory and one of her Durant.

The Plasma Knights and the trainers silently stared each other down, their Pokemon tense and awaiting orders. The air became deathly chill.

Finally, the tense silence was shattered when Pappy shouted, "Anchor, Fire Punch on that... coffin-looking thing!"

"Sawk!" Anchor cried, leaping at the Cofagrigus.

"No, don't!" Skyla shouted.

Sadly, it was too late. Cofagrigus sat there and took the Fire Punch, his grin growing as his Mummy Ability came into effect. Pappy and Anchor's eyes went wide in unison as the Fighting-type was quickly wrapped up in black gauze.

"Gotcha!" Mystico chuckled.

"Anchor!" Pappy swiftly commanded. "Bulk Up!"

"Hmm?" Mystico raised an eyebrow in surprise as Sawk flexed his muscles, and, with an enraged roar, broke through the Coffin Pokemon's trick. The Sawk panted, exhausted already as he struck another fighting pose.

"Hmm..." Numera began to type on her Hickory Dex. "Isn't that interesting? Its strength is - or was - higher than usual for its species..."

"Oh, my," Mystico said, stroking his chin with a serious expression, "that looks like it was very tiring. Is he alright?" he asked Pappy.

"He's fine!" Pappy growled.

"Oh, good to know," Mystico replied. "Cofagrigus..."

Cofagrigus chuckled maliciously as he gently touched Anchor on the forehead, wrapping him up in gauze again.

Skyla sweatdropped as the poor Fighting-type flopped to the ground, squirming like a worm as he tried to break out again. "Uh... Woobat, use Psybeam on Skarmory! Ducklett, Water Gun on Durant!"

"Protect," Numera countered, hardly caring.

Both of Skyla's Pokemon fired off their attacks, only to have them bounce off their targets' protective shields. "Now, Iron Heads."

Both Steel-types leaped forward, smashing their metallic heads against the two Flying-types and sending them to the ground, badly hurt already. "Now, Durant, Rock Slide," Numera ordered quickly, giving Skyla no time to react.

Durant glowed brightly, rocks ripping out of the paved ground and raining down on the terrified Flying-types, quickly burying them in a pile of smashed rocks and knocking them both out. "Ducklett! Woobat!"

Razor was quick to leap to Skyla's Pokemon's defense, ignoring the fact that he had turned his back to both Cofagrigus and Chandelure. "Dew!" the Dewott shouted, blasting at Numera's Pokemon with a Water Pulse. Once again, the attack was a failure, both Steel-types projecting their Protects again and blocking the attack.

"Cofagrigus, Chandelure, Shadow Ball!" Mystico shouted.

"Meheh!"

"Lure!"

Both Ghost-types blasted Razor in the back, before striking the fallen Anchor. Both Pokemon were knocked unconscious.

"No!" Pappy shouted.

"Well," Mystico chuckled, "that was easier than I thought it would be."

Numera nodded, for once in agreement. "Let's finish them off, and return to His Majesty. I'm bored now."

Mystico nodded with a smirk. "Gotta say, I really thought you two would put up more than a challenge," he told Skyla and Pappy with a year. "So much for the amazing power of a Gym Leader, eh?" he chortled, enjoying the enraged expression that crossed Skyla's face.

"You..." Skyla snarled, raising her fists. "I'll...!"

Mystico shot forward, smashing his fist into Skyla's gut before she could react. The poor girl gagged as she keeled over to her knees, grasping her bruised stomach and coughing up on the floor. She looked up in in time to see Mystico's knee come into contact with her face. With a gasp of pain, Skyla fell to the ground, out-cold.

"S-Skyla!" Pappy exclaimed. "You spineless rat!" he roared at Mystico, charging for the clown. "I'll-!"

"BZZZT!"

Pappy gave a scream of pain as Numera struck him from behind with a short, metallic rod, electricity flowing from the tip. The old man fell to the ground, shaking and stunned into submission.

Mystico picked Skyla up and slung her over his shoulder. "Well, that was fun!" he told his Pokemon. "Let's show His Highness just what happens to Gym Leaders who get in the way!"

Numera nodded, pocketing the taser-mace. "Very well. The invasion should be underway by now. No need to stick around here."

The two Plasma Knights walked off, leaving the beaten Pokemon and half-dead old man in the dark hallways, all alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the lateness. College is pretty hard and I've got an essay and a bibliography to write, so I'm working hard on those, which burns me out of writing fuel. Sigh...**

**Well, tune in next time for a Plasma Riot!**

**Reader Question Time! Which Pokemon do you wish had a new evolution in X and Y? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	134. The End of the Daycare Center

**Last time on Tony's Journey...**

**Disaster struck the N1 Tournament when Sir Mystico and Lady Numera arrived and attacked Skyla and Pappy, quickly incapacitating the two. Skyla was dragged off in an unconscious heap by Mystico, while Pappy was electrocuted into submission by Numera. Now, Skyla's in danger, and Tony is still powerless to help her!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Joseph grunted as he shouldered his backpack. "Thanks, Oliver," he told the old man. "I'll be leaving now." He pulled up the red hood of his sweater over his pink hair, and headed for the door.

Oliver sighed. It was late into the day and the evening was drawing close. "Joey," he said to the Nurse Joy. "Why not stay another night? It's getting late, and I'm sure you're tired."

Joey shook his head, still moving towards the exit. "No," he said, "I hate being a charity case. Besides, no real reason for me to stick around here."

"What about your friends?" Oliver asked, causing Joseph to pause. Noting his confused expression, the daycare man elaborated. "You know, Tony and Skyla?"

Joseph scoffed. "They're not really my friends," he answered. "Seeya around. I'll drop by again someday," he promised, in hopes that that would satiate Oliver's worry.

Oliver smiled sadly. "Well, then far be it from me to stop you," he said. "Have a happy journey - and remember: always smile at least once a day."

Joseph nodded slowly. Then, he almost smiled at the old man. Almost. With that done, he opened the door to the daycare center and stepped outside into the evening air.

Oliver sighed again. Joseph had been good company, despite his moodiness. He was going to miss that pink-haired weirdo.

He didn't miss him for long. Joseph kicked up the door, eyes wide and face as white as a ghost. "Trouble!" he shouted.

Oliver blinked. "Eh?"

"Hey, grandpa!" a shrill voice shouted from outside.

"G-Gwen...?" Oliver looked outside the window of the center's entrance and office. A large group of humans and Pokemon could faintly be seen through the dirty window. "Dear, is that...?"

Something bright red and orange flared up outside. Joseph gave a scream as he leaped at Oliver, shoving him to the ground just in time, as a Flamethrower attack tore through the flimsy walls of the daycare center, nearly reducing the old man to ashes, leaving burnt wood and a gaping hole in its wake.

"Down with the Pokemon League!" the voice shouted, followed by a chorus of "PLASMA!" in the background. Before either Joseph or Oliver could comprehend what was happening, another Flamethrower tore through the house, incinerating Oliver's desk and his shelves of knick-knacks.

Joseph pulled Oliver to his feet. "Come on!" he shouted, grabbing the dumbfounded senior's hand and pulling him towards the door. "We need to get out of here!"

"W-wait!" Oliver cried. "Tony's Pokemon - they're asleep in the back room!"

Joseph froze for a second, but quickly overcame it. "We can't go back for them," he decided, reaching for the door handle.

Oliver tugged Joseph back. "I'm responsible for them!" he cried. "I won't just leave them to burn to death!"

Joseph scowled, and went against everything his Nurse Joy training had ever prepared him for. Roaring, he grabbed Oliver and dragged the protesting man outside, putting the life of the old man he had known for a few days and sort of liked over the lives of a few Pokemon who belonged to a guy who he was merely acquainted with.

"No!" Oliver screamed. "No, please!"

Joseph ignored him, and pulled him outside. It was just in time, too. Another Flamethrower, bigger than the others, flew right past them. The daycare center was quickly consumed by flames, internally and externally, reducing it in mere moments into a rickety, petrified skeleton of a building.

Joseph and Oliver just managed to escape the burning wreck, collapsing to the ground as soon as they made it out to the street. Joseph fell to his knees, the fear of the situation finally entering his mind. He could have died back there, and Oliver came closer than he did. Who could have...?

Then he saw them. A small group of Plasma Squires, accompanied by two Pansear, were scampering down the road. Joseph's face went red with fury and hatred. With energy he didn't know he had, he leaped to his feat and roared hatefully, charging for the grunts as they ran away. They had a head start, but his anger overwhelmed his shaking legs and kept him in motion. Those Plasmas had tried to kill him and Oliver - they weren't going to get away.

He just managed to catch one of them, a female, blonde-haired and very fair. He grabbed her from behind and the two tumbled to the pavement, scraping against the rough road. The other squires paid their companion no mind as she screamed for their help. "Wait! Don't go! Help!"

Joseph scowled at the girl's pleas; the sweetness of her voice didn't fill her with any compassion. Instead, it induced even more anger. He grabbed the girl and held her against the ground, glaring right at her face.

"W-wait! Please!" she pleaded.

Joseph screamed as he raised his fist and put it right into her face.

* * *

It was burning down.

That's all that Oliver could think as he stared at the scorched corpse of his home - his legacy. It was burning down. The daycare center had been in his family for generations, and now it was destroyed, as a random act of hatred. Not only that, but Tony's Pokemon, who he had promised to care for, were still inside, burning alive.

Oliver sobbed as he fell to his knees, the roar of the flames drowning him out, as their smoke rose into the air and blotted out even the stars and moon.

* * *

It took a few moments for Tony's Pokemon to sense that something was wrong.

About an hour ago, Oliver had brought them inside from the yard for some dinner inside his house, taking them to the back room, where he kept his old healing machine. The old man had laid out some food for them all before shutting the door and eaving to bid Joseph farewell, leaving the Pokemon to their own devices.

The meal had been pretty uneventful. Lucky was still angry with Clover, Sunny was still quiet, Lancelot was still mopey, Strike was still morosely rolling around and Clover was still silently contemplating her life.

It was Clover who smelled it first. The Swadloon sniffed the air twice, looking around the room. "Do you smell that...?" she muttered quietly in Pokemon.

"FWOOOSH!"

A massive blast of flames tore through the room, blasting through the door and wall like they were made of rice paper. While it didn't any of the Bug-types, it did light singe the edge of Clover's cloak. The Swadloon began running around the room in circles, screaming like she was crazy as she tried to shake the fire off of her burning blanket. "Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed desperately; it was probably the most emotion they had ever heard from her.

Lancelot was quick to grab Clover, ripping her cloak off and beating it off the floor. "There," he grunted, handing it back to her.

If Clover had been warm-blooded, she'd be blushing right now, never having been so exposed before. She quickly snatched the cloak back and slipping it on again. "...Thanks," she muttered quietly.

Another Flamethrower tore through the room, this time overhead, torching the ceiling. Burnt planks began to fall to the floor, already blackened by the fire. Fire quickly began to fill the room, and before long the terrified Bug-types were quickly surrounded on all sides by walls of fiery death.

"What do we do?!" Sunny shrieked. Even though she was part Fire-type herself, she wasn't invulnerable to burns. She was in just as much danger as the others. Of course, Clover was in more danger than any of them: four times weak to Fire, you know. She was huddled in the center of the panicking Pokemon, fidgeting as she looked left to right, seeing everything burning around her.

"What do we do!?" cried Strike.

"I don't know!" Lucky screamed.

There was a horrible cracking sound above them, and a wooden plank, half-burned to ashes, fell to the ground in front of them. The ceiling groaned as it began to collapse above them, timbers falling to the ground and turning into nothing before their eyes.

A large plank began to plummet towards the frozen Sunny. Lancelot quickly shook off his horror and leaped at the falling timber, Slashing it in half and knocking it away from Sunny. Strike, oddly inspired by Lancelot's courage, did what he could, too. Smashing aside falling timbers with his Poison Tail.

It didn't take long, however, for everyone to realize that this was a losing battle - and that they were trapped. The building was completely consumed by the flames, and soon they would be engulfed as well.

Sunny started crying loudly. "I want Tony!" she wailed unhappily. Clover wasn't much better, wheezing loudly as she tried to calm herself down, her eyes wide with terror.

Lucky, thankfully, kept her head, and was able to organize an escape plan with Lancelot and Strike. "We've got to break through the wall!" she shouted over the din of Sunny's wails and the roar of the flame.

"Right!" Lancelot agreed. "Strike, break through the wall!" he ordered the Whirlipede.

"W-what?!" Strike protested. "Why me?!"

"Because you're the strongest of us!" Lancelot retorted. Then, he paused. "Never thought I'd say that..." he murmured.

Strike, who's flattered ego and desire to live outweighed his mortal terror, nodded. "A-alright!" he chirped, rolling back a bit and aiming for the flaming wall. "Here it goes!" He whimpered as he rolled his body forward, the other Pokemon clearing out of the way to avoid being hit.

Just as he neared the burning wall, the ground in front of him exploded open, floor boards and dirt flying everywhere. The Whirlipede ground to a halt in surprise. "What the...?" he muttered, as the other Pokemon peered curiously into the hole.

A stone white head with soul-piercing eyes shot out from the pit, terrifying all present and sending Sunny into another fit of hysterics. However, the stone face slowly rose out of the hole to reveal its owner: the Dwebble from before, whom Tony and his Pokemon had seen at Route 4, near the Relic Castle.

The Dwebble grinned widely. "I've finally found you!" she exclaimed in a mature, low voice. She leaped out of the hole and wrapped her claws around the surprised Strike. "I've been looking everywhere for you," she explained, hugging the dumbfounded Whirlipede.

"Uh..." Strike muttered dumbly. "I... Uh..."

"You're a hard man to find, you know that?" Dwebble asked, in an almost flirty tone.

Clover nearly gagged. Who would want to flirt with Strike?

"Uh..." Lancelot spoke up, deciding to ignore asking Dwebble where the heck she came from and why she was stalking Strike. "Any chance you could dig us out of here?"

Dwebble scoffed. "Any chance I could dig you out? Please! I could dig to the center of the earth and back if I wanted to!"

"Just digging us outside would be nice," Lucky deadpanned.

"P-please?" Sunny whispered.

"We'd really appreciate it..." Strike muttered.

"Oh!" Dwebble exclaimed. "Well, if you want..." She grinned as the now very nervous Strike. "Who am I to say no?" She leaped back into the tunnel. "Follow me!" she called.

The Pokemon quickly obliged, leaping into the tunnel just in time. The entire building collapsed then and there, crumbling over the tunnel.

"T-that was close..." Lucky panted.

"Fire... Hot..." Clover rasped, pale as a sheet.

"Come on, now," Dwebble called as she began to tunnel into the earth again. "Give me a hand, Whirly," she told Strike with a smirk.

Strike stared stupidly, frustrating Lancelot. "Go and help her!" he ordered.

"Huh...?" Strike blinked. "Oh, right..." he muttered, rolling forward.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ironic, isn't it? A Pokemon seems to show interest in Strike, and he's too stupefied to comprehend it. Heh. **

**Reader Question Time! What is the weirdest possible breeding combination in Pokemon - aside from anything with Wailord that is. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	135. Plasma Riot!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**The Team Plasma invasion of Nimbasa City began! And it began with a bang when a group of Plasmas torched Oliver's day care center! Tony's Pokemon, who were trapped inside the blazing building, were saved by surprise when the Dwebble that they had encountered in the desert showed up, completely enamored with Strike, who led them out of the building just before it collapsed via a tunnel.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

In an undisclosed location, in a dark room, a phone went off.

Chief Jenny picked up the phone. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's time," a distorted, synthesized voice rumbled. "The attack's beginning."

Jenny stood up. "The S.W.A.T.'s are on the way. Hang tight," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The line went dead.

Chief Jenny stood up and slipped on her jacket. "Sarge!" she shouted.

The door to her office swung open, light pouring in and illuminating the form of a younger Jenny. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked, saluting.

"Ghetsis has made his move," the chief said, strolling over to her underling. "Get the .T. squad ready, ASAP!"

The younger Jenny saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" she shouted, taking off to do as she was told.

Chief Jenny grinned. "End of the line, Harmonia," she muttered.

* * *

"Here you go! Your Pokemon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!"

Patrick took his Pokeballs back from Nurse Joy and gave her the usual wink and grin he saved for pinkettes before thanking her and bidding her good-night. His time in Nimbasa City had been fantastic - in fact, they had been some of the happiest days in recent memory. However, his vacation wasn't going to last forever. In fact, he had to be in Castelia City Airport by tomorrow.

He was going to miss everyone that he had met on this trip - some more than others - but he knew that this would be a temporary excursion. Duty called back at home, and his Pokemon back home missed him. Besides, he didn't really have any reason to stick around, now.

He was just about to leave the Pokemon Center when the door was blasted open. Glass and fire flew everywhere. Screaming trainers, young and old, flung themselves away from explosion. Patrick followed suit, his ears ring painfully as he was showered by tiny fragments of glass and rubble.

A Plasma Squire ran into the center with a Pansear at his side, followed by a dozen other grunts. "Everyone on the ground! Now!" he shouted.

"Sear!" Pansear shouted, breathing another plume of fire into the air. Screams filled the air as trainers threw themselves to the ground, hands over their heads. Nurse Joy ducked underneath her counter, secretly slamming her hand into the silent alarm that was hidden underneath it.

The Plasmas got to work quickly, frisking everyone for Pokeballs and snatching them away, being none to gentle about it, either. The leader and his Pansear quickly ran behind the desk, pulling the terrified Joy from her hiding spot and tossing her aside, shoving every Pokeball they could find inside of a pillow case.

Patrick wasn't going to put up with this, naturally. He was a park ranger, after all; he was trained for this sort of thing... sort of. Technically, he was trained to deal with poachers. Rockets, really, not Plasmas.

Eh, what's the difference? Patrick thought as he pushed himself off of the ground, jabbing his elbow into the grunt who had been reaching for his Pokeballs. Patrick grabbed the squire, a girl no older than Tony, lifted her over his head with surprising strength for such a beanpole of a man, and tossed her right into the Pansear. Both human and Pokemon hit the ground with a clunk and laid there motionless.

The Plasmas were quick to spot the enraged ranger and quick to surround him. "Idiot..." the leader growled. "You wanna die?!"

Patrick seemed to genuinely consider the option. "Well, it sure beats hanging around you losers," he decided with a smirk.

Naturally, that set them off, and they all reached for their Pokeballs. The leader swung the pillow case over his shoulder as he got his own Pokeball. "We'll see how smart you are when Trubbish melts your face off!" he snarled.

Patrick raised his hand. "Hey now!" he exclaimed. "I thought you guys were all for Pokemon Liberation and all that!"

"Yeah? So?" one the Plasmas asked.

Patrick shrugged. "Well, so why don't we do this without any Pokemon? I mean, you're gonna have to get used to fighting your own battles if you're gonna release every Pokemon, right?"

The Plasmas all went silent, looking from the fallen girl and the Pansear, to the confident-looking ranger. Nurse Joy and the other trainers silently watched the confrontation with wide eyes.

"There's only one of you and nine of us!" the Plasma leader decided, cracking his neck. "We don't need to waste our Pokemon's strength! Come on!" he shouted to the other grunts. "Let's..."

Patrick reached into his backpack and pulled out the longest, shiniest, sharpest-looking dagger that everyone in the center had ever seen. It was a Bowie Knife, sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone. Patrick had recieved the knife from his father as a graduation present, and used it to cut unruly branches out of the way on rare occasions, but never had to use it on people.

The Plasmas feigned courage as they surrounded Patrick, who was completely unafraid. "Alright, kids," he growled, holding the knife up and gesturing for them to come at him. "Lemme show you how we handle poachers in Fuchsia..."

* * *

Bianca sighed pathetically as she tossed her backpack into the back of the taxi cab, muttering unhappily as she did so.

Raoul put a sympathetic hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You'll survive," he assured her. "Maybe you can take your journey next year."

Bianca pouted. "That means no..." she lamented unhappily.

"Hey! You!"

"Remember us?!"

Bianca blinked as a pair of familiar voices caught her ears. She turned and saw the same two grunts she had seen months ago, back in Striaton City - the ones who had been bullying Munny. The blonde's face turned red as she glared at the two approaching redheads. "You two again!" she growled.

"Hmm?" Raoul raised an eyebrow. "Bianca, who are they?"

"Beat it, old timer!" the female grunt ordered Raoul, tossing her hair back. "We've got business with this little tramp!"

Now Raoul turned red. "W-what did you just call her?!" he snarled.

"You heard her," the male grunt rumbled, pulling out a Pokeball, "she's a little-!"

"Hiyaah!" Raoul's leg swung up right into the male grunt's stomach. The Plasma's eyes bulged out of his head as he collapsed to the sidewalk on his knees, coughing spittle as he keeled over from pain.

"Kyaaah!" Bianca screamed, planting a roundhouse kick on the grunt's face, knocking him out.

The female grunt shrieked as she leaped back, eyes wide and shivering. "W-wait!" she gasped. "Uh... You see, tramp is actually a compliment in some cultures! Really!" Swallowing, she turned around and ran away screaming, leaving her partner face-first in the concrete.

"Loser!" Bianca shouted, folding her arms.

"My spleen..." the fallen grunt moaned.

Raoul dusted off his hands as he glared at the pathetic squire. "That was hardly worth the effort..." he muttered.

Bianca scoffed. "A couple of Plasma losers aren't worth the effort!"

"How about two dozen of them!?" a voice asked.

Bianca and Raoul froze. Slowly, the father/daughter duo turned to face a large crowd of Plasmas, all of them glaring at the Bel's and reaching for Pokeballs. Father and daughter looked to each other, sighed, and reached for their own Pokeballs.

* * *

"Plasma!"

"Plasma!"

"Plasma!"

The N1 was in full swing when they arrived. Cheren was just about to go up against his third opponent, the rich-looking lady Katrina when the audience was suddenly swarmed by an entire army of Plasma Grunts.

Screaming "Plasma!" wildly, the grunts began pulling out silvery cylinders and began throwing them throughout the audience and arena. The cylinders exploded with loud pops, filling the air with a painful gas. Panic broke out as security guards rushed the armies of Plasmas and tried to contain the problem, but the Plasmas fought back, tossing more tear-gas grenades at the guards and beating them with whatever they had on hand.

Cheren gaped as the Plasmas began to swarm into the arena itself, tossing more grenades at the combatants. Katrina went down after a grenade went off in her face, clutching at her boiling eyes and screaming wildly. Another grenade was pulled and tossed at Cheren, who just managed to leap down from the platform in time to avoid getting gassed. He pulled out his Liepard's Pokeball, and scowled as the Plasmas charged him. "Interrupt my tournament, will you!?" Cheren growled.

"L-ladies and gentlemen, please don't panic!" Ted called from the booth. "Please exit the arena in as orderly a fashion as you can! Huh, Elesa? Where are...? Good news, everyone! Elesa's on her way to help!"

Sure enough, Elesa burst out into the arena, followed by her two Emolga as she charged at the enraged Plasma Squires. "Emolga, use Thundershock!" she ordered.

* * *

Tony swallowed as he carefully slid out from the car, staring down to the rock-hard concrete that was several dozen feet below him. Working up his courage (or foolishness) he grabbed the side of the purple car and slowly began to edge around it, being careful not to fall.

There three Plasma Grunts on the ground that he could see. For all he knew, there could be more, but that was the least of his worries right now. They were all watching him as he tried to climb down from the Rondez Wheel, probably amused to see a Pokemon Trainer in such peril. Of course, being a Pokemon Trained implied that Tony had some Pokemon on him. Sadly, he did not, which meant if (special emphasis on if) he got down there, he was still in deep trouble.

Regardless of personal risk, Tony knew that he had to get down. Skyla was in danger - and so was his family. He had to get down - right now!

Tony swallowed as he slowly climbed around the car. He looked down to see another car directly underneath him. All he had to do was keep going down and jumping from car to car, and then he'd be free. Simple, right?

Well, the Plasmas went and made things harder. Knowing that their prisoner was about to escape and not wanting to waste their Pokemon's energy, they set about in their mischief. One of the grunts ran to the operations booth for the wheel and began to fiddle with the controls.

Tony was just about to jump down when the wheel groaned and shuddered. The shaking loosened his grip and he fell down onto the car below him, landing on his back and knocking the wind out of him. Gasping painfully as he stood up, Tony was shocked by another shake as the machine began to shake again, starting to turn. He didn't have time to grab onto anything; the machine began to turn, and Tony slipped right off the car, missed the one under it, and plummeted to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Holy cow, I've got 1117 reviews! Huzzah! I know that that isn't really a major landmark, but hey, it's cool. Right?**

**Oh, and yeah, Patrick kicks butt. Did you know that real rangers on some preserves are allowed to shoot poachers on sight? Well, Patrick's more than prepared to cut up a grunt or two if it means keeping his Pokemon safe and defending others. Here's hoping he makes it out of it alive...**

**Anyways, Reader Question Time! What's your favorite mythological creature? I like dragons, but I also like hobbits, goblins, kappa, tengu, vampires and jorogumo. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	136. An Unexpected Hero!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**A horrible riot had broken out in Nimbasa City! Team Plasma had declared open warfare against the Pokémon League and were attacking any trainer they could find! Patrick was forced to defend himself and the Pokemon Center from an entire regiment of Plasmas while Bianca and her father, Raoul, had to fight off a squad of the cultists in the streets! Meanwhile, Tony is still trapped on the Rondez Wheel, and struggling to climb down – when tragedy strikes when his Plasma captors throw a wrench in his plan and cause him to plummet down to the ground and his impending doom!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony silently plummeted down to the earth below, his eyes wide as he stared down at the concrete fate that awaited him. He didn't scream; he was too frozen in fear to make a peep. All he could do was pray that everything would turn out okay for everyone else and wait for his own grisly demise.

"Licky, use Wrap and grab him!"

"Tung!"

Just as Tony was a mere ten feet from impact, a long, slimy tongue shot up and grabbed him, wrapping around his body firmly and keeping him from slamming against the ground and getting squashed. Tony jerked back and forth as the force of his fall wore off, groaning as he did so. He felt like he was going to throw up, and the slimy tongue wasn't help him.

The tongue gently set Tony to the ground and released him. Tony stood up on shaking legs to face Karen and Licky, both trying hard not to look a little smug. "Gotcha," Karen announced.

Tony stared at his stepsister silently, shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah…" Karen muttered, noting Tony's dumbfounded expression. "You can thank me later. For now, let's deal with these losers." She gestured to the advancing Plasmas, who were all pulling their Pokeballs out as they charged the two blondes.

"Quick!" Karen shouted as the Plasmas approached. "Send out your Pokémon!"

"I don't have any!" Tony managed to say. "I left them at a day care center!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I didn't think I'd need their help and they looked tired, that's why!"

Karen groaned. "Oh, wonderful," she muttered sarcastically. "Now we need to handle all of this on my own…"

"Tung…" Licky agreed with a nod.

"Sorry…" Tony grunted, folding his arms.

"Whatever," Karen scoffed as the Plasmas arrived. "Just stay out of my way! We can do this without your help!"

The trio of Plasma Squires were all red in the face, enraged by the interference of Karen. They quickly sent out their Pokémon: a Tranquil, a Litwick and a Seviper – a long, blackish snake-like Pokemon with long red fangs jutting out of its mouth, dripping with venom. Perhaps its most terrifying feature was the sharpened blade at the end of its tail, also slick and moist with venom, allowing the serpent to attack with both parts of its body.

Reckless and impatient, the grunts shouted their orders to their Pokémon. "Seviper, use Bite!" one Plasma, a woman with orange hair, shouted.

"Litwick, Ember!" the second grunt, a male with dark skin added.

"Tranquil, Peck!" the final grunt, a short young man with a red nose concluded.

The Pokemon all slithered, floated and flew into action. However, the Plasmas were mere grunts, and Karen was a skilled trainer, quickly assessing the situation and taking care of it. "Licky, use Wrap on Tranquil!"

"Tung!" Licky slurped, sticking out his tongue and wrapping it around the surprised Bird Pokémon.

"Now, throw him into Litwick!"

"Tung!" Licky whipped his fleshy appendage and sent the surprised Tranquil flying through the air and smashing him against the surprised Litwick, caught right before he was going to fire off his own attack. Both Pokémon hit the ground with a thud, weakly managing to get up again.

"Got 'em!" Karen cheered.

"Seviper!" the female grunt snarled. "Use Wrap… on that kid!" She jabbed a finger at Tony.

"Viper!" Seviper hissed as she slithered towards the defenseless Tony, eyes glowing red.

"Oh, no you don't!" Karen shouted. "Licky, use -!"

"Litwick, use Ember!" the dark-skinned Plasma ordered. His Ghost/Fire-type was quick to recover from Licky's previous assault and breathed a scattershot of fireballs at Karen and Licky, sending the girl and the Lickitung into a panicky dance as they ran left and right, trying to dodge the burning cinders.

Tony was having his own problem. The Seviper was slithering towards him with amazing speed and there was little he could do against it. He turned to run, to keep the beast busy while Karen finished off the others, but the Poison-type was too fast, propelling into the air like a coiled spring and landing right on top of Tony, quickly wrapping around his torso and putting her blade up to his neck. Tony gasped as the snake constricted him, forcing air out of his lungs and putting him down on his knees.

The female Plasma grinned smugly as she approached the fallen Bug-Catcher, who was wheezing pathetically for air as her Pokémon tightened her grip. "Hmm…" the Plasma murmured mockingly. "I have no idea what His Majesty saw in you. You're hardly knight material!"

Tony gave a wheezing cough in response. Seviper's grip was so tight that it was keeping his blood from flowing. His face was starting to turn white as he slowly suffocated to death.

_Gotta… break free!_ Tony thought desperately. _Can't… have to…_

"Dang it, Tony!" Karen shouted, still wrapped up with the other two Plasmas. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Too late!" the female grunt sang.

Tony scowled. Glaring at the Plasma, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, feigning one last desperate attempt at breathing – and bit down as hard as he could on the edge of Seviper's tail.

"_Viper_!?" The Snake Pokemon's ruby eyes went wide. Shrieking in pain, she loosened her grip on Tony and began to blow on her bleeding tail. "Viper… Viper…"

Tony gave a holler as he kicked the stunned snake in the face, sending it to the ground. That done, he quickly charged the surprised Plasma Squire and tackled her to the ground, angrily punching and elbowing her as they both fell to the concrete. Neither was trained in physical combat, but Tony had landed the first hit and he was angrier than the grunt. He punched and elbowed and kneed and bit until the woman's body slumped to the ground and went still.

Tony gasped as he pulled himself off of the Plasma, shaking his bruised fists. The adrenaline of the situation had exhausted him already, but he knew he had more work to do. In the meantime, Karen had knocked taken out Tranquil and Litwick with Licky's help, beating the former down with the latter. That done, Karen set her Lickitung onto the two remaining grunts, licking them both on the face and sending to the two into a paralyzed state of disgust. They fell to the ground, twitching and moaning in pain.

The immediate danger was over for the moment. Tony was panting loudly, clutching his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Losers..." muttered Karen as Licky grabbed all of the unconscious Plasma Grunts together and putting them on a nearby bench. "What's your problem?" she asked, noting Tony's anguished expression.

"I..." Tony covered his mouth, holding it back. "I was a little too high up... and then I... Ugh..." He clutched his stomach unhappily as he stared at his step-sister. "What are you doing here?"

Karen scowled, remembering why she had come. "Oh, yeah, my dad wanted me to apologize."

"Eh?"

"For stealing your Pokemon!" Karen rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten already?"

"Oh..." Tony nodded, remembering that little incident in Nimbasa Town. "Okay, proceed."

Karen sighed. "I'm sorry that I stole your Pokemon. There. And don't think I did it because I like you or anything!"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know... Apology accepted."

There was a brief silence between the two, before Tony asked, "She's really that bad, isn't she?"

"Huh?"

"Anna. You know. Being a mother - she really is that bad."

"Oh. Yeah, she is. She's a horrible mother." Karen folded her arms. "I had to put up with her for a whole year, too..."

Tony smiled sadly. "I guess I got lucky when she abandoned me, then..." he muttered. "Seeya around, Shorty." He turned and began to walk away.

"Don't call me Shorty!" Karen growled. "And where are you doing?"

"Back into the city," Tony replied. "Team Plasma's attacking the N1, too, and I'm gonna stop them."

"You're gonna stop them?" Karen asked skeptically. "You're just one kid! You don't even have any Pokemon on you!"

"Well, _obviously_ I'm gonna go and get them!" Tony replied.

"Where's the day care center, then?" Karen demanded.

"Across town."

Karen sighed. "That's miles away!" she pointed out. "You're gonna run the whole way, in your condition?!"

"If I have to, yeah."

"You idiot..."

Tony raised an eyebrow but kept walking.

Karen scowled. "Alright," she said, finally, "fine. You can ride with me?"

"What?"

"It'll take forever if you walk," Karen said, running to Tony's side to catch up with him. "If you take my limo, it'll be much faster."

"Oh." Tony managed to smile. "Thanks, Karen."

Karen, though happy that she had been called by her real name, forced the frown on her face to remain. "Don't thank me yet. We've still got to get to the center..."

"Yeah..." Tony agreed. "And I'll bet there's more of those Plasmas hanging around, too..."

"Then let's not dawdle!" Karen shouted. "Let's go!" She broke into a run towards the park's entrance.

Tony nodded and ran after her, despite his shaking legs and unhappy stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Fun fact. I actually typed up this most of this chapter on a Document rather than on Fan itself. I think I work faster this way, believe it or not. Weird, eh?**

**Reader Question Time! Which video game makes you feel the most nostalgic? Aside from Pokémon, I have to say The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Man, do I love that game. It's so nostalgic that it makes me feel physically good. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	137. Elesa vs Team Plasma!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony was saved from a fatal fall by his would-be rival Karen Silph! However, there's no time to rest, as Team Plasma is attacking Nimbasa City, and naturally Tony's gonna go and stick his nose into it! Thankfully, Karen Silph showed up and saved her would-be rival from the fall and then the Plasma Grunts who had been guarding him. Though reluctant to help Tony, Karen decided to aid Tony, giving him a ride in her limo to the Pokemon Daycare Center so that he could pick up his Pokemon and help clear out the Plasma infested city! **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Being a Plasma Squire was a labor of love. You weren't paid much, and the hours were long. You had to wear a stuffy uniform no matter the weather, which was occasionally very itchy, and you were looked upon by some as being a lunatic of some sort. However, the fine men and women of Team Plasma loved a good challenge, and were willing to make sacrifices in the name of Pokemon Liberation, no matter the personal cost.

Of course, there was always the hope of gaining favor in the eyes of the Plasma King, and advancing in ranks to become a Plasma Knight. Sure, all of the other Plasma Knights were pretty dang creepy, but still, that sleek personalized uniform, those powerful Pokemon, the honor and respect you earned, it made it all worth it.

How does one become a Plasma Knight, anyways? Well, you need to earn the favor of the King. What better way to do that than killing a Gym Leader, a sworn enemy to all Pokemon, and bringing her head to the Plasma King on a silver platter?

Well, Plasma Knights or not, rewards or not, it didn't matter to the Plasma Squires at the Big Stadium. Elesa was a Gym Leader - she exploited Pokemon for a living, and was honored and respected for it. She was a villain in every sense of the word. She had to die, and they were going to make it happen.

"Get her!"

"Kill the Gym Leader!"

"Destroy the Pokemon League!"

Over fifty grunts had attacked the Big Stadium - and all of them were currently clambering up the aisles and seats as they charged their target, who stood there alone. Pokeballs were pulled and opened, and the Plasmas charged their sworn enemy.

Elesa was terrified, but she kept a calm face and held her ground. The innocent civilians had clambered out from the arena by now, but the Plasmas would likely go after them, or swarm out into Nimbasa City - unless she kept them distracted.

Elesa wasn't alone. Emolga One and Emolga Two were gliding in circles around him, glowing brightly as they prepared to defend their trainer from the oncoming onslaught. Win or lose, Elesa was going to make sure that these grunts didn't make it outside of the stadium.

The model's bright blue eyes flashed like lightning. "One and Two, use Thunder Wave!" she ordered.

The two Emolga flashed brightly, spinning around Elesa like a tornado of light, and unleashed sparking waves of electricity into the charging Plasmas and their Pokemon. Several Plasmas took hits, stunning them and sending them to the ground in twitching heaps. However, the Plasmas kept charging, unleashing their own Pokemon.

"Liepard, use Scratch!" one grunt ordered, her Liepard leaping into the air and slashing her claws at Elesa.

"Iron Tail, One!" Elesa countered.

In a blur of brown, yellow and white One seemed to teleport in front of of the Dark-type, his tail glowing with a steely aura. The two Pokemon clashed with one another, bouncing off of one another's attacks. "Two, Thundershock!" Elesa ordered. Two gritted her fangs as she shocked the stunned Liepard with a deadly bolt of energy that sent her flying through the air, burnt by the attack.

"Trubbish, use Sludge Bomb!" another grunt ordered. His Pokemon gargled as he hurled a dangerous blob of poisons at Elesa's face. Two was quick to intercept the attack with her own body, taking a face full of sludge for her efforts. The Emolga coughed unhappily but kept up with her mate in circling their trainer's body, willing to protect her from anything.

While Two's courage was admirable, courage alone didn't win battles. Skill and power were needed. Elesa had skill, as did her Pokemon - but they had never trained for being swarmed by dozens of foes at once, and never for an invasion. She was a Gym Leader - she fought one-on-one battles.

Elesa cursed her own ineptitude, even though she could hardly be blamed for it. She was still a Gym Leader, though - and part of being a Gym Leader was being willing to step up in case the city police ever needed help against criminals. Besides, with any luck said police would be here any moment to give her a hand.

"Herdier!" a Plasma shouted. "Use Tackle attack!" His Herdier leaped and bounded over the Plasmas, pouncing for the tiring Elesa and her Emolgas.

"One, Two! Thundershock!" Elesa ordered. Both Emolgas flashed brightly as they blasted away at the Herdier, who landed on the ground and bounded forward, dodging the attacks before slamming his body into Elesa and holding her to the ground.

Elesa gasped as the Normal-type crushed her underneath its weight. Her Emolga watched in horror, unable to shock the Normal-type less they also shock their trainer. Elesa pushed uselessly against the dog's body to no avail; she was a model, not a weight-lifter.

Unfortunately, the Plasmas took the Herdier's plan as a good idea. Another Plasma leaped on top of the Herdier, followed by another, and pretty soon an entire mob of Plasmas was dog-piling onto the poor Gym Leader, crushing her underneath their combined weight.

The Emolgas were flying frantically around the growing pile, crying out for their trainer. "Emol! Emol!"

"O-One and Two..." Elesa gasped from underneath the Plasmas. "Get out of here! I'll be fine!"

"Emol!" both Pokemon chorused in rejection, refusing to leave their trainer to her fate. Sparking wildly, they blasted as gently as they could at the Plasma Squires, to avoid hurting their trainer too badly; sadly, the attack didn't do any real damage, and the Plasmas were completely nonplussed by the shock. More and more kept piling up. Elesa kept struggling, but if any more were added to the pile, she'd be crushed or suffocate to death, whichever came first.

"Step away from the Gym Leader!"

A brown and orange arm grabbed onto one of the Plasmas, tossing her into the stands. "Good job, Pignite! Keep grabbing them and throwing them with Strength!"

Cheren rode over to the pile of Plasmas, riding on the back of his Liepard. His Pignite did as he was told, grabbing and tossing Plasma Squires from the pile. The remaining Plasmas, seeing that the Pignite was a bigger threat than Elesa, quickly changed target from her to the Fire/Fighting-type.

That turned out to be a big mistake. The moment the Plasmas had gotten off of her to face the younger trainer and his Pokemon, Elesa's eyes flashed. "Thundershock, wide-spread!"

"Emol!" both Emolgas shouted, blasting away at the Plasmas while their backs were turned. With a painful sounded crackle, the grunts collapsed to the ground, either out-cold or too hurt to continue the battle.

Elesa gave a breath of relief as she peeled herself off of the ground. "Good job," she told her Pokemon, who happily cuddled their Gym Leader, relieved to see that she was bruised but alive.

Cheren wiped a drop of sweat off of his brow, exhausted already. "You okay?" he asked Elesa.

"Thanks to you I am," Elesa replied gratefully. "Thank you."

Cheren nodded humbly. "Don't mention it," he replied. "We'd better go and call the police to handle these guys."

"You do that," Elesa replied. "If these Plasmas attacked the stadium to try and get trainers, I'll bet that they're going to attack the Pokemon Center, too. They might even attack my Gym. I need to cut them off before they cause any more trouble." She pulled out a Pokeball and unleashed her third Pokemon. "Go, Zebstrika!"

In a flash, a tall, black and white Pokemon, horse-like in shape, emerged, whinnying as she allowed her trainer to leap onto her back. "Strika!"

"Call the police and find your friends or family," Elesa ordered Cheren.

"Are you sure?" Cheren asked. "You may need my help again."

"I'll be fine," Elesa assured him, as One and Two floated down and grabbed onto Elesa's back, holding onto her. "Worry about yourself. Zebstrika, go!" she ordered.

"Strika!" Zebstrika whinnied, her eyes flashing as she shot off, dashing through the stadium's exit and out into Nimbasa City.

* * *

The chaos had been far worse than Elesa had expected.

Plasma Grunts littered the streets, smashing cars, windows, and whatever got into their way. They left people alone for the most part, but a few took shots at Elesa, and she was forced to stun them into submission. She didn't let them stop her, either, and kept charging through the city, to find the targets that the Plasmas were most likely to hit.

She found the first one quickly: her own Pokemon Gym. Well, it had been a Pokemon Gym. Now, it was a pile of broken timber, twisted half-melted steel, and ashes, sitting on the ground. The Plasmas had gotten their first. Elesa shrugged off the loss easily; no one had been in the Gym, and she didn't keep her Pokemon there.

Zebstrika whinnied unhappily, bowing her head. "Strika..."

Elesa patted the side of the Thunderbolt Pokemon's neck. "It's alright, girl," she cooed. "It was just a building." She straightened up. "We need to go to the Pokemon Center - they'll probably attack there next to steal Pokemon. Giddy-up!"

The Zebstrika neighed loudly and took off, making a u-turn and galloping off to the Pokemon Center.

"Skar!" a voice shrieked in the air.

Elesa, looked to the sky. Two Pokemon were carrying two humans across the sky... No, wait! Two humans rode on top of the Pokemon, but a third was clutched in the iron talons of a strange, iron bird, unconscious.

Elesa's eyes went wide, and her face turned pale. "Skyla..." she muttered, recognizing her friend. "...Zebstrika, use Agility and jump up the buildings!" she ordered quickly.

"Strika!" the Pokemon neighed, charging like a bolt of lightning towards the nearest and shortest building. She leaped into the air, carrying her trainer through the air. She landed on the shortest building with a clop, and leaped to the next building, and then to the next, chasing the mysterious Pokemon, and the prone form of Skyla.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, it's been a while since I've been able to do a daily update. Neato!**

**Elesa to the rescue! Can she reach Skyla in time to save her best friend? Tune in again to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! Rapidash vs Zebstrika! Which is the superior equine Pokemon? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	138. Elesa vs Sir Mystico and Lady Numera!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, was attacked at the N1 Pokemon Tournament by a small army of Plasma Grunts, all of whom wanted her dead! Thankfully, thanks to the hard work of her two Emolgas and the interventions of Cheren, Elesa was able to survive the deadly assault. The Nimbasa City Gym Leader ran off with her Zebstrika to see what damage the Plasmas had done. While on her way to the Pokemon Center, Elesa spotted two Plasmas carrying an unconscious figure through the skies with their Pokemon – and that figure was Skyla!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Mystico was humming to himself as he floated over Nimbasa City on his Cofagrigus, floating next to the silent Numera and her Skarmory. Far below him, Plasmas were swarming the streets in a glorious crusade. There was hundreds of them – far more than most people had believed.

Daycare Centers were smashed and their Pokeballs liberated from their clutches. Random trainers were halted and relieved of their unfortunate slaves. Mystico had even heard reports that the Pokémon Center had been attacked. To make matters all the better, the N1 had been broken up. No more would Pokémon be made to suffer for the amusement of unworthy human scum!

It put a spring in Mystico's step, but he couldn't skip about while flying on his Cofagrigus. It didn't keep him from smirking widely though. This was perfect; soon, the Pokémon League would be no more, and Pokémon would be free from the cruel grip of humanity, once and for all; and as a nice bonus, they had captured a Gym Leader and were bringing her in for judgment, by the Plasma King himself!

Numera tapped on her steel helmet, switching a communication device of some sort off. "That was His Holiness Ghetsis," she informed Mystico. "He said that Miller didn't take up on our King's offer."

Mystico scowled, the mood soured. "Corrupted already," he grunted. He looked down below Numera's Skarmory, who was clutching the unconscious Skyla by the arms, dangling her above a fatal drop as the Steel/Flying-type carried her to her fate. "I suppose we have you to blame for that," he accused the unconscious Gym Leader.

"It shouldn't be any surprise," Numera commented. "He was in the company of Juniper – any mind would have been dulled with her as teacher." She shook her head. "We're ordered to meet with His Holiness in the city square," she added. "It's time to wrap this demonstration up."

Mystico nodded. "Cofagrigus, step on it, if you'd please!" he ordered the Coffin Pokémon, leaning on the Ghost-type's back like he was a lounge chair. "We don't want to keep the Arch-Sage waiting!"

"Meh heh!" Cofagrigus agreed, accelerating as he floated through the air.

"Zebstrika, now!"

Mystico's eyes went wide he felt a burning pain rush through his body. Cofagrigus shrieked in pain as the duo was hit by a Thunderbolt attack, electrocuting them both with a horrific amount of power. It was so dreadful that Mystico lost his balance on his shaking friend, and fell off of Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus's eyes went wide as he heard the panicked scream of his friend. He looked down to see Mystico plummeting to the ground. The Ghost-type screamed unhappily as he shot passed the hardly concerned Lady Numera and swooped underneath Mystico, catching him before he could hit the pavement.

Mystico glared first at Numera, badly hurt from the attack. His dark hair was sticking up, and his face was slightly charred. His cape and suit were burnt, too – and this was his favorite outfit. "You let me fall…" he hissed angrily, knowing full-well that Numera couldn't hear him. Then, he turned his attention to his attacker. Elesa, the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City, was sitting on top of her mount, a majestic-looking Zebstrika, with two Emolgas circling her body and shielding her from harm. The Gym Leader returned the glare as her Zebstrika propelled her from rooftop to rooftop, in pursuit of Numera and Skyla rather than Mystico.

Mystico scowled as he stood up, Cofagrigus leaning over like a surfboard and soaring after the Gym Leader and her mount. "I'm surprised to still see you here!" he called as soon as he was floating next to Elesa. "I figured you'd be long gone by now!"

Elesa ignored the clown, though she mentally shivered. She hated clowns; bad birthday experience from ten years ago. She kept her mind off of Mystico and her eyes on the prize: the retreating Skarmory, still clutching Skyla.

"Going to rescue your little friend?" Mystico asked, a little irked that Elesa hadn't bitten the bait yet. "Well, if you must know, we're taking her to the square. Why don't you meet us there? I'm sure our King would be just _tickled pink_ to meet you."

"Use Agility again, Zebstrika," Elesa ordered, patting her Pokémon's neck as she carried her higher into the city's skyline.

Numera sighed as the Gym Leader drew closer and closer to her – and Mystico kept at her side, heckling her in a pathetic attempt at humor, rather than doing the logical thing and stopping her. _Naturally_, she thought angrily, _I'll have to handle this by myself_. "Skarmory, use Spikes on that building!"

"Skar!" the Iron Bird screeched, flapping her blade-like wings and shooting dozens of razor-sharp caltrops down onto the rooftop of the building Elesa's Zebstrika was carrying her across. The Thunderbolt Pokémon came to a dead halt, her hooves screeching against the pavement as she found herself completely surrounded on all sides by deadly thorns. One false move and the equine would be needing a new horseshoe.

The Skarmory began to circle the glaring Gym Leader. "Think you can handle her now?" Numera asked Mystico, a snide hint in her tone.

"I didn't need your help in the first place, but thank you!" Mystico snapped, still angry about Numera's lack of concern when he had been plummeting to his doom. Turning his attention to Elesa, he grinned and said, "Looks like it's the end of the road, princess!"

Elesa scowled. "Not yet it isn't…" she muttered. "Zebstrika, now!"

The Thunderbolt Pokémon gave a mighty buck, catapulting Elesa into the air with her two Emolgas. She sailed right underneath Skarmory as she flew overhead, and grabbed onto the Iron Bird Pokémon's legs. Mystico stared on, dumbstruck by just how ludicrously suicidal that had been, and Numera went absolutely silent.

Elesa quickly wrapped her own legs around Skyla's prone form, breathing heavily and trying not to think about how high she was. "One, Two, go, go, go!" she ordered. Both Emolga nodded and wrapped their tails around Skyla's wrists. "Let 'em have it!" Elesa ordered.

"What on earth-!?" Numera began, finally able to react. She was cut off when a ferocious volt of electricity ran through Skarmory's body, affecting the bird, her trainer, Elesa and Skyla. Elesa was an Electric-type trainer, however, and was more used to electrical shocks than most trainers were.

Numera gave a shriek of pain as she gripped her Skarmory's neck for support. "Y-you…!" she snarled, still sparking.

"Now! Glide!" Elesa shouted, giving Skyla a hard kick. Skarmory's grip of the girl had loosened too much, and she wasn't able to grasp the girl in time before she fell. However, Emolga One and Emolga Two were already on it, their furry tails wrapped firmly around Skyla's wrists. Though they weren't strong enough to fly with her, they were skilled enough in gliding to carry her down, down, down below. The two Pokemon spiraled down to the ground, Skyla hardly stirred as the Electric/Flying-types gently carried her to the safety of the city street, gently depositing her onto the ground the moment it was safe, and then falling to the ground in an exhausted heap.

Numera gaped. "T-that should not have worked…" she muttered, tapping the Hickory-Dex for scans on the two Emolga.

Unfortunately, Elesa's plan had a rather large hole in it: Skyla was safe, but she was still slinging to the bottom of the Skarmory, who was not a happy camper at this moment. Neither were the Plasma Knights.

"Well, well, well…" Mystico sighed as he and Cofagrigus floated up beneath the circling Skarmory. "Seems we've lost a Gym Leader and received another Gym Leader in trade. What did that accomplish, again?" he asked Elesa.

Elesa glared. "I don't care who you think you are, or how fake your clown smile is! No one hurts my best friend and attacks my city on my watch!"

"Funny," Mystico said, stroking his chin. "Because we've just done both, and on your watch as well!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I have to admit though, you're putting up a better fight than that fruitcake from Castelia City did…"

"Regardless of your stupidity, you've accomplished nothing," Numera said drily. "Mystico – retrieve Fuuro. We'll bring them both to the King."

"Zebstrika, now!" Elesa shouted suddenly.

"Zeb!" Zebstrika whinnied, leaping over Numera's spikes in a flash of lighting and descending down to the ground. The equine charged over to Skyla's prone form and gently used her mouth to sling her onto her back, Emolga One and Two helping her up before mounting the beast themselves and riding off into the street.

"Not bad…" Mystico admitted, seeing the fullness of Elesa's plan at last. "But…" He grinned as Cofagrigus rotated upward, grabbing onto the Ghost-type's back like he was getting a Pokémon piggyback ride. "If there's one thing Cofagrigus appreciates, it's a moving target."

"Meh!" Cofagrigus grunted, blasting down to the ground with a glowing Shadow Ball. Elesa's eyes went wide with horror as the ball sailed through the air and struck her Zebstrika fiercely in the back of her left rear leg. The Thunderbolt Pokemon stumbled before falling to the ground face-first. Skyla was sent flying rolled on the cold pavement before coming to a halt and Emolga One and Emolga Two were thrown into a stop-sign, bending it badly before sliding off and falling to the ground, both out-cold.

"No…" Elesa gasped.

"Well," Mystico chortled, "that was fun! Why, we almost had to try that time!"

Elesa was about to shout at the clown when suddenly the Skarmory gave a jerk and grabbed the model by the arms. "Well," Numera muttered, "that was irritating, but at the very least we got two Gym Leaders out of it. Mystico, go retrieve the other."

"That's quite enough of that," a dark voice rumbled suddenly.

Both Mystico and Numera looked down to see the imposing figure of Sir Faceless down on the street, staring up at them with his glowing red visor. He was standing next to Skyla, his weapon of choice, a long, reddish sword made from a strange crystalline substance, drawn and at the ready. A nasty-looking Liepard was at his side, sniffing Skyla's body. "His Majesty grows impatient as he awaits you," the Dark Knight explained. "He sent me to find you, and here you two are – dawdling the day away with a mere model."

Mystico scowled. "We just so happened to be capturing another Gym Leader!" he explained. "His Majesty will surely understand…"

"Given that you two have had a steady stream of mishaps and failures in recent times," Faceless grunted, "it would be wise not to make assumptions. You were ordered to bring the girl before His Highness, not to abduct another. I suggest that you head to the square – now."

"Who are you to order me around?" Numera called down.

"Would you rather take this up with His Majesty?" Faceless asked, his tone becoming deeper as the threat sunk in.

Both Mystico and Numera looked to each other and quickly decided that they had risked enough as it was. "I've lost interest," Numera said simply, flying off on her Skarmory, carrying a screaming Elesa with her.

"I'll take the girl back," Mystico told Faceless.

"You shall not," Faceless retorted. "You've lost a prisoner already – I shall not allow you to lose another one. Fuuro comes with me."

Mystico scowled. "F-fine!" he scoffed. "Take her! See what I care! Cofagrigus, let's go!" The Coffin Pokémon and his trainer floated off into the distance, heading for the town square.

Faceless watched the two Plasma Knights leave before turning his attention to Skyla. She was badly wounded from the battle with the Knights, and Elesa's risky escape plan hadn't helped her case. Faceless slowly walked forward, and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Let me ease your suffering…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, man, Skyla is so dead… Or is she? Tune in again to find out our favorite Gym Leader's fate!**

**Reader Question Time! What's your greatest guilty pleasure? Mine is probably **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_**…**** Yeah, I admit it. I'm not afraid. Are you? If not, answer after you review!**

**Reviewy doobie doo! Lulz.**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	139. Tony vs Sir Faceless!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Elesa made a daring rescue attempt, risking her own life in an insane series of gymnastics to liberate her best friend Skyla from the Plasma Knights Sir Mystico and Lady Numera. Unfortunately, even though she managed to get Elesa away from the Plasmas, she was quickly captured by Numera's Skarmory, and Mystico was quick to thwart her Pokémon's escape attempt. Before the Plasmas could capture Skyla again, however, the Plasma Knight Sir Faceless appeared, quickly telling Numera and Mystico off and sending them to go and meet with the Plasma King and Sages. Then, Faceless turned his attention to the unconscious Skyla…**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Hey! Jeeves or whatever! Can't this thing go any faster?!" Tony asked impatiently.

"It's Jervis, sir," replied the driver calmly. His voice was heavily accented and monotone, reminding Tony of his mother's old driver Jerry. "Forgive my tardiness, but limousines are built for comfort rather than speed."

Tony groaned, leaning back in his plush seat. Normally, being inside a limo might be sort of cool. Martin Silph had an excellent specimen indeed, with soft seats, perfect air conditioning and heating, a TV and even a shiny new mini fridge. However, seeing as how there was currently an invasion of rampaging Plasma Squires throughout the city, Tony was in no mood for relaxing in the car.

Karen oddly agreed with her rival. "We're taking too long, Jervis," she said. "This is an emergency!"

"Understood, ma'am," Jervis droned, stepping on the gas. The limo accelerated a whole three miles. "My apologies, ma'am, but the streets are covered with those Plasma people. It may be difficult to go around them."

A tomato splattered against Karen's window as Plasma Squires crowded around the limousine. They didn't know who was inside, but they were willing to bet that he or she was a trainer, too. Fists began to beat on the windows and doors, and more food was thrown at the creeping limo.

Karen scowled as she locked the doors. "Honk the horn and rev the engine!" she ordered. "Maybe that'll scare 'em off…"

"As you wish, Ms. Silph." Jervis loudly slammed down on the horn and then put the car into park before stepping on the gas. The roar of the engine scattered a few Plasmas, but not all of them.

Tony was nervously tapping his foot. "It's not working…"

"Geez, these morons don't give up, do they?!" Karen groaned. "Alright…" She pulled out a Pokeball from her pocket and opened up the sunroof. "Time to bring out the heavy artillery! Go, Darmanitan!" she shouted, poking her tiny hand out from the roof and popping open the ball.

The Pokeball unleashed a massive fiery ape into the roof, who hollered angrily as he beat his chest. The Plasmas quickly scattered like dust in the wind, terrified of the magnificent beast. When the crowd had cleared, the limousine drove onward, accelerating through the now mostly vacant streets.

The Darmanitan shrunk down in a flash of purple, revealing Karen's Zorua, who hopped down into the limo and onto his trainer's lap. "Meh-heh!" he sniggered.

"Good boy," Karen congratulated, patting the Dark-type on the head and putting him back into his Pokeball.

Tony was hardly surprise; after all, there was no way that the roof of the limo wouldn't have crumpled if an actual Darmanitan was on it. He had to give credit where credit was due: the way that Karen used her Zorua, in battle or for a distraction, was pretty clever. Smart kid, that one – he'd have to watch out for her.

However, there was no time for Tony to be impressed by his step-sister. That could wait until after the invasion was over. Right now, he just needed to keep focused on getting his Pokémon back from Oliver, and then doing when he could to repel the invaders. Then, he needed to find a way to contact Skyla, Aunt Sally and the others, and find out what happened to them.

Tony swallowed nervously. N hated the Pokémon League – there was no way that he would pass up on attacking the N1 Tournament. That's where every human being he loved would be. Skyla and Pappy were strong trainers, yes, but how would they fare against N, who could actually talk to any Pokémon – including really big strong Pokémon – and get them to fight with him? He had a Sigilyph with him, which would be dangerous on its own, and who knows what else up his sleeve.

Tony was shaking nervously as the limousine drove down the streets of Nimbasa, passing rioting Plasmas and fleeing citizens. He wanted to stop and help, but without his Pokémon he would be of little use. "A little faster, Jeeves!" he called to the driver.

Jervis didn't bother to correct Tony this time. "I'm driving as fast as I am able, sir," he replied as politely as he could.

Suddenly, Tony shouted, "Wait! Stop the car!"

Jervis sighed in irritation, but did as he was told. Tony didn't even wait for the limo to come to a complete stop when out he leapt, rushing down the street.

Karen looked on, confused and angered. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

Tony ignored his step-sister's cries. He kept running down the street, towards the scene of horror. A lone woman was lying on the ground, surrounded by fallen Pokémon. A massive man, clad in black suit that looked like a combination of futuristic technology and medieval armor. Strong ebon metal covered his body, and a black cape hung down his back, emblazoned with a red Team Plasma coat-of-arms. In one hand, he held a strange sword, and in the other, a Pokeball.

That's not what Tony was worried about, of course. What he was worried about was the girl lying at his feet; it was Skyla. So, Pokémon or not, Tony put all of his energy into his charge, and rammed into the back of the massive Plasma full-force.

The man stumbled forward, surprised by Tony's sneak attack. He whirled around to face the boy, a Liepard who had been hanging about nearby leaping to his side. Tony felt eyes glaring at him from behind the Plasma's red, glowing visor. "Oh, dang… It's him… Ahem! Boy," the Plasma rumbled, "you know not what you've just done. Be gone with you – before you feel my wrath."

Tony struck what he hoped would seem like a fighting pose. "Not until you back away from Skyla!" he ordered sternly.

The Plasma Knight didn't budge an inch. "So, you care for this one, do you?" he asked, raising his reddish sword threateningly. "Then you would be wise to fall back."

Tony shook his head, pretending not to be afraid of the sword. "No!"

The Plasma Knight slowly strode forward. Tony was shaking, but he didn't notice, and he didn't run. "Come on!" he shouted. "I'm not afraid of you!"

The Plasma Knight froze. "Darn it all…" he whispered to himself. "He's not afraid… This going to look horrible to the others! What to do…?"

"Come on!" Tony ordered, his fists still raised. "I… I'm not afraid! I can take you on! I know… karate! Yeah! I'm a black-belt, and I can catch a sword with my bare hands!" _Please buy it, please buy it… _he thought nervously.

The Plasma Knight rolled his eyes. _If that kid's a black-belt, than I'm Nurse Joy… Still…_ He raised his sword into the air, towering over the boy. _I need to keep up appearances…_ _Okay, I got it!_ "Liepard, hold this runt down!" he ordered.

The Dark-type sprang into action, leaping onto Tony and pinning him to the ground. Tony shouted and screamed as he tried to pull himself out from under the beast, but he wasn't strong enough. "L-let me go!"

"So much for your black-belt," the Plasma Knight rumbled, staring down at Tony sinisterly. "Do not fear, boy. I will not kill you. You shall live, to tell the world that you were defeated by the mightiest of all the Plasma Knights, Sir Faceless!"

"I thought Numera was the strongest…" Tony groaned meekly as he fell to his back, exhausted underneath Liepard.

"Don't be absurd!" snorted Faceless. "I'm far stronger than she."

"You don't look it…" Tony rasped.

"Well… I am," Faceless said simply. "I have heard of you, boy. You are the Miller brat who keeps interfering with Plasma operations, and had the audacity to reject Ghetsis's generous offer…"

"Ghetsis?" Tony raised an eyebrow, his curiosity outweighing his self-preservation. "N's the one who asked me to join you freaks!"

Faceless chuckled, sounding much like a laughing thundercloud. _I suppose I can drop a hint… _he thought. "You foolish boy…" he snickered. "His Majesty King Natural Gropius Harmonia is merely Ghetsis's puppet," he whispered, leaning over to face Tony. "N believes that he is the Plasma King – but he is really a pawn. Ghetsis is merely using him."

Tony blinked. "What…?"

"Of course, Ghetsis humors the boy now and then," Faceless went on, his voice low. "Offering you a place in our organization, for example. N believed you to be just like him – someone who cares more for Pokémon than people. You're a smart kid to have refused him like that – otherwise you'd have been a tool, too."

Suddenly, Faceless grabbed Tony by the hair and yanked him closer to his face. Tony winced in pain and surprise – but more surprises were to come. "Sorry about that," Faceless muttered in a normal-sounding voice, polite yet filled with bravado. "I have to make this look good. Anyways, look: the police are going to have this whole thing contained. You'd better go and find your family and stay clear of any Plasmas."

"Wha…?" Tony cried.

Faceless stood up, switching back to his thundering voice. "Consider yourself lucky, boy!" he snapped in pseudo fury. "I will not kill you, or your Gym Leader friend! Instead, I will let you both live to see the world as you know it crumble before your eyes! Today begins the end of the Pokémon League! Liepard, with me! Let us leave them to their fate."

The Liepard purred as he leaped to his master's side. The two stalked off towards Nimbasa City Square, leaving a petrified Tony in his wake, breathing heavily on the ground and contemplating what had just happened. "What the…?"

Karen chose this moment to run up, with a surprising amount of concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down and dusting off Tony's shirt.

"I'm fine…" Tony gasped. "Where the heck were you?" he asked.

Karen looked away, meekly tapping her fingers together. "Well… That guy looked really, really tough…" she admitted.

"You can take on three Plasmas alone with no problem, but some idiot in a goofy get-up comes along and you're afraid?" Standing up, Tony groaned, rolling his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Jeez…"

Karen scowled. "N-never mind that… Just get your girlfriend up and let's get out of here!"

Tony didn't bother to reprimand Karen for the girlfriend comment. He focused instead on tending to the unconscious Skyla, his mind never leaving Sir Faceless' sudden change of attitude and demeanor. _What's going on?_ the Bug-Catcher thought as he gently began to slap Skyla in the cheek. _Is he really a Plasma…?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, cool trivia! The blonde version of the male character from Pokémon X and Y looks a whole lot like Tony! Pretty nifty, eh? If there's a lot of good Bug-types in that game, someone should do a Tony run! :D**

** Seriously, do a Tony run. Nothing but Bug-types. I dare you.**

**Reader Question Time! Should I do fan art and conceptual art on deviant Art for this fan fiction? Be sure to answer after you review, and remember that your opinion does matter to me! :D**

**Hey, did you know that if everyone who ever read this story reviewed, I'd have a ludicrous number of reviews right now? Oh, wait, I do have a ludicrous number of reviews right now! Keep up the feedback, everyone! :D**


	140. Witnessing the Tragedy

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Tony, who was riding with Karen Silph to retrieve his Pokemon from the daycare center, saw his friend Skyla lying unconscious on the street, and towering over her fallen body was the Plasma Knight Sir Faceless! Tony was quick to leave the safety of the limousine and attacked Faceless with his own body, but the Plasma Knight was quick to incapacitate Tony. However, instead of killing him, Faceless told Tony to stay out of trouble, and that the police were on their way to take Team Plasma down! He also revealed that N was only the puppet ruler of Team Plasma, and that the true leader is Ghetsis!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The first thing Skyla saw when she woke up was Tony's worried face - a mere inch away from her face.

Skyla's face went as red as her hair as she said, "Uh... Hi..." awkwardly.

Tony's face went red as well, and he looked away. "O-oh... Good..." he stuttered. "I was worried there for a minute."

"How worried?" Skyla asked as Tony helped her up.

"Really worried..." Tony admitted. "I... I can't remember ever being more afraid, really..." he admitted, looking away.

"Oh..." Skyla's face grew all the redder. "T-thanks..." she said graciously.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Teenagers..." she muttered. "Hey! As charming as this little scene is, there's still an invasion going on right now! Cut the romance junk and let's get moving!"

Tony and Skyla quickly inched awkwardly away from each other. "R-right..." Tony said. "Skyla, whose Pokemon are these?"

Skyla gasped as she finally noticed the badly hurt Electric-type Pokemon that were sprawled about the street. "Zebstrika! Emolga One and Two! Oh, no!" The Gym Leader quickly ran over to the limp forms of Emolgas One and Two, gently picking up One and cuddling the Electric/Flying-type. "What happened to them?" she asked Tony.

"Dunno..." Tony rushed over to Skyla's side, pulling off his backpack as he did so. "They were like this when we got here. Maybe that Faceless guy did something..."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later..." Tony opened his backpack and quickly found a bottle of spray-on medicine, shoving into Skyla's hand. "He was the Plasma Knight that I saw near you while you were out-cold."

"Another one?" Skyla asked, spraying Emolga with the medicine. "Jeez, they're springing up everywhere! Did you chase him off?"

Tony shook his head. "No..." he said quietly. "He just... left. He actually told me a lot, too. He said not to worry - that the police are on the way."

"Maybe he was lying," Skyla offered.

"Maybe..." Tony changed the subject, the question bubbling in his heart finally reaching his mouth. "Where's my family?"

Skyla froze in-between sprays. "Oh, no..."

"What?! What?!" Tony demanded, panicking again.

"Your family and I were jumped by Mystico and Numera at the stadium! Your Pappy told your aunt and uncle to bolt and they did. The next thing I know, those jerks have both of us beat and knocked me out... After that, I just woke up here with you..."

Tony swallowed. "Oh, no... Do you have your xtransceiver?" he asked.

Skyla checked her wrist, scowling as she saw it was bare, save for her blue glove. "Those Camelot wannabes probably swiped it to keep me from calling for help..." she answered unhappily.

Tony turned his attention to Karen. "How about you?" he asked.

Karen nodded. "Here," she said, removing the watch-like phone from her wrist and tossing it to Tony. "Call them. Make it fast, too - my dad is probably worried about me."

Tony quickly typed in his aunt's number, so eagerly that he didn't even bother to thank Karen. As the phone rang, Tony tapped his fingers impatiently. "Come on... Come on..."

Finally, Aunt Sally's face popped up on the screen, pale with worry and wet with cheers. Her expression lightened considerably upon seeing her beloved nephew, safe and sound. "T-Tony!" she gasped. "I was so worried! I though..." She took a second to gasp. "I was so worried..." she repeated.

"I was worried, too..." Tony assured her. "Are you alright?"

"We're all fine," Sally replied. "Your uncle is here with me. We ran away from the arena after those Plasma Knight characters showed up - your Pappy said he and Skyla would handle them. B-but... after we hid, your uncle went back to see if his father needed help, and he saw those Plasmas flying off at high-speed. He found Pappy... but not Skyla..."

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Miller!" Skyla greeted, shoving her face onto the screen. "Those losers didn't even scratch me!" She paused, and then asked, "Uh, did you happen to find my Pokemon there, too?"

Sally nodded, relieved to see Skyla as well. "Yes, we found them... They're safe and sound. A group of Officer Jennies came out of nowhere and took us all to the Police Station." She looked off screen for a second, distracted by something, and then returned her stare to her nephew and his friend. "There's a load of Officer Jennies all around here, and regular police officers, too! I've never seen so many before!"

Faceless's remark popped back up in Tony's mind. "I... I think they've got a counterattack plan. Just stay at the station, alright? Tell Uncle Brad and Pappy I'm okay."

"Excuse me?! You'll tell them yourself, young man!" Sally snapped. "You're coming to the Police Station right this very minute, young man!"

"A-Aunt Sally, I can't!" Tony exclaimed. "My Pokemon are at the daycare center! I need to get them!"

"Tony, no..." Sally began.

"But I have to get them back!" Tony argued. "If I don't, the Plasmas might try to steal them!"

Sally frowned. "Tony... No..."

"I have to!" Tony shouted, leaving no room for argument. "I'll be at the Police Station right afterwards, so just wait for me! Okay, bye!" He switched the transceiver off before Sally could reply. "Okay, let's go!" he cried, heading back to the limousine. "We're almost there!"

Skyla and Karen sweatdropped as Tony jumped back into the limo. "He's crazy..." Karen muttered.

"No..." Skyla smiled despite herself. "He just loves his friends."

"Girls! Come on!"

"Coming!" Both Skyla and Karen hustled to the limo, and they set off into the chaotic city once again.

* * *

The first sign that something was horribly wrong was the smoke.

The bright orange sky, glowing in the sunset, was blackened hideously by the dark smoke from a distant fire - a distant fire that was growing closer and closer as the limousine drove towards the daycare center. At first, Tony didn't pay it any heed, but as he grew closer, and the smoke began to thicken and drift down into the streets. It quickly became evident that something had gone horribly wrong.

The limousine rounded the corner, and came to a halt. Standing before them, was the daycare center - or what was left of it.

The charred skeleton of the building was all that remained of the building, barely standing in the late spring breeze. The rest of the building was nothing more than a pile of chard bricks, wood, and ashes. The fire department was there, spraying down every inch of the burnt-out ruins of Oliver's family legacy. The fire had thankfully been contained before it had a chance to spread, but as a result Oliver had lost everything.

Tony wasn't thinking of Oliver when he hopped out of the limousine again, the protests of Skyla and Karen falling upon deaf ears. All he was thinking about were his Pokemon. He ran past firefighters and over to the trembling form of Oliver, who was wrapped up in a blanket and shivering unhappily.

"Oliver..." Tony gasped, "where are my Pokemon?"

Oliver looked up at Tony; the apologetic look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. "No... No!" Tony turned and bolted towards the ruins of the daycare. "No!"

A strong pair of hands grabbed his arms from behind, holding him in place. It was Joseph, slightly scorched and exhausted. "Tony, no..."

"Let me go!" Tony shouted. "Let me go! Lucky!" He tore away from Joseph's grip. "Lancelot! Sunny! Clover! Strike! Answer me, please!"

There was no response, save for the hissing of water dousing flames, and timber crackling as it burned out. Tony's legs shook, and he collapsed to his knees, his entire form trembling as tears gently fell to the ground beneath him. "No..." he whispered. "M-my best friends..."

Skyla and Karen slowly approached the destroyed boy, both of them dumbstruck with sorrow at the scene of horror before them. "W-who did this...?" Karen gasped.

"Team Plasma..." Joseph scowled. "It's always a group of nut-jobs..."

"Tony..." Skyla whispered, her own eyes becoming wet.

"N..." Tony's eyes flashed. _"N!_ N, you hypocritical monster!" he screamed suddenly. "I'll never forgive you for this, do you here me?! I'll get you!" He froze, breathing heavily and eyes soaked, and fell face-first to the earth. "I'll get you..." he sobbed. "I'll get you..."

The ground underneath Karen shook, and then exploded. Karen fell right onto her rear-end with an unhappy squeal. "Who the...?!" she began, freezing when she saw a pair of ghostly white eyes staring at her. "Eeeeeek!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and shrinking away. "What is it?!" she cried, hiding behind Joseph.

Dwebble poked her true face out from the tiny hole and gave a wave. "Dweeb!" _Hi, everyone! I'm here~!_

The ground shook again, and then in a burst of earth Lucky, Sunny, Lancelot, Clover and Strike all burst out from the dirt, slightly singed but all alive. Lucky gave a happy cry as she saw her beloved trainer. "Freeh!"

Tony slowly turned to face his Pokemon. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and then stared again. The light of joy and relief flooded into his eyes, and he rushed over to this Pokemon, giving each and every one a firm hug.

Yes, even Clover and Dwebble.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tony Miller: "N!"**

**James T. Kirk: "Khaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"**

**Technically, Tony should have shouted "Ghetsis!" but, hey, Ghetsis is a little less creepy at this point. **

**New X and Y information for all of my Pallet Town peeps! The new type is finally revealed: the Fairy-type Pokemon! It's super-effective against Dragon-type (Ha-ha!) and several Pokemon from previous generations are getting the typing, including Marill, Jigglypuff and Gardevoir! How awesome is that? Not only that, but the new Eeveelution Sylveon is confirmed to be of this type! Not only that, but character customization is going to be more detailed than we had thought, and there's gonna be aerial battles and horde battles! This whole game is looking to be a freaking love-letter for Pokemon fans, and I appreciate that!**

**Reader Question Time! The beach or a tranquil walk in the forest! Which one do you prefer? I hate the beach, personally, so forest all the way! Which do you prefer? Answer after you review! **

**Review please!**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	141. A Tearful Reunion followed by Frostbite!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony, Skyla and Karen rushed through Nimbasa City in order to reach the Pokemon Daycare Center run by Tony and Skyla's friend Oliver, in order to retrieve Tony's Pokemon before they were "liberated" by the invading Team Plasma. However, when they arrived they found it burnt to a crisp, both Oliver and Joseph Joy convinced that Tony's Pokemon had all gone up in smoke. Tony began to lament his supposedly late Pokemon, swearing revenge against N and Team Plasma for their cruelty. However, the tragedy was turned upside down when a Dwebble burrowed up from the ground, followed by Tony's Pokemon, all of them alive and grateful to see their trainer again!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Tony couldn't remember a single moment in his life where he had been happier. His Pokemon were alive – they had survived perhaps the most dangerous thing that could ever happen to a Bug-type. His fears, anger, and sorrow were gone in an instant as he embraced each and every one of his Pokemon again and again. Even the strange newcomer, Dwebble, received a hug or two, and the normally moody Clover didn't even protest to the hugs, though she didn't return them either.

Tony was so happy that he actually cried. Even after the hugs were done, he sat there for a good three minutes chuckling and crying, tears of joy running down his flushed cheeks. The most terrifying thing that Team Plasma had pulled off so far – they had experienced it, and they had survived it.

Of course, it was a little awkward for everyone else. "I get being happy," Joseph muttered, hands in his pockets, "but I think he should give it a rest."

Skyla rolled her eyes. "Oh, just leave him alone," she ordered, elbowing him in the side gently. "For all he knew, his Pokemon were all dead! I would be crying right now, too, if it had happened to me."

Oliver sighed unhappily. "They could have been dead…" he muttered quietly. "It's all my fault…"

Joseph shook his head. "No, it's mine," he said without remorse. "I dragged you out of there before you could get them."

"You did?!" Skyla exclaimed, looking at Joseph as he was the most horrible person in the world.

Joseph remained unapologetic. "I prefer to value human lives over Pokemon," he said simply. "And I don't know Tony or his Pokemon very well. I made a choice, and I stuck to it."

Skyla folded her arms, but said nothing to Joseph in reply.

Oliver turned away. "We may have survived," he lamented, "but my daycare center didn't."

Skyla sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver," she said politely. "If we had been here sooner…"

Oliver shook his head. "No, no, that would have done little good. The firefighters themselves couldn't stop it from burning down, after all. Still…" He sighed again, shaking his head. "I suppose I'll have to retire, now. I'll never be able to afford putting this all back together again."

"Why not just buy a new building and start a new business?" Joseph offered, an ounce of concern in his voice. "It'd be cheaper than building a new building."

Oliver shook his head again. "No, no," he replied, "I don't have nearly enough money for that. Even my insurance will only get me so far. I guess…" He moaned. "I guess, the truth is, my legacy – my family's daycare center – it ends with me."

Skyla scowled, feeling horrible for Oliver. "What were those lunatics thinking!?" she asked. "They're supposed to save Pokemon, but they almost killed them! And for what? It was just a hate-crime!"

"It gets worse," Oliver agreed. "My granddaughter, Gwen… she was with the Plasmas."

"She was?" Skyla gasped.

"She was…" Oliver lamented. "I know her voice anywhere. In fact… Joseph stopped her from getting away with her friends."

Skyla looked to Joseph, who looked none-too-proud about what he had done to stop Gwen from escaping. Then, she turned to a nearby police truck. In the back of the truck, handcuffed to her seat, was a formally pretty blonde-haired girl in a Plasma uniform. Her once pristine skin was now covered in cuts and bruises, and her right eye was blackened and swollen. She looked completely miserable. "What did you do, hit her with a car?" Skyla asked Joseph.

"Forget about it," Joseph replied simply.

* * *

Lancelot the Karrablast slowly inched away from his trainer and fellow Bug-types and quietly walked over to the truck. His yellow eyes were filled with despair and betrayal as he looked inside. Sure enough, there she was: Gwen, his old trainer, now a Plasma – now an enemy.

Gwen looked down at Lancelot. A flare of recognition sparked in her good eye. "Karrablast…?" she slurred through her swollen lips.

Lancelot shook his head sadly, and then walked off to be alone. Officer Jenny came along and slammed the door to the police truck shut, trapping Gwen inside. The Jenny tapped the back of the truck, and it drove off into the night.

* * *

It took a while for Tony's euphoria to die down. He was still happy to see his Pokemon all alive, but there was still a bit of a crisis on hand. Still, that didn't stop him from taking the time to profusely thank his friend's savior.

"Thanks a ton," Tony told Dwebble, shaking her claw. "If it hadn't been for you, my Pokemon could have been fried to a crisp."

"Dweeb…" Dwebble giggled, feeling flattered.

"Still…" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea how you got here – or why you're here. You must have come miles and miles to get here."

"Dweeb…" Dwebble looked past Tony and gave Strike a flirty wave. Strike chuckled nervously in response.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you got here," Tony decided. "You saved my Pokemon and I owe you for that. How would you like to come with us on our journey? You look like you can handle yourself, and you could get to know my team better."

Dwebble eagerly nodded. "Dweeb!" she cried happily.

"Great!" Tony pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it on Dwebble's forehead, popping it open and absorbing the Bug/Rock-type inside. "Welcome to the team," he told his new companion, clipping her to his belt. "What's a good name for her…? I know! Rock Candy!"

Karen chose this moment to interrupt, having been absent from the rest while on a call with her father. "While your fan-boy optimism is charming and all, in case you haven't noticed we're currently in the middle of an invasion!" she reminded Tony harshly. "Forget about catching new Pokemon for a second and get back to the limousine! We need to get back to the Police Station."

Tony nodded. "Right," he agreed. That was what he had told Aunt Sally after all. "Alright, let's go."

"Got any extra room for two?" Joseph asked, walking over to Karen. "Oliver and me need a ride."

Karen scowled. "What do I look like, a taxi service?!" she demanded. "I've already got him," she pointed to Tony, "her," she pointed to Skyla, "me and a Zebstrika and two Emolga in the back!"

"It's a limousine," Joseph said drily. "It has a lot of room."

Karen threw her hands into the air and sighed. "Fine – but wipe off your shoes before you get in." She started to walk away, muttering herself unhappily.

Joseph rolled his eyes at the brat's stinginess, catching sight of a strange shape as he did so. He turned and looked up silently, eyes going wide as he saw what it was. "Look out!" he shouted suddenly, rushing the unaware Karen and shoving her to the ground just in time.

There was a sound like a hissing wind and a cracking tree-branch. A burst of white fog filled the air for an instant, and then faded. When it cleared, there was Joseph – frozen solid in an icy prison.

"Joseph!" Tony, Skyla and Oliver exclaimed in unison. Karen gaped at the frozen Nurse Joy, completely mortified. If Joseph hadn't pushed her aside, she'd have been frozen solid right now.

The party looked up in the direction that the Ice Beam had come from. Standing on top of a nearby building was a human and a Pokemon. The human was clad in a snow-white and ice-blue kimono. Her hair was wrapped in a hood, and a white mask covered her face, save for her freezing eyes. She was gently waving a fan as she glared down at the trainers, and the large, electric-looking letter P sewn into her robes left little mystery as to why she had attacked them.

The Pokemon standing next to her was a colossal beast, standing higher than all of them and covered in layers of shaggy white fur. Its arms ended with vicious-looking claws. It reminded Tony and Joseph of an Ursaring, a Bear Pokemon from Johto, but Tony was quickly able to deduce that it was not by its color and its Pokedex entry.

"**Beartic, the Polar Bear Pokemon. A pure Ice-type. Living in icy climates, this Pokemon is a vicious carnivore that hunts Seel in arctic waters. It is extremely aggressive, and should not be approached due to its territorial behavior. This specimen is male, and roughly nine years of age."**

"Another Plasma Knight!?" Tony exclaimed unhappily. "Where do they keep getting these guys?!"

Lady Frost gave her fan a dainty wave as her Beartic unleashed a scatter-shot of Ice Beams. Police and firefighters scattered under the onslaught of deadly frost. Tony and the others were forced to take cover as well, ducking to the ground to avoid being hit.

Tony felt a wave of anger (and, oddly enough, familiarity) rush through his body as he glared at Frost. "Alright, I've had enough of this!" he snarled, standing up.

"Tony, get down!" Oliver shouted.

"No!" Tony glared at the silent Lady Frost, pointing at her. "I'm sick and tired of being bothered by you guys! You claim to be trying to save Pokemon, but all you do is cause them and their trainers pain!"

Lady Frost didn't answer, simply staring intently at Tony.

"You can act as tough as you want!" Tony shouted, crossing his arms. "I'm bringing you down!"

Skyla stood up and ran to Tony's side, defiantly standing by him. "So am I!" she threatened.

"Skyla, I've got this," Tony whispered quickly. "Get back to the others and run!"

"Oh, yeah," Skyla snorted quietly, "because every time we've ever fought these guys we've done so well…"

"Yeah, but you don't have your Pokemon with you!" Tony hissed, turning away from Lady Frost. "Go with the others and head to the Police Station!"

"But your aunt will bite my head off if she hears I let you go!"

"Oh, right… Blame Karen. Now go!" Tony ordered.

"Come on!" Karen shouted, trying to drag the frozen Joseph into the limousine. "We need to hurry before his blood freezes!"

Skyla looked from Karen, to Frost, and back to Tony. She quickly grabbed her friend into a hug and then released him. "Be careful," she said, blushing.

"You too…" Tony said, returning the blush. "Karen!" he shouted to his stepsister. "Do your big brother a favor and keep Skyla and Oliver safe, you hear?"

Karen, though not exactly fond of the term "big brother" just yet, nodded. "Right! I'll keep them safe! You worry about your own hide, alright?"

"Be careful," Oliver begged as Skyla helped him to the limousine.

"I will," Tony promised, returning his glare to the silent Lady Frost. "Now go!"

The limousine was loaded and then sped off, Jervis having the good sense to get out of there.

Tony's Pokemon swarmed around him, all of them in protective stances. Even Sunny, who suffered from Plasma-phobia, was bravely standing up against the Plasma Knight. Tony pulled out Rock Candy's Pokeball and held it in the air like a sword. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he told Frost. "Alright – you can have the first move!" He put on a confident face, but inwardly was praying that his training for the N1 and the experience his Pokemon had received from it would pay off.

Frost stared silently for a moment. She seemed to freeze up for a moment (no pun intended) before shaking her head as a dominant voice rang out within her mind. It was the voice of Ghetsis: _"Kill Tony Maruko!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you think there wasn't any temptation for Tony to call himself Karen's "onne-chan," you're wrong. There was temptation – a lot of it.**

**Well, it's time for macho manly action! Tony's going head-to-toe against Lady Frost! Will he come out on top this time, or will it go the same way it did with the other Plasma Knights? Find out next time!**

**Reader Question Time! Who do you think will win this epic battle? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	142. Tony vs Lady Frost!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony's heartfelt reunion with his Pokemon was interrupted by an unwelcome guest! The Plasma Knight Lady Frost attacked Tony and co. with her Beartic. Seeing that the Plasma Knight was a dangerous enemy, Tony ordered Skyla, who had no Pokemon, to go with Karen, Oliver and the flash-frozen Joseph Joy and retreat to the Police Station, leaving him alone to fight Lady Frost…**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Massive spears of jagged ice rained down from the sky, shattering into hundreds of fragments as they struck the street. Not one of them hit their actual target, though. Tony Miller was quick on his toes and swiftly leaped away from the attack.

"Go!" Tony shouted, opening his Dwebble's Pokeball. "Rock Candy!"

The Bug/Rock-type landed on the pavement with an audible thud. "Dweeb!" she cried, raising her claws into the air in an offensive stance.

"Now, use Rock Slide on that Beartic!" Tony ordered Rock Candy. "Sunny, you use Ember! Lancelot, Strike, keep Rock Candy and Sunny guarded! Lucky, Clover, keep out of trouble! This isn't a fight for either of you!"

The Pokemon got to action in a flash, like a well-organized army of Bug-types. Hunks of pavement and asphalt were ripped from the streets and sidewalks by Rock Candy's power, and sent hurdling through the air towards Lady Frost and her Beartic. Sunny took a deep breath and breathed a massive burst of glowing fireballs, her horns glowing bright orange with a heat that could only be the result of their N1 preparations. Lancelot and Strike flanked the two female Pokemon, their eyes open for attacks to counter, and Lucky and Clover wisely held back until their trainer said otherwise, a Flying-type and a Grass-type being of little help against Ice-types, which Tony assumed, seeing a theme of mimicking Gym Leaders and taking a type profession among the other Plasma Knights, was the only type that this new one would use.

The attacks flew into the air. Lady Frost leaped onto the back of her Beartic and the massive Polar Bear Pokemon leaped down from the building as chunks of rock the size of her head rained down from the sky and fireballs whizzed past her Beartic's vulnerable body. The Ice-type landed on the street not ten feet away from Tony's army, and Frost leaped off, giving her fan a little wave in Tony's direction.

The Beartic roared. "Bear!" he snarled, conjuring icy spears in his paws and tossing them at the Bug-types and their trainer.

"Lancelot, X-Scissor, Strike, Poison Tail!" Tony countered, fixing a steely gaze upon Frost.

"Karra!" Lancelot cried, like a knight riding to battle. He swung his sharp horn through the air like a sword, slicing the icicles to glassy chards.

"Whirl!" Strike chirped, rolling like a tire across the battlefield and smashing through the spears, protecting Tony's super-effective attackers from being hit.

"Dweeb!" swooned Rock Candy. _My hero!_

Strike winced. "W-whirl…"_ Eh-heh… It was nothing…_

Frost was not impressed by the display, and quickly waved her snowflake fan once more. This time, Beartic placed his hands together, forming a massive chunk of ice the size of Tony's torso. Roaring like a berserker, the Polar Bear threw the Ice Shard at Tony, his massive, furry arms catapulting the projectile through the air with ease.

"Lancelot, Strike!" Tony shouted.

The two Bug-types gave a "Karra!" and a "Whirl!" to let their trainer know they were on it. Lancelot quickly struck the waiting Strike in the rear end, sending the Whirlipede sailing through the air. The Bug-type hardened his exoskeleton with Iron Defense just as he collided with the Ice Shard, smashing it to pieces and showering the annoyed Beartic and the silent Frost in sharp fragments of ice.

Lancelot and Strike quickly returned to their places at Sunny and Rock Candy's sides, surprised by how well that worked. "Whirl!" Strike called to Lancelot. Hey, not bad for a stick-in-the-mud!

Lancelot grinned fiercely. "Karra!" Not bad for a cowardly pervert, either!

Tony was amazed. His Pokemon and him – they were all operating together in perfect synch. It was incredible – it was almost as if the Bug-types shared a hive mind or something, capable of communicating via telepathy with one another without anyone noticing. However, they were on the defensive now – and to win a battle, you had to use some offense now and then.

Tony got right to it. "Clover, String Shot on Beartic! Strike, keep Clover covered!" he ordered.

Clover leaped out from behind her trainer, angrily spewing a blob of sticky rope and entangling Beartic's arms. The rope hardened to cement-like consistency in an instant. Beartic roared as he began to struggle and pull at the binding.

"Sunny, Ember, Rock Candy, Rock Slide!" Tony shouted.

"Vrr!" Sunny cried, breathing another plume of fire and burning the weakened Beartic.

"Dweeb!" Rock Candy added, showering the much larger Pokemon with heavy rocks.

Beartic roared unhappily as he fell to his knees, badly beaten but not out of the race just yet. "B-bear…" he growled, flexing his arms and snapping the weakened string off of his body.

Lady Frost gave her fan another wave and her Pokemon snapped into action. "Bear!" he roared, leaping at Tony.

Tony was hardly impressed by the outrage – if anything, it just left a big open spot that screamed "Attack me!" And so, he did. "Sunny, Flame Charge!"

The Torch Pokemon leaped into the air, smashing her entire weight into Beartic's gut as she burst into red-hot flames. Beartic gave a gasp of pain as the tiny Pokemon sent him down to the ground, too hurt to go on. He hit his head on the ground and was knocked-out, just like that.

It was an amazing feeling of victory that Tony, for a time, wasn't sure he'd be able to savor. He and his Pokemon had beaten a Plasma Knight's Pokemon. Yes, it had only been one Pokemon, and, to be frank, Lady Frost didn't seem to be nearly as dangerous as Mystico, Numera or Faceless had been, but, hey, Tony would take the wins where he could get them.

Tony took a deep breath and pointed to his silent foe. "Alright, lady," he said bravely, "it's time for you to give it up!"

Lady Frost said nothing in response; she simply stared at the boy in an odd manner.

"We just beat your Beartic without breaking a sweat," Tony warned, despite having a sinking feeling that Frost wasn't going to give up. He had to give her a chance, though; he was a nice guy, after all. "We haven't even begun to use our real power against you! Surrender now, and save yourself and your Pokemon a good thrashing!" His Pokemon all voiced their agreement.

Frost kept fanning herself daintily, staring at Tony with those frigid eyes.

Tony sighed. "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" he asked himself. "Alright, fine! We'll just have to take you down! Clover, wrap her up with String Shot!"

"Loon…" Clover sighed as she spewed another rope of web at the motionless Plasma Knight.

Suddenly, Frost's eyes went wide.

_"You won't get away! String Shot!"_

_"Loon!"_

_"N-no! Let me go! Please!"_

_"…"_

_"I'll… I'll give you anything you want!"_

_"Yes, you will…"_

_"Kill Tony Maruko!"_

Frost gave an irritated sigh as dozens of voices ran through her aching head. She leaped aside from the String Shot, enraged by the attempt to contain her.

_"Build me a palace in the desert, worthy of my loyal Plasmas and the Dragon of Truth."_

_"T-the desert… Can't…"_

_"You will do as you are told."_

_"No…"_

_"Cofagrigus…"_

_"Meh!"_

Frost snarled hatefully as two daggers, long and silvery, fell from beneath her kimono's long sleeves and into her waiting, gloved hands. With a roar, she charged for Tony, ignoring the cries of his Pokemon.

_"Don't glare at me like that… This is what you deserve. After what you did…"_

_"I… I didn't know what he was doing! It was just business!"_

_"Business? Hurting Pokemon is your business? Hurting humans is **mine**. Zebstrika, Thundershock."_

_"Strika!"_

_"A-arrgh!"_

Tony's eyes went wide. "Rock Candy," he said, knowing that her rocky shell would keep her relatively safe from the knives, "take her down!"

_"Mr. Maruko has failed to accept our offer…"_

_"…"_

_"Lady Frost… you will kill him for our King. Now."_

_"…"_

Frost froze dead in her tracks. A piercing scream escaped her lips as she clutched her head. She fell to her knees, crying with terror and anger. "Get out of my head!" she shrieked. "Make it stop!"

"W-what…?" Tony gasped.

Frost's eyes flashed. She shot forward and grabbed Tony's shoulders. Tears were pouring out from her icy eyes and down her white mask. "Make it stop!" she begged. "Make it stop!"

Tony winced as Frost dug her hands into her arms. "L-let me go!" he shouted. "W-what's wrong!?"

Frost released down, curling up into a ball on the ground and screaming loudly. "Make it stop! He's here! Make him stop!" She began to rock her body back and forth. "Make him stop…" she wept, her voice dying down to a pathetic whimper.

Tony sweatdropped. "Ma'am…?" he asked weakly.

"F-freeh!"

Lucky suddenly plowed into Tony, knocking him to the ground just in time to take a Shadow Ball to the face for her trainer. All of Tony's Pokemon snarled in unison as Tony turned to see the attacker.

Floating not five feet away from him was a massive Cofagrigus, almost an entire foot taller than Mystico's had been. Unlike Mystico's smirking companion, this one looked genuinely mean, an enraged, fanged scowl across the coffin's face. "Meh…" he rumbled, shooting his inky arms forward and grabbing the surprised Tony. In a flash he was completely wrapped up in gauze and tossed aside like he was nothing.

"G-guys, get him!" Tony ordered.

All of Tony's Pokemon leaped forward, and all of them were halted in their tracks by Cofagrigus' Psychic. The Ghost-type blasted them all away, badly hurting all of them. Satisfied that that was done, he reached out and grabbed Frost by the head, yanking her off of her feet.

"It's… him…" Frost moaned. "Make him… stop…"

Cofagrigus' eyes began to glow brightly as he locked orbs with Frost. _Hypnosis…_ Tony thought, horrified. _He's… she doesn't want to be a Plasma! She's being forced!_

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

A glowing blast of fire shot over Tony's head, striking the Cofagrigus right in the back. The Ghost-type released his prisoner, screaming in pain. He whirled to face his attackers, only to quickly be surrounded by ferocious-looking Houndoom at all sides. The Dark-type Dog Pokemon began to blast away at the Cofagrigus with Flamethrowers at all sides.

"Leave, you vile creature! Away with you!"

The Cofagrigus snarled and stuttered with pain. Hissing hatefully, he vanished into thin air, too hurt to fight back against the Houndoom.

The Houndoom all stopped growling the moment the Ghost-type vanished. Whimpering unhappily, they ran over to the prone form of Lady Frost, nudging the unconscious Plasma Knight with their noses.

"Young man," the voice from before said, a deep and sophisticated voice that could only belong to an elderly learned man. "Are you alright?"

Tony had his face to the pavement, but he could see the man's black dress shoes from the corner of his eye as he laid there. "Yeah, I'm fine," he croaked in reply. "I could use a hand though…"

Tony heard the click of a knife being flipped open and the man swiftly cut through his bonds. Tony looked over to thank the man, and the two finally got a good look at one another.

"J-Jerry?"

"…Mr. Antonio?"

The man was indeed Jerry – Anna's driver. An elderly man with tanned skin, grey hair and moustache. He was wearing his black uniform, complete with hat. Despite his old age, Jerry recognized Tony in an instant.

"Mr. Antonio," he greeted with a nod. "How delightful to make your acquaintance again. It's been nine years."

The Houndoom rushed over to Tony, recognizing his familiar scent. The dogs happily sniffled and licked the dumbfounded boy's hands, happy to see him again.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tony asked, horrified.

"Out looking for your mother," Jerry replied. "And I just found her."

Tony's skin turned completely white. He slowly turned and looked at the unconscious Lady Frost. "It can't be…"

Slowly, Tony marched forward to Frost. The Houndoom and Jerry silently watched him as he kneeled over the Plasma Knight and gently removed her mask and hood, hands shaking as he did so.

Wavy blonde hair spilled out from the hood as it was removed. The mask hid behind it a slightly-aged yet still beautiful face – a face burned into his mind since he was a baby.

Tony gave a sobbing sigh and tossed the mask aside. What Jerry said was true. Behind the mask of Lady Frost was none-other than Anna Maruko.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Surprise! It's Anna! Well, it's not a surprise if you guessed already… which some people did…**

**You know, I had something similar happen with my other story _Fast Love_, only it was much harder to guess in that. Huh.**

**Anyways, Reader Question Time! Who saw this twist coming? Be serious here, and be honest, too.**

**That's all for today! Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body.**

**Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy.**


	143. Reunions and Revelations

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony engaged the Plasma Knight Lady Frost in a dangerous Pokemon battle. Despite his earlier experiences with the Plasma Knights not going so well, Tony actually managed to take down one of Frost's Pokemon, her Beartic, via the hard N1 preparation training his Pokemon went through and a combination of quick-thinking and action. However, as soon as Beartic bit the dust, Lady Frost began to shout at Tony to "Make him stop!" nonsensically. Tony had no idea what on earth the Plasma Knight was talking about until a Cofagrigus appeared and used Hypnosis on Frost. It then became very clear to Tony that Frost was being hypnotized to serve Team Plasma, rather than being a member of her own free will. The Cofagrigus quickly immobilized Tony and his Pokemon when they tried to intervene, but they were all saved by the arrival of Jerry, Tony's mother's personal driver, and his pack of Houndoom, who quickly drove the Ghost-type off. When Tony asked why Jerry was in Nimbasa, he revealed that he was there for Tony's mother… In a startling reveal that shocked him to the core, our hero learned that Lady Frost was actually Anna Maruko in disguise – brainwashed by Team Plasma to do their bidding!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It was surreal... Well, maybe it was more unreal. It couldn't possibly be real, and yet, here it was, staring him in the face.

Tony had nearly had a panic attack when he had seen Anna by Route 4, and when he saw her there he had been several yards away from her and she hadn't noticed him. Here, they were face-to-face…

Or they would be, if Anna wasn't still unconscious. Tony had checked her breathing and heartbeat, and he knew she was at least alive. Which meant she'd probably wake up, which meant that she'd probably notice him… And then what?

That was the question that swimming about in Tony's head. What would Anna say if she saw him? If he had a Hickory-Dex like Numera had, maybe he could calculate the odds. _Well, let's see, there's a fifty-nine percent chance she'll tell you to bug-off, a forty percent chance that she'll try to find a way to use you, and a one percent chance that she'll actually feel bad about abandoning you,_ Tony thought, imagining Numera lecturing him in his mind. _Forget the one percent_, he thought unhappily. _She doesn't care about leaving me at all…_

Still, Tony had some questions that he wanted answers to, and Jerry was the one to do it. "What's going on?" he asked the old man as he checked Anna's vitals again, just for good measure.

Jerry cleared his throat. "I figured you'd ask that. I suppose I should start from the beginning. Ever since your mother's company went bankrupt, she's been desperate to reclaim her fortune. One evening, she decided to make an exodus to Unova. She said she had been invited by a wealthy man named Ghetsis to aid him in building a resort in the desert. We came to Unova to meet with Mr. Ghetsis. I drove Ms. Maruko to the meeting place – some sort of chapel in Castelia City – and she went in. She was in there until midnight, and when she came back she wouldn't disclose any details of the meeting. The next day she began to make arrangements to build a resort in the desert of all places." Jerry's frown intensified. "That is when…" he muttered, stroking his moustache, "I began to suspect that something was wrong with her."

"Something wrong?" Tony asked. He was tempted to add "What was _right_ about her?" but kept it inside.

Jerry nodded. "Ms. Maruko began to space out time and time again. She'd start doing something and then forget what she was doing the moment after. Sometimes, at night…" He looked away from Tony, shivering at the memory, "when she was asleep, I heard her begging someone to 'make him stop.' Whenever I asked her about, she'd say that she remembered nothing about any nightmares. Then… I noticed these yesterday."

He rolled up Anna's long, flowing sleeves and pulled off her long gloves, revealing deep, permanent scars in Anna's skin. Tony gaped as his mother's arms were fully exposed. Each of her arms almost looked like one, big scar. It looked like she had stuck her arms into a wood-chipper.

"She had no idea where she had got them from," Jerry said solemnly. "That evening, she left the apartment and went somewhere on her own. I followed her, and saw her meet with those Plasma characters. That Ghetsis fellow gave her some robes and told her to change, and she did so, as if she were under a spell… But it wasn't a spell. It was a Hypnosis attack. Those ruffians were controlling her, the poor dear…"

Although the words "Anna Maruko" and "dear" should never be paired together in a sentence, Tony felt, for the first time in a long time, a single, tiny pang of empathy and compassion for Anna… for all of ten seconds. A little voice in his head said, _Hey, you remember the therapy sessions and the depression? Whose fault was that again? _Naturally, that dispelled any kind thoughts for Anna. She was a victim, yes, but she wasn't guiltless either.

Jerry sighed. "Poor Ms. Maruko," he muttered. "Why on earth would those ruffians ever do _this_ to her?!"

"Wasn't…?" Tony stuttered. "Wasn't she with Team Rocket?"

Jerry looked offended. "Ms. Maruko," he huffed, "was a good friend of Giovanni Sakaki. She was manipulated by that friendship and fell into bad company. She certainly was not associated with those Rocket thugs! You should know better than that!"

Tony sweatdropped. "Whatever… Look, those Plasma guys? They're a cult of Pokemon liberationists. Maybe they saw Anna being… eh, being friends with the Team Rocket leader as a sign that she needed to be taken care of or something."

Jerry nodded. "I suppose that is possible," he murmured. "Still, Ms. Maruko is injured. I must take her to a hospital at once."

Tony shook his head. "Bad idea," he said. "The hospital could be under attack right now, too. Head to the Police Station – it's surrounded by cops right now, and they're taking in civilians, so there's probably a doctor or two. Besides, it's probably best that you get the whole hypnosis thing cleared up with the Jennies, before they make any assumptions and start making arrests."

Jerry nodded. "An excellent idea. Thank you." He bowed his head, returned Anna's fallen Beartic, and picked Anna up as gently as he could. "I'll bring the limousine around for you, Mr. Antonio."

Tony shook his head. "No, I'm good," he replied. "There's… something I need to take care of."

"Is there?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah…" Tony said with a nod. "Oh… And don't tell my mom that you saw me."

Jerry blinked, surprised. "Eh?"

"Trust me," Tony said, turning away. "It's probably for the best."

"Mr. Antonio," Jerry said, "forgive me if I am out of line, but… your mother is your mother. She loves you."

Tony actually laughed at that. "S-she loves me?!" he snapped. "Then why the heck did she leave me in Pallet Town for nine years without as much as a _phone-call_?!"

Jerry's stoic expression didn't falter. "My apologies," he said humbly. "But what I say is true…"

"No it's not, Jerry," Tony replied, "it's not…" He shook his head. "Get her out of here. Tell her you saw me if you want – I don't care and neither will she."

Jerry nodded. "Very well, Mr. Antonio. I take my leave." With that, Jerry silently carried Anna away, flanked by his Houndoom as he took her to her limousine.

Tony watched in silence as the black limo drove off to the station. By now, his Pokemon had recovered from their injuries and were approaching their trainer. Lucky had seen everything, and knew that her trainer was extremely distraught at this moment.

"Karra?" Lancelot asked. _Who was that?_

"Freeh," Lucky replied. _That was Tony's mother – she abandoned him a long time ago._

Tony sighed. "Mom…"

"Skar!"

A horrible shrieking sound filled the air as a steely Bird Pokemon swooped down from the sky and seized Tony by the shoulders, razor-sharp talon digging into his shoulders. Crying out in pain and surprise, Tony was helplessly lifted into the air and carried off, his Pokemon watching in shock and horror.

Numera, from on top of her Skarmory, gave an impressed nod as she looked at her Hickory-Dex. "You managed to beat Frost," she told Tony. "I'm surprised – you only had a thirty-nine percent chance at success." She smirked a little to herself as she switched the Pokedex off. "A pity that this is the end of the line for you. You might have been useful in the long run."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Enough with the math, you nerd," he grunted. "Just take me to your leader. I have a word or two for him."

Numera ignored the "nerd" comment and kept her Skarmory's course. "Don't worry. He has _words_ for you as well."

Skarmory gave a sadistic screech as she carried her trainer and captive off, leaving Tony's distraught Pokemon behind.

* * *

The Police Station was a buzz of anxious activity.

Jennies and cops walked and talked endlessly as they navigated its halls and rooms, urgently shouting and receiving orders. Civilians were pouring in through every entrance, and were escorted from the arena to the bomb shelters that had been built years before, just in case. In fact, this was the first time they had ever been used before.

Skyla quickly found herself with the Millers inside one of the bomb-shelters, a cramped room filled with hyperventilating citizens of Nimbasa City, each one of them panicked by the sudden attack. Skyla was afraid, too, but she knew that she was safe within the walls of the Police Stations, which was fortified by hundreds of cops to withstand any assault, most of them trained far better than the average Plasma Grunt, and with enough numbers to threaten the Plasma Knights with sheer volume.

Still, Skyla was afraid – not for herself, but for Tony, who was standing against Lady Frost with only his Pokemon for his protection. Not only that – she hadn't seen Elesa in some time, and though both Elesa's and Skyla's Pokemon were being looked after by Nurse Joy, she couldn`t help but worry about her old friend. She hadn't seen perfect hide nor blonde hair of the Nimbasa Gym Leader at the Police Station, which set her on edge.

Everyone else in the party was safe and sound. Joseph was being thawed out by the medics, Karen was giving her father another phone call to make sure he was alright and Oliver was hunched over in the corner of the barely lit room, muttering to himself unhappily. Bianca and her father had dragged themselves inside shortly after Skyla had arrived, each of them an absolute mess after they had battled two-dozen Plasma Squires at once, which Skyla had to admit was an impressive feat. She was starting to wonder how Bianca got knocked out of the N1 so quickly; the girl clearly had skill.

The Millers were here, too. Skyla had been right – Sally came quite close to biting her head off when she heard that her nephew was fighting against a Plasma Knight, and was enraged that Skyla hadn't stopped him. Uncle Brad and Pappy had to hold Sally back so that Skyla could explain what had really happened, and she just managed to get out of it without any bodily injuries.

So, there she was. Sitting in a dank, barely lit room with the Millers and a dozen other families. All she could do was pray. _Elesa… Tony… Please be safe… Someone! Please, get us out of this!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like things are going south once again! how will Tony make it out of this one? Tune in again to find out! :D**

**And now it's time for a new segment in this story that I call… Ask the Characters! You, the reviewer, after reviewing can submit questions to any character from the story, and I, the author, shall be generous and lend them my account temporarily so they can respond. So, if you ever had anything you wanted to say to Tony, Skyla, Sally, Ghetsis, N, Mystico, Pappy, Brad, Patrick, Numera, or even any of the Pokemon, be sure to send in a question during Ask the Characters time! All of the answers will be given in the next update.**

**So, be sure to ask away! The characters are ready to respond!**

**Review please! :D**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	144. The Call to Action!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony discovered that the Plasma Knight Lady Frost was actually his mother, Anna Maruko, who had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Team Plasma, who used her to do their nefarious bidding. Though Tony disliked Anna immensely, he helped her just the same, telling her driver Jerry to take her to the Nimbasa City Police Station for medical attention. Just as Jerry took Anna away, Lady Numera, the Plasma Knight of Steel, swooped down on her Skarmory, kidnapping Tony and carrying him away while his Pokemon looked on in shock and horror!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Tony!" Lucky shouted in Pokemon as her beloved trainer was carried off by Numera and Skarmory.

"N-no!" Sunny cried.

Lancelot scowled; he was getting really tired of Team Plasma ruining everything. First they took Gwen, and now this? The Karrablast dusted himself off as he glared at the retreating form of the Skarmory. No… This would not stand! "After them!" he ordered the others.

"R-right!" Strike agreed.

Clover huffed, huddling up in her cape. "Why?"

"Huh!?" all of Tony's Pokemon gasped at once.

"I thought trainer Pokemon were supposed to… you know…" Rock Candy rubbed the back of her head. "Help their trainers…?"

Clover scowled. "Go if you want. I'm not going."

"And why the heck not?!" Lucky demanded.

Clover didn't even turn to face the Butterfree. "Every time I go somewhere with that loser I end up in danger. First that other Plasma Knight, then that brat with the ugly pink thing, and now this. Not to mention he failed at the N1 Tournament." She shook her body. "I'm not going. I was better off in the wild."

"But you hafta help us!" Sunny wailed, running over to the Swadloon with teary eyes. "Tony's the one who feeds us and keeps us safe!"

Clover began to waddle off. "Not anymore."

Lucky gave a scowl, flying in front of the Swadloon. "How dare you accuse him of failing at the N1!" she snapped. "You were the one on the battlefield! You're the one who lost!"

"Not my problem," Clover huffed.

"Nothing seems to be!" Lucky snapped. "Fine! Go ahead! Leave! See if any of us miss you! We never needed your help in the first place!"

Clover looked a bit shaken by the outburst but shook it off. "Fine. Bye." She began to waddle off again.

"Ungrateful cur!" This time it was Lancelot who approached the Swadloon, eyes glowing with rage. "You should be thanking your lucky stars that you have any trainer at all! Tony is no military genius, but he does care for us and we owe him for that!"

Clover kept waddling off, but Lancelot cut her passage off once more. "When Tony found me, I was abandoned by my trainer, alone in the wild without a friend in the world!" he told Clover. "If he hadn't found me, I'd still be out there – wandering about in misery, wishing for days that had long since passed to come back."

Lucky broke in. "When Tony found me, I was just a newly-hatched Caterpie, lost and unable to find any food. He took me in and fed me and kept me safe!"

"I was freezing on the roadside…" Sunny said, remembering when Tony found her, "and scary Pokemon were trying to eat me… Tony found me and saved me…"

"Uh… I was surrounded by angry Sawk and Throh," Strike added.

"All of them jealous of your manliness, I'm sure," Rock Candy giggled.

Clover rolled her eyes at the Whirlipede. "Weren't you surrounded because Tony lost her?" She gestured to Sunny.

Strike chuckled awkwardly. "Well… Yeah…"

"My point exactly," Clover confirmed.

Lucky huffed. "Whatever! What we're saying is, Tony's saved the majority of us from misery, and he saved you, too!"

"So?"

"So, you owe him for that!"

"She saved all of us," Clover said, pointing to Rock Candy. "You aren't trying to make me stay for her sake."

"You can stay for my sake too if you'd like, dear," Rock Candy said simply.

Clover turned and kept walking. "I'm leaving."

Lancelot was shaking with rage by now. "Coward!"

"No, smart," Clover said, turning to the Karrablast. "That was a Flying-type. There's no way any of us could stand against it. It's better just to let those Plasmas do what they want and…"

"SMACK!"

A shocked silence filled the street. Lucky, Strike and Sunny stared with dumbfounded expressions. Lancelot was breaking heavily, he tiny forearm still in the air. Clover was silently looking away from the Karrablast, a bright red mark on her cheek.

Strike spoke up, breaking the silence. "W-wow… L-Lance… I thought you didn't hit girls…"

Lancelot lowered his arm. He felt ashamed, but offered no apology to the stricken Clover. "You are coming with us," he growled in a low voice. "You are going to help us save Tony, and then and only then may you leave the team. Until then, you will do what I say and when I say it. This is an emergency, and it calls for desperate measures." He narrowed his eyes. "Understand?"

Clover blinked back a few tears. "Yes, sir," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Lancelot nodded. "Lucky," he said, "fly up and see if you can see where that bird-thing is flying to! Our best chance is to get a surprise attack on the opponent.

Lucky flew high, high, high up into the air without a word, passing above the skyscrapers. She flew about the sky, spotted something, and swooped back down to the other Bug-types. "The bird landed over there!" she said, pointing to the west.

Lancelot nodded. "Alright, let's go! Keep quiet and low!"

"Right!" the others whispered in unison as they headed east.

* * *

Just west of Nimbasa City sat the scenic Route 5, a road surrounded by forests. It was a simple street, often used by the city to set up small carnivals and festivals by the roadside. Very few cars ever came down the route, as it was far too often crowded with people trying to win stuffed animals or eating their fill in funnel cake and cotton candy.

Further to the west lay the Driftveil Drawbridge, the bridge that connected Driftveil City to Nimbasa City. Like the Sky Arrow Bridge, it was a marvel of manmade constructs, carrying across its metal arms thousands of people and cars monthly. The bridge sat over the Eastern Unova River, much like the Sky Arrow Bridge, and the shore of the river was often dotted by tourists at the beach.

There were no tourists by the beach today, however. Everyone had either gone home or taken shelter in response to the Team Plasma invasion. As such, the beach was almost completely vacant – save for three humans and three Pokemon.

N, the King of Team Plasma, was sitting quietly in the sand beside his Sigilyph and his Zebstrika, quietly building a tiny sandcastle, looking as innocent as a Purrloin kitten as he silently played with the sand. Much less innocent looking was Sir Mystico, who was floating in midair with his legs crossed and cape draping to the sand. Next to him was his Cofagrigus, who was clutching the bound and gagged Elesa in his inky arms. The Nimbasa Gym Leader had struggled for a solid hour since they captured her, but had finally quieted down and hung there, limp and defeated.

The sun was setting, the wind was calmly blowing, and the hour was late when the guest of honor finally arrived.

A high-pitched shriek announced the return of Numera and her Skarmory. The Steel/Flying-type swooped down and released their second prisoner. Tony tumbled across the sand, grunting in pain as he slid to a halt right in front of N and his friends.

"Oh, you're finally here," N greeted politely. "Hello again."

Tony picked himself out of the sand, his arms shaking as he pushed himself up. A trickle of blood was running down his chin, and his shoulders had been scratched by Skarmory's knife-like claws. "Hi," he said, his voice filled with aggression.

Ni shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know why you're so mad with me," he confessed. "I put you in the Ferris Wheel to keep you safe during the invasion, after all. You're the one who climbed out."

Tony scowled as he stood up, dusting sand off of his clothing. "Yeah, well…" he muttered. "I wasn't about to let you guys take over."

N shook his head. "Don't be silly. We're not taking over Nimbasa. We're just giving the Pokemon League a message, that's all. Now they know that they're days are numbered, and that it's time for a new beginning."

Tony didn't even bother arguing with N. There wasn't any point to it. He instead turned his attention to the now-alert Elesa. "Ms. Elesa! Are you alright?"

"Mph!" Elesa cried out from underneath the gauze.

Tony sweatdropped. "Okay, okay, stupid question," he admitted. "Just hang tight. I'm sure someone will get us out of this." He paused and then added, "I hope…" underneath his breath.

"You two aren't going anywhere," N said. "She's a Gym Leader – an enemy. It would be imprudent of me to release her."

"Oh, stuff it!" Tony shouted. N was unfazed but Mystico scowled unhappily, unused to seeing people speak in such a way to his King. "Don't you give me that garbage about Pokemon Liberation, N!"

"It's not garbage…" N began.

"Yes, it is," Tony snapped. "And it's all lies, too! You say that you fight for Pokemon rights and equality, but every time I ever see Team Plasma all they're doing is causing harm to others! It happened in Striaton City, it happened at the Wellspring Cave, it happened in Castelia City and Nacrene City and now here! I've seen Pokemon _die_ because of Plasmas." By this point, Tony was shaking in rage. "And tonight, I almost saw my Pokemon die – because of a Plasma."

N raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"A Plasma attacked the daycare center where my Pokemon were," Tony explained grimly. "She set it on fire – they almost were _incinerated._" He folded his arms. "Oh, but that's okay, it's for Pokemon Liberation, isn't it? That means it is okay to murder and steal!"

Mystico landed on the ground. "Now listen here, you little…" he growled at Tony.

N raised his hand, silencing the Plasma Knight. "Sometimes people make mistakes, even for just causes…" he admitted meekly.

"So, you're saying that even good organizations can have some bad seeds, right?" Tony asked.

N nodded. "Yes."

"So, by that logic, the Pokemon League has good people in it, too," Tony said with a nod.

N frowned but nodded. "Yes, that's true. That doesn't change the fact, however, that the Pokemon League is evil."

"So is stealing," Tony replied evenly. "And kidnapping," he added, casting a concerned look at the terrified Elesa.

"It's not kidnapping," N argued. "I isn't kidnapping when the police arrest a burglar and hold him against his will, is it?"

"If the burglar is guilty, yes, but…" Tony began.

"See?" N gestured to Elesa. "I'm not kidnapping her, I'm arresting her. She's _evil_!"

"The only evil ones I can see are you guys," Tony coldly replied.

N sighed unhappily. "You are impossible," he said sadly.

"Takes one to know one," Tony replied.

N stood up. "Fine, think what you want," he said. "That's your business. However, from where I stand, you're looking pretty evil right now, too. And because of that, I'm going to have to prevent you from doing the world anymore harm."

Tony swallowed, his palms becoming very wet. "And how are you going to do that, N?" he asked. "Let me guess, you're going to sic your Pokemon on me to do your dirty work for you."

N, who had just been thinking of doing just that, rapidly shook his head. "I… I don't need to. You've already been caught, anyways."

"Yeah, I have…" Tony replied, knowing that he'd have to play it smart. There was no way he could outfight these guys. "I was caught by_ Skarmory_." He made sure to emphasize Skarmory.

Numera scowled. "I seem to recall that it was _I_ who ordered Skarmory to carry you off," she pointed out.

Tony snorted. "Figures…"

"Pardon me?" N asked.

"I'm just saying…" Tony rubbed the back of his head and turned away. "For guys who all claim to have the best interest of Pokemon in mind… you sure do use them a lot."

"We do not use them!" Mystico snapped. "Our Pokemon want to help us!"

"I know that," Tony said simply. "They love you and you love them right back –by shamelessly using them to commit crime. If Numera didn't have her Skarmory's help, she wouldn't have been able to catch me."

Mystico nodded. "Well, can't argue with you there…" he admitted.

Numera scowled. "Sire," she told N. "You can see what this brat is doing, can't you? He's…"

"I know, Lady Numera," N replied, glaring coldly at Tony. "He's stalling for time in hopes of being rescued."

Tony turned white. "I-I am not…"

"Yes, you are," Numera stated. "Why else would you be smart mouthing us in such a dangerous situation?" She gave a tiny smirk. "It's so obvious. I'd have thought Juniper would have chosen a smarter boy for an aide."

Mystico guffawed. "Oh-hoh!" he chuckled, prancing up to the terrified bug-catcher. "So that's it, is it? Is the wittle boy waiting for his mommy to come and rescue him?" he cooed, pinching Tony's cheek.

"Funny you should mention that…"

An icicle the size of a baseball bat shot overhead, impaling Mystico's hat and tearing it right off of his head. Had the spear gone an inch or two lower, Tony's face would be covered in Mystico's brains right about now.

The Plasma King, the Plasma Knights, the Gym Leader and the bug-catcher, along with all Pokemon present, whirled to face their attackers. Standing on a small ledge over the beach was Anna Maruko, Jerry, and Sir Faceless, along with an odd, ice cream-shaped Pokemon and four growling Houndoom.

Anna scowled at N and his cronies. "Get your hands off of my son, clown," she growled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Anna Maruko the rescue?! Lancelot smacked a girl?! What is the world coming to?!**

**Thanks for all of the reader questions! Please don't send in anymore for now, because I've got a ton of them! :D Be sure to see the replies down below!**

**Reader Question Time! Who do you think Sir Faceless is? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Ask the Cast Replies:**

**Insert Unoriginal Title Here asked: "Tony, what would you train if you didn't train Bug-types?"**

**Tony replies: "Well, I've always kind of liked Grass-types, too. I guess I'd train those!"**

**Cottonmouth 25 asked: "Lucky, how did you and Tony first meet?"**

**Lucky replies: "Freeh! Freeh, freeh, freeh. Freeh!" Translation: "Oh that happened a long while back… I was just a little Caterpie and he was a little adorable boy… Well, I'm sure the author is gonna get around to showing all of you in detail eventually. Just be patient."**

**Dracarot asked: "Numera, how do you depend solely on percentage odds?"**

**Numera replies: "Numbers don't lie. They don't make mistakes either – both of which are two of humanities crowning faults."**

**Poke Nick 13 asked: "Hey, Skyla, do you plan on having a rematch with Tony?"**

**Skyla replies: "Naturally!"**

**Poke Nick 13 asked: "Yeah, ****about Tony... you've seemed to... open up to him a little more now... any particular reason why?**

**Skyla replies: "N-no reason!"**

**That's all for today! I'll be sure show you more next time!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body.**

**Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	145. Confrontation!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Shock after shock occurred during the already pretty surprising Team Plasma Invasion of Nimbasa City! First, Lancelot the Karrablast broke his chauvinist vows to never fight female Pokemon and slapped the potential deserter Clover the Swadloon right in the face! Meanwhile, Tony had been captured by Team Plasma and brought before the Plasma King N. After a long ethical debate between the two young men, Tony was rescued from the Plasma Knights by an unexpected savior – Anna Maruko, now free from Team Plasma's control, along with Sir Faceless and Jerry!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

A shocked silence filled Route 5. The only sound was the gentle crashing of the waves and the whistling of a tiny breeze. The sun dipped lower into the horizon, darkness beginning to set over the tense scene.

"M-mom…" Tony whispered, shocked.

Anna Maruko, still wrapped in her kimono, minus her mask and hood, scowled at the unfazed N. "So, you're the little brat responsible for this mess," she growled, tossing her Lady Frost mask down to N's feet. "Consider this my resignation."

N nodded. "I will, thank you," he replied. "I didn't want you to hang around any longer anyway."

Tony scowled. "N…" he growled, shaking his fist, "look, I wasn't going to mention this but…" He swore aloud and shouted "Where the _heck_ do you get off brainwashing my mom!?"

Mystico finally recovered his wits. "W-wait a second…" he muttered. "Frosty was the brat's mother the whole time?"

Numera was equally dumbfounded. "S-Sire…?" she asked N. "Why on earth would you…?"

N chuckled quietly. "You should feel honored," he told Anna politely. "You aided Team Rocket – the worst criminals in this world – and I gave you a second chance anyways."

Anna's scowl intensified. "If you can call your wretch of a father brainwashing me, torturing me and dressing me up in this ridiculous outfit…"

"I thought kimono were traditional Kantonian wear…" N muttered.

"Regardless of tradition," Anna snarled, "you used me, you pathetic brat. And now you threaten my son…"

Now N laughed aloud. "Your son?" he asked in a relatively jovial tone. He looked to Tony and the back to Anna. "You abandoned him in Pallet Town. You haven't contacted him in nine years. He's not your son."

"Mmph mrawt?" Elesa cried from behind her gauze.

Tony scowled, unsure of who he hated more right now. Probably N… Yeah, totally N… maybe… Well, Anna never held him against his will – in fact, Anna never really held him _at all._

Anna was unfazed by the bold, yet completely true accusation. "Yes, I did," she replied shamelessly. "And it turned out well for the both of us. He got his cute little family life and I got to turn my full focus to my career. It was a win-win situation."

"I beg to differ…" Tony muttered.

"But I'm not here to talk about my family," Anna growled. "I'm here for that smirking father of yours." She glared daggers at N. "Where is Ghetsis?" she hissed.

"Not here, obviously," N answered. "Besides, your fight isn't with the Arch-Sage – it's with me."

_Ghetsis is N's father…?_ Tony thought, surprised. _No wonder N's the Plasma King… his father is calling all the shots. Is Faceless right? Is N really just a puppet?_

Anna stepped forward, her Ice-type Pokemon, a tiny creature who Tony recognized as a Vanillite, following her. Mystico and Numera tensed as the former Plasma Knight approached their leader, her long sleeves blowing in the wind.

"I'm going to get very angry in a moment," she growled at N. "And when I get angry, my Houndoom get hungry."

As if to prove Anna's point, the Houndoom began to growl loudly, pulling on their leashes as Jerry struggled to keep them back.

"Fire/Dark-types," Anna said with a small smirk, casting a glare at Mystico and Numera. "The perfect counter for both Ghost and Steel-types."

Faceless walked forward, arms crossed. "You might want to consider surrendering now," he rumbled to N. "It's over."

Mystico's eyes flashed. "Not yet it isn't," he growled, wrapping his arm around Tony with one arm. He snapped his fingers and a long saber burst out of thin air, landing in the Plasma Knight's free hand. He swiftly placed the razor-sharp slivery blade to Tony's neck. "Back off!" he ordered. "Or shorty here gets a haircut!"

Tony froze up completely – not out of fear of Mystico, really, but out of fear that his mother would charge the Plasmas regardless. Thankfully, it was N of all people who put his fears to rest. "Let him go, Mystico."

Mystico blinked. "W-what…?" he stuttered.

N cast a cold look upon the clown. "Put him down. Tony was my friend once, and even if we don't share opinions on certain matters he still was my friend and he still is a friend to Pokemon. Let him go – now."

Mystico just managed to hide his scowl, releasing his hold on Tony who quickly scurried over to Anna, Jerry and Faceless.

"Sire…" Agatha slowly said. "A hostage would have increased the chances of avoiding conflict exponentially."

N's scowl intensified. "What is this?" he asked his knights. "Are you Rockets now, relying on tricks and hostages to solve your problems?"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind the Nacrene City Museum kidnapping…" Mystico muttered.

"I did mind! I let it pass just this once on Ghetsis' request," N explained coldly. "Since you two seem to have forgotten, please allow me to refresh your memories. You are _Plasma Knights_ – you are sworn to a code of chivalry!

"Chivalry?" Faceless rumbled, stepping forward. "Where is the chivalry in theft, N? Where is the chivalry in kidnapping? Attempted murder? Brainwashing and torture?"

"You're one to talk!" Mystico snapped, jabbing a finger at Faceless. "You're nothing but a traitor!"

Faceless chuckled. "Am I? If I was a traitor, I'd have actually had to be on your side at one point – and I never really was."

Mystico summoned his sword again. "Type advantage or not," he told the Dark-type user, "I'm gonna bury you."

Faceless was completely unimpressed, his cool demeanor quite comforting for our heroes. "Chivalry, N?" he asked the boy once more. "What is chivalrous or honorable about this lot you've allied with?" He pointed to Numera. "Agatha Hickory left the Driftveil Pokemon Academy because her _ego_ was bruised by Professor Aurea Juniper."

Numera stiffened. "How dare…?"

"And Simon Silk," he continued, pointing to Mystico, "was sent between three different foster homes in a matter of one year for violence against other children. He eventually ran away from home and turned to petty crime before joining you."

"T-that wasn't my fault!" Mystico's high-pitched voice cracked. "It wasn't!"

"I know of my knights pasts, Faceless," N replied calmly. "But you seem to have forgotten Anna." He pointed to said woman. "Tell us, Anna – what did you do to Tony?"

"I left him in Pallet Town with his loving aunt and uncle," Anna replied.

"For how long?"

Tony sighed unhappily. "Nine year, N. You probably already knew that…"

"I did. I wanted her to confess." N smiled. "And how many times did you write to him, visit him or call him?" he asked Anna.

"I didn't do any of those," Anna said, "for our mutual benefit."

"Mutual benefit my foot!" Tony shouted.

"Shut up!" Anna hissed to her son. Turning back to N, she said "If you're done with your questions, I have one for you."

N nodded. "Ask."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Why me?" she growled. "Why, out of all the humans in the world who have committed 'crimes against Pokemon,' why me? What did I do to deserve these?" She grabbed her sleeve and pulled it down, revealing the deep scars in her arms. "I'm not going to bother to show you the ones on my back," she added, pulling her sleeve back down.

"It was a present for Tony," N admitted.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her son. "Was it?" she asked.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Tony protested angrily.

"I found out that Tony had been abandoned by you as a child," N said. "At the time, I felt very sorry for him. So, I decided to right your wrongs. I took you prisoner and used my father's Cofagrigus to hypnotize you into becoming a loyal Plasma. Granted, you had quite a resilience and managed to overcome it." He sighed. "It's a shame, really, but had I hypnotized you anymore your brain could have turned into putty."

Anna stepped forward. "Alright," she snarled, "the time for your childish games is over. Surrender now." She looked over to the mortified Elesa, shocked by what Anna had done to Tony and what N had done to her, and added "Oh, and let whoever that is go."

N looked to Numera, who was typing on her Hickory-Dex. "Forget the calculations," he ordered. "We have no choice but to fight our way out." His Sigilyph and Zebstrika quickly flanked their friend, ready to defend him from the traitors.

Numera and Mystico nodded. The Plasma Knights summoned forth Skarmory, a Durant, a Cofagrigus and a Chandelure respectively, and Mystico drew his sword again.

Faceless shook his head. "If you truly value the safety of those Pokemon, then you'll surrender now," he advised.

"And become a prisoner to the Pokemon League?" N shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Not the Pokemon League, no," Faceless replied. "The International Police."

It was then when Tony heard the sound of propellers whirring in the distance. Everyone else noticed it as well and looked to Nimbasa City, which was being swarmed by what seemed to be hundreds of helicopters, each of them with the words "Police" written on the side as they descended into Nimbasa.

"W-what!?" Mystico shouted.

Faceless chuckled, losing his deep tone once more and taking a more jovial, lighter tone. "Like I said, I was never really on your side!" he declared flippantly. "You said you knew all of your Plasma Knights well – but you forgot about me! You and your father thought I was just a mercenary with a tough guy get-up and a cool voice, didn't you? Well, you were wrong! I've been giving Chief Jenny information on your organization for months now, and you haven't noticed!"

N was genuinely shocked. "Y-you… double-dealing…" he stuttered.

Faceless nodded. "Yes, it was a dirty job, but somebody had to do it. Once I found out your plan to attack Nimbasa City, I set my trap."

Numera scowled, cursing her own ignorance. _Of course! Nimbasa City and Nimbasa Town are located between the Driftveil Drawbridge…_ she looked to the drawbridge and her frown intensified as she saw it was raised, _and Route 4, a desert with almost now cover! No matter which way the squires run they'll never be able to escape!_

"So this was all just one big trap?" Tony asked.

"Naturally, young man!" Faceless said, feeling very proud of himself.

"So… You couldn't have set this trap up elsewhere, where there wasn't a population of several thousand people!?" Tony demanded.

Faceless blushed beneath his helmet. "I had no choice. This was the target Ghetsis had in mind."

N stepped forward. "You're wrong. This was my plan – and I refuse to surrender to you and your thralls."

"N…" Tony pleaded. "Come on, give it up! We can work this out…"

"You be quiet!" N ordered. "I spared your life twice now and you repay me by siding with the enemy – and with your own mother, who abandoned you!"

"I paid welfare," Anna stated flatly, as if that made everything she had done okay.

"Regardless of that, I really expected more from you, Tony…" N said sadly.

"Don't try to make me feel bad!" Tony shouted. "You're a criminal!"

"Am I?" N asked.

"Yes!"

N pouted. "Fine, call me what you want," he said dismissively. "I'm still not going to surrender to you, Faceless," he told the Plasma Knight.

"Then I'll just have to take you all in by force," Faceless replied. "Oh, and I'm not Faceless…" He grabbed the edge of his helmet and gave a might tug. Somehow, the bizarre man managed to pull off his entire suit of armor in one fell swoop. "Allow me to tell you my name!"

He was a tall men with dark eyes, dark hair and a long brown trench coat. He gave a handsome grin as he flashed his police badge. "Officer Looker, at your service!" he declared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, Looker, you weirdo. Yeah, it was Looker the whole time! It was originally going to be Grimsley, but I went for Looker instead as it made more sense. Dude's a master of disguise. **

**Looks like Anna isn't entirely regretful of abandoning Tony… I wonder how this will end. Tune in again to find out! **

**Reader Question Time! Now that we're getting Pokemon games in full 3D, which game do you want to see remade into 3D? Personally, I'd like to see a full 3D version of Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow first! Answer after you review please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	146. Numera's number is up?

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony was saved from Team Plasma by the arrival of his mother, Anna Maruko, her driver Jerry, and the Plasma Knight Sir Faceless! Sir Faceless then revealed that he was not just another mercenary in a scary-looking suit of armor with a cool voice and was in fact none other than Looker, an officer of the International Police! **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The square of Nimbasa City was swarming with Plasma Grunts. There were dozens of them filling every nook and cranny. Young and old, male and female cheered loudly as they pounded their fists into the air, feeling that their victory over the hated Pokemon League was finally assured as unfortunate citizens who hadn't been able to escape the square hid inside whatever building would let them in, peering outside the windows with wide, terror-stricken eyes.

A large stage had been hastily constructed and lined with Plasma banners. Dressed in his finest robes and smiling his most charismatic smile was Ghetsis Harmonia, the Arch-Sage of Team Plasma, second only to the Plasma King himself, who he had been informed would be arriving soon. He was accompanied by the stoic forms of Bronius and Rood, who stood at his side as he prepared for the first of assuredly many victory speeches.

Ghetsis raised his hands for silence and the squires obeyed. He looked over the crowd, his one good eye shining like a star. He smiled wider than before. "My friends…" he began.

"Freeze!"

A large, glowing net was tossed over several grunts near the entrance to the square, electrocuting them and immobilizing them at the same time, reducing six of them to unconscious heaps on the ground.

"Go, go, go!"

The Plasmas looked up, shocked as Braviary began to swoop overhead, the massive eagle-like Pokemon flapping their majestic red, white and blue wings. Clinging to the bottoms of the Flying-types were Galvantula, large Bug/Electric-types that resembled massive tarantulas, with bright yellow fur and piercing blue eyes. They rained down on the Plasmas with their signature move: Electro-Web, a metallic, conductive net charged with electricity, an effective way to shock and capture someone at the same time.

Ghetsis' one eye went wide as a net fell towards him. "Ghetsis, watch out!" Bronius shouted, shoving Ghetsis' off of the platform. The Arch-Sage fell to the ground with in a graceless belly-flop, just missing the net of energy as it landed on the unfortunate Rood and Bronius, both of whom succumbed to the shock.

Squires were dropping left and right, and the air was filled with the crackle of electricity and the groans of pain from the grunts. Ghetsis stood up and looked from left to right, his brow furrowing. "Blast it all…" he growled, pulling out a hidden xtransceiver from underneath his sleeve. "My King!" he shouted. "Please fall back! We're under attack!"

A Braviary swooped overhead and landed behind Ghetsis, touching down on his platform. Sitting on the Braviary was a middle-aged Officer Jenny, her green hair turning gray with age and wearing a pair of glasses. She was aging, but she could still kick some butt with the best of them. Her Galvantula leaped off the Braviary and hissed at the Plasma Arch-Sage, raising his forelegs threateningly.

Ghetsis, despite the situation, smiled politely. "Chief Amelia Jenny," he greeted. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Chief Jenny pulled out a pair of handcuffs, dangling them on her finger. "Ghetsis Harmonia," she announced, "you are under arrest!"

Ghetsis sighed and held out his hands. The King had received his message – that was all that mattered. "Very well, my dear Chief Jenny," he said humbly. "I concede defeat."

More Braviary landed nearby and Jennies began to swarm the area, pulling the now dead webs from the unconscious Plasma Squires and cuffing them. Two Jennies flanked Ghetsis, searching him for his Pokeballs and removing them from his person.

Ghetsis didn't struggle or raise his voice. He accepted the cuffs silently and allowed himself to be led away. "You fell right into our trap, Harmonia," Chief Jenny said as the Pokemon Liberationist was escorted to the Nimbasa City Police Station.

Ghetsis paused and turned to the Chief. To her surprise, he smiled calmly – and knowingly. "Did I?" he asked. Then, he turned and kept walking with the cops, as if nothing had happened.

Chief Jenny frowned as she watched her quarry leave. _No way…_ she thought. _He cannot have possibly planned this… _

She shook her head and turned to instruct the other Jennies in their own arrests.

* * *

"A member of the International Police?" N raised an eyebrow. "I thought you only dealt with criminals."

"I do," Looker replied cheekily. "_You're_ a criminal."

N pouted. "Am I?" he asked. "All that I'm doing is fighting to save my friends from captivity."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Here he goes again…" he muttered underneath his breath.

"Regardless of your beliefs," Looker proclaimed dramatically, "you have broken the law that forbids the theft of Pokemon from their trainers! A Pokemon cannot be removed from their trainer without the due process of the law!"

"Mmmph mmmph!" Elesa agreed with a nod.

"Give it up, N," Looker ordered, his voice softening. "I can get you and your subjects the help that you and they need."

N narrowed his eyes. "Never," he growled.

Looker sighed. "Can you see that you're badly outnumbered?" he asked. "Units are going to seize Ghetsis and your Plasmas this very moment! SWAT teams are already rounding up the grunts as we speak! N…" He put on his Sir Faceless voice again. "This is not a battle you can win. Give up, now."

If the more familiar voice was supposed to soothe N's anger it didn't work. If anything, he was angrier than ever. All of his Plasmas – captured? That didn't matter quite so much; humans were, after all, expendable in the end. Even he was expendable in the grand scheme of Plasma. If what Looker said was true, he couldn't win this one…

N sighed. "No surrender," he ordered Mystico and Numera.

"You can't win," Looker warned.

Numera began to type on her Hickory-Dex. _Average power level of a Plasma Grunt's Pokemon – 23. Average power level of a SWAT Jenny – 43_. The Plasma Knight's eyes went wide. _Oh, no…_ "S-Sire…"

"No surrender," N said again.

Mystico summoned forth another sword, grabbing it with his free hand. "It's an honor, My Lord," he said humbly. "Aggy… You and I never got along with each other…" he said quietly. "But I'm happy that I got to die alongside…" He turned to face Numera, only to find that she and her Skarmory had vanished.

Someone snickered (N thought it might have been Tony) as the Plasma King and Plasma Knight turned around, following the gazes of the heroes to see Lady Numera riding away on her Skarmory, flying over the Eastern Unova River and heading west to escape from capture or death.

Mystico's lips flapped before he finally spluttered out a long series of curses followed by "You cowardly little brat!"

"That's chivalry, right?" Tony found himself asking cheekily.

N scowled, feeling embarrassed and enraged. "Zebstrika…" he muttered. He pointed at the retreating Numera. "Charge Beam."

Zebstrika whinnied angrily as his mane sparked wildly before blasting a sparkling beam of electrical energy into the air. The Thunderbolt Pokemon's blast shot towards the retreating Numera, who remained ignorant to the approaching attack.

Tony's eyes went wide. "N-no!" he shouted, terrified. Numera may have been evil but she hadn't done anything to deserve death. "W-watch out!" he shouted.

He was likely the only one who really cared, but his voice was not enough to save the Knight of Steel. Numera only noticed the quickly approaching energy beam when she heard the crackling of electricity right behind her. She turned to see what it was just before the attack hit her. She didn't even have time to scream.

There was a horrific sound of thunder and lightning, and a shriek of pain from the Skarmory. The Armor Bird Pokemon plummeted down to the river below, struggling to take flight again. She failed, and the unfortunate bird and her trainer plummeted into the water. There was a terrific splash and then there was silence. Neither Numera nor Skarmory surfaced.

A mortified silence filled the shore of the river. Tony was staring at N, his jaw wide open. Looker shook his head sadly, Anna forced her face to remain stoic and Jerry kept silent as per usual, bowing his head slightly. Elesa's pretty eyes were wide as saucers, gaping beneath her gag. Mystico was stuttering, his dark eyes wide open as he watched the flowing water carry whatever was left of his rival away.

Tony spoke first to the unsympathetic N. "Y-you killed her…" He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe N, who loved Pokemon and was just supposedly just Ghetsis' innocent puppet, would actually kill an underling.

N nodded. "I did. She betrayed me – she betrayed all of us. All Pokemon." He shook his head. "I should have known she'd betray me. It seems that every Plasma Knight betrays me." He cast a suspicious eye at the dumbfounded Mystico, who was still gaping.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Tony shouted. "She was a person, not just a tool!"

N raised an eyebrow. "You sympathize with her… and not me?! I at the very least showed you kindness and you show no such feelings for me!"

"You murdered her!" Tony cried.

"How unfortunate…" Anna shook her head, overcoming her shock. "You've made me completely lose my patience," she told N. "Jerry…"

"Yes, Ms. Maruko," Jerry said, releasing the Houndoom. The Fire/Dark-types leaped forward, roaring and spitting fire as they charged N.

"Flamethrower!" Anna ordered her beasts. "And you," she told her Vanillite, "Icicle Spear!"

"Doom!" the Houndoom barked, spewing walls of fire at the Plasma King.

"Sigilyph, Protect!" N countered, his own Pokemon blocking the hail of attacks. "Sir Mystico, we need to fight back!"

Mystico remained motionless, still staring at the spot in the sky where Mystico had been.

"Sir Knight!" N shouted, getting the Plasma Knight's attention.

Mystico shook off his shock for the moment. "Eh, right… Cofagrigus, forget the girl!" he ordered.

The Coffin Pokemon zipped through the air, leaving a struggling Elesa squirming on the ground. The clown leaped on top of the Ghost-type like a flying surfboard and took to the air, followed by N with his Sigilyph, the Plasmas going for the aerial advantage while N's Zebstrika unleashed powerful Thunderbolts on the ground, forcing our heroes (and Anna) to fight foes on two different battlefields.

"Bisharp, go!" ordered Looker, unleashing his own Pokemon, a reddish, Robot Master-like Dark/Steel-type with sharp axe-like blades for arms. "Charge and use Poison Jab on the Zebstrika!"

"Sharp!" Bisharp cried, his axe-like arm glowing purple with toxins as he jabbed his arm into Zebstrika's equine face. The Thunderbolt Pokemon cried out as Bisharp followed it up with a brutal Guillotine to the face, knocking the Electric-type right out.

"Got 'im!" Looker laughed. "It's been a while since we've had to try!"

"Whirlwind!" N ordered from above, clinging to the back of Sigilyph. His Pokemon began flapping his colorful wings and whipping up a roaring wind, pushing back the Houndoom and Bisharp.

"Shadow Ball!" Mystico added. He snapped his fingers and Chandelure appeared out of thin air. "Will-O-Wisp!"

Both Cofagrigus and Chandelure added to N's barrage, unleashing violet fireballs and orbs of blackish energy.

A Shadow Ball whizzed right past Tony's head. "Get down!" Looker ordered. Tony obeyed, hitting the ground as Anna and Looker tried to bring down the Plasmas. Anger welled up inside of him – he felt horrible for Numera for whatever reason. The Plasma Knight, he still felt, didn't deserve that. He wished that he could help, but…

"Freeh!"

A swarm of Bug-type Pokemon began their charge towards the battlefield, led by Lucky herself. Tony grinned. "Guys!" he shouted happily.

With Bug-types at hand, Tony joined the battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did you know that Bisharp can't learn X-Scissor? What the what?! That is, like, a move you'd expect out of a guy with flipping bladed arms!**

**Edit: Okay, yeah, Bisharp CAN learn X-Scissor. Sorry that I missed that, Bisharp.**

…**Oh, and yeah, he does look like a Robot Master. Speaking of which, MEGAMAN'S IN NEW SUPER SMASH BROS.! Yeah!**

**I wonder if they'll include the deadliest Robot Master of all: Spiked-Wall Man.**

**Oh, right, Pokemon. Reader Question Time! Pokemon Tabletop RPG! **_**Dungeons and Dragonite**_** if you will. Should it happen? Because no matter what you think, I'm putting one together. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Ask the Cast Responses!**

**His Majesty asked: "****So Pappy, do you plan to get a Magikarp? Whether you do or not, you should. You do need to teach us whippersnappers some patience after all.****"**

**Pappy responds: "We'll see, kiddo. We'll see."**

**Shin Obin asked: ****"****To Brad what is your most embarrassing memory ever?****"**

**Brad responds: "When my dad walked in during the Rapidash/Princess puzzle. Totally humiliating…"**

**Poke Nick 12 asked: "Anna, do you really love your son?"**

**Anna responds: "No. Comment."**

**Dracarot asked: "Skyla, if you could fly any antiquated airplane, what would it be?"**

**Skyla replies: "Obviously the Unovan Grumman F6F Hell-Liepard! Mrrrow!" (Runs off while pretending to be an airplane.)**

**Thanks for the questions! The cast loves them – no, really.**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	147. The Invasion Ends!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**An amazing counterattack devastated the Team Plasma Invasion of Nimbasa City! An army of S.W.A.T. Jennies, lead by Chief Jenny herself, swarmed the Plasmas with Braviary and Galvantula, immobilizing the attacking cult and taking three Plasma Sages, even the Plasma Arch-Sage Ghetsis, prisoner! Meanwhile, Sir Faceless the double-agent Plasma Knight showed his true colors and revealed his identity of Looker, a member of the International Police! Seeing that the Plasmas were clearly outgunned and outnumbered, Lady Numera, the Plasma Knight of Steel, attempted to make a hasty retreat on the back of her Skarmory, only for her King N to see this as treason and siccing his Zebstrika on her, sending the unfortunate Plasma Knight plummeting down to the Eastern Unova River to her grisly fate! Mortified by N's complete lack of compassion for his human underlings, our heroes (and Anna) attacked N and his one remaining Plasma Knight, Sir Mystico. Tony didn't think he'd be able to help, but the timely arrival of his trusted Pokemon allowed him to join in the fight to end the Plasma Invasion and capture the King!**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

Tony thought that he had been born underneath a lucky star. His Pokemon get lost in a burning building and a Dwebble digs them out before their fiery deaths. He gets kidnapped by a giant bird and they magically track him down. It was amazing, really, but he didn't have time to gawk now.

"Alright," he told his Pokemon. "Let's do this!"

The Bug-types (save for the morose Clover) all voiced their agreement and Tony gave the orders: "Sunny, Lucky, Clover, Rock Candy, all of you get in front! Lancelot, Strike, flank 'em!" Like a well-trained army, the Pokemon snapped into position. The females, with their ranged attacks, began to fire volley after volley of Confusions, Bug-Buzzes, Razor Leaves, Embers, and Rock Blasts at the two Plasmas, filling the air with deadly projectiles.

N scowled as his Sigilyph was forced to use Protect one more, while Mystico's Ghost-types swerved to avoid the attacks. Like it or not, he might have to retreat here...

"Sire..." Mystico called. "It might be best to retreat for now! I mean, we can make new plans!"

N scowled, shaking his head. "No!" he shouted back. "No, we can't give up! For Pokemon!" he cried, before ducking underneath on of Clover's Razor Leaves. Before he could berate his Plasma Knight for suggesting such a cowardly act, he heard his xtransceiver beep. His father's name appeared on the screen.

"My King!" Ghetsis' voice cried desperately from the Nimbasa square. "Please fall back! We are under attack!" There was a screeching sound in the background, like a Bird Pokemon's cry, and the line went dead.

"Father..." N muttered, mortified. He shook his head. His father had been captured or killed; he had to fulfill his wish, be it one or the other. The day was lost; the Pokemon League had won this battle, but the war was far from over. The next time, they'd be the winners.

Now, N's resolve was all the stronger. He had to be the Hero. He had to find Reshiram. "Mystico, we're falling back!" he shouted.

Mystico nodded gratefully. "Yes, Sire!" he replied.

The Sigilyph and the Cofagrigus floated off at top speed. Chandelure vanished into thin air as the Plasmas made their get away, leaving our heroes, and Anna, down in the dust.

"Oh, no you don't!" Anna growled. "Vanillite, Icicle Spear on Sigilyph!"

"W-what?!" Tony cried. He knew that Anna wanted to bring N in, but...

Looker nodded to Anna, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. "He's not high enough for the fall to be fatal! We have to bring N in!" he told the boy.

"Vanilla!" Vanillite cried, throwing a hail-fire of icy spears into the air. They arched through the orange sky, catching the light of the sun as they rained down onto N and Sigilyph.

N cried out as Sigilyph took a hit to the wing. Blood began to drip down to the rushing water below as the unfortunate Avianoid Pokemon slowed his flight. "K-keep flying, please," he begged his friend.

Anna snarled. "One more should bring him down," she told Looker. "Get ready to fish him out."

Looker saluted and pulled out a tiny pen from his coat. He hit a button on the pen and with a click it folded out into a full-size fishing rod, complete with a hook. "Roger!"

N looked around desperately. Another hit and they would go down, and he'd be captured. He had to do something, anything, to save himself and his Pokemon. Sigilyph was too weak to use Protect now, and too weak to fly away at a decent speed...

"Icicle Spear!" Anna ordered again.

N's eyes flashed. "Sigilyph!" he cried. "Block them with Psychic!"

The deadly spears sailed through the air as Sigilyph began to glow, using Psychic to knock the attack away. "Again!" Anna ordered.

"Sigilyph, use..." N lowered his voice and whispered into his Pokemon's... eh... ear...

Sigilyph nodded weakly as Vanillite fired one last volley of spears. The Psychic-type glowed brightly as his psychic powers were unleashed.

There was a flash, and a cry of pain and surprise. Something red fell down and splashed into the water below.

Tony gaped and then cried out. Anna's eyes went wide with shock. Jerry shook his head and Looker nearly fell over.

Floating in front of N and Sigilyph, his body still glowing with psychic, was Sir Mystico with a nasty-looking spear of ice sticking into his stomach. The Plasma Knight coughed painfully as he floated in midair, his normally jovial face wrenched with the agony of pain and betrayal. "M-my King..." he gasped. "Why...?"

N closed his eyes. "For Pokemon," he told Mystico. "For Pokemon."

The mental grip vanished and Mystico plunged down to the river below. He didn't make a sound as he plunged to the froth. There was a splash and then he was gone with Numera.

"M-meh-heh!?" Cofagrigus cried, clenching his face with his inky hands. "Meh-heh!" he screamed, swooping down to the water below and plunging after his trainer.

N wasted no time. "Keep flying," he begged Sigilyph. "Keep flying."

The Avianoid Pokemon flew, forgetting his injuries for the time and leaving behind the dumbfounded humans. Tony and co. stared silently into the flowing river. Mystico, Numera... both of them the only Plasma Knights by their free will - and both of them gone now, forever.

Mystico had threatened Tony. He had attacked Tony. He had attacked Skyla. So had Numera. Numera had also attacked Juniper and tried to kill her. Mystico kidnapped Hawes and held him hostage. He stole. He lied. He cheated. Numera held several workers hostage. She was no better.

Somehow, someway, those factors didn't stop Tony from shedding bitter tears in silence. The Plasma Knights were gone. May they rest in peace in the next life, as they had so little in this one.

"I... I can't believe he did that..." Looker muttered.

"Ngh..."

Anna slumped forward, clutching her head. "G-gah..."

"Ms. Maruko!" Jerry cried. He looked to Looker. "She needs medical attention!" he begged.

Looker nodded. "I'll see to it," he said, pulling out his xtransceiver. "Tony, you cut Elesa free!"

Tony nodded wordlessly and got to work.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally over.

Over five-hundred Plasma Squires were arrested and taken into custody. Ghetsis Harmonia and his flunkies Bronius and Rood were taken prisoner as well. The bail was, naturally, denied. The Plasma Knight Lady Frost, AKA Anna Maruko was turned into the authorities by her driver Jerry. She was sent to the local hospital for advanced hypnosis cleansing.

Tony met with his Aunt Sally, Uncle Brad and Pappy. They were all moved to tears to see each other alive again. There were no scoldings or punishments; just hugs and grateful prayers. Skyla reunited with Elesa and the two shared similar sentiments.

N vanished off the map. No one saw hide nor hair of him after he vanished. Chief Jenny sent out search-parties but they all came back empty-handed.

The crisis was over - but the aftershock was not.

* * *

Every news station had done a report on the Nimbasa City Crisis as it was called. Channel Six Nuvema Newscast was no different. The previously depressed face of blonde-haired anchorwoman Natasha Bennett was finally relieved by a grateful smile as she announced to the viewers that the Plasma Invasion was no more.

"After four hours of horror, the situation has been resolved. The Plasma Arch-Sage Ghetsis Harmonia, a Pokemon Rights Activist, has been arrested along with over five-hundred other men and women who worked for this organization with no reported loss of life for any citizens of Nimbasa City. Now, Nuvema Newscast will take you on the scene with my sister Tanya. Tanya, how are things in Nimbasa?"

The screen switched to a near-identical blonde at the scene of the catastrophe, standing next to Chief Jenny herself. "Just in time, Natasha!" she told her twin. "I just managed to grab Chief Jenny for an interview! Tell me, Chief, how did your team respond so quickly to the attack?"

"We had a man planted in Team Plasma," the Chief replied. "I'm not authorized to give out any names, but he is one of the best. He sent us everything we needed to know to pull this off."

Tanya nodded, holding her microphone back to the Chief's lips. "Do you have the Team Plasma Leader in custody?" she asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, we do," she replied. "Ghetsis Harmonia is the real leader of Team Plasma. He is currently behind bars in an undisclosed location."

"Any casulties to report?" Tanya finished.

The viewer stiffened as Chief Jenny nodded. "Just two. They weren't civilians, however - they were 'Plasma Knights,' sort of executive officers of Team Plasma. Simon Silk, AKA Sir Mystico from Nacrene City and Agatha Hickory, AKA Lady Numera from Flocessy Town. Both are believed to be dead, killed by the puppet ruler of Team Plasma, Natural Gropius Harmonia, also known as N." Jenny pulled a poster of said boy and held it to the camera. "I'd like to take this opportunity to show this young man's picture. He is the puppet ruler of Team Plasma. The experts believe that he may have the tendencies of a sociopath and is extremely dangerous. If you spot him, do now approach under any circumstances!"

The screen went black, the news now too painful for her to watch. Professor Aurea Juniper buried her face into her hands and cried.

"Agatha..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alas, Sir Mystico, we hardly knew ye. Poor guy... Looks like N's out of Plasma Knights. He's gonna have to find some more or get some replacements, like, say, ninjas, maybe...**

**Huh...**

**Reader Question Time! Anyone else feel bad for Aggy and Simon? Be honest. Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Ask the Cast Responses:**

**Poke Nick 12 asks: Do you think Jerry Was telling the truth when he said the Anna still loved you? If so, how does that make you feel?**

**Tony: "Well... I... I don't know... Next question, author?"**

**Sure thing.**

**Dracarot asks: "Sally and Brad, any name ideas for the newest member of the family?"**

**Sally: "We've chosen Laura if its a girl and Skarloey if its a boy!"**

**Brad: "Laura was my mom's name, and Skarloey just sounds really cool."**

**Cottonmouth 25 asks: "Lancelot, how do you feel about being taken in by a new trainer?"**

**Lancelot: "Karra." Translation: "Meh. He isn't so bad."**

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**


	148. Aftershock

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**The long siege on Nimbasa City finally came to an end. N was forced to flee as five-hundred of his Plasma Squires and his own father were arrested by the authorities. However, while the good guys have won the day it has come at a hefty price: Nimbasa City had been devastated by the attack and many people have lost their homes and Pokemon. Only two fatalities have been reported so far: the missing Sir Mystico and Lady Numera, both of them Plasma Knight and both of them struck down by their own King. Now, with the aftershock begins, and our heroes are left to pick up the pieces.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Tony… I want you to come home."

It was midnight in the hotel. Almost no one had been able to fall asleep given what had happened. Hours had passed by in relative silence as Pappy sat on the balcony, keeping his eyes open for any sign of any remaining Plasma Grunts. Finally, the old man had dropped off, his hands still over his belt and Pokeballs. Brad had dropped off shortly afterwards, slumped silently on his plush bed, still wearing his day clothes.

Tony and Sally were sitting silently on the edge of the room's second bed. Skyla was out somewhere with Elesa, Joseph was in the hospital for frostbite, Oliver was holed up in a local homeless shelter and Cheren, Bianca, Raoul and Patrick were nowhere to be seen. The aunt and her nephew were all alone.

Tony sighed as the words left Sally's mouth. He had a bad feeling that Sally was going to say that. He had told the whole story about N, Mystico, Numera… and Anna. Sally's chocolate eyes had gone wide as saucers as her beloved nephew had mentioned the name of her own personal demon: her older sister. Neither Brad nor Pappy had been happy to hear her name mentioned again. Anna was something of an ogre to their little family, whether she saved Tony or not.

"I know you've come a long way…" Sally continued cautiously. "I know how much you've enjoyed your journey… But I want you to come home… but only for a while, not forever!" she hastily added.

"Auntie…" Tony sighed again.

"It's only temporary!" Sally insisted, interrupting her nephew. "I just… I just want to wait until this Plasma thing blows over… and for them to catch that horrible N boy. I don't want you to be wandering around Unova if that maniac is on the loose and has a grudge against you. Just… just give the police a little time to round up some more of those Plasmas, okay? Let's just wait a little while."

Tony was completely silent. He took a deep breath and laid back on the bed, staring silently at the ceiling. Go home? Stop his journey over Unova? That was a thought he had thought of many times before. Sometimes it sounded inviting, sometimes it frightened him. He had come so far on this journey, worked so hard to get this far, caught many fantastic Pokemon, Sunny, Clover, Rock Candy, Lancelot and Strike… He even made human friends. Skyla, Bianca, Cheren, Oliver, Patrick, Lenora, Cress, Chili and Cilan, Burgh, Juniper, Fennel, Nicholas… heck, even Karen didn't seem so bad now, despite her earlier transgressions. He had had fun – more fun than he could have imagined.

To think that the fun was about to end felt… strange. Not sad, really, just strange, like he didn't know how he should feel. He wanted to go on with his travels, see all of Unova and continue to compete in the Pokemon League. He wanted to be with Skyla and learn more about her – he wanted to see Bianca and Cheren again, and everyone else. He wanted to catch more Bug-types and add them to his team, and beat the Unova Champion, however he or she was, and show everyone just how strong Bug-types were… and show her just how strong he was… without her help…

Tony frowned, closing his eyes. His mother had seen him again. She had saved him even. However, that didn't mean that she had changed, did it? After all, Looker was there – he was in the International Police. If Anna hadn't saved him, she might have ended up in prison with the rest of the Plasmas. Maybe she was just doing it for herself. Just like when she had left him with his aunt and uncle.

Tony straightened up. Like it or not, Aunt Sally was his mother-figure now. He owed her and Uncle Brad the respect any child ought to give his guardians. Aunt Sally said it would only be a short while, and he believed her.

"Okay," he told his silent aunt. "You're right, Auntie. I… I think my Pokemon and me could use a little break. Besides, most of them haven't seen our home." He put his hand on Sally's shoulder. "I'll come home for a while."

Sally smiled gratefully – and sleepily. "Thank you," she yawned, hugging her nephew. And with that, she leaned down onto the bed and finally fell asleep.

Tony looked at his loving aunt, and then at his loving family. Pappy would probably refuse to be intimidated by criminals and keep on his journey so he wasn't coming home. Uncle Brad, however, had a wife and a rapidly approaching child to keep an eye on, so he was coming home too. They'd be together once more, a big happy family, waiting eagerly in the evenings for Pappy to call with an update on his travels.

Tony stood up, shaking off his eagerness. Before he left Nimbasa City, there was something he had to do. He silently made his way to the door, opened it with a click, and stepped outside of the hotel room. In perfect silence, he made his way back to Nimbasa City Hospital.

* * *

The Nimbasa City Gym had once been a magnificent, sparkling building, covered in bright paints and glowing neon. Now, it was a pile of burnt timbers and bricks, glowing with the leftover light of a few dying embers. The fire department had done their best, but their goal was to contain the fire and prevent it from spreading, which they did. The Gym was no more, but the city was safe.

Elesa looked over the building that had been her home away from home for over two years now. The supermodel was filthy, covered in soot, dirt and sweat. Her yellow and black designer shirt was clinging to her body and absolutely soaked with perspiration and she had broken one of her high-heels. She didn't complain, though – clothes were clothes in the end, and she was still alive.

The Gym wasn't alive, though, and that was Elesa's problem. Though she was a model, she also made her living as a Gym Leader. Though her modelling career had a nasty habit of getting in the way of training she still loved her Gym Leader status, the thrill of the battle, the glory of victory and the beautiful shining smiles of trainers as she gave them their new Gym Badges.

The Pokemon League would naturally pay to have another Gym built, but that would take time. It would be a while before anyone got a badge from Elesa. Until then, all she could do was pick up the pieces.

"Wow… I… I can't believe they did this…"

Skyla walked up to her best friend's side, looking over the carnage with wide eyes. "Those Plasmas always seemed kind of stupid… I can believe they organized something like this right underneath our noses…"

Elesa sighed. "I know…" she replied. "But… the good news is that it's over. They've caught them."

Skyla nodded. "Yeah, but… your Gym… Oliver's daycare… They destroyed so much…"

"It's fine," Elesa lied, faking a smile. "The Pokemon League will pay to fix it. I'll be on the job again in a few months."

Skyla raised an eyebrow. "Then what's really bothering you?" she asked. When Elesa looked away, about to deny any sort of being bothered, Skyla insisted "Something is wrong with you. Don't try to lie to me, because I can tell."

Elesa frowned, her mask of relief fading to a miserable expression. "Skyla…" she said quietly. "When they attacked… I couldn't stop them."

"There were too many of them for you to stop," Skyla replied. "It's not…"

"It's part of a Gym Leader's duties to rise up and aid the city whenever a crisis strikes," Elesa interrupted. "I rose up to defend Nimbasa and they knocked me right down. When I went to save you from those Plasma Knights… they swatted me aside like I was nothing and captured me like some sort of pathetic damsel in distress. I was helpless to stop them… and if Faceless hadn't been on our side in the end, they'd have had both of us. If that had happened, we'd both probably be dead right now – and it would be all my fault. I felt so…"

"Helpless?" Skyla finished for her, offering a weak smile. "Yeah… those Plasma Knights have that effect on people… or _had_ that effect on people…"

Elesa shivered, remembering the demise of Numera and Mystico.

"They didn't just push you around, you know," Skyla went on. "I mean, Tony's gone up against them before and he got swept aside too. Professor Juniper got pantsed by Numera, and Lenora couldn't fight Mystico because he kidnapped Hawes. Heck…" she added, feeling sheepish, "I nearly got beaten by Plasmas before, too. If it hadn't been for my friends I never would have made it here…" She folded her arms behind her back. "As much as I hate to admit it," she declared, "we've gone soft as Gym Leaders. It's one thing to give a newbie trainer a fair fight, but we can't take any chances with people like Ghetsis and N running around. We have to train harder – harder than ever before. We need to train constantly and build up our strength, so that the next time this happens we'll be ready!"

Elesa nodded, brightening at the sound of her friend's confident tone. "You're right… They knocked me down but I'm going to get back up and try again!"

"Fall down seven times, rise up eight!" Skyla agreed.

"In the morning I'll find my Pokemon and we'll start training harder than ever!" Elesa declared.

"Me too!" Skyla agreed.

There was a brief silence after that, and the two friends looked to each other. "Skyla…" Elesa said, smiling, "even though you may not be a Gym Leader anymore, you still have that attitude."

Skyla blushed. "W-well…" she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Here's an idea," Elesa said, "why not stay here with me in Nimbasa?"

Skyla gaped, surprised. "W-what…?"

"We used to train amazingly when we were in school," Elesa explained. "We made a fantastic team. Let's work together, just like the old days."

Skyla turned away, now feeling torn. "I don't know…" she said. "I mean… I'm travelling with Tony right now. He's a good trainer, yeah, but he's pretty naïve and doesn't know Unova like I do. He'd end up lost without my help."

"Oh," Elesa said with a slow nod. "I understand. I won't split such a cute couple up."

"W-we're not…!" Skyla protested.

Elesa grinned. "That's what you told the cashier at Rondez Gardens," she teased.

Skyla turned bright red. _I was seen_! she thought. "Busted… W-well, the cashier thought we were a couple so we said we were. We're not together or anything like that…"

"Oh, so he's single?" Elesa asked.

Skyla's eyes went green. "Why, you looking?" she asked with a hiss.

Elesa burst out laughing wildly, snorting between each couple of ha's. She wiped her eyes off. "Okay," she said, "just talk to him about my offer – it's open to him, too, if he wants to join. Think about it, okay?"

Skyla nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I'll think about it."

And so she thought about – for hours and hours on end. What she didn't know is that Tony would be the one to make the decision for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like Tony's taking a break from his journey. Not that I blame him or anything. After all, that was a scary day, and he has been away from home for a while now. Looks like he's going to have a brief rest. However, one must wonder what he's sneaking out to do right now, eh?**

**Reader Question Time! What do you think Tony would do while on his break from his journey? Answer after you review!**

**Tune in next time for… The Bittersweet Reunion!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	149. Mother and Son

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony met with his Aunt Sally at the hotel after the Team Plasma attack on Nimbasa City. Sally wanted Tony to return with her to Nuvema Town after he told her all about the dangers he had faced during the attack. Though Tony was reluctant to give up on his journey, his aunt assured him it would only be a temporary break, just long enough to wait until the Plasma Attack had blown over. Tony did feel like a rest was in order, for him and his Pokemon, so he agreed to go home for the time. As soon as his Auntie was asleep, however, he quietly left the hotel with intent to go to the Nimbasa City Hospital. Meanwhile, Skyla and her friend Elesa had met one another near the remains of Elesa's Gym. Elesa expressed her remorse over how easily the Plasmas were able to defeat the both of them and Skyla told her that they were getting too soft as Gym Leaders and needed to train harder than ever before. Elesa agreed and invited Skyla to stay, but Skyla wasn't sure if she could, seeing as how she was travelling with Tony and had become very close with him.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

It was five a.m. when he finally garnered the courage to go in.

"Hi… I'm here to see Anna Maruko."

The nurse behind the desk, who looked worn out and exhausted, quickly typed the name up onto her computer. "Room 211," she muttered in a bored tone. "Head up one floor." It was probably past visitor hours, but she was too tired to care.

Tony nodded. "Thanks," he said gratefully before making his way to the elevator. He hit the button, stepped inside, and was carried upstairs.

The time had finally come. Tony was going to finally put his fears to rest and end that ugly grudge that he had held in his heart for nine years now. He was finally going to call Anna out.

He swallowed nervously as the elevator arrived on the second floor. He slowly walked down the hall and made his way to Anna's room. It wasn't hard to find; two Officer Jennies were standing outside of it. The senior officer quickly halted Tony as he approached. "Name?"

"Tony… Maruko…" Tony almost gagged. He couldn't remember when the last time had had actually used his real last name.

If the Jennies believed him or not, they didn't say. The second one searched him for any harmful-looking devices, finding only his Pokeballs. They asked for his trainer's license and he gave it to them.

The Jenny raised her eyebrow as she read it. "It says here your last name is Miller," she said.

"Well," Tony confessed, "the truth is that I've been living with my Uncle Bradley Miller for nine years now, so I've gone by that name."

The second Jenny began to finger for her cuffs as the first handed back his license. "Is that so?" she asked suspiciously.

"Indeed it is."

The suave voice of Officer Looker announced the approach of said double-agent. The two Jennies turned bright red and saluted the International Police Officer as he walked down the hall. "Sir!" they greeted.

Looker chuckled to himself, enjoying the attention. "At ease, ladies," he said. "This young man is indeed our unfortunate ex-Plasma's son. No doubt he's concerned for her health."

_Not really,_ Tony thought. He wasn't sure if that was a lie, though…

"Let him inside," Looker instructed. "I just got back from the Chief – she says that everything's checked out. As far as we're concerned, Ms. Maruko was just a pawn in this."

Both Jennies nodded and departed in silence, forgetting Anna almost immediately.

"Nice girls," Looker remarked. "If it wasn't for brave women like them, this city would have fallen."

"I know…" Tony said with a nod. "Officer Jennies are important everywhere."

"So, you're here to visit your mother?" Looker asked, getting to the point.

"Yes." Tony looked to Anna's door. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to her about for a while now…" _If you can call nine years a while…_ he thought.

Whether or not Looker knew about Anna's parental faults, Tony didn't know. The man simply smiled politely and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "She's completely cured of the Hypnosis via hypnotherapy. She just needs a little rest for now. Don't stay too long – you look a little tired yourself!"

"Yes sir," Tony said.

"Farewell, young sir," Looker proclaimed as he walked off. "If anything goes wrong, remember to always call 911!" With that, the officer made his way to the elevator and disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Tony looked at Anna's door, forgetting Looker in an instant. The world seemed to become a void as he stared at the door, too scared to even grasp the handle. The moment he stepped inside… he couldn't leave – not until he finally told Anna just what he thought of her.

Without a word, Tony opened the door.

The hospital room was mostly quiet. The moment Tony opened the door, he heard a faint growl. For a moment he thought it was Anna, but a Houndoom bounded up to him from behind the bed, sniffing Tony and realizing who he was. The dog eagerly began to lick the young man's hand as he gently petted him in greeting. Anna must have been feeling paranoid, so she must have had Jerry leave behind a Houndoom for protection.

The hospital room was simple. The walls were white, the floor was white with black specks, there were two desk chairs placed near the wall and there was a simple white bed near the window. Lying on the bed was Anna, silent and possibly asleep. There was a vase of flowers sitting next to the dimmed lamp, probably from Jerry.

Tony closed and locked the door. He dismissed the Houndoom, who bounded off to return to his own slumber. The Bug-Catcher looked at his sleeping mother. He knew better to wake her up when she was asleep after a long, hard day. He chose a chair and sat down. He felt tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. If he did, his aunt and uncle would see that he was missing and panic.

So, he sat there, silently watching his mother. An hour passed, followed by another. Finally, six a.m. arrived and Anna stirred as the sun began to gently caress the land.

The first thing she saw was her son, staring silently at her. It was an odd way to wake up, but she quickly recovered after rubbing her eyes a few time. She gave a small, groggy yawn and sat up. "You're here," she said simply.

Tony nodded. "I am," he said, just as simply as she had.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"There are a few things I've been meaning to say to you," Tony replied.

Anna scowled, placing her head back onto her pillow. "It can wait until later," she rebuked him tiredly. "I'm still sleepy."

"I don't care if you're sleepy or not," Tony said. "I've been waiting for nine years to tell you this, and I'm not waiting any longer. Now sit up and wake up!"

Anna gave a growl as she rose from underneath her blankets, glaring at her only son. "That's quite a mouth that you use to talk to your mother," she muttered. "You know I don't like being disturbed when I'm tired."

"How could I forget?" Tony asked, a tinge of red becoming visible on his face. "You knocked out my first baby tooth."

Anna winced. "I had thought you'd have forgotten about that by now," she sighed.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "It's hard to forget when the mother who you thought loved you hit you."

"That was one time," Anna said, straightening her back.

"Well, it left a mark," Tony replied, "in more way than one."

"If you want an apology, fine. I'm sorry I hit you. Satisfied?"

"No, no I'm not." Deep inside, though, Tony was a bit satisfied. He hadn't been expecting to hear any sort of apology from Anna.

Anna groaned. "Then what do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to keep quiet and listen to what I have to say," Tony ordered sharply.

Anna bit back a venomous remark and nodded once.

Tony took a deep breath and began as calmly as he could. "You… You abandoned me!" he shouted. His face was red with rage by now, and his eyes were growing wet already. "F-for nine years you didn't call me or send me a letter or visit or anything! You left me in Pallet Town to die!"

Anna raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

Tony continued his rant: "I… I… Why would you do that?! You _know_ what it's like to grow up without a mother! B-but you still left me… I… You…" He gave a gasp as he started hyperventilating.

"Deep breathes," Anna advised calmly.

Tony obeyed and once he was able to breathe properly again he went on. "I mean… you left me… I… You broke my heart as a kid… I got all depressed I had to see a therapist, everything!" He gently leaned over to Anna, placing his hands on her bed. He stared right into her eyes, their icy orbs matching each other perfectly. "Why?" he asked in a distressed tone. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why," Anna replied. "It was for the best."

"What…?" Tony began.

Now it was Anna's turn to rant. "Do you really think that I – a successful businesswoman with a hectic schedule – had the time to raise a child? I didn't. When I came home every night I was exhausted and hungry – and _you_ wanted me to read you a story after you spent a day doing nothing productive."

"That's what kids do!" Tony exclaimed.

Anna snorted. "So I've noticed," she remarked. "You know as well as I that my company wasn't doing so well after your birth – and paying the nanny was getting expensive. So, I thought about what I wanted and what would keep you satisfied. I remembered that Sally had gotten married to that… Bart person…"

"Brad."

"Whatever. So, I took you to visit your aunt, learned that she still didn't have a child and wanted one badly, and I thought 'well, Tony seems to like it here in Pallet Town. Why not leave him here for a while?' So, I left you there – and from what I had heard, you enjoyed it." She looked over Tony. "Your worm…"

"Lucky."

"Yes, Lucky – do you still have her?"

"Yeah. She's a Butterfree now. Saved my life on a few occasions."

"Huh…" Anna nodded. "I see…"

"She doesn't like you," Tony remarked.

"The feeling is mutual," Anna replied.

Tony stared at his mother for a moment before asking the million dollar question. "Why didn't you come back?" he whispered.

Anna didn't answer.

"W-was my love not good enough for you?" Tony asked. "Did you really hate me that much… that you'd leave me behind forever and never look back? W-was I really that annoying?"

"No…" Anna's slow response silenced the room completely for a few seconds. "No, you weren't that annoying…" She looked away. "In… recent years I've found myself thinking back to you… looking out the windows and seeing the happy families walking in the park and wondering…" She closed her eyes. "Wondering if that could have been us one day…" She shook her head. "I gave you to your aunt for our mutual benefit… and in the end, look at you. Competing in the Pokemon League, just like your mother, working hard, catching Pokemon… and saving people, evidently. I see Sally has been lax in monitoring your exploits." She sighed miserably. "And in the end, here I am. My empire has crumbled away to nothing… and all because I made a little mistake…"

"Karen didn't seem to think it was little," Tony pointed out.

Anna looked up. "You've met?"

"Yeah. She stole my Pokemon to get back at you." He shrugged. "No idea how that would have worked."

Anna managed a small smile. "She always was a little brat," she hissed to herself, though Tony naturally heard it.

"She also saved my life," her son remarked coldly. "You hurt her – badly."

"You know, forgive me for sounding selfish, but you don't seem concerned about how I feel about all of this." She sighed. "Martin Silph… he was a gentleman. Not like…" she coughed and changed subject. "Sometimes I miss being with Martin, too…"

"Well," Tony said quietly, "that's your fault, isn't it?" When Anna didn't respond, Tony asked, "So, in the end, you're alone."

"Yes. You don't need to rub it in."

"I'm not," Tony replied.

There was a silence in the room after that. Mother and son looked from one to the other, staring intently and waiting for the right words to leave their mouths. Finally, Tony said something he never thought he'd ever tell his mother: "I forgive you."

"Hmm?"

Tony stood up straight, looking down on Anna. "I forgive you for leaving me," he said. "I've… I've come a long way since then… I've gotten stronger… And, that strength… some of it came from me wanting to show you… show you how wrong you were for leaving me behind."

Anna nodded once. "I see."

"What you did was wrong… and it hurt…" Tony sighed. "It really hurt… but if I hold onto my anger… like what N is doing and what Numera did… it'll lead me down a road I don't want to go down. When you left me in Pallet Town I met Lucky and I met Professor Oak and I started training. I wouldn't have come so far if it wasn't for you." He held out his hand. "I forgive you," he said again, and, just to be the bigger person, said, "and I'm sorry for your losses."

Anna stared at the hand for a second before slowly taking it. "I… I'll admit it," she whispered. "I didn't want to leave you forever… I just wanted you to be happy… and out of the way so that I could focus on running my company…" She shook her head. "In the end… I guess… it was a bad decision, and I…" She sighed, and admitted it at last: "I… I love… you…"

Tony felt a tear run down his cheek. "I… I love you, too…" he said, hoping that he meant it.

Anna sighed tiredly. "Alright… I'm tired. Can you go back to your aunt and uncle now? I need some rest."

Tony nodded. "Y-yes… Mom…"

The mother and son parted hands at last, and Tony, for the first time in nine years, felt like his mother actually loved him again. Anna, likewise, felt her son's love and his forgiveness – they would never be the traditional mother and son: Anna was still critical and Tony would always resent that about her. However, despite this, in that small moment, they were a true family.

It felt oddly good for Anna. So good that she decided not to shatter the piece by revealing a horrible truth to Tony: that it was his Aunt Sally who had told his mother to leave forever for Tony's benefit. Had she told him that… well, the morning would have been off to a bittersweet start.

Anna yawned and placed her head to the pillow. "Mom…" she muttered. That's what her son had called her. Maybe… maybe she could get used to that…

Maybe…

* * *

It was late morning when Anna's sleep was interrupted once again. Not by a doctor or a nurse, but another visitor. Her Houndoom growled as an unfamiliar scent caught his nose, and there was a knock at the door.

Anna scowled to herself. "Easy boy," she ordered the Houndoom. "Get ready to get him if he's who I think he is… Come in," she called to the door.

The handle slowly turned and the door gently opened. A tall, beanpole of a man was standing there, somber and silent. He wore a tattered collared shirt and wore a tan fedora on his head, covering some of his bushy long hair which hung down to his back and was tied into a messy ponytail.

The two blondes stared at each other in perfect silence. The man opened his mouth and finally said, "Hey, Anna."

Anna nodded. "Patrick. You're here, too. Coincidence after coincidence." She shook her head and told her Houndoom to calm down. "Come in, if you want. I'm not sleepy anymore."

Patrick removed his hat and walked into the small room. "I… I heard about you on the news," he admitted. "Look, I know we parted on…"

"Unfavorable terms?" Anna offered neutrally.

"Yeah…" Patrick rubbed the back of his head. "I… Well… I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard those freaks messed you up real good."

"They did," Anna said, remembering the scars and the torment. "I've gotten over it," she lied. Mentally, she was making note to call a therapist as soon as she could afford one.

"That's good," Patrick said.

"Tony was here," Anna said suddenly.

Patrick winced. "He was? He's in Unova?"

"You're a horrible liar," Anna observed. "You knew he was here, didn't you?"

Patrick chuckled weakly. "H-how…"

"A few fragmented memories from when I was that Frost character," Anna interrupted. "I saw you and him at that Pokemon Tournament."

"Yeah… I know… I saw him, too. I talked to him, even."

"Oh? Did you tell him?"

"No…" Patrick shook his head. "I can't… I mean…"

"Then don't tell him," Anna interrupted. "Be that way if you will. Tony asked about you once, and I told him you ran off before he was born. It was technically true."

Patrick looked genuinely wounded. "I… I know…" he said. "I'm sorry I hurt you two…"

"Apology accepted," Anna said simply.

Patrick was surprised; he had thought she'd be bitterer than this. "Really?" he asked.

"When Tony came to visit me," Anna said, "he said that he… he forgave me for leaving him in Pallet Town. I've… never been forgiven like that before. I can't believe he did it, frankly." She gave a light chuckle before returning to her monotone. "It seems my luck hasn't run out yet."

"Mine has," Patrick confessed. "You're right, though – we shouldn't tell him. He already has a responsible, well-educated uncle who taught him long division, how to play catch and how to ride a bike… Me?" He chuckled unhappily. "I'm just a park ranger who's had three failed marriages and eats microwavable ramen for dinner. His life… it doesn't need me in the picture."

"Perhaps," Anna admitted. "But… don't let that discourage you from seeing him now and again. As much as I'm loathe to admit it, he reminds me of you in a few ways."

Patrick smiled. "Thanks," he said, feeling oddly relieved to get a compliment from Anna. "Seeya around, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie."

The door opened and then shut, and Anna was left alone with her Houndoom once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Independence Day for those who celebrate it! Watch 1776!**

**You guys got a longer chapter than usual! Lucky you!**

**Well, there you have it. Tony and Anna have finally made their peace – but will it last? And will they cross paths again? Keep reading to find out!**

**Oh, yeah, because everyone seemed to guess it in advance, there you have it. Patrick is indeed Tony's father. Surprise – but not really! **

**Reader Question Time! Should I keep doing author's notes? Do you actually read them, or am I wasting time? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	150. The Survivors

**Last time, on Tony's Journey… **

**Tony finally confronted his mother about the day when she abandoned him as a child. To his surprise, Anna reluctantly admitted that she did feel bad about leaving him behind. For the first time ever, the mother and son came to an understanding of each other and finally told each other that they loved one another. After Tony left Patrick showed up, and it was revealed in his conversation with Anna that he was in fact Tony's father!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

As Tony waited for his mother to wake up from her slumber and give her a piece of his mind, a desperate struggle for life was raging to the west of Nimbasa City.

The Western Unova River, one of two rivers that ran through the entire region, was a choppy body of water that separated Nimbasa from Driftveil. The river was wider than its eastern counterpart, and rougher as well. It carried down its currents cargo ships, kayakers, tubers and many Water-type Pokemon.

Steel-types were not usually seen in the Western River - or any river, to be honest. While not outright weak to Water-type attacks, Steel-types were usually heavy and had few aquatic capabilities. Sure, there existed some species of Water/Steel-types (and by some species I mean one, at this moment) most Steel-types wisely tried to avoid even puddles.

Skarmory were no exception to this rule. They hated water, and had absolutely no ability when it came to swimming. The proud, fierce-looking Armor Bird Pokemon were actually rather comical in the water, squawking madly as they tried to keep their heads above the water.

One such Skarmory was currently squawking and screeching as she tried to pull herself and her trainer out of the wild river. It was early into the morning, so early that the sun had yet to rise, leaving the poor Skarmory blind as well as drowning. What she didn't realize was that the water wasn't that deep, and that her trainer was growing incredibly frustrated with her Pokemon's panic attack.

"Skarmory!" the angry, exhausted drawl of her trainer shrieked. "Cut that out!"

The Skarmory gave an unhappy screech as her trainer tried to pull herself onto her back. She bucked wildly and sent the unfortunate woman splashing back into the water.

Lady Numera scowled as pushed her head over the surface once more, coughing salty brine out from her mouth. "Ah'm getting really sick of this..." she growled, letting her southern drawl escape in her frustration. "Skarmory! Compose yourself!"

Skarmory gave a weak cry as she fluttered her soaked wings, trying to calm herself down. She kicked her sharp talons on the ground, feeling mud and sand beneath her claws. Whimpering miserably, she stood up.

Numera sighed, standing up. It was pitch-black outside and her visor wasn't helping. She switched on the night-vision setting on her Hickory-Dex, but all that happened was a spurting sound and a tinge of static.

"Ruined," Numera growled. She pulled off her visor and angrily tossed it into the river. "Ruined!" she shouted angrily. "T-that wretched brat!" If Numera had been angry before, now she was infuriated. She was easily the most intelligent person in Team Plasma - her I.Q. was incredible! And yet, that... brat of a king N just attacked her while her back was turned! All she did was make a _smart_ decision by fleeing from a battle they couldn't win - that was a wise move! Didn't the Plasma King ever read any books on strategy?!

Numera's scowl only intensified as she felt the sting of N's Zebstrika's attack. She had been hit from behind and could feel the singed skin on her back aching. That would take weeks to heal. However, what N didn't count on was Numera surviving the attack - or Numera being an expert swimmer, who had won three blue ribbons as a child. In all honesty she would have gone for Water-type Pokemon as her favorite had it not been for the defensive superiority of the Steel-type.

Numera returned her Skarmory, who was grateful to see the inside of a dry Pokeball, before making her way to the shore. Her anger swiftly turned to dread. If the invasion had indeed failed (without her acting as a strategist it was doomed to do so) then the police would be searching the surrounding areas for any sign of escapees.

Numera had no desire to go to jail. As such, it was time for her to skedaddle. Thankfully, Numera had been prepared for such a misstep and had a series of false identities to ensure that she was able to relocate and begin her life anew. Yes, today Agatha Hickory was no more - from now on she was Jane Holly.

Or she would be, as soon as she found a ticket out of Unova. She heard that some nice real-estate could be found in Kanto. Time to buy a passport.

Numera was about to start off into the forest when she saw something glowing, casting an eerie light on the water. Fearing that it was the light of a police helicopter, Numera whirled about to see her pursuer. Instead of a helicopter all she could see was a glowing violet ball hovering over to her, followed by a pair of tiny red orbs.

"Meh-heh!"

"Lure!"

Numera groaned as the familiar cries of Cofagrigus and Chandelure. The two Ghost-types were floating towards her, and if they were here that meant that that obnoxious clown was with them.

"Mystico," Numera growled as the Ghost-types approached, "I don't have time for..." The Ghost-type's floated up to the former Plasma Knight, expressions of concern written on their faces as they hefted a motionless form through the air, "...you..."

There, in Cofagrigus' arms, was Sir Mystico - unconscious and slumped over in his friend's arms. "Oh..." Numera swallowed. Mystico was completely motionless - he wasn't even breathing.

"Meh-heh!" Cofagrigus cried, grabbing Numera by the arm and pulling her over. "Meh!" he begged, pointing to the prone form of Mystico with pleading eyes.

Numera scowled again. "I'm a strategist," she snorted, "not a doctor. I'm sure there's one in Nimbasa City." She turned around and started to walk off. "Why not take him there?"

A violet fireball flew over her head and exploded on the shore. Numera whirled to see the simmering glow of Chandelure. The Ghost/Fire-type was glowing with anger and it was very clear that he wouldn't let Numera leave without providing help for his friend.

Numera swallowed again. "D-don't just float there. Bring him ashore, I'll do what I can..."

The Ghost-types quickly complied, carrying Mystico to the shore and placing him gently on the sand. Numera quickly got on her knees, wincing as she realized she was wasting valuable escaping time on _Mystico_ of all people, and started pumping on his chest. Then, in what was probably the most disgusting thing she had ever done, she pressed her mouth to his and breathed into it, pouring precious air into his lungs. She received little response from the clown and repeated the process, trying to ignore that his lipstick was smearing against her mouth. She pumped and breathed until finally Mystico twitched, moaned, returned to consciousness and then fainted again.

Numera gave a breath of relief. "He's alive," she told the Ghost-types, trying to wipe his disgusting makeup off of her face. "Now can I...?"

Numera looked down to her hands. In the light of Chandelure, she saw the dark red blood that was smeared all over her gloves. She gaped as she looked back to Mystico. The clown was bleeding - badly. "Oh, no..." she whimpered. The Ghost-types would want her to fix that, too. "I... I can't..."

Cofagrigus gave a hissing growl. "Meh..."

"I can't!" Numera shouted. "I'm not a doctor, I don't know first-aid... He needs a hospital... Just take him back to Nimbasa City!"

"Meh!"

"Lure!"

Numera winced. There was only one way out of this one: she'd have to knock them out... and leave Mystico to die...

She didn't know why on earth she felt so apathetic about it. Mystico was obnoxious - and he was loyal to that pipsqueak N. Killing him was logical...

So what was with that horrible feeling that was settling in her gut? She shook it off and reached for Skarmory's Pokeball, hoping that it would be enough to stun the two long enough to get away.

"Meh..." begged Cofagrigus.

"I'm sorry," Numera said, almost really feeling sorry. "I can't help him..."

"But I can."

Numera's heart nearly leaped to her throat. The Plasma Knight and the Ghost Pokemon whirled to face the intruder. A large, bulky man was standing by the shore. He held a first-aid kit into the light of Chandelure. "You need this," he advised.

Numera scowled. "W-who are you?!" she demanded, terrified she wouldn't like the answer. She didn't. The man stepped into the light, revealing himself to Numera. "Y-you!?" the former Plasma Knight exclaimed.

Nicholas gave a friendly smile. "How nice to finally meet you. Hohoho!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, Mystico and Numera are alive - but for how long, I wonder? Hmm...**

**By the way, new X and Y Pokemon has been unleashed! It seems to be a Ghost/Steel-type Pokemon called Honedge, apparently a spirit possessing a sword that once belonged to a human. Seems like a perfect Pokemon for Mystico, seeing as how he loves Ghost-types and also has a fondness for swordplay! Go and check it out! I think it looks pretty cool!**

**Reader Question Time! Which X and Y Pokemon do you want to add to your party so far? I want a Chespin, a Vivillon (provided another Bug-type doesn't catch my eye) and a Honedge. If I ever get a Honedge, by the way, I'm totally naming it Ghirahim, 'cause he _is_ a sword - and a demon... and possibly homosexual... and a hair-critic. A harsh one, too. **

**_"...Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise._" - Lord Ghirahim, _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_**

**Thanks for reading! Be a pal and review please! :D**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5:Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy.**


	151. Nicholas's Secret!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Lady Numera somehow survived being attacked by N's Zebstrika and crashing into the Western Unova River! The former Plasma Knight quickly came across her former ally Sir Mystico, who had also been betrayed by N and used as a shield to protect his Sigilyph. Both of the Plasma Knights were badly hurt, and Mystico was bleeding out, but they were saved by an unlikely hero: Nicholas, the mysterious hiker who Tony met at the beginning of his journey!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"O-oww! Oww! Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Nicholas gritted his teeth as Mystico squirmed under his needle and thread, ignorant to the deep gash in his abdomen. "It will hurt less if you hold still," he advised grimly. He thrust the needle and thread into the clown's skin again only for Mystico to squirm about again, groaning in agony as Nicholas struggled to sew his wound shut.

The former Plasma Knight was lying on Nicholas's sleeping-bag as the hiker worked on him. Numera, Cofagrigus and Chandelure were looking on as the emergency stiches were sewn into the clown's abdomen. They were hidden from the view of both the police and any vengeful Plasma assassins inside a small cave that laid on the side of the Western Unova River. A small fire lit the cave and gave Nicholas the light he needed to work on his cantankerous patient.

Mystico's skin was unbelievably pale; Numera knew that he liked dark places, but this was insane. His skin was almost purely white, even without the make-up that was smudged all over his face. His milky hide was soaked with sweat, river-water and blood. Apparently, King N had used Mystico as a shield to protect his Sigilyph from injury, and the clown had taken an Icicle Spear to the chest.

Numera winced as she watched Nicholas struggle to fix the wound. Her back still ached from the electricity burn and her mouth still had a vile salty aftertaste, but she wasn't bleeding out. She had been the lucky one here. However, what really got to her was that depressed, broken expression on the former Plasma Knight's face, the kind brought on by emotional pain, not physical. It didn't take a super-genius to see why. Mystico had been betrayed – used as a shield of all things by the king. In his sorrow, he was lashing out at Nicholas as the hiker tried to fix his deadly wound.

"D-don't you h-have anything to numb the pain?!" Mystico begged, twitching wildly.

"If I did, I would have administered it by now," Nicholas chided. "Just hold still and be patient." He poked the needle into Mystico's skin again, only for the magician to squirm wildly. Nicholas winced as he pricked his finger. "Please hold still," he begged again.

"I can't…!" Mystico screeched, his falsetto voice piercing everyone's ears.

Nicholas rolled his eyes, huffed and got back to work. Mystico was a difficult patient, to be sure. Inwardly, he felt nothing but pity for the unfortunate magician. Nicholas knew what it was like to be betrayed by someone you trusted deeply.

Suddenly, just as Nicholas was about to poke through the bleeding clown's flesh again, there was a sound. "Me…"

Numera whirled. "What was that?" she asked, reaching for Skarmory's Pokeball.

"Me…" the voice called. It was a tiny, feminine voice, high-pitched and gentle, like a small girl. There was a bright glow that emanated out from the entrance to the cave, violet in color, with remarkable radiance.

Nicholas stood up, panicking. "No!" he ordered the intruder. "Don't come in! I told you not to show yourself!"

"Me!" the voice retorted. The pitter-patter of little feet began to approach, and the glow grew brighter still.

Numera was about to release Skarmory when Nicholas put his hand on her shoulder. "No, don't!" he ordered.

Numera scowled. "Why not?" she asked. "Afraid your little friend will get hurt?"

"No," Nicholas said simply, "your Skarmory would be the one who would be hurt."

Numera raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" she asked.

Nicholas nodded. "Simply put, you wouldn't have a chance against it."

Numera was about to berate the idiotic hiker for daring suggest that she was incapable of handling some tiny whatever when said whatever finally showed herself. The tactician found herself gaping as a tiny, humanoid creature approached them.

Silence fell as all eyes fell upon the being. It was short and appeared to be female, with long, greenish hair. Its skin was pure white with a blackish growth that almost looked like a dress covering her body. Her eyes were bright emerald and sparkled with power. She stood not even up to Numera's waist, the shortest among the gathered human's.

"W-what is…?" Mystico gasped.

The creature gave a small smile on her tiny lips. She slowly began to sing, a gentle chiming sound ringing throughout the cave. It was quiet but sweet, no human in the world capable of emitting such a tranquil melody.

A strange piece fell over the humans. Mystico's eyes rolled into his head and he breathed an enlightened sigh as he leaned back. Nicholas, not as dumbfounded as the criminals, quickly sewed the clown's wound shut. The stitches would hold, but Mystico would have to take it easy for a few weeks. He would survive this day.

Numera nearly fell over as the sweet melody flowed through her ears. Old memories of the past, happy memories, surfaced in her mind. Making sweet bread with her mother, helping her father with the chores, riding on a Blitzle, working hard in her personal study corner… She was entranced, so mesmerized that she didn't even notice the burn on her back numb and fade away into nothingness, healing her would completely.

The creature stopped singing, gave a bizarre curtsy, and vanished in a flash of light. The air became dark again, and the Plasmas were left dumbfounded and amazed.

"W-who was that?" Mystico asked, sitting up. He winced in surprise, realizing that his wound didn't even hurt anymore.

"A friend," Nicholas said. "My best friend, who I care for above all things. Hohoho…"

"I've never seen…" Numera gasped. "I've never seen something like that… That song…" A name popped into her mind. "Healing Bell," she stated. "A Pokemon move that can remove status effects. It's sometimes used in hospitals to soothe a patient's pain and ensure easier treatment. Fascinating…"

"So that was a Pokemon?" Mystico asked.

Cofagrigus gave a dreamy sigh. "Heh_…" A dame of a Pokemon! Rowr…_

"Yes, it was a Pokemon," Nicholas replied. "A Legendary Pokemon…"

Both Mystico and Numera stared at the hiker. "Legendary?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," Nicholas replied. "A Legendary. A Pokemon who is seen so little that it is thought to be a myth, with powers and abilities far beyond normal Pokemon." He looked down to the two former Plasmas. "You know that Ghetsis was hunting me, correct?"

"Yes," Numera replied. "We were informed that you were a traitor."

"I am to the Plasmas," Nicholas replied. "I was a Plasma once. I joined them to ensure Pokemon would have easier lots in life and to protect the environment. However, it didn't take me long to see that Team Plasma was not as just as I had thought it to be… Ghetsis had recruited me because he knew that I knew this Legendary Pokemon… and he wanted it for his own." He sighed. "I couldn't let him steal it away, so I fled with it. We've been on the run ever since, and I disguised myself as a common hiker to avoid suspicion. It worked, for a time, but Ghetsis is not a man who likes to take no for an answer…"

Mystico snorted. "You do of course realize that Ghetsis isn't in charge of Team Plasma. King N is."

Nicholas chuckled grimly. "No. N is just Ghetsis' puppet."

"How do you know?" Numera demanded.

"Would you let a child run an organization like that?" Nicholas asked simply.

Numera closed her mouth and said nothing at all.

Nicholas stood up. "Ghetsis will stop at nothing to capture this Legendary – not even murder. He knew that by sending assassins after me that he would draw my friend out of hiding. I've escaped time and time again, but it's only a matter of time before we're forced to make a stand. We need to be ready for that day."

"And what do you plan to do?" Mystico asked.

"My friend is strong – stronger than most of your Pokemon. However, it isn't at its full strength yet," Nicholas explained. "I've been searching across Unova – from Nuvema to the Relic Castle – for any clue on how to unlock its true strength. I've found nothing so far…" He grinned suddenly. "Which is why we saved you two."

"You've only saved him," Numera said bitterly, pointing down to Mystico.

"Hohoho" Nicholas laughed. "Did you really think you survived that fall you took just by luck? My friend used her Psychic to soften the fall!"

Numera opened her mouth to rebuke him but closed it when she realized that there was probably no way she could have survived that fall. "R-right…" she muttered, feeling stupid.

"So," Nicholas said, "I was hoping you two could help me. Be my bodyguards while I search for clues on unlocking my friend's ultimate power! Hohoho!"

"And why would we do that?" Mystico sneered. "In case you've forgotten, we're Plasmas!"

"Are you?" Nicholas asked. "Last time I checked, you were being shot in the back for fleeing," he said, pointing to the blushing Numera, "and you were being used as a shield!" he finished, looking down to Mystico. "I think that King N and Ghetsis might not have your best interests in mind."

Numera scowled. The hiker had a point; that N brat had shot her in the back, like the little coward he was. "So, let's assume that I consider this 'bodyguard' plan of yours," she said to Nicholas. "What do I get out of it?"

"A chance to redeem yourself, a chance to get back at Ghetsis and N, and a place in history as part of an expedition team to find a secret lost hundreds of years ago," Nicholas answered simply. "Besides, I cannot imagine N would be pleased to hear you were still alive. Safety in numbers and all that! Hoho!"

Numera rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help," she sneered. "I've prepared for such an occasion! I've created several false identities to use, just in case that brat king ever lost his sense."

Mystico coughed awkwardly.

Numera twitched. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well…" Mystico muttered, rubbing the back of his soaked hair, "you see, His Majes… Eh, that brat N had asked me to keep a close eye on you and report anything that you did… he always suspected your heart wasn't for the cause… and I sort of… eh… reported all your fake identities."

Numera trembled with rage. "Why you little…" she snarled.

"That's enough of that!" Nicholas chided. "You two are on a team now – a real team! Act like one."

Numera scowled. Once again, she was forced into the company of idiots. "And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Then my friend and I beat you into unconsciousness and turn you into the police," Nicholas replied simply.

Numera sighed. "Fine," she growled. "I'll be your bodyguard – for now."

Mystico looked away. "Whatever," he said dismally. "I've nothing better to do…"

Nicholas smiled. "I'm so glad to have you on the team," he told his fellow ex-Plasmas. "Tell me, my friends… Have you ever heard of the Relic Song?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**In regards to my "Jumping the Sharpedo" (if you'll forgive the term) in the previous chapter, my apologies. I'm sorry if you didn't like Numera and Mystico surviving. Now there's an excuse for it, though. **

**Reader Question Time! Out of all music in video game history, which tracks do you think would make cool battle music for the Plasma Knights? I think the Ultimate Show from **_**Super Paper Mario**_** would work for Mystico, but I'm not sure about the rest! What do you think? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	152. Tony vs Cheren Round 4 Part 1!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Mystico and Numera were saved by the bizarre hiker Nicholas, who took them into a secret cave and healed their injuries, aided by a mysterious creature with amazing powers. Nicholas explained that the creature was a Legendary Pokemon and his close friend and that Ghetsis and Team Plasma wanted it for themselves. Though Mystico and Numera were reluctant to aid Nicholas, he convinced them to join with him as his bodyguards as he went on an expedition to unlock his friend's true strength with a mysterious thing known as the "Relic Song."**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The morning went by in Nimbasa City. The streets were nearly devoid of citizens, most of them still terrified after the invasion the night before. Still, a few people were still out and about on this fine spring morning.

Tony was one of those people. He was wandering around Nimbasa City Park aimlessly, pacing back and forth as he replayed the events of the morning. His mother loved him – she actually loved him! When Jerry had told him so, he hadn't believed him, but now he had it straight from the Ponyta's mouth!

She actually loved him.

Tony was ecstatic – but he wasn't completely happy. After all, his mother loved him but he knew that the rest of his family didn't love her. That was the problem. He would have to break the news to Aunt Sally, Uncle Brad and Pappy… and Skyla, too. He wasn't sure how any of them would take it, but he knew that Aunt Sally had a serious grudge that would take time to fade away.

Oh, well. That didn't matter now. His mother actually loved him!

"So here you are," a calm voice said interrupting Tony's pacing. It was Cheren, looking a little exhausted but alive. Indeed he and his Pokemon had spent much of last night getting some training by beating up dozens of invading Plasma Grunts. His Pokemon were more powerful than ever before now. "I was wondering when I'd see you again," the raven-haired youth told his rival.

"Oh, hey," Tony said, smiling brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Cheren replied. "I got a good deal of training done last night, thanks to those morons invading town." He smirked a little. "We've gotten a good deal stronger since that day in Nuvema Town."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Tony replied. "Remember our match yesterday?"

Cheren shook his head. "No," he said. "I just got a call from the tournament officials. Apparently, upon further investigation, they discovered that our match had been sabotaged."

Tony blinked. "Eh?"

"A poisoned dart struck your Swadloon," Cheren explained further. "The police already found it and discovered that it was tipped with a toxin that induces temporary weakness and drowsiness. One of the Plasmas apparently shot it – no idea why."

Though Cheren didn't know why, Tony had a feeling that he did. N came to "comfort" him directly after his loss. He wasn't sure, but he had a hunch that N had ordered his match to be sabotaged so that he could confront him about Team Plasma and the Pokemon League, taking advantage of Tony in his moment of weakness. _Clever little…_ Tony thought angrily.

"So, our match was never decided," Cheren said. "I didn't beat you."

"Oh," Tony said. "Well, thanks Cheren. That explains a lot."

Cheren raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Tony found a teasing smile on his lips. "Nothing…" he said in a friendly tone.

"You think I can't beat you?" Cheren demanded.

"I'm not saying anything," Tony replied.

Cheren turned red. "W-well," he muttered, "the tournament's been cancelled already, so we can't have a rematch there. However…" he said, pulling out a Pokeball, "we can have one right now!"

Tony grinned. A friendly Pokemon battle would be a good way to relieve some stress. Besides, he wanted to either beat or lose to Cheren fair and square, no Plasma Knights or poisoned darts allowed. "Alright," he said, "I'll take you on." He paused and thought about it. "You know," he said, "whenever we fight it's always one-on-one. Let's make it a three-on-three this time. What do you say?"

Cheren smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Sounds fine," he said. "Let's get started."

The two young men chose a small, grassy patch in the park and squared off. Tony put on his game face, already struggling to decide who to send against Cheren. _He still has four Pokeballs_, he thought, staring at Cheren's belt. _He'll probably chose Boldore and Pignite, and probably Liepard, too. Both Liepard and Pansage are weak to Bug-types, but Liepard's attacks won't be reduced by the type disadvantage…_

Cheren was doing some plotting of his own. _He has a Swadloon and a Larvesta. He wouldn't dare not use them. As for his third Pokemon, I have no idea… Maybe his Butterfree for a flight advantage?_

The two kept their eyes locked in a long stare. Suddenly, the battle began! "Go, Rock Candy!" Tony shouted as he tossed his Pokeball.

"Go, Pignite!" Cheren cried, tossing his own Pokemon out.

Both Pokemon emerged from their homes and plopped to the ground. Rock Candy the Dwebble was much, much smaller than Pignite, but her rocky shell would give her some protection against the Fire/Fighting-type's Fire-type moves, and her hard exoskeleton and lack of bones would help protect her against its Fighting-type moves.

However, Pignite had similar advantages. His Fire-type would protect him against Bug-type attacks and his Fighting-type would protect him against Rock-type attacks. The two it seemed were almost even. Pignite was faster, but Rock Candy was hardier.

Tony grinned, starting to wish that they could have had this battle at the N1. That would have been awesome. This battle would be an epic, just two Pokemon going head to head to see who the ultimate was.

Cheren took the initiative: "Pignite, Arm Thrust!"

Tony's grin turned competitive. "Rock Candy, use Protect!"

"Nite!" Pignite snorted as he ran up to the much-smaller Rock Candy, swinging wildly with his massive hands. However, he was met with nothing save for a solid blue force-field, which easily blocked his attack.

"Get back!" Cheren ordered his Pokemon. Pignite leaped away from Rock Candy, which was Tony's cue.

"Rock Candy!" the bug-catcher ordered. "Rock Blast!"

"Dweeb!" Rock Candy cried, raising her claws into the air and pulling a baseball-sized rock out from the earth, shooting it at Pignite.

"Knock it away with Arm Thrust!" Cheren countered.

"Nite!" Pignite growled as he smashed his fist into the rock, shattering it to bits. However, Rock Candy pulled another stone from the ground, and then another, and then another. Rapid-fire rocks sailed through the air, forcing Pignite to keep his guard up and keep smashing the stones to dust.

"Keep it up, Rock Candy!" Tony ordered his Pokemon.

"Don't back down, Pignite!" Cheren countered.

Rocks kept flying across the battlefield and they kept getting smashed. By now, five minutes had passed: if this had been at the N1, the battle would have been over by now. The stalemate had to be broken, and so it was.

Both Rock Candy and Pignite were getting winded, but it was Pignite who dropped his guard. He failed to deflect a stone with his sore arm and took a hit in the leg, the sharp pebble digging into the Fire Pig Pokemon's deep skin. Pignite gave a groan as he sunk to his knees, wounded. "Nite…"

"Pignite, no!" Cheren shouted.

"Got 'im!" cheered Tony.

"Dweeb!" Rock Candy agreed, thrusting her claws into the air.

"Now, hit him with a Slash attack!" Tony ordered, pointing to the wounded opponent. Rock Candy nodded and scuttled forward, raising a sharp claw as she aimed for Pignite's face.

"Use Flamethrower!" Cheren ordered.

"Nite!" Pignite roared, opening his mouth and breathing a massive stream of fire at the unfortunate Rock Candy. The Bug/Rock-type tried to dodge but her heavy shell kept her from going anywhere fast and she took the hit.

"Rock Candy!" Tony cried.

The smoke and flames cleared, revealing Rock Candy. The Dwebble was burnt and wounded, but still standing. "Dweeb!" she cried angrily, wiping soot off of her face. _Look what you've done to my beautiful face! _

"Nite!" _Sue me!_

"Pignite, Flamethrower again!" Cheren ordered.

"Rock Candy, dodge it!" Tony countered.

Rock Candy nodded and managed to dodge the second attack, but neither Pignite nor Cheren was done. "Pignite, again!" Cheren ordered.

Tony gritted his teeth before ordering Rock Candy to dodge again, inwardly struggling to think of a way to win. Suddenly, an idea emerged, a memory from the day he had first seen Rock Candy and she had immobilized Strike with…

"Rock Candy, use Attract!" Tony shouted suddenly.

"Dweeb!" Rock Candy chortled as she landed on the ground. She batted her eyelids and unleashed a wave of powerful hormones, dousing the dumbfounded Pignite.

Pignite's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he gazed at the flirty-looking Rock Candy. A small line of drool began to drip from his mouth.

Cheren facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me…" he lamented.

"Now, use Dig!" Tony cried, eager to finish it.

Dwebble spun about like a drill as she vanished into the earth. There was a rumble beneath Pignite and then an explosion of earth as he was sent flying, still in a love-induced coma. The Fire/Fighting-type hit the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Got him!" Tony cheered. "Good job, Rock Candy!"

Rock Candy gave a wide grin as she thrust her claws into the air victoriously.

Cheren scowled as he returned Pignite. Taking a deep breath, he flipped a lock of his hair out of his face. "Not bad," he told Tony as humbly as he dared. "Don't celebrate just yet, though – I've still got two Pokemon left."

Tony nodded as he took his battle stance again. "Bring it on!" he taunted.

Cheren nodded. "Alright, then, I will! Go, Liepard!"

Cheren's second Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. The cat-like Pokemon landed on the ground, giving Rock Candy a lazy leer. "Lie…"

Cheren grinned, adjusting his glasses. "Don't get confident," he warned Tony. "My Liepard and I have trained specifically to take down Bug-types. Ready to give up?"

"Give up?" Tony laughed. "I haven't even gotten started yet!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Tony and Cheren are at it again! Who will win this long-awaited rematch? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Reader Question Time! If you made a Pokemon game, what would it be called? I'd call mine Pokemon Amethyst! Be sure to answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	153. Tony vs Cheren Round 4 Part 2!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony met with his rival Cheren again in Nimbasa City Park, where Tony learned that their match in the N1 Tournament had been sabotaged by Team Plasma! Since Cheren felt that it was an unfair win that he won, he was quick to challenge his rival to a rematch. Tony accepted, and the three-on-three battle began with Tony's Dwebble Rock Candy pulling of a victory against Cheren's Pignite! Now, Tony and his Dwebble face Cheren's Liepard in the second round!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Skyla gave a loud yawn. Elesa giggled. "Tired already?" the Nimbasa Gym Leader asked.

"After staying up all night with you?" Skyla yawned again. "Yeah."

Both girls had spent the evening salvaging what they could from the ruins of the Nimbasa Gym. While it was a Pokemon Gym, it was also a home away from home for Elesa. She had a bedroom there, along with a closet filled with her designer clothes. Not one scrap of fabric had survived the flames, save for a feathered boa, which was covered in filth and soot. Naturally, Elesa disposed of that.

Still, Elesa was trying to keep optimistic, as was Skyla. The Nimbasa Gym would be rebuilt, and she would be giving out badges again in no time at all. This was just a temporary setback.

The girls were on their way to Elesa's real home, an upper-class apartment, for some well-deserved sleep. Before they got too far, however, something caught Elesa's eye: a Pokemon Battle in Nimbasa Park. At first, she felt herself tense, terrified that it might be a Plasma who had escaped from the police and was attacking a trainer. Thankfully, her fears lasted a mere second, and she quickly realized it was Skyla's friend Tony and that Cheren boy from the tournament.

"Hey," Skyla said, noticing the battle. "It's Tony and Cheren! Cool!"

"I'm surprised to see them battling again so soon," Elesa admitted. "I mean… after everything that had happened yesterday…"

Skyla chuckled. "Tony recovers quickly," she bragged. Inwardly, she was a little amazed herself. Not only was Tony battling but he looked… happy. Really happy. Far too happy for a boy who had just discovered that a friend of his was the ruler of an evil organization dedicated to stealing Pokemon.

Regardless, it was nice to see Tony smiling again. Skyla had to admit that he did have a nice grin. "Come on," she told her friend. "Let's watch."

Elesa nodded. "Why not?" she agreed. With that, the two friends quietly ran over to the park.

* * *

The stare-off commenced once again. Tony's eyes locked with Cheren's, and Rock Candy's eyes locked with Liepard's. Silence fell over the glen.

Tony was beginning to really appreciate Cheren as a rival. He was cool-headed and collected, always thinking things through before he rushed in. It gave Tony time to breath and plan his own strategy, something he appreciated in moments like this.

Just like the first match, the battle snapped into action in a flash. "Liepard, Hone Claws!" Cheren ordered his Pokemon. Liepard snarled as he raked his claws against the ground, sharpening them as best he could in the soft dirt.

"Get ready, Rock Candy!" Tony shouted, bracing himself for Cheren's attack. His Pokemon put up her guard, though she was fairly confident that she had this in the bag.

"Now, Slash!" Cheren shouted.

"Pard!" Liepard roared, pouncing at the waiting Dwebble.

"Protect!" Tony countered.

"Dweeb!" Rock Candy taunted as she put up a shield, blocking Liepard razor-sharp claws with ease.

"Alright, now use Rock Blast!" Tony pressed.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Cheren retorted.

Rock Candy futilely shot a volley of rocks at Liepard. Before they could hit the cat, however, he disappeared into thin air.

Tony blinked. "H-huh? Where'd he go?"

"Pard…" a malicious voice chuckled. Liepard appeared again, right behind the dumbfounded Rock Candy.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "Gotcha."

"Not yet you don't," Tony replied. "Rock Candy, Rock Slide!" he ordered.

"Liepard, Iron Tail!" Cheren shot back.

Both Pokemon were quick to react but Liepard was naturally faster than Rock Candy. His tail glowed with a steely aura as he smashed it right into the Bug/Rock-type's face, sending her flying with a super-effective hit.

"Rock Candy!" Tony cried.

Rock Candy groaned as she pushed herself off of the ground. Her eyes went wide with fury as she realized that that insolent Dark-type had actually _cracked_ her precious shell! The beautiful face now had a nasty scar running down it, threatening to break with any more abuse. "Dweeb!" she shouted indignantly. _Hey! I was using that!_

Liepard just smirked in response.

"Use Agility to charge!" Cheren ordered, ready to finish off the Dwebble. Liepard shot forward in a flash, shooting straight towards his wounded opponent. Rock Candy scowled and braced herself for the attack.

"Use Protect!" Tony countered.

"Go ahead and try!" Cheren taunted. "Use Iron Tail!"

Rock Candy pulled up her shield once more, hoping that it would block the attack. Sadly, it did not. Liepard was running at incredible speed towards her, building up power for his attack. He braked, spun and smashed his tail into the shield, breaking through it with ease and colliding with Rock Candy's face. With an unhappy squeal, she was sent flying once more. This time she didn't get up.

"Darn it…" Tony muttered, returning Rock Candy to her Pokeball. "Good job, girl," he said, waving the defeat off.

"Good job, Liepard," Cheren congratulated. "You did well."

"Pard," Liepard purred happily.

"Don't get too confident over there," Tony warned. "It's not over yet!"

Cheren nodded. "Right. So, who's the next victim?"

Tony grinned. "Someone who can keep up with Liepard of course! Go, Strike!"

The Whirlipede popped out of his Pokeball and bounced down to the ground. "Whirl!" he said, feeling pretty feisty this morning.

"Strike, Liepard just took out Rock Candy," Tony warned. "Be careful, alright?"

"Whirl?" Strike asked. With a buzzing chuckle, he told Liepard "Whirl!" _Really? Oh, thanks! She was starting to weird me out…_

Liepard chuckled. "Pard…" _Don't mention it. Shall we_?

"Whirl!" _Bring it, pretty boy!_

"Start it off with Poison Tail!" Tony shouted, not wasting any time. Maybe being hasty would allow him to keep Cheren from focusing on strategy and instead keep his mind on defending his Liepard.

"Wait, which part's the tail?" Cheren asked.

"All of him!" Tony replied. "Go!" he told Strike.

Strike revved himself up and screeched forward, kicking up grass and dirt in his wake.

"Use Agility to dodge it!" Cheren countered.

Liepard growled and shot to the side, letting Strike roll right past him. "Now, get ready to hit him with Iron Tail when he makes another pass!" Cheren ordered.

"Charge him again, Strike!" Tony ordered. The Whirlipede made a U-turn and charged at the Dark-type again.

Cheren narrowed his eyes as Whirlipede approached his waiting Liepard. "Now!" he ordered. His Pokemon snarled and swung his tail at the Bug/Poison-type.

"Use Iron Defense!" Tony countered.

Cheren's eyes went wide. "Oh, no!" he cried, realizing his mistake. "Liepard, get out of there!"

It was too late. Liepard had already swung his tail into Strike. However, instead of feeling the satisfaction of sending a foe flying all he felt as a sudden and sharp pain in his tail as Strike hardened his exoskeleton. That coupled with the amazing speed he was travelling allowed the Whirlipede to pass by his foe unscathed, while the surprised Liepard cried out in pain and panic.

"Double-back and use Poison Tail!" Tony ordered. Strike turned, charged and hit Liepard with a brutal attack, poison squirting from his long spines as he rammed directly into the Dark-type. Liepard went down with a pained cry, leaving Strike as the victor.

"No…" Cheren muttered. Tony had actually used a variation of his own tactic against him. _Clever…_ he thought be grudgingly. _But not quite clever enough…_

"Two to one, Cheren," Tony warned with a smile. "You still in?"

Cheren nodded. "Certainly," he replied. "I've lost to you once. I have no intention of doing it again." He pulled out his last Pokeball. "My last Pokemon," he said confidently. "I think he might surprise you."

Tony blinked. _Surprise me? Is he going with Pansage instead of Boldore?_

"You see, Tony," Cheren said with a confident tone. "Before I entered the N1 I caught another Pokemon. He wasn't quite ready for that level of combat yet, so I left him at a daycare center for two days. Now, he's much stronger and I think he needs a little practice. So, I figured I'd let him go against Pokemon that he has an advantage over first." He hit the capture device and threw the ball. "Go, Tranquil!"

Cheren's last and perhaps most dangerous Pokemon emerged. It was a Normal/Flying-type with simple black and grey feathers, large wings and a sharp beak. It had a fierce look to it, especially to a Bug-type trainer. Flying-type attacks were strong against bugs.

Tony swallowed. Cheren had played this battle smart: softened him up and knocked out his Dwebble so that he could sweep him with Tranquil. If Cheren was knowledgeable about Unovan Pokemon (which he'd better be, seeing as he lived in the same neighborhood as Professor Juniper) then he knew that Dwebble and its evolution were the only Bug/Rock-types in the region. Therefore, he also probably knew that Tony only had one Pokemon that was a major threat, and that Pokemon was currently unconscious.

"I'm waiting," Cheren announced.

Tony gritted his teeth. What was he panicking about? He had beaten Flying-types before – in fact, he wouldn't be on this journey if he hadn't beaten that Braviary with Lucky. He could handle this.

"Alright, Strike!" he announced. "You ready?"

"Whirl!" Strike grunted.

Cheren was hardly impressed. "Alright," he said, "let's get started… Hey, you know what? Remember that _favor_ you gave me back in Nuvema Town?"

Tony blinked. "Eh?"

"You know. You gave me three shots at your Larvesta," Cheren reminded his rival. "Let me return the favor. Go ahead. Fire away. Just remember…" He grinned. "After your three shots are gone, we're going to hit you back."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, you're still hung up about that? It was months ago!"

"Just take your shots," Cheren ordered.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, Strike… Poison Tail!"

"Whirl!" Strike cried, blasting forward at Tranquil.

"Tranquil, fly up and dodge it," Cheren ordered calmly.

"Quill!" Tranquil cooed. The Normal/Flying-type shot into the air, allowing Strike to roll harmlessly below him.

"Bounce up and see if you can hit him!" Tony ordered desperately.

"Whirl!" Strike cried again. He braked hard, kicking up dirt and grass as he reserved. He shot towards the Bird Pokemon again, this time adding a little bounce to his roll.

"Tranquil, land!" Cheren countered smoothly.

Tranquil dropped to the ground with a bored "Quill," allowing the surprised Strike to sail harmlessly over his head and plop to the ground.

"That's strike two," Cheren warned.

"I know how to count, Cheren." Tony took a deep breath, calming down. "Alright, Strike…" he told his Whirlipede. "Ready?"

"Whirl!"

"Good! Then… use Toxic!"

Strike's body began to spin rapidly in place, rancid purple poisons spewing from his sharp spines. Tranquil gave an annoyed cry as he took a hit from the poisonous froth, which soaked into his skin through his feathers.

"Fly up!" Cheren ordered. His Pokemon obeyed, eager to escape from the toxic spray. "Now, finish him off! Wing Attack!"

"Quill!" Tranquil cried, swooping behind Strike and smashing his wings into him viciously.

"Strike!" Tony cried.

"Again!" Cheren ordered.

"Quill!" Tranquil cried, striking the Whirlipede once more. Strike cried out in pain, wobbled and fell to his side, unconscious.

Two Pokemon were down on each side. Cheren's Pokemon was poisoned but it still had the advantage. Tony returned Strike to his Pokeball, congratulated him, and reached for his last Pokemon.

It was time to end this…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, a three-part battle! Never had one of these before! **

**Reader Question Time! Who do you think will win? Tony or Cheren? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body.**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	154. Tony vs Cheren Round 4 Finale!

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony and Cheren continued their epic battle! Tony lost Rock Candy but managed to take down Liepard with his Whirlipede Strike, but Cheren had another card up his sleeve: his new Tranquil, a Normal/Flying-type! After a brief struggle against the Bird Pokemon, Strike went down, only managing to badly poison Tranquil and nothing more. Now, Tony pulls out his last Pokemon to finish the battle – but can a Bug-type really match up to a powerful Flying-type like Tranquil? **

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Not good…" Elesa muttered to herself. "Not good…"

Skyla hated to admit it, but she felt worried for Tony, too. "N-not a problem," she said. "Tony's beaten my Woobat before! I think he can handle Tranquil."

"Your Woobat is a rookie Pokemon," Elesa pointed out. "She's not evolved yet. Tranquil is a stage two Pokemon – bigger, faster and stronger. You know how fast those things can get."

As the girls spoke, Tony chose his third and final Pokemon. "Go, Lucky!" he shouted, opening up his Pokeball. In a bright flash of light Lucky appeared and the Butterfree swiftly took to the sky to face down her foe. Red eyes looked with yellow as the Butterfree and Tranquil circled the air, ready for the battle to commence.

Skyla grinned. "He's got him!" she declared.

"What?" Elesa asked, surprised.

"The advantage of Flying-types is that their ability to fly allows them to keep away from land-based Pokemon and attack from the air!" Skyla explained knowledgably. "By choosing Lucky, Tony's nulled that advantage for Cheren!"

"Yeah, but Tranquil still has an advantage…" Elesa muttered.

"He'll pull it off!" Skyla promised. "Lucky is his first Pokemon. She's his strongest, too! I know they can do it!"

Elesa stared silently as Skyla watched the combatants prepare to fight. _She's so confident in him…_ she thought, suddenly feeling a little guilty. She shook it off. _It's_ _no wonder she wants to stay with him. I couldn't pull them apart._

"Hey, what's up?" The bubbly voice of Bianca announced the approach of said blonde and Raoul. Father and daughter approached the duo of Gym Leaders.

"Hey, Bianca," Skyla greeted. "How's it going?"

"Hi-hi!" Bianca piped. Then, realizing that the Elesa was in her presence, toned down the bubbliness. "I, uh, have some really great news! My dad decided to let me keep on my journey!"

"That's wonderful!" Elesa congratulated. "I guess my inspiring speech really worked!"

"No, not really," Raoul admitted. "I changed my mind last night when Bianca broke the noses of about thirty Plasmas." He patted his daughter's blonde head fondly. "That's my girl," he said proudly.

Skyla sweatdropped. "Heh-heh… Well, good for you, Bianca…"

"Yeah!" Bianca cheered, clicking her heels.

"She can go on her journey… but she's going to call me every night," Raoul said, giving his daughter a hard stare.

"Yes, dad…" Bianca said, rolling her eyes as she felt the same speech she had heard twice already coming on again.

"And she's going to stay away from trouble… and boys," Raoul insisted.

"Yes, dad…" Bianca shook her head indignantly. "Don't worry about me! I've got strong Pokemon and a kick that would put down a Beartic! I'll be fine!"

Raoul chuckled. "Alright, alright…" he said. "We already agreed that you'd get to go, so there's no need to argue with me." He patted his beaming daughter on the head again and, unbeknownst to Bianca, attacked a tiny tracking device to her beret. _Better safe than sorry…_ he thought wryly.

"So, anyways, what's goin' on?" Bianca asked, turning her attention back to the battle. "Tony and Cheren are at it again?"

"Looks like Tony has him on the ropes," Raoul observed.

"You're just saying that because you still don't like Cheren for the 'Pidove Incident'!" Bianca accused.

"That, and I owe Tony for the black eye that I gave him," Raoul replied shamelessly.

"Daddy!"

"Shh!" Skyla hissed. "They're starting!"

"About time," Elesa commented. "I thought they were gonna stare each other down forever."

Cheren's eyes flashed. He had to wrap this one up fast. If he waited too long, his Pokemon would faint from poison. He clenched his fist angrily. _Clever…_ he thought. _Poisoning my Pokemon so that I have to rush into the battle… It's a good strategy but it won work! _"Tranquil, Wing Attack!"

"Quil!" Tranquil screeched, flying towards his foe.

"Lucky, Sleeping Powder!" Tony countered.

"Freeh!" Lucky cried happily as she beat her wings. Finally she'd be able to make up for her absence at the N1! Green powders sparkled in the sun as they floated towards the approaching Bird Pokemon, forcing him to increase altitude and break of his attack.

Tranquil scowled angrily, wincing as he flew up. "Q-quil!" he cried.

Cheren gritted his teeth. Tranquil was fading fast; he'd have to wrap this up faster still. "Tranquil, come on! Use Air Cutter!"

"Quil…" growled Tranquil. He gave a fierce flap of wing and unleashed a boomerang-shaped blade of intense wind.

"Dodge and use Confusion!" Tony countered.

"You dodge, too!" Cheren ordered.

The Pokemon snapped into action. Lucky flitted to the side and unleashed a burst of mental energy just as the blade sliced through the air. However, the Bug Pokemon didn't move fast enough to dodge the attack. There was a sound like a balloon popping and glass shattering at once as the Air Cutter hit the Butterfree's wing. Lucky cried out as she took the hit, weakly moaning as she plummeted to the ground and landed on her back.

Tranquil wasn't any better off. The Bird Pokemon's poisoned systems dulled its reaction time and its strength. He didn't move nearly fast enough to dodge the Confusion and took the attack right in his feathered chest. The Normal/Flying-type plummeted to the ground with a squawk, hitting the dirt almost at the same time as Lucky had.

Both Pokemon were lying motionless on the ground, dust that had been kicked up by their impact floating in the air and settling over the furred and feathered bodies. Both Pokemon moaned weakly, conscious but weakened.

"Lucky, can you still fight?" Tony asked desperately.

"Stand up, Tranquil! You can do it!" Cheren shouted.

Both Pokemon slowly rose to their feet. Lucky had taken a hit to her wing and Tranquil had landed on his own. Both Pokemon locked eyes and took off – and proceeded to face-plant back into the grass.

"Oh, no," Tony moaned, grabbing his hair. "Her wing's hurt… She can't fly!"

"Darn it all…" Cheren muttered, finding Tranquil in a similar predicament.

"Freeh!" Lucky cried, quickly standing up again.

"Quil!" Tranquil squawked, quickly rising to his own taloned feet.

Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Lucky, we're gonna have to fight this one on the ground! Can you do it?"

"Freeh!" Lucky declared bravely.

"Good, then use Confusion!" Tony ordered.

"Freeh!" Lucky cried, blasting away at Tranquil with psychokinetic energy.

"Dodge and use Air Cutter!" Cheren countered. Tranquil tried to leap to the side, but took the hit right in the face. "Oh, no!" Cheren cried unhappily. "Tranquil!"

"Quill…" Tranquil moaned unhappily, steadying himself.

"I don't get it," Bianca said from the sidelines. "Tranquil and Cheren were doing so well!"

"They were in the air before," Skyla said thoughtfully. "That's where Tranquil is at his strongest!"

"But Lucky's part Flying-type, too!" Bianca protested.

"That may be so," a wheezing voice declared, "but on the ground she has the advantage."

The spectators turned to see Pappy approaching them, his eyes burning with his love of the battle. "Lucky may be part Flying-type now, but she was a Caterpie before she was a Butterfree. She's used to having to crawl around on the ground when she needs to. A Tranquil, though…" Pappy chuckled. "A Tranquil needs to learn to fly in its smallest form so that it can avoid predators. Take it from a veteran, flying is the only way a Bird Pokemon is getting anywhere fast!"

"How long have you been standing there?" Skyla asked, surprised to see that Pappy had snuck up on them.

"Long enough to see Mr. Mankey-Suit here put that tracking device on Bianca's hat," Pappy said snidely.

"Daddy!" Bianca protested.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Raoul said, feigning ignorance. "Oh, look, the battle's wrapping up."

Indeed it was. "Sorry, Cheren," Tony said, "but it's over." The bug-catcher was breathing heavily with apprehension and exhaustion, as if he was actually fighting Tranquil himself.

"It's not over yet!" Cheren retorted. "As long as Tranquil's still standing, I'm not giving up!"

"I appreciate the tenacity," Tony said, "but Tranquil is beat! He can't take much more of this."

Tranquil winced, straightening his back and making sure he looked as strong as possible. "Q-quil!" he snapped.

"This is just a friendly match," Tony continued. "There's nothing at stake here, other than a hurt pride. Spare yourself the trouble and just give up."

"Not a chance," Cheren retorted. "I'll never give up! Tranquil, one last Wing Attack!"

"Quil!" Tranquil cried, charging forward and raising his good wing.

"Lucky, one last Confusion!" Tony countered.

Lucky narrowed her eyes. They went from ruby to bright violet, glowing with amazing power she had never felt before. "Freeh!" she cried, blasting a bright beam of mental energy at the charging Pokemon. It wasn't the wave of psychokinetic energy that was brought forth by a Confusion attack, but a beam of pure Psychic-type power, concentrated into a powerful lance of energy. The beam shot across the grass at the speed of sound, striking the surprised Tranquil right in the face and sending him flipping through the air.

"No, Tranquil!" Cheren cried.

Tranquil cried out with terror and weakness as he hit the ground, badly beaten. The Bird Pokemon went limp as unconsciousness took hold. It was finally over.

"T-that…" Tony stuttered, staring at Lucky with wide eyes. "That was Psybeam!"

The glow from Lucky's eyes faded. She turned and grinned at her trainer. "Freeh!" she cried victoriously.

Tony slowly grinned. "We did it!" he cried happily. "Alright! Great job, Lucky!"

"Alright, Tony!" Skyla cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Good job, boy!" Pappy shouted.

Both Tony and Cheren jumped, quickly turning to face their audience. "H-how long have you been here?" they demanded.

The spectators all laughed; the best Pokemon Battles were the ones that were so engrossing for the trainers that they never even noticed they were battling in public – or that it was about to rain.

There was a crash of thunder above, and the group quickly gathered themselves up and retreated to the hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it took me some time to think of who would win, but in the end I went with Tony. Not only did he win, but Lucky learned Psybeam in the process! Looks like trainer and Pokemon have gotten a lot stronger!**

**Reader Question Time! Team Flare, the new villains from X and Y – what do you think about them? And why does the female Flare Grunt look like the female triathlete from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald? Answer after you review!**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	155. Tony drops the bomb

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony and Cheren finally finished their battle with an amazing finale! After a close match, in which both Pokemon were grounded and forced to fight on land, Tony and Lucky pulled off a victory and Lucky learned how to use Psybeam! With the battle over and an impending rainstorm brewing overhead, the battlers and their audience rushed back to the hotel.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Hotel rooms are nice when only about three or four people are inside. When you have nine people, however, it can be just a little on the crowded side.

The Miller's humble room was crowded with people. Tony, Sally, Bradley, Pappy, Skyla, Elesa, Bianca, Raoul and Cheren were all shoved into the room for a late breakfast together. Sally was hard at work in the kitchenette, rapidly cooking up French toast and pouring orange juice in a whirlwind of housewife skill.

Tony, Skyla, Cheren and Bianca were crowded on one bed while Bradley, Pappy, Raoul and Elesa were crowded on the other. All of the Pokemon had mercifully gone back into their Pokeballs, even claustrophobic Lucky. Plastic cups filled with orange juice were passed around and quickly consumed by the happy guests, who were careful not to spill on the sheets. Needless to say, they would be leaving the housekeeping staff a generous tip when they left tomorrow.

Everyone was happy and content. Cheren's pride was hurt from the Pokemon battle with Tony, and his subsequent loss to said bug-catcher, but Bianca had cheered him up by informing him that he'd do better next time.

The conversation, of course, was focused mainly on what would happen next. Tony finally told Skyla the truth: he was going back to Nuvema Town for a short respite.

"Y-you're going back?" Skyla asked, surprised. "Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I said that I would. It's only for a little while, though. Just until everything cools off."

Skyla pouted. "B-but what about your journey?" she asked.

"I'll get back to it," Tony reassured her. "Like I said, it's only a short break."

"Oh, okay, so I just have to sit around in Nuvema Town and wait around for you?" Skyla asked unhappily.

"Oh, right…" Tony rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think of that…"

"That's not a problem," Elesa interrupted. "Now you can stay here and train with me, Skyla," she told her friend. "When he gets back to Nimbasa City you can travel with him again. Everyone wins!"

"Eh?" Tony asked, looking to Skyla for clarification.

"It's something Elesa and me were talking about earlier," Skyla explained. "Elesa wants me to stay in Nimbasa for a while and train with her, so that next time something like that invasions happens we'll be ready to deal with it."

"Oh. See?" Tony gave a relieved smile. "Elesa's right. Everyone wins!"

"I guess so…" Skyla muttered.

"I mean, it's not like I won't call you…" Tony said. "I'm going to buy a new xtransceiver so that we can stay in touch."

Skyla smiled. "Well… I guess you're right," she admitted. "Alright, Elesa, I'll stay until Tony comes back."

Pappy chuckled and muttered something under his breath, but no one noticed.

"What about you, Cheren?" Tony asked his rival. "Are you staying or moving on?"

"I can't stay long," Cheren replied coolly. "It'll take time for the Nimbasa Gym to be open again, so I'm going to move onto Driftveil City next. I'll come back when the Gym is opened again."

"What, you're not going to stick around and help Elesa rebuild?" Raoul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad…" Bianca moaned, turning red.

Everything was starting to look up for everyone. The invasion was over and plans were made. Before long, Tony would be back on his journey and Skyla would be with him after she went through rigorous training with Elesa. Bradley and Sally had a child on the way, Pappy could do whatever the heck he wanted, and Raoul felt safe letting his daughter travel again.

Sally smiled. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all.

* * *

Sally was proven wrong later on in the day when Tony, having waited for most of their guests to leave, dropped the bomb: "Auntie… I went to see mom and we made up."

Sally had the misfortune to be drinking coffee at the time and quickly found her wallet becoming lighter as she was forced to leave a very, very generous tip for whoever would be washing the coffee out of the sheets. "You what?!" she exclaimed, still coughing up caramel cinnamon mocha-latte.

"I went to see mom and we made up," Tony said, failing to see the problem. "Just this morning. She apologized and everything!"

Most of the guests had left by this point. Raoul and Bianca had gone to the Pokemon Center, Cheren had disappeared off on his own and Pappy had gone out for a drink, Bradley going with him to make sure he didn't get intoxicated. Only Skyla and Elesa were left, besides Tony and Sally.

Skyla was just as surprised and skeptical as Sally was. "You… She actually apologized?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did!" Tony insisted. "She said she thought leaving me in Pallet Town would be for the best, and when I told her it wasn't she said she was sorry." He beamed brightly and then said, "She said that she loved me."

"What happened?" Elesa asked.

"Tony's mom abandoned him when he was six," Skyla hastily explained, "and he hasn't seen her for nine years. After she got roped up by those Plasmas…"

"Wait a second!" Sally cried, standing up and glaring at Skyla. "How did you know about that?!"

"Uh… Tony told me…" Skyla whimpered, shrinking away from the now very emotional Aunt Sally.

"Tony!" Sally hissed. "That was a family secret!"

"Isn't Skyla kind of like extended family in a way?" Tony asked meekly.

Sally almost said no, but managed to shut her mouth before she offended Skyla – or scared her anymore. "Well, yes, she is your friend…" she admitted. "However, that really is a personal thing, Tony," she scolded. "It isn't something to just run around announcing."

"B-but he's not just shouting it to everyone," Skyla said defensively. "He told me after we'd been travelling together for months!"

"Besides," Tony added bravely, "it's my secret. I'll tell people if I want to." He froze after he said those words; that was probably the most rebellious thing he had ever told his Auntie. "Ma'am," he swiftly added.

Mercifully, Sally was not angry at Tony or Skyla. She was angry with Anna. "Tony…" she said gently, sitting back down onto her bed, "I don't think…"

"Auntie, isn't it important to forgive people?" Tony asked.

"Y-yes…"

"So is it really that hard to forgive mom?"

"Tony… She abandoned you, she bullied me…" Sally shook her head. "I mean…"

"Forgiveness_ is_ a virtue," Elesa slowly broke in.

"You stay out of this!" Sally warned, shutting the model up.

"Maybe we should leave…" Skyla whispered to her friend. "It's probably the hormones talking. She's preggers."

"Maybe we _should_ leave," Elesa agreed. The two girls silently stood up and tip-toed out of the room as the argument continued.

"Auntie, you're being rude to Skyla and Elesa," Tony complained.

"We're not talking about your friends, we're talking about your mother," Sally stated. "Tony, your mother… do your really think she meant what she said to you?"

Tony nodded without any hesitation. "I do."

Sally sighed. "Tony… She was probably lying."

"Why would she do that?" Tony demanded. "Just to break my heart? She's not a sadist, Auntie."

"Maybe she said it just to get you off of her back," Sally countered. "I've known Anna for longer than you have. She is not a nice person."

"Neither were you," Tony said quietly.

A frozen silence covered the room as aunt and nephew warily locked eyes with one another. "You…" Tony slowly said. "You were like mom was, a long time ago, remember?"

Sally slowly nodded. "Yes…" she said quietly. "I was…"

"And you used to pick on Uncle Brad, too, right?"

"Yes."

"He forgave you, though, and so did Pappy."

"Yeah, well…" Sally shook her head. "He threatened me a lot before that happened. I guess I deserved it, though."

"But they still forgave you… Heck, Uncle Brad married you." Tony touched his aunt's hand. "We can't be like N was – holding onto our anger and letting it destroy everything around us. We have to let it go."

Sally sighed. "Alright," she said, taking Tony's hand into her own for comfort, "we'll forgive Anna… Y-you're still going to live with us, though, right?"

"Of course!" Tony replied.

"Then that's fine by me," Sally said, pulling her nephew into a warm hug.

Tony gave a breath of relief that that had gone over better than he thought it would have. He knew that Sally and Anna had a checkered history together, so he was extremely grateful that Sally was a big enough person to forgive her older sister.

However, Sally was not nearly as forgiving as she should have been, and inwardly she was still extremely suspicious of Anna's "apology." If her older sister wanted to take Sally's nephew, Sally's Tony, away from her, then she had another thing coming.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the shortish chapter this time, guys. **

**Well, looks like Tony's finally dropped the bomb to his aunt! I wonder if his uncle and grand-uncle will take the news so well…**

**Reader Question Time! Should I split this into two stories or keep it going as it is? I know I've already asked this, but I think that a few opinions might have changed seeing as we now have 150+ chapters. So, what do you think? Answer after you review!**

* * *

**Tony's Party:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree.**

**Ability: Compound Eyes.**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta.**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast.**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede.**

**Ability: Poison Point.**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon.**

**Ability: Swarm.**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble.**

**Ability: Sturdy. **


	156. Farewell to Anna

**Last time, on Tony's Journey…**

**Tony told Skyla that he was taking a break from his journey to go back home to Nuvema Town with his family. Though Skyla was distressed by this, her friend Elesa was quick to brighten her spirits with a renewed invite to go on a training regimen together. Skyla happily accepted, eager to improve her own skills. Afterwards, Tony revealed to his Aunt Sally that he and his mother had made up. Though Sally was incredibly skeptical, furious even, she accepted the fact that Tony had forgiven his mother.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

If there was one thing Joseph Joy hated it was a hospital bed.

He had seen his fair share of hospitals in his day. He had been born in one and raised in one. Up until a few weeks ago, it had been his home. A home that he hated. Sure, free food and shelter was something he appreciated, but the white walls, the mediciney stench and the sub-par cuisine made him much more appreciative of living in a tent and eating wild fruits.

It wasn't just the smell or the food that worried Joseph. He had a sinking feeling that his mother had heard of his hospitalization, and for all he knew she could be on her way right now to drag him back home. Naturally, Joseph had no intention to do anything that she said. He was more worried about the nagging than having to go home.

Then again... His mother was a friend with the Castelia City Officer Jenny. She could probably arrest him or something, though they probably couldn't keep him for long. It would be an inconvenience at the most.

Freedom, evidently, had a high cost.

Joseph sniffled as he laid in his white bed in his white hospital gown in his white room. Whiiiite. The male Nurse Joy was laying underneath white blankets (of course) his hair still slightly damp from being frozen and his nose runny. He was lucky that he had been thawed out before he got severe frostbite. Personally, he liked all of his toes just the way they were, and had no desire to amputate any of them.

There was a knock on the door. Joseph groaned; it was either his mother, the doctor, or maybe Oliver. Well, no point in delaying the visit. "Come in," he called.

The door opened, and Joseph faintly saw the top of a blonde head walk into the room and bob up and down as it moved towards him. "Who is it?" he asked.

Karen Silph scowled as she approached the bed. "It's me," she announced.

"Hi," Joseph said in his monotone voice. "Only saw the top of your head when you came in."

"I'm not that short!" Karen shouted, turning red.

"Whatever." Joseph sat up with a groan. "Sorry. I was hoping you were the doctor coming in to tell me I could leave already."

"Sorry to disappoint," Karen said dryly. She looked away and then held up a tiny wicker basket. A few fruits were inside, along with a small box of chocolates and a few flowers. "This is for you," she muttered, still not meeting Joseph's eyes. "It's from my dad for saving me, so don't get the wrong idea or anything."

Joseph slowly took the basket away. "Thanks," he said gratefully.

"T-thanks for saving me..." Karen said, still pouting. "I mean, I have very delicate health and I get sick easy, so if I got frozen I might have gotten hypothermia."

"I believe it," Joseph said, not changing his monotone.

Karen turned away. "I... Uh... I'm leaving Nimbasa City soon, so I probably will never ever see you again. So... bye." She quickly started to walk away.

"Hey." Joseph's voice froze the girl in her tracks. "Seriously," the male Joy said. "Thank you. I really appreciate the basket."

A tinge of bright red appeared on Karen's face. "Welcome," she muttered.

"I... Uh... I hope to see you again," Joseph said.

Now Karen was completely red. "Uh... Yeah, me too... Bye!" With an embarrassed squeal, Karen opened the door, ran outside and slammed it shut.

Joseph stared at the door for a second and then looked down to the basket. He popped open the box of chocolates and popped one into his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "Cute kid."

* * *

"All packed, Ms. Maruko."

"Thank you, Jerry."

Anna's limousine wasn't the sleek, proud beast of a machine that it had used to be. The sleek black paint was chipped in several places and one of the tires was mismatched. However, Anna had never been more appreciative of this ugly machine. Before it was just her ride. Nowadays it was also her home. She took her meals and slept inside of the cab, as did Jerry.

Well, if you have to live in your car it might as well be a limousine. It could always be worse; they could be sleeping in a jeep.

By now it was sunset. Anna was deemed fully fit and recovered, and was released from the hospital. She was leaving Nimbasa City with no intention of ever coming back if she could help it. Her destination: Castelia City, business capitol of Unova. It was the right kind of place for a woman like her. Of course, she was still relatively broke and would have to get a job, but she wasn't going to let that deter her. She was once the richest woman in Kanto and soon she would be the richest woman in Unova. Hopefully.

Before she left Nimbasa, though, there was someone she needed to say goodbye to.

"There he is, Ms. Maruko. Right on time."

Anna stiffened as she followed Jerry's gaze. Sure enough, there was Tony. Her son was bolting through the streets, racing towards his mother at an amazing speed.

"M-mom..." Tony panted as he came to a halt, breathing heavily after running all the way here. "G-got Jerry's call..."

"You didn't need to run," Anna chastised. "I would have waited for you."

Tony gave a grateful smile. "Thanks," he said. "You're really leaving so soon?"

"I have to," Anna replied. "I need to find a job."

"You can stay with us in Nuvema Town," Tony offered. "We have a guest room..." He looked to Jerry. "And Jerry could have my room... as long as he doesn't mess with my action figures."

Jerry stiffened. "...Not even one...?"

"As generous as the offer is," Anna said with a sigh, "I hate being made a charity case... and Sally wouldn't approve of me being there."

"No, she wouldn't mind," Tony said, though he wasn't sure if that was true. "I mean... Where will you go?" he asked.

"Castelia City," Anna replied. "I'll try to start my company again, and, if not, I'll settle for a normal job I guess..." She made a small gagging noise in the back of her throat. "Excuse me."

Tony sighed. "Okay... Well, give me a call sometime, okay?"

Anna smiled. "I will. You'll do the same?"

"Once a week at least, if that's alright."

Anna nodded. "That suits me just fine," she replied with a nod.

The mother and son stared at each other in silence before Jerry cleared his throat. "Might I remind you that it could be a significant amount of time before you see one another again?"

Tony didn't need to hear another word. He quickly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I'll miss you," he said, his voice muffled in Anna's shoulder.

Anna slowly, awkwardly returned the hug. "I'll miss you, too. Be sure to..." She looked to Jerry for help, who made a scooping movement with his hand and feigning chewing. "Eat your vegetables," Anna guessed, "and..." Jerry put his hands together and laid his head on them, giving a silently snore. "Get to bed on time," Anna finished. _I'm no good at this..._ she mentally cursed herself.

"I will," Tony said brightly, releasing his mother."I hope you can put your corporation back together... or at least find a job that makes you happy."

"I hope so, too," Anna agreed. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

The mother and son parted and Anna climbed into her limousine. Jerry gave Tony a brief, grateful nod and started up the car. Before long, the limousine was driving off into the distance, the sunset glowing on its sleek black paint.

Tony smiled. "Love ya," he said. Then, he turned away and made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

Neither Tony nor Anna saw that they were being watched. Jerry never noticed either. None of them ever saw the trio of heads stick their way out from behind a building, silently spying upon the meeting.

The spies watched with suspicious eyes, eyeing Anna with unrestrained hostility. When the meeting ended, and Tony walked off while Anna drove away, one of the spies growled. "Well, look at that. She's leaving him behind again."

"Dear..."

"Don't 'dear' me, Bradley," Sally ordered.

"She's right," Pappy grunted. "I don't know what that witch is up to, but she can't be trusted."

"And Tony had the nerve to invite her to our house!" Sally seethed angrily.

Bradley sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look..." he started. "If Tony wants to have a relationship with Anna again, we can't stop him. She is his mother."

"I know that," Sally replied. "I'm not saying he can't... I'm saying that we all need to keep a close eye on those two, just in case."

"Right," Pappy agreed.

Brad reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, right..." he said.

The family silently departed back to the hotel, the meeting between Tony and Anna haunting their minds.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Daww, Karen's schoolgirl little crush and Anna and Tony hugging. Could this chapter be any more adorable? The only thing that could make it any cuter is Rin from _Usagi Drop._**

**"Daikichi!"**

**Adorable!**

**Reader Question Time! What is your favorite Pokemon Card? Even if you don't play the game, collect the cards or have any cards whatsoever, which card do you like the best, whether it be for its good stats or its awesome artwork! Answer after you review! **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble**

**Ability: Sturdy**


	157. Long Goodbyes

**Last time, on Tony's Journey...**

**Joseph was visited by Karen in the hospital, and was given a fruit basket as a thank you for saving her life. Joseph gratefully accepted the gift from the young girl, who was struck by a sudden blow of shyness. Meanwhile, Tony bid farewell to his mother, who was leaving for Castelia City to try and start up her business again. Tony and Anna bid a bittersweet farewell, unaware that they were being spied upon by Tony's aunt, uncle and Pappy, all of who were suspicious of Anna's true motives...**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

The dawn came and the big day finally arrived.

The first ones Tony went to visit was Bianca and Cheren. Raoul had gone home the night before, and Bianca had wanted to do some training before Elesa reopened her Gym. As such, she turned to Cheren who was still feeling stung from his loss the other day, and the two began training with one another, in hopes to increase both of their skills.

The green Miller family minivan drove up to the park. Cheren and Bianca were practicing in the same spot where Tony had battled Cheren yesterday. Tony hopped out of the van and ran over to his two rivals, waving as he did so.

The battle came to a halt as the bug-catcher approached. "You're finally leaving," Cheren observed.

"Sorry it took me so long, Cher," Tony replied with a smile. "I'm gonna miss you two."

Oh, Tony..." Bianca quickly grabbed Tony into a soft hug. "I'm gonna miss you, too!"

Cheren raised an eyebrow as Tony accepted the other blonde's hug. "Don't stop training," he told his rival. "I don't want your skills getting rusty."

"I won't," Tony said, still wrapped in Bianca's arms. "You worry about yourself," he warned Cheren. "In case you've forgotten, out of the two times we've battled I've won both times."

Cheren gave a tiny smirk. "Miracles do happen, don't they?" he asked. He slowly held out his hand, and Tony gave it a shake. "It was nice to compete with you," Cheren said simply. "Bianca, let's get back to our training."

"What's the matter?" Tony asked. "Unhappy to see your girlfriend hugging another guy?"

"S-shut up!"

"T-Tony!"

"Consider it payback for all the jokes about me and Skyla."

* * *

Next, Tony and his family drove to the burnt out remains of Oliver's Pokemon Daycare. Naturally, Oliver and Joseph were both their. Joseph was salvaging what he could from the wreckage while Oliver examined whatever he brought to him and deemed whether is was needed or useless.

"Hey," Tony said, running to the hard-working duo. "I'm going back home for a little while, and I thought I'd say goodbye... and good luck."

Oliver smiled, the curl of his lips fusing sadness with relief. "Thank you," he said, patting Tony on the shoulder with his large hand.

"Thanks," Joseph grunted, placing the half-melted remains of what had been the healing machine onto the ground.

"What will you do next?" Tony asked Oliver.

"My insurance will help me rebuild," Oliver replied. "Even though my center is gone, I can rebuild it."

"We can't let those Plasma freaks have their way," Joseph muttered, dusting his jeans off. "I'm sticking around to help for a bit."

"You are?" Tony asked. "You didn't seem to like working at the Pokemon Center though..."

"I didn't." Joseph actually gave a small grin. "This is man's work. Hard labor with your bare hands, building and helping Pokemon. It's not bad... Not bad..."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Tony told Joseph, "and I'm happy you're not giving up," he told Oliver. "I'm gonna be back eventually, so I hope you're open when I do!"

"Me too, Tony," Oliver chuckled. "Me too."

* * *

The next person on the list required a very quick trip to the Pokemon Center. While Tony didn't know if his friend would be there or not, this was the only place he could think of to look for him, other than the airport. Thankfully, he was in the Pokemon Center, getting his Pokemon one last check-up before he returned to Kanto.

"Hey, Patrick!"

Tony ran up to the park ranger, who was just finishing up with his rounds. Patrick looked very weary but also very happy to see Tony again. "Hey, kiddo," he said with a wave.

"Hey," Tony greeted. "I'm going back to Nuvema Town for a quick vacation. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"Good," Patrick replied. "I'm glad I caught you. I'm heading back to Kanto today."

"I figured," Tony said with a nod. "I hope you have a good flight." He held out his hand to the taller man.

Patrick took the hand and shook it, giving the boy a sad smile. "Have a good vacation, kiddo," he said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Tony said with a smile.

The two parted at last. Tony ran back to the van, leaving Patrick in the Pokemon Center.

_See you around... Son..._

* * *

Tony had saved the best - and undoubtedly the hardest - stop for last.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Tony and Skyla stared at each other, standing in front of the former Nimbasa City Gym. There was a long, awkward silence, not helped by the fact that Tony's family was watching from the van. "So..." Tony said. "I guess this is... it..."

"Yeah, it is..." Skyla replied, just as sheepishly as Tony had.

"I..." Tony turned red. "I guess... I never thought this day would come... Travelling with you has been really, really great. I kind of wish it could go on forever. You're not mad with me, are you?" he asked, feeling worried all of the sudden.

Skyla shook her head. "No... I'm not mad... Not with you. I'm... Well, I'm gonna miss you, okay?" She looked away, her face now as red as a cherry. "I... I don't think I've ever had this much fun before..."

"Well... I figured the multiple attempts on your life while in my company would have dampened the experience a little," Tony chuckled.

"Well, now I'll be really good at running for my life!" Skyla cracked. "Besides, I really think that the good times really outweigh the bad."

Tony smiled. "Me too..."

There was another long silence. "Uh..." Tony said. "I... I'll miss you. I don't have an xtransceiver right now, but I'm gonna buy one when I get home, so I'll be sure to give you a call when I do."

"I'll be waiting for it," Skyla replied. "Don't you slack off on your training, either! I don't want you getting soft, and remember that Elesa and me are gonna be training twenty-four seven until you get back!"

"Oh? Then I'm gonna be training twenty-four eight!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"I know, but we'll be training so hard that none of us will notice."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence followed, followed by an awkward laughter between the two. "So... Uh..." Skyla stuttered. "Maybe you should get a move on."

"Um... Yeah..." Tony muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I... I'm really, really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Skyla replied. "It's been fun... but it's not like this is goodbye forever."

"I know," Tony said. _But why does it feel like goodbye forever?_ he thought.

"So..." Skyla shrugged. "Goodbye..."

"Goodbye..." Tony answered just as awkwardly.

Mercifully, the awkward silence that followed was shattered by Tony shouting "Skyla!" and running at the girl, wrapping his arms around her.

Skyla froze up, her face practically glowing red. "Meh... Meh... Eh... Wha... Uh..."

"I'm gonna miss you," Tony insisted. "Bye..."

"Bye..." Skyla said mindlessly.

Tony released his grip on the magenta-head. "Well..." he said. "Bye again. I'll miss you." Blushing furiously, he ran back to the minivan and hopped in. "I'll call you when I get home!" he promised.

Skyla covered her face to hide her blush. "I-I'll be waiting!" she called back, giggling girlishly under her breath. "T-Tony!"

"Yeah?"

"I... I... Good luck!"

"You too!"

The minivan drove off, taking Tony with it, leaving Skyla behind. Elesa, who had been waiting for the heartfelt farewell, approached her friend. "What? No goodbye smooch?"

"Shut _up_, Elesa."

"You going to be okay?"

"...Yeah... Sniff... I'm fine."

* * *

The car trip back to Nuvema Town would be a long one. It would be several hours before they returned to their cozy little home in Nuvema Town. Those hours would be spent most in silence. Bradley was at the wheel and Sally had dropped off. Pappy was silent and stoic, insistent that he was only going home to help the others settle down before continuing on his own journey. Lucky was curled up in Tony's lap, and the rest of his Pokemon were securely inside their Pokeballs, ready for a short respite.

Tony looked out the back window as Nimbasa grew farther and farther away. Skyla, Elesa, Cheren, and Bianca were getting farther and farther away too... He sighed and leaned back into his seat.

Two months at the most - he was giving the police until then to round up the remaining Plasmas. That was it. After that, he was going back to Nimbasa City and he was meeting Skyla again and he was going on his journey. And nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him!

_See you later, Skyla..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Daww, cute little goodbye moments... Tony and Skyla were this close to doing you know what... Adorable!**

**Reader Question Time! Are you shipping Skylony right now? Be honest. **

* * *

**Tony's Pokemon:**

**1: Lucky, female Butterfree**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**2: Sunny, female Larvesta**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**3: Lancelot, male Karrablast**

**Ability: Swarm**

**4: Strike, male Whirlipede**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**5: Clover, female Swadloon**

**Ability: Swarm**

**6: Rock Candy, female Dwebble**

**Ability: Sturdy**


End file.
